The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Zetsubou-Hen
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy was a place where the Elite of the Elite came to hone their skills. The students of Class 77 had been here for a year now, entering their second when they get word of a new student. Daisuke is a young man who feels like he doesn't fit in, even with his title. How will he handle his new life in Hope's Peak? Especially with Despair looming on the horizon? (Diyoko)
1. Welcome to the Academy of Hope

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome.**

 **First of all, I would like to say that this is a rewrite of my previous side story, detailing the End of Hope's Peak Academy. It will be from the Point of View of both Daisuke Fuji and Hiyoko Saionji, and they will...for the most part be the main focus of the story. Expect the first few chapters to be light hearted and fluffy, the romance stuff won't be happening for awhile, at least until Hiyoko has her growth spurt and Daisuke starts seeing her in a romantic light, though he always has seen her like that, it was just a little odd for him, since she as a fifteen year old, looks like a twelve year old and he didn't want to be seen as a pervert.**

 **Some minor things to consider. This is an Alternate Universe, which runs the same as my current Danganronpa verse. The Downfall of Hope's Peak Academy will start taking place several weeks after Class 79 joins the alumni of the academy. Junko isn't with her class currently because she's off at a fashion shoot, and Mukuro is currently in the middle of a faction war with Fenrir and won't be able to attend class. Natsumi Kuzuryu will not die and will start off as a Reserve Course student who miraculously makes it into the Main Course, she will have her own story detailing that event. This story will also follow a specific timeline of events I have created centered solely around the final year Hope's Peak Academy acted as an institution as well as the beginning of the Tragedy.**

 **Note, that there will be some differences. Some characters, like Mikan will be more mature and act differently than how they are normally portrayed, this is purely intentional. I also have a hard time writing for Gundam Tanaka, but I will try my best to match his speech patterns. Finally, to all of the people that have submitted oc's for my previous story, do not fret, all of those characters will still be used and you will be credited. I still have all the names and PMs saved up on the account and I will not let them go to waste, after all Class 76 is the most important class in this story.**

 **Just as a heads up, expect slow updates as I am currently working on The School Life of Mutual Killing II and it will be taking up more of my time, but I will try to get some chapters for this in there as well. Literally all of the things I am working on right now are Danganronpa, aside from my Pokemon Story, which will be delayed because my dumbass saved Chapter Seventeen over Chapter Sixteen and everything is a mess, so at some point I'll have to rewrite that an...I'm not having a good time. I have also been debating on starting a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, and have worked the Prologue out but it will not be posted until I get all of this out of the way. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this rewrite, is is longer and a more adequate prologue, though it is a rewrite of Episode one of Zetzubou-Hen, with my own twist of course. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Academy of Hope

For Daisuke Fuji, no morning was a boring morning. It was always the same for him, wake up, take care of the morning rituals, help his mother with the morning chores, walk his sister to school, head to school himself, not actually attend, spend the day at the park writing stories, go home and lie about his day, help his sister with her homework, eat dinner, play some Pokemon and then go to bed. It was the routine he had developed over time and it was the routine he would be sticking with for many years to come.

Today was no different. After saying his goodbyes to his little sister Erika, he walked in the direction of his high school, as to not raise suspicion, only to then turn up a different street and head to the park. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping and the breeze was lovely, why would he want to spend it in a stuffy school anyway?

However, he wasn't supposed to be going to just any boring old high school, no...he was a student at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. The academy of hope, the biggest in the nation and the most elusive, a place for the Elite of the Elite, or so it was written. Daisuke had actually never set foot within the academy, so he couldn't be so sure if it was everything people said it was. The requirements to get in were simple, you had to be a high school student, and you had to be the best of the best at what you did, with an entrance rate of about sixteen to thirty two students a year, it made sense why it was so hard to get into. He found it rather stupid, especially if that was the way new students were let in.

He was seventeen years old, and pretty tall for his age, being almost six feet tall. He had long spiky black hair, some of it falling over his cerulean blue eyes. He had a sun tanned complexion, from spending so much time out in the sun. He was wearing a button down short sleeved shirt, with blue vertical stripes, that fell over his black skinny jeans. He was wearing a studded belt around his waist, which sparkled in the sunlight. In his feet, he was wearing a pair of leather boots, reaching up to his biceps. His messenger bag lay beside him, a few blank sheets of paper sticking out of it, along with a case of pencils, erasers and a sharpener. His eyes were on the big red tome on his lap, his prized Story Book.

Yes, he had been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, to attend their school and join their alumni as the Super Highschool Level Story Teller, or as the Scout said, Ultimate Story Teller. He had mentioned something about the old title being too long and he honestly didn't care, the man was clearly too drunk to care either and had invited him out to lunch at a local burger joint, probably to butter him up so he would accept the offer. He did, but afterwards, he regretted it.

It wasn't that Daisuke didn't have talent, no he did. Whenever he told a story, people always seemed to be entranced by them, often times saying that they would literally see what he was saying in their minds, and he had made a large sum of money in the past, even though he didn't ask for it. He had just been reading a story to some kids at the park and the parents just paid him. The talent was there, and he had it...but personally he didn't want to fail. His father had told him many times when he was younger that story telling wouldn't amount to anything and that he should start studying an getting a career so he could be a real hard working man, instead of a sissy fairy tale writer. It had pissed him off to no end, but he was only twelve at the time and voicing his opinions at that age would only get you slapped. Thankfully, he was out of his and his family's lives, as his mother had gotten a divorce from him, but those bad comments were still there, gnawing away at him until he finally gave up. He regretted accepting Mr. Kizakura's offer, and he didn't want to face him or the Headmaster of the academy to tell them he had changed his mind, so he instead just skipped school, for an entire year.

Apparently, classes weren't mandatory in the academy, so all he had to do was show up for the final exam, something that he actually did. He wasn't inside the main building, but he made up some bullshit lie and Kizakura allowed him to take it in another place, he passed it with flying colors, as everything was basic knowledge and he had been passed into the Sophomore year, which had started seven days ago. He had gotten comfortable under his favorite apple tree, and he wasn't going to be moving, unless of course it started raining, hailing, snowing, hell fire itself would have to be falling from the sky for him to move, other wise he wasn't going to.

Daisuke realized that it must have been some problem with himself, something to do with his attitude toward the school in general. Everyone painted the academy in a beautiful light, a ray of hope and admiration, but he knew behind the scenes, something must be going on. A government funded institution can't keep their noses clean forever. It also had to do with the fact that he was too...normal in his opinion. Not normal in a talentless way, but normal in the boring average Joe kind of way. Aside from his story telling, there was nothing unique about him. He played Pokemon, millions of others did that, he read stories online, millions of others did that, and he watched tons of anime, again falling in the previous category. He was just an average boy, with an above average talent for telling stories. He was afraid he wouldn't get accepted and so he stayed away, better for him in the end. He wasn't a fan of bullying.

One of the green apples from the high branches tumbled down, hitting all of the other larger branches before falling to the ground, onto his bag. He looked up, trying to see if a squirrel had knocked it down or something, but looking at the stem, he saw that it hadn't been gnawed on, and it didn't have any teeth marks. He grabbed it, washing it off with some water from his bottle, before taking a bite out of it. He sighed happily, taking another bite.

"Good, no worm this time." he said through his chews, to no one in particular. He spared a look at the vibrant blue sky, free of blemishes known as clouds. It truly was a beautiful day, and it felt like it was going to be his best on yet. He had been working hard on his latest story, and he couldn't wait to read it to the kids.

At the same time, a petite blonde girl huffed quietly to herself, if the boredom written on her face wasn't an indication of her current attitude, then her posture probably was. She was dressed in a silky pale yellow furisode kimono, with bright pink flowers on it. Around her waist, was a light pink obi, tied tightly behind her back to keep the kimono on her small frame. On her small feet, she wore a pair of wooden sandals, her toes painted with pale yellow nail polish. Her long blonde hair was tied up, with a pink bow that had a small rabbit pin on it. Her hair seemed to have a natural curve to it, pointing to the right of her body. Her golden eyes scanned the empty room, knowing full well that her classmates weren't going to show up this year either.

Her name was Hiyoko Saionji, and she was known as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Currently, she was in classroom 2-B in Hope's Peak Academy's second floor. She had been a student for over a year now, and was starting her second year, which had just welcomed the 78th class into their ranks. She had been happy to have been an upperclassmen, and messing with the newbie students was a good laugh, but she was utterly bored. She looked around the room, the oak desks were neatly placed around the room, Sixteen of them in total, with a few extras in the back of the room in case they needed them. The front desk was empty, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and most likely wouldn't, knowing how much he loved to drink.

There was a wooden railing in front of desk, with the seal of Hope's Peak Academy placed on it. The chalkboard was blank, clean in fact, since their teacher didn't exactly teach anything worth a damn. The clock above the teacher's desk read 8:09, and was slowly ticking away. Her friend was late.

Looking behind her, she saw another one of the students in her class, leaning back in his seat, feet propped on top of the wooden desk. He was a short boy, being Five foot one in height, with a baby face and freckles. He had short blond hair, thin lines had been shaved into his hair, but only halfway on his scalp. He was wearing a white button down shirt. The collar was folded down, around his neck was a light gray tie. He was wearing a light brown suit vest, which was buttoned all the way down. He was wearing a matching pair of brown slacks, and a pair of polished oxford shoes. He had his arms behind his back, and his eyes were closed, most likely deep in thought. This was the Ultimate Gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. He was the son of the Yakuza clan leader, and the next in line to inherit the throne. He had been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy and actually let in. When she heard, she had feared for her life, but when she had actually met him, she wanted to pinch his cheeks, even if he called her a bitch all the time for making fun of his baby face. He was fun to mess with. And deep down, he didn't like violence so she knew he wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her. She had gotten close though, and he had dangled her upside down from the first floor window until one of the teacher's stopped him, a few death threats later and he had been off with a few days of detention. Hiyoko had learned her lesson, she could mess with him but only enough to rile him up, never pushing him over the edge.

The last person currently in the room was one that should be held in high esteem, at least in her own country, here in Japan, she was just another boring school girl, which was what she loved the most about being in the country. She was a beautiful young woman, with a light complexion and not a blemish or imperfection on her immaculate face. She had long platinum blonde hair, that cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a brown colored blazer, over a white button down shirt. Around her neck was a light red ribbon, which was the female equivalent to the male uniform's ties. She was wearing a brown pleated skirt, that fell down several inches above the knee. She wore white thigh high stockings, and matching brown shoes. She was busy jotting something down in her notebook, her sparkly pink pen moving flawlessly across the notebook paper. Hiyoko had actually taken notice to her being a lefty, something that she hadn't noticed before. Her cornflower blue eyes would often times shift toward the windows, a soft frown decorating her face, only to be replaced with pure joy at another thought before she continued to write. She was a weird person, at least if you sat down to look at her for more than a few seconds.

Her name was Sonia Nevermind, and she was the Ultimate Princess. Coming from the small European country of Novoselic, Sonia was trained her entire life to one day lead her people to greatness. But due to her royal duties, she never left her Palace, thus she didn't have friends her age, aside from her brother who was a year and a month younger than her. But she yearned for friendship, and gaining a supreme interest in Japanese culture had opened the door to Hope's Peak Academy, and she had taken the first available flight there.

To Hiyoko, several things came to mind but when describing the princess, but one word always stuck out to her, Weeaboo. The girl was in love with the culture, often times speaking broken Japanese, even though she can speak it perfectly. She also adores anime, and has an admiration for the occult, Serial Killers being her most favorite topic. It was one thing for a friendless princess to like Japan, but for her to like Serial Killers too? Something wasn't right, and allowing her to rule over a country, perhaps it wouldn't be that good an idea, but she didn't rule Novoselic, nor did she care, so she would just ignore it.

Having enough of her mental analysis of her fellow students, Hiyoko sat back in her seat, once again bored out of her mind. She did bring her 3ds with her in case she got bored, but she didn't want anyone to find out that she played Pokemon, let alone that she loved it. She wasn't going to risk it. Instead she dug her hand into her sleeve, pulling out a pack of gummies. She smiled, quietly tearing the pack open. She dug her hand inside, pulling out a few gummies, only for her face to scrounge up when she saw the yellow ones.

She detested yellow gummies, not for their color, she absolutely loved yellow, but because of their taste. She hated sour foods, and lemons were sour, thus she hated them. It would have been okay if they were pineapple gummies like the ones made by the Ultimate Confectioner, but she was gone for the summer, so she had to make do with the brand from the school store, as she had not gone home for the break. Too much drama for her. She did visit her family a couple of times, but not more than a few hours. Internally groaning, she pulled out a napkin from her desk, and lay it onto her desk. A sudden thought worked its way to her mind, and she peeked behind her at Fuyuhiko's unmoving form. She grinned evilly, hiding it behind her long sleeve.

" _I'll just stick these to his face! That idiot shouldn't have fallen asleep with me in the room."_

Quietly, she dug out all of the yellow gummies, placing them on the napkin. She stood up, taking her sandals off to lessen the noise. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She stood directly above Fuyuhiko's sleeping form, a gummy in hand. She gave it a soft lick, cringing a bit at the taste before she slowly reached for his face.

"Get that gummy anywhere near my face and I'll make sure they never find your body."

"Kyaaah!"

Hiyoko screamed, jumping back and hitting the chair behind her, which caused her to fall over the desk, slamming hard onto the ground, her small legs were in the air, her kimono scrounging down to her waist, revealing a bit of her pink underwear. She blushed furiously, quickly standing up.

"You...how dare you threaten me like that?" she snapped angrily. The Ultimate Gangster opened up a single golden eye looking directly into her soul.

"You are the one that decided to stick gummy bears onto my face. I'm not making that mistake twice Hiyoko. Now piss off would you? I'm trying to enjoy my nap." he said.

"Now now you two, fighting like this is unbecoming of two Ultimate students." Sonia said, appearing next to the two. Hiyoko walked back to her desk, putting her sandals on. She didn't even bother picking up the fallen desk and the misplaced chair.

"Don't you even start Miss Perfect. You literally do nothing here, other than write in that damn journal of yours." she snapped.

"It's a diary, and I like to detail my day to day life here in the academy." She said happily.

"Like that's exciting. Look around you, there is no one here, just us. Kizakura is so drunk off his ass he probably spent the night in jail."

"Fuyuhiko don't say that! We can't just assume something like that befell our teacher. He wouldn't drink in public." She said.

"He drinks here, daily. In front of minors." Hiyoko deadpanned, digging her hand into her sleeve, pulling out her gummies once more. She took out a few red ones, tossing them into her mouth.

"Um...well...it is allowed in some places. My parents drink wine in front of myself and my brother." Sonia said.

"Your parents are royals, king and queen of a country. If they want to drink in front of their kids, then they can fucking do it as much as they please. Drinking in school isn't allowed, heh...at least not in regular school...but who am I to make the rules here of all places?" Fuyuhiko said, stretching his arms.

"Didn't think a dirty gangster like you would be a stickler for the rules." Hiyoko said, a grin hidden behind her sleeve.

"Don't make me get up you little bitch!"

"Hey now! No need for that kind of language this early in the morning." a new voice added. Hiyoko's face lit up as she looked toward the doors, seeing her best friend walking in.

She like Sonia, was wearing the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy, with very few differences, hers had a slightly longer skirt, and she wasn't wearing knee high socks and formal shoes, trading them in for sneakers instead. This young woman had lightly tanned skin, not too dark and not light, and had freckles all over her face. She had short scarlet hair, in a bowl cut, with a few strands of it covering her forehead. Around her neck was a very expensive looking camera, the strap was black in color, with several patches sown on to it. This young woman was Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, and Hiyoko's surrogate older sister and best friend. Ever since the beginning of their first year, the two of them had stuck together, hitting it off the bat almost instantly. She was the only one who could not only put up with Hiyoko's attitude, but also reel her in if she got to far. Of course, she couldn't do it all the time, but for the most part she did her best to keep her in check. She walked over to her desk, setting her bag down. Inside it was her portfolio, which she had been putting together for her Photography class. She was also the Photo Journalist for the Hope's Peak Gazette, as the Ultimate Photo Journalist had graduated the year before and she had to take her place. She also had an album, filled with pictures of her and Hiyoko. She admitted having bought that for class trips and for her to take pictures of her friends and classmates, but they barely showed up to class as it was, so she only had pictures of herself with Sonia, Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko, and Mikan Tsumiki, who had yet to show up. She set her camera down, and glared at Fuyuhiko.

"What did she do to you that would result in that lowly insult?" she asked.

"She tried sticking gummy bears onto my face. One thing lead to another and I called her a bitch, it isn't my fault. I call them how they are." he said with a shrug, a small grin on his face.

"Don't make me slap you Fuyuhiko! I'm not scared of you or your family." she said.

"Mahiru, don't tempt him. He could send a hitman after you, I don't want my beautiful older sister get killed at the hands of a dirty criminal." Hiyoko said.

"Hey fuck you!"

"Both of you settle down already. Don't make me hit you both because I swear to _Christ_ I will." Sonia snapped, causing everyone to just stop, giving her a nod. If there was something Hiyoko feared more than Fuyuhiko, it was a pissed off Sonia. She had pissed her off in the past, and she didn't like it. Running a mile wasn't enough to save her from the enraged Princess's wrath. Fuyuhiko's scoffed, looking away from the red haired Photographer. Said girl turned to Hiyoko, a frown on her face.

"I've told you not to anger people haven't I Hiyoko? You might mess with the wrong person, not that Fuyuhiko would do anything. If he we're another person he would have probably hit you." She said. Hiyoko pouted, looking away from her.

"I was just trying to have some fun. This place is a ghost town, no one ever shows up." she said. Just then, the door slid open, and in came in another student, the last one that always showed up.

This young woman was around five foot six in height, with long dark violet hair, though it looked as if someone had taken a pair of scissors to it. It looked uneven in places, but she didn't seem to mind it. She was wearing a brown blazer, which was partially buttoned, though she left the top undone, revealing her white button down shirt. It showed off her cleavage quite well. She wore a matching pleated skirt, that reached down to her mid thigh. Around her right leg, was a thick white bandage, and on her left knee she had a thick patch. She wore a short pair of white socks and matching shoes. She had a light complexion, with a bit of color to it, her violet eyes were filled with nervousness. She held her bag in front of herself, and she gave a polite bow.

"I'm sorry for being late everyone!"

"Ugh...what are you doing here Pig Barf? We don't even want you here." Hiyoko snapped, glaring at the girl. The violet haired girl, who would normally react like a kicked puppy, instead just gave the blonde a smile.

"Hiyoko, you may not want me here, but no one else has voiced their opinions. Now please, we're all here to learn right?" she asked. The blonde huffed, looking away.

"I liked it better when you were a nervous wreck." she said. The violet haired girl quickly found her seat, which was next to Sonia's. This was Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse.

What Hiyoko was saying had been true at one point. During her previous year at the academy, she had been a nervous wreck, being bullied by everyone, having her hair cut to mismatched portions, spit on, drawn on everything. She even had a few scars from where her mother and her boyfriend put out their cigarettes. But after a tragic accident she had suffered, she vowed to herself that she would get stronger, and face her bullies head on. She had learned to deal with Hiyoko's behavior, not only because she was a classmate, but because she had also been put in the same dorm room as her for her entire stay at the academy.

"I think Mikan's change in behavior is a welcome sight. I commend her for finally growing a backbone." Sonia said with a smile.

"Pfft, you are telling me. She still gets yelled at and she still reacts the same." Fuyuhiko said.

"Not all the time. I still have a hard time dealing with all of the stares and the bad comments, and the perverts that keep asking me for a motor boat, but I am getting better with time. Once I get over everything, I can better myself at being a nurse. That's why I am here after all." She said firmly.

"I will admit, it is pretty admirable." Hiyoko said, pursing her lips a bit. Mahiru looked toward the teacher's desk, a frown on her face.

"Is Kizakura even going to show up today? I feel like he was off drinking...again." She said.

"It was the weekend, that is a given." Fuyuhiko replied, earning a nod from Sonia.

"That means we'll be on our own until the other teacher shows up at 8:45. What do you want to do?" the blonde princess asked. Hiyoko smirked, but before she could say something, the doors slid open, revealing the figure of a young woman.

This woman didn't look much older than them all, probably nineteen or twenty years old, with long light amber colored hair, tied into a high ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She had vibrant smile on her face, her bright green eyes we're filled with life. She was wearing a light blue blazer, over a white blouse, with a light orange tie. She wore a matching light colored skirt, with gray panty hose and black heels. She had a clipboard in her small hands. She gave them all a smile and a polite bow.

"Good morning class. My name is Chisa Yukizome, and as of now I will be your temporary homeroom teacher!" she said, entering the room.

"Temporary? What happened to Kizakura?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Probably drunk off his ass like I have been saying." the gangster said, straightening up a bit. He was curious to see how this woman acted, and he wanted to see just how Hiyoko would break her, seeing as most of the other teacher's, aside from Kizakura of course, didn't want to work at the academy after their run in with her. The young woman made her way toward the front of the class, setting her clipboard down.

"Um...Kizakura won't be able to maintain his role as your homeroom teacher for now, but only because it's that time of year again. The semester may have just begun, but it's time to search for the students that will attend our school the following year. So far, only two students have been scouted." She said.

"Oh really? What are their talents?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Hmm...I don't remember the second one's talent, we didn't speak of him much. The first was a really sweet girl, who dedicates herself to being an animal whisperer. She can tell an animal's behavior just by how they are acting and their posture. She's also trying to convince everyone to give her German Shepard the title of Ultimate Dog, the Headmaster finds it funny, the Steering Committee...not so much." she said, waving it off. She cleared her throat.

"Now then, it's time for roll call...wait a minute...where the heck is your class?" She asked, looking around the room.

"What are you talking about lady? This is the class." Hiyoko snapped, getting a glare from Mahiru.

"This can't be...I have seventeen of you on the roster, not five." She said, looking at the list.

"Seventeen? Wasn't there only supposed to be sixteen in our class?" Sonia asked.

"Hell if I know, half of the people here don't show up. Plus it isn't my duty to keep track of them all." the gangster said waving them off.

"This won't do. This simply will not do...we'll have to go find them." She said.

"Uh...why? You know attending class here isn't mandatory." Mahiru said. Chisa sighed, shaking her head.

"I understand this, but you should all make an effort to come to class everyday. This school isn't just for you all to work and perfect your individual talents. It's here so you can make friends too, and secure relationships for your future. This is your youth, you are only young once. You won't have blinding hope if you don't make friends. I'll let you all know one little detail, I am actually a graduate of this school." She said.

"You are? You don't look like a graduate." Sonia said.

"She looks like a babysitter. She has the face of a babysitter too. Bet you she'll be fun to break!" Hiyoko said, hiding a grin behind her sleeve, though she made an effort to mutter the last part. The young woman smiled brightly, pulling an apron literally out of nowhere, she hastily put it on, trying it tightly around her back.

"I used to be the Super Highschool Level Housekeeper. At least before it was changed to Ultimate. I graduated two years ago, along with class 75, so it's normal for you not to have heard of me. But I made tons of friends, and I still talk to all of them. I want all of you to do the same, but it isn't going to happen if you just sit here acting like rotten oranges." she said.

"Rotten oranges?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I think she's off her rocker." the blonde dancer muttered to Mahiru, who rolled her eyes. Chisa walked around her new desk, toward the windows, her finger tracing the window sill seeing all of the dust that had collected.

"Hmm...this room is messy...I guess your first assignment as a class together is to clean this messy room. You won't grow as a class if you don't have a clean environment, but before we do that we have to find your missing classmates!" she said, with a clap of her hands.  
"Good luck, they could be anywhere in this academy."

"Which is why we are all going to split up and search for them. Twelve of your classmates are missing, so it is our duty to make sure their in class. So come on, let's go find those rotten oranges."

"Pfft, you can't make me. I am not going to move from this seat lady." Fuyuhiko said, glaring at the woman. She adopted a grin on her face, placing her hands behind her back.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"There is nothing you can do that will make me change my..." he stopped mid sentence as a knife slammed into his desk. His eyes were wide for a second, seeing just how close it had gotten to his leg. He brought his legs to the ground, standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who do you think you are messing with?" he snapped. Chisa appeared in front of him, looking down at his golden eyes.

"A rotten orange, that's who I am messing with. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is it?" she asked, getting a nod from him. She smirked, pulling a second knife, which she stabbed next to his hand.

"You are going to help us find your missing classmates or you'll face the consequences." she said.

"Am I now?" he asked. After a heated stare off, he let out a chuckle, giving her a nod.

"I like you...whatever you need me to do, I am your man." he said. She smiled, pulling the knives from the desk, placing them behind her back.

"Excellent." she said, turning around.

"This girl better have health insurance, she isn't going to last long in this class." Hiyoko said, muttering to Mahiru, who gave her a nod. Chisa turned around, pulling several insurance plans from behind her back.

"Actually, I came prepared." she said.

"Who has that many insurance plans?" Sonia asked curiously.

"You can never be to careful. Now let's go find those missing students, any idea where they could be found?" She asked, placing the plans back in her pocket.

"Hmm...I do have an idea on where we can find one of them." Fuyuhiko said, earning a nod from her.

"Great, by your lead then Fuyuhiko." Chisa said, exiting the room. All five students took a right, heading toward the bathrooms on that floor.

Daisuke yawned, stretching his limbs a bit. It was still early in the morning, around ten am. Usually he would be writing in his story book, but as of right now he was actually taking a break. There were a few apple cores next to him, and he had taken the seeds out so he could plant them somewhere else, something he usually did. He was sure most of the trees that were sprouting in the park were because of him. Maybe he could be the Ultimate Plant Grower instead? That still meant he would have to go to school. He heard a chuckled next to him and looked up, seeing a familiar looking man standing in front of him.

He was wearing a fancy white suit, pressed and free of wrinkles. Underneath he wore a green button down shirt, with a gray tie around his neck and a black suit vest. He wore a pair of matching slacks and white dress shoes. He wore a white hat on his head, with a black stripe around it. He had short blond hair, a light mustache and a small goatee of sorts. This man was Koichi Kizakura, the scout for Hope's Peak Academy, and his supposed Homeroom teacher. Daisuke coughed a bit, looking away from him.

"You know kid, I understand skipping a few days of school, but an entire year? How do you even manage that?" he asked.

"You said class wasn't mandatory? Why even show up when I can just pass the tests and use my time to perfect my craft?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm...I can see that, but most of the students actually do go to the academy, they just hang around the campus. You are the first student I've scouted to never set foot within the academy. And Kirigiri was so excited to meet you." the man said, taking a swig from his flask.

"Excited? What for? I'm no one special." he said with a shrug.

"Everyone who is welcomed into Hope's Peak Academy is special kiddo. Kirigiri loves all his students dearly and wants to see them succeed. He is a hardass at times, but he loves his work. Did you know his daughter is part of the alumni this year? And his half son was scouted for the next class?" he asked.

"Really? I didn't know that." Daisuke said, looking back at his book.

"Why is it that you haven't shown up? Are you nervous or something? I was nervous the first time I set foot in that place, I was a kid then, probably around your age when I actually started scouting people, while still being a student." he said.

"You graduated from Hope's Peak?" he asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Super Highschool Level Homeroom Teacher. I was the only one able to get my class to stay in place, and after I graduated, I signed up for the job, eventually becoming a scout for the academy. Those were simpler times, before the academy became starved for money." he said, muttering the last part. He turned around, taking another swig of his flask.

"But...I'm not here to talk about the golden days. I'm here to give you a fair warning. Get your ass to school, or hide somewhere you can't be found." he said.  
"Why? Is Truancy after me?" he asked. The man chuckled.

"Kid, even if you didn't skip school, truancy would give a damn about you skipping school. This isn't the States after all. I am giving you a heads up because my new assistant teacher is rounding up the other students belonging to Class 77B and if I know her well, she's coming after you. So, either you decide to go of your own free will or she will drag you to class by your pants, your choice." he said with a shrug. Daisuke quickly stood up, brushing his pants free of the grass that had collected on it. He stuffed his book into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up Kizakura, I'm not ready to go to school yet, so I'll just hide out somewhere else." He said, turning around.

"Are you scared Daisuke?" the man asked, making him stop. He looked back at the older man, who had a questioning look on his face.  
"Scared of what?"

"Of going to Hope's Peak Academy? Are you scared that you won't fit in? Because story telling isn't an art? Because let me tell you it is, when you read me that short story you had written, I was entranced, I saw everything in my mind, the words flowing off the page, the characters weaving the story for me. It was beautiful, and there's no doubt about it. You belong in Hope's Peak, and you deserve your title. Forget about what your deadbeat father said. Ryusuke was never a good man to begin with, you and I know that for a fact." the man said.

"It's not...even that...I just...feel to normal. Look at me, I am average at everything, grades, social interactions, speaking...hell the only thing I'm better at then writing and telling stories is playing video games, and not good enough to be a professional or anything." he said.

"And yet you were offered the chance to come to the academy, not once, but twice. Ultimate Vocalist remember?"

"Pfft, and be in the same class as the great Sayaka Maizono? Hell no, I pale in comparison. Whatever the case, thanks for the head's up...I will definitely think things through this time around, and I will go to school. When I'm ready of course." he said, walking off. Kizakura gave him a wave, turning around flask still in hand.

"Ryusuke, why in the hell would you ever tell your son that his stories are shit? That might have ruined his chances of actually coming to the academy sooner. Poor kid." he said, taking another swig of his flask, making a mental note to refill it when he had the chance.

Daisuke hurried up the street, not really paying attention to where he was going. That warning from Kizakura really had him on edge, was the new teacher really rounding up his classmates? He had never met them, so he wasn't sure how the acted in a school setting, but going from what the scout had just said, they were all class cutters like him. He was honestly rethinking everything and thinking about actually heading to school, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted at least a few more days to think about it before he made his decision, so for now he would hide out, and hope to hell this new teacher didn't find him.

Chisa smiled brightly, as she took attendance of the entire class. They had found all of the missing students and had rounded them up in the classroom, through various complaints of course, but they had even gotten the ever elusive Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. Check marks decorated every single name, except for one at the very bottom of the list.

"Alright, everyone is here except Daisuke Fuji, do any of you know where he is?" she asked.

"Who? I've never heard of that kid in my entire life." the pink haired mechanic, known as Kazuichi Souda replied. He was currently wearing a light blue jumpsuit, with short sleeves and a white shirt underneath, along with matching sneakers, and a blue hat which he had on backward.

"Souda speaks the truth. Ibuki has never seen nor heard of this Daisuke Fuji." came the reply from the vibrant and hyperactive Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, with a pink ascot around her neck, firmly placed with a golden stick pin, which had a G clef on it. She wore a navy blue pleated skirt, along with a pair of pink and blue ripped stockings, and her worn sneakers. Her bangs were cut at an angle, and were dyed white, blue and hot pink, her hair was also a bit spiky and left down. She wore a pair of stripped cat ears on her head, and had three piercings on the side of her mouth, along with spiked piercings on her left ear.

"Even worthless trash like me hasn't heard about this young man. What a shame, I'm sure his hope is blinding." came the reply of Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He was dressed in the formal uniform, with his blazer being firmly pressed, though it was a little uneven, and he was still soaking wet from when the truck landed on the vending machine, as several soda cans had exploded right after. His unruly hair was in all directions, his face was one of sheer joy and happiness.

"Don't talk Nagito, you really bring the class down." Hiyoko muttered, looking behind her at her classmate, who was busy stacking cans of soda on his desk. How he had gotten those was beyond her, maybe all his bullshit about luck was true.

"How is it that none of you have met him? Surely on the first day of school you were all here right?" Chisa said.

"Actually, I remember the day very vividly, I also wrote everything that happened in my diary. It was my first day here in this academy so I wanted to make it special, I wrote the names of everyone of my classmates in it." Sonia said, flipping to the first page in her dairy. Just as she said, the entire list of names was there, but Daisuke's wasn't.

"Maybe he just doesn't like to show up to school?" Akane Owari said. She was a tall, beautiful young woman, with lightly tanned skin, and long flowing brown hair, that seemed to spike outward. She was wearing a light shirt, with a red undershirt. She also had on a mini skirt, which easily flipped up, especially when she was running around and practicing her Gymnastics, as she was the Ultimate Gymnast. Her stomach growled, and a bit of drool ran down the side of her mouth.

"Hey Teru, please tell me you are making dinner soon." she asked.

"As always my dear, I will make everything to order. What would you like? Hard juicy meat?" the young man asked, blood dripping from his nose. He was a small pudgy young man, with a pompadour hair style. He was wearing a white chef shirt, with brown pants underneath, along with a pair of boots. He had a black apron wrapped around his waist, and a white chef hat atop his head. This was Teruteru Hanamura, otherwise known as the Ultimate Chef, though to everyone he was also the Ultimate Pervert.

"Hell yeah, I want steak, and lamb chops and whatever else you can come up with." she said, practically jumping the young man like a dog in heat. She was panting and drooling, which was making the chef even more perverse.

"As you wish, I might make some Arroz con Leche* as a side, if you allow me to have some milk." he said, staring at her jugs, before he could do anything, he felt a firm tug on his ear, courtesy of Hiyoko, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Jeez, could you be anymore perverted?" she snapped.  
"Oh yes, pinch me harder. I'll pinch you too Hiyoko, I'm sure you'll love it~" he said, his tone suave and sensual. Hiyoko let go of his ear, backing away in disgust. She wiped her hand on her kimono, grimacing a bit.

"Yuck! I need to wash my hands with bleach now." she said.  
"Settle down class. I understand it's going to take some time to get used to being here, but we can't start the semester right if we don't have everyone. Luckily, the student profile on Daisuke has been updated to include his current address, so we'll have to go find him." Chisa said, looking at her eHandbook, which was slightly larger than the student version. The Faculty version of it was white and had the crest of Hope's Peak emblazoned in gold. It was a teacher's best friend, or worst nightmare if a student got a hold of it, which had happened to several teachers in the past.

"He lives near the downtown area, six blocks from here in fact. Well, looks like we're walking. It'll be good exercise too." Chisa said, clapping her hands. They all groaned, knowing full well that they were in for a long walk.

"This sucks. I would have preferred sitting here doing nothing all day." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know if you don't get out and exercise, you'll become chubby." Mahiru said.

"What? I will never be chubby." She snapped.

"You'll never be tall either, or have world class breasts like Akane." Fuyuhiko said, brushing past the blonde as they all made their way toward the first floor.

"Shut up baby face, you aren't much taller than me and while I could still grow, you are gonna stay short the rest of your life." She said, hiding a grin behind her sleeve.

"Why you!"

"Fuyuhiko, she is just trying to rile you up. Don't listen to her comments." the smooth voice of Peko Pekoyama said, as she appeared behind the two. She was a tall young woman, with a light complexion, and dark grayish silver hair, which she had tied into braids with thin white tinsel. She had soft ruby colored eyes, and wore a thin pair of glasses. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with a matching gray skirt, long black stockings and leather boots. Around her shoulder was her black case, which held her training sword. She had gotten the title of Ultimate Swordswoman, and she had earned several trophies for Hope's Peak Academy already, as only the national competitions had interested her. Fuyuhiko nodded, cracking his neck.

"You are right Peko. Let's go." he said, earning a nod from her. The two girls shared a brief look before she followed the short boy to the front of the class.

"Did you see that? He has her wrapped around her finger." Hiyoko said.

"Maybe their just close friends. Just because she didn't come to class doesn't mean they couldn't have gotten to know each other. We all live on campus after all." Mahiru said.

"Or she's a hired hand. She's a swordswoman, meaning that she's proficient enough with a sword, enough to kill. I bet that sword she carries with her is the real deal." the short blonde said.

"Don't talk badly about our classmates. Peko wouldn't carry around a real sword, especially in school." she said.  
"The Ultimate Knife Fighter carries knives with him. It isn't exactly illegal to have it." the said, making her point clear. Mahiru sighed, ignoring her friend's antics. Now that they were outside and on the way to Daisuke's house, she could take a few pictures of the area for her portfolio.

Daisuke had finally made it home, after wondering around the city for a while and passing by his sister's middle school a couple of times. She had texted him twice, telling him that if he passed by the school a third time she would tell their mother he had been skipping class. Of course, neither of them knew that he had enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, nor that he had the title of Ultimate Story Teller. He had fabricated some story, about how he was always in school, helping out with the chores because he was actually the president of his own club. He knew it was bad to lie, but with his ability to tell stories, he was able to pull it off perfectly. It had helped him stay away from the police as well, as he always made up some excuse and they always bought it. If he wanted to, he could become a famous jewel thief, and get away with it too. His morals were too high though, and he knew he would never do that, his characters in his stories though? That was a plot for another day.

He slipped the key into the slot, turning it slowly. He had already come up with the lie for why he had skipped school, so he wasn't worried about his mother. He normally would check the mail too, so that anything related to Hope's Peak Academy was sifted out before she got to it. This time though, the mail wasn't in the box, meaning that it hadn't arrived yet. It was close to noon now, so that was probably why. The mailman didn't show up until the late afternoon, and it wasn't as if he was going to change his schedule any time soon. He opened the door, stepping inside the house.

"Daisuke? Is that you?"

"It's me mom, no need to worry." he cried out. He closed the door behind himself and took his shoes off, setting them down near the door. He walked into the house, heading into the kitchen. His mother, Maria was busy frying up some food, getting it ready for her food cart.

This mother was slightly shorter than him, with a darker skin color than his own. She had long chocolate brown hair, currently tied into a ponytail since she was cooking food. She was wearing a crimson short sleeved shirt, with a matching pair of blue jeans and a pair of white slippers. Around her waist was a white apron, with a few patches sown onto it. She looked away from her cooking, looking at her son, a smile on her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, looking at what she was making.

"Frying up some Churros again?" he asked.

"You know it's the most popular thing I can make. Everyone seems to adore them, I also have several others premade. Why are you early? Doesn't school get out at three?" she asked curiously.

"There was a gas leak in the school so everyone was let out early. There probably won't be any class for the rest of the week." He said, hoping she would buy it. She pursed her lips for a few seconds, before giving him a nod, turning to her cooking.

"Alright, nothing that we can do about it. A gas leak is a serious matter...but if you were out early, what about that club you run? The Story Telling Society?" she asked.

"Oh uh...the STS didn't meet up today, since we didn't have a place to hold our meeting, I told everyone to head home early." he said.

"Aw, you should have told them to come here. I don't mind if you hold club meetings here from time to time. I want to meet your friends at some point. Maybe I can meet that girl you always talk about?" she asked.  
"Uh...right. Brianna is really busy, even during club hours...I'm gonna head upstairs, the walk back from school has me bushed." he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright, do your homework. The semester may have just started but that's no excuse to slack off!" she said.

"Yes mom." he said, waving her off as he headed upstairs to his room. Once there, he closed the door, sighing with relief. His mother had bought his little story, and he had earned himself a week off school. That would be enough to think about actually showing up at school. He set his bag on his desk, falling into his computer chair.

His room wasn't anything special. It was moderate in size, and decorated with several posters and anime wall scrolls. His bed was placed near the corner of the room, and was covered in plain black and red sheets. He had his own personal desk next to his bed, where his computer was. On the other side of this room was a bookshelf, filled with books and video games, his television was mounted to the wall, and around it were various shelves, stuffed with more games, his Ps4 was placed on one of the shelves, with both of it's controllers, on the right shelf sat his Wii U and his 3ds, where both had been left the night before. The final area of the room was his recording set up. He had been working on a few audio books, stories he had written and wanted to put on tape. He had sold a few before, and the people who had bought them asked for several more for their friends and families. He didn't think they were that good in his opinion, but the people did, so he kept recording them. He also did covers of famous songs, and wrote his own from time to time, mostly for his own stories.

He let out a sigh, looking at his computer, perhaps he could start on the next audio book. Luckily, his computer was a laptop, so he could take it across the room and set everything up to record his story. He stood up, grabbing the computer, unplugging the monitor and keyboard that had been plugged into it, moving it across the room. He set it on his window sill, pausing to open the shade. His eyes widened, seeing all of the people that had gathered outside his gate. He grit his teeth, recognizing the uniform.

"Oh Shit!"

 _Ding dong_

Daisuke quickly slid across the room, jerking his door open. He raced down the stairs, almost slamming into his mother who looked at him curiously.

"It's a package. I'll get it." he said. She shrugged and headed back into the kitchen, placing her headphones back onto her head, he hadn't even noticed her using them before. Once she was back in the kitchen, he took a deep breath and walked toward the door, hooking the chain onto it. He opened the door, peeking out through the crack.

"Um, hello there. May I speak to a Mr. Daisuke Fuji please?" the young woman said. He looked her over, and figured she must have been the teacher Kizakura had mentioned. She didn't look much older than him, two years give or take. He cleared his throat.

"No no, he no live here." he said, making his voice sound as accented as possible. Her brows furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Si si, no Mr. Fuji here. Yo from España, no speak Japanese." he said. The woman nodded, looking behind herself. She gestured to one of the girls behind her, a very beautiful girl with long platinum colored hair. She gave him a smile.

"Hola, yo me llamo Sonia. Usted esta seguro que aquí no vive el Señor Daisuke Fuji?" _(Hello, my name is Sonia. Are you sure that Mr. Daisuke Fuji doesn't live here?)_ she asked. Daisuke was taken aback, in his mind he was already freaking out, but this was the final nail in the coffin for him.

"No...he no live here." he said, slamming the door closed. He locked it for good measure. He swallowed hard, sweating a bit.

" _I gotta get out of here."_

"That was odd." Sonia said, looking at Chisa, who gave her a nod. She stuck her hand in her apron pocket, pulling out a small lock pick.

"Yes it was. Something tells me that was who we were looking for. The profile did say he was half Spanish and had lived in Spain for a few years. At least we're thankful you are fluent in 30 different languages." she said, pulling out the small tools, slipping them into the lock.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Fuyuhiko asked, watching as the woman started picking the lock.

"I am getting that rotten orange out of this house. It's clear he isn't going to be coming out peacefully, so I'm gonna drag him to school by his pants!" She said.

"Jesus Christ, we are so going to jail." Souda said, leaning against the post that held the gate in place.

"Yeah, dude I'm in a bit of a bind right now. Think I could use your Dirt bike? Just for the day, I'll be back tonight I promise...I'll even put in some gas in the tank."

" _I dunno man. I'm still not sure you can drive it well enough!"_

"Takeshi for fucks sakes man. I got my license before you, of course I can drive it, please man, I'll owe you big time."

" _(Sigh) Alright. It's in the garage...just be careful, there isn't anyone home and I don't want people to say we were broken into."_

"Takeshi you are a life saver, thanks so much!" he said, slamming his flip phone closed. He shut his messenger bag, making sure his book was safely inside. He slipped it around his shoulder, and walked out of the room, quietly grabbing his boots from the front and putting them on. He heard the rattling lock, eyes widening.

" _Are they seriously picking my lock? What the hell is wrong with them?"_ he thought to himself. He quietly grabbed the door stop from beside the door and placed it under the knob, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" his mother asked, startling him a bit.

"Uh...you know...putting the stop on the door...can't be too careful."

"Erika will be home in three hours, and she won't be able to get in if that's on." she said.

"She can use the back door. Listen, I'm gonna head off to the park, I'll be back before dinner alright?" he said, heading toward his garage door.

"If you say so. Take care of yourself dear, and don't do anything stupid!" she said. He nodded, disappearing through the garage. She heard the door knob rattling, and turned to face the door, a curious look on her face. She walked toward it, pulling the stop from the door, along with the chain. She threw it open, surprising Chisa who still had the pick in her hand. Maria looked at the gathered students, a firm look on her face.

"Are you the Story Telling Society members? I didn't think my son had this many friends. But why are you picking my lock? You could have all just rang the bell." she said.

"Uh...I don't understand what you are talking about ma'am. My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I'm Daisuke Fuji's homeroom teacher. Are you by chance Mrs. Fuji?" she asked.

"No...My name is Maria Asucena Del Rio, my husband and I got a divorce so I retook my maiden name. It's nice to meet you Miss Yukizome...but what is this about you being his homeroom teacher? Wasn't there a gas leak in the school today?" she asked.

"There wasn't a gas leak at all. Hope's Peak Academy maintains it's facilities in working order and are constantly being maintained." the woman said.

"Hope's Peak Academy? You mean that prestigious academy almost everyone is dying to go to? What are you all doing here? Daisuke isn't a student there. He goes to Ridgeway Highschool across town." she said.

"Ma'am...did your son ever tell you that he was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy? And given the title of Ultimate Story Teller?" Chisa asked.

"No...this is news to me...that does explain why he was acting so odd earlier...and why he always checks the mail three times to make sure all of his stuff is out of it...and why he just told me he was going to the park." she said, looking at the door that lead to the garage.

"I'll be damned. The kid lied to his mother for an entire year about attending the academy...he's good." Fuyuhiko said. The woman looked at the young man, eyes wide.

"A year? What are you talking about son?" she asked.  
"Daisuke was scouted by Koichi Kizakura last year to be part of Class 77. He hasn't set foot in the academy the entire time, and took his final exams in a different place, he hasn't met any of his classmates." Chisa said firmly. Maria's jaw dropped, disbelief written on her face.

"Oh that little shit. He is going to get an earful from me. Come on in, we'll just wait until he returns. And don't even worry about anything, I've just made tons of food for my small business so you can have some." she said.

"Do you have any steak?" Akane asked, pushing her way to the front of the class.

"I didn't make any dear, but I did make some churros, if you would like some of those. There are also various other dishes from Spain that I normally make." she said.

"It'll do for now. I've never had Churros before." she said, rubbing her chin.

"If I may, would you mind showing me to your kitchen? I would like to sample this food myself." Teruteru said, a small grin on his face.

"Of course, it's this way." Maria said, leading Akane and Teruteru into the kitchen.

"Well...she seems nice." Fuyuhiko said, making his way into the small house, along with his other classmates.

"Yes she does...it's a shame Daisuke kept her in the dark about all of this. Who would do this to their mother and why?" Sonia asked, slightly disappointed that a fellow student would do something like that.  
"I think it's pretty funny really." Hiyoko said, looking around the main hallway of the home. She saw a picture of who she assumed was Daisuke, along with his little sister, both being younger, most likely twelve and ten at the time. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Of course you do you little devil. You find people's misery funnier than hell." Souda said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever the case, that kid is in for it when he gets back home." Nekumaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager said, scratching the back of his head. His giant muscular form stood out from the other students, especially because he was taller than almost everyone else.

Daisuke hissed as he peeked over the fence, seeing all of the people that supposedly belonged to his class within his home. He knew eventually his mother would find out, but he didn't want her to find out this way. A few others had remained outside, making it a little harder for him to sneak out. But he had already gotten Takeshi's bike out of the garage and he wasn't going to back out now. He let out a chuckle, looking at the green Kawasaki dirt bike.

"What am I doing? Am I really going to just run away again? That's definitely the best first impression. Then again, if that girl wants me to attend class, then maybe I should give her a little test." he said with a smirk. He opened the gate, pushing the motorcycle through them as he walked out into the street. There wasn't a car in sight, aside from the ones parked on the side of the street. He tightened the strap of his bag, and put on the leather gloves he had grabbed from Takeshi's garage, tightening the straps. He took a deep breath, bringing his leg down hard on the kick starter, pressing the button on the clutch. He revved the engine a few times, adrenaline rushing through his system.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good!"

"Did you...hear that?" Souda asked, turning toward Sonia who was busy playing with Tanaka's hamsters, much to the Dark Lord's dismay. She looked up, tilting her head.

"No...I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary."

"It...sounded like...a motorcycle engine. A dirt bike, Kawasaki maybe?" the pink haired mechanic said.

"You can guess what type of motorcycle it is just by hearing the engine?" Mahiru asked, quite impressed with the pink haired mechanic.

"Well of course. I fixed plenty of motorcycles as a kid, so I would recognize something like that easily." he said, walking to the front of the house, opening the door. He startled Peko and Chiaki, who were both sitting down near the flower garden. He was shortly followed by Sonia, Tanaka, Mahiru and Hiyoko, who were curious as to where the noise was coming from.

"It's definitely from next door." Souda said.

"That's odd." Maria said, appearing next to the mechanic.

"That's the Komuro residence. Their son is at school and the owners are currently at work. Unless Takeshi is skipping like my son is." She said.

"Does he know how to drive a motorcycle?" Chisa asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes...he got his license...last...year." she said. The woman broke into a sprint, heading out into the street, followed by Chisa and the students that had been outside. Daisuke was there, smirking at all of them, his eyes focused on Chisa, and he held a single hand up.

"If you want me to go to school, then you'll have to prove to me that you actually want me there. I'm not going there to waste my time...if you can catch me, then I will attend school, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Good luck." he said, revving off with great speed.

"Daisuke Fuji! You get your ass back here Mister, you and I need to talk." Maria howled, clenching her fists.

"It seems he inherited his father's stupidity after all." she said.

"Ma'am, do you have car I could use? Or a motorcycle?" Chisa asked.

"I'm sorry dear. His motorcycle is still broken, and my car is in the shop." she said.

"I'll take a look at the motorcycle then. I can easily get it fixed, give me fifteen minutes and you'll be out of here and on his trail." Souda said, pulling three wrenches from his pockets, flipping them around.

"I'll take you to it." Maria said, leading him to the garage.

"Ibuki sure is entertained. This was a good idea Miss Yukizome, Ibuki's fellow classmates are all rebels!" she cried out, excitement in her voice.

"Yes, yes they are. Still, there has to be a reason why he is doing this...and I will get to the bottom of it. The most elusive student is the biggest rotten orange of them all...we'll be having rotten orange pie at this rate." she said.  
"Gross, don't make me vomit! Oho, my feet hurt...I think their broken." Hiyoko cried out, sitting down on the grass. Mikan hovered over her, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? May I take a look?" she asked.

"Shut up pig face or I'll turn you into a pretzel!" She snapped.

"I just want to check you over. You are a dancer and your legs need to be in good condition in order for you to dance, so don't make a fuss and let me look." Mikan said sternly. The blonde rolled her eyes, giving her a nod.

"Don't worry Chisa, I'll use my connections to get his location, he won't escape." Fuyuhiko said, his phone already on his ear. Chisa nodded, a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but remember the first time she met her best friends and how they had acted. Daisuke reminded her of them, and for that she was immensely happy. She would do everything in her power to bring him back, or she would fail as his teacher. That was the personal vow she had taken.

 **A/N: well, that was it. I hoped you all liked it and are looking forward to seeing more of Daisuke, I promise this rendition of him is more of what I wanted him to be like in the original. He will be doing a lot of stupid things from time to time, but he will learn to value his time and friendships in the academy. Until next time everyone!**

 ***Arroz con Leche* Basically, this just the Spanish name for Rice Pudding. It's a desert made by boiling rice and then adding milk and sugar to it to sweeten it, there are a lot of variations, you can make it with chocolate, cinnamon and even add raisins to it. I haven't personally tried it but my Grandmother makes it all the time, so I figured I would include it in this.**


	2. Daisuke's Decision

**A/N: (Spoilers if you haven't seen Danganronpa Mirai-Hen Episode 9, skip to the story)**

 **It is with great sadness that I bring you this chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Today, we have lost someone special to us...at least they were special to me. one of my favorite characters has moved on, and it's quite a tragedy. After last weeks episode, I just wanted to find out if Togami had made it, but no...they just leave it off as if he possibly survived, only to drive the dagger deeper into my chest. Fuck, it wasn't enough that Kizakura left us last week, but now Kyoko has been added to the list, in such a bullshit fucking way. I absoltely loathe Munakata more than anything now, not only for killing Chisa, at least that's my head cannon, but also for killing Juzo, and I'll admit, he was a dick, but he was doing everything for his friend, and he just betrayed him.**

 **But no, we had to lose Kyoko out of everyone, after almost loosing Hina, they just hit us with this. I suppose the creators wanted to give is two doses of despair this week, seeing how Zetzubou-Hen is starting to show the beginning of the tragedy. whatever the case, fuck this shit. I am salty and livid as fuck, but I will have to accept it and move on.**

 **So, for the Ultimate Detective, who we have lost after many hardships dealing with a hard life, I dedicate this chapter to Kyoko Kirigiri, may she live forever in our hearts.**

 **End of Spoilers**

 **I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Don't be detered if you read the above, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 2

Daisuke's Decision

The green dirt bike came to a stop in front of one of the gas pumps. He shut the engine off, bringing down the kickstand so it wouldn't fall over. He looked around, finding the other people more interested in filling up their own gas tanks. He smirked, getting off the bike and stretching. Pulling out his wallet, he pulled out several notes, and slipped them into the slot. Before selecting the gas, he placed the nozzle inside the tank, hitting accept before he started pumping it.

A black car pulled up to the pump across from him, a little slower than he was expecting it too. He looked at one of the windows, but it was tinted, so the only thing he saw was the silhouette of a person. It was a bit odd, seeing a car with windows that were that tinted, but he passed it off, not really caring about the other people around him. He finished pumping the gas and placed the nozzle back on the rack, closing the gas tank tightly. He got back onto the back and started it, revving off a few seconds later, the black car followed.

He got to the stop light, and waited for it to turn green. Looking over his shoulder to see if he was clear to turn, he spotted the black car behind him. He furrowed his brows, but thought nothing of it and when the light changed, he sped off turning up the side street. Sparing a glance behind him, he saw the black car was still following him. He narrowed his eyes, looking around for a way to lose it, he smirked, seeing a nearby field. He sped up, driving over the curb and into the field.

"Ha! That's why I love dirt bikes, their the perfect off road vehicle." He said with a grin, seeing the car come to a stop before the field. Speeding up, he easily cut across the field driving through an alleyway and into another street. He didn't see the car again. Coming up to another light, he stopped behind a white car, seeing a couple of kids in the back seat, slapping each other silly. He smiled a bit, remembering how crazy he and his sister drove their mother when they were playing in the back seat of their car. He frowned a bit, thinking about his mother.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have driven off like that. Mom is gonna kill me...but there is no way in hell I am going back, at least not now. That lady wants me to attend Hope's Peak, then she has to catch me!" he said with a grin, speeding off as the light turned green.

He drove around the city for a few minutes, not knowing exactly where to go. He finally decided on heading to the theater. He spent a lot of his free time there in the past, seeing a lot of the performers practice their acts and routines. It was also where he felt the most inspired with his writing. Most of the stories he had written had been written in the theater. He often times pictured himself up on that stage, reading his stories to large crowds of people, who were there solely for him.

He pulled over, parking on the side of the road, and once he made sure the motorcycle was safe, he walked toward the front doors of the theater. As soon as he grasped the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened, and looked back, seeing the grin on the young woman's face.

" _Jesus Christ how was she able to find me that fast?"_

"That black car you got away from? Those were Yakuza...sorry Daisuke but you can't hide from me forever." She said. He looked behind her, seeing the pink haired kid from before standing by a red dirt bike, _his_ red dirt bike. Had he fixed it? It was going to take him months just to fix the transmission, how the hell was able to even start it? He sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, you caught me. I suppose those were the terms yeah?" he asked.

"Indeed, so would you like to go back to your house? Your mother isn't to happy with you." She said.

"I figured...alright then, let's go back." he said, letting go of the door. He walked back to where Takashi's bike was, and he got on it, swiftly starting it.

"Whoever owns that bike has kept in great condition." the boy said, getting his attention.

"Oh, yeah this is my friend's. It was a gift from his dad when he was younger, he's been fixing it up ever since...how were you able to fix up my bike though? My uncle said it would take months to get the transmission fixed." he said. The teen smirked, exposing his shark like teeth.

"Well, you are talking to the Ultimate Mechanic. I can build, take apart and fix any engine, machine or anything electronic, you name it, I can fix it. Names Kazuichi Souda." he said, holding his hand out. Daisuke nodded, returning the gesture.

"Daisuke Fuji, Ultimate Story Teller." He said. He felt Chisa getting on the back of his motorcycle, and looked back, eyeing her oddly.

"This is so you can't run away from me!" she said firmly.

"I wasn't going too." he said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed a bit, feeling her chest pressed against his back. There wasn't anything he could do about it. He waited for the cars to pass before speeding off, heading back home. It was around four in the afternoon now, and the sun was starting to set. In his mind, he figured he would have a few more hours before he was home free, being followed by Yakuza though? And a crazy homeroom teacher? He wasn't expecting that.

"Are you alright Daisuke? You seem a little tense." Chisa said.

"Yeah well, when you are driving home with a well endowed woman on the back of your bike and know that you are going to get your ass chewed out by your mother, you would be a little tense too." he said.

"If I recall it is your fault that you ran off." she said.

"Don't tempt me. Crashing into the ass end of a truck wouldn't be to hard for me." he admitted.

"True, but I doubt you would. I feel no malice coming from you." she said cheerfully. He groaned internally.

" _This girl is way to peppy. Why did the academy go and hire her?"_

"You are probably wondering why the academy hired me right?" she asked.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Intuition...well if you must know. I am the Ex-Ultimate Housekeeper, one of my friends was the one that ended up getting me the job. I want to make sure all of my students build wonderful relationships with each other, so they can stop being rotten oranges." she said.

"I'm sorry, you lost me there."

"You'll understand soon enough Mr. Story Teller." she said, pinching his cheek. He cringed, not used to that happening to him.

"You know, I am driving here." he said, reminding her of their current situation. She rolled her eyes, letting go of his cheek which he wished he could rub. Still, her being a graduate of the academy? It made a lot of sense really. It wasn't long before they got back to his neighbor hood. He parked in front of Takeshi's house, the young man had been just arriving after leaving his club. He shook his head, crossing his arms as the two of them got off the bike.

"Mind explaining what the hell this is?" he asked. Daisuke tossed him the keys.

"Bro, I'll tell you later. Right now I have something to deal with." he said, grasping his bag strap. He swallowed hard as he headed toward his house. Takeshi looked at Chisa, a curious look on his face. He was a young man of fourteen, in his final year of middle school. He had spiky brown hair, and bright brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a matching pair of black jeans and shoes. Underneath it, he wore a red tee shirt. He had a tan backpack strapped to his back.

"You must be that homeroom teacher he was talking about. What did you do chase after him?" he asked.

"Something like that...hmm...what's you name?"

"Oh me? I'm Takeshi Komuro, I attend Fujimi Middle School and I happen to be a Zombie Enthusiast. I have preparedness plans, maps and places I can hole out in case zombies start roaming the world. I even own every zombie flick ever made. Ugh...even that dreadful toilet one." he said.

"There's a toilet zombie movie?" Kazuichi asked, gaining his attention. Takeshi nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Yes, it's called Zombie Ass: Toilet of the Dead. I found it on Netflix one night and watched it with Daisuke. He laughed his ass off, I was just appalled. How could they call that a movie? It was worse than Grave Mistake." he said. The young mechanic could feel the teen about to go into a tangent. He was rather interested though, as he was a fan of the zombie genre, and he wasn't doing anything at the moment.

The first thing Daisuke noticed when he stepped into his yard, was all of the people standing in it. They all looked at him, their gazes on his figure. He met their glares with one of his own, they were invading his property, silently judging his every step. He was sure the blonde girl in the kimono was grinning behind her long sleeves, and the girl with the camera was jabbing her in the ribs for it. The girl with the glasses seemed to have a pensive look on her face, and he could see the sword slung across her shoulder, at least he assumed that's what it was. He didn't give them anymore of his time and just walked through his open door. Man if this was Spain, the house would be loaded with flies by now.

A sweet scent hit his nose as he walked into his hallway, avoiding the large brolic man that was at the entrance to his living room. Fear had washed over him for a brief second, but luckily he wasn't even looking in his direction. Holy shit he was huge. He saw two more students there, a girl that looked like a rock star, and the blonde haired girl that had spoken in Spanish to him. He also noticed the emo looking young man standing by the window, with four hamsters poking their heads out of his muffler every so often. He opened a single eye, looking directly at him. He cringed, feeling him staring into his soul. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, seeing the grinning face of his sister Erika.

She was only a year younger than him, and in her last year of middle school, the same one Takeshi was in. She was still wearing their uniform, a skimpy looking sailor outfit, made up of a white short sleeved shirt, with a collar, a bright green ascot, and a short skirt. She had on black socks, and her formal shoes, which she would normally take off by the door, but since everyone else was wearing their shoes inside the house, it didn't seem to matter to her.

She had their mother's light tan skin color, but shared their father's hair color, it being a bright lime green. Her eyes were a bright olive in color, a trait that she had also gained from their father. She had a small nose, and bright pink lips, due to her lipstick. She was also well endowed for a girl her age. That grin was boring into his soul.

"So, you had the bright idea of skipping school for an entire year big brother? What kind of an idiot does that?" she asked, her voice was slightly accented as she had learned Spanish before Japanese, and even when they were living in Spain, she didn't speak it often. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sis, don't start giving me crap for my decisions. Wasn't it you that got held back a year for skipping class all the time?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What? Don't make this about me you idiot! I don't have talent, I'm just a normal middle school girl, yet you are the one that skipped out, on _Hope's Peak Academy_ of all places. The hell is wrong with you?" she cried out. Daisuke looked around, feeling everyones eyes on him. It was embarrassing to say the least. If he were wearing his hoodie, he would have surely hidden behind his hood.

"There is nothing wrong with me Erika. I just...didn't feel like going." he said softly.

"Didn't feel like going? Given such a wonderful opportunity and your reasoning is that you didn't feel like going? What kind of bullshit response is that?"

"Erika, a young lady shouldn't use that kind of language." Maria snapped. Daisuke hadn't even seen her walk into the hallway. There was a brown haired girl poking her head out of the kitchen, a churro sticking out of her mouth. He decided to ignore her, looking up at his mother, who had a disappointed look on her face.  
"I know momma, but you can't deny that what he just said is bullshit." she said.

"It may very well be, but that isn't a reason to swear. We have to hear his reasoning first, then we can determine if it's crap or not." the woman said. Erika crossed her arms, giving her brother an expectant look.

"Alright, let's hear it. I'm sure all of your classmates would _love_ to hear it as well."

He hated being put on the spot, and now that all of those people were looking at him, it made him feel more nervous than before. If people knew about his fear of crowds, they would laugh at him. Here was the Ultimate Story Teller, a person who told stories to people, large crowds of people, sometimes thousands at a time, and yet he was scared of all of them. Why? Even he didn't know...he just was. He had never gotten stage fright as a kid, so why did he get it now as an adult? He closed his eyes, imagining himself alone on a stage, with no one but his sister and his mother there watching him, of course there was an extra pair of eyes in that crowd, a pair he wished wasn't present at this time. He let out the breath he was holding, opening his eyes and looking at his family.

"You want to know the reason why I didn't show up at school for this past year? The reason why I lied about being part of Hope's Peak Academy's alumni? Here it is, I feel my talent is useless." he said.

"Huh?" Erika cried, completely taken aback. She had heard his stories before, seen him recording his audio books. This was the first time she had heard him say he found his talent useless.

"Why do you feel that?" Maria asked curiously.

"Because, look at me. What am I good at? Reading...that is it..that is all I do. Sure, I write my own short stories, but half of the stories in my story book are things I find online, a personal collection that I just happen to like. I am nothing more than an average teenage boy, with nothing special. I stand on a stage of lies, just telling everyone stories I pass off as my own." he said, growing a bit angry.

"It doesn't matter if those stories aren't yours big brother. You are good at what you do, if not the academy wouldn't have asked you to attend right?" his sister asked. He looked at her, glaring into her eyes.

"I'm good at what I do? Speaking isn't something anyone can be good at, it is something everyone does. What makes me different from some random bozo on the street doing the same thing? What makes me different from a Politician giving a campaign speech on television? Nothing, they are doing the same thing I am doing. That isn't talent, that's just me being me." he replied.

"Daisuke, I didn't raise you to be like this. I raised you to do what you love doing, just like I'm doing what I love doing. I don't need to have this side business, but I do it because I love cooking traditional Spanish food. Your sister likes fashion and design, which is why she carries that sketch pad with her everywhere. If you didn't like doing what you do, then why are you carrying that book with you right now? If you think it's just something that anyone could be good at, then why don't you just give it to someone else?" his mother asked. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his messenger bag.

"Momma is right, you tensed up. If you didn't like telling stories, then you wouldn't have reacted the way you did." she said.

"It doesn't matter how I am reacting. What matters is what I am saying...I am nothing, just a normal person. Dad was right, I should be working toward a career, so that I could be a real working person in the future." he said, looking at the ground. Maria finally understood what was going on. She tightened her grip on the wooden spoon she had been holding, snapping it in half. Erika looked at her in shock, staring at the broken utensil.

"So...this is what all of this is about? That asshole father of yours drilled this into your head didn't he? He told you that you wouldn't amount to anything doing what you love? He's going to get fucking earful from me." she said, pulling her cellphone from her pocket, quickly dialing the man's number. She excused herself, stepping into the nearby bathroom.

"Somehow I knew that bastard was involved with this. God I wish he was dead, useless excuse of a man." Erika said, glaring at the wall.

"You can't deny he isn't right sis." Daisuke said.

"But he isn't right. Our dad is a piece of worthless shit...do you not remember what he did to mom? What he did to _us_? He mentally abused us, told us all we were a worthless family, and then left us on the street for some other woman and her kids. We had to move to Spain with Abuela just so that we could survive. Do not stand there and tell me that what he did is justified, because if you do then you can go join him!" she snapped, brushing past him toward the stairs. He heard the door slam a few seconds later. The silence was tense, if anything. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. He turned around, looking at the door.

"I bet all of you are wondering why I think my talent is useless, judging me silently with your gazes of curiosity. I'm not going to tell you shit. My talent is useless and that is what I am sticking with, and I would appreciate it if you were all out of my house by the time I came back." he said, walking out the door.

"Well...that was rude." Hiyoko said, after a few minutes of silence. Everyone glared at her.

"This is serious Hiyoko, now isn't the time to be enjoying a persons misery. We have to talk to him." Sonia asked.

"Right, like talking to the person who literally kicked us out of his house is going to go by well." Fuyuhiko said, looking up from where he was standing.

"Well we can't just let him get away." Mikan added.

"Everyone...I think we should let him have some time alone to think this out. I have to talk to his mother and find out the possible reason why he says his talent is useless. It may shed a light on this whole situation." Chisa said firmly. They all nodded, feeling a bit guilty about their attitude toward their fellow classmate.

"Aha, Ibuki has an idea. Why don't we all throw him a party? We can make him feel appreciated and junk. Ibuki can handle the music." the musician cried, an excited look on her face.

"That isn't such a bad idea really. I'm sure Teruteru wouldn't mind making some food." Sonia said.

"I don't mind at all, if I had a little more to work with that is." the Ultimate Chef said, poking his head out of the kitchen. Chisa dug her hand in her apron pocket, pulling a wad of yen from within.

"Take this and buy everything you need. We'll give Daisuke a welcome party and make him feel like he belongs in the academy." she said, handing the money to Sonia, who gave her a firm nod.

"How do you even know he's coming back? You heard him, he's useless, so it's useless to throw him this party." Hiyoko said. Chisa grinned, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Oh, Daisuke is coming back to this house, you know why?" she asked. The blonde shook her head, making Chisa's grin widen a bit.

"He is going to come back because you are going to find him and drag him back here. And if you don't I'll spank you until your bottom is red." she said.

"What? That's cruel and unusual punishment!" the dancer cried.

"Heh, serves you right for being a rude little shit all day." Fuyuhiko said. She grit her teeth, balling her hands under her kimono sleeves.

"I don't even know where the hell he went, how am I supposed to bring him back?"

"If you wanna know where my brother goes to when he's in a pissy mood, try the big fountain that's in the middle of the big park. It's only three blocks from here, and that's usually where he goes. He likes reading stories to the elementary school kids." Erika said from the top of the stairs.

"Oh boy, more walking. Just what I love doing!" Hiyoko cried, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"You brought this onto yourself Hiyoko. Next time, you need to be more positive, and filled with Hope. Now, run along, and before you ask no Mahiru cannot go with you." Chisa said, pushing the girl out the door. The short blonde mumbled a few swears under her breath before heading off toward the park. At least she remembered where it was since they has passed it on their way there.

Daisuke had once again found himself at the park. He didn't know why, he hadn't actually planned on walking there, but he found himself there nonetheless. Thinking back on it, he did like to come here whenever it was that he was upset. He found himself at the fountain in the center plaza. It was a large stone fountain, with two dolphins carved out of the finest stone imaginable. In the center of the two dolphins was a beautiful looking mermaid, it was so detailed that if you really wanted, you could could every single scale on her tail. Her long hair served to cover her up, as her chest was bare. The water was coming out of the urn in her hands, as well as the blow holes on the dolphins backs. It was one of his favorite places to be, as it was relaxing and in the summer it was slightly cooler being around it.

Looking around, he saw several kids running about. School had let out an hour ago, so it did make sense. He sighed, sitting down at the bench in front of the fountain, placing his head in his hands.

After what had happened back home, he just needed to get out of there. He didn't need their glares, and he didn't need their silent judgment. It was bad enough to have his mother yelling at him, but he didn't need his sister thrown in the mix. He was annoyed, and ashamed with himself. He however wasn't wrong in saying anything. He felt his talent was useless and he was sticking to it.

But was he really going to follow his father's advice? He of all people should be the last person he should listen to. That man had only brought grief to their entire family, especially with his affair. Being tossed into the streets at the age of ten wasn't exactly an event he would categorize as a life experience, but he had learned from it. It was then that he had learned to love his story telling, and began collecting and writing stories, slowly building up his story book to the size of the tome that it is now. He took the book out of his bag and placed it on his lap, flipping to one of his favorite stories.

"Hey look Nagisa, it's Mister Daisuke, let's go say hi."

Daisuke looked up, already recognizing the voice. It belonged to one of the kids he usually read to, a nine year old girl who was a student in Hope's Peak Elementary School. She was wearing a navy blue blazer, with a white shirt underneath, and a bright red bow tie. She wore a matching skirt, short black socks and black shoes. Her long bubblegum pink hair was tied up into long twin tails, with black ribbons. She was wearing a tiara on her head, which was light pink in color, and had some short horns on it, making her look like a little devil.

Her name was Kotoko Utsugi, and she had gained the title of Lil Ultimate Drama from the elementary school. She spent most of her time at the park, acting out several plays she wrote herself. No matter what it was, she could always act it out, and get a decent amount of people to watch it. The biggest thing she had acted out was the entire play of Hamlet, all by herself, and had nailed every character personally. The girl had a lot of potential. She was also one of Daisuke's most avid listeners, having been the one that requested the audio books in the first place.

Being dragged by his arm was one of her friends, a young man that was slightly taller than her, wearing a similar uniform to her. Instead of a bow tie, he was wearing a long red tie, tucked underneath his blazer. He also wore a pair of navy blue shorts, white socks and black shoes. He had short light blue hair, two strands sticking up making it look like had ears on his head. His eyes were a light shade of blue and his face was a bit red.

His name was Nagisa Shingetsu, and he had gotten the title of Lil Ultimate Social Studies. No matter the test, so long as it had to do with Social Studies, he would ace it. He had the highest grades in the school for that particular subject, and was able to quote things from memory. Due to that, he was almost never let out of his house, so it was a rare sight for him to be at the park. The two stopped before him, with Kotoko giving him the brightest smile she could muster.

"Hi Mister Daisuke."

"Hi Kotoko, hello Nagisa. How was school today?" he asked, closing his book.

"It was super boring. But Monaca made it really fun, and our teacher brought some cookies for us. It was so totally awesome, like that time I found 5,000 yen underneath my mommy's car." she cried excitedly.

"Leave it to you to get side tracked." Daisuke said, chuckling a bit.

"It is what makes Kotoko unique. I hear her mom is trying to find a producer to get her on television. They might start her off on a sitcom." Nagisa said.  
"Really? That's wonderful, it's about time someone recognized your talent sweetheart. You've worked really hard for this!" he said, giving the girl a pat on the head. She grinned brightly, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I am the best actress. Do you think you could write a story for me? So I can pitch it to the network." she said.

"Hmm...I've never written a script for a sitcom...but there's always a beginning to everything. Sure thing Kotoko, I'll write you the best damn script I can come up with. And I'll make sure it's original too...we can even put it up for everyone at the park." he said with a smile.  
"That would be totally awesome." she cried, pumping her small hand into the air. Nagisa fixed his tie, swallowing the lump in his throat. If he knew his friend well, she would want all of them to be a part of that play, and he wasn't a good actor.

"You know, it's great seeing you outside Nagisa. Every time Kotoko or Masaru are running around here, I ask them about you and you are always doing homework. It's okay to take breaks every once in a while, or else you'll only harm yourself and your school work." he said.

"I know, my parents were out of town for the day, so I figured I would hang out with my friends for a bit, but Masaru has detention and Jotaro is working on an art project, Monoca is at home as always...so it's just us today." he said, gesturing to Kotoko, who was trying to peel a chestnut. He took the nut from her hands, and pulled out his pocket knife, slicing the shell.

"You know, your mom should invest in a chestnut knife so you don't have to struggle like this." he muttered.

"You know how my mommy is. She wouldn't give me a knife even if it was for my personal protection." the girl replied. After a second, he handed her the peeled chestnut, and she took a bite out of it, smiling a bit.

"So what are you doing here Daisuke? Working on a story?" Nagisa asked.

"Um...something like that. You see...academy finally caught up to me. I told the two of you how I was scouted by Hope's Peak right?" he asked, earning a nod from them.

"You said you were thinking about it, but that was a year ago. Why wouldn't you want to go Mister Daisuke? Isn't your talent special?" Kotoko asked.

"That's what I thought too. But honestly, Story Telling isn't an art form, not to me. It's just..talking...reading books out loud, it's all it is. Half of the stories in my book aren't even mine, they just caught my interest and I added them in."

"You're kidding right? I haven't heard a lot of your stories Daisuke, but the ones I did hear were amazing. If Hope's Peak Academy scouted you, that means they can see your talent. I'm assuming your father insulted it again right?" he asked.

"Smart little guy aren't you?" the older teen joked, chuckling a bit. He looked down at his forearm, seeing the rose tattoo he had gotten for his birthday back in Spain. It was a beautifully detailed bloom, with bright red petals, and a bright green steam. The leaves were very detailed, and small sharp thorns stuck out of the steam at a few intervals. Below it, in cursive writing was the phrase, "Every Rose has it's Thorns". He still didn't know why he chose this design, it was on impulse, he guessed.

"But yeah, you are right. My father said story telling isn't a talent, and that I shouldn't waste my time with it. He said I should get a real career...I didn't bother telling him the academy scouted me, I didn't tell my mother or my sister either, and I've been skipping ever since. What's the point? If one person doesn't believe in you, especially one of the ones that _should_. Then what's the point?"

"Well, the point is simple. I believe in you, Mister Daisuke, and so does Nagisa, and Masaru, Jotaru even Monoca believes in you. Everyone you read to believes in you, and so does your family. So what if your father doesn't believe in your talent? You don't need him...just like I don't need my father. All he does is jab me with his tools and makes my teeth hurt, and puts on that disgusting paste, yuck!" Kotoko said, once again going off topic.

"He is a dentist." Nagisa added. Daisuke chuckled.

"I think you are right sweetie. I should just...follow my heart, instead of what people say. But I feel like a normal person, like what I am doing isn't really a talent." he said. Kotoko sighed, shoving the last of the chestnut into her mouth. She took a hold of Daisuke's story book, flipping to a random page. She had looked through it several times, but there was one that she always loved listening to.

"Read me this story, I know it will cheer both of us up!" she said, turning the book to him. He looked it over, a smirk on his face.

"I've read this to you so many times I can tell it by heart." he said.

"Then do it. Do iiiiitttt." she said, poking his stomach. He chuckled, patting the spot next to him on the bench. She sat down, pulling a few more chestnuts from her pocket, which she started peeling with the help of his knife. Nagisa sat down to his right, looking at the pages of the worn looking tome.

"There was this one time I was coming home late from work, I didn't know how late it was. All I remember was the fact that it was dark. The wind was blowing against my face, brushing a bit of the cold drops from the sky against my skin. I knew I had to hurry home, lest I get stuck outside in the cold rain.

I finally got home, opening the door lightly. I had moved out from my parents house months ago, so I was still in that mindset, expecting to see them there, waiting for me happily as I made my triumphant return home from work. I closed the door behind me and took my boots off, placing my keys on the hook beside the door.

I strolled into the darkened kitchen, pausing to flick the lights on. Normally I would just walk around in the dark, but I was hungry and was planning to make something."

He paused to flip the page. He looked at his friends, grinning since he had their utmost attention. Nagisa had his eyes closed, most likely picturing this all in his mind. That would make it all the better.

"As I focused on making my meal, I realized I hadn't checked the mail. Thunder boomed outside, so I decided to hurry. I raced toward the front door, throwing it open with a bang as I made my way to the mailbox before the down pour started. Once I had my mail securely in my hand I made my way in. I didn't know it, but I had made a grave mistake.

I returned to my kitchen, only to see the meal I was cooking was gone completely, the stove was even off. It found this extremely weird. Had some bum gotten into my house when I wasn't looking?

I sighed, deciding on making myself a quick sandwich before heading to bed.

My room wasn't anything special, it was bigger than the one in my parents house, with a few things inside it. The few things that I was able to take. I lay down on my back, staring at my ceiling, willing myself to sleep. I heard something in my kitchen, making me gasp in fear. It started shaking, the wind rattling the windows didn't make me feel any better.

Several pots and pans fell to the ground, and now I was sure there was someone inside. I stood up from my bed, and grabbed the metal bat I kept under it, holding it tightly in my hands.

I crept slowly down the stairs to the bottom floor, hearing a snarl as well as several things being tossed around. I made my way to the kitchen, the light of the fridge illuminating the darkened room. I gasped, unable to see anything, just the mess. I made my way into the kitchen, closing the fridge door. Whatever was inside, must have gotten out. I turned around, preparing to head to my room when I saw it.

A large shadow, with large beady red eyes, its large maw was covered in foam and slobber. I let out a scream, almost dropping my bat as I jumped away from it. It took a step forward, the creaking floorboards bending under its weight. It exhaled, flaring its nostrils, further scaring me.

"What are you?" I whispered, scared beyond belief.

" _I am what you fear at night."_ It growled. Its voice was devoid of emotion, and all I could sense from it was the desire to kill.

"Please...don't kill me...I'll give you anything you want." I said, tightly closing my eyes. I was at deaths door, and I would do anything to get away from it.

" _Anything?"_ It wheezed, its rancid breath filling my nostrils.

"Yes, anything."

" _In that case..."_ it paused, seemingly thinking its options over.

" _Imma need about tree fiddy."_

My eyes widened in shock. I flicked the switch, throwing the room into the light. It was about that time I noticed the shadow, was actually an eight foot tall crustacean from the Paleozoic era. I looked at him, anger filling my mind.

"Goddamn it Monster! I ain't giving you not goddamn tree fiddy, get your own damn money."

Kotoko burst into giggles, almost falling off the bench. The same couldn't be said for Nagisa, who was just confused beyond all hell. The blue haired boy looked at Daisuke, brows nit together.

"What was that even about?" he asked.

"That was the story of the Loch Ness monster and how he needed tree fiddy." he said.

"But...that doesn't make any sense. That creature is just an urban legend, a myth!" he said.

"Aw don't be like that you dolt! It's a story, it's supposed to be fun!" Kotoko said, recovering from her laughing fit.

"I suppose so. It was all so vivid, and you still think you don't belong in Hope's Peak Academy?" he asked.

"It's just a story, I'm sure if someone else read it, it would have the same effect." he said with a shrug.

"I don't think so. You have to share this with the world, just like how you share it with us. Mister Daisuke, if I didn't pursue my acting, then I wouldn't possibly be hired to be on a sitcom. And if Nagisa didn't pursue his love of Social Studies, he wouldn't be at the top of the class. Do you like Story telling?" Kotoko asked.

"More than anything. Why live this cruel reality when you can lose yourself in a good story?" he asked.

"See, there's you answer. Face it head on, even if you face ridicule and even if no one likes you, as long as you like what you do then that's all it matters. That's what you taught me through your stories." the pink haired girl said firmly. He smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kotoko, I think you opened my eyes. I will pursue this, I'll go to school, to Hope's Peak Academy, where a I belong." he said.

"Oh good, there you are." a voice said, catching their attention. It was coming from a familiar looking blonde girl, wearing a golden, flower print kimono. She looked pissed off, and tired.

"Um...do I know you?" Daisuke asked.

"No, but you should if you are coming to school with us. My name is Hiyoko Saionji, I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer...now get your ass off that bench and lets go to your house." she said.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk like that in front of kids." he said, a bit pissed at her use of language.

"Like they haven't heard it all before. Kids these days are exposed to the internet so early, with their smart phones and video games, who cares if they learn to swear or not?" she asked.

"I do. These two are precious friends of mine, and I will not have them swearing like sailors because of you." he said.

"It's alright Mister Daisuke. I'm used to hearing all of those bad words on a daily basis. I won't repeat them, but you should go home so you can tell your mommy that you'll be going to Hope's Peak. Maybe you can work on that story there and make more friends." Kotoko said, her tone full of encouragement.

"Yeah, better your craft, and write more stories. Next time we see each other, I want to hear all of the good things you've written." Nagisa said. Daisuke stood up, placing his book in his bag. He took the knife from Kotoko slipping it into his pocket.

"Alright, I'll do just that. Thanks you two...I really appreciate this talk we had, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have dropped out of the academy." he said.

"It's no problem. You inspire us to better ourselves, so in return you have to do the same." Nagisa said. He patted their heads, a smile on his face.

"Thanks. How about you both go get yourself some ice cream, as thanks for listening to me." he said, handing them both some money. Kotoko's eyes lit up, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best Mister Daisuke. Come on Nagisa, I'll race you to the ice cream stand." the girl cried, breaking into a sprint.

"Hey wait up! Sorry Daisuke, thanks a lot." Nagisa said, running off after her friend. He smiled, giving them a wave.

"Alright, can we go now?" Hiyoko snapped.

"Okay, jeez. No need to be so rude." he said, walking back in the direction of his house.

"Rude? I'm being rude? My legs hurt like hell, I've been walking all day without a rest and they feel like they'll break at any second. On top of that I have to deal with someone who thinks their talent is useless. And all of the gummies I have left are yellow, so I have no sugar going through my system." she cried angrily. Daisuke cringed, trying to ignore the looks everyone was giving him. He tugged on his ear a bit, trying to get his hearing back, since the girl had yelled her mini rant right next to it.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? I'm not the one that dragged you out here, Chisa did." he snapped back.

"Well...there is one thing you can do for me." she said, a grin tugging her lips. He saw a lot of his sister in this girl, just by that grin alone. It wasn't long before he was sauntering up the street, the petite blonde secure on his back, with her arms wrapped around his neck. This was more embarrassing then misreading a few lines during a live performance. Everyone was looking at them as if they were some cute couple. He was really starting to hate himself.

"You must be happy with yourself." he said, once again ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Oh I am. It's great to not only force you to carry me back, but humiliating you is an added bonus."

"You are a cruel mistress, aren't you?" he said, voice laced with sarcasm. This made the blonde laugh rather loudly.

"Please, I could have you act like my personal horse and have you give me a horse back ride back to your house. Be happy that I am being this generous with you!" she said, a beaming smile on her face.

"I can't believe this shit. I am so over this!" he muttered to himself.

Daisuke, though angry, was a bit happy about his current situation. It reminded him of the times he would take his sister home, after a long day walking around the city, or playing at the park. It was something that they hadn't done since the time they were kids, so he at least appreciated the nostalgia. Thinking back on it, perhaps Kotoko and Nagisa were right after all, and he should genuinely give the academy a try. The worst that could happen was him not liking it, and if he didn't he could always drop out. He nodded to himself, and was actually looking forward to his first day.

"So, aren't you gonna talk? Story tellers tell stories right?" Hiyoko asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I do tell stories, but I'm not sharing anyone of them with you." he replied.

"Ugh, so uncultured. Why are you part of our class in the first place? You didn't even show up."

"I didn't show up because I felt my talent was useless, but that was just an excuse. Those two kids, they made me realize that I was just putting myself down. I'm going to give the academy a fair shot, and I'll join you and the rest of my classmates. So, in all honesty, I hope we can become great friends!"

"Ha! Learn your place! You and I will never be friends, not even close." Hiyoko huffed, looking away from him in a huff.

"Jeez, no need to be so rude." he cried in annoyance. The girl didn't bother with a reply.

Soon enough, they reached his house, seeing that everyone had now retreated inside. Having come back, he realized that he had to apologize to everyone at some point for being a douche earlier. It was embarrassing getting into an argument with your family, with a bunch of unknowns watching, even worse when you had to apologize to them. He set the blonde down, who started brushing her kimono free of wrinkles. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking at the ground.

"Thanks for carrying me here, but don't expect me to thank you for everything. A slave has to do what his master orders." she said, hiding her smirk behind her kimono.

"Sure thing squirt." he said, opening the door.

"Don't call me squirt!"

"I call them like I see em." he said with a shrug. He looked inside his house, seeing all of the streamers hanging around, and the loud music coming from the living room. The girl that looked like a rock star, literally appeared before him, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Hiiii, you're finally back. Ibuki is so happy that you came back!" she cried out.

"Not like I had a choice...I do live here after all. Um...who are you?"

"Oh right! Ibuki is my name, the Ultimate Musician. How do you like the music? Sweet huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know I was into Post Hardcore?" he asked, hearing the thumping base and shredding guitar coming from the other room.

"It was just a guess. From a single look, Ibuki guessed that you liked that kind of music." she replied.

"And by that she means she probably sifted through your room trying to find something. It's the most obvious answer." Hiyoko said, shaking her head. Daisuke rose a brow looking at the Ultimate Musician who had a slight blush on her face.

"Ibuki should probably head back, the next song is due any minute now." she said, quickly excusing herself.

"Ugh...that's so like her, not respecting other people's things. But it isn't my house so I don't really care." the blonde said, walking toward the living room, she quickly found her friend Mahiru, who was snapping pictures of everyone. The large muscular guy was by the window, keeping a watchful eye over everyone.

"Ah, welcome back Daisuke."

The teen looked down the hallway, seeing his homeroom teacher and his sister holding trays of food in their hands. He looked at them curiously.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Ibuki thought it would be a good idea to throw you a party. After all, you will be joining us starting tomorrow and she felt this was her way to welcome you into the fold. It's sort of a welcome party for everyone, seeing as they all skipped class too." she said.

"How do you even know I was going to show up?" he asked curiously.

"Intuition. Now you better enjoy yourself mister, don't start moping around, I've seen enough of that today." the woman said.

"Get used to it." he muttered dryly, walking toward the stairs heading up toward his room. He opened his door, looking briefly inside.

"Why the hell is there a girl sleeping on my bed?" he called out from the top of the stairs.

"So that's where Chiaki went. Do you have video games in there?" Chisa cried out.

"Uh...yes." he replied.

"That explains it. Don't mind her, she'll wake up in a few minutes and be fine and dandy!"

He rolled his eyes, setting his messenger bag on his desk. He spared a glance at the sleeping girl, seeing his Ps4 controller in her hands. She had at least taken her shoes off, which he was glad for. Her small frame was bundled up with his comforter, light snores coming from her. She was wearing a hoodie, under a brown blazer. She was wearing her hood, which had kitty ears on it, her face was neutral, so he couldn't even tell if she was having a happy dream or not. He decided to leave her be and headed back downstairs, his plan to just spend his time in his room had been foiled, so he might as well enjoy the party.

"So then, he falls into the pond, and when he runs out, his pants had come down and there were three bullfrogs inside. It was the cutest thing ever." his mother said, making several people break into laughter. He stood there wide eyed, seeing his mother on the couch with the photo album in her lap.

"Jesus Christ my life is over." he said, looking at the ceiling.

"Aw, it isn't so bad. Just think of all the hope you you'll be able to have now that you are going to join us."

Daisuke shared a look with the lanky white haired teen beside him. He shook his head brushing past him into the kitchen. Seeing the brunette from before eating everything in sight made him turn around, walking back toward the front entrance. He sat down on the front steps, just looking at the sky.

"Well...it could be worse, I could still be at the park moping all day, instead of being here...surrounded by weirdos."

"You know, not all of us are weirdos."

He glanced over his shoulders, locking eyes with the blonde girl that had spoken to him in Spanish earlier. She seemed to be around his age, and a little more mature than the other students. She was almost...regal in a way, but he knew this girl had a weird quirk like everyone else. He shook his head, looking up at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars. He hadn't realized how late it was until after he saw them.

"Are you sure about that? There's a girl sleeping in my bed, another girl is eating everything in sight, there's a Yakuza in there too, and that big guy...It's hard for me to get used to it all." he replied.

"Yeah...I understand you. It was really odd for me the first time too, I came a long way from home to be in this academy, and I've learned a lot already. I don't have many friends, mostly due to them not showing up to class but...I really hope that we all become like a family, and that includes you too Daisuke. Your talent isn't useless, so ignore whoever said that, because they are wrong." she said firmly.

"I know...and I'll honestly give the academy a try. But you can't blame me for behaving this way...it'll take some time to get used to. Thanks for checking on me miss."

"Of course, my name is Sonia by the way. Sonia Nevermind of the Novoselic Kingdom. I happen to hold the title of Ultimate Princess."

"You're a princess?" he asked, eyes wide with shock. She giggled, hiding it behind her hand.

"Yes I am. Everyone makes a big fuss when they find out, but please just treat me as you would another person." she said.

"I don't think I can do that, that would be disrespect...how about I just call you Lady Sonia? That way I'm still being polite, at least until I get to know you better." he said.

"That's fine. I hope we can become great friends...would you like to return to the party? This was thrown just for you after all." she said.

"I'm...I uh...I wanna stay out here. It's quieter...I just...it's too much to handle right now." he said.

"I understand...how about I keep you company? We can get to know each other a bit more."

"I'd like that." he said with a small smile.

xxx

Daisuke yawned loudly as he made his way to school. It was odd being up this early, with the intent of actually going where he said he would be going. All of his classmates had stayed at his house until midnight, being forced to leave by Chisa so that they could get enough rest for their official first day as a class. The party came to a full swing when Ibuki brought out the karaoke machine, and people had started singing their hearts out, with Nekumaru being the most over the top, as he shouted literally every lyric to Katy Parry's Firework, at a very horrible key. It was funny to watch at least, and the food had been delicious, thanks of course to the Ultimate Chef.

Now he stood outside of the academy entrance, looking at the building that held his future. He swallowed hard, his hand tightening around his bag strap. He let out the breath he was holding, and walked past the gates, headed toward the front entrance.

"Hey kid, you aren't allowed on school property. Get out before I use force on ya."

He looked to his right, seeing one of the guards looking at him, a sneer on his face. He was dressed in a black uniform, with a white utility belt around his waist. He had a pair of handcuffs and a baton attached to his belt. Daisuke straightened up, pulling out the letter Chisa had left with him in case this happened to him.

"I'm a student here. I was supposed to be part of class 77 but I've actually been skipping school for the past year. I'm supposed to meet up with Headmaster Kirigiri to get my Student Identification and Dormitory key." he said. The grip on his suitcase tightened a bit as the man walked over to where he stood, yanking the letter from his hand. He read it over a couple of times, chuckling to himself.

"Am I suppose to by this crap? Where did you get this letter? Google? And a forged signature? Do you think you can pull a fast one on me? Why don't you beat it kid, I got shit to do and dealing with regulars like you isn't one of those things." he said, tossing the letter to the ground.

"Dude really? I know it's early but come on. That isn't a fake letter, did you even see the watermark? How do you think I can forge that?" he asked.  
"I told you to beat it kid, unless you want me to toss you out by force." the man said, a smirk on his face. Daisuke simply grabbed the letter from the ground, pulling out his cellphone. He flipped it open, dialing the number Chisa had given him. He placed it against his ear, looking directly at the guard who matched his glare with a fierce one of his own.

" _Daisuke? Why are you calling me? You better not be bailing out on me mister! Don't be a rotten orange!"_

"Actually, I'm outside right now. Why don't you come down here? There's a douche bag guard not letting me in." he said.

" _Really? Put him on for me."_

Daisuke cringed, not really liking the tone of her voice. He walked over to the guard, handing him his phone.

"She wants to talk to you." he said simply. He narrowed his eyes, placing the phone to his ear. Seconds later, Daisuke heard shouting on the other end of the line, with the guard trying to squeeze in an apology every time, after a minute he just hung up, telling him to head on into the academy.

After getting some directions, he made it to the Headmaster's office. The large oak doors were closed, two large flag poles sat outside of the office, one bearing Japan's flag, and the other bearing the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. He rose his hand, giving three knocks on the door, waiting for a response.

" _Come in."_

He took a deep breath, opening the door. He stepped into the office, seeing all of the awards and degrees framed around the room. The carpet was a bright blue in color. There were a couple of couches there, one of them being occupied by Koichi Kizakura, who looked up at him, a surprised look on his face. Behind the large oak desk sat the headmaster of the academy, Jin Kirigiri. The man stood up, giving him a bow, which he politely returned.

"I take it you are Daisuke Fuji correct?" the man asked.

"I am. It's an honor to finally meet you Headmaster." he said.

"Kizakura told me a lot about you, and your talent with story telling. Honestly, I didn't think you would ever show up. I'm glad you changed your mind son."

"I'm glad I did too sir. To be honest, it's thanks to Chisa Yukizome that I am here. If she didn't come to get me, I would probably be at the park beneath that apple tree. I was lead to believe that my talent was useless, but a lot of people don't think it is. I want to learn for myself if it is or not, so I decided to come here. To join my classmates." he said.

"A wonderful decision. For your sake, I hope you have a great time here. Now, there were a few problems regarding some things that we weren't aware of." he said. He walked over to a filing cabinet, and pulled it open, pulling two things out of them. The first was a slick black device, no bigger than a smart phone, with the crest of the school emblazoned in gold on it. The second was what looked like a room key.

"As it turns out, due to class 78's ceremony being a few days ago, all of the spare dorms had to be given to the incoming students. The Reserve Course students that pay tuition we're also given the spare rooms. After some deliberation with the higher ups, we found you a place to stay. A student of your class volunteered to be your roommate, as she had a dorm all to herself." he said.

"She? I'm bunking with a girl? Isn't that a bit iffy?" he asked curiously.

"Pfft, no! Hope's Peak Academy has co-ed dorms. It just takes a lot of haggling from the Steering Committee to allow it. Bunch of sour ass old folks." Kizakura muttered, taking a swig from his flask.

"Um...if it's alright, I guess I don't mind. I did share a room with my sister when I was younger, so I am used to it. Who was it that volunteered?" he asked.

"Princess Sonia Nevermind. When looking around for spare dorms, she was the one who came forward and requested for you to stay with her. She must really trust you if she's willing to allow you to share a room with her." the headmaster said, handing him the room key. He looked at it oddly, seeing his name laser etched into it. It would be his room key for the next three years at the academy.

"Um...we did talk a lot last night. I think she's my first real friend in this academy...it actually makes me a little less nervous being here." he said.

"That's good son. No need to be nervous, you are among friends here. Now, the second thing you will get while attending the academy is this eHandbook. It holds all of the regulations associated with the school, along with the time tables for the various stores and cafes located on campus. It also has detailed maps of the old building, and the four plazas. You'll be staying in the Hotel part of the old building, classes aren't mandatory, as you already know but I do encourage you to attend them, it's not as if Chisa is going to let you skip anyway. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, Kizakura here or any of the other faculty members, we will assist you with anything you have." he said cheerfully. Daisuke nodded, the grip on his messenger bag loosening a bit.

"Thank you headmaster. I really appreciate all of this, for being so patient for my answer, I shouldn't have made you guys wait so long." he said.

"It's alright, sometimes it takes time for us to find what we're good at. Other times, it just hits us in the face. I hope you enjoy your time here in Hope's Peak, and make many friends. Relationships are just as important as talent after all." the man said. Daisuke nodded, giving him a bow. He turned around, pulling his suitcase along with him, for now he would head to his new dorm and put his things away. As he looked out the window, seeing the bright blue sky shining bright with the light of hope, he realized that everything would be alright, and that he had been nervous for nothing. It was time to stop fooling around, and embrace his talent. He would prove to people that it wasn't useless, starting with the people that wronged him. It would be a great year, he was sure of it.


	3. Daisuke's Colorful First Day Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Well, it seems the time has finally come, the anime has hit it's climax, and soon it will all come to a close. I have to say, I am loving both sides at the moment, though all I can feel is despair on both sides. It's been an amazing ride, and I just hope they give this series the conclusion it deserves, before we are all introduced to New Danganronpa V3 and their cast of characters. To me though, Hope's Peak Academy will be the place I will remember the most, as these characters have all found a special place in my heart, yes even the ones I hate, all of them have had shitty lives in all of this despair, but I will hold them deep in my heart.**

 **So, this chapter will mark Daisuke's first official day at school, honestly, I have no Idea where this chapter came from, or why it took this turn, and you'll all see why when you read it. Hopefully, I am doing this series justice, as I will start writing more of these kinds of chapters, it's better to start out with the Hope before plunging you all into Despair, and by doing chapters like this, I bring out the best in all of the characters. As for the School Life of Mutual Killing II, I have a new chapter in the works for that story as well, so stay tuned.**

 **Once I reach a certain spot in both of these, I will take a short break to work on a few other stories. One can only work so much on a single thing before they start getting bored of it, not to say that I am bored of this series, it's just hard to write for one thing constantly. I will most likely work on a Fairy Tail fiction, sadly I lost the file that contained everything I had written for Advent of the Stars, so I'm not sure if I can continue it at this point, as the major plots and battles for the current arc were in that file. Serves me right for not copying my stuff onto a flash drive, then again it wasn't my fault that my stuff became corrupt. I might just continue The Hellfire Dragon Slayer or start something new, who knows? Or I might post that Miraculous story I was talking about, after I work everything out of course.**

 **I might also do a few one shots between the pairings in my stories, though those might not be cannon with them. I have a few ideas for my Fairy Tail oc, Alex and Wendy, as well as a few for Hiyoko and Daisuke as well as Yuno and Sayaka. I just want to fill the fandom with as much fluffiness as I can, as these characters are often ignored, there are barely an Hiyoko centered fics in this fandom alone, and it's a shame because even though she acts like a sociopath, she's a sweet girl underneath, it just takes a looooooot of patience to find that out. And gummies...not the yellow ones, she hates those. I digress, look forward to some of these in the future, if I decide to write any, which most likely will be a yes.**

 **Without further adoo, here is Chapter 3 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...I hope you all like it, leave a review if you did!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 3

Daisuke's Colorful First Day

Even with the map on his handbook, Daisuke had gotten severely lost. It wasn't hard too, considering everything the academy had to offer. The large library had been a distraction for at least half an hour. He had to tear himself away from the large collection of books before he was even later than he already was. Making his way across the first floor, he finally made it to the Hope's Peak Hotel, where the students would reside. He passed by Class 78's room, catching the sight of an orange haired young man arm wrestling with a very muscular woman, and he silently prayed for said woman not to snap his arm like a twig. Passing through the gates, he saw several students hanging around the large plaza.

To his immediate right was the large and beautiful cafeteria. Inside were several tables, and fancy chairs all arranged to make the large room look big while also accommodating everyone who could possibly show up. There was also an outdoor area, the lush green grass and tall trees provided a more natural feel to it all. He made a mental note to find an apple tree to sit under. To his left, was the Laundry room and the Bath house. From where he was, he could see all of the washers and dryers within the Laundry room, all state of the art too, but there were some clothes lines hanging across the room. He saw one girl there pulling out some dried clothes, he couldn't make her face out, but her long blue hair seemed to shine brightly under the lights. He could also hear the faint humming as she kept pulling articles of clothing from the dryer. He turned left, walking toward the stairwell to the far right, passing the Storage room.

He had been told by the Headmaster before he took off, that the Hotel had four floors. The bottom floor belonged to the students of Class 78, as they were the new arrivals. 78A had to share the left wing, while 78B had to share the area just before the plaza. Two to a room, so he figured it must have caused a lot of tension for the first few days, especially because it was still only the second week of school. You couldn't expect someone to just get used to you that easily in that short period it time. The second floor had of course belonged to his class, Class 77B. Class 77A had been moved to the Dormitory building across campus, leaving his class with all of the left over dorms, however they still had to share them between themselves, since class 76 and class 75 had the other two floors. It was how he was tossed in the first available room, which just so happened to be the one that belonged to the princess of the Novoselic kingdom. He was still a little scared about this. It was one thing to share a room with your little sister, but it was another to share it with a very attractive young woman, who also had connections to the royal family. One night she could like you, the next you would find yourself in a foreign prison being tortured for information.

Okay, maybe Sonia wouldn't stoop that far, but it was still a nerve wracking experience for him. Being in an academy, having to stay there..it was all new to him...but it was something he had decided on trying. He did promise his teacher and himself that much. He found the room with Sonia's nameplate on it, seeing that there was a piece of paper underneath it, with the words, And Daisuke, written on it in sparkly pink ink. He almost wondered if he was going to get a fancy nameplate for the door. He looked across the hall to the dorm in front of his, seeing that it belonged to Mikan and Hiyoko, two girls he had met the night before. While Mikan was a little shy and extremely nervous around new people, Hiyoko was the bane of his existence. Making him carry her all the way to his house and then making him carry her to the bathroom in the middle of the party, using one of his family photos as blackmail, oh he wasn't going to have a good time with her around. He pulled out his room key, slipping it into the door, slowly opening it.

The faint scent of perfume permeated through the small room. The walls were a slight pink in color, and the floor tiles were a bright blue, from what he could see anyway. He flicked the switch, turning the lights on, and was immediately surprised at what he saw.

Other than the two beds of course, he saw that everything was not only neatly put in place, but that his new roommate had a thing for the occult. He saw a stack of books, all of them being part of the Murder Mystery genre, as well as a stack of slasher films next to a school laptop. He stopped by the desk picking the first one up, only to see the cover title was, the Documentary of Sparkling Justice. It was a movie depicting the brutal murders of the serial killer Sparkling Justice, a man who killed people in the name of justice while wearing an anime mask. The man also seemed to be from either Spain or Latin America, as he spoke only in Spanish. He also saw another movie, the murder cases of Genocide Jack, and he immediately set the first down. He didn't even want to know how the princess had gotten her hands on that kind of stuff.

Looking around, he saw that the room was indeed split in half, since the right side was occupied by his roommate, that meant the left side was all his. He had a twin bed, with light blue bed spread, and two pillows with the crest of the academy on it. He had at least brought a few spare blankets in case he needed them. The curtains by the windows were drawn, and were a light shade of maroon, which effectively blocked the light streaming in from the windows. There was a large dresser placed against the wall, in front of his bed, with a large desk behind the bed and a small folding chair. The adjacent bathroom was near the entrance, the door slightly open, he would have to check it out on his own time, and he hoped his roommate wasn't a streaker, it was bad enough to be rooming with a girl, he didn't need her to just be in the buff all the time.

He placed his suitcase on top of the bed, quickly opening it. He grabbed all of his neatly folded clothes, and started placing them in the drawers of his dresser, making sure all of them were separated. He hadn't brought that many pairs of clothes, just enough for him to wear something different every day of the month, along with spare pairs of undergarments. He didn't know why, but those were always the ones that were dirtied the most. Once done, he closed his suit case and placed it under his bed. He opened his messenger bag, pulling out a single framed picture of his family. It was a picture they had taken during Christmas. He was in the center of the picture, wearing a red sweater, with a Santa hat on his head. His sister was beside him, flashing the peace sign to the camera, her bright eyes filled with joy. She had been wearing a less than formal Santa outfit, that left her arms and shoulders bare while accenting everything else. How their mother allowed that was beyond them. Speaking of her, she was behind the two, arms tightly wrapped around them, while the star of their Christmas tree glimmered behind them. He smiled a bit, setting the picture on top of his dresser. He made a mental note to get himself a small television set so that he could bring his Ps4 with him. No way in hell was he going to spend the weekends doing nothing.

Nodding to himself, Daisuke zipped up his messenger bag, and started making his way out of the room, leaving a small bag of things he would put away later. It was almost nine in the morning and he was sure Chisa would chew his ass out of he didn't hurry up. Locking the door behind him, he slipped the key into the outer pocket of his bag, which held his 3ds and all of his games. Hey, if he couldn't skip class, then he at least needed something to do in it, no way was he sitting down to do complex math. He wasn't the Ultimate Mathematician after all.

Hurrying down the stairs, he started making his way back into the academy proper, ignoring the curious eyes of the few people that had been hanging around. He heard a few mutters, mostly wondering who he was, and what his talent could be. He realized that the only new class had been the 78th class, so everyone else in the academy knew or had information about other students attending class there. Most assumed he was part of 78A, but if they knew he was actually a second year, most would be taken aback.

After a few minutes of walking, and several minutes of looking in the school store for some pens, paper and extra pencils, he made it to the second floor. Following the map, he walked all the way across the hallway, passing the library again while making his way to the classroom on the far end of that hall, classroom 2-B, which would be his room for the next year. He stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath.

" _What am I worrying about, I met all of them last night. We all had fun at that party...well my definition of fun was vastly different from their own, but it was still a good time. I should find someone to teach Nekumaru how to sing though, Jesus that was horrible."_

He chuckled a bit, remembering the song the Ultimate Team Manager had sung. His mother had caught it all on film, laughing her head off every time his voice cracked, the man took it all in stride though, and laughed along with everyone else, after they uncovered their ears. This was of course the time Hiyoko had forced him to carry her to the bathroom. Maybe he could convince Mikan to let him into their dorm so he could find that picture she had stolen. And he used the word stolen loosely, there was a chance his mother had given it to her as a gift, and if that was the case, then he would hold it against her for as long as he lived.

Finally steeling his nerves, he slid the door open, stepping into the room, only to see something he wasn't expecting.

The whole room had been a mess, with all of the desks being arranged in a circle around the room for some reason. Nekumaru and Akane were fighting each other, with the young woman throwing high kicks that the muscular man easily deflected. They would back away from each other for a bit before running at each other, their battle cries echoing through the room. Their latest clash was enough to rattle the building. Everyone was in the back of the room, watching them contently, he didn't see Chisa anywhere. He closed the door, slowly inching his way to the back of the room.

"Uh...what's going on here?" he asked, getting Kazuichi's attention. The young man grinned, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Daisuke, didn't think you would come. What you are witnessing is a very intense battle between Akane and Nekumaru. Their trying to see who will give in first." he explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't know...but it beats sitting here doing school work." he said. Daisuke looked around, seeing a young woman on the ground, probably around her mid to late twenties, bawling her eyes out. Mikan was hovering over her, checking her vitals while Hiyoko giggled, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

"It was so easy to break her. She's never going to find another job as long as she lives!" she said.

"It's not nice to do that to her Hiyoko. She's our teacher!" Mikan snapped.

"She should have come prepared. Man, Chisa is more fun than this one!" the blonde said, glancing at the wall. Daisuke tore his eyes away from the traumatized woman, not wanting to know what had happened to her, the less he knew, the better. He felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing back he saw the smiling face of Sonia.

"Did you settle in already?" she asked.

"Oh, yes I did. I still have some stuff to put away, but I'll do that later. The room is really clean!" he said.

"If course, I pride myself on my dorm's tidiness. It's more fun to clean it yourself, especially since I grew up having my things cleaned up for me." she admitted.

"Um...what are you guys talking about?" Fuyuhiko asked, gaining a sudden interest in their conversation. Daisuke decided to speak up.

"I'm staying in Lady Sonia's dorm, so from now on we're roommates." he said. Nekumaru and Akane stopped their brawl, looking directly at the story teller. Kazuichi was taken a back, his eyes widened in shock.

"What...what do you mean you are Miss Sonia's roommate?" he asked.

"They gave away all the other dorms for the year, so Lady Sonia was kind enough to let me stay with her."

"Ohoho...so the Story Teller gets to stay with the Princess, you sly dog." Akane said, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, it isn't like that. Me and Lady Sonia are just friends, besides it's not like I had a choice in the matter." he said, crossing his arms.

"Heh, you could have just stayed at home and walked here." Hiyoko suggested.

"No thanks, at that point I wouldn't even show up." he said. The bell suddenly rung, and the teacher that was on the floor shot up, running toward the doors.

"It's finally over! I'm never coming to this place again!" she shouted, breaking into a sprint down the hall. They all watched her through the windows, chuckling a bit.

"You guys are awful. Do you just make it your duty to make everyones lives a living hell?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, don't blame me for that. Blame the squirt, she's the one who likes breaking the new teachers." Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Who the hell are you calling squirt, baby face?" the blonde dancer said, glaring the Yakuza.

"Hey, don't fuck with me! I'll make sure they never find your body." he said.

"Get used to this Daisuke, I got a feeling this is going to be our lives for the next three years." Sonia said, earning a groan from him.

"Just what I need." he muttered.

Akane, taking her chance raced back at Nekumaru, throwing another strong kick at the man's head, only for him to deflect it with his arm. He pushed her back, slamming her into the wall behind her. She grit her teeth, grabbing a few splintered pieces of wood and throwing them as hard as she could, somehow missing Nekumaru completely. Nagito was chuckling to himself, as everything being thrown around him just kept miraculously missing him. Not wanting to get hit, Ryouta took his chance to leave the room.

"This is too much for me right now, I think I'm gonna go outside." Daisuke said, excusing himself from the room barely dodging a piece of rubble that struck the door frame. He let out a deep breath, sliding down the side of the wall.

"What the hell is all this?" he said, still not believing what he had just seen.

"Couldn't take it?"

He looked beside him, seeing the Ultimate Animator, drawing something on his tablet. He gave him a nod, looking at the far wall.

"I wasn't sure if this academy was for me or not, and being in there just seals the deal. I don't feel like an Ultimate student, I just feel normal." he said.

"No matter the case, you are an Ultimate student Daisuke. Even if you don't feel like it...you know a lot of people would give everything to be in your spot right?" he asked.

"I know...I'm honestly giving it a shot but...did you see that in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, straight out of an anime, I would bet. You'll get used to it soon." he said, tone filled with encouragement.

"Ryouta, Daisuke...what are you two doing out here?"

The two looked up, seeing their Homeroom teacher standing before them, a curious look on her face.

"Take a look inside and you'll understand why." Daisuke said, pointing to the door. She looked at them curiously sliding the door open only to dodge a protractor that flew right at her. She looked around the room, seeing the mess her students had made. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I left for an hour to do something important, and all of you just destroy the room?" she asked.

"It wasn't our fault. It was those two who were having a fight." Mahiru said.

"Oh sure, put the blame on me." Akane said, crossing her arms.

"Well it was you that started this." the redhead continued, glaring at the gymnast.

"Can we not fight you guys? Aren't we all here to make friendships or whatever?" Daisuke asked curiously, reentering the room, followed by Ryouta who had his tablet in his hand.

"He's right, so pick up this mess. We can't learn in a dirty room." the Housekeeper said, urging her students to help clean up the room. It brought a smile to her face, seeing them bonding through something as easy as cleaning the room. Afterwards, everyone was in their seats. Daisuke found himself on the far left row, behind Sonia, and in front of Tanaka, who was playing with his hamsters, or Dark Devas, as he liked to call them. To his right was Hiyoko, who was busy trying to open a pack of gummy bears. He rolled his eyes, looking back at the front of the room.

"Well, it's great so see everyone here this time. I hope all of you are getting along, last nights party got the ball rolling, but now it's time for you all to form a stronger bond with each other." she said, clapping her hands.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"We take a group shit." Nekumaru suggested, getting disgusted groans from his classmates.

"Dude what the fuck?" Daisuke muttered under his breath, looking out the window for a few seconds. He listened to a few more suggestions, before tuning them out. He took out a blank notebook from his messenger bag, which he had set on the floor next to him, along with one of the pens he had bought at the store. He might as well get a head start on that script he promised Kotoko he would write. What would it even be about though?

"You guys, for the last year, all of you avoided class because you felt your talents were enough to carry you through school. While that is true on most cases, you also need strong connections to bloom into beautiful flowers. I'll use an example, what if in the future, Sonia is hosting a festival and needs some traditional dancers? She could get in contact with Hiyoko and they could work together, but for that to work they need to know each other fully and trust each other wholeheartedly." Chisa said.

"I'm not telling anyone my secrets. I only trust myself, and big sis Mahiru of course." Hiyoko said.

"Maybe if you weren't so stuck up, you would have more friends." Daisuke muttered, making Tanaka chuckle quietly. The blonde looked at him, glaring holes into his head.

"What was that slave?" she snapped.

Did she just call him a slave? He wouldn't be having that, hell no. He looked directly at her, blue eyes glaring into her golden ones. It was the first time he had actually looked into them, and he had to admit, they were really pretty, with little specks of black around her pupils. He also noticed her cute face, with her slightly blushing cheeks, most likely with anger. He shook his head slightly, his frown turning into a grin.

"I said, maybe if you weren't so stuck up, you would have more friends." he said.

"Oh, like you would know what having friends is like."

"I actually have friends, Kotoko and Nagisa who I read to all the time, I have my sister, some friends back in Spain, and I have Lady Sonia too. Who the hell do you have? Just Mahiru?" he asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" she snapped back.

"What's it to me? You are acting like a little snob, I mean you stole a picture from my family album and are using it for blackmail, calling me your slave. How the hell do you expect to make friends that way?" he asked.

"Hiyoko is this true? Did you steal a picture from his house?" Chisa asked, looking at the blonde dancer.

"No...his mom said I could keep it." She sneered.

"Oh, in that case it's totally fine." the woman said.

"That's bullshit, she's clearly holding it against me, Chisa. Come on take my side." Daisuke said.

"If it was a gift, I can't really take it from her. It would be wrong of me." she said with a shrug.

"Maldita sea todo al infierno." _(Goddamn it all to hell)_ he muttered under his breath, looking angrily out the window.

"Come on you guys, it's the first day you all came together as a class, we have to stop acting like brats and start becoming friends." Sonia said, a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know if you noticed, but friendship isn't needed in this academy, not if you graduate from it. You will be set for life regardless, so it isn't a priority. Besides, friends don't amount to much in the future anyway." Fuyuhiko said, glaring at the princess from his spot in the back of the room.

"Please everyone. I came to this academy to see your bright shining hope. Friendship is the thing that will bring us all together, so we can make a strong blinding hope for the future!" Nagito said, a grin on his face.

"Quiet you! No one cares about your input." Hiyoko said.

"If you allow me, I think I have an input that will bring all of us a little closer together." Teruteru said, a bit of blood dripping from his nose. Akane grabbed the collar of his shirt, slapping him across the face.

"We don't need your perverseness in this classroom douche bag."

"Alright that's enough!" Daisuke cried, slamming his fist against the desk. Everyone looked at him, surprised at his reaction. He swallowed hard, turning around.

"I'm not that good with crowds, sorry for making a fuss." he said.

"No, you made a fuss for a reason, spit it out." Chisa said, arms crossed.

"Um...well I came up with a good way for all of us to become closer friends and let out some pent up aggression." he said, getting everyone's attention. Teruteru was struggling in Akane's grasp, his muffled voice almost screaming his perverted idea. Everyone seemed to ignore him though.  
"So, what's your idea of getting rid of all our pent up aggression?" Fuyuhiko asked, brow raised in curiosity. Daisuke smirked and grabbed his messenger bag off the floor, zipping it open a bit too loudly. He ruffled through it for a few seconds, before pulling out a black handgun, he took aim at the wall, firing a single round at the window frame. Everyone screamed loudly, not expecting him to bring that out.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kazuichi asked, cowering from under his desk.

"Oh relax you baby, it's a marking gun." he said nonchalantly.

"A marking gun?" Sonia asked, still a bit shaken up.

"Yeah, I can't own a real gun, so I bought myself one of these. They're cheap, reliable and you can still scare the shit out of people if you are walking home alone. Plus the florescent purple paint is cool to look at." he said, gesturing to the paint smear on the wall.

"How did you even get that passed security?" Chisa asked curiously, earning a smile from the story teller.

"I took it apart and hid all the metal parts in my boots, when they waved the wand around it, I told them that my boots we're steel toed and that was the reason why it was beeping. They let me go and I put it back together on the way to the Headmaster's office." he said with a shrug.

"Hmm...quite interesting...I believe we have found our first activity. Daisuke, how many more of these guns do you own?" the woman asked.

"Um, I own three. This 1911 replica, an M16A1 with several forty round magazines, and my M200 inversion replica, with modded magazine that holds thirty rounds. My friend though, he has a whole arsenal, rents them for cheap, but I can get in contact with him and he'll let me borrow them, he owes me one anyway." he said with a shrug.

"Whoa, Miss Yukizome, you can't be seriously thinking about this." Akane said, a little worried especially after the scare Daisuke had given her.

"Of course, this seems like the perfect team building exercise. Besides it's just paint after all, no one is going to get hurt. Daisuke, how fast can you get all of the necessary gear ready?" the woman asked, turning to the Ultimate Story Teller. He smirked, drawing his blue flip phone from his pocket.

"Half an hour tops. However, I can't just have my friend drive this stuff into the academy, won't people question it?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle everything else."

"If you say so. But I'm not the only one who's getting his ass chewed out if we're caught. This was only a suggestion, not to be taken seriously, so if I go down, you go down." he said, dialing the number.

"That seems fair. Alright then students, I hope all of you have good stamina, because this will be the most intense game of paintball you will ever play...or maybe we should do capture the flag? Yes, that sounds better." she said, muttering to herself.

"Nice going Daisuke, this is going to suck." Kazuichi said, glaring at the spiky haired teen, who just gave him a shrug.

"What are you talking about? This is the best thing that's come out of his mouth since he came to this academy. This is going to be so much fun!" Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"Good to see you are excited for this game." Mahiru added.

"Excited? She just wants to shoot people with hard ass paint bullets. Little sociopath." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"The hope that will come from this activity will surely be rewarding. I'll make sure to use my luck to the best of my abilities, though I will only be a stepping stone for this whole game." Nagito said.

"If you say so. Everyone, shoot the bagel lover first." Hiyoko said, earning similar cries from her friends.

"Okay, my buddy Ozzy said he could have the stuff ready in half an hour but we have to go meet him at his place downtown. Where are we taking this stuff?" he asked, looking at Chisa who had a pensive look on her face.

"I'll message you the address, I have to talk to the headmaster. Why don't you all just wait here until I come back? Daisuke if you have to leave then please do so. And thanks for this suggestion, I'm sure it'll be fun for all of us!" she said cheerfully. He gave her a nod, grabbing his messenger bag. He hastily stuffed his gun into his bag, zipping it shut.

"No problem. I'm sure this will be fun for me too." he said, glaring at Hiyoko, a smirk on his face. She shivered a bit, but didn't back down, giving him her own prideful smirk.

"Actually Chisa, do you mind if I take the whole class with me? It would be better if they gear up and take time to practice with their chosen weapons, though I doubt some of us lack the knowledge to use a weapon. It would be better if everyone was on equal playing grounds." he said.

"That's fine, no dilly dallying...see you all soon." she said, taking her leave.

"Alright, field trip time. Do you think we could stop at a cafe? I'm starving." Akane said, waving her hands frantically.

"Sure, now lets hurry, we mustn't keep my friend Ozzy waiting." he said, leading his friends out of the room.

The day was beautiful, and the air was fresh and crisp. It was the perfect day to be outside, and Daisuke was lucky he actually was. Spending time in the academy made him miss the outdoors, as he has grown used to being at the park every day, or playing games at the arcade. For him those days were gone, replaced with his self made promise to give Hope's Peak the fair chance it deserved, and right now he felt like taking out his aggression on a certain blonde dancer that had made his day a living hell with that picture.

Truth be told, he was only kidding when he suggested paint ball, he hadn't been counting on Chisa actually agreeing to it. Hell, he wasn't even sure the safety on his gun was off, so he got lucky with that single shot. Maybe Nagito's Good luck had rubbed off on him? Then again, he had tripped on a pot hole earlier, so he wasn't betting on it. They reached a busy intersection and stopped for the crosswalk.

"Ugh...how much longer, my feet hurt." Hiyoko snapped, already complaining.

"See, this is the stuff that paints a target to your back Hiyoko. You need to stop complaining, enjoy the outdoors...or at least let off the gummies and get some exercise in." he said.

"Keep talking slave, drive me over the edge and I'll make sure that picture of you ends up on the Hope's Peak Gazette." she said.

"The what?" he asked curiously.

"The Hope's Peak Gazette just happens to be the school News Paper. It's run by the Student Council and I happen to be one of their top two photographers. The first being the Ultimate Journalist, Blanca Midoriya of class 75. Once she graduates though, I'll be able to take her spot until someone else joins." Mahiru said proudly, placing her hand on her precious camera.

"Meaning that I can easily get that picture on there." Hiyoko added, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright, how about we do this. Since this is going to be a team effort, we'll be splitting up, if my team wins, you have to give up that picture. If we lose however...you get to put embarrassing pictures of all of my teammates on the Gazette." he said.

"Dude, don't bet something like that, what the hell?" Kazuichi snapped.

"It would be most unfortunate if a picture of me in a state of undress were to leak onto the mortal news outlet. Everyone would perish instantly." Tanaka said, looking away while hiding his mild blush.

"I have to concur. I don't want a photo of myself being on that paper." Peko added.

"Guys, where's the fun in not betting something? Sure, you might lose some dignity points, but it's all in good fun. Besides, the teams haven't been decided yet." he said, shaking it off.

"Okay, what happens if we lose? Do the same terms apply to my teammates?" Hiyoko asked.

"Sure, losing team gets an embarrassing picture on the gazette, that seems fair. Do we have a deal?" he asked, holding his hand out. Hiyoko smirked, shooting a glob of spit into the palm of her hand, slapping it onto his own before giving a firm shake.

"We have a deal." she said.

"Ew gross." he said, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"You know Daisuke, that spit on your hand could count as an indirect kiss, all you have to do is lick it up." Teruteru said.

"What the fuck man, don't make me hit you." the spiky haired teen said, luckily, the light turned green and they were able to get across the street.

They finally stopped in front of a large house, near the downtown area. It was a two story house, with a pale yellow paint on the outside, and bright green window shutters. There was a stone wall between the yard and the sidewalk, topped off with thick iron gates. The Ultimate Story Teller stopped next to the panel, pressing the red button.

" _Who is it?"_ a firm voice asked.

"Oz it's me, buzz me in."

" _Got ya, I'm in the garage getting the gear ready."_

The panel beeped loudly, and the gate opened, allowing them all entry into the property. Behind the fenced wall, it was actually quite big, with a very lush green yard, and some neatly trimmed bushes. Daisuke walked up the path toward the open garage, seeing the large Rental truck sitting smack in the center of it.

Inside the truck stood a young man, of about nineteen. He had a slim build, and light colored skin with a five o'clock shadow. He had dirty blonde hair, slicked with sweat and covered up by the beanie he was wearing. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with matching slim straight pants stuffed into combat boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves. This young man was named Osborn Cox, an American citizen who had moved to Japan to study abroad. To his friends though, he was Ozzy. The teen gave him a smile.

"Dais, my dude I didn't think you were bringing company." he said.

"Yeah, but I figured it would be better to have them all be combat ready. This is my class, Hope's Peak Academy's 77th class." he said, gesturing to the people behind him.

"Hope's Peak Academy? You go there dude?" Ozzy asked.  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you this like a year ago?" he asked.

"No, I thought you were joking. When did you start going, I haven't seen you in the halls or anything." he said.

"It's my first day actually...wait a minute, what the hell do you mean you haven't seen me in the halls?" he asked.

"That's a good question, I haven't seen you either." Akane said, looking him over, she had a slight blush on her face.

"Now that I think about it, I wish I had." she said, seductively.

"Whoa, sorry miss, but I'm already in a relationship. The reason I asked, is because I'm a student there too, part of Class 76. I'm the Ultimate Gunner." he said.

"Really? Small world." Daisuke said.

"The only reason I'm not there on most days is because I spend my time training new Police officers, as well as Navy Personnel and Marines on the proper maintenance and use of firearms. I've actually failed two years because of my job, but the academy has been lenient on it. If I fail this year though, I'm out for certain and that would be a shame. It's nice to meet you Class 77. Though I have to ask, why do you need all of this stuff?" he said giving them a smile.

After a brief explanation, as well as an introduction from all the students, Ozzy was fully caught up on the situation, minus the bet that Daisuke and Hiyoko had in place. Turning around, he walked further into this garage, grabbing a remote.

"Well, if it's firearms you need, then it's fire arms I got. Due to the law in this country, a lot of people aren't allowed to use firearms, but if it's for sport and for practice, then they're completely legal. I have amassed a decent collection in the years that I've been working with guns, so I have a lot of spare training ammunition. Plus, I get a lot of the stuff from doing jobs, so it's alright if you use it all." he said, pressing the button. The walls on the side of the garage, opened outward, revealing the arsenal of weapons he had hidden inside. From Assault rifles to shotguns, Ozzy had it all. At the top, it was labeled Training Guns, though they didn't doubt that he had the real deal stored away somewhere.

"Oh yeah, this will work out perfectly." Daisuke said, a grin on his face. He walked toward the wall, pulling out an M4, with a mounted EoTech scope. He grabbed five empty magazines and three boxes of purple ammunition.

"Where exactly are you even planning on hosting this thing? And are you sure everyone is allowed to even participate?" Ozzy asked.  
"I don't know, Chisa is the one who's setting it up. I just suggested it as a joke, didn't think she would take it seriously." he said.

"You fired a gun in the classroom dude. I think anyone would have taken it seriously." Kazuichi said.

"It was pretty convincing though." Sonia added, making the mechanic give her a stupid grin.

"Everyone who participates in Nekumaru Nidai's Team will surely be victorious!" the Ultimate Team Manager cried loudly.

"Ibuki surely doubts that. Oh oh, can Ibuki have the hot pink bullets?"

"Knock yourself out kiddo, just don't aim a loaded gun at anyone. Take your pick, everyone gets a primary weapon and a secondary weapon. Have you all decided what the team color will be?" Ozzy asked.

"We haven't even split up into teams yet. However, Hiyoko and Daisuke have a bet going on, so they should be the team captains." Sonia said, looking over the weapons briefly. She settled on a R12 Submachine gun, as it was light and easy for her to carry. She grabbed a couple of the magazines next to it. Truth be told, as part of her royal training, she had been taught how to use several firearms, in case she had ever come into danger and her guards weren't there to help her, or she was in the middle of a war. She wasn't going to say that to anyone however, so she was keeping it safely hidden, though Daisuke could already tell from her smirk alone.

"Well in that case, how about Red Team versus Blue Team. Also it would be best if you all picked the same color, that way it would be easily distinguishable." Ozzy suggested.

"Alright then, I'll be the captain of the Blue team, we'll have Purple and Hot Pink ammunition." Daisuke said.

"Does that mean Ibuki is on your team?" the Ultimate Musician asked, earning a nod from him.

"If you want, then my all means you can join my team."

"Yes, Ibuki will not fail you captain!" she said, giving him a salute.

"Hey no fair, I wanted to be the blue team." Hiyoko said with a huff.

"Don't worry, Red is better than Blue, I'll be your General." Mahiru said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. Take that you idiot." the blonde cried, walking away from him. It wasn't long before the teams had been split up, with each captain picking the member of their team. In the end, Daisuke ended up with Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Nekumaru, Mikan, Nagito and Peko, in addition to Ibuki who had already joined his team. It was split evenly in half, with Hiyoko getting, Mahiru, Ryouta, Akane, Kazuichi, Chiaki, Teruteru and Tanaka on her team, through the mechanic had complained several times about not being on Sonia's team, though a swift shot to the leg from Hiyoko shut him up for awhile.

After having the teams ready, Ozzy handed everyone a special camouflage suit that was made specifically for paint ball training. It had an internal padding that would make the paint bullets hurt less, but would still be hard enough for the pain to smear on it. He also handed them a face and eye mask as well as a vest to hold all their ammunition.

"Cool, now we're looking like a team. A little bit of practice and all of you should be ready to go." Ozzy said.

"Yes, there are things at stake here and we have to do everything in our power to win." Daisuke added, loading a magazine into the receiver of his M4. He set it beside him, and grabbed his 1911A1, checking all of the magazines he had prepared. He had a decent amount of ammunition, and if anything happened he could always disarm an enemy.

"You know, this is the first time I've held a gun." Fuyuhiko said, looking over his chosen weapon, a Pump Action Mossberg 500 shotgun. He had been attracted to it almost instantly, mostly for the wooden stock. He had stuffed several shotgun shells in his vest pocket and with Ozzy's advice, had chosen a P220 as his side arm, as it had a higher round capacity than his shotgun did.

"Really? I would have thought you of all people would have held a gun." Mikan said softly, trying not to look at her gun. Since she was a nurse, she hated the thought of hurting other people, so she had chosen a .38 special as her gun. She wasn't planning on shooting anyone with it.

"Why is that? Because I am the son of a Yakuza?" the short young man asked, glaring at the nurse.

"I'm sorry. I just figured you would have held one before." she said, cowering a bit. He sighed, looking away from her.

"I don't like pointless violence, so I stray away from weapons entirely. I would never use a firearm on another human being, unless I had no other choice or I was in a life or death situation." he admitted.

"Wow, that's actually really cool of you." Daisuke said.

"Shut up. Don't go blabbing it to everyone." he said, blushing a bit. Peko seemed to be happy, as she was looking over her own weapons. She had chosen an FN 5.7 as her primary gun, and had insisted on using her Bokken as her main weapon. Even when asked by Ozzy is she wanted a rifle, she had turned him down, instead trusting her sword skills and over all abilities in order to carry herself through the game. Daisuke had honestly wanted to see her in battle, to see just how good she was with a sword.

"Wahoo, this is going to be so fun. Too bad Ibuki can't use her guitar as a weapon...maybe Ibuki can retrofit it to fire paint bullets. Then It would be a weapon!"

"No, I think that Assault rifle will be enough for now." Sonia said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. Daisuke nodded, glancing at Hiyoko and her teammates who had already geared up. It was honestly weird seeing her in camouflage, but it did suit her to a certain degree. Since she was the shortest one in the group, Ozzy had to find the smallest suit he had and modify it a bit. He noticed that she and her teammates were huddled together, talking about something, he narrowed his eyes, looking at his teammates.

"Listen up guys, it seems our enemy is already making their game plan. We don't know what field we'll be in, or the scenario we will be presented, but it's obvious who we must take out first. I understand that most of you have little to no experience with this type of thing, but we have to pick them off one by one, starting with her general. If we get rid of her, then it's game over for Hiyoko, she won't be able to come up with a sound strategy if her friend isn't in the game. We should also aim for their most athletic player, Akane. Her speed will surely aid her in battle. Finally, we should all aim at Teruteru, because why not?" he asked.

"Well said, if I may add something, I think we should team up in pairs of two, that way we can cover more ground. If this is indeed capture the flag, then two of us need to protect that flag, I volunteer myself for the job." Nekumaru said, giving Daisuke a nod.

"I shall join you as well, surely my uselessness will make you stand out even more Nekumaru." Nagito said.

"Alright, that leaves the rest of us as foot soldiers. Sonia, I have no doubt that you know what you are doing, or else you wouldn't have chosen that Barrett .50 cal as your primary weapon." he said, looking at the rifle in Sonia's hands. Just to prove her point, she pulled the bolt back, loading a round in the chamber.

"I'll take the high route and pick off their stronger players, I'll need someone to cover me." she said.

"I shall be that cover. If anyone gets close to you I shall cut them down." Peko said firmly.

"I'll go with Nurse girl, and provide cover to the wounded. Once their off the field we'll continue scanning for enemies." Fuyuhiko said, earning a meek nod from Mikan.

"That leaves me and Ibuki as the primary strike force. We'll find out where their strong hold is and then we'll flank their sides and flush them out. Don't just run in there Ibuki, I get that you are excited for this but you have to think logically and use as much cover as you can. The field is your friend." Daisuke said.

"Roger doger Captain." Ibuki said.

"Great, we'll use this strategy to win this game and capture their flag. If for any reason you feel uncomfortable, pull out." he said.

"These will make these easier, you'll be in contact with your friends that way. Channel three will be your teams channel, channel four will be the enemy teams channel, though it wouldn't be fair if you listened in on their convos." Ozzy said, handing everyone a walkie talkie.

"This is getting serious, it's going to be so much fun." Ibuki cried out, the sheer joy written on her face.

"So, what's the plan captain?" Akane asked, looking at Hiyoko. She looked back at Daisuke, who was busy talking to his own team, she looked back at her own, giving a firm nod.

"Alright, it's obvious that they'll try to flush all of us out. I don't know what their positioning will be or what field we'll be in, but if we're in an urban setting, then it will be easier for us. Akane, use your stamina and Gymnastics to gain some ground on them, take out their heavy hitters first, Nekumaru and Nagito should be the easiest targets, for various reasons. Kazuichi, since you are our sniper you'll have to take a more passive role and try to get out as many of their teammates as you can, including their sniper." Hiyoko said.

"But...I can't hurt Miss Sonia, I would die if did." the young man said.

"You can and you will soldier, unless you want me to riddle you full of holes." the girl snapped. He remained silent, giving her a firm nod.

"Mahiru, you and I will guard the flag, it's obvious that Daisuke will be after it, so it will be way better if it was us that took him out. That leaves Teruteru and Chiaki as our foot soldiers, flank their base and take flush them out. No falling asleep Chiaki." the blonde said, snapping her fingers to rouse the Ultimate Gamer from sleep. She gave tired nod, holding her gun closely to herself.

"What about me?" Ryouta asked curiously.

"You're our medic, if one of us is hit, get them off the field so they don't get hurt. And be quick about it, your a big person so you got a big target on your back. That should be a sound plan, I don't need to tell you to be careful." she said sternly.

"Wow Hiyoko, I didn't think you would be this forward about a game." Akane said curiously.

"Heh, I'm forward about this because of the sheer fun it'll be shooting people. Their pain will be amazing." she said.

"Fucking sociopath." Kazuichi muttered under his breath.

"Hey, figured I would let you have some talkies to keep connected. Channel four will be your dedicated channel, hope you all have fun today." Ozzy said, handing all of them a white walkie talkie.

"Okay everyone, Chisa just gave me the address of the place we'll be having this match, file in the truck and Ozzy will drive us there. Remember to play fair, and good luck." Daisuke said, giving the enemy team a bright grin. Hiyoko glared at him, as she and her team walked toward the back of the rental truck, which had been outfitted with benches and seatbelts. Ozzy had bought to use as a transfer vehicle for practice drop offs. Once everyone was inside, the Ultimate Gunman closed the shudder door, and climbed into the cab along with Daisuke, who placed his gun on the floor of the vehicle.

"So, where are we going?" Ozzy asked.

"Don't know, she sent me this address." he said, handing him his phone. Ozzy looked at it oddly, a smirk on his face.

"I know where this place is exactly. We'll be there shortly, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." he said, turning the engine on. He pressed a button on the dashboard, opening the metal gates to his house. Daisuke sat back, a smile on his face.

" _Well, this may not have been the ideal first day scenario, but I can't complain. Maybe this game is what all of us need to actually start becoming closer together. I could always use a couple extra friends."_

Whatever the case was, Daisuke and his classmates would be having the first of many class bonding activities like this one, where they would form strong bonds and create hope for the future. For now, he would focus on winning this game and getting that picture back, no way in hell was he going to have that published on the school news paper. He could almost taste victory.


	4. Daisuke's Colorful First Day Part 2

**A/N: Well, I finally got around to finishing this chapter of Zetzubou-Hen. This one will be the conclusion to the paintball fight from last chapter. I hope I did it justice, as I did try to include fights between several characters, though they all seem pretty lacking to me, but it was relatively fine, so I didn't feel the need to start over. This is a more light hearted chapter, especially after all of the despair that we've all been getting this past week. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but expect it soon. After this, there will be a small time skip, to a few weeks and will most likely be the events of Episode Two, at least with the Potion bit. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Leave a review if you like it, or if you didn't...I don't care.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 4

Daisuke's Colorful First Day

Part II

It had been twenty minutes since Daisuke and Ozzy had left the latter's house, heading toward the address that Chisa had sent him. He didn't know why, but he had grown very anxious. He was looking forward to this game, not only because it was a bonding experience but it was also because it had been a long time since he had actually done something of this nature, with a huge group of people no less. It was making his experience with his new classmates a little better than he thought it would be initially, and for that he couldn't complain.

Ozzy pulled the truck over after a few minute, looking around at the street signs, he hummed to himself, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Daisuke looked at him, concern written on his face.

"Something wrong dude?" he asked.

"No, I just don't know which street to take. That address wasn't a specific place." he muttered.

"That's Chisa for you." he said with a shrug. He pulled out his phone, dialing his teacher's number.

"Here, you can talk to her." he said, passing it over to him. Ozzy looked at the phone oddly, before placing it to his ear.

" _Hello, Daisuke are you almost here?"_

"Actually, this is Ozzy, the guy that's letting them use the paint stuff."

" _Ozzy? I knew the name sounded familiar, do you remember me? We were in the same class together."_

"Hmm...oh shit, I remember now. There was a reason why your name sounded familiar, how's it been?" he asked. Daisuke looked at him curiously, before looking out the window. He was a bit paranoid that some cops were going to pull up behind them or something of that nature.

" _It's been great actually. Kyosuke was able to land me this job, and I'm now a teacher's assistant, though Class 77B is more than just my class. How are things with you?"_

"Eh, I didn't graduate last year, so I'm still in school, class 76 now. I am doing better on the tests though so I'm sure I'll pass the year this time. Listen, we can catch up a bit later, right now I need you to tell me where you want the kids? I'm sort of on an open street right now."

" _Oh, I want you to bring them to the academy. I was able to get the headmaster's permission to use the old school building. Is Daisuke next to you?"_

"Yeah, I'm using his phone. Are you sure that's a wise idea though?"

" _I'm sure. I want you to take him to the back of the truck, you have sleeping gas right?"_

"Of course, you aren't seriously suggesting I do that to them right?"

" _I am, we'll wait until night time to start the game, so that sleeping gas better be effective."_

"I can't just do that Chisa. It's morally wrong."

" _You can and you will, just hurry up and get here."_

"Alright, talk to you later Chisa. Bye." the man said, hanging up the call. He handed Daisuke his phone, the teen shoving it in his pocket.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"No no...It was just your teacher, she and I we're in the same class together three years ago. Class 74 was my original class, but since I failed I couldn't graduate with them." he said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Small world." he said, leaning back in his seat. Ozzy once again took off up the road, changing his direction toward Hope's Peak Academy. Sweat started trickling down the side of his head, was he seriously about to do this to his friend?

Then again, he could treat this like a training exercise. He had done this before to officers in training, to give them a sense of danger and bring them to a real life scenario, he could treat it the same way. He glanced at Daisuke, who had closed his eyes, humming a song to himself. He suddenly pulled to a stop, jerking the truck forward. He heard several cries of disdain from the back but ignored them.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for?" Daisuke asked, glaring at his friend.

"Get out of the truck." he said.

"I'm sorry?" Daisuke asked.

"Out of the truck Daisuke, now!" Ozzy said, pulling out a marking gun from his leg holster. Daisuke rose his hands above his head.

"What the hell are you doing man? I thought you were helping me?"

"I got new orders, thems the breaks. Now out of the truck, hands on your head." he said. Daisuke opened the door, jumping out of the truck. Ozzy did the same, still aiming his gun at him. Daisuke ducked down, grabbing his M4, pulling the slide back he took aim at Ozzy only for him to slam the butt of his pistol onto his forehead, he cried in pain, letting go of his rifle. He felt himself being pulled to the back of the truck. Finally they stopped, long enough for Ozzy to open the back.

"What the fuck are you doing man? This is bullshit." Daisuke cried, rubbing his new sore spot. The truck door fully opened and he was tossed inside, alongside his rifle.

"I'm sorry man, but orders are orders." he said, slamming the shutter door closed. Daisuke punched the door, growling angrily.

"What's going on?" Sonia cried in worry.

"Yeah man, it's not fun being jerked forward like that." Akane added. Daisuke turned around, looking at his classmates.

"It seems that Ozzy has gone AWOL from his mission. Chisa put him up to this, that's certain." he said.

"Great, the Ultimate Gunner basically kidnapped us. This is all your fault Daisuke." Hiyoko cried.

"Hey, I just made a suggestion, stop taking it up the ass already." he snapped. They all heard a sudden fizzing, looking at the corners, they saw a thick smoke coming from some canisters. Daisuke's eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?" Fuyuhiko cried.

"Let me out of here, I don't want to die." Kazuichi cried, tears running down the side of his face.

"It's sleeping gas...he's putting us to sleep." the story teller said, holding his shirt over his nose and mouth.

"Why, why is he doing this?" Peko asked.

"He must be trying to make this all seem like a real scenario...that must have been Chisa's plan all along, get our friendships to strengthen by putting us through a trial like this. It all makes sense. Don't breathe the gas, it's designed to be quick and effective." he said.

"Too...late." Chiaki murmured, already falling victim to the gas. All around him, his classmates started falling asleep. He grit his teeth, feeling the effects of the gas starting to kick in.

" _Ozzy, you bastard you are going to pay for this one."_

That was his final thought before falling to the throws of sleep.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he realized he was being shaken awake. His eyes fluttered open, and he sprung up, looking around, expecting to be in the middle of the woods. Instead he was greeted with the familiar tile floors of the Hotel Plaza. He looked around, seeing that he was laying on the floor, just across from the cafeteria.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He rubbed his eyes, the stinging sensation he got finally leaving. He stood up, grabbing his discarded rifle. He cracked his neck as he walked, heading toward the cafeteria.

Looking around, he didn't see anyone else, but he saw the large Blue flag by the kitchen entrance, no doubt the flag that his team was supposed to protect. He reached for his bag, only to realize that it was gone, along with his story book. Checking his pockets, he noticed that his phone was also missing. He grit his teeth.

"Ozzy, you son of a bitch. What the fuck is the meaning of this?" he snapped angrily, as if the man could hear him. Knowing the Ultimate Gunner, he probably could.

"There you are you bastard."

He turned around, only to get slammed into a table. His arm had been pulled behind his back, at an odd angle almost about to break. He grit his teeth in pain, trying to look at his assailant, only to see Peko Pekoyama standing beside him. He struggled to move, but the pressure on his arm got stronger.

"Let me go. This wasn't my plan you know!" he snapped.

"I don't care. It was you that brought this fucking idea up in the first place, and now we we're put to sleep and dumped into the academy. What the fuck man?" Fuyuhiko cried loudly, increasing his pressure.

"Peko, what the hell? Get him off me!" Daisuke cried. The silver haired girl looked indifferent, most likely mad about the situation she found herself in. She hadn't bothered putting on a vest, instead remaining in her uniform. She did however have the same odd black chest plate that he found attached to himself, along with a black bokken, that had a white tip at the end. At her hip was her chosen weapon, the FN Five Seven, along with several magazines topped with vibrant pink paint. Her crimson eyes bore into his own.

"Fuyuhiko! Let him go this instant!"

"Finally, the voice of reason." Daisuke cried, glad to see his rescuer was none other than his roommate, the Ultimate Princess. She had a pissed off look on her face, a look that just screamed 'Don't mess with me'. The Ultimate Gangster sighed angrily, letting Daisuke go. The teen stood up, massaging his numb arm.

"Damn, for a short kid you sure as hell are strong." he said.

"Call me short again, and I'll cut your fingers off." the blond boy said. He was so mad that his face was red. He walked away from him, finding himself a seat at a round table.

"Daisuke, do you happen to know what is going on?" Sonia asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are. One second we're driving up the street, the next I'm in the back of the truck. Turns out Ozzy and Chisa we're in the same class a few years back, so she most likely talked him into this." he said.

"Great, that woman sure has become a pain in my neck as of late." Peko muttered dryly, her calm tone filled with anger.

"Yeah, what's up with her anyway? Why is she so adamant that we all show up and be friends?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, but it frankly pisses me off. It's not as if I skipped school before all of this crap." Fuyuhiko said, placing his legs onto the table.

"What about you Peko?" he asked, looking at the Swordswoman. She gave him a shrug.

"I didn't meet her until just yesterday. I almost hit her in the throat with my bokken, she was lucky I was holding back." she said with a smirk.

"Honestly, I think what she is doing is beneficial for the rest of us, wouldn't you say? We are closer now than we were before." Sonia said, a bright smile on her face.  
"Ugh...you never change. Always so happy-go-lucky. Can't you just go to your room and watch those slasher films I got ya and be out of my hair?"

"So, it was you that got her those?" Daisuke asked, looking at the shorter lad. He tsked, looking away from him.

"She wouldn't stop talking about Serial killers and all that crap, and I had a few extra copies at home, so I just passed them up. No big deal." he said with a shrug.

They heard footsteps, and looked toward the doors, seeing the cheerful Ibuki, her face which was normally happy twisted with concern. Beside her was the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda, a bright pink dot on the center of his forehead, dripping down the sides of his eyes and face.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"It seems my hideous face scared Miss Mioda here, and she accidentally shot me. It was a bit of bad luck, but I was lucky enough to find this when I fell to the ground." the teen said, holding up a silver case.

"Whoa, that must be our instructions. I remember Ozzy talking about this once. Since he handles the training for Police officers and Military officials, he often times puts them in real time battles, giving them objectives to complete. They vary from Rescues to Search and Destroy, to even Capture the Flag like we have now. Usually, he leaves a suitcase that has either the motive, or something detailing their current objective. They're designed to open when the whole team is gathered. That's a good find Nagito." He said, a smile on his face.

"It wasn't all that good. I just happened to find it by chance." he said, handing the case over to Daisuke.

"Pfft, my ass." he heard Fuyuhiko say.

"So, we're missing Nekumaru and Peko. Where do you think they could be?" Sonia asked curiously. They all heard a rumble, coming from down the hall.

"Well, I have one idea." the blond gangster said, a smirk on his face.

"What? What's the idea? Am I missing something?" Daisuke asked.

"Nekumaru normally takes very long...trips to the men's room." Sonia said. Her eyes were closed and she had a forced smile on her face.

"And normally, one of us has to go get him. But there is no way in hell I am getting close to him. That's practically why he stopped showing up for class." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh...so you need to find someone to go get him. In that case, nose goes." Daisuke said, quickly placing his finger on his nose. Fuyuhiko almost fell over, but was quick enough to place his finger on his nose. Sonia and Nagito we're also quick enough, leaving Peko as the only one who hadn't reacted fast enough. Her eyes widened.

"Really? You want me to go get him? It's the men's room." She said.

"No one will judge." Daisuke said.

"If that is the case, why don't you go find him?"

"How about we both go find him. That way we both get the job done, and I get someone to talk too. After all I am interested in learning about all of you, you all would make for interesting characters in one of my stories." he said with a grin.

"If you insist."

Daisuke grabbed his rifle, slinging it around his shoulder. One couldn't be to safe after all, though the closed gate was enough for him to theorize that the only people there we're members of his team.

"So...is there anything you want to know about me?" Peko asked, crossing her arms.

"Tons, I guess I'll start with something simple. When was it that you started Kendo?" he asked.

"I suppose I started at a young age. It's been so long that I barely remember. I didn't have the luxury of growing up with my parents, so as I grew up, I had to find things to distract myself from wanting to find them. Kendo just happened to be the most interesting thing at the time." she said.

"You're...you're an orphan?" he asked.

"Yes...I try not to let it bother me. If my parents wanted to take care of me, they wouldn't have given me away. I've learned to deal with it as I grew up, and I do have someone in particular who has been by my side since I was young. But enough about me, what about you? I suppose the same question applies, when did you start writing stories?"

"When I was four. My mom said I was a really creative little boy, from a young age, I apparently liked writing things on the walls with crayons. The machinations of a four year old mind was apparently interesting, not only to her but to my little sister, who always read everything. In fact, I think she learned to read because of me. I normally wrote in Spanish, due to me being born in Spain. At around six, I started writing short stories, the teachers didn't understand me at all. They always kept saying that my reading level should have been set to what the other students level was, and they even yelled at my mom for letting me read other forms of literature." he said.

"The teachers yelled at your mother?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, on more than one occasion. I got in trouble for reading Moby Dick at recess, and when I was asked to bring something to show and tell, they didn't let me participate because I brought in my copy of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. They told her, that if the other kids couldn't read that level of literature than I wasn't allowed to bring it to school. That's when I was put through a private school instead. My life only got worse from there. Singled out by the other kids for being smarter than them in literature and other creative writing classes, told by my father that reading and writing wouldn't get me anywhere, and the biggest part of my childhood, when my father left me and my family out on the streets in the middle of winter. It certainly was the lowest point of my life." he said, frowning a bit.

"I suppose that's when you decided to fully dedicate yourself to your craft?" she asked.

"Yup! I worked hard every day, improving my vocabulary, and writing as many stories as I could. Over time I also started putting together my story book filled with original works and works that caught my interest. My sister always told me that I had a knack for story telling, but I never really believed her, seeing as my father always said otherwise." he said rolling his eyes. As they reached the bathroom, the building rocked again, making him feel like was in the middle of an earthquake. He caught himself easily, using the wall to keep balance.

"Well, time to face the music. You can wait out here Peko, I'm not going to force you to come in here." he said, grabbing the door handle.

"Alright. Maybe after all of this is over, we can talk some more. Your story got me hooked, so to say." she said, a smile on her face.

"Sure, I don't mind sharing more about myself. So long as I get some information in return." he said, giving her wink. He opened the door, stepping into the room. He gagged, covering his mouth with his shirt.

"Jesus Christ, somebody get a match!" he cried out.

"Sorry! Daisuke my man, could you do me a solid?" Nekumaru cried out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hand me some paper. I've run out!" he cried. Daisuke grimaced, but he decided to heed the man's request nonetheless, after all, he would hate to be in that situation himself. He walked over to the closet, opening it. He grabbed one of the large rolls and walked to the middle stall, holding it over. The man grabbed it with ease.

"Thanks, you are a life saver! I will be out in just a minute, so sit tight."

"Alright! Just meet us in the cafeteria okay?"

"YOU GOT IT!" the man cried loudly, his voice rattling the entire room. Daisuke was quick to leave, taking a deep breath as soon as he walked out. Peko looked at him, a bit worried.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I was holding my breath. Fuckin stinks in there...sorry I almost made you come here alone." he said.

"No worries. I've dealt with worse before." she said. His brows furrowed but he didn't question it further, instead heading back toward the cafeteria. He was happy to see that Mikan had found her way there, and was already talking to the others. He gave them a small wave, walking toward the center of the room.

"Nekumaru will join us shortly." he said.

"Ohohohoho, this is all so exciting. Ibuki can't wait to blast her foes into next week. Yahooo!"

"Ugh...must you be so loud?" Fuyuhiko said, glaring at the Musician.

"Ibuki is sorry if her voice annoys you, but she will express herself however she likes." the girl replied.

"Um, let's not start fighting alright? Infighting in a team isn't good." Mikan said.

"She's right. Now is the time to come together as a team, and show that little shit who she's messing with." Daisuke said firmly.

"You really want to get that picture back huh?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from the Story Teller.

"Yes I do. You have no idea how bad that picture is, and I certainly don't want the Gazette getting their hands on it. Besides, I play to win!" he said with a smirk.

"Well said. And we will definitely show Hiyoko who's boss. RIGHT BLUE TEAM?" Nekumaru cried, finally making his appearance.

"YEAH!"

Meanwhile, up in the Botanical Garden, Hiyoko was finally coming too after being put to sleep by the gas. She sat up, groaning a bit as her back popped loudly. She looked around, eyes widening when she saw the large flower she had been sleeping under.

"The Botanical Garden?" she muttered to herself. Looking around, she saw a large Red banner, stabbed into the soil near the Azaleas. Standing up, she brushed herself off, walking toward it. She felt something hitting her leg, and reached behind her, feeling the barrel of the Shotgun she had selected. She grinned to herself, already imagining the pain she would inflict with the weapon. Finally reaching the flag, she looked around, trying to find the others.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she cried out, earning a groan as her reply. She looked down, seeing that she was actually standing on Kazuichi Souda's back. The teen struggled to move, trying to reach for the flag post.

"Get...off...me." he said, trying to take a breath.

"Why? I feel so tall up here." she sneered, digging her heel into his back. Oh if only she was wearing her wooden sandals. Kazuichi quickly turned over, knocking her onto her bottom, making her cry in pain.

"You'll pay for that you brute!"

"Piss off. You shouldn't stand on people like that Hiyoko." he said.

"I'm sorry, are you implying that I can't stand on people beneath me? Because that would mean you were someone above me, are you above me Kazuichi Souda?" she asked.

"I'm taller than you, so yes I am above you. Now cut the shit and tell me what's going on."

"How should I know? All I remember is falling asleep, this is that bastard Daisuke's fault."

"Hey, how is it his fault? He just made a suggestion, it was that Ozzy guy that did this to us not him." he said.

"It's his fault and that's that. After all, you should hate him, he is sleeping in the same room as Sonia. Think about it, them sharing a room together, every single night. He gets to watch her come out of the bathroom after a nice steamy shower, probably gets to touch her silky skin and run his fingers through her long flowing hair."

"Gah, that bastard! How come Miss Sonia volunteered to let him stay with her? Why couldn't she ask me to stay with her? I wouldn't have given a shit if we traded rooms!" he cried.

"You wanna know why? Because she doesn't like you, and it's obvious she wants to ride him!"

"That's enough Hiyoko, stop messing with Kazuichi's head." Mahiru said, appearing next to the two, missing her camera. She was pissed, especially because she wanted to take pictures of the whole thing.

"Big sis, where we're you?" Hiyoko cried, her tone changing. She pointed behind her, toward the shed.

"In there, I woke up just a few seconds ago. Tanaka is over by the Chicken coop, convincing them to be his Minions of darkness of whatever." she said.

"That's four people then, where the hell are the others?" Kazuichi asked, looking around.

"Well, we're on the fifth floor, and this happens to be our base, that means this entire floor belongs to us. They must be somewhere else. Kazuichi, go look for them." Mahiru said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"She is your general soldier and you will do as she commands, unless you want me to force you." Hiyoko said. He grumbled under his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets before leaving the room.

"So, what do you think our plan of action will be?" Mahiru asked curiously, looking at her friend and leader.

"Shoot first ask questions later. There's no way in hell I am losing this, after all the blackmail I got on Daisuke is way to awesome for me to give up!" she exclaimed. She reached into her pocket, happy to still have her gummies with her.

"That...doesn't seem like a good strategy." she said, scratching her cheek.

"Well, look at it like this, we have two floors under us that we can use to disorient them. We did take a lot of smoke grenades, so we can use those to our advantage. Plus, the third floor has all those posts everywhere, which we can use as cover. Besides, we have Akane with us, and she's super athletic, and we have Kazuichi...which we can use as a meat shield I guess."

"Hiyoko, that's horrible." Mahiru said.

"You're right. We can use Ryouta instead, he's way fatter and squishier, so he has a greater surface area." the blonde said.

"Jesus, Hiyoko stop acting like this."

"Acting like what?" she replied, making a cute face. Mahiru sighed, looking away from her. She hated when she got like this.

"I heard the mortal dancer speaking about our current strategy. I believe I have a solution." Tanaka said, appearing next to the two. His Dark Devas were sitting on his shoulder, all balancing on each other.

"What would you be willing to add _Gundam_?" Hiyoko said.

"You fool. What have you done? You must not breathe that name, those who hear it are condemned to suffer a thousand years of death and pain." the teen said, dramatically falling to his knees.

"Oh yeah, because I'm totally feeling that death and pain." the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone, we're back. And we brought something with us." Kazuichi said, leading the others back into the garden. Akane was holding a silver case in her hands. Chiaki was, surprisingly wide awake and smiling brightly, while Ryouta was looking around nervously, obviously tweaking since he was missing his tablet.

"The hell is that?" Hiyoko asked, glancing at Akane's hands.

"I dunno, I'm hoping it has food inside." she said.

"Why would it have food inside it?" Mahiru asked. The tan gymnast shrugged her shoulders, handing the case over to Hiyoko. The girl looked at it closely for a few seconds, her nose scrounging up a bit.

"Um...how does it open?"

Before anyone could reply, the case made a hissing sound a bit of steam coming out of it. It opened up, revealing a small slim tablet, which rested within. Hiyoko grabbed it, looking at it oddly. She held it up, trying to find the on button.

"What the hell is up with this thing? There's no power button." she said. Suddenly, the screen turned on, with a small blinking dot in the center. The words hold still kept flashing over and over again, before a small antenna appeared, scanning her face.

" _Hiyoko Saionji, identified starting message. Red Team, this is your commander. For now, I shall remain anonymous. You have been brought to the Fifth Floor of Hope's Peak Academy for a very special mission. In your possession, is a sensitive package that was stolen from the Blue Team. It is up to your team to keep it and your flag safe from harm. Should you lose your flag, or the package, the mission will fail. You must protect this package with your lives. Hostiles were detected on the first floor of the academy and will soon start making their way toward your location. The chest plate you are all currently wearing is your life line, if you get shot there, it is an instant game over. If you are shot on any appendage, or get paint of any sort associated with the other team, your weapons will lock for five minutes before you can return to the fight. Paint that is already on the ground is safe._

 _Red Team, it is up to you to finish this mission with success. If not, the fate of the world is at stake. You have until sunrise to take out the enemy team. If you run out of ammunition, a care package will be delivered every 45 minutes. God be with you."_

"Well...that certainly was anticlimactic." Chiaki said, her voice dropping a bit.

"Hmm...but it does raise the question, would it be possible for me to get the other girls out of their clothes if I bathe them in paint?" Teruteru asked, a grin on his face. Hiyoko slammed the tablet onto his head, making him shout in pain.

"We have our mission, it's time to annihilate the Blue Team. Come sunrise, we will be the winners of this little game." she said, cocking her shotgun.

Daisuke nodded, flicking open the case Nagito had found. Inside it was a tablet. He held it up, allowing it to scan his face. Once it was done, it began the message.

" _Daisuke Fuji identified, beginning message. Blue Team, this is your commanding officer, for now I shall remain anonymous. You have all been brought to this academy to recover a very sensitive package, that is currently in the hands of the Red Team. Your mission is to retrieve this package, along with the Red Team's flag, but be aware, as the enemy has various soldiers hidden across the field._

 _The Academy Hotel shall act as your base of operations, defend it well because if it falls into the hands of the Red Team, this mission will fail. If you see an enemy, engage them safely and take them out. The chest plate currently attached to your gear is your life line, if it is shot then it's game over for you. If you are hit on an appendage, or get any paint associated with the other team, your weapons will lock for five minutes before you can return to the fight. You have until Sunrise to complete this mission, Blue Team, I wish you the best of luck. If you run out of ammunition, there will be a care package delivered to your base every 45 minutes, god speed."_

"Hmm, so it seems the other team is coming after us. That means we'll have to engage them later on. The third floor should be middle ground, that means we can't let them have the second floor. I want people there as soon as possible. Nekumaru and Nagito, I know you guys will do everything in your power to keep the flag safe." Daisuke said.

"COUNT ON US CAPTAIN!" Nekumaru shouted, giving him a firm salute.

"Don't worry, if it comes down to it, I'll shield Nekumaru and the flag with my useless body. It shall be a stepping stone to our victory." Nagito added, a smile on his face.

"Lady Sonia, I trust that you'll be able to find yourself a good spot?" Daisuke asked, only to realize the girl had already left. He shrugged and looked at Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"Alright then, it falls onto us three to be the main line of defense. Let's give it our all." he said firmly.

"Count on it. I got your back." the gangster.

"As do I, I will keep you safe captain." Peko said, a smile on her face. Daisuke nodded, grabbing his rifle off the table. He loaded a fresh round into the chamber, a smile on his face.

"Let's go hunting."

xxx

Everything was quiet within Hope's Peak Academy, not a single sound could be heard. Daisuke was sure the other team had already started their move, but he hadn't found anyone yet. Fuyuhiko had remained on the first floor, and would let anyone know if they had gotten past him, while he and Peko had moved onto the second floor. He hadn't seen Sonia at all, the girl had disappeared, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He himself had been positioned at the foot of the stairs, his rifle cocked and ready to fire.

"What is going on? How come we haven't seen anyone yet? It's been half an hour." he muttered to himself, peeking up the stairs. It was still clear, which made him worry. He heard a small hiss in his pocket, and dug his hand into it, pulling out his talkie.

"This is Daisuke, come in." he said quietly.

" _Captain, I have visual on one of our targets, Ryouta Mitarai, he's on the Fourth Floor, do I engage?"_

"Lady Sonia? Where are you?" he asked.

" _I'm in a good place, trust me."_

"I trust you. If you have it, take the shot."

" _Copy that."_

Sonia ended her transmission, steadying her breathing. It had been hard getting to the spot she had been in, but she was glad it had turned out for the better. Getting underneath the stage in the music room had been a hassle, especially with all the sneaking around she had to do. Her experience sneaking around her palace back in Novoselic had been more than enough training. Ryouta had been keeping guard outside of the Music Room, walking back and forth. She licked her lips, her finely manicured finger resting on the trigger.

"Man, if Ashton was here he'd be having a field day." she whispered to herself. She was about to pull the trigger, when she noticed Kazuichi speaking to Ryouta, forcing him to turn around. She grit her teeth.

"Shit."

" _Lady Sonia, did you take the shot?"_

"Sorry captain, I lost visual on the target." she muttered quietly.

"Uh...did you hear that Ryouta? It sounded like a radio." Kazuichi suddenly said, looking into the music room. Sonia's face hardened, her finger still on the trigger. Ryouta and Kazuichi made their way into the music hall, and started looking around.

" _I won't be able to nail them directly, but if I get a limb shot, I can buy myself some time."_ she thought to herself. She aimed at Kazuichi, a smirk on her face. She pulled the trigger, the gunshot echoing through the room. The Mechanic's howl of pain followed soon after. Sonia pulled the bolt back, quickly lining up her second shot.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" Ryouta cried, back turned to the stage.

"I don't know, but hurry up, my guns are locked." he cried. Another shot rang through the room, nailing Ryouta in the back, his cries of pain echoed through the room.

"Fuck, why does it hurt so much?" he cried. Sonia grinned.

" _Better get out of here while I still can...what a hassle."_

Daisuke looked up the stairs, cringing a bit. Even all the way down on the second floor he heard those cries of pain. Sonia must have nailed them good. He heard footsteps and held his breath, taking a peek up the stairs, seeing that it was the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. She honestly looked sleepy, as if she had just been woken up from a nap, but her choice in weaponry had been a little odd. She was carrying a Honey Badger, which was a nice sleek black in color. He also saw the stock of an Uzi, which was strapped behind her back. Several magazines could be seen sticking out of her pockets. Knowing their rate of fire, he figured she wouldn't be aiming for vital spots, especially with the spread. Daisuke slowly started making his way toward the library, hoping he could hide in there, only to find it was locked.

" _Of course. Lock the library to protect your books, but not my ass. Where do I go?"_

He heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him, and turned his head, seeing Chiaki taking aim at him. She had a bored expression on her face, but he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Chiaki."

"You can't run Daisuke. I happen to be on the top of the leader boards on every Call of Duty match I've ever been in. This to me is nothing more than a Virtual Reality setting." she said.

"If you say so. How about I put my hands up nice and slow, that way you can use me as a captive or whatever. Hiyoko surely would like that right?" he asked.

"She would like that...I think." she said, holding her gun up at him. He slowly put his hands up over his head. He flicked his wrists, dropping two rings onto the ground near her feet. Her eyes widened in shock as two black canisters burst, filling the area with smoke. She opened fire into it, hoping to nail her target. Sadly for her, she missed every shot. The smoke cleared, showing the glowing red paint all around her.

"You can't hide from me Daisuke." Chiaki cried, walking further into the area, dropping her spent magazine. While she searched the room around, Daisuke found himself in their classroom, hiding in the locker in the back of the room. His breaths echoed in the small locker, and he held his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet himself.

" _Daisuke, are you alright?"_

"Fuyuhiko, I'm in a bit of a bind." he said quietly.

" _Clearly! I heard the gunfire. Do you need assistance?"_

The door to the classroom opened, and he quickly shut the radio off. He grabbed his pistol, pulling the slide back and holding it up, ready to fire. Chiaki walked into the room, already scanning it, her red laser bouncing off the walls. Her eyes we're narrowed in concentration as she walked deeper into the room. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes, just waiting for her to make it to the back of the room, just as she was about to open the locker, the door slammed open with a bang.

"Hello~ Ibuki makes her appearance!"

Chiaki turned around, opening fire at the door, only for the Ultimate Musician to dive behind the desk. Bright red paint splattered on the back wall, leaving several glowing dots behind, the shell casings clanging loudly to the ground. Chiaki's gun clicked empty, an audible click filling the room. Ibuki came up from her spot behind the desk and opened fire, forcing the Ultimate Gamer to dive behind the desks. Daisuke almost cried out when the locker he was in was repeatedly hit with hot pink bullets. Chiaki knocked some desks to the ground, using them as cover.

"Chiaki can't hide from Ibuki! She's the Queen of this game!" The musician cried, ducking down when the gamer opened fire.

" _This is intense, how the hell do I get out of here?"_ Daisuke thought to himself. He closed his eyes in thought, trying to drown out the gunfire, when he remembered the paint grenades. He knew Ibuki had grabbed several of them. He made a mental note to grab some when the first care packages were launched. He tightened his grip on his gun.

"Ibuki, throw a hot potato!" He cried loudly. Chiaki turned around, grinning a bit.

"There you are!" she cried, as she was about to stand up, a black canister hit the side of the locker. She groaned, already knowing what it was. A loud explosion rung through the room, pink paint flying everywhere. Daisuke opened the locker, holding back his laughter as the Ultimate Gamer was literally swimming in paint. She used the inside of her shirt to clean her face.

"You win this round Daisuke." she said.

"Sorry Chiaki." he said, trying to avoid the pink paint. He gave Ibuki a high five, both of them leaving the room.

"What the hell do you mean you lost her?" Hiyoko snapped, glaring at Kazuichi and Ryouta, who were sweating bullets under the short girl's gaze.

"I dunno. She was there one second gone the next, I wasn't expecting her to hide under the stage. Besides, I can't shoot Miss Sonia." Kazuichi said, a love struck look on his face. All three of them we're currently on the third floor, hiding near the Art Room. Tanaka had been keeping guard by the entrance, hoping to hit someone as they passed by, but so far no one had dared come to the Third Floor.

"God you guys are useless. Chiaki what's your status?" Hiyoko cried into her radio.

" _I'm currently serving a penalty. Ibuki and Daisuke got me with a paint grenade."_ she replied.

"Shit! When your weapons are back online track their asses down and take them out!"

"Hiyoko, we got tangos approaching us from the north sector, how do we proceed?" Tanaka said, appearing in front of the door.

"Shoot them." the girl cried. The three men nodded, getting ready for their fire fight.

"You guys ready?" Kazuichi asked, drawing his pistol, he knew his Sniper wouldn't be good for a close encounter battle.

"I am. Hopefully." Ryouta said.

"I don't need these firearms to destroy the enemy. I can take them out with my bare hands." Tanaka boasted. A loud bang rung through the hallway, nailing the teen in the center of the chest. His blood bag burst, sending crimson paint everywhere. He dropped to his knees, making a gagging sound.

"This...isn't...the end." he muttered, falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Ryouta cried, he saw something moving across the shadows and held his gun up, opening fire. Kazuichi stood beside him, providing cover fire.

"Behind the post, hurry." the mechanic cried, as he dragged the animator toward one of the wide posts in the room. The ducked behind one, just in time to avoid a gunshot.

"Who the hell is shooting us?" the animator cried fearfully, replacing his spent magazine.

"Miss Sonia, that's the sound of a Sniper rifle. I didn't think she'd be that good. What a drag, I don't want to hurt her." he said.

"But she killed Tanaka, we have to get revenge."

Kazuichi looked torn, would he let the girl that he loved go? Or did he follow the Guy Code and avenge a fallen friend? He took a deep breath, holding his pistol tightly.

"Okay, pincer attack, lets box her in." he said. Ryouta nodded, holding his gun up.

"I'll go left, you go right. We'll push them back to the arcade and take them out there."

Kazuichi nodded, and ran from behind the post. Ryouta raced toward the arcade from the other side, panting as he ran. He stopped, looking around. He shined his light in the area, sweat trickling down the side of his head.

"Come out, I know you are there." he cried.

From the shadows, came out Peko, an emotionless look on her face. She had her bokken out, ready to strike if need be. He swallowed hard, taking a few steps back.

"I'll shoot...stand down." he cried. She continued walking trying to shorten the distance. He grit his teeth, pulling the trigger. Peko ran forward, holding her sword tightly. Time seemed to slow down for her, as she easily spotted every round going in her direction. Time returned to normal as she swung her sword, blocking the bullet flying toward her. She blocked the next bullet, flipping through the air to deflect the next two. Landing on her feet, Peko easily blocked the remaining rounds coming her way. One final round threatened to take her down. She closed her eyes, swinging her sword. Little drops of red paint flickered all around them, none hitting her body.

"What...what the hell?" Ryouta cried, dropping his spent magazine. Peko drew her pistol, flicking the safety off. She let off five rounds, nailing Ryouta on his arms and leg. He heard the beep of his guns locking, and jumped back, trying to get away. Peko however jumped forward, the tip of her sword out stretched and glowing a fierce blue. She slammed it against the center of his chest, sparks dancing across Ryouta's body, as the sword shocked the living daylights out of him. Finally, after three seconds, his blood bag exploded and he fell to the ground. She let out a breath, looking around the hallway. She quickly dove into the arcade, as to avoid any potential bullets. From the bathroom, Kazuichi grimaced.

"I am never going to mess with her. Ever." he muttered. He heard the sound of a rifle being cocked behind him, and slowly turned around. He saw Sonia's grinning face, her finger already on the trigger.

"Mama." he cried, his tone high pitched. Soon, his screams of pain echoed through the room.

"Damn it. How is it that we already lost three people?" Hiyoko shouted, having used Peko's attack as a distraction to get back to her base. Akane was by the door keeping a look out, while Mahiru and Teruteru were beside her, the two having remained in the base to protect the flag.

"Well, they were pretty useless in this game. We weren't expecting on Daisuke's amazing defense. You should know however that Mikan and Nagito we're taken out by Chiaki, she's deep within enemy lines, currently battling with Fuyuhiko." the photographer replied.

"And how is that going?" Hiyoko asked.

xxx

"You can't hide from me you little shit. You maybe good in a video game, but this is real life!" Fuyuhiko cried, as he ducked out of the Laundry room, he didn't see the light pink eyes of the Ultimate Gamer, watching him from inside one of the washers.

xxx

"I'm assuming really good, if she was able to take out Nagito and his luck." the redhead said.

"Still, we have to deal with Peko Pekoyama of all people. I guess I'm going in, stay here to guard the flag, and under no circumstances will you leave this place. You are our last line of defense." Hiyoko said, flicking the safety off her shotgun.

"Captain, permission to enter the game?" Akane asked. The blonde narrowed her eyes, weighing her options.

"Fuck it, go ahead in. Mess them up." she said. The gymnast grinned, hands tightly gripping her rifle.

" _Daisuke, Chiaki took out Mikan and Nagito, she's really close to the base."_

"Shit, copy that Lady Sonia, Ibuki get down there and give Fuyuhiko some cover fire. There are only four people in her team left, we got this in the bag." the Ultimate Story Teller said, earning a salute from the Musician. They had been successful in pushing the Red Team out of the third floor, and we're now in their third hour in the game. They were tired, hungry, and full of adrenaline but none of them could deny that they weren't having fun.

"Alright then, I say we push them back into their base go in there and wreck some..." Daisuke stopped mid sentence, seeing the laser on Sonia's chest. He pushed her out of the way as the single shot rung through the hallway, nailing him in the arm. He grit his teeth.

"Damn."

"Daisuke, I got this, just get Sonia out of here." Peko said. Several bullets were flying at them. She swung her sword in all directions, blocking every single round and stopping them from making contact with her teammates. Daisuke and Sonia ran off, searching for suitable cover until his time limit wore off. Peko spat on the ground, panting a bit as she stared her opponent down.

"Man, you truly are the Ultimate Swordswoman. Blocking all of those bullets, you must be tired." Akane said, loading a fresh magazine into the receiver of her AR.

"This is nothing, I've been put through worse than this." she replied. Akane smirked, her gun ready to fire. Peko stared her down, making a plan of attack. If she backed away, she'd be followed, if she pushed forward, there was a chance she would get eliminated. She thought of Fuyuhiko, and how pissed he would be if he found out she pussied out. Nodding to herself, she raced forward. She swung at Akane's arm only for the gymnast to dodge the attack. Flipping across the floor, she aimed her gun at the silver haired girl. Pulling the trigger, she opened fire on the Swordswoman who blocked every single round.

"You can't win Peko. There's no backing down and you can't push forward. You saw me take on the old man." she said. Peko grit her teeth, the tiredness of the game was finally getting to her, but she wasn't about to give up, she raced forward, knowing Akane still had to reload, only for a blast of red paint to hit her in the knee. She cried in pain, hitting the ground rather hard. Her sword rolled out of her hand.

"Poor little Peko. You need to keep your eyes peeled." Hiyoko said, cocking her shotgun. She stopped in front of the silver haired woman, pulling her up to her knees by her hair.

"Whoa Hiyoko, no need to be so rough." Akane said.

"She is our enemy, so she'll be treated as such. Any last words?" the blonde asked, only for Peko to spit in her face. Akane cringed, knowing it was most likely revenge for the hair pull. Hiyoko however replied with a single shot to the chest, taking her out of the game. She wiped her face free of spit and turned to Akane.

"Let's go." she said.

Daisuke and Sonia we're back in Classroom 2-B, hiding inside the locker. It was a bit awkward, especially since they were pressed together chest to chest. The blonde was too busy checking out through the cracks in the door to notice the bright blush on his face.

"We should be safe here." she said quietly.

"Um...Lady Sonia, I'm sorry." he said.

"What for? I'm having fun." she said quietly.

"No I mean, for shoving you into this locker. We're squeezed together and it's a little embarrassing." he replied.

"Oh...it's alright. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." she said, giving him a bright smile.

" _Yeah, you aren't dealing with a nice pair of breasts being pressed onto your chest."_

"Daisuke, get your ass out here. You can't hide from me!" Hiyoko cried, slamming the door to the room open. She looked around for a few seconds, promptly leaving right after. They both let out a sigh.

"That was a close one." Sonia said softly.

"Tell me about it. Times up, let's go." he said, slowly opening the door. He held the Princess out of the locker, carefully stepping over the paint.

"I feel bad for whoever has to clean this up." she said quietly.

"Tell me about it." he muttered dryly.

"Banzai!" Akane shouted, slamming into Daisuke. The teen cried in surprise and pain as he flipped over the railing next to the teacher's desk. He scrambled to get his gun, only to see the barrel of a rifle to his face.

"Cheers love!" the gymnast said, about to pull the trigger, only to be slammed into the wall by Sonia. She looked at her captain, eyes filled with determination.

"Go! I'll hold her off."

He nodded, grabbing his rifle and running out of the room. Akane easily pushed the blonde back a few paces, causing her to slip on the paint, though she easily caught herself.

"Oh Princess, what a shame that you must die young."

"If I must die, then I'll die with honor on the battlefield. Come at me!"

The blonde princess ran forward, holding her fist above her head. Akane shook her head, throwing a punch of her own, nailing her right in the chest. She cried in pain, being launched all the way to the back of the room by that single hit. Akane cringed as the young princess fell to the ground in a heap.

"Whoops, sorry Sonia, I forgot to tone it down a bit." she said, grinning to herself, though she lay on the ground unrresponsive. Worried, the brown haired gymnast walked over to her fallen classmate.

"Sonia? You alright?" she asked. She knelt down, shaking the blonde a bit. She noticed the small cut on her forehead, which was bleeding slightly, tinging her platinum blonde hair pink.

"Oh shit...Sonia, don't you do this to me. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Sonia chuckled, her eyes fluttering open. She had a grin on her face as she weakly placed a silver pin on the ground next to the gymnast. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Too late!"

A loud explosion rung through the area, as both girls were bathed in purple paint. Akane groaned as her weapons locked up. She stood up, shaking some paint from her body.

"This is going to take days to get out of my hair. Good going princess." she said.

"I'm sorry. I had you make sure Daisuke was alright, he is my captain after all." she said. Akane slammed the butt of her rifle into her chest, causing the blood bag to burst.

"You...won't...get away with this." she wheezed.

"Over dramatic as always. Don't worry, Daisuke's ass is mine." Akane said, leaving the room.

" _Daisuke, you need to get your ass back down to the base. Nekumaru just got taken out by Chiaki, god there's paint everywhere."_

"Hold her off Fuyuhiko. I'm in a bit of a bind right now." Daisuke said, hiding behind one of the crates that had been placed on the fifth floor. He had been trying to take out Teruteru, but the Ultimate Chef had been an agile bastard to deal with. He was running out of ammunition for his rifle, and he hadn't stocked on anything. He grit his teeth, having to change positions again for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"There's nowhere to run Daisuke. Just come out nice and slow." Teruteru called out. The Ultimate Story Teller grit his teeth, his fingers running over his last remaining smoke grenade. He could throw it in there, but that would be a waste. He could see the flag from where he was, but he couldn't risk it.

Looking around, he noticed Mahiru, trying to sneak over to where he was. He smirked, grabbing the smoke canister beside him, pulling the pin. He lobbed it behind the photographer, startling her a bit as the canister hit the wall. Smoke started filling the area, covering her in a thick gray mist. He dove in the smoke, using it as cover. He grabbed Mahiru, placing the barrel of his pistol to her forehead.

"Hey there, would you like to play a game?" he asked.

"Damn it. Let me go!" she cried. He forced her to walk, moving her out of the smoke and into the view of Teruteru.

"Alright Chef, we're going to do this nice and slow. You are going to bring me the flag, and I'll hand you over the girl. Make a false move and she gets it, and then I'll be after your ass." he said.

"This isn't fair Daisuke. Are you sure I can't...make you think about it?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit sensual. Daisuke turned the gun on him, firing right at his chest, instantly taking him out of the game. He fell over, the red paint pouring out of the bag. He pushed Mahiru forward, grabbing her handgun from behind her back.

"Alright then, you bring me the flag, nice and easy...and don't even think about going to the care package." he said. He shot her in the leg, causing her to scream in pain.  
"What the fuck Daisuke, that hurts!" she cried.

"Sorry, it's an insurance policy. Now move." he said, pointing his handgun down the hall while he pointed at Mahiru with her own gun. His eyes shifted between the two, making sure he was covered, thankfully, there wasn't a hallway behind him so he knew no one would sneak up behind him.

"That's not very nice Daisuke!"

His eyes widened and he stepped back, dodging the paint grenade that had been thrown at him. He grit his teeth, looking around for the source, only to see Chiaki running at him. He opened fire, hoping to hit her, only for her to dodge every bullet fired. He raced into the dojo, pressing himself against the wall. He tossed Mahiru's gun aside and holstered his own, grabbing his rifle.

"I'm in the dojo, I need back up!" he cried into his radio.

" _Roger doger. Ibuki is on her way."_

Daisuke nodded to himself and turned to the door, opening fire at the Ultimate Gamer, who ducked behind cover. He would have to wait her out until Ibuki got there, but he was dangerously low on ammunition, three magazines in fact, and he couldn't afford letting her gain an advantage over him. He grit his teeth, dropping his spent magazine.

"Damn it. I should have gotten a refill back at base...was I having so much fun that I ignored that basic strategy?" he muttered to himself. He hated to admit it, but for the first time in a long time, he was actually having fun. The fire fights had been insane, especially the one he had seen with Peko. Going to to toe with Chiaki on the second floor, and facing off against Teruteru, it felt like he finally smiled, a real smile and not a forced one like he was used to. The sound of gunfire brought him out of his musings, and he nodded to himself, turning to keep Chiaki at bay.

"I'm not letting my team down you hear me. I will get that flag." he cried, his aim not wavering. Chiaki grit her teeth, hiding behind the crate. She suddenly cried in pain, not realizing her foot had been sticking out a bit to far. He guns locked up, and it had been the chance Daisuke needed. He raced forward, bounding toward the crate. He jumped over it, aiming his rifle at the gamer, finally taking her out of the game. He breathed a sigh of relief as he did so. He grabbed her discarded Uzi, along with all of her magazines.

"Thanks for the loan Chiaki, for all it's worth, you were an awesome opponent." he said with a smile. He looked up, only to see Ibuki racing out of the Botanical Garden, the red flag in her arms. Mahiru's body could be seen, laying next to Teruteru, both bathed in red paint.

"Yahoo! Blue Team Rules!" Ibuki cried, Daisuke ran off, following after her.

"Fuyuhiko, we've got our objective, come back!" Daisuke said.

" _Daisuke...I'm sorry, they snuck up on me."_

A single gunshot rung through the radio, forcing the two to stop. Fuyuhiko had been taken out, and he had been the last line of defense to their base. They nodded and raced down the stairs, heading across the Fourth floor and down to the third.

"We need to set up an ambush. Ibuki, you need to protect that flag with your life alright? I don't know just how you made it alive this far, but I need you to take it back to base, just run for it." Daisuke said.

"Ibuki can't do that. The reason Ibuki made it this far was because of her paint grenades, but she ran out. Ibuki can't let her captain down." she said. They got to the second floor, hearing the sound of a rifle being cocked. The two faced Akane, who was bathed in purple paint. She tilted her head, a smirk on her face.  
"You know, the Princess was good fodder, but I like my captains well done." she said.

"That...made no sense." Daisuke said. The girl opened fire, causing the two to dodge to the side. Ibuki tossed the flag to Daisuke, and grabbed her rifle, taking aim at Akane.

"Akane, this bout is between you and Ibuki. Go now captain, I know you'll make it."

He grit his teeth, running past her as she started down at Akane. The gymnast smirked as she raced forward, preparing for her battle with the Ultimate Musician. They clashed in the middle, pushing their guns as hard as they could. Ibuki shifted to the left, making Akane fall forward. She opened fire at her back, only for her to roll away. She hastily stood up, taking aim once more, only for Ibuki to kick her rifle out of her hands. She jumped at her, hitting her in the chest with the butt of her rifle. Akane groaned in pain, having lost the air in her lungs.

"Any last words?" Ibuki asked, glaring at the gymnast. She tore her shirt off, revealing several paint grenades strapped to her body. She pulled a string she had rigged to it, pulling all of the pins at the same time.

"Vaya con Dios." _(Go with God)_ she cried, just as the grenades exploded, causing an ocean of red paint to fly in all directions. It was safe to say neither survived that battle.

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but worry over Ibuki. The girl had just given her life in order for him to get the flag back to base. It was just them two now, and that's just how she wanted it. Bursting into the Plaza, he saw Hiyoko, standing by the cafeteria doors with their flag in hand. The bodies of Nekumaru, Fuyuhiko and Nagito were all tied together, all three of them covered in paint. Mikan had been forced to act as her chair, the poor girl's arms shook with strain.

"About time you showed up, you kept me waiting." the blonde said, standing up from her seat. Mikan practically fell down, apologizing over and over again as she did.

"Seriously? Did you have to use Mikan as a chair?" he snapped, a little angry at her actions.

"Of course, what better way to cement my dominance than by taking advantage of your team. She's out of the game, but that doesn't mean she isn't useful."

"You little bitch." he muttered.

"Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want this to be leaked out would you?" she asked, holding the picture of him above her head, a grin on her face. He hissed, clenching his jaw.

"Don't listen to her Daisuke. Get the flag into the base...you can do it." Fuyuhiko said.

"YEAH! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" Nekumaru cried.

"Even a useless pawn like me trusts that you will win this battle." Nagito added.

"Please...I don't want to be a bench anymore." Mikan added, giving him a tired look.

"You will lose Daisuke, of that I am certain. After all, you abandoned your base, and let your teammates down." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"Alright that's it. How about we settle this with a duel. No bullshit, ten spaces, winner gets the flag." he said.

"Pfft...if you say so." the girl said.

"Alright, in the center. We stand back to back and take ten paces." he said. The girl nodded, setting the blue flag down. Daisuke did the same, walking toward the center of the plaza. He stood back to back, sneering as their own plans were forming in their heads.

"One...two...three."

The two captains started walking, counting their paces as they moved. They both had their hands on their chosen weapons, getting ready to fire when ready. Once they got to ten, they rapidly spun around, opening fire at each other. Daisuke dropped to the ground, avoiding all of the red paint flying at him, while Hiyoko used her dance skills to dodge every single bullet. Daisuke's gun clicked empty and he tossed it aside, pulling his pistol from his holster. He bounded toward the blonde haired girl, who took aim at him with her shotgun. She pulled the trigger, only for him to some how dodge it. However he slipped on some paint, taking a tumble to the ground. He groaned in pain, his gun having slipped out of his hand.

"Oh...look at this. The Blue team's hope, is lying on the ground full of pain." Hiyoko said. She fired at his arm, the red paint smearing all over his sleeve.

"Fuck! That hurts Hiyoko, jeez." he cried.

"There's nowhere to run, and nothing you can do. I own you." she said, grinning widely. She turned her gun around, aiming the stock of her gun at his chest. Everything seemed to go slow motion for Daisuke, as he saw her gun coming down on him. He quickly moved, causing the gun to hit the tile. He quickly grabbed it, trying to jerk it from her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go!" she cried.

"If you say so." he said, letting go of the gun. The barrel of it hit her side, causing her to lose her grip on it. Daisuke quickly reacted, slipping his hand around it. He pulled the trigger, nailing the target. The blood bag burst as she fell back, howling in pain.

"God...why does that hurt so damn much?" she cried. Daisuke stood up, tossing the gun aside. He limped over to where the red flag was, and started moving toward his base. Grabbing the blue flag, he walked inside the cafeteria, setting both of them down. A loud bell rung through the entire school, signaling the end of the game.

"WHOO. GO BLUE TEAM!" Nekumaru cheered loudly. Daisuke fell back, panting for breath. He was tired, sweaty and hungry, but he was happy that he and his friends had a fun game.

Xxx

As it turned out, Chisa hadn't actually gotten permission from the Headmaster, so when Ozzy came to collect everything, he had come along with Mr. Kirigiri and Mr. Tengan, both wanting to know what the hell had been going on. As punishment for having a paintball game within the academy, he forced the entire 77th class to clean up the mess they made, while Chisa filed everything in the man's office. It had been an interesting week to say the least.

Now that it was Monday, Daisuke waited patiently for the new Hope's Peak Gazette to be delivered, to see the fruits of his labor. Sonia sat in front of him, the bandage on her forehead finally gone.

"You seem awfully happy."

"Oh I am. It's finally Monday, and we get to see those embarrassing pictures." he said.

"That game was insane dude. I didn't think Peko was that good with a sword." Kazuichi added.

"Yeah, certainly taught me a thing or two about her talent." Ryouta said, his blush a bit more profound on his round face.

"Still though, we should do that again sometime, maybe at a real place instead of the school." Fuyuhiko said.

"And you were totally against it in the beginning, it's good to see you bonding with everyone." Ibuki said, a grin on her face.

"Everyone, the Gazette is in." Mikan said, hurrying into the room, holding the newspaper in her hands.

"Well, I gotta go, I got things to dismantle, machines to invent." Kazuichi said.

"Me too, I'm a few frames behind on my work. See ya." Ryouta said, the two teens left the room, practically running. Daisuke rolled his eyes, and took the paper from Mikan giving her a small thanks. He flipped through the pages, finally finding the news article he was looking for.

"Class 77B has full blown paint war in the academy. Late last Friday, the students of Class 77B we're convinced by their teacher that they should have a paintball fight within the school. What happened after was nothing short of chaos, as literally every room within the school became a battle ground. There was so much paint, that they needed large amounts of paint remover just to get it all off. The students also had a bet, the losing team having to post embarrassing pictures of themselves in the newspaper. Turn to the next page to see them all. Oh boy, this will be good~." Daisuke said, flipping the page. He instantly started laughing, when he saw a five year old Kazuichi dripping from head to toe with motor oil.

"Aw, he's so cute." Sonia cooed.

"I doubt that's what he wants to hear from you, when used in that context at least." Akane said. She had been the only one from the Red Team not to leave when the paper had arrived.

"Aw, look at Mahiru. She looks so adorable with that toy camera in her hands." Ibuki added, looking at the picture of the Ultimate Photographer.

"Look at Teru, he looks so weird in regular clothes, and with his hair short." Fuyuhiko said.

"Wow Akane, you were a pretty tall kid growing up." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, it's a genetic thing. My dad is taller than my mom, and I'm taller than both of them. I'm still growing too." she said with a grin.

"I can see that." he said, trying not to make his comment obvious. After they had all seen the pictures, he turned to the next page.

"Wow, Tanaka looks...surprisingly normal." Peko added, looking at the Dark Lord's picture. He had five hamsters in his arms, along with a few bunnies which were bouncing around him.

"And Chiaki looks right at home with all those retro games." Nekumaru said, chuckling at the picture the Ultimate Gamer had submitted. She was smiling widely, though her eyes had some dark bags underneath, possibly from not sleeping. She seemed to be eight or nine in that picture, and her hair was down to her waist. The final picture was of course of the team captain herself.

She had been sitting on the dinner table, her arms crossed with a pout on her face. Her blonde hair was a bit short at this time, being just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a light blue kimono, with a light pink obi tied around her waist. Looking at the picture, it seemed as if a hurricane had whipped across that dining room, as everything had been knocked around, there were even broken plates on the ground.

"Damn, even as a kid she was insufferable. She's like five years old in this." Akane said.

"And she still acts that age." Fuyuhiko added.

"I dunno...she looks kinda cute. She has the pout down by now." Daisuke said. He handed the paper off to Sonia, who was still looking it over.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.  
"To find Hiyoko. I didn't apologize for shooting her in the chest. Shotgun shells hurt you know." he said with a smile, as he left the room.

"Maybe I should have told him." Mikan said.  
"Told him what?" Peko asked curiously.

"Well..."

She flipped the page, showing them the super sized picture that had taken an entire page. The name Daisuke Fuji, age three written on the bottom. All of them broke into laughter, unable to contain themselves after seeing the image.

Daisuke walked into the Music Hall, surprised to see it empty save of course for the person he was looking for. A soft melody filled the room, as the small blonde took short careful steps across the stage, her eyes closed in concentration. She was holding a paper fan in her hand, and moved her arms slowly. The look on her face was one of tranquility, and he could tell that she had mastered this a long time ago. He watched entranced for a few minutes, until the music slowly died down, and she ended her dance with a bow, opening her eyes.

"That was beautiful." he said.

"Of course it was, it was me wasn't it?" she said, rolling her eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. After a week with the traditional dancer, he was beginning to get used to her rudeness.

"Hiyoko, I'm sorry about shooting you in your own gun. I know how much that shit hurt, and I honestly should have just used something else. It was in the heat of the game, so I forgot." he said, frowning a bit.

"Don't be sorry idiot. It was a game, no matter how painful it was, that's all it was. A game. Jeez, you are such a dork!" she said.

"A dork? Really?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yup, that's my new nickname for you. Dork. Unless you would prefer the term slave instead?" she asked.  
"Jeez, leave it to you to ruin my good deed. Whatever, I'm going back to class, why don't you try to show up today? We won't laugh at ya too hard." he said, giving her a wave.

"What are you talking about, no one is going to be laughing a me. Didn't you see the paper?" she asked.  
"Of course I did, and for the record, you look really adorable in your picture, I can see that pout is a molded part of your face now." he said.

"No...what...forget it. Did you turn to the last page?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked curiously. She grinned, holding back her laughter.

"Oh boy, you didn't see it. Looks like it's time for me to hit the old dusty trail." she said, walking off the stage, toward the exit. He noticed she had left behind her copy of the newspaper. Quickly grabbing it, he turned to the last page, eyes widening.

"HIYOKO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


	5. Detention

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the latest chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. So, we are almost at the end of the anime, I believe there is one episode left of Zetzubou-Hen left and two of Mirai-Hen, I maybe wrong of course. I can't believe it's almost done...it's been such a ride, and after its done, I think I am going to watch the dub and see how good it is. I watched episode one of Zetzubou-Hen a few hours ago, and laughed my ass off when Nekumaru said "ITS JURASSIC SHIT" you could say I lost my shit when i saw this.**

 **Anyway, in today's chapter, we get to see Daisuke's interaction with Ibuki, as well as learn a bit about his older brother Ryuji. We also see what happens in detention as well as meet some new OCs. I would like to thank casval0079 and Swirly592 for their oc's Tatsumi Kiba, the Ultimate Pilot, and Yukari Shizuki the Ultimate Composer. I hope you both enjoy my portrayal of your oc's and expect more of them in the future. As a final note, there is some minor drug use to the end of this chapter, please note that I do not condone the use of drugs for recreational purposes, so remember, I don't encourage it whatsoever. As a final note, after this chapter we will be having our first major event, which is of course the potion sex soup that Hiyoko and Teruteru make, along with Chiaki's election into being the class rep.**

 **After that we will most likely spend a few parts of the chapter with Natsumi Kuzuryu to explain how she made it into the Main Course. it will take me a bit of time to come up with a plot for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one. Also, I would like to add that I am from Puerto Rico, not Spain so our dialects of Spanish are a bit different, including a few words here and there. the Spanish i was using before was from Google Translator, because I was too lazy to write it the way I like, plus I don't normally write in Spanish so it is a bit difficult for me to write it out, I've spent more time in the States than I did on the Island, so I forgot how to write in Spanish, not entirely but most of what I learned has disappeared. So if the speech is a little weird, for those who understand it, that is the reason why. Thankfully, I include the translations right next to the statements instead of at the end of the chapter, like some others do. I like including stuff like this in my stories, it makes it a little more culturally diverse I think.  
**

 **As always, have a good day/evening/night which ever applies to you. Reviews are nice, and keeps me motivated.**

 **Minor edit, I have changed the name of the Ultimate Physician from Aiko Umesawa to Kiriko Nishizawa...just found out that was her real name.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 5

Detention

His Abuela _(Grandmother)_ had taught him, that meeting people was a part of life. Whenever you went to a new place, or walked up the street and said hi to a random stranger, you had met a new person and enriched your life in some way shape or form. She had always been adamant about meeting new people, as friends opened doors to new things. Daisuke wasn't against it in anyway. He had met countless people due to his story telling and various other deeds in the city. However, meeting new people was well and good, but dealing with them was another thing all together.

A month had passed since that fateful day, where his teacher had literally come to his home to take him to school, and ever since he had been a part of the Hope's Peak Alumni. He did his best to get around the school until he had memorized all of the interesting locations in the old school building and managed to get around the large plazas on campus. Though he would still get lost, left turn at the big fountain, taking a right would take you the opposite way to the Reserve Course, he had memorized it many times and yet he still managed to lose himself in the regular half of the school. The Reserve Course faculty didn't mind the Main Course students walking around, so long as they didn't disturb anyone. Even they we're jealous of the main course, and he could see it in their gazes.

Showing up to class was an effort in itself. Every morning he wanted to sleep in, and every morning he was rudely woken up, thanks to a certain princess. At least she had been using pillows instead of the lego blocks she had bought herself, he still didn't know the reason behind it, nor did he want to know. After forcing himself out of bed, he would usually take a few minutes to shower before jumping into his clothes for the day. He had taken his uniform and made a few modifications to it, instead of wearing the formal pants, he used his jeans and boots, and he had turned his blazer into a vest, wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath it, usually collared so he could use his tie. It suited his needs and he didn't complain about them. He would escort his roommate to breakfast where he would help Teruteru with the orders and then head to class where he would sit through homeroom and first period.

Here's where everything took a turn for the worse. While Sonia had been the quiet one, and Mahiru was more focused on taking funny pictures of her classmates, the others around him had varying degrees of behavior. Tanaka who sat behind him, usually kept to himself and fed his Dark Devas quietly, though he had found them sleeping in his bag more than once, and he didn't really mind, as long as they didn't defecate next to his book. Teruteru always tried flirting with Peko who would whack him with her sword in return. Akane would always eat in class, loudly at that and would annoy Fuyuhiko, the two would have an argument that would lead to Nekumaru getting involved and that usually turned into a fight. Chiaki kept to herself, to busy playing on her Game Girl Advance to even look around, the same for Ryouta who kept muttering things under his breath, mostly about being three or four frames behind in his work. Kazuichi would spend his time tinkering under his desk, usually being taken as something else which would lead him to arguing with several people, always telling him that it looked wrong. He would always show up covered in oil and sweat, but thankfully the scent of oil masked the body odor. Then there was Hiyoko...that girl had been the bane of his existence.

While the novelty of the pictures wore off, she had decided to make him her newest target, since Mikan had apparently become to boring for her. That lead her to annoy him every minute of every day, in varying degrees. One day it would be chewing gum in his seat, the next it would be gummy bears on his face(he usually slept in class) but ever since then, he hadn't even been able to enjoy his nap, having to be on the alert at all times. It was annoying to say the least. At least he had time to work on his stories in class, he was nearing completion on the script Kotoko had asked him for, and he was very pleased with it.

Today however, the blonde dancer had decided to kick it up a notch, by bringing a straw into class. She had had her fun nailing everyone with spit balls, but she had finally turned the straw to him, and for the last ten minutes he had been doing his best to dodge the barrage of saliva soaked paper balls being launched at him. The window was decorated with them, one half looking like a smiley face while the other formed the shape of a middle finger, even he didn't know how that had happened. The teacher had told her to stop countless times, but she didn't even listen to her, the woman had been to busy explaining Complex Eigenvalues, whatever those were, so she hadn't been paying attention. Another wad whizzed by his nose, making a soft splat against the glass, finally having enough, he turned to the blonde who was grinning at him.

"Alright Hiyoko, that's enough. I'm sick of.." he stopped mid sentence, hacking up the spit ball the girl had just launched in his mouth. He started gagging, just as the girl broke into boisterous laughter.

"Ha! Got ya!" she cried out.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted, having spit up the small wad of paper.

"Mr. Fuji, how many times to I have to tell you not to swear in my class?" the teacher asked, glaring at the story teller.

"As many times as I have told you about Hiyoko's stupid ass spit balls." he replied.

"Another comment like that and it'll be detention for you young man." she threatened, turning around once more.

"Bite me." he muttered under his breath. He glared at Hiyoko, the girl had stuck her tongue out at him. Oh how he wished he could yank the appendage out of her mouth. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down, seeing Sonia's hand under the desk, holding a small piece of paper. He carefully took it, opening it over his book.

" _What happened?"_ she had written, in sparkly pink ink. He didn't know why she was so fond of those pens, but she had at least fifteen of them on her at all times. She never really told him why either. He grabbed his own pen and clicked it, scribbling his reply back.

" _Hiyoko shot a spitball into my mouth."_

He folded it up, and passed it back. He waited a few seconds, seeing the reaction on her face. She hastily wrote her reply, handing it back to him.

" _Gross! Why didn't you say something?"_

" _I did, the teacher isn't going to do anything."_ he wrote back.

"Teacher, Daisuke is passing notes." Hiyoko said.

"I am not, stop lying." Daisuke hastily said, as Sonia took the paper and shoved it into her stocking.

"Really? Then prove it, what is the answer to this formula on the board?" the teacher asked. He took a peek at it, seeing the long formula written on the board. He gulped audibly, licking his lips.

"Um...the answer...to the formula...is..uh." he looked around, hoping one of his friends would tell him the answer. It was silent, except for the sound of Chiaki's game and the scribbling and tapping of Ryouta as he kept on drawing. He looked at Mahiru who gave him a shrug. Hiyoko was just holding back her giggles, hiding behind hr sleeve. Nagito held up his notebook, a single number written on it.

"44?" he said. The teacher pursed her lips.

"Very good. Hiyoko stop making false claims and start writing this down." the teacher said. Daisuke audibly sighed, and silently thanked the Ultimate Lucky Student for his help, though he was pretty sure it had been dumb luck that he had gotten it right. He rubbed one of his temples. It wasn't even ten in the morning and he had already been put on the spot. Surely Hiyoko was having a field day seeing him squirm like that. He reached inside his bag, feeling around for his water, when he instead felt something fuzzy. Eyes widening, he opened the flap of his messenger bag and looked inside, seeing the sleeping form of the Invading Black Dragon Cham-P. The little guy had been snoozing when Daisuke had decided to grab his drink. Carefully lifting him out, he turned to Tanaka, who had been concentrating on his work. He looked up, a small smile on his face as he set the hamster down on his desk.

"Many thanks mortal, not many have what it takes to handle the Black Dragon like you have been the last few days." he said.

"Uh...right." he replied, turning back around. As he reached for his water, his phone started to ring, quite loudly at that. He internally groaned, forgetting to put it on silent. The whole class turned to him, and he gave them a grin. He pulled the blue flip phone out of his bag, quickly turning the volume down.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off." he said.

"You like Pokemon?" Ibuki asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that's what it was?" he asked. His ringtone was actually an orchestral piece, Lugia's song, from the second movie. It had been one of his favorites growing up.

"Well...yeah, it's a pretty powerful song, full of happiness and hope. Surely the Ultimate Musician would recognize it right?" she asked.

"I suppose so. Good ear!" he said happily.

"Ugh...shut up nerds." Hiyoko said, placing her head on the desk.  
"Sorry, continue." he said. The teacher glared at him, turning back to the board and continuing her lesson on the common denominator, or whatever. He flicked his phone open, looking at the number that had been calling him. It was a blocked number, so he was glad he hadn't taken it, to many weirdos with too much time on there hands we're out there, and he didn't want to talk to any of them. He set his phone aside and grabbed his water, finally taking a drink from it. His phone started vibrating and he groaned quietly, picking it up from the desk. He opened it, looking at the screen.

" _The police station? The hell do the cops want with me?"_ he thought to himself. He looked around the room before taking the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

" _Dais, my man thanks for picking it up."_

"Jesus Christ...what the hell are you calling me for now Ryuji?" he hissed. Ryuji was of course, Daisuke's older brother. Well, he was the son of the woman his father has married, after divorcing his mother. That woman, a Canadian woman named Tami-Lynn, had three kids, Ryuji, being the oldest at 21, Cameron, being the second oldest at seventeen, and Megan, the youngest at fourteen. While the two girls didn't want to even talk to him, Ryuji had made it his mission to actually be in his life, and be a good older brother. He was pretty cool, if not a little reckless. If he was calling from the police station, that only meant one thing.

" _I need you to bail me out."_

"Hijo de puta! Como carajos caiste preso?" _(Son of a bitch! How the fuck did you get arrested?)_ He looked around the room, realizing he had actually said that out loud. He turned to the window, staring at the spitballs.

" _I may or may not have been involved in a bar fight."_

"A bar fight? Seriously? Ryuji you need to stop drinking. Christ that's like the third one this year." he replied.

" _Sorry little bro. Honest I'll stop, I just need you to come get me."_

"Tu quieres que yo gaste mi dinero pagando tu fianza? You gotta be kidding me." _(You want me to waste my money paying your bail?)_ Daisuke asked, disdain clear in his voice.

" _Dude, I'll pay you back. It isn't that much alright? I just really need to get out of here, being behind bars is driving me insane!"_

"Ryuji, I am in school right now, in the middle of class in fact. I can't just up and leave."

" _Oh come on, I'm sure you are dying to get out of that fancy schmancy academy. Hurry up and come get me...crap, I'm out of change, see ya later."_

The call ended, and Daisuke closed his phone, shoving it in his bag. He closed his book and placed it inside, making sure none of Tanaka's hamsters were sleeping inside before actually closing it. He grabbed his bag and slung it around his shoulder, standing up from his desk.

"Mr. Fuji, what are you doing? Haven't you caused enough disruptions in my class already?" the teacher asked.

"First off, it isn't my fault my dumb ass brother decided to get himself arrested, trust me if it was up to me, I would leave him in jail. Second, no one is paying attention to any of the stuff written on the board or what you are saying. Third it isn't even mandatory to be in class so stop taking your job so seriously, and fourth, you have a syrup stain on your blouse." he said, walking toward the door. A few chuckles could be heard in the room, with Hiyoko out right laughing.

"Daisuke, if you leave my class I'll be forced to give you detention." the woman said.

"Yeah, tell it to my butt...later." he said giving her a wave before leaving the room.

"That insufferable little twerp. How did he even get in this academy? All he does is read! That's not a talent." the woman said.

"Hey, come on now. Everyone got in this academy because they have what it takes in the eyes of the committee to be here. Besides you haven't even heard any of his stories." Ibuki cried in annoyance. She had been busy listening to her Epod, only for to have died in the middle of class, and she didn't have her charger with her.

"And you have?" Hiyoko said.

"Well...I haven't but he of all people should be in this academy. Besides, what he said is right, we only have to be present for Homeroom, not to any other class. It's not like Miss Yukizome is going to chase our asses down." the musician replied.

"Are you retarded? Did you forget just what she put us through?" the blonde dancer cried.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. Mioda, Saionji, you two get to join Mr. Fuji for detention this afternoon. Have fun." the woman said, writing down the three slips, handing two to the girls respectively. Ibuki glared at the woman, huffing a bit. She gabbed her backpack and stood up, slinging it across her shoulder.

"Screw this. Ibuki is outta here." she said.

"Nice going Hiyoko. You know she isn't going to let you live that down right?" Mahiru said, looking at her friend.

"What are you talking about? Detention is going to be fun. I like messing with all the poor saps that are there. The stories are interesting too." she said with a grin, playing with the pink slip in her hands.

Daisuke sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. His fingers brushing over his motorcycle keys. Thankfully, the academy had allowed him to park his motorcycle in the campus parking lot, so long as it was up to code and licensed, so it had been a godsend to him, especially on boring afternoons where he wanted to get away from it all. The premise of having to bail his brother out, for the third time in the past few months really annoyed him. There was nothing he could do, he was an adult, out of his parents house and with his own job, so he couldn't ask his parents for help. Knowing full well, his father wouldn't even mother, and he hadn't personally met Tami-Lynn, but the woman sounded trashy, not to offend anyone with the name, she just really sounded like a bad person, so until he met her, he wouldn't say anything about her.

"Daisuke, wait up!"

The young man stopped, looking over his shoulder. He could see the figure of his classmate Ibuki, as she ran toward him. He turned fully around, just in time for her to catch up to him. She caught her breath for a few seconds, giving him a smile.

"Can we hang out? Ibuki was given detention and she doesn't want to be here." she said.

"Sure, we are going to the city jail though, is that fine with you?" he asked.

"Ooh, Ibuki has never been to jail before." the girl said.

"Hopefully you don't. It's not a fun place."

"Oh right, this is for you." the girl said, handing him a pink slip. He looked at it, gritting his teeth.

" _Daisuke Fuji has been served with three days of detention, starting today at three in classroom 4-B. Failure to attend will result with three days of extra detention. Failure to attend then will result in suspension."_

"I really hate that teacher. I seriously do." he said, shoving the paper in his pocket.

"Ibuki hope's she gets fired. Detention isn't fun at all...but there is a silver lining. Hiyoko also got detention, so that should be fun." the black haired girl said, a grin on her face.

"No, that won't be fun. That'll just be hell for the rest of us. What a bore." he muttered. The two continued into the parking lot, looking around until Daisuke spotted his motorcycle. The two walked over to it, with him grabbing the helmet that was strapped to the handle. He handed it to Ibuki, who looked it over.

"Don't you need it?" she asked.

"I would rather you have it. I am a careful driver, but you never know what can happen." he said with a shrug. He climbed onto it, pulling the kickstarter out. Thankfully, due to the security on the lot, no one had tried to steal his bike, that and he had a homing device on it, installed by the Ultimate Mechanic of course. He was testing it as a mode of theft prevention, but no one had taken the bait. The bike started up, making him smile a bit. He felt Ibuki get on behind him, the girl having her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ibuki has never been on a bike before. This will be really fun!" she cried out.

"We'll go a bit slow then. I wouldn't want to push it."

"What are you talking about? Normal speed is fine for Ibuki, faster is even better~"

He rolled his eyes and shifted into first gear, speeding out of the lot. It was a bit weird having the musician holding him tightly, but he had gotten used to it, after all Sonia had practically begged him for a ride the first time he went to the local mall for some new shirts. Apparently, it had been the first time she had been in a mall, and he made sure to take her to all the places of interest, though she spent more time in the movie store than anything, browsing all of the horror films. That girl seriously had some weird likes.

"Hey Daisuke, why are we going to the city jail?" Ibuki asked curiously. He stopped behind a small van, glaring at the red light. He glanced at her through the mirror.

"My brother got arrested and he asked me to bail him out. It's like the third time this year and it really pisses me off." he replied.  
"Ibuki didn't know you had a brother. Where was he when she threw your party?"

"Oh, he lives alone. He's from my father's other family, the oldest of three. He was the only one who bothered meeting me and my little sister. My other two sister's don't even give a rats ass about us." he said. The light turned green and he sped of, swerving to the right and cutting off the van in front of him. He gave the driver a smirk, picking up speed and leaving him in the dust.

"That's a little rude." she said.

"Yeah, but that's the way it is. I don't really give a damn to be honest...Ryuji pisses me off to know end, but he bothered to meet us so I have to bail him out of whatever shit he gets himself into. So long as he doesn't join the mob or something." he said jokingly. He pulled into the police station, the building stood out from most of the others around the area, as it was quite big. He found himself an empty space and parked his bike, turning it off. Ibuki jumped off the bike, taking the helmet off.

"Finally, it was a little stuffy in there." she said, pressing her hair down, though her horns were still pointy, even after having worn a helmet, something that he found odd. Then again, being the Ultimate Musician, she was used to having that sort of style. She handed him the helmet, which he placed on the handle of the bike.

"I swear to god, if his bail is over 40,000 yen, I will physically hurt him." he muttered dryly, walking toward the entrance to the station. Ibuki looked around, entranced by all of the new sights. All of the police officers looked at her oddly, but since she wasn't really doing anything, the let her be, even more so after seeing the emblem on her shirt pocket. They passed through the doors, immediately getting in line.

"What are we lining up for? Are we going to a party or something?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"No, if you want to get into the station you have to go through a scanner. You don't have any weapons on you right?" he asked.

"Eh...nope. Not a one, but I do have tons of piercings." she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears, showing off her needle like rings and her metallic earlobe gage.

"Ow, that shit must have hurt."

"Not really, it was quicker than my tattoo." she said, lifting her skirt a bit, to show off her tattoo, which was actually an image of stitches, running all the way down to her knee.

"Cool, I have a tattoo myself. Hurt like a bitch, but I am pretty proud of it." he said, rolling up his left sleeve, showing off the rose he had decorating his skin.

"You know, I was going to get myself one of those, but I wasn't feeling it at the time. It's not the only one I have either, have musical notes on the back of my neck, and I'm getting one soon, a black G clef right next to my naval." she said, beaming happily.

"You know, they say once you get one tattoo you can't stop getting them, and I think that's true. I was planning on getting another one too, but I don't have any ideas." he said.

"Get stitches, they're a classic! Or you can get a pen and an ink well, since you like writing so much."

"That's not a bad idea Ibuki, I'll keep it in mind." he said. They got to the scanner and he took his bag off, placing it in the basket. He emptied his pockets, placing his keys, his eHandbook and his loose change in the basket. The officer behind the scanner gave him a nod and he walked through it, thankfully not beeping. Ibuki took her backpack off, along with her bracelet and necklace. She passed through the scanner, only for it to beep loudly.

"I was hoping that didn't happen." she said with a frown.

"Come over this way miss." another officer, one with a magnetic wand said. She sighed, following the other man. It was clear that she had been through this before. Daisuke grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulder. He watched as the officer waved his wand over his friend, making sure she didn't have any 'weapons' on her, even though she was telling him it was due to all of her piercings. After ten minutes, she was finally let go, and was given her backpack.

"Sheesh, that was far longer than normal. I've been to so many clubs with metal detectors that I've grown a hatred of them." she admitted.

"So this has happened often then?" he asked.

"More often than not. Ever since middle school actually, being part of a band gives you some sweet privileges, being able to enter clubs is one of them, of course you can't drink or anything, but what's the fun in that when you can dance and enjoy the music? That's what clubs are for after all."

"That's true. Follow me, it's easy to get lost in here." he said, leading her to the right of the station. He had been there so many times before that he had memorized the way. His brother got into so many problems, that he wasn't even sure why he wasn't in prison yet. Walking into Bailiffs office, the officers that were standing around instantly recognized him, smirks on their faces.

"Dais, here for that reckless brother of yours?" the taller officer asked. The teen groaned.

"Sadly." he replied.

"I still can't believe he caused all that ruckus up in that night club. Personally, he shouldn't have drank so much, but Ryuji isn't anything without a drink." another officer said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"So, is this your girlfriend Daisuke? She's really pretty." the secretary, a young woman in her late twenties said. He shook his head.

"Nope, this is a classmate of mine. Her name is Ibuki Mioda, she's the Ultimate Musician."

"Ultimate Musician? She goes to Hope's Peak?" the woman asked.  
"We both go there, I have the title of Ultimate Story Teller. I've been going there for a few weeks now." he said. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his friend by the missing persons board. She turned to the Wanted board, a grin on her face as she pulled a pen from her backpack.

"Really? Lucky you, you know Officer Miyamoto was a graduate from there. He was the Super Highschool Level Police Officer, back when they still used those titles. It's a shame he lost his life to that crazy bomber." the Bailiff said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that too, how's Kagura doing?" he asked.

"She's fine, on her last year of middle school actually. Who knows? You might see her at school next year, as she is the Super Middle School Level Bomb Expert. But regardless, we're here for your brother, now his bail is a little steep, you sure you can pay it?" the man asked.

"Just hit me with it John, no need to worry." he said firmly.

"65,000 Yen." the man said. Daisuke's eyes widened and he bit his lip, as to not shout in the office. He sighed, pulling out his wallet. He rummaged through it, counting the cash he had in it. Groaning loudly, he pulled out his bank card, handing it to the man.

"He is so lucky I am a good person, if not I would leave his ass in there for a few days." he said. The man chuckled, starting the process on the card. After signing several forms, his brother was released.

Ryuji was a tall young man, with short black hair reaching down to the nape of his neck. He had pale white skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt, decorated with a few bold letters on it, spelling the name Jordan. He wore a pair of torn black jeans and some basketball sneakers, which were a bit dirty. He had a grin on his face, which bore a five o'clock shadow.

"Hey bro! Thanks for bailing me out."

"You owe me big time. Why do you have to be such a retard?" he asked.

"Hey, that guy was asking for it. I didn't know the girl I was dancing with was his wife. He should have put a ring on it." he said.

"I got detention because of you dumb ass. Let's get out of here." he said, gesturing to the door, he bid the officers farewell and walked over to where Ibuki was, putting the finishing touches on a mustache she had been working on. He grabbed her arm, pulling her along.

"Bye Mister Officers, you have a nice office!" she cried, waving at everyone. The secretary looked at the board, breaking into laughter at all of the edited mug shots that had been pinned up there.

"So kiddo, she your woman?" Ryuji asked, looking at Ibuki.

"No. She's a classmate." he replied.

"My name is Ibuki, it's nice to meet you Ryuji." the girl said with a bright smile.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Are you available tonight? I hear there's a new night club in Akibahara." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Ryuji, if you hit on her one more time I will hit you. I came to bail you out not for you to flirt with my friends. Now that you are free, get your ass home, I got detention to serve thanks to you." he said angrily.

"Wow man, I was just trying to get out and see the sights, no need to be a dick."

"Sorry Ryuji, I'm a lesbian. I find boy parts really icky." she said, shuddering a bit.

"Ah, I get ya."

Once outside, Daisuke walked straight to his motorcycle. He once again handed Ibuki the helmet, before getting onto the vehicle.

"Hey bro, really thanks for bailing me out. I'll pay you back when I can, honest!"

"Whatever. Stay out of trouble alright?" he said, immediately starting his bike. He revved the engine a couple of times before taking off.

"I'm not a lesbian by the way. I just hate sleezy men." Ibuki reiterated, once they had left the station.

"Don't even worry about it. Ryuji is like that with all girls, regardless of age. The bastard is twenty one and here he is hitting on seventeen year olds. That is one thing that really pisses me off about him." he said.

"He'll never get in a stable relationship is he keeps doing that. He has the punk rocker vibe, all fame and no respect." she said.

"You mean like Justin Beiber?"

"Gross! How can you even say that name?" she cried out, causing him to break into laughter. It wasn't long before the two were back at the school. It was half past twelve now, as they had spent a bit of time driving around to kill time. The two headed into the cafeteria to grab their lunch and once they did walked toward the outside part of the school where the rest of their classmates were.

The rest of the day was uneventful, at least for Daisuke. It went by like normal, and at least Hiyoko didn't bother him to much, as she was too busy actually doing her work for once. Time ticked away, until it was finally three o'clock. Daisuke grabbed his stuff, and left the room, heading up toward classroom 4-B, to start his first day of detention. Honestly, he was taking his time, brushing past the other Ultimate Students who were walking around the building.

He had served his fair share of detention in the past, and it had been the most boring thing ever. Everyone had a stick up their ass and was totally rude to each other. He only hoped this wasn't the case in Hope's Peak. Deciding to bite the bullet, he quickened his pace, walking up the stairs and toward classroom 4-B. He walked past the Data Processing room, slowly making his way into the room.

Looking around, he saw six other students there, all in different areas of the room.

The first one was a young man of seventeen, who sat in the back of the room reading a magazine of some sort. He had short black hair, and bright teal eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt, with brown pants and aviator boots. He was wearing an aviator jacket, which was decorated with several winning medals and charms. He had a worn pair of aviator goggles around his neck, an object that he always carrying with him. This young man's name was Tatsumi Kiba, and he was the Ultimate Pilot. He was part of Class 76, and was known in the school and across the world for his piloting techniques. He was the youngest person certified to fly an F-15 Eagle, and even owned one. He looked rather disinterested, as he flipped through his magazine.

A few desks away from him sat a short young woman, with several sheets of paper strewn all over her desk. She had short brown hair, tied in a side ponytail. The hair ribbon was a light blue in color, with a musical note print on it, and a small golden pin in the shape of a G Clef. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, with a matching white skirt, that ended just above the mid thigh. Her blue eyes were pouring over the sheets before her, a pencil in her hand. Sticking from her bag was a notebook, with a few more sheets if paper sticking out of it, staff paper in fact. This young woman was Yukari Shizuki, the Ultimate Composer. She was famous around the world for her amazing pieces of music, rivaling even famous composers like Beethoven and Bach. He had actually wanted to meet her in person, as he had listened to a few pieces of her work in the past, he was surprised to even see her in detention.

The next girl was one that looked rather odd, by just the way she was dressed. She looked a bit younger than him, probably by a year. She had long raven black hair, tied into drill like twin tails. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, which had several white ruffles on it. The skirt reached to just below mid thigh, and she was wearing long black stockings, with white frills on them. She was wearing a black blazer over it, with a crimson tie. She wore a pair of crimson heels, which matched her tie. In her hands was a deck of cards, and she seemed to be busy playing a game of solitaire. This young woman was named Celestia Ludenberg, and she was the Ultimate Gambler.

Part of Class 78, this young woman had been scouted for her amazing gambling skills. She hadn't lost a single game since her youth, and was an amazing gambler. Her poker face was unreadable, many a player had walked away penniless after an encounter with her. With a strong poker face came an even sharper tongue, as she was able to lie to even politicians. This had gained her the underground name, the Queen of Liars.

His eyes fell on another young man a young man, around the same age as him. He was wearing an army green hoodie, which was zipped all the way up. It had a few red designs on them. He wore a black blazer over it, with golden buttons. There was a crescent moon on his lapel. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a black belt around his waist. He also donned a pair of worn out red sneakers. He had spiky brown hair, with a ridiculous ahoge sticking out from it. He looked painfully average, and out of place in detention, like he didn't even know what he was doing there. This was Makoto Naegi, also part of class 78. He had gotten in as the Ultimate Lucky Student, the same title that Nagito Komaeda had. Apparently, the academy didn't know how luck worked, so they held a raffle each year, and this year Makoto's name had been picked. Believing in something as superstitious as luck was something Daisuke never really bothered doing. But after witnessing Nagito's luck, he had started relying on it a little more than usual. He hoped Makoto's luck worked the same way.

Another student of Class 76 sat in the front row of the classroom, a worried look on her face. She was a a very pretty girl with light pink hair, tied up into ponytails, forming two balls of sorts on the sides of her head. She was wearing a red ribbon in her hair, her neat bangs falling over her forehead. She had bright blue eyes, and a happy smile on her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she was wearing little make up, the exception being some mascara. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, with big round buttons. Around her neck, she wore a crimson tie, with a spider web design on it. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a white ruffled hem. He had met her before, down when he took some paperwork to the Nurse's office.

Her name was Kiriko Nishizawa, and she was the Ultimate Physician. Working closely with Mikan, and the Ultimate Pharmacist, Seiko Kimura, the three usually ran the Nurse's office along with the faculty. He had heard from Mikan that Kiriko had single handedly treated more people than most local physicians would in their entire life times. She cleared an entire waiting room of patients within two hours, as she was able to treat them all and find a diagnosis for all of their illnesses. She had even joined the Student Council as the Head of the Health Committee, so seeing her in detention was something that he wasn't expecting.

The final person in the room was a young man of seventeen, with spiky orange hair, and a long orange goatee, decorated with a silver bead. He also had a piercing below his lower lip. He was wearing a white collared jacket, with a silver studded collar. Underneath he was wearing a white tee shirt, with a bold letter Z on it, and red spatter symbolizing blood. He was wearing a matching pair of black jeans, with two studded belts around his waist. He had a pair of sneakers, covered in a bit of dirt. Around his neck, he wore a chain, with a small lock on it, and he had a big safety pin on his jacket for some reason. His bright blue eyes were staring intently at his phone, the music from his game barely being heard. This young man was named Leon Kuwata, and he was the Ultimate Baseball Star. Having been scouted not only by the academy, but by the Major Leagues as well, Leon was one of the few players with the highest home run average in history. Rumor had it, he had never been to a single practice, though Nekumaru had eluded to helping his team out before he had enrolled in the academy.

Nodding to himself, he walked further into the room, ignoring the curious looks he got from some of the other students. He headed toward the back of the room, only for Tatsumi to toss his bag in the seat next to his. He didn't even look up from his magazine.

"Seat's taken." he said.

"Seriously? What is this grade school?" Daisuke asked.

"If you don't like it then leave, we don't need whiners in this academy." Tatsumi replied.

"Man fuck you! Think you are so high and mighty for putting your bag on a chair, you can kiss my ass!" he said, walking away from the young Pilot, he instead took a seat next to Makoto, falling into it with a huff.

"Well, that was a nice entrance." the young man said with a chuckle. Daisuke turned to him, a bored look on his face.

"Yeah, bad enough I had to waste a shitload of money today bailing out my brother, now I gotta sit here in detention with my fingers up my ass for three hours." he said.

"It doesn't seem appealing at all. I got stuck here for the rest of the week...I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet ya." the teen said.

"Daisuke Fuji. You're the Lucky Student right? One of my classmates has that title too." he said.

"Yup! Got in here by pure luck, though I don't think I fit in here. I'm just a normal kid." he said.

"Tell me about it. Up until a few weeks ago that's all I ever felt like, even now I feel like a fish out of water." he said with a shrug.

"Drop out, do us all a favor."

"Stop being a prick Tatsumi, jeez I hate when you get like this." Yukari snapped, glaring at the pilot.

"Like what? I'm just stating the obvious. If he feels like he doesn't belong here than he should just drop out."

"Yeah well, that's the thing. I may feel like I don't belong here, but everyone tells me that I do, and for them I am willing to give this academy a try. The last few weeks have been hell on my sanity, especially with how destructive my class can be, but I am enjoying myself and discovering things about myself that I didn't even know. I'm sure this academy was designed for that purpose no? To instill hope in the leaders of the future?" he asked.

"Well said! I think you and I will be great friends then Daisuke. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, pleasure to make your acquaintance." the black haired gambler said, a smile on her face. He shook her small hand, giving her a smile in return.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. Is...Celestia your real name?" he asked.

"Indeed it is." she replied.

"Really? We're you born somewhere else?" he asked.

"No, I was born here in Japan. My parents we're the ones that named me. My father is of French Nobility and my Mother is of German Decent." she said.

" _That is total bullshit, she's definitely selling it though. No wonder they call her the queen of liars."_

"Interesting...it's good to know that you aren't the only noble in our school." he said.

"Please, you actually buy that crap? That she's of French nobility? Please, look at her face, it's too pasty white to be French." Tatsumi said.

"Have you even been to France?" Leon asked, looking to the back of the room.

"Countless times, and I've never seen a French Gothic Lolita there." he said.

"Omelete du fromage." Daisuke whispered, in his best French accent, causing Makoto to burst out laughing, even the quiet Aiko couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to believe me, but you should know that I have never told a lie in my life." Celestia said, a sickly smile on her face. Tatsumi was going to say something else, but he didn't feel like continuing.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to my manager!" a feminine voice said. It belonged to a beautiful blue haired girl, who had most likely ran from her last location. She was around sixteen years of age, and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a light pink bow on the front. She wore a matching navy blue skirt, which reached down to her mid thigh. She was wearing a long pair of black socks and formal shoes. She had bright blue eyes, and an endearing smile on her face. This was the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono.

This girl had grown into stardom after she and her group released several big hits. She was on the face of every billboard and magazine all over Japan, and one of her recent songs, Negaigoto Ensemble had just gone Double Platinum. He sometimes wondered why a girl that famous even bothered with being in high school, but he figured she just wanted a normal life. Realizing that the teacher wasn't even present, she just made her way toward a nearby empty seat, which happened to be in front of Makoto.

"Hi, where's the teacher?" she asked.

"Hasn't shown up yet, probably getting drunk or something." Leon replied.

"Ugh, it's not Kizakura is it? That bastard is drunk all the time." Daisuke said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a different teacher every week. It might be him this time though." Kiriko quietly replied, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"So what was that about talking to your manager?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, she wanted me and the rest of the group to go on tour in America. Even though I would love to travel there, I told her I want to focus on graduating first. She kept insisting, saying stuff about how Americans totally love Japanese idols. It's just a marketing scheme in my book though, and it's really shady." she said.

"At least you aren't like certain pop stars nowadays." Leon said.

"*Cough* _Justin Beiber_ *Cough*." Daisuke said, making the orange haired teen laugh.

"Ugh, great. Detention is filled with a bunch of losers today." Hiyoko said, making her appearance.

She was wearing a light pink kimono this time, with a lavender obi tied around it. Her hair was still a bit wet, meaning she had just taken a shower. After her came Ibuki who had a bored look on her face, though when she saw Daisuke it brightened up quite a bit. The final person that came in was Kazuichi, wearing a surprisingly clean jumpsuit, and actually wasn't covered in oil. He dropped into the desk in front of Daisuke, leaning back on the desk.

"Dude, what did you do to get stuck in here?" the Story teller asked.

"Well, you like listening to stories right?" the pink haired mechanic asked.

"Uh...yeah, I am the Ultimate Story Teller you know, I like listening to them just as much as I like writing them."

"Great! There I was, sitting in the cafeteria, when the winds of fate blew in my direction. Miss Sonia had gotten her lunch and had been looking for a place to sit. I thought it was my moment to shine, so I decided to lead her to a secluded part of the outdoor area, where it was closer to nature and she could enjoy the outside. It was going to well, and she was laughing at my jokes and everything. Suddenly, the skies turned a dark gray, and the winds picked up. A violent storm had come at us, forcing us to retreat. That's when her vicious winds made me trip, causing me to pull Miss Sonia's skirt right off her body. Alas, I was unable to claim her heart as my own, mostly due to the fact that my nose was bleeding from the cute panties she was wearing. A teacher saw me holding onto her skirt, and deemed it necessary to spend time in detention thinking over my actions...thus I am here." he said.

"Excellent, give the man an award." Tatsumi cried out, clapping his hands.

"That was a bit over dramatic don't you think?" Yukari asked, earning a shrug from the mechanic.

"Nothing is over dramatic when it comes to Miss Sonia." he said.

"Let me guess, that storm you ran into wasn't actually real, because at that time I was outside eating lunch with Ibuki. I'm willing to bet the name of that storm was Hiyoko, right?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged. He was so focused on his Platinum Princess that he didn't even see my foot until he had already tripped. Him pulling her skirt down was an added bonus." the blonde said.

"You are such a little bitch, you know that?" Daisuke said.

"Oh shut up dork! Need I remind you that you had to bail your older brother out?" she said.

"Yeah so?"

"You lost 60,000 yen. That's money that you can't spend on what you love, money that will sit in a police station for the rest of it's miserable existence. You won't be able to use it to by fancy new pens, or a new cover for your Story Book, or even the shitty candy that you eat at night. That money will forever be sad, because you spent it getting a drunkard out of jail." she said.

"Excuse me, Miss Kiriko you are a physician right?" Daisuke asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Y-yes. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought it would be good for you to be on stand by, because after I am through kicking Hiyoko's ass, she'll need someone to realign her spine." he said, standing up.

"Settle down students, take your seats." the teacher said, walking into the room, though he was stumbling a bit. Leon had been right when he said it would be Kizakura. The man dropped into his chair, looking over the students gathered before him.

"Well, this is an interesting group. Daisuke, how the hell did you end up in detention of all places?" the man asked, singling him out. He blushed, looking at his seat.

"I...caused a disruption in class." he said.

"Tch...who the hell was it? Was it Mendelev? The math teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her." he said.

"That old bitch is nothing more than a detention slip manufacturer. Half of the kids I watch get detention from her, if only Jin would fire her already, then I wouldn't have to be here right now." he said, taking a swig from his flask.

"Shouldn't you not drink in school?" Leon asked.

"Kid, it's not exactly illegal to drink in this institute. I mean shit, there are kids walking around with knives and guns and you worry about me drinking? Didn't Class 77 have a shoot out here?" he asked.

"Paintball war, and we totally won it." Ibuki said, fist bumping Daisuke who gave her a firm nod.

"Yes, you may have won the battle, but you lost the war. After all, Daisuke's cute little butt was still in the paper." Hiyoko said.

"Kiriko, you best get that gurney ready, you are about to see the first person on the planet that has all 206 bones in their body absolutely broken." he said.

"I'd like to see you try dickhead." Hiyoko snapped.

"I still haven't gotten revenge for that picture you little turd, and you are really pissing me off right now." he said.

"Settle down Daisuke, you wouldn't want to be arrested for domestic violence would you?" Kizakura said, glancing at the boy with a smirk on his face. The Story teller shook his head, leaning back in his seat, a huff on his face.

"Little twat." he muttered, glancing at Hiyoko who had her eyes narrowed in anger. Oh it was so much fun messing with her.

"So, we're all here for three hours, might as well share our stories right? Kuwata, what did you do to get stuck in here?" Kizakura asked curiously.

"Um...well...do I have too?" the baseball star asked.

"Yes dude, I shared my story, so go ahead, entertain us." Kazuichi said, glancing at the teen next to him. He huffed, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Alright, so it started this morning when I showed up late to class. I was in the gym early checking over my equipment, in case I had to be in a game, though I doubt I will be while I'm in this school. I noticed my autographed Babe Ruth ball was missing, so I started hunting it down. I couldn't for the life of me find where it had gone. I searched all over the place, but didn't find it. I ended up going to class and decided to search for it later. When I got there, the teacher had already started his lesson but no one was paying attention.

I made the mistake of stepping on Mondo Owada's jacket and ended up getting in a fight with him. Ishimaru broke it all up, but then Hifumi had to interject with his stupid anime lingo. That pissed Celeste off and hell, it just went to shit from there. I ended up punching Mondo, who tripped over Makoto's desk and ended up breaking Hiro's crystal ball. That made Togami start shouting about how uncouth we all were, which for some reason turned Touko on. In the end, Kyoko ended the entire argument and found my baseball, turns out I left it in my jacket and she found it in her laundry basket." he said.

"Damn dude, that's a rare ball. How could you carelessly toss it in the wash?" Tatsumi asked.

"I didn't mean too. I just forgot it, the case I usually kept it in broke so I just carried it around." he said with a shrug.

"So, starting a fight. Is that why Celeste and Makoto are here as well?" Kizakura asked.

"Actually, I am here for far different reasons." Celeste said, looking up from her cards. She picked them all up and started shuffling them.

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Why, I beat three members of the Steering Committee in a game of Poker of course. They had been boasting about having the best run in their poker careers, having made a lot of money and stripping several of their personal friends clean of everything but house and home. I felt the need to...set them straight. So I made an interesting wager." she said.

"What did you wager? Ten million yen? You're cat?" Leon asked. Celeste glared at him for a second before she cleared her throat.

"Actually none of the above. I wagered my life."

"No way...are you stupid or what?" Kazuichi asked.

"I assure you Mister Souda, I am not stupid and it isn't the first time I have wagered something of that magnitude. I have bet everything I owned and doubled my profits in a single game with my first hand, I was able to beat all three of them with every single hand I had. My profits for the day included 23 million yen, all together, three brand new sports cars, half of the Hope's Peak Academy alumni scholarships and the deed to a ranch up in Hokkaido. None of them liked this so the issued me with three weeks detention, to teach me a lesson for taking advantage of adults. If they had half a brain in their skulls, they would have known that I held a pretty stiff title. After all I haven't lost a single game in my entire life." she said.

"Christ, did you at least try to go easy on them?" Kizakura asked.

"Hardly, I beat them with a full house. If I wanted to I could have built a royal flush and taken them out that way. My apologies if they dock your pay for a few weeks." she said.

"That's hardcore. I'm never gonna make that mistake." Daisuke said, shuddering at the loss of everything he owned.

"Yukari, guess you are up in our little game." Kizakura said.

"Oh uh...do you think I can take a pass? I'm almost done writing this melody, I sort of need it for a project I am working on." she replied.

"You can set that aside can't you? Just for a few minutes." the man insisted, taking a drink from his flask. She sighed, setting her pencil down.

"I suppose my story starts in the Music Hall. I normally go there to relax and work on my music, so I can concentrate better. You have no idea how hard it is to work when half of your class is part of the student council and won't shut up about stupid debates. They never agree on anything, always causing disruptions, really need to shut the fuck up when someone is working." she said, suddenly becoming angry. She shook her head, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Anyway, I was just sitting there minding my own business when this guy just randomly comes in. I had never seen him before in my life, but he was wearing a fancy black suit, so I thought he was faculty or something. I just ignored him and kept writing my music. This sleezy bastard has the balls to grab my sheet music out of my hand when I was writing it, and then he reads it, laughs in my face and says I have no talent. The fucker! I rightfully stood up, told him he was a piece of shit and grabbed my sheet music. As I was turning to leave, he grabbed my arm and said I didn't deserve my talent, that he did because he could write better music than me. I mean, I don't even like writing classical music, but I'm still a good composer, this shithead had the audacity to take three finished pieces and tear them up right in front of me, so I beat him up with a French horn." she said.

"A French horn?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"Why a French horn of all instruments?" Kazuichi asked.

"I dunno, it was the closest to me. I did break a violin bow over his shins, right at the softest part where the meat is the thinnest." she said.

"Jesus Christ, fuck! Why would you do that?" Daisuke cried out, already imagining the pain.

"He deserved it, that's why. And now because of him I had to write those pieces over again, so I would appreciate it if you left me alone." She said, turning back to work.

"Well, I suppose we can move on to our next student. Tatsumi, you are up my man." Kizakura said.

"I'm here because I'm bored. I wasn't issued detention and I had nothing better to do." he said.

"Wait...so that whole thing with the chair was absolutely unnecessary?" Daisuke asked.

"Totally, I just like being a douche." he said with a smirk.

"Okay, that wasn't as exciting. Makoto, our lucky man. How were you sent to detention?"

"Funny you should ask. Well, after Leon, Mondo and Taka left the classroom, everyone else was left to clean up their mess. We needed some supplies and Kyoko thought it best if we split up to handle each task. I headed off alone to the supply closet on the first floor and ended up following a trail of coins. I ended up walking right into the school store and as I was picking up the coins from the ground, I hit my head on the counter, causing the register to open. At that second, the clerk walked into the store and assumed I was stealing. I told her countless times that I wasn't, but she saw the coins in my hands and kept her claim firm. I was sent to the headmaster's office and he issued me detention for the next three weeks." he said.

"Man, Ultimate Luck my ass, more like Ultimate Bad Luck." Leon joked, earning a glare from Makoto.

"I feel bad for ya kid, I'll put a word in for ya with the big man, see if we can get that lowered or even removed. Daisuke, Hiyoko and Ibuki all three of you are here for the same reason, so that leaves us with Miss Nishizawa, what is a student council member doing in this place?" he asked.

"Um...well...it's a little hard to explain, but it goes back to that debate Yukari was complaining about earlier. We were trying to make preparations for the Homecoming dance in a few weeks, but Soshun is a mayor hard ass when it comes to deciding things. He has to have a set way, and once he does it's hard to change his mind. Moxie tries her best to deal with it, but she's always second best, it must be hard being the Student Body Vice President. Anyway, I decided to interject in one of his decisions, he wanted to host the party in another venue instead of here in the academy. That would cost us a lot of money, and I just wanted to save the school the trouble. We got into a heated debate over where we would host it, and it got a bit out of hand."

"Did you stab him again?" Tatsumi asked.

"Again? What do you mean again? Is this like a normal occurrence?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Kiriko here has stabbed Soshun so many times that you can count the scars, and thankfully due to her talent she always heals him up, so she almost never gets in trouble for them. I am assuming this time it was different?" Kizakura asked.

"Yes, it was very different. As you know...I am...very shy around other people, but if I think that something is wrong, I will stand up against it. He tried using that to his advantage and managed to piss me off. I stormed out of the room to cool off. I found myself staring out the window on the third floor, and I guess I had started crying at some point. Soshun said a lot of mean things, he even said I was a useless Health Committee figure head, and that I should give my spot to someone more adept for the job. I just wanted to hit him, and make him feel my anger and sadness. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I acted instead of thinking. I ended up slapping Mr. Kirigiri across the face." she said.

"What?" Leon cried out. Hiyoko burst out laughing, most likely picturing it all in her head. Kizakura chuckled, shaking his head.

"So that big hand print on his face was you? That must have been a hard hit. I saw scratch marks!" he said.

"Yeah...I just had a manicure. I checked him over and everything but he still gave me three days detention. It was an honest mistake and he said he would speak to Soshun about his firmness in the student council." she said.

"Man, I wished that was caught on film. That would have been so fucking awesome." Hiyoko said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"It...really isn't that funny you know." Daisuke said.

"Shut up dork before I bop you over the head!" the short blonde cried out, earning a sigh from the story teller.

"I suppose that's all of you...no wait...Miss Pop Sensation hasn't shared her story with us. Go ahead Sayaka, preach to us your story, or singing it, if you are up for it." the man said, leaning back in his seat.

"Funny story really. I don't want this leaving this room alright? The press wouldn't let me live it down if they found out." she said, biting her lip.

"Oh this has to be good, especially if you don't want the paps finding this out." Tatsumi said, leaning forward in his seat.

"So, it was early in the morning. I usually practice my singing in the bathroom, to loosen up my voice and train a bit. You never know when you'll be put on a stage after all. I got really bored after ten minutes, so I got dressed and left my dorm. I figured a walk would do me good, it would help me clear my mind. As I did though, I uh...decided it would be a good idea to...smoke a blunt in the girls room." she said.

"You...Sayaka Maizono lead singer of the top selling Idol Group of this generation, was caught smoking pot in the girls' room?" Tatsumi asked, completely taken a back.

"It was just a roach! Honest to god, it wasn't even enough to get me buzzed, but apparently the teacher that walked in decided to take a leak in the student bathroom and caught me as I was lighting it up. I got a month in this hellhole because of it." she said, a pout on her face.

"Man, that would be the scandal of the century. Teen pop sensation Sayaka Maizono caught smoking weed in a bathroom of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, is the academy promoting Hope? Or drug use? You be the judge." Leon said, in his best reporter voice.

"Hey, that was pretty good, you sure you aren't secretly the Ultimate News Reporter?" Ibuki asked.

"I'm not. I would suck at that, thousands watching a baseball game is one thing, millions watching me live on television is another." he said.

"Hey Sayaka, you...wouldn't happen to have any left on you would you?" Daisuke asked.

"Whoa, are you serious right now?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah man, that's pretty low. Drugs are bad." Leon added.

"Man, it's just some pot, you aren't going to die. Please tell me you have a blunt or something, I'm dying for a spark right now, I need some inspiration for a story, if you know what I mean?" he said.

"Uh well...I'm not sure if I can answer that question." the girl said.

"Kid, smoke all you want, so long as you don't say anything about me drinking on the clock." Kizakura said.

"You are awesome my man." Daisuke said, a grin on his face. Sayaka dug inside her shirt, pulling a small baggy from underneath her bra. She dug her hand inside it, passing him a small rolled up joint.

"Normally, that would cost you about 6,000 yen, but I am already rich so I don't need the money. That's a new strain I got from one of my bandmates, it's called Skywalker." she said, passing him a zippo lighter.

"Are you seriously smoking pot right now?" Kazuichi asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Dude, it's just to relax, we got three fucking hours here. What are we supposed to do? Jerk off and watch videos of Harambe?"

"Who the hell is Harambe?" Hiyoko asked.

"Oh sweet merciful god, please bestow upon me the power of patience. This troubled young woman needs some guidance!" Daisuke said, glancing at the ceiling. He sighed, placing the joint between his lips, he flicked the lighter open, lighting the end of it and taking a huge drag from it. He held it in for as long as he could before exhaling the smoke.

"Oh...damn that's smooth." he said.

"Isn't it? I like it because it helps me loosen up my vocal cords in the morning, and it doesn't smell that bad." she said.  
"Reminds me of a strain I smoked last summer called Here comes Autism." he said, taking another hit from it.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any worse. You brought a gun to school and caused a paint war, your brother is a drunkered and now you are a drug addict? Anymore you wish to share with us Daisuke dork face?" Hiyoko asked. The young man smirked, blowing the smoke in her face. She started coughing loudly, brushing it away with her sleeve.

"Dude really?" she cried.

"Yup...oh man, I think I can finally finish that script now, thanks for this Sayaka. You and I are super chill now." he said.

"Anytime. Just don't tell anyone I smoke this stuff, my dad would kill me, and my sister would gut me for not sharing some with her." she said.

"Are...all idols like this?" Leon asked curiously.

"Hey, it's better to smoke weed than snort coke...pass that up to Ibuki Dais, I could use a hit." the Ultimate Musician said firmly. Daisuke nodded, handing her the joint.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, come and enjoy our fabulous facilities and meet our Ultimate students. Oh, what's that? They are smoking weed? That's totally okay here." Tatsumi said.

"Shut up Tatsumi, jeez." Yukari snapped, glaring at her classmate.

"Um...can I try some?" Kazuichi asked, accepting the joint from Ibuki. He took a small drag from it, immediately starting to cough.

"Weak...you are so weak." Daisuke said.

"I do have a bong if you want that." Sayaka said, grabbing her backpack. She pulled out a decorative glass bong from inside, along with a bottle of water.

"How the hell do you walk around with that shit without even getting caught?" Leon asked.

"I am really good at what I do." the girl replied with a wink.

"I...didn't think you would be like this after becoming famous Sayaka." Makoto said.

"It's alright, tons of idols get busted with way worse than this. Weed isn't that bad of a drug, besides we're all stupid high school kids right?" she asked.

"Too true...we need to enjoy our youth while we have it, because if we don't it will be too late and we'll become old and stupid." Daisuke said firmly.

"Wow, we have a wise ass in the classroom. Fuck it, I'll take a hit of that bong." Hiyoko said, accepting the glass bong from the Pop idol.

"I'm gonna crack open a window, remember if you all get caught it wasn't because I allowed it." Kizakura said.

Daisuke leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a bit. He thought detention was going to be bad, but it was actually better than he expected it to be. He at least made several new friends, and Hiyoko wasn't being a nuisance like normal. Perhaps these remaining two days would be better than before. He could only hope that was the case.


	6. Pranks

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **Alright, this chapter finally gets things moving, at least I hope it does. This one pretty much went everywhere and I'm not sure if I did it justice, but this is the first time I've written a normal school life story, so give me some credit. the next chapter will be a time skip, which will take place a day before Halloween, it's going to be the first holiday Class 77 does as a class and there will be some trick-or-treating, or in Hiyoko's case, tricks. I do hope this chapter holds you over until then. The next one will also feature Natsumi a bit more, as well as Sato and Hinata. We might actually get to see just how Natsumi gets accepted into the 79th class, if I come up with a plot good enough to flesh out. Until then, I hope you like this chapter. I have also included some two line horror stories in this as part of Daisuke's collection. I saw them on the internet once, so I take no credit for their creation. They are something that I find myself reading sometimes, since they're filled with mystery and curiosity.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 6

Pranks

"Please, Daisuke you are the only one who can do this for me. If I approach her, she would definitely find it creepy."

"And you don't think she would find it creepy if I do it?" Daisuke replied firmly, looking at his friend and classmate.

"Yes, but you and her already have spent time together, so you know each other. Please please please, just get her to sign it. I'll make you whatever dishes you want for the rest of the school year."

Daisuke sighed, glaring at the Ultimate Chef standing beside him. It was another early morning in the academy kitchen, and Daisuke had been busy with the morning lunch rush. He hadn't known why he started helping out back there, it gave him a sense of accomplishment and reminded him a lot of the times he helped his mother at home. This of course gave the Ultimate Chef enough time to mess with him in various perverted ways. It wasn't a secret that the young man was sexually curious, and outright expressed it in any form. Today, it seemed that it had come in the form of a raunchy Sayaka Maizono pin up magazine. The front cover featured the Pop sensation, in a thin white bikini posing for a picture.

She honestly looked beautiful in it, and he had to wonder where the hell he even got something like that. The young pudgy teen had a firm look on his face, his pompadour wiggling a bit as he talked. Daisuke pinched his eyes, thinking his options over. On one hand, having whatever meal you wanted whenever you wanted was a rather nice bonus. Especially if it came from someone of Teruteru's caliber, the teen was gifted and it had shown. But on the other hand, the utterly embarrassing thought of asking Sayaka Maizono for a signature, on something that she most likely regretted was something that he wasn't forward to doing. The last two weeks had been rather interesting, especially all of the times he had spent in detention.

He had already served his in full, but found himself heading back just to keep her and Celeste company. The latter still had a week left, while the former still had two. Thanks to the pop star though, he had not only finished the script he had been working on, but had started his first major story and was already several chapters into it. Looking at his expression once more, Daisuke finally broke, giving the teen a nod.

"I'll talk to her, maybe if she's a little stoned she'll ignore it and sign it." he said.

"Thank you so much Daisuke! You are a true friend." Teruteru said, his face showing nothing but happiness. He handed the magazine over to Daisuke, the young man's eyes almost popping out of his sockets when he saw the cover image. How was a sixteen year old girl allowed to do this? He turned to the first page, seeing a picture of Sayaka laying down on a bed with nothing but covers over her. He closed it, shoving it in his messenger bag.

"It's almost time for class so I'll be heading out. Don't worry Teru, I'll talk to her later today."

"I'll handle everything here, don't worry Daisuke. You are a life saver!" he said, as the Story teller left the kitchen. He brushed past a few students, shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered.

The hallways of Hope's Peak Academy we're filled with life as he slowly made his way up to the second floor. Various students from class 78 had been hanging around the first floor plaza, messing around with their friends while waiting for class to start. He waved at Leon and Celeste as he passed by, the two had been chatting about homework it seemed. He briefly saw Makoto shoving coins into a prize machine in the School store, most likely trying his luck. Daisuke himself had used it in the past but hadn't had any luck. He did win several Kitty Barrettes, of which he had no use for seeing as he wasn't a girl. He didn't even know what to do with them either, so he was just going to toss them when he had the chance.

"Excuse me, Daisuke could I talk to you real quick?"

He stopped, peeking into the Nurse's office. Kiriko had been standing by the door holding a clipboard in her hands. He saw Mikan in the back, checking a few things over. Briefly looking up, she gave him a smile and a wave before continuing her job. He walked into the office, looking around for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong Kiriko?" he asked.

"I was looking over the student files for class 77B and noticed you hadn't gotten your flu shot yet. If you'd like we can take care of that now."

"Eh...I have a thing against needles and...pain...I'll pass." he said.

"Daisuke, it's very important to be up to date with your vaccinations. Three of them are missing on this file, your flu shot, your Tetanus shot and your Meningitis shot. We don't have to do them all today, but I would prefer to get them done sooner rather than later." she said.

" _Well, she is totally abrasive when it comes to her talent. Shy at heart my ass."_ he thought to himself, a groan escaping his lips.

"Fine, I suppose you are doing me a favor instead forcing me to head to a hospital. I'll just get my flu and meningitis shots. I hate the tetanus ones." he said. She gestured to one of the beds where he sat down, taking off his bag. He set it down beside him and it tipped over, causing his story book, and more importantly, the Sayaka magazine to slip out. The girl looked at it for a brief second before looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"That's not mine. It belongs to a friend." he said quickly.

"It's alright if you are into that... _stuff_. Just don't let Sayaka see it." she said.

" _That'll be hard considering I'm asking for her damn signature on it."_

"I'll try not too." he replied, a forced laugh escaping his lips. As she started preparing the shots, he remembered the barrettes in his bag and reached into it, pulling out a light blue one. When the Ultimate Physician came back, he held it out to her.

"Here, a token of my friendship." he said simply.

"A kitty barrette?" she asked curiously, taking the small pin into her hand.

"I won thirty two of those from that coin machine in the School Store, and I was just going to toss them, might as well give one to someone I consider a friend. Besides it would just be a waste tossing them all." he said simply. She blushed a bit, placing the barrette in her pocket.

"Thanks Daisuke. Alright, let's get this over with." she said with a small smile, completely ignoring the cringe on the young man's face. After signing several forms and various other things, Daisuke had been sent on his way. He and Mikan we're quietly walking to class, as the bell had rung while they were still in there. Daisuke had been poking at his arm for a bit, feeling the pink bandage that he now sported on his arm.

"Don't poke it. It'll start hurting, especially since you got a Meningitis shot." Mikan said quietly.

"Sorry, force of habit. Whenever I hurt myself and get it bandaged, I always poke at it. I know you aren't supposed to but I do it anyway." he said, pulling his hand away from it. He had decided on wearing a tee shirt today, along with his sleeveless blazer. It had been a little warm, especially since they were in early August now.

"You shouldn't do that. It can cause an infection or something worse, thankfully this is just a small shot so it'll be fine." she said.

"You really do worry over everyone don't you Mikan?" he asked.

"Why yes! Nurses have to do their best to take care of their patients, even if they are mean to you. If you are calm then the patient is calm, more often than not anyway."

"So, I take it you are used to the way Hiyoko treats you then?" he asked, his tone filled with annoyance. She gave him a nod.

"I grew used to it rather fast. Last year was hectic, it was a brand new school, a big academy full of hope. Everyone was looking at you and expecting you to become some sort of pariah or something, all because of your title. Hiyoko took advantage of my shyness and nervousness and kept bullying me. Thankfully I got over my shyness and got used to her attitude. It was a little hard, especially since we're roommates, but she doesn't bother me as much anymore. Miss Sonia was also kind to me, and helped me a lot whenever she did bully me."

"Lady Sonia is a kind soul among us. I'm very surprised she was allowed to attend this academy, especially with her royal duties and such." he replied.

"According to her, she was the only student in the history of the academy to send in a written request. Due to her royal duties, they didn't want to bring her on, but her parents agreed to it so long as she could leave if something came up back in her home country. She took the first plane out of Novoselic as soon as she got her acceptance letter." Mikan said.

"She must have been really excited. She told me she didn't have any friends her age back home, so I'm really glad I met her. We should do our best to make tons of precious memories with her as a class. That way she'll never be alone, especially if she ever has to go back home." he said.

"That's a great idea. You know, it's still pretty hot outside, and tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we head to the beach?" she asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going to the beach. It's been years since I last stepped on sand." he admitted. Finally arriving to their classroom, Daisuke slid the door open, only to see his classmates all crowded around a large screen television, which had been mounted on the other side of the room. They were all watching it intently, focused on the game they we're playing.

"Uh...what's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Chiaki thought it would be a good idea to play some video games. She thinks it's a good way to bring us all together." Sonia replied, she had been the closest to the door. Daisuke looked at the Ultimate Gamer, who blushed and looked away, a shy smile on her face.

"Well, I for one think it's an excellent idea, which is also why I propose we all go to the beach tomorrow. Mikan suggested it, and I think it would be great to get out of the city for a day. What do you all say?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm down to hit the waves." Akane said, a smirk on her face.

"The beach sounds great. As long as they have bathrooms nearby, I'm good to go!" Nekumaru replied.

"I have yet to witness the marine life of this area. It would be wise to talk to my mammalian brethren and announce my arrival." Tanaka replied, once again confusing him.

"I can take some pictures for everyone. I haven't taken any beach photos in while either. I'll need to find my water proof equipment!" Mahiru said excitedly.

"We can go on the coaster that's on the boardwalk. I've always wanted to see what made it work." Kazuichi added.

"I've never been to the beach before, what's it like? Is the water cold? Are there food stands nearby?" Sonia asked.

"Whoa, hold your horses Princess. The beach isn't a place you can just explain to someone, you have to go there and see for yourself. I assure you, it'll be great!" Daisuke said firmly. That seemed to excite her even more.

"Anyone wanna play next? I have to go take a leak." Kazuichi said, holding out his controller. Daisuke took it from his hand, taking his spot on the floor.

"What game is this?" he asked.

"We we're gonna start Super Smash Bros, are you in for that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Hell yeah, you should be warned though. I happen to be an excellent player when it comes to that game." he said, a smile on his face.

"We'll see about that pretty boy! I play this game with my cousin all the time, and I always whoop his ass." Akane said with a smirk.

"Ibuki wants to play next, she's the queen of Smash Bros!" she cried out, accepting the controller Nekumaru had been holding. After a few minutes, the game had started. Daisuke already knew it was going to be a tight match. Akane had chosen Donkey Kong, a really tough character to deal with, at least to him. Fuyuhiko had picked Mario, admitting that he was the only character he could use fully without killing himself. Ibuki had chosen King Dedede, much to everyone's surprise, since she was always after the agile characters in games. The final person was obviously him, and he had been looking around for a few seconds before finally choosing his ace character, Palutena.

"Dude, you are going to lose hard body." Fuyuhiko said.

"Little known fact about me, no matter the game or the difficulty level, I am always the best with the female characters. I'm gonna whoop your ass." he said with a smirk.

The game started, and instantly everyone started moving around their chosen field, the Kalos Region Pokemon League. While Daisuke was avoiding Mario's barrage of fireballs, Ibuki had started beating the hell out of Donkey Kong. Fuyuhiko moved his character in front of Daisuke's, shooting off a few more fireballs, only for them to be blocked. Palutena started bashing Mario with her shield, before tossing him off the field, just as Akane's pokeball had opened. She had summoned a Snorlax, which unfortunately landed right on Mario, taking him out of the game.

"Are you fucking serious? That was bullshit!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Sure it is." Daisuke replied. He jumped down to the lower platform, taking advantage of Donkey Kong's high damage percentage, he was easily able to sent him flying. Ibuki had started moving toward him, but he easily dodged her attacks, picking up all of the food on the ground to lower his own percentage.

"You are too good at this game. Did you play this all day when you were alone or something?" Akane asked.

"Sometimes. My little sister always beat me, but I am really good, not as good as I could be though." he said. The smash ball floated into the arena, and everyone immediately went for it. Ibuki had it first, but before she could use it, Akane had knocked it out of, sending it flying toward Mario, who was taken out of the game by a green shell, courtesy of Daisuke. His staff slammed into the ball, making him glow in a rainbow of colors.

"Black Hole Mega Laser bitches! Feel the wrath of a god!" he said firmly, taking out the last of everyone's lives. The match ended, with Daisuke as the winner.

"Maybe we should have raised the life counter to four instead of two." Akane said.

"Fuck you man! You totally cheated." the Ultimate Gangster said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure I did, memorizing all of the combos for my favorite character is totally cheating." he said, pursing his lips. He shook his head, handing the controller to Sonia.

"I wanna work on my story, if you decide to play Splatoon or Mario Kart, let me know, I'll whoop some ass in that too." he said with a wink, walking over to one of the empty desks in the room. He set his bag down beside him and pulled out his notebook, along with one of his pens. He opened to the bookmarked page, and started reading over the last thing he had written. Once he had what he wanted to write down, he uncapped his pen, and continued where he left off.

Chisa had noticed him sitting by himself, and had decided to check on him. She had been keeping her eye on all of her students since the first day, and had noticed who was friendly with who and what their quirks were. She had noticed that Daisuke often secluded himself to work on his stories, and while that wasn't a bad thing, she also wanted him to make friends. She had also noticed he had a bit of a trouble maker streak, seeing as he had gotten himself detention and had insulted several of the teachers. She grabbed one of the chairs next to him, sitting down in front of his desk.

"Why are you all alone? Don't you want to play a game?" she asked.

"Maybe later, I've been wanting to finish this chapter since last night. This idea has been picking at my brain for a few days so I really want to work on it." he said, not looking up from his notebook.

"That is well and good, but I don't like how you seclude yourself. You've been doing great as of late, getting along with Teruteru, Sonia, Ibuki and Peko, but you need to make friends with everyone here." she said.

"I'm trying, but I don't have anything interesting to share. I can't make friends by reading books to them after all." he said.

"And why not? Your mother made it very obvious that you have several fans all around the world. I know you have a YouTube channel dedicated to narrating your own material as well as doing cover songs...the comments are all nice and supportive. If those people who you don't even know say those things, then you can definitely make something that will entertain your classmates." she said.

"I seriously doubt that." he said, looking at her with a raised brow. The woman huffed a bit, leaning back in her chair.

"Come on Daisuke, look at Chiaki, she was able to bond with all of you by bringing video games and playing with her friends. If she can use her talent like that, then surely you can do the same." she replied.

"I very well can do the same thing, but you have no idea how hard it is for me to do that. You think being told your talent is shit is bad enough, try having to please everyone around you. Every single thing I have personally written, people have loved, but they always find something to nitpick, oh you should have made Sharron the love interest, she was cuter, you shouldn't talk about sensitive topics like Cancer like that, there are kids here who don't want to hear those things. I really liked this, but it would have been better if you had written it like this instead, it's fucking annoying. No one ever says good job, that story was beautiful, no one ever says anything nice to me after the applause dies down, there is always someone there that will criticize you and frankly, I'm sick of it." he said firmly.

"Sweetheart, criticism is a part of life, especially in a talent such as yours. No one is ever going to be pleased by what you write, but you have to keep in mind that you aren't writing your stories for them. There is a reason why you are doing this right? This is for you, not for them." Chisa replied. He set his pen down, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, but if I do it just for me then no one is going to like it. Why do you think I haven't narrated any of my stories in the last six months and have put them straight to audio book? I just don't want those people there telling me what I did wrong...it makes me feel the same way my father made me feel when he said my talent was shit." he said.

Chisa sighed, looking at the wall. Daisuke was a stubborn young man, that much was obvious. The sounds coming from the television filled the silence for a few seconds before everyone started cheering, apparently Nagito had just defeated Kazuichi in the game they had been playing. She tapped her chin with her finger, losing herself in thought.

"Hmm, what story are you writing now?" she asked.

"It's a murder mystery story. You wouldn't like it, it's pretty gorey." he said.

"Pfft, you think I wouldn't like it because of a little gore. Hit me with it, I might like it." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Basically, the whole plot revolved around seventeen students all trapped within their high school. The main character wakes up to find that all of the windows are sealed off and the doors are blocked off and he can't get outside. He meets the rest of his classmates, all of them freshmen like him, and then the mastermind reveals their plan. In order for them to leave, they have to commit murder and get away with it." he said.

"That sounds really interesting. What's it called?" She asked curiously.

"I...haven't decided yet. It's still in it's draft form and I don't know if I'll even finish it yet. I am working on another one as well, but that one I am keeping a secret." he said.

"Why don't you share it with the class when it's done? Maybe all of you could come up with a name for it." she said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah...maybe." he said, looking out the window.

"Miss Yukizome, come play with us." Sonia called out, a smile on her face.

"Be right there! Listen, that idea that you gave us about heading to the beach is definitely a perfect opportunity to share some stories with your friends. I'm sure they'll love each one. Besides, criticism is a good thing, it lets you know where you can improve and what things need more focus. You won't grow as a writer and story teller is people don't tell you what they think is wrong. Think about it alright?" she asked, earning a nod from him. She stood up, merrily walking over to the others, accepting the controller from the Princess.

It was around eleven when the Ultimate Chef decided to head down to the kitchen to make lunch, surprisingly followed by Hiyoko who said she wanted to help. Daisuke looked around the room, his eyes resting on Hiyoko's desk. He noticed she had left behind two packs of gummy bears, both of them had been opened, and the yellow ones had been taken out of the bag. He smirked and stood up, walking over to her desk. He grabbed both packs of candy, emptying one into the other. He grabbed some lemon juice he had grabbed from the kitchen, with the intention of making himself some lemonade later in the day, and poured it into the pack, shaking it a bit.

"What are you doing?" Mahiru asked, making him look up, his eyes looked like saucers.

"Uh...nothing." he said, pulling his hands behind his back.

"Ahuh, and I didn't see you messing with Hiyoko's candy right?"

"Nope, not at all."

"If you get caught, you are going to be pulled into a word that you don't want to be in." she said, warning the spiky haired teen, he brushed her off.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Besides, this is a little revenge for that picture." he said. She shrugged, lifting up her camera to her eye.

"I warned you. Don't come crawling to me when she decides to unleash her wrath on you."

He found that warning to be a little much, especially for the Photographer. What more could the Ultimate Traditional Dancer put him through? She already turned him into her own personal target board with her spitballs, and had ridiculed him with that picture. It was time for him to get some payback. Once he was done soaking the gummies in the lemon juice, he grabbed a spare napkin from his bag and laid them out on it, blotting them dry before placing them back in the dry pack. He set it back down, tossing the one that was filled with juice. He sat back down at his desk, working on his story to pass the time.

"Everyone, I brought lunch!" Teruteru announced, walking into the room with a large steaming pot of strew. Almost immediately everyone had turned to him, Akane already standing at his side.

"It's about time!" she said.

"Hiyoko was nice enough to help me with it. I'm sure you'll all like it." the chef said, a smile on his face.

"When did you make this? It smells wonderful." Chisa said, looking at the pot.

"Well, it was Chiaki's idea actually. She said she didn't want us all to starve, and I didn't mind making this a single bit." he said with a smile.

"I know I tend to skip out on eating when I play games, I just wanted all of us to have fun and not worry about the food." the girl replied, a small smile on her face.

"Wow Chiaki, you are an amazing person." Sonia cried, pulling the girl into a hug. Chisa smiled, taking all of the bowls and plates from Hiyoko's hands.

"So, what style of stew is this?" Daisuke asked, looking at the pot oddly. If Hiyoko had helped then surely there was something wrong with it.

"It's just a simple beef and potato stew. I made it with lots of love, so tell me how it is." Teruteru said. Daisuke nodded, not believing him a single bit. Perhaps he had made it with good intentions, but while his back was turned, Hiyoko could have added something to it. He could tell, just by that little smirk on her face.

"Well then, allow me to serve it out to everyone, before Akane tackles the pot." Chisa said, sparing a glance at the Ultimate Gymnast who was drooling up a river on the other side of the room. Hiyoko walked over to her desk, where her gummies had been sitting, too busy to notice that there was only one bag on her desk. Her attention was on the soup that Chisa was serving out to her students. Daisuke pulled out his phone, flicking it open, he pressed the record button, holding it up just enough for her not to see it. She grabbed three red gummies and tossed them into her mouth, a smile on her face. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she spat the out, coughing loudly.

"Who the fuck touched my gummies?" she shouted, looking at everyone in the room. Daisuke was hiding behind Ryouta, pretending not to know anything. He shoved his phone in his pocket, a smile on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Hiyoko? No one would touch your gummies, none of us are like that." Sonia said.

"Grr, someone messed with them. You all know I hate sour food, and all of these gummies taste sour. When I find out who did it, I am going to tear you a new one." she snapped angrily. The sheer happiness on Daisuke had felt was enough to make him forget his earlier conversation with Chisa. It was definitely a good idea to get out some pent up anger.

"It was him." Mahiru said, pointing at the Story Teller, who was still chuckling. He cleared his throat, straightening up.

"Uh...I have no idea what you are talking about. I was busy writing my story, so I couldn't have done it." he said.

"Don't lie, I took a picture." the redhead replied, holding up her camera. Hiyoko stomped over to where he stood, grabbing his tie, she pulled him down to her level, glaring into his eyes.

"You have just signed your death warrant. I'm not gonna tell you when, I'm not gonna tell you how, but I will get my revenge on you, count on it." she said. She let his tie go, and he took a few steps back, fixing the wrinkled cloth.

"I'll be waiting sweetheart, do your best." he said giving her a wink. She huffed and looked away, a pout on her face. She reached into her sleeve, about to open her last remaining pack when she felt the jar of the soup she had recently used. Smirking, she pulled the jar out seeing that it was still a quarter full. She didn't know what it did, but it was pink and glowing brightly, the effects of it would be taking effect as soon as her classmates at the stew. She glanced at Daisuke's bag, seeing his water bottle sticking out from it. Carefully walking over to it, she pulled the metal bottle out of his bag, and unscrewed the top, pouring the remaining bit of the liquid into the water, giving it a shake. She carefully set it down and walked back to where Mahiru was standing.

After awhile, everyone had been passed some strew and had all sat down in a circle around the darkened room. Chisa looked around, nodding to herself.

"Does everyone have a plate?" she asked, earning a chorus of "Yes" from everyone.

"Alright, hands together. Thanks for the food!"

"Thanks for the food!" everyone mimicked, before digging into their food. Akane literally drank hers, and sped over to Teruteru, handing him her plate.

"Seconds, now!" she cried.

"Alright girl, that was pretty fast." he said, pouring her some more.

"This is amazing. You two really out did yourselves." Ibuki said, a smile on her face.

"It wasn't an issue, I had been wanting to make something simple like this for awhile now." the chef replied.

"Thirds, keep it coming!" Akane said.

"Have you tried chewing your food?" the teen muttered, serving her another plate.

"Daisuke, aren't you going to try it? It's really good." Chisa said, looking at the story teller.

"Um...sure." he said, placing a small chunk of potato in his mouth. He had to admit, this was far better than anything else he had tried in his life. Even his own grandmother's beef stew. He noticed Hiyoko wasn't eating any of it, and was just watching everyone.

"Why aren't you eating Hiyoko? We're all partaking in this delicious meal, served to us by our friend. It would be an insult if you didn't have any." he said.

"I'm not that hungry. I ate a lot of candy in the kitchen." she said firmly.

"That's no excuse. Please, it would make me feel better if you joined us for a meal." he said, insisting that she ate with them. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She grit her teeth, taking the bowl from Teruteru, offering him a quiet thanks.

" _If you did something to this stew, we are all going to suffer for it, even you Hiyoko."_ he said with a smirk, taking another bite from it, glaring at the dancer. She narrowed her eyes, as she also started eating the stew.

"Daisuke, why don't you tell us all a story? It surely would bring us all together wouldn't it?" Chisa asked.

"Yeah, we have yet to hear a story written by you. Please would you read us one?"

"Sure Lady Sonia. I wouldn't mind at all." he said, reaching for his bag. He pulled out his story book, and started flipping through it, humming to himself. He finally found one, that was an oddity at best.

"Alright, I have one that you might like. It's rather short though." he said.

"Don't worry, just hit us with it." Chisa said. He nodded, looking down at the page.

" _The Last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat, bolt upright relived that it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06, my closet door creaked open."_

The result was the same all around the room. Confusion and fear was written on everyone's faces, most likely after they sat there thinking about it all. Chisa swallowed the food in her mouth.

"That was...interesting."

"What the hell kind of story was that?" Fuyuhiko asked, looking at the story teller with a confused expression.

"Well, that story was part of a genre of stories. Basically, the object of the story is to tell something scary in two lines. I've read thousands of them in the past." he said.

"It's scary, when you think about the context behind it. Do you have anymore?" Sonia asked. He nodded, flipping the page.

" _My grandmother told me it was a gift to see the Angel of Death in front of people's houses, it meant that it would be collecting a soul soon. I thought it was a gift too, until I started seeing it in front of every house."_

"That one was worse than the last." Peko said firmly.

"Don't you have any happy stories? I don't really feel like pissing myself right now." Kazuichi said.

"Ugh...fine. I do have one." he said, flipping back several pages.

Once he found one that he liked, he cleared his throat, about to start reading it, only he felt something at the pit of his stomach. His brows furrowed a bit, wondering what was. He suddenly felt a little hot, and started sweating a bit. He felt his member start getting hard, and he looked down thankful that his book was resting on his lap. He looked over to Teruteru, panting a bit.

"Teru, what did you put in this stew?" he asked.

"Um...just the basic ingredients, potatoes, beef chunks, and some herbs and spices. Why do you ask?"

"Because." he paused, fanning his face with his hand. His throat was dry, and whenever he tried looking at the window, he only seemed to focus on the girls. He took a deep breath, glaring at the Ultimate Chef.

"My dick is harder than the Washington Monument."

"Now that you mention it, I feel really...hot." Sonia said, her eyes clouding over. She reached for her shirt, and started undoing the top buttons.

"Old man, you shouldn't touch me like that. I might just..." Akane tried her hardest to look away from Nekumaru, but found herself getting closer to the man.

"There are so many things I can do to this joy stick." Chiaki said, holding her controller close to her body.

"I didn't add anything to this stew I swear. I would never do that...wait...I'm missing one of my soups." he said, looking in his metal case. Daisuke hadn't even noticed him bring it into the room.

"Oh yeah, about that. I found that pink soup and ended up pouring the whole thing into your stupid stew. Luckily I still had the jar, I never really ate any of it." Hiyoko exclaimed, holding the jaw filled with beef stew out to the chef.

"What...what have you done? That wasn't a regular soup, that was an aphrodisiac, created by the Ultimate Pharmacist. Anyone who consumes it will be unable to hold back their urges!" he exclaimed.

"Whoops, I didn't know it did that." Hiyoko said, not feeling a single ounce of guilt.

"It...isn't funny young lady." Chisa said.

"Not here...I must hold back." Tanaka muttered, holding his glowing right arm. Daisuke really didn't want to know what happened when he was alone. He grabbed his water bottle, about to take a drink from it, perhaps water would dilute the potion and make it less effective. As he was about to uncap it, he saw a hand slap it away. He looked up, seeing the panting platinum princess standing in front of him.

"Daisuke...I need your help." she said, sitting down on his lap. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No! Lady Sonia, get away from me right now." he shouted.

"Ngh...I can't...this is all I can think about." she said, grinding her hips into his lap. He grit his teeth, panting a bit harder than before. It was becoming harder to resist the urge to just take her right there, but he knew Kazuichi would never forgive him if he did something like that. Instead he reached behind the girl's ear, taking a firm hold of her earlobe. Giving it a light squeeze, she groaned in pleasure before passing out. Thankfully he, was able to catch her before her head hit the floor. He set her down gently, backing away from her.

"You guys are so funny, it's a good thing I didn't eat any of that nasty soup." Hiyoko said, clapping her hands, sheer joy clear on her face. She stiffened a bit when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"You know, taking advantage of your friends like this isn't nice of you Hiyoko~."

"D-D-Daisuke? W-what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"You woke up the dragon, a fierce beast that heeds no warning. His thirst needs to be quenched, and I think you'll do me just fine~"

"How about I let you lick my shins for about a minute and we call it even?" she asked, forcing herself out of his grasp. She ended up tripping and falling back. She crawled back, hitting the back wall.

"After all the hell that you've been putting me through, I think I'll lick a little more than that." he said, a smirk on his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to see the pissed off face of Kazuichi. That was the last thing he saw.

Xxx

"Everyone, we have a new student. Do your best to welcome her into the class." a teacher said, looking at his new student.

This new student was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair reaching just past her shoulders. She had creamy white skin, dotted with a few freckles, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black blazer, over a long sleeved white shirt, around her neck was a bright red ribbon, tied in a bow. She wore a matching black skirt, along with short white socks and shoes. She had a smirk on her face.

"My name is Natsumi Kuzuryu, don't bother talking to me, because all of you are worthless trash!" she said firmly. All of the students grumbled, muttering things under their breath. Even if they wanted to do something about it, the fact that she was the daughter of a gang leader meant that they had to take whatever abuse she put them through.

"Please, take your seat Miss Kuzuryu, and try not to cause a disruption." the teacher said, ushering her to her seat. The young woman made her way to the back of the room, taking the seat in the very back row, next to a young man who was currently staring at the main building.

He had short brown hair, which was spiked up with gel. He was pretty tall for his age, being around five foot eleven in height. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a matching red tie. He wore a pair of black slacks and leather shoes, polished to a shine. His notebook sat in front of him, blank. His head was in his hand, and he kept staring at the main building, imagining what it would be like to walk down those halls.

"Hey, what's got you looking at the main course building like that? Do you have any loser friends over there?" Natsumi asked, making the young man look at her, his light green eyes looking at her smaller form.

"I don't have friends over there...well..I do have one friend, though I don't think she considers me a friend." he said.

"Pfft, who would want to be friends with you? Look at you, brooding in the back of the room. No matter what you do you will never be a part of the main course. I however will be, I deserve to be in that course." she boasted.

"Do you now?" the young man asked, curious at the blonde's attitude.

"Yeah, I do. I have my own talent, but it isn't recognized by the academy, I'll show them. I have a way of getting in there, if one of the Main course students were to drop out, that would leave an open space, a space for me to take with my talent." she explained.  
"That's a little shady don't you think?" he asked.  
"No one asked for your input you know."

With that, she looked away, glaring at the wall. He found it a little odd, that a girl like that had outright said that stuff to him about never joining the main course. Truthfully, she was right. He wasn't talented, not like his friend Chiaki was, and not like the other students of Hope's Peak Academy. He was just normal, and being normal was something Hajime Hinata didn't like being. Without a second thought, he started glancing back at the Main Course building, pondering the answer to the request the Steering Committee had been expecting from him.

xxx

Daisuke groaned, his eyes slowly opening. He didn't know why but his head hurt. His stomach felt like a hurricane had gone through it, and for some reason he felt as if someone had done something in his pants. His vision cleared and he looked around, seeing the worried looks of his friends. He looked at Sonia, confusion on his face.  
"What...happened?" he asked.

"Hiyoko spiked the stew with a weird love potion. I...ended up doing something that I normally wouldn't, and that angered Kazuichi, enough for him to hit you in the face." she said.

"Yeah, sorry man. It wasn't my intention, that potion made me think and do things I normally wouldn't. Sorry." the pink haired mechanic said, from the bed beside his. Daisuke shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it man. It was all Hiyoko who did this, not you." he said. He reached for his face, feeling around it until he found the bruised area, right around his eye.

"Mikan said that bruise should clear up in a few days. If it starts to hurt, you'll need to put some ice on it." Sonia said.

"Don't worry, it isn't the first time I've gotten a black eye, certainly won't be the last either." he said, sitting up.

"Would you...mind explaining what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Back in middle school, I got into a fight with this one kid hitting on the girl I liked. We ended up fighting each other, only to see her with another guy. By this time though he had already hit me in this face, so we just decided to go home and cool off." he said with a shrug. Mikan walked toward his bed, a clipboard in her hands.

"Hi, it's good to see you are awake. Do you feel anything? Pain of any sort, nausea?" she asked.

"I got a slight headache, but that's about it. I feel fine, and at least the dragon went to sleep." he said in a joking manner, making Sonia and Mikan blush.

"Um...I'll just get you some pain pills." she said, hastily leaving the area. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go check on Chiaki, she ended up passing out right after you did." she said, giving them a wave. It was a bit quiet for awhile, until Kazuichi cleared his throat.

"Hey, has Miss Sonia said anything to you about me? You guys share a dorm so she must have right?" he asked.

"No...she doesn't talk about guys often. I can't really tell who she might like, at least not right now." Daisuke replied.

"Oh...do you think she'll go out with me if I ask her on a date?"

"That's up to her. If you want my advice, all I can say is this...give it time. Get to know her a bit better and when when you two form a strong bond, then ask her out. If not then she won't connect with you and the relationship wont work." he said.

"Hmm...I'll right. I'll give it time and get to know her better...so what's up with you and Hiyoko? I saw how you grabbed her earlier." he said, wiggling his brows.

"Bro, that was all because of that sick potion. You wouldn't catch me within a hundred feet of her if I could help it. She's such a little imp, how can she get enjoyment from doing this to us?" he snapped angrily. His head throbbed. Thankfully, someone had left a bottle of water for him at his beside table, so he grabbed it and took a drink from it.

"Riiight, you two have been at each others throats since you met. Are you sure there isn't anything else in there? Something subtle?" Kazuichi asked.

"I'll admit, she's a little cute, just a tad. But her attitude is horrible, if she wants to ever find herself someone that will love her, she needs to fix her attitude." he said simply, setting his water aside. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, we can certainly say our beach trip will be delayed, seeing as we're all hurt from that damn potion. And was looking forward to it so much." he said.

"Chin up, it's still summer time. Maybe we can convince Miss Yukizome to let us go on a week day? Maybe stay at a cabin or something."

"Hmm, speaking of which...I think my Abuela has a summer home there. We can totally use it if we go." he said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Who?"

"My grandmother...she did own a beautiful place by the beach, but she left for Spain when my grandfather passed away. She never sold it so we can definitely use it. Besides I'm sure we all need a bit of time away from the school." he said, dialing the woman's number. He placed the phone to his ear, waiting for it to ring. He only hoped she was awake, as the time in Spain was different than in Japan. Sadly, she didn't reply, making him frown.

"I'll ask my mom about it. I'm sure she has a spare key or something." he said, closing his phone.

"I'm gonna go take a leak, I'll be right back." Kazuichi said, getting out of his bed. He walked toward the nearby bathroom, disappearing past the door. Daisuke looked around, seeing his bag on the floor beside him. He grabbed it and pulled it onto his lap. He noticed his water bottle was missing, but he had spares so it didn't really matter if he lost it. All of his things were in there, and his fear that he lost his manuscript disappeared.

"Hey, dork!"

Daisuke huffed and looked up from his bag, glaring at the small blonde dancer, the one responsible for putting him in this bed. She almost burst into laughter, but covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Is there something you want? Or are you here to watch me suffer some more?" he asked firmly.

"I came to apologize. I wasn't expecting Kazuichi to outright punch you in the face. It was a joke that got out of hand, and for that I am sorry." she said. He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't.

"Is there a trick to this? Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked.

"Yeah, hard to believe I know. But I am being honest, take it or leave it." she said with a shrug before leaving. Kazuichi returned, taking a seat the edge of his bed, looking at the Story teller.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"She apologized to me." he said simply.

"Who?"

"Never mind." he said looking away from the mechanic. He looked at the opposite wall, eyes narrowed in thought.

" _The more I get to know that girl, the more she ends up confusing me."_

"You did the right thing you know."

Hiyoko huffed, looking at Mahiru. The girl had been busy deleting all of the sexy selfies she had taken with her camera while under the effects of the potion. She grabbed a couple of gummies from the pack in her hands, tossing them into her mouth.

"The only reason I did that was because he got hit in the face. Any other time and I wouldn't have done shit." she said.

"Still, it was sweet of you to do that. But we honestly need to talk about your attitude and your pranks. That last one wasn't in good taste." she replied. Hiyoko sighed, looking away from her, her cheeks puffed out.

"Fine, I won't do pranks of that level again. Honestly, I didn't know what the soup did, so it wasn't my fault it turned out like that. Blame Teruteru, he's the one that made it." she said.

"Oh trust me, when I'm through with him he will never make another soup like that again. Just watch what you do next time around alright?" Mahiru asked, finally deleting the last picture.

"Only for you big sis." the blonde said, taking a long drink from her metal bottle. Mahiru smirked inwardly, her friend wasn't even aware of what she had just drank. Maybe that would teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.


	7. Sick

**A/N: Well, it took me a little while, but I finally finished this chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. I had put this on the back burner for a bit, due to me wanting to finish the School Life of Mutual Killing, but now that it's received it's conclusion, I will be devoting some more time to this. In this chapter, we focus on Daisuke and just how far he'll go to help someone in need. It's gonna be one of those chapters that serves to build His and Hiyoko's bond, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Man, Danganronpa Kibou-Hen was amazing. I finally got my wish to see the Remnants of Despair, or I should say, the reformed 77th class, and it was awesome, seeing them all in their Super Danganronpa 2 outfits, especially the Imposter, who dressed up like Munakata in the end, it was pretty funny. I almost cried at the end, but I was right, everyone got their happy ending, even Makoto. And thus the curtain closes on Hope's Peak Academy, and the tragedy that surrounded it, but the story will forever remain in our minds and in our hearts. I for one will hold it dear for the rest of my days. Kodaka, you outdid yourself on this, and you deserve my praise.**

 **So, without further adoo, here is Chapter 7 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 7

Sick

Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror, his lips pursed as he stared at his reflection. He still didn't know exactly why he had agreed to this, but now that he had actually done it, he felt extremely weird. His eyes, normally blue, had been decorated with red contact lenses, making them look crimson. His spiky hair, was even spikier and pointing in all directions, his light tan skin had turned a bit darker, due to the spray tan he had gotten the day before. He was wearing a long sleeved crimson jacket, which had a felt like feel to it. It had a fluffy black collar, along with matching black fluffy cuffs. He left the jacket unzipped, exposing his toned chest, and a bit of his pectoral muscles. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, along with a silver studded belt. Finally, he wore a pair of black boots, which reached up to his knees, and we're left untied. He opened his mouth, looking at the fangs that he had on over his teeth. He let out a sigh.

"I look so outta place in this." he muttered.

"Oh you do not. You look amazing Daisuke." the cheerful voice of his roommate said, through the open door. He spared a glance into the room, only seeing a bit of her hair as she walked from side to side.

"I've never cosplayed before though, don't you think it's weird?" he asked.

"Of course not. It is Halloween after all, and all of our friends are dressing up too. The party later today is going to be great, and then we'll go trick-or-treating with the rest of the class. Oh, it's going to be amazing! It's my first time doing this." she said, clapping her hands.

"Like...as a class or ever?" he asked.

"The first time ever. My parents didn't let me out of the castle much, as I had to go through a lot of training and studies in order to be a successful princess. My little brother got it off easier than I did, but at the age of seven, his studies began as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder you wanted to do this...but don't you think matching cosplays is a little weird? Remember last time something happened between us? My eye still hurts." he said.

"N-nonsense. Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me will you Daisuke?" Sonia said, trying not to remember what had happened during the potion fiasco. They were still feeling Hiyoko's wrath after she literally started humping and grinding herself against the Headmaster. She had finally served all of her detention, but whenever she was in class, everyone always started laughing, which lead to her getting pissed off.

"If you say so." he said with a shrug.

"Alright, I am done. Come take a look."

Daisuke reached for the light switch, shutting it off as he entered the room. He took one glance at the princess and couldn't help but stare at her.

She was wearing a beautiful maroon colored Gothic Lolita dress, with a big decorative ribbon on the front. It had long sleeves, decorated with frilly wrist cuffs. The front of it was open, revealing a bit of her chest, and was held closed with crossing black laces. The skirt of the dress was long and fell down to past her knees, and had frilled white hems, with flowers embroidered into them. She was wearing a pair of brown laced boots, mostly covered by the dress she was wearing. Her long platinum blonde hair had been picked up, tied into twin tails with black ribbons. She was also wearing a pair of crimson contacts. Her pale porcelain skin suited her perfectly. It was the most accurate cosplay of Princess Mina Tepes he had seen to date. He gave an impressed whistle.

"I'll say, you really know how to dress up. It's as if you've done this before." he said, looking her over. She giggled.

"I always dreamed of being a Vampire, this is the closest thing I can be to one though. The best thing is, I am cosplaying a princess while being an actual princess, kinda ironic isn't it?" she asked.

"Very ironic...but why am I dressed like Vampire Akira? Wouldn't it make sense for me to dress up as Werewolf Akira?" he asked.

"It's better like this, I think vampires would suit you better than werewolves, to be honest with you. Well, let us go, the others are waiting for us." she said.

"As you wish Lady Mina." he said with a wink, allowing her to slip her arm through his. Both of them started making their way toward their classroom.

The halls of Hope's Peak Academy had been decorated for the season, with cut outs of Pumpkins and other decorations being all over the place. Orange streamers we're hung literally everywhere, along with plastic ghosts and Jack-o-Lanterns, crafted by the Ultimate Sculptor of class 77A. Several students complimented them on their costumes, as well as handed them some candy, which they had placed in their candy bags. Daisuke had to admit, the Ultimate students knew how to take a regular holiday and make it...well Ultimate. Making their way to the second floor, they passed by a few others, who had very interesting costumes themselves. Finally, they made it to their classroom, seeing everyone else busy decorating the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Sonia announced, catching their attention.

"Well, look at you two. That's an excellent costume...what is it?" Chisa, their teacher asked. She herself hadn't dressed much different, instead of wearing her normal uniform for class, she had decided on wearing a maid outfit. It was a simple black dress, with a frilly white apron over it. She was wearing a bonnet on her head, which matched the apron, her long auburn hair had been let down from it's high ponytail, allowing it to reach down to her waist.

"We're cosplaying characters from one of my favorite manga, Dance in the Vampire Bund. I'm cosplaying the Vampire Princess, Mina Tepes." Sonia replied, her voice bubbly and filled with joy.

"I'm cosplaying Akira, a young man who was visiting the Bund on a field trip and was turned into a vampire." he said.

"Hmm...are you sure that isn't an excuse to not wear a proper shirt?" Chisa asked.

"Pfft, if I wanted to take my shirt off, I would have cosplayed Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. I would have come here in nothing but my birthday suit." he said firmly.

"Something tells me that suit needs a little ironing!" Hiyoko cried from the back of the room, causing a few people around her to laugh.

The petite dancer had also decided to dress up for the holiday. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, which surprisingly went well with her body size. She had grown a couple of inches in the last few weeks, now being around four feet four inches, and her breasts, to his surprise were decent as well, being around a B cup, even with her small stature. The dress fell down to her mid thigh, and had thick black buttons on the abdomen, six in total which we're a glossy and shined in the sunlight. Thin black ribbons were attached to the waist of the dress, and the hem was a frilly white, decorated with spiders. She wore net like stockings, with flowers and butterflies on them, along with a spiderweb like design on it. She was wearing black leather platform shoes, making her look taller than she normally would be. On her arms, she was wearing some black gloves, reaching to her biceps, decorated with the same spiderweb design as her stockings. Finally, she had her hair mostly down, with two little ponytails tied up with black ribbons, she was also wearing a necklace around her neck, with a silver cross on it. Her fingernails had been painted black and she had a bit of makeup on her cheeks.

"That's honestly the best Misa Amane cosplay I have seen in awhile. Pat yourself on the back, you've earned my respect." he said, bowing to her.

"Of course I have, but I'm not wearing this for you, you know." she said. She felt something in the back of her throat, and started coughing a bit, covering her mouth with the crook of her elbow.

"You alright there?" Daisuke asked curiously, standing by her desk.

"I'm fine, just got something stuck in my throat. Why don't you go be a good vampy and bring me some water?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Now Asshole!" she shouted.

"Alright, jeez." he turned around, walking out of the classroom.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mean to him, especially after he watched over you during that potion dilemma." Mikan said. She had dressed up as a weird combination. She was wearing a sexy nurse outfit, but had wrapped herself up in several layers of bandages, which she has dipped in coffee grounds to mimic the aging process. She had also dabbed parts of her skin with some darkening makeup, making her skin look a bit rotten.

"Don't remind me of that Pig Barf, Jesus Christ I thought we were all over this." she snapped, looking away from her.

"I'm just saying, he's a nice person you shouldn't..."

"Achoo! Go away, you're giving me allergies." the blonde replied, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Mikan sighed, and decided to continue helping with the decorations. Hiyoko's eyes moved around the room, looking at the costumes her friends had been wearing.

She saw Nekumaru near the front of the room, the large teen had been busy placing some streamers near the top of the room. His normal track suit had been replaced with a purple long sleeved button down shirt, with a V-neck collar. He was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, with brown belts crossing over the legs. He wore a pair black boots, with white soles, his pants going over the top of the boots. He had a large black coat over his shoulders, with a fur collar that extended down the length of the coat, along with matching fur cuffs. He had dyed his hair bright yellow, with temporary dye, and had used make up to turn one of the scars over his eye into a lightning bolt. His cosplay was that of Laxus Dreyer, of the Fairy Tail anime. She had to admit he put a lot of detail into it, even sounded like the character too.

He wasn't the only one dressed like a Fairy tail mage, as Ibuki for some reason decided to dress up as Juvia Locksar, down to dyeing her hair a bright blue. She was wearing a questionable outfit, since it consisted of a purple polka-dot bikini, similar to the one the character had worn in the anime. When Chisa had asked her about her costume, she replied with something along the lines of "The character I picked dressed like this, so Ibuki dressed like this as well" and she was able to get away with it. Chisa was to lenient on people. Than again, it had been their class Representative Chiaki Nanami that had suggested everyone pick a character to dress up as during Halloween.

The class rep herself was dressed in a silky pink dress, with a white hem and big poofy shoulders. The center of the dress had a bright blue gem on it, which glittered in the light. She was wearing a pair of long white gloves, and was holding a parasol in one hand. She wore a matching pair of pink heels. She also wore a long blonde wig, and a small crown on her head. She was dressed as one of the most famous video game character's in history, Princess Peach. She was in the back of the room with Kazuichi, the two of them we're busy playing Super Mario Bros on her Wii. Chisa had agreed to leave the television in the room, for anyone who wanted to have gaming tournaments after classes, and since it was a holiday, they we're allowed to use it as much as they wanted.

The mechanic hadn't dressed up as anything, trading his worn blue jumpsuit for a clean yellow one that had several patches sown on it. It also had a few NASCAR numbers sown onto it. He had also taken off his hat, spiking his hair up a bit more than usual. He also decorated his braid with a few red, yellow and orange beads.

"Damn it, Chiaki stop taking all of the power ups!" the mechanic cried.

"Sorry, I'm trying to beat this level and collect all the coins. I need all of them to survive long enough." was her reply, as she shot several fireballs at the approaching Goombas.

"Yes, well I could use those power flowers too so stop hogging them all." he exclaimed, hooping over a Paratroopa, only to fall into a pit. He sighed.

"And there goes my last life. Hurry to the check point alright?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl. Hiyoko rolled her eyes, still unable to believe their sudden friendship. She had to admit, thanks to the girl and her love of video games, the class had actually become closer through them, and hung out more often than the used to. That trip to the beach they took weeks back had been a blast, even if she hated to admit it. She let out another loud sneeze, covering her mouth with her hands, she grimaced a bit, wiping them down on her skirt.

"Hiyoko, are you alright? You've been sneezing all morning, and coughing, are you getting sick?" Chisa asked, looking up from the paperwork she had been reading.

"I am not getting sick. Nothing is stopping me from getting all of that candy, besides I have to many tricks in store for me to miss out on this day." she said, a smirk on her face. Daisuke returned, holding a box in his hands filled to the brim with Dr. Hopper soda, Nagito followed after, carrying two more boxes.

"Good morning everyone. I was able to get us plenty of drinks from the machine!" the Ultimate Lucky Student said, setting his boxes down on the desk.

"You should have seen it, I couldn't get a single bottle of water out of the machine, here comes Nagito and taps it with his foot and out pops all of these drinks, and the water, and the money I put in. He's incredible." Daisuke said, a smile on his face.

"Please, it wasn't anything special. It was just my lucky day." the young man said. Nagito had gone with something simple for his costume, since he had a lanky build, and white hair, he decided to use a bit of dark make up and dress himself as a zombie. He had actually rolled around in the dirt for a few minutes to make himself look more accurate. It had actually been how Daisuke had found him, just rolling around on the dirt. The story teller handed the water off to Hiyoko, who quickly took a drink from it.

"Nice job vampy, you get to have all my yellow gummies." She said, gesturing to the bag filled with the yellow candy. He shrugged, grabbing them form the desk, dropping a few into his mouth. He sat down on his own desk, grabbing his messenger bag.

"I won't be able to stay for much longer, I promised my mom I would help her make some food for the party she's throwing. You guys are dropping by later right?" he asked.

"I am, Ibuki isn't going to miss a party!" The Ultimate Musician said, giving the spiky haired teen a thumbs up.

"YEAH! I'm definitely going to this party." Nekumaru cried out.

"Do you think we can trade Pokemon later Daisuke? You have tons that I'm missing for my Pokedex." Chiaki said, earning a nod from him.

"Sure thing, I was going to start over my Y version, so you can have whatever you like."

"It was really nice of your mother to invite us Daisuke, especially after we invaded your house last time." Chisa added, setting her papers down.

"Hey, you guys are my friends, she wouldn't turn you down. Even if we weren't friends she would force me to bring you along. Besides, my neighbors give out the best candy, all full sized bars, none of that fun sized candy." he said, his smile widening at the thought of all the candy.

"Your neighbor rocks, he gave me tons of spare parts for a lot of motorcycles he wasn't going to use, and I'm almost done fixing my Chopper. It's going to be the sweetest ride ever." Kazuichi said. Daisuke and him had hung out at his house the previous weekend, since he had to stay at home and watch his sister while his mother was gone, and Takeshi's father had given the mechanic several boxes of spare parts, which he had happily taken. Daisuke gave him a thumbs up.

"Just as long as I can take a cruise on it as well, I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle like that." he said.

"Sure thing, it wouldn't be anywhere near as done without your friend."

"Ugh, can you stop talking so loudly? You're voices are grating." Hiyoko snapped, placing her head down on her desk. Daisuke placed the back of his hand on her forehead, much to her annoyance.

"Hiyoko, you have a fever. What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"I don't have a fever Dork, now hands off!" she said, pulling his hand away from her face.

"Let me check you over, just in case." Mikan said, appearing next to her.

"I said I'm fine. Leave me alone." she cried, only to have another coughing fit. Mikan dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her portable thermometer. Before she could even complain, Mikan shoved the thermometer in Hiyoko's mouth, looking intently at the screen.

"What the hell?" she cried, her voice coming out muffled due to the thermometer.

"Don't talk while this is in your mouth." she scolded, still looking at the device in her hand. It beeped three times, showing the results.

"Just as I thought, you have a fever, 101 degrees. You aren't going anywhere today Hiyoko. You need to go back to our dorm and rest. I'll get you some medicine." she said.

"I am not going anywhere. I am going out and enjoying this holiday. I've been waiting all year to go out and get candy. You can't deny me this." Hiyoko snapped.

"But you're sick. If you go out, in the cold weather you'll get even sicker, don't make me carry you to your room." the angered nurse said, making the blonde dancer shudder.

"Can't she just take some medicine and go out and get some candy? She has been waiting for this for awhile, she's been talking about candy for weeks now." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, but she can't go anywhere. This is what happens when you refuse getting your flu shot, so she's going to stay in the academy until she's better. No questions asked." Mikan said firmly. Hiyoko clenched her hands together, standing up from her seat.

"I am not going back to our dorm. I am going to get my candy and you aren't going to stop me." she said angrily.

"Young lady, you are going to your dorm to rest. Don't force my hand, you wouldn't want to see me when I'm angry." Chisa said, glaring at her student.

"I'll walk you back Hiyoko. Don't worry, I'll tell my mom to send you some stuff from the party." Daisuke said. The girl crossed her arms, glaring at everyone in the room.

"You guys suck! I hate you!" she cried out, angrily walking toward the door. She gripped the door tightly, placing her hand against her head briefly before walking out of the room.

"Make sure she doesn't leave her room Daisuke. Knowing her, she'll just wait until no one is looking and she'll take off." Mikan said.

"But, I can't watch her all day. I have stuff to do." he said.

"Worry not, I'll take your place at the party. Just make sure she's alright, Hiyoko's wellbeing is in your hands now Daisuke. Good luck!" Chisa cried, pushing him out of the room. He grit his teeth, fixing his messenger bag. The blonde had been waiting by the bend in the hall, leaning against the wall. He walked toward her, and she pushed off the wall, slowly making her way down the hall.

"Do you feel nauseous at all? Dizzy?"

"I'm fucking fine damn it. Just walk!" she cried, only to start coughing. He rolled his eyes.

It didn't take them long to make it to her dorm room. He had actually forgotten for a brief second that his dorm was across from her. She lazily rose her hand, trying to place the key in the slot, only to miss it completely. She muttered a swear, trying again only to drop it onto the tile floor. Daisuke reached for it, bumping hands with her as she tried reaching for it. She glared at him with her hazy golden eyes, but allowed him to take the key. He blushed a bit, trying not to make it so noticeable, before opening the door.

The young dancer's dorm room looked exactly like his and Sonia's, everything was positioned the same, the beds, the desk in the back even the window. However, that's where the differences ended. The room was split literally in half, with the left being the messy half, and the right being the tidy half. Mikan's side was very clean. Her bed had been made, and she had a few plushies resting on her bed, two teddy bears with nurse outfits, as well as a plush syringe, filled with a strange green liquid. He didn't know why but that thing really put him off. On her night stand, he could see a small lamp, along with some antiseptics. He also spotted some bandages sticking out of the drawer.

Hiyoko's half however was far beyond anything he had ever seen, and he had grown with a little sister, who barely picked up her room. This topped everything. Her bed was a mess, the sheets had been twisted into a ball and tossed on the ground, along with one of the pillows. Her night stand was a mess of candy wrappers and soda cans. At the foot of her bed, was a pile of dirty laundry, including several of her silk kimono's and various...unmentionables. Her dresser was also a mess, the drawers were partially open, with some clothes sticking out of it, the top was littered with hair care products, traditional Japanese candies, brushes, combs, hell he was surprised to see some make up on there, though it was very little, as the girl didn't feel the need to wear anything. Hiyoko slowly walked toward her bed, dropping into with a grunt.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph...what the fuck is this?" he asked, looking at her side of the room.

"What?" she asked, her voice coming out muffled.

"Your side of the room, it's such a mess. Don't you ever clean?" he asked.

"That's not my job. Pig barf handles that for me, but recently she's been mouthing off, and hanging out with the underclassmen way too much. She hasn't done my laundry in weeks." she said.

"Hiyoko, that should be your job not Mikan's. Didn't your mother teach you to be responsible?" he asked firmly.

"No she didn't. I didn't live with my mother, I was raised by my grandmother. She wanted me to be all proper, just because of my last name. I hated it, so I refused to do any chores around the house unless company was coming over. I didn't do them then, and I am not doing them now." she said. She was about to say something else, but that statement instead turned into a sneeze. He shook his head, walking over to the dresser. He opened a couple of the drawers, pulling out various articles of clothes. He finally settled on a tee shirt, and basket ball shorts. He walked over to her bedside, handing them to her.

"Here, take off your costume, you wouldn't want to start sweating in it would you?" he asked. She grabbed the clothes, wordlessly standing up, heading toward the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He quickly dialed his mother's number, holding it up to his ear.

" _Hello, Daisuke what's up?"_

"Hey Mom, I just wanted to let you know, I won't be able to go to that party. Hiyoko's sick so I'll be taking care of her until she gets better." he said.

" _Aw really? That's a shame, and we had a pinata and everything ready for you, I know how much you love those."_

"Fuck! I mean, yeah...I really wanted to go but, I really can't bail on a friend, especially if their sick." he said.

" _That's so sweet of you. You totally like her don't you?"_

"Excuse me? Let me clean the shit out of my ear because I don't think I heard you correctly." he said, making his mother laugh.

" _Nevermind, you take care alright? I'll have one of you friends take some stuff over for the two of you."_

"Thanks mom, see ya later." he said, ending the call, just as Hiyoko made her way out of the bathroom, tossing her costume into the dirty pile of clothes. She took her hair down from it's ponytails, before dropping into her bed.

"Stop adding to the pile Hiyoko."

"Will you shut the fuck up? My head hurts enough, I don't need your goddamn voice pissing me off even more!" she shouted, gritting her teeth from the headache. He walked over to Mikan's side of the room, and grabbed her medical bag, sifting through out. He pulled out a box of tissues, along with some medicine. He handed her the tissues, looking at the bottle.

"Hmm...this stuff is past it's date." he muttered.

"So, it's still good for a few weeks." Hiyoko said, blowing her nose into one of the tissues, tossing it onto the ground. He looked at it for a few seconds, before grabbing a nearby trash can. He grabbed all of the candy wrappers, empty soda cans and other pieces of trash and tossed it into the basket.

"Alright, from now on, toss your tissues in here. We don't want Mikan to get sick because of you." he said. She flipped him off, grabbing her bedsheets and untangling them, once done, she pulled the covers over her head and turned over, facing the wall.

"Damn brat, why do I get stuck doing this?" he muttered under his breath.

He hated to admit it, but he was too good of a person. Seeing Hiyoko sick like she was reminded him of the times Ericka got sick. He couldn't just let her suffer, even if she was stubborn. At least his sister was more lenient, and tidy. Looking around the room, he nodded to himself. Spotting a laundry basket in the bathroom, he grabbed it, and started picking up the dirty laundry that was laying around her half of the room, until every article was in the basket. Looking back at the dancer, he could see that she had fallen asleep, so he knew she wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed the basket, along with her room key and left the room, closing the door behind him. Making his way down to the laundry room, he got odd looks from a few people, but no one said anything. A few girls were giggling, and when he realized why, he quickly pulled a tee shirt over the top of the basket, biting back the blush that had dusted his cheeks. Thankfully the laundry room was empty, so he didn't need to hide any frilly articles of clothing from sight.

Picking a washer near the back of the room, he turned it on, and started dropping the clothes inside, making sure to separate it accordingly. He came across one of Hiyoko's kimono's and looked it over, trying to find a tag or something.

"Hey Daisuke, doing some laundry?"

He looked toward the entrance, seeing none other than Sayaka Maizono, standing there with her own basket of laundry. He gave her a nod, turning back to the kimono in his hand. He noticed that the girl had dressed up in her Idol get up. It was painfully obvious that she was cosplaying an Idol, and since she was an Idol, it really cut down on the cost.

"One of my friends is sick, so I'm doing her laundry. Say, can you put silk in the wash? I don't want to ruin this." he asked.

"No, I would recommend you hand wash that in cold water. Unless there's a tag anywhere that say's you can machine wash it." She replied.

"I haven't found anything. Alright, guess I'll hand wash all of these kimonos then." he said, placing them on the machine next to him. Once he had all of the clothes in the machine, he added the detergent and closed the lid. Thankfully, Hope's Peak Academy had accommodations for all sorts of things, even clothes, so it wasn't hard to find a laundry bucket and fill it with water.

"So, are you doing your girlfriend's laundry now?" Sayaka asked.

"Pfft, your funny. Reeeaaal funny Sayaka." he replied, giving her a deadpanned look.

"Well, you are washing panties, so unless you bound your chest or go surgery to remove your parts down below, then those definitely belong to a girl." she said.

"Well, don't tell anyone but...yeah I had surgery last week. I didn't have enough for boobs though." he said, making the Pop Sensation laugh.

"Seriously, I noticed Hiyoko wasn't feeling so good, so it really is sweet of you to do her laundry while she's sick." she replied.

"Yeah, but she isn't going to appreciate it." he said, grabbing one of the kimonos, placing it in the bucket of water he had prepared with soap. He rolled up his jacket sleeves, before dunking his hands into the water.

"It doesn't matter, it's the little things that make girls really happy. You are a good person at heart, even a girl like Hiyoko will realize that. But if you don't like her, then who do you like?" she asked curiously. She closed the top of the washer, taking a seat one one of the benches.

"I don't have anyone in mind Sayaka. I didn't really come to this academy to get into a relationship." he said in a joking manner. Though even he knew that was a lie.

"Hmm, I don't think so. High school is the time of our lives, it's our first year here, so were still a bit new but for you older kids, you know everything that makes this academy tick. I suppose starting a relationship would be one of those things that just...happens." she said.

"Well, you would be half right on that statement. It's my first year here, technically. Aside from the last few weeks, I hadn't set foot in this academy a single time. I missed all of last year, and the only reason I made it into the Sophomore year was because I took the test somewhere else." he said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long complicated story. Whatever the case, I'm not really into anyone at the moment, and I doubt I will be for awhile." he said.

"That's a shame I guess. I'm not really interested in anyone myself...well there is this one boy. He's a year younger than me, not even attending this academy yet. I heard he's the son of the headmaster." she said.

"Really? Scandalous!" he said, making the idol roll her eyes.

"He would never go for a girl like me. He's just like his sister, quiet and mysterious. I'm just too outgoing for him, he wouldn't want to hang out with a person like me. The paparazzi would mob him." she said.

"Don't give up hope! Who knows? He might like you back, who wouldn't want the Ultimate Pop Sensation to be their girlfriend?" he asked. He finished washing the first kimono, and carefully wrung it out, hanging it out to dry. He grabbed the second one and started washing it.

"I have to get back to my class, we're having a little party before going trick-or-treating. Don't be a stranger!" she said happily, walking out of the room. He gave her a wave, turning back to the task at hand. After a few minutes, all four kimono's were clean and drying, and In that time he had transferred the clean laundry into the driers. Nodding to himself, he figured he could run to the school store real quick for some medicine.

After he did that, he headed back to Hiyoko's dorm. As he got to the top of the stairs he let out a loud sneeze, which echoed down the empty hall. He rubbed his nose, pulling out the key from his pocket, he quietly entered the room, only to hear loud coughing coming from within. He looked toward the bed, seeing the blonde dancer shivering.

"Jeez, your worse than I thought." he said, making his way over to her.

"W-what the h-hell were you d-doing?" she asked, her teeth chattering a bit.

"Getting some fresh medicine, and doing your laundry." he said.

"W-what? How dare you t-touch my c-clothes!" she snapped.

"Please, I've seen frilly panties before. My sister wears nothing but frilly panties. Anyway, I got you some medicine. Here." he said, handing the the small cup filled to the brim with the red liquid. She sniffed it, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Yuck! This smells awful!"

"I don't care, the faster you drink it, the faster you get better. Pinch your nose, makes it go down faster." he said. She sighed and pressed the cup to her lips, drinking the vile medicine. She coughed a bit as the cold feeling washed down her throat. She handed him the cup, and he walked into the bathroom to rinse it out. He decided to leave the medicine in there, taking a look at the small room.

"Jesus, even the bathroom is a mess."

"Jeez, is there nothing you don't complain about?!" Hiyoko cried, rubbing her temples. He sighed, taking off his messenger bag and setting it down on Mikan's bed. He walked back into the bathroom, looking under the counter for the cleaning supplies, only this bathroom lacked them, horribly. He grit his teeth, cutting the inside of his cheeks with his fangs.

"Damn it." he muttered. Opened the bedroom door, looking back at Hiyoko who was playing something on her 3ds.

"You should really be resting, instead of playing games." he said.

"Piss off, this is how I get better. Get me some gummies while you're at it." she said, brushing him off. He glared at her closing the door behind himself. He walked across the hall, pulling out his own key. Once inside his very clean bedroom, he walked into his bathroom, grabbing a few of the spare cleaning supplies.

"I swear to Christ, I better get tons of Christmas presents from Santa for doing this." he muttered to himself, closing his door. Once back in Hiyoko's room, he immediately went into the bathroom, and started the long process of cleaning it up. Hiyoko paused her game briefly, taking a look into the room.

" _Why is he doing all this? I'm just a little sick. He doesn't have to clean my room...maybe I shouldn't be so mean to him, especially if he's sacrificing his Halloween to spend it taking care of me."_ she thought to herself. She turned her game off and placed it on her bedside table, feeling a little tired. She pulled the covers up to her neck and settled into her bed for a quick nap. Maybe if she felt better, she could collect some candy later on in the night.

Daisuke sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow. He looked around the bathroom, seeing the room literally sparkling. He smiled to himself, and picked up all of his cleaning supplies, he stopped briefly, to look at Hiyoko's sleeping form, before leaving the room. Once everything had been put away, he took a trip back down to the Laundry room to collect her clothes. He carefully folded everything, and placed it back in the basket as neatly as he could. He let out another sneeze, wiping his nose with his jacket.

"This jacket must be making me sneeze. I should put a shirt on, it's kinda cold in here." he muttered to himself, as he finished folding Hiyoko's final kimono. He grabbed the basket, heading back up to her room.

"Daisuke, there you are!"

"Oh, hi Lady Sonia, what's up?" he asked, leaning against the wall. The princess smiled, looking at the basket in his hands.

"I see you are helping Hiyoko with her chores, that's sweet of you. I came to let you know that we are all about to leave to go trick-or-treating, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I can't leave Hiyoko behind. Not while she's sick...but could I ask you to save me some candy? Not a lot, maybe a handful..I'd like to do something with it." he said.

"Sure, I'll ask everyone to give you some of their candy. They won't mind at all." she said.

"Great! Have fun alright? For me and her...she was looking forward to this, it's a shame that she got sick." he said sadly.

"You really do care for her, that's really sweet you know." she said.

"What? She's sick, I wouldn't abandon her like that. Besides, I bet you she won't even return the favor if I got sick." he said, looking at the wall, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"If you say so. We won't be long, we promised to stop by your mom's so we should be back by nine, then we can go to the plaza with everyone else for the movie their gonna play." she said. He gave her a nod, opening the door.

"I'll see you then alright Lady Sonia?" he asked, earning a nod from her, she gave him a small wave, before taking her leave. He closed the door behind himself, and walked over to the dresser, and started placing all of the folded clothes in the proper drawers. He shivered a bit and looked to the back of the room, seeing the window was open. He shrugged and turned back to the task at hand. His eyes widened as he dropped the laundry basket. He looked at the bed, and then to the window, where he saw a rope fashioned out of bedsheets. The rope had been tied to the bed frame and literally thrown out the window.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out, grabbing his messenger bag and his key. He tore the door open and ran down the hall.

"Lady Sonia!" he cried out, hoping his voice would reach her in time. He almost fell down the stairs, as he had taken them two steps at a time. He ran across the plaza and into the academy proper.

"Lady Sonia wait up!" he cried out, finally grabbing her attention. She looked back, telling the rest of their class to stop.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Hiyoko...she...left!" he said.

"What? How the hell did she leave?" Akane snapped, looking at him.

"I was gone for like ten minutes, doing her laundry when..."

"Whoa, you did her laundry?" Mahiru asked, her brow raised in curiosity.

"Yes but thats not the point. Point is, she made a rope out of bedsheets and took off. We need to find her, before she gets sicker than she was before." he cried, only to start coughing a second later.

"Seems to me like you are getting sick yourself." Teruteru said, looking him over.

"Fuck me, we have to focus on finding her!" he said.

"Mmm, well if you insist, I got some time." Teruteru said, his tone becoming sensual. Peko slammed her bokken over his head, knocking him out cold.

"Alright Daisuke, where do you think she would go?" she asked, her voice calm and collected.

"I uh...I guess she would go to a place that has a lot of candy...wait...there's a gathering at the park tonight for all the kids, we should try there." he said.

"To the park!" Kazuichi announced, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you expecting us to just instantly teleport to the park like in Batman?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well..not really but I felt like it would fit." he said.

"Yes, but this is reality, not a television show where anything can happen..and we're at the park." the Ultimate Gangster said, looking around.

"Huh...it does work." Kazuichi muttered.

"Now isn't the time for that, we have to split up and search this park, top to bottom." Daisuke said firmly. The all nodded, spitting up into teams to search the park. The Story teller decided to go alone. Admittedly, it probably wasn't the best choice but he couldn't really waste time. He stopped at the big fountain, looking around for the blonde. He let out another sneeze, wiping his nose with his jacket.

"Great, Teru was right. This is completely bonkers." he muttered dryly.

He walked away from the fountain, walking through the throngs of people that had come to the park. He managed to grab some candy from a few people, thanking them for their generosity. The sun had finally set by the time he met up with the others, still not finding the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

"Did any of you find her?" he asked.

"Negative. She wasn't anywhere in this park." Peko muttered dryly.

"I called her with my amazing voice, but she didn't turn up!" Nekumaru said, crossing his arms.

"Who the hell would want to answer to you when you are screaming at them? You look like a scary rapist." Akane replied.

"HAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've heard from you in awhile Akane." the man said, slapping her across the back, eliciting a cry of pain from her.

"On the bright side, we did collect a lot of candy. I suppose that's better than nothing right?" Ibuki said.

"Except that little runt is still missing. Get the crap outta your ears sometime would ya?" Fuyuhiko snapped, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I've wasted enough of your time. I'll keep searching for her, you guys can go on to the party." Daisuke said.

"Are you sure? We don't mind helping you out some more." Sonia replied, earning a nod from him.

"I'm not gonna lie, I am worried about her wellbeing, but it was my responsibility to look after her, and it'll be my responsibility to find her. You guys go on." he said, walking up the path leading out of the park.

"And yet he doesn't notice it. He is so totally in love with the runt!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Please, how can anyone like Hiyoko of all people? She's bratty, annoying, bitchy, not to mention rude and obnoxious..."

"Okay Ibuki, we get it. Hiyoko is a lot of things, but she's a good girl at heart...maybe she would learn a thing or two from Daisuke." Mahiru said.

"I bet you all 20,000 Yen he doesn't admit that he likes her until Valentines day." Kazuichi said.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm joining in this." Akane said.

"I raise you 10,000 yen, and bet that they start going out by Christmas." Fuyuhiko said, pulling a rolled up wad of bills from his pocket.

"You guys are horrible." Sonia said, shaking her head.

xxx

Daisuke sighed, as he checked the time on his phone. It was half past nine at night, and the trick-or-treating had started to wind down. He had stopped by his house for a few minutes, to see if Hiyoko had turned up, but she hadn't seen the Traditional Dancer anywhere. He thanked her anyway and decided to go back to the academy, on a hunch that maybe she had gone back. Everyone was supposed to be gathering back at the Plaza at 10 for the movies they had all picked. Daisuke honestly felt horrible. He didn't know why, but he just did, and the cold that he cought from the small blonde wasn't making him feel any better. Be brushed past a brown haired young man, who had been looking up at the academy with a look of longing on his face. He paused briefly, but when the young man made eye contact, he simply walked off.

"Hey...wait up." Daisuke said, forcing the teen to stop. He looked back, a questioning look on his face.

"Something I can help you with?"

"You're from the Reserve Course right?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yes, I'm just a boring normal student. Though I am trying to get into the main course." he said quietly.

"Are you now? Well, keep your hopes up, you'll make it in no time. Hmm, are you by any chance Hajime Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah...have you heard of me?"

"Of course! Chiaki talks about you all the time. She says you two play Gala Omega every afternoon near the big fountain on the Reserve Course plaza. Hasn't she given you a tour of the place?" he asked, gesturing to the academy.

"No...it's against the regulations. Reserve Course students aren't allowed anywhere near the main building. This is the closest I've gotten, and that's because security is a little understaffed due to all of the Halloween stuff." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's bullshit. You shouldn't let something like regulations keep you from seeing the place. Hmm, I know just what to do, have Chiaki take you to the cafe here on campus in two weeks time, I'll get some things ready on my end and help you out." he said.

"Are...are you serious? Do you know how much trouble you can get into? You could get expelled even." Hajime said firmly. Daisuke shook it off.

"Trust me, my classmates and I have done way worse things to almost get us expelled. They can't afford to let any of us go, it would be a waste of raw talent. Just trust me would you? Names Daisuke by the way." he said.

"Nice to meet ya Daisuke. I better go, before I get caught."

"Alright, don't worry, this will work out perfectly." he reassured, turning on his heel to walk back into the academy. Hajime watched him go, a small smile on his face. Perhaps there was hope in him seeing the academy up close after all.

Daisuke coughed loudly as he slowly made his way back into the dorms. His head started hurting a bit as he got to the top of the stairs. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and continued walking toward Hiyoko's dorm. He took out the key, about to place it in the keyhole, when he decided to try the handle. Finding that it was open, he walked inside, seeing the blonde dancer sitting on her bed, her eyes looking at her laptop. She looked up at the door, a frown on her face.

"Where the hell did you go? I came out of the bathroom and you had run out like a bat out of hell!" she said.

"Don't give me that shit. I saw the rope." he said firmly, pointing at the window. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Happy Halloween dork!"

His eyes widened a bit, as he realized what had happened. She had gotten him with one of her tricks, by hiding in the bathroom, she literally watched him freak out, and most likely laughed at him too. He grit his teeth.  
"Are you serious? That's not a fucking joke. I got really worried about you, all of our friends searched for you, all over the fucking place. That's not funny." he snapped angrily. He let out a loud sneeze, his throat hurting a bit.

"You...went looking for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes! We looked at the park at that big gathering of people, at my mom's party, and at several other places. Don't ever do that to me again, I thought something bad happened to you." he said. She frowned, looking back at her laptop.

"You dork! It was just a prank, I wasn't expecting you to take it seriously." she said.

"Yeah well, when dealing with you I take everything seriously. Especially after that potion." he said, not wanting to remember those events. She shuddered, shaking her head.

"Fine, I suppose I stepped over the line. I'm sorry for making you worry...and thanks...for taking care of me, and for washing my underwear~" she said, giving him a wink. He huffed angrily, sitting on Mikan's bed.

"You are something else you know that?" he said firmly.

"I try." she replied simply. He took his bag off, digging through it for a small case to he could put his fangs into, since he wouldn't be needing them anymore. His head was killing him. His bag fell to the ground, spilling the candy he had collected through the night. Hiyoko looked at it, a frown on her face.

"I hope your teeth rot from all of that candy." she said.

"Gee, thanks. Just so you know, that isn't my candy." he said, scooping the fallen pieces into the plastic bag they had been put in. the bag was a regular shopping bag, but it was filled to the brim with candy, thanks to both his neighbors, his mother and of course all of their friends. He walked over to the blonde, dropping the bag into her lap.

"Happy Halloween, ya little brat." he said, grabbing his pack. He set her room key down on her dresser leaving the room right after. Hiyoko just sat there, stunned at the fact that he had gone through all the trouble of finding her and collecting candy for her. She almost never felt bad for whatever pranks she pulled on people, usually her sheer joy at seeing their pained expressions was reward enough, but now that two of her pranks had backfired on her, on the same person no less, she felt sort of bad. Especially knowing all the trouble he had gone through. She found herself blushing at the gesture.

" _What the hell is happening to me? This is nothing, just some candy. I have to admit, it was a sweet gesture. He did my chores for me, and got me candy, just because I wanted to go trick-or-treating so badly. I should do something for him."_ she thought to herself, digging her hand into the bag, she pulled out a chocolate heart. She grimaced, tossing it in the bag.

"Hell no, I'm giving that one to Sonia, she looks like the type." she said firmly, setting the bag aside. She yawned, looking at the clock, there was no way she was going to see that movie, especially with how bad she was still feeling. She was down for another nap anyway.


	8. Gambling

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. This chapter is merely filler, I will get to some plot related events in the next chapter, so don't worry. Since this is a prequel, there is going to be a lot of filler, but near the end it will start leading into bigger better events. For now, just enjoy the ride. Also, I don't know why, but for the last few chapters I've been using one word titles. I guess it makes it a little easier for me as I'll be focusing on one thing over all while developing characters. some have gotten more development than others, and I'll remedy that soon enough. I was also debating on putting Daisuke through a relationship, though that would only make Hiyoko jealous which would make her do more pranks in order to get Daisuke's attention. I haven't decided which girls he would go for before finally settling with Hiyoko, though Celeste will be the first one. I was thinking of adding Peko in there too, though it would be more of an unrequitted love because she only has an interest for Fuyuhiko, and that would make rejection that much more painful for him.**

 **Also, for all of those saying, When the fuck is someone going to die? I'll be happy to let you know that in the next few chapters, someone will die, and no it won't be Natsumi, I won't reveal too much of the plot. Also, if you have any ideas for chapters, like maybe another detention chapter or something along those lines, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions, just be aware that these will most likely be filler chapters to bide time until the true events start happening. Which how things are going, the whole Nagito blowing up the Gym thing won't be happening until at least chapter eleven or twelve. Also, if you want me to toss in random things in there, shoot off some ideas, I'm gonna make it a trend to have Tanaka with some rare animal that shouldn't be anywhere in the academy, or Kazuichi building something stupid, kind of like Clemont from Pokemon does every episode, except it will serve some purpose.**

 **Although I will be devoting my focus into this story, I will also be trying to work on a few other things. I was planning on doing a one shot, RWBY x Danganronpa story, where all of the students would be trapped within Beacon Academy, but aside from Yang, who would be the Super Highschool Level Fighter, Weiss who would be the Super Highschool Level Heiress, and Jaune who would be the Super Highschool Level Lucky Student, i don't have an idea on the other's titles. I was thinking of making Blake the Super Highschool Level Cat Whisperer, and she would be wearing cat ears all the time, so that would be a thing, but for now, I have no idea how that will go, or if it will even be a thing. There was also talk between me and one of my friends about a one shot anime crossover x Danganronpa, where i would take one character from some of my favorite animes and put them through a class trial, but again no dice. Still, those are ideas I could use for later.**

 **Enough rambling, the Dark Lord of Ice Gundam Tanaka wishes this chapter be posted, and so it shall.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 8

Gambling

After spending a few days sick in bed, Daisuke wasn't expecting to be thrust into another dilemma, though this one wasn't school related, for the first time in forever. No, this was father related.

Ryusuke Fuji, that was the name of his deadbeat father.

A businessman in his own right, Ryusuke was able to turn anything into a business deal. He had met his mother at some resort in Spain, and had decided to marry her on a whim. That relationship of course produced himself, and his little sister. However, it seemed as if the three of them had become too high maintenance for him, so he not only bailed on them while he was still nine years old, but he tossed them into the street, with literally nothing but the clothes on their backs. For two years, they had lived on the streets, surviving through the skin of their teeth, and of course the meals that he and his sister got at school. The shelter wasn't fun either. At least their grandmother had been kind enough to let them stay in her Summer home until they could get tickets to Spain. It was the hardest point in his life.

He had honestly thought the man wanted nothing to do with him. Whenever he requested to see his children, all he did was insult them. He insulted Erika for her fashion sense and her dream of being a designer, and he insulted his talent for story telling. Time after time again, he would always insult Daisuke for his stories, no matter how well written they were and no matter how many audio books he sold. Reading stories wasn't a talent, at least to him.

Which had brought him to complete shock when he told him that he had been selected to be in class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy. The man didn't believe it, but when Daisuke showed up at his front door in his Hope's Peak Academy uniform, the man just accepted it.

And that of course brought him to his current situation. He had been invited to a formal dinner with his other family, Ryuji's mother and his little sisters. While he and the oldest of the kids got along, Cameron and Megan absolutely detested him, for what reason he didn't know.

Tami-Lynn however was nothing like he had expected. She was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had light colored skin, and bright hazel eyes. She wore black eye shadow on her eyes, and a bit of blush on her cheeks, making her look way younger than she actually was. When she had greeted him, he saw that she was wearing a tight beige dress, with some sequins on the sides. She was also wearing a matching pair of heels, her hair having been curled for the evening. He had expected her to be completely mean to him, but instead she welcomed him with open arms, hugged him tightly and even requested he call her mom, but only if he was comfortable with it. So far, she had been the nicest to him.

Cameron was the second oldest in the family, being his age. Seventeen. She had short brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a formal dress shirt, tucked into a knee length black skirt, along with white stockings, and brown flats. She had a lighter complexion to her mother, and wore no make up at all. The glare she gave him when he sat down at the table sent chills down his spine.

The last person, was of course the youngest, Megan being fourteen years old. Like her sister, she also had brown hair, but hers was rather long, reaching down to her lower back, though she had it up in twin tails, with bright red ribbons. She was wearing a shirt, similar to her sister's, only her's had short sleeves, and round black buttons on them. She was wearing a short blue skirt, with matching black stockings and formal dress shoes. She also wore a pair of thin glasses. Ryuji had told him that she was as blind as a bat without them. Daisuke then proceeded to educate him on the anatomy of a bat.

The final person was of course his father, Ryusuke Fuji. He was a man in his late thirties, with short black hair, slicked back with gel. He had a firm face, with dark eyes, shielded by a thin pair of glasses. He was wearing a bright blue suit, with a bold red tie held together with a golden stick pin. He wore matching blue slacks and black oxford shoes. The man carried an air of perfection around him, he had a certain way of thinking and a certain way of doing things, and if they weren't following his way, then it was useless to him.

All of them found themselves at the dinner table, in what Daisuke could call the most awkward dinner he has ever had. The sound of silverware and plates was the only thing he heard for the last ten minutes, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything, other than answering a wayward question from his older brother. He looked at the clock on the other side of the room, hoping these two hours would just fly by, but he had in fact only been there for about half an hour. The agonizing feeling of having to wait even longer really filled him with dread.

"So, how are thing's at school son?" Ryusuke asked, his voice firm and emotionless. Daisuke knew he was just making conversation, the gestures from Tami-Lynn hadn't been so subtle.

"It's...it's going good dad." he said simply, shoving another forkful of rice into his mouth.

"Good? You are attending Hope's Peak Academy, it can't simply be good." the man said.

"Pfft, I still don't know how a talentless loser like you made it into the academy." Cameron said.

"Cammy, don't be mean to your little brother." Tami-Lynn said, glaring at her daughter.

"He's not my brother, I'll never see him as such." she said, crossing her arms. Daisuke grit his teeth, the glare on his face was so intense he could melt steel beams with it. Ryuji cleared his throat.

"I heard the Ultimate students there don't have to attend class, is that really true?" he asked.

"Yes it is. As long as you pass the final exams in every class you have, you move onto the next year. You don't have to show up at all if you don't want too. However, I've been showing up every day just to be with my classmates. Their all wonderful people." he said, a smile on his face.

"I see you still carter that thing everywhere you go. I'm assuming you got into the academy with that useless talent correct?" Ryusuke asked, gesturing to his messenger bag.

"It's not useless. Story Telling is an official talent, after all the Steering Committee wouldn't have let me in if it wasn't." he said firmly.

"It goes to show just how far the academy has come since Kazuo Tengan stepped down. Even now they let regulars in by mere luck, a useless talent in it's own right." the man said.

"I'll have you know, Ultimate Luck is nothing to take lightly. My friend Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student, and that man can work miracles. He found four hundred golden coins from the Muromachi Period of Japan, valued at several million yen, each. His luck is nothing to make fun of." he said firmly. If there was one thing he hated, it was when one of his friends got insulted.

"Please, by those standards than anyone can get into the academy. Who knows, maybe I can get enough luck to win that lottery." Cameron said.

" _Yeah, with your luck you'll probably get scouted for the Ultimate Unlucky Student title."_ Daisuke thought, inwardly laughing at his own joke.

"So Dais, how's that babe you brought to the police station the other day doing? You hittin it yet?" Ryuji asked.

"Ryuji, please don't talk like that at the dinner table." Tami-Lynn snapped, causing her son to chuckle. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"No big brother, me and Ibuki are just friends. She doesn't even want a relationship with anyone, she values friendship over everything else. And like she said, she's a lesbian." he said.

"So now you associate yourself with people who engage with the same sex?" Ryusuke asked firmly.

"What's it to you if I do? I have a lesbian friend, whoop-de-doo, I'm not gonna suddenly start liking dick because of what her sexual preference is." he said, taking a sip of his water.

"How uncouth, I didn't think a person could talk like that." Cameron said, making Daisuke chuckle.

"Oh trust me sister dearest, I've learned tons more on the streets than you will in that fancy private school you go too. An all girl's school right? Hmm, don't knock it till you try it." he said, wiggling his brows.

"That's enough son. Show some respect to your sisters." Ryusuke snapped, making the teen cross his arms.

"Daisuke sweetie, is there anything else that you do at school? I heard you got scouted for two talents, what was the second one?" Tami-Lynn asked, a curious look on her face. He gave her a smile.

"I was scouted to be the Ultimate Vocalist. However if I did accept that title I would have been placed in class 78 with Sayaka Maizono, and I honestly feel like I would only live under her shadow. She's an international Pop Icon, I'm just..me...so that's why I went with my favorite talent. With Story Telling, you not only get a sense of what you want to do, but you can also write what you feel, right from your heart, and if you do it right, you can stir the emotions of the crowd. By controlling your voice and the tone of each word, you can paint a picture in their minds, something that not a lot of people can do." he said, a smile on his face.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." the woman replied.

"Do you...know Sayaka Maizono?" Megan asked curiously. He nodded, pulling out his cellphone from his bag. He flipped through his pictures, showing him one he had taken with the Pop Sensation.

"She's the sweetest person I've ever met. You would think fame would warp her mind, but not at all. She donates all her money to charity, and even goes to the local schools to help the kids with their school work. Just today, she was at Hope's Peak Elementary helping out a group of troubled children with their homework." he said.

"Can...can you get her to sign something for me?" Megan asked shyly. He smiled, giving her a nod.

"Sure thing, anything you want." he said, closing his phone. The brown haired girl took off from the table, racing toward the stairwell.

"Uh...well then. I didn't think you would know someone so famous Daisuke." Tami-Lynn said.

"Yeah, we met in detention actually, detention that Ryuji got me, for getting arrested." he said, glaring at the black haired teen.

"Hehe, I still owe you for that." he said, making the teen's glare harden even more.

"Son, perhaps you should be focusing on your studies instead of hanging around famous pop idols. People like that will mess up your mentality. That girl may be popular now, but in a few years she'll be nothing but a drug addict begging to quit." Ryusuke said.

"Dude, don't insult Sayaka like that. She would never do that." Daisuke said, slamming his fist against the table, rattling the dishes set on top of it. The man didn't even look phased.

"Sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't work him up so much." Tami-Lynn whispered.

"Excuse me, but I just want my son to be a hard working man in the future, not some Fairy tale story book writer!" the man snapped.

"Like you even care what I do with my life. You didn't care about me or Erika when you tossed us into the street eight years ago." Daisuke muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

"Have you even listened to his stories dad? They are amazing, just like he said, you can see everything in your head. Give them a listen to some time...I assure you, you'll love them." Ryuji said.

"Please, I haven't the time to listen to some audio book, not when I have so much work to handle." the man said. Daisuke frowned, if only this last hour could fly back. Megan returned, holding a CD in her hands, along with a calender and what looked to be a light blue phone case. She handed them to Daisuke, a small smile on her face.

"If you get these signed by her, then I'll accept you as my older brother." she said.

"No problem...hmm, I got any idea." he said, grabbing his phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

" _Hi, Sayaka speaking!"_

"Hey, I'm not bothering you am I?" he asked.

" _Not at all Dais, I actually got detention again, don't tell anyone. Kizakura is sleeping again so we can do whatever. Do you need something?"_

"I have someone here who's a really big fan, would you mind talking to her?" he said. Megan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she started panting a bit.

" _Of course, I always have time for my fans!"_

"Here you go, have fun." he said, handing off his phone. Megan squealed a bit as she started talking into the phone. Tami-Lynn smiled.

"Thank you Daisuke, you've made her really happy." she said.

"Anything for my little sister. Oh yeah, I talked to Kazuichi about that broken Garbage Disposal, he said he would take a look at it this weekend. He'll have it fixed in no time." he said.

"Great! That thing's been broken for generations, it's about time it gets fixed." she joked, making him laugh a bit.

"Well, I'm going to cut this short. My associates from work and I are going to be having our normal Poker night in a few minutes, so I can't hang around here for to long. Thanks for dinner sweetheart, it was delicious. And Daisuke, good of you to come...and please think about what I said about giving up that silly talent." the man said, turning around and walking out of the dining room. Cameron followed suit, not even bothering to say anything.

"Fucking Shit!" Daisuke snapped, almost breaking the glass he was holding onto. Ryuji frowned a bit, poking at his broccoli.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I've told him to stop doing that to you, but it seems he's only making it worse." Tami-Lynn said, a frown on her face.

"It's alright Tami...I mean mom...I'm used to it." he replied. The blonde woman felt a bit giddy when she heard him call her mom, something that made Ryuji chuckle a bit. Daisuke stood up, and gathered all of the dinner plates.

"Well, I might as well take care of all this, it's the least I could do." he said.

"Oh no, you are our guest. I'll take care of it." his older brother said, taking the plates from his hands.

"But it feels wrong. I'm family too, so I wanna help."

"Nope. You just chill out, let your big bro handle this." he said with a wink. Daisuke shrugged, picking up the items Megan had given him, he placed them carefully in his bag. He caught a brief bit of the conversation his father was having on the phone, a small smirk working it's way onto his face.

"Hey Mom, does Dad have a poker night here every week?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, he has one twice a week. Tonight is the first one, and he holds with associates from his company. Tomorrow he hosts another one, with the bosses of other mayor groups, including the Takarou Togami himself."

"You mean, the head of the Togami Conglomerate?" he asked curiously, earning a nod from the woman.

"Why yes, that's him alright. He has several children, I believe one of them is currently in Hope's Peak Academy." She said.  
"Yes, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami...I've had the pleasure of meeting him." he said, his nose scrounging up a bit.

"That young man is a bit abrasive. He seems to get along with your father though, and they are always talking stocks. Why do you ask though?" she wondered curiously.

"I think I have a way to put my dad in his place, but I can't share that with you. Just tell my dad I'll be coming back tomorrow for dinner." he said, giving her a wink. Tami-Lynn seemed to be at a loss, but she just went on with it. Megan handed him his phone back, and gave him a tight hug for allowing her to speak to her favorite idol, before he left the house, a plan already working it's way into his mind.

Arriving back at the academy, he walked into his dorm, groaning a bit as he tossed his bag onto his bed, falling unceremoniously into it. He looked around the room briefly, before noticing that Sonia was in the room, not just her, but Tanaka was also there, a video camera in his hands, while she was holding a Bald Eagle on her arm. He looked at the two, mouth agape for a few seconds.

"Uh...am I...interrupting something?" he asked.

"Sort of...you see, Tanaka usually does this web show talking about various endangered species from around the world, and this week we were talking about the Bald Eagle." Sonia replied.

"I...I can see that. Wait...this week, you've done this before?" he asked.

"Mortal Human, how dare you insult the Dark Lord and his educational programming. This phoenix, a deadly creature in it's own right, deserves to be brought to attention, for it's magnificent..."

"Yeah, okay, I get it. I was just asking how many times you've done it." he deadpanned. He still had a hard time understanding Tanaka when he started his spiel about being the dark lord.

"We've done this six times already...were sort of live." Sonia admitted. His eyes widened a bit.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think it was live...I'll just leave." he said, grabbing his bag. He walked out of the room, looking at the Eagle briefly before closing the door.

" _How the hell did Tanaka even get permission to bring that thing in here?"_ he thought to himself, as he walked down the stairs. He started thinking back on his plan, smile making it's way onto his face.

"Well, since dad enjoys messing with me and what I love, I suppose I'll mess with him and what he loves. But for that...I'll need the help of a certain someone." he muttered to himself.

Nodding to himself, he walked toward the cafeteria, opening one of the large doors and walking into the large room. As opposed to in the morning, the afternoons and nights were actually toned down a bit. Several people still chose to eat here, but not as many as in the morning. He looked around, spotting several students of Class 78 eating dinner together, including the person he wanted to talk too. He dodged a few Upperclassmen as he made his way to their table.

"Daisuke, hey man. It's been awhile." Leon greeted, giving him wave.

"Yes it has, stay outta trouble lately?" he asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, detention ain't fun man. Sayaka and Makoto got into detention again though, for someone with the title of Ultimate Lucky Student, he's been having some bad luck lately." he joked.

"It's all a matter of perspective dude. My fortune told me he would get detention you know." the voice of Yasuhiro Hagakure said, as he looked at his crystal ball, his dreadlocks sticking in all directions.

"My ass, you are only right 30% of the time." Leon snapped.

"It becomes 420% when I'm high though." the man joked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"So, didja come to hang out?" Leon asked.

"Not really, I came to talk to Celeste. Hope it's alright." he said, directing his focus to the Ultimate Gambler, who had finished another round of Solitaire.

"Of course not dear..what exactly do you require of me?" she asked curiously.

"How would you like to make some easy money?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger. He grit his teeth as Leon and Yasuhiro broke into laughter.

"Shit, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was, how you would like to beat several rich men in a game of poker?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed, but it seemed he had her intrigued.

"I'll hear what you have to say. Go ahead." she said, Daisuke's brows furrowed a bit. He had known the Gambler for awhile now, but he hadn't gotten used to that fake French accent of hers yet. Shaking it off, he decided to take a seat across from her, now that Leon and Yasuhiro were back to their own conversation.

"As you know, my father is a very wealthy businessman. He boasts about it all the time in fact. Today, he forced me to have dinner with his family, and he kept insulting me and my talent over and over again. I've had enough of him doing that, and when he said he was having a poker night with his associates, I got to thinking..."

"You want me to go to this poker game and beat all of them?" she said, finishing his statement.

"Something along those lines. One of his associates happens to be Byakuya Togami's father...and I know you don't get along with him." he said. Her eyes flashed a bit, as she adopted that sickly sweet smile of hers.

"You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention. What is your idea?"

"Well, this poker game is happening tomorrow night at my dad's house. My step mother Tami-Lynn told me that they hold it twice a week, but tomorrow's game is with the big bosses. I already invited myself in, but in order for it to fully work, you'll have to pose as my girlfriend." he said. Celeste's face hardened a bit, more than normal in fact. Daisuke had heard stories about her, how she had the most unreadable poker face anyone had ever seen, and she had the ability to lie to literally anyone, and they wouldn't be able to discern if it was the truth or not.

"Are you trying to earn a date from me? Because it's not working." she said firmly.

"Does it look like that's what I'm after? Celeste if I wanted to ask you on a date, I would do it outright. You are a beautiful girl in your own right, and I'm sure anyone would be privileged to date you. I just want to teach my dad a lesson, so he stops insulting my Ultimate Talent. I'm sick of him doing that, for nine years he's been doing that, and frankly I'm just tired." He said, leaning back in his seat. The young woman tapped her chin with her clawed finger, her black nail shining a bit in the light.

"Is there something else you are after? You just want to do this and nothing more?" she asked.

"Um...well...I sort of wanted one of the sport's cars that you won from the Steering Committee members." he said, a blush on his face.

"Alright, I suppose that's a fair trade, especially since it'll be with very rich, very influential men. With my tactics, they won't know what hit them, we have an accord...sweetheart." she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh uh...thanks...babe." he said. It was a bit awkward, but the girl seemed to be amused.

"It seems you need to be more refined in this. Have you ever dated anyone before?" she asked curiously.

"There was this one girl in my old high school...it only lasted about three months...she wasn't the best girl to be with, and I realized it too late." he said.

"So it seems you have little practice then. Alright then, I will allow you to court me this evening. We'll need to act and behave like a couple if you want to pass this off as a real relationship. This is a privilege when you think of it, it isn't every day the Ultimate Gambler gets to teach someone something new...perhaps you'll become a good gambler yourself." she said, giving him a sweet smile. He nodded and stood up.

"Alright then, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"No no no dear, first you'll need to change out of that school uniform. You look forced in it, go to your room and change into something casual, I shall remain here and await your arrival." she said.

"I...can't do that. Lady Sonia and Tanaka are talking about eagles in my dorm, they even have a Bald Eagle in there." he said. Her brows furrowed a bit, and her eyes scanned him over, as if she was reading his body language.

"I see, Tanaka is the type to bring wild animals into the academy. It isn't the first time it's happened...I suppose what you are wearing is fine, but I wanted you to be relaxed." she said. Daisuke felt a pat on his shoulder, followed by a chuckle.

"If it's clothes you need, I got you. I got plenty of casual clothes that will fit you. Just follow me to my dorm and I'll get ya fitted." Leon said, a smirk on his face.

"Really? Thanks man, I owe ya."

"No man, this is something from me to you, we are friends now." he said, guiding him out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in here dorm Hiyoko looked up from her computer screen, a shiver running down her spine. She felt a disturbance in the force, and she didn't know what it was, but she needed to figure out what it was. Daisuke came to mind for a brief second, and a smirk worked it's way onto her face.

"Um...Hiyoko...are you alright?" Mikan asked, looking up from her homework.

"Of course I am, I just have to go check on something." she said, closing her laptop. She stood up from her bed, putting on her wooden sandals. She brushed her kimono free of wrinkles, and reached behind her back to tighten her obi.

"You better not be thinking about pulling another prank. We're still mad about the last one you know." the nurse said, earning a glare from the short blonde.

"No one asked for your opinion Pig Barf! Now piss off, I got shit to do!" she snapped, grabbing her keys. She left the room a second later, making the nurse groan.

"This isn't good." she muttered, reaching into her apron. She pulled out her pink cellphone and shot a quick text to all of her classmates, giving them a head's up the Hurricane Hiyoko was about to hit land.

Making her way down to the Plaza, Hiyoko decided to stay out of sight for a few minutes in order to see who was around. Normally, everyone was either in their dorms in the afternoon's or up in the arcade on the third floor. For those that bothered to show up to school at least, so it was normal for the plaza to be relatively empty. But when she saw Daisuke and Leon walking out of the 78th class dorm area, she decided to make her move.

What caught her attention was the fact that the Ultimate Story Teller was no longer in his uniform like he had been earlier in the day. Now he was wearing a black shirt, with a bright red Z on it, along with one of Leon's spare white jacket's which reached just below his waist. He was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with were ripped near the top, along with a matching silver studded belt. He was also wearing his favorite pair of boots, which he almost always had on nowadays. His hair was a bit spikier than normal, and he had a death grip on his messenger bag. Her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is he doing?" she muttered to herself. Her jaw dropped when she saw him stop in front of Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. She seemed to be looking him over for some reason, and she took his hand in her own. She couldn't believe it, Daisuke was going out on a date, with Celestia Ludenberg of all people. She didn't know why, but this made her blood boil. She was grinding her teeth together, her face contorted into pure anger as she watched the two leave the plaza. Once they were out of ear shot, she ran from her hiding spot and tackled Leon to the ground. The young baseball star cried from shock and surprise as the small blonde pinned him to the ground.

"You! What the hell are those two doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is your issue Hiyoko?" he cried out.

"Answer my question damn it!" she said, slamming his head onto the ground.

"Gah...jeez their going on a date. Is that so wrong? Get offa me, this jacket is leather!" he cried, pushing the petite female off of himself. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his jacket as he walked off, clutching his head. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer huffed, crossing her arms.

"A date? Who would want to date that dork?" she muttered. Her eyes widened a bit, a smirk working it's way onto her adorable face. She stood up, dashing up the hall with practiced speed and grace that would make even Peko jealous.

"Well dear, you are doing fine. But you need to be more relaxed." Celeste said, earning a nod from Daisuke. The sun was starting to set, as the two of them headed to the Student Parking lot. He took a deep breath, loosening up a bit.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I know this is a practice date and all but I don't want my dad to pick up on this bluff." he said.

"I assure you, they will not pick up a single thing. However, do you plan on being part of the game?" she asked curiously.

"I'll have too. It wouldn't make sense for me to go there and then have my girlfriend play the game. I have money to bet, I'm just not that good at poker." he said. She let out a small giggle.

"Then it seems I'll have to teach you how to play the game, or at least help you."

"You mean cheat? But isn't that wrong?" he asked.

"Dear, cheating is only wrong if you get caught. In the underground, everyone uses their own tactics to their advantage. For me, it was my luck, my cunning intellect and my silver tongue. It isn't hard for me to magically gain an ace in a winning hand. No one would doubt a beautiful young woman such as I, would they?"

"I suppose not...hey was that a lie?" he asked, earning a giggle from her.

"Perhaps, I'll let you decide." she said, giving him a wink. Finally, they reached the spot they had been walking toward. Three sport's cars sat side by side, their glossy paint glistening against the setting sun. however, the one he focused on was the one in the center.

A cherry red Ferrari 458 Convertible. The seats were a nice beige leather color, though they had special seat protectors on it, most likely so that the seats didn't lose their color. From knowledge, Daisuke knew that this particular model 4.5 L V8 engine, a horse power of 560 and got anywhere from 13 to 17 miles per gallon. His eyes brightened up quite a bit when he saw it, and Celeste couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you've made your selection." she said.

"Of course, Ferrari's are Italian hot rods. I always imagined owning one of these as a kid, I saw plenty of them during my time in Spain." he said. He heard the sound of keys and looked back, seeing the aforementioned objects in the Gambler's hand.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with a little joy ride. You are licensed right?" she asked. He nodded, flashing the card with his picture on it.

"It took a lot of lying, but I was able to allow me to legally drive here. Story Telling has it's benefits you know." he said, giving her a wink. She tossed him the keys, walking toward the passenger door. He walked toward the driver side, opening the door, unlocking the door for Celeste to get in. Neither of them noticed the blur that jumped into the back seat as the two of them settled in. Daisuke took his bag off, placing it in the back seat, noticing the blue tarp that had been laying on the floor.

"Uh...what's the tarp for?" he asked.

"That's to protect it from the snow and ice. You wouldn't want the pain to chip would you?" she asked.

"That's true. Well, anywhere specific you would like to go to?" he asked.

"Yes, I think our date needs a little zest. Do you know where the Vampire Cafe is?" she asked.

"It's in Ginza, I've been there a couple of times. Alright then, to the Vampire Cafe it is." he said, placing the key in the ignition. The engine sparked to life, quite loudly. He let out a small laugh, as he shifted the car into first gear. Celeste rolled her eyes at his antics, at least he would be enjoying himself.

However, as they started getting closer to the restaurant, Celeste couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. Not toward what they were currently doing, but toward something else that had been bothering her since they had left the academy. She took a peek at the back seat, seeing nothing, but she couldn't shake the feeling off. She narrowed her eyes as they got to a stop light.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" she suddenly said.

"Of course I am. It's not every day you get to drive a sport's car." Daisuke said.

"Dear I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her." she said, gesturing to the tarp. Daisuke's eyes furrowed. He remembered the text Mikan had sent him earlier, groaning loudly.

"Hiyoko, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. As if on cue, the blonde sat up, shaking the tarp off her body.

"Ruining your date." she said nonchalantly. The light turned green, and he drove off, turning down a nearby street before pulling into an empty parking space.

"What is wrong with you? Do you just feel the need to piss me off every day of the week?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Well, I saw you and Goth heading out so I felt the need to tag along, so you wouldn't take her purity. I know how perverted you can be." she said, remembering what he had done to her while under the effects of Teruteru's potion.

"Jesus, I am not a pervert. You are just a brat that loves ruining people's lives." he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Now, we have to turn back just to take you back to the academy." he said.

"I'm not going back. You guys can go ahead and have your date, I'll just supervise." she said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Dios Mio, porque me das tan mala suerte?" _(Dear God, why did you grant me such bad luck?)_ he said, looking up at the sky.

"Hmm, I suppose this is alright. We'll have to make some modifications to our overall plan. Daisuke, how would you like to have a servant for tomorrow's game?" Celeste asked.

"What?" He and Hiyoko said at the same time.

"It seems the young lady has already made her presence known, and it won't be long until she figures out the plan. So we'll just turn her into your servant. It won't be anything to bad Hiyoko, we're just playing a prank on Daisuke's father, and we need all the help we can get." Celeste said, giving her a smile.

"A...prank? So this date isn't even real, it's just part of an elaborate scheme?" she asked.

"Yes. That's right." the Gambler replied.

"Tell me more."

Daisuke sighed audibly. His perfect plan was already starting to crumble around him, but perhaps Celeste would be able to salvage what was left of it.

Everything seemed to become a blur as the next day rolled along. Daisuke, Celeste and Hiyoko stood outside of the Fuji Residence, staring at it with eagerness. While Daisuke and Celeste wore basically the same thing as the previous night, Hiyoko had been dressed in something that she didn't really want to be in.

She had been forced to wear a tight fitting maid outfit. The dress seemed to fit her small stature quite well. It consisted of a white short sleeved shirt, along with a matching black ruffled skirt, with a checkered pattern. She was wearing one of Chisa's spare frilly aprons, which was tied around her back into a perfect bow. She was wearing a pair of white knee socks, with frilly black garters. She was also wearing a pair of red slippers, which she had borrowed from the Ultimate Gambler, and was surprised that it actually fit her small feet. Her long blonde hair, usually kept up, was now out of it's ponytail and brushed down to her mid back, decorated with a white bonnet. She looked adorable in it, but she didn't think so.

"How did I get myself roped into this?" she asked again.

"Well, there was no way we could risk you getting out of out sight. Don't worry, after we are done here we will buy you all of the traditional Japanese candies you want. And if you say anything about this or reveal this to anyone, you will suffer unimaginable pain. Understood?" Celeste asked, causing the frightened Dancer to nod. Daisuke couldn't help but chuckle at this. He rose his hand pressing the door bell, before wrapping his arm around the Ultimate Gambler's waist.

"Show time." he said with a grin. The door opened a few minutes later, showing the surprised look of Tami-Lynn, who was still holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Daisuke, I wasn't expecting you this early..and with company no less."

"Hi mom, sorry about that. I just wanted to be early and not disturb dad's game or anything. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Celestia Ludenberg." he said.

"Good evening Mrs. Fuji, it's a pleasure to meet you." Celeste said, giving the woman a polite bow.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Son, I wasn't expecting you to have such a...beautiful girlfriend." she said.

"I get that a lot." he said with a chuckle.  
"Ahem!"

the three looked over to Hiyoko, who had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Ah yes, before I forget. This little imp is my maid." He said.

"Imp?" Hiyoko snapped.

"Shush. You will not question your master's choice of name would you?" Celeste snapped, causing the girl to grit her teeth.

"No sir." she muttered angrily.

"You...have your own maid?" Tami-Lynn asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's a classmate of mine. Her name is Hiyoko Sai...tama...yeah, Hiyoko Saitama...the Ultimate House Maid." Daisuke said, earning a curious look from his two friends.

"Really? Someone so young excels in an talent like that?"

"With all due respect madam, I may look small but I am actually fifteen years old." Hiyoko said, with surprise politeness in her voice.

"Hiyoko, would you be so kind as to help my mother finish dinner preparations?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the blonde, though the glare sent sent him was scarier than anything he had seen from. She bowed politely before entering the house, immediately heading to the kitchen, at least the woman had already started cooking and she could follow the scent. Tami-Lynn stepped aside to let her step son and his girlfriend enter the house.

"So, why was it that you decided to come today?" She asked.

"No reason. Is dad around? I would like to ask him something." he said.

"Yes, he and his associates are in the game room, about to start their game." she said. He nodded, and lead the black haired gambler down the hall toward the game room.

"Was that...Daisuke?" Ryuji asked, earning a nod from his mother.

"Yes, and his girlfriend apparently." She said with a shrug.

"Now gentlemen, are you all ready to loose?" Ryusuke asked, as he shuffled the cards. A chuckle came from beside him.

"I doubt it Ryu, you know how good I am at this game." came the reply from Takarou Togami. He was a tall man, with short neck length blonde hair, in his early forties. He had a handsome chiseled face, with bright blue eyes, shielded by a thin pair of glasses. He was wearing a pressed black suit, with a white shirt underneath. He wore a black cross tie, which was pinned to his shirt. He wore matching black slacks with matching black leather shoes.

"I doubt it, just because you two are better than me, it doesn't mean that that I'll go easy on you."

This was the voice of a young man of twenty, with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and looked at bit older than he actually was. He was wearing a tee shirt, under a black and gray plaid jacket. He wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and black leather boots. This young man was Haiji Towa, the son of the Towa Family. He had been a late substitute, as his father had been unable to join them.

"Kid, you always end up loosing your father millions, perhaps you should sit this one out." came the final voice in the room, belonging to a man in his early sixties. Short gray hair lined the sides of his head, as he had lost most of it to his age. His face was quite wrinkled, but even then the man held a warm smile on his face. He had a white mustache, and a small pair of classes on his nose. He was wearing a black pressed suit, with a red tie, matching slacks and slip on shoes. This man's name was Craft Lawrence, and he was one of Ryusuke's best lawyers. The men all all chuckled as they got ready for their game. The host was about to speak when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, thinking it to be his wife, but was actually surprised to see it was his son.

"Daisuke, I wasn't expecting you today." the man said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to drop by again, as I might not be able to show up again for awhile. Even if I don't have the best time, it means a lot to me that you are making an effort in reconnecting with me." he said.

"Ryu, this is your other son?" Takarou said, looking the lad over.

"Indeed, this is my youngest son, Daisuke." the man said. Daisuke bowed politely.

"Daisuke, these are my friends and business associates. Takarou Togami, head of Togami Enterprises. We also have Haiji Towa, the son of the head of the Towa Group, and finally, we have Craft Lawrence, you remember him right?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I remember Mr. Lawrence." Daisuke said with a smile, though inwardly he growled at the old man's presence.

"Your father has told us that you attend Hope's Peak Academy, I assume you've met my son then?" Takarou asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Indeed, I've met Byakuya a few times while in school. He's a very charming young man."

" _My ass. Byakuya is the biggest douche bag I have ever met in my entire life!"_ he thought to himself, trying not to chuckle.

"Did you need something son? We are about to start our game."

"Actually, do you mind if I join in as well? I'm a decent poker player and I could use the extra funds." he said, a small smile on his face.

"I'm...I'm not sure about son. We take this game very seriously." Ryusuke said.

"Come on, Ryu. Your son wants to spend time with you. We don't mind if he joins at all." Takarou said.

"Yeah, the kid can join if he wants, of course he's gonna loose." Haiji added.

"I suppose you can join us son."

"Great, one more thing...I brought my girlfriend with me, you don't mind if she joins too right?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome. Celeste, sweetie." he called out, entering the room. A second later, the Ultimate Gambler made her way into the room, taking all of the men by surprise. Once Daisuke had set his bag down, he walked over to the young woman, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Dad, everyone...this is my girlfriend, Celestia Ludenberg."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." she said, bowing politely.

"Ludenberg? A German name?" Takarou asked.

"Indeed, I happen to be of French Nobility. My father is a French noble, while my mother is a musician from German origin." she said. The men all shared a look, completely buying the lie. Except for Ryusuke, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure Celestia Ludenberg is your real name? You look Japanese not French." the man said.

"Dad, please. Her name is Celestia Ludenberg, she wouldn't lie about that would she?" he asked firmly.

"How do I even know if she's your girlfriend? For all I know you are just trying to impress me while winning cookie points with my friends." the man said. Daisuke rolled his eyes, turning to Celeste he took her lips in a kiss, which seemed to surprise her quite a bit, though she followed along with it.

"I think that's proof enough Ryu." Takarou said, chuckling.

"Fine fine. Take your seats, I'll deal you in." the man said. Daisuke nodded, grabbing two spare chairs, he sat next to Haiji, with Celeste being next to him. Luckily the table they were using was big enough for all of them to sit around.

"So, Miss Ludenberg, do you also happen to be a student at the academy?" Takarou asked.

"Indeed, I was scouted for Class 78. My title among the school's jargon happens to be the Ultimate Negotiator. I've been known to make some very successful business deal with my skills alone. I bought half of CNN and sold it to the previous owner for double of what he sold it to me for." she said, accepting her cards.

"Damn, how did you do that?" Haiji asked curiously. She giggled.

"Now now, Mr. Towa, a girl doesn't kiss and tell." she said giving him a wink. She looked at her cards, the smile on her face fell and she entered her poker mode, not showing any emotion. Daisuke noticed this, and straightened up a bit, looking at his cards.

" _Two Jacks, 10 of spades, 3 of hearts and 3 diamond, without knowing what else is in play, I have no idea what hand I can make."_ he thought to himself. His father chuckled, seeing his expression.

"You know son, when playing poker, your supposed to keep your emotions in check, that way you don't expose yourself to early." he said.

"I know that." he muttered dryly. Hiyoko came in a second later, holding a tray in her hands filled with drinks.

"Master, your mother asked me to bring you and your father drinks." she said, softly.

"Ah yes, thank you Hiyoko." he said, giving her a small. He accepted one of the glasses, taking a sip from it before placing in the built in cup holder.

"Who is this?" Ryusuke asked.

"This is Hiyoko Saitama, she's the Ultimate House Maid, and our personal servant." Celeste said firmly, still looking at her cards.

"Personal servant? You have a servant?" Haiji asked.

"Of course! Well, her Ultimate talent falls into helping out with daily chores and she's the best at what she does. Since Celeste wants to one day own her own European castle, we figured we would start hiding the help early on." Daisuke replied.

"I see, the name Saitama sounds familiar..." Ryusuke said, glancing at the blonde. Once all the drinks were passed out, she bowed and left the room, but not without glaring at Daisuke.

"How about I start the pot then? I bet 10,000." Takarou said, placing the money in the center of the table. Daisuke was surprised, as he had been expecting them to be using poker chips. Celeste didn't even look disturbed as she reached into her sleeve, pulling out her own stack of money.

"I meet your bet, and raise you 20,000." she said simply.

"Damn, guess I'll meet your call." Haiji muttered, placing his money into the pot. They all looked at Daisuke, who seemed to be thinking about his hand a bit. He wordlessly placed a roll of bills on the table.

"Call." he said simply.

"I'll fold this time. No use wasting my money this early on." Craft said, content with watching everyone else for a bit. Ryusuke nodded, placing his bet into the pot. 130,000 yen now sat in the pot. Daisuke decided to discard his ten, grabbing a new card from the deck, surprised to see another 3. He smiled inwardly, now having a full house in his hand.

"Alright, any other bets?" Ryusuke asked, watching everyone. Takarou discarded a couple of cards, grabbing two new ones, while Celeste discarded three, grabbing three new ones.

"I'll raise you all ten thousand." Haiji said. Celeste rose a single brow, but placed ten thousand more into the pot, followed by Daisuke and of course his own father. Takarou also placed his own bet, a subtle smirk on his face. Once everyone had placed their bets, Ryusuke called a showdown.

"Read them and weep fellas, two pair." Haiji said, a confident smile on his face. Takarou shook his head, placing a Straight down on the table.

"Sorry kid, the one who will be weeping is you."

"No fair old man, you cheated!"

"Now now Haiji, don't make such a big fuss." Craft said.

"I suppose I got this round made then." Ryusuke said confidently, revealing his hand, Five cards, 2,6,9, King and Queen of Hearts, making a perfect Flush. Takarou grunted in frustration.

"I don't know if this is good or not but here it is." Daisuke said, placing his full house on the table. Craft let out an impressed whistle.

"I suppose the kid takes from your side of the family huh Ryu?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes that's all well and good but it seems all of you lost to me." Celeste said, placing her hand down.

"A Straight Flush?" Haiji asked, completely taken aback.

"Hmm, so it's that kind of game is it. This just got interesting." Ryusuke said, watching as the young woman claimed all of the money for herself. Daisuke quietly congratulated her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As time went on, they got more focused on their game, but every single time someone made a bet, it was quickly met by Celeste. By the fifth round of the game, she had stacks upon stacks of money by her side, while everyone else had pitiful expressions on their faces. Ryusuke was getting ready for a showdown, and Daisuke was glad to have sat this round out. Celeste let out a giggle.

"I suppose it isn't your lucky day gentlemen. Are you all out of money? I accept checks and credit cards as well." she said with a wink.

"Screw that! I'm out of this game, if I keep going she'll clean me out." Haiji said.

"I've lost too much money already, I'm out as well." Craft said, looking at his empty wallet. He had started out with 100,000 yen at the beginning of the evening, now he was down to nothing. Having nothing else to bet, Takarou took out his check book, and signed wrote an amount onto it, signing his name at the bottom before placing it atop the pot.

"Ryusuke, I have no idea why you berate your son so much, he's done well enough in this game, and that woman at his side is frightening." Takarou whispered to his host.

"Yes, yes she is." he shuddered. He shook his nerves out of his body, his face was covered in sweat and he had already taken off his suit and tie, remaining in his button down shirt.

"Okay, this is the final showdown. I'm sure you two kids need to be heading back to the academy soon anyway." he said.

"If you say so, I can do this all night gentlemen." Celeste said.

"I'm sure you could, but all of us would be out of house and home by then." Takarou said with a chuckle.

"Showdown."

Takarou placed his hand down first, a confident smirk on his face, only to see Ryusuke's Four of a Kind. He glanced at the check he had written, frowning a bit. He had immense wealth, but loosing it all at a hand of poker really wasn't the best investment. Celeste on the other hand had decided to end the game with a bang, by placing down a Royal Flush. Ryusuke couldn't help but let out several swears as she grabbed the pot of money.

"I have to say, this is by far the most exciting game of Poker I've had in several years." she said.

"That's it...I'm done for the night. I have to get going anyway, busy day at the company. Thanks for having me Ryusuke, it was a pleasure being here." Haiji said, grabbing his coat from his chair. He walked out of the room, a pissed off look on his face.

"Yes, I have several cases I need to get to in the morning. Good day sir, it was nice meeting you Miss Ludenberg, same to you Daisuke, she's a keeper." the old man said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"This is one for the record books I think. Your son is very gifted, benefiting of being in Hope's Peak, especially for finding himself a strong woman like Miss Ludenberg. Take care Ryu, you kids have a good night." Takarou said as he took his leave. Celeste smiled as she counted her money. 4 million yen wasn't that bad of a win in her book, and she also got herself a private jet and some stocks from the Togami Corporation. Ryusuke took a drink from the glass of Whiskey he had poured himself, looking at the too.

"Seriously, is this some sort of joke? How the hell did you clean all of us out?" he asked.

"Well you see dad, you berate those with talent, making fun of them for having useless talents, like my Story Telling. You even said Hiyoko's talent was stupid, and I'll have you know, her true talent as a Traditional Dancer is much more refined than being a maid. Celestia here just decided to use her own talent to the best of her abilities. In the jargon of our school, she's known as the Ultimate Gambler." he said.

"But...you said you were the Ultimate Negotiator?" Ryusuke said.

"I did say that, but in the underground, I not only developed a sense for gambling, but I also developed a strong intellect. To put it simply, I let my silver tongue do the talking, and you and your friends bought the entire thing. I must apologize Mr. Fuji, but those of us with talent absolutely detest when it's made fun of. Daisuke told me countless stories of how you called his talent useless when clearly it isn't. I hope I taught you something today sir." she said firmly, as she grabbed all of the money on the table and handed it to Daisuke who placed it in his bag.

"You two...played us all for fools. I'll say...I wasn't expecting that at all son. Well done...but just because your girlfriend beat us in a game of Poker, doesn't change my opinions about your talent. I still think it's useless, but...I shall recognize it as something, for now at least." the man said. Daisuke ignored him, and took Celeste's hand, leading her toward the door.

"I'll see ya later dad." he said simply, heading out of the game room. They walked into the living room, where Tami-Lynn had been waiting with Hiyoko, a curious look on her face.  
"So, the others said you cleaned them out of all their money, that true?" She asked.

"Indeed, it was way easier than I expected." Celeste said.

"I suppose this is what you meant when you said you would get back at your father. Well done, hopefully this changes his mind on a couple of things."

"I hope so. We better go, thanks for having us mom. Oh, and give these to Megan, Sayaka was kind enough to sign them and send her a picture too." he said, handing her the stuff Megan had given him the day before.

"She'll be so excited. It's too bad that she's already asleep." she said.

"I would have loved to see her expression too, but we need to go. Have a good night." he said, heading toward the door, just before it closed though, a scream tore through the house.

"Who the hell shut off the hot water?"

Hiyoko started chuckling a bit when she heard Cameron's voice. Daisuke just hurried her out of the house before anything else could happen.

"Jeez, did you do anything else while we were busy playing that game?" he asked, turning to the blonde.

"Of course, I had to kill my boredom somehow, and your sister was bitch." she replied, as he unlocked the door to the car. He held the door open for Celeste and Hiyoko to get in before getting in himself.

"Well I'll have you know that this night was a success. My father will most likely not hold a Poker night again for awhile at least." he said, turning the car on. Celeste took some money out of Daisuke's bag, handing it to Hiyoko.

"There you are, as per our agreement. Buy all the candy you'd like with that." she said.

"Sweet, for a younger girl, you are alright with me Celeste." the blonde said, counting the money she had just earned. Looking at the time, Daisuke decided it would be best to head back home in his new car. Kazuichi was going to be so jealous when he saw it.

Once back at the academy, Hiyoko took off, saying she wanted to peel off her commoner clothes and get back into her favorite Kimono after having to scrub dishes all night. Daisuke decided to at least walk Celeste back to her dorm. Standing out side of it, he noticed the nameplate that read her name had been flipped over, with the name Celestia Ludenberg being written in it's place. He also saw the name, Kyoko Kirigiri written underneath it.

"You share a dorm with the Headmaster's daughter?" he asked curiously.

"Indeed, though she normally doesn't return until after midnight. It seems she likes to poke around the school for information. No idea why." she said simply. Daisuke handed her the small Gym bag he had gotten at the school store, filled with her winnings for the night.

"I had a lot of fun today Celeste. Seeing a bunch of old men scared out of their wits by a teenager girl was surprisingly entertaining." he said.

"Yes, it was very entertaining. I hope you learned a thing or two about how frightening my talent can be." she said.

"Trust me, I've learned a lot. I will never play against you ever again, or else I'll have to sell my soul for money." he joked, rubbing his neck.

"I...wouldn't mind doing this again sometime. If you wish that is." she said, blushing a bit, something that he never saw the Gambler do. He smiled, giving her a nod.

"I would like that too."

"I...suppose since this is the end of our date, we should...kiss goodnight?" she asked.

"Um...I guess so." he said. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. While the kiss they shared back at the Fuji residence was more of an act, this one was a more intimate one, and neither knew how to go about it. Finally, after ten seconds of silence, Daisuke decided to just go for it, and gave the gambler a kiss on the lips. Neither of them noticed the glare a certain Traditional Dancer had been giving them.

 **A/N: I know jackshit about poker so I hope I did it well enough. This will most likely be the only chapter of it's kind, so don't hold it against me.**


	9. Jealousy

**A/N: Hello and welcome to a new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Tonight, the Twilight begins. It will feature my take on the events of the Twilight Syndrome Murder case. I have also tweaked Natsumi's title, she will tell everyone she's the Ultimate Little Sister, but in reality she's actually the Ultimate Manga Artist. She's just so embarrassed to admit she likes reading and drawing manga. She and Daisuke will be instant friends, especially after her father sends his regards...**

 **Anyway, This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Most of it is filler, but it pushes the story along at least. At this time in the story, it's around early November, so I'll be coming up with another reason for Nagito to blow up the Gym, as Natsumi's death won't be the cause of it, trust me it will be just as sad, I happen to be a bastard when it comes to writing sad stuff, and it will involve the death of someone relatively important. So look forward to that. that being said, the next two chapters will be the mandatory Holiday chapters before the next Plot related one comes along, so please be patient...**

 **As a final thought, I would like to once again advertise my fellow author Code-Emperor07 and his story Danganronpa, Spirit of Vengeance. He added Daisuke Fuji to the cast, and I have to see he is handling it beautifully. Go show him some love by liking and reviewing his story, help keep him motivated. He's quite busy with college but if you show him some love, I'm sure he'll be encouraged to continue his work.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 9 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy, enjoy it everyone...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 9

Jealousy

"For the last fucking time, shut the hell up about getting into the Main Course! We all know you are a talentless wretch who will never amount to nothing, and not even your dirty gang can do anything about it!"

"Oh yeah? The same can be said for you! At least I'm trying my hardest to get noticed, you hang on Koizumi's every step, hoping by some miracle of god you would get noticed, but we all know that will never happen!"

Hajime sighed as he looked out the window, toward the main course building. This was the third day in a row that Natsumi and his fellow classmate Sato got into an argument. Apparently, this went back all the way to middle school, or so he had heard from their various fights. Not even the faculty could do anything about it, and just let them cool off. After all, all of them were afraid of Natsumi due to her last name. Suffice it to say, everyone was tired of the shouting, but no one was going to do anything about it, not if it meant being a target for the blonde's stream of swears. Still, it was an interesting thing to see, and he had been waiting for the cat fight to start.

Hajime however had been busy with his own thoughts, regarding a certain option that had been presented to him. To everyone around him, he was just another rich kid who paid his way into the Reserve Course, but no one knew he had actually been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy for a special program, and had placed him in the Reserve Course with full scholarship.

It was named the Hope Cultivation Program, and according to what Kazuo Tengan had told him, it was a program where the subject would go under a special surgery to rearrange parts of his brain. In doing so, they would reprogram it with every talent known to man. If it was a success, he was to be included in the main course with the title of Ultimate Hope. However, what bothered him the most was that he could potentially die during it. It was a risk, and he was willing to take it, but after spending time with Chiaki Nanami, of class 77, he was starting to doubt the whole thing.

Finally through with their shouting, Natsumi took a seat next to Hajime, letting out a huff of frustration. He spared a glance at her, before looking back out the window.

"Jesus, is this all you do? Just stare out that damn window all the time?" Natsumi snapped, trying to get Hajime's attention. He gave her a nod.

"Yup! This is what I do all the time." he mumbled.

"You need to get out more, find yourself a girlfriend." she replied. He chuckled.

"I would say the same to you Miss Kuzuryu."

"Wha...don't make me hit you asshole. You don't know who you are messing with!" she snapped, punching him in the arm, making him groan in pain.

Over the last few weeks, he and Natsumi had formed a bond of sorts. Both of them wanted to be in the Main Course so much they could taste it. So they had that in common. The fact that she always lived in her brother's shadow, and wasn't able to make friends easily also gave him a twinge in his heart, so he decided to befriend the Gangster girl. He was her friend when everyone else feared her, and even though she didn't show it, deep down she was thankful for that.

"Stop, my mom is going to flip if she sees another bruise." he said, rubbing his arm.

"Heh, serves you right for being an ass." she said, crossing her arms.

"So, what's the deal with Sato? Why are you two always fighting?" he asked curiously.

"That bitch and I go way back, to middle school in fact. We were in the photography class, and I always took the best pictures. Of course there was someone better, a goody two shoes named Mahiru Koizumi. Sato instantly befriended her, and would always be with her, attached to the hip as they say. It just boiled my blood, any time my projects got graded with C- while theirs got high B's and A's, it just pissed me off. Eventually, Koizumi was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, while the two of us were ignored. Even now, Sato keeps kissing her ass, as if that would help her get into the main course!" she snapped.

"Well, that's what being friends is about. You support each other in everything you do, it's not ass kissing. It's more of a sisterly relationship." Hajime replied.

"Tch...that's total bullshit and you know it." Natsumi replied, placing her head on her desk.

"Have you ever had a close friend before? Someone you could share your secrets with? That's what Mahiru is to Sato, a close friend." he said.

"Yeah yeah, you're making my tits hurt with all of your stupid friendship bullshit." she said.

"Uh...maybe you should get that checked out then."

"Idiot! It was a joke!" She said, groaning. How she got into a class with boring people was beyond her. If she could get into the main course, she could show the world just what Natsumi Kuzuryu could do. Then again, she hadn't done anything worthy of being a Little Sister. She didn't know how a little sister should act, and she wasn't going to become one of those Oreimo types that loved their older brothers in a sexual way, that would be disgusting. Perhaps Hajime was right, she needed to get friends and learn what it's like to have that sisterly bond with someone.

"Hey Hajime, can I be your little sister?" she asked, causing the teen to spit the water he had been drinking at the window.

"What?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Well, I want to be the Ultimate Little Sister, but I don't know how little sisters act, so I need practice. I can't just waltz up to Fuyuhiko and start rubbing my face against his shirt, that would be weird, and I'm not a cat girl." she said.

"I...suppose I can help you with that. Sure thing, but we'd have to do it later, I'm meeting with Chiaki for lunch today so discuss a few things. We can start this afternoon if you want?" he said.

"Alright, that works...thanks Hajime...for being my f-friend." she said, stuttering a bit at the word, her cheeks tinged pink. Sato glared at her, clenching her hand so hard that the pencil she was holding snapped clean in two.

" _How come he notices her and not me? Grr...that's it, that bitch is going to pay for this."_ Sato inwardly thought, a smirk appearing on her face.

Meanwhile in the Main Course, Daisuke was just finishing a song that he had been working on for the last day or so. It was something that had hit him in the middle of the night and he just had to write it down. It had been awhile since he had down a cover for his YouTube channel, and his fans were starting to wonder where he had gone, even though he had put on all of his social media that he was taking a break for school reasons. Closing his notebook, he looked around the room at his classmates, who were lost in conversation with each other. He suddenly felt something slam onto his desk, and he turned to look at what was placed on it.

It was some sort of machine, resembling a microwave of sorts. It had several wires coming out of it, along with a few other things, including an exhaust pipe. It had a number pad next to the opening, and he could see a glass plate sitting within. Once he was done looking at the machine, he looked at it's creator, one Kazuichi Souda.

"Heya Dais, check out what I just finished making."

"It's cool...what the hell is it?" he asked. He grinned tugging at his braid.

"I thought you would never ask, the Future is now thanks to Machinery, and what we have here is the first ever Reverse Microwave!" he said.

"What?" Daisuke asked, taken aback. The teen wiggled his brow.

"Let me explain, regular microwaves heat up stuff, Hot Pockets, Pizza Bites, Pizza Bagels, you name it. But what if you wanted it to do the opposite? This baby will do that and more." he said.

"I don't know a person on this planet who would want to freeze something instead of heating it, and what's up with all the pizza related microwavable foods?" he asked.

"When you work through the night, you need something that's quick to make and tastes good enough to eat. Anyway, you just take your desired item like so." he said, grabbing a steaming mug of hot chocolate, where he got it, Daisuke didn't know. He placed it into the machine, dialing the time on it, before pressing start.

"So, you invented a machine to cool hot chocolate? Wouldn't it have been easier to make chocolate milk instead? It's practically the same thing." the story teller said.

"It is not the same thing! If you make hot chocolate, then you have to boil the milk, and it would taste way different. If you make chocolate milk than it's just all lumpy and it tastes horrible." he snapped, his shark like teeth tightly grit together. He glanced at his friends, getting weird looks from each one, though Mahiru seemed to be busy snapping pictures of the whole ordeal. He turned back to the machine, seeing it start to spark. He grabbed his bag and stood up, taking a few steps from it.

"Kazuichi, is it supposed to spark?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, some of the wires were frayed so that's why it's sparking." he said, shrugging it off.

"Why the hell did you bring that in here then?" Fuyuhiko asked, from his spot across the room.

"Nothing's going to happen." the pink haired mechanic said, just as the machine dinged, he went to open, only to get shocked. He screamed in pure agony, the lights in the room dimmed for a few seconds before the machine exploded, tearing apart the desks around it and blowing out part of the wall. Surprisingly enough, Kazuichi had survived the explosion, only he was singed and covered in soot. The only thing remaining of his invention was the glass plate, and the mug of hot chocolate, which slowly cracked until it broke, spilling the drink all over the floor.

"Good job, you successfully made a bomb!" Daisuke said, clapping for his friend.

"Thanks." the mechanic muttered, shaking the soot off his body.

"Well, I'm gonna take off you guys, I promised Sato I would have lunch with her today." Mahiru said, grabbing the bundled up bento she had made off of her desk.

"Hey, could I come along with you? I'm heading over there anyway to meet up with a friend." Daisuke said.

"Sure, I didn't know you had friends in the Reserve Course." the redhead replied.

"Oh yeah, we met during Halloween, he seems like a good kid, so I was going to help him out with something." he said. He waved to his friends, leaving the classroom.

"I feel bad for them though, they get treated so poorly by all of the Ultimates. I'm sure we would all get along nicely." Mahiru said, looking at the pictures on her camera.

"Except they would never be accepted. I hate to admit it, but some Ultimates look down on the Reserve Course, due to them having to pay their way into the academy while everyone else gets scouted. Ultimates are special, while Reserve Course students are just...normal people." he said.

"Do you think someone could get the title of Ultimate Reserve Course student?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"That would be redundant." he deadpanned, looking at his friend. She giggled, looking out the window.

"You're right...I just thought...maybe I could help my friend get into the Main Course. She's good at archery."

"I heard rumors of an Ultimate Archer being scouted for the 79th class. I doubt she could get in with that title, and if she were any good, not doubting her of course, the Steering Committee would have already let her in." he said.

"That's true...I just wanted to keep my hopes up. I've been trying to help her since last year, but still haven't been able to do anything. Ugh...and now we have one of our least favorite people in the academy as well. Fuyuhiko's little sister." she said.

"Fuyuhiko has a little sister?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, and she's the meanest bitch you will ever meet. She just a jealous person, always blaming me and Sato for all of her misfortune, we go way back, to middle school when we used to be in the same Photography class."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, how did you get into photography? I never really asked, and I'm sure it's an interesting story." he said, giving her a smile.

"My mother is a well known War Photographer, she would go off into battlefields to take pictures of everything that caught her eye. It's a dangerous job, but she loves what she does. Whenever she came back, she would show me pictures of the places she went. I saw a lot of horrible things caught on photo, but I also saw the radiant smiles of the people she met. I wanted to take pictures of people smiling too, so eventually I just picked it up." she said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. It must be sad seeing all of the injured and deceased as a result of war, but the fact that your mom is still able to capture people smiling, it makes it sound like even in the bleakest situation, people can still have a little bit of hope." he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. I'm usually alone at home though, before I was scouted into the academy, I would just clean around the house. My good for nothing father would just sit there, watching television and drinking beer, while I had to clean the house and make him dinner. That's all he does now. I got back home every weekend to help him out, since mom won't be back for a couple more months. Hiyoko is nice enough to help me, and Sato comes over a lot too, so he's never truly alone." she said.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one with daddy issues. I wish my father would notice me, more than he already does I mean. I just want him to appreciate my talent, but I know that's never going to happen." he said, frowning a bit.

"It's his loss you know. You have a wonderful talent, and if he can't recognize it, then he doesn't deserve to have a son like you. Those are my thoughts anyway." she said. She held her camera up, snapping a picture of Daisuke. She looked at the screen, giggling a bit.  
"Wow, what a dumb face!"

"Aw really? Come on Mahiru." he said.

"Every moment needs to be captured in time, so if you want me to delete it, the answer is no! I never delete a picture once it's been taken!" she said.

"So you capture people's souls on camera, that's pretty low you know." he said, crossing his arms.

"What...huh?" she asked, clearly confused.

"They say when you take a picture of someone, you are actually capturing their soul on film. You'll be holding them captive for the rest of their eternal lives." he said.

"That's a bullshit story, you just came up with that didn't you?"

"Nope...I read that online somewhere actually." he admitted.

"You've read a lot of stories in your time haven't you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I've read at least three thousand in the last six months." he said.

"Three thousand? Is that even possible?" she asked.

"Well, most of them are repeats. I lost track of exactly how many stories I've actually read. I can say confidently that I've read the Harry Potter series forty six times, the same with the Hunger Games and the Maze Runner Series." he said.

"Aren't those like, really long?"

"Yeah, I make it a personal goal to see how long it takes me to finish each book. I can read the first three books in the Harry Potter series in around three days, it takes me two alone to finish the Goblet of Fire." he said.

"That's really cool. What else have you read?" she asked.

"Eh, anything under the sun, if it has a book written to it, then I've read it. And before you ask, yes I have red Fifty Shades of Grey and yes it was very very descriptive, too descriptive for my virgin mind to handle." he said, shuddering a bit.

"I suppose that answers my question then." Mahiru said, not expecting him to had read such a controversial book. Finally making it to the Reserve Course plaza, they passed a few of the students who were standing around. Daisuke flashed them a smile, but all he got in return were glares, filled with Jealousy and hatred. He chuckled and continued following Mahiru as she walked into the building.

He frowned when he actually saw the interior it looked to normal and boring. It resembled his old high school a bit, with the same metal lockers on every wall, and large windows that let in the sunlight. Compared to the much brighter Main Course building, this building was bleak and boring, filled with very little hope. Some of the students started muttering things to themselves and their friends, and even a few faculty members wondered what a couple of Main Course kids were doing there.

They turned up another hallway, in time to see a blonde girl slap a tall black haired girl across the face. Mahiru took off, tossing the bento in her hands to Daisuke who barely caught it before it hit the ground.

"I told you to stop messing with me you ugly skank!" the blonde snapped, hand raised to strike again.

"You fucking bitch! I swear to god I am going to knock every tooth in your goddamn mouth." the black haired girl cried.

"Sato, what the hell is going on?" Mahiru cried, getting the attention of the black haired girl.

"M-Mahiru...is it lunch time already?" the girl asked, her tone sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I came here to hang out with you, but I see you are fighting with Natsumi again." she said, looking at the blonde.

"She was the one that provoked me Koizumi. She wouldn't stop talking shit so I felt the need to slap some sense into her. I'm sorry that you are too busy in the Main Course to worry about the little people." the blonde said.

"What is that even supposed to mean? Natsumi, just because I was able to get into the Main Course doesn't mean that you should resent me for it. I worked my ass off to get where I am right now, it isn't my fault that you didn't take the work seriously!" the redhead replied.

"Take the work seriously? I took the goddamn work seriously, I worked tooth and nail on every project I ever had, but you two were able to sway the teacher with better pictures than what I could come up with. It was absolute bullshit!" Natsumi cried, clenching her hands.

"It goes to show that just because you have the best camera money can buy, It doesn't mean that you'll be able to get the best results." Sato added. Natsumi grit her teeth, about to launch herself at the black haired girl, only to be held back by Daisuke.

"Fighting isn't going to solve the issue. You two need to cool off." he said firmly.

"Who the hell are you? Who gave you permission to touch me?" Natsumi cried, trying to pull her hand from his grasp, only for him to tighten his grip.

"Listen here Kuzuryu, that attitude of yours isn't going to get you anywhere. You fell cheated because you didn't get accepted into the main course, so what? At least you have the chance to be accepted. But if you keep being a whiny little bitch, the Steering Committee isn't going to do jack shit. Jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere in life, it will only paint a target on your back. Instead, work hard, persevere, and I assure you, you'll make into the Main Course." he said.

"How would you know that? You have it made for you...your part of the main course." the blonde cried. He let go of her arm, looking out the window at the main course building.

"I don't have it made. My talent isn't anything special, I just read stories out loud and write some original work. That's it, nothing that important. Normally, I wouldn't even be anywhere near the radar of an academy as prestigious as this. But I kept at it, and worked hard. Even when no one believed in me, I was able to turn my stories into something wonderful, that's how I got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. It was the same for Mahiru, she took pictures of people and their radiant smiles. Just because we got accepted doesn't mean we didn't work hard, I hope this opened your eyes a bit more." he said, handing the bento to Mahiru. Wordlessly, he walked off, in search of Hajime, who was most likely nearby.

"Hey, what's your name?" Natsumi called out, causing him to stop.

"Daisuke Fuji, I'm the Ultimate Story Teller. And don't worry, I won't tell Fuyuhiko that you got into a fight. Later." he said, disappearing down the hallway. She looked back at Mahiru and Sato, who were lost in conversation, with the redhead looking over the black haired girl. She glanced at the main course building for a few seconds before ducking into the empty classroom. She had a lot to think about.

It took a lot of asking, but Daisuke was finally able to track Hajime down. He ended up finding him in one of the secluded plazas belonging to the Reserve Course, halfway to the Main Course building. He had been sitting at a bench, playing a game with Chiaki, and talking about his grades. He looked up from his screen, greeting the Story Teller.

"Daisuke hey, what are you doing around these parts?" Hajime asked.

"Well, I decided today was the day we put our little plan in action. It took me a few days to get everything ready, but thanks to Chihiro Fujisaki, I was able to get what I needed, a bit earlier than I expected." he said.

"Daisuke, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Chiaki asked curiously, her tired expression looked up from her screen. He chuckled a bit, giving her a smile.

"We're going to show Hajime around the main course building." he said simply.

"Huh? How would we do that? The security guards would never let a Reserve Course student anywhere near the building." she said.

"Ah, but that's where I come in. you see story telling has it's benefits." he said, taking out a few stapled papers, handing them to the Gamer.

"Just stick to this script and we'll have those idiots fooled for a week straight. As for Hajime, I was able to borrow one of the spare Uniforms the academy had in storage, so you'll need to go change into it." he said, pulling out the gym bag from his bag. Hajime looked at it curiously before accepting it. He walked toward a nearby tree, hoping no one would see him changing.

"Are you sure this will work? This script seems generic to me." Chiaki said, looking everything over.

"Don't worry. Just think of this as a game, we'll beat level one once we get Hajime through the gates." he said, earning a nod from her.

"I hope your right, we could get suspended for this you know." she said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. If anything, I'll take the fall for it. It isn't fair what this academy does to the Reserve Course. I just want to give a friend a bit of hope." he said, giving her a wink. Hajime returned, now wearing the Hope's Peak uniform. Daisuke looked him over, giving him a nod.

"Perfect. Now, take this." he said, handing him an eHandbook. He looked at the device oddly before turning it on. The name Nagito Komaeda appeared on it.

"Um, why did you hand me this? And who's Nagito?" he asked.

"For today, you are. Nagito Komaeda is the Ultimate Lucky Student. With Chihiro's help, I was able to tweak the profile on that handbook and add a picture of you on it. The security personnel don't really pay attention to faces, but if they ask and see a name that's on the Roster, then they'll let you in. Now comes the fun part." he said, gesturing to the main course building. Daisuke took the gym bag from Hajime, placing it in his bag as he lead him and Chiaki toward the school.

As they got there however, Hajime was growing nervous. What if this didn't work? What if they got caught? Even worse, what if someone recognized him and they took away his scholarship? It was something that was driving him mad. However, he felt Chiaki's hand slip into his own, and all of his worries seemed to vanish. She just kept playing her game, with one hand, and still managed to get the high score.

Finally arriving at the gates, Daisuke looked around for a few seconds before stepping inside. Chiaki had to pull Hajime in because he was too scared to actually set foot in it, but once inside, he seemed to calm down. At least until a couple of security guards came up to them.

One of them looked scrawny, almost like a tooth pick. Barely had any muscle on his body and looked like he out right didn't belong in this job. Daisuke didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

The man next to him however was a monster of a man, standing at six feet five inches in height. The guy was built, with very defined muscles under his tight white shirt. He was wearing a navy blue uniform, with the crest of the academy on the pocket, and one of those golden tassels attached to his shoulder strap. He wore matching navy blue slacks and black shoes. His greenish black hair was swept to the side, and his face seemed to hold no emotion. This man was a graduate of the school, the former Ultimate Boxer, Juzo Sakakura. Daisuke had heard about this man from his teacher Chisa, who had been in his graduating class. Apparently, he had won the world champion before even leaving Hope's Peak Academy, with nothing else to do, he decided to work for the academy he grew to love, as a security guard.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked gruffly.

"What do you mean Juzo, we're just heading back to class." Daisuke said.

"Not with that kid behind you. I've never seen him before." the man said.

"Yes you have, this is our classmate Nagito Komaeda. You started just a few weeks ago, so haven't familiarized yourself with everyone yet. I don't blame you." Daisuke said, brushing past him, only for the man to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, I can see you are trying to pull a fast on me. It isn't working." he said.

"Look, between me and you, this isn't anything new. The last guy who was in charge of the main gate let the pizza dude in three hours after visiting hours were over. Just do me a solid, Nagito's name is on the roster, no one will need to know. Besides there's...wait a minute...what the hell was that?" he suddenly said, looking toward the side of the building.

"What?" the other man asked, looking around.

"I saw something go that way. It was big...and I think they had a gun!" he said.

"A g-gun? I'm not good with guns." the man said.

"Stop lying Daisuke! There isn't shit over there." Juzo said.

"Are...are you insinuating that I'm lying? Little old me? Please have some respect! I would never lie to a handsome man in the line of duty such as yourself. I am ashamed and appalled that you would even call me a liar. I shall speak to Headmaster Kirigiri at once." he said.

"No...that's alright kid, go ahead..I'll just go investigate that thing you were saying." Juzo said, a sigh escaping his lips. They didn't pay him enough for this. Daisuke gave him a quiet thanks before continuing into the main entrance.

"Captain, are you sure it's a wise idea to let them in? Didn't you say that Nagito fellow wasn't part of the school?" the other guard said. Juzo showed him the roster for the 77th class, the name Nagito Komaeda being highlighted.

"He's on there. I can't stop a student from going into the academy, even if the true student and the one that just walked in are two different people." he said with a shrug.

"Besides, if they get caught it isn't my ass that's getting kicked out of here. Between you and I, I didn't really see them." the man said with a smirk.

Once inside the building, Hajime couldn't help but stare. The trophy cases were lined with prestigious awards. The main entrance was dotted with faculty and students, all hanging around and having a good time. Entering the first floor plaza, Daisuke turned to face him.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy's Main Course building. Today's tour will consist of the following areas of interest, the Student Hotel and the Out door cafeteria, where our very own Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura has our lunch prepared. We will then continue to the second floor pool area and library, along with our classroom so you can meet our classmates. We'll move on to the third floor arcade for some video games, pop into the fourth floor Music hall before ending the tour with a walk through the fifth floor Botanical Garden. I hope you enjoy the tour, please refrain from using flash photography as it may bother the wildlife." he said, making Hajime chuckle.

"Come on Hajime, the cafeteria is this way. We haven't had lunch yet, and I assure you, Teruteru's cooking is second to none." Chiaki said, leading him toward the cafeteria. Daisuke followed along, grinning widely.

Classes had started back up, and Natsumi couldn't help but wonder where Hajime had gone to. Had he finally gotten sick of the Reserve Course and dropped out? Nah, that wasn't like him. Still, she couldn't help but wonder just what the spiky haired teen was doing. She spared a glance at the main course building, frowning to herself.

" _Great, I'm picking up that moron's habits."_

The teacher stopped talking when the classroom phone started to ring. Everyone watched as the man walked to the other side of the room to pick up the phone, after a seconds he hung up and looked at his students, his eyes falling on Natsumi. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Kuzuryu...it seems Headmaster Kirigiri wants to speak with you personally." he said.

"Headmaster Kirigiri? You mean from the Main Course? What could he want with me?" she asked.

"I haven't the foggiest, but he asked me to send you at my earliest convenience. His office is located on the Fourth Floor of the main course building. Just give the security guards this pass and they'll let you in." the man said, handing her a paper as she approached his desk. She looked it over, before turning for the door, wordlessly walking out of the room, completely missing the glare a certain black haired girl had shot her way.

Natsumi decided to stop at her locker to grab her bag. She didn't know how long she would be and she only had one class left. This way she wouldn't have come back for it later. When she opened her locker, she saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. She bent down and grabbed it off the floor, turning it over.

" _There's been a change of plans. Meet me in the Music Room in the Main Course building at Four o'clock this afternoon. My friends are giving me a tour of the place, so it will make our practice session better.~Hajime Hinata."_

"Well, what do you know? Maybe I'll get scouted as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Heh, my luck is turning around." she said, a smile on her face as she slung her backpack across her shoulder. She shoved the note in her pocket before heading down toward the school entrance.

It took her around ten minutes to actually make it to the main course building. She hadn't actually bothered to explore the campus, so she didn't know exactly how to head there, instead just walking straight to the building. She passed through the gates, only to be stopped by security.

"Oh Jesus, another one." the tall muscular man said, looking the girl over.

"I was called here by Headmaster Kirigiri. Here's my pass to prove it." she said, handing over the paper her teacher had given her. The man looked it over, giving her a laugh.

"This is rich, forgery is it? Or maybe you bribed the teacher and he gave you this in order to fool me."

"Hey, don't fuck with me! You think your all high and mighty but you are nothing more than a goddamn security guard. Kiss my ass!" She snapped.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one. That attitude of yours isn't going to win any points with anyone, especially me." the man replied. She was about to retaliate when a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Natsumi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, big brother hey." she cried out, waving at the short teen. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, along with Peko Pekoyama made their way toward the young blonde, standing beside her and Juzo.

"Wait...she's your little sister?" Juzo asked.

"Yes, she isn't giving you any issue is she?" the Ultimate Gangster asked.

"She's trying to get into the building with this fake pass." he said, showing him the paper.

"That isn't fake man. Headmaster Kirigiri asked me to meet her here so I can take her to this office. Don't know why but she wanted to talk to her." he replied.

"I can vouch for this, I was by his side when he asked us to meet with her." Peko added, her firm voice held no doubt. Juzo looked the paper over and nodded, handing it back to Natsumi.

"Guess your clear to go. Sorry about the trouble, some kid snuck a Reserve Course normy past the gates earlier, and I didn't feel like letting that happen again." he said.

"Normy? Is that what you call Reserve Course students?" Natsumi snapped angrily.

"Okay, time to go. Come on sis." Fuyuhiko said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He didn't want to see the girl in a full body cast.

Once inside the academy, Natsumi couldn't help but look around. She tried keeping up with her brother, but the sheer amazement on her face was a clear indicator that was distracted. He waited for her at the foot of the stairs, and she ran to catch up.

"Wow, this place is even better than I imagined." she said.

"The novelty wears off after awhile. Come on, it's best not to keep the Headmaster waiting." he said firmly, earning a nod from the blonde.

They didn't talk much as they walked, and Natsumi chalked it up to being nervous. She didn't spend much time with her brother, as he was too busy at school, or helping their father with the gang. Now that she thought about it, the title of Ultimate Little Sister wouldn't make sense for her, not when she barely spent time with him. Growing up, she did her best to get his attention, but after being named heir to the Kuzuryu clan, she just hung back. She didn't want to be a leader, she just wanted to be with him, by his side so they could form that sibling bond that she craved.

Peko had always been by his side, and she knew every little thing about him. She did her best to have a bond with Natsumi as well, but they didn't have many things in common. She was just their protector, a trained hitman in her own right, and master of the sword. She didn't doubt if Peko was carrying a katana in her shinai. Even without a sword, the quiet silver haired woman was a master of hand to hand combat, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She hadn't even realized they had reached the Headmaster's office until she saw the two wooden doors in front of her. Fuyuhiko gave her a nod, gesturing to the door.

"Don't keep him waiting. We'll wait for you here." he said. She nodded, before turning back around, knocking on the door. The sound echoed through the hall for a few seconds, before a muffled reply was heard.

" _Come in."_

She opened the door, looking back at her brother before closing it after herself.

The headmaster's office was nothing like she had expected. The Reserve Course Headmaster had a small dinky office. This one resembled the one a President or Politician would have. The floors were lined with bright blue carpeting, with a rug of Hope's Peak Academy's crest in the center. Two leather couches had been placed on either side of it, along with a small wooden table. The walls on the left were lined with glass cases, filled with awards and trophies. Above it, were the pictures of all of the previous headmasters.

In the very back of the room, was a large wooden desk, lined with several knick knacks, and various files. To either side of it, were two black flags, with the crest of Hope's Peak at the center. Behind said desk, was the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri.

He was a man in his late thirties, with spiky violet hair. He had a firm face, with bright eyes. He was wearing a black pressed suit, with a matching blue tie. His hands were folded on top of the desk, and he gestured for her to take a seat in front of it. She swallowed hard, placing her backpack by her feet.

"Miss Kuzuryu...I am sure you know who I am, but for formality's sake, I shall introduce myself. I am Jin Kirigiri, headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Nice to meet you sir." she said politely.

"Do you know why you are here today?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all. I haven't done anything bad have I? I've only been here for two weeks." she said.

"No no, you haven't done anything bad. Even in you short time at the Reserve Course, you have gotten the attention of many faculty members, including some members of the Steering Committee. I overlooked your file and found some very interesting things." he said firmly. She swallowed hard.

"Alright, I'll admit. That one kid that I sent to the hospital had it coming. He was peeping on me while I was in the shower room so I felt the need to kick his ass. I may have gone a little bit to far but..." he held his hand up, stopping her midway through her story.

"Yes, I read that file extensively as well, and I assure you, what you did was nothing short of the right thing. But that however isn't the reason why you are here. You see, one of my colleagues was doing research on potential students for the 79th class. I've already gotten seven candidates for class 79A, and I was wondering if you would like to join us." he said.

"Huh?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, I would like for you to join our 79th class. You'll be a little older than the students already scouted, but I feel like you'll fit in. You'll be happy to know that the school has accepted you and given you the title of Ultimate Manga Artist." he said. He held up several sheets of paper, all of them showing her works of art.

"But...I was told that wasn't even a title." she said. The man chuckled.

"I'll have you know Miss Kuzuryu, being a little sister is a talent. After all, we currently have twins with the title of Ultimate Brother Complex and Ultimate Lolita Complex. I'm sure being known as the Ultimate Manga Artist wouldn't be a problem. You won't start school until next year, but you'll be able to hang around campus, since you are already here. All you have to do is sign these papers, and you'll be recognized as a student here in the main course." he said, handing her a clipboard with several papers, along with a black fountain pen. Natsumi couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Her hand was shaking as she started signing the paperwork, the signatures being no more than squiggles on the paper.

"How...how did you find those?" She asked, looking up at the older man. He chuckled, placing them back in the file he had pulled them from.

"A young man by the name of Nagito Komaeda dropped these off with me, saying that what lied inside was nothing short of blinding hope. I didn't know what he meant until I looked them over. I'm not into manga myself, but the story was amazing, and I can't let talent like this go to waste." he said. She nodded, and kept signing the paperwork. Her luck was finally turning around, even if it was for something as embarrassing as manga drawing.

"Alright man, this is the Music Hall, pretty big isn't it?" Daisuke asked, leading Hajime into the third largest room in the academy. Hajime's jaw dropped, as he took a literal three sixty of the room. The wooden benches seemed to tie the whole room together, the large parlor windows allowed the sunlight to stream into the room, brightening it up even more than the regular lights would. He looked up, seeing the largest crystal chandelier he had ever laid eyes on.

"This isn't a Music Hall man, this is nothing short of a concert hall, look at this place." Hajime said, walking further into the room.

"That's what I said when I came in here for the first time. I spend some of my free time here just because of how peaceful it is. And I've gotten used to the acoustics, I'm planning on doing a performance here in a week or so. I already have the stories picked out, I just need to make the invitations and I'll be all set." Daisuke said confidently.

"Kind of a shame that I won't be able to see it. I'm sure your stories are awesome." Hajime said, looking at the Grand Piano in the center of the room.

"I'll see if I can work something out with the Headmaster. Hell, if it was this easy to sneak you in, it'll be easier to convince him to let you in. and if not, I'll live stream it to my YouTube channel. Ah, that reminds me, I'm hosting a Thanksgiving party at my place in three weeks and inviting all of my classmates, you should come. It isn't on the day so it won't be anything special." he said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind coming over to hang out." the young man replied.

"Great, I'll text you my address later. Teruteru and my mom are teaming up for dinner, so it'll be amazing." he said. At the sound of that Hajime's mouth watered. The lunch he had half an hour ago had left him wanting more. The Ultimate Chef really wasn't kidding around. It was also a good thing that Daisuke left out the fact that he laced his food with drugs to make people want more of it.

"They even have a recording studio here? I bet tons of people use that." Hajime said, looking to the left side of the Music hall. Daisuke shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know of anyone that uses it, aside from Sayaka, who I think is releasing an album soon. I'll probably use it soon, it's about time for another audio book." he said.

"Hajime, it's almost time for class to end, would you like me to take you to the Botanical Garden?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure, I've actually been dying to see it. I heard rare plants from all over the world are grown here." he said.

"Oh yeah, there's a big Venus Fly trap in the center of the garden. Try not to touch it though, rumor has it, someone got unlucky and ended up being eaten alive." he said, the tone of his voice deepening a bit.

"What? That can't be true...can it?" Hajime asked, looking at Chiaki who gave him a shrug.

"Yes, it is 100% true. You see, not that long ago, there was this young woman named Kimiko, who had the title of Ultimate Botanist. She wanted to create the perfect plant, something that would take care of pests while also being beautiful. She cross bred several genus types, resulting in that large plant. It was beautiful, and smelled great too. Kimiko did her best to care for it, made sure the sprinklers gave it enough water, and all of the weeds were taken care of. She didn't know that she had created a monster.

One day, when Kimiko walked up to the garden to take care of her plant, she noticed a few articles of clothing on the ground. When she approached it to make sure no one was around, thick green vines shot out of the plant and grabbed her. She begged and plead to be let go, but the plant didn't care. In the end, Kimiko was consumed by her creation. That's why the title of Ultimate Botanist hasn't been used in this academy for the last three years." he said, ending his story. Hajime looked absolutely frightened by it, and Chiaki most definitely was frightened, he could tell just by how she was holding the young man. Daisuke shrugged.

"It's advised to be careful around the plant, and to carry around some weed spray, as it hates that stuff, but I wouldn't get to close, just in case." he said with a grin.

"Dude, fuck you. That is such a bullshit lie." Hajime snapped.

"It could be, or I could be telling the truth. You be the judge." he said.

"Let's go Chiaki, I need to see this thing myself." the young man said, earning a nod from the pink haired girl. The two of them left the music hall shortly afterward, the bell ringing loudly right after. He rolled his eyes.

"Have fun on your date you two." he whispered, turning back to the stage.

He walked toward it, taking slow steps up the small wooden stairs. Once on stage, he walked over to the piano, checking it over. He had heard that the previous Ultimate Pianist had donated her own Grand Piano to the academy, and he could tell it was very well taken care of. All around him were various musical instruments, it made him feel as if he was in a music shop. He sat down at the bench, looking at the ivory keys. He was about to start playing something, when his phone started to ring. Sighing to himself, he pulled it out of his bag and flicked it open, surprised to see that it was Sonia who was calling him. He pressed the green button, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Lady Sonia is something wrong?" he asked.

" _Yes, something has gone terribly wrong. It seems I have lost track of Sargent Sprinkles."_ she said, her tone sounding very worried.

"Um...who?"

" _Sargent Sprinkles is the name of the Bald Eagle me and Tanaka were talking about a couple of days ago. I looked away for a couple of seconds and he just took off. You haven't seen him have you?"_

"No...I haven't seen a large predatory bird that can very well peck my eyes out flying around. But I'll let you know if I spot him, check the rafters, birds of prey like to survey their surroundings before going in for the kill." he said.

" _That's an amazing idea. Thank you so much Daisuke, please do keep an eye out for him. It would be very bad for Tanaka if we were to loose him."_

Daisuke stared at his call counter as it flashed before he was greeted with the home screen of his phone. He shook his head, closing it and placing it in his bag.

"Jesus Christ, next they'll tell me there's a freaking Polar bear on the loose." he muttered dryly.

He sighed, standing up from the bench. Walked behind the curtain, looking for the Auxiliary cord so he could plug his laptop into it. If he could sing a rough version of his song out first, he'd be able to see what he needed to fix later. He heard footsteps and turned around, peeking through the curtain. He didn't see anything, though he heard something being placed beside the stage. He kept watching, only to see the black haired girl from the Reserve Course, looking around the empty hall.

" _Sato? What the hell is she doing here? Matter of fact, how the hell did she get in? Oh wait...the bell rung, when left it would have made it easier to sneak in, cleaver girl, but what is she here for?"_ he thought to himself. T

he bell had rung at around 3:30, and right now it was around 3:46. He couldn't see the wall clock that was mounted above the stage, so it was just an estimate. He saw the girl heading toward the instruments, hiding behind a Double Bass case. His hand tightened around his bag strap. He felt a shiver go down his spine, and he didn't know why. He looked at his phone a could of times, ten minutes had passed and nothing happened. He spared a glanced to the doors, seeing someone else walking into the room. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Natsumi Kuzuryu. She looked around the room, finding it empty.

"Jeez, I'm here early. I should have waited with Fuyuhiko down stairs." she said to herself, her voice echoing through the empty room. She noticed the fish tank near the windows, and decided to go look at it to pass the time. He noticed Sato carefully stepping out from her hiding spot, her shoes were in her hands, so her steps actually couldn't be heard. She crept over to the side of the stage and grabbed what looked like a metal baseball bat, holding it firmly in her hands.

" _Oh, Jesus Christ she's going to kill her!"_ he shouted in his mind. He grit his teeth, taking his bag off his shoulder. He walked out from behind the curtain.

"Watch out!" he cried, forcing Natsumi to turn around.

Her eyes widened when she sat Sato standing behind her, baseball bat poised to strike. She rose it above her head, not caring that she was caught, only for something to slam into her side. Daisuke had thrown his bag at her, making her drop the bat from shock and pain. He then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with all his weight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you trying to kill her?" he shouted.

"Yes, yes I was because she's a worthless wretch! She doesn't have the right to be alive." she shouted, spitting in Daisuke's face. He cringed, not expecting her to do that, only to take a punch to the face. He reeled back, slamming into the stage. He opened his eyes in time for Sato to kick him right in the ribs. He cried in pain, loosing the air from his lungs.

"I'm getting out of here. Don't worry, I'll call for help." Natsumi cried out. Sato however grabbed the bat from the ground and threw it at the blonde, making her fall onto the ground, crying in pain. Sato let out a laugh.

"You can't run from me, not now and not ever. I don't know how it was that you were elected to be in the Main course, but I will not let that happen." She cried. She stomped on Natsumi's arm, an audible snap filling the room.

The blonde howled in pain, tears streaming down her face. She was about to stomp on it again, when she heard the shutter of a camera. She turned back, seeing Daisuke holding his phone up. He was still clutching his stomach, but had managed to snap her picture. He quickly opened a text chat, starting to type a short message. Sato grit her teeth, and walked over to him.

"You think you can call for help? Sorry, but you aren't going to be that lucky." she said, taking his phone from his grasp.

He was about to stand up, only for her to slam his head against the side of the stage. He cried in pain, feeling a thick warm liquid start falling from the side of his head. She took the phone in her hand, snapping it clean in half, tossing both halves onto the ground. She turned around, only see a limping Natsumi making her way toward the doors. She sighed, walking toward the blonde, grabbing her by her hair. Tears streamed down her face as she was pulled to the back of the room.

"Please...Sato, I'm sorry. For whatever I did to you, I was wrong. I was a mean spirited person who was filled with nothing but jealousy. I shouldn't have been mean to you." she cried out, causing the black haired girl to laugh.

"It's a little too late for that Natsumi. You've put me through hell for the last few years of my life. I'm tired of this, now I'll get my revenge." she cried.

She took the lid off the fish tank, tossing it aside as she dunked the blonde's face into the water. Natsumi struggled to get free, but with a broken arm, she couldn't do anything. Daisuke grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up. Dizzy from his head injury, he struggled his way over to Sato, delivering a firm punch to her side. She cried in pain, forced to let go of Natsumi, who took a deep breath of air, her face and hair soaked with the water from the tank. Sato turned around, clutching her side.

"Bastard, I am going to make you pay for that." she said.

"Sato, for fucksakes. This isn't the answer, didn't you hear a thing I said earlier? Jealousy is a bad thing, but revenge is worse than that. Nothing will come of this, if you kill Natsumi, nothing is going to stop Fuyuhiko from killing you. Think about it."

The black haired girl let out a violet scream of rage and pulled her fist back, throwing a punch at Daisuke, who was able to dodge it. Without another choice, he threw a punch of his own, hitting her square in the face. This only seemed to anger her more, as she threw another punch. He easily caught her fist, but this proved to be a fake out, as she kneed him in the solar plexus, making him loose the air in his lungs.

As he panted for breath, she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the fish tank. The glass broke, sending the glass shards and water all over the place. Daisuke groaned in pain, feeling several sharp pieces of glass piercing his back and arms. He could see the fish flopping around, as Sato stood above him, the baseball bat raised over her head. Natsumi however wasn't going to let her savior die, so she ended up biting into the girl's Achilles tendon, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Gah...you bitch!" she cried loudly. Natsumi grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed it into her arm, twisting it around. Streams of blood gushed out of the cut.

"Take that you cunt! I've wanted to do this for so fucking long now!" she said, pulling the glass shard from the girl's arm. She held it to her throat, her green eyes glowing with rage.

"Nat...sumi...don't." Daisuke wheezed, forcing himself to sit up.

"Why shouldn't I? The bitch tried to kill us." she replied.

"I don't...want anyone...to die." he said simply. Neither of them saw Sato reaching for the bat.

"That's rich. I wouldn't want anything other than to see this bitch on ice. She deserves it for all the shit she's put me through. Trying to kill me, ha! What a laugh!" she cried. Sato grit her teeth, pushing the blonde girl away with all her strength. She swung the bat as hard as she could, nailing her right on the side, cracking several of her ribs. Natsumi cried in pain, she tried to breathe, but her side hurt with every breath she took. Sato dropped the bat, wrapping her hands around Natsumi's neck.

"How does it feel? To see my face as you take your final breath? I hope you rot in hell for everything you've done you slut." she cried, squeezing the life out of the girl. Daisuke grit his teeth and stood up, making his way over to the black haired girl. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her off the blonde. He tossed her to the ground, pinning her arms above her head. Reaching for a speaker cord, he started tying her up.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." he said, he didn't know how much blood he was loosing, but he felt really dizzy. His right eye was closed, and he could feel the blood hitting his arm. Once he tied her arms up, he grabbed her legs, trying her up to the stage.

"Fuck you! You asshole, you have no idea what's like, to be made fun of for being normal, for wanting every day of your life to be in this academy and to be overlooked because someone is better than you!"

"Just until a few months back, I was nothing but a normal person. I was made fun of every day of my life by my father, who shunned me for being a Story Teller, for writing stories and expressing myself the way I chose. Life isn't gumdrops and rainbows. Some people are born talented, and others aren't. That's just the way it is." he said, tying the final knot. He grabbed his bag and slung it across his shoulder, bending down to pick up the unconscious Natsumi.

"Come back here! That bitch needs to die, fuck!" she cried, her voice echoing through the empty room.

Daisuke grit his teeth, he was taking shallow breaths, and he noticed all of the deep cuts on his arms from the fish tank. Natsumi wasn't going much better, her arm was broken, the bone had pierced her skin and she was bleeding everywhere. That strike with the bat had also broken several ribs, so he didn't know exactly what was wrong with her. The school was empty, since class had ended, everyone was already in their dorms or somewhere else. He reached the stairwell, and started slowly making his way down, only to slip on one of the steps, he stumbled a bit, rapidly turning around.

He fell back, slamming hard against the steps. He howled in pain, but hid hold on Natsumi didn't lessen. He was sure something had broken. He looked to the top of the stairs, eyes widening as he saw a grinning Sato, holding the bat in her hands. He quickly scrambled to get up, somehow finding the strength to run. Reaching the third floor, he took off up the hall, limping as he went. He could see Sato slowly making her way toward him. He took a sharp corner, just as she had swung the bat. The bricks exploded, sending dust and chunks of white stone everywhere.

"You can't run Daisuke Fuji. There's no one here, the classrooms are empty, and no one can hear you scream." she said firmly.

He stumbled, stopping for a brief second to catch his breath. He kept hobbling up the hall, spotting the Rec room. He quickly turned, heading down the stairs. Sato smirked, throwing her baseball bat at his legs, causing him to fall forward. He hit the ground hard, almost loosing consciousness. He saw Natsumi, a few feet away from him, struggling to breath. She opened a single eye, looking right at him. Sato's eyes flashed a bright red as she brought her bat above her head. Daisuke closed his eyes, holding his arms up to protect himself. He screamed in agony as he felt his arm snap like a twig.

"Did...you guys hear that?" Hiyoko asked, looking over her shoulder toward the First floor plaza. Mikan, Ibuki, Mahiru and her had been waiting there for Sato to arrive, who had said she would meet them at the main hall. Due to being friends with one of the faculty members, she had been given a Hallway pass that allowed her to walk into the academy, but she hadn't shown up yet.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Mahiru said, looking at her camera.

"Me either." Mikan added.

"It...sounded like a scream. You heard it right Ibuki?" Hiyoko asked, looking at the musician, who gave her a nod.

"Yes, it sounded like a guy...kinda like Daisuke actually." she said.

"You don't think, something bad happened to him right?" Mikan asked, her nurse senses were going into overdrive.

"Doubt it, he said he was going to be giving one of the Reserve Course kids a tour today, so it couldn't have been him." Mahiru said.

Another scream tore through the area, this time a female one. Hiyoko sprung into action, racing up the hallway with practiced skill. Her ponytail whipped from side to side as she ran up the empty hall, her wooden sandals clacking loudly against the tile floor. Ibuki was right behind her, easily matching her pace. The two of them raced up the stairs, reaching the second floor. They looked around for a few second, hearing voices coming from the third floor. They quickly move toward the stairs leading up there, only to stop at what they saw.

Daisuke was being pinned to the ground, by Sato of all people, who was choking him with a baseball bat. Blood was pouring from the sides of his head, one of his eyes was closed. He was trying to push her off his body, but one of his arms was clearly broken. An unconscious Natsumi was a few feet from them, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"Sato stop!" Ibuki cried, grabbing her attention. The girl's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates, as she tossed the bat aside.

"Um...Ibuki, Hiyoko...hi." she said, waving her blood soaked hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hiyoko shouted, anger coursing through her small frame.

"She's...trying...to kill...us." Daisuke groaned, coughing up a bit of blood.

"No I'm not. I'm not doing anything." she cried.

"Oh my god...Sato what...what did you do?" Mahiru asked, glancing up at her friend. Mikan brushed past them, racing up to Natsumi's side. She checked her over, as quickly as she could.

"She has a collapsed lung, and six broken ribs, and her arm is snapped in two. She's loosing blood." she said.

"I'll go call for help." Ibuki said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She raced down toward the Nurse's office, hoping Kiriko was still there.

"Mahiru...I'm sorry...please don't hate me." Sato whispered, taking a few steps back from the two injured teens. Daisuke sat up, clutching his broken arm.

"Hate you...what the fuck Sato? What drove you to do this? This isn't like you...you...tried to kill one of my friends!" the redhead snapped.

"I'm sorry...it wasn't supposed to be him, it was only going to be her, but he got in the way." Sato snapped angrily, wiping her tears from her eyes, smearing blood all over her face.

"Fuck you, you psycho bitch. You snapped my arm in half, and tried to kill Natsumi. She may have acted wrong toward you but that isn't a reason to kill anyone." Daisuke said, clutching his head. Mikan had already taken out some gauze and had been using them to stop the bleeding. Once done wrapping his head up, she moved toward Natsumi.

"I can't believe you would do this. Daisuke may be a dork, and useless in daily tasks, and annoying..."

"Okay Hiyoko, I get it." Daisuke snapped angrily.

"But he doesn't deserve to die for that. I hate to admit it, but he's my friend too, and friends don't kill friends." the small dancer said, clearly angry.

"It wasn't supposed to be him! It was only supposed to be Natsumi. He got in my way!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiyoko shouted, glaring at the black haired girl. It took her a few seconds to realize she was crying. She didn't even bother wiping her tears as she looked at the ground.

"Your actions aren't going to be justified. It doesn't matter how messed up Natsumi is, that doesn't grant you the right to take her life. Words are nothing but sound that comes out of a persons mouth, and break apart in the breeze. A life is more sacred than that!" she said, looking at the ground. She felt someone put their hand atop her head, and looked up to see the smiling face of Daisuke. He was covered in blood, and looked like hell, but even then he kept on smiling.

"Don't cry Hiyoko. No one is dead, and Sato will pay for what she's done. I can't forgive a person who would willingly take the life of another. I don't care that she did this to me, I'm glad that she did actually. It meant that through hurting me, Natsumi was spared." he said.

"Jesus, sit down before you loose more blood!" she exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the Story Teller. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Man, this is gonna be a hell of a story. Do you think I should join the School News Paper? I think I am capable of writing articles and stuff." he said.

"Your delirious. Just stop talking and wait for help to arrive." Mikan said, forcing him to sit down.

"Daisuke you dork! Don't be an idiot, you could die!" Hiyoko cried out.

"I'm not gonna die. I promise." he said, a grin on his face.

It wasn't long before Ibuki returned, not only with Kiriko but with a girl who claimed to be the Ultimate EMT. They helped Mikan keep Natsumi and Daisuke stable until the ambulances arrived to take them to the local hospital. Everyone had gathered outside, watching with baited breath to see who was going to come out of those doors, but Fuyuhiko never imagined it would be his sister and his classmate. He tried running toward them, but Peko held him back, shaking her head. It wasn't long before Sato was handcuffed and forced into a police car. This would certainly be an interesting report for the Hope's Peak Gazette.

Daisuke hated hospitals. He always had, but he couldn't complain. The doctor had told him that he would need to wear the cast on his arm for a few weeks, until the bone fully healed. He had gone into surgery, where he had some reinforcing bars in place. Natsumi had been lucky, she only needed to have the bones rearranged. She however had six broken ribs and a collapsed lung, so she wouldn't be going anywhere. He had to get a few stitches on his head due to the cut, and had gotten some on his arms for the deeper cuts.

Everything else was superficial wounds, and he would make a full recovery soon. He was a bit relaxed, due to the drugs he was under. He looked to his left, seeing the sleeping form of Natsumi, who had requested upon waking up that she be put in his room. Fuyuhiko also had some of his men guard the room, so that no one but the doctors, classmates and parents could get into the room, and Peko was guarding the inside of the room, leaning against the door frame. The only thing filling the silent room was the beeps of the heart monitors, which were driving him insane. He didn't even have his story book or his cellphone, since Sato had broken. He looked out the window, but didn't see much of anything.

"Is something wrong Daisuke? You seem restless." Peko said, looking at him from across the room.

"I'm fucking bored. I'm usually writing in my book, or reading something online, but I can't do that right now. I wonder if SpiritShipperGirl231 updated anything recently?" he asked to himself. The silver haired swordswoman shook her head, looking at the sleeping Natsumi.

"Well, I suppose we can talk. You must be wondering why I am here to protect you two right?" she asked quietly.

"I gathered that myself. You hang around Fuyuhiko a lot, and the fact that you are here means that you are connected to him in some way that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Quite right. Put simply, I am his sword. If he needs someone taken care of, I'll take care of them for him. I was trained to protect him with my life. He's my master." she said.

"So...you were hired by the Kuzuryu clan to become a hitman or something?" he asked curiously.

"No...remember how I said I was abandoned as a baby? That wasn't entirely true. My real parents owed a debt to the clan, and I was given to them as payment. I grew up alongside Fuyuhiko, and was trained in the way of the sword from a young age. I did take up an interest to it, so Mr. Kuzuryu arranged for someone to teach me. I wasn't treated as some kid that was given to them as payment. They took me in, treated me like family. I owe them my life, so I'm willing to lay down mine in order to protect my young masters."

"I...didn't think something like that would be thrust onto you at such a young age. It must be hard."

"Not really. Fuyuhiko treats me like a normal person, and has never asked me to kill anyone in his name. He's not a violent person, even though he's the heir to the clan. It's ironic in a sense, a none violent gang leader." she replied.  
"Heh, that is really ironic. Don't worry Peko, I'll keep all of this between us, I can tell you don't want the others finding out about this yet."

"Thank you...for what it's worth...I'd like to also thank you for saving the young lady from being hurt. Natsumi has an attitude problem beyond words, but she doesn't mean anything she says. Being the second born, she usually gets passed over, as everyone always wants to focus on her brother. She had the chance of becoming the heiress to the clan, but she has no interest in a gang leader. In fact, her interests lie with manga." she said.

"Manga? She's a Manga artist?" he asked curiously, looking at the sleeping blonde. Peko nodded, closing her eyes.

"She doesn't like admitting it, but she's a good manga artist. The stories she comes up with are very charming and creative. She hides it well, especially with that silly talent of being the Ultimate Little Sister. No matter what talent she's given, she'll always say she's the Ultimate Little Sister." she replied.

"She should just...embrace her talent. There's nothing wrong with it, especially if it gets you noticed. Who knows? Maybe this little experience will be enough for a story. I'm certainly thinking up one right now." he said.

"I wouldn't put it past you to come up with a story from something like this. I heard from Chiaki that you told her some made up story about the plant in the Botanical Garden, she and that Hajime boy were scared senseless when I saw them." she said.

"Hehe, yeah. I saw my chance and I took it. Besides it was just a set up for them to have some alone time. It's painfully obvious that they are in love with each other."

"I can name another person who's in love. Speaking of that, rumor has it that you and Celestia Ludenberg are dating, is that true?" Peko asked, earning a no from the lad.

"We decided to stay friends. We didn't have much in common, and she didn't feel like being in a relationship at the moment. Can't blame her, I'm not that good of a guy anyway." he said.

"Oh don't say that. Your girl will come along, sure enough." she said.

"I'll keep you to that. Say, since you practice kendo, would you be willing to teach me some? I'm not that good of a fighter, but I feel the need to pick something up. That surely would have helped me out today." he said.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind teaching you what I know, but you'll have to take it seriously, no slacking off. We can start as soon as your arm is out of that cast."

"Awesome. I can't wait." he said with a smile.

Even in the bleakest times, Daisuke found himself smiling. That was something that Peko didn't seem to understand. No matter the situation, he would always have a smile on his face, something that she wasn't able to do. Perhaps when he started his lessons, he could share with her why he smiles so much.


	10. Injury

**A/N: Hello one and all to the latest installment of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Today's chapter is brought to you by Blubber Nuggets. Their Chewy...**

 **Anyway, This chapter is a bit shorter than my normal chapters, not by much though, but we get some character development, as well as some backstory from a few people, which I'm surprised I haven't done much of. There are still lots of characters that Daisuke hasn't fully bonded with, but we'll get to them sooner or later. In the following chapters, Daisuke will finally share what happened to him after his father dumped him and his mother out into the streets when they were younger. There is going to be a chapter where Daisuke and Sonia go back to Novoselic and he meets the King and Queen and I was honestly debating on whether or not he would share his story then, but I wanted him to share it with his entire class, Chisa included. It will serve as the final thing they do together before Chisa gets canned to the Reserve Course. It'll be the Christmas chapter I think, and this will be the last time they see Nagito, at least for awhile. The Event that will Trigger him into blowing up the Gym will be happening soon enough, right around their time off for Christmas actually.**

 **It's been a bit hard to place this story, as I of course am not from Japan and have a hard time trying to stay within the boundaries of their school time. The school system is different, like they only get a months vacation while we get two and a half, on average, and the placing of the months are off, but I have decided to just use the American system, where most schools start around late August to early September, it makes it easier on me, so if some things are off, that's why.**

 **Stepping away from the story for a bit, I promised myself I wouldn't see any Pokemon Sun and Moon related news, but I just saw the new trailer showing off the Starter Evolutions and well, they were a bit lacking. Don't get me wrong, Rowlet and Popplio's evolutions look great, and I'll have to judge them from their stats and how the perform, I was just expecting something else, and Litten's just looks like a Bobcat to me, which is really cool.  
**

 **As a final note, I have posted the first chapter of the School Life of Mutual Killing sequel, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters on the site. I don't know when I'll update it again, but it will be soon. Go check it out, I'm sure you'll love it. Shout out to Hong Cong for writing the Dialogue of one of the Warriors of Hope, you really lessened the workload for me. Shout outs also go to BloodyDemon666, Chance Green G King, Gundum 09, Code-Emperor07 and CyberIona for always reviewing and giving me such kind words and advice. You guys always keep me motivated, shout outs also go to those who left a review on previous stories, sorry if I don't mention you by name, there are tons of you and I don't remember you all by name. Also, be sure to check out FlashFire705 and their story Danganronpa Return to Despair. I'll be happy to share that I submitted a character in, a young woman named Kagura Miyamoto. It's already on its first class trial, and I assure you its a good read, and the talents this time around are very good, so show them some love and keep them motivated!**

 **Without further adoo, here's the next chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Have a good one guys!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 10

Injury

Due to his injuries, Daisuke had to miss out on two weeks of school. Two weeks in a hospital bed was not what he had in mind, but he didn't complain, especially when his friends came to visit. He was almost strangled when his mother came by to visit him, and was scolded to no end, but when she saw Natsumi beside him, she couldn't help but smile. She also kept embarrassing her every chance she got. Erika certainly seemed to be enjoying it. He spent most of time looking at all of the wacky signatures he had gotten on his cast, thanks to his friends. But now, he was finally free of the hospital, though Natsumi still had a couple of days in there, due to her broken ribs. The doctors wanted to make sure they were healing perfectly before discharging her. All of the medical bills had been picked up by the Kuzuryu's, something that surprised him quite a bit.

Now, he found himself heading back to class, having arrived a few minutes after the first bell rung. There were only three days left before the four day break. Thanksgiving was literally around the corner, and a lot of people didn't know how they were going to spend it. Daisuke however, had been helping his mother plan their own party for weeks now, and were on the last few finishing preparations, though with his injuries, he wouldn't be able to help much. He slowly made his way up the stairs, remembering what had happened a couple weeks back. He shook that feeling off as he got to the top, taking a deep breath.

"Two weeks in that hospital really made me miss this place. Never thought I would see the day where I actually liked coming to school." he muttered to himself. He brushed past a few students, who greeted him and welcomed him back to school. It had been happening quite a lot all over campus, people randomly walking up to him, hailing him as a hero for saving someone's life, and he of course had an excuse to tell his version of the events, they were tweaked of course, but the crowd ate it up anyway.

He stopped in front of his classroom, swallowing the lump in his throat. For some reason, it felt as if it was his first day again. Walking through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, seeing barely any students, standing outside those doors, it just all felt the same, except he had a cast now. Luckily he didn't need to keep it in a sling or anything, and he hadn't gotten used to its weight yet. Steeling his nerves, he slid the door open, only to be greeted with darkness.

"What the hell?" he muttered, reaching for the light switch. In that moment, his ears were filled with multiple pops as well as multicolored paper.

"Welcome back Daisuke!"

Looking around the room, he saw all of his classmates, holding several party favors. The entire room had been decorated with streamers and balloons, all of them welcoming him back to school. All of the desks had been placed neatly in the back, allowing everyone to stand in the center of the room. He even spotted several food items in the back on several food carts, including a large cake, with chibi versions of him and Natsumi on it. He blushed a bit, looking at the wall to his right.

"Um...thanks everyone." he said quietly.

"Ye who was hailed a hero for saving a young maiden's life, I declare you an honorary knight. Our lives are forever in your guidance." Sonia cried loudly, blowing into a large horn, filling the room with a very detestable screech.

"God, we agreed no fanfare." Hiyoko snapped, glaring at the princess.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." the princess said, a smile on her face.

"Daisuke, I am so proud of what you did. Risking your life to save another is truly a magnificent thing, but don't you ever worry me like that again, you hear Mister?" Chisa said, glaring at him with a motherly look on her face.

"Y-yes ma'am." he said, giving her a salute.

"Good, come in and settle down. Classes have been canceled until Thanksgiving break, so we decided to spend them all as a class." she said, pulling him into the room.

"You know, your the talk of the academy. They dedicated an entire issue of the Hope's Peak Gazette just to you." Kazuichi said, holding the paper out to Daisuke. He blushed a bit, especially because the picture on the front page was of him making a weird face. He looked at Mahiru, who gave him a smile.

"It was the only picture of you I had. And it was taken that very same day...I don't know what drove Sato to do the things she did but..." she looked at the ground, still hurt that her friend would do something like that.

"It's alright Mahiru. None of what happened is your fault...I don't know what made her do that either, but let's just agree that it was a good thing I stayed in the music room, or else it could have been much worse." he said.

"Come on everyone. We didn't plan this party so we could more around, let's all have fun. The new Street Fighter just came out and I think we should all play it as a class." Chiaki said, taking the game case out of her bag.

"I call first, all of you are gonna get creamed." Akane said, cracking her knuckles.

"I'd like to see that little girl!" Nekumaru said, his boisterous laugh filling the room. Daisuke frowned. He had been looking forward to that game, but due to his cast he couldn't play it. He shook the feeling off, a smile on his face.

"I'd love to see it, I hear the graphics on it got an overhaul from the last game."

"They did, it looks absolutely amazing. I've played through the story mode seven times already." Chiaki said.

"Didn't that game come out like...two days ago?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes, I didn't sleep at all. I went to the midnight release and got to meet one of the voice actors." the Ultimate Gamer said, popping the game disc into the console, turning the television on.

"Daisuke, could you give this to your mother when you have the chance? She wanted to make some Spanish dishes for the party and I felt the need to list all of the ones I am capable of making." Teruteru said, handing him a rolled up piece of paper. Daisuke took it, and unrolled it, seeing the paper almost hit the floor.

"Jesus, okay...I didn't know this many dishes existed." he said, looking closely at the list.

"Hmm, yes. There are various traditional ones on there, as well as some interpretations created by yours truly. It certainly is going to be a delectable party. She told me your Abuela is flying in from Spain." he said.

"Yeah, she's almost never in Japan anymore, but she makes an effort around the holidays. Last year, we flew over to Spain, so it made sense for her to come to Japan this year. I'll give her this list after school, I won't be coming back for the next two days due to the preparations." he said.

"Aw, but Daisuzu just came back, he can't leave again." Ibuki said, clearly looking disappointed. He cringed at the nickname.

"Sorry Ibuki, but I have to help with the preparations. Besides you all can visit whenever you want, and it'll only be for a couple of days." he said with a grin.

"That is true. Ibuki will go visit then, and she can help with the music!" she added, strumming her air guitar.

"Yes, can you sing a couple of your songs?" Hiyoko asked.

"Sure, I wrote a couple of new ones I've been dying to sing."

Daisuke shrugged, finding it odd that Hiyoko liked Ibuki's music. He had to admit, when it came to musical instruments, her skill was second to none. But he had heard one of her songs not that long ago, and he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. He just didn't understand it at all. He had told this to her, and she just said that he wasn't seeing the underlying message, whatever that meant.

"Um...is your arm alright Daisuke? Does it hurt at all?" Mikan asked shyly. He looked at the cast, shaking his head.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm taking my medicine so I'll be alright." he said.

"Please, if it starts to hurt let me know. I'll do my best." she said, giving him a bow. He smiled, patting her head lightly.

"Daisuke, do you think I could talk to you real quick? In the hall." Fuyuhiko said, getting his attention. Daisuke nodded, and followed him and Peko into the hall, closing the door behind themselves.

"Something wrong? I haven't done anything bad right?" he asked, a little worried.

"No man. I just wanted to personally thank you for saving my sister. She can be a hard ass, and it means a lot that you risked your life for her." he said.

"Fuyuhiko, you've thanked me enough already. Trust me, if she was being hurt again, I would do it all over, and I'm sure you or Peko would do the same if my little sister was in danger. It's nothing." he said.

"You are something else you know. Letting some random bitch break you just to save someone you don't even know...you got a big heart, man." he said with a smirk. Peko's expression didn't change much, but he could see she was trying to smile a bit.

"I just did what I had to do. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there. I guess Nagito's luck has been rubbing off on me."

"I'd certainly say so. I remember when we met a few weeks ago, you wanted nothing to do with us. But now you are making an effort to get to know all of us on a personal level. Sparring with Akane, helping Nekumaru coach the sports teams during the afternoons, even helping Tanaka take care of the animals in the garden. It's amazing how much a person's attitude can change when they apply themselves." Peko said.

"Well, I sort of promised myself that I would give this academy a fair chance, if I didn't get along with my classmates, then I wasn't trying hard enough. You all...have been the first people in my life, aside from my mom and sister, who have accepted me for who I am, and have expressed your interest in my talent. Not only that, none of you have criticized it, told me to change aspects of it, or even rewrite it. None of you have called my talent useless either...it just...makes me happy you know?" he said, glancing to the far wall, a blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, onto the real reason why I called you out here. It seems my father would like to speak with you...personally." he said. Daisuke looked back at the Ultimate Gangster, feeling his world stop.

"Huh? Your...dad wants to see me?" he asked, fear running through his spine.

"Dude, relax. It's not like he's going to kill you or anything. He just wanted to give his personal thanks. I've already spoken to Chisa about it, so we can head out now if you want. The more we wait, the more paranoid you'll become." Fuyuhiko said. Daisuke nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"S-sure. L-let's go." he said. Fuyuhiko gave Peko a nod, and the three of them started walking toward the stairs.

In his mind, Daisuke knew that the Head of the Kuzuryu Clan just wanted to thank him, but he was also worried. The man was a Yakuza, a gangster by all definitions of the word. He had read about all of the things they had done, all of the people they had blown away. Getting to know Fuyuhiko had been a struggle for him, since he didn't want to piss him off in anyway that would result in the loss of a finger. When Peko had told him that the short blond teenager hated violence, it was something that he couldn't believe, especially because he was the next in line to succeed his father.

Outside of the academy, an unmarked black car had been waiting for them. Two men in black suits had been waiting outside, opening the door as the three students approached them. Fuyuhiko had wordlessly gotten into the front seat, while Daisuke and Peko got into the back. With a nod, the driver took off.

"Dude, just keep calm. Nothing is going to happen, this isn't a gangster film and you aren't going to get blown away." Fuyuhiko said, though the smirk on his face betrayed his words.

"I know...but I saw the Godfather, I can't forget that damn horse head." he said, shaking a bit. This made Fuyuhiko burst into laughter.

"The Godfather is about the Mob, not the Yakuza, but still the horse head does get me every time. It got Peko too." he said. The silver haired woman blushed, looking at the window.

"I hate to admit it, but I screamed when I saw it. It didn't help that I was just ten years old." she said.

"I saw that movie when I was fourteen and it still makes me scream. The writing is fantastic, but my all time favorite movie is definitely Titanic. I cry every time." he said.

"What? How can you like that cheesy romance flick?" Fuyuhiko asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know...I guess I'm a sap for that kind of stuff. I've seen the movie 479 times, practically know it by heart and can recite every line of every scene from memory." he said.

"That's...not humanly possible." Peko said, glancing at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Fifteen Hundred went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby, and only one of them came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six, out of Fifteen Hundred. Afterwards, the 700 people in the boats, had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die, wait to live...wait for an absolution, that would never come. And scene."

"Damn, okay I believe you." Fuyuhiko said. Daisuke gave a small bow, a smile on his face.

"Have you ever considered writing a play for school? I'm sure people would love to see it. When I think about it, plays do tell stories." Peko said.

"I have, but I don't really have an inkling of what to write. I've been so focused on my novel that I haven't come up with anything original." he said.

"You're...writing a novel?" Fuyuhiko asked, earning a nod from the Story Teller. He dug in his messenger bag, pulling out two five subject notebooks.

"I haven't given it a name yet, but this is the manuscript. It's not done yet, but these are the first nine chapters, with all of the editing and stuff. There are pencil marks everywhere and I've just started the inking process."

"I'm impressed. You wouldn't mind if I took a quick peek at it would you?" Peko asked, looking at the notebooks.

"Sorry Peko, I don't want anyone to read it until it's done. It's sort of my policy, I want it to be as best as it can be before anyone reads it. I do have a short story that you can red though. I didn't bother publishing it, but lot's of people have liked it, though they always tell me to change the ending of it because it's too sad." he said, handing her a single subject notebook. The front of it was green, and there was bold silver lettering on it.

"My Heart Belongs to You?" she asked curiously.

"Yup. I'm sure you'll like it, but don't hit me if it makes you cry." he said. She nodded and turned to the first page, reading the first few lines written on the notebook paper.

A few minutes later, the car pulled to a stop out side of a small house. The door opened, and Daisuke got out, looking at the building. It was a rather plain looking house. To him it looked like any other normal house. It was a three story building with a thatched angled roof, and a red brick chimney. There was a stone path that lead right to the front door, there were a couple of green bushes on either side of the entrance. The house was a pale green in color, with bright red window shudders. Fuyuhiko walked toward the gates, one of the men opening it for him to enter. Daisuke swallowed hard as he followed his classmates to the front entrance of the house, making sure Peko didn't trip due to her focus being on his story.

"Before we go inside, I'd like to remind you to be polite. It's alright if you swear, but no racial or religious slurs. My parents are a bit western, so don't even worry about taking your shoes off. Also, my mother will most likely hug the shit outta you, so be prepared for that." He said, earning a nod from the spiky haired teen.

Fuyuhiko unlocked the door, allowing Daisuke and Peko to step inside first. At first glance, Daisuke was expecting the most lavish interior money could buy, but it was just a simple humble home. Wooden floors made up the hall, and there was a stairwell leading up to the second floor. A few steps away was a large opening which lead toward the living room, and down the hall was another entrance, which lead to the kitchen. The walls had several pictures on them, and he spotted one of Fuyuhiko and Natsumi when they were little. Peko urged him forward and they entered the living room.

Leather couches had been placed in a semi-circle around the entertainment center, a large screen television displaying the local news. On either side of it were shelves, filled with different movies. Next to the window was another shelf, containing several glass figurines. To the right was a rather large potted plant, which Daisuke recognized instantly as a Dracaena Mass Cane, a plant that his mother and grandmother seemed to be very fond of.

Sitting in a leather recliner, was the Kuzuryu Clan leader, Tatsumi Kuzuryu. His face was being blocked by the news paper he had been reading, but Daisuke could tell what he was wearing, a black pin stripe suit. He was also wearing matching slacks and black shoes Fuyuhiko cleared his throat.

"Father, I've brought my friend Daisuke like you asked." he said. The man closed the newspaper, setting it down on the glass table. He stood up, standing taller than all three of them. He was a man in his late thirties, or early forties, with buzz cut black hair. He had a few freckles on his face, around his nose. His eyes were a bright green in color, and they reminded him a bit of Natsumi's eyes. He had a firm look on his face, full of seriousness. Daisuke's nerves were on fire.

" _It's not wonder he's feared among the other gangs. This dude is tall as hell, and that face, it's enough to scare even the most hardened of people."_

"Daisuke Fuji, I presume?" the man asked, his voice firm. He could feel the power it carried. He gave a small bow.

"Yes, it is an honor to meet you sir." he said. The man chuckled.

"Please son, there is no need for formalities. Just call me Tatsumi, and I promise I wont cut any fingers off." he said, a laugh escaping his lips. Daisuke chuckled dryly, looking at Fuyuhiko who still wore his smirk.

"My son has told me quite a lot about you, including your heroic rescue of my daughter. As soon as I got word that you had been discharged, I requested a meeting with you. I don't know what it was that my daughter did to cause that girl to attack, but thanks to you she gets to live another day. I am forever in your debt." he said, giving Daisuke a bow.

"Huh...no no...I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there. Please, I just did what I could." he said.

"Fuyuhiko also said you were a very humble young man. I can see he wasn't lying. You have no idea how much our daughter means to us. She's a little rough around the edges, but ever since she and Fuyuhiko were born, they've been the light of our lives. Did you know they are actually fraternal twins?" the man asked.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked, turning to Fuyuhiko.

"I was born ten minutes before her. Mother didn't know she had been pregnant with twins, so it was quite the surprise when they told her there was another baby." He said.

"Trust me son, we were all surprised that day. Natsumi absolutely adores her brother, though she likes to piss him off more than anything. She also seems to be quite popular with hotels, especially with their hand towel companies." he said.

"Hand towels?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"The young miss designed some characters for the hand towels that would be placed in the guest rooms with families in some of the best known hotels in Japan. It seemed as if they had been a hit, and soon, companies from all over the world requested she designed towels for them, however she's too stubborn to accept." Peko replied, still looking at the notebook in her hand.

"That's really interesting. I take it you already know about her being accepted into the main course right?" he asked.

"Yes, Headmaster Kirigiri gave us a call the day you two were attacked. We knew she was going to be very excited when she got home but, as you know she never made it home." Tatsumi said sadly.

"Father, I haven't seen Mother anywhere, will she be joining us soon?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Actually son, she went to see your sister at the hospital. The doctors were talking about an early discharge and she had to be there to supervise. Now Daisuke, I wanted to personally thank you, but I didn't really have any idea how to go about it. If you have anything at all, anything that you would like as a reward, you only need to name it, and I shall acquire it for you." Tatsumi said.

"Oh...sir I can't. Really, I don't want a reward, seeing Natsumi alive and well is enough of a reward for me." he said.

"Nonsense son, you need to be rewarded. What would you like? Money? A mansion? Is there anyone you want taken care of? I won't take no for an answer." he asked.

"No..honest sir, I can't accept anything. Perhaps I can...take a rain check?" he replied. Tatsumi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright then, a rain check it is. Remember, nothing is out of the realm of possibility. Now then, I believe I've kept you long enough. Head back to school, and Daisuke...thank you, for saving my little girl's life."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure meeting you sir, you have a lovely home." he said, giving the man a polite bow. Fuyuhiko gestured for him and Peko to go ahead without him, and the two exited the house. Daisuke let out the breath he had been holding, all of his nerves washing away.

"You did well, see. He isn't a big scary man." Peko mused, giving him a smirk.

"You were right. I was scared for nothing!" he said, a grin decorating his face.

xxx

It had been a little awkward for Daisuke to get back home, especially with his injury. Since he was going to be staying at home for a few days, he decided to pack some of his clothes in his suitcase. Driving back had been hell, especially with his cast. Thankfully, Kazuichi had fixed his phone, so he had been able to call his mom and let her know that he would be picking Erika up from school. When he pulled up to the front of the school and called her name, she had been taken aback, especially at seeing his Ferrari. Even her friends couldn't help but stare at the cherry red hot rod. Since it had been raining, he had put the top up to keep the interior from getting wet. She waved to her friends and climbed into his car, looking around.

"Where did you get the money to buy this?" she asked.

"I didn't buy it. Let's just say, I got this as a gift from a friend." he said, giving her a wink. She closed the door, buckling her seat belt. He shifted into Drive and looked around, before taking off up the street.

"Must have been a special friend. How's the arm?" she asked, looking at his cast.

"It's fine. It hurts a little bit, but that's nothing my meds can't handle. You ready to start preparations for that party?" he asked.

"No. I have to skip school for two days, and my friend Hana was going to bring cake into class tomorrow." she said, crossing her arms.

"Sis, it's just cake." he said.

"It is not just cake. It is the best cake known to man kind! Hana is one of the best cake makers around, and she's garnered a lot of attention, even from the academy." she said.

"Huh, guess I'll have to try her cake out some time." he said.

Pulling up outside of his house, he pulled into an empty space, shutting the engine off. He opened the trunk, telling his sister to grab his suitcase out from the back as he got out. Once locked up, they headed toward their house. As soon as the door opened, Daisuke heard a couple of loud barks, echoing from the living room.

"Uh...what's that?" he asked, looking at his sister who gave him a grin.

"That big brother is Snowflake, my new puppy." she replied. A small bundle of fur came bounding at her from the living room. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. It was a Siberian Husky, with a big black spot on it's back, and black tipped ears. His snout was half black, half white and it had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"Snowflake, I missed you so much." she said, as the dog licked her face. Daisuke closed the door behind himself, taking his boots off.

"Did you miss me so much you convinced mom to get you a puppy?" he asked curiously.

"No, my friend Nao was giving them away, since her dog had given birth to a litter of puppies a few weeks ago. They were so cute I couldn't help but take one. She's got all her tags and everything."

"So, you two are finally home. Good to see you out of the hospital son." Maria said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks mom, it's good to be outta there too. Teruteru sent this list of dishes for you, he wanted to let you know all of the things he can prepare." he said, handing her the rolled up paper. Her eyes widened she unrolled it.

"Well, that boy is more than qualified then. This is going to be interesting, mother will feel like she didn't even leave Spain." she said excitedly. Daisuke grabbed his suitcase, turning to the stairs.

"I'll be unpacking my stuff. FYI, some of my friends may drop by, they wanted to help with the party, but if it's Hiyoko tell her I died." he said jokingly, walking up the stairs.

"Don't act that way toward her dear, I heard from Ibuki that she was crying when she saw you almost die."

"She was, but she denied it and was a total bitch to me today. After I took care of her when she was sick, I don't know what to do with her." he said, disappearing into his room. Erika chuckled, holding Snowflake close to her.

"Big brother Dais is in loooove."

"I heard that!" came the muffled cry of her older brother. Erika giggle, setting her puppy down.

"I'll be down soon to help you mom." she said, earning a nod from the woman.

Daisuke sighed contently to himself, sitting down on his own bed for the first time in a few weeks. He had really missed his room, especially his recording equipment. Perhaps he could record that song and put it on his channel now, since the last time he was going to do it, ended differently. It took him a few minutes to place all of his clothing back in his dresser, due to his broken arm. He frowned a bit.

"How exactly am I suppose to help mom with this heavy cast?" he muttered to himself, looking toward his window. He decided not to think about it, and headed back downstairs, walking into the kitchen.

Several ingredients along with various dishes were placed all around the kitchen. The counter top was covered with all sorts of things. His mother had two portable burners next to the stove, since all four of those had been taken by some pot or pan. He could smell cookies and cake baking in the oven, and noticed a tray of brownies cooling off on the dinner table. He slid his way over to them, grabbing one from the plate.

"Hey, no eating. This is all for the party you know." his mother said, shaking her wooden spoon at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I skipped out on lunch you know. How many people are coming over?" he asked, taking a bite from his brownie.

"Several, fifteen if you count all of your friends. Then theres the neighbors, their kids...Ryusuke is also dropping by, as much as I hate it." she said.

"Jeez, are we going to be hosting this in the garage or something? That's a lot of people." he said firmly.

"We might as well, Erika volunteered to clean everything up in there. I just had the wood stove installed in there, so we won't have to worry about the heating, and it's supposed to be relatively warm on that night." she said, turning back to the food she was cooking.

"Alright then, tell me how I can help and I'll get to work." he said firmly.

"Oh...sweetheart, I know you want to help but, I think you should just sit this out. With that broken arm you won't be able to do much." she said.

"Aw come on. I can at least help with plating and covering the stuff up." he said.

"Sorry son, Mrs. Komuro is coming over in a few minutes to help me out. Why don't you just take a break? School must have gotten stressful these past few weeks. Enjoy your time off." she said. Daisuke frowned, walking out of the kitchen.

"If I can't play video games, and I can't help with preparations, what the hell can I do? My left arm is broken and I can't write, let alone type anything." he muttered to himself, as he walked back upstairs. He entered his room, sitting at his computer desk, resting his arm on top of it.

"I feel useless." he muttered, resting his head on the desk.

It wasn't that he felt totally useless, far from it. He just wanted to help his mother with the preparations for the party they had been planning for weeks. His arm hurt a bit, but he didn't mind the pain. He wondered how Natsumi was doing, but forgot he didn't even have her phone number, so he couldn't even contact her if he wanted too. He glanced at his microphone, which had been laying prone since the day he had met his classmates. He smiled a bit.

"Maybe I'll make a cover song, that'll cheer me up." he said, standing up from his desk. Even if he couldn't help, he wasn't going to let himself get down. He would buckle down and smile through the pain, it was...what he was good at, after all.

xxx

Hiyoko was leaning back against the wall in her bed, with the blanket wrapped around her tiny frame. In her hands she was holding the latest issue of her favorite comic book, Injustice God Among Us. She hated to admit it, but sometimes she found herself imagining what it would be like to live the life of a super hero. It helped that the story was well written too. Next to her was a bag of Oily Potato chips, along with a half eaten bag of gummies, courtesy of her friend, the Ultimate Confectioner Ruruka Andou of class 76A.

The kind she made was free of anything sour, and she had to admit they were pretty addicting. She flipped a page in her comic, focusing on the words. Since it was an American comic, everything had been written in English, so she had a bit of trouble understanding some of the words, but she was getting better at reading and speaking English now, so she had little to no trouble reading it. A thump, followed by a pained wail filled her ears, and she looked over her comic, seeing her roommate sprawled on the floor, her ass in the air, her dark purple panties high for the world to see. Hiyoko was at least glad the door was closed. On second thought, she would be sure to leave it open more often. Groaning to herself, she lowered her focus to her comic.

"What the hell is wrong with you Pig Face? How do you trip on air?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. There was a roll of bandages and I tripped on it." Mikan said, standing up a second later. She grabbed a clean skirt from her dresser drawer and put it on. It was a light purple in color, and fell down to just below mid thigh. She also noticed she was wearing a light pink tee shirt, with the word Love written on it in bold pink letters. She spared a glance at her leg, cringing a bit.

"Jeez, what the hell is that on your leg?" Hiyoko asked.

"Eek!" the girl cried, grabbing her bedsheets to cover herself. Hiyoko stood up, setting her comic book aside. She walked over to where the Nurse stood and pulled the sheets out of her grasp. Her jaw dropped when she saw her leg. It was burned, horribly. There were marks on it, as if the skin had blistered and then bubbled over. The skin was horribly scarred, and a light shade of purple in color. The entirety of her leg had this scar, from her upper thigh down to her ankle. She looked up at her, concern written on her face, for the first time in a long time.

"Who did that to you?" she asked firmly.

"N-No one...i-it was an accident." she stuttered.

"Bullshit! That looks like an acid burn, I've seen this kind of stuff on television. Who the hell did that to you?" she asked angrily.

"Why do you care? You'll just make fun of me for it."

"Please, I make fun of you because of your meek personality. You are too easy to mess with and too easy to tease, but that's where I draw the line. I would never do something so horrible to someone, no matter what they did to me." she said, a firmness in her voice that Mikan had never heard in her life.

"Some guys from my old school...they missed making fun of me, and beating me. One of the cheerleaders convinced them into throwing acid at me as revenge for ditching their school for Hope's Peak Academy. This happened last year, remember that period of time where I was gone for three months?" she asked.

"So that's what happened...did they get your arm too?" she asked, gesturing to the bandages on her arm. Mikan gave a meek nod.

"I..tried to block it with my arm, thinking it was water. I'm just glad they didn't get my face. Kiriko was the one who helped me when I got to the hospital. It hurt...it hurt unlike any other thing on this planet...and no one came to my aid, save for a nice old man who was watering his plants. He managed to get most of the acid off of me before it did anymore damage." she said, sitting on the bed. She grabbed a roll of bandages and started wrapping her leg up, making sure not even a single spot on her leg was visible.

"Why would someone do something so cruel like that? Granted, I say and do a lot of fucked up things, but I would never stoop that far. We should find their cars and key scratch them." she said, a grin appearing on their face.

"No, please...if they find out someone from the academy did that, they'll come after me. They know where I live, they might do something to me there." she said.

"I'm just messing with you Pig Face, no need to be worried." she said, walking back to her bed, her blonde hair trailing after her. She had left it out of it's ponytail, due to it being easier to manage, and she wasn't going to impress anyone. Mikan finished wrapping her leg up, and stuffed the extra bandages in her medical bag. She grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair, which had finally started growing in evenly.

"Did they also cut your hair?" Hiyoko asked, looking up from the floor. Mikan gave her a nod.

"My grandmother would always cut my hair for me. She always left it even, and would make me wash it several times with all of these different hair products, until it literally shined in the sun. She said my hair was the prettiest thing about me. But whenever I showed up to school with my new hair cut, the girls in my class always found a way to ruin it. It's taken a long time, but it's starting to even out again." she replied.

"Will your grandmother be able to fix it?" Hiyoko asked curiously. She didn't even know why she kept the conversation going. She was just curious at this point.

"My grandmother passed away a few months ago. She was the only person in my life who cared about me. My mother hates me, my father left us when I was young, and my mother's boyfriend is a bad person. He...likes using me as an ash tray...and he touches me sometimes. My mom beats him whenever he does it but, he still gets away with it. I'm really happy to be here, because at least I'm surrounded by people that like me." she said, setting her brush down. Hiyoko frowned, looking at the far wall.

" _She's had it rougher than I thought...I can't believe she's been put through all of this hell, and she still has the courage to get up in the morning."_

"Hey...Tsumiki, sit down would ya?"

"Hmm? Why?" she asked, stunned that the girl had actually used her name.

"Just sit down!" she cried out. Mikan sat down wordlessly. Hiyoko grabbed the hair brush, along with one of her spare hair ties, and got on the bed behind her. Mikan closed her eyes, expecting her to get her hair cut, but instead she just picked all of her hair up, tying it up with the hair tie. She grabbed a lavender diadem and placed it on her head, allowing a few strands of hair to frame her face.

"There...you look...cute." she said, struggling to say the world. Mikan looked at herself in the mirror, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Hiyoko." she whispered.

"Whatever. I see that your packing your clothes, does that mean you'll be going back to that hellhole of a home you live at?"

"No...I'll be staying with Daisuke for the holiday. His arm is broken and he felt so down when he couldn't help with the clean up earlier, I just want to help him." she said.

"Looks to me like you are getting ready for a date, dressing up like this." Hiyoko said, crossing her arms.

"Huh? A date? It's not what it looks like. I'm just trying to look formal." she said, shaking her arms.

"Whatever, who you date isn't my issue. Just be good to him would ya?" she asked, her voice filled with venom.

"Alright. Why don't you come with me Hiyoko? He did take care of you when you were sick, wouldn't it be good to return the favor?" she asked.

"Hell no! I didn't ask him to take care of me!" she replied, glaring at the nurse.

"I understand, but it's the nice thing to do. He cares about you, when he woke up at the hospital, the first person he asked about was you, because he saw you crying. I heard him say he wasn't going to let you cry anymore."

"What?" she asked, a blush appearing on her face.

"He was pretty adamant about it too. "I promise not to let you shed another tear again"...it was actually really sweet." she said, pausing briefly to finish packing her bag. Once done, she grabbed it off her bed, holding it in her hand, along with her Medical bag.

"You are so full of shit Tsumiki, you know that?" the blonde said, sitting back down in her bed, grabbing her comic. Mikan rolled her eyes, grabbing her room key and her phone.

"Think about it alright? I'm sure it would make him happy if you decided to help him." she said, walking out of the room. Hiyoko scoffed, leaning back against the wall.

"As if he would want my help!" she said, closing her eyes. She thought about it for a few seconds, Mikan's words ringing in her mind. She grit her teeth, getting off her bed. She knelt down to the floor, pulling her suitcase out from under her bed.

"He better appreciate this." she muttered under her breath.

xxx

"That's how it happened. Thanks for listening to me guys, I'll be working on some new stuff this week while I'm off from school. I'll be sure to share some more stories from my time at Hope's Peak Academy, maybe do a live stream with some friends, I'm sure you'll love them. See ya soon!"

Daisuke ended the stream, closing the chat down. He answered a few final questions before closing out of his YouTube account, sighing to himself. He had already recorded and arranged all of the Midi data for his next song, and was getting ready to record it. He frowned at the thought. He had always used live instruments, his Cherry Fender Stratocaster and Rickenbacker bass sitting on the other side of the room. He of course had to get the Drum part from his friend who usually didn't mind doing them.

He heard the doorbell ring, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He pushed his way back to where his desk top was and started typing a few things into it, before emailing the finished track to his laptop. He pulled out his notebook, flipping to the page that held his lyrics.

"Hey big brother, theres a pretty girl looking for you. Says she's a friend of yours." Erika said, knocking on his door frame. He looked at her confused.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come over that quickly, probably Ibuki." he said, standing from his chair.

"No, it isn't Ibuki, it's the nurse girl..Tsumiki I think her name was."

"Really?" he asked curiously. He decided to check it out himself, carefully making his way down the stairs. He spotted the familiar violet locks belonging to the Ultimate Nurse. She was busy talking to his mother, who had handed her a cookie. Maria looked up at her son, a smile on her face.

"It was so nice of you to invite your friend over sweetie. She said she wanted to help you with your injury." She said, making Mikan blush a bit. Daisuke had to admit, she looked really cute, especially with her hair picked up.

"It's the least I can do. I am the Ultimate Nurse, I have to make sure my friends are in good health." she said, a smile on her face.

"Erika, would you mind preparing the guest room? She's going to stay with us a few days." Maria said.

"Sure mom, I don't mind. It's best if she gets her own room, that way she and Daisuke don't fuck like bunnies." she said.

"Erika! I didn't teach you to speak like that." Maria snapped, making the younger girl race up the stairs. The expression on Mikan's face was priceless. It was one of stunned silence, her face a vibrant shade of red.

"Why don't I take those for you dear? You can hang out with Daisuke for now."

Allowing the older woman take her things, Mikan and Daisuke were left standing alone in the hallway. Daisuke looked at the door, clearing his throat.

"Um...thanks for coming over. I appreciate it." he said.

"I-It's no trouble. Anything for a friend!" she said.

"Would you like to come to my room? I was getting ready to lay a song down." he said.

"Okay." she whispered. As they were heading upstairs, the doorbell rung again. He and Mikan shared a look, before he headed back down.

"Go ahead up, first door to your right." he said. She nodded, and continued heading up, gripping the banister tightly as to not to fall. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing the smiling face of Sonia on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon Daisuke. I hope I'm not bothering you." she said.

"You..aren't...what's up Lady Sonia?" he asked, giving her a once over.

It had been the first time he had seen the princess outside of her uniform, and in more casual clothes. She was wearing a bright green sleeveless dress, which was a bit low cut, revealing some of her cleavage. She wore a white belt around her waist, allowing the skirt to billow a bit in the breeze. The dress was slightly below mid thigh, and had a ruffled hem. She was wearing a pair of long black stockings and red heeled slippers. He also noticed the suitcase at her side. Her long blonde hair had been picked up a bit, he could see a thick braid, wrapping around her head, being held by the glittering black bow on the side of her head. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness. He had to admit, she looked gorgeous, and it was obvious why Kazuichi had taken a liking to her.

"Well, I wasn't really going to do anything for the break and since you were injured, I figured I would stay and help you." she said. He shivered a bit.

"Jeez, aren't you cold?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

"No, I am used to this kind of weather. Novoselic can have very cold winters at times, but this is summer weather for us. May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, come on in." he said, standing aside. He locked the door after her. He looked to the top of the stairs, hearing his mother and his sister talking.

"So, what do you say about me staying?" She asked again, a hopeful look on her face.

"Well..I...it's not really up to me." he said.

"Oh, I understand. I shall ask your mother instead, I doubt she would turn me down."

"What about your parents? Aren't they expecting you back in Novoselic?" he asked curiously.

"My parents are holding an annual ball in a few days. My brother Ashton will be filling my place. I was going to return for the holiday but...I don't want to be imprisoned in the castle again. If I go back, I won't leave until I'm due back here. That's not how I want to spend my break." she admitted, looking at the wall.

"Lady Sonia."

"It's hard you know, being a princess. The big crowds, the people all looking to you for guidance...it's harder than anyone thinks. Being here, no one minds how kooky I can be, or my strange addiction to horror and slasher films. It's not weird for me to read manga and sing my favorite anime openings without a care in the world. The hobbies I have here aren't formal princess behavior...here in Japan, I'm free to be myself, I can be Sonia, the girl who's attending Hope's Peak Academy, not the next heir to the throne." she said.

Daisuke hadn't realized just how hard being Royalty was. He had never asked her about her life back in Novoselic, mostly because he didn't want to upset her or anything. There were times where he had spotted her looking out the window, with that faraway look in her eyes, as if she missed her home, but she would always smile at him and tell him he was fine. He could tell she missed her parents and brother dearly, but she didn't want to be trapped at home the entire time. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. He gave her a grin, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sonia, it's alright to be home sick. I was in that position too, when I left Japan for Spain, I had to leave my life behind, to start a new one. I can't begin to describe how hard it was, to adjust to something new. After awhile, I got used to it, and it just became normal. So when I came back here, I ended up missing Spain, kind of ironic really. Your parents mean well, but perhaps you should talk to them, and they might let you leave the palace more often. If not then...how about I go to Novoselic with you? Keep you company?" he asked.

"You would be willing to come home with me? Just too keep me company?" she asked, eyes widening a bit.

"Definitely, I wouldn't mind at all. It's a whole new adventure." he said, giving her a wink.

"Sonia, how wonderful to see you here." Maria said, pulling the blonde princess into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Maria. I was wondering, could I possibly stay here with you guys for a few nights? I would like to help Daisuke, since he's injured." she said.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Here I thought one girl was enough, I wasn't expecting you would go for a three way, big brother. You naughty dog." Erika said, giving him a sassy smirk.

"Go take out the trash young lady." Maria scolded, making the young brunette walk toward the back door.

"Whatever. Snowflake, time to go outside!" she cried, the small puppy bounded toward the door, as her owner opened it. Daisuke looked at Sonia, who was blushing a bit.

"What did she mean by that?" she asked.

"Mikan is over here as well, she got here just a few minutes ago. That's why I wasn't so sure if you could stay or not, but I want you to stay now, you two can share the guest room, I don't think she'd mind." Daisuke said.

"Thank you. However, your sister should mind what she says. I'm not going to engage in sexual relations with my friend, unless he takes me on a date first." she said, giving him a wink.

"I'll take you to the guest room so you can settle in." Maria said, picking up the suitcase from the ground, ignoring the statement that had just come out of the Princess' mouth. Sonia followed her, but stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I wasn't kidding about that date either Daisuke. If you accompany me to Novoselic, I'll make sure to take you to all of the locales." she said, before finishing the climb up the stairs. Daisuke blushed a bit, shaking his head.

" _I didn't think Sonia would be so forward. Then again, she's never had an intimate relationship before. I..guess I wouldn't mind going on a date with her...no...Kazuichi wouldn't forgive me. He's been into her all year, and it would break his heart if I stole his girl like that."_ he thought to himself. He turned around, about to head upstairs before the doorbell rung again. He sighed, gritting his teeth.

"Please be Mrs. Komuro." he said, unlocking the door. He threw it open, only to be greeted with Hiyoko's frowning face. He noticed the suitcase in her hands.

"I'm staying here, no questions asked." she said, walking through the doors. He let out a whimper, looking at the darkening sky.

"God, why do you like fucking with me?" he asked quietly.

"So, where's Tsumiki? She's here right?" Hiyoko asked, looking back at the Story Teller.

Daisuke noticed she was wearing a new kimono he hadn't seen yet, this one was a light blue in color, with bright green flowers printed on it. She was wearing a lime green obi, tied behind her back, with a golden lace. The sleeves were quite long, reaching down to just above her ankles. Her hair had been washed recently, as he could still see some water droplets on it. She had it tied up with a light blue ribbon, which formed a perfect bow.

"She's uh...up in my room. Lady Sonia is here as well." he said.

"What? The hell is the princess doing here?" she asked.

"She wanted to help me with my broken arm. I take it that's why you are here?" he asked.

"No...I'm here because everyone else is off with their families, and I didn't want to be alone." she said.

"Why aren't you with your family? Surely they miss you right?"

"Pfft, as if. My mom is too busy planning several dances for the season, and clearly having trouble with everything. She's such a waste of oxygen, I swear she can't do jack shit right. I honestly didn't feel like getting yelled at by my grandmother either. She would most likely force me into the performance, just to teach the new Kimono Girls how to do it right. I'm not up for any of that." she said, looking at the wall.

"What about your father? Is he okay with this?" he asked curiously.

"Daddy...he's not in the country at the moment. He's currently in America, in a cultural exchange program. For the next six weeks, he'll go all around the country, teaching students from all over the country our traditional dances. He won't even be back for Christmas." she said sadly. He frowned, looking at the ground.

"Sorry Hiyoko, I shouldn't have asked you that. I didn't know your father was out of the country."

"It's alright Dork! I don't need your sympathy." she spat, grabbing her suitcase. Wordlessly, she headed up the stairs, brushing past his mother.

"Uh...three girls staying here?" she asked.

"Don't ask, it's best that you don't." he said simply.

"If you say so. You best treat them all kindly, and make sure it's wrapped. Even if it's a quickie, wrap that sticky." she said.

"Madre de Dios! _(Mother of God)_ This is where Erika gets it from!" he shouted, making his mother laugh.

Three of his friends were going to stay over his house during the break, and they were all girls...what could possibly go wrong?


	11. Feelings

**A/N: Wow, this is my first early morning post in a long time! It's currently 8:16AM and I am usually asleep at this time, this is amazing. Anyway, welcome one and all to the newest chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Jeez, this one took me a couple of days to finish. Writers block is not fun, let me tell ya. I originally wanted this chapter to be Daisuke and some friends playing Cards Against Humanity, but I realized quickly how fucked up it was becoming, and if you've played that game, you know how fucked up it can get. I then decided to have them all play Truth or Dare, and that also become fucked up the longer it got. I finally decided to scrap it and rewrite it again, and I finally came out with this. I want to post it before I change my mind. I hope you like it, and please ignore the title, I just changed it after editing and proof reading and felt it was the best one to give it. It gets a bit emotional I guess, and there is a lot of development between Daisuke and Sonia, so that's good I suppose. Also, if you all noticed the change in the pairing, just ignore it. I was going to have Daisuke and Sonia get into a relationship in this chapter, but I wasn't feeling it, not when I have more ideas for Daisuke and Hiyoko. After all, when they get together, that's when they start getting pranky, but I wanted to pace it well and give them time to develop into a couple...that might be happening sooner rather than later, as I am trying to finish this story.**

 **I might use the Christmas chapter to my advantage...what better way than to confess to the one you love than my the fire place? But that also means I have to make the Nagito blowing up the gym chapter soon, and that was supposed to take place after Christmas. Ah, the work of a writer is never done it seems. I shall have to go back to work the plot.**

 **I have also finally finished Trigger Happy Havoc. I finished it yesterday after powering through the last two chapters. The final class trial was easy in the beginning, but then by tiredness started getting the best of me and I fucked up at the end. I'll most likely be going back to do the class trials again, just because their fun, and I have to unlock the alternate ending to fully complete the game. I'm also playing School Mode and royally fucking it up. I have not gotten a single pair of panties from anyone and I am very annoyed...I will also go back to finish Super Danganronpa 2, though I'll most likely start over just to get a refresher. I have also recently picked up Persona 4 Golden Edition, a game that I haven't played yet, well I did play the original Persona 4 back during the days of the super machine known as the Ps2, so it will be great to go back to play the extra content. I shall be busy for awhile it seems and with Sun and Moon around the corner, my schedule will be full, but worry not! I shall not abandon this story...I sought out to finish it and I will. Then I can finally continue the sequel to The School Life of Mutual Killing. Sorry to those who have been patient, but I really want to finish this one before continuing it.**

 **Also, to all of my readers in Florida, my prayers go to you. Stay safe, and keep your family and friends close, I've been through several hurricanes myself when I used to live down there, so I know how it can get. Please, stay safe..**

 **I've talked enough, it is time...for the next chapter...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 11

Feelings

Living with women was something that Daisuke had done his entire life. After all, Erika and his mother were family, so he was used to their antics and always had witty ways to deal with them. It wasn't really an issue if either of them wanted to come into his room, or play video games with him, surprisingly enough his mother had a knack for playing Call of Duty, and they had finished Modern Warfare 2 a few days prior to his leaving for school. He knew what to do and how to handle it, but when three of his friends, all very attractive females mind you, wanted to hang out in his room, it was something that he couldn't deal with.

It wasn't that he couldn't deal with it, it was the fact that he didn't know how to deal with it. So with Sonia being literally pressed against him, and Mikan sitting by his computer, and Hiyoko sprawled onto the floor, he didn't have many options on where to sit. All four of them were playing Super Mario World 3D, having various degrees of fun. Daisuke had a hard time holding the controller, but he had been able to successfully navigate through the levels without much issue. Hiyoko had quit due to dying to much, and Mikan was still trying to figure out the controls. Daisuke had picked Luigi, going on a mini rant about how he had been under appreciated by his older brother. Sonia had picked Princess Rosalina, insisting that she was the best princess out of the cast, though she and Hiyoko got into an argument about Princess Daisy being the best one, with Mikan making the mistake of mentioning Princess Midna from Twilight Princess. Said girl was playing as Toad, because he was small and shy, like she was. It was a bit of an odd choice, but he didn't question it. He was having a hard time focusing on the screen, especially with Sonia's hair tickling his cheek. He glanced at Hiyoko, who was reading a comic book that he recognized.

"Hey, Hiyoko is that an issue of Injustice?" he asked. She looked up from the comic, giving him a nod.

"You gonna make fun of me for reading comics? I'll break your other arm if you do." she said. He shook his head.

"No, I'm just curious. I like that series myself." he said. He jumped over a pit, virtually committing suicide. He set his controller aside and stood up, stretching a bit.

"I'm gonna take a bit of a break girls." he said.

"Okay, come on Mikan, the journey to Bowser Land awaits." Sonia cried firmly, a smile on her face.

"Um...how do you run again?" Mikan asked, somehow avoiding all of the hammers the Hammer Bros were throwing at her. Daisuke walked over to his bookshelf, grabbing one of the books from the middle shelf.

"What issue are you on?" he asked, looking at the blonde dancer.

"Issue three, why?" she asked. He handed her the book he was holding in his hand.

"That book holds volumes one and two, which are years one and two. This one holds years three and four. I read them all up until Year five which only has one issue, so you can borrow them for as long as you want." he said, handing her the second book. She looked them over, trying to stay emotionless, but she couldn't help but grin at the thought of reading all of those comics.

"Thanks Dork! This school break is going to be awesome." she said.

"You're welcome. You know, since you call me dork all the time, I think it's time I give you a nickname." he said.

"Ugh...if you must, but please don't call me Yoko, there was this girl in grade school who called me that and I knocked her teeth out. Her voice was so grating and nasally." she said, looking down at her comic.

"You were a very violent child weren't you?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Just because I punch some annoying brat doesn't make violent. The bitch threw my lunch on the ground, and stole my fan." she said firmly.

"Oh yeah, that really pretty purple fan that you always carry around. May I see it?" Sonia asked, pausing the game. Mikan sighed, setting the controller down.

"I...suppose so." she said, reaching into her sleeve. She pulled out the fan, which was in a special plastic case. Before she handed it over, she gave the princess a firm glare.

"This fan has been in my family for three hundred years. It is a precious family heirloom and it's very delicate. It's had to be repaired four times since it's creation, so be very careful with it. Because if something happens to it, I will kill you." she said. Sonia swallowed hard, her hands shaking as she took the plastic case in her hand. Carefully, she opened it, only to see it was empty.

"Huh?" she asked. Hiyoko snickered, flicking her wrist to open the fan.

"Got ya!" she said, giving her a wink.

"Jesus, do you always have to prank everyone?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms, though it was a little difficult due to his cast.

"What? It's been days since my last one. Here, but seriously, do be careful with it." she said, closing the fan, handing it over the the princess.

She opened it carefully, gasping a bit at the picture that was printed on it. The fan was a beautiful midnight blue, with light hues near the edges of it. The arms were made of bamboo, and painted a dark blue, almost black color. There was a black tassel attached to the bottom of it, tipped with little golden beads. Butterflies were painted on it, along with several pink Sakura petals, which seemed to be funneling around the butterflies as they were in flight. The edge of the fan had been decorated with blue feathers, being a lighter shade than the darker colors used on the fan itself. It had a silky feeling to it. Sonia couldn't help but touch the paper, her eyes fully entranced by it.

"Hiyoko...this is...the most beautiful fan I've ever seen in my life." she said, her voice being above a whisper.

"My father said the same thing when Grandmother presented it to me. As the next in line to the Saionji Family, I had to learn all of the traditional dances created by our ancestors. Once I was certified by either my Grandmother or my Aunt, I was to be presented this fan. It took a lot of hard work, hours of painstaking dancing routines, days of back aches and ankle pain. It's something I don't want to remember. I still think it's stupid you know." She said, looking at the wall.

"Hiyoko, it isn't stupid! Traditional Dancing is part of your heritage. I wasn't even aware that your family had been doing this for generations." Sonia said.

"The Saionji Family is one of the more defined families in Japan. They train new Geisha and Kimono Girls yearly. I remember my father speaking about them quite a lot as when I was kid, but I wasn't aware they had a daughter, until I met Hiyoko at school at least. When everyone is just...expecting you to be something great, and when you are forced into it...I guess I understand how hard it can be." Daisuke said, a frown on his face.

"Heh, like you would know what it's like to be forced into something from the moment you can walk." Hiyoko snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"You and I have more things in common than you think Hiyoko, if you bothered to ask the right questions, you might learn a new thing about me. Just like I learned about you." he said, taking the fan from Sonia. The princess had been right, the fan was the most beautiful work of art he had seen in years.

"Um...would you like to continue the game Sonia?" Mikan asked quietly, gaining the blonde's attention.

"I am a little bored of it. I was expecting to help Maria downstairs, but Mrs. Komuro is over and she said she didn't need any help."

"Yeah, my mother is like that. She told me we spent enough time at school and we should enjoy our break. Makes it a little harder to find something to do." he said, looking at his cast. He chuckled, seeing the All seeing Eye that Kazuichi had drawn on his cast. He was convinced the Illuminati were real.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. Did you ever find Sargent Sprinkles?" Daisuke asked, looking at the princess. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"About that...we...never really found him. He's still somewhere in the academy. Tanaka had to find and tame another eagle and take it back to his friends at the zoo. I didn't even know Bald Eagles lived in Japan." she replied.

"You lost an eagle on campus? Are you retarded?" Hiyoko asked, taking her fan back from Daisuke. She folded it, placing it back in its protective case.

"It wasn't my fault. I wasn't paying attention and he took off. He won't hurt anyone, and surprisingly, all of the stray rats have been taken care of." she said.

"I guess that's alright. It's best to make good of a bad situation." Mikan said, a smile on her face. The doorbell rung loudly through the house, but they all chose to ignore it. Daisuke looked out the window, but didn't see who it was. He shrugged and turned back to his television.

"Well, we can play something else." he said.

"Seven minutes in heaven? You and Tsumiki can be first." Hiyoko said, glancing at the nurse.

"Eek...I would prefer another game please." she said, looking at the floor.

"Dais, come down here you have visitors!" Maria called out, making the teenager groan.

"I'll be back girls, don't start kissing without me." he said cheekily, giving them a sassy wink.

"Pfft, you're funny. Asshole!" Hiyoko cried out, throwing a yellow gummy at him, which he expertly caught, tossing it in his mouth as he left the room. Making his way down the stairs, he was surprised to see two of his friends from school talking to his mother.

The first was of course Kazuichi. The young mechanic was surprisingly enough not wearing his jumpsuit. Instead, he was wearing a black tee shirt, with a few silver screws drawn onto the hem. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and his work boots, which were covered in a bit of oil. He was wearing a black beanie on his head, his pink hair sticking out from the bottom. Around his waist was a jacket, which he had tied on. He had a backpack slung on his shoulder.

Next to him stood the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata. The young man had spiked his hair up more than usual. He was wearing his usual white jacket, with a white tee shirt underneath, having a red hand print on it, with a bold letter Z on it. He was wearing a pair of slim fit black jeans, stuffed into a pair of sneakers. He wore two belts around his waist, both of them being studded. Daisuke was rather surprised to see them there, as he wasn't really expecting them.

"Heya Dais, hope we aren't bothering ya." Kazuichi greeted, giving him a wave.

"You aren't bothering me, I'm glad to see you guys actually." he said happily.

"Heard you got outta the hospital, so I felt like dropping by. You don't mind if I show up for the party tomorrow do you?" Leon asked.

"Not at all, the more the merrier. Though I wouldn't tell anyone that title of yours, unless you want to get roped into talking about baseball all night. My ex-husband won't shut up about it." Maria said.

"Oh trust me, I have no intention of talking about baseball. I'm sick of playing it, I'm just really good at it, good enough to get into the academy I guess. My true passion is rock and roll, so maybe I can get into that and change my title later on." he said, a smile on his face.

"At least you are open about it. It's good to have dreams, it keeps you motivated." she replied.

"Ah right, do you mind if I spend the night Maria? I wanted to help with the party and it's best if I start early." Kazuichi said.

"I don't mind at all, you can stay if you want Leon. You two can stay in Daisuke's room while the girls stay in the guest room." she said.

"The girls? What girls?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Lady Sonia, Hiyoko and Mikan. All three of them are staying tonight because they wanted to help me out, due to my injury." he said, gesturing to his cast.

"That's just like Miss Sonia, always being the one to help." Kazuichi said, totally love struck. Leon chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how about we go get some snacks ready for all of us? We can catch up for a bit." Daisuke said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Sure thing buddy. Hey, I was wondering, do you have a drum set? I came up with this sweet drum line but I can't really try it out." Leon said.

"Sadly I don't own a drum set, but one of my buddies from Ridgeway High school is coming by tomorrow, so I can get him to bring his. Ibuki already wanted to do live music, so you can take a crack at it, see if you like it."

"I wanna try too..if I learn to play guitar, I can serenade Miss Sonia every morning." Kazuichi said.

"I honestly doubt she would want that to happen." Leon added, clapping his shoulder.

Meanwhile, back in Daisuke's room, Sonia and Mikan had decided to continue playing their game until Daisuke returned. Sonia had heard the voice of Kazuichi, and has grown a bit annoyed. It's not that she didn't mind the pink haired mechanic, far from it. He was a special friend to the princess, but that's all she thought of him as, a friend. His advances were starting to get annoying, and she didn't want to outright tell him to stop. That would just hurt his feelings.

She wanted to be with someone else, someone who didn't treat her like a princess. Someone who just treated her like a normal girl and didn't mind her antics, or her singing whenever she watched a new anime and instantly loved it's opening. The image of a certain Story Teller flashed in her mind, and she wouldn't help but blush. She didn't know when exactly it had happened, but she had found herself falling in love with the young man who had become her roommate.

 _(Flashback)_

Sonia sighed to herself as she lay on her bed. It had been a hard day at school, not because of the work or anything, but because she had been dealing with her homesickness. She desperately wanted to go back home for a quick visit, but she knew she would just be sheltered again. No one knew how hard it was being a princess, to have people hang on your every word, to have them look to you for guidance...it was stressful, and she only hoped her brother was handling it better than she was. She had taken her blazer off, tossing it onto her bed, not caring to put it away in it's drawer. She was almost always in her uniform, and only wore casual clothes whenever she wasn't in class, which was only on the weekends, but she would normally just be off exploring the campus or talking with friends.

All of them treated her with respect, something that she appreciated. But she also noticed that there was a reason she was treated with respect, and it was because she was a noble. A person who was royalty in another country. It hurt sometimes, but she had long since grown used to it. Even her own classmates treated her like a princess, when she just wanted to be a normal girl.

Even if she wanted to be treated as a normal girl, that didn't mean her friends would accept her strange hobbies. Fuyuhiko had been the only one who shared her interest in slasher films. That's where it ended however, and she didn't dare talk to him about the occult or her interest in freemasonry. If she was even caught talking about that, she would be severely reprimanded, or worse. She didn't want to imagine that. It was also sad that she had spent a year in Japan going to Hope's Peak Academy, and she had yet to try a Pork Bowl, or any other traditional Japanese food. Sure, the school serves various options, but it was better if you ate it in a traditional restaurant. Maybe she should just go home, perhaps the life of being a normal Japanese student wasn't for her. She was so deep in throught she didn't even hear the door open.

Daisuke walked in with a huff, closing the door behind him. He had just finished his third day of detention, only to receive an extra day from Mrs. Mendeleev for supposedly drawing inappropriate things on the board. He tried to argue his point, but he was silenced every single time. He grit his teeth and just took it, grabbed his slip and walked of, not wanting to get suspended from school. He balled the slip in his hand and tossed it into the trash, only to hit the corner of the can. His eye twitched. He let out a shrill scream, kicking the trash can straight through the window. The sound of shattering glass filled the room, followed by the dull thud of the trash can hitting the ground.

"Fuck! What a week I am having. Three days of detention, getting blamed for shit I didn't do and now this? Why must you fuck me?" he shouted, glaring at the ceiling.

"Um...Daisuke are you alright?" Sonia asked. He cringed, looking at the princess. He hadn't even noticed she was in the room. She had been so quiet. Normally she would greet him and ask him how his day was, but today he hadn't heard a peep from her. He sighed, placing his bag on his bed.

"To be honest with you, no I am not alright." he said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Would you mind talking about it? I don't mind listening." she said. He sighed.

"Mendeleev gave me another day of detention because someone thought it would be funny to draw a big throbbing cock on the black board and then put my name on it. She thought it was me, and because I was early to class for once. I decide to be a model student for once and I get a hammer first right up the ass, and for what? Something that I didn't do. Now I have to sit in detention again for three fucking hours tomorrow, while all of my other friends get to have their free time. I can't even go to my mother's birthday because of it." he said sadly.

"It's your mom's birthday tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, and she was really excited about it. I was going to take the day off and head there tonight to stay the night, but now that I have detention, I'll have to tell her I won't be able to show up. And now on top of that I have to pay for that broken window." he said, gesturing to all of the glass on the ground.

"Perhaps you shouldn't kick things when you are angry. Then again, I wouldn't be one to talk...I've been...in a slump of sorts." she said.

"A slump? But you looked pretty happy today."

"Daisuke...you must remember, I am a princess. No matter what is going on, I always wear a smile, even in the most stressful of situations. It's something instilled into me from when I was young. If I show fear, my people will become scared and will slowly start growing restless. If I show my anger, they will do drastic things in the name of my family. Life like this wasn't easy to adapt too. Mother told me, that it would be better to smile and stay calm, that way everyone around me stays calm." she said.

"Right...I tend to forget you are a princess sometimes. Even when I call you Lady Sonia, it's just become so normal that I don't question why I say it." he said with a shrug.

"You...don't have to pretend you know. People always say they forget that I am a princess, but that's just to make me feel better about myself."

"I'm being honest Lady Sonia. You act so kooky and weird and say weird things from time to time, it makes it seem like you are a normal girl. Even when you are watching those Japanese dramas. Though I will say, Spanish dramas are better." he said with a smirk.

"They are not better! There is nothing more romantic then when two characters fall in love on screen. You can't tell me Spanish dramas do that and portray it correctly. They are too actiony and serious most of the time, and their intimate scenes are too long." She replied.

"That is bullshit and you know it Sonia, don't start with me." he said, crossing his arms.

"It's true. Also, why is it that all Spanish commercials always start with sexy women on the beach with a beer in their hand?" she asked.

"That's just beer commercials, not all of them are like that."

"Really? I saw a Vicks commercial and it started with a blonde bombshell running on the beach. What does it have to do with Vapor Rub? Also, why do Spanish people use Vicks as the solution to everything? Answer these questions!" she asked, no, demanded.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask my grandmother that, she's the one that insists on using that shit on everything. Kinda like that hot sauce commercial...wait that's not the point. The point is, Spanish drama's are more romantic, end of discussion." he said firmly.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes the are!"

"No the aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

"Daisuke!"

"Sonia!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Both teens looked toward the door, blushing a bit at how loud they had actually been. He cleared his throat, holding his hand out.

"How about we agree to disagree?"

"That is the best solution." she said, shaking his hand firmly. He turned to look at the glass, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Better get on with cleaning. Man, this is gonna be a good day." he muttered, walking toward the bathroom. Sonia sat back down, her heart still beating from the debate the two had just had. She heard him rummaging around the bathroom for their cleaning supplies. Daisuke had insisted on getting their own, as he was too lazy to actually go down to the first floor bathrooms to get the cleaning supplies. It was more convenient in away.

"Daisuke...I have a question for you!" she stated.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." he called back, still searching for the dust pan.

"Um...do you ever...miss your home?" she asked.

"Not really, I can just walk there whenever I want. It was sort of weird the first few nights. Getting adjusted to the academy, and my very awesome roommate, the classes...I sort of grew used to it after awhile." he said, leaving the bathroom. He had a garbage bag in his hand, along with a dustpan and a brush. He walked over to the broken glass and started picking up the big pieces, carefully placing them in the bag.

"Well, that is understandable. Maybe I should rephrase it...do you miss Spain?" she asked.

"Sometimes. After everything that happened with my parents, it was odd being out of Japan. I was a fish out of water, literally. It was hard getting used to it, the hot climate, the language, the general use of everything. I was accustomed to Yen, not Euros. It was First name Last name, not Last name First name. We don't have Ramen, the only thing we have are the cheap ones in a cup. "Lo sentimos, pero aqui no hay lo que necesitas" _(Sorry, we don't have what you are looking for)._ It was really annoying, but after awhile I just...learned to deal with it. My grandmother was kind enough to teach me how to speak Spanish, and for years after, people made fun of me for how I spoke. It was absolute hell, I missed Japan dearly. I can't say I don't miss Spain, I do. Moving there was...a big part of my life, something I can never throw away. To answer your question, I do miss Spain, but not enough for me to go back there on a dime. To visit maybe, but I just want to stay here in my homeland."

"That...is a better answer than I was hoping to receive. I suppose I understand what you are going through somewhat. You didn't have a choice, it was easier for you to leave Japan because you had nowhere to go. I however, had the choice...and I'm starting to wonder if I made the right one." she replied, looking toward the door.

"Made the right one? Sonia...are you...planning to head back home?" he asked, looking at the princess. She didn't look at him directly. He dropped the bag he was holding, walking toward her.

"Please...tell me you aren't." he said, placing his hands at her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I just...wanna go home! I thought it would be fun here, but no one understands me. No one shares my interests...it's so stressful, not only going through school but being treated like a princess. I left Novoselic to escape my royal duties, and be a regular girl, but if I'm going to be a Princess in a foreign country then I might as well head home." she said.

"You can't do that! Think about your friends, our classmates...we all hold you dear in our hearts, and if you head back now...you'll just make us sad." he said.

"I've...already decided Daisuke...I will leave for Novoselic at my earliest convenience...I just have to talk to Headmaster Kirigiri, to sign my drop out forms." she said, her tone emotionless.

"I won't let you! Sonia Nevermind, you are no mere flower, you aren't a spoiled princess or a weirdo. You are a student of Hope's Peak Academy, the Ultimate Princess! You have been given the opportunity of a lifetime to come and study with the best of the best. What will your parents think when you go back and tell them that you quit school? What will your people think when they find out you ditched the best academy in the world, all because people don't understand you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you will not change my mind." she said stubbornly, standing up from her seat. She walked past him toward the door.

"Sonia...don't do this." he said. She stopped, looking back at him with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said simply, before leaving the room. He grit his teeth, looking at his bag.

"Damn it. What the hell is she thinking?" he muttered to himself. She wasn't thinking, that was for sure. She was just sad that no one understood her, and with her homesickness being thrown into the mix, it just made her more confused. His eyes widened and he dove toward his back, opening it fully. He dumped it's contents onto his bed and he started looking around. After a few seconds, he found what he had been looking for. A pair of handcuffs, which were decorated with pink fuzz and had a leopard print on it. He had confiscated them from Hiyoko earlier, not wanting to know why she had them, but now was the perfect chance to use them. He grabbed his cellphone and his room key and dashed out of his room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

"Hey Dais, why the rush?" Kazuichi asked, as the young man brushed past him and Fuyuhiko.

"No time, gotta find Sonia." he said. The two of them shrugged.

"Hey, bet ya he's trying to seal the deal with her." the gangster said.

"Wha? He wouldn't do that." the mechanic said.

"I saw some of those sexy handcuffs in his hands. Maybe he'll surprise her in the bath."

"NOOOO! I will not let that happen!" Kazuichi cried, breaking into a sprint after the story teller. The gangster just watched with rapt attention as the young man took a tumble down the stairs. Sometimes it was just too easy to mess with him.

Daisuke looked around aimlessly, trying to locate the princess before she was able to reach the fourth floor. He had already searched the main plaza on the first floor, and hadn't gotten any results. He quickly moved toward the Gym, unable to locate her there either. Nodding to himself, he ran up the stairs onto the second floor. He looked around for a few seconds, seeing the girl quickly duck down the other hall toward the third floor.

"Sonia! Wait!" he cried out, breaking into a sprint once more. He headed into the stairwell, not finding her there. He raced up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. Finally, he found her on the third floor, heading toward the Art Room.

"Sonia." he cried out, making her turn around. He ended up tackling her to the ground, using that as a distraction to put the handcuff around her wrist.

"Ow, that the fuck Daisuke?" she cried, rubbing her head. She rubbed the side of her head, only to hear the sound of loud clicking. She looked down at her wrist, seeing the fuzzy handcuffs now attached to her wrist.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am not letting you leave this academy Sonia. We would miss you, _I_ would miss you. I know you're homesick, and I know no one understands you, but goddamn it don't just leave! Give them a chance, talk to your friends, don't be scared to share your interests and hobbies, who knows? You might find out you have more in common than you think." he said.

"I've already decided Daisuke, I am going home and you can't stop me." she said.

"Fine, then at least give me a chance. I don't want you to leave, you are one of my precious friends, if you leave Hope's Peak, and I'll leave too." he said.

"You can't, you already missed an entire year, you can't afford to skip anymore." she said.

"I don't care about that. I care about my friend, who is making a mistake. I get that you are homesick, but is that really what you want? To be locked up in the palace day in and day out? To not be able to do what you like? To not have anyone to talk to? Who cares if the others don't share the same interests? You can still make an effort to show them, and if not, then I'll take that role. We can talk about anything you want, the occult, conspiracies, freemasonry, whatever you want." he said.

"How...how did you find out I liked freemasonry?" she asked quietly.

"It isn't easy hiding books on the subject. I should probably get off of you, before someone sees us." he said, rolling onto the ground beside the princess. She tugged at the cuffs, unable to get them off.

"Do you mean what you said? That you would be willing to share in my interests?" she asked curiously.

"Of course. It might be odd at first, since I'm not into the occult and stuff but I will give it my all. I'm surprised you haven't talk to Tanaka about this stuff, since he's pretty much into the occult." he said.

"I...tried too, but I could never get used to his speech patterns. I suppose I won't leave, but I want to head home at some point, just to visit. Do you mind, taking this cuffs off?" she asked.

"Yeah sure...shit." he muttered. She tilted her head.

"Daisuke...I don't like the sound of that. Please tell me you have the key."

"I uh...don't. Hiyoko was the one who had these and she didn't tell me where she got them. When I took them from her, she didn't have a key on her."

"So...you mean to tell me that...we're stuck...like this?" she asked, looking at the cuffs.

"For now...all we have to do is find the Ultimate Locksmith. It'll be embarrassing but he'll get us out." he said firmly.

"Yeah, that's a great idea...except he graduated last year." she replied. He sucked his teeth.

"Well...looks like we're stuck like this together. You don't have to piss do you? Because I don't think I can be in the bathroom while you do that." he said.

"This is serious you dumbass. What were you thinking?" she cried angrily, tugging at the cuffs with all her might.

"I was trying to stop you. It's a great thing I successfully did, before you left me and everyone else distraught. Jeez, let's just go find Kazuichi, he has some bolt cutters we can use." he said, standing up. He pulled her onto her feet, tugging her along with him.

"This is so awkward." she whispered.

"Don't make it obvious, just keep your hand close so mine and don't let the chain be visible. We'll be fine." he said, giving her a grin. She had to admit, his grin was infection. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

 _(Flashback end)_

"Hey Princess!" Hiyoko snapped, jolting her out of her musings. She looked down at the floor, where the blonde dancer had been reading her comics.

"You died, three times in a row." she said. Sonia spared a glance at the television, seeing the game over screen. Mikan was looking at her, worry written on her face.

"Are you alright Sonia?"

"I'm fine...I was just...in my own little world." she said.

"Yeah, it must have been something, that blush on your face tells the tale." Hiyoko said, chuckling a bit.

"Huh? I am not blushing!" the princess cried, setting her controller aside.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but you are blushing. Were you thinking about someone special?" she asked.

"I...yes I was. I was just...remembering what happened a few months back...with the handcuffs." she said.

"Pfft, I remember that. You and Dork spent three days stuck like that because Kazuichi's bolt cutters broke. Ha! What a riot." Hiyoko snapped, holding back her laughter.

"Anyway...I have to ask you an honest question. Please, take it seriously would you?" she asked.

"Of course, what do you need?" Mikan replied firmly, hand already on her medical bag.

"I...need advice...well..something along those lines. I would like to ask someone on a date, but I don't know if they would accept. Do you know how to go about it?" she asked.

"Really? I was expecting something..less serious than this." Hiyoko admitted, taken aback by the seriousness of the question.

"I-I've never d-dated anyone before. I wouldn't k-know how to go about it." Mikan replied, the honesty in her voice honestly made Sonia feel bad. She took a firm hold of her hand.

"Aw, sweetie it will happen someday. What about you Hiyoko?"

"Heh, I've only been on one date in my life and it was horrible. My grandmother wanted to pair me off with the son of some family I didn't even know. She wanted to make sure I would be married to a good man who would ensure the success of the Saionji name. They went as far as doing the same thing they did to my father when he married my mother, give him _our_ name. I hated it! The boy was ill mannered, didn't know jack shit about respect or how to treat a lady, insisted I pay for our dinner and on top of all of that, he tried to forcefully kiss me. It was gross! I told him to stop, but he didn't listen, thankfully, my daddy was there and he beat the shit out of him. To this day, I haven't forgiven my grandmother for that." Hiyoko said, hands clenched tightly onto her comic book.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Hiyoko. That is truly horrifying, knowing that you are powerless to stop someone from forcing themselves onto you. It's truly disgusting." Sonia said.

"Oh, I wasn't powerless, I was just waiting for the right chance to grab his balls. It takes 25 pounds of pressure at a 45 degree angle to crush a human testicle. I just had to time it right."

"Jesus Christ!" the princess cried out, unable to shake the image that popped into her mind. She was honestly glad she wasn't a man.

"Um, let's change the topic back to what you were saying Sonia. So who were you pinning after?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I...was thinking...you know...maybe Daisuke would...accept my feelings?" she said.

"Ugh...why do you want to date that dork?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"He isn't a dork! He's sweet and kind, and I think he would be perfect for a first relationship. I really like him, I have for awhile...I just don't know how to tell him." she admitted.

"Well...um...you could just...hold his hand. That would probably get the message across!" Mikan said hopefully.

"Pfft, yeah..what are we grade schoolers? Please, if you want to tell him you like him, just say it outright. Otherwise you'd be wasting your time...he's a dense person." Hiyoko said.

"I..suppose I can try both, though with Kazuichi here, it will make things a bit more awkward. Maybe...I should just...think about it more." the princess admitted, feeling a bit down.

"Sonia, listen...before you want to admit your feelings to someone, make sure that they are what you are looking for. You might think you are in love with him, but you might just be in love with what he did." Hiyoko said, seriousness in her voice.

"What...he did? I don't follow." Mikan said. The blonde dancer huffed, turning the page in her comic.

"What I am getting at is, maybe Sonia is in love with what he did for her. Don't you remember when she told us that she was thinking about dropping out, and he stopped her from leaving? He promised her that he would take an interest in her interests so she wouldn't feel alone. That might have jump-started some feelings, but I think she fell in love with what he did for Natsumi, when he risked his life for her. Her mind is into the idea, but her heart isn't. Did I hit the nail right Princess?" she asked, looking at Sonia.

"I...didn't think about it that way. You may be right...even if it wasn't that way, I will still tell him. I just want to get these feelings off my chest. It will make me feel better, and if he accepts then I can at least see where it goes right?" she asked.

"That's right. There's no shame in trying." Mikan said, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Hey girls, we brought snacks." Daisuke said, walking into the room, Kazuichi and Leon bringing platters of various snacks and drinks. Daisuke was holding several movies in his hands, struggling a bit due to his cast.

"Hi girls, what's up?" Leon greeted.

"Nothing much, just chilling." Hiyoko answers halfheartedly, not even looking away from her comic.

"Kazuichi thought it would be best to watch some movies. I wasn't opposed to the idea, so I chose some good ones, don't worry Sonia, I brought up Nightmare on Elm Street, Childs Play and Friday the 13th." he said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Daisuke, you are very kind."

"Miss Sonia, I couldn't help but notice that dress. You like amazing in it." Kazuichi said, already praising the girl. She frowned for a split second, before adopting her usual smile.

"Thank you Kazuichi." she said. Leon set the snacks down on the table, plopping himself down on the computer chair.

"Sweet room dude, wish I had a room this big in my place." he said.

"Mom was adamant about me having all the space I needed. She knew just how much I loved my story talent, and she wanted me to have a place big enough to make my own recording studio. Trust me, getting all of those egg cartons wasn't easy." he said, gesturing to the corner of the room, which was covered in black colored egg cartons. The whole corner was made to look like a recording booth, complete with glass walls and everything. He even had enough space to live stream on his YouTube channel. The microphone hung from the ceiling, going into the booth from above it, and looked really expensive.

"How did you get them all?" Mikan asked curiously, taking one of the glasses Kazuichi was passing out.

"I jumped in a dumpster. Not the proudest moments of my life, but if you want to be a successful story teller, you need to take risks. Even if those risks include an angry Japanese man chasing you down the street with a metal bat." he said, making Hiyoko chuckle.

"Wow, you really are a dork!" she said. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Before we begin, could I talk to you in the hall Daisuke? It's rather important." Sonia said. He gave her a nod.

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides we have like four minutes of previews if we're gonna watch Saw." he admitted.

"I'll start it up, don't keep us waiting." Leon said, grabbing the DVD from the top of the stack. The two left the room, making Kazuichi frown.

"What's that about? Miss Sonia looked a little...distraught?"

"It's nothing really." Hiyoko replied, her focus going back to her comic.

"Did she say anything to you guys?" he asked.

"Sorry Kazuichi, what we talk about alone is for girls only. That's the rule." Mikan said.

"That's bullshit!"

"That's how girls work dude, get used to it." Leon said, placing the empty movie case back on the desk.

"So, what did you want to talk about Lady Sonia?" Daisuke asked, he knew the blonde princess wanted a bit of privacy, so he had lead her to the other end of the hall, just so no one could hear their conversation. The girl looked at the floor, her hair covering her face. She took a deep breath, looking up at her friend.

"I..wanted to confess something. For the last few weeks, I've...developed feelings for you. I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship or risk losing you entirely, so I held off from saying anything, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you." she said, the firmness in her voice befitting her talent. Daisuke nodded, looking at the wall.

"So...at least I know why you've been sitting so close to me, and trying to hold my hand any chance you got." he said.

"Sorry, I was just nervous. I've never been in a relationship before." She admitted.

"It's alright I guess...I appreciate you telling me your feelings, and trust me, I would jump at the chance to go out with a girl like you. You are beautiful, kind, funny and a little weird, but you are a sweet person. Sadly, I can't return your feelings...I...like someone else." he said, holding back a blush.

"I see." she said sadly. She felt a knot in her stomach, her heart feeling a twinge of pain. She was about to say something, only to find herself pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry...I know you probably had your feelings pinned on me, and you were expecting something else. But, one day you'll find the one for you, he might be closer than you think." he said. He spared a glance at Kazuichi, who had been watching them for a few minutes now. Sonia pulled out of the hug, giving him a bright smile.

"Thank you, for listening to me. I'll be fine, I guess as long as you are still my friend, I'll be happy." she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his blush a little more vibrant.

"Uh...we should go watch that movie yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely. I haven't seen Saw yet, but I heard the shock content is quite high."

"It's something alright, Saw 2 and Saw 3 are the ones that I find the most disturbing, you'll definitely like them, I can already tell." he said with a smile.

They reentered his room, taking their seats against his bed, looking at his television. Kazuichi handed the two a glass of juice, which they both accepted.

"So, we decided to record Mikan's reaction, she's never seen this movie before and we want to see how long she can go without screaming, crying or pissing herself." Hiyoko said, holding her phone in her hand.

"You really are a little demon aren't you?" Daisuke asked, shaking his head.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. It's creator is Shark Bait over there." she said, pointing to the mechanic.

"It was merely a suggestion. Mikan is alright with it." he said.

"I am. Bring it on, I promise not to cry or scream." she said, a firm look on her face. Daisuke shrugged, standing up from his seat. He walked toward his recording booth and grabbed his video camera, propping it on it's tripod. He turned it on, and grabbed the HDMI cord, hooking it up to his laptop. He hummed to himself for a few seconds, as he set up the recording software. After a few seconds, he finished up and took his spot back next to Sonia.

"I plan to put this on my channel later, so I hope you are all alright with that." he said, hitting play on the movie. They all gave their approval and started watching the film. Daisuke spared a look at Sonia, who was smiling brightly. She glanced at him briefly, her smile only widening as she looked back to the television.

" _Sorry Sonia, I know you might like me but I can't really afford to be in a relationship right now, not until I bury my last one. Besides, I still have to figure out my feelings toward someone else."_ he thought to himself. He looked toward Hiyoko, who was still reading her comic, looking at the television every few seconds. She was still eating her candy, though she had a plate of cookies next to her now. As if she felt his gaze, she turned to look at him, giving him the most hateful glare she could muster. He cringed and turned back to the movie.

" _Oh god, there really must be something wrong with me!"_


	12. Thanksgiving Special

**A/N: Guess Who's Back? Back Again...Celestial's Back, with some friends...okay enough of that. It seems I have returned to my early morning posting, in the dead of night, when no one would suspect, Celestial bring out, the best of the best. And this time, it shall be the longest chapter for this story so far, being 59 pages long, and trust me I will only aim to make them longer, for your reading pleasure, or annoyance when you are tired and want it to end but it doesn't end. It's a little dose of despair from me to you!**

 **Tonight's chapter will be the Thanksgiving chapter, but that's all in title alone, as the thanksgiving dinner doesn't even happen. But Celestial, isn't it supposed to happen if it's titled that? Well review section, yes it is, but I got lazy, the chapter veered off topic and well, I decided to just say, fuck it, let the chips fall where they may, and might I say this one is an emotional rollercoaster. So do enjoy it.**

 **Also, I have been debating on several things for my story. the first being what will happen when Junko finally shows up, I wanted to do something special where she starts planting seeds of despair in the young minds of several people, with Sato being the first, as Junko will end up paying her bail and letting her out to do as she pleases around the academy, as her own personal revenge. I was going to change how Mikan falls to despair, as she was originally helping Ryouta Mitarai and taking care of him, but I don't know what I will do with that. The despair video will still exist, it will just be worked into the story a little differently. Also, I am going to make on reference to Danganronpa Togami, that being Junko's Black Book of Despair, it will play a big role in this story of mine.**

 **Also, I decided to foreshadow something once she is in the academy. there is going to be a point where something belonging to a member of Class 77 will go missing, and everyone will blame each other, as you all know, Daisuke is writing a novel about several students being trapped in an academy where they must kill to leave, obviously foreshadowing the events of Trigger Happy Havoc, as he was it's designer. So yes, what I am trying to say is that Daisuke Fuji created the concept of the Classroom Trial, and there will be one Classroom Trial, that Junko will end up sitting into, and that's how she figures out who it all works out, of course this one is innocent, but more on that when it gets written.**

 **Finally, I will be adding a new student to Class 77's roster. A young woman named Takane Nishijima: the Ultimate Astronomer. She will be part of their class from now on and will be introduced next chapter, just before the Biggest Most Tragic Event in Daisuke's Life takes place. She will also be present for when Nagito gets suspended, so her being part of their class will make it seem like she doesn't belong, but Daisuke and Chiaki will make her feel welcome. As for how it affects the continuity of the story? Well, you leave that too me, I will set it all straight when the time comes.**

 **Enough of my rambling, I shall post this chapter, For NARNIA!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 12

Thanksgiving

Being up early was something that Daisuke was used to. After all, Sonia made sure he got up at Seven AM every morning so he wouldn't miss class. Then again he was always late to class, and since he didn't necessarily need to attend them, he never got a tardy mark or anything, unless he was going to Math, then he would get shit for literally everything. On a holiday, he would be sleeping in, but today wasn't a holiday, that would be the following day.

Daisuke had gotten up relatively early, and had decided to take a quick shower. It had been a little hard, especially with his cast. He had to wrap it in a plastic bag and make sure it didn't get wet, unless he wanted it to come off and turn into a mess of plaster. It had been another challenge to get dressed, but at least Kazuichi was there to help him put his shirt and vest on. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs, where his mother was already hard at work. He also spotted Teruteru in the kitchen, aiding the woman in their endeavor of cooking food for everyone.

"Morning mom, morning Teru." he greeted.

"Good morning Daisuke, you look nice." Maria said, glancing at her son. He had decided to wear something a little closer to formal wear. He was wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt, which was light green in color, and had been rolled up to the elbows, due to his cast. Underneath he wore a white tank top, which rested over his black slim fit jeans. He wore a pair of black sneakers. As always, he had his messenger bag slung across his shoulder. His hair, for once wasn't as spiky as normal, and was a bit more tame.

"I agree, you look ready to party." Teruteru said, handing him a plate of waffles.

"Thanks, I figured it would be best to dress like this now instead of waiting until the afternoon. I know you don't want me to help out mom, but I need to do something. How many guests are we having?" he asked.

"Around 45 or so. Some are co-workers, they'll be closing the cafe early and coming here at around three. Your friends should be here by then, the neighbors will show up around that time as well. After that, the only people left are Ryusuke and his family." she said, spitting the last part out with venom. The Ultimate Chef beside her shivered a bit.

"Ugh...don't remind me. The bastard is probably still salty about what me and Celeste did to him and his friends. He might do something to piss me off, more then telling me my talent is useless." he said.

"Sweetheart, whatever he says doesn't matter. I don't think your talent is useless, and neither do your friends, nor Hope's Peak Academy, he's just a bastard because you got into the academy he dreamed of getting into when he was a kid. If anything, I can just put laxatives in his food." she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh my, Maria I didn't think you could be so cold." Teruteru said, a smile on his features.

"I'm cold when I have to be, no one calls my baby's talent useless." she said, kissing Daisuke's cheek.

"Aw jeez mom, not in front of my friend." he groaned, his cheeks tinging red.

"Morning chumps, I smell bacon." Hiyoko cried out, entering the kitchen.

She was wearing a beautiful black kimono, with a pink inner lining. It had several pink flower petals near the top, with bright pink and white flowers carefully printed on it. It was long, almost floor length in design, her small feet were barely visible. The bottom of it had different hues of pink and orange, with large flowers in various colors. The sleeves were long, almost touching the floor, and sported the same hues near the bottom. She was wearing a light blue obi sash, tightly wrapped around her small frame, and tied around the back into a perfect bow. The obi had some birds on it, along with some tree branches, the leaves sporting some warm fall colors. She was wearing her usual wooden sandals, but had on a pair of socks which were white in color.

Her long blonde hair, normally worn up, was now down to her lower back, and had been thoroughly brushed. She had placed a lotus flower in her hair, the soft pinkish white color bringing out her eyes a bit more. She left some long strands to frame her face, and had parted her bangs over her left eye. The permanent blush on her cheeks brought out her cuteness, even though she had grown in stature over the last few weeks, now being around four feet seven inches in height.

"The fuck are you looking at?" She snapped, forcing Daisuke out of his gawking. He hadn't even realized he had been staring at her that intently. He cleared his throat, and shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth, looking away from the dancer.

"Aw, don't blame him for looking. You look beautiful dear, that Kimono really brings out the best of you, that flower makes your eyes positively glow!" Maria said. Hiyoko blushed a bit, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I do try my hardest...I'm glad you like my Kimono, I only wear this one on special occasions...my daddy gave it to me, so it means a lot to me." she said.

"Well, that man certainly has an eye for stuff like this. Sit down, I'll get you some breakfast. Are Sonia and Mikan up yet?"

"Sonia is taking a shower, Tsumiki is a little tied up at the moment." she said.

"With what, might I ask?" Teruteru asked curiously.

"She somehow tied herself up with her bedsheets. I was going to help her, but the smell of bacon caught my attention." she admitted.

"You are a horrible person you know that." Daisuke said, swallowing his food.

"Hey, a growing girl has to eat. Better that I eat early before the bottomless pit shows up." she said, referring to their brown haired gymnast classmate. Maria grinned, snapping her tongs loudly.

"I'll have you know Akane will not be an issue. I have been preparing large amounts of food just for her. After watching just how much that girl puts it down, I had something special ordered for her." she said, walking over to the sink. With a firm grunt, she lifted the large cut of meat that had been defrosting, setting it on a tray that was on the counter.

"Holy shit mom, did you buy her a cow?" Daisuke asked, unable to look away from the large roast. She giggled.

"I got it at a discount from a friend. He always knows how to find me the best cuts of meat for cheap."

"Bet you 4,000 yen she'll eat that in ten minutes." Hiyoko said, glancing at Daisuke.

"Fine, it'll be a nice little profit when she doesn't." he said, holding his hand out. Luckily this time she didn't split in her own before they shook. He noticed her hand was softer than last time, and she had painted her fingernails with pale yellow polish. He let go after a few seconds, turning back to his mother to avoid blushing.

"So, what do you need help on? I won't take no for an answer!" he said firmly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"If you insist on helping, I can't stop you. Do you think you can help Kazuichi set up the tables out back? He should be done with the grill by now." she said. He nodded, finishing his breakfast.

"Thanks for the food Teru, it was amazing as always." he said.

"You're very welcome Daisuke. You know I don't mind making food for my friends." he said with a small smile. Hiyoko shuddered a bit, feeling a chill go down her spine. Daisuke excused himself, heading toward the back door.

"Ugh...why is he always smiling?" she muttered dryly.

"Daisuke smiles a lot because he wants to spread happiness to everyone around him. He's had it rough you know, he's probably told you this already." Maria said.

"Actually no, he hasn't told us anything." the blonde dancer replied, taking the plate of pancakes and bacon from her.

"He...hasn't? But you all are so close with him, I assumed he did." she said.

"No...Daisuke hasn't talked much about his life, aside from telling us everything his father has told him. He's always frowning when he talks about him, and he seems really mad when he talks about his older brother." Teruteru replied.

"I wonder why he's keeping that hidden, I know it's a little hard for him to talk about, but I would have thought...nevermind. It's best not to dwell on it. Hiyoko, if you don't mind could you help Erika with the utensils and stuff?"

"Sure, I'll get on it right after I'm done eating this amazing bacon." the girl replied, obviously enjoying the strips of fried pork. Mario and Teruteru shared a look, but then continued preparing the food, with the older woman focusing on stuffing the large turkey they would be roasting for the evening.

Stepping into the backyard, Daisuke looked around. The yard was quite spacious, and had lush green grass, though at this point it was starting to dry up due to the season. There was a stone path leading toward the garage doors, the door was wide open, and he could see his sister already at work setting everything up. The entire backyard was fenced off by a large stone and steel fence, which was tall enough to make it difficult for people to climb over. The back was separated from the alley way with thick green hedges, which were trimmed down and kept very even. Daisuke saw four tall stakes driven into the ground, a trail of multicolored lamps hanging from them. Finally, he saw his friend, finishing up on the grill.

Kazuichi had been wearing something rather simple. He wore a light yellow jump suit, the shirt part of it being tied around his waist. He wore a black tee shirt, with a silver chain around his neck. On his feet he wore sneakers, instead of his normal boots. His hair was of course covered by his black cap. Daisuke could see his sister's puppy, Snowflake, sitting beside him, entranced by what he was doing.

"Yo, Kazuichi you done with that grill yet?" he asked, stopping next to him. Snowflake gave a few yips in greeting, running around the story teller for a few seconds before shooting off into the yard.

"Just about. This thing hadn't been used in so long, I had to take it apart and rework everything, thankfully there were a couple spare parts in the garage I put to good use. The gas line is clean, and I oiled up a few things so it could work better." he said.

"Yeah, this grill is quite old. It used to belong to the original owner of this place." he said, a frown on his face.

"Was that your dad?" he asked curiously. Daisuke shook his head.

"Hell no! My father never bought something like this for our family, that bastard wouldn't be caught using his hard earned cash for things like this." he replied, clenching his fist.

"Sorry to hear that. My old man can be a dick wad sometimes too, I've grown a bit used to it though. He didn't really support me much, but at least he guided me when I was learning to work with machines." he admitted.

"At least he did that for you, my dad is nothing but an insult machine. Bastard thinks that just because I'm talented at something, I deserve to be insulted for it. One day, he's going to pay in blood for it." he said firmly.

"Whoa...you aren't going to kill him right? Cuz that would just be bad you know?" the pink haired teen asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't take someones life like that. But that doesn't mean I can't write a story about it." he said with a grin.

"Suppose so. Alright then, let's get started with those tables then. You sure you can help?" he asked, glancing at the teen's broken arm.

"Definitely. The spare tables are in the shed." he said, leading him toward the wooden building near the back of the yard.

For the next few minutes, Kazuichi and Daisuke worked on setting up all of the tables around the backyard. The sun was shining brightly, and it was relatively warm. The story teller was able to get to know his fellow classmate a bit more, and he was glad for that. After awhile, Erika and Hiyoko started bringing all of the utensils and plastic plates and cups they would be using during the day, setting them on the big table next to the grill. Sonia came into the yard carrying a small propane tank with little effort.

"Miss Sonia, why didn't you call me? I would have gladly carried that for you!" Kazuichi said. The platinum blonde princess set the tank down, huffing a bit. She grinned, flexing her arm.

"I'll have you know, manual labor isn't an issue for a girl like me!" she said proudly. The princess had decided on a simple dress, much like the one she had been wearing the day before, only this one was light blue in color. She was wearing a yellow belt around her waist, the buckle shining a bit in the sunlight. She had also tied her hair up into a high ponytail, letting two long strands frame her face, she had a bit of dark eyeliner on, which made her cornflower blue eyes stand out more. She was wearing a pair of white sandals, which wrapped around her legs.

"You look beautiful Sonia." Daisuke said, making the princess blush.

"Thank you Daisuke, I was trying not to look so formal. It's very hard when you are a princess you know." she said, giving him a wink. Kazuichi glared at his friend as he hooked the gas line into the tank.

"Well, the set up back here is done. What else do we have to do?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Nothing much, Erika and Hiyoko are practically done in the garage, Maria just put the turkey into the oven, and Teruteru is starting on all the other stuff." Sonia replied.

"Hmm, I suppose we're done for now. I guess I can go to the airport now, I need to pick up my grandmother. She should be arriving soon." Daisuke said, pulling his car keys from his pocket.

"Great, then I'll leave picking mother up to you son. Don't start drifting on her now." Maria said, carrying a large wrapped tray out of the kitchen. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't go Tokyo Drift on her until after we get out of the terminal." he said with a wink. He said his goodbyes to his friends and walked off, heading through the garage so save himself the trouble of going through the house.

"Hey big bro, are you picking up Abuela from the airport?" Erika asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yup, why do you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"No, but you need someone to help you...how about you take Hiyoko with you?" She asked, glancing at the blonde dancer. She looked up from her comic, glaring at the brunette.

"Ugh...why do I have to do it? Take the princess with you instead." she huffed.

"Nope, you need to help my big brother out today. He was telling me all about how he helped you when you were sick, so now that he's injured you have to help him. Go on." she said, giving Daisuke a wink. He didn't even know what that meant, but the pout on the blonde dancer's face told him she was clearly annoyed. She closed her comic book, standing from her seat, her wooden sandals clacking loudly on the cement floor.

"Well let's go. Best not keep the woman waiting." she said. He nodded, heading toward his car. He unlocked it, opening the door and getting inside. He set his messenger bag on the back seat, placing his key in the ignition. Hiyoko got into the passenger seat, slamming the door closed, making him glare at her.

"Hey, this is an expensive car, try not to break my door." he said.

"Fuck off." she said, flipping back to where she had left off. He started the engine, revving it a bit before pulling out of the driveway.

"So um...are you enjoying that comic so far?" he asked curiously.

"Definitely, it's good to see how fucked up Superman is becoming after everything that the Joker put him through." she replied, flipping to the next page of her comic.

"Wait until you get into year two, he becomes even worse. Honestly, this is one of the best series I've read, except maybe for Green Lantern Blackest Night, that's also one of my favorites."

"It's at least good to know you are culturally sound. It would be a shame if you were anything other than a dork!" she said, giggling a bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, what was it that got you into comics?" he asked. He slowed to a stop, pulling up next to a van. He looked into it, seeing a couple of kids smearing paint onto the window. He cringed, glad he wasn't in that situation.

"Believe it or not, it was my dad. I talked about him before but I didn't tell you much about him. He's actually American, so whenever he went to visit family, he would bring me souvenirs. My cousins didn't know I was a girl, and ended up handing him an already sealed package, when I opened it, there was a couple issues of the Batman inside, the Court of Owls actually. I started reading it and got hooked, of course I could barely understand them at the time, but he taught me how to read, just so I didn't struggle learning on my own." she said.

"Sounds to me like your father is a really kind person." he replied.

"He is...my daddy, he's my entire world. He keeps me safe, makes me forget that I am a Saionji, encourages me to be the best I can be, even when my grandmother only sees me as the next in line to succeed the family. I was forced to live with her, and even though she treated me decently, she only cared about the family name. For seven years, I didn't see my parents at all." she said sadly.

"I'm...sorry to hear that Hiyoko...but I am glad that you love your father, and that he treats you nicely. He seems like a very nice man, and I hope to meet him in the future." he said firmly.

"Yeah, if he ever shows up. He only accepted going to America to appease my mother. She kept begging him to do something that would make my grandmother see him as part of the family. I hate her, I hate her for not accepting him. My mother just stands aside and does nothing but watch as he bends over backwards for her and the goddamn dance studio. Such a waste of oxygen!" she exclaimed, her grip on her comic being so tight that she ended up crinkling some pages.

"You said that about her before, is your mother really that bad of a person?" he asked curiously.

"Do you want me to slap you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Whatever, I just wanted to know...jeez." he muttered, focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Sorry, I don't like talking about my mother often. She's a little easier to deal with than grandmother. Sure, she still makes me dance whenever she has the chance, but what pisses me off about her is that she's a goddamn push over. She always does what grandmother wants, never what she wants. It always has to be done a specific way. Ugh...it just pisses me off how easy to control she is. She didn't even say anything when my grandmother took me from them. She just accepted it, and for seven years she didn't even visit me, when my father made a conscious decision to actually visit me and bring me stuff. So no, I don't hate my mother, but I don't love her either. She's just there, being a waste of oxygen, like I previously stated."

"Have you ever considered talking to her about this? Your grandmother I mean, maybe if you tell her how you feel, she'll be more lenient with you." he replied.

"Ha! That's a funny joke. You've never met the woman, there is no talking with her. As soon as you try to say something she changes the topic back to what she wants to talk about. Last time I saw her was before I enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy. She wasn't even happy, she just told me not to fuck up, and to make sure everyone knew I was a Saionji, so that more people showed up to the dances being held at the studio. She doesn't care, so why should I?" she snapped back.

Daisuke didn't answer right away, deciding to think everything over clearly. He surprisingly found himself agreeing with her, in more ways than one. While he was always told his talent was useless and he would never amount to anything with it, Hiyoko was the complete opposite. She was forced into dancing from a young age, torn away from her parents and turned into a prim and proper dancer. She probably didn't have friends growing up, or anyone to talk too, as dancing was the most important part of her life, it was the only part of her life. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know, we have a lot in common. Our situations are the opposite of each other, and yet when I think about everything, they make perfect sense." he said.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" she asked, looking up from her comic.

"Well, it's like this...while you were forced into your talent, I sort of grew into it, and was being forced out of it. Your father is your rock, and frankly I wish my father was dead. My mother is supportive, yours is a push over. You could say we have opposite life styles that match up perfectly with what we are discussing. Kind of ironic isn't it?" he asked.

"When you put it like that, yes...it is ironic." she said. Her phone started to ring, rather loudly at that. She sighed and dug her hand into her sleeve, pulling out a light yellow flip phone, an LG Wine Smart. It was the same model as his phone, of course his had been fixed by Kazuichi, and he couldn't get the latest model of it until he finished his contract, something that had annoyed him, but it was still interesting to see that they really did have a lot of things in common. She looked at the caller ID, huffing when she saw the number. She quickly swiped the screen, declining the call.

"Um...was that an important call?" he asked.

"No, that's just my grandmother trying to force me to go back home for the break. I already told her I wasn't going to show up. I don't want to go back, not if my daddy isn't going to be there. She'll most likely marry me off to some other kid like last time." she said, crossing her arms.

"Whoa, your grandmother tried marrying you off to some random kid?" he asked.

"Yes, it was horrible. I told this story to Sonia and Tsumiki yesterday. Like I said, she just cares about the family, not about who her granddaughter ends up with. This kid was so uncouth, and he tried forcing himself onto me, thankfully my daddy was there to pull him off of me. But since he isn't here to protect me, she's most likely taking the chance to try and do it again, but it isn't going to work!" she snapped.

"I know arranged marriages are still a thing in this day and age, but that's way over the top."

"It is what it is. When you are part of something like my family, you have to be subjected to whatever they throw at you. I'm a firm believer of protecting things that need to be protected. You have to protect the tradition, but if you exploit your family for it, then who's the one that truly needs protecting?" she asked, turning back to her comic. She remained silent after that. Daisuke didn't think that Hiyoko could be so...mature about stuff like this. In the last twenty five minutes, he had seen a side of her that he hadn't been expecting to see. It was something real, and special. He honestly wished this was the Hiyoko that his friends got to know at school, the one that spoke with a clear voice and a set mind. He pulled to a stop at another light, humming to himself for a few seconds, before finally coming up with an answer.

"I think you are right. We need to protect the things worth protecting, things like traditional dancing, story telling, whatever it maybe. Our talents are special to us, and they are what makes us unique to everyone else. So don't worry, I'll make sure to protect our talents for the both of us." he said, giving her a grin.

"Huh?" she asked, unable to form a cohesive thought.

"I'll protect you, from whatever your grandmother is planning to force you into, or whatever scheme she has worked up to get you married off to some unknown douche bag. I'll make sure to be there and put a stop to it. Count on it." he said.

"Grr...you really are a dork aren't ya?" she cried, crossing her arms. She pouted angrily, glaring out the window. The light turned green and he turned left, heading straight into the road that lead to the airport.

He drove quietly for a few minutes, following the flow of traffic into the airport terminal. He started looking around, only to remember he hadn't actually asked his grandmother what airline she had taken to Japan. He decided to pull over for a few minutes, pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket, with a lot of difficulty.

"Damn it, I should have called her before I left home." he said, quickly dialing her number.

"What? Didja forget to ask what airline she was coming in on?" Hiyoko asked, grinning behind her sleeve. He glared at her, pressing his phone to his ear. It rung for a few seconds, before the woman picked up.

" _Daisuke, mijito. How are you?"_

"I'm fine grandma, listen what flight are you coming in? I forgot to ask mom before I left." he said.

" _I'll be coming in on one of those Air Japan planes. Just wait for me at baggage claim okay?"_

"Alright, see you soon grandma." he said, ending the call. He shifted into drive and pulled out of the spot he had been in, just as the parking meter maid was about to give him a ticket. Hiyoko chuckled, looking at the woman on the rear view mirror. He looked around for the right airline, easily finding the correct terminal, he pulled into the parking lot, shutting the car off. Hiyoko put her comic in the glove compartment, opening the door. After grabbing his messenger bag, Daisuke stepped out of the car, closing the door and locking it up. They waited for the cars to drive past before heading into the terminal.

"This is my first time inside an airport." Hiyoko admitted, looking around curiously.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've never left Japan. I sort of want to go on a plane, at least once."

"They're actually kind of fun to be on. The first time I was on a plane, I freaked out, but the flight attendants were so focused on me, that I forgot I was in a plane. My sister and I got to see the cockpit after we landed in Spain. I like when they take off, me and my sister made a challenge, who can pull themselves the farthest during take off without being slammed back into the seats. She won." he said, walking through the sliding doors. He looked around for a few seconds, spotting the baggage claim area.

"What about the height? Didn't it bother you?" she asked.

"Not really, I sort of forgot about it after awhile." he said with a shrug.

"Didn't you ever like...imagine the plane crashing?"

"Why the fuck would I?" he snapped, glaring at the shorter girl.

"Jeez, it was just a question. No need to get your dick in a knot." she said, crossing her arms. He sighed.

"If you must know, the night before our flight, we ended up watching a documentary about plane crashes. It wasn't a good night for me." he admitted, a slight blush on his cheeks. She giggled, hiding it behind her sleeve. Her phone started ringing again, making her mood shift. She looked at the screen, gritting her teeth.

"Jesus Christ, fuck off already!" she cried out, causing several people to look at them.

"Goddamn it Hiyoko. Stop shouting, that's gonna bring us unwanted attention." Daisuke said, covering his face with his hand.

"Sorry, but my grandmother is starting to piss me off." she said.

"Just answer the phone and tell her you aren't showing up, simple as that. Or turn it off."

She was about to give him a witty retort, when her phone started to ring for a third time. Finally fed up, she flicked it open, pressing the call button.

"What?" she snapped angrily.

" _Hiyoko, I didn't raise you to speak to your elders that way. And when I call you answer the phone!"_

"Grandmother, I already told you I am not going home for Thanksgiving break, I am staying at my friends house and you aren't going to force me to go anywhere." she replied calmly.

" _Sweetheart, I understand how you are feeling but it is your duty to uphold the Saionji Clan's name. You must return home for a family gathering. I found the perfect boy for you to marry, and he wants to meet you."_

"For the last goddamn time. I am not marrying someone I've never met, did you not learn from the last time? Who cares if I am a Saionji or not? I am a traditional dancer but I have rights!"

" _What has come over you? You weren't like this before you went to that academy. You are being corrupted by those Ultimate students, your so called friends! You are going to drop out this instant."_

"Grandmother, I am not dropping out of Hope's Peak Academy, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind, and I am not marrying some bozo either." she said, glancing at Daisuke, who had been listening with halfhearted interest, keeping an eye out for his grandmother. She smirked.

"In fact, I have a boyfriend!" she said.

" _Excuse me? Who gave you permission to date anyone? You need to get my approval first, if he is to bare the Saionji name, then he needs to pass my judgment."_ the woman said.

"No he doesn't. My _boyfriend_ is totally amazing...his name is Daisuke Fuji, and he fucks me all night long. He fucks me so good, that we're already having a baby. So piss off with your arranged marriage bullshit!" she said, ending her call.

"What the fuck Hiyoko? Now that woman is gonna think all that shit is true." Daisuke snapped angrily. She giggled, shoving her phone into her sleeve.

"Let her think what she wants. She lives all the way in Tokyo and will not be bothering to come up here anyway. Besides, Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't even let her into the school grounds, so she can't do anything about it." she said with a shrug.

"I know, but you should have done this differently. What will she think now that she's heard that?"

"Who cares? Let's just find your grandmother and get the fuck out of here, I'm already sick of standing here." she said, walking toward the baggage conveyors. Daisuke walked over to one of the screens, looking at all of the incoming flights. He sighed with relief, seeing the one that was incoming from Barcelona. He looked back to his friend, who had sat down on a nearby bench, her legs were crossed and she had a pissed off look on her face. He honestly felt bad for her. He didn't know exactly what kind of pressure her family was putting her through.

It almost reminded him of Sonia in a way, how she was expected to be a prim and proper princess due to her lineage, and that limited the things she could do. She had freedom in Japan, for however long it was that she was in school for, Hiyoko didn't have that. As soon as she graduated from Hope's Peak, she would be heading back home to be put through whatever her grandmother had planned. She was living a life of false hope, with the academy being her temporary prison, and that honestly made him feel really bad.

He hadn't even realized he had been staring at her until he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked down, seeing a couple of kids standing in front of him, a little boy and a little girl, both around the same age. He gave them a smile.

"Hello, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Are you Mister Daisuke? The one who reads stories on the internet?" the little boy asked. He gave him a nod.

"Yes, that's me. Have you heard my stories?" he asked.

"Of course, we listen to a new one every night, even if we listened to them before. Do you think we could have your auto...auto...what was the word again?" the girl asked, turning to who he assumed was her sibling.

"Autograph." he said.

"Yeah that!" she asked, giving him a grin. A couple of her teeth were missing, the tips of the new ones growing in. He nodded and pulled out his silver sharpie from his bag. He pulled out his small note pad, flipping it open to a clear page.

"Okay kids, what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Rei, this is my brother Shido." the little girl said. He nodded, quickly jotting down a small message. Once he was done, he tore both papers from the book, handing them over to them.

"There you go! I'm so happy you two like my stories...I'll give you both a shoutout in my next Story Time segment. I'll be reading some new material, so look forward to it." he said.

"Yay! Thank you Mister Daisuke, you are so awesome." Shido cried out, hugging him tightly, followed by Rei.

"There you are, you had me worried." the voice of a woman said, making Daisuke look up. She gave him a smile.

"They aren't bothering you are they?"

"Not at all, they were just asking me for some signatures, nothing else." he said, standing up.

"Oh...wait are you that boy that reads stories on YouTube?" she asked.

"Yup, that's me." he replied.

"Wow, you have such an amazing way with words. We listened to your latest story, My Heart Belongs to You, and we were so entranced by it. You made us cry at the end." she said.

"Yeah, I made a lot of people cry with that one. I'm glad to meet a few of my fans. I know, I had an accident a few weeks ago and got a cast on my arm, and all of my friends sign it, how about you two do the same." he said, handing them the silver sharpie. Their faces lit up, as he held his arm out for them to sign the cast.

"Oh dear, what happened?" their mother asked.

"This crazy girl attacked me at school. I talked about it on my channel yesterday. She ended up breaking my arm in three places and I had to get screws to fix the bones." he said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I hope you feel better." she said.

"Thank you. Your kids really brightened up my day...I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving." he said, taking the marker back from Rei, who quickly grabbed onto her mother's hand.

"You too, and please do make more stories, we already subscribed to your channel, so don't keep us waiting." the woman said, walking off with her kids. Daisuke put his marker and notepad away, turning around only to see Hiyoko next to him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked curiously.

"Those were a few of my fans. The kids recognized me from YouTube and asked me for some autographs. It was so adorable." he said.

"People actually ask you to sign pieces of paper for them?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? I have Three million subscribers on YouTube. There are people that are bound to recognize me, some even come to the few live performances I do. I've handed out so many autographs in the past that I lost count. You could say, my fans were my rocks when my talent was being called useless by my father." he said.

"Hmm...if you have that many subscribers, then where's your play button?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that? I haven't found a spot for it yet. I have my Bronze and Silver ones put away too, I mean their achievements but I don't really care for them. I was going to wait until I got my Diamond Play button in order to put them all up." he replied.

"Won't that take long?"

"Maybe, you get that when your channel gets Ten million subscribers. The pay isn't that bad either, but I have to constantly make new content or else I won't get paid. Heh, and my dad said reading stories wasn't a job." he said, giving a prideful smirk.

"Should we go find your grandmother? Her plane already landed."

"If you want, we can wait here too, I don't mind."

"I just want to take a walk for a bit, thinking about that conversation with my grandmother really stressed me out." she said, a frown on her face. He nodded, and started walking toward the stairwell, heading up toward the gates. He took notice of Hiyoko's body language, it was clear that she was upset, but she wasn't showing it. He quickly looked away, finding the advertisements on the wall beside him much more interesting.

" _What is happening to me? Am I...seriously developing feelings for her of all people? She's so mean to me, not just that she's mean to everyone...and yet...I can't help but want to hold her. She may look graceful, but she looks so small and frail."_ he thought to himself. He honestly wouldn't mind having a relationship with the traditional dancer, but he knew that was something she wouldn't agree to. Hiyoko was many things, but she wasn't the affectionate type, and he could tell. A relationship with her would only drive him into misery, at least that's what he assumed.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Daisuke looked around for a few seconds, trying to see if he could spot his grandmother. They couldn't actually go through security, unless they had a ticket, so he would have to do his best to search from there.

"Hey...Daisuke."

He looked at Hiyoko, who had a warm smile on her face. Her eyes were glowing a bit and she looked genuinely happy.

"Thank you for listening to me. I know I am not the easiest person to get along with, but it means a lot to me that you are actually trying to be my friend...so...I'll try to be nicer to you from now on. I've been thinking a lot, and you are right, we have more in common than I care to think about. But just because I'm being nicer to you doesn't mean you won't be the butt of my joke, I still need to get my kicks you know." she said.

"I..don't know what you are trying to say but...I guess I'm glad. I'm happy to have a friend like you, and if it's to make you smile, I would do anything, even be the butt of your jokes." he said. Her breath hitched a bit, her cheeks tinging pink.

"Daisuke, mijito!"

"Abuela!" he cried, running toward the woman that had finally come out of the gate. She was a short woman, being around five feet even, with long graying brown hair, tied into a bun. She had a darker complexion to Daisuke, since she was in the sun more often than he was. She was wearing a long sleeved pink sweatshirt, with a cat on the front, along with a pair of blue jeans and running shoes. She was holding a black carry on bag in her hands. He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Oh my, look at how much you've grown! You are so much taller than me now." the woman said.

"Yeah, I hit my growth spurt a couple years back. This is as tall as I'll be for the rest of my life." he said. She saw the cast on his arm, and frowned.

"Dear me, I didn't think the cast would take half of your arm." she said.

"I've grown used to it. It won't be long until it's off. Let's go downstairs and get your suitcases." he said with a smile. They walked over to where Hiyoko had been standing, just observing them. He gave her a smile.

"Hiyoko, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Grace. Grandma, this is one of my classmates, Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful in that Kimono." she replied, making Hiyoko blush. She gave her a polite bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Grace. Welcome to Japan!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Thank you dear. Let's go find that luggage and head back home, before Maria gets overwhelmed with all that food." she said, chuckling a bit.

"Actually, she's getting help from all of my classmates, so I doubt she's gonna be swamped. It is past three now, so I guess everyone else is starting to arrive for the set up. Won't be long until this starts." he said.

"And hopefully, Akane doesn't eat everything in sight." Hiyoko joked, earning a chuckle from the young man.

After successfully finding the old woman's luggage, Daisuke and Hiyoko walked her back to where he had parked. The woman hadn't been expecting the cherry red hot rod to be her ride, but admitted to be rather excited about being in one. Hiyoko let her take the passenger seat, hopping in the back. It wasn't long before they were headed back home.

They arrived, around an hour later, seeing several people already hanging around the front yard. He pulled to a stop, shutting off his car and getting out. He took a look around, spotting a few of his classmates.

Fuyuhiko and Peko were standing next to each other, talking to themselves. The young man had dressed a little formally, wearing a pin stripe black suit, with a white shirt underneath it. He wore a stripped blue and black tie, along with formal black shoes. He also had a fedora on his head, in the same pin stripe pattern as the rest of his suit.

Peko on the other hand looked drastically different than normal. She had been wearing a long sleeved gray blouse, with a short ruffled black skirt, and matching black heels. She was wearing a pair of white leggings, that went well with her skirt. The top few buttons of the blouse were left undone, and she had her chest bound with white bandages. Her hair, normally in braids, was now completely straightened, and down to her mid back. She had a single ponytail on the side of her hair, tied with a small ribbon. Her shinai was strapped to her back of course, as she wouldn't leave without it.

Not far from them was Nekumaru. The Ultimate Team Manager had dressed himself in a fancy suit, though his bulging muscles made it seem like it was wrinkled all over. His hair had been spiked up with gel, and his suit sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. He was currently arguing with Akane, the young woman was already eating a kebab, which was composed of only meat.

She was wearing a black knee length angled dress, with a track jacket over it, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Her long brown hair had been straightened and pulled up into a ponytail, though she left some bangs to cover her forehead. She was wearing a pair of sneakers, as opposed to the heels he had been expecting her to show up in, then again Akane wasn't one to wear fancy clothes often, so he figured she just wanted to be comfortable, something that he admired quite a lot.

The final person he spotted was the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda, the young musician had been dressed in rather questionable clothes. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt, with stars and constellations on it. It also had a print of a cat on it, shooting lasers out of it's eyes. She was wearing a black layered skirt, the top layer being ripped in several places. She was wearing long stripped stockings, which were black and white in color, along with a pair of white boots, which had neon laces on them. Her hair had been picked up into twin tails, the tips being dyed, various shades of blue, pink and white. She had been bouncing around the area for a bit, before settling next to the music area, where she was typing several things into her laptop.

He looked away from his friends for a few minutes, while he grabbed his grandmother's luggage from the trunk of his car. He briefly greeted his friends, as he guided his grandmother into the house.

"Are all of those kids friends of yours mijito?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, their all my classmates, fellow Ultimates like myself." he said, heading toward the stairs, he stopped midway, looking back down.

"Mom should be in the kitchen, I know Mrs. Komuro said she would be helping her out today as well." he said, before continuing up. The old woman smiled to herself.

"He's made so many friends, and I can tell he's happier than a few months ago. Maybe this school is what he needed." she mused, walking toward the kitchen to greet her daughter.

Once Daisuke had placed the suitcases in his mother's room, he headed back down stairs. The front yard was abuzz with activity, and music was already playing, thanks to Ibuki. He greeted some of his mother's co-workers as well as some of his neighbors. He walked over to Fuyuhiko and Peko first, the two ending their conversation just as he arrived.

"Hey you two, glad you could come." he said.

"No problem, you know we wouldn't miss a party hosted by your mom, she makes awesome pumpkin pies." Fuyuhiko said.

"It's good to see you Daisuke, you look rather dashing in that outfit." Peko said, earning a blush from the story teller.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself. It's the first time I've seen you with your hair down, and I have to say, it's pretty long." he said.

"Ugh...tell me about it, it took me an hour to brush it free of tangles, and then another twenty minutes to fully straighten it. She's lucky I don't mind doing that stuff." the young gangster said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You were the one who suggested I come with my hair down Young Master, my apologies."

"No no, none of that. I told you to just call me Fuyuhiko. Anyway, Nagito and Gundam should be here soon. Mahiru said she would be showing up later in the night, she wanted to have good pictures, but one of her lenses broke so she had to go out of town to buy a new one." Fuyuhiko said.

"Thanks for letting me know, it's a shame Mahiru has to go so far to replace a lens, it can't be helped though. We'll be starting as soon as the last of the guests arrive, so just sit tight until then."

"Of course, your mother said it wouldn't be long until the turkey is done, and Akane already ate a quarter of the food that was prepared solely for her." Peko said, glancing at the gymnast, who had already eaten half of the roast his mother had bought her.

"Jesus Christ, at this rate Hiyoko is definitely going to win." he said firmly.

"If you bet on her not being able to finish something like that, then you already lost my dude, you shouldn't have done that." Fuyuhiko said, clapping his shoulder. He groaned, already accepting his defeat.

He greeted Nekumaru shortly after, the man shouting loudly and spreading his joy. Akane had joined them shortly after, thanking Daisuke for all the awesome food, though he suggested on thanking his mother and Teruteru, as they were the ones who did the cooking.

Once he said his goodbyes for the moment, Daisuke wondered over to where Ibuki was, already looking through several CDs. She looked up, a bright smile on her face.

"Heya Daisuzu, about time you showed up."

"Sorry, it took us longer than I thought." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Whatever, you are here now so that's what's important. Your friend called and said he couldn't make it, so we don't have a drum set to use, but I can still play my guitar." she said.

"Oh, that's a shame. I kinda wanted to play one of my new songs." he said, frowning a bit.

"Daw, we can do that next time. You know the school has one, maybe we can rock out into the late hours of the night. Ibuki would totally like that." she said.

"I wouldn't mind that either. I've been dying to actually play something, but thanks to this cast, I won't be able to play much."

"Ah, speaking of that. Aiko was able to get this medicine from Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist. It's supposed to heal broken bones withing two days of taking it." she said, digging her hand into her bra. She pulled out a small bottle, which was glowing a bright green, handing it to him.

"Uh...why is it glowing?" he asked.

"Because it's medicine. All of her medicine does that, she was going to make some pills in stead, but she said liquid formula works faster than pills. So go on, take it. Your supposed to drink half of it today, and the second half tomorrow. If you drink it all now, your bones could break again, and never be repaired, so remember, just half." she said. He swallowed hard, looking at the bottle in his hand.

" _Should I really drink this? It was nice of Seiko to make this for me. Then again, the last time I drank something made by her, I ended up sexually assaulting Hiyoko. Screw it, it's better than having this cast on."_

He uncapped the bottle, downing half of the liquid in one go. He could already feel it taking effect. His arm started to tingle a bit, and grew a bit numb before it regained all of it's feeling, the slight pain he had been feeling was almost non existent.

"Wow, this stuff really does work. I'll be looking forward to tomorrows dose." he said, placing the bottle in his messenger bag.

"Ibuki knew it would work. Seiko has been making medicine for years, and it's helped millions of people. If she says she can cure you, then she can cure you."

"Damn straight. I have to thank her later." he said with a smile.

"Hey hey, Chiaki wanted to gather everyone up when they got here for a group picture. She wanted to give us her thanks for being her friends." she said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of her. I'm gonna go give her a hug." he said.

"Good luck, I spotted her snoozing in your room." she said, giving him a wink. He chuckled. For some reason, whenever the Ultimate Gamer was around his house, she would find her way to his room and take a nap there.

Daisuke drifted around the party for awhile, greeting the rest of his friends, as well as all of the other guests his mother had invited. The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. He heard tons of stories, about how each person was thankful for everything that had happened to them during the year, the most interesting was of course Nagito's, who thanked his amazing luck to be blessed with friends like his classmates. However, the good times game to an end when Daisuke's father showed up to the party.

As if a cold front had come in, his presence was enough to drive people to silence. He was dressed in a fancy suit, and looked like he had a stick right up his ass. Tami-Lynn was smiling, looking around at all of the festive lights. Cameron of course looked disinterested and kept looking at her phone screen, and Megan had a bright smile, almost like her mother. Ryuji had been carrying a case of beer in his hand, a grin on his face as he looked at all of the food, and all of the women that had shown up. But, what really made Daisuke's heart stop was the extra person they had brought.

This young woman was seventeen years old, with long flowing pink hair that reached down to her mid back, and was being held back with a black ribbon. She had ivory skin, and bright green eyes, a small nose and small lips, colored with crimson lipstick. She was wearing a strapless halter top, which was black in color, and accented her chest quite nicely. She wore a matching black skirt, with light orange netting over it. She wore long white stockings, and a pair of high heeled leather boots. She had a smirk on her face, looking at everyone around her, though her smirk only widened when she locked eyes with Daisuke.

This young woman was Sylvia Amane, Daisuke's ex-girlfriend.

Maria set her plate down, walking toward her ex-husband, a blank look on her face. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before she gave him a forced smile.

"Ryusuke, glad you could come."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a party hosted by you. I hope you don't mind me bringing my family." he said.

"I don't mind at all. I've actually wanted to meet Tami-Lynn, Daisuke has said a lot of good things about you." she said, directing her gaze to the brown haired woman.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you dear. Daisuke has said a lot about you too, I hope we can be the greatest of friends." she said, with an attitude befitting a grade schooler. Maria rose a brow, but shrugged it off.

"Do come in, help yourselves to anything you'd like, and Ryuji, try not to drink too much." she said, glancing at the blue haired young man.

"No promises other mom." he said giving her a wink.

"Dude, are you alright? You've been staring at that girl since she got here. You like her or something?" Leon asked, pulling Daisuke out of his musings.

"No...no...I do not like her at all. She shouldn't be here, I didn't think he would do this." he said, shivering a bit.

"Daisuke, dude your as white as a ghost. Something wrong?" Akane asked, concerned for her friends well being. He was about to reply when he heard a snicker next to him.

"Well, it's good to see you again Daisuke dear, but it seems you haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other. Still a loser carting around that useless tome are you?" Sylvia asked, a haughty tone in her voice.

"Sylvia, who said you can come to this party?" Daisuke said, his tone low and hostile, it was unlike anything either Leon or Akane had heard from him before. The girl flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Your father said anyone could come, so he brought me as his plus one. I heard what happened with your arm, sort of sad that girl didn't break anything else."

"Hey, who the hell are you? You have no right to talk to anyone like that!" Akane snapped angrily, clenching the plate in her hands, almost spilling her food to the ground.

"Me? Oh...he hasn't told you about me has he? My name is Sylvia, I happen to be one of Daisuke's childhood friends, and up until last year, his main squeeze." she replied. Akane looked at the girl, and then at Daisuke, who was still stock still, his face contorted into anger.

"You two...dated?" Leon asked.

"Yes, the biggest regret in my life. Sylvia and I know each other from grade school. We were both enrolled in Hope's Peak Elementary School, just as the school had been opened. She had the title of Lil' Ultimate Math. I had the title of Lil' Ultimate Literature. We were the best of friends, until my dad kicked me and my family out of his house and I was forced into dropping out of the school. We drifted apart, and when I came back, we rekindled our friendship, it was the worst mistake of my life. I don't care if you are here, but stay away from me and the rest of my classmates." he said, angrily walking off.

"Dear me, I didn't think he would still be hurt after what happened. We agreed to a mutual break up after all..hmm, you guys are Ultimate students right? Which one of you has the least useless talent?" She asked.

"Leon, it's best we leave before I end up breaking this girl's face." Akane said, her hair covering her eyes.

"I agree, come on. You still have to finish that roast." he said, leading her toward the backyard. Sylvia smirked, she was going to have fun at this party.

Daisuke huffed, finishing his juice as he took a seat at his couch. Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Peko were in the living room playing a board game with Kotoko and Masaru, who had shown up at the party. Masaru was a young boy, around ten years old, with bright orange hair. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with blue running shorts and worn down sneakers. He wore a headband around his head, with different colors, on his wrists, he wore matching sweat bands. He crushed the cup in his hand, the loud crinkling noise echoing in the room.

"Is something wrong Daisuke? You seem tense." Peko asked, glancing up from the game board.

"My ex-girlfriend just showed up to the party, as one of my father's tag along. He's doing this to get back at me for when I beat him and his friends in poker." he replied.

"You mean when Celeste beat them in poker right?" Fuyuhiko asked, grabbing the dice that Masaru handed him.

"Yeah, whatever. So who's winning?" he asked curiously.

"I am Mister Daisuke. Mister Nagito is going easy on us because he's a professional." Kotoko said, a grin on her face.

"Is he now? He better be playing fair." he said.

"Of course, I wouldn't do that to them. After all, Kotoko and Masaru's hope needs to shine brighter than all of us, they are our future after all." he said.

"Why is he so weird?" Masaru asked, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"I dunno kiddo, he's always been that way, I think." he said, tilting his head, finger on his chin.

"Jeez, you're picking up Chiaki's mannerisms." the gangster replied, making Daisuke chuckle.

"Well, she did spent an entire week with me at the hospital, teaching me how to play Gala Omega, kind of a shame that I couldn't play with her." he said, looking at his cast. He spotted Chiaki's signature, which had been her name in fancy cursive lettering, with a space invader next to it.

"Oh look, more friends of yours. Are their talents useless too?" Sylvia asked, leaning against the couch. Daisuke grit his teeth.

"Can you leave me alone?" he asked.

"No no no dear, I want to catch up. Hmm, the kids look adorable..and are those Hope's Peak Elementary jackets? That brings back memories." she said, looking at Kotoko and Masaru. The pink haired girl stood up, shaking her head a bit.

"I'm gonna go get some more soda. Be right back."

"I'll go with you Kotoko." Masaru said, following after the bubblegum pink haired girl.

"Damn, she has some effect on kids. I take it this bitch is your ex-girlfriend?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a bitch?" Sylvia snapped. She walked over to the young man, grabbing a handful of his shirt. Before she could slap him though, she saw a flash of silver. Peko had gotten up in and in a flash, drew a katana from her bag, placing it on the girl's neck.

"I would advise you to let go of Fuyuhiko, before you make a mistake that you will forever regret." Peko said firmly.

"So what is she? Your body guard? Ah, I get it..you must be the son of that dirty Yakuza leader, and this must be your hired sword...well, both of your talents are benefiting of the academy, but they made a poor choice, a violent gangster and a murderer, really classy Hope's Peak." Sylvia said.

"Hey for fucksakes. Peko lower the sword please." Daisuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, seeing the disappointed look on his face. She lowered the sword, and Sylvia let go of Fuyuhiko.

"Nice choice in friends Daisuke, I thought you and I were more than that."

"Fuck you, we are nothing and we will never be anything. You are no longer my friend, and I told you, stay away from my classmates. We are all Ultimate students for a reason. If Peko hadn't been in public, I assure you she would have cut your head right off your shoulders, and I have no doubt she wouldn't have done it...so leave!" he said firmly.

"Whatever, I need to piss anyway, maybe I can find that orange haired boy I saw earlier and rock his world~"

The pink haired girl took her leave, leaving everyone in a state of shock and adrenaline. Peko dropped her sword, looking down in shame.

"I am sorry Daisuke, I have disgraced your home. I apologize for my actions, and I understand if you wish for me to leave." she said. Instead, Daisuke wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright Peko, you did what you were trained to do. I just...wasn't expecting a real katana. Maybe you shouldn't carry that around with you, just in case something like this happens again." he said, pulling out of the hug. Peko had a slight blush on her cheeks, but gave him a nod. He grabbed the katana from the ground, looking at it closely.

"Damn, was this made by the Ultimate Blacksmith? Because it's a beautiful piece." he said.

"I had it custom made for her. It's made from the finest materials on the planet, and sharpened to an edge. If she wanted to, Peko could cut right through a boulder with it." Fuyuhiko boasted, making the silver haired swordswoman smile a bit. He put the sword back in its scabbard, handing it back to Peko.

"I better go see how everyone else is doing, with Sylvia around she's bound to piss off the wrong person." he said, tightening his grasp on his bag.

Daisuke walked around the party, trying to see if he could spot the pink haired girl among the throng of people at the party. It wouldn't be long until everyone was to sit down for Thanksgiving Dinner, his mother and grandmother had been putting the finishing touches on everything. He turned into the garage, bumping into his father who had a blank look on his face.

"Hello son."

"Dad." Daisuke said, brushing past him.

"Where's your girlfriend? I expected Miss Ludenberg to be here." he said.

"We broke up. I got things to do." he said.

"Ah yes, things like hang out with all of your classmates? I say, you've got some unique friends. I've been discussing several things with them, and I found out quite a lot. Paintball fights, Video game tournaments, detention, Halloween parties? You've been a busy young man." he said.

"Yeah so? I'm sharing wonderful memories with my friends, is that such an issue?" he asked.

"No, but you are wasting your time. You are a student of Hope's Peak Academy, the academy that promotes the future hope of the world, and here you are squandering your time. You've already wasted an entire year, but now you are wasting it with these...fools." he said, glaring at all of his friends who were present.

"Dad, my friends are not fools. They are wonderful people who like me for who I am. They like my stories, they listen to me and they motivate me to move forward, what the fuck have you ever done for me? Other than call me a useless son." he snapped, taking a few steps back from him.

"I never called you a useless son, I called that talent of yours useless, because it is. Story Telling, writing novels, that isn't a talent, that is something a hobo with a pen can do. There are millions of authors in the world, who's to say you'll be as popular as them?"

"I don't want to be as popular as them, I don't want to be an author. I want to tell beautiful stories, of heroes slaying dragons, of mythical creatures being discovered, I want to tell stories of beautiful princesses fighting with all their might to get with the one the love, I want to tell stories of magical spell casting wizards fighting powerful witches and warlocks, I want to escape this reality, so I can live my perfect story. That's why I am a Story Teller, that's why I write my own works of fiction, and you as my father should respect that. I don't ask you for anything, I just want you to accept me for who I am." he said firmly.

"Accept you for who you are? And what is that? A lazy no good jerk off with a red book? That's it, that's all you are." Sylvia snapped, appearing next to his father. The man didn't even say anything. Daisuke swallowed hard, everyone was looking at them, their eyes, their judging gazes. He shivered a bit, his throat tightening the more he stood there.

" _Oh jeez, please...anything but a panic attack. I know I'm not good with crowds, but I don't need loose my shit here."_ he thought to himself. Hiyoko walked by him, holding a brimming glass of cider, which Sylvia took from her hand.,

"Thanks, for an Ultimate House Maid, you really know how to dress." she said.

"You fucking slut, I'm no house maid. I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, give me back my cider." she shouted, trying to get the cup away from the taller girl, who just flicked her forehead, finishing the contents of the glass. She handed it back to her, a smirk on her face.

"Thank you little girl, now run along." she said, brushing her off.

"Daisuke, if you don't do anything about this, I will beat the shit out of her." Hiyoko snapped, glaring at her friend.

"I'm sorry Hiyoko, please just let it go." he said.

"Someone should teach this little girl some manners. She may dress traditionally, but she doesn't act like a traditional dancer should." Sylvia replied.

"Are we done here? All you are doing is causing a scene, and I would appreciate it if you just left." Daisuke said.

"It was my understanding that anyone could come to this party. If that's the case then only your mother can tell us to leave." Ryusuke said. Daisuke grit his teeth, his grip on his bag tightening.

"That may be true...but you are insulting my friends." he said, gritting his teeth as hard as he could.

"Daisuke, is something wrong?"

He looked to his left, seeing the sleepy Ultimate Gamer, rubbing her eyes. She had a blank look on her face, but was holding her Game Girl Advance in her hands, the stage clear screen barely visible.

"Nothing is wrong Chiaki, please don't bother yourself with this." he said.

"I will bother myself with it. I am the class representative after all, that means I have to make sure my friends are happy and full of hope, and right now, this man is doing nothing but put us down, berate our talents and make us feel despair. He shouldn't be doing this, not to us and especially not to you." she replied. Daisuke was honestly surprised, he had never heard Chiaki talk like that before. Even his friends were impressed with the Ultimate Gamer's statement. It brought smiles to their faces.

"Well, you have colorful friends Daisuke. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this from you. But I shall ask you to refrain from our discussion young lady, you aren't part of our family." Ryusuke said firmly.

"I'm not part of your family either. You know what, I don't care anymore, I am gonna try to enjoy my night, my mom has spent enough time setting this party up for me to let you ruin it. Chiaki, how about we go a couple of rounds in Gala Omega, I bet you won't be able to beat my high score." he said, giving her a wink.

"I'd like to see you try." she challenged, a smile on her face. They walked over to where the rest of their friends were.

"You know, I've never been so disappointed in you son." Ryusuke said.

"I could care less, tell it to my butt." Daisuke replied, ignoring the man.

"It's alright Mr. Fuji, Daisuke knows he's a disappointment, which is why he's hanging out with the class of losers. Honestly, how any of them got into Hope's Peak is beyond me. I mean look at what we have here, we have the Ultimate Blackhole, eating everything in sight, and next to her is the Ultimate Muscle Head." Sylvia said, glaring at Akane and Nekumaru. The gymnast was about to jump at the pink hared girl, but was being held back by the taller man, who had a pissed off look on his face. Sylvia not getting the message, continued talking.

"I mean, I've heard about useless talents before, but being a Team Manager? Oh look at me, I manage a team, might as well call you the Ultimate Coach, at least the girl is a Gymnast, so she has that going for her, of course looking at her now, I see just how top heavy she is." she said, breaking into chuckles.

"Then we have the Ultimate Punching bag, look at you, wearing all of those bandages all over your leg and arms, what are you trying to hide? The fact that you cut yourself because you are so useless at your talent that you wanna die? That's a riot." Sylvia said, looking right at Mikan. The girl looked at the ground, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"Sylvia, I would advise you to stop talking. At any moment, Nekumaru can let go of Akane, and when he does, you'll wish you had stopped." Daisuke warned.

"Why is that? Are you gonna let them beat me up? Would that be a better story than what you are living now? You know, I have my own little story to share, it's called, the Story of the Pink haired girl who felt cheated, starring Daisuke Fuji and yours truly. All you ever did was talk about your stories, and your books, you never spent your time with me, you never loved me, it was always perform here, perform there, I have an audio book to record, I just wrote the lyrics to another cover song, it's gonna be great. I'm surprised, in all honesty that Hope's Peak scouted you, I think you would have been better as the Ultimate Vocalist though, because at least doing that you would get more money than writing shitty stories!"

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up? You just love hearing yourself speak don't you? No wonder Daisuke broke up with you." Hiyoko snapped angrily. Sylvia laughed.

"Is that what he told you? You got it wrong dear, it was actually the other way around, I broke up with him. He didn't pay attention to me, all he did was waste his time with that useless talent of his, useless, useless, useless. I've never met anyone more useless than him!" she replied, brushing her hair behind her back.

"Alright, that's enough. I've heard you shouting back and forth enough. Dinner is about to start and I would like you to leave, that includes you Ryusuke. Honestly, I thought you were above this." Maria said, stepping into the garage with Erika at her side. She glared at her father, unable to believe what he had done.

"Mijito are you okay?" Grace asked, looking at her grandson.

"I'm fine grandma, I'm used to Sylvia's insults. She's just sour that I got into Hope's Peak Academy and she didn't. Let her vent all she wants, it doesn't bother me. Seeking the approval of those who don't believe in me is something I'm not gonna waste my time on." he said simply.

"So that's it then? You would rather waste your time with these bozos than become a hard working man like me? A person that provides for his family through hard work?" Ryusuke said.

"Ryu dear, I think it's time for us to go." Tami-Lynn said, taking hold of her husband's hand, only for him to break out of her grasp. He stood straight looking directly at his son.

"I have lost all faith in you. You are no longer my son, I would appreciate it if you never interacted with anyone from may family again. As a matter of fact, I would like it of you dropped my last name as well."

"Fuck you and your name, take it and shove it up your ass. I could care less what you do with it, asshole!" he snapped angrily.

"I can't believe you would do that to your own son, what is wrong with you?" Hiyoko snapped, getting his attention.

"Ah, Miss Saitama, or should I say Miss Saionji? You had me fooled last time we met, you know it's a shame that you've driven your family name through the dirt. Your Grandmother will be hearing about this." he said.

"Foolish mortal, you've committed a great sin against your flesh and blood. Sir Daisuke of the Seventh Circle is but one kind soul among us, you dare taint his soul with your prattle?" Tanaka snapped angrily. His dark devas were crying out, in apparent anger as his entire body seemed to radiate a menacing aura. Sylvia broke into laughter, pointing at the Ultimate Animal Breeder.

"Look at this, a fucking Emo, just when I had seen it all. The Ultimate Emo is friends with a Story Teller, what a joke!"

"Emo? You dare insult the Dark Lord of Ice? I am Tanaka the Forbidden One! I will not allow you to spit on our sacred name!" the young man snapped, anger coursing through his body.

"Tanaka, perhaps you should calm down for now." Sonia said, placing her hand on his arm. The dark lords seemed to calm down a bit, though his glare only hardened.

"Wow, that was anti-climactic. What a bore chore...whatever, are we done here?" Sylvia asked, looking at Ryusuke who gave her a nod.

"We shall take our leave, remember what I told you Daisuke, I want you nowhere near our family." the man said.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke...I hope you can forgive us." Tami-Lynn said, ushering her husband out of the garage. Cameron for one seemed happy to leave, while Megan attempted to hug Daisuke, Ryuji shook his head, giving the young man a saddened wave. Sylvia gave him a once over, a smirk on her face.

"Before I go, I feel the need to let you in on a little secret. The real reason I broke up with you, was because you didn't want to take it to the next level, you were too soft. Your best friend Jonas on the other than wasn't, he gave me just what I wanted, in hindsight, perhaps I should have stuck with him instead of you. You were a better friend, at least I got to keep all of that stuff you bought me. The stories you wrote were great fire wood." she said.

"Will...will you stop? Just leave." Daisuke said sadly, trying to ignore what she was saying.

"Nooo, I'm having too much fun! Just so you know, before our nine month anniversary, I ended up hooking up with Jonas, as stated before, and he treated me better. So, I decided to just..use you...you know, get some free stuff, but when you told me you wanted to marry me, because you loved me so much, I felt imprisoned, so I took it upon myself to..give you a sense of perspective. I never loved you, I lied to you about liking your stories, you were as useless as when you dropped out of Hope's Peak Elementary. You haven't an ounce of talent in your bones, and honestly I am so much happier without you. How are your wrists by the way? I heard on the grapevine that after our break up, you tried killing yourself."

Gasps filled the area, as all eyes were on Daisuke, who just looked at the ground, hair covering his eyes. He was trying to tune her out, trying to ignore her and stay strong, but the despair kept worming it's way into his heart. He gave a dry chuckle, looking up at her, face soaked with tears.

"I did...I did try to kill myself, because at that moment in time, I thought you were my everything. I loved you with all my heart, and you shot me, you shot me right through my heart, and killed me. I didn't see a reason to live, so I wanted to end it. I slit my wrists open and just sat in the bathtub, watching my life drain from me, but you know what, I lived, because there was someone who loved me. My sister found me just in time to take me to the hospital, and I made it out alright. After that, I didn't give up hope. I bettered myself every day, and focused on my stories. You are the reason I wanted to die, you are the reason I felt so useless, you are the reason why I skipped out on an entire year at Hope's Peak Academy, and finally, you are the reason why I will fight. I will fight to improve my craft, so I can make people around the world pick up a book, or listen to a tape. I will spread my stories all around this planet, and when everyone is listening to my stories on a beat up radio on a hill top, then I will admit, that I did my job to it's fullest. So go ahead, call me useless, just remember, a single star can shine brilliantly, but it takes millions of stars to make a galaxy, and decorate the darkness of the night." he replied.

"Tsk...that was stupid...I guess my job is done. Have fun with your useless classmates!" she said, walking off. As she did she poured the last of her drink over Ibuki's laptop, making it spark loudly, killing the music for the entire party. She ducked into Ryusuke's car, and they drove off seconds later.

"Alright, I apologize everyone but I'm afraid the party is over. I would like to ask you all to go home. Feel free to take as much food as you want though, I don't want it all to go to waste." Maria said. She looked back at her son, who just stood at the center of the garage, wiping his eyes clean of tears.

"I'm sorry mom...I should have told you about that incident...Daisuke made me promise not to tell you, I didn't think she knew about it." Erika said, about to break into tears.

"It's alright sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. At least you saved his life, do don't ever blame yourself for anything." Maria said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Sorry we're late we had to go to three different stores to find the lens...is the party over?" Mahiru asked, as she walked into the garage, holding her camera in her hands. Chisa walked in after her, dressed in a beautiful black dress, that accented her figure nicely. Her auburn hair had been pulled from its ponytail, and straightened, being decorated with a bright blue ribbon.

"What...happened? Why is everyone in a sad mood? Mikan are you crying?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"You just totally missed the biggest cunt of the century humiliate Daisuke. Goddamn it old man, you should have let me at her." Akane said, glaring at Nekumaru.

"If I had, you wouldn't have stopped until she bled, and that wouldn't have been good." he replied.

"Pfft, a little blood loss didn't hurt anyone." the gymnast said, cracking her knuckles. All of the other guests started saying their goodbyes, apologizing for what had happened as they all left through the house, wanting to leave Daisuke alone. All he did was just stare at his wrist, the deep scar clearly visible. He normally wore bracelets, depicting his favorite anime characters on them, but he had taken them off for the day, not even caring about the scars that he had virtually forgotten.

"Um...Daisuke are you alright?" Hiyoko asked, she had been the only one daring enough to approach the young man. He took his messenger bag off, handing it to the dancer as he walked toward the gates.

"I'm gonna take a walk, get some fresh air...hang on to that for me." he said.

"Oho no, you are not leaving this place alone. Not after this, Sonia take care of this, I'll go with you." she said, tossing the bag to the princess who barely caught it. She trailed after the Story Teller. She didn't know why, but after he had listened to her all day, she felt the need to just...be with him, and make sure he was alright. Chisa watched them go, turning back to her students.

"I want an entire explanation. Daisuke is always happy, if someone made him sad, made him _cry_ , you tell me and I'll take care of it!" she snapped. Her students cringed, a pissed of Chisa was something none of them wanted, so they all immediately spilled the beans.

"Hey, slow down! I can't run in these!" Hiyoko cried, as she ran after her friend. He didn't bother stopping, just kept walking as if it was nothing. She huffed, stopping briefly to take her sandals off. She raced to his side, pulling him to a stop.

"Wait up."

"Leave me alone Hiyoko. I just want to clear my mind." he snapped.

"No, I am not letting you be alone. We need to talk about what just happened."

"Pfft, why do you care? You love seeing people's misery, well here's a big dose of it for ya." he said, pulling his arm free from her grasp.

"Fine, be that way asshole. Here I am going out of my way to cheer you up, and all you do is act like a Negative Nancy!"

"Hey fuck off yeah? Who the hell uses that term anymore anyway?" he cried back.

"I do, because that's what you are. So what if that bitch said all that stuff? It shouldn't bother you. It's all in the past so just move on. Your father said some fucked up shit, but who the fuck cares? You shouldn't bend over backwards for him. You don't need his approval, just like I don't need my Grandmother's approval to do whatever the fuck I want. You are your own person, you write your own stories and trust that they are great, so keep on trusting yourself and what you are writing, because you know what, your dad may not believe in your talent, but goddamn it I do!" she cried. Thunder boomed loudly, scaring the two of them, just as rain started pouring down on them. She huffed, glaring at the sky.

"Nice timing assface! What's up with it being rainy whenever something bad happens? That is so cliché!" she said. Daisuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hiyoko, you look like an idiot, shouting at the sky like that...jeez I'm surprised God hasn't smited you yet." he said.

"Smite me, O mighty smiter! You should be the one fired, the only one around here not doing their job is you. ANSWER ME!" the small blonde shouted, just as lighting tore through the sky. Daisuke broke into laughter, not expecting her to actually quote the entire line. She brushed some of her wet locks out of her eyes, a smile on her face.

"There's that smile. You know, I find it better when you are happy, it's less annoying to see that smile than it is seeing you cry, so don't do it again." she said.

"Jeez, are you asking me or telling me?" he countered.

"Whatever, that bitch needs some payback. I know where she lives."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, she's Mahiru's neighbor. She's always shouting at Mahiru whenever she's around, since her dad has a dog for company, he likes to bark in the middle of the night, so whenever Mahiru is home, she just yells at her for no reason. Since I'm so short, I can barely peek over the stone fence, she's never seen me until now. Let's go egg her house!"

"Hiyoko, we could get into so much trouble doing that you know?" he asked.

"So?" she asked. He grinned.

"Alright come on, the store isn't that far from here. Where exactly is this place?"

"Twenty minutes from here, I know the way so don't even worry about it." she said, holding back a girlish giggle. The two of them hurried off, heading toward the nearby store. They were soaking wet now, due to the rain, but neither of them gave a damn at that moment. They just wanted to teach Sylvia a lesson for messing with them all. Walking into the Gas Station, the cold air made the two shiver. Immediately they headed to the back. Hiyoko opened the refrigerator door, and knelt down, grabbing all of the egg cartons they had on sale, a grin on her face.

"I haven't done this in years, man this is going to be some awesome stress relief." she muttered to herself.

"Hiyoko, are you sure about this? Those are really expensive." he said.

"I got this, don't worry. Consider it an early Christmas present from yours truly." she said, giving him a wink. They walked up to the register, the clerk looking bored out of his mind. When he saw the two of them, he gave them a once over, and started scanning the eggs.

"The hell do you need all of these eggs for?" he asked curiously.

"My mom is baking pies for the whole neighbor hood. She teachers baking, and we ran out of eggs. We sort of have a class going on right now, and she asked us to pick these up for her." Daisuke said.

"Okay, I guess I understand the need then." he said. He rung them up, showing the final price. Hiyoko took a bundle of notes from her sleeve and handed them to him, telling him to keep the change. Just like that, they were out of the store, and headed in the opposite direction of where they had come from, each carrying a bag filled with egg cartons.

"Hey, you aren't cold or anything right? Your kimono is soaked." he said.

"I'm fine, while I am annoyed with this rain, especially because this is my special kimono, I don't mind this one bit. Though it is sticking to me, and I don't like how it accents my body." she said, looking down at herself.

"You've grown quite a bit since we met you know. You used to be a little shit, but now you are half way to being an average sized woman." he said.

"Do you want me to throw these eggs at you asshole?" she asked, glaring at her friend.

"Sorry, I'm just...surprised to see you grow so much in such little time. I've already reached the peak of my height, so I'll stay like this forever. Who knows, you might be taller than me some day." he said.

"If only...I don't want to be that tall, I just want to stay short. Five foot four is fine for me." she admitted.

After a few minutes, they reached the neighborhood Hiyoko had mentioned. Looking around, all of the houses looked almost the same, with varying colors, though one of them stood out as it was the tallest house in the neighborhood. Hiyoko looked around, walking toward a house with a black gate. Reaching her hand through it, she pulled the latch up, and pushed the gate open, slowly walking inside.

"Mahiru's dad should be asleep, but we need to be quiet, or Tobi will wake up." she whispered, referring to the dog that lived with her friend's dad. The two of them looked across the street at the lavender colored house. The paint wasn't that bad, but in a few minutes, it would be covered in egg yolk and white shells. Hiyoko carefully pulled out the egg cartons, opening the first one. She grabbed two eggs from inside, handing one to Daisuke.

"You first." she said.

"Why me? You've done this before haven't you?" he whisper yelled.

"I have, but I want you to have the first shot."

He sighed, steeling his nerves. His hand was shaking a bit, but he really wanted payback on Sylvia for what she had done to him. Public humiliation, deceit...he grit his teeth, throwing the egg hard as he could, nailing one of the second floor windows.

"Nice going idiot, someone must have heard that...fuck it, bombs away." the blonde cried, throwing her egg, followed by a second, then a third. Daisuke watched as egg after egg slammed into the poor house, coating it with the sticky yellow and clear substance within the eggs. The shells stuck to the siding, sliding down slowly before stopping, sticking onto the wall. Daisuke shook his head, adrenaline filling his system, he grabbed his own carton of eggs and stood up, throwing the entire thing at the door. Hiyoko almost burst into laughter, seeing them splatter on the red painted door. It swung open, and Sylvia came out, looking rather pissed.

"Who the hell keeps knocking? Jesus can I not have a family dinner in peace? I'm trying to wash out a sour taste in my mouth left by those Ultimate idiots." she shouted angrily. Hiyoko took her chance, throwing an egg at her, nailing her right in the face. She screamed, wiping it off of herself, only for several more to slam into her body. Daisuke and Hiyoko high fived, grabbing the empty cartons and shoving them into the bags.

"Daddy! Call the police, someone egged our house!" Sylvia cried, walking back into her dwelling.

"Move, before we're found." Hiyoko said, racing out of Mahiru's yard, closing the fence right after. Daisuke stopped at the street corner, throwing his last three eggs at Sylvia's father's car, smearing them all over the windshield. They didn't know how long they ran, through the rain avoiding cars and other people, but they finally found a place to ditch their trash, and to catch their breath. Both of them just fell down, laughing their heads off, hugging each other tightly.

"Did you see her face? That was awesome." Daisuke said.

"I got her right in the mouth! That will teach her to talk shit!" the blonde cried out. Their adrenaline started to die down, and they realized just how cold it was outside. Daisuke looked at his friend, pulling her close to himself.

"Let's head back, it's cold and we don't need to get sick again." he said.

"Y-yeah." she said.

"Hmm...Hiyoko?"

"What's up?" she asked, looking into his eyes. She had to admit, they were a really alluring shade of blue, unlike anything she had ever seen before. He gave her a grin.

"We never had thanksgiving dinner, we were supposed to say what we were thankful for. I would just like to say, that I'm thankful for having a wonderful friend like you!"

"I-Idiot. You can't just say stuff like that, jeez. Let's get you out of the cold before you get hypothermia. We don't need you croaking on us." she said, pulling him to his feet. He shook the dirt off of himself, shaking his hands a bit.

"How about I carry you home? You deserve it after everything we've done." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, earning a nod from him. She didn't waste any time, and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was a bit heavier now, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"How about I tell you a story? This one is one I heard back when I was in Spain, it's about a little old woman who found herself remembering everything her husband did for her, and how he won her heart, just before he was called for war." he said. She gave him an eager nod, and he started the tale, a story that he found himself falling in love with, just as he was starting to fall for the blonde girl who he thought would be his sworn enemy.


	13. New Student: Daisuke's Tragedy

**A/N: Well, if you think the last chapter was full of feels, then this one will fucking kill you. Welcome one and all to the newest chapter of the End of Hope's Peak Academy: Feels Edition. Where all of you will feel everything under the sun, Happiness, Joy, Anger, Despair, Sadness, it's all here folks, for the low low price of FREE! That's right, when you Follow and Favorite this story, you will be given alerts on new chapters filled with feels, feels that will make the deceased Junko Enoshima writhe with despair!**

 **So, this chapter will introduce Takane Nishijima, originally she was going to be the Ultimate Beauty Pageant Contestant, but she has since gotten a talent change, as is now the Ultimate Astronomer, and before you ask, no she does not look like Takane Shijou from IdolM aster, I swear, she isn't based on her one single bit, not at all.**

 **This chapter will include some tarot readings and horoscopes. I took a crash course on Tator readings literally an hour into writing this, so please don't flame. I think I did good, to be honest with everyone, and I have a deeper appreciation for Astronomy and Astral Readings now. So please, tell me if I did well, if you know how to read Tarots that is.**

 **Also, big shout out to god's executioner REBORN, for giving me the new ship name for this fic. Daisuke x Hiyoko is now known as Diyoko and has been added to the summary of the story. So thanks a lot for that, you deserve my praise.**

 **The next chapter shall be the last chapter Nagito Komaeda will be in before his suspension, and will also be the Christmas chapter. Expect it to be long as it will have a lot of information in it, detailing of course what Nagito did and Daisuke spreading holiday cheer into his saddened students. man, between everything that happens in this chapter and Nagito's suspension, no wonder everyone will be fucking sad. I am a monster. Perhaps I shall change my profile name to the Ultimate Despair? After all it is benefiting of me to do so...nah, My pen name has been the same for two years now, and I will never change it. Perhaps I'll add onto it...I digress.**

 **Here is another bowl of feels coming right at your face holes, courtesy of me. Enjoy it with a nice warm glass of Despair, because after this, you'll be shitting logs...well...at least Nekumaru will.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 13

New Student

a.k.a

The biggest most tragic event in Daisuke's life

Daisuke had been expecting an awkward conversation when he and Hiyoko finally got home, instead he found himself face first in Chisa's chest, the older woman apologizing to him for everything that had happened to him. He was a bit embarrassed, especially because he was virtually motor boating his teacher, something that seemed to annoy Leon and Kazuichi, for some reason. He had then decided to tell them all the story of how he and Sylvia had gotten together, and started dating, only for it all to end in despair for him. He didn't like telling anyone about the lowest point in his life, but he was glad his friends had been supportive of him. It had been a great thanksgiving dinner, and Mahiru got her wish of taking their picture. Daisuke was happy, and everything that happened during the party was forgotten.

Now, he found himself back in class, the short break had been over and done with, so he had gone back to school. Classes had at least been easier on all of them, so they were all thankful for that. November had finally left them, and now they were in the first few days of December, the school had started changing for the season again, now having snowflakes and Santa Claus's everywhere you looked. Garland had been placed in every room in the academy, and paper reindeer had been taped to every window. It had grown colder, making everyone start dressing warmer, and all outdoor classes had been moved into the gym.

Daisuke and his friends had also gotten closer, and he found himself hanging out with most of them whenever he wasn't working on a story or a new song for his channel. He had even started helping Tanaka with his animal blog, and the teen admitted to getting a spike in subscribers when he started helping him and Sonia out. Akane and Nekumaru had also been helping him learn to fight, with the Team Manager teaching him stances while the Gymnast helped him with his punching. On top of that, he joined Peko every day in the dojo, and she helped him with his kendo.

One might wonder why train themselves in so many fighting styles, well Daisuke honestly didn't know, but he felt the need to push himself to the limit, in mind, body and soul. His soul and mind were being pushed to their limits, but his body wasn't, so he took it upon himself to train hard. He had grown a bit taller in that time, and had gained some muscle on his arms, and his chest had become more toned. Thanks to Seiko's formula, he had already healed from his injuries, so he was able to train to the fullest.

Lately, he had decided to take a break, from everything but kendo, as it was almost time for midterms, so everyone had to focus on their given talents, so they could better themselves for the exams. It was a shame to see his friends forcing themselves to study. Some had it easy, like he and Sonia, who basically had to show everyone their abilities. Sonia was a capable leader, and her test was to be able to rally the crowd as if they were her citizens, for Daisuke, he had to tell a story and entrance the crowd, the written exams didn't count, but it was still good to take them. For people like Akane and Hiyoko though, it was a little harder, as they had to show their Gymnastics and Dancing abilities in front of big crowds, he knew they could handle it, but the stress was clearly visible on their faces.

The windows rattled a bit from the wind. The change in month had brought in the cold weather, and it wouldn't be long until the streets were covered in snow, something that Daisuke was both looking forward too and regretting at the same time. The snow was fun to play in, not so fun to shovel. He could already picture all of the kids having snowball fights and building snowmen, it at least gave him a reason to break out the Frozen soundtrack. The bell rung loudly, and the Physics teacher excused herself, giving them their homework for the day before taking off for her next class. Daisuke stretched, his back popping loudly.

"Man, that was one boring lesson, that woman needs to make her lesson plan suck less ass." Hiyoko muttered, closing her notebook.

"Please, it only sucks ass because you don't understand it." Kazuichi said.

"Oh and you do?" the blonde asked, looking at the mechanic.

"Course I do, I use physics all the time, whenever I'm building big machines, I have to envision what it can possibly do. I don't use it often, but it's good to have some formulas memorized." he said.

"I'm surprised Kazu, didn't expect you to be one to bother with that stuff." Akane said, picking her ear with her pinkie.

"Eh, whenever I'm bored and have no machines to work on or fix, I break out the physics book and take a crack at the material. Keeps your mind focused and working."

"Well said, we should all do the problems in our physics books and compare answers. Alright, we should have that all done for tomorrow." Sonia said, her voice full of encouragement. She instead got groans from everyone.

"Nice job asshat, now we have to do homework." Fuyuhiko snapped, earning a chuckle from Peko who was sitting behind him.

"Hey Chiaki, when are you going to Gamespot? I wanted to pre-order my copy of Pokemon Moon before it comes out, I know you're going to get yours so I wanted to tag along." Daisuke said, glancing at the Ultimate Gamer, who's eyes were firmly on her screen.

"I'll be going Thursday afternoon. Are you pre-ordering the limited edition 3ds XL that's being released?" she asked curiously.

"I might, I already have one so I don't feel the need to waste money on a new system." he admitted.

"Ugh, can you nerds stop talking about Pokemon already? Only kids play that." Hiyoko snapped.

"But Hiyoko, don't you play Pokemon?" Mikan asked curiously, her head tilted in thought. The blonde turned to glare at her, slightly shaking her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, teeth grit.

"Well, I saw you playing it a few nights ago. And I also saw your collection of Pokemon cards when I was cleaning the room. You have all the first edition prints of them. Oh right! I showed you my holographic collection and we traded a few extras we had." she said, a smile on her face.

"Pfft, you talk a big game little girl. And yet you can't admit that you like catching Pokemon." Kazuichi said.

"Shut the fuck up. No one was supposed to know that!"

"Guys lay off her. Sometimes it's hard for us to admit what we like and don't like. It took me awhile before I could tell people that I played Pokemon. But now I can just say it with confidence, and yes I still collect the cards and watch the anime, religiously. I even have cover songs of the best anime openings for it. I play a lot of other games too, one of my favorites being Bakugan." he said.

"Oh my god, I used to have so many of those as a kid. I always broke them though." Nekumaru admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Well of course you would break them, your big ass breaks everything in sight!" Akane joked. Nekumaru slapped her back, causing her to howl in pain.

"Did any of you have any Beyblades as a kid? I had tons of them, still do actually." Teruteru asked.

"Ugh...no, I thought beyblade was a stupid gimmick to sell high speed tops. A friend of mine broke a couple fingers with one." Daisuke admitted.

"The only thing I let rip was a huge ass fart in a Taco Bell bathroom. Bean Burrito night was killer." Nekumaru said, earning disgusted groans from his classmates. The door suddenly opened, and their homeroom teacher walked in, holding a clipboard in her hands, a bright smile on her features.

"Hello everyone. How are you all doing?" she asked.

"We're great Chisa, how are things with you?" Daisuke asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Things are as dandy as ever. Classes will be slowing down for the next few days to give all of you time to practice your talents for the midterms. I expect only the best out of all of you, even you Nagito, no more blind faith." she said, looking at the white haired teen.

"I'll try my best Miss Yukizome. Even trash like me relies on things besides luck, I'm sure I will be a stepping stone for everyones blinding hope!" he said.

"Jeez, he's in hope mode again." Akane said.

"Toss him a bagel, that will make him shut up." Kazuichi added.

"Ooo, Ibuki has some. Onion, or Cinnamon Raisin swirl?" she asked, holding the two packs of bagels in her hands.

"Why the hell do you have those with you?" Hiyoko asked, earning a shrug from her.

"I wasted my student check on a new computer, after that bitch Sylvia ruined my set up. This was all the food I could afford for the last two weeks." she said.

"I'll take a cinnamon raisin swirl please. I haven't eaten anything all day, you are life saver, Ibuki." Nagito said. The Ultimate Musician handed him the bagel, which he quickly bit into.

"Anyway, I came in because I have wonderful news, a new student has been assigned to your class! That means a new friend you can build a bond with, and I expect you all to be nice to her when she arrives." she said firmly.

"A new student? This late in the year?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Must be because the slots for 79 A and B have been filled, and they would have to wait another year until class 80 is set to arrive." Kazuichi said, slouching a bit in his seat.

"I sense a great deal of power emanating from the fourth floor of this institutional palace. Thou dost claim it to be the power of a demoness, sent to the mortal realm from the realm of Hades himself! I shall keep us all protected." Tanaka said, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down dumbass, she's most likely just a regular girl." Hiyoko snapped, popping some gummies in her mouth.

"Maybe she'll let me take her picture, I do need some for my portfolio, I have to build it before midterms start." Mahiru said.

"Why do we even have to bother with her though? We already struggled enough to form a tight nit bond, now we gotta let another person in?" Fuyuhiko snapped, opening a single eye.

"Fuyuhiko! I am ashamed and appalled at what you just said. Who cares if she's a new student or not, we should do our best to include her in our little family. We can't just abandon her, though with midterms around the corner.." Sonia said, loosing a bit of her pep.

"Don't tell me you've lost hope. Come on, remember when I was first here, and how much of an annoyance I was? I didn't want to have friends or talk to anyone, but I tried my best and look at me now, I'm one of the club now. We should all try our best, besides, it's December, the month of holiday cheer, we have to be happy and hopeful, even if it kills us." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke has the right attitude! Oh, I hear her coming." Chisa said, looking expectantly at the door. Everyone looked at her weird.

"Hear her? She must be fat...this is gonna be sweet!" Hiyoko said.

"Don't you dare make fun of her, there is nothing wrong with being a little fat." Mikan snapped.

"Of course there isn't, especially when all of your fat goes straight to your tits!" the blonde replied, slapping the girl's breasts, causing her to cry out in pain and embarrassment. The whole room grew quiet, the sound of an instrument filling the otherwise empty hallway. Daisuke strained his ears a bit, trying to make out the melody.

"Is that...the Saxophone riff from Inxs's Never Tear us Apart?" he asked.

"It is, it's just a bit extended." Ibuki said, also recognizing the sound. The song grew louder, until the one playing it entered the room. Her eyes were closed as she continued playing her Alto Sax, the melody filling the entire room, as her manicured fingers ran over each key.

This young woman stood at an even five foot five, and had long white hair, reaching down to her mid back. It was kept straight, though it curled a bit at the ends. She was wearing a black headband, two strands of hair coming over it to frame her face. She was also wearing a pin on her hair, depicting the Zodiac sign for Aquarius on her headband, which glittered a bright blue under the direct sunlight.

She was wearing a white sleeveless turtle neck sweater, with a bright green bow on the center of it. It had what looked like an emerald attached to the center of it. Around her waist, she wore a black belt, with what looked like constellations on it, it was a midnight blue in color, and each constellation glittered brightly. She wore a long black high waisted skirt, which reached down to just below her knees. The skirt had a ruffled hem, with embroidered words on it, which upon closer inspection, was the names of every Zodiac constellation. They were written in beautiful calligraphy, with golden thread. The skirt had the 88 known constellations sown onto it, along with the planets representing the solar system. Finally, she wore a pair of long black boots, with several belts and buckles on it, reaching up over he knees. Her eyes opened, shining a beautiful shade of magenta. She hit a sour note on her saxophone, cringing a bit as she pulled the mouth piece out of her mouth. She lowered it a bit, allowing the straps to take most of the weight.

"My apologies. It seems I have once again lost myself in the throngs of my music, I seem to have forgotten I was on my way to class." she said, her voice was low yet feminine, like one belonging to a woman of a sophisticated class, and yet, it was the voice of a teenager. Chisa smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry dear. It's alright if you want to play your music here, no one thinks it's bad...at least I hope not." she said, glaring at her students. The girl giggled.

"It's alright, not many like my music, after all I am not in this academy because of my musical prowess. No, I am here for another reason, one that deals with a subject not many have chosen to follow. Hmm, you there, in front of the silver haired woman, what is your birth date?" she asked, looking at Fuyuhiko.

"The fuck does it matter to you?" he snapped, earning a slap to the head courtesy of Peko.

"Trust me, it is quite important. At least to me...no need to be shy now."

"August 16." he replied. The girl nodded, loosing herself in throught for a moment.

"Ah, a son of Adam born under the Lion constellation. You are strong, proud, and caring, even though you let your attitude get the best of you, and you let your pride exceed you, you use that caring side to make the greatest of friends. You've been taking pride in your home life as of late, including traditions and customs. You have a desire to improve yourself which will take a lot of focus, but it is very welcome in your life." she said. Everyone remained silent, especially Fuyuhiko. Sonia cleared her throat, gaining her attention.

"Did you just...give him a horoscope reading?" She asked.

"Of course, I usually charge extra for those seeing as it's not truly my specialty, but since you are my classmates now, I don't mind giving you free readings from time to time." she said.

"Everyone, this young woman is known as the Ultimate Astronomer. Her name is Takane Nishijima, and she's gained popularity over the last few years for her very accurate horoscope readings, not only that, she's the youngest person alive to have her own planetarium, and she teaches collage level Astronomy at the local university. She got her astronomer's certification license at the tender age of ten. She was supposed to be part of Class 77A but her spot was given to another student, so they squeezed her into our class. Be sure to be friendly towards her." Chisa said, encouraging her students.

"If I may, I believe we would bond together if I teach you about my craft, I don't mind teaching anyone a little astronomy, it actually makes me happy when people take an interest in it. There are so many questions I want to answer, so many things I want to discover, who knows? I might even let you name a comet if you find one." she said, giving them a wink.

"Well, I for one wouldn't mind studying a bit of astronomy, it sounds like an interesting subject. My name is Daisuke Fuji, welcome to our class Takane." Daisuke said, giving the girl a bright smile.

"Mr. Fuji, I've heard quite a lot about you. I happen to be a fan of your stories, I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting you in person. I hope we can become great friends, feel free to call me Taka, all of my friends do." she said, directing it toward the entire class.

"Alright Takane, why don't you take a seat? There's one available behind Gundam." Chisa said.

"You FOOL, you dare speak my name? Have you not learned the foul events that were to happen should the populace hear it? The world isn't ready to hear that name. The Dark Lord has sealed away his power for that very reason, all shall tremble under my name when the time of reckoning is upon us!" Tanaka shouted, holding his arms high into the air. Lightning struck loudly behind him, his Dark Devas chirping loudly. Takane looked at him oddly, turning toward her teacher.

"Um...should I worry about..."

"No." the entire class cried out. She gave a small nod, making her way to the back of the room, taking a seat behind the dark lord.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I would like to encourage you to take up Takane's offer. Not only that, I want you all to show her around the school, and make her feel welcome. Due to our dormitories being filled up, she has elected to walk to school every day, so I would appreciate it if some of you could accompany her home as well." Chisa said.

"Oh, worry not about my transgression home. I shall be fine on my own." Takane said, earning a giggle from Chisa.

"No no, this is a learning experience. We are all here to make friends and build unbreakable bonds. You've missed a lot already, but it's never too late to bond with friends."

"Trust me when I say this girl, it's better that you agree with her, unless you want to be strung up on a flag pole like that poor sap that crossed her path yesterday." Hiyoko said, a smirk on her face.

"Jeez Hiyoko, you don't want to scare the girl. Don't worry, the boy was fine after we got him down." Sonia added.

"You aren't succeeding in making me feel better." Takane admitted, slightly frightened at what her teacher was capable of.

"We have a few minutes before the next class is due to start, so please introduce yourselves and make sure Takane feels welcome." Chisa said, turning back to her desk to look at some paperwork. Daisuke stood from his seat, stretching a bit to loosen his sore muscles. He was still a bit sore from all of the training he had been doing with Akane and Nekumaru, but he still felt happy about doing it all.

"Daisuke, may I have a word with you?"

The young man locked eyes with Peko, who looked a bit concerned about something. He gave her a nod, following her to the other side of the room.

"What's up? You seem stressed." he asked.

"I am a little, surely you know about all of the extra training I have been doing in preparation for the exams. I came to let you know that I cannot teach you anymore kendo for the moment. You've done wonderfully in the last few days and have picked up several stances and strikes that took me months to learn. After midterms are over, we can continue where we left off, please keep practicing, and keep your shinai with you at all times. You never know when you'll need it." she said.

"Oh trust me, I never go anywhere without it. Not after you instilled it in my mind." he said, pulling the bamboo sword from his messenger bag. Peko still didn't know how he fit the entire sword in there and still have enough space for everything else, she like all of his friends, decided not to think hard about it, especially after that one time he pulled out an entire rope ladder from inside.

"Thanks for letting me know that you can't continue. I don't want you to stress out over your own training and have to focus on me. I'll be fine for now, and I'll keep practicing the stances you showed me. Maybe we can have a duel soon, see who's better." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt you can beat me of all people." she replied.

"Well, you know what they say, sometimes the pupil can beat the master at their own game...it would be an honor in itself if I could have a duel with you, so don't keep me waiting." he said, giving her a grin.

"Of course, when you are ready, we shall have our duel."

"Yo Dais, come here a sec!" Kazuichi called out, making the teen groan. He put his shinai away, turning back to Peko.

"I'll go see what he wants. I swear if it's another failed machine, I'm going to hit him with it." he said, making the stern swordswoman giggle. Daisuke looked around the room briefly, seeing most of his friends crowed around Takane, who had brought out some tarot cards from her small purse. It seemed they all wanted a reading. He remembered there was another person that did those in the school, his friend from class 78, Hiro...though his readings weren't always accurate. In fact, he said that they were right 30% of the time, which was pretty low in Clairvoyant terms. He stopped next to Kazuichi, who had been watching everyone intently.

"What do you think of the new girl?" he asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"She seems nice, though she has a weird way of talking. It's too...sophisticated for a girl her age." he said.

"I've been to her planetarium before, my mom took me for my birthday one year, to see the light show. I was only twelve at the time, and when I saw her walking around, I thought she was with someone else, didn't think she was the owner and operator though...she's grown up fine." he said, a smile on his face.

"I thought you were all about Sonia? What happened there?" he asked.

"Miss Sonia, while being the most beautiful girl I have ever met, is never going to like me the way I like her. I realized that when she told you her feelings." he said.

"You...heard that?" Daisuke asked, looking directly at his friend.

"Yeah, I did. It hurt, but she's right. I came on too strong, and looked like a stalker. I decided, to just let her go...besides she's into you. She hides it well, but she still looks at you sometimes. Unrequited love, it's the most painful one of them all. I just want to move on, keep my options open you know." he said, his frown turning into a sharp grin.

"Well Kazu, she's beautiful, if you think you can tame her heart, go for it, but remember not too strong, and for the love of god, wash your jumpsuits, and use some Tag or something, girl's like hard working men, but they don't like sweat soaked smelly men." he said.

"You're right, I'll be back soon." he said, taking off toward his dorm, most likely to take a shower. Daisuke shrugged, walking toward the window. Peeking outside, he saw a few students walking around the plaza, most of them bundled up for the weather, while others, like Sakura Ogami, and Aoi Asahina just walked around in their usual clothes like it was nothing. To not be bothered by the cold, it really must have taken a lot of dedication for them to continue exercising outside. His phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he groaned, shoving his hand in his pocket to retrieve it. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was his older brother Ryuji. He grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"The hell does he want with me? Especially after everything that bastard did." he muttered angrily.

"Something wrong Daisuke?" Chisa asked curiously, gaining the attention of a few of his friends.

"Nothing, my older brother Ryuji is calling me. But I'm not going to answer it, especially after what my fuck head father did to me on Thanksgiving. Whatever he needs to say to me isn't important." he said, canceling the call.

"Hey, didn't you say you were going to city hall to have your name changed?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"I'm going on Monday. My mother and father have to be present so I can take her maiden name, my sister is also getting hers changed, soon enough, I'll be known as Daisuke Del Rio, I think it fits me better than the name Fuji." he said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you getting your name changed?" Taka asked curiously. He shook his head.

"It's not a story I can tell in a few minutes, I promise to share it with you when I have the time." he said. The bell rung, and everyone started going back to their seats.

"I have to go kids, remember be nice to your new friend and make sure she feels welcome." Chisa said, bidding goodbye to her students, as Mrs. Mendeleev walked into the room, a sour look on her face.

"Oh great, another trouble maker. Please, if you are going to cause trouble with that horn on your lap, leave immediately." she said, glaring at Takane.

"My apologies madam, but I was told that we could carry our most valuable items with us throughout the day if we so desired. There is nothing against school regulations regarding instruments, and Headmaster Kirigiri allowed me to have my Saxophone with me. I am a well mannered young woman and will not be causing a disruption in class. So please, do not call me a trouble maker, I assure you I have not gotten in trouble in any previous learning institution that I have attended." Takane replied, with a firm tone of voice, though Daisuke picked up a slight annoyance in her speech.

"Hmm, well then...I wasn't aware that we had a Queen Bee in this class. Nevertheless, let us begin our lesson."

"Sinä sivistymätön lehmä." _(You Uncultured Cow)_ Takane replied, earning curious looks from everyone except for Sonia who had broken out into laughter.

"What did you just say young lady?" Mrs. Mendeleev asked, glaring at the Astronomer.

"Oh, that is a greeting in my homeland. My family hails from Finland, we use that statement as a greeting to those we hold dear in our minds. The world lehma means beautiful." she said.

"Lehma?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yes, that's how you pronounce it." she said. The woman nodded, a smile on her face.

"I'll have to teach my other friends how to say it. Now open your text books to page 134. We will start where we left off yesterday." the woman said.

"What did she say?" Daisuke asked, tapping Sonia's shoulder.

"She called her an uncultured cow in Finnish, I know I shouldn't laugh but it was so funny." she said, biting her lower lip. Daisuke looked back at the Astronomer, who gave him a grin. Perhaps they would be great friends in the future.

It was once again break time, and Class 77 had decided to have lunch in the classroom as opposed to having it in the cafeteria. Teruteru and Akane volunteered to bring everyone's lunch for them, so everyone else just hung around the room. Kazuichi had returned, and had of course challenged Chiaki to a round of Mario Kart 8. Seizing his opportunity, Daisuke jumped at it, and challenged them as well. Thanks to the big screen television, everyone's screens were large enough for them to see, but not large enough to screen peek, though in Mario Kart, it didn't really matter. Daisuke had his teeth grit, eyes focused on his screen as he fought to keep his spot in First Place. Chiaki was close behind, playing as Link, on his special motorcycle. She sped past an item box, attaining a red shell.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but first place is mine." She said, tossing it forward. Daisuke sped through an item box, his grip on his controller tightening.

"Come on damn it, give me a shell, a banana, anything." he pleaded. As if to answer his call, he ended up with a red horn, which he activated immediately, not only did it get rid of the red shell, but it also got rid of Kazuichi's blue shell. He passed through the finish line, the breath he was holding finally escaping his lungs.

"Ha! Who's the king of Mario Kart? This guy." he said, pointing to himself.

"Goddamn it Dais, you are such a cheater." Kazuichi snapped.

"Sorry, seems Nagito's luck rubbed off on me. Come on, we still have Hyrule Castle to go through." he said.

"Man this is ass, why the fuck did we pick 200cc?" Kazuichi asked, his tone of disappointment echoing through into their ears.

"We all agreed Kazu, if you wanted to lower the difficulty you should have voted." Chiaki simply replied. Their focus was back to the screen, as the next race started.

"Hey Takane, do you think I could get a horoscope reading?" Hiyoko asked curiously, looking at the Astronomer.

"I don't see why not. Incidentally, you are part of the Saionji clan correct?" the girl asked, pulling out her tarot cards.

"Um...I am, is something wrong with that?" she asked, her tone changing to one of anger.

"No no no, you misread my question. I was just asking because I see a great blessing in the stars aligning with your family name. Most of your family members happen to be born around early to mid March, making all of you either an Aquarius, like myself, or a Pieces." she said.

"Well, I was born March 9th, so that would explain a lot." she admitted. The girl nodded, and pulled out a card from the top of the stack.

"Reversed Tower...this is interesting." the girl muttered to herself.

"Uh...is that a good thing?" Hiyoko asked, looking a bit worried. Mikan stood next to her, glancing at the card herself.

"Hmm, Hiro from class 78 gave me a reading once and pulled that card out for me, if I remember correctly, it means you'll either avoid an incoming disaster, or you have a fear of changing who you are." She said.

"That is correct. Is there something on your mind that you want to change but are scared of doing?" Takane asked.

"No! Why would I want to change anything, I am perfect the way I am." Hiyoko boasted.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. We as humans seek to change ourselves for the better. In our hearts, we all believe that we are perfect the way we are, but sometimes we have to force ourselves to change, for the greater good, or for the sake of those who we love. Could you perhaps have a crush on someone close to you?" the white haired astronomer asked.

"Hell no! Who would want to date any of these losers?" she asked with a huff. She walked off, muttering things under her breath.

"She...didn't even wait until I was done with her horoscope. What an odd girl." Takane said, placing the card on the bottom of the deck.

"No no no, FUCK! Fuck you Kazuichi, fuck you with a 10 foot metal pole! You and that goddamn lightning bolt, fuck." Daisuke shouted, Kazuichi's laughter filling the room as he stole first place, winning the final race. Thanks to the loss of points, Chiaki was able to pass Daisuke and get the golden trophy.

"Alright, that's enough gaming for you Daisuzu, it's Ibuki's turn now." the Ultimate Musician said, taking the controller from the Ultimate Story Teller.

"Fine, I need a break anyway. Since everyone is getting a reading, do you mind if I get one too?" Daisuke asked, sitting down next to Takane.

"Not at all Daisuke, it would be an honor. Your birthday happens to be June 19th correct?" she asked.

"Yes, how did...oh wait...I had a birthday episode not that long ago." he admitted, rubbing his neck. She giggled, shuffling her deck.

"That would put you under the Gemini constellation. The twins...you know, they say that Gemini are the most intellectual beings to be born, they are wise, knowledgeable and very creative. Left handed individuals born in the Gemini constellation also lead very fulfilling lives. They are also excellent kissers." she said. Daisuke blushed, looking to the other end of the room.

"Um...well I don't know about that last one, no one has complained in the past." he admitted. He caught the glare Hiyoko was giving and shuddered a bit.

"That is just some background knowledge Daisuke, no need to worry too much about it. Would you like to pick the card?" she asked. He nodded, hand shaking a bit as he picked the card from the top of the deck. When he flipped it over, he cringed.

"Death?" he asked.

"Worry not. People see this card and start freaking out, thinking that they will end up in some horrible accident and lose their life. Allow me to explain. This card you have chosen means several things, the most prominent being transformation. A phase in your life will end, and another one will begin, and this card marks the end of that previous phase. A new fruitful phase will begin, it will mark a new beginning. Coincidentally, Death falls under the Scorpio constellation, the constellation of death, taxes, and sex." she said, giving him a wink.

"Um...alright then. I'm gonna pick another card." he said, grabbing a second card from the stack. This time, it was the tower. Takane's eyes widened a bit, as she took the card from his hand.

"The Tower, a card that means disaster, or the coming of disaster. A sudden change is about to happen in your life Daisuke, whether a fruitful revelation, or something else." she said.

"Takane, you are starting to scare me." he said. She giggled.

"Don't take this too seriously dear, I do this for fun. Tarot readings are just an added bonus that comes with studying stars. I'll pick the next one." she said, drawing the third and final card.

"Strength, representing strength, hope, courage. It will take a lot of courage for you to let go of the previous phase of your life, but you will find the strength within yourself to move on." She said.

"Hmm...how come I get the feeling that this reading is referring to my change in name? Could it be that by changing my name, I'll be letting go of my father and his hatred toward those with talent?" he asked himself.

"Could be, I have vast knowledge of what your father has done to you, through your Vlogs and stories on your channel. I am quite saddened at the fact that he does not believe in his son and his amazing gift. I did his reading once, and all I got was a heaping load of misfortune. Sometimes readings like this mean nothing, other times, Karma will come back to bite them." Takane said, grabbing the three cards and placing them back in her deck.

"Trust me, he'll get his comeuppance once of these days. Fucking bastard." he muttered angrily.

"Hey everyone, lunch is on!" Akane cried out, pushing a large food cart into the room, followed by Teruteru who brought a cart full of dishes and silverware. The smell permeated through the room, driving everyone's hunger on a frenzy. Takane watched curiously as everyone dashed toward the cart.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"It's Teru's food. He's the Ultimate Chef, so he cooks lunch and dinner for us every day. It's amazing, though I am convinced he puts drugs in it. Once you have some, you can't stop eating it until your full." Daisuke admitted.

"Perhaps I shall try his so called amazing cuisine. It cannot be better than five star cooking." she said, standing up from her seat.

"Girlfriend, Five star cuisine ain't shit compared to Teru's food." Akane said, three plates of food in her hands, somehow, she was holding a lamp chop and a pitcher of juice in her hand. Takane's eyes were widened in surprised, even more so when the Ultimate Gymnast started eating it all. Daisuke chuckled, handing her a plate of Chicken Alfredo pasta.

"Here, this is one of my favorites, I assure you, you'll love it." he said.

"I shall take your word for it Daisuke." she said, grabbing a hold of her fork. She twirled a bit of the noodles around it, looking up briefly to see everyone holding their phones up at her, with the exception of Mahiru who was using her camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Capturing your reaction for all to see." the Ultimate Photographer said, not taking her eye out of the view finder. Takane shrugged it off, and placed the forkful of pasta in her mouth, her eyes lighting up as soon as it hit her tongue, at that moment the classroom was filled with the sound of clicking.

"This is amazing, truly a delectable but simplistic dish. This belongs in a restaurant, no..this is too good to be in any local restaurant, this needs it's own restaurant. Teruteru, I believe you and I can strike a deal, I am looking for someone to cook fresh food at the Planetarium, and I think this would definitely bring some attention to it. You will be paid handsomely if you agree." she said.

"You flatter me dear, but I don't see myself working in a restaurant yet. This isn't my finest creation, I still have to hone my craft. Once I do, I shall take up your offer." he said confidently. A smirk on his face.

" _And when I do, I shall show you how wonderfully juicy my smoked sausage can be. You'll be dripping with desire for it, and you won't be able to stop."_ he thought, his mind filling with nothing but images of the Ultimate Astronomer, laying naked on his bed. His nose dripped with pink blood, his face flushing.

"Is he alright?" Takane asked.

"Yeah he's fine, he's just being a pervert." Fuyuhiko said, slamming his fist onto Teruteru's head, knocking him out of his fantasy.

"I...I see." she said. She grabbed some more pasta, shoving it in her mouth. She needed to tell her fellow star gazers about this meal, it was out of this world.

"Hey Taka, do you still have your Milky-way Milkshake nights? My mom always got me those as a kid." Kazuichi asked.

"I'm sorry, we stopped serving those several years ago. Our milkshake machine broke, so we had to replace it with something else. We do have Galactic Ice Cream Fridays though, and the kids seem to like it." she said.

"Aw man, I used to love those. Whenever my mother got me a Milky-way Milkshake, I knew it was going to be a good day. She tried her hardest to keep contact with me after my dad and her split, but I haven't seen her in so long." He admitted.

"Hey, maybe she just doesn't know that you've been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. You should go visit her, where does she live?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Okinawa, she's in the Navy, so I did get to see her much as a kid, but whenever she was in town, she would always take me to see a star show. Maybe I should have become an Astronomer myself...nah, I'm too damn good with machines." he said, a smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think your mother was in the Navy, that's very cool Kazuichi." Sonia said, making the mechanic's smile turn into a grin.

Daisuke was about to say something when his phone started vibrating. He sighed, pulling it from his pocket to see the ID. He pressed the cancel button, shoving it in his jacket pocket.

"Your brother trying to call you again?" Hiyoko asked curiously. He hadn't even seen when she walked over to him. He gave her a nod, holding up a peace sign for Mahiru, since she had been taking pictures of everyone for her portfolio.

"Yeah, I don't know why but something tells me he got arrested again. I'm not gonna bail him out anymore, after all that bastard father of mine asked me to sever all ties with him and his family, so he's on his own." He admitted.

"Isn't that a little cruel though? Ryuji, Tami-Lynn and Megan did nothing wrong." Sonia said.

"Correction, Tami-Lynn and Megan did nothing wrong. For the last two years, Ryuji has done nothing but borrow money from me, never paying me back. It's always, let me borrow a couple thousand yen, or bail me out of jail, or dude I need spare parts for my car, please spot me, I'm sick of it. I blew half of my savings account just on him, the last 60,000 yen I paid to bail him out put me under my self imposed limit, and I have to earn all of that back by putting out a shitload of content on my YouTube channel and selling some more audio books, sorry, but to me it isn't cruel. He should just get a job instead of drinking the little money he gets away. Hey, dad wanted a real hard working man in the family, well make him work for ya, asshole." he said, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps you should follow that reading and just let that part of your life go. Once you do, you'll be a brand new person. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb after all." Takane said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously.

"She means, blood spilled in battle make people have strong bonds. None of us are related by blood, and yet we consider each other family, that is what the Psychic one is saying." Tanaka replied. Daisuke's phone went off again, and he took a deep breath.

"You are right Takane, I'll just tell him to stop bothering me. If I don't, then he'll bleed me dry." he said, flicking his phone open. He pressed the call button, holding it to his ear.

"Ryuji, whatever you want to tell me, just know that I am not giving you money."

" _Big brother, it's Megan!"_

"Megan?" he asked curiously. Her voice sounded distraught, like something bad had happened.

" _Please...I need you too..."_

"Megan is something wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

" _No...big brother Ryuji...he...he."_

"He what? What happened to Ryuji?" he asked. A sense of dread filled his body, his heart was beating for fast the others probably heard it. Everyone had become silent, looking at the story teller. Megan broke into sobs, pulling the phone away from herself. He heard shuffling, along with what he assumed were voices of other people.

" _Daisuke sweetheart...we need you to come to the hospital."_

"Tami-Lynn? Why do I need to go to the hospital, just tell me what's wrong." he snapped angrily. The woman remained silent, before finally answering.

" _It's Ryuji...he...he's dead."_

"Huh?"

He didn't even register what the woman had told him. Everything seemed to have stopped, as it all came crashing down on him. Ryuji was...he was dead...but..that...how...he couldn't even think, he just remained silent, eyes widened in shock.

" _He had an accident a few nights ago, ended up slamming into another person doing 89 Kilometers an hour. He was drunk, but he made it out fine, the other person didn't make it. Ryuji was guilty, that man he killed had a wife, an infant son...he couldn't take it, so he shot himself in the head with your father's gun."_ Tami-Lynn said.

"I didn't know I...when...when did this happen?" he asked.

" _About an hour ago. He called several people, the last number on his registry was yours. I'm assuming you were in class right?"_

"Jesus Christ...I was but...I didn't answer him. Oh my god!" he cried out.

" _Sweetheart, it's alright. This isn't your fault, just come to the hospital. Megan really wants you to be here with us. Your father is in a meeting and Cameron doesn't even know yet."_

"Alright, I'll...I'll be there soon." he said, ending the call. He wiped some fresh tears off with his jacket, grabbing his messenger bag off his desk, slinging it across his shoulder. He took a deep shaky breath, looking at his classmates.

"Ryuji...he was in an accident, ended up killing an innocent person while he was drunk. The guilt got to him and he...he killed himself." he said. Gasps filled the room, upon hearing the news.

"I'm gonna go...they want me there. Ryuji called me earlier..he wanted to talk, and I ignored him...I could have...I need to go.." he said, walking toward the doors. It was deathly silent after he left, no one saying a single word. Takane looked down at her desk, slamming her fist on it.

"Damn it. It's all my fault!"

"What? Don't go blaming yourself for something that was out of your control idiot. This was no ones fault." Fuyuhiko snapped, pissed that the girl would even dare say something like that.

"It was his reading. A great disaster and change was going to be thrust in his direction. His reading became true!" she said, shoulders shaking a bit.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you fucking dare say anything else. A young person just fucking died, and you go blaming yourself for it? Fuck that fortune and fuck the cards. None of this happened because you willed it to happen, and it frankly pisses me off that you would even dare take the blame for it." Hiyoko said, slamming her empty plate so hard on her desk that it broke right in half. She grabbed her phone from her desk and walked out of the room, hoping to catch up with her friend.

"I'm gonna find Chisa. Daisuke...he would want us to be there with him during these dark times." Sonia said, leaving the room shortly after.

"Such tragic events...perhaps Lady Luck has graced us with bad luck for the day. Such blinding hope, smothered by a blanket of despair. The world will be saddened, by the loss of another one of it's beautiful children." Nagito said sadly, looking out the window. While normally everyone would glare at him or tell him to shut up, this time they listened to what he had to say, because he was right. Someone's brilliant hope, had been extinguished by guilt and despair.

"Daisuke, wait up!" Hiyoko cried, finally catching up to her friend. He stopped, nearing the gate to the parking lot. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, but he had hastily wiped his tears away, though his look of utter sadness was something that couldn't be wiped away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice laced with sadness and anger. She knew he didn't mean it, she just wanted to be there for him.

"I...I wanna come along. I may have not liked him, but I don't want you to be alone when you...visit him." she said. He nodded, and gestured for her to follow. Quickly finding his car, they climbed into it, and drove out of the academy, the pregnant silence bothering Hiyoko every step of the way.

"He called me...he wanted to talk and I...I just canceled that call...If I had talked to him, I could have talked him out of it. I could have...saved his life." he said, shoulders shaking again. He braked rather hard, almost hitting the car in front of him. Hiyoko's grip on the seat belt tightened.

"Sorry...I just.."

"Pull over, I'll drive us to the hospital. We don't need to get there broken and cut up." she said.

"You don't have a license, and you can't drive." he said firmly.

"I may not have a license, but my daddy has been teaching me how to drive since I was eleven. Don't worry, I'm tall enough to see over the wheel and press the pedals." she said, giving him a wink and a smile. He nodded, turning into the next street, pulling over on the side of the road. He got out of the driver's seat, and walked around the car, briefly passing by the young dancer as they switch spots. She pulled the seat forward a bit, and lowered the wheel so she could see better. She took a deep breath, fixing the rear view mirror, before putting the car in gear. She took off slower than she wanted, but soon enough had sped up to match the speed of the other cars. Daisuke didn't say anything, but he was impressed with Hiyoko's ability to handle an imported car.

"You know, I've been in your situation before. Back when my grandfather passed away. He was like my dad, the only one who supported me and not the family name. He cared about me, read me bedtime stories so I wouldn't have nightmares, checked under the bed for monsters and tucked me in on cold nights. I remember balling my eyes out when the doctors told us he had passed away." she said sadly.

"How...how did he die?" Daisuke asked, quieter than normal.

"Pneumonia...he was out gardening and it started to rain down hard. It was sudden and he spent to much time putting everything away. He was old, older than my grandmother and his frail body couldn't take it. He slipped away in his sleep, so at least he didn't suffer. Daisuke, I am sorry, truly I am. I just want you to know, that I am here for you, everyone back at the academy is here for you too. Maybe not with us now, but all of us...we care about each other. More than we did last year at least. When you feel sad, we all feel sad. So please...if you need to talk to anyone, you can talk to me." she said, taking a hold of his hand. He blushed a bit, and nodded, turning to look out the window.

They arrived at the General Hospital shortly after. After finding a parking spot, they walked into the emergency area. Hiyoko decided to talk to the nurses, as Daisuke clearly couldn't talk at the moment. One of them decided to take them to where Ryuji was being kept. Hiyoko was still holding onto his hand, and normally she would be against letting a boy hold her hand like that, but she just...wanted him to know that she was there.

They were taken to the ICU, where Tami-Lynn and Megan had been waiting. As soon as the small girl saw him, she raced toward Daisuke, wrapping her arms tightly around him, bursting into tears. Tami-Lynn walked up to the two of them, a bit calmer than her daughter, but she was still crying.

"He has no brain activity. The doctor told us he was dead, but the machines are keeping him alive..I haven't told them to pull the plug...I wanted Ryusuke and Cameron to be here." she said. Daisuke nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mom, please forgive me. I should have answered the call, I should have talked him out of it."

"It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was planning this, none of us knew. We were all still shook up about his accident, that we didn't even notice his change of behavior. Did no one tell you about the crash?"

"No, if I had known I would have come to see you. Who was supposed to tell me?" he asked. Tami-Lynn grit her teeth, glaring at the wall.

"You're father. I told that bastard that I wanted you and your sister to know about Ryuji's accident. He needed the support of all his family and friends. He told me you were too busy at the academy to show up, and that Erika was in Madrid with your grandmother." she replied.

"That lying sack of shit! Can that man do nothing but bring his entire family and those around him to misery?" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"I hate him...I hate him with every fiber of my being. If I had been there, I would have talked to Ryuji...he wouldn't be dead. It was his gun that killed him, it was his gun that did this." Daisuke said spat, teeth grit with anger.

"Mom!"

Cameron burst through the doors, instantly latching onto her mother's arm, tears running down the sides of her cheeks.

"Please, tell me it isn't true. Big brother isn't dead right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Your brother is brain dead, there is nothing we can do for him right now. All we can do is...be strong." the woman said, trying not to break into tears.

"It will be okay big sis, Daisuke is here with us too. We'll all be together and be strong." Megan said. She had finally stopped crying, and was holding onto Hiyoko's arm rather tightly. Cameron grit her teeth, walking right up to Daisuke.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't deserve to be here, you aren't his family, you aren't his blood!" she snapped.

"Cameron! Stop this right now." Tami-Lynn snapped angrily.

"Why should I? This good for nothing loser has no right to be here. You heard what dad said, he's been disowned from the family. He isn't one of us anymore. So he and his little slut of a girlfriend should leave." she snapped.

"Hey fuck you! Have some goddamn respect, your brother just died, and you care about trivial things like blood relations? You are the most fucked up human being I have ever had the dignity to associate with." Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"Big sis Hiyoko, please don't scream. We don't need to scream." Megan said, hugging the dancer tightly. The short blonde grit her teeth, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Cameron, but Megan asked me to be here. I was the last person who Ryuji called when he was alive, and I made the mistake of canceling the call. He just wanted to talk to me and I..." he stopped, unable to continue. Cameron's hands shook as she looked at the young teen.

"You mean to tell me...he wanted to speak with you and you refused him that?" She asked, her blood boiling.

"Yes." Daisuke replied. A loud slap resounded through the empty hall, everyone's eyes widening. Daisuke didn't even react. His face hurt, and he was a little dazed but other than that he didn't do anything. Cameron's shoulders shook as she burst into tears, her legs buckling a bit as she dropped to her knees.

"You monster...he just...wanted to talk. You killed him, you killed my brother you son of a bitch!"

"Cameron, that is quite enough!" Ryusuke said, finally making his appearance. The man looked distraught, it was obvious that he had been crying. His hair was disheveled, and he was panting a bit, most likely having run into the hospital. He hugged his wife tightly, looking at Daisuke.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family." he said.

"Daddy, I called him here. He needed to know, he needed to know Ryuji died." Megan said.

"Megan, what you did was uncalled for. This young man isn't part of our family, and he should keep to his own affairs. Ryuji's death to him is as meaningless as that talent of his. He has no right to be here." He said.

"Shut up! You bastard! It should be you who should be on that bed, not Ryuji. I can't believe you would do this to your own son. It was your gun that he used, it was you who was supposed to tell Daisuke about his previous accident, you are the cause of his death, not Daisuke. All of this is your fault." Hiyoko shouted angrily. Cameron slapped the blonde across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. She grabbed a handful of her kimono, holding her balled hand upright.

"Alright you little shit. I am going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." she said, throwing the punch. A loud slam echoed through the empty halls, only it wasn't the sound of Hiyoko being hit. It was the sound of Cameron's fist making contact with a Shinai, Daisuke's shinai. Changing his stance, he slammed the bamboo sword into her arm, making her let go of Hiyoko. He spun on his heel, striking her three times in the chest. He pulled his sword back, slamming the tip of it into her neck, slamming her into the back wall. She coughed loudly, a glob of spit and blood hitting the ground.

"Don't you ever, Ever, touch her again, or I swear to Christ, I will do more to you than just this. Maybe next time, it will be a katana. Let's go Hiyoko." he said, firmly. He pulled his shinai away from Cameron, the girl falling to the ground coughing loudly, holding her throat as she tried to breathe.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, before I do something I'll regret." he said, shoving his shinai in his bag. Hiyoko was still stunned, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

" _Did Daisuke really learn to use that sword in under three weeks? There's no possible way he could have learned all of that. What the hell has Peko been teaching him?"_ she thought to herself. As soon as they left the hospital, Daisuke's adrenaline turned into anguish. It wasn't long before he was crying. He brushed past everyone around him, all of them showing slight concern for him. They finally reached his car, and he just broke down entirely, placing his head down on the trunk, he just continued crying, not caring if anyone saw him.

"Daisuke...please don't cry...I can't..." Hiyoko said, trying to hold back her own tears. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't cry Hiyoko, please...I don't want to see you cry again." he said.

"Stop asking the impossible from me. Seeing my friend break down like this, what else am I supposed to do?" she cried, burying her face into his jacket.

"Maybe you should let some of us shoulder that sadness."

The two of them looked up, seeing the rest of their classmates standing there, all of them having saddened expressions on their faces.

"You guys...came?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, we are your friends Daisuke. When you cry, we all cry." Chisa said, firmly. He nodded, unable to hold back his tears. Sonia was the first one to move, pulling him into a tight hug, followed by Mahiru and Akane. Chisa on the other hand looked back at the hospital entrance.

"If you guys are out here, I'm assuming _he_ is here too right?" She asked, referring to Daisuke's father.

"He is. That bastard...he yelled at us. Cameron slapped him, she slapped me for defending him...and she was going to hit me, but he beat her with his Shinai." Hiyoko said, wiping her nose with her kimono sleeve, not caring if she got snot over it or not. She nodded, tightening her apron.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fuji and I need to have a word." she said simply, walking off.

"That guy is fucked. He's super fucked." Fuyuhiko admitted. He turned back to Daisuke, who had finally stopped crying.

"Hey man, I know you hate your father and everything, and you wouldn't dare do anything to help him, but it's obvious that you cared for your brother a lot more than you let on. So, I'm going to cover the funeral expenses. It's the least I can do, after all he deserves to rest in peace." he said.

"Thank you Fuyuhiko, I'll never be able to pay you back for this." he said.

"Don't worry about it. I never properly thanked you for saving my sister, so consider this my thank you." he said.

"We won't even be able to be there. What's the point?" Kazuichi asked.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll ask some of my men to act as our body guards. I'm making sure Daisuke gets to see his brother one last time, whether that man wants him to or not. Trust me, it's taking everything in my power not to blow him away." He said angrily. Peko placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit.

"I just...wish I was able to talk to him...if I had...he might have not pulled that trigger. He might have...lived." Daisuke replied, his voice a bit raspy.

"Daisuke, if there is anything I can do for you, please just name it. After all, it was my reading that did this." Takane said sadly.

"Are you still going on about that?" Hiyoko snapped angrily. Daisuke mustered a smile, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Takane, don't you ever blame yourself. Like you said, I didn't take that reading seriously. This happened for an entirely different reason. No one is to blame, except maybe my father. As it turns out, the accident he had beforehand ended up killing a man, who had an infant baby and a wife. He felt guilty about taking a person's life, so he took his own, probably as penance for his horrible deed." he said.

"I'll...try to move on. I just feel like my joining your class has brought misfortune on all of you. I shouldn't be here." she said, stepping away from them. Nagito however shook his head, grabbing her arm tightly in his hand.

"You deserve to be here. You are part of Class 77B, our friend. Your shining hope combined with our own will turn is all into a brilliant star. A star that needs to guide Ryuji to Paradise. So please, stay with us." he said firmly. She nodded, looking at the floor.

It may be a truly sad day for Daisuke, but he was at least glad his friends were there. He was thankful for them being there, and he would never be able to repay them for everything they had done for him. Not now, and not ever. He looked at the sky, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

" _I'm sorry Ryuji. If I had only talked to you, you would still be here...there is so much left unsaid, so much we didn't get to do...but...I'm sure you are in a great place. One day, we will meet again. Until then, rest in peace."_


	14. Christmas Special Part 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone to another early morning post, brought to you by The Celestial Sky Dragon, and our grand sponsor, Exotic Butter, because when you need a buttery spread for your toast, you want it to be exotic.**

 **So, last chapter was full of feels, and judging by my spike in views over the last twenty four hours, I'm sure you all liked it. Well, this chapter isn't going to be so full of feels, but they will be there, it will be a two part chapter which will deal with The Melancholy and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda, of course with my own twist to the plot. I hope you all like this chapter as it will serve as a set up for the real meat and potatoes of the Christmas chapter.**

 **I must say, I wasn't expecting my little project here to garner such attention over the last few weeks, already nearing the Six Thousand viewer mark, when School Life of Mutual Killing part 1 is still in the four thousand six hundred range, truly unbelievable, and I am glad that the content I put out is being enjoyed by so many people. So let's keep it up, I want to hit the ten thousand view mark by the time this story has twenty chapters, so please keep reading so I can keep writing new material, and if you have suggestions, feel free to drop me a review or a PM. I will be covering the period of time when Chisa is gone, so special story only events will happen, including Daisuke Fuji's first and only suspension, so look forward too it. Also, thanks to one of my readers, I will be including a special event for when Class 79 finally shows up to the academy, a good old fashioned Freshman Hunt. But with good reason, It will be a Nerf Dart war, the Upperclassmen versus the freshies, but only class 77B and Class 78B will be involved. So look forward to that as well, though how this story is going, it won't be happening for a good long time.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank you the readers, for sticking with this story since day one. I will continue to bring quality despair inducing content that will make even Junko Enoshima proud. So sit tight and enjoy the ride, the end is near, but it is still long from happening. Cookies to those who get the reference I make in this chapter. Have a good one, and remember, you can save 100% on car insurance by putting it on reverse and driving the fuck outta there.  
**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 14

Christmas I

It was cold, the wind was blowing hard and made everyone feel that much more miserable. But even still, Daisuke had made an effort to come to the cemetery, to give his older brother his final goodbyes. True to his word, Fuyuhiko had brought some men to keep them guarded, but that didn't stop Ryusuke and Cameron from glaring daggers at all of them, killing them millions of times over with their hardened gazes. Everyone was dressed in black, and the mood was low. While most stayed silent, a few personal friends decided to say a few words for their deceased friend. Just before they stared burying the casket, Daisuke and all of his friends threw in bundles of white roses, wishing him safe travels into the next world. After everything was said and done, everyone started to leave, except for Daisuke, who just stared at the headstone, a saddened expression on his face.

"You did this to him you know." Ryusuke said, from his spot next to one of the Yakuza. Daisuke looked up at him, an emotionless look on his face. He took his final rose and placed it on top of the fresh dirt. With that, he turned to leave, followed by all of his friends.

"Someday, you are going to reap what you sow, just keep that gun handy, I'm sure after everything that'll happen to you, you'll want to blow your brains out." Chisa said, a warm smile on her face. The man looked perturbed by said smile, and shook in place, still remembering all of the insults the beautiful young woman had sent his direction the day of Ryuji's passing.

"It'll all be okay Daisuke." Sonia said, hugging his arm tightly. He nodded, giving her a smile.

"I know, I just...gotta move on." he replied, forcing a smile onto his features. Even though he was trying to be strong, she knew that inside, he was doing his best not to break into tears again.

A couple weeks had passed, and it was now a few days before Christmas break, the first day of midterms in fact, they would start in the afternoon. While everyone had started coming around after what had happened, some people were still feeling down about it. Daisuke had come around after a few days of not talking to anyone, but even he was still sad at times. He was trying, and it could be seen, but the one who was still taking it hard was Takane, the Ultimate Astronomer had still been hung up over her horoscope reading, and kept blaming herself, even though she knew it wasn't her fault. It was really putting a damper on her brilliant hope.

At least, that's what one Nagito Komaeda thought. Over the last few days, he had seen the morale of his friends slowly start dissipating. Ryuji's death, plus the threat of midterms swiftly approaching was putting a blanket of despair over all of them, and he wanted to remove said blanket. After all, he was a firm believer of making everyone elses hope shine brighter than his own. So with that in mind, he got out of his seat, and started for the door.

"Yo Nagito, where are you off too?" Akane asked curiously, as he made his way toward the doors.

"Nowhere important. You shouldn't concern yourself with trash like me, just focus on your studies." he said, giving her a smile, disappearing through the doors.

"Man, there is so much not right about that kid." Fuyuhiko muttered dryly.

"Let him do what he wants, we don't have classes anyway. So any plans for Christmas break?" the Ultimate Gymnast asked, directing the question to everyone in the room.

"Well, I want to spend Christmas here with everyone before heading back to Novoselic for New Years. My parents asked me to attend this time, and I really can't say no." Sonia admitted, a saddened look on her face.

"I'm not doing much on break either. I'll most likely stay in my dorm, working on my anime." Ryouta replied, not looking up from his electronic sketch pad.

"Pokemon comes out on Christmas Eve, so I'm going to the midnight release of it, I plan to beat it by Christmas morning." Chiaki said, not looking away from her game.

"Are you serious? Do you now how long a Pokemon game takes to fully beat?" Hiyoko asked.

"On average, around nine hours, if I just speed through the story. Since there are no more Pokemon Gyms and badges to collect, I theorize it will take me around six or so hours, if I sit down and don't move from my spot. I am a fast reader, so the story won't take much to memorize." she said.

"Jeez, talk about planning ahead. I can't even get past the Ice Cave in Pokemon Silver." Kazuichi admitted. Due to all of the talk about said RPG, he had decided to try his own luck at it, and picked up an old copy of Pokemon Silver, and he had instantly gotten hooked.

"It isn't that hard Kazu, just push the rocks into the right spaces and you'll be good." Daisuke added.

"What rocks? I'm stuck in the second room. I keep running into Delibird's and Jynx's all the time." he said.  
"Don't forget about that occasional Swinub." the Story Teller said, earning a nod from the mechanic.

"I can't be bothered to know what I'll do for the break, not if I fail these midterms." Fuyuhiko added, bringing the mood down a bit.

"Nice job, you didn't really have to bring the mood down asshat." Hiyoko snapped.

"Let's not think about it guys, let's just focus on our studies. We aren't going to let some test beat us right? We all passed them last year, and we'll pass them again." Daisuke reassured.

"He's right, we've got this in the bag fellas." Kazuichi said, a grin on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Nekumaru shouted, his voice shaking the entire room.

"Hey Takane, any idea what your exam is going to be like?" Daisuke asked curiously. The white haired girl looked up from her Astronomy book, shaking her head.

"I haven't the foggiest. Headmaster Kirigiri said I was going to get a free pass on the midterms to have enough time to study for it. Since I am the first Astronomer to be enrolled in this school in twenty five years, they didn't prepare an exam."

"Seriously? That seems uncharacteristically foolish of them. If they knew an astronomer was going to be attending the academy, wouldn't it have been a good idea to prepare for that? I mean, we don't even have an observatory or anything of the sort on campus." Mahiru said, looking through the pictures she had taken on her camera.

"I heard they were building one on the top floor of the New School Building. You have to wonder where they pull that money from, no way the government approved something like that being built. Heard the Old School Building was going to close down and be turned into a museum." Kazuichi said.

"Most peculiar indeed. I heard rumors about a fully functioning AI system being implemented in the new dojo, with animatronic training dummies for those who practice martial arts. Their being designed by two students. Akira Tetsujima of Class 76B and Chihiro Fujisaki of Class 78B." Peko said.

"Hey Kazu, didn't they ask you to work on the mechanism for the animatronics?" Ibuki asked, looking up from her music book. She had been working on several new songs for the exam, and was taking a bit of a break in order to edit them and work on the melodies.

"Yeah, but they didn't like my designs for them. Apparently, fully functioning robot maids equipped with swords and daggers isn't what they were looking for. Akira was asked to design and build everything instead of me, heh, it's their loss. I even have a fully functioning model." he admitted.

"Heheh, maybe you can strap it to that rocket you are dying to build. After all you'll need a passenger for when it blows up." Hiyoko said, hiding her giggles behind her sleeve.

"I am not strapping Kagumi onto a rocket. It took me months to get her program to work, and it took Chihiro even longer to program the AI. She is not going to be strapped onto anything!" he snapped.

"You...named the robot?" Mikan asked curiously, earning a nod from the pink haired teen.

"Of course, I wasn't just going to leave her nameless. She maybe a robot, but she has feelings you know."

"I doubt a mechanical being with an artificial intelligence has the cognitive thought process to feel and understand human emotion. No matter what it says, it is a robot, nothing more nothing less." Takane said, her eyes falling back to her book.

"That's a little harsh don't ya think Taka?" Akane asked, looking at the white haired girl.

"My apologies. I just do not comprehend electronics to the same degree as some other talented individuals in this academy. My work is solely on the stars, I'm...not that good at human interactions. I spent most of my time gazing at the sky growing up, so I tended to avoid those around me." she admitted, looking out the window. Daisuke frowned a bit.

"I used to feel the same way you know, like no one understood me. It's alright though, you are among friends." he said, giving her a smile.

"Well, how about I start getting lunch ready? Some warm food might do us some good." Teruteru said, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, it will do us all good, how about some flame broiled steak with mint sauce?" Akane asked.

"Steak for lunch? Who eats something like that at this hour?" Takane asked, earning a chuckle from her friends.

"Clearly you haven't met me well enough. I have something different every day, yesterday it was pork chops, today is flame broiled steak, as long as Teru doesn't mind, I'll always give him a challenge." she replied.

"It isn't a bother to me, it keeps me on my A game and teaches me how to handle multiple meals at once. After all, not once have I brought cold food to the table, unless you count that Gazpacho I made once." he said.

"I will love you forever if you make me some Gumbo, extra spicy." Daisuke said, giving him a wink. Teruteru flicked out his comb, brushing his pompadour with it.

"I'll take you up on that offer Dais." he said, voice becoming sensual. He left the room before Akane could hit him, though his scream echoed through the hall when she caught up to him.

"Hey Daisuzu, how are you holding up? After everything that's happened I mean?" Ibuki asked, standing next to the story teller, who was leaning against the wall. He smiled sadly, looking at the floor.

"I'm doing fine. I try not to think about what happened but...it's still so fresh you know? Megan...she sent me a picture of his suicide note." he said. He pulled out his phone, looking through his gallery until he found it. He handed the phone to the punk rocker, and she read it to herself.

"Oh man...I feel so bad. He should have just...talked to someone about it. I mean, someone else. I know you didn't mean to cancel that call and all." she said, handing him his phone back.

"I know. If it wasn't for him, I would have known about that previous accident. I digress...it's all in the past and I've got to move on. I've been working hard on my novel, and I'll be proud to say that it's entered the final stage before editing. 42 chapters of pure Murder Mystery, and I'll be happy to let you know, once the final manuscript is complete, you all have the honor of reading it before I send it in to get published." he said.

"Congratulations Daisuke, this is amazing news! I cannot wait to read your novel. Perhaps you should talk to Touko Fukawa of Class 78B, she is the Ultimate Writing Prodigy after all, she might know what publishers would be better suited for it." Sonia said.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea. I'll talk to her later...but, I do happen to have on story for all of you..well it's more of an urban legend really." he said.

"An urban legend? Please please please tell it to us." the princess said, her eyes lighting up. Tanaka chuckled lowly, his dark devas appearing from within his muffler.

"Will you be telling us the heroic tale of the man that took down the guard of Hell's gate? The hell-hound of the mighty Hades? Or will it be the tale of the man that braved the river Styx and managed to get through the gates of hell in one piece?" he asked.

"Um...no. This is the legend of the Midnight Channel." he said firmly, getting everyone's attention.

"The M-Midnight Channel?" Mikan asked, clearly frightened.

"Indeed, you see...there is this legend, about a young man who was seeking love in all the wrong places. He tried to find his sweetheart but kept failing repeatedly. Sad and depressed, he finally called it quits, vowing to himself never to fall in love. As he sat down in his darkened room, he happened to be looking at the television across from him. He managed to see the image of a woman, a beautiful woman that he had never seen in his life. He found himself being entranced by her, as she continued to dance across the street. She was on, this all happened during the twelve tolls of midnight.

The following day, the young man was walking to work as usual, when he heard screams coming from the neighboring street. Curious, he ran toward the screams, and there, hanging upside down from a phone pole, was the very woman that he had seen the previous night. He was confused, scared, and most of all curious. Some morbid thoughts entered his mind, as he walked up closer to look at the body. The woman's face, while beautiful, was contorted into a face of fear, pain, anguish, death. It was clear to him that what had happened to her was nothing short of a tragedy, and that he may have been a witness to her potential murder. Not wanting to call attention to himself, he continued his walk to work, ignoring what he had seen.

That night, he decided to look at his television again, so he waited until precisely midnight. The first bell tolled, and the image appeared, this time of a young man, a young man that looked like himself. Scared and confused, he tried to touch the screen, only to be pulled into the television himself, never to be seen again. They say that he still wonders around, trying to escape the realm on the other side of the screen, but he is only able to make contact with people at exactly Twelve o'clock midnight, on rainy nights. Several people have died in the past, all in mysteriously painful ways, all of them hanging upside down from high places, all of them...people who saw each others deaths on television." he said, ending his story.

"What? That is total bullshit." Nekumaru cried out, pulling everyone back to the real world.

"Are you sure about that old man? How about you try it out tonight and tell me how it goes?" Daisuke asked, a smirk on his face.

"Uh...well...I don't have a television set in my dorm." he said.

"I do have to agree with Nekumaru, a guy seeing some girl die on television only for him to be sucked into it? Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Not really, it is an urban legend after all. Weren't you listening shorty?" Hiyoko snapped, glaring at the gangster. He cracked his knuckles, about to hit the girl when the intercom came on.

" _Attention all Students and Faculty. We will now begin the first round of testing. Students of class 76, 77 and 78 with talents involving Literature please report to the gymnasium at this time. Thank you!"_

Daisuke sighed, grabbing his messenger bag off the top of his desk, slinging it around his shoulder.

"Well guys, wish me luck." he said.

"Good luck Daisuke, knock them dead." Kazuichi said, clapping his shoulder.

"You better not fail asshole, I won't forgive you if you don't come back next semester." Hiyoko said, crossing her arms. He chuckled, shaking his head. Before he left, he pulled out a bag of gummies, tossing it to the blonde.

"Don't eat them all before lunch, it will spoil the meal. Later." he said, leaving the room. Hiyoko blushed, looking at the candy in her hands. She noticed that it didn't have a single yellow gummy.

"Wow, he got me candy without yellow gummies, the same kind that isn't even found in this town. Where did he even get this?" she asked.

"Don't question it, just have faith that he'll come back. Something tells me he wanted you to share that with him." Sonia said, patting her shoulder.

Nagito sighed, looking at the speaker box in the hallway. He had wasted most of his morning setting a few things up in order to cancel the exams. It seemed like he was too late for the first round of testing, but perhaps he could still talk his teacher into getting them canceled. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, walking into the faculty office.

"Miss Yukizome, I hope I'm not bothering you." he said, making the auburn haired woman look up from her worksheets.

"Not at all Nagito. Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"Well, I would like to put in a simple request. Do you think you could cancel the exams for our class? With everything that's happened, I don't think their in their right minds. They aren't in top shape, and their hope wont shine brilliantly if they take their tests this week." he said.

"You...want me to cancel the exams? It's a little to late for that don't you think? Daisuke should already be headed to the gym for his exam. On top of that, we need to have them done before the break." she replied.

"I understand but...listen to me for just a second. Don't you think it's unfair to have your students, my fellow classmates take such a taxing exam at this precise moment? They are already stressed out as it is, this exam will serve only to worry them as they leave for their Christmas breaks. You wouldn't want them to worry about a mindless test right?"

"I...suppose you are correct. But it's too late now, there is media coverage from all over Japan, and canceling the 77th class's exams would gum up the works. The school will loose a lot of money." she said.

"Ah...I understand then."

"You...do?" she asked curiously, earning a nod from him.

"If there is nothing you can do, then it's quite alright. At least I tried, and I am more than content knowing I did. Thank you for your time Miss Yukizome." he said, giving her a polite bow. He quietly made his way out of the office, leaving a perplexed Chisa to look at her worksheets, processing what just happened.

"Well, that didn't work out the way I wanted too, but..you know what they say, sometimes it's better to move on...to Plan B." he said, a smile making it's way onto his face.

Daisuke wondered around the halls of the academy, making his way toward the gym. He didn't necessarily need to make it there on time, but he was still very nervous about what was going to happen. This going to be broadcast on live television, and while being broadcast live on YouTube was one thing, being broadcast live on television was another. That story he had told his friends was a warm up of sorts. The real one was going to be told during the exam. He sighed as he turned the corner, walking toward the outdoor hall that connected the gym to the main building. Several teachers were standing there, holding what looked to be a large sheet of paper in their hands.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, gaining their attention.

"Some kid put a sign on the door, telling us to postpone the exams. It said bad things will happen if we don't." one of the teachers said, chuckling a bit. The gym teacher walked up, looking him over.

"Daisuke Fuji correct? You are third in line, so hurry up and get in there, before they mark you absent." she said.

"Thank you ma'am." he said, hurrying through the doors.

The Gym was chock full of people, several of them being teachers from other institutions while others were businessmen and women who had bought tickets for the Hope's Peak Academy exam period. They wanted to see talent in action, and this was the place to get it. The Gym floor had been covered with a blue mat, most likely for all of the dancing and sports related talents. There were several cooking stations set up as well, the back stage had also been set up, and it seemed as if it was ready for the literature talents. He walked up the small stairwell, brushing past a few other students, taking his seat between a student of class 76 and one from class 78, the very girl he wanted to talk to.

She was shuddering a bit, and muttering things to herself. She had long violet hair, tied into long neat braids which fell down her back. She was wearing a purple sailor uniform, with long sleeves and an equally long skirt, that reached down to her ankles. She had a pair of round glasses on her face, which shined a bit in the light. She was biting her thumb nail, holding a book in her hand.

This young woman was Touko Fukawa, of Class 78B, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. He had the honor of having read every single romance novel she had ever written. She had the ability to weave the most intricate yet sophisticated love stories of their current generation. She had published her first book at the age of eleven, and now at the age of sixteen, had over twenty award winning novels still selling in the market. She looked up at him, yelping in surprise.

"W-what do y-you want? Y-you must think I'm u-ugly right?" she asked.

"Uh...no..it's just an honor to meet you Miss Fukawa, I am a fan of your work." he said.

"S-sure you are. All y-you men are the same. I also h-happen to know about y-you Mister S-Story Teller." she snapped.

"I wouldn't doubt it, I am very popular online. This is my first television appearance though. Actually, I have a question for you, I was planning on publishing a novel I'm close to finishing, and wanted to know who the best publishers are? I want everyone to enjoy it to their hearts content, and I need to find the right people to do it." he said.

"Y-you w-want my advice?" she asked curiously.  
"Well yeah, you are a writer and a published author, I just want a second opinion of sorts." he said.

"R-right of course. T-there are various publishers t-that are good, but my c-current publisher happens to be the best. I-I'll give you my a-agents number so you can contact her later." she said.

"Thank you, when my manuscript is finalized, I'll allow you to have one of the first prints, it will be an honor to have a dignified young author like you look at my work." he said, giving her a smile. She looked away, giggling to herself.

"Dignified? Me? If only Master saw it that way." she said, blushing fiercely. Daisuke turned away, whoever this "Master" was, he felt sorry for him.

"Alright, that was Fujika Marikawa of Class 76B, we will now move on to our next student, Daisuke Fuji of Class 77B, who holds the title of Ultimate Story Teller, Daisuke, the stage is yours." one of the judges said. Daisuke nodded and stood up, making his way toward the microphone. He swallowed hard, looking at the crowd.

" _Jeez, there sure are a lot of people here. All of them are looking at me...their gazes are on me...their judging me..literally in this case."_ he thought to himself. He let out the breath he was holding forcing a smile onto his face.

"Good afternoon everyone. You already know my name, but I'll introduce myself, just to make it a little less awkward. My name is Daisuke Fuji, I'm seventeen years old and I'm part of Class 77. I've been writing and reading stories to people for years, and for this special occasion, I've chosen a special one for all of you. So please, I hope you all enjoy it." he said, pulling his red tome from his bag. He opened it to the book marked page, the fresh ink having since dried from when he had written it.

"This story is called, the Russian Sleep Experiment, originally written by Unknown." he said, a smirk on his face. He gauged everyone's expressions as he started the tale that he had written down in his book. This was one of his favorite creepypastas. And it wasn't against the rules to borrow something from the internet, so long as the author of it was credited of course.

During the course of the story, he brought everything to live, virtually scaring the piss out of everyone who had been listening. The judges were shaking in their seats, sweating profusely while holding each other. The camera man had remained focused on him during the entirety of the exam, and he was sure everyone at home was also in varying degrees of fear. His smooth relaxing tone had lulled them into a false sense of security, which had been his aim from the very beginning. He turned to the final page, his eyes not moving away from the crowd.

" _What...what are you? I must know!" the man said, gun still trained on the creature in front of him. A small...laugh passed through it's lips, the sneer on its face never changing._

" _Have you forgotten so easily?" it wheezed, causing the man to tighten his grip on his gun._

" _We are you, we are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be freed at any moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go into that nocturnal heaven where we cannot tread."_

 _The researcher paused, then aimed at the subject's heart and fired. The EEG flat lined, as the subject choked out._

" _Sooo...nearly...freee."_

With that he closed his book, ending the story. He took a bow, looking at the crowd as he walked back to his seat, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair, a content look on his face. The head judge nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Daisuke Fuji ladies and gentlemen...his talent...truly a work of art. Um..l-let us move onto Miss Touko Fukawa of Class 78B." he said, gesturing for the young author to take her turn, though she was shaking in her shoes.

"Perhaps we should take a few minutes to gather our bearings. Miss Fukawa, please have a seat while we take a short break. Those of you who have already taken their exams are free to leave the gymnasium." one of the judges said. Daisuke smirked and stood up, stretching his arms.

"Well, knock them dead Touko, I know you can do it. And sorry for the whole scary story thing." he said.

"I-It's alright. I-I'm u-used to r-reading that stuff." she admitted. Daisuke jumped off the stage, flashing a peace sign at the camera as he and the other students made their way out of the gym, all of them giving the Story Teller praise over the story he had chosen. Of course he just told them that it was nothing, that he was just reading it and that they would be thanking whoever wrote it for coming up with such a realistic and scary experience.

As soon as he walked through the doors, he passed by several other students who had been called in for their exams. He recognized two of them, the Ultimate Blacksmith, Sunosuke Izayoi, and the Ultimate Confectioner, Ruruka Andou. Both of them were part of Class 76A, and were people of high interest. Of course he hadn't met them personally, but Hiyoko talked a lot about Ruruka and her candy, so he figured it was out of this world. He shared a look with Sunosuke, who glared right into his soul. He cringed and kept walking.

"Jeez, I better not mess with that kid, ever. If Fuyuhiko is right, those weapons of his would turn me into confetti." he muttered to himself. He walked into the other hall, taking a deep breath and looking back to where he had come from, he grinned pumping his fist.

"Hell Yeah, I totally passed this test. You all can kiss my ass! Whoo!"

"Glad to see that you are happy Daisuke. Your radiating smile really brightens up everyone's hope."

"Nagito? The hell are you doing down here?" the story teller asked, meeting the gaze of his friend and classmate. He chuckled, gripping his bag tightly.

"No reason, I'm just waiting for my exam to start. All of the Lucky Students get called into a special test to try our their luck, so I'm waiting around." he said. A quiet barking filled their ears, and Daisuke looked behind himself, seeing the tip of a dog's tail.

"Uh, is that the dog Tanaka has been searching for for the last week?" He asked, gesturing to it.

"It would seem so, I'll see if I can catch it. Why don't you go back with everyone else?" he said. Daisuke nodded, watching as he walked past them, heading toward the last spot the dog had been at. He shrugged, and walked up the hallway, heading toward the stairwell that would lead to the second floor.

He passed by a few other students who had tuned into his story. He gave them all autographs and took a few pictures. He found it a bit weird that people had suddenly started taking an interest in him, but he didn't mind sharing something like that with a few of his fellow students. Finally, he returned to his classroom, his friends, applauding him as he came in.

"Dude, that story was killer, you totally had us pissing our pants." Kazuichi said, clapping his shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I wasn't pissing my pants." Nekumaru said.

"Course not, you were shitting them instead old man, that's why you took off ten minutes in." Akane joked, earning herself a slap on the back from the Team Manager.

"You did outstanding Daisuke, if all of us do as well as you did, we got this exam in the bag." Sonia said, flexing her arm, a confident smile on her face.

"Indeed, it should be no surprise if all of us pass our particular fields with high marks, even if we are all stressed out, we need to give it our all." Peko said firmly.

"Except for Takane who doesn't have to take a test, lucky bitch!" Hiyoko snapped.

"I'm sorry. How many more times must I apologize?" the white haired girl cried out, clearly distressed.

"Eh, don't pay attention to her Taka, she's just trying to rile ya up. By the way, Tanaka, that dog that you were looking for, I saw it near the gym. Nagito is going to catch it for you."

"The fool, that vile beast is the offspring of Cerberus himself. He hasn't the skill nor the stomach to best it's foul attitude. He requires a Hell-hound Earring if he wishes to tame such a beast." the young man said, arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'm sure he can handle himself just fine." Daisuke said, setting his bag down on his seat. Nekumaru excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom real quick, though everyone seemed to ignore him.

"So, how did it feel being on live television? Was it nerve wracking?" Ryouta asked, for once not looking at his sketch pad. He had a large piece of meat in his hand, a huge bite taken out of it.

"You know, I forgot I was being filmed live. I just got so much into my story that it totally escaped my mind." he said with a chuckle. Teruteru handed him his requested bowl of Gumbo.

"Eat up, after that performance, you need you regain your strength."

"Thanks Teru, I..."

Daisuke was cut off as a loud explosion rung throughout the entire academy. The building rattled, every single window cracking or shattering entirely. A few of his friends were knocked to the ground as a result, himself included. He groaned, gasping his head tightly, glancing at his now ruined lunch with a frown.

"Everyone okay?" Kazuichi asked, looking around.

"I'm fine."

"Same here."

"Man, Nekumaru must have pushed out a Titanic sized shit." Akane joked, taking another bit of her steak. She had been one of the people that hadn't been phased at all by the explosion.

"What the hell was that though? It felt like someone strapped C4 to one of the buildings." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hehe, of course you would know the power of C4, bet you use it all the time to blow people away." Hiyoko said, standing up from her spot next to the windows.

"That's not funny Hiyoko. Fuyuhiko, you may be right about that...it sounded like it came from the west side of the school. Anyone wanna take a look?" he asked.

" _Attention students and staff. Remain in your classrooms, the Academy is now under lockdown. Would the homeroom teachers and faculty of classes 76-78 please report to the gymnasium at this time, thank you!"_

"Well, Headmaster Kirigiri sounded upset." Mahiru stated.

"How much you wanna bet some fool made a bomb for their exam? Isn't there an Ultimate Bomb Specialist in the academy?" Hiyoko asked.

"No, that's next year. But man, whoever did that has Ibuki's interest. I could use pyrotechnics of that magnitude. It would drive the crowd wild." the Ultimate Musician said, strumming an air guitar while standing on her desk.

"It would more than likely drive bomb parts into their bodies and then into the hospital, we don't need that to happen do we?" Ryouta asked, earning a frown from the punk rocker.

"I..I need to go there. People might be hurt." Mikan said.

"But we were told to stay put. You can't just run off Mikan, you would get in trouble." Daisuke said.

"I don't care, if people are hurt they will need my help. I'm sorry everyone." she said, grabbing her medical bag, she left the room, heading toward the Gymnasium.

"Man, when did Tsumiki grow a pair of balls?" Hiyoko asked curiously, staring at the doors for a few seconds.

"If you had been paying attention, she's changed a lot over the course of the year, you've just been bullying her every chance you got!" Daisuke said.

"Don't make me hit you asshole. You know, it takes 25 pounds of pressure at a 45 degree angle for a man's balls to explode." she said.

"So you wanna touch my balls then, well I'm not stopping you, but would you really like to do that in front of our friends?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it, please continue." Teruteru cried out, only to be punched into the wall by Akane.

"Alright you two, settle down." Sonia said.

"Stay out of this princess, this is between me and him."

"I said settle the fuck down or so help me I will hit you both!" the girl snapped, causing the two to stop bickering. They rapidly shook hands.

"I'm sorry." the cried in unison.

"Better...now let us wait for information about what happened. In the mean time, we should clean up all of this broken glass off the floor." She said.

It didn't take them long to clean up the room, though it had gotten very cold, due to all of the broken windows. An hour into their clean up, an announcement had been made, regarding the cancellation of the exams until further notice, and that everyone as allowed back into their dorms. They had also been told to avoid the gymnasium, as it had been destroyed in the explosion, and no casualties had been found, as far as they knew, everyone had survived. Daisuke was sort of glad he hadn't stuck around, or else he would have been caught in that as well.

"Man, am I glad I read that Scary story. If I hadn't, they wouldn't have taken a break, and I would have still been in there. Guess Lady Luck was on...my...side...oh Jesus Christ." Daisuke said.

"What..what's wrong?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Nagito...he was down there looking for that dog...you don't think...his luck somehow made this happen right?"

"How dumb are you? Do you actually think that idiot is that lucky?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"He found a gold coin that was hundreds of years old and sold it for millions of yen, yes I do believe he is that lucky." he reiterated.

"But...Nagito wouldn't consciously do something like that, right?" Chiaki asked curiously. The doors opened, and Mikan entered the room, a firm look on her face. She closed the door behind herself, looking at her friends.

"No one was hurt, but four students were found to be guilty. Three of them were from class 76 and got expelled on the spot...the fourth was the supposed mastermind, Nagito. They were talking about suspension from the academy." She said.

"Are you serious? Tsumiki you better not be lying or I'll kick your ass." Hiyoko snapped, making the girl cringe.

"I'm telling you the truth. Why would I lie about something so serious?" she cried out.

"Hiyoko, don't shoot the messenger. Mikan isn't at fault for this." Daisuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed a bit, feeling his touch. While normally she would slap his hand away, she found it a bit relaxing to know that he was nearby. She looked at Mikan, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threatened you." she said.

"I'm used to it...it's alright Hiyoko." the nurse replied.

"Shit, what the hell is that idiot thinking?" Mahiru snapped, unable to comprehend why their classmate would do something like that.

"He wasn't thinking, that's what." Nekumaru replied, arms crossed distastefully. He had returned just in time to help everyone out, but was angry when he heard what Nagito had done.

"How about we just all wait for Chisa to return, she's our homeroom teacher, surely she'll tell us what's what." Daisuke said, earning a nod from everyone else. Teruteru decided to start bringing everything back to the cafeteria, and Akane once again volunteered to help. Daisuke leaned back against the wall, the cold breeze blowing through the broken windows made him shiver a bit. Luckily he had been wearing his Hope's Peak Academy jacket. It was white in color, with bright crimson sleeves, and black pockets. The crest of the academy had been embroidered on the left side, right above the breast, and it had also been sown into the back as well. Even with his jacket, he found himself shivering a bit.

"Are you cold?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Not that much, just when the breeze picks up. Won't be long until it starts snowing. The trees are already bare, no more cute little squirrels scurrying around for food." he said.

"Jeez, do you say anything that doesn't sound childish?" she asked.

"What's wrong with liking squirrels?" he asked.

"Never mind, it seems I got my answer." she said. She shivered a bit, rubbing her arms.

"Jeez, Nagito you dumb ass. Why the hell did you do this shit? Now I gotta sit in this room in this thin ass kimono freezing my ass off." She muttered under her breath. She heard the sound of something being unzipped, followed by the sudden warmth of a jacket being placed around her. She looked up, seeing a blushing Daisuke, looking at the far wall.

"I hate seeing little girls shivering in the cold, hurry up and put it on right." he said. She smiled, slipping her arms through the sleeves, with a bit if difficulty due to her kimono.

"T-thank you." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure...just don't make a habit of it." he said. He looked up, seeing the looks his friends had been giving him. He ignored most of them, while Kazuichi kept making kissy faces at him. He just glared at daggers at him, and if he had laser eyes, the young man would have disintegrated on the spot.

The door quietly slid open, and their homeroom teacher slowly walked in, holding a clipboard in her arms. She looked at her students, a frown on her face. All of them straightened up, keeping quiet as they wanted to know what had happened. She swallowed hard, looking at the ground.

"Students, I have some...sad news for you all." she said.

"Did Nagito really get suspended Miss Yukizome?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Yes, he's been suspended indefinitely. They were talking about expulsion, but Headmaster Kirigiri was able to make them settle with suspension. He wasn't the only one suspended however...as a punishment, his homeroom teacher, Koichi Kizakura is on probation, and requires he take over his duties in class. As for me, I've been assigned to teach at the Reserve Course." she said.

"What? They just chucked you into the loser class? That isn't fair." Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Their not losers! I'm sorry...trust me, this hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I didn't want any of this to happen either." she said.

"What the hell would drive him to bomb the damn gym? Is he retarded?" Hiyoko snapped.

"While I do not like that particular word you've used Hiyoko, I will say that Nagito did this for all of you." she said.

"For us? Why?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"He was concerned about everyone. You were all stressed out, over everything that's been happening lately. Natsumi's accident, the Thanksgiving party, and more recently, Ryuji's funeral. He wanted to get the exams canceled so all of you were in your right mind when you took them. He got what he wanted, the tests won't be held until the gymnasium is rebuilt." she said.

"That idiot." Daisuke sighed, clenching his fist over his heart. Chisa smiled.  
"It'll all be alright. I've done my job of gathering you up, now it is up to you to stay together. In my absence, I will entrust their care onto you Class Representative." She said, smiling at Chiaki who gave her a nod.

"But...I don't want you to go." Sonia said, bursting into tears as she hugged the woman.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright. It's only four months, I'll be back just in time.."

"Just in time for school vacation. May is the month we get off from school, the hell is the point of you coming back then?" Fuyuhiko said.

"I know, I don't like it either, but it is what it is. I'll at least be back for the next school year, and I can't wait too see you all, and hear all of the amazing stories you'll have for me. Take care of each other, please." she said. Sonia tightened her grip on her.

"Please, don't go Miss Yukizome."

"I'm sorry. I have to go meet up with the Reserve Course headmaster...I'll see you all later." she said, hastily leaving the room. It was obvious that the woman was crying.

"This isn't fair...I just met her." Takane said sadly, clearly missing her teacher already.

"Nice one Nagito. Instead of making us happy, you just made us even more depressed." Kazuichi said, crossing his arms angrily.

"Come on guys. Don't lose hope yet, sure our situation has changed slightly, but he wanted us to have hope and not worry about exams. So let's make the most of it. After all, we don't have to worry about anything until literally next year." Daisuke said, a grin on his face.

"How the hell can you smile at a time like this? Honestly, I don't even know where you can find all of that hope."

"Well Fuyuhiko, I smile to hide the fact that I'm sad. I want to kick and scream at the headmaster, I want to wring out Nagito's neck and shout at him for being a dumbass, but none of that will change anything. Besides, it's almost Christmas, the day of perpetual hope. If we lose hope now that we're this close, then it won't be a holiday worth remembering."

"Whatever, I'm heading out. See ya all later, maybe." the blond gangster said, leaving the room. Everyone started filing out of the room once after another, not bothering to say their goodbyes. Daisuke shivered as a sudden gust entered the room.

"Well Chiaki, looks like we have our work cut out for us." he said, looking at the gamer who had remained in the room with him.

"Seems so. Miss Yukizome left them under my care, but I don't have any ideas on what I can do." she said.

"Hmm...how about you leave this all to me? I have a couple ideas." he said, giving her a wink. He grabbed his bag, heading toward the exit. The Ultimate Gamer shrugged, returning her gaze to her game. A bright red You Win appeared a few seconds later. She looked out the window, frowning.

"Hinata, are you going to show up today? Or should I not bother showing up?" she whispered to herself.

Said young man was making his way toward the main course. He had seen the explosion that rocked the gym, and when he heard one of the students of class 77 was involved, he needed to know if his friends were alright. He knew he couldn't get in, and he most likely wasn't gonna get in, especially after the Sato incident, but he needed to know. Finally arriving at the front gates, he sped through them, heading toward the main door, only to come to a full stop.

"What the hell do you think your doing runt?" Juzo snapped. He had grabbed Hinata just in time to stop him, the lad hanging by his collar.

"Please, I need to see if Chiaki and Daisuke are alright, their my friends." he said. Juzo tossed him onto the ground.

"You may have gotten lucky last time, but this time I am not stepping away. You don't belong here, you will never set foot in this academy again." he said.

"What the hell man, I just want to check on my friends. I won't be long, please." he said, trying to get past. The ex-Ultimate Boxer barreled his knee into Hinata's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He groaned in pain, catching his breath for a few seconds before throwing a punch at him. Juzo socked him across the face, sending him to the ground, dazed and in pain. He felt the man's foot on his back, holding him in place.

"You damn Reserve Course kids are always trailing behind the Main Course like a log of crap behind a goldfish. Can't you normies take the hint and fuck off?"

"Screw...you...I..want to see..my friends." Hinata said, spitting at the ground.

"News flash kid, they don't want to see you. What sane person would want to hang out with a loser from the Reserve Course, take a hint, look at what happened last time, that psychotic bitch almost iced two of the main course kids, granted one of them had just been promoted...whatever the case, take my advice and leave."

"Juzo! What is the meaning of this?"

The man stiffened when he heard Chisa's voice. The young auburn haired woman raced to his side, just as the man let go of Hinata. She knelt before him, checking him over for injuries, seeing the trickle of blood coming from his busted lip.

"What is wrong with you? Do you always need to solve everything with violence?" she asked.

"This little shit was trying to get into the Main Course, you know I can't let him do that." he said.

"I just wanted to see if Chiaki and Daisuke were fine!" Hinata snapped. Hearing their names, Chisa turned to him, giving him a nod.

"I'm their teacher remember? I can assure you, those two are fit as a fiddle." she said with a smile. The teen scoffed, glaring at Juzo. He felt something on his face, looking down to see a white handkerchief which was being pressed onto his lip.

"Are you alright Hinata?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for telling me about them. I'll get out of your precious academy now." he said, brushing her hand away. He turned around and walked off, a slight limp in his step. Chisa turned around, glaring at Juzo.

"Nice going, he just wanted to see his friends. Reserve Course students may not be allowed on campus, but with permission from the Head Security guard they can get themselves a daily pass. You should be following the rules." she said.

"And you should be doing what Munakata told you to do. We can't waste time babysitting these kids. They aren't our friends, to us they are just people we won't give a damn about in five years." he said.

"Oh hush up. I love each and everyone of my students dearly and I would never do something like that to them. Besides, thanks to Nagito, I got transferred into the Reserve Course, I'll be able to do reconnaissance from within. You don't have to worry about a thing." she said, giving him a wink. He sighed.

"Jeez, when Munakata gives you a mission you really do take it seriously. Whatever...I'll keep my eye out on those kids of yours, but only just, I got better fish to fry." he said, walking off. She frowned, looking at the retreating form of Hinata. She shook her head, looking up at the sky.

"Everyone should have a chance at this academy, splitting them up into two classes? What were they thinking?" she asked herself.

Daisuke frowned to himself, as he paced back and forth outside his dorm. He had been thinking of ways to bring his class together for the holiday. Sure, he was still sad over everything that had happened, and loosing Nagito was just another nail in the proverbial coffin, but he wanted to instill hope in his friends, and what better way to do that than by celebrating the holiday that radiates hope? At least, that's what his plans were. Since exams had been canceled, he had three days until Christmas Eve. He had three days to instill as much hope into his friends before all of them split up for the break. Christmas day was the last time he was going to see them all this year, and he didn't want the year to end on a sour note, hence why he was currently outside. It was late evening now, and normally he would be in his dorm, watching Pokemon with Sonia or learning about freemasonry, or watching slasher flicks that she somehow always had handy, but today she had decided to go to the library to clear her mind, so he was alone. He decided to use this time to plan his next three days, but he would need an assistant, and while common sense told him to go for Chiaki, he had chosen someone...much less...friendly toward his classmates.

Finally steeling his nerves, he rose his finger up, ringing the doorbell. He stood back, clutching his bag strap tightly as he heard shuffling inside the room. The door opened, revealing a pissed off looking Hiyoko. She looked at him, glaring into his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want your jacket back? Whatever, you could have waited until tomorrow. I was asleep jerk off." she snapped.

"This isn't about the jacket, could I come in?" he asked. She groaned audibly, but stepped aside allowing him into the room. He was happy to see that her side of the room had remained clean, though her bed was a different story all together. Shaking it off, he sat at the corner of her bed, looking up at the girl, who surprisingly enough wasn't in her kimono.

In fact, she was wearing a really big tee shirt, which hung over her small frame, and showed most of her shoulder. The shirt hung just past her waist, not doing a good job of covering her panties. Her long blonde hair hung loosely past her waist, the tips of it pointing in all directions.

"Are you gonna talk or stare at me pervert? I charge by the minute." she said.

"Sorry I just...expected you to be in a kimono."

"I don't sleep in my kimonos. That would wrinkle them beyond recognition. You can't iron silk dumbass. Hurry up and say what you want, I wanna return to my nap." she snapped.

"Well, I was planning out what to do for the next three days. Everyone is so down about Nagito and Chisa being kicked out of the academy, that I just wanted to cheer them up. I need your help, I want to bring Christmas cheer to our friends." he said.

"You know, sometimes I question how the fuck you can be so happy all the time. It's all levels of annoying." she replied, crossing her arms.

"That isn't the matter, what is the matter is bringing our friends so much needed happiness. Do you really want them all to have Christmas break and not have fun because of all the stuff that's happened? Trust me, I'm suffering too, I lost Ryuji earlier this month, and now one of my friends got suspended and my teacher got canned to the Reserve Course. I could do the same thing everyone else is doing, eat a huge as tub of ice cream and watch reruns of Full House all day, but I'm not, I'm going to spread holiday cheer. I wanna deck the halls and goddamn it I chose you out of everyone to help me...because right now you are the only one I can count on." he said.

"I'm...the only one?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Chiaki is there too but she's busy with her own plans for the holiday, I want to take off some of her workload, know what I mean?" he said, earning a nod from her.

"I just...wasn't expecting you to come to me of all people...not a lot of people say they can rely on me. I'm mean spirited, and spiteful and love seeing people in pain, the fact that you would come to me? It's shocking."

"Well, get over it sweetheart. You aren't just a person I can rely on...you out of everyone here, are my closest friend, I can trust you with anything. You and I have shared so many moments together, I would hate to not share this one with you either...so please, don't do this for me, do it for them, for our friends who are in need of some Christmas hope." he said. She sighed, looking at her feet, her hair hanging over her eyes. She was trying to hide the fact that she was a blushing mess at the moment.

" _He came to me for help? And says he can rely on me? That is unbelievably sweet...I can totally kiss him right now...ew gross...kissing is bad, I don't want to kiss him...but...I do admit it would be nice..stop it...bad Hiyoko, bad. Focus on the task at hand."_ she thought to herself, looking up at the story teller. He had been looking at her expectantly, waiting for a reply. She hadn't noticed how cute his face was, or how soft his hair looked, or the fact that she would swim hours in his eyes.

" _Oh my god, I wanna see him naked."_

"Huh? What was that you just said Hiyoko?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head. Had he heard her correctly?

"What? I didn't say anything, get the shit out of your ears. Christ, fine...I'll help you." she said, looking away from him.

"Awesome...it means so much to me." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah yeah, get off me. What do you have planned exactly?" she asked.

"Well, the first thing I had on my mind was getting decorations for the classroom, maybe a tree?" he asked.

"For the classroom? None of us are going to be there for the actual holiday. How about we just host it at your place?" she asked.

"That would save a lot of time, and mom said something about getting a big tree this year. I can ask all of them to make a special ornament for it. But wait...what about you? Aren't you going to spend Christmas with your family?" he asked.

"And be put through days of Christmas dancing, hell know. Besides my grandmother still thinks you and I are fuck buddies and I really don't want to have that conversation with her. I'm bunking with you until classes start back up." she said simply.

"I suppose that's fine. But you have to face your grandmother at some point, if you want we can go together. I don't mind accompanying you." he said.

"No thanks. Like I said, I wouldn't want my grandmother giving me that conversation, bringing you along would only spell disaster. Back to the topic, you want to decorate the room?" she asked.

"Yeah, more than it already is. We don't need a real tree, but maybe we can get one of those fake trees and set it up in the corner of the room, make it look festive. I'm sure Headmaster Kirigiri wouldn't mind if we took the school's extra decorations. Once the room is ready, we can start the next phase, Secret Santa." he said, pulling out a small notebook from his bag.

"Secret Santa? That is so cliché." she said.

"It'll work...what better way to bring us all together than by being forced to buy someone a gift not knowing if they'll like it or not, all in a three day period?" he asked.

"We are trying to instill hope not despair, you dumb shit!" she snapped.

"Whatever, it will work. I already picked out several Christmas movies, including but not limited to, The Santa Clause, Home Alone one and two, The Polar Express, all of the Rudolph movies and those old claymation Christmas movies, and for Sonia, Silent Night Deadly Night one through three. And if we run out of that, I also bought the game, Until Dawn, which takes place in the winter time right around this season, so it should keep us entertained. We can ask Teruteru to help us with some Christmas food and make hot chocolate for everyone." he said.

"Alright, that's one day, what about day two?" she asked.

"Day two will be the day where we all break off to buy each other our gifts. I have a lot of other things to do then, so when everyone is ready, you'll need to bring them back into the academy with their gifts. We'll have a mini party and watch whatever movies we didn't get to the day before. Day three will be the Christmas party being held at my house. We'll need cookies, cake you name it." he said.

"Okay, I suppose I can help your mother out with that."

"No need, she already made enough of that stuff. We aren't inviting people this time, just all of you guys and some close friends. We can all just hang out, have a chill time at my house before the night is over." he said.

" _It will also give me the chance I need to put my secret plan into action."_

"Wait...don't you need to pick up your game at that time too?" She asked.

"I can get it later. I heard that Gamespot is going to start releasing their games at around ten to beat the prices at the competitors. They will close for everyone who's there for pre-orders, but for anyone wanting to pick up last minute games, the doors will be open. I'll be there and back before everyone leaves." he said firmly.

"Seems like you've thought this out thoroughly. I commend you...you've put a lot of planning into this, and it makes me happy that you care about all of us like this." she said.

"Of course, you all are my family. Now that everything has been discussed, it's time to put our plan into action. If we start the decorating now, the room will be ready by morning. Headmaster Kirigiri already had people replace the broken windows, so that shouldn't be an issue." he said.

"Fine, let me grab my kimono so I can put it on. Don't look, or I will punch your dick." she said, walking toward her dresser. He stood up from her bed, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey wait, why are you changing out here, why not in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Oh that's because..." Hiyoko was cut off as the bathroom door opened, a cloud of steam coming out of it. Mikan had walked out, wrapped up in nothing but a towel. Her leg and arm had been covered in bandages, but her body was still wet in some places. Her eyes opened, and she saw Daisuke standing in the middle of the room. She stiffened when she saw him, unknowingly letting go of her towel. It fell to the ground, leaving her completely exposed. Daisuke's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Kyaa...don't look at me!" Mikan cried loudly. Blood burst out of the young man's nose as he fell back to the ground, completely out of it. Hiyoko burst out laughing, rolling around on her bed, pointing at the nurse who was still fully naked.

"Ha, he saw all of it. Look at how much blood came out of his nose, oh man, he's gonna be rock hard when he comes to, you better put on you clothes unless you want him to ravish you." she said, giving the nurse a wink. She grabbed her towel, and the clothes she had set out onto the bed, racing back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, the door slamming loudly. Hiyoko's laugh only rung in the room. Perhaps Daisuke's plan wouldn't be so bad, the more she thought about it, the more fun it was starting to sound. And he did say he relied on her, maybe she could give him a special Christmas present, after all, he was more than deserving.


	15. Christmas Special Part 2

**A/N: So...remember how I said I was going to make my chapters really long, just for the sake of being long? Well it's happened, here is Chapter Fifteen coming at all of you, and it is one long mother fucker, a whopping 82 pages! That's a lot of words, and trust me, it took me two freaking days in order to finish it. And now that it is, I will be posting it here, so please excuse grammatical errors and such. I would go back to proof read it, but currently I am without internet and am using my phone's mobile hotspot in order to post it. It's eating up my data so I gotta be quick. I hope you all enjoy it, and tell me how I did. I will also be tapping out for awhile, to take a break from this story. I will continue it, but after writing this long bastard, you have to excuse me. I might work on a few other things, but I will be back. So thank you all for understanding, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 15

Christmas II

Talking to Headmaster Kirigiri had been easier than Daisuke thought. He ended up catching the man as he was leaving his office. After some talking with him and Hiyoko, the man allowed them to have use of the extra decorations, and gave them the key to the storage room on the first floor plaza. Carrying everything into the academy proper had been a little more difficult. While the staff didn't mind it, there were some teachers that gave them flak for it, Mrs. Mendeleev being one of them, but when Daisuke showed her the eHandbook that the Headmaster had allowed them to use, she didn't really say anything.

Classroom 2-B was now entirely different to what it had been the day before. While the windows had been replaced with new ones after the explosion, the room had been left in much the same state. So Daisuke and Hiyoko decided to give the entire room a good cleaning. They picked up all of the glass they had missed earlier that day, and had washed all of the desks and shelves, dusting every corner of the room. After that, had come the fun part, at least to Daisuke. He pulled out his laptop from his bag and plugged it into the back wall, setting it on top of the teacher's desk. He sifted through his play list, finding the perfect song and played it. Thankfully, Kazuichi had made a surround sound system for the room, so he had plugged it into that, filling the entire room with music. Hiyoko, who was looking through a box of garland, looked up at him, her head tilted in confusion.

"You listen to Shaka Ponk?" she asked curiously.

"Hell yeah, I saw them live in concert when they were in Spain. They are so freaking cool. It was actually my first concert." he said, setting the music to a volume where it wasn't bothering anyone, then again no one was in the academy proper at the moment anyway, other than the janitors.

"I've never been to a concert. What are they like?" she asked, pulling a rolled up bundle of green garland. She shook it a bit, a few pieces of it slowly falling to the floor.

"Well, it depends on the venue. If it's outdoors, then it's awesome, but everyone is really close. Tons of sweaty people, fat guys tossing poor suckers into mosh pits, and then there are the girls that sing horribly off key. Ugh, that was the worst. I got power bombed by some random guy in the back of the crowd, shit sucked." he admitted, walking over to the big box in the center of the room.

"Wow, you sort of made me not want to go to one now." the girl said, grabbing the staple gun from on top of the back shelf. She took off her sandals, jumping on top of them to start putting the garland up around the room. Daisuke was impressed, for a really short girl, she had a long enough reach.

"Not all of them are that bad though, just for popular bands like that. I've never been to a concert here in Japan. I can't imagine a mosh pit forming at a Sayaka Maizono concert." he said with a chuckle. He grabbed the lights that had been in the box, and started unrolling them. Grabbing a spare extension cord, he plugged them in, throwing the otherwise darkened room into a rainbow of multicolored lights.

"Let there be light!" he cried loudly over the music.

"Whoa...jeez, you almost made me fall asshole!" Hiyoko cried, regaining her balance.

"I thought Traditional Dancers were all about balance, that shouldn't be an issue for you." he said.

"I'm in a kimono jerk off, I have very little leg room to work with." she admitted.

"Hmm, perhaps you should take it off then." he said, looking at her with a straight face.

"Do you wanna die? I can shoot you with this staple gun, toss you out the window. No one would suspect a thing." she said, taking aim at him with the silver gun. He chuckled, walking over to his bag.

"No, I mean you should take off that kimono and put one something more...festive." he said, pulling out a bag. She looked at weird.

"Festive huh? Alright, I guess you can take care of the garland while I'm gone." she said, jumping off the counter. She put on her sandals, taking hold of the bag in his hand and walking out of the room, headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh merciful god, please, I beg of you...don't have her kill me when she sees what's inside, Amen." Daisuke said, slapping his hands together. He walked up to the counter, and continued where Hiyoko left off. He was done a few minutes later, having hung up the extra red and blue one as well. He was in the middle of putting on the lights when Hiyoko walked back into the room.

"You idiot, I can't believe you wanted me to put this on." she said. He chuckled, still focused on his task of carefully stapling the lights in place, without accidentally electrocuting himself.

"Sorry, I figured it would be for the season you know? You don't have to wear it if you don't want too."

"Too late, I'm already in it." she replied.

He looked back at her, seeing her looking down. Instead of her kimono, she was now wearing a sleeveless, crimson Santa dress. The top of it was covered in white fur, as was the skirt part. The dress reached down to mid thigh, and had black buttons on it. She was wearing a pair of long red and white striped stockings, and red converse shoes. Her hair was out of it's ponytail, and she was wearing a Santa hat on her head. She was blushing brightly.

"So...what do you think?" she asked.

"You look nice, it really suits you." he said, turning back to the task at hand.

"Alright then! I'll get started on the snowflakes." she said, grabbing a stack of white paper and a pair of scissors. She sat herself down at her usual desk, and started cutting out some snowflakes.

"Did you get the mistletoe out of the box?" he asked curiously.

"No, are you seriously putting that up?" she asked.

"It's tradition, plus it will be good to see who gets under it. I'm hoping for Nekumaru and Akane, to be honest with you." he said.

"Yeah, it's about time those two tie the knot, it's obvious they like each other." she replied.

"But both of them are to damn proud to admit it. Same with Fuyuhiko and Peko, those two are always looking at each other but no one makes a damn move, it's annoying." he said.

"Get used to it, we're in high school after all, relationships are just another thing that will only serve to mess everything up." Hiyoko replied, her focus still on the snowflakes she was making.

"I don't think so. I think now is the perfect time to experiment with romance. I mean, after we leave this place, what are we going to do...we all have things to do, Sonia has a country to run so she won't be in Japan after she leaves. Same with Fuyuhiko, he'll have to take over the gang from his father at one point...we gotta make these last few years of high school the best ones, because if we don't we'll end up regretting it later in life." he admitted.

"I...suppose that's a positive way to look at it. And you are right, I don't know what I'll do after high school. I'm the next head of the family, it's not like I have a choice." She replied.

"Well, you sort of do. You are the next in line, but that doesn't mean you can't do what you want. You can start your own studio, train your own Kimono girls in the art of Traditional Dance. After all, you are more than qualified to do that."

"It would piss my grandmother off, heh, if I start my own studio she would be super mad, I bet the vein on her forehead would pop!" she said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You really like pissing people off don't you?" Daisuke asked, stapling the last bit of the lights into place. He got off the step ladder he had been using, setting the staple gun down next to his laptop.

"I live for it, I just like seeing them get all red in the face and start screaming. It's really fun!" she said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything underlying in that?" he asked, leaning against the blackboard.

"Not really...well...I guess I can tell you this one thing, after all you've told all of us tons of stuff about your life. When I was growing up, everyone was really jealous of me. In grade school, people would look at me and just think I was a high class girl, and no one wanted to be my friend. Often times, I would be bullied because of my talent. They would hit me, spit on me, even shove nails and tacks into my shoes. It's sort of the reason why I stopped wearing shoes altogether, and started wearing zori instead. Due to that, I guess I started growing spiteful, and by the time I had gone into Junior High, I was a mean spirited person. Honestly speaking, beating up Mikan all of last year was something I always regretted doing, I saw my old self in her eyes, but I couldn't stop myself from hitting her. After awhile though, I just got bored and started insulting her instead, in my mind it was better than physical abuse. Mahiru was always with me, acting like an older sister and making sure I didn't hit her anymore, it was something I asked of her actually." she said.

"Looks like we have another thing in common then. Back in Spain, people used to make fun of me for my broken Spanish. They said I didn't belong there, and would throw rocks at me and make fun of my accent. They would pull the corners of their eyes and start insulting me, calling me a Chink and several other racial slurs. Thankfully, my grandmother had a talk with all of them and they stopped insulting me, but that didn't stop people from beating me up. Middle school wasn't a fun place for me, sucked really." he said with a shrug. He grabbed a piece of chalk, and started carefully writing the words, Merry Christmas on it.

"Daisuke...I'm gonna ask you a serious question. When you...cut yourself...did you ever think about...you know your friends?" she asked. The chalk he was using snapped in half, making the Y come out a little sideways. He shook it off, continuing what he was doing.

"I did. When I slit my wrists, the people on my mind were obviously my mom and my sister. I didn't want them to find my dead body in the bathtub, covered in my own blood. I was sad, my heart was shattered into a million pieces, I just...wanted the pain to end, and death seemed like the best option at the moment. Thankfully, that didn't happen, and I was able to put all of my sadness and depression into my writing. I had to go to therapy for a few months too, but I made it out fine." he said.

"And, what you said about not showing up last year, was Sylvia really the cause of that?" she asked curiously.

"Partially. After everything that happened, I just wanted to focus on myself, being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, it was like a dream. I didn't think something as mediocre as story telling would actually get the interest of the Steering Committee. I just didn't want to go into the academy with all of that baggage, that and my wrists were still healing, that would have garnered curiosity, and I wasn't ready to talk about that stuff with anyone yet, much less strangers." he said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should be put through that sort of abuse."

"It's alright Hiyoko, I overcame that part of my life, and now I have wonderful friends. Friends that are becoming total hard asses. How are those snowflakes coming along?"

"They're almost done." she replied.

"Great, once we get them up, we can go back to our dorms. We'll need to be up early if we want to surprise them all." he said.

"Ugh, the fact that I have to get up early on a day without classes pisses me off." she said.

"Bitch and moan all you want, but this is for our friends. The rewards outweigh the efforts." he said.

After a few more minutes, Hiyoko and Daisuke finished up with all of the snowflakes, and ended up putting them all around the room, even hanging a few of them from the ceiling. After they were done, the stood at the front of the room, looking around it, smiles on their faces.

"Step one complete! They are so going to love this!" Daisuke said, checking it off his list.

"They better, I honestly don't feel like taking this stuff down when the time comes." she admitted, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Come on you, it's past your bedtime." he said, stuffing his laptop into his bag.

"Screw you, I am fifteen I don't have a bedtime!" she snapped. He chuckled, flicking her nose.

"Sure you don't."

"Ugh...you are so annoying you know that?"

He rolled his eyes, leading her out of the classroom, taking one last look inside before closing the door. The two of them walked back toward the dormitories, their footsteps echoing through the quiet hallways of Hope's Peak Academy. They made it down to the first floor, passing by the nurses office, where Aiko and one of the nurses were talking about something. The pink haired girl waved at the two as they passed.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Well for one, you are going to force all of the girls into matching outfits, I left several more of those under your bed so Mikan didn't find them. You tell them nothing, just lead them to the classroom, and we'll watch the movies. I doubt Kizakura would mind it much, we'll start the whole secret Santa thing then too."

"Sounds like a plan." she said. The two entered the plaza, the lights having been dimmed down a bit due to the time. They headed up to the second floor, quickly making it back to their dorms. Hiyoko slipped her key into the knob of her door, looking back at Daisuke who already had his door open.

"Uh...thank you, for choosing me out of everyone else."

"No problem, like I said before, I consider you a close friend. Besides, I'm making wonderful memories, memories that I won't trade for anything." he said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hiyoko." he said, entering his room.

"Daisuke, where we're you? You promised we would watch Jason X tonight." Sonia said, as he entered his room. The lights had been off, the only source of light was coming from the large screen television they had set up in the room. The blonde princess was in a thin silk night gown, which reached down to her knees. He took his bag off, setting it on the special hook on the side of his dresser.

"I was...out, running some errands." he said.

"Errands? What kind of errands?" she asked curiously. He chuckled.

"The kind of errands that young princess's like you don't need to know about, it's a surprise, for everyone." he said.

"Oh...alright then, I suppose I understand." she said, giving him a nod.

"We can watch that movie if you want." he said.

"I just finished it. I was about to go to sleep." she said.

"Okay then, guess I'll go to sleep too. It's really late as it is." he said, looking at his phone. The princess shut the television off, throwing the room into darkness, the only source of light being the moonlight streaming through their window.

"Goodnight Daisuke, if you get cold I don't mind sharing my bed." she said.

"Nice try Sonia, have a goodnight." he said, taking his boots off. He took his jacket off, placing it on the foot of his bed before dropping into it, the tiredness of the day hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Daisuke made sure to be up before Sonia. It was a little hard for him to be up that early, much less make little noise. The princess was sleeping soundly, her legs being wrapped firmly around a pillow, drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Daisuke was tempted to take a picture, but having a pissed off Princess on your ass was something he didn't want. Still it was funny to see the regal princess sleeping like that. He wondered, if he had accepted her feelings, would that pillow be him? Was there a chance that she talked herself into believing it was? That was something he didn't want to know, as that poor pillow was literally being squeezed to high heaven. He grabbed his change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

Once done, he got fully dressed. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, underneath a crimson hooded sweatshirt. The front of it had the words Merry Christmas on it, and had little light bulbs on it, which flashed at two second intervals. He wore a pair of white skinny jeans, with a black studded belt, and his leather boots. He grabbed his own red Santa hat, placing it on his head. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his dirty clothes, shoving them in his hamper, and walked out of his room. He grabbed his bag, just in time for Sonia's alarm to go off. He dove out of the room, closing the door quietly after himself.

"That was close." he muttered.

"Hey you, looking festive in that ugly sweater."

He looked across the hall, seeing Hiyoko, who had also left her room. She was wearing her the outfit he had given her the night before. She looked really tired, and was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She had two bags beside her, filled with the same outfit she was wearing.

"Morning, are you ready to dress our friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I already gave Mikan hers. Are you sure these will fit the girls?"

"Yes, I made sure they were the right sizes, you have no idea what it took to get those." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Uh...how did you get those?" she asked curiously.

"Well...I snuck into the Nurse's office and stole Aiko's personal handbook, which has all the information of every student in the academy. Only the student council members get those." he said.

"How the hell did you manage to do that? And can I borrow it?" she asked.

"No you can't borrow it. And you don't wanna know how I got it." he said, his face flushing a bit remembering what he had done the day before.

"Damn, I was hoping you would let me borrow that. I would have so much information about anyone at my finger tips...well, see ya later." she said, taking off up the hall. He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs, heading to the first floor plaza. Some of the early bird students were already there, including the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was looking around, feeling a bit out of place in his bright red outfit. He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked into the academy proper.

He stopped by the Nurse's office first, knocking on the door before entering. Aiko was already there, looking over some of her medical charts. She looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning Daisuke, what may I do for you?" she asked.

"I came to return this. It means a lot to me that you let me borrow it." he said, handing her the white handbook. She blushed, looking at the floor.

"It was nothing, anything to help a friend out right? What was it that you needed it for again?"

"I just wanted to know how tall everyone was...you know...so I can buy them clothes and...stuff." he said, not wanting to divulge his actual use of the handbook. She nodded, placing it in her coat pocket.

"Well, it's sweet of you to take care of your friends like that, I'm sure they'll love whatever you get them." she said.

"I hope so." he added, looking at the clock. He turned around, looking at the pink doors.

"Thanks Aiko, I really do appreciate this."

"Like I said, it was nothing. Just don't tell anyone about that kiss." she said.

"I don't plan on it." he said, swiftly walking out of the room. She giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I wish he would notice me, but if he ended up rejecting a princess, then surely the girl he's pinning after is much more special to him. A girl can dream." she said to herself, her eyes returning to her paperwork.

Daisuke walked into his classroom, looking around to see that everything was just as he had left it the previous night. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 7:15 in the morning. Nodding to himself, he started moving all of the desks, placing them neatly in the back of the room. After he was done, he pulled out a table cloth from one of the boxes he had left in the room, and placed it over the desks, making sure it was free of wrinkles. He took all of the chairs and placed them on the other side of the room, leaving the middle of the room empty.

"Perfect. Now, to get all of the stuff, hopefully Teruteru was able to make it all in time." he said, leaving the room. The Ultimate Chef had been the only other person to be told about the small party they were going to have, as he was the one who would be cooking all of the food. He was a bit against it at first, as he was still sad about one of their friends being gone, but when Daisuke told him all of the girl's would be wearing sexy Santa outfits, he immediately agreed to it. He walked into the cafeteria, heading straight toward the kitchen. Teruteru was hard at work, a cart of fresh food already set to go.

"Hey Teruteru, glad you were able to pull this off." Daisuke said. The teen smirked, putting the finishing touches on what looked like a Chocolate Souffle.

"Why of course, I wouldn't leave you hanging my friend, especially after what you are doing for me." he said, wiggling his brows.

"Just keep it in your pants man. I'll be taking this first cart up, can you handle the rest?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll be bringing up the portable stove to cook some food in the room, it's much easier than coming down here, and it will keep Akane at bay." he said.

"That's true...well see ya up there." he said, pushing the cart out of the kitchen.

Once back in the classroom, Daisuke set all of the food down on the makeshift table, along with all of the cups and plates they had borrowed from the kitchen. Everything was still piping hot, and would be for a few more minutes. He glanced back at the clock, seeing it was 7:45. He nodded to himself, walking over to the windows.

"Well, I've done my part, I just hope they like all of this stuff." he muttered to himself.

"Dais, you're here early. What's all this?"

The story teller looked back, seeing his real homeroom teacher, Koichi Kizakura, entering the room. He looked around, entranced by all of the decorations. He gave him a grin.

"If you wanna know, my friends are feeling a little down, so I figured a little party would cheer them up." he said.

"Not a bad idea, at this rate anything will do. Still kinda pissed about what Nagito did, luck is a scary thing." he said, taking his seat at the teacher's desk. Daisuke chuckled, opening his bag. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, with a bright red bow tied around the neck, placing it on the desk.

"Don't tell anyone about this." he said. The man's eyes lit up, as he grabbed the bottle.

"Where did you get this? You aren't even old enough to buy this." the man said.

"I got it from Hiro, he has a stash hidden under his bed, and I just gave him a decent amount of money for one. Hey, if were all going to be happy on Christmas, I want my teacher to be happy too. Kind of a shame...I really wanted Chisa to be here, poor thing must be suffering at the Reserve Course." he said, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her. She was crying when Jin assigned her to the lower class. Well, I'm just here to take attendance, all classes have been canceled due to the exams literally blowing up, so all staff and faculty have been advised to start their lesson plans for the next year. The class is in your hands after that kiddo."

"My hands? But I'm not a Class Rep or anything." Daisuke said.

"You're more of a Vice Representative at this point. You handle the workload for when gamer girl is busy. You know, your class is one of the most tight nit groups I've seen in awhile. Even class 78 pales in comparison to how close you are." he said.

"Well, these guys are like family to me. You were right you know, about giving this academy a fair chance, I did. I gave it a fair chance and I got so much more than I expected, and for that I am very thankful. So thank you, for finding me that day in the park and knocking some sense into me. If you hadn't done that, if Chisa hadn't come after me, I would probably be at the arcade playing video games all day, or something like that. Because of you, I think I found the girl that I..."

The door slammed open, forcing the two men to look in that direction. Hiyoko walked in, a pissed off look on her face. She stopped in front of the two, crossing her arms.

"None of them wanted to put the dresses on, not even the hats, nothing. I am so done trying to convince them." she said firmly.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I wouldn't lie to you...well I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. You take a look." she said, jabbing her thumb behind herself. Just then, all of the girl's walked in, minus Mikan who was normally in the Nurses office in the early morning. All of the girls had dressed in their normal uniform, except for Ibuki, who was wearing a black tank top, with a white jacket over it. She was also wearing a torn black skirt, and her black skeleton leggings. They all looked around the room, quite impressed.

"What's all this?" Sonia asked curiously, looking at Daisuke and Hiyoko. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"This is a party that me and Hiyoko threw together for all of us. I asked Teruteru to cook the food, and gathered up several Christmas movies for all of us to watch. We were supposed to all be dressed for the holiday, but all of you are being hard asses." he said, a frown on his face.

"Sorry Daisusu, I wasn't in the mood." Ibuki said sadly.

"I know, we all aren't in the mood. But please at least wear the hats, it would make me happy if you just did that." he said.

"You know, since you did all of this for us, I'll do that. Besides, I'm not one to waste free food." Akane said, a smile on her face as she donned her red Santa hat. She already had a plate of food in her hands.

"Jeez, at least wait for the others." Mahiru added, also donning her hat. It wasn't long before all of the girl's had put on their hats, the bell rung seconds later, just in time for all of the guys to walk in, with Teruteru pushing in the second food cart. All of them looked around amazed at how festive the room looked. Daisuke gave everyone a brief explanation of what he and Hiyoko had done, before pulling the movies from his bag, setting them on the counter next to the television.

"You out did yourself Daisuke, I was right to leave this to you." Chiaki said, a smile on her face as she looked around at her friends, all of them having happy faces. Sure, Nagito was still missing, but there was nothing they could do about that.

"And this is only the beginning. I have a few more things planned out too, they just need to be on board with it." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll beat them all up if I have too." Hiyoko added, cracking her knuckles. Chiaki giggled, looking up for a brief moment, her eyes brightened up, smile widening.

"Hey guys, check out where Daisuke and Hiyoko are standing." she said, taking a step back. The two of them looked confused for a second, before looking up.

"Aw shit." He muttered.

"Ha! Mistletoe, come on Dais, kiss the girl." Nekumaru cried out.

"I'll be sure to take a nice picture for the album." Mahiru said, already focused on the two blushing teens.

"I don't wanna, kissing is icky and gross." the blonde dancer said, looking away.

"Aw, but it's tradition. It isn't fair if all of us have to wear these hats and you guys won't follow the tradition." Takane added, crossing her arms.

"Don't be a pussy Daisuke, or I'll kick your ass." Fuyuhiko added, giving him a bit of motivation. He sighed, looking down at Hiyoko, who was blushing brightly.

"It's just one kiss, it isn't going to hurt anyone." he said.

"Oh sure, easy for you to say. You get your sick kicks because you get to kiss a girl, why couldn't it have been Sonia?" she asked, glancing at the Princess, who was glaring at the two, arms crossed. Daisuke could see Kazuichi was looking at the small green plant and the princess, a plan already in his mind. It was a little awkward for the two, since Daisuke was several inches taller than Hiyoko, so he had to bend down a lot just to be close to her face. All of them were waiting with baited breath as they were about to share their Christmas kiss, at least until the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I got tied up at the Nurses office."

Everyone looked toward the door, seeing Mikan, who was decked out in her Santa costume, and looking really out of place in it. She filled it out quite well, especially in the chest area. Everyone just stared at her, while she was looking around the room in confusion.

"Um...why isn't everyone wearing one of these? I was told all the girls would." she said.

"Oh jeez, you are so gullible." Mahiru said, shaking her head. Hiyoko took her chance to get away from Daisuke, looking out the window, face flushed.

" _Jesus Christ, we were so close to kissing, I have to make sure to thank Mikan for her tardiness later."_

"Ahem, well now that we're all here, we can start the picking." Daisuke said, opening his bag. He grabbed a small bag filled with little slips of paper, holding it open for everyone.

"Picking for what? If you don't mind my asking." Peko said, earning everyones attention.

"Secret Santa of course." he said.

"Really? That is so cliché." Kazuichi said. Daisuke huffed.

"I will hear nothing from you. All of you are going to pick a name from this bag, and get a gift for whoever it is you get, or so help me I will hit all of you. And don't worry ladies, Hiyoko already knows how to deal with you." he said, glancing at Hiyoko who had a flat wooden paddle in her hands.

"Come on everyone, it will be fun. Hiyoko and Daisuke have gone out of their way to do this for all of us, let's just do it, for them." Chiaki said. They were all silent for awhile, finally Akane stepped forward, picking the first name from the bag, it didn't take long until everyone had picked. Daisuke picked one of the last two slips, handing the last one to Hiyoko.

"Alright then, no pressure or anything but we only have two days until Christmas day, I'll be hosting a small party at my house and we can do the exchange there." he said.

"Awesome, I am going to get the best present, and my Secret Santa better love it!" Ibuki cried.

"Great, let's start the movies. Who wants to watch Home Alone first?" Sonia asked, holding the movie case in the air. A few groans filled the room, but no one was opposed to it. It wasn't long before the movie started, and all of them sat down to watch it.

"You were so gonna kiss me weren't you?" Daisuke asked, leaning back against the railing that was in front of Kizakura's desk. The man had decided to stick around for a bit, quickly filling his flask to the brim with his Christmas present.

"Please, if anything I was going to fake it. Who would wanna kiss you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Pfft, a lot of girls would. They all die for a taste of my lips, besides I have Ice Breakers." he said, shaking the white case of mints. She huffed, looking away from him. He pulled out a bag of gummies, holding it out to her.

"Come on, let's just enjoy this." he said. She looked at them for a few seconds, accepting the bag. He turned his attention back to the movie, that he had seen every Christmas for as long as he had been alive. He felt her take a hold of his hand, and when he looked at her, she just looked back to the screen.

"My hand is cold, don't be weird." she said firmly. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Whatever floats your boat." he said, giving her a grin. She blushed a bit, looking at the far wall, neither of them hearing the distinct click of Mahiru's camera as she snapped a picture of them.

They all decided to take a break after Home Alone 3 had ended, and for Akane, taking a break from her seventh plate of food. Daisuke looked around, seeing his friend's smiling faces. Mahiru had already snapped several pictures of all of them, including the sleeping Kizakura who was hugging his alcohol bottle tightly against himself. That man sure loved to drink. Daisuke checked the clock, seeing that it was slightly passed noon, he nodded to himself, turning to Chiaki.

"Think you can hold the fort? I have a couple things to do at home for the party." he said.

"Aw, your leaving?" she asked, getting the attention from his friends.

"Come on man, you can't leave. You made us all be here, and now that we're all having fun, you're gonna bail?" Kazuichi asked.

"I'm not bailing because I want too, trust me. I'm just going home to help mom with the set up, she waits until late to buy the Christmas tree. I never really figured out why either, she just does. Oh right, I want all of you to make an ornament for it, it will make it more special that way." he said, slinging his bag around his shoulder.

"Seriously? What do you want us to make?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Anything, I don't care, as long as you don't hang your underwear off of it. Be creative, this tree is yours just as much as it's mine. Whatever you do, just keep the holiday cheer, because if I see a hint of sadness, ya'll are getting paddled." he said, a sickly sweet smile on his face. They all cringed. He gave them a wave, leaving the classroom.

"Jeez, what a pain in my ass." Kazuichi muttered, playing with his braid.

"He's doing this for all of us guys, let's at least keep our hopes up. We have more movies to watch, we can make the ornaments while we watch them." Chiaki said, her tone full of encouragement. She already had a couple ideas for what she wanted to make. Hiyoko took her chance to slip out of the room, following after the Story Teller.

"Daisuke, wait up!" she cried out, making the teen stop.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Remember, I'm crashing with you for the holiday, so I thought I could get my stuff ready for then. What are you going to be doing anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I was just going to help around the house. Sides, Chiaki has this in the bag, how hard could making ornaments be?" he asked.

"Knowing Kazuichi, extremely hard. I won't be long." she said, taking off toward the dorms. He decided to wait for her on the first floor, next to the school store while he was looking at his phone.

"Hey Daisuke, been awhile."

The teen looked up from his phone, smiling at his friend.

"Hi, Makoto. It has been awhile, how's life?" he asked. The lucky student sat down next to him, hands in his jacket pocket.

"Well, we're all getting along just fine. Everyone is sort of happy to not have exams, but Sayaka was disappointment. She had set up a concert for everyone in the school and had to cancel it."

"That's a shame, I would have loved to see her sing live." He said.

"Heard about what happened with Nagito. I wasn't expecting him to do something like that." he said.

"Trust me, it took all of us by surprise. Your luck doesn't work like his does it?"

"Hehe, not really. Though it has gotten me some cool stuff in the past." he replied.

"So, any plans for Christmas? I got my hands full at the moment, my classmates are being hard asses, though with everything that's happened to us, I can understand why." he said.

"I don't have anything special planned out, other than hanging out with my family. My sister has been missing me like crazy, so it will be good to be back home. Some of my friends are staying here on campus for the break."

"It's different for our class, everyone is heading home for the season. I'm gonna miss them all, even if it's just for two weeks." he admitted.

"It's weird to think about, just a few months ago, I was just a freshman starting my first year, and now half of it is gone. It won't be long until we're upperclassmen for the incoming class. I hear the headmaster's son got scouted for the next year." Makoto said.

"Really? I didn't know Kyoko had a brother." Daisuke said.

"She doesn't like talking about him, apparently, her father cheated on her mother with another woman and had him. He didn't even tell her about it, and now that he's coming here, it's going to put an even bigger strain on their relationship."

"I feel bad for her, I can tell Headmaster Kirigiri is trying to be a good father. Whenever their together, she just gives him the cold shoulder..maybe she should give him a chance." Daisuke replied.

"I've tried, trust me. Kyoko doesn't like showing her emotions, she's barely tried being friends with any of us." Makoto said.

"Hey Makoto, we're about to start making the hot chocolate, hurry back." Sayaka cried out from down the hall. The spiky haired teen stood up.

"Well it was nice talking to you Daisuke. Hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"You two man, wish everyone a Merry Christmas for me would ya?" he asked.

"You got it, see ya next year."

With that, the young Lucky Student took off up the hall, brushing past Hiyoko who was walking out of the hotel, dragging her pale yellow suitcase behind her. She had changed out of her previous outfit, now wearing her pale yellow kimono, her hair was tied up in it's usual ponytail, though the ribbon she was using was red and white, and had a reindeer on it, instead of a bunny rabbit.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to make sure I had enough clothes for two weeks." she said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just hurry up and get out of here, maybe if we're done in time, we can come back and hang out with everyone before the day is over." he said.

She gave him a nod, handing him her suitcase as she took off ahead of him, eating some of the gummies he had given her. He sighed, grabbing a hold of the suitcase. He was used to this by now, he spared a glance back at the old school building, a smile on his face.

xxx

Daisuke rubbed his eyes as he got up. It was still dark outside, but he had decided to get up early again. The previous day had been filled with nothing but Christmas songs, and loads of decorations. Erika hadn't stopped teasing him, especially since it was the second time Hiyoko had decided to stay with him, she kept assuming things, and rapidly got put into a headlock by the shorter girl. Snowflake had been happy to see the two, the dog had grown quite a bit in the month since they had been gone.

The entire afternoon had been just that, decorating, singing and his mother embarrassing him and his sister by telling Hiyoko several stories about their childhoods, stuff that they swore would never tell anyone. It seemed the older woman didn't mind sharing them, especially if it meant she had a chance of embarrassing her kids, though thankfully the rest of his friends weren't present at the time. Having already taken a shower, he had already gotten dressed in his casual clothes.

He decided on wearing a bright red tee shirt, with blue markings on the hem, and a bright blue hand print on the front of it. He had put on a pair of thermal pants on, before he put on his blue slim straight jeans, and his black boots. He grabbed his belt and slipped it through the loops, cringing a bit when the sharp studs pierced his finger tips. He grabbed his Varsity jacket and threw it on, zipping it on half way. Finally, he grabbed his messenger bag, and slipped it around his shoulder, slipping his phone and car keys into the front pocket.

He made his way downstairs, his mother already watching television. She looked up from the television, a small smile on her face.

"Good Morning son, you're up early."

"I got stuff to do today. I'll be heading back to the academy to make sure my friends are on track before heading out to buy some stuff." he said, not exactly divulging his true agenda.

"Well, you'll have to be careful. It's Christmas eve you know, last minute shoppers get desperate for things, especially if they are marked down." she admitted.

"Tell me about it, thankfully I pre-ordered half of the stuff I needed weeks ago, so I'll be picking them up. I'm going all over the place, my friends should be showing up at around two in the afternoon, so please just have them wait while I come back. I convinced them into doing Secret Santa." he said. The woman giggled, taking a sip from her mug.

"Leave it to you to get them all in the Christmas spirit, after everything that's happened." she said, trailing off. He sighed, looking back at the beautiful Fir tree in the corner of the room. It was decorated with multicolored lights, and silver garland, making it sparkle. Intricate glass balls in every color hung from the branches, along with glass stars and other smaller ornaments. The star at the top of the tree was by far the most beautiful. It was a star that his mother had gotten from his grandmother. It was made out of crystal, and was the most delicate ornament of them all. Four golden lights were aimed directly at it, making it glitter all over the ceiling.

"I try not to think about it mom. That day, it made me realize just how fucked up dad...I mean that man is. He is the scum of the earth, but I am not going to think about it. I'm going to keep forcing a smile, I'm sad, I'm breaking apart on the inside at the thought of having lost so much already this year, but I'll keep my smile on. Because it isn't for me, I'll be happy for them, for the people that believed in me when that man didn't." he said. She pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you son, you are definitely the best thing that's happened in my life. You and your sister both." she said.

"I'm glad then. Well, it's seven and I need to make it to the mall before the first throng of customers make it...I'll be back around noon." he said, walking toward the front door. He shivered a bit, stepping into the cold. She sighed, turning back to the television.

"You know, you need to do a better job at hiding." she said, glancing at the hallway. She saw a bit of movement, before the Ultimate Traditional Dancer walked into the living room, a slight blush on her face.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked.

"Not really sweetie, just to me. Nothing escapes the gaze of a mother after all. Aren't you going with him?"

"No, he asked me to stay here with you and Erika and help with the food preparations. I honestly wasn't expecting him to do all of this for us." she said, looking at the door.

"My son is like that. He lives to make people happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. So much has happened in his life already, things that I'm not proud of, things that a man of his age shouldn't have to remember. He hasn't told you has he? What happened to us after his good for nothing father kicked us into the streets?"

"No...he's alluded to it several times, but he's never told us." she said.

"I know I shouldn't but...you have the right to know, after all it won't be long until you become by daughter-in-law." she said, giving the girl a wink.

"What? What the fuck, I would never marry that dork!" she cried, crossing her arms, her kimono sleeves flapping a bit from the sudden movement. Maria giggled, looking back at the television.

"Sweetheart, deny it all you want, you are madly in love with my son. I can see it in your eyes, and on your face. And while the Hiyoko I met wouldn't have been the ideal girl I wanted my son to have, the Hiyoko I am talking to right now, more than deserves to be by his side." she said.

"Jesus, I'm going to let Snowflake out into the yard, I would rather pick up dog shit than listen to this." she said, giving a low whistle. A loud bark filled the house as the Siberian Husky bounded toward the Dancer, who was leading her toward the back door. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you really know how to pick them don't ya Daisuke?"

" _And in other news, reports of a Blizzard have started causing concern to the citizens of Tokyo. It seems we are going to have more than a blanket of snow this Christmas."_

"Hurry back son, I wouldn't want you to get stuck in that. Then again, that won't be happening into late into the night. Santa Claus is going to have his hands full it seems." the woman joked, shutting off the television. She had things to do, and her workers at the cafe needed their tasks set out for the day.

Daisuke made his way into the academy, passing a few other students as he made his way toward his classmates. He had told them all the day before to meet up in his classroom to let them know what they would be doing for the day. But when he got there, all he saw was his friends sitting at there desks, patiently waiting. Kizakura had already taken attendance and had been watching something on his laptop when he walked in. He spared a look at everyone, a frown making it's way onto his face.

"Man, this place looks deader than morgue." he said.

"That isn't really a good joke man." Kazuichi snapped, crossing his arms. Daisuke groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright then, did everyone make their ornaments?" he asked.

"I did." Chiaki said, holding several eight bit space ships in her hands, all tied onto red ribbons. They were actually bigger versions of the pin in her hand.

"Me too...I hope you don't mind me making syringe shaped ornaments, I figured since I was a nurse, it made sense to make them." Mikan said, showing off a couple of hers. She had actually cut them out of wood and painted them with glossy paint. He was impressed.

"Alright, anyone else?"

"I tried, got pissed off and quit half way through." Fuyuhiko said. Peko remained silent, not really wanting to answer.

"Goddamn it guys, I gave you a simple task." he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, I wasn't in the mood." Kazuichi said.

"I made some musical notes." Ibuki said, holding several metallic notes in the air. They had actually been reused hair pins, but she at least made them.

"Same here, I hope you like constellations, I thought adding stars to a Christmas tree would tie it together. Seeing as this is the seasons of perpetual hope and all." Takane said.

"So four of your classmates actually made them, what's everyone elses excuse? And I didn't feel like it isn't a valid one." he said, his friends remained silent. He sighed.

"Well then, this pushes the gift shopping off schedule." he said, marking it in his notebook.

"Gift shopping?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, for the Secret Santa thing. The mall opens in an hour, so I was going to ask to borrow a bus so we could all head there." he said.

"I don't even know what to buy though." Akane said, picking her ear.

"You can buy anything, it doesn't matter, I'm sure whoever you got will love it." he said, with a bright grin.

"You are asking too much out of us man, I don't have that much money." Nekumaru added.

"I just wanna work on my anime for bit longer, I'm a couple frames behind." Ryouta said. Daisuke exhaled through his nose, started to get really annoyed. He locked eyes with Chiaki, who had a frown on her face. He grit his teeth, slamming his fist onto Kizakura's desk, making the man look up at him in surprise.

"Goddamn it! I am trying to get all of you to be happy and merry, but all of you keep making up bullshit excuses, bitching and moaning. That isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Hey man, you don't have the right to yell at us, especially after what's happened." Kazuichi said.

"No, but I have the right to knock some fucking sense into you. So what, we lost our homeroom teacher, Nagito is gone and won't be back for who knows how long? And my brother killed himself, don't you think I am sad too? But what good is sitting around bitching about it going to do? The past is in the past, and all we have to do is move on. It's Christmas for fuck sakes. Let's make the most of it and have fun." he said.

"Easy for you too say, you are always so fucking happy, it pisses me off." Fuyuhiko spat, looking away from him.

"I'm happy for your sake. Because I thought that if I smiled, all of you would smile too, you would forget about all the shit that's happened and try to enjoy yourselves, but all of you are being hard asses. And please note, those of you that actually did make the ornaments, this isn't directed to you, but it's good that you listen to this, because your classmates are being nothing more than Grinch's." he said firmly.

"Don't call me a Grinch asshole, I am nothing like that thing."

"Oh really? Because right now, all I see is a pissed off gangster who thinks so highly of himself that he isn't bothering to have fun and let go of the past."

"What the fuck did you just say? Don't fuck with me asshole!"

"That's enough!" Chiaki cried, silencing everyone. Daisuke sighed, looking at the ground.

"You've left me no choice. Listen up, because I'm going to tell you all a story. It's called, Smiles." he said firmly. He took a deep breath, looking at his friends.

"Long ago, around this time of season, there was a little boy who almost never smiled. No matter the season, no matter the occasion, the little boy would never smile. Even when his little sister tried to play with him, even when his mother got him a new toy, he just sat down, and kept the frown on his face.

He didn't show it, but the reason was due to the late night arguments his parents were having. He would hear them all, all of the shouting, the screaming, the swearing, he heard it all. He didn't want to smile, not if his parents were unhappy. Finally, his father had enough and he ended up kicking his wife, daughter and son out of his house. He didn't want anything to do with them anymore, so he tossed them into the streets, and slammed the door in their faces. His mother, not wanting to make her children sad, just kept smiling.

" _It won't be long kids, I'll find a job, and we'll have new house in no time."_ she said, that smile never leaving her face. Her kids could do nothing but trust her, believe in those words, and trust that smile on her face. So for the time being, they headed to the shelter.

The little boy and his sister kept going to school, their only meals coming from when they had lunch there, but school ended the day before Christmas eve, and they wouldn't be getting food that night. It was unbearably cold, the only clothes they had were the ones they had when their father tossed them out into the streets, and the thick coats they had gotten from the people at the shelter. Even then, their mother knew it was going to get colder, after all a blizzard had been announced for that night. She hurried to the shelter, but didn't make it in time.

You see, the shelter has a time limit, if you aren't there by eight at night, you won't be let in, as all of the extra rooms had been taken. She begged and pleaded, to have her children stay in the building, but they shook their heads, and sent them on their way. Instead of showing her kids disappointment, she just smiled, though on the inside she knew the situation was dire.

She couldn't take them into the shelter, and there was no store she could stay at either, after all she had already been kicked out from the local market. With nothing else to do, she headed to the local Church, hoping she could get help from them.

But she didn't, they had closed for the night, and everyone had gone home, not even the pastor had stuck around. She tried the doors, pounded on them hoping someone heard them, but no one came to the doors, no one let them in. It was already nearing midnight. She looked down at her shivering children, that warm smile still on her face. She hugged them tightly, kissing their foreheads, reassuring that they would be fine.

She...she took them to an underpass, under a busy freeway. It was unbearably cold, the cars driving past made it three times colder, and by now, it had started to snow, the blizzard had already set in. She lead her children towards the center of the underpass. She found a couple of cardboard boxes and cut them open with her knife, making a makeshift bed for her children to lay on. They were shivering, so she told them to stay close to each other, while she tried to make a fire. But they had nothing to burn, nothing she could use to stay warm. With no other option, the woman decided to sacrifice her well being to keep her children safe. She took off her winter coat, and placed it over their tiny bodies as a makeshift blanket, and wrapped their legs up with her woolen sweater, using her scarf to tie it down so that it wouldn't get blown away. She was a mess, her brown hair blowing in all directions, her eyes all teared up from the cold wind, and her face pale from the cold, but she still kept that warm smile on her face.

After an hour, the little girl had fallen asleep, but the boy hadn't, he had been pretending to sleep, hugging his sister tightly to keep her from freezing. He peeked out of the coat, and saw his mother, hugging her limbs tightly to herself to keep warm. She was crying...crying because she couldn't provide for her children, crying because they were going to spend Christmas under some bridge instead of next to a warm fire, she was crying for being a failure of a mother. They boy wanted to say something, but he didn't find the words. He just closed his eyes, praying to whatever god there was that they made it through the night. He fell asleep shortly after.

He awoke, hours later in a house, underneath some thick blankets, in front of a raging fire. The first thing he noticed, was the beautiful Christmas tree that had been placed at the corner of the room, the flickering lights, acting almost like fireflies in a warm fall night. The second thing he noticed, was his mother's warm smile. He had been sleeping on her lap, and she had been keeping an eye on him. He sat up, seeing his sister sleeping on a couch.

" _Mommy, where are we?"_

" _We're safe, this wonderful man saved us from the cold."_ she replied.

The little boy, looked across the room, seeing an old man sitting on a recliner, a smile on his old features. He had white hair, thinning a bit due to age, and a white beard. He was dressed in a warm red sweater, and brown pants, for a second the boy thought it was Santa Claus, but shook it off when the man spoke.

" _You got mighty lucky there lad, when I found all of you, you were minutes away from a sure death. Your mother did what she could too keep you warm. I commend her for being a caring woman."_ he said.

The boy was just confused, and tired. It wasn't long until he had fallen back asleep.

The man was named Ramos. He was a kind old man, who had lived in the area his entire life. He had lost his wife earlier that year and was all on his own. He had been doing some last minute errands in a nearby town when he spotted them under that bridge. The boy thanked the old man a million times over, for saving their lives.

He chuckled, saying it was nothing. He was a cafe owner, and was almost never home during the day, so he didn't mind having guests. His mother didn't know how to repay him, and she said she would leave as soon as she could so she wasn't a bother to him, instead the man offered them to stay in his house with him. After hearing her situation, he didn't want her to put her kids through that again, at least until the Spring, the woman nodded, taking up the man's offer.

They ended up staying for an entire year. The boy and girl ended up seeing the old man as their grand father, who would play with them and tell them stories, stories of knights slaying powerful dragons, and princess's with big hearts, leading their countries with nothing but love and care. These stories, and fairy tells inspired the boy, who wanted nothing more than to live in those fantasy worlds. The old man chuckled, and ended up handing him a board game.

Dungeons and Dragons. A game where you can be whatever you wanted, a knight in shining armor, a princess, a powerful mage, the story was different every time you wanted to play it. The boy fell in love with it, and played it every day after school, the old man not minding a single bit. Eventually though, those times came to an end, as the woman had decided to move across the world, to live with her mother who had offered to help her. The man was saddened, he had grown to see the woman as the daughter he never had, and had seen the kids as the grandchildren he always dreamed of having. The boy and girl didn't want to go, but they knew that all things come to an end at some point.

Years passed, and the boy grew up, becoming a bright young man, his little sister was not a little girl anymore, and was now a brilliant young woman, with an interest in fashion and design. The two of them had grown a lot since those days, and so had their mother who was now a restaurant manager, and had her own house to call her own.

One day, the woman received a call, from a hospital. It seemed as if something had happened in Japan. Without a second thought, she packed some bags, and ended up flying there with her kids, who were concerned about what was happening.

It turned out, that the old man that had saved them years ago, was on his death bed. He had lived the last few years of his life with a terminal illness. He didn't look the same, he was worn out and tired, and looked like he had better days, but that smile...that smile that the boy had grown accustomed to seeing, it was still there, just as brilliant as the first time he had seen it, on that cold Christmas night.

" _I'm so glad I could see you, one last time. My look at how you've grown. You aren't a little boy anymore, that's for sure. And look at you, such a beautiful young woman, surely you must be knocking several boys dead already."_

The man broke into a loud cough, and had grown out of breath from that one action. The boy didn't want to see him suffer anymore, he just started crying. He didn't want this to happen, to the man that had saved him so long ago. The old man, didn't say anything. He just looked out the window.

" _Do you see that sky? It's still blue isn't it? And those clouds are still puffy? Well, even thought it's like that, it's a different sky. Every day it changes, it can be cloudy, it can be clear, it can be white, it could be absent. The day time sky, its always changing. The night sky however, it's always the same. Dark, covered in twinkling lights, those beautiful stars, they will always be smiling down at you."_

The man paused, looking back to the boy, who's face was soaked in tears. His sister was hugging him tightly, trying not to cry. He gave them a smile.

" _Promise me, that no matter the situation, you'll always smile. Life will hit you with everything it's got. Sometimes it will do messed up things to you, sometimes it will try to spoil you, and sometimes it will be downright cruel to you. But promise me that no matter what, you'll greet every sunrise with a smile."_

" _I promise old man, I'll always smile."_ the boy said.

" _Good, you look better when you smile."_

That was it...that was the last thing the old man said to them. The boy was sad, he cried, for hours, for days on end. But he remembered the promise he had made. No matter what happened, he would smile. He would smile because he knew the old man would be smiling back at him.

As it turns out, since the old man had no family members left, he had left everything under the name of the woman. His house, the same house that they had lived in for a year, was now their own to call home. The cafe that the man used to own was now under the ownership of the woman, she had her own business. No longer did she need to work at a restaurant, when she had her own cafe to run. The boy ended up smiling brighter than he ever had before. To honor the old man, the woman renamed the cafe in his honor, and turned it into a cafe/restaurant, where she would sell traditional food that she had learned to make while she was out of the country. The young girl kept working hard on her designs, hoping to one day be spotted by someone interested in them, and the young man, he ended up working hard, so he could live in his fantasy worlds, and fill those around him with smiles though the stories that the old man told him. And if you ever see that young man today, I assure you, he will always have a smile on his face."

Daisuke remained silent, looking at all of his friends. A few of the girls were wiping tears out of there eyes, as the more emotional parts hag gotten to them, while some of the guys just sat there in silence. He took a deep breath, looking out the window.

"Moral of the story, no matter how low your life becomes, no matter how shitty your situation, there is always someone who has it worse. That's why you have to stand up straight, and face the new day with a bright smile, show it that you aren't backing down, that you are going to face everything head on. Even if you aren't happy, be happy for those around you. The last few weeks have been hell for me, and on more than one occasion I've wanted to give up, to just sit in some corner and cry until I can't cry anymore, but what good will that do? It won't solve my problems, it won't make the despair go away, it will just keep it there, eating at your heart until you are consumed by it. So, if you feel like giving up, just think about how everyone else is feeling, and give them a smile, I assure you, they'll do the same, and no one will give up if everyone is smiling brightly." he said. He walked toward the exit, closing the door after himself. He walked down the hall, gritting his teeth as he ran to the bathroom, thankfully the halls had been empty so no one was up there. He raced into the bathroom, glad that it was empty. He closed the door and locked it behind himself, breaking into tears.

"Old man, I promised I would always be smiling, but why does it have to be so hard?" he asked, looking at the ceiling as the tears kept coming.

"So, after that story he told you, are you all going to just sit there and do nothing? Or are you going to enjoy the holiday?" Kizakura asked, looking at his students.

"He's right, we've been bad friends. Daisuke has outdone himself for us, and all we do is just sit here bitching." Sonia said.

"I gotta apologize to him." Fuyuhiko added.

"Same here." Kazuichi said.

"Then how about we start by making those ornaments? It won't be that hard, after all we're Ultimate students, the tools are here, we just need to work together." Chiaki said.

"Well said, let's head to the Art Room and get this done!" Nekumaru said. Everyone stood up, heading toward the door. Kizakura chuckled, shaking his head.

"Damn kid, you got them all riled up, if only they knew the truth behind that little tale of yours." he said, taking a swig from his flask.

Daisuke exited the bathroom, finally feeling better after having to tell that story, he ended up running into his friends, as they were all heading toward the Art Room. He was smiling at them, glad to see them all talking about the ornaments they were going to make. Chiaki pulled him aside.

"That story you told everyone seemed to get them in the mood, I'm proud of you!" she said.

"Thank you Chiaki, trust me. That story was a little harder to tell then I'm willing to admit, but anything for a worthy cause right?"

She reached into her blazer pocket, pulling out a small wrapped gift box. The paper was bright blue, with silver lines on it. He also spotted little Space Invaders drawn on it.

"I got your name when I picked yesterday. I hope you like it." she said.

"Thank you Chiaki, it means a lot to me." he said.

"You can open it if you want, I don't mind."

He nodded, opening the small box. Inside, he found a thin golden necklace, which shined brightly in the light. It had an eight bit space ship for a charm, a little bit bigger than the one she normally wore. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"This must have cost you a fortune. Gold necklaces are expensive." he said.

"Not really, I don't mind spending money on my friends. The charm was actually one of my old hair clips that ended up breaking on me. I had the jeweler turn it into a charm. He ended up giving it a paint job and a glossy finish." she said. He pulled it out of the box, placing it around his neck. He looked at the charm closely, a smile on his face.

"This means a lot to me, and it has your style too. I like it." he said.

"I knew you would." she said, giving him a grin.

"Well, I need to talk to the headmaster so I can borrow one of those buses."

"No need, they want to go gift shopping on their own. Their going to make the ornaments and then head out to the mall. If you have anything else to do, then you are free to do it." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine...I think?" she said, tilting her head a bit. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll leave them in your care Class Rep." he said, giving her a salute.

"You know, Kizakura told me his little idea, about making you the Vice Representative, in case I'm out sick one day. Besides, our classmates are a handful, I could use the help." she said.

"I would be honored to be the Vice Representative Chiaki."

"Great, then allow me to take command, you've done enough already. We'll meet up at your place at two like you specified." she said.

"See you then."

He turned around, heading toward the stairs, still looking at the necklace Chiaki had given him. It brought a smile to her face to see her friend liking his gift so much. She may only know video games, but sometimes, she can stay away from them long enough to see her surroundings.

Daisuke raced toward his car, the temperature had dropped a bit, and little snow flurries were starting to fall. The dark clouds above him were threatening to spill their fluffy flakes and he wasn't ready for them to do that. Once inside his car, he turned the engine on, turning on the heat to warm up a bit. He took out his notebook, looking at his list of friends.

"Alright then, first up is Mahiru, gotta head to Best Buy to pick up her gift, after that is Kazuichi's gift at the hardware store, and then Peko's at the sports shop...how the hell will I make it to all of these places before all of this?" he muttered, looking at the sky. He grasped the pendant Chiaki had given him, a smile working it's way onto his face.

"No matter, I'll be sure to make it." he said, shifting into first gear, he slowly made his way out of the parking lot, heading toward his first destination.

"And that's it, that's our story." Maria said, finishing her tale. Hiyoko had been stunned to silence. Daisuke had been put through so much in his young life, and he still had the strength to face every day with a smile. She couldn't believe it. It painted the Ultimate Story Teller in a new light entirely. Maria smiled, glancing at the banister where a framed picture sat, depicting Daisuke and Erika, hugging a smiling old man. She teared up a bit, remembering the man that had saved her life.

"Maria, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to Daisuke, all this time...and not only that, I've been rude to you too, swearing up a storm whenever I'm over, and disrespecting your home. I shouldn't be here." Hiyoko said.

"It's alright dear. Daisuke has been swearing since he was young, he can't help it. His father didn't censor himself when we were arguing, living out in the streets didn't help his case either. I tried to keep Erika's vocabulary clean but..."

"Gah, horse shit, son of a cock!"

Both of them looked toward the kitchen, where the young fashion designer had been, keeping an eye on the Christmas cookies. It took everything she had for Hiyoko not to burst out laughing.

"As you can see, she picked up on her older brother's habits!" she said, glaring toward the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, forgot the oven mitts!" the girl called out. Maria rolled her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Still, for something like that too happen." the blonde girl said.

"It makes the friendship Daisuke has with all of you that much more special. He thinks of you all as family already, and he will stop at nothing to see you all smiling. Even in the darkest moments of our lives, he's always had that smile on his face."

"I can tell...that smile, it holds back so much pain...I didn't think someone could be that strong. It changes my overall thoughts on him...he's special, a really wonderful person. Maybe I can...you know.." Hiyoko said, a blush on her cheeks.

"See, I knew you had a thing for him. If he does accept your feelings, please..promise me you'll take care of him? You know what Sylvia did to him, he's been recovering a lot since then, and he could use a gal like you in his life, someone stern and rude like him to keep him in check. Don't be afraid to kick his ass if he starts being a wise ass." she said.

"Oh trust me, if anything I'll do more than kick his ass." the dancer added, standing up from her seat.

"Well, I'm going to change into my other kimono, since it's Christmas, it counts as a special occasion. It spent weeks at the dry cleaners after that rain storm." she said.

"I can't believe you egged Sylvia's house." Maria said.

"Pfft, believe it. What I don't believe is the fact that I didn't buy some butter and throw that at her too." she said, leaving the living room. Erika walked in, holding a towel in her hands.

"You know, she may be short tempered, but she will be good for my brother." she said.

"I heard that you shit head. Stop with the short jokes!" Hiyoko cried from the top of the stairs. Erika laughed, shaking her head.

"We've come so far since those days, and I couldn't be proud of you both. When are you going to tell your brother about what came in the mail two days ago?" she asked.

"Eh, I'll tell him when he gets back. The novelty of him having a fancy title has worn off, it's about time I share my sentiments with the world, no?" she asked, hugging her mother tightly.

"I think so...if Ramos were here, he would be so proud of you."

"Yeah, we should go visit his grave soon, it's been awhile."

"Maybe after the blizzard is over." Maria replied, her eyes focused on the picture on the mantle.

xxx

After driving around to several places, Daisuke had finally finished his shopping. His car had been filled to the brim with presents for all of his friends. It had taken him far longer than he had hoped though, as it was now early evening. It had already become dark, and snow was starting to fall a little harder than in the early afternoon. He arrived at the first house, that being Mahiru's residence, and pulled over, grabbing the bright red box that was near the top of the stack of presents.

"Alright then, let's get this one done." he muttered. He stepped out of his car, walking toward the front gate. He carefully opened it, stepping down into the snow that had yet to be cleared. He cleared the snow from the front porch and set the box down, ringing the bell several times before ducking out of the yard. He waited outside for a few minutes, seeing a red haired man open the door. He looked around, muttering something under his breath before looking down. He picked up the gift box, checking the tag on it.

"Hello? Who left this for my daughter?" he called out, only to get no reply. He shrugged, looking at the box.

"Guess it's going under the tree. From Santa Claus huh? Thought that shit was for little kids." the man muttered, closing the door after himself.

"Alright, step one done." he said, checking off Mahiru's name. He grabbed some fresh snow, and started making a snowball with it. He kept pressing the snow hard, until it started to melt, forming a decently sized ice ball. When he was done, he turned around, throwing it straight at Sylvia's window. The ice chunk flew right through the glass, breaking it instantly. He jumped into his car and sped off, not wanting to stick around for the aftermath.

"If Hiyoko was here, she would be laughing her ass off. Alright then, looks like I'll be heading toward the Souda residence next." he said.

He spent the next hour, delivering all of his presents to everyones houses. Every time, he would wait until their parents took the gifts inside, just to make sure they actually did make it inside. The final house he went to was the one that belonged to Nagito. Of course, since he wasn't with them anymore, it had been a little hard to buy him something, but he figured he knew his friend well enough to know what to buy him. He grabbed one of the last four boxes, stepping out of his car. He walked through the gates, placing the box on the front step, about to ring the bell when the door opened. His eyes widened a bit as he made eye contact with the two people, who were about to leave the house.

The first was a tall male, with bright green eyes, and short brown hair. He had a pale face, and a lanky physique, similar to the Ultimate Lucky Student. He was wearing a black pea coat, with a green scarf over it. He wore matching blue jeans and black boots.

The woman on the other hand was a bit shorter than him, and had long white hair, reaching down to her mid back, pulled into a high ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, and a slightly darker complexion. She was wearing a white coat, with brown fur around the edge of the hood. She wore a pair of black pants, stuffed into a pair of brown leather boots. She had a purse in her hands. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before straightening up.

"Um...this is awkward. You must be the Komaedas, my name is Daisuke Fuji, I know your son Nagito." he said.

"Ah yes, our son has spoken fondly of you. He said you have a hope brighter than anyone he's met before." the man said.

"Yes, our son has told us all about you and the rest of your friends. It means so much to us that you've become a close friend to him. But...what exactly are you doing here?" the woman asked. He knelt down, picking up the present.

"Well, I bought a gift for him, to cheer him up after his suspension. We've all been taking it hard you know, we didn't know he would do something so drastic, so I thought I would get him something." he said.

"That's so nice of you. He's been feeling a bit down, but he ended up winning tickets to a Cruise around the world. He's spending his vacation on the ship and won't be back until March." the man said.

"You're kidding? Seriously? Man that kid's luck is all kinds of weird. Do you mind giving this to him, whenever it is he comes back? It would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Of course dear, I'll make sure he gets it the second he walks through that door." the woman said, taking the box from him.

"Thanks son, for sticking with Nagito. He can be a bit overbearing, especially with his talk about hope, but it means so much to us that you've become his friend."

"No problem. Nagito means so much to all of us, and we miss him dearly."

"We hope you have a Merry Christmas dear, make sure you get home, it's suppose to be getting worse." the woman said.

"Will do, that was the last present on my list to deliver anyway. Have Merry Christmas." he said, waving at them before climbing into his car. He shivered a bit, before driving off, heading back home.

"Alright then, Nagito has been taken care of, and I delivered Chisa's present already, the only three left are obviously Hiyoko's, mom's and Erika's." he muttered to himself, as he pulled to a stop light. He waited for it to turn green before driving off, heading toward Gamespot. He had gotten his ticket earlier and had been placed in the first group. He pulled into a parking spot a few blocks from the store, and walked the rest of the way, getting into his spot in line.

"Hey man, are you seriously cutting?" another person said. Daisuke flashed his ticket, a smug look on his face.

"Group one, sorry buddy." he said, the other teen shut up, knowing he couldn't do anything. Daisuke shivered a bit, pulling out his phone. He had a couple missed calls from his friends, and one from his mother. He decided to call her first, after all she would relay the message to all his friends.

" _Daisuke dear, where are you? I thought you would be heading back before three?"_ she asked, concern in her voice.

"Sorry, I got a little side tracked. I'll be home after I pick up my game, the snow isn't that bad yet, and it's only five minutes until they open." he replied.

" _Alright, your friends are anxiously waiting you know, they keep asking about when you'll be coming over. You best hurry, before Akane eats all the cookies."_

" _Yeah man, get your ass back here, or I'll put you in a headlock and smother your in my boobs."_ The Ultimate Gymnast said, making him chuckle.

" _Alright, I'll be in and out, fifteen minutes at most. See ya all soon!"_

He hung up the call, just as the store opened its doors, and everyone started filing in.

"Excuse me, could any of you spare a hundred Yen? Please just a hundred, I need to feed my children."

Daisuke looked to the side of the road, seeing a young woman, most likely in her early thirties, desperately walking around, asking all of the people in line for spare change. She was bundled up in a worn coat, and a frayed scarf. She had a pair of black pants on, stained and dirtied with paint and other things, and was wearing a pair of dirtied boots. She looked like she had seen better days.

She was holding onto a couple of kids, a little girl, around five years old, with long mattered hair, in a side ponytail, who was wearing a dirty pink jacket, with a patch on one of the arms. She wore a pair of brown leggings, and boots that seemed to be several sizes to big for her. She was shivering a bit, her face half covered in a worn down scarf. Beside her, was a taller boy, who was around seven or eight years old. He had short brown hair, and bright eyes. He was wearing a light jacket, clearly the only thing he had on him, along with a pair of tight jeans and brown non slip shoes.

"Please, I'm not asking for much, spare change is all I need. It isn't for me, it's for them." she begged, being ignored by all of the people around her.

"Jesus, can't you go somewhere else, bother some other people?" the person behind Daisuke said, making the teen get pissed off.

"I just want a hundred yen, please...it's for my kids." she said, she was close to breaking into tears.

"Pfft, how do we even know those are your kids?" the kid replied, making a few people laugh.

"Next in line." the store clerk said, catching Daisuke's attention. He walked forward, stopping just before the door. He looked back at the woman, who was hugging her children tightly. He took a deep breath and turned around, walking toward her.

"Excuse me ma'am. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Please, I just need a hundred yen...my husband, he left me out in the streets with my children. The shelter is closed, and I have nothing to give them. We haven't eaten in two days, I don't want anything for me, just for them." she said. He nodded, kneeling down to be level with the kids.

"Hi, my name is Daisuke, what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Irina." the little girl said, lowering her scarf to give him a grin, she was missing a couple of teeth, though he did see the new ones growing in.

"My name is Ikki, and I'm going to be the best poet in the world!" the little boy said.

"Oh, so you like poetry huh?" Daisuke asked.

"He loves it, he has lots of poetry books at his grandmother's place, but she doesn't live in this part of Japan, and we have no money to get there." the woman said. Daisuke smiled, patting their heads.

"You know, you two remind me a lot of myself and my sister. We were in the same situation once, but we made it out alright. And so will you, just keep smiling alright? Greet the day with a bright smile, and you'll be just fine!" he said firmly.

"Are you sure? It's so cold, and I'm hungry." Irina said, making him laugh.

"I'm sure. Trust me? After all I am the Ultimate Story Teller." he said, giving her a wink.

"Ultimate? You got to Hope's Peak Academy?" Ikki said.

"Yup, I'm in my second year already." he said.

"Wow, it's my dream to go to that academy. I want to be the Ultimate Poet one day." he said.

"Keep at it, work hard and you'll make it. And remember, greet the day with a new smile." he said, standing up. He opened his bag, pulling out a bundle of bank notes from inside.

"I was going to use this for my game, but you need it more than I do." he said, handing it to the woman. Her eyes widened, as she saw all of the money her hands. He didn't stop there, he pulled out his wallet, and handed her the 40,000 yen he had in there as well.

"I...I can't accept this." she said, as he pocketed his wallet.

"Don't be silly, of course you can. It's Christmas Eve, you don't deserve to be out here, and your kids need to be fed. There's enough there for several days at a local motel, and there's also enough for food for all three of you." he said, taking off his bag. He unzipped his jacket, pulling it off his body, he wrapped around Ikki, zipping it up all the way. He took off his red sweater, which was still flashing Merry Christmas, and placed it on Irina, pulling her hair from inside.

"Stay warm, and keep your hopes up." he said, placing his bag back on. The last thing he did was pull out a pair of gloves from inside his bag, it was the last thing he had on him, but he still handed it off to the woman, who had teared up at his gesture. She pulled him into a tight hug, unable to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness. Miracles do happen." she said.

"You don't have to repay me. Seeing your bright smiles is enough for me." he said. The woman let go of him, taking her children's hands in her own.

"What's your name ma'am." Daisuke asked, as the woman brushed past him.

"Rinka Hyoudo."

"It's nice meeting you then Miss Rinka, I hope you have a Merry Christmas." he said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you so much. You are an Angel, I hope you have a Merry Christmas." the woman said, hastily walking off. Ikki was hugging his sister tightly, the girl giggling at the blinking lights from the sweater she had been given. He shivered a bit, glancing back at all of the people still in line, those who had been watching him. He smirked, holding his head high, walking back to his car, not even noticing one of his friends had been in line, watching him.

He made it back to his home before he said he would. The driveway had been full of snow, but he didn't mind it much. He stepped out of his car, holding the last few presents in his hands. He slipped into the garage, placing them on the counter top, until it was time top place them under the tree. He shivered a bit, as he made his way to the front door, slipping the key into the knob. He walked into the house, instantly assaulted by the heat radiating inside, as well as Nekumaru's horrible singing. He groaned, shaking the snow off his boots, before taking them off. He walked into the living room, shaking his head.

"Jesus man, it's been months. You are telling me you still can't sing for shit?" he asked, brow raised in curiousity.

"Daisuke, it's about goddamn bro!" the Team Manager replied, laughing heartily.

"I thought you wouldn't bother showing up, especially after everything you've done for us." Fuyuhiko added, scoffing a bit.

"I had some errands to run, sorry." he said.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you jacket? And your sweatshirt?" Maria asked, looking at her son closely.

"Oh uh...there was this woman outside of Gamespot, who had been abandoned by her husband. She had her kids with her, begging for change and I sort of...gave them my stuff." he said.

"You gave them your jacket and sweatshirt?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Of course, they were freezing, and it was snowing...I couldn't just let them walk off or anything. I gave them the money I was going to use for my game, and what was left in my wallet." he said.

"Man, you are too kindhearted you know that?" Kazuichi said firmly.

"Bless your heart, never have I met such a kind individual in all my life." Takane said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hehe, it was nothing. Those kids...they reminded me of a couple people I know very well." he admitted. He cought Hiyoko's glared, and looked at the far wall, wiggling so that Takane let go of him.

"Well, I need to put my stuff upstairs, then I'll join all of you and we can continue this party." he said.

"Um...I hated to be the bearer of bad news but...I wouldn't want to keep your friends here. It won't be long until the snow starts becoming heavier. They should get back home, or to the academy, before the blizzard truly hits." Maria said.

"Oh right...silly me." Daisuke said.

"Hey, we still had fun. Sure, you missed it all, but you got us all to have fun on Christmas." Akane said, finishing the chicken leg she had been eating.

"You got us together, and we had a good holiday. The gods recognize your abilities, they have gifted you with great powers of persuasion." Tanaka said firmly. Daisuke smiled.

"Well, at least I did my job right. I suppose it's best if you all get home then..I wouldn't want you to get stuck in this storm." he said, heading toward the stairs. They all watched as he disappeared up the stairs.

"You know, what Tanaka said was right. We were all so disappointed, but that story he told us, it motivated us into coming here, and brought us together." Sonia said.

"It was such a sweet story too. That little boy truly did learn to smile, even through all the hard times he faced in his youth. It was a shame that Ramos ended up passing away though." Takane said. Maria's ears perked up at the sound of that name.

"Ramos? He told you that story already?" she asked.

"What story? The story of the little boy who was kicked out onto the streets the day before Christmas?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Yes, that story...Maria told it to me earlier today...it's the story of what happened after Daisuke's father kicked them out." Hiyoko said.

"Wait...you're telling me that...the story he told us...was a true story?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Oh my god...I didn't even realize that." Akane said.

"I feel so ashamed. He left the room so distraught afterwards. It must have taken a lot of courage to tell it to us." Peko said firmly.

"Leave it to Daisuke to tell his life story as a tale of woe, such is the talent of the Ultimate Story Teller it seems." Erika said, arms crossed. The wind started blowing louder than before, startling them a bit.

"We should go, before it starts getting worse." Sonia suggested.

"Aw man, I wanted to stay a bit longer. Thank again, my folks are waiting for me to get back already." Kazuichi said. They all grabbed their coats and shoes, placing them back on. Maria bid goodbye to all of them, wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"Hey Hiyoko, I know you and Daisuke are close and all, but save making babies until after your married."

"Mahiru, you suck! You are so lucky it's cold as hell outside or I would tackle you into a snow bank!" The blonde cried, dodging the snowballs her friend was throwing her way. Thankfully, Fuyuhiko had volunteered to give them all a ride home. Daisuke came down, just in time to see all of his friends leave. He frowned a bit, looking at the black car as it drove off.

"Damn it, I missed the party." he said.

"It's alright, we all had a good time. You did your job." Hiyoko said.

"That isn't really the point you know, but I suppose your right. Did everyone do the gift exchange?" he asked.

"Yes, that was the first thing that they did, you should have seen it, Kazuichi made Sonia a metal flower that played music, and Akane got Fuyuhiko a bright blue suit, with a top hat and everything." the blonde dancer said. They moved toward the living room, the girl throwing herself in the now empty couch.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to exchange gifts. I'll be right back." he said, walking toward the kitchen. He came back after a minute, holding back three gift boxes. He handed the bottom one too Hiyoko, and gave the last two to his mother and his sister.

"Merry Christmas guys." he said, giving them a smile.

"You didn't have to get us anything you know." his mother said.

"Yeah big brother, just being with you was enough of a gift for me."

"Nonsense, you all need presents, because a Christmas without presents isn't Christmas at all. Go on, you can open them if you want." he said.

"I think I'll wait until tomorrow. Tradition and all." Maria said, placing her box under the tree.

"Pfft, wait all you want, I'll open mine now." Erika said, tearing the wrapping off the box. She was greeted with a flat black box, which she looked at curiously. She saw a bit of tape on one side of it, and pulled it off, pulling the lid from the top of the box. Her eyes widened when she saw all of the art supplies that had been inside.

"Big brother, how did you know I needed more art supplies?" she asked.

"Well, you are a fashion designer, and often times, they go through tons of paper and pencils and a bunch of other stuff. I figured you would need a new one, especially after receiving that acceptance letter." he said, giving her a wink.

"Acceptance letter?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Aw, you already know then?" Erika asked, giving him a pout.

"Of course, it's pretty hard to hide an envelope with the crest of Hope's Peak Academy, they do make those flashy after all...so who found ya? Kizakura perhaps?" He asked.

"Yes, he pulled me aside as I was walking out of school a few weeks back, and asked me about my fashion designs, I thought he was just some guy who had a weird interest for art. I didn't think he was the official scout of Hope's Peak Academy though." she said.

"Whoa, you got accepted into the academy? When?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"I got the letter just today. I'll be joining class 79A as the new Ultimate Fashion Designer." she said, holding her arm up high.

"Congratulations, you'll definitely love the academy. I'll be sure to show you around." Hiyoko said, happy that her friend had gotten accepted into their academy.

"Of course, you'll have to hide for awhile. There's a tradition in the academy, about the Freshman getting paddled, and I don't want my sister to get hurt." Daisuke said.

"Like I'll allow myself to get paddled, sorry big brother but it will be you getting paddled and not me." she said, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I kinda want to open my present but...I think I'll wait." Hiyoko said, hugging her box tightly.

"It's getting late, and this storm is getting worse. Hopefully, your friends made it back safely." Maria said, looking toward the window.

"They'll be fine. Fuyuhiko will make sure of it." Daisuke said firmly.

"I think I'll head to bed early. I woke up really early this morning, and I'm beat." Erika said, holding back a yawn.

"Me too, goodnight kids, don't stay up to late. There should be enough wood for the fire already in here, but if you need more, it's in the garage." Maria said.

"I can handle it mom. I'm gonna grab some food, I haven't eaten anything all day." he said, heading into the kitchen.

"Good Luck, Akane cleaned us out before she left." Hiyoko cried out.

"Sandwich it is then." he called back.

It was strangely quiet after Erika and Maria went to bed. Daisuke was sitting at the couch, staring at the television screen at the movie he had seen millions of times. He sighed, placing his head on his hand.

"Why did you decide on Titanic of all the movies I have?" he asked, looking at Hiyoko.

"I dunno, it had been awhile since I saw it, didn't think you would care." she said with a shrug.

"I don't, it just seems so unlike you." he said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she snapped, glaring at the black haired teen. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing." he replied, eyes turning back on the screen. Hiyoko sighed angrily too herself. She reached up to her head, and pulled on her ribbon, letting her hair down. She ran her fingers through it for a few seconds to straighten it out. She reached into her kimono sleeve, pulling out a hair brush, handing it to Daisuke.

"Brush my hair." she said simply.

"I thought girls didn't want guys touching their hair." he said.

"Screw you, Sonia tells me you brush her hair all the time. So brush mine!" she snapped. He sighed, grabbing the brush firmly in his hand. He grabbed a bit of her hair and ran the brush along it, making sure it was free of knots and tangles. He looked back at the television screen, they were at the part of the movie where Rose was going to jump off the back of the ship, and Jack was trying to stop her.

"Do you want me to fast forward that part?" Hiyoko asked, remote in hand.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because she's about to kill herself."

"Sweetheart, I've seen this movie millions of times, this part doesn't make me sad or depressed." he said.

"Oh...okay." she said, setting the remote back down. He continued brushing her hair, silently staring at the screen. Once he was done, he handed her the brush, and she slipped it back into her sleeve.

" _Jeez, this is so awkward. The last time we were alone, we were more amiable."_ Daisuke thought, taking a peek at the girl beside him.

"Daisuke...um..do you think we could talk?" she asked, gaining his attention.

"Sure, something wrong?" he asked, looking right at her.

"Nothing's wrong it's just...well...it's Christmas and I thought it would be a good time to tell you something important." she said. He rose a brow in curiosity, glancing back at the clock above the banister. It was way past midnight now, around one in the morning, and thankfully the storm hadn't knocked the power out.

"Must be really important if you waited this long to tell me. Go ahead, I'm all ears." he said.

"Well...it's just...I've never done this before...and...I swear to Christ if you laugh at me, I'll throw you into that fire pit!" she said, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Jeez, I haven't done anything yet, and why would I laugh, your my friend right?" he snapped back.

"Gah...Jesus...okay, sorry it's just...like I said before...I."

"Hiyoko, calm down. Take a deep breath and clear your mind."

"I was about to tell you asshole! Why do you have do interrupt me?" she cried.

"I was trying to help you. Whatever, tell me what you wanna tell me already."

"I love you!" she cried loudly.

Both of them remained silent after she said that, the movie acting as their only background noise. He swallowed hard, looking away from her.

"You what?" he whispered.

"You heard me. I love you, I have for awhile, I just haven't been able to tell you. It's hard for me to express myself this way. You piss me off, more than I'll understand, and you annoy the shit out of me, and I hate how you are always making me smile, and how you trust me so much when all I've been to you is rude and mean spirited. I honestly hated you when we met, a person who calls themselves useless? They didn't deserve being in an academy filled with Ultimates. But you started changing, opening up to everyone, telling us stories, making us laugh...even going as far as doing all of this for our friends...I realized that you are a sweet person, and that you deserve better, so much better than that bitch Sylvia, and so much better then me, but I couldn't help myself. I can't help the way I feel." Hiyoko said, almost bursting into tears. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hiyoko, you're no picnic, a spoiled little brat even, but there's a fire inside you that I find alluring. A bright fire that burns with the intensity of a million sons, and has enough heat to radiate from your being. You may say you aren't perfect, and that I deserve better, but that isn't for you to decide. I'll admit, you piss me off, more than I care to say, but I found myself falling deeper in love with you the more time we spent together. So let's skip over the bullshit and move onto the kiss." he said.

"Huh?"

She didn't even have time to react, as Daisuke caught her lips in a kiss. Her eyes went wide at the foreign feeling. She didn't know how to react, it was literally her first kiss ever. He pulled away, looking at her oddly.

"Something wrong? Did I bite you? Oh man, I should have used the Ice breakers." he said, pulling the pack out of his pocket, tossing one in his mouth.

"No, that wasn't it. Shit, you didn't give me a chance, that was my first kiss idiot, I didn't know what the fuck to do." she cried out.

"Well sorry, you should have said that."

"It should have been obvious dork! Jesus Christ, what does Sonia see in you?" she asked.

"The same thing you do." he said, giving her a wink. She huffed, tackling him onto the couch, pinning his arms down onto it.

"Now listen here, you and I are going to kiss, and I will do it first, so I can do it right." she said. He didn't even get a word in as she crashed her lips onto his own. This time, the kiss was different, it was rough, and filled with all of the passion the traditional dancer could muster. It was unique, just like she was. He started kissing her back, feeling her grip on his arms loosen enough for him to wrap his arms around her waist. They pulled away, looking into each others eyes.

"Now that's a kiss." he whispered. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"You are such a dork, don't make me bop you!" she replied. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss again, she kissed him back with vigor, loosing herself in this new feeling, the movie they were watching all but forgotten.

Xxx

"Hey kiddo, someone left a present for you at the door step, no idea who."

"Thanks dad." Mahiru said, grabbing the red box that had been placed on the dining room table. The man didn't bother setting up a tree, as he had been alone for the season. She was a bit sad at this, but if she was going to be the only one celebrating it, there was no reason to waste money on a tree. She had gotten home minutes before, and had been screamed at by Sylvia who had just gotten her window broken by someone throwing an ice ball at her house. She told her fuck off and promptly walked inside, after what she had done to Daisuke, she didn't care for the pink haired girl anymore. She walked into her room, setting the box down while she took off her coat. She hung it on the back of her door, sighing to herself as she shook the water out of her hair.

"It's a shame Daisuke wasn't with us, but at least we all had fun at that party." she muttered to herself. Her eyes fell onto the gift box. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to it. She read the tag, brows furrowing.

"From Santa? Really?" she asked herself, pulling the ribbon at the top of the box. She took the lid off, eyes widening at what as inside.

"No way, is this a Cannon EOS 5 Mark III? This is one of the most expensive cameras out there. Who bought this for me?" she asked, pulling the camera out of the box, along with all of it's accessories and manual. At the bottom of the box, was a framed picture. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a picture of her, and all of her classmates, in fact it was the picture that Kizakura had taken the day before. Her eyes fell on Daisuke, who had a bright smile on his face, his arm was wrapped around Mikan, the only one wearing that ridiculous Santa outfit Hiyoko had asked her to wear.

"You big idiot...you didn't have to do this for me." she said, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She knew someone had taken her memory card, but didn't know who had done it, and he had left literally after the picture had been taken. She shook her head, looking out the window.

"Merry Christmas you fool." she said quietly, her voice being blocked out by the fierce winds.

xxx

"No freaking way, these are the best tools known to man, I'll be able to build so many machines now." Kazuichi said, looking at his new collection of tools. His father had long gone to sleep, and he had spotted a rather large box in his garage. When he opened it, he saw all of his new tools, along with a picture frame. Once glance at it, and he already knew who had gotten them for him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I best start making something for him, that idiot deserves it for everything he's done for us. He must have spent hundreds of yen on all this." he said, a toothy grin on his face.

xxx

Even though it was Christmas, Sonia was preparing to leave to Novoselic. She was disappointed about leaving Japan, after being there for so long. Her dorm was empty, since her roommate had gone home for the season. She frowned, looking at the floor longingly. She had poured her emotions out to him, and he had turned her down. She had been doing her best to move on, but it still hurt her a bit.

She spotted the big box wrapped in golden paper sitting on her desk. Walking over to it, she read the tag on it, giggling a bit.

"Mr. Claus left something for me? I hope it isn't a lump of coal." she said to herself, opening the box. Her eyes widened when she saw a collection of murder case documentaries. She also saw several murder mystery books along with them. She let out a squeal, grabbing them out of the box.

"This is amazing...some of these are hours along, and so expensive, but who did this? Matter of fact how did it get here?" she asked herself, looking at the box. She noticed the frame at the very bottom, and lifted it, looking at the picture. Her lip quivered, a few tears sliding down her face.

"You really do have a big heart don't you?" she asked, holding the picture tightly against herself.

xxx

Fuyuhiko and Peko had arrived home at the same time, right after taking everyone home. The two of them had been tired, but glad to be home. His father and mother would be gone for the season, as they were handling business, and his sister was still asleep, having recovered from her injuries thanks to the ex-Ultimate Pharmacist. Fuyuhiko noticed the large tree in the living room, and spotted the large boxes that had been placed next to it. Walking over to it, he checked the tag on one of them, looking back at his friend.

"Hey Peko, there's a gift here for you." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked curiously. He nodded, handing the box to her. She carefully opened it, pulling what was inside. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw that it was a sword. She drew the blade a bit, checking out the quality.

"This blade, it's even better than the one Sunosuke made for me. It's a duel edge sword." she said.

"Seriously?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Indeed, this sword is hundreds of years old, and it's been kept in great condition. It must have been expensive to acquire something like this." she said.

"Well then, you got a sword, and look at what I got." the young gangster said, pulling out the silk suit that had been carefully placed inside. It was easily thousands of yen, and looked like the finest thing made on the planet. Hell, he even got a hat with it.

"That's a beautiful suit, it definitely suits you Fuyuhiko." Peko said, a smile on her face. She reached into the box, pulling a framed picture from within, at the same time, Fuyuhiko pulled one of his own. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Jeez, he really does care for us doesn't he?"

"Certainly. He's a wonderful friend wouldn't you agree?" Peko asked, earning a nod from her closest friend. She took his hand in her own, making him blush brightly.

xxx

"Look at this cooking set, it's the best of the best. The most expensive cooking set on this planet, used by master chefs." Teruteru said, looking at his new cookware, glee written on his face. He reached into the box, letting out shrill scream when he saw what it was.

"Sayaka Maizono's uncensored photoshoot? With three hours of extra bonuses? This thing was destroyed, who was able to find this thing? And it's autographed?"

The Ultimate Chef looked inside the box, seeing a framed picture inside, a bright smile on his face.

"Daisuke my man, I owe you big time." he said, a grin on his face.

xxx

Ryouta Mitarai had gotten back to his dorm, after the party at his friends house. It had been a long day, and he was glad to have eaten all of the food he could find. However, many people didn't know that he in fact wasn't Ryouta Mitarai, but in fact someone different. He sat down at the foot of his bed, wondering how the real Ryouta Mitarai was doing. He saw two boxes sitting on his desk. Growing curious, he walked toward them, reading the tags.

"To the real Ryouta Mitarai...what the hell?" he muttered. He looked at the other box, the tag had been left nameless. He opened it and looked inside, finding nothing but an envelope and a picture frame. He looked at the picture, a smile working it's way onto his face. He opened the envelope, pulling what was inside.

" _I didn't know what to get someone like you. A person without an address, an identity, a name? It's really weird you know, I was shocked when I found out, but it isn't my business who you are. As long as you are my friend, I am more than happy keeping this secret. I hope you enjoy this gift."_

the young man reached inside the envelope, pulling out a golden card. It was a card to one of the most expensive buffets in Japan, a VIP access card, and it had the word Lifetime access written on the bottom. He almost cried.

In a world where he had no name, no family, and no identity, he was glad to have a friend like Daisuke. He truly was the greatest thing to happen to their class. He would be sure to take his gift to the real Ryouta, so he too knew what a great friend he had, even if he hadn't personally met him.

xxx

Mikan Tsumiki had been one of the few people who had decided to stay in the academy. She didn't want to go home, knowing full well that she would only be abused there. After having a great time with her friends, she didn't want those happy times to come to an end by going home. She took off her red hat, placing it on her bed. She noticed the white box on her bed, which had been wrapped with a red bow. She reached for it, reading the tag. Growing curious, she pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box.

"No way!" she cried out, reaching inside. The box had been filled with brand new medical supplies, new tools that she had been needing, including a new battery powered thermometer. She had even gotten several boxes of band aids, since she normally carried several on her person at all times. She saw the edge of a picture frame at the bottom of the box, and lifted it up, looking at the picture. She broke into tears, hugging it tightly against herself.

"I don't deserve a friend like you!" she cried out, tears running down her face.

xxx

"Tremble under the might that is the Dark Devas of Destruction, their new palace has granted them access to dark powers the world has yet to see." Tanaka shouted loudly, watching his hamsters run around their new, larger cage, complete with plastic tubes, slides and a several running wheels, though Cham-P was snoozing on his rather than running on it like he was supposed too. One of his other friends, had pointed out something they had spotted in the box.

"My curiosity has been piqued dear friend. Ah, it is a window of the past, capturing my sealed form within the tiny realm. And it seems Sir Daisuke of the Seventh Circle has been the one to gift us with these sentiments. His efforts shall be rewarded, valiant his efforts have been to cheer up this dark lord. Yes indeed, he shall be rewarded with his own country once we take over this mortal world. Mwahahahahahaha!"

xxx

"Man, I can't believe it. A life time subscription to Meats of the World. This must have been so expensive!" Akane said, looking at the letter in her hands. Upon arriving at home, her mother had given her a box that someone had left outside for her. She had pulled out an envelope and a picture frame from inside. When she opened the envelope, she had been greeted with a packet, including all of the types of meat she would be receiving for the rest of her life. She had been so happy that she screamed bloody murder. Causing her parents to check on her. Of course she explained to them what happened.

"Man, Daisuke you are the man. I gotta share some of this with everyone else, I'm sure Teruteru can make it even better." she said, out already watering. It was truly a wonderful Christmas for her.

xxx

"Yeah!"

Nekumaru had gotten home not that long ago, and was greeted with a box almost as tall as him. When he opened it, he had been surprised to find several pieces of exercise equipment. Not only that, he had also gotten several pairs of clothes, each one matching his favorite track suit, and God knows he went through them like toilet paper, thanks to his daily bouts with Akane.

"Who would do something like this for me?" he muttered to himself, lost in thought. He looked back inside the box, seeing the corner of a picture from within. He grinned at seeing the picture.

"Daisuke, you really outdid yourself didn't ya? I'll have to step up my game and teach you everything I know, so you can become a better fighter like me." he said, breaking into boisterous laughter. It was a good thing he lived alone.

xxx

"Ibuki can't believe her eyes, all of these instruments just for her? It must be a dream come true!" the Ultimate Musician said, eyes widened when she entered her studio apartment.

All around her, she saw vintage guitars, basses, and even a drum set. On top of that, she had also seen a brand new laptop, which was specifically designed for music, along with an entire DJ set up. She grabbed one of the guitars, seeing that it was a Fender Stratocaster, from 1964, those models were rare to find nowadays, especially in such good condition. She strummed it, the strings being perfectly in tune. She spotted a large amplifier next to her new laptop, a smile making it's way onto her face as she walked to it, quickly plugging it into the wall. She grabbed the aux cord and plugged it into her guitar. She knew it was late, but she didn't care she had to play a song. Before she turned her amp on, she spotted a picture frame on top of her laptop. Picking it up, her smile turned into a toothy grin.

"Daisusu, you fuckin rock man, this one is going out just for you!" she cried, turning on her amp. She gave out a high pitched scream, strumming the loudest note she possibly could, filling the small apartment with the sounds of her music.

xxx

Takane made her way into her apartment, a tired look on her face. The snow had started falling harder, and she was worried about the state of her planetarium. She didn't remember if she had closed the window for the large telescope or not, and she knew what a pain in the ass it was to clear all the ice without damaging it. It was an expensive piece and she didn't want to spend money to fix it.

She was going to be alone for the next few days, as her parents had left town to visit relatives. They did this every year so she didn't mind it, besides she didn't get along with that side of her family anyway. She walked into her living room, tossing her coat onto the couch, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She hated wearing long sleeved shirts and jackets, but it was cold and she didn't want her arms to freeze, so as much as she hated them, she had to wear them. She looked toward the large parlor window, eyes widening when she saw a large telescope placed by it. She quickly walked toward it, looking at it closely.

"Oh my god, this is one of the most expensive home telescopes this side of the world. It's supposed to be as strong as the Hubble telescope and have the ability to take Ultra Violet pictures of space. Who would willingly spend money on something of this magnitude?" she asked herself, looking around for a bit longer. She spotted a picture frame, face down on the window sill. Picking it up, she saw a note written on it.

" _Takane, you may have just arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, and you may be the new girl in class, but I want you to know that no one thinks ill of you. You keep blaming yourself for my brother's death, even though it wasn't your fault. So please just let it go, I hate seeing you beat yourself up for it, just keep smiling, because your smile is beautiful. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how this damn thing worked, so I just left it how it came out of the box, don't worry, I didn't break in or anything, your parents let me in and I locked up after I was done. I hope you keep finding beautiful star formations and new planets in the vast universe that we happen to live in. You may not think it, but you are already part of my family, so welcome to Class 77, your stuck with all of us now."_

She smiled warmly, looking at the framed picture. She already knew who had written that letter, and who had gotten her such a wonderful gift. She looked out the window, seeing the swirling snow flying around outside.

"Thank you Daisuke, for making me feel welcome. I promise, I'll blame myself for your brother's death no longer! In fact, I'll work harder, and the first comet I discover will be named in his honor. Too bad is snowing, I really want to see the stars of Sector 453." she said to herself, a giggle escaping her lips.

xxx

Chiaki had finally gotten home, after her long wait at Gamespot. She had been dying to play her game, but now she had been extremely tired. Having witnessed one of her friends to such a selfless act, she felt the need to use the money she was going to spend on her limited edition 3ds, and use it to buy him a copy of the game he wanted, he deserved it after being so selfless. As soon as she walked into her living room. She saw a large box placed at the back of the living room, next to her collection of retro games. She walked over to it, setting her bag down on the couch. She reached for the top of the box, and when she pulled the lid off, the entire box fell apart.

"No...way...a first edition Gala Omega arcade machine? There are only 25 left of these in the world, where did someone get this?" she asked, her voice growing louder and louder. She didn't care if her parents awoke, not after seeing something like this. Even though the machine was old, it was still in great condition, the original paint had been restored and the coin box had been taken out, and turned into a home use machine. She plugged it in, and the music of the original Gala Omega filled her ears. She almost cried. She noticed something on top of the machine, and reached for it, seeing that it was a picture frame, along with a note.

" _Chiaki, before anything else, I wanted to thank you, for being my friend, and for keeping all of us together. The next few months is going to be hard on us, but I'll help you out as much as I can, our friends can be hard asses, but between the two of us, we'll surely keep them wrangled in. You have no idea what it took to find this machine, to find one in working condition and be as close to the original as possible? It was definitely one of the more expensive things I bought for our friends, but you of all people deserve something like this, you can surely beat all 355 stages by the time school starts again._

 _This box is also certified in the Book of World Records, as one of the twenty five remaining boxes of the original Gala Omega still in working order. And if you do manage to beat all of those levels, then that will be another record in it's own right. I hope you like it, and thanks again for the necklace, I'll hold onto it for as long as I live."_

"Daisuke...thank you. You are such a kind soul, even after everything that's happened. I don't even deserve a friend like you." Chiaki whispered to herself, her eyes falling onto the game machine. A smile worked its way onto her face as she pressed the start button, starting level one. Perhaps she would take his little challenge.

xxx

Daisuke and Hiyoko had been watching the movie attentively after their little make out session, it was still half way through and the two had honestly grown tired of it, but they didn't want to go to sleep yet. They just wanted to be with each other, holding each other tightly. Hiyoko hated to admit to herself that she had become a bit affectionate now that she had confessed her feelings to the Story Teller. As much as he liked kissing her, he insisted they stop for awhile, as he was having trouble breathing.

"I'm sure they've opened their gifts by now." he said, catching her attention.

"Who?" she asked.

"Our friends. The reason I didn't make it to the party today, I was busy buying presents for all of them. I blew every last yen in my back account, but it was worth it, I can't wait to see their smiles when we see each other again." he said, a grin on his face.

"Are you serious? Didn't you say you wanted to save the money for emergencies?" Hiyoko asked, earning a nod from him.

"I did, but this counted as an emergency to me. All of you deserved to know how much you all mean to me, and what better way to show it than buying all of them some awesome stuff? Besides, some of our friends were in need of new stuff anyway, especially people like Tanaka and Kazuichi." he said.

"You are the most selfless person I have ever met you know. Wait...does that mean you bought me something overly expensive?" she asked.

"I dunno, why don't you go see it?" he asked. She quickly stood up, bounding for her gift. She pulled some of the wrapping paper away, pulling the box open. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful silk kimono, which was a bright blue in color. It was long sleeves, decorated with bright pink Sakura petals. It had a silky white inner lining which was smooth to the touch. Lifting it up from the box, she saw that it was a few sizes bigger than her, and was more suited for a taller woman, no doubt he was thinking ahead. Beside it was a black obi sash, with white butterflies painted on it, along with a bright white moon, which was shedding it's light onto a calm lake. It was also made out of silk. The final thing she saw inside the box was a picture frame, the picture depicting all of them at the party they had been at in school. There was a note at the bottom of it.

" _For the most beautiful girl in the world."_

"Daisuke...this is the most beautiful gift I've ever received...but it's a little bigger than the ones I wear now." She said.

"Well sweetheart, one day you'll be a beautiful woman, tall and curvaceous, I figured it was a good way to prepare for when that day came. Besides, you've grown quite a bit in the last few weeks, you'll be tall enough to fit it in no time." he said, giving her a wink. She folded the kimono back, placing it inside the box. She walked back to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you even buy anything for yourself?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm happy without material things. So long as my friends are happy, I'm happy." he said, giving her a grin. She shook her head, placing a kiss on his lips, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her frame.

"I love you, you big fool." Hiyoko said, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"I know, I love you too." he said, pulling the woolen blanket over them. The two looked back to the television, focusing on the movie, the roaring fire serving as their backdrop. For them, it truly was a Merry Christmas indeed.


	16. New Year, Same Bullshit

**A/N: Surprise Motherfuckers! The Crowned King of Despair is back from his long deserved break, with the latest chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Was the wait worth it? I hope it is, because the despair of waiting is over. We are entering a new phase in the story. If the first fifteen were filled with hope, then this will be the half filled with despair. The Downfall of Hope's Peak Academy is fast approaching and you all get a front row seat to watch the fireworks!**

 **This is going to be a rather short chapter, to get everyone back into the spirit of things and so I can get used to writing Danganronpa again. I apologize for taking so long, but I needed a break, after four months of Danganronpa, I needed to find myself and write some other stuff. I assure you the wait is well worth it. It won't be long until Danganronpa 1.2 reload makes it's way onto the Playstation 4, where I will be playing the ever loving shit out of it. I don't know if I'll do a twitch stream of it or not, I mean I might but I'm not gonna get my hopes up. I'm probably the worse person when it comes to the game, even though I've played through it several times already. Danganronpa V3 is already out in Japan, and if I knew the language that fucker would be in my hand and in my system right fucking now, but clearly I can't understand Japanese, so it isn't. I might just buy it for the collection piece, just because.**

 **Anyway, I had a hard time coming up with a general timeline of this, but I have decided to follow a basic plan of action. December is obviously when the Christmas chapter takes place. I will be following the western school system, so January-May will be part of the second semester. May and June will be vacation months, and July will be when the new semester will begin, so Class 79 will officially begin then, but I have to work some other people into my story during the last year Hope's Peak Academy is active. So bear with me...see what I did there? Anyone? No...okay...**

 **Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it and if you don't, then please tell me why so I can improve it. The first few might be a little short as I am getting into the swing of things, but when it gets going, I will be back to the extensively long chapters. So enjoy...and remember, Smart People Use BearGlove body spray. Also, if you guys can guess the name of the Song lyrics used at the beginning part of this chapter, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 16

New Year, Same Bullshit

" _I stare through the cracks of my life in slow motion, as my world crumbles down, around me. I write the words that set me free."_

I looked down at the notebook in my hand, the pen that I was writing with was almost broken, the ink smeared around my finger tips. The sparkly pink glitter was a mess on the bottom of my left hand as I had hastily written this message down, in hopes that someone would find it in the future. This notebook, this is my lifeline. I cannot take back the things that I have done, the wrong that I have committed, the atrocities I proclaimed in her name, I can't...I simply can't. It's been two weeks since then, and still I relish in the despair.

I didn't want to be a fucking martyr...but I just couldn't put the pen down. Even now as I hastily write this, I see nothing but blood. I'm holding a sword in my hands, blood dripping from my face, the sheer amount of joy that I had felt, the immense pleasure of spreading despair, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, and I detest it, with every fiber of my being. Even now, we are scattered on the winds. Who could have known, that in a short period of time, the world that we had come to know would be wretched out from under us. I want to blame her, I want nothing more than for her to pay for it all, but in the end I know that the fault lies with us, for being to trusting, for falling into her trap...we all watched her die...and did nothing but stand there.

The peaceful life filled with hope is gone now. There is no future, no graduation, no ceremonies, no college life...no marriage...nothing. Our life filled with hope was turned into a breeding ground for despair, and we are the ones to blame. The epicenter of this epidemic, New Hope's Peak Academy, the academy that bred hope, has now become a breeding ground for despair, all because of two young women.

Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba...those names will forever haunt me. How can a childish airhead plan all this? She pegged us all for fools. All I say now, is be careful if you cross paths with her. She holds something dear to me with her. My most prized work, a work that was created in an atmosphere filled with hope was turned into a work of pure despair. Junko's Black Book of Despair...it's nothing more than a damaged version of my creation. There's nothing I can do to stop her now, she is out of my reach. For now, I will focus on atoning for my mistakes, and for that I have to find my friends..my fiancee and stop them from destroying the world.

My name is Daisuke Del Rio, and if you are reading this...then don't blame Class 77 for this, they were just following orders. The real mastermind was her...it was always her...

xxx

New Years day had come and gone, and the holiday break had come to an end. Daisuke was honestly sad about it, but he was happy to be returning to school. He had spent all of his time with Hiyoko, enjoying their budding relationship, watching a bunch of sappy movies and playing all of the video games his mother had bought him for Christmas. His sister Erika hadn't left them alone, and kept insisting on the two making her an aunt. Hiyoko had almost knocked her out at one point, when she put her in a headlock. The girl didn't bother them much after that.

Daisuke had been happy, he had let go of everything that had happened the year before, and was ready to face the new year with a bright smile on his face...he had been ready, until his Grandmother had called him, asking for him to head to Spain so he could help her move. His bright smile had turned into a deep frown. He had to leave Japan to help the old woman, as he was the only one she knew who could, seeing as no one else where she lived would be willing to help her, something that Daisuke found extremely messed up, knowing the woman's age. There was nothing he could do about it, and he hastily packed his bag.

"But why do you have to go? It's bullshit!" Hiyoko snapped, her arms crossed in anger. She was sitting at the edge of his bed, wearing one of her tee shirts, which was at least big enough to hide her underwear. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but my grandmother has no one else to turn too. My sister won't be able to help her, and mom has to run the cafe. Realistically, I am the only one who can help her out. It'll only be for a month. You can survive without me, we got other friends you know." he replied with a grin.

"But it isn't fair...I wanted to go to that new Candy store that opened up in town to try out their gummies. They have traditional Japanese candies, you can't bail on me now!" she said. He cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and when I am..we'll head to the candy store and buy all of the frilly flower candies and gummies we can eat. Just wait for me alright? And don't tell anyone about us, I want to surprise the living shit out of all of them when I come back." he said, giving her a wink. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"You know that's going to be hard right? Mahiru will keep nagging me for details." she said.

"Mahiru will have to mind her business, at least until I come back. Besides, I bet you she's busy photographing everything in sight with her new camera. She probably filled the three memory cards I got her already. Oh right, give her this for me, I sort of stole it from her so I could get the pictures for everyone." he said, handing Hiyoko a blue SD card. She looked at it oddly.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." he admitted, zipping up his suitcase. He sighed, pulling the black handle from it. Hiyoko stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you dork! These last few days have been amazing, and I hate to admit it, but I've really grown fond of you!" she said.

"Aw, thanks beautiful. Like I said, it'll only be for a month, and best of all, I'll bring everyone souvenirs. I got my Christmas bonus from YouTube last week, so I'll have plenty of money to splurge."

"Didn't you splurge enough already? Jeez, save that money idiot."

"I don't mind spending my money on my friends, and my beautiful girlfriend. Keep in touch!" he said, kissing her lips. He was gone before she could even say anything. She hated to admit it, but she felt like crying. Maria walked into the room, a frown on her face.

"Aw sweetie, it'll be fine. He won't be gone long." she said.

"I know...but I'll miss him a lot. That stupid dork, why couldn't he have taken me with him?" she snapped angrily, stomping her small foot onto the floor. Maria giggled, shaking her head.

"If he took you with him, then he wouldn't get stuff done. Last thing we need his him getting crushed by a refrigerator because he was making cute faces at you!"

"Ugh...I suppose that's true. Is my laundry done? I have to pack up so I can go back to Hope's Peak...jeez, this is gonna be fun." she muttered dryly.

"In a few minutes, I'll give you a ride to school, seeing as I have to get Erika's materials for when she attends. Be sure to show her around."

"Yeah yeah." Hiyoko said, brushing the woman off as she left the room. Maria rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You really know how to pick them don't you Daisuke?" she muttered, still not understanding what her son was thinking.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was thirty or so minutes, Hiyoko arrived at school. All around her, the trees and grass were still covered in snow and ice. She had reluctantly dressed in warm clothes, since her kimono did little against the bitter cold. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, with the word Love written on the leg, stuffed into a pair of light yellow snow boots. She was wearing one of Daisuke's Varsity jackets, with a plain tee shirt underneath. She had left her hair, down, wearing a fluffy winter hat she had borrowed from Erika. She grabbed her large suitcase from the trunk and set it on the ground, pulling the handle out.

"I'm gonna find a spot to park, you can go ahead inside." Maria said, gesturing for Hiyoko and Erika to go on ahead. The woman drove off, leaving the two girls in front of the academy. Hiyoko took a deep breath and started walking toward the entrance, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Are you alright Yoko? You seem a little down." Erika said, catching up with the blonde.

"Don't you dare call me that, the last girl that called me that ended up loosing a few teeth, and I don't want to knock you on your ass this early in the morning." the blonde snapped angrily. Erika giggled.

"Aw, you miss him a lot don't you? I'll try not to be so annoying then. So, what's Hope's Peak like?" she asked, looking at the building they were slowly approaching.

"It's big, boring and filled with idiots, except for big sis Mahiru." she replied.

"What about big brother Dais?"

"Nope, he's an idiot...or rather a dork!" the girl said, giving her a grin. They arrived at the gates and were immediately stopped by Juzo, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Listen, it's the first day after the break, please don't try anything." he said.

"She's with me. A student of Class 79 who's getting her materials together before the new semester, now piss off." she said firmly. Juzo sighed and looked at his Ehandbook.

"Name?" he said, glancing at Erika.

"Erika Marie Del Rio." she said simply. The man nodded and searched her name up, finding her profile along with her picture and future talent.

"Ultimate Fashion Designer...man you are gonna fit right into this place, go ahead in. The Headmaster will be interviewing the new alumni after orientation. You can explore the school for now but be at the Gym at 8:00 sharp." Juzo said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yes sir...you know, I think your outfit needs a little pizzazz...hmm...maybe a scarf..yeah that's it, I'll get to designing one right away. It can be a little present from me." Erika said, a smile on her face.

"You don't have to do that."

"Nope, I've made up my mind. Let's go Hiyoko, surely being around the other Ultimate students will give me more inspiration!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh...I was looking forward to taking a nap." the blonde muttered, leading the girl into the school building.

xxx

Daisuke yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes as he made his way out of his plane. He had just landed in Barcelona and was about to head to his grandmother's place. He hated traveling long hours, especially to other countries. He was used to the Japanese Time Zone, and now he would be all out of whack by getting used to the European one. He sighed as he made his way out of his plane with his messenger bag around his shoulder. He gave a smile to the attendant and went on his way, heading down to the baggage claim area. It had been awhile since he had been in Barcelona's airport, but he still remembered everything.

Another yawn escaped his lips as he made his way down the stairs, dodging the people who were hurriedly heading toward the terminal, shouting in Spanish about how they were gonna miss their plane. He ducked to the right to avoid one sprinting man and ended up bumping into another person who was walking beside him, knocking her purse to the ground. He hissed under his breath and knelt down to grab it.

"Lo siento, señorita." _(I'm sorry Miss.)_ he said, handing the girl her purse back. She looked at him oddly, her light colored eyes boring into his own. He looked her over, finding her oddly familiar.

She was a tall young woman, being almost taller than he was. She had long strawberry blonde hair, tied into pigtails with a white rabbit hair tie, and a red and white ribbon tied into a bow. She was wearing a tight short sleeved shirt, which was a bit low cut and showed quite a lot of her clevage. She had a red bow pinned onto her collar, which had little black dots on it. She was wearing a rather short pair of white shorts, which were ripped at the front. She was wearing a long pair of black stockings, along with a pair of black heeled boots. She had a pair of black sunglasses on her head, which looked to be very expensive. The odd look on her face shifted into a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault." she replied. He sighed with relief, understanding what she said.

"I'm glad you speak Japanese. I've grown rather used to speaking it back home. Say...aren't you that famous fashion model?" he asked, finally recognizing her.

"Of course I am. My name is Junko Enoshima, it's a pleasure to meet one of my fans!" she said happily, taking her purse from his hands. He noticed her fingernails were rather long, and painted a bright red color.

"Right of course...you are the Ultimate Fashionista. My name is Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller, I've actually met some of your classmates back in Japan."

"Wow, small world. I was actually heading to baggage claim, care to escort a lovely lady to find her luggage?" she asked, earning a nod from him.

"Sure, anything for my underclassmen." he said, giving her a wink. She giggled, slipping her arm through his, much to his dismay.

"So what's a handsome young man like you doing all the way in Spain? Didn't school start back up?" she asked curiously.

"Today actually, sadly I was called here by my grandmother so I'm going to be a bit busy here for the next month. What about you? Fashion shoot?" he asked.

"Yup that's right. It's gonna be a bit boring, honestly I want to go back home so I can be with my classmates. We barely hung out during the time we were together before I was called to a shoot. I need the money so I can't complain." she said, a pout on her lips.

"I feel you, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to and be away from the ones you care about. I just left Japan and I'm already missing my friends, my girlfriend...hell even that mutt my sister got as a gift." he said. Junko's eyes widened a bit and she let go of his arm, cheeks tinged red.

"Why didn't you tell me you we're taken? Here I am draping myself over you and flirting you up!"

"It's alright honest." he said, brushing it off like nothing. Finally arriving at the baggage claim, Daisuke easily spotted his suitcase. He grabbed it from the conveyor, checking it over to make sure it was truly his. His bag slipped off his shoulder, and a few things came flying out of it. He sighed, groaning a bit.

"Man, I'm just dropping everything today." he said, earning a giggle from Junko. She noticed the picture frame on the floor and knelt down to pick it up, noticing all of the smiling faces on it.

"Is this your class?" she asked. He looked at the picture in her hands, nodding.

"Yup, all sixteen of us. Our friend Nagito wasn't in this one sadly, he ended up blowing up the gym and got suspended for awhile. We also got a new girl, Takane..she's the white haired girl standing next to me." he said. She nodded, humming to herself before handing him the picture.

"You have a lot of friends and I can tell how close all of you are with each other." she said. He shoved the photo in his bag, giving her a nod.

"We've had some crazy adventures. I'm sure we'll have way more down the road...makes me wonder what they're up to."

"Hey, what's that on the floor...looks like a book." she said, grabbing the thick book that had slipped out of his bag. He hastily took it from her hands, hugging it closely to himself.

"Sorry, this thing is precious to me. It's a book I'm working on and it's almost finished, I don't want anyone to see it until it's done." he said, placing it in his bag, making sure it was zipped shut.

"Oh...that's alright I guess. I didn't know you were also a novelist."

"Eh, I am a little bit. Since I am the Ultimate Story Teller, I wanted to make my own novel. My book of stories is filled for the most part with work that isn't my own, so I wanted to show my talent to the world. My writing and stories inspire a lot of people, and I just wanted everyone to experience what I write." he said, a small smile on his face. Junko hummed to herself, adopting a pensive look on her face.

"Alright, whenever your book is finished, I want to be the first one to read it. If you want the world to experience it, then I can surely tell a lot of people, after all I am a fashion model." she said.

"I can do that, I guess. Honestly it isn't my best work but I have poured a lot of time into it. The final chapter is coming together nicely, and now that I'm in Spain I might finish it quicker...if you'd like, we can exchange numbers so I can tell you when it's done." he said. She gave him a nod, pulling a pink flip phone from her bra.

"I'd love too. I text all my friends back home all the time, I can add you to my growing list of friends!" she exclaimed happily. Daisuke pulled out his beat up phone from his pocket, flicking it open. Junko's eyes widened a bit, taking it from his hand.

"What the hell is this? It's all beat to shit."

"Funny story...I was actually almost killed by this deranged girl in school, she snapped my phone in half during our fight. And she also snapped my arm in half with bat. I haven't gotten around to getting a new one so I've been dealing with that one for awhile now." he said, rubbing his neck. Junko shook her head, her blonde hair flying in all directions. She grabbed her suitcase from the conveyor as it passed and placed it on the ground, opening it up.

"This won't do. I can't have my friend walking around with a hideous device like this. I have three phones myself so I'll just give you one of mine. Don't worry about the bill either, it's tied to my credit card so it will always be paid when it's due." she said, digging her hand through her suitcase.

"Junko, I appreciate the gesture but I can't just take one of your phones like that. We just met after all." he said.

"Nonsense! I have way too much money to care about, so it isn't an issue. Here it is." she said, grabbing a light blue phone from within her suitcase. Daisuke noticed several pieces of expensive looking clothes in her suitcase before she closed it up. She flicked the phone open, humming to herself for a few moments as she transferred all the information from Daisuke's phone into it.

"Here you are, a brand new phone fit for a fashion model, and a story teller." she said, giving him a wink. He took the phone from her hand, eyes widening a bit. It was the latest model for the brand of phone he used, except it had an outer touch screen, as well as an inner touch screen and a number pad. The outer side of it was light blue in color with white buttons, while the inside was glowing a light green.

"Jesus, this must have cost you a fortune." he said.

"Nearly 1,000 US dollars actually. This model was custom made for me, you can actually change the colors on the number pad. I don't use it so it's all yours. You know, this morning I woke up and told myself, "You are going to meet someone new today" and when you bumped into me, I just knew it was you. It's a chance encounter!" she said happily.

"Well when you put it that way, I'm glad I bumped into you and knocked your purse to the ground." he said happily.

"Don't even worry about that, you and I are buddies now. Oh look at the time, I have to go before my agent beats my ass into the ground. It was nice meeting you Daisuke. I'll be in Spain for the next six weeks, if you are still around, let's hang out alright?" she said, grabbing her suitcase. She tossed him his old phone which he barely managed to catch.

"Oh uh...sure, I can show you around Barcelona if you want, there's this really nice place near the Cathedral that makes awesome cupcakes."

"I can't wait..see ya around, Ultimate Story Teller."

"Same to you, Ultimate Fashionista." he said, giving her a bright smile. Junko turned to leave, heading toward the door, brushing past an elderly lady, who was making her way toward her grandson. She smirked inwardly.

" _What a fool, trusting me of all people. He's much too easy to mess with, and seeing that smiling class...I'll have to make some plans for them in the future. This gives me an idea...it's gonna be great."_ she thought to herself.

"Upupupupu!"

"Miss Enoshima, you are going to be late!" her agent snapped, stepping out of the limousine that was waiting for her. The driver grabbed her suitcase, placing it in the trunk.

"Yeah yeah, I have all of six weeks here, we can afford to take our time." she said firmly, getting into the car.

" _The first one that's gonna die is you my dear, I can't wait to see that delicious despair written on your face."_ she thought, glaring daggers at her agent, hiding them behind her innocent look.

"Mijito, how was your trip?"

"It was fine grandma, really boring." Daisuke said, hugging his grandmother tightly.

"I saw you talking to that girl, do you know her?" she asked, looking closely at her grandson.

"We just met. She's actually my underclassmen, we got to talking and became friends. She even gave me a cellphone." he said, showing the woman his phone.

"How very nice of her, and doing something for someone she just met. She sounds like a very sweet girl."

"She's kind of an airhead, but I can tell she's really sweet. Anyway, what are we doing today?" he asked, going through his contacts. He highlighted all of them in a chain text telling them that he had gotten a new cell and number before sending it, making sure it didn't accidentally send to Junko.

"We will be moving the heavy stuff today. Your Primo flew in from Paris to help us, and he brought one of his friends as well. I can't wait for you to meet her, she's such a little sweetheart."

"Abuela, I have a girlfriend now." Daisuke said, grabbing his suitcase from the ground. She giggled, shaking her head.  
"I know, your mother won't stop talking about it. But I am just keeping your options clear." she said. Daisuke shook his head, rolling his eyes as he followed the old woman out of the airport. As he walked outside, he noticed the black limousine that was parked outside. As he walked by it, the window rolled down and Junko stuck her head out, giving him a grin.

"I'm so bored in here. Would you like a ride?" she asked.

"Um...I dunno." Daisuke said.

"We were gonna take a cab home sweetheart, if your friend wants to give us a ride then it'll be fine. Besides, I've never been in a limo before." his grandmother said, earning a groan from him.

"I guess we'll take you up on that." he said.

"Excellent. Just shove your stuff in the trunk and climb aboard, we have champagne in here, don't tell anyone." she said, whispering the last part. He chuckled, shaking his head. Maybe his stay in Barcelona wouldn't be so bad.

xxx

Looking around, the world that I had once come to know was definitely gone. The skies were a blood red, the smoke clouds climbed higher and higher, and the ground cracked. It was as if the world itself was starting to grow mad. I looked at my friends, all sixteen of us were standing in front of what remained of New Hope's Peak Academy, the bodies of the Reserve Course students littered the area. I couldn't help but grin, my crimson eyes glanced at one of the moving bodies, which was twitching on the ground. I smirked, walking over to it.

"Sweetheart, get away from that disgusting pig!" Hiyoko cried out, glancing at me. I chuckled, a smirk making its way onto my face.

"What are you talking about babe? I just want to give myself an extra dose of despair, after all...this is gonna be a great story to tell, and who better to tell it than the Ultimate Story Teller?" I asked, slamming my boot onto his face. His skull caved under the weight of my boot, blood and brain matter literally exploded everywhere, covering my pant leg in a viscous pink liquid.

"Well said Daisuke, you know...there are few people you wanted to take care of, If you'd like you can borrow my services." Peko said. I chuckled, tilting my head, a grin splitting my face.

"The fuck do I need you for? You aren't anything but a useless tool...now go fulfill your mission, make sure everyone in the Prime Minister's Diet is taken care of. And if I see you anywhere near here, I will personally rip you a new one!" I shouted. Peko nodded and raced off, Fuyuhiko following after her. I grabbed the gun that I had stolen from one of the Hope's Peak Security guards, licking the side of the barrel with glee. My other friends looked at me, similar smiles on their faces, crimson eyes boring into my own.

"We are gonna have so much fun. This story isn't over yet, it's merely beginning, and it's gonna be despairingly delicious!" I exclaimed, breaking into a laugh as I headed out of the campus. Hope's Peak Academy was dead, and so were the ones who wronged me.


	17. Return

**A/N: Hey howdy hey everyone. I iz back with a whole new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. I started writing this one shortly after posting the last one, and I gotta say, it's a rather interesting chapter, at least in my opinion. It is rather short, but I'm slowly working myself into the higher digit pages. It won't be long, I just got get into writing this series again and then I'll be good.**

 **I actually finished playing the Danganronpa V3 demo a couple hours ago, and let me tell you...it was freaking amazing. The graphics are so smooth and the voices are spot on. The new Prison Academy looks interesting as well and all of the new aesthetics were great, including the new Mini-games during the Class Trial, which was a pain in the ass. I can't read Japanese, and I can only understand a few phrases that the characters said, so I was pretty much shooting blanks when it came to the Class Trial, luckily I did find a translation and was able to read everything, so far Tenko Chabashira is my bae for this game, shortly after is Kaede Akamatsu, with Tsumugi Shirogane right behind her. It was a fun experiance and seeing Yasuhiro Hagakure getting murdered again was really funny, poor guy just doesn't get a break. This has fueled my hype and I can't wait until the English release to play it. Still deciding on whether I should Twitch stream it or not.**

 **Anyway, we get a little bit of a time skip this chapter. I know, the second chapter after the break and already a time skip, but..it was a needed time skip, so we can further this along. The next few chapters will most likely involve some of the usual Class 77 shenanigans, along with whatever other major plot point will further us along, including the Hope Restoration Program and Hajime's fate. It fill serve to set the final mood before the Downfall of Hope's Peak Academy begins. I'm also rereading School Life of Mutual Killing to make sure some of the past plot points i mentioned make their way into this story as it is the prequel.**

 **Shoutout to BeatboxingKoala for correctly guessing the song I referenced last chapter. If you listened to that song, then surely you agree that it fits the mood yes? And if you highlighted and copies those lyrics into google and found the answer that way, then listen to it anyway, it's a good song.**

 **Also, fun fact...Daisuke's book is named after the original concept of Danganronpa, which was named Distrust. During this version of the game, the person who survived depended on who you trusted more, so the game could have gone either way. the killer could have gotten executed or the killer could have lived all depending on who you trusted. To make things easier, Daisuke's book is the reason the school life of mutual killing happens, so if you'd like, imagine the cast of Danganronpa V3 are the same characters that Daisuke wrote about in his novel, the one that built the basis for Junko's little plot. It made it that much more exciting to write about.**

 **Regardless, I am don't blabbering on, for now I shall leave you with this short but informative chapter. I hope you enjoy it...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetzubou-Hen

Chapter 17

Return

Daisuke was honestly tired of traveling. It had been five weeks since he had left for Spain, and he was finally returning home to Japan. He was currently on a very fancy jet, owned by none other than his underclassmen Junko Enoshima. Over the time he spent in Barcelona, he found himself getting to know the model more and more, enough to call her one of his friends. She was weird, kooky and surprisingly smart when she wanted to be. He couldn't even tell how many times she skipped out on photo shoots just so she could go explore the city, with him as her personal guide. It was safe to say she had a good time, he hadn't seen that many pictures on a Facebook profile, but when he looked through hers, all he saw were selfies of herself and pictures of him making an ass out of himself.

" _We are now approaching the Airport, please put your seats and tray tables in their upright position and turn off all devices while we land, thank you!"_

"Ugh...I wish they wouldn't do that." Junko muttered dryly, shutting off her phone and laptop. Daisuke did the same, chuckling at her antics. He glanced out the window, seeing the slowly approaching runway. It was still early in Japan, around 6:45 in the morning. He tugged on his fingerless glove, looking down at his hand, a frown on his face.

"Wonder how the others will react to this." he muttered.

"You'll be fine. They are your friends right Dais?" Junko asked, giving him a puppy look. He smiled, giving her a nod.

"You are absolutely right Junko. So, when is that video going to be up? We worked too hard on it and I want to see it." he said.  
"Hmm...the producer said he would email us the link when it was done. At least I was able to skip out on my last week of modeling in Spain, sadly I'll be gone before long, some surprise trip to Fiji." She said.

"Aw, it won't be so bad. I hear Fiji is nice this time of year, at least there's no snow there." he said, noticing the snowbanks on the sides of the runway. He tightly grasped the handles on the seat as the plane touched down. He heard Junko giggling, his eyes widened when he saw her unfastened seatbelt.

"Jesus Christ, are you crazy?" he snapped.

"I do this all the time Dais, chill out or else you'll pop a blood vessel!" she said, brushing off his concern as if it were nothing. He gulped, looking out the window again. Junko was truly a fierce woman when she wanted to be. Once they had come to a stop, he unfastened his seat belt and stood up, grabbing his messenger bag. He slung it across his shoulder before grabbing his suit case.

"So, how was flying first class with the greatest model in the world?" Junko asked, glancing at her friend.

"It was awesome, especially because of the champagne." he said, still a bit tipsy from his last drink.

"You my friend are an alcoholic, don't make me sign you up for AA meetings!"

"Jeez, three drinks and I'm now a drunkard..that's great." he said sarcastically. The two teenagers made their way off the plane, finally happy that they were on land. It wasn't long before the two of them were in a fancy limousine heading toward Hope's Peak Academy. Junko was rapidly typing things into her phone, while Daisuke checked his messages.

"Ugh...this girl pisses me off so much! I gotta knock some sense into her!"

"Who are you talking about this time? A fellow model?" Daisuke asked, not looking up from his screen.

"I wish! No I'm talking about my stupid older sister Mukuro. She doesn't have a single talented bone in her body."

"I didn't know you had an older sister." he said, closing his phone and placing it in his bag.

"I do, she's actually my older twin sister. We were born on Christmas day you know!" she said, hastily sending a message to her sister.

"Christmas babies...how unbelievably lucky." he muttered dryly.

"So, now that you are in Japan what are you gonna do? Bone your girl?" she asked, making the teen cough loudly. He glared at her, an incredulous look on his

face.

"The fuck made you say that?"

"Well, you were gone for five weeks...that means you want to relieve some tension with her. It might do the two of you good, and with her it can happen anywhere, since she's so short and all."

"Junko, I would watch it when you talk about Hiyoko like that. You ever call her short to her face and she'll knock you on your ass faster than you can blink." he said, a tone of seriousness in his voice. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"She can try, but I doubt she'd successfully do it!"

Around an hour later, the two of them finally made it to Hope's Peak Academy. Daisuke stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath of cold air, before placing his hands at his waist.

"Oh man, I never thought I would see the day where I would miss coming to school!" he said. The driver set his suitcase beside him, and he gave him a nod.

"I have some things to do, so I'm not gonna stick around. I'll meet your classmates later Dais, see ya!" Junko exclaimed, right before the limo took off. Daisuke watched it go, a frown on his face. He was excited about her meeting his friends, but he figured it could wait. He grabbed his suitcase and started walking toward the main gate.

He had gotten a call from his homeroom teacher while he was still in Spain. Kizakura had told him that out of all the literature talents in the school, he had gotten the highest in the exam, scoring a perfect 100. Apparently, telling them a scary story was well worth it, especially since one of the judges had supposedly pissed herself in fright. That thought just made him laugh as he made his way inside the academy proper. He passed by a few students who greeted him amiably. He walked into the plaza, dodging a few other students before making his way to his dorm. When he got there, he stopped staring at the door. He noticed the nameplate now had his name on it, instead of Sonia's note. He sort of missed that now, having grown used to it, especially since she had gone through the trouble of spelling his name in calligraphy. He pulled his room key from his bag and slipped it into the lock, slowly turning it. He heard a loud crash on the other side of the door, making him jump back a bit. He set his suitcase down beside him, grasping the handle in front of him.

"Jesus, I hope you are alright Sonia." he muttered as he slowly opened the door. Instead of being greeted by the blonde princess, he was instead greeted by a seven foot tall Black Bear, standing on it's back legs. Daisuke's eyes widened in horror as the creature let out a loud boisterous roar. He rapidly closed the door, the loud slam echoing through the hallway. He rapidly locked it, making sure the creature remained inside.

"Goddamn it! Sonia!" he shouted angrily, his voice bouncing off the walls. He broke into a sprint, heading toward the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time, jumping down to the first floor. He ran toward the cafeteria, briefly scanning it for a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yo, Daisuke I didn't know you were back." greeted Leon, making the teen turn around. He grew a bit worried when he saw his face.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I didn't see shit man. Do you know where Sonia is? I have to give her a piece of my fucking mind!" he said.

"Uh...I think I saw her heading to your classroom. They wanted to do something special since everyone will be moving to the new school building soon." he said.

"Whatever, thanks for the information bro! It's nice to see you but I'm in a hurry, I'll talk to you later." He said, racing out of the Hotel Plaza. Leon watched him go, a curious look on his face.

"Was that Daisuke?" Sayaka asked, standing next to her friend and classmate.

"Yup, I don't know why he was in such a hurry, but it seemed important. Hey, did you finish the homework? I didn't finish mine." he said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. The Ultimate Pop Sensation huffed, turning away from him.

"I finished my homework yes, but you can't copy it. Go talk to Makoto, he might let you borrow his!"

"Come on Sayaka...I'll give you some tickets to my next baseball game." he said.

"I said no." she said, brushing past him, heading toward the laundry room. He sighed, walking into the cafeteria. It wasn't going to be a good day for him.

Daisuke hastily made his way through the academy, anger coursing through his system. He was gone for five weeks and the first thing he came home to was that? What was wrong with his roommate? He shook it off, taking a deep breath as he climbed the stairs. He was sure Aiko had called out to him but he had brushed past her in his anger and was too far to go back. He would make sure to apologize to her later. Finally making it to the second floor, he cut across the hallway, heading toward his classroom. He finally stood in front of the door, hearing the voices of his friends. He felt a bit of his anger die town, hearing all of them again after being gone for so long. He grabbed the necklace Chiaki had given him, looking at it fondly for a few seconds, before grasping the door handle.

" _What's the worst that can happen?"_ he thought to himself, sliding the door open.

"Surprise! Welcome Home Daisuke!"

The young man was stunned a bit by the loud sound of party favors and confetti flying around everywhere. His anger disappeared entirely, replaced with the familiar warmth he had missed. He was instantly hugged by Akane, who shoved his face into her chest.

"Dais bro, we missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too...now please let go." he said, struggling to breathe. Akane let him go, only for him to get knocked to the ground by Nekumaru who clapped his shoulder.

"Okay...I think I missed this the least during the time I was gone." he said, groaning a bit.

"Whoops, sorry Daisuke, I didn't mean to knock you onto the ground!" the man said, breaking into laughter. Sonia held her hand out, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome Home Daisuke!" she said. He smiled, taking her hand. Once we was on his feet, he gave her a hug.

"It's good to be back Sonia. But I have a question for you and Tanaka...why in the living fuck is there a Black Bear in our dorm?" he asked, glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, so you already met Cuddles? That makes it easier on us."

"Who the hell names a bear cuddles? Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me? I left my suitcase in the hallway!" he snapped, earning a giggle from her.

"My apologies Sir Daisuke, we were supposed to broadcast our lengthy discussion on Black Bears on what you mortals call the internet this afternoon. I shall go and talk to Lord Cuddles, if you'll excuse me." Tanaka said, taking his leave. Sonia followed after him.

"I'll put your suitcase away, don't worry about a thing!" She said, leaving the room. He hugged, brushing a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"Man, I was not expecting that the first day here. Where's Hiyoko?" he asked, looking at his friends. All of them looked at him, or rather his right hand, with widened eyes. He glanced at it, a frown on his face.

"Dude...what the hell happened to your hand?" Kazuichi asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, you're missing a finger...or am I seeing things wrong?" Takane added. Teruteru glanced at Fuyuhiko, who huffed and looked away.

"It wasn't me, so don't even look in my direction ass hat." he said.

"Perhaps you should explain this too us in detail Daisuke. As for your question, she and Mikan are at the school store, and will be gone for a little while longer." Peko replied. He nodded, leaning against the railing at the front of the room.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you the story...we do have a bit of time." he said.

"Yes please, tell us all about your time in Barcelona...and about the pretty girls you met." Teruteru said, a bit of blood dripping from his nose. He sighed, shaking his head as he begun to tell his story.

xxx

It was a bright sunny day, and the temperature was refreshingly cool. Daisuke had just finished moving the last of his grandmother's things into her new house, so he had a bit of time before he went home. He had decided to hang out with Junko today, as it was one of her days off from shooting. He walked toward the Cathedral, keeping his eye out for the strawberry blonde.

"It's been forever since I walked down here...everything is coming back to me." he muttered to himself. He kept a tight hold on his messenger bag. He hated to admit it, but the part of town he was walking through was known for petty thefts. He had his shinai with him of course, but one could never be too prepared. He heard a loud banging coming from a nearby alley way and stopped to take a look inside, his eyes widening a bit.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" the teenage girl cried, glaring daggers at her assailant, a hooded person dressed entirely in black. Daisuke opened his pack, pulling out his Shinai.

"Make one more move and I'll strike you down." he said, gaining the persons attention.

"Daisuke! Run away, this person has a knife...they're trying to kill me." Junko cried out. He grit his teeth, holding his wooden sword firmly.

"That's not gonna happen...I was trained in Kendo by the Ultimate Swordswoman, and I am not letting some asshole hurt my friend." he said, setting aside his messenger bag. The hooded person smirked, twirling their knife around. He angled the blade, sending a ray of sun into his eye, stunning him for a bit. Daisuke closed his eyes and moved methodically, his wooden sword clashing with the blade of the knife. He easily pushed the assailant back, knocking them into the nearby dumpster. He didn't even seem bothered by it, as he jumped back onto his feet, swinging the knife at him. Daisuke did his best to avoid him, getting a few cuts on his arms. Pink blood slowly soaked into his shirt, but he didn't care, they were small cuts so they didn't bother him. He swung his sword in a wide arc, forcing the assailant to jump over it. She punched him in the face, stunning him a bit. Within a second, he was knocked onto the ground, his sword knocked out of his hand. He grit his teeth as the man sat on his back, holding his left arm tightly in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Daisuke said, gritting his teeth in anger. The person didn't say anything, instead just glared at his messenger bag, a smirk appearing on their face.

"I'll be taking your stuff." they said in a low tone.

"Like hell you will. I don't have anything important in there, but I will not let you take my stuff!" Daisuke said. Somehow he got the strength to knock the person off his back. He scrambled to get his shinai, only to get pinned to the wall. He snapped his head back, slamming it into the persons face. He turned around, delivering a fierce left hook to his face. He pulled his right hand back, about to deliver another blow, only the person caught his hand. He was suddenly pinned to the wall, his open hand being placed against the bricks.

"I'll teach you to fuck with me!" the person exclaimed. With practiced skill, the man sliced his ring finger off his body. Daisuke screamed in pain, pink blood started squirting all over the place, soaking his face and shirt with blood. He balled his shirt up and held it to his missing digit, tears of pain running down his cheeks. The assailant meanwhile dug through his messenger bag and grabbed the only thing that was inside, a copy of his finished manuscript before racing off into the streets. He was about to give chase when Junko stopped him.

"Don't...you'll loose more blood if you run after him!" she exclaimed.

"But he took my manuscript...it isn't the only copy of it, but that was the proofread finished version...I wanted you to read it."

"That isn't important right now, what is important is that we get you to a hospital. Don't worry, I may be a bit of an airhead, but I do know some Spanish. Just put pressure on the wound while I call the ambulance." she said. The clacking of her heels grew softer as she walked away from him. Daisuke knelt down, grabbing his dirtied and severed finger off the ground. He grabbed a napkin from his bag and wrapped his finger in it, hoping they could reattach it to his hand.

xxx

"Sadly, the doctors weren't able to reattach the finger in time so I had no choice but to get stitches. It sucks, especially since I'm a lefty when I play guitar, thanks to that I can't play my guitar anymore...fuckin sucks. But I am alive and that's what matters." he said.

"How absolutely horrible. What ruffian would dare do such a thing to someone?" Takane asked, clearly distressed by the story.

"A fucking asshole, that's who...I wish I could find him." Fuyuhiko replied, anger coursing through him.

"It was my fault. I didn't teach you how to defend yourself properly, the blame falls onto me." Peko said.

"Don't blame yourself Peko, it isn't yours or anyones fault. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. The bastard got away with my book, but I reported it to the authorities, got all of the copyrighting and other stuff under my name. Before we landed in Japan, I took care of every last little thing before shipping it off to the agent Touko Fukawa recommended me too. I took the liberty of printing it out in book form while I was in Spain. It still needs a bit of editing, but the agent said she would get to me within the week." he said, pulling his book from within his bag. It was a plain paperback book, with a white cover on it. It was thick, having likely near eight hundred pages. Even though the cover was entirely white, there was a title written on it, in badly drawn blocky letters.

"Distrust?" Kazuichi asked, looking closely at it.

"Yeah, it's a work in progress title. I couldn't come up with anything and I just needed to get it to the agent. I'll think about a better title later on." he said.

"This looks legit. Good job man, can't wait to read it." Nekumaru said, happy that his friend finally finished his novel.

"Of course, if it gets green lit the first edition copies have been reserved for those closest to me, all of you. And we can't forget our dear Chisa either." he said, giving them a wink.

"Awesome, we'll wait just a little bit longer to read it. It shouldn't be that much longer right?" Ryouta asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"A couple weeks at most. The agent was interested since I was an Ultimate student, so she said she would give me a call when she finished reading it. Whatever the case, one good thing came out of my trip to Spain, that was of course the souvenirs!" he said, pulling several bags from his messenger bag, all of them having the names of his friends written on the side.

"Jeez, didn't you spend enough money on us during Christmas?" Mahiru asked, holding her new camera close to herself.

"Not really. It just so happens one of you has a birthday this month, so I wanted to have a head start." he said, giving her a wink. He turned to Nekumaru, handing him his first.

"Happy Birthday bro, hope you like it!"

"Whatever it is, I'll love it. It's from my awesome friend, Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh...don't you think it's a little early for this crap?"  
everyone looked toward the door, seeing a sheepish Mikan Tsumiki, holding a plastic bag within her hands. She smiled brightly, seeing her friend had returned. He however was looking at the girl beside her.

The girl that stood beside her was nearly as tall as her. She had light colored skin, with a light colored blush on her cheeks, and pale golden eyes. Her long blonde hair was styled in a single curved ponytail that fell down past her shoulders, and was held up by a black hair tie with a rabbit on it. She was wearing a beautiful silk kimono, which was a bright blue in color. It was long sleeves, decorated with bright pink Sakura petals. Around her waist, she wore a black obi sash, with white butterflies painted on it, along with a bright white moon, which was shedding it's light onto a calm lake. It was also made out of silk, and was tied firmly around her waist into a perfect bow. She was wearing a pair of wooden sandals, barely showing off her small feet. Daisuke swallowed hard, dropping the bags he held in his hand, luckily Akane had caught them before they all hit the ground.

"Hiyoko?" he asked curiously, earning a smile from the girl.

"About goddamn time you showed up. Do you know how much I missed you dork? Jeez, you really know how to piss me off." the girl replied. He noticed her voice had gotten a bit deeper than before, though her tone and demeanor were still very much the same. She stood in front of him, arms crossed in annoyance.

"You haven't changed a bit, still have that spiky hair of yours. How's your hand?" she asked, taking a look at it.

"Hurts like shit sometimes, but I manage." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"When he lost his finger, he called me first and asked me not to tell anyone, especially his mother. He was crying like a little bitch!"

"Hey fuck you! I got my finger sliced clean off, of course I would cry. My blood is coating some wall in Barcelona, someone can steal my DNA, replicate my body...Christ, I can have clone of me right now, walking among us without me even realizing it. Holy shit that's an awesome story plot...I think I'll call it, Invasion of the Body Snatchers!" he said excitedly.

"Bro, that was already taken, it's a movie." Kazuichi said, making the boy frown.

"Oh...well damn." he muttered dryly. He shook his head, turning back to the girl in front of him. He tugged at her kimono a bit, looking it over, a small smile on his face.

"See, I told you you would fit into it. You aren't exactly tall and curvaceous yet, but you definitely look beautiful."

"I don't know if I should slap you, or kick you in the balls for that petty insult." she huffed, puffing her cheeks.

"Jeez, just kiss me already. I know you want too." he said, giving her a smirk. Before he could even react she jumped into his arms, planting a firm yet loving kiss onto his lips. His friends were obviously shell shocked since they weren't expecting it. Well, a few of them at least.

"HA! I fucking knew it, pay up losers!" Fuyuhiko said, holding his hand out. Kazuichi grumbled, pulling out his wallet and opening it. A single black fly zoomed out of it when he did.

"Can I give you an IOU?" he asked, looking at the blond teen. He smirked.

"Of course you can, but it isn't a good idea to owe the son of a Yakuza money." he said.

"Give me a week, I got some repairs to do in town, I'll have it ready by then." the mechanic said, though his voice was calm, his face betrayed his emotions. Mahiru was rapidly snapping pictures of the couple, a grin on her face.

"When did this happen?" She asked. The two pulled away from each other, and the blonde turned to her friend, giving her a grin.

"Christmas Eve, after you all left. We fucked like bunnies all night."

"We did not Hiyoko, stop messing around." Daisuke said, a bright blush on his face.

"Okay...I was just kidding about us fucking." she said, popping a few gummies into her mouth.

"Um...I have a question for you Daisuke...how did you meet Junko?" Chiaki asked, earning curious looks from her friends. They all seemed to be interested in this as well.

"Oh, we met at the airport in Barcelona. We ended up hanging out a lot while she was there for her photo shoot. She even paid for my hospital bills, sadly I wasn't able to get anything done for my hand." he said, glancing at his missing finger. Kazuichi hummed to himself, taking a hold of Daisuke's hand, looking at it closely.

"It might be a little difficult, but I think I know someone who can make a prosthetic finger for you. I've worked with her on other things, if you want I can take you to her." he replied. Daisuke looked at him curiously, glancing at the clock.

"I mean...I would go, but you went through the trouble of throwing me this welcome party, I should at least hang out for a bit." he said.

"Don't even worry about it man, we'll be here when you get back. Go speak with this person, if they can help you...all the better right?" Fuyuhiko said.

"I agree, if there is a way to get you back to normal then you should seek help immediately. We understand." Peko added. Hiyoko took a hold of his hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Come on, dork! I know exactly who Kazuichi is talking about. Lead the way Pinkie!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist!" the mechanic replied, following after the two.

"So, how the hell did you grow so big in the time I was gone?" Daisuke asked, glancing at his girlfriend who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't do anything really, I just had a sudden growth spurt."

"She would grow half an inch a day until she finally stopped at five foot three, though Aiko said she might grow a bit more as she continues aging. I only grew an inch since last year..kinda blows if you ask me." Kazuichi added.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't grown at all since the last time I was measured. I'm stuck being five eight." Daisuke mused, glancing at his friend.

"At least I'll get a little more respect, and with my longer limbs, I can definitely turn Tsumiki into a pretzel!" she exclaimed. The two boys cringed, not wanting to ever be in that position. The three continued onward to through the third floor, slowly climbing up the stairs that would lead up to the fourth floor. A few students were hanging around the Data Processing Room, laughs coming from within. A few of the students greeted them as they passed.

"Man, it sure is lively up here, though it seems a bit empty." Daisuke said, looking around the area.

"That's because the Fourth years are slowly transitioning into the New School Building. So far only the bottom three floors have opened, so their the first that get to see the new facilities. It's gonna take them another two months to finish the rest of it, but by next year we'll be ready to settle in." Hiyoko said.

"Man, Third years already, and my sister will be in the new class too. I can't wait for her to start going here, she's gonna have a blast." Daisuke said.

"I told you already, stop following me around. I don't consider you family, so stop calling me your sister!"

The three students stopped in their tracks when they saw a distraught looking Kyoko Kirigiri walking away from the Headmaster's office. She briefly glanced at them before taking off, heading back down to the third floor. A few seconds later, another young man walked into the hall, looking in the direction the girl hat just taken off into.

The boy was a bit shorter than Daisuke, standing at five foot seven inches. He had short purple hair, reaching down to the nape of his neck. He had a soft complexion, which was slightly tan. He had soft colored lavender eyes which were filled with sadness. He was wearing a violet colored blazer, which was firmly pressed. The lapels had silver studs on them, and he was wearing a decorative pin on his left breast, which depicted the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath it, with a crimson tie which had a butterfly design on it. He was wearing a pair of long straight black jeans that fit him nicely. He wore a matching black belt around his waist, along with a pair of black leather boots on his feet. He was wearing a violet and black glove on his left hand, which had several silver studs on it. He sighed, looking at the ground in what looked to be shame.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Daisuke asked, growing concerned over the boy. He stiffened and looked at him, a wide eyed look on his face. He suddenly straightened up, his face turning into an emotionless mask.

"My apologies. I hadn't noticed you there, I am alright...you needn't concern yourself over my well-being." he said.

"You sure? Kyoko seemed really pissed off." Hiyoko said, earning a frown from the boy. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes...sister is always like that when I am around. She doesn't consider me family, just now she had an argument with father when he told her I had been selected for the incoming class. My mistake, I haven't informed you of my name. I am Hisashi Kirigiri, the Ultimate Private Investigator and student of the 79th class of Hope's Peak Academy." he said.

"Wow, I didn't know the headmaster had a son. That's amazing...my name is Daisuke Del Rio, this is my girlfriend Hiyoko, and my good friend Kazuichi." the black haired teen said.

"Ah yes, the Ultimate Story Teller of Class 77B. I have read quite a lot about you, as well as he two of you, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and the Ultimate Mechanic, all of you are quite well known around this campus." he admitted.

"We are?" Kazuichi said, earning a nod from Hisashi.

"Indeed, I had read a report submitted by the board of trustees that Class 77 had a paintball fight within the academy proper. Some shots of the aftermath have found themselves on forums depicting the greatness of our academy, and a lot of the Freshmen hope to meet you." he said.

"I didn't think we would be that famous. It was just a stupid stunt after all." Kazuichi said.

"You say that because you were on the loosing team." Hiyoko said, giggling behind her sleeve.

"Remember, you were the leader of that loosing team, don't sell yourself too short babe." Daisuke said, giving her a wink. She huffed, clenching her hand into a fist.

"So...what happened between you and Kyoko? We might be able to help." Kazuichi said, earning a frown from Hisashi. He looked back toward the Headmaster's office, a blank look on his face.

"I just made a simple request. You see, Kyoko and I are only half siblings. My father left her mother a year after Kyoko was born and had an affair with another woman, my mother. He didn't know she had been pregnant at the time and didn't find out about it until Kyoko was seven years old. At that time, we used to play together quite a bit, we got along and spent a lot of time together. We even shared a bed whenever we would sleep over each others house. Her mother was a wonderful woman, sadly she died a few months after we met. She's grown distant since then. My father became the headmaster of his academy, and barely had time for the two of us. My mother wanted to adopt Kyoko but she refused, instead going with our grandfather. I hadn't seen her since she had turned twelve, when we worked on an investigation together. I only asked to be placed in her dorm so we could rekindle our sibling relationship. She vehemently refused." he said.

"Half siblings huh...I guess I understand how you feel, if only just a bit." Daisuke said.

"I don't get what I did to Kyoko to make her think that I'm the enemy. All I want is for her to be the loving older sister I always wanted in my life. She taught me so many things when were kids, but I fear that disconnection with her emotions is causing her to drift away from her family, from her brother and from our father. There isn't anything we can do sadly." he said.

"Just give it time, I'm sure you'll find a way to rekindle your relationship...why not start out as friends first?" Hiyoko suggested, earning a smile from Hisashi.

"I will do that, thank you Hiyoko-senpai, it means a lot to me."

"No no no, none of that senpai bullshit, just Hiyoko is fine!" she snapped, earning a nod from the purple haired boy. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and took the call, placing it to his ear.

"Excuse me for a bit, I have to take this." he muttered, turning around. Daisuke shrugged, looking at his girlfriend.

"That was some surprisingly useful advice...where did that come from?" he asked.

"What? I can be a nice person when I want to be. Besides this is all shit I learned from you bunch of fools." she said, popping a few gummies into her mouth. Hisashi snapped his phone shut, a look of worry on his face.

"I have to go, there's this little girl I'm friends with and she just called me, she's being...oh god I can't even imagine."

"What...what's happening too her?" Daisuke asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have to hurry, it was nice meeting you three...I hope we become friends in the future." he said, taking off into the hallway. The three friends shared a look of worry.

"Well...it's not like we can do something about it ourselves...let's just continue onwards to the lab...I'm sure my friend Akira will be able to help you with that finger dilemma." Kazuichi said.

"Last time I was in Akira's lab was forever ago, it's gonna be so much fun messing with her and asking her stupid questions."

"Akira...isn't that the robot girl?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"She's the Ultimate Cybernetic Technician. She creates all sorts of tech for various uses, and her field also includes prosthetics, so you'll be fine."

"Yeah...I certainly hope so." Daisuke muttered, completely unaware that he was about to enter a whole new world of weird.


	18. Dares

**A/N: I'm Alive! And so is this story! I don't know when I'll continue this story full time, but I just finished this chapter so all of you know that I'm alive. I've been struggling with Writer's Block but was able to whip this up. I apologize is its sub-par from all the other ones, honestly I feel Chapters 16 and 17 are underwelming and don't fit the story at all, but we have to move the plot along so I'm not changing them. Since the last two chapters were short, I have given you the gift of a 38 page chapter, for your viewing pleasure. Again no idea if I'll take this story on full time or not, this is just something to tease you all, so you can feel the despair of waiting!**

 **So, this chapter gets a little sexy at times, including at the end...for all of you waiting for some action...well here you go, hope you like it...and for all of you who came here for something else, well stick around anyway cuz why not.**

 **I might start writing some Danganronpa one shots to get back into the groove of things...I was planning on buying 1.2 reload for the Ps4, but I lack the funds, and with my buddy's wedding coming up soon, I don't have enough money for games, life and the ceremony itself. So idk when I'll actually get back into danganronpa.**

 **For reference, it was just going to be some pairings, or alternate endings to chapters. Like say, what is Daisuke ended up accepting Sonia's feelings in chapter eleven? How would the story turn out...or what would it be like if Daisuke who is partially an introvert dated someone wild and rebellious like Ibuki? These are just ideas that I will probably abuse the shit out of. Yuno will be in this category as well, but I might just give him some dates with Sayaka in a non despair AU. However to keep things in a canon sake, Hiyoko and Daisuke are dating as well as Yuno and Sayaka...those other pairings would be completely AU away from my actual Danganronpa timeline. Leave a review if you think this is a good idea, I probably will continue it anyway.**

 **So...I hope you like this chapter, and again I'm sorry for my sporadic posts...I've been focusing on a lot of stuff and writer's block only makes that more challenging then it needs too. If ya'll got any ideas for Pokemon, Danganronpa, Nekopara, SAO or anything else I might be working in, feel free to PM me and I'll dedicate the damn chapter too ya.**

 **Have a nice day!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 18

Dares

Getting back into the mundane was something Daisuke was never good at. After being away from Japan for a month, he had gotten used to a different routine. So when he arrived back in Hope's Peak, he was rapidly thrust into his old one. Sonia woke him up early as all hell, he helped her brush her hair and get presentable. He would shower himself and the two of them would head to breakfast. They would mingle with their friends from Class 78 before heading to the classroom, having some debate of some sort. It had been the same routine he had gotten used to the first time he had shown up at school. The only difference was that there was no Chisa Yukizome greeting them for homeroom, and no Nagito Komaeda speaking about Hope. It was something he had yet to get used to.

Yet even after a week he had grown accustomed to the usual crap he and his classmates used to do. Hiyoko had been exactly the same as he had left her, except taller and more boisterous. With her added height came the constant threats to Mikan, the poor nurse succumbing to her fate of being turned into a pretzel. Chiaki was busy playing a game as always and Ryouta was muttering things about an anime he was creating.

The only thing minorly different was Ibuki's new hair style. It wasn't anything special, she had just styled her hair into twin tails and had added some neon colors to it. It wasn't a major change, since her outfit didn't change either. She did look cute, but that comment almost got him stabbed and he liked his blood inside his body.

Thus, Daisuke was struggling internally for something exciting to do. Sitting there bored out of his mind was something he didn't want to get used to again. Mrs. Mendeleev was teaching the class again, in some form of math he thought she pulled out of the necronomicon. He just wanted to spice the class up and make his friends laugh a bit. Aside from Sonia who was copying down her notes to the letter, no one was visibly liking the subject. So he reached into his pack, pulling a miniature Air Horn he had bought in Spain. He a smirk on his face. He grabbed a small piece of paper and folded it into a paper football, whipping it at Kazuichi's neck.

"Ow." he hissed, glancing behind him to see who had thrown it. Sonia hadn't even looked up. He saw Daisuke waving at him.

"Are you bored?" he asked softly.

"Hell yeah, I'm counting down the minutes."

"So am I, but I want to make this more interesting. No balls you'll blow this air horn in class." he said, tossing him the small horn. He hastily caught it, just in time for Mendeleev to turn around. They acted normal, and she turned around, once again speaking about numbers.

"Nah man, screw that shit. I'm not getting detention again." Kazuichi said, tossing the horn back.

"Pussy." he said.

"What was that? Bro don't make me hit you!" Kazuichi said firmly.

"Is there a problem Mr. Souda?" Mendeleev asked, causing the boy to freeze in his chair.

"Uh...no ma'am. No problem at all."

"Good, Mr. Fuji I would advise you to stop distracting your classmates." the woman said. Daisuke groaned, pinching his eyes.

"I told you, my last name is Del Rio now, please start calling me that."

"I'm sorry, but the records state that your last name is Fuji so until it is changed in a court of law, that will be how I address you." she said, a smug look on her face.

"Hija de la gran puta!" _(Son of a bitch)_ he muttered.

He glanced at Hiyoko who was chuckling under her breath. He smirked, uncapping the Air Horn. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a small roll of scotch tape. He pulled of a tiny piece of it and tapped the top of the air horn. The loud screech was instantaneous. He tossed the horn to Hiyoko who barely caught it.

"What the fuck!" she cried out, throwing the horn back at him.

"Don't throw that shit at me, why do you even have this?" he cried out, throwing the horn back at him. Mendeleev snagged the horn out of the air, pulling the tape off of it.

"Miss Saionji you just bought yourself a day of detention." the woman cried.

"What? That's bullshit, it wasn't even mine to begin with!" she cried out.

"I don't care, you were the one that threw it so you pay the consequences. Honestly can't you kids just sit there and write the stuff down and get on with your day? Damn delinquents!" she said, heading back toward the desk.

Daisuke covered his mouth, holding back his laughter. Hiyoko fumed, clenching her hands tightly. A few of their friends were also holding back their laughter, most likely wondering just what had happened.

"I am gonna kick your ass Daisuke. It doesn't matter that we're dating." she hissed angrily, almost snapping her pencil in half.

"Try me honey, you ain't shit and you know it." he said, giving her a wink. She smirked, nodding to herself.

"Oh, we'll see about that." she muttered under her breath.

It had been raining that day, and so everyone was forced to have lunch inside. Thankfully since each class was small, the cafeteria was able to fit most of the students. Of course there were those who just ate their lunches in other places. So far only class 77 and half of class 78 bothered to even be at the cafeteria, and that was mostly because of Teruteru cooking lunch for everyone. Daisuke sat in his own circle of friends, retelling what happened to him in Spain. Even though Kazuichi had heard it already, he was still impressed at what happened. It was mostly due to how Daisuke was telling it. He finished the story a second later, taking a drink from his bottle.

"Damn bro, how are you even coping? You lost a finger." Leon said, glancing at the boy's hand. Daisuke shrugged, placing his bottle down.

"It's nothing. Akira Tetujima is making me a prosthesis that will attach to what's left of it. She's a weird one, lemme tell ya. But she's sweet too. So, what did you do while I was gone?" he asked, glancing at the baseball player.

"Oh me? I didn't do much, practice baseball, spend time with Celestia..all that usual shit." he said, while twirling his goatee.

"Same here, I was working on some in town jobs. Miss Sonia accompanied me to one...I think she's finally turning a new leaf!" Kazuichi cried out, excitement in his voice.

"Or she felt sorry for you because you asked her like thirty-two times." Fuyuhiko added, taking a sip of his milk.

He hated to admit it, but he loved milk, he didn't want anyone to know, so Peko made him a thermos of it. The thermos of course looked nothing like a milk container, it was all black with guns on it. Daisuke could only shake his head.

"Bro, you ever watch that movie, She's Just Not That Into You?" He asked, earning a frown from the mechanic.

"Yes I have, and I know what you are trying to say. Miss Sonia is into you man, she's still in love with you and it annoys me." he said.

"I'm sorry for that...but the reason she likes me is because of what I did for her. I treated her like a normal girl, not a princess. That's your problem, try talking to her about stuff that doesn't involve leading a country. That will get you farther than whatever you are doing now. And stop calling her Miss Sonia, just Sonia will work." he said.

"You sure that will work for him bro? My crystal ball says otherwise." Yasuhiro said, looking at the crystal orb in his hand.

" _Yes_ it will. Besides, I got a girlfriend and that was because we both understand each other. As...crazy as it sounds." The story teller said.

"That's still so hard to believe, you and Saionji? You two aren't compatible at all!" Leon said, shoving some broccoli in his mouth.

"Trust me when I say this, there are some things me and Hiyoko have in common. Things that you three will never understand." Daisuke said, chuckling a bit.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes now." Fuyuhiko said, causing Daisuke to sit up.

The kimono wearing girl was calmly and confidently walking over to their table, a smirk on her face. Daisuke had noticed she had actually taken her hair down from its ponytail, something she only did around him. She stood in front of their table, a smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart, hanging out with your friends?" she asked. All four boys shared a look. Daisuke cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"What? You automatically assume I want something? I can't say hello to my loving boyfriend and his buddies?" she asked, a look of hurt on her face. Daisuke took a drink from his bottle, placing it on the table.

"No, you can say hi to us normally. What's all this _sweetheart_ bullshit? You and I both know you aren't the affectionate one. So whatever you want, spit it out." he said.

"Okay fine, me and the girls were talking and...oh it's so stupid." she said, turning around.

"What...what's stupid?" Daisuke asked, standing from his chair. Fuyuhiko grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"She's trying to screw you over. Don't believe anything she's saying." he said firmly.

"Dude she's my girl, I have to at least listen to her, bullshit or not." he said. He walked around the table, standing in front of the blonde, who was looking at the floor.

"What's up babe? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know...it's just...well Mahiru said you had no balls." she said.

"I'm sorry? I have balls just like any other dude...if you want I could show you." he said, whispering the last part. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Maybe later...what I mean is...well...Sayaka stole one of my bras earlier this week. Mahiru told me to steal it back but I'm scared. I told her that you would do it but she said you had no balls...it's silly but..would you get it back for me?" she asked, giving him a puppy look. He swallowed hard, glancing at his friends. All of them were shaking their heads, mouthing the word "No" over and over. He smirked, kissing Hiyoko's forehead.

"Of course I will sweetheart...what does it look like?" he asked.

"Um, it's a C-36 cup, bright blue with frills around the edges. Oh, and it has this cute little bow on the front clasp. I bought it for you whenever we were alone. She was just a huge meanie and stole it from me while I was washing clothes." she said, puffing her cheeks.

"I'll get it for you babe, and me and Sayaka will have a little talk. Don't you worry." he said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I saw her doing laundry, it'll be your chance to get it then." she said, he nodded and waved to his friends and turned around, exiting the cafeteria. Once he was gone, she smirked giggling to herself.

"You are one cruel bitch aren't you?" Fuyuhiko said, causing the blonde to turn around.

"What? I'm getting revenge for the bullshit he pulled in class. You can't deny me and if you tell him I will crush your dicks with my sandals."

"Hey, more power to ya. You'll become one of those prank couples at this rate." Leon said, finishing his food.

Daisuke whistled to himself as he left the cafeteria heading toward the laundry room. Thankfully he hadn't seen anyone around when he was walking there. He glanced inside, seeing no one was there either. Stepping into the large room, he walked toward the washers, looking around. When a student used them, they had to put a sign with their name on it so they wouldn't get confused. He had noticed that all of the old washers had gotten replaced with the new ones that had the drum on the front, almost like a big dryer.

Looking around, he spotted the one being used by the Ultimate Pop Sensation and walked over to it. He peeked into the glass seeing nothing but soapy water and various undergarments. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well this is it, the first time I'm actually doing this. What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. He shrugged it off and pulled the door open, spilling water and clothes all over the place. He squatted down, to avoid soaking his jeans.

"Alright, blue bra, C cup, white frills, bow...none of these match that description." he muttered, tossing the soaking wet garments back into the washer.

He grabbed a pair of frilly white panties, blushing a bit to himself. He scoured through all of the clothes, tossing them back in. he frowned, closing the door and setting the cycle again. He stood up, just in time for a few other students to walk by. He gave them a smile and a wave. Thankfully none of them said anything, just waving back. He waited a few seconds, walking over to the dryers.

Spotting the dryer the blue haired singer was using, he quickly opened the door, causing a few articles of clothes to fly out of it. He quickly caught them, noticing some of them were still moist. He dug his hand into the machine, sifting through the clothes. He hummed to himself, finally spotting a blue frilled strap. He smirked to himself, pulling the bra out of the machine.

"Ha! I win. Take that Ultimate Pop Sensation!" he cried out, holding his prize above his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He froze in place, eyes drifting to the door way. The young woman in question was standing there, a look of shock and horror on her face. Not just that, a few other students were standing behind her too. Almost instantly, the sound of phones and cameras drifted through the room as everyone started recording them.

"What am I doing? Uh...what are you doing!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Me? I'm doing my goddamn laundry! What are you doing with my bra in your hands Daisuke?" she cried, ripping the garment out of his hands.

"What are you talking about? That bra doesn't belong to you, you stole it!"

"What? I would never steal anything. Do you know who you are talking too? I thought we were friends Daisuke!" she cried, a hurt expression on her face.

"We are friends, but friends don't steal from others."

"You don't even use these, unless you're a pervert who has a sick obsession with boobs." the girl cried out.

"Hey, while I do like boobs, I am not a pervert. Hiyoko told me you...stole her bra...son of a bitch...I've been had." he said, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Sayaka sighed audibly, finally understanding what was going on. She turned around, glaring at everyone behind her. Without even telling them, everyone started deleting the videos and pictures. They all went their separate ways, leaving behind a grinning Hiyoko.

"Mind explaining what's going on here Saionji?" the pop star asked, crossing her arms. The blonde dancer giggled, strolling into the room.

"Yes, you see this is something I like to call revenge. You see, this ass clown thought it would be funny to throw an air horn at me. During class!" she snapped.

"Oh...so this is what this is about. Listen babe, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..I was just so goddamn bored! Getting used to school life was taking too long." he admitted.

"I don't care, you got me detention! That means no sex tonight!"

"You two are already having sex?" Sayaka cried, a blush on her cheeks.

"No we are not! And while that would suck if we were, that isn't the point. I'll smooth things out with Mendeleev and see if I can get that detention taken off." he said firmly.

"Ugh...fine I guess I forgive you. You can cop a feel when we study tonight." she said, giving him a wink.

"You have a weird relationship...speaking of that, there's this guy I'm crushing on, how do I get his attention?" Sayaka asked, adopting a sheepish look.

"Tell him straight up, you'll be bouncing on his dick in no time."

"Hiyoko! Don't listen to her, just be yourself alright? You're a sweet girl so that should be enough." Daisuke reassured.

"Thank you Dais, you're a life saver...I guess you can keep this. Consider it a token of friendship." the girl said, handing him the bra. She grabbed the rest of her laundry, leaving the laundry room a second later.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Daisuke asked, holding the blue undergarment in his hand. Hiyoko smirked.

"I dare you to wear it, over your shirt." she said.

"Hell no. I don't want to be ridiculed for the rest of my life, especially with Mahiru having a camera."

"Too bad, I guess you can't cop that feel after all...and I was thinking of giving you something extra." she said, a smirk on her face.

"Hiyoko that isn't going to tempt me. There is nothing you can say that will get me to wear this bra." he said, brushing past her.

"Do it or I'll leak your nudies." she said.

"What? You don't have nudies of me." he cried, glaring back at her. She held up her phone, scrolling through various pictures of him when he was a baby. His eyes widened in shock.

"Goddamn it mom." he hissed, as he started putting the bra on.

"Here, let me help you uncultured dork."

"Yes, because not knowing how a bra works makes me uncultured." he deadpanned. Once she was done she gave him a slap on the ass, causing him to jolt forward.

"Alright then, terms of the dare...you wear that all day...until I get out of detention." she said.

"Fine, but I dare you to lick lunch table when we get back to the cafeteria." he said. Her eyes widened in disgust.

"Ew gross...why would I do that?" she cried.

"Do it and I won't hang your Pretty Princess Bubblegum undies on the flagpole." he said.

"Fuck you." she cried angrily, spinning on her heel.

xxx

"Okay, so there she was hopping on my dick when her brother walks into the room. To say I was scared is an understatement. I don't think I ever ran that fast until that night." Yasuhiro said, finishing his story.

"Dude that is totally bogus, what girl would ever sleep with you?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously.

"Various girls, you'd be surprised what a little Chronic can get you." he said, a smirk on his face.

"I guess I did learn something from this story. Drugs get you anything you want, even girls." Leon said, a rather unimpressed look on his face.

"And yet he can't get a steady girlfriend, or a job for that matter." Kazuichi said, causing the Ultimate Clairvoyant to gasp.

"I told you man, I ain't got time for work. I'm busy trying not to fail high school...again." he said.

"Right, I forgot you're like four years older than all of us...how do you fail that damn much man?" Leon asked.

"Smoke weed before school and sleep all day." the man replied, earning a chuckle from them all.

"That isn't surprising at all." Fuyuhiko said.

He heard some gasps and looked up from his phone, glancing toward the doors. His friend Daisuke was walking in, wearing a bright blue bra over his shirt. People had already started snapping pictures, while others were just outright laughing. He sat down at his seat with his friends, grabbing his half empty juice bottle.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much, but apparently we missed quite a lot." the Ultimate Yakuza said, glancing at his friend.

"Yeah man, the fuck is that?" Leon said, pointing at the bra.

"Oh, this is a dare. Sadly Hiyoko tricked me into stealing this and then dared me to wear it. Since I want to prove to her that I won't back down, I'm going to wear it." he said.

"In other words, she pulled some fuckshit and now you have to wear it at her expense." Kazuichi said, earning a sigh and a nod from Daisuke.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Man you are totally weak, I would never do jack shit for her." Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Well I do love her so I sort of have too. Oh wait here she comes, get ready for this shit." he said, pulling out his phone.

Hiyoko was grumbling as she headed back to the table with her friends. Mahiru was pointing at Daisuke and asking her about the bra most likely. But before Hiyoko could even respond, she knelt down, licking the side of the table, a look of grimace on her face.

"Haha, yes! I win."

"You dared her to lick the table? That's a loss for both of you." Leon said.

"How so?"

"Well...you make out with her right? Technically you're licking the table too." the baseball player replied. Daisuke deflated, frowning a bit.

"Bro, how did this even happen?" Yasuhiro asked, earning a groan from the story teller.

"It's Hiyoko, do you need an explanation?" he asked.

"I still can't believe she dared you to do something this stupid." Fuyuhiko said, chuckling to himself. Daisuke smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, that's because I have the balls too. Wearing a bra is simple shit, but you're too pussy to do something."

"The fuck did you just say?" the blond haired gangster snapped, slamming his hand against the table. Daisuke smirked, taking a drink from his bottle.

"Nah man, I'm not trying to rile you up or anything. It's just that you would never survive a real game of Truth or Dare." he said.

"Like hell I would. Come on, dare me to do something I'll fucking prove you wrong!"

"Oh no." Kazuichi muttered.

"Fine, I dare you too...grab Mahiru's tits." he said firmly. Fuyuhiko's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Are you insane? That bitch would kill me."

"You did say you would prove me wrong...so get to it boy, or there will be consequences. I might just tell Peko a secret or two."

"I don't harass women, especially ones that will kill me." Fuyuhiko said, crossing his arms. Daisuke glanced toward the door, a smirk working its way onto his face.

"Okay, not Mahiru then...but how about someone else. Hey Peko, could I talk to you real quick?" he asked, standing up from his seat. The silver haired Swordswoman glanced at him, brow raised at his current garment.

She silently approached him, her face free of emotion as it always was. She stood before him, arms cross. Though she did have a curious look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong Daisuke? Might I inquire as to why you are wearing a brassier over your clothes?" she asked.

"Uh...don't worry about it...I was actually wondering when we could get back to our lessons. Exams are over and you still owe me a duel." he said.

"Yes of course...I'm free tomorrow afternoon. We can resume them then...you have been practicing stances correct?" she asked.

"Yup, I have been working on everything you taught me...I took notes remember?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"I remember...if this is all you wanted then I shall be going. I have some classwork I must finish." she said, politely excusing herself. Daisuke turned around, glaring right at Fuyuhiko, a smirk on his face. He gestured for him to stand up, which he ended up doing.

"I will kill you one day, just remember this when you find yourself in a lake." he hissed as he walked by him. Daisuke wasn't at all scared, already knowing Fuyuhiko was a big softie.

"Peko, wait up a second." he called out, causing the girl to stop. Daisuke of course knew why, since she was actually trained to be Fuyuhiko's sword, but no one else knew that.

"Is something the matter Fuyuhiko? What do you need?" Peko asked, concern written on her face.

"Listen...I'm sorry for this." he said.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked curiously.

He didn't reply, instead he just reached his hands to her breasts. He cupped both of them, giving them a light squeeze. The stoic Swordswoman blushed brightly, her eyes widened in shock.

"F-Fuyuhiko! W-what are you doing?" she snapped, her tone was one of anger, but her face was one of something else.

Daisuke bit his lip, trying not to break into laughter. Fuyuhiko finally let go of the girl, turning around and walking back to his seat. He proceeded to slam his face against the table, remaining silent shortly after. No one said a word after that. The bell rung a second later, signaling the end of lunch. Daisuke grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulder.

"Well not that this wasn't fun, but...this was totally fucking fun." he said.

"You are relentless bro, props to you." Leon said, giving his friend a fist bump.

It wasn't long before everyone was back in class, minus Peko and Fuyuhiko both being too embarrassed to be there. Daisuke was just sitting at his seat, a proud smile on his face. The teacher hadn't shown up yet so everyone was just talking among themselves. Hiyoko tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Was it you that made Fuyuhiko do that to Peko?" she asked.

"Yeah, he fell for it hook, line and sinker. It's just so easy to use his temper against him." he said.

"That's true...but you are stepping into a dangerous game. He's going to come back with an ever worse dare."

"Pfft, he can try. I'm not scared of him." he said, crossing his arms. A second later, Fuyuhiko walked into the room, a bandage on his forehead. He walked across the room, passing by Daisuke's desk, placing a folded paper on it. He walked back to his seat, leaning back in his chair, eyes trained on the story teller.

"What's that about?" Sonia asked curiously, gesturing to the paper. Daisuke shrugged.

"Nothing to worry about. Let's see what he wants." he said, unfolding the paper. His eyes were immediately assaulted by a string of swears in the neatest handwriting he had ever seen. After getting through all of them, he got to the actual part.

" _You got me good asshole, I'll admit. But now it's your turn, you wanna play this game then let's play it. I dare you to give Sonia a hickey, right fucking now."_

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the gangster who had a smirk on his face.

"You want me to do that now?" he asked.

"Right here, right now in front of our friends. Or else you have to go on the intercom and say you got no balls." he said.

"What's going on now?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but these two were doing something in the cafeteria earlier. I heard he stole Sayaka's bra." Ryouta said, glancing at the story teller.

"Daisuzu is still wearing it, it looks cute on him!" Ibuki added.

"Men don't wear bras! Come on Dais, break out of it like the man you are!" Nekumaru shouted, flexing his muscles. Hiyoko snagged the note from Daisuke's hands, giggling a bit at Fuyuhiko's words. She reached the end of it and looked at the gangster.

"Hey, if you're going to dare my boyfriend to do something like this, run it by me first." she said.

"Do you approve?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna see it go down." the dancer cried, earning a grin from the gangster.

"Hiyoko sweetheart, you're supposed to be on my side." The black haired boy cried. Hiyoko shook her head, placing the note on her desk.

"While normally I would, I want to see this happen...go on, I double dog dare you." she said.

"No balls!" Fuyuhiko added. The entire class was looking at Daisuke now, everyone wondering what they were even talking about. Daisuke closed his eyes, a groan escaping his lips.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I get to dare the next person." he said.

"I guess that's fine...but pick someone new. Just daring three people is getting boring!" Hiyoko said. He rolled his eyes, standing from his seat.

"What's going on?" Sonia asked curiously. Daisuke rubbed his arm, glancing away from the princess.

"Could you stand up real quick? It will only take a few seconds." he said.

"Alright, but what is this about Daisuke? You aren't going to stab me right?" she asked, standing up from her seat.

"Why do you automatically assume I would stab you? You're my best friend." he said.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Kazuichi cried, a look of hurt on his face.

"You're my best guy friend, Sonia is my best gal friend. There's only one person I could share all of my deepest darkest secrets with." he said.

"I thought that was me." Hiyoko snapped.

"Sweetheart, I love you but I wouldn't trust you with my kidneys." Daisuke said, earning a nod from Hiyoko. As much as it hurt, he had a point.

"I don't know what this is about, but class is about to start." Sonia said, most likely trying to get some normalcy back into her day. Daisuke shrugged it off, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Before she could even say anything, the boy had latched onto her neck, sucking on her skin. Kazuichi let out an ear piercing scream passing out right after. Mahiru not wanting to miss out on a major event, ended up snapping various pictures of the two. After a few seconds, he finally let go, leaving a nice red mark on the princess's neck.

"There, I got balls." he said, glancing at Fuyuhiko.

"Bro, you don't have balls. You have brass balls forged in the line of duty, you have won my respect." he said firmly.

"This is getting fun. Hey hey, Kizakura keeps booze in the room, go see if there's an empty bottle so we can keep going." Hiyoko said, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"I would rather not. I think we've had enough dares for one day." Takane said, a firm look on her face. Hiyoko smirked, giving her a daring smirk.

"Scared Potter?" she said, in a surprisingly good English accent. Takane grit her teeth, slamming her hand on the table.

"Fine, I'll take part in this little game of yours. But when you lose, don't come crying to me!" she snapped. Daisuke was surprised, seeing as the most sophisticated of his classmates had lost her cool at a petty insult. He hummed to himself, pulling out a bottle of Blue Goose.

"Here, I found a full one too." he said, holding both bottles up.

"Great, but class is about to start...how about we leave this for tonight, in the upstairs game room. If you don't show up, you'll have to admit your a chicken over the intercom." Hiyoko said.

"I'm game, bring it on." Fuyuhiko said.

"I'll be there too...I'll make the snacks, especially the sausage." Teruteru said, licking his lips. The girls shuddered, suddenly not looking forward to the game.

The rest of the day was a bit uneventful, but to say Daisuke was excited was an understatement. He saw Hiyoko scribbling stuff in her notebook, so he could only assume she was making up the most fucked up dares imaginable. Kazuichi was still passed out on the floor from witnessing Daisuke's dare. Sonia hadn't stopped blushing, muttering a lot of weird things under breath in a language no one understood. Hours passed, and finally it was the time for the game. He quickly made his way upstairs to the third floor, passing by some upperclassmen and some faculty members as he made his way to the Game Room.

It was just a normal place, where anyone could come and hang out. There were various things to do here, including some retro game systems near the back of the room. There was also an old 50's style jukebox in the back, along with a dart board. There was a billiards table in the middle of the room, along with a shogi board and some leather couches. Neon signs spelling out the name of Hope's Peak Academy could be seen on every wall, including a retro neon wall clock, which he admit was pretty cool.

When he got there, he noticed Nekumaru and Akane had moved the billiards table aside, clearing a large spot for everyone to sit. Teruteru was also there, preparing some stuff on a nearby table. How the Gymnast hadn't pounced the table was beyond him.

"Hey guys!" he said, greeting his friend.

"Dais my man, good to see ya. Finally got tired of that bra?" Nekumaru asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, it was pretty silky. Hiyoko is going to wear it now, but I didn't know her boobs had grown." he admitted.

"That tends to happen to girls when they hit their growth spurt, come on Dais don't be that way." Akane said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you see the spot on Sonia's neck? It's so visible she has to wear a scarf now." Ryouta said. The boy had been sitting in the back of the room, his tablet in hand. Daisuke blushed, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I apologized for that already. Apparently she likes having that on her neck, I don't think she's over me yet." he said.

"I cannot believe you picked Hiyoko over Sonia, might I remind you that she's a _Princess_? You could live the soft and easy life, like a goddamn king!" Nekumaru said.

"I could, but that would be betraying my talent. I'm a story teller, not a king...while I admit, I do have some reserved feelings for her, they don't go over friendship. I love Hiyoko and that's not gonna change." he said with a shrug.

It wasn't long before the others showed up, in varying degrees of emotion. Tanaka was just silent, claiming a spot near the jukebox, his Dark Devas were sleeping in his muffler like always. Kazuichi sat on the floor next to Sonia, much to her dismay. However she smiled and continued conversing with him. Hiyoko came in last with Ibuki following in.

"Alright then, everyone's here. Let's start this little party, rule of the game, if the bottle lands on you you must take a dare. If you don't you take a shot. No sexual dares, touching is fine I guess. Anyone who doesn't comply to drink or dares will face punishment." Hiyoko said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Also nothing that involves shit, piss or any bodily fluid, no fetishes and nothing that could land you in jail." Daisuke reiterated, causing some to sigh in relief.

"Good, the last thing I want is to sniff one of Nekumaru's logs!" Akane said, taking a bite from her chicken leg.

"Bruh, that's nasty." Fuyuhiko snapped, glaring at the gymnast.

"Final rule and this is the rule on kissing, if you are dared to kiss someone, it has to be full contact for at least five seconds, nothing more nothing less. And if anyone kisses Daisuke for more than those five seconds, I will stab you in the most painful of places...keep that in mind." Hiyoko said, sitting down next to her boyfriend who pulled out the two bottles of vodka. He opened the one that was nearly empty, finishing it off. Placing the cap back on he placed it in the center of the circle.

"Sonia, since I made out with your neck earlier, you get the first spin." he said. The girl blushed, grabbing a hold of the bottle.

"I-I've never done this before...I've always seen it in high school movies." she said.

"Well you're living it, spin the bottle." Hiyoko snapped, shoving some gummies in her mouth. Sonia gave the bottle a good spin, everyone watching the neck of it intently. After a few seconds, it stopped spinning, landing on Ibuki who clapped her hands.

"Yes! Ibuki chooses dare!" the girl cried.

"I dare you to take your panties off and place them on Daisuke's head." Sonia said, a smirk on her face.

"And we're off to an excellent start." the boy in question muttered. Ibuki shrugged and reached inside her skirt, pulling the black garments off herself. She placed them on Daisuke's head without hesitation.

"Those are brand new, Ibuki wants them back." she said firmly, sitting back down in her spot, careful not to reveal too much. Especially because Teruteru was already wiping his bloody nose.

"I'll make sure you do, you're turn." he said, passing her the bottle. She gave the bottle a good spin, giggling to herself the entire time. Unfortunately for Daisuke the bottle landed on him. He groaned, lowering his head in defeat.

"Haha! Daisuzu I dare you to grab Peko's boob, under her shirt for the next five minutes." Ibuki said.

"Pass me the bottle so I can take a shot." he said in a deadpanned tone.

"Aw come on man, it's just a boob grab." Kazuichi said.

"I am not grabbing Peko's boob, first off. Second off, she would probably kill me, so hand me the damn bottle." he said. The pink haired teen handed him the bottle, which he opened up. He took a deep breath, taking a swig from it. He coughed a bit, capping the bottle.

"Pussy, you're weak as shit!" Fuyuhiko called out, holding back his chuckles.

"Thank you for not doing that dare Daisuke...it means a lot to me." Peko said, earning a nod from the boy. He took a hold of the bottle, giving it a good spin. It landed on Fuyuhiko who hissed angrily.

"Don't do anything stupid asshole." he said. Daisuke just stood up, walking to the food table, he looked around for a few seconds, finding the mustard bottle.

"Takane take your shirt off." he said.

"What? I will not!" she cried.

"Just do it, we're all friends here...once you become part of our class you have to go on with our shenanigans." he said.

She sighed, and unbuttoned her shirt, placing it on the chair behind her. He pushed her back until she was laying down, squeezing the mustard into her bellybutton. With the biggest shit eating grin he could muster, he turned to Fuyuhiko.

"I dare you to suck this mustard out of her bellybutton."

"Oh fuck, it's turning into that kind of game." Kazuichi said. Hiyoko had already pulled her phone out, video taping the whole thing. Mahiru was too busy laughing to even get a picture in.

"Hell no, pass me the bottle." the gangster cried, snagging the vodka from Hiyoko.

"That's not fun, come on man it's just mustard." Daisuke said.

"You do it then asshole, since you want to do it so much." the boy cried, downing a gulp of alcohol. Daisuke shrugged, sucking the yellow condiment from the astronomer's bellybutton. She moaned a bit, biting her lip as he licked her belly clean.

"Done, but I get a freebie after this." he said, tossing the empty bottle to him. He spun it, muttering swears under his breath.

"Kazuichi, my man...what's up?" Fuyuhiko said, as the bottle landed on the pink haired mechanic. He gulped audibly, sweat pouring from his body.

"Don't hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you buddy, but I am going to dare you to do something. I dare you to unhook Sonia's bra with your teeth." he said, a calm expression on his face.

"What!" he cried out, eyes widened. Sonia sighed, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'm not showing anyone my breasts, just be quick about it." she cried, a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, I'll take a drink." he said, disappointment in his tone. As much as he wanted to do it, he knew she was uncomfortable, and that would make him feel three times worse.

"Boo, this is getting boring, someone take a dare already!" Akane cried out, returning her stack of empty plates to the table. Kazuichi spun the bottle, which ended up landing on Nekumaru. He smirked, bearing his shark-like teeth.

"Motor boat Akane's titties." he said simply.

"Uh...well, I don't think I could.." the muscular team manager was stopped mid sentence as the gymnast pulled his face into her chest, hugging him tightly.

"Haha, yeah that's the shit!"

"Somehow I think this means something else." Ibuki said, not at all surprised that Akane was willing to do that.

"Why hasn't anyone dared me yet? I want to do some fun stuff as well." Teruteru said.

"Keep it in your pants pervert." Hiyoko snapped. Daisuke shook Chiaki's shoulder, the girl waking up from the nap she had been taking. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up against the bookshelf.

"Sorry, I stayed up late playing Injustice 2." she said.

"You have that? We should play later on." he said.

"Tanaka my man, I dare you to take your pants off!" Nekumaru cried. The dark lord opened a single eye, glancing at Hiyoko with a firm expression.

"Pass me the liquid of the gods mortal. I shall not take part in this petty repartee you call a game." he said. She frowned, tossing him the bottle, which he took a swig from. He coughed a bit, shaking his head.

"So far, people aren't willing to do stuff...maybe should kick it up a notch?" Hiyoko suggested.

"I dunno, I think drinking is enough." Daisuke said.

"But there's no fun in that if everyone drinks. Besides were gonna run out of vodka at some point. I say for every dare that anyone refuses, an article of clothing comes off, until they're all in the buff." she said, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

"I will not! A princess doesn't take her clothes off in front of others, unless it is her husband." Sonia said firmly, having buttoned her shirt back up.

"I agree with Sonia, as much as I want to see boobs, it doesn't seem respectful." Fuyuhiko said, a light blush on his face. No one noticed the hateful glare Peko had given him.

"Fine, if you want to keep this boring game up, then it's alright for now." Hiyoko said. Tanaka smirked as he spun the bottle, which ended up pointing to the dancer herself. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mortal human, I have gotten power over your life and body. My request is that you shed your garments, and remain in an unmodest state, show off that beautiful glow of a maiden." he said, lightning crackling behind him.

"What?" Hiyoko cried out, not understanding what he was saying.

"Take your kimono off." Mahiru translated, earning a nod from her friend.

"If I must, are you okay with this Daisuke?" she asked.

"I'm fine as long as no one dares you to take off your underwear. That's my unclaimed territory." he said, shoving some nachos in his mouth.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I'm not wearing panties." she said, giving him a smirk. He started coughing a bit, grabbing her hands as she started untying her obi.

"No no, keep that on for now...maybe you can do something else?" he asked.

"Sorry, a dare is a dare...if you're so concerned then give me your jacket." she said.

He nodded, unzipping his Hope's Peak Varsity jacket off himself. He gave it to her just as she dropped the kimono to the ground, placing it on the table behind them. He tried not to stare at the vibrant yellow bra she was wearing.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Teruteru said, licking his lips.

"Bro, don't stare at my girl like that...I'll knock your teeth in." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the chef who instantly looked away.

"Heh heh heh, my turn!" Hiyoko cried, spinning the bottle.

Everyone swallowed hard, watching the glass object carefully. They all knew Hiyoko could come up with some fucked up dares, so it was best if they all braced themselves. It landed on Mikan who visibly stiffened.

"Nice! Pig Barf I dare you to...hmm...what to do.."

"P-please...n-nothing t-too bad." the girl said, shaking like a leaf.

Hiyoko smirked, grabbing the bottle of Blue Goose from beside her. She walked over to the nurse, wrapping her arms behind her, squeezing her breasts together. She uncapped the bottle, pouring a bit of vodka into her cleavage.

"Alright then, eenie meanie minee, Ryouta...suck this vodka out of her boobs." she said, pointing to the Ultimate Animator.

"M-Me?" he cried.

"Aw come on!" Teruteru cried, anger flowing through his veins.

"Oh please...anything but that!" Mikan said, still shaking.

"Tick tock fatty, hurry before it all slowly drips down. You'll have to lick it off her belly if you don't." she said, giving him a shit eating grin. The boy stood up, slowly moving toward the ultimate nurse. Without hesitation, he sucked the alcohol from her breasts, causing her to moan.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting him to actually do it." Mahiru muttered, setting her camera down.

She was glad it wasn't her to be honest. Once everyone had settled down, Mikan was handed the bottle. She spun it, hand shaking a bit as she did so. It spun around and around, finally stopping on Daisuke. He frowned, looking at the nurse.

"Alright Mikan, hit me with your best shot." he said.

"I dare you and Hiyoko to seal the deal in Headmaster Kirigiri's office." she said, in a rather calm tone. The reaction was instantaneous. Daisuke spit out the juice had been drinking and Akane had almost choked. Everyone just looked at the nurse who had a smirk on her face.

"You're breaking the rules, we agreed on nothing sexual." Teruteru said, if he wasn't getting any, no one was. Mikan however glanced at the chef, a smirk on her face, something that was unlike her normal attitude.

"Yes, while we did agree to those terms, nothing was ever imposed on couples. Since Daisuke and Hiyoko are in a relationship it is totally fine for them to engage in such acts." she said.

"Holy shit, did you actually just grow a backbone? I can't believe I'm saying this but...Mikan you have earned my respect. You are my sister now, no questions asked." Hiyoko said. The nurse smiled brightly, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Thank you Hiyoko...it means a lot to me that you would say that." she said.

"I'm taking a drink then." Daisuke said, hand reaching for the blue goose. Hiyoko however caught his hand, a smirk on her face.

"How about we make do with this dare...think about it, our first time in the Headmaster's office...it'll be totally hot." she said.

"Can we not talk about this in front of our friends?" He asked, a blush on his face. Kazuichi took a gulp from the bottle of Vodka, passing it to Teruteru who finished it off. Both of them were pissed at the turnout for this game.

"They're bound to find out, besides were like family now, especially after all the bullshit we've been through. We just get the honor of fucking before any of them." she said, giggling to herself.

"Whatever, but I don't have any rubbers." he said. Fuyuhiko dug his hand in his pocket, tossing him a square shaped foil.

"That one is on me, we'll keep the game going...Mikan if you want to go watch you can go ahead." He said, grabbing the empty booze bottle.

"That's alright, I think I'll stay here."

"We'll need proof of them doing it, it won't be an official dare. Remember the punishment, it wasn't decided what is was. That means if they don't comply, Mikan can do whatever she wants with them." Mahiru said. Mikan nodded, a smirk working its way onto her face.

"Well, I do have some spare rope under my bed, and a ball-gag...I'm pretty sure I can come up with a use for them." she said absentmindedly, scaring the hell out of everyone in the room. Hiyoko rapidly stood up, wrapping her kimono around her body.

"Let's get this done before we're turned into the human centipede or something!" she said, pulling Daisuke along. Mikan stood up from the group, deciding to follow them along.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that girl thinking?" Akane cried out.

"Nothing at all it seems...damn, Daisuke took my panties with him!" Ibuki cried, holding her skirt down, while crossing her legs.

"I'm gonna take a piss break, I'm already tipsy." Kazuichi said, stumbling out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

Daisuke and Hiyoko stood in front of the Headmaster's Office on the 4th Floor. The Headmaster had already left, but usually left the office open in case any of the faculty needed some personal files on the students. There was no chance of him coming back for the night, but that was what made them even more nervous. Mikan stood behind them, arms crossed, a grin on her face. Daisuke didn't know what had brought out this new mischievous side, but he figured she was getting revenge on Hiyoko for all the shit she put her though. Hiyoko finally reached for the doorknob, throwing the door open.

"It's empty." she said.

"Good, it would be awkward if we just showed up to do this...are you sure this is what you want Mikan?" Daisuke asked, looking at his friend. Thankfully he had taken Ibuki's panties off his head to look less like a moron as he walked through the building.

"I'm sure, besides I've always wanted to be part of something like this." she said, biting her lower lip.

"You damn pervert, you are turning out just like me!" Hiyoko said, a smile on her face. The three of them walked into the office, closing the door but only leaving it open a crack.

"I'll keep watch and let you know if he shows up." she said, earning nods from the couple.

"My heart is beating so fast right now, I think I might die." Daisuke said, placing a hand on his chest as he walked toward the large oak desk. He had only been inside this office a couple times before, but now that he was here, partially drunk and about to do the deed with his girlfriend, it made the experience much different.

Hiyoko nodded herself, not exactly knowing what to say. She made sure the blinds were shut before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"I dunno, any specifics Mikan?" he asked, looking back to the nurse.

"Nope, whatever works for you!" she cried out.

"This is my first time, so be gentle!" Hiyoko cried, a blush on her cheeks. Daisuke nodded, capturing her lips in a kiss.

He slowly slid her kimono off her body, choosing to leave her bra on. As they started kissing, he pulled open the condom, pulling it out of the foil packet, unknowingly dropping Ibuki's panties onto the floor.

"I love you Hiyoko, I would have preferred doing this in private, without one of our friends watching but...I guess this is pretty exciting." he said, slipping the condom onto his length.

"It is, besides you can tell your future friends you lost your virginity inside the Headmaster's office in Hope's Peak Academy." she said cheerfully.

He lined himself up, lifting her legs up a bit. She wrapped them around his waist, giving him a loving look. He kissed her a second time as he slipped himself inside her. He reached her wall almost immediately. Grabbing onto her waist, he thrust himself in, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, kissing his cheek.

"It's fine, I knew it would hurt but it's not so bad." she said softly. He waited a few seconds, glancing at the other end of the room.  
"Mikan no filming, that wasn't part of the agreement." he said firmly.

"Sorry sorry." the girl said, quickly deleting the video.

Daisuke shook his head, his focus back on the task at hand. He took a hold of Hiyoko's hand and slowly started thrusting into her. She bit her lip, trying her hardest not to moan in pleasure. It wasn't long until she was outright screaming.

"Sweetheart, try to be quiet!" he said.

"I can't...your dick is soo good!" she cried, her hold on him tightening.

He bent down, biting onto her neck.

She gasped, closing her eyes tightly as he licked the soft skin. His hand was rubbing her clit, filling her mind with all sort of new feelings. He grabbed a hold of her leg and started thrusting a bit harder. This action drove her insane, as she dug her fingernails into his arm.

"You're so tight baby, do you like it like this?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Hell yeah, fuck me hard! Destroy my pussy and claim me as yours!" she cried out. This seemed to urge him on even more.

Mikan was panting herself, already dripping from watching her friends going at each other. She had slowly stuck her hand into her skirt, about to start rubbing herself when she heard footsteps. She looked through the door, eyes widening.

"Shit, he's coming!" she cried.

Her friends stopped, eyes widened in shock. Daisuke quickly pulled out of his girlfriend, pulling his pants back up. Hiyoko was rather pissed off that she didn't get to finish, as she hastily started putting on her kimono.

Jin Kirigiri walked in a second later, turning the lights on in the office. He saw Daisuke and Hiyoko standing there, both panting a bit. Mikan took her chance to slip out the door and run for it, not wanting to get in trouble. The man glanced at the two students, a curious look on his face.

"Mr. Del Rio, Ms. Saionji...is there a reason you two are in my office after school hours?" he asked sternly.

"Uh...actually we were looking for you, but we didn't know where the light switch was. We figured you were gone but wanted to check anyway. We'll be leaving...come on honey." Daisuke said, taking a hold of Hiyoko's hand. The man shrugged it off as he walked over to his desk. He saw the condom packet on the ground, eyes widening a bit. He also noticed the black undergarments on the ground.

"Daisuke, Hiyoko...what is the meaning of this?" he asked, grabbing the panties off the floor. The two teens turned around, eyes widened when they saw the black underwear.

"Shit, I forgot about those." Daisuke muttered.

"We're you two...doing it in my office?" he asked.

"Um...I don't think I feel comfortable replying to that question." Hiyoko said.

"Yeah, it was a stupid dare...don't worry about it we didn't do anything in here." Daisuke said. The man got a bit closer, catching the scent of alcohol on him.

"And you've been drinking...might I ask where was it you procured alcohol on campus?" he asked.

"Is it really that hard? You know who are homeroom teacher is." Hiyoko said, glancing at the ground.

"Kizakura...I'm gonna have to talk to him. Listen kids, high school isn't about stupid dares or drinking. It's about learning, and while I know it's fun to play those games with your friends, it isn't fun to clean up bodily fluids off an oak desk." he said, gesturing to the desk. Daisuke glanced at his girlfriend who giggled under breath.

"Sorry, I'm a dripper." she said.

"On top of that, there's blood here, was it your first time? Don't you want it to be more memorable than this?" Jin asked, gesturing to his office.

"Well...yeah but...you gotta admit, this is a pretty tight office." Daisuke said. The man sighed shaking his head.

"I'm not going to mention this to the board or anything, because we can't afford to expel anymore students. You're parents will be called and you will serve two weeks of extracurricular suspension. No clubs, no arcade, no pool, no school wide events, for two weeks...got it?" the man said, writing them both a yellow suspension form. The two of them nodded firmly, signing the bottom of the paper.

"One more thing, could I have those panties back? They're a friend's." Daisuke said, gesturing to the underwear on the mans desk.

"Clean my desk and you can have them back...and please use industrial cleaners, not...whatever I think you're imagining." the man said. The two students nodded, leaving the office quite embarrassed.

"Even though it was my first fuck, it was amazing...once we're done here, let's take it back to the dorms." Hiyoko said, kissing his cheek.

"Definitely, but I'm not cleaning the spot Mikan left on the carpet." Daisuke replied, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.


	19. Paintball

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome to Chapter 19 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **I haven't decided on whether to continue this story full time or not. But I did write this chapter just for shits and giggles...I wanted to continue the Dare chapter from last night, with each dare getting more and more fucked up as they went, but I decided to save that for later. This chapter will be a bit of a throw back to the first three chapters of the story. So I hope you like it.**

 **I did want to do some alternate universe stories of my series involving Daisuke and some other girls, but I don't know how to go about it. I don't really have any prompts to work with. Especially with Sonia, out of all of the girls that exist in Danganronpa, Sonia and Sayaka are two of my favorites, along with Hiyoko. Since Sonia has been showing affection for Daisuke since the beginning, and she shows it quite a lot in the future arcs, I think I'm just going to make this a story where Hiyoko and Sonia are both dating Daisuke. It would make sense since all three of them are so close. It would mean Kazuichi would lose Sonia, but Takane is available for him to date. He has shown slight interest for her in the past, and I'm sure Daisuke would be his wingman.**

 **I dunno...I just hate having writers block, it blows ass chunks...So for now I will just continue the same shenanigans Class 77 will get into. I assure you, it will still go along with the original time line, but all of the Despair bullshit won't start until Class 79 enters Hope's Peak Academy. I will also start working on Yuno x Sayaka during the End of Hope's Peak Academy, though Yuno will be known as Hisashi in this part of the story, since he doesn't become Yunosuke until after The Tragedy.**

 **If you have some story prompts for this series or wish to see how much shit I can put Class 77 through, feel free to PM me with your idea. I must apologize to Dilonjack for not including Akira in the last chapter, I was going to, honest to god but I just didn't know how to go about it. No worries, when she delivers Daisuke's new prosthetic finger, she will make her official appearance. So be just a tiny bit patient.**

 **Finally, I will also start working on Mikan x Makoto while I'm at it. Seeing as they are together in the School Life, I want to show just what made them get attracted to each other. So there will be some fluff...there will be plenty of Diyoko too, and if I decide to add Sonia into the mix, I guess I can call it, DaiSonia? Idk...maybe one of you can come up with something better.**

 **Here we go, chapter 19 is coming to your faces now!**

 **PS, it's raining like a motherfucker here in New Hampshire and I lost my satellite signal...I got stuck watching the Berenstein Bears cuz no other channel works!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 19

Paintball

After Mikan had returned to the Game Room and told them what happened, everyone thought it wise to pack up. And by pack up, they basically just got rid of the evidence before the Headmaster could tell. When asked by the others what happened, the Ultimate Nurse remained silent, saying they were caught before anything happened. Truthfully, Hiyoko had texted her and told her to keep her mouth shut. Even though she was her honorary sister now, she couldn't risk pissing the blonde dancer off. She was asked a bit nicely by Daisuke and she had agreed, so all of their friends were in the dark about what truly happened.

The following day however were starting out like any other. Daisuke was in class, a little bored but grinning like an idiot. Hiyoko was still a bit mad that she didn't get to finish inside the office, but their alone time in her dorm was more than enough. So far she hadn't complained a single time today. It didn't take long for some girls, like Mahiru and Takane to figure out what was going on. Others just didn't care, though Teruteru was giving Daisuke some very hateful glares.

Daisuke finished writing some stuff in his story book, sifting through his emails. He had yet to receive any information from his publisher and he was getting really worried. Paranoia was going to start setting in soon enough, especially because he didn't know if his book was good or not. So far only Junko had read the rough draft of it before the final one was stolen. Thankfully he had copied the final draft and packed it up before anything could happen to it. He closed his phone, shoving it in his pocket as he glanced at the bored.

"Daisuke, hey."

He glanced to his right, seeing the firm look on Hiyoko's face. She was holding a folded note to him. He wondered what was wrong with her, but decided to just accept the paper. He would get his answer sooner or later. He unfolded the sheet, recognizing the handwriting.

" _Yo, we didn't finish the game...what about the punishment?"_

He glanced at Fuyuhiko, who was giving him a curious look. Daisuke grinned, writing down his reply. He passed it onto Hiyoko who handed it to Peko. The silver haired girl bit her lip as she handed it to Fuyuhiko. He quickly read it, giving him a nod. He took out another piece of paper and wrote something on it, expertly folding into a paper airplane. He waited for the teacher to turn around again, giving it a light toss. The airplane sailed across the room, landing right on Mahiru's desk. The girl glanced at Fuyuhiko who gestured for her to open it. She read the words on it, eyes widening.

"You want me to what?" she hissed, glaring at the gangster.

"Do it or face punishment." the boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Mahiru sighed and stood up, rather angrily, attracting the attention of everyone, including the teacher.

"Is something wrong Miss Koizumi?" she asked.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout!" she cried, doing the dance.

Daisuke started laughing when she thrusted the air rather than making the spout with her arm. She quickly sat down, putting her head down on the desk. The teacher looked at her oddly, resuming with her lesson. It wasn't long before the bell rung and the teacher packed up her things, telling them all to continue on the homework she had handed out. As soon as she was gone, Mahiru stood up, glaring at Fuyuhiko.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted angrily.

"Hey, we never finished the game. Mikan just told us the headmaster was in the academy."

"That's right big sis...the game never got a proper ending. So until we reach said ending, we will continue it. It's that or...you face punishment." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face.

"What is the punishment? We never agreed on it." Kazuichi said.

"It's simple really. Take the darkest most horrifying thing you could possibly imagine, then multiply it by cancer." Daisuke said. The mechanic shivered a bit.

"Okay, I don't want to receive punishment." he said.

"While I did enjoy the game we had last night, it got a bit out of hand." Sonia added.

"We weren't expecting Mikan to suddenly grow a pair in the middle of it. Thankfully, the headmaster didn't catch us in the act..it was a shame too...he just had to show up as soon as we got there." Hiyoko said, hiding her smirk behind her sleeve.

"Yes, yes it was a shame. It didn't involve Ibuki's panties, not at all." Daisuke added, glancing out the window.

"I don't think I want know what happened in that office." Takane said. Teruteru stood up, a smirk on his face.

"I do, perhaps I can join in the fun next time." the pudgy chef said, earning a smack to the head from Akane.

"Don't be gross man, speaking of that...when do we get the food?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Akane, it's 9:30, breakfast wasn't that long ago." Daisuke said.

"Your point?" she asked. He shrugged, standing up from his seat.

"I guess we can continue this game another time. We'll figure out the terms and rules and shit later. Teru, would you like some help in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Sure Dais, I can show you some of the Spanish food I've been working on." the boy replied. As soon as Daisuke opened the door to the room however, a single black canister flew in, hitting the side of the desk. The door was firmly shut a second later. Daisuke tried to open it, but the metal door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is that?" Mahiru cried, pointing to the canister. Nekumaru grabbed it, reading the words on the side of it.

"Sleeping Gas?"

"Oh shit." Daisuke said, reaching out for the canister. A pink mist started drifting through the room.

"What's going on?!" Takane shouted, backing away from the mist. All of her friends started falling victim to the gas, passing out instantly. Hiyoko blocked her nose with her sleeve, backing away from the mist.

"It's sleeping gas, the last time something like this happened was last year." she said.

"You've been through this before?" The white haired girl asked, eyes widening. She took a deep breath on accident, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"It'll be alright...just...stay...calm."

The Ultimate Astronomer and the Ultimate Traditional Dancer were the last two to fall asleep. The entire room had gone quiet as the thick shroud of pink mist slowly faded away. A second later, a tall brown haired teenager walked in, a gas mask on his face.

"This is just too fun...don't worry Chisa, plan A is underway." he said, speaking into his radio. Once he was sure Class 77 was asleep, he started to remove each student, a smirk hidden faintly under his mask.

xxx

Daisuke jolted awake, groaning in pain from the stiffness on his body. He looked around, finding himself in what looked like an abandoned building. There was nothing around, except the broken remains of cubicle dividers and old work desks. He glanced at himself, eyes widening a bit. He was wearing a familiar outfit. He was wearing a black chest plate over his long sleeved shirt. He was also wearing some matching leg armor and boots. Beside him was an M4 assault rifle, with a mounted EoTech scope and various magazines filled with hot purple ammunition.

He also noticed his M1911 was beside it, a neat stack of magazines beside it. He found a couple of grenades beside the firearms, which were bright purple in color. The final thing he saw was a phone. But it wasn't his own phone, it was an old model he had never seen before. He grabbed it, pressing the power button. When it powered up, the screen fizzled out, replaced with a faint image on the screen.

" _Daisuke Del Rio, welcome to site 45. You and the rest of your friends have been placed here at the request of a very powerful individual. The object of this game is to survive until the end of the night. This is a free for all death match, but alliances can be forged. The final person to make it out alive will win a fabulous prize. Currently you are on Floor 8 of the old abandoned municipal building. Your objective is to reach the lobby on the first floor. But it will not be easy, traps have been laid out and you will face great resistance from your friends. If you get shot in the chest, you will die, as well as getting shot in the head or any vytal area. If you get shot elsewhere, you will lose the ability to use your rifle for ten minutes. Good Luck Soldier."_

The message fizzled out, leaving Daisuke in silence. He grit his teeth, throwing the phone across the room. A dull thud filled the area as he sat there, letting the information sink in. Only one person had the ability to do something like this. He grabbed his rifle, loading a magazine into it.

"Ozzy, I am going to tear you and Chisa a new one when I get out of here." he muttered, pulling the slide back. He grabbed all of the magazines and shoved them in his pockets, placing his handgun at his leg holster.

At the same time, the rest of Class 77 was listening to the same message. Some where in a state of shock while others were gearing up for the paint war about to happen. Hiyoko was one of them, grabbing her shotgun and hefting it over her shoulder, the pale yellow paint rounds being shoved in her pocket. She put on her face mask, a grin on her face.

"This is gonna be fun! You're cute little ass is mine Dais, you best not hide from me." she said, chuckling to herself.

About ten minutes had passed since Daisuke woke up in the abandoned building. He looked outside, seeing all of the cars far below him. It didn't seem as if the city was disturbed by anything. It was a beautiful day outside. He wondered briefly if his friends back at the academy or the faculty had even missed them. He sighed, turning around in time to avoid a paint bullet. He fell to the ground as the barrage of hot pink rounds hit the glass. He rolled over to one of the cubicle dividers, grabbing his rifle.

" _Who the fuck is that? Hot Pink paint, that could be Ibuki or Kazuichi...gah, why couldn't we be put in a team?"_

"Whoever you are, you are about to get destroyed! That Prize is mine!"

" _Kazuichi."_ Daisuke thought to himself.

He peeked around the corner, seeing the young mechanic looking around the area. He was holding a sub-machine gun, a P90. A Bull-pup machine gun with 50 rounds a magazine. While normally that wouldn't be threatening if you had some cover, the gun was able to fire them all quite rapidly. Daisuke grabbed one of his paint grenades, pulling the pin. He lobbed it down the hall. Kazuichi yelped and dove into another cubicle as it exploded, smearing purple paint all over the place. Daisuke quickly stood up and started firing into the cubicle, hearing some screams from his friend.

"Stop shooting, shit!" he cried out, grabbing his own gun.

Daisuke's magazine clicked empty and he hissed, racing out of the area. He dove to the ground as Kazuichi started shooting at him over the dividers. He crawled across the ground, making it out of the office and into a stairwell. He closed the door and pulled the empty magazine from his rifle.

"Christ, I wasn't expecting this." he muttered, slamming the magazine into the receiver.

He stood and and looked down, seeing a mass of desks stacked on the stairs, effectively blocking them. He hissed and glanced up, seeing a roof access. It would be useless to go there. Across from him was another door which would lead to another office floor. He dove through the door, stacking some chairs in front of it.

As opposed to the previous office which had some cover, this one barely had any. All of the cubicle dividers had been removed, and along some desks remained. There were some large crates placed in various places around the room, along with some walls made out of ply wood. He heard a door open and quickly dove behind a crate.

"I'm telling you Mahiru, this is all Daisuke's fault." Akane said, gripping her AR 15 tightly in her hands. Her friend shook her head, holding her twin Uzis.

"I don't think so. The last time this happened we all knew about it, I don't think he knew this time. Besides why would he even bother with something this elaborate?" Mahiru questioned, looking at her friend.

"I suppose that's true. But still, I can't help but wonder if this is part of that punishment he and Hiyoko were talking about. Now that those two are together, they will turn their pranks on each other on us."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, pulling the slide of his rifle as slowly as he could. Once he had chambered the round, he glanced out from behind the crate. Nodding to himself he rapidly stood up, opening fire on the two girls. Akane cried in pain as several bullets made contact with her skin. She dove behind the overturned desk, unable to fire back. Thankfully Mahiru had found some cover before she was hit.

"Son of a bitch! Will you shoot that for me?" Akane cried, rubbing the welts on her arms. Mahiru nodded, pulling the slides of her uzis. She stood up and opened fire at the crate Daisuke was hiding behind.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried out. He dashed toward the over turned desk, changing the magazine he had just spent.

"Daisuke is that you?" Mahiru cried out, exchanging her magazines for new ones. The boy didn't reply, neither girl had seen him so it would be best to keep it that way. He slung his M4 around his shoulder, pulling out his side arm. He flicked the safety off and pulled the slide back.

"How can it be him? He isn't that smart, it's probably Kazuichi." Akane said.

Daisuke grit his teeth, dashing toward the other side of the room. Mahiru stood up aiming her guns all around the room, bright red lasers filling the area. The Ultimate Story Teller smirked, waiting until she turned around. He stood up and opened fire, nailing her in the arm. She cried in pain, ducking down behind a desk. He ran toward the other end of the room, diving through the door.

"Fuck, they got the both of us...we gotta hide until this stupid limit is done." Akane said, grabbing her rifle. The door opened, causing both girls to stand up. Kazuichi made his way in, seeing the two girls standing out in the open. He pulled the slide of his sub-machine gun, a smirk on his face.

Hiyoko smiled as she walked through the empty room. She had quickly found out she had been on floor 7 of the old municipal building. It was nothing more than cubicles and offices. She was holding her Shotgun tightly in her hands, scanning the area for a target. The Benelli M4 Super 90 had been her choice. She remembered the gun from the first time she used it. Fully automatic 12 gauge rounds, it made it the perfect close to mid range weapon. The screams of pain her friends felt were an added bonus.

" _Attention remaining players. Akane Owari and Mahiru Koizumi have been removed from the game."_ a robotic voice cried through the PA system. Hiyoko frowned as she ducked into an empty room, doing a quick sweep.

" _Aw big sis was eliminated. And here I was hoping to find her and make an allience. Wonder who had the balls to shoot Akane though?"_ she asked herself as she closed the door to the office. The window suddenly shattered, causing her to duck to the ground. She hadn't even heard that round.

Her eyes widened a bit as she remembered. There was one person in their class that had used a silenced gun. The Ultimate Princess, someone who was trained in tactics and military warfare. She didn't doubt the platinum blonde wouldn't take a more passive role in the fight. Softly eliminating the others while keeping the area clear. She could see it, the smirk on her face as she gunned down her friends. She had to find her, before anyone else fell victim to her. She heard a single shell casing hit the ground, near the other side of the large office.

" _You think you're so smart Sonia, but I am smarter than you. All I have to do is listen to the shell casings and slowly approach you."_ Hiyoko thought to herself, a smirk on her face.

Her smirk changed to one of shock when she heard the sound of a sub-machine gun. She rapidly stood up, dodging all of the green bullets trailing after her. She rose her shotgun up, taking aim at the princess. She pulled the trigger, hissing in pain from the kick back. She ended up hitting the side of the divider, giving the girl enough time to duck away.

"Fuck, let me shoot you Sonia! You're pissing me off!" Hiyoko cried, firing the last few rounds left in the tube of her gun. She ducked into an empty cubicle, slowly reloading her weapon.

"I will not, I want revenge!" the Princess cried, reloading her Mach 10. she stood over the cubicle, opening fire into the room.

Hiyoko pulled the slide of her gun back and stood up, letting off a round in the Princess's direction. Paint smeared all over the edge of the dividers. The dancer got an idea, and stood up, kicking the edge of the dividers. All of them started falling down, almost like a domino effect. She dashed toward one of the posts, using it as cover.

"What the hell do you want revenge for? I haven't done anything!" she cried.

She glanced over the post, seeing only half of the dividers had fallen, but that had cleared the room enough. A paint bullet struck the side of the post and she quickly pulled her head back, holding her shotgun tightly. She reached behind her back for her M9, hoping it would do some damage.

"You took Daisuke from me! He's such a sweet caring person, he doesn't deserve you!" Sonia cried out, shooting the post. Hiyoko grit her teeth, running around the post, opening fire at the princess. She dove underneath the dividers, avoiding the barrage of 9mm rounds.

"The fuck are you talking about? Daisuke chose me because he loves me." Hiyoko cried.

"But you don't love him, you don't deserve him!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Hiyoko stopped in the middle of the room, squeezing her gun tightly. She didn't even care about the game or anything else at the moment. She just walked over to where Sonia was hiding and kicked the divider down, each one falling to the ground with a loud slam. The princess rose her gun at the dancer, who grabbed it by the barrel, pulling it away from the girl. She grabbed a hold of the vest, pulling the girl to her feet.

"Don't you dare say that shit again! I don't care what you think of me, but don't say I don't love him. Daisuke is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's made me feel things I would have never felt alone. He cares about me, even if I'm a bitch to him. I am deeply in love with him and am willing to share my life with him. You on the other hand don't deserve shit!" she shouted angrily.

The princess fell to the ground, her shoulders shaking a bit. It was obvious that she was crying. She took her face mask off, setting it down next to her gun.

"I'm sorry. It's so hard, being in love with someone who doesn't love you back! Ever since we met I've had a crush on him, I've learned so much, spent so much time with him. But you...you just..."

"Hey listen, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to apologize for how you feel. I understand what you mean, it could have easily been you. I could have been in your spot right now. Daisuke is...special...he was able to make so many bonds with us. He and Chiaki make our class what it is now." Hiyoko said, kneeling down next to the princess.

"He got Kazuichi to open up a bit more, made Peko speak a lot more in class and made her laugh. Gave Teruteru hundreds of new recipes to try out, gave new instruments to Ibuki...there are so many things he's done for us. But we haven't done shit for him."

"He helped me when I was home sick, he almost died for someone...do you see why I'm so in love with him?" Sonia asked softly, earning a nod from the dancer.

"I can see it...listen, I'm glad you told me this...I guess I can understand you better now. But you have to move on, this love you have for him is poisonous. It could turn into jealousy, and with your fascination with Serial Killers, I really wouldn't want you to become jealous." she said, earning a giggle from the princess.

"That's true...I wouldn't want to become the things that I like. I'll...try to move on...but..could at least have a kiss?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Okay look, you're beautiful and all but I don't swing that way. Unless I'm dared, I am not kissing another woman." the dancer said, standing up. Sonia groaned, standing up as well.

"From Daisuke, not you!" she exclaimed. Hiyoko gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh...I guess that's fine. If he's okay with it, I'll let you be with him, for one day. You can do whatever you want, including sex...besides I have his first so I don't mind." she said.

"So, you actually did it?" Sonia asked, eyes widening a bit. The traditional dancer smirked, looking away from her.

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell...but yeah we totally did it. It was sooo fucking good, and he was such a professional too. It was too bad we didn't finish." she said.

"But you guys didn't show up in the Game room and Mikan had to sleep in my room because she was locked out. Oh my god, you did it all night didn't you?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from Hiyoko.

"My legs still kinda hurt."

"You have to tell me everything! Come on, we can form an alliance and beat everyone else!" she said happily.

"I suppose...Mahiru did get taken out so I'll need a new partner."

" _Nekumaru Nidai has been eliminated. Next time you take a shit, close the stall door."_ the mysterious voice said over the system. The two girls broke into giggles.

"Come on, we need to get to the lobby. We can share the prize when we get it." the princess said, earning a nod from her friend.

Xxx

It had been rather quiet, not a single soul in sight. This is exactly what made Peko Pekoyama feel alive. The constant fear of being found, the excitement of hiding and avoiding fire. Sneaking up against her enemies and bringing them down with her sword. It was what she had trained for. And though she had never killed a person, she knew she wouldn't hesitate if it came down to the lives of her master or her friends. She would fight for any of them, even if it meant losing her life. She suddenly stopped, hearing movement behind her. A single shot filled the room and she rapidly rose her bokken, deflecting it with ease. Purple paint splattered all around her. She knew of only one person who had that paint.

"Daisuke, I wasn't expecting to find you here." she said calmly.

She didn't even bother wearing her face mask, knowing she wouldn't need it. The boy smirked, taking his own mask off. He dropped his rifle, letting it clatter behind him. The room they were in was on the Sixth Floor, which was entirely empty. No cover whatsoever. It was a mad dash toward the stairwell on the other side of the room.

"Walking around with no cover, no mask...you must really believe in your skills Peko. Last time we were friends, but this battlefield marks us as enemies. However I won't be letting you defeat me here." he said.

The silver haired girl smirked, reaching behind her back. She had found a spare bokken among the supplies left behind. It was almost screaming at her to take it, as she would be needing it. She knew it was going to come in handy. She tossed the bokken toward her fellow classmate, who caught it with ease. He flipped it around, using the same hand motions she had taught him, getting into his stance.

"It seems you'll be getting your duel earlier than expected. I won't go easy on you just because your my student." she said.

"I wasn't expecting you too master." he said, giving her a smirk. The two of them remained silent for only a few seconds, dashing at each other with great speed.

Daisuke tried going for a body shot, but Peko had easily deflected it. He jumped back, dodging all of her speedy slashes. He clashed with her again, swinging his bokken as hard as he could. Loud claps of wood filled the area as the two swung at each other. Daisuke flipped back, aiming his foot at her chin, only for her to dodge it entirely. She jabbed her sword at him, aiming for his chest, only for him to block each hit.

The doors to the room suddenly opened, causing the two of them to stop. Two people walked in, holding rifles in hand. One of them was Ibuki, the other being Chiaki. It seemed the two of them had formed a pact. They locked eyes with the two sword wielding teenagers and rose their rifles up. Daisuke gave Peko a nod, both of them standing back to back.

"Ibuki isn't going easy on you Daisuzu! We're not on teams this time around!" She cried, pulling the trigger of her rifle.

Chiaki slipped through her gunfire, her Honey Badger slinging round after round. The two sword wielding teens moved forward, blocking each paint round with ease. Daisuke slid across the tile floor, slashing at Ibuki's legs, she cried in pain, slamming to the ground only to roll away from Peko's downward stab. Daisuke took a hold of her arm, pulling her away as Chiaki opened fire.

The two of them split up, racing toward the large posts on the other side of the room. Daisuke hissed as he glanced at his forgotten rifle. He shook his head, knowing he had everything he needed. He grabbed his pistol, flicking the safety off. Chiaki's gun locked up and she quickly ducked behind a post, dropping her empty magazine. Daisuke ran forward, opening fire on the Ultimate Gamer. Ibuki stood up, aiming for Daisuke, only for Peko to block all of the bullets aimed at the boy.

"Stand down Ibuki...and this won't hurt as much as it needs to." the silver haired girl said, having blocked all of the bullets. Hot pink and dark green paint flew in all directions.

"No need to take this so seriously, it's just a game!" Ibuki said.

Peko didn't say anything, rather she walked forward, jabbing the Ultimate Musician in the chest, causing her blood bag to burst. She fell to the ground, groaning a bit in pain. Peko rapidly turned around, pulling her side arm out as Chiaki opened fire on her.

"Sorry Chiaki, but this fight isn't yours." Daisuke said, jabbing the ultimate gamer in the back. She groaned in pain, falling to the ground, her Honey Badger slipping from her grasp. He spun his sword above his head bringing it down on her chest plate, taking her out of the game.

" _Ibuki Mioda and Chiaki Nanami have been eliminated!"_ the announcer cried.

Daisuke dropped the empty magazine to the floor, loading a new one into his gun. He looked up, staring at Peko who was loading her own gun. The two of them just shared a firm look, slowly walking toward each other. With each step they pulled the trigger, firing round after round at each other. Their guns finally clicked empty and the burst forward, clashing in the center of the field.

Daisuke spun on his heel, aiming a slash to Peko's neck. However the girl was faster, having dodged the swing. She swung at his legs, making him jump over her. He brought the sword down on her which she successfully parried. They backed away from each other, panting a bit. With a shout, Daisuke jabbed his sword forward. Peko grabbed it with ease, jabbing him with her own. The Ultimate Story Teller mimicked her action, grabbing her own sword.

"Isn't this interesting?" he asked, giving her a grin. She remained silent, pulling his blade out of his hand. He did the same with her, both of them gaining some distance from each other.

"I'll admit, you're training has taken you quite far Daisuke. I am proud to have taught you this much. But you are not a master of the sword yet, that title will only belong to me." Peko replied, flipping her sword around, catching it by the handle. Daisuke did the same, holding it in a traditional Kendo stance.

Peko moved her foot slightly, causing Daisuke to spring forward. He aimed his sword at her shoulder, and she easily blocked it. The blades hissed as they made contact, and if they were real katanas she was sure sparks would have filled the air. Daisuke threw a punch at her face which she blocked with her blade, elbowing him in the side. The Story Teller smirked, taking a hold of her hand, he pulled her forward aiming his blade at her chest. She was somehow able to dodge it, pulling his arm hard.

The two were almost dancing as they tried jabbing at each other. Ibuki and Chiaki were so entranced by it all they hadn't even been paying attention to anything else. Neither had noticed Fuyuhiko making his way into the room, also impressed with the battle that was going on. He leaned back against the wall, to entertained to do anything.

Daisuke finally let go of Peko's hand, aiming the tip of his sword at her neck. She once again blocked it, pushing him back with all her strength. The two of them panted a bit. It almost reminded them of their training, when ever she taught him how to defend himself, she would be practical about it. He still remembered all of the bruises he had gotten from her strikes. But now that he actually had a handle on everything, he could easily keep up with her. He dashed at her again, dragging the tip of his sword across the ground, swinging it upward.

She was able to block it with ease. Her eyes widened when he spun around, slamming his leg into her side. She grit her teeth in pain, having lost a hold of her sword. Daisuke quickly grabbed it, dashing at her as fast as he possibly could. Peko however wasn't out of the fight yet. She had spotted the black haired teenager's discarded rifle, and quickly ran for it, grabbing it from the ground. She pulled the slide back, hoping to take him down. He however had other plans.

He slammed his bokken onto the barrel of her gun, swinging his second one at her chest. The tip barely scratched her armor. She let go of the gun as he spun on his heel, delivering another slash to her armor. He let out a cry as he kept swinging his swords, doing more and more damage to her armor, each echoing clang carrying more pain than the last. He pulled his sword back, the tip glowing a vibrant purple as he jabbed it forward. Peko's blood bag exploded on contact, sending crimson paint in all directions. She fell to the ground, panting hard, clutching her chest in pain.

He fell to his knees, letting the swords fall out of his hands. He was dead tired, but was happy to have been the winner of the duel. He heard several claps, along with the cheers of Ibuki which echoed across the room. Daisuke fell down, groaning a bit.

"Nice job you two, you entertained me. But now I get to finish this match." Fuyuhiko said, grabbing a hold of his side arm.

He walked over to Daisuke, who was crawling away from him. The gangster took aim at him, a single round being fired. Only it didn't hit Daisuke, not the round hit the blond boy right in the chest. It was followed by three loud booms of a shotgun. Daisuke looked up, seeing Hiyoko and Sonia on the other side of the room.

"If anyone is going to take Daisuke out, it's me!" the blonde girl cried out.

"Fuck! Did you have to shoot me three times you bitch?" the boy cried out, flailing around the floor in pain. Daisuke quickly stood up, grabbing a hold of his rifle. He opened fire on Hiyoko, quickly moving toward cover. He dropped the empty magazine, swapping it from a new one.

"Fucking bullocks! Can't I get a break?" he cried out. He grabbed a smoke grenade from his waist and threw it into the room, waiting for it to start filling the room with smoke. He moved toward the other door, racing down the stairwell.

" _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Ryouta Mitarai and Tanaka the Forbidden One, have been eliminated."_

"Hehe, sorry bro...but you shouldn't have been out in the open." Kazuichi said, walking past Ryouta who had been littered with hot pink paint.

"It's fine, it was my fault." the boy said, pulling out his tablet. He immediately started working on an anime.

"Wait a minute...who the hell took out Tanaka? That guy is silent as all hell." Kazuichi cried out. He was suddenly struck in the shoulder by a silent bullet. He howled in pain, his weapons locking up. He dove into the nearby stairwell, running down the stairs. He glanced at his shirt, eyes widening.

"Royal Purple paint...Mikan." he muttered.

The Ultimate Nurse cried in shock as she tripped over her own feet. She let go of her Sniper Rifle, rubbing her forehead. She looked around the room, seeing the fallen Ryouta doodling on his tablet. She quickly stood up, walking past him.

"I'm sorry Ryouta." she said.

"What for? You didn't eliminate me." he said, glancing at her.

"I know...but I'm sure you wanted to win." she said.

"It matters little to me if I win or not. I just want to finish my anime...wait did you take out Tanaka?" he asked.

"He was talking to his hamsters so it made it easy to find him." she said simply. She ducked into the stairwell, heading down to the fourth floor.

It had been several hours since the game had started and so far only five players remained. Hiyoko and Sonia had been working together so it made the game easier for them. Daisuke was on his own, glad to have been able to rest after his bout with Peko. Takane was still hiding somewhere, and no one had heard from Teruteru. The only person that was still on the move was Kazuichi. The pink haired boy had been scanning the third floor. It seemed to be a maintenance area, since it was filled with boilers, pipes and various other things. It had been the perfect place to hide.

That was what scared him. In the last two hours, no one had said or done anything. He didn't know where the eliminated players went after the game ended for them, but he hadn't seen them around. He was hiding behind a large water tank, which was white in color, though the paint had peeled away. He held his P90 tightly in his hands. He had used the gun so much he was running out of ammo. He only had three full magazines left. Thankfully he had found a spare rifle and had it as a back up, along with his Revolver.

" _This shit is insane...Mikan has actually shown a bit of backbone in the last day. Was that dare game really what she needed to grow a pair?"_ he thought to himself.

For as long as he had known Mikan, she had never shown any emotions, other than shyness, fear and klutziness. But ever since she had met Daisuke and he had stood up for her, she had changed into a better person. He honestly found that cute. However the girl had started showing interest in one of their underclassmen, the Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi. He didn't know why it was, but he knew the brown haired boy was kind to her, just like Daisuke.

Several loud pings filled his ear and he quickly ducked down. Glancing at the royal purple paint, he knew Mikan had finally found him. He started shimmying away, quickly finding a new place to hide.

"You can't hide from me Kazuichi...I'm sorry if I sound too mean!" the girl cried out.

He chuckled under his breath as he peeked under the oil tank he was hiding behind. He saw the girl's white nurse shoes not far from where he was. He smiled to himself and rose over the tank, opening fire at the nurse. She let out a yelp, ducking under some pipes. She grabbed a hold of her Sig Sauer P226, pulling the slide back.

She opened fire at the mechanic, not really aiming at him. Kazuichi started crawling on the ground, tossing aside his now useless P90. He grabbed the rifle from around his back and pulled the slide back, making his way around the room. Mikan finally stopped firing, falling to a sitting position. She reached into her vest pulling out another magazine, replacing it with her spent one. Kazuichi finally popped up next to her, aiming his rifle at her. She screamed, letting of her gun.

"Please don't shoot me, it hurts!" the girl cried out.

"Sorry Mikan, but you shot me." he said, taking aim at her.

A loud hiss filled the air as a hard canister struck Kazuichi in the chest. It exploded, bathing him in paint. A loud pop filled the air as another canister sailed across the room, striking him again. His blood bag exploded, the white and crimson paint intermingling together. The boy looked up, glancing at Takane who was holding a GLM Grenade Launcher. She smirked, taking aim at Mikan.

"Sorry, but I'm not swimming in paint tonight." she said, pulling the trigger. Mikan scream in pain as the grenade exploded against her chest, causing her blood bag to explode around her.

" _Kazuichi Souda and Mikan Tsumiki have been eliminated. Five People Remain."_ the PA announcer cried out.

Kazuichi spat some paint out, glancing up at the Astronomer who was loading more canisters into her grenade launcher. She closed the drum, pressing the switch on the side.

"Well, this has been fun but I have to go."

"We're you the one who nailed Nekumaru while he was taking a deuce?" Kazuichi asked, wiping his face. The girl giggled, giving him a nod.

"He should have closed the stall door." she said, giving him a wink. She disappeared, walking down toward the second floor.

"Are you okay Kazuichi? Does your chest hurt at all?" Mikan asked, looking her friend over. He shook his head, wiping some paint away from his body.

"I'm fine...what about you?" he asked.

"My chest hurts a bit from the grenade, but I'm fine overall. This is kinda fun!" she said, a genuine smile on her face. He nodded, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun."

Daisuke was walking around the second floor of the Municipal building, shivering a bit as he went. The sun had started to set and all of the windows on the second floor were broken. The cold air was drifting inside, making him shake a bit. He pressed himself against the wall, keeping an eye on the corner. He had yet to see anyone, but having heard the announcement, it wasn't hard to figure out who was left and who wasn't. He heard footsteps, along with the sound of humming, coming from the opposite wall.

"All these fine ladies and I'm all by my lonesome. If only Miss Sonia would taste my loins." Teruteru said, holding his gun tightly in his hand. Daisuke cringed, raising his rifle. As soon as the boy turned the corner, he opened fire, riddling him with paint bullets. The Ultimate Chef cried in pain, falling to the ground in defeat.

" _Teruteru Hanamura has been eliminated, four players remaining."_

"Ah god dang it, whatchu talkin bout fool? I ain't dead!" the boy cried out. Daisuke chuckled, moving away from the defeated chef. He started moving across the room, just as Hiyoko and Sonia had made it into the second floor.

"We meet again!" Sonia cried, holding her machine gun up.

Hiyoko did the same, as did Daisuke. They all stood there, aiming at each other, until Daisuke started laughing. It wasn't long before Hiyoko broke into her laughter, with Sonia joining in. All of them lowered their guns, just focusing on their mirth. That only lasted for a few seconds as they were all aiming at each other again.

"Alright then, here's how its gonna work. You girls are going to lower your guns, and you'll let me walk away. If either of you move, I will shoot you." Daisuke said firmly.

"Nice try sweetheart, but I am not going to lose to you!" Hiyoko cried, flicking the safety off her shotgun.

"Same goes for me. I am sorry Daisuke, you are my best friend but I will not falter." Sonia replied. A loud pop filled the air as a white canister struck Sonia in the chest, exploding on contact. The princess cried in pain as she fell to the ground, red paint oozing from her vest. Daisuke turned around, opening fire on Takane who quickly ducked to the side.

"Fuck, you have to be shitting me!" he cried, ducking behind a post.

He replaced his magazine, taking aim at the astronomer. Hiyoko was moving forward, boom after ear splitting boom filling the room. He was sure the people outside were questioning where the gunshots were coming from, especially with the open windows. Three more pops filled the room, followed by the sound of paint splattering in all directions.

"Takane! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hiyoko cried, loading more shells into her shotgun.

Daisuke raced out from behind cover, aiming his gun at the white haired girl. She dodged the hellfire, backing away from all of the purple bullets aimed at her. She pulled a Glock 17 from behind her back, shooting at Daisuke. He hissed in pain as he took a shot to the arm. Takane smirked, walking toward the Story Teller. She aimed her gun at his head, licking her lips.

"Vaya con Dios." _(Go With God)_ she said, finger on the trigger.

"No, you go with god!" Hiyoko shouted, firing her shotgun right at the girl's chest. She cried in pain, falling to the ground. The blonde dancer shot her six more times for good measure, pale yellow paint fell everywhere.

"Heh heh, take that!" she cried happily.

" _Princess Sonia Nevermind and Takane Nishijima have been eliminated. Two remaining!"_

"This sucks, looks like you win babe." Daisuke said, standing up. Hiyoko smiled, dropping her shotgun.

"I don't wanna win...it doesn't feel right if I shoot you in the back while you can't shoot back." she said.

"Really? I did that too you the first time around." he said.

"Good point." she said, pulling her revolver from behind her back. Before he could react, he took a bullet to the head, dropping to the ground.

"You fucking bitch." he cried, rubbing his forehead. The boy hadn't been wearing his mask either, so now he had a huge welt on his forehead.

" _Daisuke Del Rio has been eliminated, the winner is Hiyoko Saionji!"_

"Congratulations honey." Daisuke said, rubbing the paint off his forehead. She giggled, kissing his lips.

"Thanks, I'll share the prize with you, whatever it is." she said.

She grabbed the shotgun from the ground, moving toward the stairwell. She walked down to the first floor, which was just another empty room. Finally making it down to the lobby, she appeared before Ozzy, who was monitoring the whole thing.

"Congrats Hiyoko, you did a great job. I'm mighty impressed with your class." he said, giving her a grin.

"What did I win?" she asked, a stern look on her face.

"Ah yes, you won a free trip to the beach for you and your friends. It was a gift from Chisa, but she wanted you all to earn it as a class. So she hired me for the job. She says hi by the way." the man said. Hiyoko nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Cool, now we have something to do this summer. How long is it?"

"A week, in your own private cabin. It's owned by one of her friends from her class. The tickets however give you access to the Seaside Park, so you can go on the rides and stuff. You'll get the tickets a week before the trip." he said.

"Nice...say if the game ends do the guns stop working?" she asked.

"No, the guns only stop when someone gets hit with paint." he replied, glancing at his phone. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer grinned, raising her shotgun up. She opened fire on the boy, who was completely unprotected from the pain. He screamed in pain with every round he took. Nothing had made Hiyoko happier.

The next day, everyone in Class 77 was sitting in their classroom, holding ice packs to various body parts. Akane was groaning a bit as she had taken quite a few hits. Takane was wearing some sort of ice vest, keeping ice on her breasts which were hurting a bit from Hiyoko's shotgun blasts. Daisuke was still trying to rub the yellow paint from his forehead, a huge purple bruise was on the center of it, almost looking like a third eye.

"Hey guys, there's no classes today, we were wondering if...what the hell happenend to you?" Makoto Naegi asked, as he entered the room. Sayaka and Leon walked into the room, who just glanced at their upperclassmen in shock.

"We had a fucking paintball fight yesterday and we're all suffering in pain." Kazuichi replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I have Ibuprofin for everyone though." Mikan said, passing out some packs of Motrin to her classmates.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out, but you clearly can't right now." Leon said.

"Yeah, maybe later man...when all the swelling and bruising goes down." Daisuke said.

"Yikes, what happened to your eye Dais?" Sayaka asked.

"Captain Von Idiot was helping Ozzy with the guns and ended up dropping a shotgun onto his eye. He's going to have that for weeks." Hiyoko said, giggling to herself. Daisuke wrapped his arms around her, giving her breasts a hard squeeze, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Don't make fun of me you bitch!" he cried out. She turned around holding her fist up.

"You want me to give your other eye a matching bruise?" she cried.

"Try me, you'll never be able to hit me!" he cried. She shouted, jumping over the desk, tackling him to the ground. The two started fighting each other, not caring about anyone else.

"Are those two...punching each other? Full contact?" Leon asked.

"Oh yeah, they do that a lot...don't worry about them...again sorry we can't join you. Maybe we can all go somewhere tomorrow." Sonia said.

"Sure, feel better guys." Makoto said, waving at his friends.

Daisuke pulled Hiyoko off himself, reaching into her kimono for her cellphone. He flicked it open, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see...Ozzy, my man...you wanna do me a solid?" he asked.

" _That depends bro, what is it?"_

"You mind putting Class 78B through hell? I think they deserve some bonding time." he said.

" _Sure I can, same terms as yours?"_

"Eh...take them to the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park. Oh and give Sayaka full body armor, she has a concert in a few days so I don't want her to get hurt. Don't give Yasuhiro any...and give him a flare gun."

" _You got it boss, see ya later!"_ the teen said, hanging up the call. He grinned, hanging Hiyoko her phone back.

"You are such an asshole." Fuyuhiko said.

"What? If we get to suffer in pain, then it shouldn't be alone. They'll be fine...how about we all just watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Jeepers Creepers?" Sonia asked, clapping her hands. They all groaned.

"I'll get the DvD." Kazuichi said, racing out of the room.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Thursday, but it's better than being bored." Daisuke said, leaning up against the wall, his arm around Hiyoko's waist.

"Same here, but at least something came out of this. Free trip to the beach this summer...it'll be fun." she said.

"Mhmm...can't wait to see all of the girls in swim suits." Teruteru said.

"Maybe Miss Sonia will allow me to put some sunscreen on her back?" Kazuichi said. The girl sighed, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, my skin is too pale. I'll have to wear a Scuba Diving suit if I want to go swimming." she said. Daisuke chuckled, mostly because she was saying that to avoid that scenario.

"Ibuki will bring the music! It'll be awesomesauce!" She cried out, strumming the strings on her guitar.

Daisuke smiled, resting his head on Hiyoko's shoulder. His class certainly did now how to adapt to a situation. He could only wait for the summer to start, and wait for all of the crazy shenanigans they were going to get into.


	20. Mundane

**A/N: Huzzah! chapter 20 has been reached!**

 **What a momentous day, it has been quite awhile since I started this story, but now that I have reached this chapter, I can say that this story is going to be great. We still haven't reached the Despair part of the story, but I am going to make sure Class 77 has the best moments of their lives before everything goes to shit. This chapter will be one of those, exploring a bit of some other characters, ones who aren't part of the 77th class. I hope you like this.**

 **While the struggle with writer's block is getting real, I still have some ideas to try out in this story. This chapter will hopefully be one of those...I hope you all like it, it was something that just came out of nowhere.**

 **Uh...I guess that's it...so much for a long Authors Note eh?**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 20

Mundane

Hisashi Kirigiri sighed as he sat down in the music room. It was after school already, Tuesday afternoon. No clubs would be using the room, he made sure of it. The Music Room was one of the biggest rooms within Hope's Peak Academy. It had several wooden benches places around, facing an enormous stage. Above him was a beautiful crystal chandelier, the light of the large windows making it glitter. On the other side of the room was the door to the recording booth, where young singers could make their albums. It was a pretty peaceful place, and one where he came to think.

He had just gotten through a rather tough morning. Due to certain circumstances, he had been able to skip his classes. After what had happened to his friend, he doubted he could go to class like a normal student. He was already granted passage into Hope's Peak Academy, thanks to his father, so it didn't matter to him whether he passed the Eighth Grade or not.

He clenched his gloved hands, gritting his teeth in anger. Hot tears were running down his face as he remembered the horrible things that happened.

After meeting his upperclassmen, he had been called by his friend, Kotoko Utsugi, a little girl he had met at the local park. They spoke quite a bit, mostly because she was lonely and wanted someone to watch her acting. She had been so excited when she had been signed onto a station for a sitcom. However that had turned into a grim nightmare, one that she explained to him and him alone. In graphic detail.

The director, that sick excuse of a man had done a rather disgusting thing. He had somehow convinced Kotoko's mother to engage in sexual intercourse with the ten year old girl. Not only that, it was filmed and sold on the black market, making the man millions. Any sane person would quit after that, but the woman had even joined in, helping the men have their way with the little girl. This had happened for months, with no one helping her out. She would thrash, scream and run, but no matter what she did in the end, she would be forced to cooperate. Her trigger word had been the word Gentle, something that all of the men and her own mother had used against her.

She became a submissive doll, and they would do as they pleased with her. Honestly, if it wasn't because his sister was there he would have emptied his entire magazine into the man's chest. And then done the same with everyone else involved. Kyoko had been surprisingly supportive, but mostly as a Detective and not as a sister. That was something that pissed him off even more. The violet haired girl showed no affection for him, not matter what he did for her.

So they called a truce, to send those scum bags to jail. But he was apparently being called in the following day to review the evidence. When he heard review, he knew there was going to be a tape, and he would be forced to watch it. He was going to sit there for however long it was, watching a video of a little girl get repeatedly assaulted. All so he could have enough evidence to lock the men up. He had begged his superiors to use the confessions against them, but apparently they needed more proof. They wanted to convince the Jury in case anything went wrong. He felt sick to his stomach, and had almost up-chucked everything he had eaten.

He sighed, wiping the tears away from his face. He honestly just wanted this nightmare to end so that he didn't have to live it anymore. Apparently the case was reviewed by the higher ups, and they had deemed her father incapable of taking care of Kotoko. So after she was done with her therapy, she would be placed under adoption. To add insult to injury, the girl had attempted suicide various times. The poor thing barely ate, barely slept only letting one person speak with her, Hisashi himself. She remained pretty catatonic unless he was there, and don't even get him started with the trigger word. One of the nurses had accidentally said it, causing the girl to just scream. He had shouted at her and the rest of the staff for an entire hour before his father came to get him. It wasn't pretty.

He heard footsteps behind him, and was instantly on his feet. He fixed his jacket, making sure his tie was perfectly straight. He turned around, expecting his father, but was instead greeted by one of his upperclassmen, Sayaka Maizono. She was holding a knapsack in her hand, which was a bright blue in color. He also noticed a welt on her arm. She looked up from her phone, giving him a smile.

"Hisashi, I didn't know you were on campus." she said, giving him a smile.

"I was just leaving. My father wished to speak with me so I've come here where it's more convenient." he said firmly. She shook her head, placing her bag down on one of the empty seats.

"Don't be so uptight. We're friends, just speak normally." she said, giving him a bright smile.

"Oh uh...sorry...I've had a busy week." he said, calming down a bit. He took notice of what the girl was wearing.

She normally wore her sailor outfit, but today she was wearing lighter clothing. It had been oddly warm for the middle of Winter, since it was still February he expected it to be cold.

She was wearing a white halter top, with thin straps wrapping around her neck. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, with some black leggings underneath. She was wearing a pair of white slippers on her feet. Her hair, which was normally down, was up in twin tails, with pink ribbons. She looked really cute, but he was sure she would get annoyed if he said anything. So he kept his mouth shut, instead glancing at the instruments on the other side of the room.

By his stiff posture, Sayaka knew Hisashi wasn't doing fine. She could tell just by the frown on his face. Normally he was a bit happy, and when he wasn't following his sister around, he acted like a normal teenager. He was a Private Investigator sure, but he never let his work and his school life intermingle. She could however tell that this time it had crossed over the line, and she was very concerned. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong...you shouldn't concern yourself over me, Miss Maizono. I should leave, certainly you came here to work on a song...you need peace and quiet." he said, attempting to leave. She however wasn't having it.

"Hisashi, sit down. You and I are going to have a talk." she said sternly. He sighed, giving her a nod. He had learned from his mother that it was best to listen to a woman when she wanted to talk rather than avoid her entirely.

He took a seat in one of the empty benches, with the Ultimate Pop Sensation claiming the one he had previously been sitting at. She was facing him, a firm look on her face. She usually used it when her band mates weren't cooperating or when her sister was eating too much junk food. It usually got them to work it out, and in the case of Yukki, stop eating so much crap. Hisashi sighed, resting his head in his arms, giving her a far off look.

"What's up?" he asked.

"That's what I wanna know. Why are you so...sad...no disappointed?" she asked.

"It's nothing...just some classified stuff from work. I'm not allowed to share it." he replied.

"That won't work on me Hisashi Kirigiri. If you came here to speak with your father, whatever this is isn't classified. You can trust me alright? I'm your friend." she said firmly

"Damn it, alright you win. I'm working on a new case...and it's pretty fucked up." he said.

"Oh, is it another Genocide Jack case? Was another guy strung up?" she asked curiously. He shook his head, glancing at the Tuba on the other side of the room.

"I wish it was a murder case. I would prefer to see blood and entrails instead of what the fuck I have to see tomorrow." he said firmly.

"Is it that serious?" Sayaka asked curiously. He gave her a nod.

"You remember that little girl I told you about? The little actress from Hope's Peak Elementary?" he asked.

"Little Kotoko? Of course, I babysit her all the time. Or I used to before her mother suddenly cut me off. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with that woman sometimes." the pop star said, her face scrounging up a bit at the thought of the older woman.

"Yeah well, what I'm about to tell you will want to make you murder that cunt." he said firmly, grabbing his backpack. He pulled out a manila envelope from inside it, handing it to Sayaka.

"This is my current case...it's called Japan vs Stellar Studios." he said.

Sayaka opened the envelope, pulling the papers that rested inside. She placed them on her lap, pouring over the text. The first one was the police report, where the witnesses saw the little girl running out of the studio. Then came the confessions from everyone involved including Kotoko herself. It went deeper than that, the buyers of the film, the editors basically anyone involved was a part of this horrible case. It took the girl around fifteen minutes to read half of it and after that she just quit.

She looked up from the files, tears streaking down her face. She had been crying silently for the last five minutes. Reading the horrible atrocities committed against Kotoko infuriated her. But what disgusted her even more was how her mother acted against it. She shoved the papers back in the envelope handing them to Hisashi who just shoved them in his bag.

"Now you understand why I'm so...disappointed?" he asked. He couldn't even think of a word, he just used the first one that had come to mind.

"Yes, and for all the right reasons...this is just horrible. I honestly have no words for this." she said, wiping away her tears. She was sniffling a bit, unable to contain her sadness. Hisashi dug into his jacket, pulling out his handkerchief. He handed it to the girl, a smile on his face.

"It'll be better...I'll make sure Kotoko is fine. One of the reasons I've come here today is to discuss adoption. She won't speak to anyone other than me, so I'm gonna convince my father to adopt her, mom already agreed to it." he said.

"That's good, if you need some extra convincing...I'll be there to help you." she said firmly.

"I think I'll be fine...but thank you. Speaking to someone always helps, especially in my line of work. I can't wait until I become an alumni here." he said, excitement hidden in his voice.

"It's pretty fun here. Especially with all of the random things that happen. Just two days ago me and my class were kidnapped and taken to an abandoned building. We ended up having a paintball fight." she said.

"Is that why you have a welt on your arm?" he asked, looking closely at the purple bruise. She gave him a nod.

"The armor I was wearing was too heavy so I took it off. It was the worst mistake of my life. I got pelted really hard...I have one on my boob and on my thigh." she said, glancing at the area her leggings was covering. One of the main reasons she hadn't worn a skirt was to hide the purple bruises. Hisashi blushed a bit, trying not to look at her chest.

"Do you now? That must have sucked. I've been paintballing a few times, and it's never fun. I prefer real guns, if I'm being honest." he said.

"Of course you do, you're basically a cop." she said, giggling to herself. He chuckled, reaching for his bag.

"Do you...want to see it?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"You're carrying that, in a school?" she asked quietly.

"I got my permit. Big sis has one too, but she barely uses it...she says guns promote needless violence. Dad however told her to carry it on her if she was going to continue being a detective. He hates what his daughter is doing, honestly he hates the fact that I'm a PI myself." he said, reaching into his bag.

"I don't know why. It's an honest job, sure it can be a little...messed up most of the time. But if it's what you like then you should be able to do it." she said.

"I know, and he knows that too. Anyways, here it is." he said, pulling his weapon out of the case.

It was a Smith and Wesson .45 APC. It was one of his favorite firearms. When he had selected it, his Commanding officer had told him he wouldn't be able to handle it. He ended up surprising him and everyone else when he got every target on the training course. He pulled it from the case, taking the magazine out from it and clearing the chamber. He held it out to her, and she took it in her hands.

"Wow, it's heavier than I thought it would be." she said, looking the weapon over.

"Mhmm, chrome plated parts, wooden handle. It came with two thirteen round magazines. It can chamber .45 APC and .357 Magnum...I've never missed a shot with it." he said.

"Have you...killed anyone with it?" she asked, looking back at the boy. He shook his head.

"Never...but I was damn close to it...especially with the fucks I'm dealing with now." he said. She handed him the gun back, and he slipped the magazine into it, placing it back in the case. He looked at the spare bullet for a second, handing it to the girl.

"Take it, you can keep it as a reminder of our time together. If you ever need to shoot anyone, at least you'll have the bullet." he said, making the girl giggle.

"Thank you, I'll cherish it forever." she said, holding it tightly against her chest. Hisashi blushed a bit, placing the case back in his pack.

"Well, I have to go. I'm sure my father is done with his board meeting." he said, standing up.

"Board meeting? What about? Is it about the new class?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No, this is part of an investigation. One of the Reserve Course students up and quit for no reason. No one knows why he did, but not a lot of the faculty even care." he said.

"Why would a student leaving the academy be so serious?" She asked.

"Normally no one would care. But they found one of the Steering Committee members dead this weekend. Him quitting lines up perfectly with why he had to leave. They're trying to pin it on him leaving. The old man probably croaked of natural causes. Kyoko refuses to share information with me, so I don't know jack." he said.

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear someone died on campus, but they shouldn't go blaming a student for it." she said, a frown on her face.

"As far as I know, the kid is innocent. He was part of the Reserve Course's 77th Class...Hajime Hinata I believe."

"I met that boy, he was just a normal kid. He wouldn't anything like that, especially knowing my friends. Chiaki and Daisuke hung out with him quite a lot." Sayaka said, eyes widening at the new information.

"I know, Daisuke told me quite a bit about him. I've only spoken to him a few times, but he seems like a good kid. I can't wait to hear one of his stories though. Dad told me he scared the shit out of everyone during exam week."

"Oh he did, damn near gave me a heart attack." Sayaka said, not wanting to recall the story the older boy had presented.

"Going by that, this means he's good at his craft. Well Sayaka it's been a pleasure speaking with you. You've eased my mind a bit, but I must be going. Perhaps we can hang out later when I finish this case." he said.

"Hey wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm. He looked at her curiously. She bit her lip, glancing away from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Do you wanna...go on a date sometime?" she asked. His eyes widened a bit, not expecting the straight forward yet bold question she had asked him.

Here was the Ultimate Pop Sensation, a girl who any man was dying to date. Any teenager would brag about having her around his arm, giving him her love. She could have any man, and yet she was asking him, a lowly Private Investigator with Sister issues. He found it rather odd. With a smile he gave her a nod.

"I would love too Sayaka. Perhaps this weekend if I'm free. I'll clear my schedule." he said.

"Okay, we can catch a movie...there are a lot of good ones coming out soon." she said.

"As long as it's not Fifty Shades Darker, I'm good...catch you around Butterfly." he said, kissing her cheek.

She froze up, a shocked look on her face as he walked out of the room. Seconds later, the Ultimate Story Teller walked in, followed by the Ultimate Baseball Star. The two teenagers stared at the blue haired girl, who was just standing there still as a statue.

"What do you think Hisashi did to her?" Leon asked curiously.

"Hell if I know...man she has a welt too, was it that bad?" Daisuke asked.

"Hell yeah, I feel bad for Yamada. His fat ass got assaulted by everyone, Celeste wouldn't stop shooting him." the orange haired boy said, earning a chuckle from his friend.

"I'm sorry man, I thought it would be fun." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about it, it was fun...well not for everyone." the orange haired baseball star replied. He cringed a bit, remembering all of the nutshots Hiro had taken due to his lack of armor.

"Sayaka, sweetheart are you alright?" the story teller asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She giggled, her cheeks tinging pink.

"I'm more than alright." she said.

"Oh I get it, she asked him out and he agreed. Lucky bastard." Leon muttered, setting his bag on the chair.

"Not all of us score in the game of love my dude. Besides you have Celeste so you'll be fine."

"Correction, Celeste has _me._ Lately she's been focusing more on her cat than our relationship."

Daisuke chuckled as he walked toward the stage, notebook in hand. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend was seriously jealous of a cat. He hopped up onto the stage, walking over to the DJ stand where all of the equipment for the stage was.

"You can't seriously be telling me you are jealous of a cat." he said, glancing back at his friend.

"I'm not jealous of it...but I am disappointed. She seems more interested in making him comfortable. We haven't gone on a date in weeks." he said.

"Do you love her?" Daisuke asked, seriousness in his voice.

"Is that a stupid question? Of course I love her. She may kick my ass at any game we play, but she still has a sweet side."

"Okay then, if you love her than take the initiative. Valentine's Day is coming up, you could do some romantic shit." he said.

"Like what exactly?" Leon asked curiously, stopping in front of the stage. Daisuke hummed to himself, as he checked all of the equipment to see if it was online or not. Once it was, he walked over to the microphones.

"Take her to some fancy restaurant. Scratch that, Celeste is a goth girl, so she'll want to go somewhere dark. The Vampire Cafe in Ginza sounds like a good place." he said.

"That place is creepy though...all of the workers there have fangs! I can't get over the fact one of them will bite me before the night is over." he said, shuddering a bit.

"Yeah I know, me and Hiyoko went there once and it was an...interesting experience. But remember you want to make Celeste feel comfortable. If you show interest in what she likes, she'll open up more. You've been dating for how long and you barely know anything about her?" he asked.

"Well, it's only been three months...but she's constantly hiding everything from me. It's like she doesn't trust me."

"That isn't it." Sayaka said, finally being pulled from her daydream. She walked over to Leon, giving him a stern look.

"It's not that Celeste doesn't trust you. She does, she loves you more than she cares to show it. However due to her Ultimate Talent, she feels like she can't be truthful with you. The gambling world is dark, and at any time anyone of her loved ones can be taken advantage of. She doesn't want you to know any information because she wants to protect you." she continued. Daisuke nodded, humming to himself.

"That makes sense...trust me I got hounded a few days ago by Hiyoko's mother. She insists on meeting me in person at her studio...it's gonna be great!" he said. Leon chuckled, glancing at his friend.

"What the hell did you do that pissed her off so much?"

"Um...we were playing Spin the Bottle and Mikan dared us to do something in the headmaster's office. Needless to say, we got caught and our parents were called. My mom was just embarrassed, her mom...not so much." he said.

"I don't even want to know." Leon said.

"Wait...does this have to do with the stain the janitor was removing from the headmaster's office? I was there yesterday talking to him about my concert. That poor man was scrubbing the carpet with a wire brush." Sayaka said. Daisuke burst out laughing, dropping the microphone in his hand. Not even the loud static caused him to stop.

"I need to share that with Hiyoko when I have the chance. Oh man, that was great!" he said.

"You guys are totally wild...you've formed such a tight bond in the short time you've been together. I admire that a lot." Leon said.

"It isn't hard man, just chill with your friends. Don't see them as classmates, see them as family. That will change your world. Alright then, I'm gonna rehearse this song and I want the two of you to tell me if its good." he said, grabbing his notebook and microphone.

"What song is it?" Sayaka asked curiously.

"I was going to cover The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt but I got a few others. How would you like to do a cover with me?" he asked. The Pop Star nodded, hopping up on the stage.

"I would love too...if we're gonna do a cover may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, I'm open to anything." he said, giving her a smile.

"Zero to Hero from Hercules, it's one of my favorite songs." she said.

"Mine too, I love the whole feeling behind it. I can play guitar!" Leon said, joining his friends on stage.

"Okay, I can set up the track and record our voices...then after that we can record the instruments and put it together. My channel is going to reach new heights with this song." he said, a grin on his face.

"Right, I forgot you had a YouTube channel...what are your numbers at now?" Leon asked curiously, grabbing the Gibson Les Paul that was on stage. He strummed the strings, practicing his scales.

"Nearly Five Million...won't be long until I get my Ruby Play Button." he said.

"I pulled up the lyrics, you decide how you want to do it alright?" Sayaka said, handing him her cellphone. He hummed to himself, grabbing his notebook.

"Let me just jot these down real quick and we can start. You play bass right?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I can play guitar, bass guitar and keys if I have too." she said.

"Excellent, start practicing scales while I jot this down. We'll make an top notch song in no time!" he said, high fiving his friends.

xxx

"So, what are you and Daisuke going to do for Valentine's Day?" Mahiru asked, glancing at her blonde friend who was currently playing Gala Omega against Chiaki. She was muttering swears under her breath every time her ship was destroyed.

"I...am not sure yet...goddamn it!" she cried out. Chiaki gave her a soft smile, setting her game down.

"It's alright Hiyoko, you'll get better in no time." she said.

"Yeah yeah, what about you...don't you have anything planned out with that Hinata guy?" she asked.

Chiaki frowned, glancing away from her friends. The rest of their classmates, minus Daisuke and Kazuichi were all talking among themselves. It was their lunch period so they didn't have anything to do for that time. It was also too cold for them to go outside. Chiaki swept some of her pink locks behind her ear, her shoulders sagging a bit.

"Oh...did you guys have a fight or something?" Mahiru asked, the girl shook her head.

"Hajime and I haven't spoken in awhile. I don't know what happened to him, I stopped waiting for him a few days ago." she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Hiyoko said, feeling really bad about making her friend sad. Mahiru was really surprised, Hiyoko was never one to apologize for anything. Perhaps Daisuke was changing her for the better.

"It's okay Hiyoko...you didn't know. I heard from Daisuke that you're mother wants to meet him, how's that going to go?" she asked, changing the subject. Mahiru glanced at her friend, seeing the pissed off look on her face.

"Yeah, that bitch wouldn't stop shouting at me. The Headmaster ratted us out and now she wants to meet my so called "Boyfriend" to see if she approves. I already told her if she brings that bullshit to the get together I was going to leave. I could care less what she has to say in all honesty." she replied, reaching into her sleeve for some gummies.

"Hiyoko, I know you don't like your mother or your grandmother so much. But please try to behave yourself. It will go a long way toward her approval." Mahiru said.

"Pfft, don't be so stiff! My mother will not approve of Daisuke, no matter what. He needs to be a proper Japanese man, well taught, well behaved, free of tattoos or piercings and someone who has what it takes to take on the Saionji name. Daisuke is none of that." she said, shoving the candy into her mouth.

"No, he may not be. But Daisuke is a lot of things, he's kind, generous and a wizard when it comes to writing. He's the Ultimate Story Teller, have him butter her up!" Chiaki exclaimed, or rather said in a low tone. None of them had actually heard Chiaki scream before. They were convinced she didn't know how too.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to try. But my Grandmother tuned into the Hope's Peak Academy exams, so she knows all about his talent. As soon as Headmaster Kirigiri said his name, that woman was already scheming. She's trying to besmirch my hot Latino boyfriend!" she cried angrily.

"Besmirch?" Mahiru asked.

"Ugh, it means ruin. That idiot has so many notes in his bag I end up reading definitions when I'm bored. Did you know, when you call someone a Pussy you aren't actually using a sexual slur?" she asked.

"Huh? I thought that word normally meant vagina." Chiaki said, a confused look on her face.

"Nope, the term pussy is actually an abbreviated term. The original word is Pusillanimous, which means cowardly or to show cowardice. So when you call someone a Pussy, you are calling them a coward. Christ, I'm doing it again!" she cried, slamming her face against the desk.

All of their friends wondered what was wrong with her, but before anyone could interject, Daisuke and Kazuichi walked in, with Leon close behind. The two boys seemed to be in a rather heated argument.

"Okay, that is just bullshit dude, come on. Give it up already" Daisuke said.

"No it is not bullshit." Kazuichi cried back. Daisuke shook his head, cutting him off.

"Listen, I know you like sticking up for them because their the weaker team but..."

"This has nothing to do with the team being weaker...it's all about statistics!" Kazuichi cried, glaring at his friend. Daisuke set his bag down on the teachers desk, leaning up against it.

"Okay, let me throw you some statistics. You ready, you ready for this? Croatia sucks!" Daisuke said, causing Leon to break into chuckles.

"No they don't!"

"Croatia suuuuuuuucks!" Daisuke continued, his face free of emotion.

"No no no, hang on. Literally all of the problems could be fixed, if they just replaced Pletikosa. I'm serious!" the pink haired mechanic said, causing his friend to laugh.

"You're gonna need to do a lot more than just replace Pletikosa, if you want to even get close to Mexico." he said. Kazuichi sighed, glancing away from him.

"Okay, I'll admit our goalie isn't who he used to be. But if we got someone better..."

"And if you got a better coach, and if you got a better front man to replace Perisic..." Daisuke cut in.

"Hey, fuck you. Perisic scored goals!" the boy said firmly.

"Oh yeah yeah, and all the other fuck ups he did, totally pays that off!"

"Look.." Kazuichi interjected, letting out the breath he had been holding. Daisuke leaned back against the desk, arms crossed.

"I'll admit he isn't a good player."

"I know, he's not bad at passing...you know...to the other team, and the sidelines...and the air." Daisuke stated, causing the boy to growl a bit.

"You're just... _(sigh)_...you are just basking in this because you won the bet." Kazuichi said.

"Funny you should mention that. I just used your two thousand yen to buy myself a Subway sandwich." the ultimate story teller said, holding up the wrapped meatball sub he had bought on campus.

"That's just fantastic, are you gonna put it in your mouth, or are you going to put it in another hole where it belongs?" Kazuichi asked, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"I assume you mean your mouth since it wont stay shut, and in order to keep it shut, I would have to put this sandwich in it." He said, gesturing at him with the sandwich. Kazuichi didn't say anything, to pissed off to even reply. Daisuke's eyes lit up, a smirk on his face.

"Or even better, I can kick it into your mouth, so I can say with full confidence, that I have a better kicking career, than Perisic." he said.

"Oh fuck you, go home!"

"Kaboom, I didn't even touch you and you still need a burn heal." Daisuke said, high fiving Leon who was a few seconds away from loosing his shit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously, gaining the black haired lad's attention.

"We were watching the finalists for the Fifa World Cup and I made a bet that Croatia would lose the game." Daisuke said.

"Seriously? You guys are talking about sports?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"I thought you hated sports Dais?" Akane asked, taking a bit from her sandwich. It had been the 23rd one she had eaten that period.

"Oh trust me, I could care less. But when Kazuichi said Croatia would win the game, I just had to get in on it. I do watch Soccer play offs from time to time. I'm from Spain after all." he said. He took a bite from his meatball sub, a little sad that it was cold.

"Well, I'm gonna take off. We still need to mix the track were working on." Leon said.

"Catch ya later Lion cub!" Daisuke said, waving the teen off. Kazuichi huffed, sitting down in his desk, not really saying anything.

"Daisuke we need to talk. My mom told me she wants to host the dinner tonight, my daddy is coming in this afternoon." Hiyoko said.

"Shit, why so fast? We agreed on Friday, it would give me time to do my hair." he said.

"You're hair is fine, don't be a baby." she cried.

"It is not fine! It is frayed at the ends, Sonia said she could trim it." he said, glancing at the Princess who gave him a smile.

"Guess we won't be able to do the full treatment...no worries we can figure something out." she said.

"Hiyoko, you said your mother doesn't want you to date anyone with piercings or tattoos. Daisuke has a tattoo, but what about the piercing?" Chiaki asked.

"The piercing? That's in a special place." she said, giving the girl a grin.

"First off, I do not have a piercing...I fucking hate needles, second what is this about?" he asked, sitting on the railing in front of the teachers desk. He took another bite of his sub, savoring the sauce a bit.

"Nothing, I was just telling Mahiru and Chiaki the terms my mother set up." Hiyoko said. Daisuke nodded, snagging the juice that was on top of Akane's desk, much to her dismay.

"She just hates me cuz I'm black. She's never spoken to me, let alone met me...she has no right to judge." he said firmly.

"As much as I hate to ask, would you please behave yourself? No swearing, especially in Spanish. I know you like your heritage and I like it too, but I don't want my daddy to think bad of you. I could care less what my mother thinks." she said. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"For you sweetheart, I'll be on my best behavior. By the way, Sayaka told me the janitor was cleaning the stain in the Headmaster's office with a wire brush." he said.

The blonde dancer broke into a boisterous laugh, falling to the floor clutching her sides. All of their classmates just looked at her, not really sure what to say. No one knew anything about what happened, no one except Mikan, who was blushing like crazy. The bell rung, signaling the end of the lunch period. Daisuke wrapped the other half of his sandwich up, tossing a meatball to Akane who had been looking at it for awhile. He sighed, knowing tonight was going to be hell.

Xxx

"You look fine."

"I do not...I look to prissy."

"No you don't, you look prim and proper...precisely what my mother is looking for. You're right, take off the tie." Hiyoko said, earning an eye roll from her boyfriend.

He had gotten his hair trim from Sonia a few hours before, allowing him to get red for the meeting with the Saionji's. He had slicked his hair back, as much as he hated it, showing off a bit more of his face. He was wearing a pressed silk suit, one he was borrowing from Byakuya Togami. It had taken him a lot to convince the young heir to let him borrow it, but after awhile, he finally caved. Of course he had requested Daisuke make a story about how great the Togami Family was, and as much as he hated it, he had agreed.

Underneath the suit he was wearing a pressed white shirt, with the collar folded down. He was wearing a pressed red tie, with black stripes on it. He had a red rose in the front pocket, making him look sophisticated. He was wearing pressed black pants, he had refused to wear corduroys. He wore his black boots as well, which he had cleaned and polished to a shine. His messenger bag was slung across his shoulder, his precious tome and various other things resting within.

Hiyoko on the other hand had decided to wear the kimono he had gotten for her during Christmas. She had filled it out quite nicely and wanted to show her parents she was a proper young woman. In fact they didn't even know she had her growth spurt, since she never talked to her family. She had left her hair down, decorating it with cherry blossoms and a few white flowers. She had even worn a bit of make up, at Sonia's request. She looked completely different than normal, more beautiful in Daisuke's opinion.

Once they were ready, Hiyoko rung the door bell, wrapping her arm around his own. She glanced at Daisuke, who had a firm expression on his face. Even though he showed no emotion, inside he was screaming. She could tell. Normally she would make fun of him, but she knew the night was serious.

"Calm down, remember what we talked about. No swearing, just act like your normal self. No need to impress anyone." she said.

"I know but...you're dad is here. He flew all the way from America just to meet me, what if he thinks I'm not good enough for you?" he asked softly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fine...my daddy is the best person in the world. He'll definitely love you, besides you like Injustice so that's a plus." she said. She rung the bell a few more times, the loud dinging filling the hallway. It only took a few seconds for the door to open.

"Must you ring the bell so obnoxiously?"

The woman that had greeted them wasn't much taller than Hiyoko, being around five foot seven inches. She had long blonde hair, reaching down to her waist. She had pale yellow eyes and light colored skin much like her daughter. She was wearing a cream colored kimono, with bright red blossoms on it. The sleeves were quite lengthy, almost reaching the floor. Around her waist she wore a violet obi, with white blossoms and swans on it. She was wearing a pair of socks on her feet, not bothering to wear traditional sandals. Hiyoko kept ringing the bell, much to her annoyance. Daisuke however pulled her hand away, giving her a stern look.

"Now now, I think she got the message." he said.

"Ugh...fine." she said, turning back to her mother.

"Hello mother, I see you've kept well."

"And you've grown...you are becoming a beautiful woman capable of bearing the honor of our family." she replied. She glanced over at Daisuke, who gave her a warm smile.

"Is this the American you've been dating?" she asked.

"Spaniard, he's half Spanish half Japanese." Hiyoko corrected.

"Oh, so he isn't a full blood Japanese man...I can't believe you've disgraced us already." she said, crossing her arms.

"You haven't even met me yet ma'am. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Daisuke Del Rio. I hold the title of Ultimate Story Teller, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Saionji." he said, as politely as possible. He even kissed the back of her hand, a gesture that surprised mother and daughter alike.

"Hmm...he isn't a filthy casual...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You may call me Akeno." she said, turning around. With that she disappeared into the house.

"Come on, take your shoes off and don't say anything." Hiyoko hissed, pulling him into the house. Daisuke rolled his eyes following his girlfriend into the house.

She had taken a few minutes to show him around, since dinner wasn't done yet. She had avoided showing him her childhood pictures, but he kept on teasing her until she showed him a few. That had rapidly gone south the second her grandmother came into the room.

She looked to be in her late fifties, with short white hair. She was wearing a dark colored kimono, all of the colors blending together into a solid black. The obi around her waist was white in color, with light blue prints on it. She had her arms crossed, a look of disdain on her face.

"Hiyoko, who is this?" she asked. Her voice carried a haughty tone to it, one that screamed high class.

"This is my boyfriend, the one I'm fucking every night." she said, causing her to go wide eyed.

"Hiyoko, have some respect. I'm sorry madam, she doesn't mean any of that...we started dating only a few weeks ago." he said firmly.

"I see...you are much more polite than she made you seem to be. Our family has some hope yet." the woman said, leaving the room. Hiyoko grit her teeth in anger.

"She didn't even bother saying her name." she hissed.

"It's alright, it'll be over soon." he said, kissing her cheek.

It wasn't long before they were were ushered into the dining room. Hiyoko's mother was busy putting the final preparations on the food while her grandmother was standing over her, whispering things into her ear. Daisuke honestly didn't feel comfortable being there, not one bit. Hiyoko was at least content enough with sitting next to him.

"This is awkward." he muttered softly.

"Trust your own words Daisuke, it'll be over soon." she said.

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry."

"Daddy!" Hiyoko cried, shooting out of her chair. The man that had come into the dining room wasn't even ready to catch the girl.

"Hey Pumpkin, my look at how big you've gotten!" the man exclaimed, hugging his daughter tightly.

He was about 40 years old, maybe a few years older. He had short buzz cut hair and bright blue eyes. He had fair colored skin, with a few freckles on his face. He was wearing a gray suit, with a bright blue tie and matching slacks. The man didn't look at all like he fit in the family, but there he was, the patriarch of the Saionji household. Daisuke swallowed hard, jumping up a bit when Akeno set an empty glass in front of him.

"You'll be out of her life soon enough." she said.

"Ay Dios Mio, estoy jodido!" _(Oh God, I'm fucked!)_ he said, muttering under his breath. This gathering was not going to be mundane, not at all.


	21. Awkward

**A/N: Well this it, this is the chapter that official puts Daisuke in a joint relationship. I honestly tried my hardest, but I liked Sonia way too much to shove her to the side. Since she does show compassion for him during the Tragedy, especially during her times with Hiyoko, it makes sense for her to be in a relationship with him. I intentionally left that a bit vague in case this ended up happening, now I have a lot more to work with for the sequel to the School Life of Mutual Killing, and maybe even the School Trip of Mutual Killing. Who knows how this will turn out?**

 **I am coming up with some new plotlines for the AU chapters, but right now I don't have any headway. I'm just writing down the first thing that pops up in my head, and turning it into the scenario of the day. There's bound to be a Valentine's Day chapter soon, since I keep mentioning it so much in these chapters. Eventually I will come up with something. Then there's the obligatory beach stuff, since they all won that trip that was payed for by Chisa. Even when she's not there she cares quite a lot about her class.**

 **I'm gonna most likely take a day off from this story while I work on Pokemon. I sort of promised one of my readers I would post the next chapter of Aloha Alola, so I need to work on it for a bit. Who knows? Maybe I can juggle both stories at once. I did pretty well when I was writing this and The School Life of Mutual Killing. Then again it was the same universe so the characters were all from the same series, Hopefully there isn't a murdering bear in the Alola region, that wouldn't be good...well there is Bewear...ugh..**

 **Well, enjoy this chapter at a Medium Pace, and if anyone can guess the reference from the last chapter, you'll get a shout out in the next one. It's a really big reference, one that most of you will get once you realize it.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 21

Awkward

To say the meeting was awkward was an understatement. No one had said a single thing after dinner was served. The dining room was filled with the quiet sounds of silverware. Daisuke was struggling a bit keeping his elbows off the table, but he really didn't want Hiyoko's grandmother to hit him with a spoon. That was the last thing thing on his mind. Hiyoko had decided to spice things up a bit by rubbing his thigh. It was the most uncomfortable thing he could experience. The gaze of two very powerful, very influential women, on you while the only daughter was rubbing your thigh. The boner he had was painful, and he knew he would have it for awhile. Akeno smirked as she set her glass down, eyes on the young man courting her daughter.

"So, what exactly were the two of you doing inside the Headmaster's Office alone?" she asked.

"Oh uh...we weren't doing anything. You see, we were playing a game with our classmates and it got out of hand. We were acting really stupid and thought it would be fun to raid the man's office. We apologized and promised never to do it again." Daisuke said firmly.

Thankfully, neither parent knew in detail what had occurred in Jin Kirigiri's office. It seemed he was purposely vague with his explanation. Maria had understood exactly what Daisuke had been doing and had been very embarrassed. However she told him she wasn't disappointed in him and was glad he had used protection. Hiyoko's parents however didn't know what had happened, much to their relief.

"Is this true Hiyoko?" her grandmother asked. The blonde sighed, giving her a nod.

"Yes, it's true. It was just a silly game that got out of hand...we got extracurricular suspension, so we learned our lesson." she said firmly.

"See, I knew going to that academy was a bad idea. You'll be hanging around these hooligans, not focusing on work!" the elderly woman snapped.

"Hey now, their classmates don't sound so bad. We all did stupid things when we were in high school. As long as they have passing grades its fine. Besides it's Hope's Peak Academy, the name itself is enough to get them both into any college they want." Soichiro Saionji said, giving the teenagers a smile. So far he was the only normal person in the house.

"Don't defend them Soichiro, you are supposed to take our side." Akeno snapped, causing the man to shrink in his seat. Hiyoko grit her teeth, growling under her breath.

" _I can see why Hiyoko hates her mother so much. Then again I can see where she gets it from."_ Daisuke thought to himself, taking a sip from his juice.

"So...Daisuke, what do you like to do on your free time?" Soichiro asked curiously. Daisuke smiled, leaning forward a bit.

"During my free time I like to write in my story book. I've written countless original stories as well as some original music. Whenever I'm not doing that, I'll either be doing school work or helping my friends with day to day tasks. I'll happily help anyone, even Hiyoko here. She struggles a lot with math." he said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Aw come on Dais, don't embarrass me in front of my daddy!" she cried.

"Why not? You embarrass me in front of my mom all the time, and our teachers and the rest of our classmates, and generally anyone who has eyes." he cried back.

"What can I say? You're my favorite target." she said, giving him a grin. He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"No PDA in the dinner table." her grandmother snapped, slamming a wooden spoon against his elbow. He hissed in pain, clutching his arm tightly.

"She hit me on my paintball welt." he said, holding back his tears.

"Grandmother don't hit my boyfriend!" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady. I don't know what you see in this half blood, he is ruining your life." the woman said.

"Mother please, stay calm." Akeno said, taking a hold of the woman's hand. Daisuke's grasp on his glass was increasing, and Hiyoko swore she heard it crack.

"My daughter tells me you like comics...what do you like to read?" Soichiro asked, calming the boy down a bit.

"Honestly, I'll read anything. But I prefer DC comics over Marvel, my all time favorite series is Injustice, my friend Chiaki told me she has a copy of Injustice 2 and I can't wait to play it." he said.

"Huh, no kidding. I love that series a lot myself, something about seeing Superman become completely unhinged attracts me. What's your favorite Hero?" he asked.

"Batman, there's something about him beating the hell out of people that I enjoy. I also find his reasoning to be quite interesting. Becoming something he hates to take down the bad people that threaten Gotham, it's quite intriguing. My favorite villain is Harley Quinn by the way." he said.

"I like the Rogues myself, they're all pretty cool. Kinda mad that Golden Glider got killed though." Soichiro said.

"Please, who didn't get killed in that series? I'm still getting over Billy Batson's death in Injustice God's Among us." Hiyoko said, crossing her arms in distaste.

"What do you think of Traditional Dancing?" Akeno asked, steering the conversation toward her. Hiyoko sighed, taking a hold of Daisuke's hand. The boy gave her a questioning look.

"What do I think about it? Well, it's part of our Japanese culture. It's something that's been around far longer than any other tradition. There's a sense of wonder when someone is on stage telling a story through dance. All of the movements, the expressions, the actions, it all paints the perfect story. Hiyoko has shown me various dances, most of which inspired some of my current works. The Saionji family has a beautiful tradition, one that I hope can continue in our world." he said firmly.

"Kiss ass."

"Mother please, hold your tongue." Akeno said, berating her mother. Daisuke sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my boyfriend grandmother. You are honestly starting to piss me off." Hiyoko said firmly.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady. This boy will do nothing but ruin your future!" the woman snapped back.

"How about we all just stay calm for now okay? I don't want anyone to say anything they'll regret." Soichiro said.

"Fine, how about we speak of the paintball fight Hiyoko was involved in? All of the detentions she's had? These things started happening after he joined her class." Akeno said, pointing at Daisuke, who finished drinking his juice.

"Are you blaming me for what our class does? I'm sorry but you'll have to yell at fourteen others. Scratch that, thirteen...Chiaki doesn't do anything unless you count video games as something useless." he said firmly.

"Stop back talking to my daughter boy. See, this is what I mean, he has no class. Hiyoko needs a Japanese man by her side, not this half blood."

"I'll have you know madam, I was born in Barcelona, but was raised in Japan my entire life. I don't really care what you think of me, but don't berate your granddaughter. She is a wonderful person and deserves to do with her life as she wishes." Daisuke snapped back.

"Stop it sweetie, don't feed the fire." Hiyoko said, taking a hold of his arm. He took a deep breath, giving his girlfriend a nod.

"My apologies, may I be excused?" he asked. Akeno nodded and he rapidly stood up, heading out of the dining room and into the hallway. Hiyoko slammed her fist on the table, rattling the dishes on it.

"God, you are so fucking annoying. We took the time out of our lives to come here and all you do is insult him. You wanna know something, he may not be the ideal man in your eyes but he is in mine. Stop telling me what to do!" She shouted angrily.

"Honey, calm down...let's not start swearing alright?" Soichiro said firmly.

"You're father is right. We need to discuss something now that _he_ is gone. We have arranged a meeting between you and the son of a very prestigious family. We are hoping you would consider marriage." Akeno said.

"You what?" Hiyoko cried out, standing up from her seat. She grit her teeth, clenching her fists tightly.

"We want you to continue the tradition. We need you to give us an heiress, a young woman just like you." her grandmother said.

"Fuck that! I am fifteen years old, marriage is not even close to what I am thinking. And _I_ am not going to have a kid this early in life." Hiyoko shouted.

"I agree, Akeno you should have consulted me about this. Remember the last arrangement you two made? That boy was trying to take advantage of our daughter." Soichiro said firmly.

"You have no say in it. You took the Saionji name so you have no choice but to agree with it."

"Well I won't agree with it Shizuka...I am her father, I should have a say in who she marries." the man said firmly.

"Hiyoko will be meeting that boy end of discussion. So you best end that relationship with that boy, or I will." Akeno said firmly, glaring at her daughter.

"Screw you! For once in your life stop thinking about the family and think about my happiness. I don't care about any of that trivial shit, Daisuke is a good man. Besides who knows if we'll even get married? The least you could do is let me be happy!" Hiyoko cried out.

"I agree with her." Daisuke said, entering the room.

He had been in the hallway speaking with Sonia. She had been the only person in his mind who would understand what was going on. He had asked her for advice when the arguing broke out. He had to hang up on his best friend in order to make sure his girlfriend was fine. He stood next to the blonde, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know, I came here to meet all of you. So I could see what The Saionji family was all about. But aside from Soichiro, all I've met are a couple of shrews who think a goddamn name is more important than a family member's happiness." he said firmly.

Both women gasped, not expecting the boy to say such things. Soichiro was rather annoyed with the boy, but he was more entertained more than anything. He didn't agree with what his wife was doing, and was ready to take his daughter's side.

"How dare you speak to us like that? You hooligan!" Shizuka cried, raising her wooden spoon. She brought it down on the boy, but he easily grabbed it, not really scared of the woman.

"Now now, you wouldn't want an assault charge would you?"

"This is exactly why you need us to pick your husband. So you don't end up with bottom feeders like this one." Akeno snapped, crossing her arms.

"He is not a bottom feeder. You don't know half of the shit he's been through. His parents divorced when he was young, his father tossed him and his sister into the streets in the middle of winter. All his life his talent was viewed as useless, his older brother committed suicide! I don't give a shit what you think, but I love him and you will not stop me from loving him." Hiyoko cried, hot tears falling down her face.

"Sweetheart don't cry...it's alright. Let's just go okay, we came here to meet with your family and we did. We have school in the morning anyway." Daisuke said, hugging the girl tightly. He didn't even care if her make up smeared on Togami's silk suit.

"I agree, it's getting late and they need to leave. We'll discuss this later." Soichiro said firmly, ushering the two outside. The two women just glared at the three as they left the house.

"Fuck, that was horrible." Daisuke said firmly, gripping his bag strap tightly. Hiyoko sniffled, wiping her eyes with a napkin her father had handed her.

"I hate them...they want to take you away from me. It's not fair!" Hiyoko cried out, hugging his arm tightly.

"Hey, I won't let them take you away from me. They can try all they want but I will not let you go. Once we graduate from high school, we'll just run away." he said firmly.

"Are you seriously discussing eloping with my daughter while I'm next to you?" Soichiro asked. The boy sputtered, stepping away from his car, which the man had been looking at.

"It was just a suggestion. I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean too."

"Don't worry lad, I don't exactly disagree with you. Akeno used to be such a loving person, it took me forever to get Shizuka's approval. However once Hiyoko was born things changed. I was being treated like an outsider, until I was basically banished from the family. They mask that banishment using trips to America and such."

"That's disgusting...I can't believe they do that too you daddy." Hiyoko said, hugging her father tightly.

"Aw, it's alright princess...as long as I get to see you when I come back, it makes it all better." he said, kissing her forehead. Daisuke smiled, leaning against his car.

"Well, at least this night wasn't total shit. You have an awesome dad Hiyoko, much better than mine." he said.

"Forget about that douche bag, you deserve so much better than him." Hiyoko said, giving him a smile.

"Is all of that true son? What Hiyoko said about you at the table?" Soichiro asked. Daisuke nodded, sighing a bit.

"It's true. He left my mother for another woman, then he tossed me and my sister out in the cold of winter. We almost died too, if it wasn't for a wonderful man with a big heart." he said, remembering Old Ramos. He truly missed the old man.

"I'll tell you the full story later daddy, it's actually pretty sad...we should get going." she said.

"Wait...I don't know you much Daisuke, but I can tell you are a bright young man. How long have you been dating my daughter?" he asked.

"Since Christmas, a little over a month and a few weeks." he said.

"How long have you been in love with her?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Daisuke blushed a bit, shivering from the cold.

"U-uh...s-since we met...practically?" he said, causing Hiyoko to go wide eyed.

"This is the first I'm hearing this...you've been crushing on me for that long? Even with Sonia crushing on you?" she asked.

"What can I say, you left a lasting impression on me." he said, gesturing to the welt on his forehead, which was covered in foundation.

"Son, I don't know what the future holds. My wife wants to tear you two apart, but you two deserve the chance to love each other. So you go on and have fun, and if you feel the need to be together...wear protection." the man said.

"Daddy!" Hiyoko cried, her cheeks flushing.

"Come on sweetheart, do you actually believe I wouldn't realize what Jin Kirigiri was getting at? You seriously are crazier than you think." he said.

"I'm sorry sir...I...it was a dare, we were drunk." Daisuke said, rubbing his neck.

"Akeno wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty wild as a teenager. She's become just like her mother though, I don't want Hiyoko to become like her. I want her to stay my happy little princess. Which is why I'll help you. If you both graduate and want to elope, I'll give you a hand and get you out of the country. She won't be able to do anything if you're married."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me. I'm...glad you trust me with your daughter, I promise to love her for as long as she lets me." he said, kissing Hiyoko's cheek. The girl was practically crying again.

"Thank you daddy, this means so much to me...I love you!" she cried, hugging the man again.

"I love you too princess. Now get going, before those two come out here and yell at you again." he said. Daisuke gave the man a firm hand shake, unlocking his car. Hiyoko gave him a wave, jumping inside the cherry red Ferrari.

xxx

"God, that meeting was a disaster." Daisuke said, stretching his arms.

He lay back on his bed, glancing at the television screen. Sonia was sitting beside him in the computer chair, dressed in one of her silk night gowns. They had been watching some Tom and Jerry reruns as it had been late at night. Hiyoko had decided she wanted some alone time, so he just headed back to his dorm. He was a bit sad that he couldn't spend the night with his girlfriend, then again it would be awkward with Mikan watching them.

"I heard most of it before you hung up. I can't believe her parents are so...mean spirited." she said.

"Soichiro isn't...he's a chill dude. It's her fucking mom and her grandmother. Christ they are giant douche bags...makes me love my mother more. I didn't think Hiyoko had it so hard." he said firmly, sitting up. He leaned back against the wall, glancing at the screen.

"Well, now you understand each other on a deeper level. She knows about your parents, and now you know about hers." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"It makes me love her even more." he said, a warm smile on his face. Sonia frowned, turning to face the television. Tom was slamming a pipe over Jerry again, while Spike attempted to strike Tom with a baseball bat. It was one of her favorite episodes, but tonight she just wasn't laughing.

"Something wrong Sonia? I don't like that expression on your face." Daisuke said, earning a curious look from the Princess.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"You were frowning...you look prettier with a smile." he said, digging his hand in his cereal box. He shoved some in his mouth, glancing back at the tv.

"I'm sorry...I was just..thinking." she said.

"Must be serious if it's making you frown. Maybe I can help?" he asked.

"I don't think so. The problem I've got is more personal." she said, looking away from him.

"Oh...are you have parental problems too? Wait...the King and Queen aren't randomly showing up are they?" he asked, eyes widened in shock. She looked at him, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Maybe?"

"Christ, why the fuck didn't you tell me? When do they get here, what will they be doing? Do I have time to clean the room?" he cried, shooting to his feet.

"Calm down, we've got a few days before they show up. It'll be fine..and I was going to let you know, but you got dragged to Hiyoko's house." she said. He calmed down a bit, sitting back down on the mattress.

"That's a relief...I thought they were showing up tomorrow. I think I would die of embarrassment." he said, shuddering at the thought.

"Quite...however...I did tell them a tiny little fib." she said.

"Lemme hear it. Can't be worse than what Hiyoko says on a daily basis."

"I told them you had proposed to me last week..that's the reason they're coming." she said.

"What?" he shouted, eyes bulging a bit. She blushed brightly, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was having a dream and they called me in the middle of it. I ended up telling them the dream in my half awake state and they think it's true. I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"Tell them the truth, that's a good way to start...why were you dreaming of me in the first place?" he asked.

"Is that a serious question? You know I'm still in love with you." she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, but marriage?" he asked curiously.

"I know, it's silly. I just can't help it sometimes!" she said. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, glancing at the television. Thankfully, there were showing commercials. Not that they were so focused on the show anyway.

"Sonia, we seriously need to talk about this. You know I'm in love with Hiyoko...I don't want to loose you as a friend, but these feelings you have could become poisonous." he said firmly.

"Hiyoko said the same thing...I agree with the two of you. It's just so hard to move on...the heart wants that the heart wants after all." she said, looking away from him. She tried holding back the tears, but found herself unable too. Daisuke sighed, feeling like an asshole for making his best friend cry.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I didn't mean to be so blunt about it."

"I know, I understand. I'm just not over you yet." she replied.

Daisuke didn't really know what to say. He hated to see girls cry, especially if it was his best friend. He and Sonia had a weird bond. She had been his first friend in Hope's Peak Academy, and he was grateful to her for that. Honestly, if he hadn't fallen in love with Hiyoko, she would be the one clinging to his arm. He felt like a piece of shit for making her suffer through that. He sat down at the corner of the bed, resting his head in his cheek.

"Have you thought about anyone else, Kazuichi maybe?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! I mean...Kazuichi is a great guy, but he's too overbearing. He doesn't treat me like a normal girl, he put me on a goddamn pedestal on day one. That's the only reason why I won't date him." she said.

"Tanaka? You both like the occult." he said.

"I don't understand a word he says. I would rather be able to understand the person I'm in love with." she said. He sighed, laying back down on the bed.

"You wanna know something...before I admitted my feelings to Hiyoko, there was another girl I was crushing on. Take a guess on who, I bet you'll never guess." he said. He reached under his bed, grabbing some Cream soda from a box he had hidden there. He handed one to the girl, who quickly opened it.

"Was it Mikan?"

"What gave you that idea?" he asked curiously, taking a huge gulp from his soda.

"I dunno...you said you like big boobs, so I figured that attracted you to her."

"Jeez, I guess I am an open book when it comes to that stuff. But no, it isn't Mikan. Do you give up?" he asked.

"Hmm, is it...Akane?"

"Nope."

"Well she's the only other girl with huge boobs, no wait...is it Peko?" she asked. He didn't reply, rather his face tinged red. He took a sip from his soda, glancing at the floor.

"Oh my god, you had a crush on Peko? For how long?" she asked.

"Around the time Natsumi was attacked...I dunno she just looked really good. Part of the reason why I asked her to teach in Kendo was so I could get to know her. She was fearsome, strong, and beautiful. I just fell for her hard." he said.

"Did you ever tell her?" she asked.

"No...I realized that even if I did, she wouldn't accept my feelings. She clearly loves someone else, someone she will never admit her feelings too. So I moved on before I even acted on them. I guess that's when I truly saw Hiyoko for who she was." he said.

"Maybe I should have realized my feelings sooner...then again you and Hiyoko wouldn't be together. As much as it hurts, you two make the perfect couple." she said.

"Thank you...I'm happy to know that you think that. And I'm sorry, for the heart break I'm causing you. It sucks, I should know, but you'll be fine." he said.

Sonia nodded, finishing the last of her drink. She glanced at the clock seeing it was way past midnight. She didn't really care that it was late, or that she had class the next day. All she cared about was what was in her heart. She tossed the can in the trash, standing up from her seat.

"Hiyoko and I made an agreement. Did she tell you about it?" she asked firmly.

"An agreement? What kind of agreement?" he asked, clearly confused.

She remained silent, rubbing her arm. She didn't exactly know how to say it. This agreement did sound a bit weird when they had come up with it. But if it could give her fleeting heart even a chance, she would take it.

"We agreed that...I could have you to myself, for a single night. To do whatever I wanted...after that I would move on, and stay friends with you, for as long as you would let me." she said firmly, looking into his eyes. He was taken aback...did his girlfriend seriously agree to that. He shook his head.

"Sonia, that wouldn't solve anything. Spending a night with me, knowing that I would go back to Hiyoko would be a stab right to the heart. Not just that, it would make me feel like shit. I would have used you, masking it as giving you one free night of happiness. You deserve eternal happiness, with the man you love...or woman if you're into that stuff." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know...but at least let me have this...it's all I want." she said. He sighed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, flicking it open. He dialed Hiyoko's number, pressing the phone to his ear.

" _I was asleep, what do you want?"_ the girl said, sounding a bit groggy.

"Get your ass in my dorm right now." he said firmly.

" _Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that?"_ she snapped, only for him to hang up.

"Oh boy, that's gonna bite me in the ass." he said firmly.

It didn't take long for the blonde to walk in, slamming the door as she entered the room. She was wearing one of his shirts, which was hanging just low enough to cover her underwear.

"So, what bit you in the dick?" she asked.

"Sonia's agreement." he said, crossing his arms. She blinked a few times, holding back a yawn.

"Oh...that...you wanna cash in on that now?" she asked, glancing at the blonde princess.

"I was going too, but he called you instead." Sonia replied.

"Why the hell would you call me? She wants to give you head, just let her!" the blonde dancer cried.

"That's not the point. I love both of you, you're my best friend Sonia, and you are my girlfriend Hiyoko. I don't want to lose either of you. This agreement, it's total asinine bullshit!" he cried. Both girls remained silent, not really expecting his outburst. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"Hiyoko, I fought for you tonight. I ended up disrespecting your family, but I agreed with your father. I want to make you happy, which is why I am willing to elope the second we finish high school." he said firmly.

"Elope? You two were talking about eloping?" Sonia asked.

"Just to avoid an arranged marriage. I'll give you the details tomorrow." the girl replied, earning a nod of understanding from the princess.

"Anyway, I want to be with you Hiyoko...but Sonia wants to be with me. So I've come up with a solution to our dilemma...let's all just be in a relationship!" he said firmly.

The two girls remained silent, looking at each other. Hiyoko shrugged it off, kneeling before her boyfriends bed. She snagged two sodas, opening one with her teeth, some foam falling in all directions. She took a drink from it, the liquid dribbling down her chin.

"I'm game, but I'm not into chicks...if you two want to be in a relationship at the same time, then it's fine by me. I'm gonna head to bed, Mikan is watching Trauma Life In the E.R., even though I told her to shut it off. Might as well get her a drink." she said, leaving the room.

Sonia and Daisuke remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say to each other.

It was a rather awkward moment for the both of them. Daisuke felt the proposition was crazy, he was sure one of them was going to slap him, but Hiyoko agreed without hesitation. That meant she actually cared about Sonia's feelings. The Hiyoko he had met and the one he was in love with now were drastically different. He was honestly glad she had changed for the better, and he was proud to have been the reason for that change.

"Daisuke...are you truly alright with...being in a joint relationship like this?" she asked curiously.

"I should be asking you. You are a Princess, wouldn't your parents be disappointed if they found out you were in a relationship like this? Dating a man that's dating another woman?" he asked.

"My parents are very understanding. My country is also quite open when it comes to relationships. We agreed to let everyone be happy with whatever they chose. Even same sex relationships." she said firmly.

"Wow, I really want to visit Novoselic now. I guess I'll have to practice being a king, in case we do get married." he said, chuckling a bit.

"I will teach you! You'll start with language training, 28 of them. Since you already know Spanish, this will be much easier."

"Yay." he said, with little emotion. Sonia giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you allow me to steal a kiss?"

"Sure, but shouldn't the prince kiss the princess? I mean that's how I wrote it in my recent story." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Usually, but tonight it's my story, and the Princess will steal the kiss this time around." she said, giving him a smile. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his own.

He could tell she was inexperienced, much like Hiyoko had been. While he found it a bit odd, he found himself kissing back. In his heart, he had held some reserved feelings for the Princess. She was his first friend, the one who understood him the most, and the person who was there most of the time. She listened to his problems, and he helped her with hers. It felt right. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. The door suddenly opened and they pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you these...don't keep the rest of us up alright?" Hiyoko said, tossing Daisuke a box of condoms. He rolled his eyes.

"Lock the door will you?" he asked.

She nodded, flicking the switch on the handle, as she was closing the door a loud caw filled the hallway. Hiyoko let out a scream, ducking to the floor as a bald eagle swooped down at her. The door closed shortly after.

"I forgot about Sargent Sprinkles." Sonia said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You wanna know something, so did I. We need to talk to Tanaka about this." he said. Sonia nodded, pushing him down onto the bed, she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his head.

"Yes, but we can do that later. Right now, I just want to sit here and be with you. Is that alright?"

"As long as you stop grinding my lap, we'll be good. Let's just watch Tom and Jerry together okay?" he asked. She nodded, frowning a bit.

"I expect you to be gentle on our first time. I want a soft bed too, not the Headmaster's Desk." she said. He chuckled, giving her a smile.

"Whatever you want princess...I'll give you the world if you ask for it." he said, kissing her cheek. While it was a bit odd, Daisuke knew he would eventually get used to it.

xxx

The morning had bit a bit awkward. Daisuke had forgotten what happened the night before, so when he woke up to Sonia sleeping beside him, he almost screamed. Thankfully, he remembered it a second before a bit his tongue. Maneuvering around the sleeping blonde, he managed to get out of bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once done, he dressed in his usual clothes, grabbing his messenger bag, he slipped it around his shoulder. He gave Sonia a kiss on the cheek before he left the room.

Looking at his watch, he realized it was already nine in the morning and that he was way late for class. He figured Sonia would enjoy a few more minutes of sleep, same with Hiyoko. So he just walked into the cafeteria, grabbed an apple from one of the fruit bowls and continued on to class. He waved at few other students, who eagerly waved back. There were signs advertising Sayaka's concert all over the place. The girl had somehow convinced the Headmaster to let her hold a charity concert in the academy. So for the first time ever, everyone, even Reserve Course students were invited to the event.

He remembered the news about Hinata and frowned a bit. Chiaki had told him that he hadn't been hanging out with her anymore and she feared something had happened. He had tried getting in touch with Chisa, but the young teacher refused all of his calls. He figured the Reserve Course didn't allow her to talk to Main Course students. Add in the fact that one of the Committee members was found dead, and you get a rather pressing situation.

As he was passing the nurses office, he heard the sounds of someone crying. That immediately made him stop. He turned around and peeked into the office, finding it empty. The School had one Nurse on staff, but most of the Ultimates with medical talents volunteered to take over the office. Aiko wasn't present so that meant she was either in a meeting or in class. He didn't see the Ultimate Doctor either so she was probably in class as well. He stepped inside the office, looking around for the source of the crying. He walked to the adjacent bathroom, giving a firm knock on the door.

"Hello? Are you alright? I heard crying." he said. He heard a yelp on the other side of the door, followed by several things falling to the ground. The door opened a second later, though it was only a crack.

"Daisuke, is something wrong?"

"Mikan? What are you doing in there? We're you crying?" he asked.

"No no...no...I wasn't crying...I was...watching a video...the girl on it was crying." she said, showing him her phone. He pushed the door open, getting a clear view of the girl.

She was wearing the Nurse uniforms given to the staff. It was a white outfit, which had short sleeves, and round white buttons on the front. It was a bit short for her, if he was being honest. She was wearing some white panty hose, along with some matching white shoes. She wore a Nurse's cap atop her head, and a white apron over it, with a red cross on it. She had a name tag on, with her name on it. It seemed as if she had taken over the office for the day, something that she was known for doing.

However, he noticed tear streaks on her face. Mikan wasn't one to wear make up, as people called her ugly anyway. It was something that really pissed him off. But Sonia had encouraged her to use some eye liner to bring out the color of her eyes. Said Eyeliner was streaking down her face, making it obvious that she was crying. He shoved his hand in his bag, pulling out a handkerchief he always carried around.

"Mikan, don't lie to me. Who made you cry so I can tear them a new one?" he asked, wiping her face free of tears.

"No one made me cry...honest." she said, though it sounded a bit muffled due to the handkerchief.

He checked her over, aside from a few welts from their paintball game, he didn't see any new scars. He did see her arm was still covered in bandages. She had always worn them, and never took them off. Even when she was dressing up for a party or going to bed. Hiyoko had said it was a rather serious topic. Something that she herself didn't have the right to talk about. He shook it off, looking into her eyes.

"Mikan Tsumiki don't make me mad. You only cry for a few reasons, when Hiyoko insults you, when you have a rather provocative accident, or someone bullies you. Now which of the three is it?" he asked.

"It was...the last one." she said, looking at the floor. He sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of this bathroom. Tell me what happened okay?" he asked, taking her by the hand. He sat her down at one of the examination tables, handing her a lollipop from the counter. She smiled a bit, licking the grape flavored candy.

"I..Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for someone. It's this boy I've liked for awhile, but I didn't know what he liked. So I thought I would dress up like a nurse so I could get close to him." she said.

"You went to his class right? And one of them insulted you?"

"Mhmm. I was just doing some quick examinations, and letting everyone know when their shots were up. But one of them ended up getting a paper cut. He asked me if I had Pretty Pudgy Princess band-aids. When I told him I had run out, he called me useless. He said I was a stupid waste of space and that I should kill myself."

"Pretty Pudgy Princess huh?" Daisuke asked, already knowing who it had been.

"The others tried to stop him, but he just kept on ranting about how 3D girls were useless. He said that I would never get married, do the world a favor and just die already. I just ran out of there and have been in here ever since." she said.

Daisuke stood up, wrapping his arms around the girl. She froze, not exactly knowing what to do. It had been the first time someone had just hugged her. The last time she had gotten hugged was the time they cut her hair in odd angles. She was finally growing it out, barely even looking like it did before. She was half afraid that he would do that to her again. However, he didn't do that. He gave her a smile, ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry Mikan. You are a beautiful young woman, with many talents. Sure you are a bit klutzy, and you apologize for every little thing, and you tend to overreact...but that's what makes you you. Don't let those people bully you anymore. Just face them head on and tell them that you don't care what they think." he said firmly. She teared up again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Waaah, Daisuke you're soo nice to me!" she cried out, sobbing into his shoulder. He chuckled a bit, glancing out the door. Sonia was standing there, her brow raised in curiosity. He just gave her a smile, earning one from the princess, who head off to class a second later.

"You're my friend Mikan, and I would hate for something bad to happen to you. So tell me, who's this guy your crushing on? He must be special if he caught your eye." he said. The girl smiled, wiping her tears away.

"It's...it's Makoto." she said.

"Really?" he asked, taken aback. He knew the boy was nice to everyone, but to have the Ultimate Nurse crushing on him? He did have the luck of the gods.

"He's so nice to me. He helps me with homework and whenever I'm alone in the office he keeps me company. The others make fun of him for hanging around an older girl. I just think he's really sweet...and since Valentine's day is coming up." she paused, sticking her lollipop in her mouth.

"I get ya...I got a few things to do myself. I know Japan is a little different when it comes to Valentine's Day, but I want to do my own thing. As for you...you need a bit of help." he said, grabbing a few strands of her hair. She eeped a bit, almost expecting him to cut it.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Cut it of course."

"No please! It finally grew back!" she cried, backing away from him. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I should have been more specific. I'm gonna have Sonia help you out. We need to make sure your hair is all evened out, so we can straighten it. You already do a good job washing it, so its time to give it some flair. You'll have Makoto kissing you in no time." he said, giving her a wink. She blushed, looking at the floor.

"This is so embarrassing." she said softly.

"It isn't...go put your uniform up and head to the classroom. I got some stuff to handle." he said. She nodded, heading back toward the bathroom. As she grabbed the door, she looked back, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Daisuke, for being my friend."

"No problem sweetheart, glad to be your friend." he said, stepping out of the room.

He started walking down the hall, heading toward classroom 1-B, where Class 78B was currently at. He reached the classroom, grabbing the handle on the metal door, he opened it with a bang, causing the teacher to drop her chalk. He walked into the classroom, a pissed off look on his face.

"What do you need Mr. Del Rio?" the teacher asked, shaking a bit at his sudden entrance.

"From you, I don't need anything. I'm here for Yamada." he said, glaring at the plump boy in the back of the room.

"Me? What do you need from me Mister Del Rio?" he asked, a hand on his glasses. Daisuke remained silent, walking toward the other end of the room, everyones eyes firmly on him. He stopped in front of the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

"Do you think it's funny, telling someone to kill themselves?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that." he cried.

"Right...so when Mikan was here earlier and you told her she was useless for not having specific band-aids, you didn't tell her to kill herself. You didn't tell her to go and die, am I understanding you right?" he asked.

"I...may have said that." the boy said, shivering in fear.

"When was this? Was I not present for when this debacle went down?" Ishimaru cried, standing from his seat.

"No you weren't man, you were in the halls telling people to get to class." Leon said, leaning back in his seat.

"Worry not Daisuke, we have already dealt with this problem. Yamada will never do this again." Celeste said, giving him a smile.

"That isn't it, you guys may have dealt with it, but I haven't. Listen here you anime loving waste of space. You will never, Ever, get close to Mikan again. If you need help from a nurse, then you'll just have to wait. If you are choking, bleeding to death or anything else, you'll take your ass to the hospital. If you talk to her, get near her or even breathe the same air as her, I will come back here and beat the shit out of you. By the time I'm done, you'll look like a modern art master piece. Am I understood, Pendejo _(Asshole)_?" he said, earning a nod from the teen.

"Yes, I apologize...I will never approach Miss Tsumiki again." he said.

"Good, great...that's wonderful. You uh...enjoy your day." he said, patting the boy's belly. He walked toward the door, glancing at Leon and Sayaka.

"We still on for this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes, actually there's something I want to talk to you about Daisuke." Sayaka said.

"Cool, keep in touch." he said, giving her a smile and a wave. Hifumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's this I hear about you telling the cute nurse girl to kill herself?" Mondo Owada asked, cracking his knuckles. He hadn't been present for when this happened.

"Yes, please explain it to us in detail." Sakura Oogami added, flexing her muscles.

"Save me Princess Piggles!" Hifumi cried, as if to stop the beating he was about to get. It was a rather awkward class period for the rest of them.


	22. Wingman

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the newest chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. I am currently eating Pizza and it is fucking awesome. But I'm not here to talk about my food, I am here to promote myself shamelessly. Last Chapter, we got to see a bit of Hiyoko's family and how the all act. I had heard something about people in Japan not liking Half Japanese people because they weren't true Japanese people. I don't know if this is still true, but I figured a traditional Japanese family wouldn't want their daughter to be dating someone like that. Daisuke was born in Barcelona and raised in Japan, so he has the Japanese culture. Being Puerto Rican myself, I was often made fun of in school for my heritage. It is depressing to say the least, and I almost got myself into a fist fight because of it. But as I aged, I learned to ignore those people. It was a huge relief, sadly there are people who can't easily do that.**

 **I have been depressed before, and it isn't fun. Especially when you are made fun of and no one listens to you. Or people give you bad advice, which is why I implore you to seek help. From your parents, doctors, police officers, anyone who is willing to listen to you. You'll feel much better when you do. Find ways to cope, writing, reading, anime, video games, singing, anything is a good coping mechanism, but most of all, remember that as long as you love yourself, and love those around you you will be fine. God will help you out, and if you aren't religious, well...I don't know what to say, except seek help.**

 **Daisuke's actions are clear, he's in love with Hiyoko and he will fight for her. He will fight to the ends of the earth for both her and Sonia. That will be more apparent later on when Despair starts flooding the world. And in the wake of despair he will do everything in his power to make sure his friends are alright.**

 **This chapter is going to be a little light hearted, with some serious moments thrown in there. When I start talking about serious topics, I tend to put life experiences into them. I myself never self harmed, but I know someone who did, and he was also contemplating suicide at one point. It was a scary thing to experience, but I did talk him out of it, I just stayed on the phone with him until he just fell asleep. I couldn't bare the thought of losing a friend. There will be some mentions of suicide later on and I will be very serious talking about this. This is another thing, if you are ever thinking about something like that, please seek help. I know you might think death is your only way out, but it isn't. You being dead solves nothing, that will only makes those around you suffer more. Thankfully, I have never experienced that, but I had one friend who's uncle committed suicide and he was destroyed. Please seek help.**

 **Now, to a more lively topic, since Daisuke is in a trilationship with Hiyoko and Sonia, I wanted to ask you all a question...would you all like a kinky threesome with Daisuke, Hiyoko and Sonia? where the two of them destroy Sonia's innocence? Or would you like a lemon where Daisuke is alone with Sonia and professes his love with his Girth rather than his words? I did tease you all with the Headmaster's office thing, but that was a reference to one of the future arc chapters where Sonia mentions it. Also, disregard that part where Sonia was kissing Kazuichi, that will be amended later on. Let me know comment section, and I'll make it happen.**

 **One final thing, I discovered recently that the girl who was in the student council, who I made the Ultimate Physician, Aiko Umesawa, is actually named Kiriko Nishizawa. I just found that out now when I was sifting through the bullshit Wikipedia page on Danganronpa...I was kinda annoyed since I used her quite a lot. I am going to amend this as well, but for now she will remain Aiko Umesawa. She will be the only survivor of the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, instead of Soshun Murasame...well he will survive but he's in a coma and dies shortly before "The Parade" starts up. I haven't decided how I will handle that, since in one of the future chapters, Hisashi(Yuno) was speaking with Tsubaki Yamada about The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, so I might make it happen in a short period of time rather than end the world the next day like in the anime.**

 **As a final note, since this is being posted past midnight, I would like to say Happy Memorial Day to you all. I would like to thank the brave men and women who serve our country. We are all protected because of your honor and sacrifice. You are all heroes in the name of our country and in the name of God. Please stay safe, we all love you and honor you every day. And may those lost in the line of battle rest in peace, your sacrifices will never be forgotten. Have a good night everyone, and god bless...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 22

Wingman

Daisuke arrived to class a little bit later than he wanted too. Having spoken to Mikan and then to Yamada made him arrive at around ten in the morning, just when Mendeleev was getting deep into her lesson. He just walked into the room, ignoring the woman's rants about him being late. Honestly he wanted to flip her off but he didn't need detention. He just sat down on at his desk, placing his head on the table. He was still a bit tired, since he and Sonia had watched Tom and Jerry until almost three. The Princess was dealing with the lack of sleep better than he was. She seemed to be more alert, and even a bit jumpy. Something told him she got into his stash of Blue Ram.

He lifted his head up, barely paying attention to the board as he tried not falling asleep. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked to his right. Hiyoko was holding a can to him, but he didn't know what it was, and he didn't really care either. He just took a sip from it, waking up a bit.

"Why were you so late?" she asked quietly.

"Barely slept, Tom and Jerry." he replied, gulping down the rest of the can's contents. He glanced at it, seeing it was a Creature Energy drink, one of her favorites.

"I thought you and Sonia were banging all night, my mistake." she said softly. Sonia jolted a bit, dropping the thermos in her hand. It hit the ground, breaking apart almost instantly. The whole class was now looking at her, curious looks on their faces.

"Nice going Hiyoko." Daisuke hissed, standing up from his seat.

"Right, as if that was my fault." she said, leaning in her seat.

"You okay Sonia?" he asked, kneeling down to pick up the broken thermos.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." she said, giving him a smile.

She looked around the room, meeting everyones gazes. Daisuke pulled out some paper towels he had in his bag and started cleaning up the spilled coffee. He wasn't even aware the girl drank it, then again when you don't sleep you need something to wake yourself up.

"Are you done yet? Can I get back to teaching?" Mendeleev asked, glaring at the two.

"Nothing is stopping you from teaching the class. Except yourself that is." he replied, causing a few of his friends to laugh.

"Would you like detention Mr. Fuji?"

"Del Rio, _Del Rio_ , is that so hard to say?" he snapped back, glaring at the woman.

"You have been warned, another outburst like that and it's detention for you!" she said, turning around.

"Is there a word in Novoselic that means stupid bitch?" Daisuke asked softly, making Sonia giggle.

"Sorry, but we speak English there, so if you can muster that then you can just say it outright." she replied.

After he was done cleaning the floor, Daisuke tossed all of the paper towels in the trash, feeling much more awake than before. His mind was racing, the energy drink had done its job at least. He sighed and pulled out his story book, opening it to a blank page. He had a few new ideas anyway. He pulled out his black fountain pain and started writing his plot bunnies down. By that time, class had ended and they were in their free period.

"Right, I almost forgot...hey Dark Lord, your fucking eagle almost took my eye out last night." Hiyoko snapped, glaring at Tanaka who looked up from his book.

"My apologies evil one. The mighty Phoenix is one that is hard to tame, perhaps he caught the scent of your evil. That is the reason why he attacked, and I commend him for doing so. The Mighty Tanaka will destroy this world with a single thought!" he replied.

"Yeah sure, just get a hold of that eagle before I stab it with a cattle prod."

"Hiyoko where would you get a cattle prod?" Mahiru asked, turning around to face her friend. She reached inside her sleeve, pulling out a yellow baton with a pronged tip. The redhead's eyes widened.

"I stole this one from the Ultimate Livestock Farmer." she said.

"He graduated last year! How the hell did you even steal that from him?" Kazuichi asked, earning a grin from the girl. Daisuke took a hold of the yellow rod, pulling it out of her hands.

"I am not letting you keep this." he said, shoving it in his bag.

"Aw, you're no fun." she said, looking away from him with a huff.

"Fun? Who calls a fucking cattle prod fun?" Fuyuhiko snapped, earning a raspberry from the girl. He grit his teeth, clenching his fist tightly.

"Cattle prods are neat weapons. Nightwing uses those to fight bad guys." Chiaki said, looking away from her game screen, a sleepy look on her face.

"I thought it was a bo-staff?" Nekumaru added, looking at the girl curiously.

"Actually it's a pair of electrified batons that he puts together to make a bo-staff." Peko replied. Everyone looked at her, surprised that she actually knew that. She blushed a bit, glancing at her desk.

"I like to familiarize myself in all types of weapons. In case I face someone in battle, not...that it'll ever happen." she said, quickly correcting herself. She blushed brightly looking at her desk.

"Don't be embarrassed, I find that really cool. Honestly, I like Green Arrow's bow myself. I could never get into archery though." Daisuke said.

"Well, you might be able too. I hear there's an archer among the 79th Class, he was scouted to be on the Olympic Archery team." Akane said, earning a look of interest from the Story Teller.

"Hey, if you fart in space, does it propel you forward?" Kazuichi asked, drastically changing the topic.

"My word, what kind of question is that?" Takane said, looking up from her Tarot cards. The pink haired lad shrugged.

"Well, I'm just curious...sometimes I get beefy farts, and I just want to know if it'll do me good in space." he said.

"Okay, let me ask you this. In what scenario would you be in space? Furthermore, why would you be in space without a suit? If you fart it'll get stuck inside it...you moron." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hey, don't call Kazu a moron! Ibuki thought it was a good question." the ultimate musician cried, earning groans from the others.

"But he is a moron though...only someone with his short attention span would ask that sort of question." Chiaki countered, mashing the buttons on her Game Girl. Daisuke bit his lip, holding his laughter.

"Thanks Chiaki, you make me feel so confident." the mechanic replied, a frown on his face.

"Well, look at it this way. The only one who can propel themselves in space via fart would be Nekumaru. Then again he might burn a hole through his space suit!" Hiyoko said, earning a laugh from the man.

"Quite right! Now I want to get to space...perhaps I'll eat some beans for lunch!"

"Well if it's beans you want, then I can make them. They're good for your heart you know." Teruteru added.

"Hooray! Mexican Food for lunch! I want tacos, and burritos and enchiladas, and tamales and..."

"We get it Ibuki, you want a shitload of food." Mahiru said, silencing the girl before she fell out of her seat.

"I'll get too it, would you mind helping me Akane? I'll let you sample the food." Teruteru said. The gymnast shot out of the seat, pulling the boy out of the room.

"Come on, move those stubby feet!"

"My arm!"

"Well, that happened. Guess we're having Mexican food for lunch, what better way to celebrate Mexico's win during last nights game?" Daisuke said, giving Kazuichi a shit eating grin.

"Daisuke, do you think we could talk outside real quick? It's about my parents." Sonia said firmly. The black haired boy nodded, stuffing his story book into his bag. He silently followed the girl out of the room.

"What do you think that's about?" Kazuichi asked, worry written on his face.

"Ugh...it isn't important. Why are you so hung up over her?" Hiyoko said, crossing her arms.

"Because I like her?" he replied.

"You don't sound so sure. A couple months ago you were head over heels for her, now you don't even sound excited. Something you wanna tell us man?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously, leaning back in his seat.

"I...may like someone else." he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"That's wonderful, because Daisuke and Sonia are...a little closer than you think." Hiyoko said.

"What...do you mean by that?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"Yes, wasn't he in a relationship with you? Did you break up already?" Peko asked, also curious about what the girl had said.

"No, we're still together...he just didn't want Sonia becoming a third wheel." she replied, grabbing some gummies from her desk.

"You guys are in a relationship with Sonia?" Takane asked.

"That's insane...it gives me ideas for my anime." Ryouta said, quickly jotting the idea down.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Kazuichi asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't fully over the princess, but he was pissed his best friend didn't tell him anything.

"Just last night, nothing has happened so calm your tits." the traditional dancer replied, picking out the yellow gummies. She looked at them with disgust, almost wanting to toss them. But she knew Daisuke loved the yellow gummies so she would save them for him.

"And...you're okay with this?" Mahiru asked, her lips pursed as she looked at her friend. Hiyoko met her gaze, giving her a nod.

"I'm fine with it. I love him, he's helped me grow as a person, but he's also helped Sonia out...I would rather share him with her than watch her cry her heart out. That would piss me off even more."

"Aw, you're so kind Hiyoko...it makes you a very admirable young woman." Mikan said.

"Shut up Pig Barf, I mean Mikan...shut up." she said, looking away from her. The purple haired girl sighed, shaking her head.

Meanwhile outside, Sonia lead Daisuke down the hall, away from their classroom. She didn't exactly want their friends to hear this conversation. They found the area in front of the library empty and walked over to the windows.

"So, what exactly is this about?" he asked, leaning back against the window sill.

"Well, since we are dating now, I thought I would get you ready to meet my parents. They're pretty laid back, but remember they are royals." she said.

"Right, I can't swear and shit...this is gonna be fun." he said. She giggled, taking a hold of his hand.

"It'll be fine...it's alright if a swear or two slips out. It happens to me quite a lot, thankfully not in public. Now, my father loves music...any thing will do. I wanted you so sing something during the dance."

"Okay, that day is?" he asked.

"February 14th." she replied.

"Fucking Valentine's day...of course, it couldn't have been any other day." he said.

"Sorry, I tried programming it better, but I got a bit distracted...it'll be alright." she said, leaning against his shoulder. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sonia...I'm having a bit of trouble with this. Usually Hiyoko and I do this but...well now you're with me and...I'm confused?"

She giggled, stepping in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a firm look.

"We'll be just fine...we can figure this out as we go along. You figured out how to date Hiyoko right? You can definitely figure out how to date me." she said.

"I..guess that's true. You are the gentler one of the two, but does that mean your a freak beneath the sheet?" he asked.

"What?" she cried out, her face flushing red. He started laughing, unable to contain his mirth.

"You're face was perfect...oh sweetheart you're gonna be fun to mess with." he said.

"Great, Hiyoko's attitude has rubbed off on you. She's a bad influence on you!" she said, giving him a stern look. He rolled his eyes, picking the girl up in a bridle carry, much to her surprise. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we head back to class...unless you wanna sneak in a broom closet and make out for a bit?"

"No...our friends are probably wondering where we are. It won't be long before Teruteru and Akane come back with our lunch anyway." she said.

"Fine, but I challenge you to a game of Smash...I'm gonna whoop your ass." he said.

"Bring it on." she replied, giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled, walking back toward the classroom.

It wasn't long before they had reached the classroom. Daisuke set the girl down, before the two of them walked in. The entire class went silent as soon as they did, something that threw them off for a bit. They were all just looking at them, with the exception of Hiyoko and Chiaki, who were busy playing Pokemon, by the sounds of it. Daisuke cleared his throat, looking around the room.

"Is...something the matter?" he asked.

"No no nooo...nothing is wrong." Ibuki said, shaking her head.

"So, something is wrong after all...well speak up we won't get mad." Sonia replied, giving them all a polite smile.

"The Spawn of Hades has confirmed with us of a secretive yet ludicrous union between the Blonde Princess and Daisuke of the Fifth Circle, might this be true?" Tanaka asked, his face hidden by his muffler.

"Um...yes?" Daisuke asked.

"Congratulations are in order...I can't believe this...just months ago, Daisuke was a virgin loser when it game to girls. Now he has two beautiful girls by his side. You are the man!" Nekumaru cried.

"Virgin loser?" Daisuke asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"I guess we don't have to hide our relationship, not that we were going too." Sonia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kazuichi stood up, grabbing his hat from the desk. He put it on, quickly walking out of the room. The Ultimate Story Teller sighed.

"I'll be back, go play Pokemon with Hiyoko, no kissing though." he said, giving her a peck on the lips. He was gone before she could say anything.

Daisuke ran out of the room, following the pink haired mechanic down the hall. He saw the boy enter the bathrooms, and he quickened his pace, catching the door before it fully closed. He stepped into the bathroom, seeing his friend staring at the mirror.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"What about?" Kazuichi muttered.

"Come on man, we both know what this is about. I know you like Sonia, and I wanted to apologize. However, let me explain our relationship alright?"

"Don't worry about it, I moved on from Sonia." he said firmly. Daisuke raised a brow. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You have? I don't believe you...you wouldn't have run out of the room if you did." he said.

"I wasn't totally over her. I just had a tiny bit of hope that she would change her mind...but seeing her walk into the room with you? You...you are lucky...two wonderful girls, and I got no one." he said. Daisuke sighed, walking toward his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. I knew agreeing to date Sonia would make you upset...I tried, honest to god I did. But she was the one who wanted to date me. She's in love, and I can't stop her from being happy." he said.

"Don't worry about it. As long as she's happy, then I'm happy...I'm just pissed because you get two girls all to yourself, ya bastard." he said, elbowing his friend. Daisuke laughed a bit, rubbing his new sore spot.

"Okay then, how about I use my natural born talent to score you a date? Would you accept my apology then?" he asked.

"Pfft, maybe...you seriously gonna find me a girl?" he asked.

"Uh duh...you're my bro...so I'll help you at the game of love. Anyone else catch your eye?" he asked.

"Well...Takane is pretty cute, she's a little sophisticated but...I have known her for awhile. Even if she doesn't want to admit it." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Okay, that's a start...I'm going to be helping Mikan out with her own love troubles, I'll put in a good word for you. But you have to take this shit seriously. Being in a relationship is tough work." he said sternly.

"It is not...it's the easiest thing ever!" Kazuichi said cheerfully.

"You won't be saying that when it's three am and your girlfriend is on the rag. You won't be saying that when she has a random hissy fit and blames all of her daily troubles on your sorry ass. You won't be saying that when she gets a flat tire and she blames it all on you."

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Dating Hiyoko has taught me quite a lot. Number one, buy a lot of ice cream, ibuprofen and tampons, you'll need them. Number two, get used to the hissy fits, they happen a lot. Finally number three, don't leave the country for a month and let your girlfriend drive your car." he said.

"Should I write those down?" he asked, reaching behind his ear for a pencil.

"Christ, go take a shower or something...I'll head back to class and slide into Takane's DM's for you." he said, leaving the bathroom.

"Okay." he said, watching his friend leave the room.

Daisuke honestly didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to help Kazuichi get a girl. He sighed, tightening his hold on his messenger bag. He walked back inside the classroom, noticing the large screen television in the back was on. Some of his friends had started playing Smash Bros, while some others just watched. It had been awhile since the last time. The black haired boy stood next to his girls, looking at the screen intently.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Fuyuhiko...he knocked Peko out easily. Ibuki is hanging on, but she has only one life left, and Nekumaru is trying to avoid being hit as much as possible." Sonia replied.

"I'm surprised he actually lasted this long...if it was me he would have been knocked out forever ago." he admitted, chuckling a bit.

"Don't be that guy, please...we don't need one of those in this class." Hiyoko replied, handing him all of her yellow gummies. He gratefully accepted them, kissing her cheek. He did the same for Sonia so she wouldn't be left out.

"So, I need you girls to help me." he said.

"With what?" Sonia asked curiously, snagging a few gummies for herself.

"I'm playing wingman, so I need help. My uh...clients...need to get together with someone before Valentine's day." he said.

"Who are you clients? And when did you become a Love doctor?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Since I started dating you two, apparently. My clients are Mikan Tsumiki and Kazuichi Souda, their targets, Makoto Naegi and Takane Nishijima." he said quietly. The girls went wide eyed.

"Seriously?" they cried in unison.

"As a heart attack...I promised Mikan that Sonia would give her a hair cut. I was going to straighten it for her...as for Kazuichi, I need to slide him into Takane's DM's." he said.

"You are really a piece of work." Hiyoko said, shaking her head.

"For the low price of 500 yen, I truly am." he said with a grin.

"You're charging them?" Sonia cried out. He rolled his eyes. He looked around the room, spotting the white hand bag that belonged to Takane. The girl was too busy watching the television screen to pay attention. He snuck away from the group, walking over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Hiyoko hissed, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it, this is all part of my five step program." he said, slowly opening the bag.

He dug his hand inside sifting through it for the girl's cellphone. He found it with ease, unlocking the screen. The girl seriously needed to add a password to her phone. He quickly dialed his number, so he could have it in his phone's memory. Once he did, he deleted the call, shoving the phone back in the bag.

"Step one complete...now to focus on the practical stuff." he said firmly.

"This isn't going to turn out well, is it?" Sonia asked, earning a shrug from Hiyoko.

"He was able to score two girls, what's the worse that can happen."

"Hey Mikan, come here real quick." the boy said, calling the nurse over. She stood up from her seat, careful not to trip over her own feet. He typed a few things on his cellphone, flipping it closed.

"Do you need something Daisuke? Are you hurt?" she asked, he shook his head.

"No, but we need to start with your make over. Go and take a shower, Sonia will be there in a few minutes to start trimming your hair. I'll need your sizes to find the perfect dress for the dance." he said.

"Dance? I'm going to the dance?" she asked curiously.

"Mhmm, you want Makoto to be your boyfriend right? Well you need to dress to impress. First we need to find you some cute clothes for you to ask him out, then we need to find you the perfect dress for the dance. It needs to just scream out beautiful...you feel me?" he said.

"I guess?"

"Good, go on...I'll send Sonia right away." he said, brushing her off.

The nurse girl shrugged, grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Just then, Kazuichi walked in, hair still damn from his shower. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his usual jump suit. He was wearing a much cleaner one, which was black in color. He it had some golden accents and some racing patches sown onto it. He was also wearing some brand new work boots, which weren't covered in oil.

"You clean up nice...now we need the set up." Daisuke said, looking his friend over.

"The set up?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"Well you can't just stroll up there and ask her out right? Unless you want the whole class looking at you as if you have a dick on your face. It needs to be perfect. So I grabbed her number, now give me your phone." Daisuke said.

While this was happening, Sonia and Hiyoko were looking on, clearly entertained by what was happening. Even Mahiru had started watching, curious as to what was going on. Kazuichi sighed, drawing his pink and black smart phone from his pocket, handing it to his friend.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid right?" he asked.

"Not at all." his friend replied, adding Takane's phone number to his friends contacts. He opened a message prompt and started typing a new message. He hit sent, handing the phone back to Kazuichi.

"What the hell...you just sent her like twenty five clock emojis." he said.

"Exactly, just wait for it." he said, glancing at the white haired girl. Thankfully she had been checking her phone at the time. She just looked at her phone curiously, typing on her screen. Kazuichi's phone buzzed, and he looked at Daisuke, a clueless look on his face.

"What do I do? She just asked who this was." he said softly.

"Just type this out, I'm a sexy beast and it's time for me to slide into your DM's." he said. The girls giggled, unable to contain their laughter at the absurdity of what the boy had said. Kazuichi nodded, hastily typing the message, hands shaking.

"I don't know if I should do this man, I'm scared." he said. Daisuke sighed.

"Bro, you wanna get your dick wet?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I think all guys do."

"Good, now hit send. Don't pussy out or I'll hit you in the nuts." he said. Fearing for the safety of his nuts, Kazuichi hit sent. A few seconds later, Takane checked her messages, giggling a bit to herself. She typed out a reply, sending it back.

"She said, oh really? Who is this sexy beast so I can meet him? What do I do?"

"Calm down man, here's how it'll go down. It's a Thursday night, Valentine's is on Tuesday, so ask her out on a date. Tell her that she'll meet her sexy beast at her Planetarium tomorrow. I remember her saying something about couple's shows." he said.

"Um okay." he said.

After a few more minutes of mindless drabble and conversation, Kazuichi had gotten a yes from the girl, although she had asked him for his name. Somehow, he ended up pulling it off, by saying he'll tell her if She becomes the Juliet to his Romeo. The girl had been blushing like crazy after that. Daisuke commended him on a job well done and told him to buy himself some nice clothes. Meanwhile, he and Hiyoko had headed off to the mall.

"I cannot believe you scored Kazuichi a date. I am impressed with your abilities." Hiyoko said.

For once she wasn't dressed in her kimono. She had actually dressed up in a normal outfit. A pair of blue skinny jeans and a pale yellow tank top. She was wearing her snow boots, along with Daisuke's Varsity jacket, which he knew he wasn't getting back. The boy chuckled, pulling some bubblegum from his bag.

"What can I say? I'm an expert when it comes to love. After all I am Spanish." he said, wiggling his brows a bit.

"My ass, if you were such an expert in love then why didn't you admit your feelings for me earlier than Christmas?" she asked.

"Because you're a bitch and would have beat me up for it." he said. She was about to retort, but remained silent, giving him a nod.

"Are you really going to find Mikan a dress? She's like totally fat, she isn't going to fit in anything."

"Sweetheart, Mikan is not fat. You are just jealous because her boobs are bigger than yours." he replied.

"That isn't true! My boobies are C-cups!" she cried.

"Very cute C-cups...but that's beside the point. I'm sure I'll find something, plus I've been making a lot of money from my audiobooks so I got enough to splurge." he said.

"Um about that, you said this was all going down on Tuesday at the Valentine's dance right? You do know we can't attend that...right?" Hiyoko asked, causing the boy to stop. He grit his teeth.

"Titty sprinkles! You're right...no wait...it's a Masquerade, so the staff won't know if we attend or not."

"Are you retarded? The Headmaster will pick us out easily!" she cried.

"Hmm...you're right..what to do?" he asked himself, glancing at a dress on display. He smirked, looking at his girlfriend.

"How about a proposition?" he asked.

"I'm listening." she said. He whispered something in her ear, her look of curiosity morphing into a sneer of mischievousness.

"Mmm, I like it...it's so us...we'll just need to find all of the necessary items."

"Indeed, and I see the most gorgeous dress...Mikan is going to look smashing in it." he said, stars in his eyes.

"Who the fuck says Smashing anymore?" Hiyoko cried, following her boyfriend into the store.

The two of them left with various bags, several people had watched them in awe. They didn't even know why the two teenagers needed those specific clothes, but they knew something big was going down. Daisuke stopped in a few other specialty stores, grabbing the last few things they needed before heading back to the academy. The Valentine's Day ball was going to be rather interesting to say the least.

xxx

While Hiyoko and Daisuke were on their outing, Sonia was with Mikan in her dorm, helping her with her hair. It had been a hassle, especially since the girl wouldn't let her cut her hair at first. After awhile she earned her trust and started trimming the ends, making sure to match it up and get rid of all the mismatched areas. It had been a bit tough to work with, but by the end of it, the nurse's hair was down to her mid back, rather than at her waist like it had been before.

"Um...Sonia, I'd like to ask you a question." the girl said, causing the blonde to look at her.

"What's up?" she replied, slowly snipping away at the split ends. Mikan was rubbing her hands together, a bit nervous. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath, finally gaining the courage to speak.

"How do you...flirt with a boy?" she asked.

"Huh?" the princess said, clearly surprised by the question. She was glad she had stopped cutting, or else her friend would have another mismatched strand of hair. She didn't want that after almost an our of work.

"Well, you and Daisuke seem to do it so easily...and he can do it with Hiyoko just fine. I just...need tips." she said.

"Oh um...well...what you want to do is be yourself. Boys like when girls act normal around them. Memorize some cute jokes, touch their arms and comment on how muscular they are. Oh, boys are total suckers for the puppy dog look...if you master that they'll be putty in your hands." she said, clapping her hands.

"Was that how you got Daisuke to love you?" she asked curiously. Sonia shook her head, setting the scissors down on the bed.

"No, I was honest with my feelings. Now, let's start straightening your hair." she said, grabbing her straightener from her bag.

"Is it really that easy? What if Makoto rejects me?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"Well..have you given him a reason to reject you?" the blonde asked, finding a free plug in the room. She didn't know why Hiyoko had so many things plugged into one extension cord. That was a fire hazard waiting to happen.

"No, he's always been helpful. He keeps me company when Aiko is in doing something else." she said.

"Then for all we know he could be crushing you. But even if he isn't, we'll give him a reason to start. You are beautiful, and we need to make that stand out...you got this cute little mole next to your eye so we need to make that stand out too." she said.

"That's actually a cigarette burn." the nurse admitted.

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"That was a joke Sonia." Mikan said, chuckling a bit. Sonia just bit her lip, not knowing how to react.

The door slammed open a second later, and Hiyoko strolled in, holding various bags in her hands. She set them all down on her bed, sliding down to the ground, her keys slipping from her hands.

"Ugh...I'm so exhausted. You better appreciate this Mikan, that walk was horrible." she muttered.

"You walked from the mall?" Sonia asked.

"No, we had to park somewhere else because some asshole took Dais's spot. But we got some new shit for Mikan to try, including her ballgown."

"You guys got her a gown?" Sonia asked, glancing at the blonde, who just gave her a huff.

"Of course, we're trying to get her laid after all...Daisuke did the picking out though. Sonia, after your done there I need help with my hair dye." she said.

"Hair die?" Mikan cried out, ignoring the previous comment. The blonde nodded, pulling out two boxes of black hair die from one of the bags.

"Since we got extracurricular suspension, we can't attend the ball. But we're gonna sneak in anyway. Daisuke suggested a little role reversal." she said.

"Role reversal?" Sonia asked, completely confused.

"I'll explain later. You almost done with her hair? We need to get her that date Pronto."

"Almost, just a few more strands."

In his dorm, Daisuke had called Leon and Kazuichi so they could help the pink haired boy out. Both of them were sitting at the computer desk, watching the mechanic sift through all of the clothes Daisuke had bought. Leon had brought some extra jackets he had lying around, hoping to find the perfect one for him. He was bouncing a tennis ball against the floor, humming to himself.

"Do you think this will really work? Takane is all sophisticated and shit." Kazuichi said.

"You are making mountains out of mole hills my dude. We brought you the clothes, you just need to get in them. I assure you, you will look fine." Daisuke replied.

"Trust him bro, he's the one who has two girlfriends after all." the orange haired baseball star said.

"You're right...I already asked her out, and it's too late to bail." Kazuichi said. He grabbed a set of clothes and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"You sure a re confident about this working." Leon muttered, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Of course I am. I promised him I would score him a date, not just that he needs to get her to the ball. I'll only consider it a success if he does." he said.

"What about you? I thought you got suspended from extracurricular stuff?"

"I did, but I'm still showing up...I just won't be myself." he said, giving the boy a smirk. Leon shrugged, tossing the ball against the wall.

"So about the concert, Sayaka locked the date. It's gonna be the night of April 1st. She's going to get her sister Yukki to come, sadly the rest of her band won't be showing up."

"That's fine, I'm sure Yukki will suffice. Both of them have beautiful voices, so they can and will make this show successful. I've already finished mixing the tracks for Zero to Hero and Bells of Notre Dame...for the latter I chose a gothic punk theme." he said.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear it. Honestly when you said you were going to sing that song in a story style, I was a bit scared."

"Yeah, but you guys have the act down pat, I'm just the narrator. But we're still singing so remember to practice your vocal exercises."

"Says the guy who can hit a 4th octave G." the orange haired boy said, jabbing his friend in the side.

Kazuichi finally excited the bathroom, dressed in his new threads. The outfit he had chosen was simple, but it fit him perfectly. He was wearing a white tee shirt, with a black leather coat over it, which had studs on the shoulders. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, which were a bit baggy around the middle of the legs. Around his waist he had a white leather belt with silver studs. He was wearing a pair of hot pink high top sneakers, along with a matching scarf around his neck. To finish the look, he put on a black beanie, making sure his hot pink hair was brushed evenly.

"Is this the real life? Is this just a fantasy." Daisuke sung, earning a chuckle from Leon.

"Very funny, how do I look?" he asked, spinning around for his friends.

"You look great bro...did you put on your cologne?" Leon asked.

"Of course, I smell like a rock star."

"Perfect, did Takane give you a specific time at the Planetarium?" Daisuke asked, glancing at his phone.

"Not really, she said I could pick her up at the front gates to the school...she still thinks my name is Romeo though." he said.

"Hmm...that's fine. Here, you can borrow Lucille for the night." Daisuke said, tossing Kazuichi his car keys.

"You're letting me borrow your Ferrari?" he asked, looking at the keys in hand.

"Hell yea bro, I told you...I was gonna score you a date and I did...now make Takane the happiest girl in the world. Remember to be kind, courteous, use the ice breakers I gave you and if she leans in, then its a good sign. Go on, before you miss your time!" he said, brushing him off. Kazuichi grabbed his phone and his wallet, shoving them in his pocket.

"Thanks Dais, you're an awesome friend."

"Don't thank me yet...thank me when she kisses you, keep me posted!" he said, giving his friend a wink. Kazuichi nodded, leaving the room.

"If Takane gives him head, I will worship you as a king." Leon said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"That'll be a miracle...anyway, now I need you to get Makoto in position." he said. He grabbed his phone, dialing Sayaka's number, it only took her a few seconds to reply.

" _Hey Dais, what's up?"_

"Is lover boy ready yet?"

" _Almost, he's still confused as to why he's getting dressed up. Kyoko is getting curious."_ Sayaka said.

"Whoa, does she like him or something?"

" _I dunno...it's hard to know what Kyoko's thinking half the time...I have a date with her brother later tonight so I need to hurry."_

"Yeah yeah, just leave him outside of the school store, Leon will bring him up to the arcade."

" _Aren't you..."_

"Yes I'm suspended I know, just hurry up." he said, closing the phone. He stood up, shoving it in his pocket.

"Well, that's my cue to leave...I'll handle my end of this little plot of yours."

"Good, see ya upstairs!" Daisuke said, fist bumping his friend. Both of them excited the door, with Leon heading downstairs while Daisuke headed across the hall. He gave three knocks on the door before stepping inside.

"Hey, you girls ready yet?" he said.

"Mikan's changing in the bathroom. How's Kazuichi?" Sonia asked, packing up her make up. Daisuke sat down at Hiyoko's bed, giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

"He just left, I let him borrow Lucille for the night...that'll surely make Takane a bit wet." he said.

"I still can't believe you named your car Lucille." Hiyoko said, taking a bite from some Apple rings. Daisuke snagged one for himself, chuckling a bit.

"I named her that after watching the Walking Dead's seventh season."

"What is the Walking Dead?" Sonia asked curiously. Daisuke gasped, almost choking on his apple ring. Hiyoko said up, looking up at the princess.

"Jesus Christ, are you socially retarded? How the fuck do you not know what the Walking Dead is?" Hiyoko cried.

"I'm sorry, I don't watch much American programming." she admitted, a blush on her face.

"Well, you can be thankful that you are dating me. I have the entire series collection, up until Season Six. Season Seven just started airing so it isn't out yet. We can catch new episodes on Sundays, but the time tables are a little off since it's an American show." Daisuke said.

"Well, we won't have anything to do for a few days...classes are canceled for the ball preparations so we can binge watch them." Sonia said, a smile on her face.

"I'll pass, I've watched that series too much already. I'll give you two the weekend to hang out. I've made plans with Mahiru and Peko." Hiyoko said.

"Seriously? Peko likes to hang out with people?" Daisuke asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course jackass. I'm gonna help them find their ball gowns, and I can tease Peko a bit. She plans on asking Baby face to the dance...it's gonna be so funny." she said.

"Well, you'll will be missed Hiyoko, I promise to take good care of Daisuke in your absense." Sonia said, giving the blonde a bow.

"What the fuck are you talking about Princess?"

"I think she means, if you make fun of Fuyuhiko next to Peko, you'll get 86'd faster than you can blink. I'll miss you too, sorry I couldn't claim your ass." he said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You actually think I'm that stupid? Not since I found out Peko hides a Katana in her Shinai." she said, shuddering a bit. It had been quite a surprise for her and Sonia. Then again Daisuke had known the girl's secret the longest. She had trained him how to handle a sword. Thankfully they never used real ones in practice, but holding a real Katana had been scary for the teen.

Mikan finally left the bathroom, shyly walking to the center of the room. Daisuke's jaw dropped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The girl in front of him looked nothing like the shy nurse he knew.

Mikan had chosen to wear a beautiful strapless dress, which was a deep purple in color. It had hundreds of sparkling sequins on it, making it shine brightly in the light. She was wearing a purple belt around her waist, with a red rose bloom attached at her hip. She was wearing a pair of pale purple tights, and matching black heeled boots.

Her hair had been styled quite differently than he imagined. Sonia had styled some bangs in the front and trimmed them nearly. She had also grabbed some strands of her hair and curled them up, leaving them to frame her face. The rest of her hair was straight, and had some sparkly gel in it, making it look a bit darker than normal. She was wearing a bit of blush around her cheeks, and some black eyeliner, making her violet eyes pop out a bit. She had also been wearing pale pink lipstick. The only thing that threw off the dress was the bandages around her arm.

"Oh my, you look amazing." Sonia said.

"Absolutely gorgeous...nice choice Hiyoko, you really do know your stuff." Daisuke said, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"I've been wearing kimono's and dresses my whole life. Comes with the territory." she said.

"Yes, but the only thing that throws it off his the bandages...why not just take them off?" Daisuke said.

"No, she has to keep them on." Hiyoko said firmly, standing up.

"She's right...I don't feel comfortable taking them off Daisuke...they...hide something from my past." she said. He looked at her, eyes widening.

"Oh my...did you...cut yourself in the past?" he asked.

"No...it's something a little more serious." she said. She sighed, nodding to herself. She pulled off the metal clasp at the end of her bandage, and started unwrapping her arm.

"Mikan, are you sure you want to show them this?" Hiyoko asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I do...they're my friends. They've helped me so much...I owe them this." she said, focusing on pulling off the bandages. Once she was done, she held her arm up, causing her friends to gasp.

Her arm was purple in color, and had a sickly appearance to it. It looked mismatched in some spots, with a few cuts on top of it. There were some spots that were a ghastly red. There were also various burn marks, which had since healed. Daisuke took a hold of her hand, running his fingers over her skin.

"Oh my god...we're...you in a fire or something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Someone from my old school threw acid at me while I was walking home. My family life was never good, neither was my school life. Before I was picked to join Hope's Peak Academy, I used to go to a public school. The head cheerleader got some of her friends together and threw sulfuric acid at me. It got my arm, and my right leg." she said. She pulled up her tights, showing them the scar on her leg. Due to the color of the tights, the scar wasn't even visible.

Sonia hugged the girl tightly, almost breaking into tears. Daisuke did the same, rubbing her back. He couldn't believe people were so horrible. It disgusted him to know his friend had been horribly disfigured by some snooty bitch in another school.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Mikan. You didn't deserve this." he said.

"It's alright...I got used to the pain after awhile. I suffered from crippling depression for a bit too...I've actually tried killing myself in the past." she said. She held her arm out, tracing a long cut on her arm.

"This scar, I made it the same day I was attacked. Even through all of the pain of the acid, I was somehow able to muster enough courage to do it. But after I was bleeding out, I started freaking out. I didn't want to die, that's something I always regret. Aiko was able to heal me up, and we've been friends ever since. She was the one that referred me to Hope's Peak Academy."

"I...didn't know that." Hiyoko said softly. Mikan shook her head, starting to wrap the scar back up.

"It's alright...not a lot of people know about it. I keep to myself, but my klutziness always attracts bullies. My mother's boyfriend would always put out his cigarettes on my shoulder blades. That's why I grew out my hair...but then the neighborhood kids would start cutting it. The football players would force me to bring them towels after practice...they would always touch me, and draw on me." she said.

"Those fuckers!" Daisuke growled, almost punching the wall. He was sure he would have broken one of the tiles if he had.

"Did they ever...rape you?" Sonia asked, a look of concern on her face. Mikan shook her head.

"Never, thankfully. My mother may have not given a shit about me, but when her boyfriend started touching me, she would always beat him. The last time she beat him up was with a baseball bat. She got to sleep in jail that night, but charges were filed against him. Even then she went back to him. Last I know, she was pregnant with his baby." she said, finishing up with the wrap. Daisuke's phone started ringing, and he excused himself, taking the call.

"What's good?"

" _Yo, I got Makoto waiting here, where is she?"_

"Sorry Lion cub, on our way now!"

" _Alright, I'll just play some claw games...hey Makoto you got a spare coin I could borrow?"_ The boy asked, hanging up the call right after. Daisuke shoved his phone in his pocket, slipping his arm around Mikan's.

"Let me escort you to the third floor...it's the least I can do sweetie." he said.

"T-thank you." she said softly. He grabbed the violet purse from the bed, handing it to the girl.

"Wish us luck girls, this is going to be good." he said, walking out of the room with Mikan.

"We did good, didn't we Hiyoko?" Sonia asked, glancing at her friend, who was wiping her face free of tears.

"We did...we did good." she said.

"Are you...crying?" she asked.

"I put Mikan through hell...I didn't know her life was so shitty...I didn't know she tried to kill herself. I'm such a horrible person!" she cried, bursting into tears. Sonia smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You aren't...you finally realize that. You've become so much more compassionate...you genuinely care about us now. You are a bright hope for this school. Never look at the past, just work toward the future. Now that you know what you did, you can work to never do it again. I'll help you." she said.

"Thank you Sonia, I think I could kiss you." she said, giggling a bit. Sonia blushed, looking away.

"I...wouldn't mind it." she said.

"Oh, that about true? Does that mean you are bi-curious?"

"W-well w-what girl isn't? I love Daisuke, but before I met him I did wonder what it would be like." she said.

"Hey, if you want to try it, I'm open...we are dating the same boy. Eventually that will blend into a simultaneous relationship...I wouldn't mind taking you out for a test drive." she said, giving her a wink.

"Oh god, okay maybe not." Sonia said. Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a prude!"

"I am not being a mmph!"

Sonia was rapidly silenced by Hiyoko, who pressed her lips against hers. The blonde Princess was clearly confused, not really knowing what to do. Her eyes slowly closed as she started kissing back, running her fingers through Hiyoko's hair. The blonde dancer licked the princess's bottom lip, a signal for her to open her mouth. Luckily, the princess conceded her request. The blonde princess pulled the dancer closer to herself, moaning a bit. Hiyoko pulled away, giving her a grin.

"We got about twenty minutes before Daisuke comes back, wanna mess around?" she asked.

"I...want Daisuke to be my first, sorry." the princess replied.

"Fine then, I was going to give you head but if you don't want to then I'll just give you a hickey." she said, suckling on her neck.

"Noo please, I still have bits of the last one."

"You'll have a lot more in no time my princess...oh god what am I doing...I need some booze...maybe Hiro will have some." the girl said, pushing the princess away. Sonia sighed, watching the blonde dancer leaving the room. She discovered her friend could be loving one second, and totally herself the next.

Daisuke and Mikan finally reached the third floor of Hope's Peak Academy. It had been a little awkward for them both. A lot of guys had hit on Mikan on the way up, causing the Story Teller to turn them all away. The Ultimate Nurse beamed a bit, glad to be attracting attention to herself. Leon was standing in front of the Arcade, sucking on one of his hoodie strings. His eyes widened as soon as he saw them, quickly approaching them.

"Holy shit, you look smoking hot!" he cried.

"Thank you Leon, you're so sweet." Mikan said, giving him the cutest smile. He almost melted.

"Alright, get the main man himself. Mikan, remember what I said, be yourself, use the mints, and most of all if he leans in, go for it." he said. She nodded, committing everything to memory. He pushed her forward, just as Makoto made his way outside.

The boy wasn't dressed any different than normal. He was wearing a different colored hoodie, this one being a light gray color, with Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the arm. He was wearing the blazer belonging to his old school over it. He wore a pair of black jeans and some combat boots which he left loosely laced. His hair was as spiky as ever. Leon just said a few things to him before pushing him forward, his eyes locking with Mikan.

His look of surprise was honestly precious. If Mahiru had been there, she would have definitely taken a picture of it. He started blushing, not really knowing what to do. Mikan just gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Makoto, you look nice."

"Uh...y-you t-too T-Tsumiki. You look...b-beautiful." he stuttered. Mikan smiled brightly.

"Please, call me Mikan, it makes me feel closer to you." she said, earning a dumb nod from the boy.

"L-Leon told me someone w-wanted to s-speak to me. I didn't think it was y-you." he said.

"Sorry, I had him do that. I wasn't confident enough to ask you directly, but here I am now. Makoto, If you want...would you like to be my date for the Valentine's day ball?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

"You...want me to be your date?" he asked.

"Yes...Makoto you've been my friend for awhile now. You were the first one to treat me like a person. I've...had feelings for you for awhile...I thought going to the dance would be like a first date of sorts. I understand if you don't want too."

"I would love too. If I'm being honest, I like you too...you could say, I'm lucky to have met you." he said, finally getting some confidence in himself. She flushed brightly, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Would you...like to go out on a date? I have some money from some jobs at the hospital. There's some good deli's nearby." she said.

"Please, I'll pay for dinner...that's the least I can do. It'll be a little cold though, are you sure you don't want to wear a sweater or something?" he asked, slightly concerned. She shook her head.

"I'm used to the cold, so I'll be fine." she said.

"Okay, let's go then." Makoto said, taking a hold of her hand. Daisuke and Leon high fived, the loud slap echoing through the hallway.

"Dude, you are totally a fucking wingman. Think you can help me and Celeste out?" Leon said.

"Sorry, I only help single people...if you want couples therapy, you'll need to consult my associates." Daisuke said, a firm look on his face.

"Associate? Who's that?" Leon asked.

"Miss Gekkougahara, she's Hope's Peak Academy's Therapist, and the Ex-Ultimate Therapist. Asked her for some tips awhile ago and I've taken them to heart. She can help you guys out, trust me." he said, handing Leon a glossy blue business card. The boy nodded, placing it in his pocket.

"Well, the night is young...what do you want to do?"

"Wanna go spy on Sayaka and Hisashi? She mentioned taking him out to the movie theater on campus." he said.

"Dude, come on then." Leon said, giving the boy a grin.

Daisuke smiled a bit to himself, content with being able to help his friends. He had hopes on the blossoming relationships. He wasn't going to be the only one that would be happy, if he could help his friends out, he would. After all, they helped him out with much more than love.


	23. Fan

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to a new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. This is going to be a two parter, one that explores a bit of Daisuke and how far he will go for the ones he loves. It's gonna be a funny light hearted chapter, with a bit of drama here and there, so I hope you like it.**

 **So, I have been patiently waiting for someone to get the references I've been adding to this story. I added a pretty big one in Chapter 19 and no one guessed it, or even got it. I put a couple ones in this chapter, so I hope you get them...they are pretty easy. If you do you'll get a shoutout, maybe even a cameo appearance in the story.**

 **This chapter will be introducing us to one of Sonia's parents. It will also be setting up for what will go down during the Valentine's Day Ball. Daisuke and Hiyoko are supposed to be suspended from it, but let's face it, they're going to show up anyway. They aren't going to just sit out of that, especially with all the love in the air. It will be interesting, that I can assure you.**

 **Well, I just hope you all like this chapter, leave a review if you do like it or PM me, whatever it is you want. Hope you have a nice day!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 23

Fan

The sun had risen, slowly casting its illuminating gaze on the world below. The skies soon brightened up, turning their usual sky blue, sending a wave of happiness over the city. The birds we're chirping their morning songs, and the wind was softly blowing, sending the scent of freshly cut grass in all directions. The world was slowly waking up, getting ready to head off to work or school. While normally this would be a wonderful day to start the day, it wasn't going so wonderfully for the Ultimate Princess.

She had decided to go to bed early the night before, since her parents were do to show up the next day. However, she ended up watching cartoons with Daisuke until four in the morning. So when her alarm rung at six, it really pissed her off. She was normally happy, but the stress of their arrival, along with the lack of sleep was really driving her insane. She decided she would sleep until nine, and ended up sleeping in until ten, giving her only two hours to prepare for her parents arrival. So now she was brushing her hair, rather roughly, sending clumps of platinum in all directions. She kept muttering things to herself in English, adopting a cute little accent which belonged to her native country of Novoselic.

The country itself had started out as a German ruled nation. But it had been conquered by the English during the 14th Century. Since then, the country had lost almost all German ties and had adopted English ones. Only recently was Novoselic granted independence from England and become its own nation. Being distant relatives of the Queen of England was something that Sonia both adored and detested at times. She loved being a Crown Princess, but it got a bit rough at times.

She heard a ding on her computer, her brush slipping out of her hand. She sighed, brushing some strands away from, her face. She patted some foundation around her eyes to hide the unsightly bags she had gotten. Once her reflection agreed with her, she opened her personal computer, seeing the notification on Skype. She quickly hit the call back button, a loud ringing filling the room.

The camera was blank for a few seconds, before the tired face of her mother greeted her. She was for once, not wearing some fancy dress. She was, as far as Sonia could tell, wearing normal clothes. She could only see a bit of the sky blue shirt she was wearing. Her mother was very beautiful, having light pale skin, and bright green eyes, which she sometimes envied. She had long platinum blonde hair, which slowly faded into a pale white. She was also wearing some dangly earrings, ones that Sonia had sent her for Christmas. The woman gave her a bright smile.

"Sonia sweetheart, it's good to see you!" she said happily.

"It's good to see you too mother. Is something the matter? I was preparing for your arrival." she said firmly. Her princess side had kicked in the second the woman had answered the call. It was almost second nature by now.

"Baby don't be so uptight! Calm down nothing is wrong." she said. Sonia let out a sigh, glancing away from the camera at the empty bed in the room. Daisuke had left earlier to get some energy drinks, god knew they needed them.

"I'm nervous...you and father are traveling all the way to Japan to meet my friends." she said.

"It's okay...I knew you would be nervous. Which is also why we decided to dress down for the occasion. The Japanese government has granted us the use of their personal guards. We will be meeting with the Prime Minister when we arrive...that's the reason for this call." she said.

"Wait, are you already in Japan? I thought you were leaving at Seven Am?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, we traveled a bit earlier than that. To be honest, your father was getting antsy so he pushed the trip. We left last night and spent the night in Okinawa. We're taking a connecting flight to Tokyo so we'll be there in a few hours. We won't arrive at Hope's Peak Academy until three in the afternoon." she said.

"That's a relief...oh I mean...that's a shame." the girl said, earning a giggle from the woman.

"It's alright...it gives you more time to relax and prepare. Say, is that boy around, I would like to speak to him." She said, becoming a bit serious.

"Daisuke is out at the moment, he should be arriving soon though." she said, giving her a smile.

At that moment, the door to the dorm opened, and Daisuke walked, a pair of Beats around his neck, music blaring from them. He had a couple energy drinks in his hands, along with some food. He was also singing a song, one that made Sonia go wide eyed.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I wanna fuck till we bleed, and there's a time crunch baby, I don't wanna believe. This is my last night on Earth, my fucking hell~!" he sung, closing the door behind him.

"Daisuke!" Sonia cried out, causing the boy to look up, giving her a grin.

"Hey baby, you're finally awake? I see you did a shit job with your hair. I'll brush it in a second, I gotta take a massive piss." he said, setting the stuff on his dresser, next to the tv. He quickly entered the bathroom, continuing to sing the song. Sonia slammed her head against the desk, groaning in embarrassment.

"He certainly seems charming." her mother said, holding back a giggle.

"My apologies mother, he didn't know I was speaking with you. He is really well behaved." she said. Daisuke yawned loudly as he left the bathroom, dropping unceremoniously into his bed, grabbing his Blue Ram.

"Ugh...you would not believe the line at the store. It went around the damn corner. I know it's the day of the ball, but Christ people really need to be more considerate. I bumped into this fucker from Class 76 who pulled his knife out on me. I wanted to jab him in the dick for being a total asswipe." he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Daisuke...I'm on Skype." Sonia said, giving him a firm look.

"Oh, who with? Anyone I should know? It better not be a prissy prince, I'll pop him in the jaw if it is." he said, standing up from the bed.

"It's my mother."

Everything came crashing down in that single instance. He dropped his drink to the floor, spilling it everywhere. His heart was beating so fast it put hummingbirds to shame.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were speaking with her...please let me apologize to her for my rude behavior." he said. Sonia moved away from the computer, and he took over.

"Hello." the woman said, a firm look on her face.

"Your Majesty, I would like to apologize for my behavior just now. I wasn't aware that your daughter was on the phone with you. I am normally not like this. Please don't forbid me from seeing your daughter, I love her a lot." he said, dropping to his knees. The woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Stand up son, I'm not mad. We all swear from time to time, besides I'm not going to berate you for how you speak. As long as you take care of my little girl, I don't care how you speak." she said.

"S-Seriously? I can't just speak like that Your Majesty." he said firmly.

"That's another thing, we're not in Novoselic. We came to Japan for other reasons aside from politics, so please just call me Diana. The last thing I want on this vacation is to be treated like a Queen." she said. Daisuke chuckled dryly, rubbing his neck.

"I can see where you get that from Sonia...you two act the same." he said.

"We do not...mother doesn't like horror movies like I do. She's more into romantic comedies." she said.

"So? RomComs are pretty good. My all time favorite RomCom is definitely Romancing the Stone." he said.

"Oh I totally adore that movie. I remember when me and my husband were teenagers, we went to see that movie in theaters. Sonia, this boy is a keeper...he totally gets my vote."

"Mother!" the girl cried, flushing at what her parent had said. Daisuke chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde princess.

"It's alright Sonia, don't be embarrassed. Your mom is pretty cool, somehow I know you and my mother will get along just fine. You both seem to enjoy embarrassing your kids." he said.

"Well, I'm not one to do that often...but I brought the baby album with me. You'll see pictures of Sonia growing up, and their totally cute."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go now. Say hello to father for me, I'll see you soon." the blonde said, ending the conversation. She groaned, sinking into her seat.

"That was a disaster, you definitely left a lasting impression on her." she said, glancing at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry honeybun, I didn't mean to do that. Had I known you were talking with her, I would have been on my best behavior!" he said, kissing her cheek. She sighed.

"I guess that's fine...but no more swearing around them...and no baby pictures." she said sternly.

"What? That's no fair, you got to see all of mine...it's only fair that I see yours. Or is it that you don't want me to see your cute baby butt?" he said.

"You can see my butt any time you want...however it is time for us to dress for the day. The ball is happening tonight so we need to get you ready for it." she said.

"Christ don't remind me...Hiyoko wouldn't shut up about her damn hair dye. It isn't my fault she picked jet black instead of fucking ocean blue. She looks like Sayaka now." he said, walking away from the girl.

"Yes, but she looks good in it. Anyway why exactly does she need to dye her hair? Isn't she dressing up like an anime character?"

"Something like that, she said it was some Vocaloid, Gakupo? No, it can't be him, he has violet hair." Daisuke said absentmindedly.

"Well, the less she looks like herself the better...I can't wait to see you get in your outfit, it'll be so good."

"You just want to see my amazing ass in panty hose." he said, grabbing a pair of jeans from his drawer. He pulled off his basketball shorts and slipped the jeans on, hopping into his boots. He buttoned them up, grabbing his silver jacket and placing it over his shirt.

"Well, I need to take a shower and redo my hair. Now that I know how much time I got, I can take things calmly. What will you do?" Sonia asked.

"Dick around until the ball I guess...there really isn't anything I could do...unless you wanna shower together." he said, giving her a catty grin. She blushed, shaking her head.

"No, that will lead to other things. I told you want our first time to be natural." she said, grabbing a change of clothes, surprisingly not her uniform.

"Mkay...I can respect that...by back is still a bit sore from being with Hiyoko so I can use the break." he said, a blush on his face.

"Christ you two are addicted...guess I will be too after our first time...anyway shoo, I don't want you distracting me. Oh, could you do me a favor and swing by the cleaners? My dress is there and I'll be needing it for tonight." she said, handing him the receipt with her number on it.

"Will do honeybun, have fun in the shower!" he said, grabbing his bag and his keys. He gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

The hallways were empty when he stepped outside. He took a deep breath and walked across the hall, knocking on the door.

"Do you wanna build a snow man~ come on let's go outside and play~"

The door hastily opened, and his girlfriend Hiyoko greeted him, an annoyed look on her face. She grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level. She snarled a bit as she spoke.

"Never. Ever. Sing. That. Song."

"Okay, I'll never sing that song." he said, suddenly fearing for his life. She let go of his shirt, rubbing her eyes a bit. She ran her hand through her now blue locks, looking at her boyfriend.

"How's the princess? I heard her screaming earlier, it was kinda funny." she said.

"Our girlfriend is doing fine...I just made a total ass out of myself in front of her mother though." he said, walking into the room. He noticed Mikan was bundled up, probably still sleeping.

"Really? Tell me more." Hiyoko said, closing the door.

"Later...first we need to wake this one up." he said, dropping his bag to the floor. He jumped onto Mikan's bed, landing on top of the sleeping nurse. She gave a cry of pain, screaming shortly after. She hastily sat up, knocking the story teller to the floor.

"Huh...whozza?" she cried, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead, how was sucking face last night?" he asked. The nurse blushed, flatting a bit of her bedhead.

"It was fun...Makoto was really sweet. We have another date tomorrow." she said.

"Huehuehue, when is gonna start laying pipe? Or will it be you that goes Heels to Jesus first?" Hiyoko said, causing the purplette to throw a pillow at her. She just pulled the covers over her head, crying in embarrassment.

"Oh my god Hiyoko, that's so horrible." Daisuke cried, glaring at his girlfriend. She just brushed him off, grabbing her hair brush.

"So, I was wondering if you would to me and Mrs. Naegi over there a favor." she said, grabbing a hair tie from her dresser. He sighed, leaning against Mikan's bed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"We need you to pick up our stuff from the cleaners. I need to practice my act for tonight so I won't be able to go." she said.

"What about me? I gotta practice too. Sayaka is giving me lessons later today too." he said.

"I know, but I need you to do this for me...and since you'll be borrowing my fan for the night, you need to do as I say." she said. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"Fine, I'll do it. Still can't believe Mikan spilled mustard on her new dress, that wasn't cheap you know."

"I'm sorry, I was hungry, I wanted a hotdog and apparently my boobs wanted one too." she cried out, sounding a bit muffled from the sheets. Hiyoko handed him the two tickets, along with a small pouch.

"Remember, this thing is a family heirloom. My mom and dad are going to show up for this ball too since apparently parents are invited. So be careful." she said sternly. He nodded, carefully placing the three items into his bag.

"I'll treat it as if it were my child." he said, standing up from his seat. He looked at his Z-ring wrist watch, eyes widening.

"Eleven o'clock, gotta jet. I'll see you later, alright Palomita?" he said. She gave him a nod, kissing his cheek.

"See you later my handsome prince." she replied. He left the room, giving her a wink as he went. Mikan got out of bed, straightening out her nightgown. She had a curious look on her face.

"What does Palomita mean?" she asked.

"The fuck should I know? Jeez go take a shower so we can do something with that rat's nest you call hair." she said, brushing her off. Mikan sighed, grabbing her towel and clothes for the day. Some things would never change.

Daisuke finally made it down to the First Floor Plaza. As expected, there were Valentine's Day decorations all over the place. The Plaza had some large tables set up, where some refreshments and food were going to be served. It was a big place so the staff would fit most of the guests there. They had even hired servants for the whole event. Hanging from the ceiling were red streamers with red hearts on them. In fact there seemed to be hearts everywhere. It was a bit sickening, but he didn't mind it much. He greeted a few students, snagging a heart shaped cookie from a serving platter.

Everyone at least seemed to be in the spirit of the holiday. He had seen several girls presenting chocolates to their crushes, a tradition in Japan. He was used to handing out cards and candy since he had gone to school in Spain. The short time he spent in Hope's Peak Elementary, he only got chocolates from one girl, and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

He shook those memories off, taking a bite of the sugar cookie, finding it surprisingly delicious. He took another bite from it as he slipped through the crowd, heading toward Class 78's dorms. He quickly found Sayaka's dorm and knocked on the door. He glanced at his watch, counting the seconds to keep his mind occupied. The door opened a second later, and he was quickly pulled inside.

"Jeez, couldn't you have waited a little longer?" the Pop Star cried.

Daisuke shrugged as she walked across the room. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, most likely being hastily put on. She wasn't wearing a shirt, though she was at least clothed. The last thing he wanted was an accidental flash, that and Hisashi would probably kill him. Sayaka reached up to her head, pulling the towel off her hair, letting the damp locks fall down her back.

"I snagged you a cookie, if you want it." he said, holding up the heart shaped treat.

"Oh I can't eat that stuff. It'll go straight to my thighs." she said, grabbing a shirt from her closet.

"Are you sure it won't go straight to your boobs instead?" he asked, taking a bite from it. She glared at him through the mirror, making him swallow hard. She pulled her hair from inside the shirt, spinning around in her chair.

"Okay then, we'll start with the basic training. Now if you wanna sell yourself perfectly, you need to learn how to walk. So, take your boots off and slip into these." she said, handing him a pair of sparkly heels. He looked at the shoes oddly, never once thinking he would be wearing them. He sat down at one of the empty beds, unlacing his boots.

Sayaka's room was just as one would expect it to be. The very back of the dorm was where her vanity mirror was. There were hundreds of cosmetic products placed upon it. Hair care, lotions, nail polish, make up, you name it, it was probably there. There was also a cardboard standee of her band placed near the closet. There was a shelf above her bed, holding all of the records that had gone double platinum.

The right side of the room had some posters of her band as well, with some motivational posters thrown in the mix. He also saw three boxes of uneaten donuts neatly stacked on the pillow. He almost wanted to snag one, but he didn't want Hina to punch him in the dick.

He shook his head, placing his boots next to his bag. He looked at the heels oddly before slipping them onto his foot. He was just lucky he and Sayaka had the same shoe size. He had small feet for a guy, something that Hiyoko often made fun of. Once he had both shoes on, he held his hands out to Sayaka who helped him stand up. He stumbled a bit, almost falling down.

"Well, you're standing." she said.

"Anyone can do that...the next part is the challenging part." he said.

"Just breathe and start walking...don't look at your feet either, you'll definitely fall if you do." she said. He nodded and took a hesitant step forward, surprisingly not falling. He took another one, and another one, stumbling a bit.

"There you go, not so hard is it? Start walking around the room until you get used to it." she said, earning a nod from the story teller.

"So, how was your date with Hisashi?" he asked curiously, even though he already knew how it went.

He and Leon spent an hour following them around, with them noticing of course. She smiled as she sat down in her chair, grabbing some clear lip gloss. She had a far off look in her eyes, one of pure love.

"It was wonderful. He was really sweet, barely even talked about the hard stuff he's going through right now. He didn't even treat me like a pop star." she said.

"So, he treated you like a normal girl huh?" he said, almost tripping. He held his arms out, stopping himself from smashing into the tile floor.

"More than that. He insisted on paying for everything, even though I got more money in my bank account than I know what to do with. I've never felt this way before...I mean there have been some passing crushes but...my heart just beats so hard when I'm with him." she replied, setting her lip gloss down. She grabbed some green eye shadow and started applying it onto her eyelids.

"That my dear is love. When your heart starts beating wildly, and your face heats up for no reason. Palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy."

"There's vomit on my sweater already, mom's spaghetti?" she continued, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Exactly...I got lucky enough to feel that with Hiyoko, but feeling it with Sonia too...It's just...indescribable." he said, sporting a loving look himself. She giggled, looking at the boy.

"I get what you mean...I'm...thinking about asking him to be my boyfriend. I know he's younger than me, and he probably has better girls than me out there but...I dunno what do you think?"

"Sweetheart, I say follow your heart. If he makes you happy, then ask him...besides the look in your eyes is enough isn't it?" he asked.

"You're right...I'll do that tonight. Speaking of, how are you doing to sing if you'll be dressed like...well you know?" he asked.

"I got that figured out too, I got Kazuichi making me a voice synthesizer. It'll mask my voice and fit in with the whole masquerade theme."

"Okay, hey Leon said you can nail a 4th Octave G, is that true?"

"Yeah, I can sing five octaves but I barely do it." he said with a shrug.

"That's amazing, I can only sing four...can you sing a C sharp?" she asked.

"Easily." he replied.

"Maybe we should do a song with those high notes. You're clearly a baritone but maybe you can nail some tenor notes." she said.

"Sure, we can do some vocal practices if you want."

Daisuke and Sayaka continued to chat, as the boy kept on practicing. He was already used to walking in heels, so he had insisted they do some vocal practices. He had sung so loudly, that one of the teachers had come to check on them. When she saw him in heels however, she turned around, not really questioning what happened. They decided to quit after that. He sat down on Hina's bed, massaging his feet after the hour long walking session. His legs were tired, but he still had stuff to do. He put his socks and boots back on, sighing in relief.

"Now you know what it's like to be a woman." Sayaka said, giving him a smirk.

She had finally finished doing her make up, she didn't look any different, since she only had a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes stood out way more thanks to the green eye shadow, making her more alluring. She had changed into a smock top, choosing to stay in her shorts and sandals. Daisuke chuckled, grabbing his bag from the floor.

"Yes I do...so I'll come here to pick these up before the dance." he said.

"Mhmm, hey do me a solid and pick up my dress from the cleaners would you? I have to help Leon set up for our performance." she said, pulling the folded ticket from her bra.

"You too? Sheesh I'm like a damn delivery boy." he said, accepting the ticket. He was thankful all of them were at least labeled. She kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"A little thank you from me...don't let your girls know I did that though." she said, giving him a wink. He nodded, wiping the lipgloss off his face.

"I'll be back with your dress when I come by for the shoes...thanks Saya, you're the best." he said, leaving the room. He bumped into Asahina, who was eating a heart shaped donut.

"Dais, good timing, I need someone too..."

"Pick up your dress at the cleaners? I got you." he said, taking the slip from her hands.

"Oh...well thanks." she said, ducking into the room.

He added the ticket to his collection, deciding to go check on his classmates. He had made a mental note to pop into the room, since their parents were going to visit the school for the first time, he wanted to make sure their classroom was spotless. He brushed past the crowd, walking into the academy proper, seeing more hearts and streamers all over the place. There were even some heart shaped balloons floating around. He sword he saw a brown blur flying high above everything.

"Daisuke, wait up!"

The boy grit his teeth, coming to a stop. He quickly spun around, meeting the gaze of the Ultimate Physician.

"Hello Kiriko, happy Valentine's day." he said.

"Happy Valentine's day...I just wanted to give you this, since your my friend and all." she said, handing him a small box of chocolates. It was a small square box with bright red wrapper. It had a little bow on the top with a heart shaped tag on it. He smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Kiriko, this means a lot to me." he said.

"Hope you like it, I just melted some store bought chocolate. I'm too inept at cooking to make it from scratch." she admitted.

"It's alright, I don't mind a single bit...I'll save these for the ball...maybe we can share some later." he said.

"What? Aren't you dating though?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, but we can share these as friends...I'm bound to get more as the day goes on." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh well okay...I thought you were suspended though?" she said. He just gave her a wink, shushing her.

"I'm gonna head off, gotta check on my friends to make sure our room is clean. Chisa would kill us if our parents saw a pigsty instead of a classroom." he said.

"Um...this might be sudden but...could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, I'll pick up your ballgown from the cleaners." he said.

"Actually, I was going to ask you for a dance but...I suppose that works out too." she said, pulling the ticket from her pocket. He sighed, shoving it in his bag.

"I'll tell my girls so we can share a dance. FYI, I won't look like you expect me to look, you'll see what I mean later." he replied.

He politely excused himself, heading up the stairs to the second floor. Compared to the first, there wasn't much action going on up here. There were a few people messing around in the pool, while others focused on decorations. The long work station outside of the library had gotten the Valentine's day make over, and several platters had already been placed on it, along with some Heart and Angel ice sculptures, compliments of the Ultimate Sculptor.

As he was passing the library though, he lost focus, watching two guys licking one of the statues. He ended up bumping into someone, making them drop their books. He sighed, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." he said. His eyes widened when he recognized the face.

The young man stood a few inches taller than him, with a black buzz cut hair style. He had light tan skin and vibrant blue eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black armored vest over it. Around his waist were a pair of Kukri knives. He was wearing some blue jeans and leather boots. This young man was Bartholomew Vega, the Ultimate Knife Fighter. He was also the one who drew the knife on him earlier.

"So, you didn't get enough of me last time. You tryna fuck with me now?" he asked firmly.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I'll get your books for you okay." he said.

"Nah man, piss off. I can get my own shit." he said.

"Well fine, I was trying to be nice to you, but clearly you can't accept a kind gesture...Maricon _(Faggot)_." Daisuke said, brushing past him.

"What was that?"

"I called you a Maricon, you fucking Leonardo Da Vinci."

"The fuck did you just call me?" the teen asked, glaring at Daisuke.

"I called you a fucking guinea fucking homo from the 15th century you dick head."

"I can shove you up my ass small fry." the Knife Fighter snarled, glaring at Daisuke. He chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you sure it ain't too sore from last night?" he countered. Bartholomew placed a hand on one of his knives, getting ready to draw it.

"You got some lip on you midget, maybe I should cut them off."

"You wanna know something? These lips were on your girl's pussy last night. Why don't you do her a favor and dust that thing off once in awhile, asshole." he replied, turning to leave. The knife wielding teen grabbed the story teller by the back of his jacket, slamming him into the wall.

"Keep talking and I'll stab you so much you'll look like a goddamn pin cushion." he said.

"That makes no sense. If you want me to look like a pin cushion, you'd throw knives at me, not fill me up with holes. The proper term would be, pump your guts full of lead...then again I bet you can't fire a gun worth a damn." Daisuke replied, chuckling a bit.

Bartholomew drew his knife, holding it up to stab the boy who had a sneer on his face. He started bringing it down, only to feel a cold blade at his throat.

"I would advise you to put that knife away, unless you want me to drain you of your blood." a firm voice said. He hissed, glancing behind his back.

"The hell are you doing here Pekoyama? Don't you have to follow that fuck off Yakuza wannabe?" he asked. Peko pressed the blade against his skin, making a small cut. Pink blood dribbled onto the blade, staining his white shirt.

"Keep talking asswipe, you won't have a neck after she's done with you." Daisuke said. Bartholomew lowered his knife, placing it at his hip. Peko slowly pulled her sword away, sheathing it onto her back.

"I'll get you next time asshole." the teen said. He grabbed Daisuke's messenger bag, smashing it against the ground. He quickly took off, with Peko following suit.

"Real classy." he cried out. He shook his head, grabbing Peko's arm before she could get too far.

"Peko, don't bother." he called out..

"My apologies, I shouldn't have reacted that way." she said, referring to her sword.

"He was going to hurt me and you protected me. I can't thank you enough for that...and don't worry about my bag, I have nothing important in there." he said, grabbing it from the floor. He placed it across his shoulder, rather than on it like last time.

"You shouldn't instigate him. Bartholomew is one of the few students that isn't scared to injure others here. The Ultimate Marksman ended up shooting him at one point, and because of that she carries a gun now. It's best to avoid those two when you can." she said.

"Thanks for the information...I'll try not to piss Rika Otonashi off. Last thing I need is a .45 APC in my ass." he said. She giggled, straightening up a bit.

"Now that you are here, I would like to ask you something...would you mind picking..."

"Just give me the ticket." he said, cutting the girl off. She tilted her head in confusion, fishing the cleaners ticket from her shirt pocket.

"Thank you...I've got to meet the Young Mistress at the entrance, Fuyuhiko told me to get her before she gets herself into trouble." she said.

"Go on, I'll make sure your dress is at your dorm before the dance." he said, turning around. He walked off headed to the classroom.

As he walked however, he felt something was off. He placed Peko's ticket in the small pile, sifting through his bag. Thankfully his phone had been in his pocket, so it hadn't been smashed. His water bottle had dented but he didn't care about that. His eyes widened when he saw the violet bag near the corner of it. The one Hiyoko had given him. He hastily pulled it up, grabbing the small button and pulling the cord.

"Please be alright, please be alright." he whispered softly, tipping the bag.

Instead of a fan, what greeted him was a destroyed mess of wood and paper. The frame of the fan had been snapped in several places, barely holding together. Even the feathers at the top had been ripped off. His eye twitched as he looked at the priceless object in his hands. He took a deep breath, doing the only thing he could do at the moment.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

He fell to his knees, the blood draining from his face. His heart was beating loudly and he started sweating. His pupils had dilated and he was shivering. He heard footsteps all around him as a group of people surrounded him.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Chiaki cried out, kneeling in front of the boy. Akane, Mahiru, Nekumaru and Fuyuhiko had joined him, looks of concern on their faces. He looked at his friends, an expressionless look on his face.

"Hiyoko's fan...it's broken." he said.

"Fucking hell, what did you do to it?" Mahiru cried, snagging the fan from his hands. She opened it, watching several wooden pieces fall to the ground, the paper had been shredded in that single action, causing the boy to scream even louder.

"You made it worse!" he shouted.

"Hey man calm down, maybe you buy another one. She won't know the difference." Nekumaru said.

"Don't you remember what Hiyoko said? That thing is a priceless family heirloom, that's been in her family for over 400 years. There is no replacing sentimentality like that." Fuyuhiko said. Daisuke started crying, small weeps leaving his lips.

"Now hang on, maybe there's a way to fix it. The frame is broken, but the paper isn't just torn. You can easily patch that with origami paper of the same color and some paints. The Art room should have all of that." Mahiru said.

"I'm saved!" Daisuke cried.

"Except the art room is closed, remember there's a priceless statue in there being transported to the museum." Akane said.

"I'm fucked." Daisuke said, falling to his knees.

"Um...maybe you could take it to a shop, have them fix it." Chiaki said.

"I need that by tonight...there is no way someone can fix this a few hours. Hiyoko trusted me with her precious fan, and now she's going to hate me for breaking it. It was all that bastard Bartholomew's fault. She's going to leave me because I couldn't take care of her fan." he said, breaking into tears again.

"Come on Dais don't cry. It was an accident right? Hiyoko will understand." Mahiru said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Or she'll totally kill him for destroying it. 400 years old and it couldn't survive four hours in his hands." Nekumaru said, breaking into a laugh. Everyone glared at him, causing him to shut up. His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller ID, quickly picking it up.

"Hey Takane, what up?" he asked, sounding a bit deflated.

" _Hello Daisuke, I was calling to see if you would do me a favor, you see I'm not at the school and I need someone to pick up my dress at the cleaners. Just tell them I sent you."_

"Christ, fucking shit...I have more things to worry about than a goddamn dress." he shouted.

" _Oh...alright, I'm sorry. I thought you were free...I'll just ask someone else to pick it up."_ she replied, disappointment in her tone.

"No no...I'm sorry...I'm just...not having a good day...I'll pick it up." he said, ending the call. He stood up from the floor, squeezing his phone tightly.

"Fucking Bartholomew, smashing my bag and breaking Hiyoko's fan. Fucking stupid ass ball, fucking Valentine's day, goddamn dresses. Fucking hell, does anyone else need their fucking dresses picked up from the cleaners?" he shouted angrily. In a flash, several girls appeared before him, tickets in hand. He sighed, gritting his teeth.

"Fantastic."

 **A/N: Palomita means Turtle Dove, I remember hearing this nickname on Planet Terror, and figured it would be a cute petname for Hiyoko. Sonia's on the other hand...I was eating a honeybun and it just stuck.**

 **PS: Aiko's name has been changed to Kiriko, as that is her actual name. If I missed any in earlier chapters, let me know...**


	24. Ball I

**A/N: Hello internet Welcome Fanfiction, where we all steal already made characters and put them through hell for our amusement. My name is Celestial Sky Dragon and Today I bring you a new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **Last chapter was a bit of a light hearted comedy chapter...but this chapter...I don't really know how to classify it. I guess it's Daisuke making an ass of himself. I also get to introduce some characters from Class 79 and some from Class 76. I have also noticed that I have not written anything with the Student Council of Hope's Peak Academy. So after I finish this Valentine's Ball Arc, I will be trying to incorporate the Student Council into Daisuke's daily life. No one is safe from the shit Class 77 does, not even the Council. Well, I guess Daisuke has already spoken to and hung out with Kiriko. By the way if you didn't notice, I changed Aiko Umesawa's name to Kiriko Nishizawa, which is her actual name. I also gave talents to all of the Student Council members along with their roles in the Council. Aside from Soshun Murasame, Kotomi Ikuta and Karen Kisaragi, we didn't know what the other members talents were. So I took the liberty of doing so.**

 **As for the following chapters, I will be abusing April Fools day, I might include some of the council members into whatever crazy shit Daisuke can come up with. I was also thinking of adding them to the beach trip Chisa got for Class 77. Maybe they'll be staying at a neighboring cabin or something. I also have plans to include the infamous King's Game in my story. I have plenty of fucked up things I have yet to do to these guys. It was either that or Never Have I Ever, which can still get pretty fucked up. And they're a bunch of teenagers alone with no adults at a beach side cabin, with alcohol...what could possibly go wrong?**

 **So, if you have some suggestions on what shit you want me to put Class 77 through, make sure to leave a PM, the King's Game is the most likely choice for this stuff. I'm still getting used to all of the characters and personalities again, so I apologize if some characters are well out of characters. It's been so long since I wrote for Gundam, so I'm trying to get used to his mannerisms.**

 **Well, there are some references in this chapter I think, so if you want to take a crack at them, then go for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter...and remember, this is just a story, a Fanfiction Story, thanks for reading.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 24

Ball

Daisuke was definitely not having a good day. On top of everything that he had to do to prepare for the ball, he had to deal with Hiyoko's broken fan. Not only that, he had at least forty pick orders from cleaners because of his own fault. He was just sifting through the tickets, placing them all in class order rather than alphabetically. Chiaki, Fuyuhiko and Akane had stayed with him, as Nekumaru and Mahiru had left to find some supplies. He sighed, glancing at the broken fan, a frown on his face.

"This is horrible. I gotta get ready for the ball, pick up these dresses, meet Sonia's parents and now I have fix this fan. How am I going to do this?" he said, placing his hand on the desk.

"Aw, don't worry about it Dais. We'll fix it good as new, she won't even notice!" Akane said.

"Yeah, all we have to do is make a new frame for it and it'll be fine. You have the feathers right?" Chiaki asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yes." he said.

"Then don't worry about it. Why don't you head out and start getting those dresses, you need to meet Sonia's folks right? Me and the girls will stay here and fix this fan." Fuyuhiko said.

"Um...alright I guess" he said, grabbing all of the tickets he had been handed. He still didn't know how he was going to carry forty dresses back to the academy.

"It'll be alright Daisuke, trust us." Chiaki said, giving him a soft smile. He sighed, giving her a nod. The pink haired girl always had a knack for calming her friends down. He placed all of the tickets in his bag, slinging it around his shoulder.

"I'll be back to check on you guys in twenty minutes." he said.

"Okay, go on...last thing you need is a horde of pissed off girls after you." Fuyuhiko said. He nodded, leaving the classroom.

He slowly walked through the halls, not paying attention to anyone or anything. His mind was solely on the fan. Hiyoko had trusted him with her precious family heirloom, and because of him it was broken. Well, it wasn't his fault perse, but because he instigated Bartholomew, the teen had smashed his bag to the ground. At least the chocolates he had been given hadn't been destroyed. He walked down to the first floor, ducking through the crowd. He noticed a few parents had already started showing up, spending time with their kids. He frowned, maintaining his pace.

" _Can't focus on this stuff right now. Focus on getting the dresses, then I'll check on the others."_ he thought to himself.

"Big brother, hey!"

Daisuke stopped in his tracks, as someone tackled him into a hug. That someone turned out to be his little sister Erika. She gave him a huge grin, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"Oh uh...I missed you too kiddo...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was invited, future alumni of Hope's Peak Academy are allowed to attend. I get to meet my classmates too, or at least most of them. I met some guy named Hisashi earlier, he seemed really nice." she said.

"He is nice, don't get any ideas, he's dating Sayaka now." he said sternly. The girl giggled, looking around the school. He noticed the huge tag attached to her shirt, which had her name and title on it.

"So, whatcha up to?" she asked, glancing back at her brother. He gave her a nervous chuckle.

"I'm heading to the cleaners on campus. I have to pick up some dresses." he said. Her brows knit together as she looked him over.

"You? Pick up dresses? You a delivery boy now?" she asked.

"It's...hard to explain...mind helping me out? I got forty of them to pick up." he said. She nodded, following him through the main building.

Once outside, they started walking down the center plaza, heading out of the main gates toward the South Plaza. Hope's Peak Academy had spent quite a lot of the Reserve Course money to create the perfect campus. The Old School building sat at the very back of the campus, attracting the attention of everyone who passed it. The east side of the plaza held the administration building, where most of the staff went for meetings and such. The west side of the academy was where the Reserve Course was. There was a huge walled fence, blocking access to the main academy. The south part of the campus was where all of the hang outs were.

The central plaza was where the huge fountain sat, along with a statue dedicated to the first Headmaster, Izuru Kamukura. Further along the south end was where the stores were. There was a store within the main building, but there were bigger stores on campus as well. There were deli's and cafe's, along as a small mart where students were able to buy groceries and other necessities. This was also where shops like the cleaners were. The Reserve Course students were all looking around in awe, seeing the large campus for the first time.

"So, how are you liking the campus?" Daisuke asked, catching his sister's attention.

"It's really big...I had a bit of a tour back in January, but now I get to walk around. It feels like I'm truly a student here." she replied. He ruffled her hair, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, next year you might get lucky enough to move to the new building." he said, pointing to it.

"New Hope's Peak Academy. I heard the facility is supposed to be state of the art, with anything any talented individual might need. They're supposed to finish it this summer." she said, using her hand to block the sunlight.

"Yup, all of the Fourth and Third years are starting to move their stuff there to prepare for the new year. Saves us a lot of time. I heard they're going to turn the old school building into a museum of sorts. Come on, see how the students of Hope's Peak Academy used to learn before they got their new building." he said, a frown on his face.

"You don't seem too happy big brother." Erika said. He shrugged it off, turning back around. He waved to a few friends, continuing toward the cleaners.

"You can tell?" he asked.

"It's obvious...why aren't you happy? You get to use new stuff next year."

"I'm not happy because the school is using the funds acquired from the Reserve Course for all of this. Hope's Peak Academy should allow the Reserve Course students to get the same treatment the Main Course gets. But all they get is ridicule and insults thrown at them. Some barely make it into the main course, others end up leaving due to the tuition fees. I know of one person who made it out. Natsumi Kuzuryuu." he said.

"The Ultimate Manga Illustrator?" Erika asked, earning a nod from him.

"Mhmm, she kept raving about being the Ultimate Little Sister though, apparently that's going to be the title she gives out to anyone. I gotta say her manga is pretty good. Fuyuhiko is always encouraging her, but she always pushes him away. You can tell she really loves him though."

"Oh, so she's one of those Shota Oni-chan girls?"

"Dude, don't say that in front of her face. I won't be able to stop her from hitting you." he said firmly.

"I'm not scared of her big brother, I know how to defend myself. I grew up in Barcelona after all." she said, giving him a wink. He shook his head.

The two continued walking in silence, mostly looking around the campus. Daisuke told Erika about all of the hot spots on campus. He pointed out which deli's were better than others, same with cafe's. He also pointed out which areas were more popular than others. She committed them all to memory, excited to visit them when she arrived to the school the next semester.

"You seem to know all of the good spots big brother. Do you bring your girlfriend here a lot?" she asked.

"Which one?" he asked, out of reflex. He bit his lip, eyes widening a bit.

"What do you mean which one?"

"Just forget I said anything. There's the cleaners." he said, pointing to a building nor far from where they were.

Erika looked at him oddly, as he started walking toward it, pulling out all of the tickets he had gotten during the day. Each one was clipped together with their class, making it easier for him to handle.

"Erika, hey!" someone cried out, grabbing the girl's attention. Daisuke looked around, seeing a blonde girl next to some trees. She had a German Shepard with her, the large dog was wagging its tail too and fro with great speed. Erika grinned, waving at the girl.

"Hi Misa! That's one of my classmates." she said, earning a nod from her brother. The girl walked over to them, a grin on her face.

Even though it was a little cold outside, this girl was decked out in summer clothes. She was wearing a pale pink camisole, with thin straps. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and sneakers, she also had a pair of suspenders on her shorts, which were hanging from the belt loops. She had a silver dog whistle around her neck. She had long pale yellow hair, fading into a light orange, with a small side ponytail, being held up by a dog bone hair tie.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." the girl said, giving Erika a hug.

"Me either, I thought you were doing a dog show tonight?"

"That's tomorrow...I thought I would check the academy out since they gave us free passes. Who's this?" she asked, glancing at Daisuke.

"Oh, this is my older brother." Erika said proudly, leaning against the taller teen. He chuckled, giving the girl a smile.

"Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller, at your service." he said.

"Wow, you're the guy who scared everyone during the exams! My name is Misa Nishimori...future Super Highschool Level Animal Whisperer." she said, giving him a wink.

"Misa we talked about this, it's Ultimate now." Erika said. The girl puffed her cheeks out, giving her a pout.

"I know, but I liked the old titles better. Oh right, where are my manners? This is my best friend, Rex. He's the Super Highschool Level Dog!" the girl said, scratching the German Shepard's ear. He barked loudly, licking the girl's face.

"They gave your dog a title too?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"No, I kept asking the headmaster, but the Steering Committee said if I asked again I would be kicked out. Those stupid old farts! I'm only here because of Rexie!" she cried.

"You see big brother, Misa can talk to animals. No one knows how, but she's able to understand what they're saying. She was able to help hundreds of pet owners take care of their pets properly. She can even tell what's wrong with your pet from a single look!" the brunette said excitedly. Daisuke hummed to himself, looking at the blue eyed girl with interest.

"Hmm...you might be just who I'm looking for. I have a little issue, one of my friends lost track of a bald eagle inside the main building. Do you think you could catch it for us?" the black haired teen asked. She nodded, giving him a salute.

"You can leave it to me Daisuke, I will track that eagle down lickity split!" she said firmly. He ruffled her hair, chuckling a bit.

"I like you, you're really enthusiastic...much like another friend of mine. Erika if you want you can hang out with your friend." he said.

"But what about the dresses you need to pick up?" she asked. He shrugged it off.

"It's fine, I want you to have fun while your here. Remember, friendships are important. They help bring hope to your lives, these years in Hope's Peak will be the best ones so you need to start now. Make hundreds of memories, do anything that comes to mind. Even stupid shit, just don't start drinking, and no sex until you're seventeen." he said. She blushed a bit, taking a hold of Misa's hand.

"Come on, my big brother is a huge Sis-con pervert!" she cried.

"Nice meeting you! I'll catch that eagle in no time!" Misa cried, earning a few barks from Rex as well. Daisuke shook his head, and continued his trip to the cleaners.

The place was surprisingly empty. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was only half past one in the afternoon. He had been expecting a few people to be hanging around, but apparently not. He walked up to the front counter, ringing the bell. A short black haired woman rose up from behind the counter, rather slowly as she did so. She just looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Rei Shouji, Ultimate Cleaner at your service. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up some dresses, forty of them." he said, placing all of the tickets on the counter top, each one divided into class. Thankfully only girls from class 76-78 had asked him to pick this stuff up. The young woman sifted through each ticket, looking at him curiously.

"Why are you picking up all of these dresses?" she asked.

"It's a long story, a rather long and convoluted story really." he said, rubbing his neck.

She shrugged and grabbed the remote, spinning the large automated rack behind her. She grabbed the first dress, placing it on the counter. A second one and a third one followed. Daisuke swallowed as the stack of dresses kept on growing. The woman finally grabbed the last dress, checking it over before placing it on the stack. She gave him a smile.

"Alright then, that's all of them. Thankfully you don't have to pay a dime...all of these girls will be really happy with you." she said.

"I hope so." he said, grabbing a stack of dresses, he hung them on his arm, grabbing some more dresses, hugging them onto himself. He was somehow able to grab every dress off the counter.

"Good luck! Enjoy the dance!"

"Thank you!" he cried back, as he left the store.

The journey back to the academy proper wasn't a fun one. He had to walk a bit slow to not drop any of the dresses. A lot of guys ended up laughing at him, seeing some of the frilly garments through the plastic covers each dress had. He didn't really care about that. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but knew he wouldn't be able to answer it. He grit his teeth as he pulled the glass doors open with his foot, careful not to fall down.

Getting through the crowd had been absolute hell. He had almost dropped a few things. One of the servants almost spilled a food platter all over him, but thankfully he had good reflexes and ended up dodging it. The servant ended up on the ground with a heap, another person slipped on the spilled food, their tray landing on top of them. He could only watch as several people started slipping on it, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Jeez, I feel bad for all of those people." he muttered, finally reaching the plaza. He decided to handle class 78 first, since he only had three dresses to deliver. He had made sure to put those at the top. He walked over to Sayaka's dorm first, ringing the bell with his elbow. He stood there, waiting for a few seconds as the door flew open.

"Yo...Dais? Is that you?" Hina cried out, unable to see the Story Teller's face. He lowered his arms a bit, his eyes becoming visible.

"Hey Fishgirl, I got yours and Sayaka's dresses...there on top so hurry up and grab them before my arms quit on me." he said. She hastily took the two dresses, looking at them closely.

"How did you get stuck with all of that?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know. Um, do you think you could put those sparkly heels in my messenger bag?" he said, gesturing to the shoes he had been wearing mere hours ago. She looked at him oddly.

"Sure, but...what do you need heels for?"

"They're for Sonia." he said quickly, not really up for another explanation. He flushed a bit, remembering the get up he was going to be wearing in a few hours. The Ultimate Swimmer shrugged, grabbing the heels from the floor, somehow placing them in his bag.

"There you go...thanks again for this Dais, I'll get you some donuts later." she said.

"That sounds good, see ya later Hina." he said, walking further down the hall.

"You...need any help?" she asked.

"I'm good!" he cried out, ringing the next bell. The brunette shrugged, closing the door after a few seconds. He rung the bell a second time, the door opening to reveal Celeste, who was in the middle of straightening her hair.

"Daisuke dear, is that you?" she asked.

"Ahuh, you're dress is on top." he said simply. She grabbed a hold of it, pulling it out of the stack.

"My word, I heard rumors of someone doing dress favors, but I didn't think it was you. What drove you to do this?" she said, giggling a bit.

"Don't...just don't." he said.

"Ah, it must have been Leon right? Honestly, that one can't even do something as simple as this." she said, crossing her arms.

"I agree wholeheartedly...I'm gonna go now, my arms are going numb." he said.

"See you alter dear, perhaps you and I can share a dance later."

"Yeah maybe...see ya Celeste." he said, heading toward the second floor.

He decided to hear to the third floor next, since most of the dresses belonged to class 76. He sighed as he finally got to the top of the stairs. It was his first time on the third floor of the dormitories. They looked almost like the ones downstairs, except the walls were painted green instead of blue. It also had a lot of vibrant tiles all over the place, and the doors were black instead of white. He looked at his list and headed toward the first dorm, seeing two nameplates. One that read Yukari Shizuki and one that read Sena Morikawa.

He had met Yukari in detention before, and had spoken to her a few times. The girl loved her peace and quiet, especially when she was writing her music. Sena Morikawa was a total blank for him though. Hiyoko had mentioned her at some point, but he didn't remember her talent. He shook his head and rung the bell a few times, hoping one of the two girls were inside the room. Thankfully, someone answered.

"May I help you?"

Daisuke lowered his arms a bit, getting a good view of the girl that had answered the door. She stood a bit taller than him, though not by much. She had pale blonde hair falling down to her mid back, with a blue butterfly clip attached to it. She was wearing a loose fitting low cut tank top, which was stretched to the limits by her bust. She was wearing a black skirt with a white belt, along with some matching pink pumps. She was wearing a pair of glasses on her face, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Sena Morikawa?" he asked curiously.

"That's me...wait are you the boy who offered to get my dress for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, the top two...the other one belongs to Yukari." he said. The girl took them eagarly, grinning widely.

"Oh, I haven't worn this one in years. I had to redesign it to fit me, the girls got a bit bigger since I last wore it." she replied, her breasts bouncing a bit as she spoke.

"Ahuh...what's your talent again? I don't think we ever properly met." he said.

"Oh, well I'm the Ultimate Costume Designer. I've designed costumes for famous plays and even some major motion pictures. It's my dream to be a famous Costume Designer!" she said, a grin on her face.

"Well you've got an amazing talent. I haven't seen any of your costumes yet, but I'm sure I will at some point. Keep it up, you'll reach your dream soon enough...say, the next hallway belongs to the student council right?" he asked.

"Mhmm, take a right at the end of the hall. Boys on the right, girls on the left." she said.

"Thank you Miss Morikawa, hope you have a wonderful afternoon." he said, bowing politely. The girl giggled a bit as she closed the door, licking her lips as she did so. Daisuke found that a bit odd, but shrugged it off as he walked down the hall.

The hallway didn't look any different than the others he had been in. the only difference was that the Student Council members had dorms to themselves. He thought they were the lucky ones, since they didn't have to share with anyone else. Sonia had been the only other person to not share a room, at least until he showed up. He had thought himself as a hindrance to her at first, he never would have thought that months later he would be dating her.

After delivering the dresses to the girls of the Student Council, Daisuke came to a stop at the final one on the third floor, glad that he only had four dresses left. He sighed contently, pressing the door bell, hoping Kiriko was in her dorm rather than at the Nurses Office. He felt his phone vibrate for the fifth time since he had started delivering the dresses. He sighed, shifting all of the garments to his right arm, reaching for his back pocket. He flicked it open, taking the call.

"Dominoes Pizza, this is Steven how may I help you?"

" _Stop being an ass Daisuke, where the fuck is my dress?"_

"Calm down Palomita, I'm upstairs handling a few things...I'll be down soon." he replied.

" _The hell are you doing up there? Nevermind, we need to start getting you ready soon. I also need to show you how to hold the fan properly so you don't fuck it up."_

His eyes widened a bit, breath hitching in his throat. He swallowed hard, biting his lip.

"The fan? Ah yes the fan...alright I'll do that soon...but..I gotta meet with Sonia. I'll head back to dress up after that, alright?" he asked.

" _Something wrong? You hesitated and you never hesitate."_

"Nothing is wrong Hiyoko, honest...I'll be down soon. Love you."

" _I love you too."_

The girl hung up, just as Kiriko opened her door, she was dressed in only a towel, her hair still soaking wet. She blushed a bit, glancing at the floor in embarrassment.

"H-hello Daisuke...I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be in the shower...I brought your dress though." he said, holding her dress out for her. She took a hold of the hanger, keeping a tight grasp on her towel.

"Thank you...I guess I'll see you at the dance." she said.

"I'll find you, trust me you won't recognize me when I show up." he said, trying not to look at the girl. He knew he was in a relationship, but seeing a girl who was still dripping wet would make any man get hard. Thankfully he was holding onto a few more dresses, so she didn't notice.

"Okay then...see you." she said, hastily closing the door.

He rolled his eyes, heading back toward the stairwell. He started walking back down, making sure not to trip. Finally, he made it back down to familiar territory. He stopped briefly to give Peko her dress, before finally popping back into Hiyoko and Mikan's dorm. Both girls were busy doing their make up, looking up briefly.

"Finally, give me my shit." Hiyoko cried, grabbing the dress he had been holding. She pulled the plastic off, pulling the garment from within.

"I thought you were going to dress up as someone else?" Daisuke said, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I was, but I changed my mind. I'm putting on a ballgown now...worry not my hair is still blue and I got myself a good mask. Old man Kirigiri won't be able to recognize me. Besides, I hear he'll be busy with Sonia's parents." she said, checking the dress over. Daisuke nodded, giving Mikan her dress.

"I figured, we'll I'm gonna go. I need to find Sonia before she ends up going apeshit." he said, grabbing the door handle.

"Remember, be back here so I can show you how to use the fan. You'll be sorry if you don't come back by 5." Hiyoko said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, opening the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." he said, closing the door after himself. He gulped loudly.

He briefly entered his dorm, setting Sonia's dress on her bed before leaving the dormitories. He ran back through the academy proper, avoiding all of the crowds and servants as he made a mad dash for the second floor. By now, some music had started playing and some of the parents were hanging around campus. No one was allowed on the Fourth Floor, unless you were part of the Student Council or part of the Faculty. Daisuke really didn't care much about being up there. He made it back to his classroom, throwing the door open.

"How's the fan, is it fixed?" he called out, causing his friends to look up.

Mahiru had some paper stuck to her face, and Fuyuhiko was covered in paint. Chiaki seemed to be mostly clean herself, having a lot of glitter stuck to her face. Akane was too busy downing a platter of food to reply, and Nekumaru was nowhere in sight.

"Define fixed?" Mahiru said, making the boy swallow hard. He closed the door, walking toward the desk where the three of them stood.

He saw a mess of blue, glitter and craft sticks. There was marker streaks and ink mixed in with paint all over the desk. In the center of it all was a mutilated fan. It looked horribly disfigured, way worse than when he had left it. He almost fainted, thankfully he caught himself though, leaning against the railing.

"Guys, I think we messed up." Chiaki said.

"Messed up...Messed up? You call this messed up? Because I call it Fucked up beyond repair. Christ what the fuck did you do to it? Who thought glitter would be a good idea?" Daisuke shouted, grabbing the glue soaked fan off the desk. A huge glob of rubber paste and paint fell to the floor.

"Hey, at least we tried, give us credit." Mahiru snapped.

"Yeah man, we still have to get ready for the dance." Fuyuhiko added. The boy sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry...Hiyoko wants me to go back so she can show me how to use it. It's part of my costume for the night...I can't take this back to her." he said, holding the broken fan in his hand.

"Well, there's still time...maybe we can do a better job?" Chiaki suggested.

"I dunno you guys, there's a huge ass limo pulling up outside. It has little flags and everything, there's a bunch of cops too." Akane said, glancing out the window. Daisuke rushed to the window, standing next to the gymnast. He saw the crowd split apart, a few people walking toward the limousine. He spotted a familiar head of blonde in that little group.

"Fuck me running...that's the King and Queen, I need to be down there!" he said.

"What about the fan?" Mahiru said.

"Fix it, I don't know how." he said, dashing out of the room.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get ready for this fucking dance. Peko wouldn't stop pestering me about it earlier." Fuyuhiko said.

"But we promised we would help him...we have to at least try. Hiyoko is our friend after all." Chiaki said.

"I hate it when you're right." the Ultimate Gangster said, crossing his arms. Akane took a bite from her drumstick, licking her lips.

"Can't you use your connections to track one down? I'm sure there's a store in Tokyo that has something that looks like it." She said.

"Hey yeah, come on Fuyuhiko, pull some strings...I know you can do it." Mahiru said. The boy sighed, withdrawing his phone from his pocket.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises though. For now, try to make it look like the picture." he said, gesturing to the photo Mahiru had taken of Hiyoko, dancing with the fan in her hands.

Daisuke panted a bit as he raced outside, groaning as his legs cried in pain. He had been walking for far too long with barely any sleep. The effects of his energy drink had long since worn off, so he was a dead man walking. He straightened up a bit when he saw Sonia among the crowd, quickly fixing his shirt and jacket. Thankfully he wasn't sweating, but now the nervousness was starting to set in. He stood next to the princess, biting his lip as he kept breathing heavily.

"Daisuke, where were you?" Sonia asked, glancing at her boyfriend. He glanced at her, a smile on his face.

"Making...deliveries...dresses...fan." he said.

"I don't follow."

"I'll...explain...later." he replied.

The doors to the limousine finally opened, a man dressed in black stood next to the door, helping the people inside out. The first was the blonde woman who Daisuke had spoken to that morning, Sonia's Mother Diana. The second was a tall man, with smooth raven hair. He was wearing a pair of aviator glasses. He wore a black leather jacket, with a few patches sown in on it, along with the flag of Novoselic. He was wearing a pair of white pants and brown shoes. He had a firm look on his place. Diana wrapped her arm around his, walking forward.

"Your Majesties, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy." Jin said, formally bowing for the two royals.

"Now now Jin, no need to be so formal. We're not crowned royals here, we're just here to see the school our little girl goes too." the man said, giving a boisterous laugh.

"Quite right, I suppose we'll skip the formalities then. Preparations are underway for the annual Valentine's Day Masquerade. The Student Council members have been planning this for weeks, knowing you would be showing up. So please enjoy yourselves." the man said, a smile on his face.

Daisuke was rather nervous. Standing a few feet from him were Sonia's parents. These two alone could decide on a dime if he deserved to court their daughter or not. After all they had to make sure he was a perfect candidate to lead a country, should he marry Sonia and become Prince of Novoselic. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his face completely pale. Sonia took a hold of his hand, her touch seemingly calming him down.

"It'll be alright...I'm sure they'll love you." she whispered. He nodded, giving her a smile. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and let go of Sonia's hand, reaching for his phone. He noticed the caller ID was actually his sister. He flicked the phone open, taking the call.

"What's up sis? Did you get lost?" he asked.

" _No, me and Misa are hanging out with Hisashi and Sayaka...but I got some terrible news for you. That cunt bag Sylvia is here."_

"What? What the hell do you mean Sylvia is here?" he cried out. Sonia looked at him curiously, stealing a glance at her parents who had now turned to face them. She gave them a sheepish grin.

" _She's wearing a tag like us. Apparently she was scouted for my class. Her title is the Ultimate Mathematician."_ Erika said.

"Fucking hell, you cannot be serious...are you sure it wasn't something else?" he asked.

" _No, I saw that tag bright as day Dais. It was in big fucking letters, spelling that shit out. She was bragging about it, worse yet, our scum bag father is here as well. Doesn't seem like Tami-Lynn is here though. She saw me earlier, so I'm assuming she's trying to find you."_

"Christ, just what I need. As if my fucking day can't get any worse. Now I have to deal with the biggest cunt on this planet. Keep an eye on her for me and let me know if she's on the move. And if you see our father, call him a prick for me." he said, ending the call. He looked at Sonia, who had been glaring at him. He blinked a few times, meeting the gaze of her parents who had remained silent, along with everyone else around them. He chuckled dryly.

" _Aw shit!"_

"So...this is the boy that has garnered your affections?"

"Yes, my apologies father...he was speaking with someone and hadn't noticed your arrival." Sonia said, looking quite apologetic.

"Oh not to worry, it's quite alright. My name is Arthur...you've spoken with my wife yes?" he asked.

"Indeed, I spoke with her this morning...I would like to apologize for what just happened. I don't want that to be my first impression...hey, I just noticed your King Arthur, do you have Excalibur with you?" he asked jokingly. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not with me, it's back at the palace though. Maybe if you come for a visit I'll let you hold it."

"Cool cool, that would be an awesome reference for my stories." he said.

"You look...different in person...taller." Diana said, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Perhaps it's because the camera doesn't portray my hot Latin blood well enough." he said, causing the woman to break into a fit of giggles.

"He is definitely a keeper...would you be interested in formally courting our daughter? You could become a royal heir to the throne." she said.

"Mother, I don't think he's ready for that...how about we take a trip through the campus? I must still get ready for the ball." Sonia said.

"Quite right...but before we do that, there's another guest with us...someone who's been dying to see you again." Arthur said. As if on cue, the door to the limo opened, and another person stepped out.

It was a young man, with short blond hair, reaching to the nape of his neck. He was wearing a pressed white suit, with golden trimming on the shoulders, and bright golden buttons. The breast pocket had some golden, red and blue tassels attached to it. He was wearing a pair of matching white pants, along with white leather boots. He had pale green eyes, and a firm look on his face. He was also wearing a tag on his shirt, with his name on it. Sonia's face lit up, a smile working its way onto her face.

"Ashton! I didn't know you were here too!" she cried out. The boy's stern look changed to a warm smile as his sister hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, just as tight.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world big sis. Besides, I was scouted for the academy too. You are now looking at the Ultimate Prince, Ashton Nevermind, of class 79B." he said firmly.

"Well, isn't this interesting...my sister is going to lose it when she hears about this." Daisuke muttered, opening his phone. He sent his sister a quick message, telling her to keep her eyes out for the boy. Sonia took a hold of Daisuke's hand, pulling him closer to herself.

"Ashton, I would like you to meet Daisuke Del Rio. He's my boyfriend." she said.

"An honor to meet you, Ultimate Story Teller. My sister tells me of your works all the time, I would like to sample some myself." the boy said, holding a hand out. Daisuke gave it a firm shake, smiling a bit.

"Sure, if you want to piss your pants, then I got the perfect story for you." he said, digging his hand into his pack. He pulled out a single subject notebook with silver lettering on the front.

"It came from the woods?" the boy read out loud.

"Mhmm, just finished that one last night and was getting ready to draft it. You get to read the first print...hope you like it." he said, a smug look on his face.

"I will be sure to finish it posthaste." Ashton said.

"No worries man, I got two copies of that made just in case I misplaced one...you can keep it. But I'm not signing it." he said.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" Sonia said quietly, making sure the headmaster didn't hear her. He gave her a nod.

"Right, thanks for reminding me. I'll see you there alright?" he said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Try not to annoy Hiyoko, she's pissed off enough."

"I'll try." he said, trying not to remember the busted up fan. He took off, heading back toward the main building.

"Nice meeting you!" Ashton cried out. He looked back at his sister, a curious look on his face.

"Who's Hiyoko?" he asked. She gave him a smile.

"Let's just say, Daisuke isn't the only one I'm in a relationship with...although I don't know what I call what we have yet." she said. His eyes widened a bit in shock.

Daisuke ended up walking back to his classroom. He was honestly getting tired of walking up and down stairs all day. He had bought himself another Blue Ram for an extra boost of energy. He knew drinking too many of those were bad, but honestly he didn't care at the moment. He walked into the classroom, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Hey guys, any luck yet?" he said. Fuyuhiko smirked, holding a case out to him.

"Here you go, I hope we did it justice." he said. Daisuke took a hold of the case and opened it, pulling the fan from inside it. With a flick of his wrist, the fan opened up.

"It's fixed, how did you do it?" he asked.

"Well, Fuyuhiko here pulled some strings and found us a replica. Hiyoko won't know a thing." Mahiru said. The boy sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much man, I don't even know how to repay you." he said.

"Don't worry about it, you've done enough for all of us. Just hurry on and start getting ready, I just want to see how this is going to turn out." Fuyuhiko said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah. I can't wait to see you profess your love to Peko either." he said, quickly ducking out of the room. The blond boy grit his teeth, taking hold of his tie.

"He got you good." Akane said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready already?" Mahiru asked. The gymnast nodded, finishing up the last morsel on her plate. She wiped her face off, standing up from her seat.

"Haha, time to dance all of this food off and eat more food!" she cried, earning eye rolls from her friends.

Daisuke reentered his dorm, happy to finally be able to breathe easy. The fan was fixed, all of the dresses had been delivered and he had met Sonia's parents. All he had to do was show up to the ball. He grabbed a change of underwear and his towel and went into the bathroom. He hopped into the shower, the warm water washing away the stress of the day. Who knew Valentine's Day could be so damn challenging?

Finally done with his shower, Daisuke dried himself off, slipping into his underwear. Once back in the room, he looked at himself in the mirror, opening up his closet. He pulled out the plastic wrapped garments he had bought, a firm look on his face.

"Show time." he said, a smirk on his face.

xxx

Hiyoko sighed, as she put the finishing touches on her costume. It had been a long day for her. She had worked too damn hard for her to miss out on this ball now. She set her make up brush down, nodding to herself.

She was wearing an eighteenth century ballgown. It was light green in color, with long sleeves and bell shaped cuffs. The area around the cuffs was made with black thread, which had flowers embroidery on it. The dress was a bit low cut, the bodice hugging her curves tightly. Thankfully she had decided not to wear the corset that came with the dress. The front of the dress was a see through black color, covering the front part of the dress, while the skirt flowed down around her. It had a frilled him, decorated with white thread. The entirety of the dress had leaves embroidered into it, with dark green thread. It also had dark colored rose blooms on it.

Around her neck she was wearing a black choker, with a dark green bow attached to it. She had styled her hair up in twin tails, with dark green hair ties, something she almost never did. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling brightly. She walked over to her bed, her light green heels clacking against the tile. She grabbed her black and silver face mask off her pillow, holding it in her hands. The last thing she grabbed was a pair of fishnet gloves, slipping them onto her hands. Once she did, she walked out of her room, locking the door behind her, as Mikan had already left.

"Wonder how my prince is doing?" she asked herself, hiding her grin with her hand. She knocked a few times on his door. She heard a click on the other side and she walked into the room.

"Alright Daisuke, are you ready?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Almost, let me just fix my hair." he replied.

He grabbed a hair brush and started brushing his hair down a bit. Hiyoko bit her lip, almost wanting to pounce the boy. He set the brush down, sighing to himself.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked, turning around.

Hiyoko's jaw dropped a bit at the site before her.

In front of her stood a beautiful young woman, or so it would seem. She had long violet hair, falling down to her mid back. Her vibrant blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner, her eyelids had a bit of purple eye shadow. She had a bit of blush around her cheeks, and her lips were glossed with bright blue lipstick.

She was wearing a strapless ballgown, which was a sky blue in color. The breast area had a white design on it, with navy blue embroidery on it. The bodice was a light blue color, that darkened into a deep ocean blue. The skirt part of the dress ended just above the ankles. It had light ruffles on it, with a few bows on the sides of it. She was wearing a white sash around her waist, which tied behind her back into a large bow, the excess ribbon falling down her sides. She was wearing a pair of clear colored heels, which sparkled a bit in the light. She was also wearing long navy blue detached sleeves, with white cuffs. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. She looked at Hiyoko, giving her an alluring look.

"Hi."

"Oh my god, you...don't look like you." she said.

"That's the idea...these fake boobs are kind of annoying." he said, squeezing the fake breasts he had shoved in the dress. He had to make it as real as possible, so that involved shaving and stuffing his dress. He sold it perfectly though, he didn't look like himself.

"Well get used to it. Kazuichi dropped this off twenty minutes ago, hurry and put it on." she said, handing him a choker. He wrapped it around his neck, making sure the rose bloom was right over his Adam's apple. He pressed the switch on the side, taking a deep breath.

"So, how do I sound?" he asked. His voice was drastically different. It was light and air, and very feminine.

"You sound cute and not like you...you'll definitely sell this shit...do you have your mask?" she asked. He nodded, grabbing the white phantom mask from his bed. It had golden designs on it, with light purple colors around the eyeholes. He carefully placed it on, making sure not to speak his make up.

"Okay then, from here on out, my name is Himiko and I'm the Ultimate Voice Actress." he said.

"Alright then, then that makes me Kimiko, the Ultimate Ballroom Dancer." Hiyoko said.

"Perfect, now let's get to this dance." Daisuke said, flicking his hand out, opening his fan.

"Hey, you're holding it right...you didn't even need my help." She said.

"What can I say, when I get into character I can learn anything." she said, giving her voice a bit of an English accent. It was the final thing to make his costume complete. Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy being a female for the night, because this is the deepest you'll ever been in a woman." she said.

"Hiyoko, that made no sense whatsoever. Come on, remember no hand holding or kissing. We don't need to attract attention to ourselves...well more than we already will. Just pretend to be guests from Hope Hills Academy in America."

"But we don't speak English." she said.

"Don't worry about it." he reassured.

Hiyoko gave her boyfriend a once over, shaking her head. She pulled out a bottle of perfume from her purse and sprayed some on his neck and bust. Nodding to herself, she adopted a firm look.

"Let's go, there's a Ball for us to crash." she said, giving him a wink. He nodded, giving her a smile.


	25. Ball II

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the final part of the Valentine's Day Ball Arc of this story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and ended up pausing a few times from how many times I laughed. This chapter does get serious need the middle of it but let's just say Karma is a bitch. You will all love what I did in this chapter and I'm sure you will either be laughing, or extremely disgusted but laughing anyway...I will say no more.**

 **Like last time, there are some references in this chapter, but it will be up to you the reader to name them all...one of you correctly guessed what Sena was referencing...and you were correct. Congratulations Guest Person for guessing correctly...you get a virtual cookie.**

 **This chapter finally introduces us to the much awaited Valentine's Day Ball. I completely forgot to have Daisuke receive his chocolates from all of the girls he has befriended, but I was more focused on the mall than anything. Only Kiriko gave him chocolate...so lets just pretend and say that all of the girls he knows gave him chocolate and gratefully accepted them.**

 **I have also involved the Student Council a bit, and will be involving them a lot more as the story progresses. I had completely forgotten them, and they are the most important people in Danganronpa. They're killing game was what sparked the Parade and then the Tragedy. I have also neglected the real Ryouta Mitarai a lot too...but worry not, the next chapter will amend that. The Ultimate Imposter will be talking with Daisuke because he needs help speaking with Ryouta...or rather he wishes to speak with him to work on a script for his anime...something along those lines.**

 **Finally, I will be posting the Student Council's titles during this chapter so I don't have to do them in the next one...so memorize them all, or flip back to this chapter as a reference...the names are as follows...if you want to see what they look like, just check out the Wiki, they contain the information. All of the titles I have given them are positions that I picked out due to how they look and act...they might not be actual talents, but hell it's all I could come up with...I couldn't come up with a shit load of original talents. So let's just say that Student Council titles are the only ones that can be inherited directly.**

 **Soshun Murasame: Ultimate Student Body President**

 **Kotomi Ikuta: Ultimate Student Body Vice President**

 **Karen Kisaragi: Ultimate Student Body Secretary**

 **Suzuko Koshiki: Ultimate Student Body Treasurer**

 **Kiriko Nishizawa: Ultimate Physician/Head of the Health Committee**

 **Daiki Kubo: Ultimate Public Relations Officer**

 **Aiko Umesawa: Ultimate Auditor**

 **Shoji Yoko: Ultimate Reporter/Head of the Hope's Peak Gazette**

 **Sosuke Ichino: Ultimate Parliamentarian**

 **Tsubasa Kamii: Ultimate Congresswoman/Girl's Representative**

 **Taro Kurosaki: Ultimate Senator**

 **Tomohiko Goryoko: Ultimate Bodyguard/Boy's Representative**

 **Asukasei Hino: Ultimate Class Monitor**

 **Ryota Someya: Ultimate Sergeant-At-Arms**

 **Jennifer Moxie: Ultimate Historian/Head of Student Affairs**

 **Class Representatives:**

 **Class 76: Sena Morikawa: Ultimate Costume Designer**

 **Class: 77: Chiaki Nanami: Ultimate Gamer, Daisuke Del Rio: Ultimate Story Teller(Vice Representative)**

 **Class 78: Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny**

 **Class 79: Ashton Nevermind: Ultimate Prince**

 **The Class Reps Won't be part of the first Killing Game, the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Just the main members will be taking part in that, as two are from Class 77 and one from Class 78, Junko has special plans for them, so they will be left out.**

 **So that's it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think...**

 **PS, my uncle asked me what I wanted for my birthday since I turn 22 in a couple weeks. The first words out of my mouth were Fidget Spinner, and he ended up buying me one at the store. I have no idea what the hell to do with it, but on the plus side it glows in the dark, and that's pretty cool I guess...maybe I can use it as a gag or something...have a nice night!**

 **I suggest playing Nearer My God To Thee when you get to the good part, it makes it even funnier. Just look for the full version with the picture of the Titanic on it. If it takes like ten seconds to load up, then you've found the right one...have fun!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 25

Ball II

The Valentine's Day Ball is but one of Hope's Peak Academy's many prominent events. It was an extravagant dance held every year on the day of love. Not only would couples take advantage of the day and confess their feelings, but they would also dress up for a special masquerade. It was obvious that the organizers hadn't spared a single expense decorating the Music Room for the event. The chandelier had been turned on, shedding light on the room below. It gave the entire room and alluring look. There were hearts and streamers all over the place, including some very well made heart statues which had been placed near the entrance. At either end of the room were too long food tables, filled to the brim with every food imaginable. There were even some servants walking around with food platters, serving the guests of the ball.

Even though it was supposed to be a Ball, that didn't stop the Ultimate DJ from playing more upbeat music. She wanted everyone to have fun, not be bored. So when she had taken over, she had brought her own mix of songs and had them blaring through the speakers. Her set up was massive, not only did she have two laptops and two turn tables, but she had a wide array of buttons, switches, levers and anything that would make music sound epic. That along with some strobe lights, made the ball look more like a dance party than an actual ball.

All over the main floor, young men and women were walking around, most dressed in Victorian era clothes, others dressed in more modern steam punk varieties. But what made them all stand out wasn't there clothes, it was the masks adorning their faces. Each one was different than the other, adding a bit of flair to an otherwise risque clothing choice. People were chatting, dancing and eating, it was the pinnacle of the day. And that's why Daisuke was extremely nervous.

Sure, he could handle some things under pressure, but he had slight agoraphobia. He hated big crowds, especially big crowds of people he didn't know. The ones here were students of Hope's Peak, and yet he didn't recognize them because of their masks. That made everything so much worse for him. He swallowed hard, focusing on something other than his nerves. The fact that he was in a dress wasn't helping him out either.

On the way up to the Fourth Floor, he had tripped a number of times. The second and third floors of the academy had been filled with various people, guests even children. Reserve Course students blended into the crowds, and you wouldn't be able to guess they were one by outfit alone. He had hung onto the railing so hard he must have dented it. Hiyoko of course kept on laughing, telling him to straighten himself out before he face planted. Walking around in a dress wasn't as easy as he thought either. Since he couldn't exactly walk, he had to lift the dress up so he wouldn't trip. But that meant letting go of the railing. In the end he had Nekumaru carry him up in the most embarrassing way possible. But he figured Himiko would be the one everyone remembered, not him.

The second thing that had been discussed was the cover story. Apparently, Himiko and Kimiko were twin sisters from another country who went abroad to Hope's Hills Academy in America. When they heard about Hope's Peak throwing an annual ball, they just had to show up. It was an excellent cover story and so far the staff had been fooled. It was a times like those he was glad to be the Ultimate Story Teller. He could pass off as the Ultimate Liar with ease thanks to his compelling stories.

While nervous, he didn't really feel the need to interact with anyone. Hiyoko had gone off and done her own thing. She said if she couldn't dance with her boyfriend she may as well mess with the guests. He had warned her not to do anything stupid but she just brushed him off in a typical Hiyoko fashion. He just hoped she didn't blow their cover. He took a dainty sip from his champagne glass, surprised the academy was letting minors drink. Then again it was being regulated, one glass per person per hour. That didn't stop the adults from drinking their brains out.

"So, you enjoying the dance?" a familiar voice asked. He looked to his right, seeing a mass of pink hair sticking out of a top hat.

Kazuichi had decided to keep it simple. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, under a long black leather coat which he left open. He was wearing a leather vest over the white shirt, which had a few markings on it. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and some leather boots he had borrowed from Leon. His mask was a simple one, it was enough to cover the top part of his face. It had faint blue colors on it with white markings. Daisuke chuckled, taking another sip from his glass.

"You tell me, you look rather bored." he replied, his voice still founding airy. It had been weird at first but he had already gotten used to it. Kazuichi chuckled, grabbing a glass from behind him.

"Still getting over this whole cross dressing thing...you look like a total chick man."

"That's the idea. I'm trying to blend in after all...so I got a few questions, who's voice did you sample to make this thing?" he asked, pointing to his choker.

"Oh, that wasn't so hard. I took voice samples from Takane, Sonia, Sayaka and Kiriko and blended them together to make a unique voice. The vibrations from your vocal cords turn into energy, which passes through the choker and comes out as your new voice." he explained. Daisuke nodded, a rather impressed look on his face.

"That's impressive...you're mechanics know no bounds." he said.

"Actually, I had to get Chihiro to help me. She had to program the synthesizer to work properly, I created the base for it and got the materials and sent her the sampled voices. She did most of the work...I just didn't tell her who it was for." he admitted, a slight blush on his cheeks. Daisuke shrugged it off, smiling at a few people who walked past.

"So, where's Takane? I half expected her to be hanging off your arm."

"She's off doing her own thing. Leon let it slip that she did tarot readings and some people dragged her away. She didn't look too happy about it, but she messaged me telling me to save her a dance."

"Ooo, so you are getting serious? Three days and you're already in love? That's so cute." Daisuke said. Kazuichi pushed his face away, a frown on his own.

"Don't do that, you give me mixed emotions." he said, downing his glass of champagne.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go dick around...you enjoy yourself alright?" he asked, earning a nod from the mechanic. He grabbed the sides of his dress and walked off, being careful not to trip.

As he walked through the dance floor, he glanced up onto the stage where the Ultimate DJ had set up. He had only met her a few times, and it had been a bit weird. Her name was Otoki Kengyo and she was part of Class 76A. She had been in an accident when she was younger, rendering her blind forever. But this didn't deter her. She worked on improving her other senses, touch and hearing being the ones she worked on most.

She was able to was able to take any song, no matter how unpopular and remix it into something anyone could enjoy. She was often called Rainbow because of the added light effects her music created. Some people said she made use of binaural beats to mess with people's heads. The added light show didn't help much.

She was a beautiful young woman, standing at a short five foot three. She usually told people she liked being short because she could have more fun that way. She had long blonde hair with streaks of neon blue, green and pink. She had lost her corneas due to her accident, so she wore white contact lenses, giving her a mysterious look. She was wearing a pair of orange headphones on her head, which she was currently using.

She was wearing a rather interesting gown. It was a sleeveless dress with a pitch black bodice, which had specks of hot pink paint on it. The bottom part of the dress was a mess of colors, all of them blending into each other to create an odd rainbow of sorts. Parts of it were even torn on purpose to give it more flare. She was wearing fishnet gloves, her fingernails being painted with hot pink polish. She was also wearing a pair of black converse, since she hated wearing heels. She was typing a few things on her laptop, most likely the playlist. Daisuke was still trying to figure out how she used a computer, but he figured she had a braille keyboard to help her out.

Glancing away from the Ultimate DJ, Daisuke decided to continue his little adventure, wondering around the dance floor. He was trying to avoid any faculty members that were walking around, since that meant less questions. Then again there were so many new people on campus tonight that they won't be able to tell him apart from someone else. He stopped to let a few girls walk past him, all of them whispering about her cute his dress was. He blushed a bit, but didn't say anything. He didn't want attention after all. He glanced over to one of the food tables, seeing a stack of empty plates at the corner of it. He shook his head, walking over to it, immediately spotting his friend Akane.

Unlike the others in the ball, the Ultimate Gymnast decided to wear something different to the ball. She was wearing a rather interesting outfit, a wedding dress, complete with a veil and everything. It was a creamy pastel white, with white bows and ribbons hanging from it. She seemed to fill the dress out perfectly, but it had garnered some odd looks from nearly everyone. She set another empty plate down, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Aw man, this is great...it's like my own personal buffet!" she cried.

"Easy girl, try to leave some for the others. We wouldn't want them starving to death." he said, catching her attention. She gave him a grin.

"Hey Dais...I mean Himiko...man you look really hot." she said.

"Thank you, that was the idea. So hows the food?" he asked.

"Top tier, better than anything the campus peddles to me on a daily basis. Teruteru out did himself this year." she said.

"Yes he did, the food is always good when he cooks it. But I...have a question...why are you wearing a wedding dress?" he asked, looking her over. She smirked, putting her hands at her waist.

"My aunt rented this thing for her wedding three days ago. She wanted to get her moneys worth so she lent it to me for the night. You should have seen the old man, totally lost his shit." she replied.

"Literally or figuratively?" he asked, only earning a laugh from the girl. One of the servants brought over more food, the scent of it hitting her nose.

"Well, I got a date with Fillet Mignon, see ya later Himiko!" she cried, grabbing the serving platter set behind her. The boy rolled his eyes, walking away from the refreshment table.

Daisuke frowned a bit as the night went on. He found himself a bit bored, sure he was enjoying himself, but he couldn't exactly be with any of his friends. He had spoken to Chiaki earlier, the girl hadn't even bored to wear a mask, but the light pink dress she was wearing was rather cute. She had been sitting alone near the edge of the music room, playing her games. He had also spotted Ibuki walking around, in a shreaded black night gown, with hot pink and blue splattered on it. She was shouting loudly, and dancing to the music. A lot of people just cleared the area around her, letting her do her own thing. That had made her laugh quite a bit.

A sudden flash made him cringe, and he looked up once his vision had returned. In front of him stood Mahiru, holding her camera with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a crimson dress, accenting her figure nicely. Her hair had grown a bit, so it was just past her shoulders, and was decorated with a ribbon. She was wearing a velvet colored face mask, with golden accents on it. She snapped another picture of him, making him glare at her.

"Aw, don't be mad Dais, you look good in this. I want this for our class album." she said.

"Sounds to me like you want blackmail material. It's because I'm totally sexy isn't it?" he asked, causing her to groan.

"No, I just want some good times you know. Chiaki put me up to it...but you don't look like you are having fun." she said, lowering her camera.

"That's cuz I'm not. I can't be myself when I'm in disguise...besides I don't know how a woman acts so I can't just walk around either." he admitted, rubbing his arm.

"Well, there is one advantage to being in disguise." she said.

"That is?"

"Sylvia and that bastard father of yours are here. They don't know Himiko. Warm up to them, earn their trust and then stab them in the back." she said. Daisuke's bored expression morphed into an evil grin, one that would make even the Grinch cringe in fear.

"If I wasn't dating, I would kiss you...thanks for the advice." he said, brushing past her.

Mahiru just watched him go, blending into the crowd.

It wasn't hard to find Sylvia in the crowd. She was dressed in an over the top princess gown. Even though it was a silky pink color, and was glittering brightly in the light, it didn't make her any less beautiful. For those who didn't know her, Sylvia was a beauty, a girl anyone would be lucky to date. But for him, she was a shrew, with a shriveled up heart. With that in his mind, he took a deep breath, mustering the bright smile he could. He tapped her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"May I help you miss?" she asked.

"No no, I just wanted to know where you got that gorgeous dress. It is to totally you." Daisuke replied, being overly peppy. Sylvia smiled, turning to face him.

"Well, you are an excellent judge of character. This dress was custom made from the finest silk in the world. I had it made just this occasion, so I could broadcast my arrival to the alumni of Hope's Peak Academy." she said, holding her arms out. She was acting like a spoiled princess and it took everything he had not to flip out on her.

"Oh, so you are part of the incoming class...that's very interesting. I don't think I have your name. My name is Himiko, I'm the Ultimate Voice Actress. I'm actually from America." she said.

"Ugh...an American? I mean cool an American! My name is Sylvia Amane, the future Ultimate Mathematician...my talent isn't all great. I can just subtract large sums in my head." she said with a shrug.

"Really? One million divided by six."

"One hundred and sixty six thousand six hundred sixty six." she replied, making him go wided eyed.

" _Holy shit, she actually pulled that off. Maybe she did graduate from Lil' Ultimate Math to Ultimate Mathematician."_

"Impressed? I know, it comes naturally. The doctors say that because of my keen intellect, I could put geniuses. I can solve a math problem faster than most college graduates." she said, giving her a smirk.

"So can a calculator." Daisuke replied, causing the girl to laugh.

"I suppose you are right. So you're a voice actress, have you voiced any characters I know?" she asked.

"Maybe, I've been in a few Disney movies here and there. I'm actually from Hope Hills Academy in America. I heard there was a party here so I took the first flight out. My twin sister Kimiko is wondering around somewhere." she said.

"About this tall with bright blue hair?" the girl asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Ugh...she was so fucking annoying. I wanted to deck her in the face, but my daddy told me not to hit anyone."

"Daddy? You're father is here?" he asked curiously.

"Mhmm, his name is Ryusuke Fuji. He recently divorced his second wife Tami-Lynn and cut off all ties with her. He married my mom after my actual dad left us. He's been so kind to me, better than his other family." she said, grabbing a glass of punch.

"Other...family?" he asked, eyes narrowed a bit. She snorted, setting her glass down.

"His real family. Get this, there's a guy here who's called the Ultimate Story Teller...he got into this story by pure luck. His stories are absolute crap yet people eat it up. Worse yet, his bitchy little sister got in as the Ultimate Fashion Designer. The good thing about it is that I'm in her class, so I'll make her life a living hell for the next four years of her life. She'll definitely want to drop out of this place." she said.

Daisuke was starting to get really angry. Even though he was hiding it under a smile, he really wanted to strangle the girl. He had his hands clenched tightly. Surely since he was dressed like a girl he could hit one and no one would bat an eye. But if he got into a cat fight and his wig came off, it would be game over. He needed to get even, but how?

"Ah, there you are sweetheart...making friends with the commoners?" a familiar voice said. Daisuke looked up, coming face to face with the man that he hated the most. Sylvia giggled, hugging the man.

"Yes daddy, although Himiko here isn't that bad of a commoner. She works for Disney overseas." she said.

"Oh really now? Are you an animator or something?" the man asked.

"Voice Actress. I was in Big Hero Six and in Zootopia." she said happily.

"Hmm...at least you aren't a writer...you are wasting your time with such a silly talent. Business is where it is for me. There's nothing more exciting than closing a million dollar deal." he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh, that about true?" he asked, tilting his head, his long hair falling off his shoulder. Ryusuke looked at him curiously.

"You have a birthmark on your shoulder, it...looks familiar." he said. Daisuke's eyes widened and he hastily covered the mark up, giggling to himself. He flicked his fan open, fanning himself a bit.

"Boy, it got hot in here. Say have you guys eaten anything? If you'd like I could bring you something? There's quite a bounty here." he said, looking around.

"I am rather famished...we'll pick a table and eat there. Come on daddy." Sylvia said, pulling Ryusuke away. He glared at Daisuke, still lost in thought.

He let out a sigh, memorizing which table they had taken. He started walking toward the food table, blending into the crowd. Once he did, he quickly left the music room heading toward the spot where he had spotted the Student Council hanging out. He looked around, his eyes searching for a certain pink haired girl. Spotted her talking to Tsubasa Kamii, the Ultimate Congresswoman. He stopped before the two, giving them a smile.

"Excuse me, do you think I could borrow Kiriko for a few minutes?"

"Sure, but...who are you?" Tsubasa asked, her cornflower blue eyes looking him over. He chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

"I'm just a guest from another school. No need to worry, I'll bring her back safe and sound." she said, taking a hold of the pinkette's hand. Once they had left the immediate area, he stopped, turning to face the girl.

"Hey Kiriko, I need your help."

"I don't know you." she said, looking him over. He sighed, flicking the switch on his choker.

"Do you know me now?" he asked. Her eyes widened in shock, backing away from him. She bumped into the wall behind her, almost falling to the ground.

"Daisuke, oh my god!" she cried. He flicked the switch, turning the device back on.

"I know, I'm incognito...I need your help with something." he said, looking her over.

She was wearing a rather simple dress. It was a pale white color, with a silk like texture. It was a bit low cut, showing off her generous bust. It had thin spaghetti straps. She was wearing a sterling silver necklace, with a heart shaped locket on it. The dress was cut just below the knee, showing off her legs. She was wearing a pair of silver open toed heels, her toenails having been painted white. She blushed a bit, having caught him staring. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"N-no worries, what exactly do you need my help for?" she asked, adopting a more serious tone.

"I uh...have a little bit of trouble back at the ball. I need some prescription strength Polyethylene Glycol." he said. She blinked a few times, her brows knitting together.

"What do you need that for?"

"I'm trying to get back at my dad for being a total tool. I just found out he divorced Tami-Lynn and married my ex-girlfriend's mother. On top of that this was all after my brother Ryuji killed himself, something he blamed me for. He needs to get his comeuppance." he said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother...I'll help you. Follow me to the Chemistry Room." she said.

He nodded, hiking up his dress a bit so he wouldn't trip. Thankfully no one had noticed them enter the room. Kiriko swiped her student ID across the reader, typing out the password. Since the Chemistry room had various chemicals in it, it was safeguarded from the student body, only ultimate students with talents involving medicine or science would enter it after classes. They entered the room, locking the door right after them.

"I normally wouldn't do this but, I guess this isn't something that could kill someone." she said, leading him to the very back of the room.

She opened the door, leading him to another closet, where they kept all of the Prescription medicines the Ultimate students were working on. Hope's Peak Academy was apparently trying to develop new drugs to deal with deceases like cancer and AIDS. A very noble thing indeed. Kiriko climbed up the step ladder, reaching for some bottles on the top shelf.

"What is all this stuff? I've never been in here before." he said, looking around.

"That's because we keep all of our narcotics and experimental drugs here. There's a little bit of everything here, just in case someone on campus needs it. We are prepped for emergency procedures, including surgery." she said.

"Wow, that makes you medical talents more important."

"Mhmm, I hear Class 79 is getting an Ultimate Surgeon. That's something that can help us all in the end." she said.

"Whatever eases your work load. We got an Ultimate Doctor, an Ultimate Physician, and Ultimate Nurse and now an Ultimate Surgeon. Then there's the Ultimate Neurologist too." Daisuke said, listing off all of the known medical talents.

"We're all working together to bring hope to the world. All of these medicines here can attest to our hard work. Sadly we lost the Ultimate Pharmacist. Most of the drugs here are her work, and were making headway with the Ultimate Biologist, who is giving us information on Bacteria and foreign bodies. Here, this should work out for you." she said, handing him a glowing green bottle.

"What the hell is this? Isn't Polyethylene Glycol a powder?" he asked. She giggled, giving him a nod.

"It is, but this is much more effective. The effects take place literally two minutes after consumption. It's also flavorless and has no scent. Since Teruteru cooked all of the food, it will make it nigh impossible to detect." she said, giving him a wink.

"Kiriko, I owe you a big one. You are my friend for life now girl, you truly are." he said, placing the bottle inside his glove. The girl blushed.

"Um...maybe we can have that dance then?" she asked. He gave her a nod.

"It'll be weird since I'm currently dressed like a girl."

"It's okay...I'll be fine." she said, blushing a bit. Daisuke frowned, but gave her a nod anyway.

" _Kiriko, I know you like me...but you honestly need to move on. I don't have room for three girls in my relationship. I don't want to be known as the Ultimate Harem Master."_ He thought to himself.

"We should head back, Tsubasa is probably wondering where I am.

"Yes, that's right...just tell her I had a tummy ache or something." he said, earning a nod from her.

The two split up as soon as they left the Chemistry room, as to not attract attention to each other. Daisuke snuck back into the Music room, making sure Sylvia and Ryusuke didn't see them. He started looking around the Food table, finding some freshly made food platters, filled with various meats and vegetables. He smirked, taking the cork off the small bottle. He poured the liquid over the food, watching it slowly dissolve into the food.

"Sis, what are you doing?" a familiar voice cried out. He stiffened a bit as Hiyoko popped up next to him, looking at him curiously.

"Oh...hello Kimiko." he said.

"Cut the act, no one is around...seriously what are you doing?"

"Oh, Sylvia and my father are here. I want to get my revenge on them...I was talking to her earlier and she told me he married her mom after her parents split." he said. Hiyoko's eyes went wide, anger filling her face.

"How can that asshole do that? What about Tami-Lynn? What about Megan?" she asked.

"I'm not sure...I can subtlely ask them what happened while I watch them eat this stuff. I've been gone for seven minutes already and need to go back. Just make sure you stay away from them, they'll become a splash zone soon enough." he said, taking a hold of the two platters. Hiyoko was curious as to what he meant, but she figured she could just watch instead.

Heading back to the table, Daisuke set the platters down on the top of it. Ryusuke and Sylvia looked at the food and then back at the girl.

"We can't eat all of this, it's too much." Ryusuke said.

"Don't worry about it, Hope's Peak Academy has enough money as it is. If you can't eat it all then just toss it. I made sure to grab the freshest stuff so that it was all still hot." she said, taking a seat across from Sylvia.

"It does all look tasty...screw it, I can indulge tonight." Sylvia said, grabbing her fork. She cut into the steak, placing it in her mouth. She licked her lips, going in for a second piece.

"Is it good?" Daisuke asked.

"Amazing, it's as if it was cooked by a Five star chef!" she exclaimed. Daisuke chuckled darkly, though his synthesizer made it sound like a bashful giggle instead.

"Excellent!"

"So Miss Himiko, what are you doing in Japan, aside from the ball of course?" Ryusuke asked.

"I'm working on some Anime openings with some famous J-Pop stars. I'm also voicing a character in the new season of Pokemon...it's really exciting. I grew up watching the show, and I never once dreamed I would become a part of it." he said, giving the man a grin. He was selling it too well for him to drop the act. The man nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, my son was rather fond of that show growing up as well."

"You have a son? I thought Sylvia was your only daughter?" he said, adopting a curious look.

"Indeed...however I have disowned him from my family. He was my only blood son...I wanted him to be a great businessman like me. To learn the family trade, and make a man of himself. Yet he wastes his time writing silly fairy tales in his spare time."

"I don't think it's silly. Many authors have been failures at some point in time...J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter lived in poverty for most of her life until she wrote The Sorcerer's Stone. I think it's amazing what a person can do with a pen and a pad and we shouldn't berate them." he said firmly.

"Yes, if you have a knack for it, then it is fine. But my son doesn't...it's still a miracle how he was accepted into this fine establishment." Ryusuke said. Daisuke was honestly getting ready to kick the man underneath the table from how angry he was getting.

"Perhaps it's because they have a better judge of character." he finally said, causing Sylvia to giggle. The man was taken a back, a small smirk working its way onto his face.

"They might...but maybe that drunk scout just isn't as good as he used to be."

"Anyway, do you have any other siblings Himiko? Other than that annoying twin of yours?" Sylvia asked.

"Nope, we're the apple of our parents eyes. What about you sir? Do you not have anymore children?" he asked, taking a sip from a glass of juice he had gotten.

"Yes I do, I also have a biological daughter. She's been disowned as well, I actually saw her earlier today. She's part of Sylvia's class next yeah. I have three step children, no wait..two..one of them killed himself."

"Oh right, I forgot about Ryuji...I feel so sorry for Tami-Lynn...her family lives in infamy because of what that boy did...such a shame. From Riches to rags as I like to say." Sylvia said, moving on from her steak to her vegetables. Daisuke took a deep breath, a firm look on his face.

"Are you telling me that your step son killed himself, and you feel no remorse for it?" he asked.

"Well of course I do. I wish I could have done something, but I wasn't there. It's all Daisuke's fault for not answering the call he had made. Yes I felt sad, I watched the boy grow up for several years. I felt even guiltier that he had used my gun, but there's nothing I could do. I gave Tami-Lynn a good amount of money to live off of and got a divorce. That was that." he said. Daisuke stood up, slamming his hand on the table, earning surprised looks from them.

"That was that? _That was that_? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're son killed himself, and you just left your wife, his _mother_ to suffer the aftermath alone? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"She isn't alone, she has two daughters." Sylvia added.

"Oh, so you left two girls without their brother out on the streets...did you at least leave her the marital home?" he asked.

"There was no marital home. The house where we were living was purchased before I was married. I bought her a small place for her and her daughters and left her some money for emergencies. Her oldest daughter is about to graduate from Highschool and will be Majoring in Law." the man said.

"That doesn't matter...you just don't leave someone after their eldest kid is dead. You look remorseful but you don't sound it. When did this happen?"

"December." the man said.

"Hey why don't you back off? You don't even know us, you have no right to judge!" Sylvia cried out, standing up from the table.

"I may not know you, but your attitude is the most disgusting thing I have ever bore witness too. You are too prideful and too egotistic, I'm surprised you made it into this academy. Scratch that, you probably paid the Steering Committee directly to let her in."

"Himiko, I would like for you to settle down please. You are attracting attention to us...it is as my daughter has said. This matter doesn't concern you." Ryusuke said firmly. Daisuke grit his teeth, clenching his hand tightly.

"You...you are the worse person I have ever met in my life. Your son kills himself with your gun during the Christmas season, you disowned your two biological kids, and you divorced your wife when she was grieving? You are so close minded it's honestly rather sad. I pity you, because you clearly don't have a shred of love in your heart. You think of everything as a business transaction. It won't be long until this haughty princess is out on the streets like the rest of your families." he said.

"Now you listen here you little bitch, who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" the man said, standing up from his seat. His hand flew to his stomach, feeling a sudden stabbing pain. He was sweating a bit, but he tried to ignore it.

"Me? I'm no one special...I'm just a Voice Actress. You however are nothing but damnation under the disguise of a blessing. You work your way into someone's life and then leave them ruined. You see people as failed business ventures and move on like nothing. You are honestly the scum of the earth. No...calling you that would make the scum look like shit, which is what you truly are. You are a shit stain on the underwear of life, a man who has never felt love, will never feel love, and will die with no money on the side of the street. The only thing you'll have left is the needle in your arm after you lost everything you have worked so hard to get." he said firmly. Ryusuke slapped the boy across the face, earning gasps of surprise from everyone around them. Daisuke smirked, grabbing his cheek.

"How dare you talk to my daddy like that you slut! You don't have the right too speak that way to anyone!" Sylvia cried.

"I have the right to my opinion, and I was just stating it. I'm sorry if I upset you...you shouldn't strike a woman sir, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. This will certainly come to bite you in the ass. Enjoy the rest of the party, the festivities are about to start." he said, giving the two a wink as he walked off, leaving the crowed in a stunned silence.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Sylvia shouted in anger.

Daisuke smirked as he leaned back against the wall, having a clear view of the two. He grabbed a glass of champagne for himself. Hiyoko and Kazuichi, along with Takane walked over, concern on their faces.

"Are you okay? You took a slap to the face just now." Kazuichi asked.

"I'm fine man, just watch." he said.

Ryusuke started walking back to his seat, grabbing his stomach as he did so. He swallowed hard, sweat pouring down his face. Sylvia looked at him, concern written on her face. She groaned, clutching her own stomach.

"God, why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"You too? It was probably the food...these people can't cook worth shit!" Ryusuke said.

"Maybe we should go daddy...I'm feeling really sick." Sylvia said, grabbing her father's hand. She suddenly placed her hand on her mouth, gritting her teeth hard. She cried out in pain, vomiting all over Ryusuke's suit. All of the guests cried out in disgust.

"Oh...god Sylvia are you..." the man stopped mid sentence, a spray of undigested food shooting right at the pink haired girl's face. She screamed loudly, more vomit landing on the floor.

"Aw FUCK!" someone shouted. Otoki put an end to the music, the cacophony of vomiting filling the music room. Sylvia was sitting on the floor, covered in vomit, crying her eyes out. She clutched her stomach in pain, screaming again. Her beautiful princess dress was then smeared brown, and that's when everyone ran out of the Music room.

"Oh my god it's chunky."

That had caused a chain reaction of vomiting between those that were still leaving the music room. For Daisuke though, it looked like Christmas day. He was laughing his ass off, barely holding onto the walls as he tried making his way out of the room. And once he had, he just fell to his knees, throwing his head back in maniacal laughter. At some point, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet. He had ended up being pulled up to the Fifth floor which had remained mostly empty the entire night.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did you put in their food?" Hiyoko cried. She had been the one who had pulled him up. Kazuichi and Takane had followed along as well. He pulled out the small bottle from his glove, handing it to the girl.

"This is Syrup of Ipecac. It was made by Seiko Kimura." she said. Takane took a hold of the tiny bottle, reading the label.

"One teaspoon to be taken before meals. Warning, may cause profuse vomiting if taken in large quantities, this bottle is empty." she pointed out. Daisuke just broke into laughter again, sliding down the wall.

"Oh man, that was fucking awesome...Sylvia's covered in puke and shit, my father is spitting chunks...what could possibly make this night even better?" he cried out. A few people started making their way up stairs, members of the student council. They briefly passed by them, speaking in hushed tones.

"Did you see that girl? Before I made it out of the room she tried standing up."

"Yeah I saw it, she ended up slipping in her own vomit. I think I saw some shit too...she looked like a bottle rocket. Her career is over." the second person said. Daisuke just couldn't take it anymore. He broke into another laughing fit, being joined by Hiyoko who gave him a high five.

The music room had sadly been closed while Sylvia and Ryusuke cleaned up. The dance had been instead moved to the gymnasium for the rest of the night. The Student Council along with the principle had gotten up to the stage, having put on a bit of a speech they wanted to read out.

"Students and Faculty of Hope's Peak Academy...in the name of our academy, I would like to apologize for what happened. Two of our guests have suffered a violet bout of food poisoning from ingesting some less than fresh cuts of meat. I assure you, all of the food was inspected thoroughly for this event, but it was most likely a bit under cooked. They are being treated and will be taken to a hospital for the evening. The Ball will resume here in the gymnasium for the remainder of the night. I will not pass the microphone over to our Student Body President, Soshun Murasame." the man said, handing the microphone to the brown haired teen. He cleared his throat, holding his hand up.

"Hi...well we had this speech prepared before hand but...I guess it's a good time to give out now. While it is rather unfortunate what happened upstairs, I do feel like they deserved it. I heard some of the conversation they were having with a young woman was disgusted by their attitude. So Karma's a bitch, and they got their just deserts. Of course that desert is being scooped up from the floor as we speak." he said, causing the students to laugh.

"But, I'm here to talk about the rest of our semester. We will be hosting the end of year events starting in March. Class 75 is getting ready for their graduation from Hope's Peak Academy and we all want them to remember their time in our amazing school. The Student Council has arranged various events for the next few months until Graduation which is going to be May 15th." he said. The Student Body Vice President, Karen Ikuta stood took the microphone from him, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"We have arranged a fundraiser to give the graduating class a special school trip. This will be a charity concert hosted on Campus by Sayaka Maizono and her little sister Yukki. We will be donating the proceeds to Class 75 as well as a charity that helps homeless children. We encourage all to participate. Hope's Peak Academy will also be having a Student Appreciation week in honor of all of our students." she said.

"It will fall in line with our normal Spirit week. The week of April 17 will be the first day of our Spirit week. We will be hosting a special pep rally here in the gym. So be sure to wear your colors and show us what it means to be an Ultimate Student!" he said.

"And for the Reserve Course students currently in the crowd, worry not. Special passes will be handed out to those who wish to participate in these festivities. We want all of Hope's Peak, not just the Main Course to show the world what this academy is all about." Karen called out, causing everyone to cheer loudly.

"Plans for all of these events will start on Monday. So all club presidents and class representatives must be present to coordinate with each class. If you can't make it then please let us know so we can pick another student to represent your class." Soshun said.

"Well, this concludes our school announcements. More information will be given to each homeroom teacher. We all hope you can do your part, so we can give Class 75 a final farewell. Enjoy the rest of the night, and if you feel the urge to puke, there are bathrooms." Karen replied, causing everyone to laugh. She snapped her fingers loudly, the signal for Otoki to start the music up. Thankfully it had been easy to set everything up in the gymnasium.

Daisuke walked over to the bleachers, the bottom seats had been pulled out to give a few people a place to sit. He sat down, fanning himself after everything that had been happening. Hiyoko sat down beside him, a smile on her face.

"Well, I can definitely say, this has been the most eventful ball of my life." she said.

"Yes, seeing two people puke their brains out is very nice." he replied. She nodded, closing her eyes for a few seconds. They snapped open, and she looked at the fan in her boyfriends hands, yanking it out of his grasp. He swallowed hard.

"Is...something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah...something is wrong...what did you do to my fan?" she asked.

"What do you mean? That is your fan." he said. She shook her head, flicking it open.

"It is not my fan. My fan has the names of the previous owners engraved on the wooden frame. Each and every one of our ancestors who had held it had their name written on it. My name was the newest one added."

"Are you serious? I never noticed that." he said, taking a hold of the fan.

"So, I reiterate...where's my fan?" she said. He sighed, lowering his head.

"Alright, I pissed Bartholomew off earlier today and he smashed my bag against the ground. When I checked on your fan, it had been broken to pieces. We tried to fix it, but it just became worse and worse. In the end Fuyuhiko ended up using his connections to find me this one. I know it was a family heirloom, a precious item given to your by your family. I broke it...please don't be mad." he said. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen...it's a good thing I gave you a replica." she said. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"A...A what?" he asked. She dug her hand into her cleavage, pulling out a folded up fan. She flicked it open, fanning herself with it. It was then that he noticed the golden lettering on every single frame holding the fan together.

"I had replicas made of this baby weeks ago. Just in case I ended up losing it...I was going to give it to my senile grandmother so I could keep the real deal with me. Had you fooled huh?" she said.

"You...fucking bitch! Do you know how much I freaked out? I screamed, I cried, I fell to my knees in an overly dramatic fashion! Christ I put a frowny face on Facebook. How the fuck am I supposed to explain that?" he shouted at her. She giggled, hiding her face with the fan.

"You could have just told me. I wouldn't have been mad, I broke the fan enough during my training. I had to get it fixed with my own money so many times that I was flat broke. I just wanted to see if you passed the test, and you did...so here." she said, handing him the real fan. She took the other one from his hand. He looked at it, a curious look on his face.

"You're seriously letting me hold the real deal?"

"Mhmm...remember when I first showed it to you? That was also a replica...that one didn't have the engraving. This one is real...24k gold lettering and pastel paints from four hundred years ago. A beautiful rendition of the first fans made in Japan. I...want you to have it." she said.

"What? Why would you give me something this precious?" he asked. She smiled, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"It isn't to keep, just to hold. This fan...it holds my hopes and dreams...I want you to put your hopes and dreams into it. We're fighting for our relationship, and if something happens...I just want you to have something to remember me by." she said.

"Christ Hiyoko, you talk like you were dying." he said.

"I know...it's silly but...I do worry about you at night. Your father is a powerful man, with a single word he could ruin your life. The same goes for my parents, while my dad wouldn't do anything, my mom and grandmother certainly would. Eloping is a beautiful idea...but it would only cause us grief." she said.

"I..hadn't thought of that." he said.

"Exactly...which is why, if we do make it to that stage..I want a beautiful wedding. With a cute wedding dress, in a park filled with cherry trees in bloom. I want to stand at the altar and, staring into the eyes of the man that I love and profess my eternal vows for him. Then we'll seal it with a kiss and live happily ever after. And have thirteen children, all of them cute little girls." she said. She looked at Daisuke, who had been wiping his eyes, his make up having run a bit.

"That's beautiful Hiyoko...I didn't think you would be able to say something like that." he said. She giggled, looking away.

"You...made me this way. Several months ago, I was just a pissy little girl, who didn't really care about anyone let alone high school. But then you showed up in my life, and made me realize just how important friendship is. I have to thank Chisa when I get the chance, without her...we would never have met." she said.

"I wouldn't be in a relationship with two beautiful girls, Kazuichi wouldn't be making out with Takane, and I wouldn't have realized the true potential of my talent." he said. He shifted his gaze over to Kazuichi and Takane, the two of them had been kissing near the buffet table. It honestly made him smile. He looked around, spotting Makoto and Mikan dancing not far from his other friends.

"I'm happy we all met. You guys aren't my friends anymore, you're all my brothers and sisters. I would honestly give my life for any of you, you mean that much to me." Daisuke admitted, earning a firm look from Hiyoko.

"Don't say that. We would all be really sad if you died on us, even if it meant protecting us." she said.

"I know...I'm just saying. Man, I wonder where Sonia is, I haven't seen her all night." he said, looking at the crowd.

"Oh, she and her brother left with their parents. Sonia wanted to spend time with you but she also wanted to be with her parents. It was around the time the pukefest started."

"Oh...alright then, guess I'll make it up to her later." he said, crossing his arms.

"I still can't believe it...I really hope Sylvia gets a yeast infection from all of that puke and shit. It would make my year." Hiyoko said, giggling to herself.

"Can puke even cause a yeast infection?" he asked curiously. She shrugged, not really knowing the answer. They sat in relative silence after that, holding hands and watching the party goers. The music started winding down in preparedness for a slow dance. He stood up, stretching his arms.

"What are you doing? I wanna sit the slow dance out...for appearances and all." Hiyoko said.

"I know...I sort of promised someone else I would dance with them."

"Oh, is it a pretty girl?" she asked.

"Maybe...nah it's Kiriko...I think she has a crush on me." he said, looking around for the Ultimate Physician. Hiyoko chuckled.

"Who doesn't want to date a hot Latino? They're very lovable and have the stamina of a horse when it comes to laying pipe." she said.

"Stop reading those goddamn smut novels...jeez what will I do with you?" he asked.

"You love me anyway, go on...make her night a special one." she said, giving him a wink. He nodded, diving into the crowd.

He looked around, avoiding all of the couples. The lights were turned down, and the slow music started up. All of the couples started moving toward the middle of the gymnasium. He just stuck to the outer edge of it, heading toward the stage where the Student Council was hanging out. Kiriko looked up from her phone, just in time to see him. She gave him a smile and a wave.

"Hey, wanna have that dance now?" he asked. She nodded shyly, standing up from her seat. Soshun looked at her and then at Daisuke, finding it odd that his friend was dancing with another girl. Daisuke looked at him, giving him a smile and a wink before carting the girl to the dance floor.

"Uh...who's that girl with Kiriko?" he said, turning to Tsubasa. The blonde Congresswoman looked at her curiously, eyes widening a bit.

"Right, she spoke to Kiriko earlier, I don't know why. Come to think of it, she looks a bit familiar. Don't you think her arms look a bit too...masculine?" she asked.

"I was just about to say that." Karen said, pushing her glasses up a bit. The three of them had a sudden look of realization, smirking to themselves.

"That boy is something else...well I'm not one to spoil someones fun." Soshun said.

"That also explains the argument in the Music Room. That man, Ryusuke Fuji is his father...a brilliant disguise." Karen added.

"Does that mean he's responsible for that accident upstairs? Shouldn't we do something about it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, we'll make sure to write a full article on it and post it on the gazette. Not only that, I'm submitting it to the Tokyo Times. It'll be great." Soshun said, a smirk on his face.

"So...that formula worked like charm I see." Kiriko said, trying to make some conversation. She wasn't a good dancer, but Daisuke seemed to know what he was doing.

"It did...thanks so much Kiriko...I know it's a risk and all, but I really needed for that to happen."

"No no, it's fine. I doubt anyone will notice, besides it was all choked up to bad food. I...honestly thought it was a little funny." she said, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"It was hilarious, and if I know Mahiru, she took a bunch of pictures of it." he said, giving her a smirk.

"They'll make the headlines tomorrow, that's for sure."

They remained silent, watching as the other couples got a bit closer together. Kiriko wanted to do the same, but she knew she couldn't step over the line. Daisuke just kept dancing, ignoring the other couples. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, has the Student Council decided where to send Class 75?" he asked. She gave him a curious look, shaking her head.

"Not yet, we were going to discuss that in our next meeting. That way we know how much money we have to raise. Did you have any suggestions?" she asked.

"Hawaii." he said. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Hawaii? That would be really expensive."

"Mhmm, but think about it...it'll be summer time soon...what better farewell to give to our upperclassmen than a trip to beautiful Hawaii? It will take a lot of work but I think we'll be able to raise the money easily. I have a lot of audio books to record. I can sell those and donate the proceeds to that trip."

"Why would you do that? For people you barely know?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Because, I'm just the giving type. When I was younger, I wanted nothing more than to be rich. I wanted to give my mother and my sister the life they deserved...but now that I can make money with my talent, I honestly don't know what to do with it. Before Christmas, I had one million yen saved up from my story telling, but I spent it all on my friends." he said.

"One million yen?" she said, earning a nod from him.

"I don't like telling people how much money I have, but yeah I had that much at one point in time. If it makes them all become better friends and helps them make life time bonds, then fuck it...I'll donate every last yen I have to that class trip." he said firmly. Kiriko smiled, a bright blush dusting her cheeks.

"You are such a kind and generous person...I'm so glad I met you...and a little sad." she said.

"Sad...why?"

"I love you Daisuke...I have ever since we met...but you've got two amazing girls already. I don't want to get between you three...so I'll back away...at least I'll have this dance forever in my heart." she said happily.

"In another world, and another time...perhaps we would be together...no matter what happens, just keep your head up. There will be someone out there for you...just remember that I'll always be there for you, no matter what it is." he said firmly.

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S SHIT EVERWHERE! DAMN IT, THERE'S SHIT ON THE WINDOWS. MY SCHOOL IS FULL OF SHIT!"

Everyone turned toward the gymnasium doors, where a couple of people were pulling a rather angry janitor out of the building. No one said anything after that.

"Well...this is certainly going to be a very memorable night, for everyone here." Daisuke said, earning a giggle from Kiriko.

"Yes it is...you really are insane aren't you?" she asked. He shrugged it off.

"I'm dating Hiyoko Saionji, comes with the territory." he said.

"Alright! Enough of the slow dancing, let's keep partying until the crack of ass!" Otoki cried, quickly changing the song. Daisuke chuckled, hearing the thumping bass through the speakers. He took a hold of Kiriko's hand, a smirk on his face.

"The night is young and I still haven't broken these heels, let's dance!" he said. She nodded, hoping he didn't make an ass of himself in public. Then again, after what happened in the music room, she doubted someone faceplanting would be able to change anything.


	26. Meeting

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to The newest installment of The End of Hope's Peak Academy! This will be the first chapter to the new arc, which I will be calling, The Tournament Arc. Yes, this arc will be mostly about the classes participating in events against each other, all to raise money for charity and to send the 75th Class on their super awesome final school trip! There will be interesting events and class matchups, I will also be including some oc characters during these tournaments. It can be literally anything. Which class will reign supreme, and which will be known as the losers of Hope's Peak Academy? Guess we all gotta find out.**

 **So, this chapter will be mostly about the Student Council and the plans for both the events, Spirit Week and Class 75's graduation. After that, the beach arc will happen. It won't be long until we begin the new school year and start the beginning of the end for Hope's Peak Academy. Funny who this story is called The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and I haven't written a single thing about despair yet. It will make the ending that much better. Since the School Life of Mutual Killing already happened, this story will detail the events that happen before that begins, so it will cover some events during the tragedy. Leading up to Daisuke's ultimate fate and how he landed in the hands of the Future Foundation.**

 **So, for now I hope you all enjoy the funny stuff before it starts becoming serious. The next chapter will feature more about Tami-Lynn and what happened to her after that fucker Ryusuke left her. It will also explain more about Ryuji's life, stuff that Daisuke didn't know about. So look forward to it.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 26

Meeting

Soft scribbling could be heard in the other wise quiet room. Every once and awhile, soft mutters would accompany those scribbles. The room was in a state of disarray, the bed wasn't made, and there was trash bags and empty food containers all over the place. The only area that seemed to be free of trash was the desk near the other side of the room. On top of it were two computer monitors, both displaying different images, which were blending together to create an animation. There were two keyboards as well as a graphics tablet. Next to it were a set of colored styluses, which would draw in whatever color one selected.

The person sitting at the desk stopped briefly, setting their stylus down. He sighed, reviewing all of the scenes he had just finished. He had been working on this anime for a long time, working seamlessly to make sure it was perfect. Day and night, even to the point of not eating. Soft strands of light brown hair fell over his eyes. He blinked a few times, almost falling asleep.

A sharp knock startled him into consciousness, a few minutes later. He quickly stood up, walking toward the door. He peeked through the peep hole, hastily opening the door.

Standing before him was Ryouta Mitarai of Class 77B. The boy wordlessly stepped aside, letting the teenager in.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Ryouta asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I've been busy working on my anime." the other boy replied, voice soft and reserved.

He was a lanky teenager, with pale skin from having barely any contact with the outside. He had deep dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was wearing a brown blazer, over a white shirt, with a matching maroon tie. He was wearing a pair of matching brown slacks and white socks. This young man was the Ultimate Animator, Ryouta Mitarai, the real Ryouta. He took a seat at the computer, turning back to his animation.

"Ryouta...you haven't eaten anything in days...I've brought you more food." the Impostor said.

"Yes yes, a few more frames and I'll eat." he replied.

"Now."

Ryouta sighed, setting his stylus down. It would be better for him to follow his friend's advice rather than not to. He grabbed some of the instant ramen cups his friend had brought and walked to the kitchenette, putting a pot of water to boil. He had also grabbed a power bar to stave his hunger until the ramen was done.

"Honestly, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I understand that anime makes you who you are. But you are severely malnourished. We don't need you collapsing again." the Impostor said.

"I know, I'll start eating healthier foods...but I can't lose sight of my goal. I'm almost done the newest episode, after that I only have thirty four more to animate." he said happily.

"Have you decided on who's going to voice your characters yet? Or a plot in general? You'll need a script you know." the pudgy teen said, grabbing a drumstick from his bowl of fried chicken. Ryouta frowned, shaking his head.

"I haven't yet, but I can worry about that later." he said.

"The script is the most important part of the anime...without having lines you can't really do anything. You know you have to write the script before animating it right?" the boy said, taking a bite from his chicken.

"You're right...that means I most likely have to start over...but I'm not that good at writing. Animation is in my blood, but I can't script at all." the boy replied.

"Well...perhaps if you met your classmates, you would find someone who does."

Ryouta remained silent, turning back toward the stove. The thought of leaving his room, and interacting with people frightened him. He had been locked in his dorm practically since he had showed up at the academy. He was living in an old dorm, one that wasn't used anymore. While his classmates all stayed within the academy, he himself was away from everything and everyone. Just like he liked it, completely isolated. Only the Impostor knew where he lived, and that was because he was masquerading as him to avoid suspicions.

"I don't think so...I'm to busy working on my anime to leave." he replied, pouring the hot water into the ramen cups. The Impostor frowned, shaking his head.

"Listen, I'm not trying to take you away from your craft. I'm just trying to get you out of this dorm. You spend all day and night here, barely taking breaks and resting. You need fresh air, sunlight...and interaction with someone who isn't plastered on your wall." he said, gesturing to the anime posters all over the room.

"I suppose you are right...but I have much to do. If I make some time, I'll consider going for a short walk." he said, sitting down at his computer.

"That's...good I guess." the portly boy replied, grabbing another piece of chicken. He took a bite from it, loosing himself in thought.

"Hmm...would you be willing to meet someone that would help you with your script?"

"I dunno...I still have hundreds of frames to finish. Besides do you trust them?"

"He already knows about us...I still don't know how he found out really." The Impostor said.

Ryouta looked at the Graphics pad on his desk, remembering the odd Christmas gift he had been given, along with the picture that was on the wall above the computer. The classmates he never met. He took a deep breath, turning to his friend.

"Alright, I'll do it...bring Daisuke to my dorm when you can...perhaps he can help me write a script for this anime of mine." he said.

"Good, I'll let him know when I can. I have to go, lunch break is almost over and if I don't make it back to campus, my friends will worry. Remember to eat and sleep regularly. I don't want to find a corpse then next time I show up." he said.

"I will, thanks...for everything."

"I should be thanking you...you've given me an identity, someone I can be without being a blank slate. As long as I'm in someone's memory, I'll be happy." he said, picking up all of the trash he could. He left the room, making his way toward the nearest dumpster.

xxx

It had been three weeks since the Valentine's Day ball. It was already early March, and the school was preparing for all of the upcoming events. The final tests had been given out the week before, so there were only a few classes for the rest of the semester. The students could sit and relax, enjoy the events before heading off for summer vacation. The scores were actually going to be posted on the first floor the following week. Daisuke had been among the students curious to see how badly he did, since he barely studied. Kazuichi didn't study at all, and he had been suffering all during the testing period.

Daisuke leaned back in his seat, texting his sister who was currently studying for her own exams. Hope's Peak Academy had their tests early, so she still had three more weeks before the dreaded testing week. She was currently in study hall, and instead of studying, she was texting him. He chuckled a bit, finishing the message he had been typing before sending it.

A loud sneeze filled the room, and he looked to the back, seeing the Ultimate Gamer with her head down on the desk. She blew her nose into a tissue, shoving it into her pocket. The room was almost empty, with only Ibuki, Kazuichi, Takane, Peko and Sonia having remained. He put his phone in his jacket pocket, glancing at his friend.

"You okay Chiaki? You've been sneezing all day." he said. The girl groaned, picking her head up.

She looked horrible. Her face was drenched in sweat, her hair being stuck to her forehead. Her eyes were all teary and her nose was almost crimson. She was about to say something when another sneeze interrupted her. She reached for the tissue box, blowing her nose rather hard.

"Honestly, I'm not feeling so hot." she replied, sounding a bit stuffed up. Daisuke stood up, walking over to the girl. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god, you're burning up. Why did you show up to class if your sick?" he cried out.

"I...didn't want to miss class." she admitted.

He shook his head closing his eyes. Out of everyone he knew, Chiaki looked forward to class the most. She loved spending time with her friends and making memories. Seeing her this destroyed just because she wanted to be in class really made him sad. She started coughing loudly, groaning in pain after the small fit. He grabbed her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to your dorm. You are not staying in class." he said. She was about to say something, but only started coughing again.

"Poor thing, I'll go get Mikan so she can check her over." Sonia said, heading out of the room. Daisuke picked Chiaki up, carrying her out of the room.

"You...don't have to...carry me." she replied tiredly.

"You look ready to drop...just let me carry you okay? I've dealt with Hiyoko when she's sick so I know what to do. I'll tell Teru to make you some soup." he said.

"Alright...there's something else...there's a council meeting today. Representatives have to be there." she said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go in your stead. Is there anything I should know?" he asked.

"Not really, this is the first meeting to discuss the end of the year events, as well as the 75th Class's graduation." she said. He gave her a nod.

"I'll take care of it, you just rest." he said. The girl closed her eyes, falling to sleep rather quickly. Daisuke was honestly impressed with how she was able to sleep so easily.

After getting Chiaki back in her dorm, he dropped by the cafeteria, letting Teruteru know about her state. He immediate grabbed a big pot and started making his famous chicken noodle soup. He promised she would be on her feet in no time. With a small thanks, the Ultimate Story Teller left, heading toward his classroom.

Class hadn't felt the same without Chiaki, but it was better for the girl to get her rest. Mikan had volunteered to take care of her while she was resting. She didn't want the girl to get even sicker from playing video games. Soon enough, classes ended for the day, and Daisuke stood up, already knowing where he had to go. Before he headed out of the room, he was stopped by Ryouta, who waited for everyone to leave the room.

"I need you to come with me. It's rather important." he said firmly. His voice was deep, unlike Ryouta's unsure one. Daisuke already knew he wasn't talking to the Ultimate Animator anymore, but rather the Ultimate Impostor, the man without a name.

"I would love to go with you man, but I have to head to the Council room for a meeting. All Class Reps have to show up and since Chiaki is sick, I have to fill in for her. Vice Representative remember?" he asked.

"Yes I remember. I suppose I can wait until after the meeting." he said. He looked outside of the classroom, making sure the hall was empty.

"Something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Ryouta Mitarai wants to meet you...you already know I am not him. I have yet to know how you found that out." he said. Daisuke chuckled, looking away from him.

"I borrowed Kiriko's Student ID awhile back. The Student Council members get special Student Council ID's, giving them access to the school records. When I was sifting through the information to get your addresses for Christmas, I found his real profile." he admitted.

"I figured it was something like that. I was wondering how you got our presents to our houses." The Impostor replied.

"Well, I'll meet you after the meeting alright? I don't know how long it will be so I'll message you."

"That will do. I'll be waiting in the fountain plaza...since it's getting hot out, the hotdog vendors are setting up shop." he said, already imagining himself eating a bunch of hotdogs. Daisuke chuckled, bidding his friend farewell.

He headed toward the stairs, slowly making his way up to the third floor. He was honestly a little annoyed with the academy's designers. The old school building was set up so that you had to walk through every floor in order to reach the next one. He had to walk in a sort of horse shoe to reach the stairs to the fourth floor. Then he would have to cut across that floor, past the music room and the headmaster's office in order to make it to the fifth floor. Why they didn't make an elevator or a single stairwell connecting each floor was beyond him.

He finally made it to the top of the stairs, reaching the fifth and final floor of Hope's Peak Academy. He was still really annoyed that there wasn't an elevator in the school. He had petitioned to the Headmaster to have one installed, but he had denied his claim. Apparently the school needed the Reserve Course funds for some other stuff. Daisuke found it a bit shady, but he didn't care what the school did. As long as it didn't throw the world into total global catastrophe, he didn't care.

The Fifth Floor of Hope's Peak Academy was big, but only had a few things in it. It had a beautiful dojo, with blooming sakura trees. This was the spot where Peko spent most of her time, honing her skill with the blade. It was also the place where the Ultimate Archer would practice, except the academy didn't have one of those yet.

There was also a large Botanical Garden, where most students spent their free time. He was still frightened of the large man eating plant in the middle of the garden. The Biology Lab was also located at the far end of the fifth floor. There were only three classrooms up here, but two were used actively. The third one was his destination.

He yawned again as he walked, tightening his grasp on his bag. He was honestly hoping Chiaki would make a full recovery soon...he didn't feel like going to more meetings. This one would be his first one, but the way his friend made them sound made him really hate them. She had spoken about them before many times in class and she always sounded bored. He dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out his glow in the dark Fidget Spinner.

He didn't know why, but he had bought fifteen of them in the last week. They had hit the world rather hard during the last few weeks. Almost everyone he knew had one, so he had bought one too. When he saw the rainbow editions, he bought every color he had. The number in his collection totaled over fifty. He had them all neatly placed on his movie shelf. Sonia herself only had a hot pink one, but even she felt envious of his collection.

He finally arrived at Classroom 5-C, which had a plaque underneath it reading, Student Council Meeting Room. He wasted no time in entering the room.

As soon as he walked in, the ones inside looked right at him. He only recognized a few faces. Some people he had spoken to, others he had passed by in the halls. There were a few he didn't recognize. The tall muscular man near the corner of the room glared at him. He just gave him a tired look, not really giving a shit about his threatening stare.

A cute blonde girl walked up to him, giving him a smile. She had long blonde hair, which fell down to her mid back. She was wearing a brown blazer, over a white shirt. She was wearing a short skirt, a bit shorter than all the other girls in fact. Her cornflower blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"Is there something I could do for you? I'm Tsubasa Kamii, the Ultimate Congresswoman. I also represent the Girls in the Student Council." she said happily. Daisuke blinked a few times, committing that to memory.

"Chiaki Nanami is sick, so I'm taking over her role as Representative of Class 77B, my name is Daisuke Del Rio. I hope we can get along." he said firmly.

"You sound tired, you okay Dais?" Soshun Murasame, the Ultimate Student Body President asked, earning a nod from him.

"I'm fine, I just spent most of the night finishing up a story." he admitted.

"Well, since you are a class representative, you can sit over there with the other reps. We're about to start the meeting." Tsubasa said.

He nodded, heading over to the empty chair between Sena Morikawa and Byakuya Togami. There were reps for Class 76A and 77A but he didn't really bother asking them who they were. He was already familiar with most of the Student Council, mostly from Kiriko since she had explained what everyone of them did. He just knew names not faces.

Soshun cleared his throat, standing at the podium which was at the head of the table. Everyone sat up, paying attention to the lad as he began his speech.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming. I know you would much rather do something else with your time, but this is for our upperclassmen. This meeting will discuss the end of the year events, Spirit Week and the Class Trip for Class 75...let's start with the trip, any suggestions?" He asked.

"Um, I have one." Kiriko said, raising her hand. Soshun nodded, giving her the go ahead.

"Me and Daisuke were talking about this for awhile. He suggested we send class 75 to Hawaii for their last trip." she said.

"Hawaii? Do you know how expensive that would be?" Suzuko Koshiki, the Ultimate Treasurer said.

"Yes, not to mention all of them need to have their passports taken and up to date. They'd be leaving the country, not only that we would have to send faculty with them just in case." Daiki Kubo, the Ultimate Public Relation's Officer added. The portly boy sat back in his seat, glancing at all of his fellow council members.

"Yeah, it would be expensive...but you guys are the ones who want them to have fun right? They graduate May 15th...it's going to be hot by the time June rolls around. Do you really want them to stay in Japan to deal with the hot, muggy and rainy season? Wouldn't you rather they spend their trip in a balmy tropical island?" Daisuke said, earning nods from a few others.

"As much as I would love to agree with you Daisuke, I can't. Like Suzuko said, it would take way too much money...how would we raise it?" Byakuya asked, a sneer on his face.

"One word, Fundraiser. We host some events where students, staff and other people can donate to the trip. We already have the concert, but we can try to raise extra for all of the other expenses." Daisuke said.

"It's a good idea...maybe we can hold a bake sale and raise money that way." Shoji Yoko, the Ultimate Reporter said, jotting everything down. Daisuke recognized him as the Head of the School paper. He was also the one who put his embarrassing picture on the paper after their first paintball fight.

"Furthermore, there are plenty of other events we can use. Perhaps we can raise even more during Spirit Week. We can create tee shirts and various other garments to sell." Karen added, glancing at her clipboard.

"Okay then, let's put it to a vote. Is Hawaii the place where we sent Class 75 after graduation? Or do we send them somewhere else?" Soshun asked.

"I vote Hawaii."

"Same here...Hawaii all the way."

Daisuke smiled a bit, as the entire council agreed to his proposal. Kiriko was also proud of herself for having spoken up, something she almost never did during meetings. Perhaps it was because Daisuke was at the meeting today. Sena rose her hand, grabbing Soshun's attention.

"I was going to say, there are places in town where people usually need costumes. I can create some new ones and sell them, my profits could be used for this." She said. Daisuke opened his bag, digging his hand inside.

"I was going to do the same thing with some audio books I have yet to record. I want Class 75 to have the time of their lives...I've grown rather fond of my own class. So I want them to leave this academy with fond memories of their time here...that's why I want to make the first donation." he said, pulling out a rolled up wad of cash. He tossed it to Suzuko, who looked at it in awe.

"What..there's like a hundred thousand yen here." she said.

"200 hundred actually...don't worry about it, that should cover the passport expenses. We'll focus on actual plane tickets and hotel costs later. If you'd like I could start looking for plane tickets. If you reserve them early you can get them cheaper." he said.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Daisuke." Kotomi said, a smile on her face.

"Now that we have the trip settled, we can focus a bit more on the events. We were planning on hosting one in the coming days, but we don't have many ideas...what do you think we can come up with?" Soshun asked.

"Allow me, perhaps we could pit the classes together in different events. After all it won't just strengthen our bonds as classmates, but we can all become familiar with each other and what we do. We have yet to figure out which class is more rambunctious, Class 77A or Class 77B." Jennifer Moxie, the Ultimate Historian said. She was the Head of Student Affairs in the council.

"Class 77B for sure, that class is the only one who has the balls to have a paintball fight in the school." Taro Kurosaki replied, earning a giggle from Tsubasa who placed a hand over his own. It was obvious to Daisuke that they were dating. He leaned back in his seat, a smile on his face.

"Honestly speaking, I just made a suggestion. I wasn't expecting Chisa to actually take me seriously." He said.

"Oh, so it was you who suggested that?" Tomohiko Bodyguard and the Boys Representative asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yes it was me, but it was Ozzy who provided the guns. Hey, you guys want an event, pit the classes together in a free for all team death match. It won't he hard to get weapons." He said.

"Absolutely not! I still have welts from the last time." Byakuya snapped, slamming his fist against the table.

"I don't like violence." Aiko Umesawa, the Ultimate Auditor said. Daisuke smiled at the young girl, comforting her a bit. He could tell she was a bit shy in nature. She also had heterochromia, making her look rather cute with her blue and green eyes.

"Okay fine, not paintball, but I was doing some checks on the supplies in the gym. I saw two sacks of rubber balls hidden in the back, how about a good old fashioned game of dodge-ball?" Ryota Someya, the Ultimate Sergeant-At-Arms said, earning nods from the others.

"A dodge-ball game, pitting each class against each other? I like the sound of that." Shoji said.

"Sounds painful." Kiriko added.

"Hell no, it sounds fun as hell. I can take out my pent up aggression against the ones who wronged me." Sena said, a wicked look on her face.

"Whoa girl calm down...I do like this idea though. The winning class can decide on the next event. No paintball." Soshun said, dashing Daisuke's smirk.

"Cool, we can totally trounce class 77B when it comes to dodge ball." Asukasei Hino, the Ultimate Class Monitor said firmly.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Daisuke asked, sitting up in his seat. The boy shrugged, pushing his glasses up.

"Judging by statistics, Nekumaru Nidai and Akane Owari will be the only ones actively playing. Ryouta Mitarai is an easy target, Ibuki Mioda will probably get out first due to her own excitement. Sonia Nevermind also looks like a girl who would be scared to be hit in the face. Well, you may find a chance to win if Hiyoko Saionji survives." he said.

"You know, I ain't ever slapped someone before, but I totally feel like hitting you right now. I'll take on that little statistic you just laid out and challenge you formally to a dodge-ball game. You and the rest of the Student Council vs Class 77B. If we win, we can decide the next event, including Paintball." he said.

"I said no paintball." Soshun said. Asukasei smirked holding his hand out.

"Alright then, I shall accept these terms...but you'd better get ready to lose Story boy." he replied. Daisuke and Asukasei shook hands, earning a groan from Soshun.

"What happened to democracy? We're supposed to vote on this stuff."

"Eh, chill out Prez, we can totally school the underclassmen easily. Tomohiko over there is the size of a mountain and he's got a hell of an arm." Sosuke Ichino, the Ultimate Parliamentarian said.

"Tell that to Nekumaru when he brings his ass to the ground. No offense man, I don't mean to insult." Daisuke said, earning a headshake from the young man.

"I'm not offended, I love a good challenge...you better bring it little man, or I'll be disappointed." he said, earning a grin from the Story Teller.

"Alright then, we can host this dodge-ball game in three days time, that way it will give each class time to train. The winning class will get to pick the next event, they will also select which class they go up against in the next event." Soshun said.

"Hehehe, Paintball here we come...we're going to whoop everyones asses." Daisuke said, a grin on his face.

"Please don't hit me in the face okay?" Kiriko cried out, earning a nod from the boy.

"Don't worry Kiriko, I'll aim for your legs." he reassured, someone that didn't make her feel better.

"Okay, we have one event down...I suppose we can use this tournament style battle of the classes to our favor. If the classes select the next event we won't have to worry about coming up with something new." Karen said, jotting everything down.

"Well, that brings us to Spirit Week...the week itself will start on April 17th. We are already hosting Sayaka's concert on the first to get some extra funds, but we were wondering if you could talk her into another one. Byakuya, Daisuke you both get along with her, see if she'll agree." Soshun asked.

"I would rather busy myself with other tasks. Daisuke will handle it, I'm sure...he's buddy buddy with her and Leon." the Affluent Progeny said. The Story Teller nodded.

"Sure, I can talk to her. I'll see if I can get Ibuki and Otoki to join in, so they can handle our music and stuff. We can use the field behind the school for an outdoor stage. We can also have a cook out, start gearing up for summer." Daisuke said.

"Excellent idea, anyone opposed to it?" Soshun asked, earning various no's from the others.

"So we kick off Spirit Week with a concert, what other events can we plan then?" Daiki asked curiously.

"We can hold a play, I could make the costumes!" Sena suggested.

"Yes, I love that idea, I can write something easily...I got so much shit in my dorm that I've written in the last few weeks it's overflowing." Daisuke said.

"Hmm...I could fund it, my parents do enjoy a good play after all." Byakuya said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Okay, so we got a play, that would be the day after the concert. We can make it open for anyone and start selling tickets the week before. The extra funds can be used for the Hotel expenses for the Class Trip." Suzuko said, adding that to her book of expenses.

"Day three, what do we got there?" Kotomi asked.

"Um...we get three thousand fidget spinners and spin them all at the same time. The last one to still be spinning wins the owner a prize." Daisuke said.

"That's fucking stupid." Jennifer replied, earning chuckles from the others.

"We can all make kites. April is very windy, so we can all work as a class and make a super awesome kite. The one that goes the highest wins the class a reward!" Kiriko said.

"I like that, I haven't made a kite in years." Ryota replied. Aiko gave a silent nod of agreement.

"Alright, that leaves events for Thursday and Friday...I myself was thinking of hosting a pep-rally. I want to hold a celebration for Class 75 and make them feel like the kings of this school." Soshun said.

"We can have them pie the teachers they hate the most." Sena said.

"I second that." Daiki added.

"Okay, pie the teachers they hate the most...I guess that would build bonds. What about Friday?" Karen added. Daisuke snapped his fingers, gaining everyones attention.

"I'll take to Takane and see if we can invade her Planetarium for the night. What better way to end Spirit Week than to get a beautiful laser show and stargazing. That would be totally epic. On top of that, Takane has been monitoring some comets that will be making a pass by our planet soon." Daisuke said.

"I totally love that idea, Soshun let's do it." Kotomi said, a look of excitement on her face.

"We'll leave the negotiating to you. If you would tell Takane we wish to speak with her, that would be wonderful." the teen said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Well, we've spoken about everything...all we have to do now is speak with the faculty and coordinate everything with the Headmaster. We also have to set up for that dodge-ball game." Karen said, jotting everything down on her clipboard.

"Worry not, I'll handle everything in the gym with the Boys Basketball team." Tomohiko said.

"I'll work on getting ideas for shirts and other stuff with the Girls." Tsubasa added.

"So meeting adjourned? Good, I gotta pee!" Sena cried, jumping out of her chair. She raced out of the room, a loud slam echoing through the hallways. Soshun sighed.

"I'll send emails to everyone through the Student Ids with everything we discussed. We will meet again tomorrow afternoon to discuss the events. I will also cancel classes for Class 76B and 77B to practice for the game." the student council president said, earning nods from everyone.

"Nice, gotta start practicing my throwing." Daisuke said happily.

"Just remember, you'll be on the loosing end of that game." Asukasei said, a smirk on his face.

"Meeting adjourned everyone, thanks for showing up today...we'll definitely make the last few weeks of this semester the best ones yet!"

Daisuke gathered all of the handouts he had been given, placing them in his bag. He stood up, slinging it around his shoulder. He said his goodbyes to the Council members as he made his way out of the council room.

"Hey Daisuke, do you wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure Kiriko...I've actually got to meet someone. Maybe we can take a walk." He said, giving her a smile. She nodded, placing her knapsack around her shoulder.

"Who are you meeting?"

"Uh, you know...just hanging out with Ryouta." he said.

"Oh...are you writing a script for his anime?" she asked curiously. He was surprised with such an accurate guess. He hadn't met the real Ryouta Mitarai, but he was sure that was one of the reasons the Impostor wanted them both to meet. He gave her a nod.

"Yes, he wants to make his anime the best so I've agreed to help him with a story. Speaking of that, I still haven't heard back from my publisher. I'm getting really worried." he said.

"Well don't, you're stories are amazing, I'm sure you rocked them so hard they needed a few weeks to calm down." she said, giving him a smile. He chuckled.

"Maybe."

"What's the story about anyway? Think you can give a friend a preview?" she asked.

"Uh uh, no can do. Until the first edition copies are published I am not saying a thing about it. But since you are my friend, I'll give you one of the first copies." he said, giving her a wink. She blushed, giving him a nod.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

The two continued walking through the academy, speaking mostly about the meeting and the stuff they were planning. Daisuke had come up with a few extra ideas for events, which Kiriko wrote down. They figured it would be better to jot down all the ideas they could, so they could be ready if someone prepared. The Story Teller was so confident in his class winning that he had already sent a message to Ozzy to prep the equipment.

After around twenty minutes they finally made it outside of the building, heading toward the central plaza. It was a bright sunny day, though it was still a tad bit cold. The campus was filled with students, most of them walking around with friends. There were a few food and coffee carts scattered around the campus. There were some older students skating near the stairs, filming their tricks. The two of them even clapped when one of them landed an 360 Hardflip.

"You know, I can do that too." Daisuke said, as he and Kiriko walked away. She gave him a curious look.

"Oh really? You can sing, you're a writer, a wingman and you're a skater too?" she asked.

"Well, I only tried skating a few times when I was a kid. I didn't bother learning many tricks but the Hardflip was one I always wanted to do. Before I got my bike, I used to ride my board to school. Until it got stolen out of my locker." he said with a frown.

"Spain sounds dangerous." she said.

"It really isn't...just don't advertise yourself...and carry a knife with you." he said. That didn't reassure the girl.

It wasn't long before they made it to the Central Plaza. Standing by the fountain was Ryouta Mitarai, or rather the Ultimate Impostor. He was drinking from a bottle of iced tea, having finished several hot dogs. He glanced up from his phone, adopting a smile on his face.

"Ah, Daisuke...how was the meeting?" he asked.

"It was fun, we got a dodge-ball game against the Student Council in three days."

"We do? That sounds interesting...it's good to see you too Miss Nishizawa."

"Please, you can call me Kiriko. All my friends do, well I guess I'll just take off then...I wouldn't want to get between your male bonding time." the Ultimate Physician said, giving them a shy smile.

"Alright, text me later okay? And don't worry about the game, if it comes down to the two of us, I'll just tap the ball against your shoulder." he said.

"Actually, I do require your help Kiriko. You are one of the few that knows about my secret...I need you to help Ryouta Mitarai, the real Ryouta." the pudgy teen said.

"Why, is he sick? He's eating regularly right?" she asked.

"Well.."

The girl sighed, opening her knapsack. She carried some medicine with her in case she needed it, along with all of her medical tools. She pulled out a thermometer, placing it in her skirt pocket.

"Just take me to him. I told that boy not to overwork himself, if he looks sick to me, I'm giving him an IV drip." she said sternly.

Daisuke just remained silent as the Impostor lead him and Kiriko away from the Central Plaza, heading toward the unused dormitories on the East half of the campus. They stopped seeing other students after awhile, only a few people popping out here and there. He started feeling a bit nervous, but was able to mask it easily. He shoved his hands in his pockets, the zippers on his bag jingling a bit as he walked.

"This place was used during the last year. However since the academy acquired more funds, they were able to open a brand new building. Our classes get to stay within the main course building. Those who are pare of the Reserve Course have their dorms in this area. This building however is completely empty." the Impostor said.

"Ryouta lives here alone?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Indeed, he loves what he does. So much so that he doesn't want to be disturbed. He has never met any of his classmates. As for me, I required an identity, a life. So we made a deal, he could stay here and work on his anime while I lived his life. It was a win win scenario for both of us." he said.

"What about you? Who exactly are you?" Kiriko asked. The teen just shrugged.

"I am not one. A blank slate, I've got no parents, no birth certificate, no identity. Since I am no one, that means I can be anyone. Men, women, it matters not to me. I just want to be remembered." he said firmly.

"You will be remembered man. You're part of our family now...it doesn't matter who you are, what matters is that you are there, making memories with all of us." Daisuke reassured, patting his shoulder. Kiriko smiled brightly, earning one in return from the Impostor.

They entered one of the empty buildings, the abandoned halls being littered with dust and grime. It looked like it had been years since someone had vacuumed the carpet. Kiriko started coughing from the dust, and she used her shirt to cover her face. The Impostor reached the end of the hall, knocking loudly on the door. They all heard shuffling inside, along with the sound of glass breaking. The door opened a second later, though it was only just a crack.

"Oh uh...hello."

"Ryouta, may we come in?" the Impostor asked. The boy groaned, opening the door for them to enter. He was expecting just the Impostor and Daisuke, so he was a bit surprised when he saw Kiriko. She took a look around the room, shaking her head.

"Ryouta, what did we discuss the last time I was here?" she asked firmly.

"Um...I forget?" the boy said nervously. She pulled him toward the bed and forcefully sat him down. He was about to protest when a thermometer was shoved in his mouth.

"Sit still, and don't talk." she said, glancing at the screen on the device.

"The last time she was here, Kiriko put Ryouta through the wringer. He had collapsed due to not eating. She kept him in the hospital for a week on IV fluids. As you can tell, he wasn't too excited about it." the Impostor said, snagging a bag of chips from the desk.

Daisuke nodded, taking a look around the room. He saw some anime posters on the walls, some that he recognized, others he didn't. He looked at the computer, seeing all of the completed frames of the anime Ryouta was working on. He also spotted the Graphics Pad he had gifted him for Christmas. The last thing he caught was the framed picture above the monitors.

"You know, this picture would be better if all of us were in it. Why haven't you wanted to meet us?" Daisuke asked, glancing back at Ryouta.

It was the first time meeting this boy. He was nothing like he expected. He was lanky, pale, had heavy bags under his eyes and most of all, he was alone. It reminded him of himself before he had come to Hope's Peak Academy. How he didn't want to interact with anyone or make friends. He just wanted to work on his stories in peace and quiet. Kiriko pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, frowning at the screen.

"Well, you don't have a fever, but you don't look good. You clearly haven't been sleeping, or eating anything with nutritional value. I don't see a single milk carton in here. At least you shower." the girl said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't had the time too do anything lately. I'm getting really close to my deadline." he replied. He glanced up at Daisuke who had a frown on his face. He rapidly stood up, bowing formally.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Ryouta Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. I would like to thank you for the gift, it has helped me quite a lot." he said.

"Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller...I'm sure you already know that though. I'm glad the gift has helped you out but...you need to leave this room man. You honestly remind me of myself, I was in your place back in July. I didn't want to do anything but work on my stories, and I was missing so many wonderful things. Look at me now, I got tons of friends, and two loving girlfriends. Don't become a hermit man, get some sunlight." he said firmly.

"I understand what you are trying to do Daisuke. Honestly I do, but I don't feel like leaving you. Once I finish my anime, I will get some fresh air. I...wanted to meet you so we could work on a script together." he said.

"A script? You need to start thinking about your health first Ryouta. Don't make me drag your ass to the hospital." Kiriko snapped angrily. Daisuke and the Impostor cringed. It had been the first time seeing her get angry.

"Please no! Fine, I'll go outside, I'll get some air and some fruits, please just don't make me go to the hospital." he cried out, clasping his hands together. The girl sighed, giving him a nod. Daisuke wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her a few feet away from them.

"Hey, this is great...you can help him get better and maybe...I dunno...whatever happens happens?" he said softly, earning a curious look from the girl.

"You...trying to hook me up? I'm sorry but I'm still getting over you. I'm not ready yet." she replied.

"C'mon Koko, give the boy a shot! He looks...ready to die honestly, but make him have a good day. Walk with him around the campus, help him pick some fruits and give him some milk." he said. She bit her lip, giving him a nod.

"Excellent, I hope to hear good news from you." he said. He turned around, clapping his hands loudly.

"Aright the Ryouta...wait...what should I call you now?" he said, looking at the Impostor.

"Call me Byakuya." he said firmly, imitating the voice of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He didn't even bother asking why. He turned to the true Ultimate Animator.

"You want to work on a script right? What's your anime about?" he asked.

"Um...it's about two people that fall in love. It's supposed to inspire hope in those that see it." Ryouta replied. He walked over the computer, opening a file. He opened up what looked like an Episode list.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but for this to work you'll have to watch the unvoiced first episode. I mixed all the music myself so I hope you enjoy it." he said. Daisuke shrugged, handing his bag to Kiriko to hold. He sat down at the computer chair and hit play, leaning back into it.

The episode was twenty four minutes long, and honestly Daisuke loved every single moment of it. It was unvoiced but the music, the action scenes, the romance, it all blended in so perfectly. When the two main characters kissed at the end, he found himself crying and he didn't know why. The video ended, cutting to a black screen where the credits would be. He hit the Space bar, pausing the video before standing up.

"Ryouta, this is beautiful. Even when it has no actual voice work, I found myself falling in love with this anime. I will write that script for you, and if you need someone to voice your character, I'll do that too." he said.

"What...you will?" the animator asked, eyes sparkling a bit.

"Of course I will! I read my own works on line and make audio books..so I'm used to the strain of recording. When the script is finished, all I'll need is a flash drive with the first episode so I can record everything live. Maybe I can get a few others to do extra voice work." he said.

"That would be wonderful...but you don't really have to out do yourself like this? You just met me after all." the boy said. Daisuke shook his head.

"You're my classmate, and that means we're friends. So if you need help with anything, just ask. Byakuya can give you my contact information. However I must be going. I have some Council stuff to look over and I have to check on Chiaki to make sure she's doing fine." he said.

"Oh...alright, I guess I'll see you soon." Ryouta said, holding his hand out. Daisuke nodded, shaking the boy's hand.

"Aye, you'll see me soon enough. Come on Koko, we need to find you a cute skirt for tomorrow." he said, pulling the girl along. She grabbed onto the door frame, glaring at Ryouta.

"Tomorrow morning, Central Plaza, don't be late!" she said, finally letting go of the frame. The Impostor stood up, chuckling to himself.  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Don't say that, now you've scared me even more!" Ryouta cried, shaking a bit.

Xxx

"I am not going to be his girlfriend Dais, I am just going to make sure he gets his vitamin D." Kiriko replied, earning a laugh from the Story teller.

"The way I see it, the one getting Vitamin D will be you after you start falling love!" he cried. She blushed brightly, punching him in the arm. He cried in pain, dropping his smoothie to the floor.

"Aw come on, that was mango!" he cried.

"Serves you right. Besides, Ryouta is a total shut in, what are the odds he will fall in love with anyone?" the pinkette asked.

"Pretty high, you're sweet, kind and got a smoking body...what teenage man who spends his time watching anime wouldn't fall in love with you?" he asked.

"I suppose but...I dunno...I don't really think I'm ready to date anyone." she admitted. He took the smoothie in her hands, taking a long sip from it, much to her annoyance.

"Okay, maybe not date. But what about broadening your horizon? Sure you can't have this hot Latino, but there are others out there. What does Kiriko Nishizawa truly want in life?" he asked curiously.

"I want to save people. This is why I chose a medical profession. It isn't because I'm good at it, or because it pays well. Growing up, we didn't have good medical insurance. We barely went to the doctor as it was. My grandmother was always Ill, my father was never able to make ends meet and my mother was gone. It was just me and my little sister."

"I didn't know you had a little sister." he said, giving her a surprised look.

"She was something special. Always running around, playing, dancing...driving me insane. I loved little Asuka to death. But one day, she ended up getting sick. We thought it was the flu, but it wasn't. It got much worse, and we couldn't afford treatment at the hospital. So we just made home remedies and gave her the over the counter stuff we could afford. She didn't get better. Finally, I just went for it. I bundled her up in my arms and walked three kilometers to the nearest hospital."

"What...happened then?" he asked. He choked a up a bit, by the tone of her voice and her general body language, he could tell it wasn't going to end well.

"I got her to the hospital, but by that time it had been to late. As soon as they lay her on the table, she started seizing. The doctors tried everything they could, but they weren't successful. She died right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. She was screaming in agony, scared for her life. God I can still hear her screaming, it's something that will haunt me forever!" she said, almost bursting into tears. She took a deep breath.

"Turns out, she had been infected with some bacteria. We had gone swimming in the country a few weeks before all of that, and she had gotten a bit of water in her nose. I guess that's how she contracted it. The doctors were amazed that she had survived for as long as she did without proper medical care. I admitted that I had been reading some medical books, and following the instructions. I guess that's where I got my talent." she said.

"Oh God, Koko I'm so sorry to hear that." he said.

"It's alright. Asuka's death wasn't my fault, it wasn't anyones. But because of it, I strive to better myself. When I see people like Ryouta, who willingly put themselves into harmful situations like what he's doing, it pisses me off. I don't someone else to die, not when I can do something about it." she said firmly.

"You are a wonderful person Kiriko. I've learned so much about you today. I'm sure you will continue to bring hope to those people who have no way of paying for medical attention. I know there are millions of people who can't afford it." he said.

"Once I graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, I will be continuing my medical training. I hope to open my own Doctor's Office, in a place where people need me the most. Maybe you can read stories to the kids." she said, making him chuckle.

"We'll see."

Daisuke's phone started to ring, causing him to groan. He handed Kiriko her smoothie back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flicked it open, surprised at who was calling. He picked up the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, this is Cameron...you remember me right?"_

"How could I forget the girl who blamed me for her brothers death, slapped me, and then tried to hit my girlfriend?" he replied, his tone filled with annoyance.

" _So you do remember me. Listen, I'm not trying to be a cunt or anything, I want to meet up. I want to talk."_

"Meet up? I'm in school, I can't just leave." he replied.

" _I know that...I was thinking maybe you could come over. My mom really wants to see you."_

"Tami-Lynn? How is she?"

" _She's coping...I'm sure you already know this, but that asshole Ryusuke left us on the side of the road. Married some broad after her husband left her. He didn't care about us, he never did. My brother is dead because of him!"_

"Glad we're on the same page then. I suppose we can meet up, I have no classes tomorrow, just pick a time and I'll see what I can do."

" _Okay, about we meet up in Asakusa. It's been awhile since I've been to the top of the Skytree."_ she said.

"Hmm...alright, but I'm bringing my girl with me." he replied.

" _That's fine. See you there."_

"Who was that?" Kiriko asked curiously.

"My step sister Cameron...well now that my dad divorced her mom, I guess she isn't my step sister anymore. I guess my step mother wants to speak with me." he said.

"Sounds important. I hope everything turns out well." she said, a smile on her face. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"Yeah, me too."


	27. Truth

**A/N: Welcome one and all to a very lengthy chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...**

 **Today we get to learn more about Ryuji and the truth behind his death. This chapter is also a set up for the following Dodgeball chapter, which will be the next one I think. There will be a lot of stuff in this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

 **There is also a bit of foreshadowing to future events. So if you get that slight foreshadowing, then congratulations to you!**

 **This Chapter will also explore a bit more of Daisuke's bond with people. Those bonds will be tested when Shit starts hitting the fan, there's also a bit of a cameo from our lovable Mistress of Despair, I just had to sneak her into this chapter...I dunno why but she made me do it. Lol.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and all of the stuff, I was actually going to post it a bit earlier, but I added the extra ending part...you get to see how two people from the future story met up in the past...how exciting! Hope you like this chapter, it took me all day to write it, so love it, looooooove iiiiiiit!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 27

Truth

"So, will you come with me to Asakusa? I really don't want to go alone."

Daisuke looked at his girlfriend, who was currently brushing her lengthy hair. She had just gotten out of the shower, and had dressed in her silky sleeveless nightgown. She had been busy working on her homework moments before her boyfriend walked into their dorm. He had been rather pissed off, but she didn't know why. So she had decided to hear him out. She looked up, glancing at him through the mirror as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll go with you." she said. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you honeybun, I really appreciate it!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I would appreciate it if you took a shower before hugging me. You're drenched in sweat!" she cried.

"Sorry, it was a bit hot outside. I did run here when I realized the first episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon was on." he said. Thankfully he had already watched it, so he was about to hop in the shower. He set his bag down and grabbed a spare change of underwear and some basketball shorts.

"Why doesn't Hiyoko want to go again?" Sonia asked, spinning around in her chair. He sighed, placing his phone, his wallet and his Student ID on the dresser.

"One, she hates Cameron with a passion. The girl almost beat her up in a hospital, and two...she's on her period and wants to be left alone." he said, grabbing his towel.

"Oh...I feel so bad for her. She was uncomfortable in class today, but I didn't think that was it." She admitted.

"I already got her some new tampons, ice cream and some pills. She'll be sleeping it off. Hopefully she's in a better mood tomorrow. We need to practice for that dodge-ball game." he said. He took his boots off, placing them by the side of his bed.

"I can't believe you challenged the Student Council to a dodge-ball game."

"Hey Asukasei pissed me off. He said Nekumaru wasn't shit compared to Tomohiko, and I want to prove his ass wrong. So we better bring it, and none of that prissy princess shit. Alright sweetheart?" he asked.

"I know, I'm pretty strong you know. I've never played dodge-ball before...oh since we're going to Asakusa, do you think we could stop by a Ramen shop? I haven't had a pork bowl in awhile."

"Sure thing, but you and I get to shower together after we get back here." he said, a smirk on his face. She blushed brightly, giving him a shy nod.

He closed the bathroom door, getting ready for his shower. Ever since he and Sonia had gotten together officially, they had been sharing his bed. It was better for the both of them since his television was mounted on the wall in front of his bed. The bed was also large enough for both of them so he didn't mind. Waking up to the princess on his chest, sleeping soundly was the best thing in the world. It was even better when Hiyoko snuck into their room in the middle of the night and took his other arm. He was sure hundreds of men would be jealous about him waking up to two smoking beauties.

He finished his shower after a few minutes, walking out of the bathroom. He shook his head a bit as he put on his tee shirt. His hair had gotten a bit unruly. He almost looked like Ash Ketchum from how spiky his hair had gotten. He ran his fingers through it, looking at his reflection on the mirror. Sonia was busy reading one of her freemasonry books, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" he asked, glancing at the blonde. She looked up from her book, shaking her head.

"I like it, you look better with spiky hair."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to look a bit like Kazuichi now. All I need is the braid and the shark teeth and I'll be his freaking double." he said, picking at a strand of hair.

"Maybe you should dye your hair pink. You would look adorable."

"Haha, very funny." he said, glaring at the blonde.

He shook his head, grabbing his hair brush. He brushed his hair down a bit, sitting down at the computer seat. Sonia had been sitting in his bead, leaned back against the wall. He grabbed the remote, turning the television on. He sifted through a few channels, suddenly stopping on one that caught his interest.

"Whoa look, it's the fashion show that's going on in Milan right now." he said. Sonia looked up, vague interest in the program.

"I don't like these shows. They treat the models horribly, some are even diagnosed with severe eating disorders. I think natural beauty should be appreciated in ways that don't degrade women." she admitted.

"I totally agree. I remember reading this article a few years ago about this model who used to binge eat. She would eat everything she could and then barf it back up. I felt super bad for her." he admitted, leaning back in his seat.

" _And now, Modeling our first line of Summer Outfits, give it up for our youngest model. Junko Enoshima, the Super Highschool Level Fashion Diva!"_ the announcer cried. The crowd literally exploded when the strawberry blonde made her way onto the runway.

"There she is, one of the most famous girls in the world. And she has the crowd in her hands." Daisuke said, an impressed smirk on his face.

The girl reached the end of the runway, and she started blowing kisses to the crowd. She was wearing a swimsuit, made out of the finest materials on the planet. The top was a light pink in color, with various flower prints on it. She had a see through wrap around her waist, showing a bit of the bottom, which was also light pink in color .she was wearing a pair of high heeled wedges, making her taller than she normally was. Her strawberry blonde hair was left down, reaching past her waist. She flashed a peace sign to the camera, giving it a wink.

"Oh she is selling it." Sonia said, a jealous tone in her voice. Daisuke chuckled, glancing at the blonde.

"Are you jealous of Junko? She has nothing against you. While she may act like a princess, you are a princess. No one can beat you in that." he said.

"You're sweet, but even I admit she has a nice body...that probably explains why she's so popular." she admit. He changed the channel, sifting through some other stuff. He finally settled on a movie, not really caring what it was.

"Maybe it's because of her bubbly persona. I spent a month getting to know her, and yet I still don't truly know her. There's something about her that just...tickles me the wrong way." he said, leaning forward in his seat.

"In what way would that be exactly?" she asked, glancing at him. He had a pensive look on his face, as if he were calculating something.

"I haven't figured her out yet. When I do, I'll be sure to let you know." he replied. She looked at him oddly, giving him a silent nod. She didn't exactly know what to make of it.

He didn't pay much attention to the movie. He was rather lost in thought. He was wondering just what made Junko so popular. He glanced at the clock after what seemed like hours and stood up, stretching his tired limbs. Sonia had already fallen asleep, so he may as well go to bed himself. He shut the lights off along with the television, climbing into the bed next to his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile a bit in her sleep.

He woke up rather early the next day. He normally woke up at around seven in the morning when Sonia woke up, but this time he had gotten up a half hour earlier. He shook off the feeling of sleep and quickly got ready for the day. Since it was warming up, he had decided to start wearing short sleeved shirts rather than long sleeved ones. He still carried around his jacket if he needed it.

He dressed in a light blue flannel shirt, with golden buttons on it. He grabbed his hooded vest and placed it on over the shirt, zipping it up half way. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on, along with some gray high top sneakers he had bought the month before. He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking it open to check his messages.

"You're up early."

He glanced up from the screen, noticing Sonia had woken up. It was still ten minutes to seven, the time both of them usually woke up. She grabbed the alarm clock turning the alarm off. He smiled bashfully.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I could tell, you kept tossing and turning all night...something on your mind?" she asked, pulling her hair from its ponytail.

"Just thinking about this meeting with Cameron. I just...don't know what she wants to talk about. We never got along, so her calling me is odd. Anyway I don't want top worry about that now. I'm going to check on Chiaki." he said, heading toward the door.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"No, Peko is up at five every morning. We used to practice at that time before we moved it to the afternoon, remember?" he asked.

"Ah right, I forgot. I'm going to grab a shower then, I'll meet you in the classroom." she said, pecking his cheek before entering the bathroom.

He slipped into the hallway, greeting a few people from Class 76 that was making their way downstairs. He turned up the hallway, passing the dorms of his friends until he reached the shared room of Chiaki and Peko. He knocked softly on the door, in case the girls were asleep. Almost immediately the door opened, the crimson eyes of the Ultimate Swordswoman bore into his own.

"Good morning Daisuke, is there something you need?" she asked softly. She was busy braiding her hair into its usual style.

"Just checking on Chiaki, is she doing better?" he asked. A loud coughing fit filled his ears a second later, virtually answering his question.

"It seems she has gotten worse. I will be taking her to the hospital on campus so she could rest. She spent most of the night playing video games."

"Oh Chiaki, do you ever learn?" he called out, earning another cough as an answer. He shook his head.

"Alright, I'll see you in class then. There's going to be a class meeting discussing yesterday's Council meeting." he said.

"I shall meet you there, don't worry about Chiaki, she'll be fine." she reassured. He nodded, bidding her farewell for the moment before heading down to the cafeteria.

He didn't stick around long, just grabbing a simple breakfast and eating it as quick as he could. He had decided to take a walk around the school, seeing as classes wouldn't start until eight, at least for everyone else. He already knew his class and the Student Council wouldn't be attending classes. He figured he would pop into the gym real quick. There were still a few streamers hanging around from the ball many weeks ago. The Janitor was still pissed off at everyone for what had happened in the music room. He felt really bad too. First the stain in the headmaster's office and then the pukey shit pile in the music room. Poor man.

The gymnasium was just as big as he remembered it. The wooden floors had just been waxed, the seal of Hope's Peak Academy glistening in the light. The large windows were open letting the morning sun into the room. The sound of bouncing basketballs could be heard all over the place, as a few players from the Basketball Team were practicing their shots. It was rather lively, as most of the athletes were there warming up for the day. He was sure most of the others were outside making use of the Track field. He heard someone laugh next to him and glanced to his right, seeing three of the council members.

"Come to check out the competition Del Rio?" Asukasei asked, earning a chuckle from Shoji and Daiki. Daisuke rose a brow, crossing his arms.

"Competition? Please point out the competition so I can check them out. Because right now I don't see any." he said with a sneer. Daiki chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's in denial. Dude give it up, your class won't be able to beat us." he replied.

"Sure, that may be your opinion...but we got ourselves a secret weapon. Sadly one of us is sick, so we're going to replace her with someone from class 78B, hope you don't mind." he said.

"Oh go ahead, choose anyone you want. No matter what you won't be able to beat us in a good game of dodge-ball. You're loss will be front page news." Shoji reassured, high fiving his friends.

"Okay, sure. If you say so...just remember where your place is when you are wiping your own blood off the floor. Stay frosty." he said, walking out of the gym. He stopped before the Trophy hall doors, glancing over his shoulder.

"By the way, Asukasei, Soshun and I agreed that my class would get the Gymnasium in the morning. So I would appreciate it if you and your friends left before the Eight o'clock bell. Unless you want to start this game earlier than Thursday." he said, leaving the gym.

"Don't worry guys, he's all talk. It doesn't matter who he gets from the 78th Class, they won't be able to put up against Tomohiko." Daiki said.

"Yeah I know, he's just trying to psyche us out. He's a story teller not an athlete like we are. Come on let's see how the others are doing...I'm scared Kiriko will be a hindrance to us." Asukasei said.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Shoji, glancing at the pink haired Physician. Tsubasa softly tossed a rubber ball at her and she screamed jumping back into the stage.

"She's too damn skittish. Honestly, if she can stab Soshun, she can throw a dodge ball. Let's just keep on practicing until our time is up." the boy said, leading his friends back to where his classmates were.

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh. Asukasei really thought he could taunt him, truth of the matter was he was scared. He knew Nekumaru and Akane would take down most of his team. Kiriko was his friend but she would be an easy target. As for everyone else, depending on how they acted in the game, they would either get beat easily or just lay down before the might of his class. They had Peko a master of the sword, whos footwork was second to none, they had Kazuichi, who would most likely build something to aid them. And they had Hiyoko, who when pissed, could pull off miracles. Class 76B was fucked and they knew it.

He made it near the entrance hall, stopping in front of Class 78B's homeroom. The door was open, and a few of his friends were already inside. He knocked on the door, stepping into the room.

"Morning guys! How's it hanging?" he asked, fist bumping Mondo, who was the nearest to the door.

"We're pretty chill. Heard from the Council that you challenged them to a dodge-ball game." he said.

"Are you insane man? They'll totally cream you!" Leon said, a look of worry on his face. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"No they wont. We've got the advantage, and when we win, we'll be able to select the next event...it's going to be colorful." he said with a smirk. Everyone stiffened a bit, rubbing their arms.

"So wait, how exactly does this work?" Makoto asked curiously.

"It's like this, Class 77B and Class 76B are going head to head in a tournament style dodge ball game. The winning class gets to pick the next event. There is a three day period between events, winning class gets to pick the next event. Anything you want that isn't dangerous, sexual or involves bodily fluids." Daisuke said.

"So, we can choose skydiving if we wanted to?" Leon asked.

"Bike Racing!" Mondo added, earning a nod from the baseball star.

"Heavens, I think a good game of poker will suffice." Celeste added. Hiro shook his head, taking a sip of his canned coffee.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be cleaned out of my money." he said. Celeste grit her teeth, glaring at the Clairvoyant.

"We would be going up against them you idiot! Why would I gamble against my own class?!" she shouted, causing him to duck under his desk.

"Well anyway, Chiaki is sick and won't be able to make it to our game. I was wondering if one of you would like to fill her spot. What about you Sakura?" he asked, glancing at the Martial Artist. She shook her head.

"While I would love to join you, I cannot. I would be too big of a target, I believe Asahina will be a much better player." she said, placing a hand on the brunette currently eating a jelly filled donut. She swallowed hard, glancing up at her friend.

"Are you sure Sakura? Look at you, your arms are massive. You could take them out easily."

"Indeed, I do not wish to hurt anyone. You on the other hand are very fast and quite accurate. You are good at everything you try, you will be perfect for their team." she said, giving her a smile. The Ultimate Swimmer nodded, adopting a firm look.

"Alright, I'll join your class. When do we meet up?" she asked.

"Eight Thirty at the gym, I need to hold a class meeting to inform my class. If you'd like to accompany us you are more than welcome to." he said. She nodded, grabbing her varsity jacket.

"I guess I'll be going with them you guys. Tell the teacher so I don't in trouble." she said, grabbing the box of donuts from her desk.

"Honestly dear, you need to stop eating so many of those confections. You'll get diabetes." Celeste said, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"No I won't! These are made with natural sweeteners, not sugar. As a swimmer I can't eat stuff with fat and sugar in it. I would swell like a balloon." she said.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Hiro said, a perverted look on his face. Sakura stood behind him, flaring her nostrils. The boy returned to his hiding spot under his desk, muttering things about the Ogre that would end his life.

"Well, we're gonna take off, tell everyone I said hey. And tell Yamada that I'm watching him." he said, becoming firm during the last part.

"So what exactly drove you to challenge the council to a dodge-ball game?" Hina asked, munching on a donut. Daisuke had volunteered to carry the rest of them while they walked.

"I felt like they were underestimating our class. So I wanna prove them wrong. I'm glad you agreed to join us Fishgirl, you are one of the best athletes in this academy." he said.

"Stop, you're making me blush! I'm just a good swimmer, nothing more."

"Pfft, yeah right. You are one of the only two students in the history of this academy to be scouted by the Olympics. You may be the fastest swimmer in the world. You'll be on Subway commercials soon enough!" he said, making her laugh.

"I'm not Jared Fogel you know." she said, earning a wink from the boy.

"Hey, I got a question...you ever get cold wearing that?" he asked, glancing at her outfit. She felt a bit self conscious now that the boy was looking at her. She pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"I'm always on the move you know. I've been swimming practically since I was born, so I'm used to the cold. In any weather, snow, sleet, hail...well maybe not hail. I'll always be wearing this...and before you ask, no my shorts aren't too short." she replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that. I know the gym uniforms are sort of short, honestly speaking they should make them longer. I feel girls don't get to cover up as much as guys during gym class." he said.

"But you guys wear speedos during swim class so its okay." she added.

"Not really, I don't wear the school regulated swim suits. I don't feel comfortable with my amazing ass hanging out for all to see." he said, earning another laugh from the girl.

"I suppose that's true. I don't agree with the swimsuits either...their kinda tight on the girls." she said, looking at her chest. He blushed, glancing away.

"I'm sure they are...anyway, once we get this meeting over and done with, we can start getting practical." he said, opening the door to his classroom, only to be greeted by Akane and Nekumaru fighting each other.

They were going at it hard, having destroyed most of the desks in the room. Pieces of wood and metal were flying in all directions. The windows had been broken and there was a gaping hole in the wall. Even the board hadn't been spared, as it had been knocked clean off the wall. Kizakura wasn't in the room yet, and even if he was, there was no way he could stop them. He glanced inside the room, seeing most of his friends chilling near the back. Hiyoko was laughing, standing over a young woman who was most likely Kizakura's replacement for the day. He grit his teeth, slamming his fist against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, causing the two fighters to stop.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing, glancing to the door way. Hina was surprised he had been able to stop them from fighting. He walked into the room, standing in front of the teachers desk, shaking his head.

"I cannot believe you guys would do this. How long has it been since we destroyed the room? Come on guys, just because Chiaki isn't here doesn't mean you can just jump at the chance to fight." he said firmly.

"Sorry Dais, I couldn't help myself." Akane said, a sheepish look on her face.

"Me too, we'll get started on the cleaning." Nekumaru said, grabbing the broken desks. Daisuke knelt down before the teacher, who was shivering in fear.

"How...how were you able to do that?" she asked.

"Wasn't hard, I'm sort of used to it. Run along, I'm sure you won't be able to see another high school after this." he said. She didn't waste any time, dashing out of the room not bothering to look back. Hiyoko groaned, catching his attention.

"You are such an ass, I was having so much fun with her." she said.

"Hiyoko it isn't nice to break a teachers mind. You're better than that. Right, once this room is clean I want everyone to pay attention to what I will say." he said, sitting back against the railing with Hina.

"Aren't you going to help us with the cleaning?" Kazuichi asked.

"I didn't make this mess, he who breaks it, replaces it my friend. You started this fight, you clean it up." he said, snagging a star shaped donut from Hina's box, much to her dismay.

"Daisuke is right, the faster we clean up, the faster it'll be over." Sonia said, clapping her hands.

"You just side with what he says because your dating him." Hiyoko snapped, earning a stare from the princess.

"You're dating him too, this has nothing to do with that." she replied.

"Enough talking, let's just get this shit done! I'll go get more desks." Fuyuhiko said, gesturing for Peko to follow. Takane left with them, choosing to remain silent.

After a few minutes, the room was clean again. Well, as clean as they could get it, since they would need a new board and a new wall. They were just glad it wasn't cold out today, and the breeze actually felt nice. Daisuke cleared his throat, standing in front of his class.

"Alright then, on Thursday our class will be going up against the Student Council in the very first event of the semester. It will be a good old fashion game of dodge ball. If we win, our class gets the right to choose not only who we go up against, but the event as well. All of the donations will be put forth toward Class 75's school trip." he said firmly.

"I haven't played dodge-ball in years. This is gonna be so fun!" Ibuki cried joyfully.

"I haven't played dodge-ball at all." Kazuichi added. Fuyuhiko chuckled.

"You're out of your league then pinkie. You'll be out first!" he said.

"Who agreed to a dodge-ball game of all things?" Takane asked curiously. Daisuke smirked, leaning against the railing.

"I did of course. Asukasei was talking shit about our class being unable to beat theirs. He said only Nekumaru and Akane would be playing for our class. So I decided to up the ante and challenge them. If we win, we're challenging Class 77A to a paintball fight." he said firmly.

"Our natural playing field. We've become masters of Paintball from the games we've had. This shall be fun!" Sonia said happily.

"Ugh...but I don't wanna get hit with dodge-balls, they hurt!" Hiyoko said.

"If our team wins I'll take you out to that candy shop you like. The one that makes roses out of chocolate and strawberry jam."

"I'm in, no questions asked. We'll cream those fuckers!"

"To that effect, I have borrowed Asahina from Class 78 to fill in for Chiaki. She's a sporty girl, and very agile, so she'll be among our secret weapons. There's another one with us that I'm not going to specify, but I know is listening to me." Daisuke said, earning a small smile from the person in question. Hina smiled brightly.

"I'm happy to be a part of your class for however long you need me. But once Chiaki is better and I return to my own class, I'll show you all no mercy." she said happily.

"I like her, she knows how to stay on top of the game." Fuyuhiko said. Peko narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Well, not that this class meeting is over, let's all head to the gym. We all need to get a handle of how the game works for us to win. Girls vs Boys." he said.

xxx

"Remind me never to put Asahina and Akane on the same team ever again." Daisuke said, rubbing his chest. Sonia giggled, looking at her boyfriends pained look.

They had been practicing quite awhile for the game. They had held many mock games, but in the end, the girls ended up winning by a single point. Asahina had teamed up with Akane and taken down Nekumaru, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko at the same time. That had just left him and Teruteru, both of them falling shortly after. He had caught Akane's ball, taking her out of the game, but wasn't prepared for Asahina's follow up shot. He could still feel the pain.

"Well, tomorrow's practice will be better. The team captains will be picking, so you can keep them away from each other." Sonia replied.

The two of them were on the way to the train station. Shortly after the game ended, everyone had gone back to their dorms to shower and rest for the rest of the day. Hiyoko didn't want to go with them, even with Sonia insisting she come along. Daisuke had planned on driving there, but the Ultimate Princess had convinced him to travel by rail. Thankfully there was a train station near Hope's Peak Academy, so the way wasn't so long.

"I hope the practice goes better...I don't feel like getting pelted again." he replied. She giggled, taking a hold of his hand. She was really peppy today, mostly because of the walk. It had been awhile since either of them had gone outside for some fresh air. Daisuke actually felt glad he had decided to walk.

Reaching the station, the Ultimate Story Teller lead the blonde down into the station. After buying their tickets to Asakusa, they moved down to the platform to wait for the next train to show up. Sonia was entranced by her surroundings. She had admitted to never being in a Subway station before. Daisuke had been on a train many times in the past, especially when he needed to buy things in Akihabara or to head to Ueno's Art Museum for some peace and quiet. He found it cute that she gushed over the simplest of things. The train finally arrived, and they made their way in through the throng of passengers.

"It's a lot tighter than I imagined." she said softly.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Thankfully we live on campus, hundreds of students have to go to school pressed against other people. If you get lucky you can find an open seat...sadly it doesn't look like Lady Luck is on our side today." he said, grasping one of the handles above him. Sonia couldn't find an empty one, so she instead wrapped her arm around Daisuke, holding onto him.

"I hope you don't mind." she said.

"No worries, it will only be a thirty five minute ride." he said, giving her a smile. He glanced up, seeing a few guys glaring at him. Some were even muttering about how lucky he was to have a girl like that by his side. He just smirked, content with watching them get pissed off.

The train made many stops, going through some busy districts in Tokyo. It took all his strength not to let Sonia wonder out of the train and into the wild streets of Tokyo. She would probably squeal and dart from place to place until she passed out, and he didn't want that. They just chatted quietly, mostly about the stuff they did in the past. Eventually the announcement for Asakusa was made and the two of them prepared to leave.

Once outside, they were greeted by Senso-ji Temple, which was near the train station. They started walking through the shopping district, seeing all of the things they had on display. It was a rather eye opening experience for the both of them. It had been quite awhile since Daisuke had been there. As for Sonia, he had to pry her away from some stands before she ended up buying everything they had.

"Weren't we going to the Skytree?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"We are, but Cameron insisted we meet her here in Asakusa. The Skytree is actually in Sumida. All we have to do is cross the river and we'll be there, you can actually see the top of the Skytree from here." he said, pointing to the tower, which was a bit far from where they were.

After a few more minutes of walking, and sampling some local food, Daisuke and Sonia made it to the entrance of the Temple. It was a beautiful structure, painted with bright red paint and other colors. It was one of the oldest temples in Japan and one of the biggest tourist attractions. He looked around, spotting a familiar head of curly hair not far from where they were.

Cameron was standing next to a tree, glancing at her phone. She was dressed in a brown leather jacket, with a turtleneck sweater underneath, which was violet in color. She was wearing a black skirt, with a pair of black tights underneath, and a pair of brown boots. She was holding a matching purse at her shoulder. She looked up from her phone, locking eyes with the two. She pushed away from the tree, giving them a nod.

"You're a bit early." she said.

"That a bad thing?" Daisuke asked, brow raised. She shook her head.

"Not at all. It's...good to see you." she said.

"Good to see you too Cameron, so what exactly is this about?" he asked curiously. She sighed, glancing at the Skytree.

"We're not doing so well...my mom, sister an I. That bastard father of yours divorced her three weeks after Ryuji's funeral so he could marry that little cunt's mother." she said.

"I know, I didn't know it had been that much time between the funeral and the divorce. He was rather happy about it too." he said.

"You spoke with him?" she asked curiously.

"At the dance, there was a heated argument. I wasn't present for this but there was an exchange." Sonia said.

"Was there? I'm sorry I haven't caught your name."

"My mistake, I am Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic...it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Cameron." she said. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You're dating a princess?" she asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Indeed I am, she's only one of my girls though. Hiyoko didn't want to come with us, after all you almost beat her up." he replied. She narrowed her eyes in thought, remembering the small blonde that had yelled at her in the hospital.

"Ah yes, I wanted to apologize to her personally. I was acting unlike myself...Ryusuke poisoned my mind. He put me up against you, but once I realized what a piece of shit he truly was, that he didn't care about Ryuji...I just hated him. He caused my brother to kill himself, he made me hate you and your sister...for that

I'm sorry." she said, a sincere look on her face. Daisuke shrugged, glancing away from her.

"It's fine, my father was always one to treat stuff like a business deal. Ruining my life was just business to him, so all is forgiven. Besides I can't stay mad at you, the bro wouldn't allow it." he said.

"I know we aren't family anymore, but if you'd like you can still call me sister. You'll always be my brother, especially for what you did for us." she said. He shook his head.

"Fuyuhiko did that for you, I was just there to give my last goodbye. I'll always blame myself for his death, because I know I could have prevented it. If I had just answered my goddamn phone...he wouldn't have done it." he said firmly. Sonia squeezed his hand, a frown on her face.

"Sweetheart don't blame yourself. We don't know that for sure...Ryuji was distraught...in the end we'll never know what he was thinking." she said firmly.

"Sonia is right...we just have to move on, and believe he's in a better place. Anyway, I have reservations at the Sky Restaurant 634...my mother and little sister are there as well." she said.

"Seriously, isn't that place like super expensive?" he asked.

"Indeed, but your father left us quite a bit of money. My mother wanted to speak with you, so she isn't sparing any expense. We shouldn't keep them waiting." she said.

Daisuke and Sonia trailed behind the older girl, remaining quiet. It was a bit awkward for Daisuke. The last time he had spoken to the girl, she had slapped him across the face. Not only that she had threatened to beat up Hiyoko, and blamed him for her brother's death. Now however, she seemed more melancholy, like she was aware of everything around her. He didn't really know how to feel about that.

"So, how's school? I hear Hope's Peak Academy is pretty fun." Cameron asked, making small talk. Daisuke straightened up a bit, placing his free hand over his bag.

"It is, we always have something to do. Mostly messing around with friends, dealing with the antic of the day." he replied.

"Just today we were practicing for a big dodge-ball game we have on Thursday, we're going up against the Student Council. It's all part of the end of the Semester events, that will end with our Spirit Week." Sonia replied, earning a nod from the girl.

"Sounds like fun. You guys are so lucky, while I have to work my ass off trying to get to a good college, you guys are going to the best school in the world. Anyone who graduates from there can get in any college the want." she said.

"You know, Hope's Peak Academy isn't all that. It's just a building, the students are what make the school come to life! All of us are equal, even the Reserve Course students." Daisuke said.

"That's a nice way to see it. Honestly, I was thinking of going there for my last year of school. Hope's Peak Academy is the only school that has four years instead of three. So I thought an extra year of learning could help me with my Law degree. As long as I become a good lawyer, it doesn't matter where I graduate from." she said.

"Why do you want to be a lawyer, that seems like an odd profession." Sonia said. She shrugged.

"I just wanted to bring justice to the world. So that people like Ryusuke can't get away with what they do. Between you and me, he isn't a clean man. He's made bad business deals, and he uses his name and power to get away with crimes. One of our family friends lost his company because he pulled some strings. He exposed some secrets that weren't true and got him arrested." she said firmly. Daisuke's eyes widened.

"He's...doing shady business deals? And getting people arrested?" Sonia cried. The boy grit his teeth in anger.

"Eliminating the competition by any means necessary. Close the deal by any means, everything is just a business deal." he cried angrily.

"Worse yet, I hear he payed the Steering Committee so that Sylvia could get into Hope's Peak Academy. There are rumors out there saying he was involved with the killing of one of the Committee members." she said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. With his power and money, he could do whatever he wanted, he's a frightening person. I'm just glad he hasn't done anything against me, then again he sees me and Erika as failures." Daisuke said, a frown on his face.

"What a horrible evil man. He needs to be brought to justice!" Sonia cried, earning a chuckle from Cameron.

"Sweetheart, if anyone could they would have done it already. That's why I am going in for my Law degree. If I could get information out of him, I could file a suit against him." she said firmly. Daisuke rubbed his chin, a smirk on his face.

"What if I told you I know a couple people who could get you that information?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"You do?" she asked.

"I do...but you aren't a lawyer, we wouldn't be able to do anything even with the information." He said firmly.

"Not necessarily...if I recall, Class 74 had an Ultimate Lawyer among them. If we can get in contact with Miss Yukizome, she might be able to help us." Sonia said.

"Except she won't answer any of my calls. I've been trying to get in contact with her for awhile now." he said, frowning a bit.

"Well then, she's being a rotten orange. We might as well get her to our class room, even if it means taking her by the pants!" Sonia said.

"You guys are fucking weird man." Cameron said, earning a laugh from the two.

"Anyway, do you think you could take Ryusuke down if I get you the help of my friends?" Daisuke asked.

"Easily, I got people who want him to be taken down. We can all work toward that goal." she said.

"Perfect, I'll be in contact. Let's just focus on today though." he said, a smirk on his face.

The three of them looked up at the Skytree, the largest Tower in the county of Japan. It was a beautiful tower which had recently been completed. There was an observation platform on the top floor, allowing you to see all of Tokyo. There was a restaurant and even a hotel up there as well. Cameron lead Daisuke toward the door, the boy stopping only to pull Sonia with him since she just kept looking up.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor, quickly being taken to their table. Tami-Lynn had been patiently waiting at the table, along with Megan. As soon as she saw Daisuke she stood up, hugging the young man.

"It's been so long Daisuke, look at you." she said happily.

"Hey Tami, I'm glad you are doing fine." he said, hugging the woman back.

"Hey, what about me big brother? I want a hug too!" Megan cried. He chuckled, hugging the younger girl tightly.

"I don't think we have met, I'm Tami-Lynn, this is my daughter Megan." the woman said, holding her hand out. Sonia shook it, a smile on her face.

"I'm Sonia, one of Daisuke's girlfriends." she said.

"One? Ohoho, I didn't know my step son was so promiscuous." she said.

"Tami please, I'm not promiscuous...I just couldn't pick her over Hiyoko and vice versa. We're all happy together." he said. The woman frowned a bit, but shook it off, taking her seat. Daisuke sat down next to Cameron, with Sonia sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm happy you were able to meet with us on such short notice. I know you must have classes right now." she said.

"Actually, our class doesn't have classes for the next few days. There are some events going on for a fundraiser we're doing. We plan to send Class 75 on a big trip to Hawaii and are hosting a series of events for people to donate." Daisuke replied.

"It just so happens that the first event is a dodge-ball game. We're bringing our A-game and winning for our class." Sonia replied.

"That sounds interesting...I might show up to see all of this go down." Tami-Lynn replied, taking a sip from her glass.

"Oh me too, I've always wanted to go to Hope's Peak Academy...I wanna see what its like." Megan said happily.

"We'll, you'll definitely love it there. It's a big place with a lot of cool stuff to do. Work hard and you might make it there one day." he said.

"Anyway, I called you here because I want you to know some stuff. It's about your brother Ryuji...stuff that Ryusuke wanted to keep from you." Tami said, becoming a bit serious. Sonia and Daisuke shared a curious look.

"Information, why would he want to keep this away from me?" the boy asked.

"So you wouldn't know the truth, and so you could continue blaming yourself for a death you didn't cause. At least...that's what he wanted to do. That man is...quite the prick when it comes to dealing with people." Tami said.

"He wants you to have a horrible life, because you have a useless talent. He said that anyone who associates with you will be brought down as well, however Hope's Peak Academy is too big of an institution to attack. Remember what I told you earlier, that he supposedly took down one of the Committee members?" Cameron asked.

"Mhmm, you told me about that...what does that have to do with me?" he asked. Tami cleared her throat, gaining his attention.

"We believe he was the one who reviewed your profile. As you know the academy chooses candidates who excel in their particular fields. The man who was killed was name Takao Morita. He was one of the oldest members, being a graduate of the school as well. He read one of your stories online and wanted to find you." the woman replied.

"He sent Koichi Kizakura after me...he's the man responsible for my being at the academy. The man who gave me the chance to be the Ultimate Story Teller." Daisuke said, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"No one knows exactly how it was done or who did it, but Ryusuke is believed to have funded it. But since there are no leads, just rumors, we can't be too sure about it." Cameron said.

"He's an evil evil man, that needs to rot in hell!" Megan cried out. Tami pat her head, shaking her head.

"He brought us all here from Canada, forced us to become like him, and then tossed us aside. We lost all ties with our homeland, going back isn't an option now. So I want my girls to get the best education available here." the woman said.

"A very admirable thing. At least he was able to give you enough money to live comfortably. That is commendable, no matter how disgusting the man is." Sonia said.

"I hope somebody cuts his head...I wanna watch his blood burst from his neck hole like a fountain." Daisuke muttered, glaring at the menu in front of him.

He didn't notice the wide eyed looks he got from everyone else. They remained silent, as the waiter came for their orders. Sonia ordered a Salad, while he himself chose a plate of lasagna. Cameron went with Sushi while Tami-Lynn and Megan both had a steak. Once the man was gone, Tami-Lynn pulled something from her purse, a folded piece of paper.

"I wanted you to have this, we didn't know what to do with it...it's Ryuji's last words." She said. Daisuke took it with shaky hands, opening the paper. He scanned the words on the paper, trying not to look at the faded pink blood stains on the note. He swallowed hard, folding the paper up.

"Why do you want me to have this?" he asked.

"It just felt right you know? He wanted to speak with you last, so you should have his last words." Cameron said, taking a sip from her water. He nodded, placing the note in his red story book.

"My, has that tome gotten bigger?"

"I've expanded. You don't know how hard leather binding is, adding more pages is a pain in the ass." he said.

"I mostly do all of the binding, he just adds the papers within. Did you know he submit his first novel? He's waiting for the publisher's call." Sonia said.

"Really? What's it about?" Megan asked curiously.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I want everyone to find out what it's about when it hits the shelves. Don't worry, you are all on my list of first editions...I'll even autograph it if you want." he replied.

"Keeping the mystery of it in the air huh? Perhaps it's a mystery novel?" she asked.

"Could be, or it could be something else." he said, giving her a wink.

"Returning to the previous topic, I wanted you to know more about Ryuji. He never talked about his life in detail, not to me or anyone. He was closer to you out of anyone of us...so it feels right." Tami said. Cameron nodded, glancing at Daisuke.

"The first thing you have to know is this, Ryuji was adopted." she said, stunning the boy. He was honestly surprised, then again now that he thought about it, it didn't make sense for a Canadian family to name one of their children with a Japanese name.

"I wasn't aware of this...you really aren't his mother?" Sonia asked, earning a no from Tami.

"I'm not. His mother was a close family friend, she offered her home to us when we moved here, while we were awaiting for Ryusuke to finalize the marriage papers. His mother was very ill, so he had to work odd jobs, going as far as quitting school. He had to pay her medical bills and her medicines. Eventually, his mother ended up passing away, and his custody fell into my hands. It was the least I could do after she had been so nice to us." Tami said.

"Ryuji wasn't fine after that. His real father had died as well, and he never got along with Ryusuke. He just sort of put up with him. He tried going back to school but he just didn't fit in, so he started looking for jobs again. He didn't find a single one. He was still getting overdue bills from his mother...after we moved into Ryusuke's home, Ryuji insisted he live there, by himself." Cameron said.

"I didn't know he lived alone. I assumed he lived at Ryusuke's house with you." Daisuke said.

"He always hung around, he wanted to be with Cameron and Megan, be a good older brother. He was excited when he met you and Erika for the first time, even though Ryusuke spoke ill of the two of you. He truly did care for you two, as an older sibling." Tami said.

"So...what happened then? What drove him toward suicide?" Sonia asked.

"Ryuji's house was being foreclosed by the bank. He had finally gotten a job, working nine to five at a law firm. He wasn't a lawyer or anything, but he was an assistant. He was still being assaulted with medical bills, medicine bills, mortgage payments and a bunch of debts. He didn't want anyones help, he wanted to clear up his mother's debt himself. Eventually he started drinking in excess." Megan said.

"I remember now...you said he was driving drunk one day, and he slammed into another car doing 85. He killed someone." Daisuke said. Sonia frowned, remembering the story Daisuke had told her and the rest of the class.

"Yes, this was a few weeks before Christmas. He wasn't thinking straight, and decided to drink. He got in his car, and drove off. He didn't remember anything, until the crash. When he got out of his car, he went to see if the other man was alive, but all he saw was blood on the windshield. The man had died on impact." Tami said.

"When he found out he had a three year old daughter, it destroyed him. But what truly killed him was what Ryusuke said to him." Cameron said.

Daisuke swallowed hard, closing his eyes. The waiter came back, bringing in two of their meals, politely excusing himself to bring the rest. Sonia squeezed Daisuke's hand as he took a deep breath, opening his eyes.

"What did he say to him?" he asked, emotionless. Tami-Lynn frowned, tears brimming her eyes.

"He said...he said Ryuji needed to pay for what he had done. That he took away a hard working man from his family. That he should feel every ounce of guilt in his heart. He was already on trial for accidental homicide, and had been brought out through a bond. He was going to jail and he knew it. Ryusuke egged him on, saying that he needed to die for his sins, that God would judge him for robbing the life of a young person who would never see their father again. He destroyed someones life, and he needed to pay with his own. I heard the entire thing, but before I could say anything, Ryuji took off."

Daisuke remained silent, squeezing the arm rest on his chair. He swore he heard the wood snap. Sonia turned his face toward her, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay." she whispered, calming him down.

He gave her a soft kiss, glad that she was there to comfort him. Tami-Lynn smiled, happy to see the two comforting each other. Megan scrounged up her nose, focusing on her steak instead. Cameron licked her lips, taking a deep breath.

"Ryuji was messed up after that, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep...all he did was drink. He would drink from morning to night, pass out, wake up and drink some more. He even drank all of Ryusuke's stashed booze...everything was gone. The day he did it, he went into Ryusuke's office, so he could speak with him. But the man just turned him away, calling him a murderer and a failure. That was the last straw...Ryuji went home, and drank himself to sleep. He woke up only twenty minutes later, seeing the house was empty...that's when he took his chance." She said.

"He called everyone he knew, but no one would reply. The last person he called was you...he wanted to apologize to you. For allowing Ryusuke to bring Sylvia to that party, for having to deal with such a prick for a father. For borrowing so much money from you without being able to pay you back. All of that money he took never went to spare car parts, it always went to pay his bills." Tami replied.

"Whenever he got mad at a bar, and he would get into a fight, it would be because he was always thinking about foreclosure. He had even gotten anxiety attacks because of it, the impending doom of losing his childhood home drove him over the top. He grabbed Ryusuke's handgun, and ended it all, but not before writing that note." Cameron said.

"Ryusuke tried guilt tripping his death, he tried to blame you for it because he wanted to cause you guilt. He used Ryuji's last call against you, and he turned you into a monster. Thankfully, you didn't fall for his bullshit, you didn't fall into despair because of it. You saw hope, through it all you believed that you didn't cause his death. You even went as far as to give him a funeral, even if it was a friend that paid it." Tami replied.

"Of course...I couldn't just...let him down. I let him down enough by not answering the call, I have Fuyuhiko to thank. Ryusuke didn't want me there, but thanks to him I was able to give him one last goodbye. Getting over it was hard, but my friends were there for me...I was able to come back." he said, kissing Sonia's hand.

She blushed brightly. The waiter finally came back with the last meals, setting them on the table. He politely excused himself. Daisuke wasn't hungry anymore, but he wasn't going to let his food go to waste. Tami-Lynn sighed, pinching her eyes. She dabbed them with a cloth, trying not to smear her make up.

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long...but I never had the chance. I only found out recently that the final exams had happened. I wanted Cameron to meet you and bring you here." she said.

"Well, I'm glad she did. I'm glad you told me all of this, and don't worry, Ryusuke has to pay for this. His reign of torture will end soon enough. I have an idea though...perhaps you should visit my mom." he said.

"Maria? I have been wanting to see her again. If anyone knows how I feel its definitely her." the woman said.

"Mhmm, you guys are around the same age, so you have something in common. And she needs help around the cafe, so you can help her out. You can become friends through the bonds Ryusuke broke and burned. All while I find out some juicy information to use against his ass." he said firmly, shoveling a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. He absolutely loved the taste, but he was sure Teruteru's was way better.

"I think I like that idea, I want to make friends with my other sister. We're the same age so she has to like the same stuff I do!" Megan said.

"And she has Snowflake, you two could play with her." Sonia said.

"Snowflake?" Cameron asked.

"My sister's dog, a Siberian Husky. It must be huge by now." Daisuke said, drinking a bit of his juice.

"I totally adore Huskies! They're like my favorite dog breed!" Megan cried out, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"And, if you want to be me true sister, then you'll have to be treated like on. Hope's Peak Academy is hosting a charity event on April 1st, a concert hosted by yours truly. Guess who's the headlining act?" he asked. The girl gasped, her eyes widening.

"Is it Sayaka Maizono? Because if it is, I'll scream." she said. He gave her a nod and she took a deep breath, about to scream only for her mother to cover her mouth, muffling it completely.

"Wow, you got her with the quickeness." Sonia said, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I'm a mother, I've been training for things like this. This concert sounds fun though, if you are hosting it that means you'll be singing. I've heard you have a beautiful singing voice." she said.

"We're doing a few duets, it should be fun...I'll get you all tickets so you don't have to wait in line. I have to get some for my mom too." he said.

"Wait, what about Erika? Doesn't she get one too?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, she's already granted entree. She's a future student of Hope's Peak Academy, the Ultimate Fashion Designer." Sonia replied.

"No shit? That's impressive...the girl has talent that's for sure. I saw some of her drawings when I was at that Thanksgiving party. She has a knack for it." She said.

"She does. She gave one of the security guards a really nice scarf, even he was taken aback by the quality of it. He was blushing too." Sonia said.

"Ah, Sakakura, I'll be holding that over him for years." Daisuke said, chuckling a bit.

"So, are there any cute single boys at Hope's Peak that you can recommend? I'm single and ready to mingle." Cameron said, causing Sonia to smirk. Daisuke nodded, pulling out a small notebook.

"I've got plenty. Do you like bad boys? Because I have a man that loves riding motorcycles through the city? Or do you like hardasses, because I have a Hall monitor that is punctual and quite boisterous. Or maybe you like guys that can see into the future..."

"Down honey, down. No need to peddle anyone like that onto your sister...I'll keep my eye out for you Cam, I'm sure we can find someone for you."

"What was all that about?" Megan asked.

"Oh, I hooked some of my friends up awhile back. People have been calling me the Love Doctor now. I have a good track record, every person I hook up is entirely happy. Out of the forty people that have come to me, only two people didn't pair up, so that's a 99% success rate." he boasted.

"Wow, I didn't think you would become a wingman." Tami said, taking a sip of her juice. He chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm Spanish...I know what women want." he said, wiggling his brows.

"Hey, how about after we finish here we go to the nearby amusement park? I'm sure you two want to go on a date. Why not make it memorable?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. We need to go back to school." Sonia said.

"Come on, I'll pay for the tickets...you came all the way here, have some fun before you go back." Tami-Lynn said.

"Well, I guess we can't refuse if your insisting...alright then, thanks Mom, I appreciate it." he said. The woman smiled brightly.

"Alright, then let's finish this food up before it gets cold...you better eat all of that lasagna son, I'll never forgive you if you don't enjoy it!" the woman said, earning a laugh from him.

He was glad his step mother was doing fine. But the fact of the matter was that Ryusuke needed to be stopped. The Downfall of the Evil Businessman would be his best story yet.

xxx

In a nearby park, a young man was hanging around, sitting at one of the park benches. His school was currently on its Spring Break, so he had nothing better to do than to hang around. He was actually working on his Baking Book, adding all of the recipes he had been trying out. He was actually a student from a school in America, one of the charter schools for the Hope's Peak Academy program. He was a student from Hope Hills Academy in Canada.

He was a young man of sixteen, with short brown hair. He had a sun kissed complexion, with bright colored eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt, with a white baker's outfit over it. Though he was only wearing the jacket. He was wearing a pair of dark black jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers. This young man was named Nicholas McFay, and he was the Ultimate Baker.

He had been selected as a representative for Hope Hills Academy, and was going to be staying in Japan. He was going to attend the equally prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Currently he was enjoying his break, and then he would be going back to Canada, but at the end of the summer he would be flying back to start his first year there. Even though he was already a Sophomore in Canada, he would be going into Class 79 as a Freshmen. He didn't really mind, as long as he got a good education and a large kitchen to experiment.

He was jotting down the ingredients for a muffin recipe he wanted to try out when he felt someone sit next to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, but quickly lost interest. At least until he heard the sound of crying. He glanced up, fully looking at the person next to him.

It was a young woman, quite beautiful at that. She was wearing a rather interesting outfit. She had on a round hat, which was pink and color and looked almost like a macaroon. She had soft colored pink hair, reaching down just past the nape of her neck. She was wearing a pink coat, with big round buttons on it, and a thick furry collar. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts, which were really short. Long pink stockings with chocolate brown stripes covered her legs. She finished her outfit with a pair of pink boots, with belts and buckles running up the side of it. She had a small purse on her lap, which was in the shape of a muffin. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Nick didn't really know what to do. Sure he had interacted with women before, but that was because he had classmates. He didn't really want to piss the girl off anymore than she probably was. So he slowly grabbed his book and shoved it in his backpack. As he did, one of the pages sticking out of it flew out of it, landing on the floor in front of her. He grit his teeth, biting his lip.

She didn't do anything, not at first anyway. She just stared at the paper, most likely wondering what it was saying. She finally bent down, picking it up from the floor. Her cornflower blue eyes were scanning its contents thoroughly. She looked up at the boy, ignoring the fact that her face was soaked in tears.

"You're a baker?" she asked. She hoped he would at least understand, but the paper was in English so he might not. Much to her surprise, he gave her a nod.

"I am, I'm here on spring break, getting to know the area. I'll be transferring here next year to continue my studies." he said.

"Oh, are you a college student then?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm in high school. I'm from Canada, from Hope Hills Academy in Vancouver. Nicholas McFay, Ultimate Baker at your survive." he said, giving her a smile. She scowled, looking away from him.

"Ultimate Baker huh? So you'll be attending Hope's Peak Academy, lucky you." she said sarcastically.

"I suppose, I'm just an exchange student though. This year has been hell, especially with the forced language classes. If you didn't pronounce the words right they would hit your knuckles with a wooden spoon. My poor fingers looked like Eclairs." he said.

"That sounds horrible." she said, crossing her arms.

"It was...so miss, why are you crying?" he asked curiously. She hastily wiped her tears away, standing up from her seat.

"It doesn't concern you." she said, shoving the recipe into his hands. He frowned, handing it back to her.

"Take it, it's a recipe for Strawberry Macaroons...you sort of remind me of one." he said. She grit her teeth, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Strawberry macaroons are my favorite, I used to make them all the time back when I was..." she paused, not wanting to continue.

"Back when you were?"

"When I was in Hope's Peak Academy...I was...expelled." she said.

"What? For what?" he cried out, unable to understand what she had said. She sat back down, crossing her legs.

"I asked my then best friend to make me a formula that would increase the taste of my sweets. I'm the Ultimate Confectioner, so I had to make amazing sweets. But she instead stabbed me in the back and gave me a Laxative. On top of that, someone rigged a fucking bomb in the gym and made it explode. Three of us got expelled, one got suspended until the next term. Goddamn Luck!" she spat in anger.

"Ah, so you faced an Ultimate Lucky Student...yeah the one in my class is a bit of an asshole too. Always getting good grades, and all the girls...but this is my year to shine. I get to try out my new recipes as well as the ones my grandma gave me. She's the reason I'm doing this, so I can make her proud."

"That's a sweet reason...I guess I was in your boat once...my best friend Sunosuke disappeared, and Seiko the other girl that ruined us left as well. We're just tumbleweeds blowing in the wind. It's been hard adjusting to regular school, so I just got a job at a sweet shop. The owners let me stay for free due to my talents but...I want to branch out."

"Being expelled from Hope's Peak is making it impossible huh?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"It is...my resume is shit, and its because of that blemish...I just wish I could speak to Headmaster Kirigiri...but getting back into the academy is impossible." she said.

"Not really, I hear there's a concert soon...April 1st...me and my classmates will be staying here until April 3rd so if you want I could talk to him for you." he said.

"What...really? You would do that? I don't even know you!" she cried, taking a hold of his hands. He blushed brightly, looking at the floor.

"It doesn't matter...we all deserve a chance to shine...so I'll work my magic, and butter him up with my buttery croissants!" he said, making her giggle.

"You're sweet, maybe this was a chance encounter, like we were meant to meet!" she said.

"Y-yeah...a chance encounter! This calls for a celebration...maybe we can put our heads together and come up with something awesome. The Ultimate Confectioner and the Ultimate Baker working together, that will make us some awesome stuff!" he said.

"Sure, I'm on break right now so maybe I can talk to the owners of the restaurant. My name is Ruruka Andou by that way...all me Rue." she said, giving him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rue, hope we become great friends!" Nick said, a grin on his face.


	28. Plans

**A/N: We are here once again with a brand new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...I would have gotten it out earlier, but Terminator 3 was one and I got distracted, you know as I always do. I curse my short attention span for that, but I was able to finish this and edit it before I posted it. So it shall be read by you, the people...and enjoyed by millions!**

 **This chapter focuses mostly on Daisuke, following up one his small plan to bring his Fahja down. Yes, I just said father like Goldmember, because why not? This chapter will also depict the dodgeball game, and I hope you all like it...I did my best to come up with something entertaining, so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem right. I am also going to be adding another Paintball chapter...I dunno why but I enjoy the shit out of those. It might be a two part chapter, since now it will be a Team Deathmatch between class 77A and Class 77B...which means I have to create more oc's for that class...joy...I might actually take a few days off to do that. Aside from Yusuke Matsuda, and that kid who happens to be the Ultimate Spy, I hadn't thought of adding anyone from Class 77A into my story. But things change, meaning more people for all of you to grow attached too, more people that will end up dying as a result of Junko.**

 **So, if you want to submit ocs for Class 77A, feel free too...it isn't like I'm going to be coming up with anything new. Just fill out the OC submission form on my profile and allow me to review it, I might accept anyone who gets submitted, just so I can get these chapters out of the way. There will be a shooting range part where this class will be introduced in full so everyone can get to know each other. I haven't decided when the match will happen, but it will most likely be three days after the dodgeball tournament...try to be Original for the OC talents, anything that isn't being used in Class 76A or B, 77B, 78B or 79B...ugh...I just realized if I am doing a tournament I have to come up with people from Class 78A...I only have one person though, that girl that got killed in the future chapter...this is going to be hell...fuck it, I'll just steal characters from other animes...might as well do that at this point.**

 **I'm rambling, anyway, I hope you all like this chapter...have a nice day!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 28

Plans

The day had started out like any other one. Rather than meeting at the classroom, Class 77 plus Hina just met in the gymnasium. They just went through their normal practices along with their mock dodge-ball tournament. Now that Akane and Hina had been placed on different teams, it had become more balanced. That mean that having them both on the same team would be ideal. Of course since they were fighting against their upperclassmen, that meant they were totally screwed when the time game. Daisuke would make sure of that.

The taunting had become a bit fiercer, with almost everyone from the enemy team actively participating. Kiriko had been the only one not to say anything mean. It just wasn't in her nature. Tsubasa however forbid her from speaking with Daisuke until after the game, so they wouldn't reveal their strategies to the enemy. As if that would stop them from the totally annihilation they were about to receive. Class 77's secret weapon was developing nicely, they had all the cards in their hand, all they had to do now was play the game.

Due the the ferocity of the tournament, people had started making posters. They had hung them up all over the school, to advertise the game. So far, people had bet on which Class would win, which the amount pledged going to the fundraiser. So far it was a pretty even split, but the people thought Class 76 was going to pull a win. Daisuke's confidence had only risen.

The final ball had been tossed and caught, thus ending the practice game. Daisuke blew the whistle, smiling widely at his friends who were all tired. All of the girls had been forced into the gym uniforms, tight shirts and short shorts, something that they didn't like at all. The boys had been wearing shorts and tank tops, with few choosing to wear tee shirts, like himself. He grabbed one of the rubber balls, bouncing them on the floor.

"I'm proud of you guys. We've come really far in our practice, so we are more than ready to play against our enemies." he said.

"Are you sure about that? I got pelted pretty hard." Teruteru said, rubbing his chest.

"Maybe you should stop staring at the girls in their booty shorts and pay attention. You won't be able to help us win if you don't." Kazuichi snapped angrily.

"I agree with the Mechanic, for us to win this war we must act as a single unit. The Dark Lord has employed a special enchantment in this small chamber. We must combine our magic in order for it to truly work." Tanaka said, his Dark Devas hissing loudly.

"Um...right. Anyway, we don't know what they'll be doing, so we'll need to be prepared for anything. We've already gone down with the strategies, but remember be on the move at all times, that will make you less of a target. Ibuki I know it'll be hard for you not to cheer, but please focus okay?" Daisuke said, looking at his clipboard.

"Don't worry Daisuzu, the power of Music will get Ibuki and her friends through this game!" she said cheerfully.

"I hope none of us get hurt! These floors are really hard, and the balls hurt a lot too." Mikan said, worrying a bit.

"Jeez, if you talk like that you'll be a huge target. Just try not to become a blubbering mess during this?" Hiyoko said, earning a nod from the nurse.

"The Old Man and I will stay in the front, we'll take out the small fry. Aiko Umesawa better look out, her cute Pikachu outfit won't stop her from being hit!" Akane said.

"YEAH, WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS TEAM!" Nekumaru shouted, earning cheers from his friends. Fuyuhiko smirked, crossing his arms.

"So much faith, I'm glad to be a part of this team." he said.

"As am I, will not fail you Fuyuhiko...I will eliminate the enemy." Peko said firmly, earning an odd look from the boy.

"Loosen up, just fun okay?" he said.

"Yes Fuyuhiko...I'll have fun." she said, a small smile decorating her lips.

"Okay then, that wraps this up. Hit the showers and we'll all head on out!" Daisuke said, placing his clipboard in his bag.

"Oh oh, Dais do you wanna hang out? It's national donut day and the cafes on campus are serving free donuts!" Hina cried, a bright smile on her face.

"I would love too, but I have some stuff to do today...maybe later?" he said. She frowned for a few seconds, giving him a nod.

"Kay, I'll text you later then. Nice job with the training, we got this." she said, bumping fists with him.

"Hell yeah we do. We're gonna win the first event and get us a paintball match with 77A. Then we can prove who the better class is." he said. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

He decided to head back to his dorm for a shower, as he wanted to get a change of clothes from his room. Showering with the guys usually turned into a freaking battle of wet towels and he really didn't feel like going through that today. He dried himself off, slipping into one of his outfits. A plain tee shirt with his hooded vest, a pair of jeans and boots. It was starting to become his normal Spring outfit. That meant he needed a Summer outfit to wear while he was on vacation. He shrugged it off, grabbing his bag.

Once done, he grabbed his keys, phone and ID and headed out of the room. He was going on a long journey to the Reserve Course school. He remembered the last time he had actually been within the building was when he went with Mahiru to meet Hajime. He briefly wondered how his friend was doing, along with Natsumi who was still forced into being in that school until the new term started.

"Guess I'll find out soon enough." he muttered to himself, as he made it out into the main courtyard.

It was another bright and sunny day, meaning it wouldn't be long until it started pouring. He was sure April was going to be hell with the weather, but was silently praying nothing happened during the concert or Spirit Week. The last thing they needed was the week being spoiled by rain. He wasn't looking forward to May either, but the end of the month was the official start of their vacation, so that would be fun at least.

The path to the Reserve Course had become a bit longer for him. He didn't know why but since he had stopped showing up, he forgot how far the schools were. He just didn't understand why the Board didn't just allow the Reserve Course and the Main Course be in the same building. There was enough space in the New Academy building for both Courses, they were just sore old men. Sore old men who didn't believe being normal was any special. In a world with talent, normal people weren't anything special, and that honestly annoyed Daisuke.

As he approached the school, he saw some students hanging around the entrance. They were just chatting among themselves. Daisuke didn't pay them any attention as he passed through the gates. That's when the three actually looked up, noticing the patch he had sown onto the flap of his bag. They ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Whoa there, what are you doing here Main Course?" the tallest of the three asked.

"Yeah, come to gloat in the face of us Reserves?" the second said. Daisuke sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm here to speak with someone, now please allow me to pass." he said, trying to get through them. The leader pushed him back, causing him to stumble, thankfully he didn't fall.

"Who the hell said you are allowed to pass? We don't want Main course brats here! You just like to snub us into the dirt because of your natural born talent!" the third boy said.

"Listen man, I get you. I hate how this school treats the Reserve Course, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not in charge, I just want to see a friend...I won't take long so just let me through." Daisuke said.

"Hit the road, before we hit you against it." the first boy said. Daisuke sighed, opening his bag and reaching inside it.

"I really don't want to do this, but you've left me no choice." he said, his hand wrapping around the handle of his shinai. The three boys drew knives from their pockets, slowly approaching the boy.

"Do what? Threaten us? Look at us and look at you...you ain't shit boy. Now scurry back to the main course before we turn you into a bloody rag." the leader said. Daisuke smirked, drawing his Shinai from within his bag, the three boys just looked at him stunned.

"How the fuck?"

"Just get him you idiot!"

The middle boy ran forward, aiming his knife at Daisuke, who easily dodged it. He spun around his heel, driving his Shinai into the boy's chest. He forcefully jabbed him, snapping the blade on his wrist, causing him to drop his knife. The second boy ran forward, throwing some slashes at his face. Daisuke ducked under them, aiming his sword at his waist. The boy cried in pain as the wooden sword made contact with his hip bone. Three jabs and he was down for the count too. Daisuke spun his blade around, getting into a stance.

"You should know, I was trained in sword fighting by the Ultimate Swordswoman...and while I may not be a professional like her, I can put you down. So be a good boy and drop that knife."

"Fuck you!" the boy growled, as he dashed forward, aiming the knife at Daisuke's face. He dodged to the side, jabbing his Shinai at the boy's throat, loud choking coughs filled the air as he fell to the ground, clutching his neck. The knife clattered on the ground, useless. Daisuke aimed the tip of his sword at the three, who shied away from him.

"Don't belittle the main course just because you aren't talented enough to be in it. Instead of thinking of ways to get in, think of ways you can improve yourself. So what if you aren't good at something that will gain their attention, you're good at something. Even if they don't pick you, it doesn't matter. Just live life to the fullest, and never lose hope." he said, placing his shinai in his bag. With that he walked off, heading into the Reserve Course building.

He didn't know why, but everyone looked blue for some reason. However when he shook his head, everyone had just returned to normal. He found it a bit odd at first but completely shrugged it off. He just started looking around, ignoring the mutters being tossed around. He didn't exactly remember where Natsumi's classroom was, so the best thing he could was ask. He stopped, facing a couple girls who were at their locker.

"Excuse me, do you know where Natsumi Kuzuryuu is? Or Chisa Yukizome?" he asked.

"Why would you want to interact with that blonde bimbo?" one of the girls asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know she's bitchy, but she's a friend. Do you know either?" he asked.

"Class 77 is upstairs, Miss Yukizome's room is Classroom 2B." the blue haired girl said. He nodded, heading toward the stairs.

"Hey wait, she's teaching right now!" the other girl said. He just rose his hand up in a wave as he disappeared into the stairwell.

Walking around, he realized why everyone hated the Reserve Course. It was so boring and plain, as opposed to the Main Course. His class was bright and colorful, this place just screamed normal. It was sickening at how normal the building looked. Maybe some bright paint would cheer everyone up, actually make them want to be here. Of course the outrageous fees were probably the only thing that served to piss people off. Natsumi had told him that the fees for a year of learning were around Four Hundred Thousand yen. It was totally insane, and way more expensive than any private academy.

He finally made it up to the second floor, where the Reserve Course's 77th Class was. Honestly he didn't understand why it was that this school had a 77th Class. The Reserve Course had only been around for around three years, meaning this would be the third class, but the academy insisted it was named the 77th Class. Sometimes he wondered just what went on at the board meetings. That also made him feel bad for Jin Kirigiri who most likely had to manage all of that stuff. He looked for Class 2B, finding it with ease. He peeked through the doors, seeing all of the students were working on what he assumed was a test. The teacher was sitting at the desk, a bored look on her face. He smirked, knocking on the glass.

The look on her face was precious. It went from a wide eyed look, to a look of happiness, to one of desperation to finally one of excitement. She stood up, saying something to the students before dashing to the doors. He didn't even get a word out when he was pulled into her embrace.

"Daisuke, oh look at how much you've grown!" she cried.

"Um...I haven't grown at all." he said, sounding a bit muffled. She finally let him go, cupping his face with her hands.

"What are you talking about? You've become so tall and bright and filled with hope!" she cried. He slapped her hands away, hoping to regain the feeling in his face.

"Right! I'm happy to see you too Miss Yukizome, but I'm not here just for a visit. First off, why have you been ignoring my calls?" he asked, crossing his arms. She sighed, glancing back at the classroom.

"I've been busy with my class. All of this teaching has me worn out, If I'm not grading papers I'm reading reports, and if I'm not doing that I'm coming up with new assignments. It's totally boring!" she cried.

"I can see that, this place just screams boredom. I just got jumped outside, thankfully I was able to handle myself." he said with a shrug, ignoring her look of worry.

"So, what's your second reason for coming here then?" she asked curiously.

"I'm in need of a lawyer, Sonia told me you knew of someone who was in your class. I would really like to get in contact with them." he said.

"What do you need a lawyer for? You haven't gotten into any legal trouble have you?" she asked, a firm look on her face.

"Not at all...it's just..my scumbag father ended up divorcing Tami-Lynn three weeks after Ryuji passed away. Cameron found out about some shady business deals and wants to expose him. On top of that, there's rumors saying that he was responsible for Takao Morita's death." he said.

She remained silent, her lips pressed in a thin line. She honestly didn't know what to think. She had been hearing a lot of things over the last few months. Hope's Peak Academy was doing something with the Reserve Course money, and no one but the committee knew what. She had tried to get some information about the Reserve Course, but it yielded nothing.

"I do have a friend who used to be the Ultimate Lawyer...I can get you in contact with her law firm." she said, reaching for her cellphone.

"Excellent, now that I have that I need to work on getting information. This bastard is coming down like a ton of bricks." he said joyously.

"You know, I heard about what happened at the dance. What you did wasn't nice Himiko." she said, causing him to gasp. He shook his head, glaring at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Really? Do you think you can fool me?" she replied. He hated being answered with a question. Then again he was dealing with Chisa Yukizome, someone who shouldn't be trifled with.

"Does that mean you also know about Hiyoko and Sonia?" he asked. She gave him an odd look.

"What should I know?" she asked curiously. He smirked, wagging his finger.

"Uh uh, if you don't know then you'll just have to find out. You'll learn about everything when you come back. And don't worry, me and Chiaki are keeping our friends in line. We've all actually grown quite close." he said, earning a smile from her.

"As long as you value your friendship and are filled with Hope, then I can call my mission a success. Here, this is the number for the law firm, my friend's name is Victoria Feiji. She's the best of the best, and rather expensive. I suppose I could talk her into taking your case pro-bono. But you'll have to gather information first and file a lawsuit for it to work."

"No worries, once I got all of the information I need, I will definitely let you know. Ryusuke Fuji has to realize that life isn't just a business deal, and that he needs to pay for what he's done." he said firmly.

"You know...revenge isn't a good thing...it can lead you to other dark places. I would hate to see something bad happen to you." Chisa said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't revenge, this is karma. He treated Ryuji's death like it was nothing, he was the one who pushed the envelope...and if I can prove he put a hit on Takao Morita, we've got him in the bag. His shady business will blow wide open." he said. He put his phone away once he had added the number to his contacts.

"Well, if that's the case then I wish you luck. Oh yes, did Ozzy give you the tickets yet? I wanted you all to have a nice summer away from the city." she said.

"Not yet, and speaking of that you can't just have us kidnapped in the middle of the day. My arms still hurt from the welts I got." he said, showing his arms to the woman. While they had healed, he did have a few spots from where he had been shot.

"You had so much fun the first time around. I figured you would like a chance to redeem yourselves!" she said happily. She looked at her watch, a frown on her face.

"I need to get back. My students are probably wondering where I went in such a hurry. Good luck Daisuke, I'll make sure to contact you when I have the time, but if I can't then I'm sorry."

"I understand, we miss you Chisa, just hang in there, you'll be back in the Main Course in no time. I'll tell everyone you said hey." he said, giving her another hug. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had too. She smiled brightly, reentering the classroom. He gave her a wave heading back downstairs.

The walk back to the Main Course was a lot faster than the walk to the Reserve Course. Then again he was rather excited that his little plan was coming together nicely. Once back on campus, he started looking around for the person that would make or break his plan. She was a very stern young woman, one that most people tended to avoid. Many had said she had a stick up her ass most of the time, but honestly she was a really nice person. Once you got to know her, it took awhile and even Daisuke himself hadn't peeled the layers back. But he was sure that she would help him.

"Hey Dais, you looking for someone?" Mondo asked, causing the boy to stop. He had wondered into the main building without even realizing it. He had done it so many times he figured it was second nature. He gave the man a nod.

"I'm looking for Kyoko, know where she is?" he asked.

"Kirigiri? Hell, no one knows where she goes most of the time. She shows up to class only a few times and is skulking around the academy the next. If I were you, I would try her dorm first, she might be in there."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." he said, taking off toward the Hotel Plaza.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" he said, pausing to comb his lengthy pompadour.

"Classmate Mondo, what are you doing? You know walking around the halls without a pass is against the rules!"

"Can it Taka, we're taking a journey...be a bro once in awhile." the man said, wrapping his arm around his friend. Kiyotaka sighed, giving into his friend's request. Perhaps he could loosen up just this once.

Daisuke sighed as he rung the bell a third time, hoping someone would answer. Sadly no one did. He shook his head and started walking out of the dormitories, heading toward the cafeteria. He looked around but he wasn't able to find the violet haired detective.

" _Hmm, if I was Kyoko...where would I be? The Headmaster's office? She doesn't look like one to bond with her father. In fact Hisashi said she hated their father. If only he was on campus."_

"Are you alright Daisuke? You seem a bit distraught?"

He looked up, meeting eyes with the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She was holding a laundry basket in her hands, filled with folded clothes. It seemed like the only times he saw her anymore were either at practice or during the times she was washing clothes. He still remembered that rather awkward time where he was told to steal her bra. He had tried to return it to her on many occasions, but she insisted he keep it. Hiyoko had been wearing ever since.

"Distraught? Not really...I'm looking for Kyoko, have you seen her?" he asked. The blue haired girl looked at him curiously.

"Why do you need her?"

"You know...stuff...and things." he said.

"Alright then...I saw her heading to the Fourth Floor. I'm sure she's gone to speak with her father. They've been arguing a lot lately, mostly revolving around the case Hisashi has to work on."

"Case? What case?" Daisuke asked curiously. Sayaka frowned, looking around the area, thankfully they were alone.

"There's this little girl he's friends with, one I used to babysit. She was hired by this television studio and they...did things to her." she said softly.

"Things? What kind of things? Not the things I'm imagining right?" he asked, eyes widening a bit. She gave him a nod, his hand flying to his mouth.

"Her mother allowed it too, she even participated in it. She was somehow able to contact Hisashi and he took off toward her. The poor thing tried to kill herself three times already." she said.

"Oh my god...how can someone be so vile? I hope they all get the death penalty, the mom too!" he said firmly.

"They most likely will, Hisashi and Kyoko are working toward that. Their father is trying to adopt the little girl, they deemed her father unable to care for her. If she does then Hisashi will become her older brother, something that Kyoko can't stand. She hates the fact that her father had an affair with another woman while her mother was sick. Even worse that he kept a secret. Adopting Kotoko is just adding fuel to the fire." she said.

Daisuke blinked a few times, had he heard her correctly. Images of the pink haired girl and her friends filled his mind. It made his heart almost stop. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what he was about to ask.

"Did I hear you correctly, you said Kotoko...as in Kotoko Utsugi? The Lil' Ultimate Drama?" he asked.

"You...know her?"

"Of course, she was one of the kids I read to at the park. I had noticed she wasn't showing up as much whenever I did go. Her friends never said anything...Christ what is this world coming too?" he cried out, anger flowing through him.

"It pisses me off, but at least Hisashi is working toward helping her out. She doesn't talk to anyone. I tried to visit her last week but she didn't react at all." she said with a frown.

"Still...I can't begin to imagine what that little girl went through. I am truly sorry for what happened, and I hope those fucks pay with their lives. Anyway, I should get going, before I miss Kyoko again...see ya later Sayaka."

"See ya Dais, good luck finding Kyoko!" she said, giving him a wave.

Daisuke was honestly starting to get pissed off climbing the stairs. He just wanted to reach the fourth floor without the bullshit of walking through every floor. He was honestly going to get himself a ladder and hang it from the side of the building to lesson the time climbing the stairs. Upon making it to the third floor, he decided to take a break. He leaned against the wall, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Goddamn stairs." he muttered distastefully. He could only pray that the new building had elevators or he was going to be really pissed off.

He pushed away from the wall, walking toward the Art room. He would have to detour through the floor like always, but at least he was able to see some of the art on display, which was always good. Lost in the various paintings on display, he ended up bumping into someone. He cringed, hoping it wasn't Bartholomew again.

"You should watch where you're going. Someone could get hurt."

It was Kyoko. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, I will...I've actually been searching for you Kyoko...I wish to speak with you."

She looked him over, probably trying to discern all possible reasons. The Ultimate Detective was truly a frightening woman. She could deduce anything, even if she had little information. Her craft had been nurtured by her grandfather, who was a famous detective in Japan. The girl had even developed her own sense of style from it, choosing violet clothing. Even Hiyoko had been jealous of her leather jacket and matching gloves. The girl blinked a few times, brow raised in curiosity.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Oh right sorry...I was hoping you could help me with something. I'm sure you've been investigating the death of Takao Morita, and the mystery behind it. You've probably made some headway, but I've got a lead for you." he said.

"Oh really? Are you going to let me know that it was your father who put the hit on him? Because I already figured that part out on my own." she said. He wasn't surprised at all. In fact he laughed a bit at her answer.

"Nothing escapes you huh. Yes, I came to let you know that, but also for a proposition. I require the assistance of someone with your skills. My father isn't just the mastermind behind a murder, but he's also the mastermind of several other things. Shady business deals, extortion, and second degree murder. Among other things. I need to get information, so that we can file a suit against him."

"File a suit against him? I don't that alone will be enough...he has power, he can shut whatever you throw at him down. What you need to do is get someone to open an investigation against him. Once the government finds out everything, his assets will be frozen and he can't do anything about it. If you want me to proceed, you'll need to pay the fee." she said firmly.

Daisuke had been expecting this. Of course finding information didn't come cheap, especially since the person, Kyoko in this case, would be putting themselves in danger. He had no qualms with paying the fee, especially if it meant taking down his father once and for all. He pulled out his check book, something that he barely ever used.

"How much do you want?" he asked curiously.

"You're willing to pay it? That's the first time someone has actually done that. It was a little test, you don't have to pay me anything." she replied, giving him a small smile. He was actually surprised to see it.

"But aren't you risking yourself? You need a reward for that."

"My reward is seeing people being brought to justice. I was already working on taking Ryusuke Fuji down, but now that you've shed some light on new information, I might just do it full time. So congratulations, I'm taking your request free of charge." she replied.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me...this isn't just for me, it's for my brother. He was the cause of his death and he needs to pay for it." he replied.

"I'll do my best, so don't worry. Anyone I start investigating always gets brought to justice." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, knowing the Ultimate Detective would indeed help him in his endeavor to bring his bastard father down. It was only a matter of time until he did.

xxx

The gymnasium was filled with people, all of them anticipating the game that was going to start in a few minutes. Half of the students within the academy were sitting in the bleachers, while others had to deal with watching it through the monitors in their classrooms. People had already pledged on their chosen teams and the donations for Class 75 had skyrocketed. The goal had been 500,000 yen, and they had already earned 100,000 of it. Even the Hope's Peak Academy cheering squad had been out there, entertaining the crowd while the teams got ready.

Inside the Girls locker room, which had been assigned to Class 77, Daisuke and his team were going over the last minute strategies. They had already practiced everything they could, all that was left was to put it all in action. Nekumaru had taken over for Daisuke as team captain, since he was the Ultimate Team Manager, the black haired teen thought he would be better suited for the position. He was standing next to Sonia and Hiyoko, a firm look on his face. The blonde dancer looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"You scared?" she asked.

"Hell no, I'm confident we'll win. Just curious about how this will all turn out is all." he said, crossing his arms.

Much like the rest of the guys, he had been wearing a white tee shirt with a pair black shorts and tennis shoes. All of the girls were wearing tank tops, with short blue shorts and tennis shoes. Each shirt however had been custom made with their names and their Class number. It had been a last minute choice by Hina who wanted something to remember the day by.

"I'm confident too, all of the taunting has been getting annoying." Sonia remarked, earning nods of agreement from the others.

"I am a bit worried though. Tomohiko is a beast of a man, I'm sure his throws hurt quite a bit." Takane said, a worried look on her face. She was picking her hair up, placing it into a loose ponytail. Kazuichi smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No worries sweetheart, we'll beat them...besides I made myself some strength enhancers to throw the balls farther and harder." he said, gesturing to the black mechanical braces on his arms.

"I will be making the most of the field and using my footwork to my advantage. I may not have a sword, but I can still be useful." Peko replied, cleaning her glasses with her shirt. Fuyuhiko hissed, crossing his arms.

"I guess I can use my height to my advantage." he said.

"My grand powers of darkness shall aid me in our endeavor. Our kingdom shall be cemented in history, and we will all dine in Tartaros like kings!" Tanaka cried out, his arms over his head.

"Class 77, it's game time!" the referee, a student from class 76A called out. They all cheered loudly, slamming all of the locker doors closed. Nekumaru lead them out into the gym, the lights blinding them a bit as they made it out into the field.

Daisuke was a bit nervous. Every student of Hope's Peak Academy was watching them. That included the Reserve Course as well. He looked at the crowd, spotting some familiar faces. All of them were seated by Class so it was easy to spot them. Every single spot was filled to the brim, all of them holding signs either cheering them on, or talking them down. The Ultimate Cameraman aimed his camera at them, the feed being transmitted live through the academy. Sonia grinned brightly, waving at the camera, while most of the others just ignored it.

At the same time, The Student Council made their way into the gymnasium, earning loud cheers from the crowd. They were all happily waving at the crowd, while doing some last minute warm ups. A few P.E. teachers walked out of the back with two bags filled with red rubber balls. They started placing them down on the half court line, making sure they didn't roll away. Daisuke looked at each ball, counting them up mentally.

"Looks like there's enough balls for all of us to hold one." he said.

"That isn't good, that means there are more chances of us getting out first...what about the strategy? Do we run for them or not?" Teruteru asked, looking a bit worried. He looked at Tomohiko who just grinned at him, cracking his neck. The boy shuddered in fear.

"Agile people get the balls. We'll let them throw first and catch whatever we can, that's when we set our plan into action." Daisuke said, earning a nod from Nekumaru.

"Alright then, now that both teams are here let us begin with the rules. If you are hit with a ball, you are out, if a ball bounces against the floor and then hits you, you are still in the game. Blocking can only be done with other balls. Each team must stay in their own side of the court, if you cross over the line, you are out. The golden ball will be rolled into the field when five players remain on either side. If you catch the golden ball, your entire team comes back, if you get it in the opposite teams hoop, its an instant win. Best two matches out of three wins the game, are the rules understood?" the referee cried out.

"Understood!" they all cried. The referee held his hands up, placing the whistle in his mouth.

The man lowered his arms, simultaneously blowing the whistle, the signal for the game to start. Instantly, half of Class 77 blacked away, while eight of them ran forward toward the balls, something that caught everyone off guard. Hina made it to the front first, instantly taking out Taro Kurosaki, which tripped on his own feet as he stumbled toward the balls.

Tsubasa managed to get Mahiru out, causing both teams to have lost a person already. Once everyone had gotten a ball, the game truly begun. Rubber balls were flying in all directions, everyone jumping to and fro to avoid them, however no one had been taken out of the game yet. Asukasei sneered, holding his arms out.

"What's wrong guys? Afraid to loose?" he cried out. Daisuke took aim at him, throwing his ball as hard as he could, nailing him in the face. The ref blew the whistle loudly.

"You're out!" he cried. Daisuke chuckled, high fiving Akane who had been laughing at the play.

"Goodbye, make sure to write us from the losing side!" the boy said, earning a sneer from the Ultimate Class Monitor.

"TEAM MOVE FORWARD!" Nekumaru shouted, holding a ball into the air. In that instant a hair of red rubber balls flew forward, pelting everyone who was in the front of the team.

"Tomohiko!" Tsubasa cried, earning a nod from the muscular teen. He grabbed an armful of balls and started throwing them back, taking out Takane and Teruteru who were in the middle. He aimed at Akane who easily dodged his projectiles.

"Missed me!" she cried, but was shortly nailed afterward, making her fall to the ground.

"Akane!" Sonia cried, getting rather angry. Daisuke tossed her a ball and she pulled her arm back, throwing it as hard as she could, nailing Tomohiko right in the junk. The young man howled in pain, falling to the ground.

"Ow, that will leave a mark." the commentator said, a cringe on his face.

"Now Dark Devas, activate your dark powers. Our magic will tear down this mortal realm!" Tanaka shouted, only to take a ball to the face.

"Oo, that wasn't good at all." the commentator cried, cringing a bit. Daisuke hadn't even noticed there was a commentator. He looked at the other team, noticing eight people had been taken out, versus their six. They were doing good at least.

"Nice job Sonia, I'm proud of you." he said, earning a smile from his girlfriend.

"Not the time guys, we need to take down Aiko, she keeps dodging everything." Hina said, taking aim at the young girl, who was still wearing her Pikachu hoodie. She easily dodged the ball, throwing herself to the floor. Fuyuhiko threw his ball at her, only for her to dodge it as well.

"I can see what you mean, she's getting tricky." he muttered.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on Ryota Someya who was keeping some balls closely to himself. The boy smirked at Daisuke, using his foot to roll one of the balls toward himself. He kicked it off the ground, and into the air. He moved out of the way, letting Shoji kick the ball as hard as he could, nailing Ryouta in the chest. The portly boy fell to the ground, wheezing loudly.

"Hey, that's a foul! He kicked the ball!" Hiyoko snapped.

"It isn't against the rules, as long as the balls connect, everything is fair." the referee said.

"Well if everything is fair then Ibuki can use her talent to the fullest." Ibuki cried, pulling a microphone from inside her shirt. She plugged it into a waist amplifier. She turned it on and screamed into it, breaking into a song. Daisuke shook his head, grabbing the ball by his feet.

" _Curve the ball, you can control the balls trajectory."_ he thought to himself. His eyes locked on Kiriko, who dropped the ball in her hands. He ran forward, twisting his arm as he threw the ball. She let out a scream as the ball sailed around her, nailing Daiki in the face. The boy dropped to the ground, clutching his cheek.

"Yeah!" Daisuke cried, fist pumping happily.

"Daisuke looked out!" Hiyoko cried, pushing the boy out of the way, taking a ball to the side. He groaned in pain, clutching his elbow.

"You're out!" The referee cried, pointing at the blonde. She huffed, pushing herself to her feet. She clutched her side as she made her way out of the field.

"Dais, you okay?" Nekumaru asked, concern on his face.

"My elbow hurts, but I'll be fine." he said, standing up. He dodged Aiko's ball with ease, much to her dismay.

"We've lost people, what do we do now?" Hina asked curiously, keeping her eyes on the remaining council members.

Soshun hadn't done anything yet, still holding his ball. It seemed as if he was planning something. Mikan threw one of her balls, only for it to be caught by Tsubasa, bringing Asukasei back into the game. He kissed his girlfriend, taking the ball from her hands. Daisuke hissed, looking back at his friend.

"Take Soshun out, he's planning something." he said. Nekumaru nodded, throwing his ball at the Council President. He moved out of the way, the ball striking the wall with great force. He took his chance to throw his own ball, only for Ibuki to catch it.

"Ha, Akane's back in!" the gymnast cried, taking the ball from Ibuki. The council members started throwing their balls, with Daisuke deflecting several of them.

"Hey, that's cheating ref, he's deflecting our balls." Ryota called out.

"It's not against the rules kid. Keep playing." the large muscular man said.

"Ugh...this is so freaking frustrating." the blue haired teen shouted, throwing his ball as hard as he could. Daisuke did a handspring to dodge it, landing in a low crouch. He quickly stood up and spun on his heel, throwing his ball hard. Ryota swiftly dodged it, only to his ball to hit Jennifer in the leg, knocking her down.

"Ah...shit...what the fuck." she shouted.

"Jennifer is out. Also no swearing." the referee said, watching the girl limp off the field.

"Sorry." Daisuke cried apologetically. He heard Asukasei chuckle, and it only fueled his desire to win.

Nekumaru, take out the forward offense. I'll handle the back, Sonia I want you and Akane to handle the mid ranged throwers. Everyone else, defend yourselves, catch anything you see and keep the balls on our side."

"CHAAARRGE." Nekumaru shouted, throwing his ball as hard as he could, hitting a poor teen in the back.

His cry of pain echoed through the gymnasium. A savage war had broken out, and balls were flying left and right, some people quit, others got the pelting of a life time, and the others left the field with huge welts on their sides. After ten minutes, only the best players were left on either side. Asukasei threw his ball, nailing Tanaka on the side, taking him out of the game.

"Oh, that's another one down. Look, we have more people than you now. We're totally going to win, you all suck!" Asukasei said, aiming the insult to the entire team. Daisuke grit his teeth, and threw his ball as hard as he could, only for him to dodge it, the ball kept going, nailing Tsubasa dead in the gut. He cringed.

"Shit...sorry Tsubasa!"

"I'm..okay." she wheezed, trying and failing to stand.

"You asshole, you're going to pay for hitting her that hard!" the boy cried, throwing his two balls at Daisuke, who easily deflected them.

"You gotta try harder than that pretty boy!"

"Sit still damn it, god you are so annoying!" the blue haired boy shouted in anger.

"Goddamn dude, do you speak just to hear yourself or are you actually talking because you think what you say has some common fucking sense?" he asked, rather angrily. Karen threw her ball at Ibuki, only for her to dodge it entirely.

"Damn it. Sit still Ibuki...let me hit you." she shouted throwing several balls at a time, each one missing.

"Dude, your getting rid of our ammunition. Try and hit someone." Asukasei cried out.

"Got it. My target is locked." she replied. She licked her finger and held it up, as if to test the air current. She rubbed the rubber ball on her chest, and spun it on her finger, causing a few sparks to fly from it.

"Here we go." she shouted, throwing the now static covered ball at his target, Asahina. The girl shrieked, and rose her arms in defense, only for the ball to pass by her.

"Whew...that was a close one. I thought that one was definitely going to hit me." she said, not a second later, a rubber ball hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Asukasei and Karen shared a fist bump.

"The good old fake out." the Ultimate Secretary said.

"Dude, what the hell? That was a dirty trick, tell me you saw that ref." Ibuki cried angrily.

"Saw what?" the man said, looking up from his magazine.

"Karen just pelted Hina in the face. Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Daisuke called out.

"I didn't see it."

"Dude, why are you even here?" someone from the crowd cried out. Everyone started booing him. Daisuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Tch. Why make rules if your not going to enforce them? Time out." he called.

"Fine, you got five minutes." the ref said, blowing his whistle. The Ultimate Cameraman went over to the commentator, who started going over the current results of the game. Daisuke glared at both Karen and Asukasei, before walking over to Asahina, who was still a bit dazed, she was sitting on the ground, tears running down her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"No...my face hurts. I think I'm bleeding." she said, her face was red, obviously from the impact, and he did see a little blood leaking from her nose. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out small pack of tissues, which he used to soak up the blood.

"You'll be fine. You took that like fucking champion alright? I'll take care of them for you." he said confidently.

"I know, but it still hurts like shit." she said, pressing the tissue to her face. He glared back at the players that were left in the game. The ref rolled out the golden, ball, meaning there were only five players on either side.

Kiriko Nishizawa, Asukasei Hino, Ryota Someya, Karen Kisaragi, Aiko Umesawa. On his side was himself, Nekumaru, Sonia, Akane and Ibuki. He glanced at his classmates, who were all watching them intently.

"We need to pull off a win...that last pelting fight took out everyone we had...we are the most athletic ones left, so we need to avenge our team." He said.

"Yeah, but now that the golden ball is out, anything can happen." Nekumaru said.

"That's why we need you to guard the hope Old Man, I'll handle the front defense. Sonia sticks behind me and Daisuke aids in getting me ammo." Akane said.

"What about Ibuki?" the girl cried, raising her arm into the air. Daisuke smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're the middle man...keep running around and make them throw the balls at you. That will give us more ammo to work with." he said. She grinned, shoving some chocolates into her mouth. Her pupils dilated a bit as the sugar started flowing through her veins.

"Have Mikan check you over Hina, we got this." Daisuke reassured, helping the girl to her feet. She walked over to where the rest of their team was, all of them cheering her on for a good game.

"Let's bring out our best, don't hold anything back!" Daisuke cried out, earning nods of agreement from his friends.

"Alright, Five minutes are up, continue." The ref shouted, blowing his whistle. Karen chucked her ball at Daisuke, only for him to backflip out of the way. Asukasei threw his ball as well, only for Daisuke to dodge it with a bicycle kick. Daisuke threw his ball, nailing him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell is that? You can't just flip around like that?" Karen cried out in anger. The Ultimate Story Teller smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"My mistake, I thought you wanted us to bring our A-game, and we are. I had Akane teach me some Gymnastics while we were practicing. I'm a rather fast learning. I just applied what she taught me, along with the Kendo stances Peko showed me and put it all together. Try to hit me now." he said, a grin on his face. Akane hurled her ball across the court, nailing another poor Aiko who fell to the ground in pain. Only four people left.

"Give me all the balls, I'm getting this bastard out of here." Karen called out, the last of her team handed him all the balls, which he proceeded to throw at Daisuke, who ducked and weaved, dodging every single throw.

"We're out of balls."

"Well shit."

"Open Fire Akane!" Daisuke called out, urging Akane to start pelting the last of Karen's teammates.

Their cries echoed through the gym. Kiriko somehow managed to dodge the hail of incoming balls, standing on the court alone. She let out a scream, her face covered in sweat. Daisuke grabbed two balls from the floor and walked over to her, handing the ball to her.

"One on One, ten spaces." he said.

"Huh? Okay." she said softly.

"Come on Kiriko, you got this!"

"Take him out, wipe that sneer off his face." Asukasei shouted, still rubbing his chest.

Daisuke and Kiriko stood back to back, both breathing softly. The crowd had remained silent as the two started walking away from each other. Kiriko was shaking like a leaf the entire time, the prospect of being hit by a ball on the forefront of her mind. She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want to hurt Daisuke either. They both reached ten and spun around, with the pink haired girl throwing her ball first. Daisuke easily dodged it. He gave her a smile, closing the distance between the two.

"Hey don't be scared, you did good." he said, tapping her arm. The ref blew his whistle, signifying the end of the first match. Daisuke ruffled Kiriko's hair, making her blush a bright crimson. He stepped back as the other council members surrounded her, pulling her away from him. Their over the top show really made him chuckle.

"Well, we won the first game, sick moves out there man. You really landed all of those jumps." Kazuichi said.

"What can I say, I love Jackie Chan movies...thank you Akane, for showing me how to do them."

"No problem Dais, any time."

"Okay team...we've won the first game, but that doesn't mean they won't go easy on them. We're all injured, so this next game won't be as strong as the first one. Let's give it our all nonetheless!" Nekumaru said, putting his fist out. They all did the same.

"On three, one...two...three!"

"Class 77B!" they all cried out, cheering loudly.

Even though they still had two games, Class 77 was confident that they were going to win. Daisuke had faith in all of his friends, and he knew it would make victory that much sweeter.

The second match went by much different than the first. Ibuki had been taken out first, so she hadn't been able to use her music to stun the others. Nekumaru and Akane were also taken out, leaving them without defense. It had been like a domino effect, even with Sonia getting pissed off and nailing four members in rapid succession, only for her to get taken out herself. The had lost the second match, giving the point to Class 76B.

The final match had been set twenty minutes after to give the teams some time to rest. It had begun shortly after, and all of the players had brought their A-game out. No one had been hit, making it the longest match they had. It wasn't until about an hour later that Daisuke was able to hit Aiko, taking her out of the game. After that they just waited to have all of the balls and pelted each and everyone as hard as they could. Well, except Kiriko who had gotten tapped by Daisuke again, so she wouldn't suffer in pain.

In the end, Class 77B had defeated the Student Council, causing the entire school to start cheering loudly. Daisuke dropped to his knees, panting a bit after the longest dodge-ball match he had in his life. His friends joined him shortly after, congratulating him for a good game. He just gave them a tired look. The cameraman wondered over, along with one of the commentators.

"Nice job you guys! You totally dominated the Council, how were you able to do it?" the commentator asked, holding the microphone out to Daisuke.

"Team work, mostly." he said.

"And now that you've won the first event, what will you choose as the next one? And against which class?" he asked. Daisuke was about to speak when Hiyoko pushed him out of the way, grabbing a hold of the microphone.

"We challenge Class 77A to a Paintball fight against our class. There's no turning back either, you are all going down. We'll prove once and for all that 77B is the best class in this school!" she cried out. She tossed the microphone back to the teenager, walking off with her class.

"Well you heard it here folks, Class 77A has been challenged to a paintball fight by Class 77B, how will it turn out? Will they win, or will Class 77A school them at their own game? Looks like we'll find out soon enough!"

xxx

"Nice hustle guys, we fucking rocked!" Nekumaru shouted, earning tired cheers from his friends.

"Even with Hina's injured face, we were able to win...thanks to everyone, we can finally settle our score with 77A." Daisuke said.

"You wanna know something, we've never had beef with them...so why are we going against them exactly?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"I dunno, seemed like fun to me." Hiyoko added.

"Same here, let us prove that we are the best of the best. We've already played two games of Paintball, but now it isn't against each other. Now it will be Sixteen on Sixteen, 77A vs 77B. We'll need to make sure our aim is true and our weapons are primed and ready to go." Sonia said, getting into her military persona.

"Alright then, teach us in your ways Princess Sonia, we are at your mercy." Daisuke said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He planted a kiss on her lips, earning a giggle from her.

"Ahem?"

He glanced at Hiyoko who was glaring at them. He rolled his out, giving her a kiss as well. Everyone cheered for their victory, and were mentally preparing for the next event, hoping that they would come on top once more.


	29. Class 77A

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. This is the first chapter that doesn't involve Daisuke or Class 77...well the beginning of it at least. It was a really fun chapter to write, honestly it was. I wasn't expecting it to be so fun, but adding all new characters was really good. Once again I thank all the ones who submit an oc for Class 77A, I hope I did them all justice.**

 **So this chapter is all about Class 77A, I decided to write it so you all get to know what kind of people Daisuke and his friends will be facing against. They all have lives hopes and dreams, which makes it so much more painful when Junko kills them all at the beginning of the Tragedy. Then again, I might spare a few of them depending on how this all turns out. I'm already in love with one of the characters I created, if you can guess correctly who they are, you shall get a shout out. There is also a lot of references in this chapter, actually one of the characters themselves is a reference to something...as soon as you read her part, you it will hit you in the face, unless you didn't watch the series she's from, in which case you had a sad childhood.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It should be a breath of fresh air, and something unlike the norm. Class 77A vs Class 77B will be happening soon, perhaps the next chapter, but I still need to cover some stuff with Daisuke and his plot to end his father's reign. Juggling three plot points at the same time has gotten a bit challenging, but it will be totally fun. I might skip around a few events here and there, to show more progression in the time line, I just want to skip ahead to the April 1st concert, but I want to add some meat into this story, focus a bit on some classes that aren't Class 77. If you have ideas for events, let me know...I have one that involves a battle of the Bands sort of thing, either that or a Talent show that doesn't involve your Ultimate Talent. It should showcase what people can do aside from their Ultimate Talent.**

 **I read a bit of Danganronpa Zero recently, and I don't know how exactly to fit it into my story. The gap between the Incident of Hope's Peak Academy and the Tragedy are kinda close to each other. The manga makes it look likes weeks pass before the Tragedy, but the anime makes it look like it was days after. It wasn't specified exactly when the Parade Started, and how long it lasted. Since I haven't read a lot of Danganronpa Zero, I may cover some small plot points from it, but not all of it. There are somethings that Hisashi (Yuno) will have to be a part of, like the Last Swim Meet, his conversation with Tsubaki Yamada and some other things involving the murder of his mother and the death of the 267 Reserve Course students. I'll just have to pace it well enough, but the timeline at this point is rather erratic.**

 **I may just have to rewrite the timeline I got now for it all to make sense...and since I can't write out Danganronpa Zero either, I have to figure out how to fit it in. This is also why I won't be including Danganronpa Killer Killer, because it messes with the continuity of my universe. On top of that, it shows Hope's Peak Academy completely destroyed at one point, but clearly it isn't at the end of the anime...it's rather confusing. So as of now, it has been omitted from my timeline, gone forever...and I know you will tell me, use the official timeline of events for the DR universe, but this story is an AU that includes Daisuke as a Second Year student instead of a First year one, and it includes Class 79, so that Hisashi (Yuno) can be a part of it. I'll just figure it out as I go along.**

 **The rambling ceases now! The reading begins, right about...tomorrow...**

 **Let's play the guessing game, can you accurately name all of the references in this chapter? if you do your oc will get into my story as a cameo, maybe even as a supporting character! Leave your answers in the review section!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 29

Class 77A

Riding on the adrenaline and bragging rights of their win, Class 77B decided to take a trip to Hansel and Gretel, the shop owned by Daisuke's mother. It was a shop near the large park he used to hang out in on a daily basis. It was a modern bakery/restaurant that got quite a lot of customers. The front of the shop had a pastry display, showing off all of the sweet confections currently on sale. The other half of the restaurant was where the food was served by his mother Maria. The walls were painted in a wide array of colors, giving it a unique flare.

All of the tables and chairs were strategically placed, to give the employees better access when bringing the food onto the showroom. There were booths near the back and even a smoking section for those who chose to suck on cancer sticks. It was something that made the shop even more popular.

Currently, Class 77B was hanging out in the diner, raving over their latest victory. Daisuke was sitting at the bar, the sizzling of food filling his ears. He could see Teruteru cooking up a storm, while his mother was helping him. The smell was overbearing and making them all hungrier than they were. It was taking everything he had for him not to dive through that window and steal some food. So he would settle for the donuts on his place, before Hina ate them all.

Another thing that had surprised him was the fact that Tami-Lynn was also there. Apparently she had taken his advice to heart and had met up with his mother Maria. They instantly struck it off, and the woman had given her a spot as Assistant Manager. She was currently dealing with a throng of people coming in for the lunch rush. Thankfully the restaurant half of the store had been left for Class 77, while the slightly later bakery half could accommodate the lunch rush. No one stuck around anyway, and the ones that did were usually teenagers.

"Dais my man, I wanna thank you." Kazuichi said, startling the boy a bit. He had smeared a bit of frosting from a donut onto his face. He glared at the pink haired boy who just chuckled at him.

"Mind waiting until I'm done chewing to fucking startle me?" he asked, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Sorry man, but yes I would like to thank you." he said.

"What for?" he asked, taking a sip of his juice. He really didn't like coffee, so he had chosen some fresh fruit juice instead.

"Hooking me up man, just look at Takane...she's so freaking cute man." he said, glancing at his girlfriend, who was sitting alone at a table.

She was fixing her hair, tying a pink ribbon into it. Once she had, she had opened her compact mirror to apply some make up. She had been one of the unlucky victims to take a ball to the face, and her make up had been ruined. She looked up briefly, smiling brightly. She gave Kazuichi a wave, returning to her previous task.

"I'm happy you are enjoying your relationship man, I truly am. You know I felt really bad taking Sonia from you, so I had to help." he said, taking another bite from his donut.

"I know man, Sonia liking you...it wasn't anything I could control. So long as she's happy, I'm happy. Besides, Takane is a bit more...refined I should say?"

"Sophisticated is a better word." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the boy. They shared a fist bump, both smiling.

"So, what are we going to do now that we won against the Student Council? They'll be riding this loss again for awhile. The next time they get the chance, they'll take it out on us." Mahiru said, looking through all of the pictures she had taken during the game. Being out first gave her the chance to snag some memories for the album.

"We won't let them win. Listen, if we can keep winning at every event, we will not only cement ourselves in Hope's Peak Academy for all eternity, but we will also never give another class the chance to beat us. We can always choose the next event." Daisuke said.

"That's a mighty bold statement. Not that I don't trust any of you, but what happens on the off chance that we do lose?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously. Everyone had the same look, as they all looked at Daisuke. He didn't know why but he felt like a true leader now. He wondered if this is what Chiaki felt whenever she held these class meetings.

"We give them no quarter." he said simply.

"What does that mean?" Hiyoko asked, clearly confused. She had been busy pouring sprinkles all over the cupcakes she had bought for herself. They didn't even look like cupcakes anymore. Sonia stepped up, a proud smile on her face.

"It's a term used in war. It means we will take no prisoners, or in this case, we won't show them mercy." She said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"I like that, I think I shall commit that to memory." Peko said, smiling to herself. She had for once left her hair down. It was a different change for her, though Daisuke knew she was doing it to gain Fuyuhiko's attention, sadly it hadn't been working.

"Ibuki agrees, mercy is for the weak!" She cried, strumming her guitar. She started playing a rift, her fingers moving over the strings in a flash. Thankfully, her volume was lowered to a manageable level.

"Can we show them just a tiny bit of mercy, I wouldn't want anyone to be injured." Mikan said, shivering a bit. Everyone glared at her, instantly shutting her up.

"I sense a great darkness working against us. We shall need to tread lightly Sir Daisuke, for we may lose the battle the next time we're on the field." Tanaka said, lightning struck outside, causing several people to scream in surprise. It had actually been an electrical wire that fell to the ground.

"As...ominous as that was, I can't help but disagree. I mean come on, we're pros when it comes to paintball. It isn't capture the flag or free for all this time. It's Team Death match, meaning we can definitely stack up against them. The field will be huge, and that will be our advantage." Kazuichi said.

"He's right...we'll need to team up like last time, but this time on a grander scale. Sonia is an expert sniper, she needs high ground, she also needs someone to watch her back, and someone to watch that person back." Daisuke said.

"Sixteen of us, Sixteen of them, we all split, groups of three, one of us will be left behind." Nekumaru said, earning curious looks from everyone. Mahiru rose her hand.

"I'll be that man, besides I enjoy taking pictures of the competition rather than being in it." She said.

"That's a noble sacrifice Mahiru, I'll definitely use that for my anime!" Ryouta said, scribbling on his pad. Daisuke frowned, but decided to agree.

"Alright then, Nekumaru is in charge of choosing the teams. The rest of us will need to learn everything about our weapons. Hina will have to pick something that she's comfortable with, since Chiaki won't be joining us again." Daisuke said.

"How is she by the way? Getting better?" Hina asked, for once not face deep in a plate of donuts. Mikan smiled, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

"She's getting better, but the strain of the flu she caught is a bit more aggressive. She didn't have her shots so it hit her a bit harder...which reminds me, fourteen of you are due for your flu shots." she said, earning groans from everyone.

"Hehe, I got mine back in October, I am safe!" Daisuke said.

"Actually, you're due for a meningitis shot, so prepare your butt cheek, because that's where its going." Mikan said, a sneer on her face. He suddenly feared for his life.

"No one is touching my son's butt cheek today, at least not without lunch." Maria said, giving them all a wink as she brought out a cart filled with food. Akane almost dove at hit, but she was held back by Nekumaru who had her in a Full Nelson. Daisuke flushed brightly.

"I hope you all like it, I was merely following instructions." Teruteru said, a smile on his face.

"You know we all love what you make man. As long as it isn't a love potion that is." Kazuichi said, snagging himself a plate. He handed one to Takane who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on man, I already promised to lay off of that stuff. Unless one of you is willing to try my delicious loins." he said, blood seeping from his nose. Tami-Lynn cracked him over the head with a wooden spoon, his cries of pain filling the room.

"Ruruka and that boy are back from their deliveries, they'll start the new batch of apple pies soon." She said, earning a nod from Maria.

"Wait, Ruruka is here? Where? I wanna speak with her!" Hiyoko said, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"She's in the back, I'll take you." the older blonde said, leading the dancer away. Daisuke shook his head, too busy with his food to follow along.

"I'm so proud of all of you, that dodgeball game was amazing. I'm surprised they actually aired that on television." Maria said, leaning against the wall.

Over the time Daisuke spent with his class, she had come to see them as family, due to how much they all hung out with him. She was thankful her son had so many real friends, as opposed to the fake ones he had been talking about.

"Well, Hope's Peak Academy has it's own broadcasting channel. It's usually off the air unless special events are planned. Everything is managed from the Data Processing Room on the Fourth Floor of the academy. I've been in there only once, and the equipment is outstanding." Daisuke said, earning curious looks from his friends.

"Why were you up there?" asked Sonia, looking at her boyfriend with an intrigued look.

"Oh uh...you know...stuff..and things." he said, shoving some food into his mouth. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't said anything more.

"I don't feel comfortable with that answer, knowing your dating that little demon means you guys are up to something." Fuyuhiko said, earning a nod from Peko.

"Guys, I'm not planning anything. I got nothing against you, let alone the need to do anything. Let's just focus on our competition. For one, I know nothing of Class 77A, so mind filling me in on who's who?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know anyone from it either. Aside from Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist. He's barely in class, and always in the Neuroscience Lab in the West Plaza of the school. I don't know how he acts, but I have taken a few pictures of him. Have a look." Mahiru said, placing an album on the table.

The picture depicted a tall young man, with shoulder length smooth brown hair. He had a firm look on his face, his eyes a bright blue in color. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and a red tie loosened around his neck. He was wearing black pants, and sandals.

"Doesn't look like a threat to me." Nekumaru said.

"Yes, except he studies the brain. That means he knows about average reaction time and how the brain works. He can use that sensory information against us, if not personally than through his friends." Sonia said.

"I would have never thought of that...nice job Sonia." Peko said, earning a smile from the blonde princess.

"Aside from him, the only other person I know is the Ultimate Marksman, Rika Otonashi. She's never missed a single target during practice. She can also hit any target no matter the distance. If she's their sniper, then we all need to worry." Daisuke said.

"No problem, Sonia is our best sniper, we'll just have her take her out." Akane said, clapping the girl's shoulder.

"I am only trained in military combat. I can't possibly go against a Marksman. I heard she was trained by Blackwater USA." Sonia said.

"Oh that's bad...if she was trained by them then we really need to worry." Kazuichi said.

"As for me, the only person I know of is Keiko Hikari, the Ultimate Doll Maker. I don't know what her prowess with a gun is, but she is a very bright person. She may be able to gain an advantage over us...especially with her dolls." Takane said.

"Wait, her dolls are sentient?" Fuyuhiko asked. Tanaka chuckled, his eyes firmly closed.

"That must be the magic which I sensed. We are truly messing with dark powers, I shall cast an enchantment to protect us all." he said.

"Ibuki will do her best to serenade them during our game. That way they will all be distracted and unable to shoot!" the Ultimate Musician cried, having already finished her food. She continued playing her guitar, bobbing her head wildly.

"That might actually work for us...but Ibuki would need to be protected. Maybe she can use some new music to distract them while the others shoot them up." Mahiru said, earning nods from them.

"But what if they have someone who specializes in paintball? That is a possibility right?" Hina asked. Daisuke shook his head, setting down his plate.

"The odds of them having someone who plays paintball are slim to none. They would have said something during our first game...or they would have said something about the welts Class 78 had when they came back from theirs." he replied.

"I suppose that's true...but that is a worrying thought." Kazuichi said. He sat down, screaming loudly, only to stand back up.

"What happened?" Takane asked, worry written on her face.

"I just sat on my balls." he cried, clutching his junk.

"You are truly a disgrace for mankind." Fuyuhiko said, finishing his milk.

xxx

A young man was currently making his way one of his favorite spots in the world. He was a seventeen year old young man, with lightly tanned skin. His short black hair fell just past the nape of his neck, he had died the tips crimson red, making it stand out quite a bit. He was wearing a pair of black aviator classes, shielding his dark green eyes. He was wearing a black leather vest, with a skull on it. The eye holes were emblazoned with diamonds, while the teeth were emblazoned with emeralds, making it sparkle as he walked. He was wearing a pair of gray jogging pants and running shoes. He had a studded choker on his neck, with spikes on it. He was carrying a black dufflebag on his shoulder.

His name was Oliver Martin, and he was the Ultimate Paintballer. Growing up, he wasn't very amiable, only staying inside to play video games. He was a rather rude and obnoxious kid however, and did bully a few people in school. He always did this because he was ignored by his family, so if people tried to be nice to him, he would push them away. However, one of the kids he bullied, a boy who had Polio, offered to go paintballing with him. He didn't know why, but he accepted, surprised that someone had actually wanted to hang out with him. He went out and bought everything he needed for the game, hoping to actually have fun for once.

When he arrived however, the boy wasn't there, and he was angry because he was stood up. However, the boy's family had told him that he had died in a car crash, going to meet him at the Paintball arena. Saddened by this, Oliver decided he would stop bullying people. With the same equipment he bought, he decided to enter his first paintball match, and won it without even trying. He kept entering tournaments and becoming better and better, eventually entering a match in Japan. Jin Kirigiri had been watching his match, and impressed by his talents, invited him personally, thus beginning his life in Hope's Peak Academy.

Competition was something Oliver loved, going into the field with nothing but a pistol, the adrenaline it was all surreal to him. Even with low ammunition he had been able to pull off an amazing win. So when Hiyoko Saionji of Class 77B challenged them outright to something he excelled in, he knew it was time to practice.

He walked into the Shooting range, seeing a few others of his class already there. Before he was even greeted, he pulled his Beretta 92fs from behind his back. He flicked the safety off, aiming at the target as he walked, pulling the trigger. He made it to the end of the row, having nailed every target perfectly.

"Must you show off every damn time?" Rika Otonashi, the Ultimate Marksman snapped.

She was a young woman of seventeen, with emerald green hair, reaching down past her shoulders. She had equally bright pink eyes, an odd trait for her family. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a black Kevlar vest over it, filled with magazines. She was wearing a short navy blue skirt, long white thigh high stockings and black boots.

Resting on the table next to her was her personal effect, a Knight's SR 25 Type Armlite AR 10 V. It was a gun she smithed herself from an AR 10 Law. It had been even harder to get all of the parts to accurately do it. But she was able to thanks to her Ultimate title. It was the gun she was going to be using during the game. She had easily converted it to a Marking gun by changing a few parts. If there was something she knew better than her own gun, it was what parts to use on it.

Oliver smirked, grabbing some marking bullets from a large box that had been given to them. He loaded them into his new empty magazine, chewing on the gum he had in his mouth.

"Sorry that I'm slightly better than you at what I do." he said simply, loading the magazine into his gun.

"Oh fuck you. You are not a better marksman than I am, I can put a bullet through a fleas ass at 200 meters." she said confidently. He smirked, raising his gun. He let out three swift shots, nailing the center of the target. He pressed the button, returning the paper to them.

"Hmm...you missed one shot, I got all four...I think the flea is still alive." he boasted, earning a glare from the girl.

"Now now you guys, we're here to practice, not crack each others balls." One of their friends said.

She was a girl of twenty, with soft gray colored hair, tied into a messy side ponytail. She had a soft complexion, her eyes having dark rings around them from lack of sleep. She wore a pair of glasses on her face, her silver eyes glittering a bit. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, over a white tank top with a ruffled black hem. She was wearing a pair of black pants and silver colored flats. Tucked in between her breasts was a small plush teddy bear, which she had personally made herself. Her name was Keiko Hikari, and she was the Ultimate Doll Maker.

Contrary to her last name, which meant Light, Keiko was nothing but a lover of the dark arts. She had originally started making dolls because of the legend behind Robert the Doll and Annabelle. She had wanted her dolls to get cursed so that she could use them against her enemies, sadly she hadn't gotten lucky. Instead her dolls had gotten popular with children, and she had been making them professionally ever since. She was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy when the Headmaster requested she make a beautiful porcelain doll for his daughter. The girl didn't like the doll, but she kept it as a gesture of friendship.

"You look kinda awkward here Keiko...too bad you can't sit out." Oliver said, the girl blinked slowly, shaking her head.

"It isn't a matter of being awkward or not. We were challenged and we all have to participate. I do not wish to be schooled by those who are on equal footing with us." she said.

"Well, that depends on whether or not those dumb shits show up. I tried talking to Yasuke and he wants nothing to do with it. Yuta is as perverted as ever and Chizu has to take care of his kid on that day. The way I see it, we won't be able to get our class together in time." Rika said, loading the magazine into her gun.

"Carly said she would be here...she just has to finish rehearsing for her webshow. She said she was going to live stream the game to her website." Keiko said, leaning against the back wall. She yawned softly, reaching into her pocket for the doll she was currently making.

"What about Aqua? She said she would be part of our team." Oliver said.

"She's apparently doing research on some algae or something. She also said she was volunteering at the Aquarium on that day, so no dice." Rika replied. The boy grit his teeth, slamming the magazine into his gun.

"Fine then, we're gonna have to gather up our classmates. I will not be made a fool of." he said, holstering his gun.

"Who do we go after first?" Rika asked curiously, taking a shot at the target. She smiled, as the bullet struck home. Oliver smirked, already knowing who he was going after.

The black haired boy knocked loudly on the door of his chosen classmate, the two girls standing behind him. When the person didn't answer, he knocked on the door louder. The door slowly opened, followed by an odd organ solo.

The room was completely pitch black, not a single speck of light was visible, other than a single candle in the middle of the room. Oliver sighed as he walked into the room, turning the light on. He heard a loud hiss on the other end of the room, as the one living within focused on all three of them.

Mike Malkolkski was his name, and in the academy's jargon, he was known as the Ultimate Vampire. He had singlehandedly created the biggest clan of vampires in all of Japan, causing people from all over to join it. Of course none of them were true vampires, but how the acted and behaved, you would believe they were.

He had long smooth black hair, and bright crimson colored eyes. He had pale skin, like that of a vampire, though he put on some make up to look paler. He was wearing a white scarf around his neck, hiding his supposed fang holes from when he was "Turned". He was wearing a black hooded cloak, reaching down to the floor, underneath he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, matching black pants and boots.

Rather than having a bed, he had a pure black coffin in his room, decorated with red felt and the softest mattress in the the world, or so he said. No one wanted to sleep in a coffin so they didn't truly know how soft and comfortable it was.

"You dare disturb our slumber?" the boy asked, glaring at his friends. Oliver sighed, pinching his eyes.

"Bro, it's 2 in the afternoon...I get that you like this whole vampire thing, but you aren't one alright?" he said. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Foolish mortal, you dare compare our kind to yours? We are eternal creatures of the night. Our craving for blood is only satiated on the night of the full moon." the boy replied. Rika sighed, entering the room, holding onto the strap of her gun.

"None of us want to be sparkling faggot vampires, now listen, we have an important game and we need you there." she said firmly.

"You come into my realm, insult my kind and then ask me to participate in an ungodly ritual?" the boy asked, wrapping his cloak around himself. He held his arm out, his pet bat clinging onto his arm. They all ignored the creature as it hung upside down in front of them.

"I'm sorry for Rika, but she's right...we need your help Mike...we truly do." Oliver said. Mike smirked, slowly walking toward his classmates. All of them backed away instantly, as he bared his fangs.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request." he said. They all just looked at him oddly.

"It means no." he said, in simpler terms.

With that the boy pushed them out of his dorm, slamming the door closed. Rika glared at the Ultimate Paintballer, her arms crossed in disdain.

"So...what were you planning to do if he didn't agree?" she said. He shrugged, quickly spinning around. He roundhouse kicked the door, sending it flying open. Before the Vampire could do anything, he was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer. He fell to the ground unconscious, his bat hissing loudly.

"Now then, let's get him to the training grounds...Keiko, next one is yours." he said, pulling some rope from inside his bag.

Aquamarine Yuuki was an odd girl. Well odd in the sense that she loved fish like nobody's business. She was a very amicable girl, friendly toward anyone, even mean people. But that usually put her on the ass end of a joke, something she never really liked. Still she made her best effort to get to know everyone on a personal level.

She was a beautiful young woman, with aqua colored hair that reached past her back. She had sunkissed skin and vibrant turquoise colored eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, with a scale like designed to it, the shirt was lowcut, revealing quite a bit of her cleavage. She was wearing a golden necklace around her neck, with a mermaid on it, further bringing more attention to that area. She was wearing a tight fitting skirt, which was aqua colored and had more scales on it. It reached down to her ankles, and had flat fins on it, making her look almost like a mermaid. She was wearing blue sandals, her nails painted aqua to match the rest of her theme.

She spent most of her time in the pool on the second floor. She was one of the best swimmers on the swim team, coming shy of Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer. She didn't care much for the sport, she wanted to be a good swimmer due to her chosen profession, Marine Biology. She had made several new discoveries, including the discovery of a rare shark that lived on the coast of Japan, and had been hiding for nearly a hundred years. No one had ever found it, but she had been able to locate it with ease. This was of course after she accidentally fell off a fishing boat, but she was still able to discover it.

It was today that she was heading to the aquarium to help the caretakers wash the seal enclosure. While the others did the cleaning, she would play with the seals, while also conducting research. Sometimes the kids would come over and ask her questions, and that usually turned into a seminar. It had brought quite a bit of attention to the Aquarium, and had made their ticket sales skyrocket. That made her and the owners happy, it meant the animals would be well taken care of.

Well, that was the idea...at least until she heard what sounded like a dolphin. She stopped in her tracks, looking toward the pool. The sound filled her ears and she grinned, running toward the pool. Maybe someone had surprised her and put dolphins in the pool, like she had originally wanted to do. She quickly raced through the Locker room, heading into the pool.

She however saw nothing, nothing but the empty pool at least. Ever since the dodge ball tournament, no one had been using the pool. They were keeping it clean in case one of the classes chose a swimming event. Which made it more apparent that she had been duped. Hearing the cry again, she looked down, seeing a miniature dolphin plush, sitting next to a radio. She knelt down, taking the plush in her hands.

"Well...you aren't a real dolphin, but you are adorable." she said, kissing its snout. She looked up, eyes widening a bit as a large metal cage fell over her, successfully trapping her inside.

"Target secured."

"Keiko, what is the meaning of this!" Aquamarine cried, clutching the bars of her cage. The silver haired girl just gave her a deadpanned look.

"We need you to help us, we were challenged to that paintball game after all." she said.

"God is this what this is about? I already told you I am working the aquarium that day." she said.

"And we're telling you that you need to be there. We already caught Count Moron, we need you to help us Aqua." Oliver said, walking into the pool with Mike over his shoulder.

"I will get out of these bindings soon enough. And you shall face the wrath of my entire coven!" the boy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Rika cried, driving the butt of her rifle into his back, causing him to hiss in pain. Aquamarine sighed, shaking her head.

"If I join you can I keep the dolphin?" she asked.

"Of course, I made that for your birthday...his name is Steven." Keiko said, the girl grinned.

"Alright, I'm ready to Paintball!" she said happily.

"Nice, now to wrangle up the rest of our classmates...any idea where Toshiro is?" Oliver asked.

"Is there an open street nearby where he can paint?" Rika asked curiously.

"Oh, I saw one near the back of Hope's Peak, it was a large abandoned building that used to be part of our campus." Aquamarine said, earning nods from her classmates. Keiko easily lifted the cage, allowing her to come out.

"Lead the way then."

Toshiro sighed as he looked at the blank canvas, or rather the empty wall in front of him. He hadn't been inspired to paint anything in the last week or so. He had a bucket filled with spray paint cans next to him, hoping something hit him. He ran a hand through his crimson hair, putting his yellow cap back onto his head.

He was a young man of eighteen, hailing from Boston Massachusetts. He had rapidly discovered that Japan was way different than the United States. For once, street art wasn't as common here than over there. It made it hard to be inspired when no one drew on the walls. He had silver colored rings on his ears, and long silver chains around his neck. He was wearing a sports jacket over a wife beater, his green jacket placed on the ground beside him due to the heat. He wore a pair of black jogging shorts and white sneakers.

He remembered the day he had been scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. He was actually part of another academy, Morning Hope Highschool, which was in the state of Nebraska. He had been the Ultimate Street Artist there as well. He had been running away from the cops after spray painting on a blank billboard when he bumped into a foreigner. That foreigner had been Koichi Kizakura, who had come to the United States to see how the students of Morning Hope Highschool behaved. He had been impressed with the boy's skill and extended an invitation as an exchange student, he readily accepted it, hoping to broadening his artistic horizon.

But now that had been in Japan for two years, he hadn't been able to come up with a style or anything permanent. He had done some street art for some stores and the like, but he hadn't been inspired by anything. He sighed, a frown on his face.

"You know...maybe you should do stuff at random...rather than think of what you want to draw."

Toshiro looked up, seeing the face of Oliver, one of his classmates. The boy frowned, tossing a rock at the wall before him.

"I already tried that man, can't come up with anything." he replied, in a thick Bostonian accent.

Even while speaking Japanese, it was obvious he was from Boston. Oliver smirked, drawing his gun from his holster. He opened fire on the wall, different colors bursting against the wall. His gun clicked empty and he looked at his friend, who had a pensive look on his face. His eyes lit up and he grabbed some neon colors, running up to the wall. The sound of spraying filled their ears as they all watched the boy get to work. About ten minutes later, he dropped the can onto the floor.

The painting depicted all of his classmates, standing proudly over Class 77B at the end of their paintball match. Splats of color could be seen all over the painting. Oliver was standing at the front, his gun in hand, pulling the slide back, as Rika and Keiko stood behind him, rifles aimed upward. The last thing he did was sign his name on the corner of it, a smirk on his face.

"Dude, that looks killer...I totally love it!" Aquamarine cried, clapping her hands. The boy flushed, rubbing his neck.

"Aw, it's was nothing. I just connected the dots y'know?" he said.

"Well, I can see that you are willing to join us...and that's a good thing. Let's make that painting a real event shall we?" Oliver asked, holding his hand out. Toshiro nodded, shaking the boy's hand.

"Excellent, now let's see if we can track another one of our classmates." He said.

"I know just where to look, you wanna take a trip to the Botanical Garden?" Toshiro asked, earning curious looks from his friends.

"As long as there is no sunlight, I am fine." the shrouded Mike replied.

It took them awhile to walk up the five flights of stairs, but they finally made it to the fifth floor. As soon as they passed through the doors, they heard a rather obnoxious song being played through a boom box. The song had ended, but it had begun just as fast as it had, annoying the ones present.

" _Prepare for total domination!"_

"God I fucking hate this song." Rika said, lowering her rifle. She took aim at the purple boom box, pulling the trigger. The device exploded, sparks going in all directions. Oliver forcefully lowered the rifle, eyes wide.

"Dude, was that live ammo?" he asked.

"I don't know how it slipped in there, honest!" she said, giving him a shit eating grin.

"Like totally, you have to be messing with me. That boombox was brand new!"

A young woman stood in front of the students, dressed in the Hope's Peak Academy cheering uniform. It was a sleeveless shirt, with a white collar and white straps. The front of it was a deep shade of green, bearing the crest of the academy on it. She was wearing a white pleated skirt, with bright green patches in between each ruffle, underneath she was wearing bright green biker shorts. She was wearing white ankle socks and white tennis shoes. She had light brown skin, bright green eyes and dark auburn colored hair.

This was Haley Pilastri, the Ultimate Cheer Squad Captain, and the captain of Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Cheerleading Squad. While the others were just alumni, Haley had been the only one to actually get in with a cheering title. It all happened during the national Cheerleading Competition, when she forced her squad to do a horrible routine called Spirit Fingers, it was a rather infamous routine, that apparently nine other Squads knew. She blamed her father rather than herself, but still it was an embarrassing and frowned upon exchange. Thankfully, she had been scouted by the academy, and thus redeemed herself.

She glared at Rika, placing her hands at her hips. She was panting a bit, having most likely been in the middle of a routine. She hadn't been present during the Dodge-ball game, having left her squad to do the routine themselves. She had mostly likely been up there on her own. Oliver stood before her, giving her a wave.

"Haley, we were challenged to a paintball game by Class 77B. We need your help to beat them." he said.

"My help? I'm not good at paintball, you know what I am good at, cheering. Give me an N...give me an O, what does that spell? NO!" she cried, turning away from them.

"Ah, this mistress is on my team. I too do not wish to participate in this ritual." Mike said, earning a scowl from the cheerleader.

"So, it is my understanding that you don't wish to help us. Does that mean you want that class to make fun of you? To...belittle your Spirit Fingers?" he asked.

"Belittle? Those bastards wouldn't do that...they don't know what I am capable of!" she cried.

"Then why don't you used those spirit fingers to shoot a gun, rather than playing with yourself at night. Seriously, I can hear you." Rika said.

"Me too." Keiko added.

"I thought it was the dog that lived across the street from the school. Oh my god." Aquamarine cried, causing the brunette to blush.

"I do not play with myself. Fine, I'll join this little squadron, but If I am hit, I'm done for the rest of the game." she said firmly.

"Fair enough, that's actually how paintballing works." Oliver said. The girl nodded, picking up the pieces of her radio.

"You need to pay me back for this." she said.

"I ain't paying for shit."

"Rika." Aquamarine cried, causing the girl to grumble under her breath, giving her a nod. The Cheerleader smiled, glancing back at Oliver.

"If you want someone else, I know where we can find two more people." she said.

"Lead the way."

Emma was searching through the bottles in the art room, hoping she could find some colors to use. She glanced back at her pallet, seeing the dots of paint already on it. She grabbed some water based paints and a foam plate. Once back at her table, she squirted the two colors together, mixing them with a brush until she got a bright chartreuse. She grabbed a glob of it and placed it on her pallet, continuing her work.

She was a young woman with pale colored skin, and messy brownish blonde hair. She had dark colored eyes, and small lips. She was wearing a white smock top over a black tank top and some shorts. The smock was covered in hundreds of colors, from how much she used it. She was also walking around barefoot, something she did whenever she was focused on a painting. Currently, she was painting Mount Fuji, as she had recently visited it.

On a nearby table, a young man was busy putting the finishing touches on a bird house he had made for a project. He had copper colored hair, held back by a headband. He was wearing a flannel red shirt, the top buttons undone, revealing part of his undershirt. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and some Timberland work boots. Around his waist was a tool belt, which had a few tools, a hammer, some screw drivers, a level, and angle ruler, to name a few. This boy was known as the Ultimate Carpenter, Ryoutaro Matsujima. The girl was named Emily Elizabeth Howard, Emma to her friends. She was the Ultimate Artist.

The two of them had become fast friends, mostly due to how much they used the art room. It had been awkward at first, but once they had gotten to know each other, they had become fast friends. Ryoutaro was used to her odd quirks, while Emma had gotten used to the sound of wood being cut in the back of the room. It was a friendly yet odd relationship. Especially when she took pictures of herself in the back room completely nude, for part purposes of course. It was even worse she begged him to do the same so she could paint natural human beauty. They had an odd relationship.

"So, when is your painting due?" the boy asked, trying to make small talk. The girl hummed to herself, absentmindedly tapping her chin with her paintbrush, smearing a bit of paint onto her skin.

"Next week...maybe? What about that birdhouse?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I had to skip out on the game just so I could put some extra work. But yours is more important, it's going to be sitting at the Ueno Art Museum, aren't you excited?" he asked. The girl shrugged, as she continued painting.

"Not really, it isn't exactly my best work. Besides its just an art show, it isn't staying permanently." she replied. She washed her brush off, dabbing the sky blue as she added another coat to the sky.

"You strive so much, but nothing is your best work, not this and not that beautiful painting about the puppies." he said, putting the finishing touches on his birdhouse.

"I just haven't found my niche yet...or rather my muse. Ever since I saw the Sayori, I've tried my hardest to paint something like it, but I can't come up with anything. I started carrying a canvas with me, but still nothing. It's become rather difficult." she said, setting her paints down. The painting was done, so all she had to do was wait for it to dry.

"Emma, I'm not sure why you say this, but your work is amazing, just like you are. You can paint under any condition, that is a talent in and of itself." he said. She looked at him, lips pressed in a thin line.

"You say that because your my best friend. You don't have an artists eye like I do...say would you mind taking a picture of my breasts, I'm working on a self portrait." she said. The boy blushed, looking away from her.

"Clothed?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'm trying to capture real beauty, not clothes." she replied. He sighed.

"Emma, we need to stop doing that...you know how flustered I get when you make me take pictures of you." he said.

"It's just skin Ryu...nothing to be embarrassed about." she replied, an emotionless mask on her face, as usual. He sighed, shaking his head.

" _Yeah, the throbbing erection in my pants isn't just my dick either."_ he thought to himself.

It was obvious that he was in love with her, but with Emma you couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking. She never showed her emotions like other people. Rather she showed them through her art. He had never seen her in love before, but he figured, if she painted with a lot of red or with hearts, she was feeling something. She handed him her digital camera and started taking off her smock top, placing it on the table. She reached for her shirt, taking it off as well.

"Whoa, we're doing this now?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well what if someone sees?" he said. She shrugged, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.

"It's fine, I'm comfortable with my own body." she said firmly.

She placed her bra on the table and stood up straight, brushing her hair away from her chest. He flushed, fumbling with the camera as he always did when she asked him for this. He rose it to his eyes, focusing the view finder until he had the perfect shot. He snapped the first picture, turning the camera to her.

"Hmm...that one is okay, let's try from another angle." she said. He nodded, getting to his knees. He took one from underneath, showing that to her as well.

"I think that one works...it shows...shadows." he struggled to say. He almost said nipple on accident, but he bit his tongue in time.

"I agree...but it doesn't show size as well...let me bend over this table and you can take it from the floor." she said. As she bent over the table, they heard a knock on the door, causing them to look up.

Oliver didn't know what the hell he had just walked in to. He saw two of his classmates, one covered in paint, and half naked, and another one with a camera in his hand. Ryoutaro dropped the camera, which clattered to the ground. He rose his hands up, bumping into the table.

"It isn't what it looks like!" he cried. Emma sighed, getting off the table. She didn't really care that she was being ogled. She quickly put her shirt on, placing her smock over it.

"Is there anything we could do for you? We're rather busy." she said.

"Showing him your titties? What's wrong with you?" Rika snapped.

"I require blood." Mike said, his nose dripping profusely.

Keiko slammed her fist against his head, knocking him out. Toshiro groaned as he had taken over for Oliver when carrying him. Shoes were now being drenched in blood.

"I wasn't showing him my "Titties" as you so eloquently put. I was asking him to take pictures of my breasts for a painting I am working on. We are busy, so speak." she said firmly.

"We need the two of you for the paintball game. Class 77B challenged us this morning." Oliver said, trying his hardest not to blush. Ryoutaro sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry guys, I got three more orders I need to fill after this one. I can't take time off from them or I'll get screwed." he said.

"I have an art exhibit I must attend soon, so I am working on my paintings." Emma said.

"Come on guys, we've gotten most of our class together! We can definitely do this...when was the last time either of you spent time with other people?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Us spending time with other people doesn't have anything to do with it. Besides, how exactly will you get a hold of the others? Sona is away at the hospital, taking care of a sick patient. Chizu has to take care of his son, and who knows where Shinji is right now." Ryoutaro said, grabbing his saw.

"It's as Ryu said...we won't possibly be able to get all of them. Besides, do you not remember what the academy looked like the day after their paintball fight? It was total chaos...I made a painting of it you know." she said, pointing to the large canvas on the other end of the room.

It depicted the Second Floor of Hope's Peak Academy, which had been turned into a total paint bath. There was paint all over the place, hot pink, green and crimson being the most obvious. There were reports of a paint grenade being used. She also painted Classroom 2B, the one that Class 77B used as their classroom, and it looked like hell had gone through it. There was paint on top of paint, broken desks and windows all over the place. Oliver paled a bit, tearing his eyes away from the painting.

"I know but...come on, we gotta at least try. It'll be fun...and it will be inspiration for future paintings." he said. The girl narrowed her eyes in thought, smearing more paint on her face. She looked dead at him, an expressionless look on her face.

"Can I stay barefoot?"

"Will you keep your top on from now on?" he countered.

"Yes, but not in my dorm."

"Done...what about you Ryoutaro?" the black haired boy asked. He glanced at Emma, a frown on his face. She didn't really give him any facial cues. She blinked three times, a universal sign that meant yes. He sighed, giving him a nod.

"Aye, I'll join...but you gotta help me cut wood for my projects. I'll need all the help I can get." he said.

"Deal, now...we need to find a few more people. Carly already said she would join us, we need to get Sohara Takagi, Chizu Kaart, Shinji Narukami and Sona Cadenza." Oliver said.

"Four more people huh? What about Yasuke and Yuta?" Ryoutaro asked curiously.

"I told the staff not to let Yasuke into the Neuroscience lab until after the tournament. As for Yuta, I told the owner of Hansel and Gretel not to let him in until after the game." he said.

"Wow, so they need to show up whether they want to or not. Hmm...I know where we can find Chizu...but remember he has a kid so he might not agree." Ryoutaro said.

"Lead us there young carpenter!" Oliver said, earning a groan from Rika.

Standing behind a bar was a tall young man with a muscular build. He was six foot two in height, and weighed over 210 pounds. He was wearing a white dress shirt, accenting his muscles quite a bit. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with formal shoes. He wore a black vest over the shirt, with matching leather gloves. He had brown colored skin, and spiky blue hair. He was one of two students on campus with heterochromia. He had a bright violet eye, his other eye being white in color.

The crowd in front of him was clapping as he did tricks with the bottles, pouring the drinks into the glasses. He seemed to be a natural at it too. He grabbed three bottles and started juggling them, pouring bits from each one with each pass until the glass was full. He expertly caught the bottles, placing them on the shelf. Grabbing a lemon wedge, he placed it on the side of the glass and handed it to the customer, who handed him a wad of cash as his tip.

The place he was working at was a bar on campus. While it didn't serve alcohol during the day, due to there being students around, he was allowed to serve them to adults. He had gotten his training running his father's bar whenever he had the free time. He had been scouted by Koichi Kizakura into Hope's Peak Academy, as the Ultimate Bartender. He started wiping the counter down, mentally jotting down how much alcohol he had left. While the academy was loose on the rules with alcohol, he made sure to ID everyone that ordered, so he wouldn't get in trouble. The last thing he needed was a drunk sixteen year old running naked around campus.

He looked up, seeing a few familiar faces among the crowd. It was still rather early, but due to him working there, the bar was practically full to capacity. It also served as an Under 21 Dance club at night, where the Ultimate DJ would put on her laser shows. He gave them all a smile.

"Oliver and Company, what can I help ya with?"

"Hey Chizu, do you think you could talk for a few minutes?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, what about?" he asked curiously.

"We need you man, Class 77B challenged us to a Paintball fight and we need everyone from our class." Rika said, earning a nod from Oliver.

"We're gonna try to beat Class 77B and make it known that we're the better class. Come on you have to help us!" Aquamarine cried out, hugging Steven closely to herself.

"Sorry fellas, but I'm taking care of my son that day. If I wasn't then I would gladly help you out." he said, grabbing his rag.

"Hey, do you think I could get some Jack Daniels with a Splash of Gray Goose?" Keiko asked, earning various looks from everyone present.

"Sorry little lady, you must be over the age of twenty to drink." he said firmly. She dug her hand into her shirt, pulling out her Identification.

"I dunno...it's pretty early."

"Come on, do this for me and I won't tell anyone Jay Leno goes to your bar for gay bathroom sex." she said.

"Fine, but that's the only drink I'm giving you today. And that never happened." he said, grabbing the two bottles from behind him.

He pulled out a glass and placed it on shaved ice, coating the brim of it with the ice. He poured a bit of vodka into the ice, letting it seep onto the glass. He poured the two drinks into another cup, and started shaking them, flipping it through the air a few times. They all looked, entranced at the routine he started, just to mix a drink. He tapped the glass against the bar, pouring the mixture inside it. He placed a mint leaf on the edge of it, handing the glass to the woman.

"There you are." he said. She took a sip of it, waking up a bit.

"That's good, you're really an awesome bartender." she said, pulling out a wad of cash from her boobs, somehow not knocking her teddy bear out of it. He counted the money, smiling to himself.

"Thank you, this will surely help my son out."

"Whoa wait a minute, Keiko you're old enough to drink?" Oliver asked.

"I stayed back last year, I thought I told you this...I wasn't scouted until I was eighteen, and I slept all through last year." she said, sipping her drink.

"Nevermind that, Chizu if we find you a babysitter, can you come with us?" Aquamarine asked. The boy tilted his head in thought.

"Um...I suppose...but they have to be really good, and I need a background check." he said sternly.

xxx

"And this is my contact information, if you need anything you can reach me there." Sayaka said, handing the worried father a stack of papers. It was her resume, along with various contacts and emergency numbers. She also gave him a list of licensed nurses, hospitals and pharmacies in case she needed medicine.

"Well, how about it Chizu? The Ultimate Pop Sensation is also the Ultimate Babysitter, come on man." Toshiro said, struggling to hold onto Mike who was wiggling in his arms.

"Fine, I'll leave my son with Sayaka...if she autographs my CD." he said, pulling said disc from his vest. She rolled her eyes, pulling a pen from her pocket. She signed the CD and the case itself, leaving behind a cute smiley face.

"There you are." she said.

"I'll bring my son to your dorm tomorrow morning...along with all of his toys. He's very well behaved so he shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't worry, I love kids, and this is all training for when I have my own children. Although Hisashi doesn't want to have one yet. He's convinced he won't be "Father" material." she said, adding quotes to the word.

"Didn't you just start dating?" Ryoutaro asked, earning a nod from the Pop star.

"Oh yes, we just started dating...but I already know he's the one. He's so sweet and gentle, he doesn't even care that I'm an idol either." she said happily.

"That's what my neighbor said before he raped that girl on second street." Emma said emotionless, causing everyone to look at her.

"Christ, you are all kinds of fucked up aren't you?" Haley snapped.

"Not really...Sayaka would you mind if I take a picture of your breasts? It's for a painting." she said. Sayaka's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Absolutely not! I already had one nip slip, I am not going there again!" she cried angrily. Mike smirked, somehow snapping his restraints. He landed on the ground with a thud, spreading his cloak as if it were bat wings.

"Finally, I am free. The young Idol shall be my mistress of the night!" he cried, about to take a bite from Sayaka's neck. Rika took out her pistol, shooting him in the forehead with a paint bullet. He fell to the ground, crying in pain. Sayaka turned around, looking at the pasty boy.

"I should go, before someone gets hurt." she said.

"I'll call you later to set up a time, see you later Sayaka." Chizu said, earning a nod and a smile from the idol, as she disappeared down the hall.

"That takes care of that...all we have to do now is find Shinji. Sohara is currently on leave at the hospital as well, so it's pointless trying to get her today." Oliver said, glancing at Mike who was still writhing in pain.

"I may have an idea of where to find him. If you would follow me." Chizu said, leading them out of the main building. Emma grabbed a hold of Mike's leg, pulling him along.

xxx

The wind was blowing through his hair as he was running. He jumped onto a roof top, running just as fast as before. He jumped off, landing on the ground, rolling to soften the impact. He kept on running, jumping over a car that was about to cross the red light. He grabbed onto a railing and shimmied over it, jumping onto another building. He kept on running, climbing onto the roof.

He was a young boy of eighteen, with buzz cut brown hair. He had bright violet eyes and a tanned complexion from all the time he spent outside. He was wearing a hooded sweater, the arms being tied down with duct tape to reduce wind resistance. He wore a pair of skinny jeans for the same reason, along with some running shoes. He had a backpack on his back, filled with water and power bars for when he was low on energy. His name was Shinji Narukami, the Ultimate Freerunner.

He was coming onto the edge of the building, and spun around on his heel, back flipping off the edge. He quickly fixed himself, landing on the hood of a parked car. He rolled onto the street and used the momentum to propel himself forward. He kept on running his breathing hard but controlled. He turned the corner, running toward a building in construction, the Ultimate Freerunning paradise. As he crossed the street however, he didn't see the person in front of him. A gunshot filled his ears, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh god my fucking knee, that's my knee, dammit...shit!" he cried, clutching his knee in pain.

"Why did you shoot me you asshole?!" he shouted, looking at Rika who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"We needed a way to stop you man...sorry." Oliver said.

"You could have just called out to me. Christ!" he shouted.

"Maybe I was wrong, I'm sorry for shooting you Shinji." Rika said.

"Fuck you man, you suck! Stupid bitch with a gun, you could have just called me, you could have just walked away. But you didn't...so fuck you, you dumbass!" he said, rubbing his knee.

"I know this may not be a good time, but we need you for our match against Class 77B." Oliver said. The boy glared at him in anger.

"How the fuck do you want me to go up against another glass when you shot my knee?!" he shouted angrily.

"Dude, calm down we got pills for the pain...we really need you man, we got practically the whole class together for this." Toshiro said.

"Indeed, it'll be alright...the pain shall diminish soon." Chizu said, giving the boy a smile. Shinji sighed, sitting up. He noticed his knee didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"Ugh...fine, but I get my choice of weapons." he said.

"Agreed, alright! We got the whole class to agree!" Oliver cheered loudly.

"Nice job, I didn't have faith in you at all...but seeing all of us here, I gotta say you did a great job!" Rika said.

"That makes me feel so much better." he said.

"I'm free!" Mike shouted, covering his face as he ran. Emma grabbed his shoulder, punching him in the gut. He groaned in pain, instantly passing out.

"Damn, she's got him on a leash!" Shinji said. The girl gave him a smile, or rather a deadpanned, sort of smile.

"I do my best."

"Back to the classroom guys." Oliver said, Chizu volunteered to help Shinji as he was limping.

Xxx

Back at the classroom, three girls were currently waiting for their class to show up. They had been hanging around the windows, glancing down at the large courtyard of the academy. The first girl was a transfer student from Seattle Washington.

She was a young girl of sixteen, with long brown hair that reached down to her mid back. She had a fair complexion, with dark brown eyes. She had a bit of blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a violet colored shirt, under a brown blazer which she kept half buttoned. She was wearing a brown skirt, with white socks and black shoes. This young woman was known as Carly Shay, the Ultimate Internet Personality. She had been invited to attend the school after her popular Webshow ended up hitting the top of the Internets most viewed shows on the web. It had been a shame, but she still ran her show along with her friends who were on the other side of the world.

The girl next to her stood a bit taller than her, and had strawberry colored hair. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, with a red cross on the sleeve. It had various other markings on it, along with the letters E.M.T. on the back. She had a fanny pack around her waist, filled with all of the equipment she would need. She wore a short skirt, which was a navy blue color. She wore heeled boots, and short socks. This was Sohara Takagi, the Ultimate EMT.

She had been the youngest EMT in history, after saving her mother's life. She had dedicated her life to emergency medical treatment. So much so that she had passed her test and gotten her own ambulance. When there was an emergency, she was the first one there, and did her best to help everyone make it out alive. So far, no one had died under her care. A miracle in and of itself.

The final girl was a tall young woman, with lengthy black hair, tied into a high ponytail. She had dark eyes and was wearing a thin pair of sunglasses on her face. She was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater, which had thin stripes running down it. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts, with white panty hose underneath. She was also wearing a pair of sandals. Over her body, she was wearing a white Doctor's coat, and around her neck was her stethoscope. Sown onto the breast pocket was her name, Sona Cadenza, the Ultimate Doctor.

She sighed, glancing away from the window. Carly looked up from her phone, a frown on her face.

"Something wrong Sona?" she asked.

"Yeah...I couldn't save someone today. She was a young woman, giving birth...her baby was two months premature. We had to do emergency cesarean on the spot, and she bled out before we were able to do anything. The baby doesn't look good either."

"I'm so sorry Sona, I didn't know you had a rough day." Sohara said, hugging the young woman. She smiled, sighing a bit.

"It's alright...I've already come to grips with it. I can't save every life, but I can make sure that I do give it my best effort." she said.

"It might be a coincidence but, I was helping a woman give birth today too. A beautiful baby boy." Sohara said happily.

"Huh, that is a coincidence." Carly said. She pulled out a fidget spinner from her pocket, and started playing with it, the two girls looked at her.

"Is that a fidget spinner?" Sona asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was a stupid toy, but I ended up buy fourteen of them." she said.

"Fourteen? What the hell do you need with that many?" Sohara asked curiously.

"They were cute!" she said simply.

"I don't understand why I have to be here." Yasuke said, walking into the room, with Yuta behind him.

"Me either, Miss Del Rio didn't let me buy anything today!" he cried angrily. Oliver walked in after them, the rest of the class after him. Everyone instantly went to their seat. Oliver stood at the front, looking over the fifteen students present.

"Alright, all of us are here and accounted for. So here's what's going down. Class 77B has challenged us to a Paintball fight...they think they are so good at it because they had their own war here. They creamed the Student Council, let's get it out there." he said.

"Yes, how are we going to be able to beat them?" Carly asked, a little scared at the prospect of paintball.

"Simple, we beat them with good old fashioned teamwork. They are a tight nit group, Christ it was obvious Daisuke was the one that gave that girl food poisoning. They are willing to take the fall for each other, they trust each other, something we don't all have. But we need to gain it, in three days or less. So here's my plan, we will be practicing on the field." he said.

"Practicing, like with real guns?" Haley asked.

"No dumbass, we can't use real guns. We'll be using these." Rika said, tossing her a paint bullet. The girl looked at it, seeing the hot pink tip on the bullet.

"I can attest to you all, it hurts like a motherfucker." Shinji said, still icing his knee.

"Yes, it may hurt, but we must all come together. We need to show them all that Class 77A is not to be trifled with. We need to break their bonds, and use that as our advantage. Together, we can win...by the sweat of our brow, and the strength of our backs, we will achieve this, our Independence Day!" he said firmly.

"Yay!" Emma said, emotionless as she started clapping her hands. She was quickly over taken as the rest of the class started cheering. They all stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Do you wanna lose a paint war? Come on then you can try...you can try to beat us, defeat us...but you will never truly win! Do you wanna lose a paint war, because you're all loosing this paint war!" Daisuke sung, laughing as he went. Oliver grit his teeth.

"Alright then, if its war he wants, then its war he'll get. 77A, we will defeat them and become the best class in Hope's Peak Academy, or we will die trying!" he said.

"YEAH!"

Daisuke smirked to himself as he walked down the hall. He was entirely confident that he was going to win. They had been through a lot together, but Class 77A didn't have the bonds they did. It was going to be a savage fight, and both sides were going to be tested. In the end, the one that one was going to live in glory, while the loosing side lived in infamy, for the rest of the school year.


	30. Paintball Redux

**A/N: Hello...is it me you're waiting foooorrrr!**

 **Welcome one and all to Chapter 30 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. We have once again reached a milestone chapter, and this one is quite lengthy. There is a lot to digest in this chapter, along with some funny stuff that happens every so often. I'm having fun writing for Class 77A, these characters have definitely grown on me over the last day or so, especially Keiko and Emma, they are my favorites out of this batch of people. I hope you like this chapter, sadly the end of it will be in the next one, the battle just got too freaking long for it to be a single chapter. I exceeded my limit by nine pages, which is an insane amount of writing.**

 **So if you didn't guess, this is another paintball chapter, the competition between 77A and 77B. Who will come out on top, and who will get to brag for the next few days before they select the next event? You'll all just have to wait and see. So without further adoo, here is Chapter 30 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy!**

 **As always, guess the references if you can spot them!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 30

Paintball Redux

Daisuke groaned as he was woken up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, his focus on the alarm clock on his bedside table. Sonia sat up, glaring at the door with unfocused eyes. The knocking grew louder as he stood up, making his way toward the door. He fumbled with the lock, throwing the door open. Standing on the other side was Kyoko Kirigiri, looking rather posh in her outfit. He blinked a few times, glancing at the clock.

"It's 4 in the morning." he said.

"I understand this, but I have made some headway in my investigation. Information that I felt you should know." she said. He instantly woke up, opening the door to let her in. Sonia stretched her arms, brushing her hands to flatten a bit of her bedhead.

"Good morning Kyoko." she greet, voice sounding tired.

"Likewise your majesty. Sorry for disturbing your slumber."

"No no, it's alright...I wake up at five all the time." she said, trailing off a bit. She leaned against the wall, trying her hardest to stay awake. Daisuke gestured to the computer chair, and Kyoko sat down, pulling a file from inside her coat.

"So, I spent the last three days at your fathers company." she started, causing him to go wide eyed.

"Three days? Jesus where did you sleep?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. The fool doesn't have security anywhere in his office building, making it rather easy to get in. He also left a lot of sensitive files unlocked, making it easy to photo copy it all." she said, handing him the file. He opened it, reading the paper inside.

" _Plans to drive A-2 Publishing into Bankruptcy."_ was on the paper. His eyes widened.

"A-2 Publishing is the place I sent my novel too...no wonder they haven't replied back, they're trying to stay away from bankruptcy." he said.

"Not only that, they filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy not long ago. They are trying to reorganize and let go some of their partners, your father's company happens to be one of them." Kyoko said firmly. Daisuke grit his teeth in anger, squeezing the file in his hands.

"Daisuke sweetheart, what exactly does your father do?" Sonia asked curiously. His anger diminished, replaced with curiosity.

"I...never told you?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, you don't like talking about your father a lot." she admitted. He hummed to himself, looking at the darkened ceiling. Kyoko had at least turned on their lamp, providing a bit of light into the room.

"He's a stock trader and shareholder. He buys and sells stocks to millions of people, so he has partnerships with different businesses. If he's driving A-2 Publishing to bankruptcy, that means he must have done something to their stocks to make them plummet, causing stockholders to pull out." he said.

"That is correct. He's using his knowledge of the stock market to fool his partners to sell when they're high. He reaps the benefits while they end up loosing their stocks. Then he sells it back to them at their peak just before they plummet, making the company go bankrupt. He has apparently been doing this for the last twenty years without much of an issue." Kyoko said firmly.

"Oh god, how many companies have declared bankruptcy since then?" Sonia cried out.

"Hundreds...thousands maybe. I remember, before Ryuji passed away, he was talking about buying stocks from a technological company." he said.

"Worse yet, I have reason to believe he's going to bring down Hope's Peak Academy as well. Since this is a government funded institution, it also has stocks and shares. It is part of a bigger operation, with schools in America, Canada, Europe and Russia. If even one of these academies fall, it will spell disaster for the entire world." the detective said, making the two teenagers go wide eyed.

"He wants revenge...he couldn't get into Hope's Peak when he was my age...but I was let in with my Story Telling. He wants to bring the academy down because he views my talent as useless." Daisuke said, shivering a bit at the thought.

"That isn't possible. He can't be planning this, Sylvia is an alumni now...do you actually think he would do that?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Sylvia being part of the alumni means nothing. He has money to throw around, meaning he can do whatever he wants. He doesn't care about Sylvia or her mother. They're just a means to an end. He wants to bring Hope's Peak Academy down, by any means necessary."

"Well, I have good news. With all of this information, I not only have enough to open an investigation with the authorities, but I have evidence that would put him in jail for life. I have a recording of a phone call he had with the hitman, the one that killed Takao Morita. He confessed to murder." she said, holding a violet recorder in her hands. His eyes widened.

"You know, I am never underestimating an Ultimate student again. Thank you so much Kyoko." he said happily.

"No problem, I have already made contact with the Ex-Ultimate Lawyer, she's taking our case Pro-Bono. Don't worry, we will have his ass tossed in jail faster than you can blink." she said confidently. She took the file back, standing up from the chair.

"Anyway, sorry to have disturbed you. I merely wished to convey the news with you first...I wish you luck on your paintball game with Class 77A, I still have nightmares from our game." she said, shuddering a bit.

"Thanks, but we totally got them beat. Not even the Ultimate Paintballer can defeat us. Besides we get to decide the rules for the tournament too, so that'll surely aid us in battle." he said with a smile.

"Don't get to confident, we wouldn't want you to eat those words would we now?" she asked.

She bid them farewell, heading to her own dorm for some rest. Three days of sleeping inside an air vent really did a lot to a persons back. Now the fully awake Daisuke and Sonia had nothing to do. They lay in the darkness of their room, staring at the ceiling above them. Daisuke licked his lips, a smirk on his face.

"Wanna have sex?"

"No, goodnight!" Sonia replied turning over to face the wall. He sighed.

"Hiyoko is much more fun at this than you." he said, earning a growl from the girl. He zipped his lip, the last thing he wanted was a pissed off Sonia that early in the morning.

xxx

Oliver smiled contently to himself. He was standing in front of a wall length mirror inside the Boys locker room. He had been decked out in the armor he had been provided. A Kevlar vest, with a red paint attached to the inside. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with some padding on it, along with long legs, also with padding. He wore a pair of protective boots, and fingerless leather gloves. Attached to his leg was his side arm, his Beretta 92fs. Inside the pockets of his vest were several loaded magazines, reach one having neon green paint, the color they had chosen for their class.

"You look good in that." Rika said, standing next to him. She was dressed in similar armor, holding her Knight Series AR 10 in her hands. He gave her a confident smile.

"Thank you...you ready?" he said, earning a nod from her. She lead him back toward the main area of the locker room where the rest of his classmates were, sitting on the benches or standing against the locker. The only one who seemed sad was Emma, since she had been forced to wear boots, something she absolutely detested. He stood at the front of the class, clearing his throat.

"Men, women...we have come along way since we were challenged. We've been practicing like hell and have had every possible scenario against us. All of us know our guns inside and out. There is no reason for us to lose...but in the off chance that we do, I would like to say that I am damn proud of you all." he said firmly.

"Aw, it's nothing man. We all wanna be here!" Toshiro said. Mike had been tied up, as he had been trying to run. He had put on his cloak over his paintball armor, the hood being over his head.

"Can I take my boots off yet?" Emma asked, earning a no from Ryoutaro. Keiko stood up from the bench, putting the finishing touches on the doll she had been sowing. She placed it at the top of her armor, the head peeking out over it. She grabbed her shotgun, pumping it loudly.,

"Gentlemen, tonight we dine in hell!" she said, earning cheers from the entire class. The sound of a canister filled their ears, as a black can rolled into the room. They all looked at it oddly, pink mist pouring from it. They all looked at it, backing away from it.

"What the hell is that?" Rika cried out.

"Oh no...sleep gas...just like...class 78." Shinji said, slowly falling asleep. One by one, all of the teenagers started falling to the floor. Oliver groaned, his eyes dropping closed. He didn't know what he would be put through when he woke up again, but he would give it his all.

Xxx

At the same time, Class 77B was putting the finishing touches on their equipment, checking everything out. They had all gotten used to their weapons by now, so they were confident in their abilities with them. Daisuke placed a magazine into the receiver of his gun, pushing it until it clicked. He slung it over his shoulder, checking his side arm.

"Well guys, this is it. All of us have been practicing for this day, and now it is here. Are we going to let 77A beat us?" Nekumaru cried.

"Hell no!" they all cried.

"Are we gonna win?"

"Hell Yeah!"

Daisuke grinned as they all started clapping and cheering loudly, banging their fists against the lockers. Hina looked a bit odd standing with them, as it had only been her second game. She was wearing armor just like the rest of them, but her firearm had been a little different than the others. She had been the only one to pick two handguns instead of a rifle. She said she didn't feel comfortable using anything else. The two handguns at her legs were Tokarev's, otherwise known as a Black Star Type 54. It was a 9mm handgun of Russian origin, a very reliable gun. She had tons of magazines in her pockets. Since they were handguns, the magazines were smaller, meaning she could carry more of them. Daisuke gave her a nod, and she smiled back.

"Alright everyone, Class 77A was hitting the targets had for the last three days. I'm not gonna say we didn't hit them hard either, but they aren't going easy on us. This isn't a dodge-ball game against the Council, this is a Paintball game against our fellow classmates. We have done this twice already, we can pull off a win easily." Daisuke said.

"We have full confidence that we will win. Let's just hope the field plays to our advantage." Kazuichi said, loading a fresh magazine into his P90.

A canister flew into the room, one that Nekumaru easily caught. The all smirked as the smoke started filling the room. It wasn't long until all of them had passed out, confident smiles on their faces.

Xxx

Daisuke groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted by nothing but sky. Bright and blue and filled with clouds. All around him were tall trees, pine trees by the look of it. Underneath him was a bed of pine needles and dry leaves, the ground was surprisingly dry. He sat up, brushing some of the leaves off of himself. He noticed he was completely alone, that meant their plan of breaking into teams had gone out the window. He scrambled to pick up his rifle, hiding behind the trunk of a tree. He was wearing a see through face mask, the goggles would protect his eyes, while the rest of his mask mimicked his face, making it easier to recognize who was who. He he noticed a blue band tied around his arm. His team had gotten hot pink paint, a choice made by Ibuki.

Immediately, he checked his pocket, pulling out the cellphone he had been given. There was a flashing message on it. He pressed it, opening the screen.

" _Daisuke Del Rio, this is your commander. You have been taken to an unspecified field in enemy territory. You're objective is to reach the Red Team's base and take out the bomb they are currently guarding. The enemy territory is filled with soldiers. Take them down at all costs. If you take damage to your limbs, your armament will lock for ten minutes. If you take heavy damage, your blood bag will burst, ending in your death. Protect yourself at all costs. Care packages shall be dropped every half hour. Good luck, and Godspeed."_

"Damn it Ozzy, we gave you one fucking mission...no matter, I gotta make my way to the enemy base." he muttered to himself, loading a round in the chamber. He looked around, and slowly started moving toward a nearby tree. He hoped the others were okay, if they weren't fighting already.

Oliver looked around the abandoned shack he had woken up in. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary inside. It was just an empty shack with nothing inside it, aside from a few tools. He wondered briefly where he had been taken, but knew that worrying about it would be futile. The message he had listened too was still playing in his mind.

" _Oliver Martin, this is your commanding officer. You have been tasked with defending a high grade explosive. The enemies are already on the ground and convening in your location. You must do everything in your power to defend that explosive. Taking a hit on a limb will lock your weapons for ten minutes. If you take heavy damage or a kill shot, the blood bag behind your vest will explode, ending in your death. Take down the enemy, before they take you down. Good Luck, and Godspeed."_

He had to admit, it was a slightly different way to begin a paintball game. He was used to a whistle being blown and the firefight starting, but he was dumped in the middle of the woods, with two firearms and no connection to his friends. He was wearing a red arm band, meaning he was on the red team. He would have to work fast and work quietly if he wanted to find the rest of his friends. The first thing he was trying to do was locate the spot where the explosive was so he could protect it. He was sure two of his classmates had woken up there to guard it, finding the location would be even harder.

He slowly moved toward the door, rifle at his shoulder, waiting for something to move. He passed through the open door, taking a sweep of the area before dashing toward one of the trees. He pressed himself against it, steadying his breathing. He noticed an abandoned car not far from where he was and dashed toward it.

" _Alright, gotta focus...where would I hide if I was on the enemy team?"_ he thought to himself. He noticed a large boulder not far from where he was. He was about to dash toward it when he heard a gunshot. The car mirror exploded as a hot pink round struck it. He quickly opened the door, using it as a shield from the incoming rounds.

"Fuck." he muttered, trying to peek around the edge.

He couldn't see who it was, and he had no clear shot. He glanced inside the car, smirking a bit. It was parked on a hill, which meant he could use it to his advantage. He climbed into it, hanging onto the door as he reached for the clutch. He put it in neutral, and it started to move. He hastily lowered the window, balancing his rifle on it. He pulled the trigger opening fire, the quiet forest was filled with gunfire as the paint splattered on the boulder. He heard a feminine scream behind the rock, confirming the gender of the shooter. He rolled out of the car just as it crashed into the boulder.

"You aren't getting away from me." he said, racing around the boulder. He rose his rifle, opening fire at the person running away. They dove behind a tree, pressing themselves against a tree. He opened fire on it, paint splattering on the trunk. His gun clicked empty and he ducked behind the boulder, tossing the empty magazine to the floor.

"My turn!" the girl cried, shooting her twin pistols. Oliver rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was just by the voice. The bullets whizzed by his ear, all of them missing their mark. As soon as they clicked empty, he ran forward, opening fire on the tree.

"Sorry Hina, this is gonna hurt like shit." he muttered to himself. The Ultimate Swimmer was trying to run away, but she instead left herself open. Her back was peppered with neon green grounds, her blood back exploded, sending red paint in all directions. Just like that, the Blue team had their first casualty.

" _Aoi Asahina has been eliminated!"_

Daisuke grit his teeth, hearing the announcement. He had quickly gotten his bearings and found out where the main battle was going to be taking place. They had all been dumped in the woods behind an abandoned shopping mall. He didn't know the layout of the building itself, but he knew it was going to be total hell when he got inside. He was laying on the ground, looking at the building. He had seen some Red team members crossing the parking lot from the other side of the mall. He heard someone behind him and quickly stood up, rising his rifle to his shoulder.

"Whoa man, don't shoot, it's me."

Daisuke sighed, lowering his gun as Kazuichi made his way out of the woods. Takane was behind him, holding onto her grenade launcher. He glanced behind them, making sure they were alone.

"Did you find anyone else?" he asked after a few seconds.

"No, but we saw the red team moving toward this place, so we decided to check it out. Hina was taken out first, that means we need to try hard in order to win." Takane said, earning a nod from Kazuichi.

"Yeah, so let's get in there already." he said. Daisuke nodded, looking around the area.

"I'll go first and check out. When I whistle, you move your asses, until then drop to the ground, don't be seen." he said.

The two of them nodded, instantly dropping to the ground, almost blending in with the ground. Daisuke quickly made his way out of the woods, and onto the pavement. He looked around, spinning around in a circle to cover his field of view. He ran toward the two doors facing them, peeking into the glass. He whistled loudly, and a few seconds later Kazuichi and Takane joined him. With a nod they opened the doors, walking into the mall.

Rika was smiling, for the first time in a long time. When she had woken up, she thought she was going to be playing paintball in the woods, but upon seeing the abandoned mall, she was ecstatic. In the woods, there were plenty of hiding spots, but inside a building, it made it even harder to be spotted. The mall was three floors filled with department stores, fountains, giant plants, sky lights and hundreds of other things. It gave plenty of room to hide, and plenty of vantage spots. She remembered visiting this mall when she was a little girl, but now it had been abandoned for seven years, so much so that the basement floor had been entirely flooded.

She made her way up the West escalator, going up to the third floor. She looked around every store and every walk way. She had heard voices and gunshots as she had been walking around, it was only a matter of time before an all out brawl started, and she needed a good vantage point. A paint bullet whizzed by her ear and she quickly dropped to the ground, ducking behind a large pot. She grabbed her Glock 18 and pulled the slide back, swallowing hard.

"You can't hide from me Rika, I saw you!" Mahiru cried out.

The green haired girl grinned, as she peeked over the plant. Mahiru was hiding behind a large glass sign, a poster advertising some movie in the theater downstairs. She could see the muzzle of her Uzi, sticking just slightly from the side. She stood opening fire at the sign, neon green ammunition striking the glass. She quickly ducked toward another pot, that was a bit closer to the sign. Mahiru smirked, already having seen her. She walked from around her cover, opening fire. Rika's eyes widened as she hugged her legs tightly.

"Shit, I wasn't expecting two Uzis!" she cried out.

She grit her teeth from the noise as the Ultimate Photographer unloaded all one hundred rounds on her. She ducked behind a door that lead to a service hallway, taking the time to replace her magazines. Rika rapidly stood up, grabbing her AR 10 from her shoulder. She pulled the slide back and rose it to her shoulder, peeking through the scope. She smirked to herself, seeing the keyhole on the door. Mahiru was firmly pressed against it, breathing erratically from the adrenaline. Rika licked her lips and pulled the trigger.

"Ow!" Mahiru cried. A beep filled the area as her weapons locked. She glanced at the door, seeing the oozing green paint from the keyhole. She quickly took off up the hall, dodging all of the paint bullets she could, disappearing into another hallway. Rika hissed angrily.

"The metal sheered the casing, but the paint at least hit her. She got lucky." she muttered dryly.

Shinji was chuckling to himself as he ran through the halls of the empty mall. A few members of the Blue team had tried and failed to hit him. His Ultimate Talent was just too much for them. He had easily climbed onto the railing, jumping down from the third to the second floor with ease. He slid behind a sign, just as a volley of gunfire opened, all aimed toward him. He pulled an R12U from his back, pulling the slide back. He opened fire, running toward his shooter who ducked behind a door.

"Gotcha now!" he said, as his gun clicked empty. Ibuki walked out from around the door, punching the boy in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. She rose her Winchester rifle, taking aim at his chest.

"Ibuki sends her regards!" she said.

"Huh?" he muttered, to stunned to formulate an answer. A gunshot filled his ears, only he didn't feel any paint. He looked up, seeing Ibuki clutching her shoulder in pain. She ducked behind the door, closing it behind her.

"Shinji, you need to pay attention." the emotionless voice of Emma said, as she helped him to his feet. He noticed she had taken off most of her protective gear, leaving only her face mask, goggles, and vest. She had even taken her boots off, and had been walking around barefoot.

"Dude, there's broken glass all over the place." he said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been walking barefoot since I was three. Broken glass and sharp objects don't bother me. I am going to find Ryoutaro, find yourself a hiding place." she said, walking toward the escalator.

"Hey, let's stick together!" Shinji cried.

"I work better alone...of course if you agree to pose nude for me, I shall allow you to follow me." she said, her dark golden eyes looking into his own.

"Hell no, the only woman I'll get naked for is my girlfriend." he said firmly.

"Fine, I'll be your girlfriend for two hours if you get naked for me." she said firmly.

"Does that include kissing?" he asked, a blush on his face.

"If I can get a good portrait, I suppose so." she said.

"Two hours that's it." he said firmly. She gave him a thumbs up, as she continued walking down the metallic stairs, not at all bothered by the cold metal. He followed close behind, the thought of his first girlfriend clouding his mind.

"Nekumaru Nidai!" the Ultimate Team Manager shouted, as he started shooting three members from the Red Team.

He was laughing loudly as his Mini-Gun kept pumping out hot pink ammunition, practically bathing their hiding spot in paint. Yuto snuck behind the behemoth of a man, hoping to take him out, only for a hot pink bullet to strike his chest, taking him out of the game. Sonia smirked as she ejected the spent magazine, quickly taking aim at her second target.

" _Yuta Kamishiro has been eliminated."_ the announcer said.

"Akane, hurry up and take them out!" Nekumaru cried, as he jumped behind a large sign. He grabbed a new strip of ammunition, loading it into his overheated mini-gun. It would be a little while until he was able to use it again.

Akane smirked as she ran forward, sliding around the paint as if it was ice. She spun on her heel, pulling the trigger of her AR 15, sending paint in all directions. Sohara cried as she tried to avoid the paint flying past her. Aquamarine rapidly stood up, rising her AA-12 shotgun to her shoulder. She pulled the trigger, nailing the Ultimate Gymnast in the leg. She howled in pain, dropping to the ground, her weapons locking up.

"Shit, Old man I need help!" she cried. She tried standing up, only to see the barrel of Carly's Desert Eagle aimed at her forehead. She gave her a grin, pulling the trigger. She pulled it again, but nothing happened.

"Shit, my guns jammed." she said, pulling the slide back.

"No, take the safety off!" Aquamarine cried, loading another magazine into her gun. They all suddenly froze as the doors in front of them were kicked open.

Mikan Tsumiki walked out, decked in her armor, holding her .45 Smith and Wesson in her hands. She gave the three a smirk, all of them too stunned to do anything.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan?" she asked curiously.

"What?" Sohara cried out. Mikan opened fire, the loud booming shots filling the air.

"Apparently it's Great!" she howled, laughing a little as she pulled the trigger. Aquamarine had jumped out of the way, as hard Sohara, but poor Carly hadn't been lucky. She took three rounds to the chest, the final one to the head was what took her out of the game. Mikan smirked, licking the barrel of her gun as she dropped her magazine.

" _Carly Shay has been eliminated!"_

"You know, they say the first kill is always the hardest. But I disagree with them, I think its rather fun." she said, slamming the new magazine into place. She flicked the switch, the slide locking back as she opened fire on Carly again, causing her to cry in pain.

"I'm already out!" she cried.

"Remind me never to mess with Mikan when she's like this." Akane said, earning a nod from Nekumaru. Aquamarine and Sohara had run off, saying silent prayers for their friend.

Back on the first floor, Oliver was calmly moving through the empty theater. He remembered this place when it was still opened. He had always wanted to see a movie on the big screen, but every time he asked his father, the man never agreed. He would always promise him they would go, but never kept his word. It had made him immensely jealous as a kid, especially when he saw classmates seeing movies with their friends or family. He swallowed hard, pushing those bitter memories out of his mind.

He pressed himself against the rising wall, noticing just how high the ceiling was. The movie theater had fourteen showrooms, with enough seats for at least six hundred people. That gave his opponents more than enough room to hide. It also made it hard to pinpoint the explosive. He had already lost two team members to the blue team. He hated to admit it, but even his talent wouldn't be enough against the swiftness of Class 77B.

He looked around, finding the area empty. He saw the door leading to the back room of the theater was open. He crouched down and started moving toward it. Four gunshots popped inside the room, striking the bottom of the white screen, smearing pink paint onto it. He rapidly stood up, flicking his gun to Fully Automatic. He opened fire, nailing all of the seats in front of him, sweeping his rifle in a horizontal arc to cover more ground. He ducked to the floor, dropping the empty magazine. He heard movement nearby as he popped a new mag in.

" _This whole place is dark, without light I can't see shit. Maybe I should have gone with the infrared sight."_ Oliver said. He glanced over the seat, seeing two glowing red eyes moving through the darkness. The footsteps were heavy and they were panting.

" _Mitarai...I wasn't expecting him to be wearing something like that."_ he thought to himself. He opened fire in front of him, causing the Animator to duck down, only he wasn't acting as the Ultimate Animator, he was instead acting as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami. He stood up confidently, aiming his M-16A1 at the Ultimate Paintballer, peppering the ground with glowing pink paint.

"Give it up Martin, I will defeat you here and now." he said firmly, mimicking the voice of the Togami heir. That seriously threw off Oliver, who scrambled toward the open door. He leaned against the wall, grabbing one of his smoke grenades. He pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it through the door, a loud explosion of smoke filled the room. He stood at the door, opening fire, the only light being the flashes of the muzzle. Three loud beeps filled the room, signaling a weapons lock.

" _I got him, this is it."_ Oliver muttered as he dove through the smoke. He slid on his knees, spinning around in a circle while firing his gun, sending paint in all directions. His gun clicked empty and he drew his side arm, emptying his magazine as well. He lay down on the ground, panting as he silently replaced his magazine.

He held his breath, watching the two red eyes coming closer to where he was. He licked his lips, raising his gun the glowing sights locked onto his target. At the same time, the Ultimate Impostor took aim, pulling the trigger of his gun, only to realized his magazine was empty. He let out a loud cry of pain as a single bullet struck his forehead, ending his time in the game. He fell to the ground with a thud, arms spread out to the side.

" _Ryouta Mitarai has been eliminated!"_

Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up, replacing the empty magazine in his rifle as he walked toward the door. He remained there for a few seconds, looking at Ryouta who was laying on the ground, pretending to be dead, yet eating a bag of chips. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You were a worthy opponent Mitarai...you had me confused with that voice though." he said.

"I try." the boy said, sounding like his shy normal self. Oliver walked through the theater, happy to have taken down another enemy.

Hiyoko was trying her hardest not to scream. She had been unlucky enough to find herself with Tanaka, who had been muttering enchantments the entire time they had been at the mall. She honestly wanted to take off, but she knew safety in numbers was an overall better strategy. While her friends were in the front of the mall, taking out the enemy, she and Tanaka were walking through the employee only areas, hoping to find the bomb.

The boy's choice in weaponry had been rather interesting. She had been expecting something completely powerful or common like a shotgun, but he had instead chosen a Crossbow. It was a military grade one, with a camouflage finish on it. Attached to his back were glowing paint arrows, which were hot pink in color. At his hip was a .38 Smith and Wesson Air Weight. It was the same model that the Police in Japan used. She didn't like revolvers, mostly because it took too long to reload. She loved shooting her shotgun anyway.

"Stick close to me She-Devil, my enchantments are powerful enough to protect us both." the teen said, causing her to stop.

"Alright, will you stop calling me that? Do it again and I will take you out my damn self!" she cried angrily.

"As if your dark powers can go up against my might. I am the terror of the night, the Dark Lord of Ice! Tanaka the Forbidden One!" he shouted, the lights above them sparked loudly, several sparks fizzled out around them.

"Christ, someday you'll have to realize magic isn't real!" she hissed.

"Well look what we have here...two tasty morsels prime and ready for the taking. What a beautiful young dame, I'm sure your blood tastes divine." a new voice said, causing the two to aim their weapons all over the hallway. They looked around, pressed back to back trying to find the person.

"Where the fuck are they?" Hiyoko cried, her hands shaking a bit as she steadied her shotgun.

"Invisibility magic? This one is quite versatile...stay on your guard, my darkness shall shroud us both." Tanaka said firmly.

"You dare speak of darkness when you yourself are nothing more than a dog? You think you live in the dark, I was born in it, molded by it, I didn't see the light of day until I was a man and by then, it was nothing more to me than blinding." the boy said, laughing as an organ started playing. The disk skipped a few times, causing him to hit it hard. Hiyoko looked up seeing their enemy literally hanging from the ceiling.

"What the fuck?" she cried out.

"Blonde dame, become my mistress of the night! I promise, the euphoria you'll feel from me sucking your blood will make you tingle with pleasure." Mike said, dropping to the ground.

He landed in a crouch, his cloak, falling around him. Hiyoko pulled the trigger of her gun, the 12 gauge round slammed into the ground, but missed the boy entirely. She took aim at him again, only to miss the next three shorts. He hissed loudly, bearing his fangs as he tried to bite her neck. Tanaka however grabbed the boy by his shoulder, pulling him away from the girl.

"Run She-Devil, while you have the chance. I shall use my dark powers to bring this vampire to his knees. Go now!" Tanaka said, aiming his crossbow at Mike, who was hissing loudly. He was holding a double barrel sawed off shotgun in his hands. Hiyoko grit her teeth in anger.

"You goddamn occult freaks, fuck all y'all!" she cried, breaking into a sprint. Mike opened fire, somehow managing to shoot the gun one armed, though he missed horribly. Tanaka stood in his way, his crossbow aimed and ready to go.

"Let us dance creature of the night. You who gave up your humanity shall face the dark powers of Tartaros itself. I am Tanaka, the Forbidden One!" he shouted, laughing maniacally as he fired his arrow.

Fuyuhiko and Peko stood back to back, glaring at their opponents. They had been through hell already, having been struck twice. Thankfully they had managed to hide for twenty minutes until their weapons game back on line. Now they were facing off against Toshiro and Chizu, the two men were relentless.

Peko was doing her best to deflect all of the paint she could, but she was starting to grow tired. Fuyuhiko popped open the cylinder to his revolver, using his speed loader to reload his gun. In a fraction of a second, he was already shooting. He had been trained to use guns young, so this to him was nothing. He hissed in pain as a bullet whizzed by his ear, striking Peko in the side. She groaned in pain, and he quickly pulled her behind cover.

"Peko, are you alright?" he asked, worry on his face.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." she said, clutching her now useless Shinai in her hand.

"We gotta get outta here. Quickly, let's go to that store right there." he said, pointing at a nearby store.

She nodded and hurried toward it, while he provided cover fire. Once inside the store, they blocked the entrance, quickly running away from the large windows. They made it to the back, in an employee lounge. There was another door that lead to the back of the mall, giving them an escape route. He closed the door, leaning against it.

"Man, this game is hell. Forty-five minutes have passed and only four people have been taken out. There's too many places to hide." he said, ejecting his spent rounds. If they kept on like this, he would run out of ammunition soon. Peko had yet to fire a single round, in case it came down to that.

He looked up, seeing his childhood friend sitting on a table. She had taken her vest off, checking her side. She had a new welt underneath her left breast, which hurt quite a bit. She fixed her shirt, sighing with relief.

"I hate Kevlar." she muttered.

"I agree, you don't look good in it. You can't move as fast either...if it were up to me, I would tell you to ditch it." he said.

"But we can't." she replied, taking her glasses off. She glanced away from her Young Master, biting her lip as she cleaned her glasses. He had been busy counting his ammunition.

"Are...you having fun?" he asked suddenly, causing her to look at him. She gave him a nod.

"Of course, any time I am with you or our friends, I have fun. No matter how mundane the activity." she replied.

"That's good...you were always quiet as a child. I just want you to socialize more...maybe find yourself a good man." he said. She shook her head.

"My apologies, I am merely a tool...I don't deserve to love anyone." she said. He slammed his fist against the metal door, startling her a bit.

"Goddamn it, I told you to stop fucking saying that shit!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Young Master, I will stop posthaste."

"Stop calling me that too. I'm Fuyuhiko, not your master...you are free to do whatever you want in life...that's an order." he said firmly. Her eyes widened in shock.

Was he, seriously giving her freedom? She had never in her life thought something like that would happen. She had been trained in the way of the sword, seeing it as her only lifeline. She had been taught to be a silent killer, to feel no remorse for who her master had her kill. But she had never once in her life thought he would let her go. She gave him a smile, a few stray tears running down her cheek.

"Thank you Fuyuhiko...but even if I am free, my place in this world is next to you." she said firmly. He blushed brightly, glancing away from her.

"Aw shit, don't say that. You can do whatever you want now, so enjoy yourself, you'll always be my friend." he said firmly. She stood up from the table, walking toward the young gangster. She knelt down to his eye level placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I do not wish to be friends. Now that I have freedom, I am free to express myself in this way, and I hope you accept me for who I am." she said, pressing her lips against his own.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head. He didn't know what to do, sure he had seen his friends do it countless times, but he never once thought it would happen to him. He just closed his eyes, kissing the girl back. After a few seconds, they pulled away, both blushing brightly. He shook his head, giving her a deadpanned look.

"Don't expect none of that goo goo shit from me." he said, fixing his tie.

"I love you too Fuyuhiko." she said simply.

Xxx

"What do we do now?" Ryoutaro asked, pressing himself against the wall. Yasuke Matsuda shook his head, not really having an answer.

"I don't even know man, I don't wanna be here." he said, sweeping his hair behind his head.

"Well we need to do something. My freaking boobs are numb!" Haley cried, clutching her MP5SFK tightly in her hands.

Ryoutaro sighed, glancing outside of the hall. There was a savage firefight going on, Nekumaru and Akane were waging war on Sona and Keiko, the two girls having taken several tables from the food court and made a wall. The worse thing was that there was a care package next to the two students from Class 77B, meaning they had unlimited ammo for quite awhile. He could tell his friends were starting to grow low on ammunition, and he needed to help them. He tested the door a bit, seeing it was made of wood. He grinned, glancing at Yasuke.

"Give me something flat, anything." he said.

"Huh...okay." the man said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out his crucifix, which he had pocketed as soon as he got to the mall. Ryoutaro nodded to himself and started unscrewing the door hinges.

"We're going to use this door as cover. It won't last against a mini-gun but it will do fine against a rifle. We go when Nekumaru runs out of ammo, Haley we'll need cover fire. Yasuke, we need you to take out Nekumaru while he's reloading." the Carpenter said.

"Dude are you insane? That man is huge, and he has a fucking RPG as a side arm. Hell no, I am not taking that gamble."

"Pussy, I'll do it. I'm flexible enough to get past Akane. You focus on getting to the girls." Haley said, earning a chuckle from Ryoutaro.

"Flexible? I'm sorry but I have never seen you do any cheer routines, how can you be flexible?" he asked. The girl smirked, doing a split without breaking a sweat. She grabbed a hold of her leg, placing it behind her back, giving the boy a wink.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Bounce on my dick, please." he said, earning a disgusted look from the cheerleader.

"You people are weird." Yasuke said.

"What do you mean you people?" Haley asked, glancing at the taller boy. He cringed, biting his lip.

"Uh...I mean...what I meant to say was..."

"I'm breaking your balls man, chillax." she replied, rolling her eyes. She stood back up, cracking her spine and arms. Ryoutaro handed Yasuke his chain back, pulling the door free.

"At the count of three...one...two...three." he said, leaving the hall as soon as Nekumaru ran out of ammo. Yasuke hid behind him, firing at Akane while Haley ran forward, doing flips to avoid being hit.

"Old Man, we got a problem!" Akane cried, seeing the Ultimate Cheer Squad Captain running at her.

She opened fire, but the girl jumped off the wall, doing a series of handsprings to dodge the paint bullets. She did a perfect cart wheel, landed in a split, gun aimed at Nekumaru. She opened fire on him, riddling him full of paint. He fell to he ground, defeated. Akane grit her teeth, taking aim at the girl, who threw a grenade at her. It slammed into her forehead, exploding on contact, bathing her in paint.

" _Nekumaru Nidai and Akane Owari have been eliminated!"_

"Fuck yeah, don't mess with my spanky pants!" Haley cried, slapping her ass as she walked off, holding her gun high in the air, letting out the last of her magazine.

"Nice job Haley, woo!" Ryoutaro cried.

Haley grinned, happy to have been able to take down two people. She didn't even notice the person behind her until it was too late. Ryoutaro rose his gun, causing her to quickly turn around, only for her to be struck in the chest with a hot pink round. She fell to the ground, blood bag bursting around her. Just as quick as she appeared, the Ultimate Princess disappeared.

" _Haley Pilastri has been eliminated!"_

"Damn she's good. You okay Hale?" Yasuke asked.

"She got me in the titty!" the girl cried out, pulling the vest off herself, tears in her eyes.

xxx

"Fuck, we just lost our heavy hitters!" Daisuke cried, leaning against a sign. Maps and directories littered the ground around him, all of them smeared with hot pink paint. Mahiru stood next to him, snapping pictures of the entire area.

"We need to focus on the here and now man. Aquamarine and Sohara are freaking unstoppable." she said, resting her guns under her arms to retrieve some new magazines.

"Not for long, I've been saving this for awhile now." he said, reaching behind his back for the backpack he had snagged from the care package. He pulled out an RCXD and placed it on the ground, pulling out the attached tablet. He turned the small car on, and started driving it, looking at the feed coming from its camera.

"RCXD inbound." he muttered, almost like the announcer from Call of Duty. The girls hadn't even noticed it yet.

"Keep shooting, distract them!" he said. Mahiru nodded, opening fire on the two girls across the mall from them. A hail of gunfire assaulted the sign as they returned fire, hoping to hit either of them.

Daisuke smirked as he returned his attention to the tablet in his hand. He kept driving the car, literally hitting Aquamarine's leg. The girl looked down, giving the car an odd look. She picked it up off the ground, looking into the camera. Sohara looked at it oddly, suddenly seeing the package on it. Daisuke detonated it before they even had the chance to throw it. A funnel of hot pink paint exploded in all directions, bathing the two girls in it.

" _Aquamarine Yuuki and Sohara Takagi have been eliminated."_

"Hell yeah." Mahiru said, high fiving Daisuke.

The two of them walked out from behind the sign, proud to have taken out two more enemies. As they walked toward the escalators, they didn't notice the flash of a scope not far from where they stood. Mahiru looked up from her camera, eyes widening. She quickly pushed Daisuke to the ground, taking three rounds to the chest. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Mahiru!" he cried, noticing the oozing red paint.

" _Mahiru Koizumi has been eliminated!"_

"You motherfuckers never learn!" Daisuke shouted, opening fire at the bridge across from him. Rika dove to the ground, the paint striking all of the glass. He dropped behind the railing himself, replacing his spent magazine.

"Come and get me Del Rio, you ain't shit!" Rika shouted. He stood up, only for Mahiru to pull him down.

"That's what she wants, don't listen to her...meet up with Kazuichi and Takane in the food court. Strength in numbers." she said. He grit his teeth, giving her a nod.

"You will be avenged, don't you worry." he said, racing down the stairs.

"Bring me back an iced tea would you?"

"This mall doesn't operate anymore!" he reminded her, making her groan.

xxx

"So they used dolls to call upon rain?" Sona asked, looking at the silver haired girl. She gave her a nod, tugging on the thread.

"Indeed, this one is called a teru teru bozu...it's supposed to attract rain, but it never has." Keiko replied. The door suddenly snapped open, a cloud of steam coming out of it, carrying the scent of fresh food. The Ultimate Chef walked out, licking his chops.

"Did somebody call me? Ah, two fine ladies...how about I take you out, and then I go down on you?" he said, causing Sona to go wided eyed. Keiko reached behind her back, throwing one of her dolls at the boy. It squeaked as it struck his belly, causing him to laugh.

"Is that it? I'm supposed to fear this doll?" he asked, picking it up from the floor. He looked at it, seeing it was a small doll in the likeness of himself. Keiko smirked, pressing the button on the small remote she was holding. It exploded, bathing the boy in neon green paint. Teruteru just stood there, paint falling to the ground.

"Huh...whatchu do to me?" he cried out, reverting to his old dialect.

" _Teruteru Hanamura has been eliminated."_

"You have got to be without a doubt the worst paintballer I have ever heard of." Keiko said, earning a smirk from Teruteru.

"But you have heard of me."

Sona shot him in the forehead, causing him to cry out in pain. She grabbed Keiko's hand, pulling her out of the food court. They heard a loud pop, coming to a stop. A canister slammed into the ground in front of them, smearing pink paint all over the place. The two girls jumped back, avoiding another canister. Sona suddenly cried in pain as she was gunned down, red paint flew in all directions.

" _Sona Cadenza has been eliminated!"_

Keiko broke into a sprint, diving over one of the restaurant counters. She pulled a Desert Eagle from behind her back, flicking the safety off.

"Fire in the hole." Kazuichi cried, earning a smirk from Takane. She pulled the trigger, launching three canisters into the restaurant. Keiko dove into the cupboard, each one exploding on contact with the floor.

She dug her hand into her breasts, pulling out two more dolls, in the likeness of Kazuichi and Takane. She waited for them to get closer to her and opened the door, tossing the two dolls out.

"Whoa back up." Kazuichi said, staring at the two dolls that squeaked as they bounced. He swallowed hard, looking at them closely.

"Aw, look at that. It looks just like you, it's so adowabble!" she said, taking the Kazuichi doll, squeezing its tiny nose.

"Don't touch that! And don't say adorable like that." he said flushing a bit. Takane shook her head, glancing at her boyfriend.

"It's just a doll, what could possibly go wrong?" she asked. The doll exploded a second later, bathing her in paint. When the smoke cleared, she was glaring at Kazuichi, the doll in her hand had no head, the top of it was singed, oozing green paint.

"If you say something, I'm not showing you my boobs after we win." she said sternly. He remained silent, not wanting to risk saying anything. Daisuke walked into the food court, slowing down a bit when he saw one of his friends drenched in paint.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Keiko rigged her dolls to explode." Kazuichi said. Daisuke hummed to himself, quickly reaching for his gun. He let out two swift shorts, hitting the Ultimate Doll Maker in the chest, taking her out of the game.

" _Keiko Hikari has been eliminated!"_

"Damn, that was fucking quick!" Kazuichi said.

"We gotta move, sorry Takane but you'll have to wait here." Daisuke said, pushing his friend away. She pouted, wiping her face. Kazuichi came back, giving her a kiss on the lips, before being pulled away by Daisuke. The girl smiled brightly, noticing her doll on the ground. She knelt down and picked it up, smiling to herself, only for the doll to explode in her face.

Xxx

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Shinji asked, glancing at Emma who was busy inside the abandoned Art store.

She had found a lot of unopened bottles of paint, along with a blank wall. She had quickly gotten herself an easel and started to paint what was on her mind. Shinji didn't know how to describe it, there was a lot of color splattered everywhere, but he could tell it was the mall they were currently in. neon green and hot pink was splattered all over the place, and she was silently drawing her classmates.

Shinji had also noticed, as soon as the girl had started painting, she had slowly taken her armor off, all except the vest. She had tied her hair back into a ponytail, her golden eyes focused on the wall in front of her. She also had paint smeared on her chin, which happened whenever she had lost herself in thought.

"You may leave if you want...you are useless to me in this endeavor." she replied, her focus solely on the painting.

"Goddamn, you didn't have to say it like that." he said. She turned to face him, blinking slowly.

"My apologies. What I meant to say was, you are useless to me when I am painting. You're talent is different than mine." she said. She returned to her painting a second later.

"Oh...well what about Ryoutaro? He's a carpenter, his talent isn't anywhere near yours." he said. She shrugged, dabbing her brush into the neon green paint.

"Carpentry and art are not that far off from each other. I make art with paint, he makes art with wood. We get alone rather easily." she replied.

"Interesting...I guess I wouldn't have thought of it that way." he admitted, standing up from the shelf he was leaning against. He stood next to the Artist, as she continued painting the wall in front of her.

The door behind them opened and he immediately turned around, taking two bullets to the chest. He roared in pain, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Fuck!" he cried.

" _Shinji Narukami has been eliminated!"_

Daisuke and Kazuichi walked into the art store, eyes widening a bit at the painting Emma was working on. She glanced over her shoulder, an emotionless mask on her face.

"I forfeit." she said simply.

"Is...forfeitting even a thing?" the mechanic asked.

"I dunno...just shoot her vest or something." Daisuke said, glancing at the discarded body armor. Kazuichi nodded, firing a round at the vest, which exploded a second later.

" _Emily Elizabeth Howard has been eliminated!"_

Emma sighed, having heard her full name. She honestly didn't like it, however when she saw the crimson paint on the floor, she smiled, kneeling down before it. She grabbed a glob of it, placing it on her pallet.

"Will you be fine here Emma?" Daisuke asked.

"Mhmm, I work better when I'm alone. Shinji makes for bad company." she said.

"Thanks Emma, I thought we were dating now." he said.

"Your times up. Daisuke, would you mind posing nude for me? I'm working on a painting and I believe you are a good subject for it." she said.

"Uh..I gotta run that by my ladies first...maybe we could all pose naked for you?" he asked.

"Dude." Kazuichi said, shaking his head. She handed him a glossy card with her information on it.

"Text me if you do...run along now." she said. The two boys shrugged and walked away, heading toward the front entrance of the store. Shinji sighed, shaking his head.

"Well...better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all." the boy said, feeling rather disappointed. Emma knelt down, grabbing a roll of silver duct tape. She pulled a large piece of it, placing it over Shinji's mouth, much to his confusion. She sighed contently, returning to her painting.

Oliver grit his teeth as he made it to the north side of the abandoned mall. He passed by a broken fountain, his eyes were focused on his iron sights, hoping to find a target. A scream filled his ears as someone burst through a glass window, falling to the ground. He pressed himself against a large sign, eyes on the abandoned pet store. Mike was scrambling to get to his feet, until Tanaka jumped out from the broken window, aiming his gun at him.

"It is now that I bid thee farewell. You were an admirable opponent, child of the night...but now I shall drive a stake through your heart." he said, shooting the boy a single time in the chest. Mike let out a loud cry, hissing loudly as if his body had turned to ash. In fact, he started throwing silver glitter in all directions, making the annoyed Tanaka just walk away. He smirked to himself, shaking his head.

"Foolish demi humans, thinking they can go up against the Dark Lord of Ice." he said. Oliver took aim at the young man, shooting him twice in the chest. Tanaka just stood there, crimson blood exploding from within his vest. He glanced at Oliver, shaking his head.

"It seems I grew careless, congratulations Mortal, I was out of ammunition anyways. I still needed time to recharge my dark powers." he said, taking a seat on the floor.

 _"_ _Mike Malkolkski and Tanaka the Forbidden One have been eliminated! Six Players remain on the Red Team, Eight Remain on the Blue Team!"_

"Shit, you have got to be kidding me, how are we loosing?" Oliver said. Tanaka smirked, laughing darkly as he did so.

"You are messing with powers you don't understand mortal. Daisuke of the Seventh Circle is a powerful man to mess with. He himself has enough power to take down your puny squad, without as much as a thought. Tread lightly, for if he falls, you shall have the She-Devil to answer too." he said, laughing loudly, the lightbulbs around him exploding into a wide array of sparks.

Xxx

Daisuke made it back to the South side of the mall, almost being shot by Fuyuhiko who was standing near the exit doors. There was a care package behind them, already open. Ibuki and Mikan were there, along with Sonia, who was loading more rounds into her empty magazines. Peko was keeping watch. Hiyoko was leaning against the back wall, eating some gummies she had brought along. They had taken a bunch of crates and tables, stacking them to make a sort of barrier against the enemy. It was a fort, their last stand and stronghold. It had been four hours since the beginning of the game, way past noon in fact. Daisuke fell to the ground, happy to be taking a break.

"Good of you to show up...I take it everything was good on your end?" Fuyuhiko said, adopting a Mob boss speech pattern. The boy chuckled, giving him a nod.

"We took out over half the class. They got six to our nine, but that can change in an instant. We need to make a plan, draw them out so we can take them out." Daisuke said. He placed all of his empty magazines on the floor around him, grabbing the appropriate ammunition from the care box. He grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to Kazuichi, who downed it in a single go.

"How the hell will we do that? They got their best out there, Rika Otonashi and Oliver Martin, he's been silently skulking around taking some of us out." Fuyuhiko said.

"He shot me twice, but never took me out." Kazuichi said.

"Ibuki was shot once by Rika, it hurt like hell!" the musician cried, rubbing her arm.

"I haven't been hit at all, it's a miracle." Daisuke said.

"I got hit, right here." Mikan said, lifting up her skirt. There was a huge welt near her butt cheek, which was a dark purple. They all cringed.

"Well...I guess we all have to work together to bring them out, what do you think Sonia?" Hiyoko asked, glancing at the spot where the Princess had been.

"She's gone." Peko said, completely surprised at the girl's speed.

"Huh...she must be working on something big if she's going solo." Daisuke said, his lips pressed into a thin line. Just what was Sonia cooking up? The remainder of Class 77B would just have to wait and see.


	31. Downfall

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **So, I will not apologize for this chapter...a lot of stuff happens, and I mean a lot of stuff. You also get to see the end of the Paintball war with Class 77A, which have rapidly warmed up to my heart over the last few days. I hope you all like it.**

 **After this, only classes 76A and 78B need to be challenged to a duel. I don't know what exactly I will be putting them through, honestly I'm thinking of just skipping ahead to the April 1st concert. It will be the end of this mini arc, and will take us to the obligatory beach chapters. Natsumi will be a part of this arc as well as some of the Student Council, which I've decided to include more of in this story. I may include more from Class 77A here and there, since I've put so much work into fleshing them out. Thanks to those who submit characters for this class. Thanks to BloodyDemon666 and Lloyd's fics for submitting characters for Class 78A, they will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **I have a lot of messed up pranks for April Fools day. Imagine Squidward's prank times 3000 sprinkled with some Fidget Spinners and a hint of fucked up. That's the level of pranks that I have come up with for this day. They will start harmlessly and then progress to really messed up, landing Daisuke in a whole heap of trouble, not with the Headmaster mind you, with those he holds dear in his heart, no one is safe...no one.**

 **So, without further stallin, here is chapter 31 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **Fair warning, please do not look up Kentucky Klondike Bar or Panamanian Petting Zoo on Urban Dictionary...I only used those terms as a joke in this chapter, but it's some pretty disgusting shit. I know you'll most likely end up looking it up anyway, but you have been warned. Also, eat some Oatmeal cookies, their fucking awesome!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 31

Downfall

Ryusuke was not having a good day. As soon as he walked into his office, he had been alerted of a security breach. Apparently someone had broken into his office building and stole very sensitive information. No one was fessing up to it, and no one knew where it had gone. He had been looking out into Tokyo, his eyes falling on Hope's Peak Academy, which stood proudly over the city. He detested the school with every fiber of his being.

It all started when he was growing up. He had always dreamed of being in this academy. He was taught to be a hard worker, eventually he took to business. He wanted to become the Ultimate Businessman, so he started his current one at the age of fourteen and had been quite successful. The academy however didn't think he was the Ultimate in this field, and had selected his fellow businessman Takarou Togami as the Ultimate Businessman. It was something that angered him, and to this day he wished ill on the Togami Conglomerate.

Outwardly, he was a friendly man, capable of striking a deal with anyone. But inside, he was scheming. He wanted to bring down all his opposition, anyone who can become a threat to him. Eventually, he wanted to take down Hope's Peak Academy, the institution that rejected him. The Togami Conglomerate, which belonged to the man he hated most in the world. He had become his friend, so he could weasel into his circle, and eventually get him to join up with him, but the man didn't budge. So he was busy taking down all the businesses associated with the Conglomerate. He had so far been successful.

Everyone who was at risk of talking was eliminated. Takao Morita had been a close business partner, letting him know the inner workings of the Academy of Hope. But as soon as he met Daisuke, his own flesh and blood, he saw how sad the boy was. He saw just how much his father hated his talent and gave him a chance to shine, the chance that he himself never got. So the man betrayed his trust, and needed to go.

He had been following up on his son and daughter, making sure to know what they did on their daily lives. When his daughter was invited to be part of Hope's Peak Academy, he left Tami-Lynn like the rag she was, and married Sylvia's mother, paying the board to let her in. That way, his new daughter would make that little wench miserable enough to quit.

He detested all of them, everyone who went to Hope's Peak Academy. Those in his son's class, he wanted them all to perish in the worst way imaginable. He could set it up easily, but the disappearance of sixteen students, including a princess was something he didn't want on his mind. It would be bad for business if someone were to find out what he did. If his plans worked, the academy and all of its sister institutions would fall, and he would be rid of the place for good.

That was until someone had breached his private server. He still didn't know how he had been so foolish. He hadn't installed a security system, because he was confident no one would break in. But he had been wrong, and now he was going to pay dearly for it. He swallowed hard as he heard a knock on his door. One of his secretaries walked in, shaking a bit.

"Mr. Fuji sir, our technicians found the access point." she said.

"Really? Where is it?" he asked firmly.

"Um...it was in a computer on the third floor, in the room only you can enter...sir." she said. His eyes widened in shock. He shook his head, silently dismissing her. Once she was gone, he walked over to the phone on his desk, pressing the button.

" _Yes?"_

"I need you in my office, now." he said firmly.

In less than two minutes, a young man passed through the doors, bowing formally. He looked at Ryusuke, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Yes, the secret room, you were the one who installed that password lock correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you give anyone else the code?"

"No sir, I would never do that." he said.

"Did you know we were breached?" Ryusuke asked, opening the drawer of his desk. The young man nodded.

"Yes sir, we were told early this morning. Is something wrong sir?"

"Indeed, you see that secret room held documents. Documents that held valuable information about you, and me and everyone that works in this building. Not just that, it holds information that would make a Billy Goat sick to his stomach. So I will ask again, did you give the password to anyone else?"

"No sir, the password is known by only you. It's a six digit combination that no one should be able to guess. It changes daily so even I don't know what it is. No one should be able to breach it." he said.

"Well guess what, someone fucking did...and now you are going to pay for that!" he said.

"Sir?" the young man cried, looking up at the man.

A single gunshot filled the room, as the young man fell to the ground, a hole in his head. Ryusuke sighed, lowering his gun to his desk. He pressed another button on his phone and a trap door open, dumping the body into a chute that would lead to an incinerator. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, along with some bleach and ammonia. He started washing the blood on the hardwood floor, making sure to get rid of all of it.

"You made me do it kid, you should have done a better job installing that device." Ryusuke said, shaking his head.

It took him only minutes for him to clean up the blood and dump everything into the chute. He picked up the bullet casing, placing it in his pocket. He sat down at his leather chair, picking up his television remote. He turned the television and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on the official Hope's Peak Academy broadcasting station, squeezing the remote.

" _Class 77A is duking it out against Class 77B, the winners of last Thursday's dodge-ball game. So far, nine students from Class 77A, the Red Team, have been eliminated by Class 77B, the Blue Team. Which class is going to win? And who will chose the next event?"_ the Ultimate Commentator cried, showing the results of the Paintball match, currently taking place. Ryusuke growled in anger when he saw his son's face on the screen, happy and full of hope. He took the remote and threw it at the television, a large black mark appearing at the center of it.

"Useless boy, useless talent. Why was he recognized by that shitty institution? Takao was the one that sent Kizakura after him, he was the one that ruined all of this. He shouldn't be happy, he should suffer just like I did when I was rejected by Hope's Peak Academy!" he said, slamming his fist against the desk in anger. He glared at the black spot on the television, knowing he would have to replace it.

At the same time, Kyoko Kirigiri was walking into the Public Security Intelligence Agency Building. She had the file tucked into her coat, as she walked further into the building. She presented her badge to the guard and walked through the door. Inside were offices filled with federal agents. She reached the end of the hall, knocking softly on the door. When she walked in, the man inside looked up, giving her a warm smile.

"Kyoko, so good of you to visit!" the man said.

"Grandfather, how is your day?" she asked, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Wonderful, your brother was here an hour ago. He said he had gotten a verdict for that little girl's case. They're getting life, the producer is getting the death penalty and her mother is too." he said, a proud smile on his face. Kyoko didn't say anything, rather she placed the file on top of his desk.

"This information is regarding the Fuji case." she said.

"Again with this? Kyoko I have told you a million times, Ryusuke Fuji is a respectable man. Even if he wasn't, we can't prove anything against him. Everything that's been brought to light has been disproved." the man said firmly.

"Not this time, these are copies of files from a secret room within his building. I was able to take these while he was out at lunch. Not just that, I have reason the believe he planned the death of Takao Morita, along with several other wealthy figure heads. He is also responsible for the death of his twenty one year old step son, Ryuji Miyamoto." Kyoko said. The man sighed, opening the file.

His eyes widened when they fell onto the first paper. It was a detailed business strategy on how to take down A-2 Publishing. He flipped the page, seeing another plan to take out Hope's Peak Academy, as well the Togami Conglomerate. There were files on people that had gone missing that he had sent hits out for, along with checks the man had written to unknown hitmen.

"Where did you get this?" the man asked, earning a smirk from his granddaughter.

"I'll take you there, is all of this enough for a warrant?" she asked curiously.

"This is enough to lock this scumbag for life. Let's go talk to the judge, so we can get that warrant."

xxx

Sonia licked her lips as she took aim at her enemy. She had been deep in enemy territory. It had taken her awhile to climb up to the upper span of the mall. It had been even more time for her to set up her rifle so that she could get a good aim. Class 77A had made a stand at the Food Court, having stacked up all of the tables and chairs in the entrance. She shifted her scope slightly, glancing at all of the remaining enemies.

It had been rather easy for her to figure out there was no bomb. She had been exploring the entire building while everyone else was off fighting. Every room and every store had been examined by her curious eye.

Once she entered her military mode, there was no one that could stop her. She hadn't been planning on staying at the base for long. She had just gone there for more ammunition. She had wasted quite a lot defending herself from the others. She had almost gotten shot at one point, but she had made it out in time to dodge it.

She licked her lips, biting the bottom one softly as she shifted the muzzle of her gun again. There were six targets, but she knew if she fired, her position would be given away. Ideally, she wanted to take out Oliver or Rika, but the two of them were standing out of the range of her gun. The one she had a good aim on was Chizu, the Ultimate Bartender.

She had met the man before. He was really sweet and cared quite a lot about his son. Before meeting Daisuke, she had been slightly attracted to him. But now, that attraction had faded away, replaced only with thoughts about the Ultimate Story Teller. The man hadn't moved from his spot near the Food Court entrance.

" _Do I take the shot? Or do I wait?"_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes in thought. She couldn't wait long, because she was laying in an open place. If someone happened to see her gun, she would have to move. She sighed, glancing at the ground below her.

" _What would Daisuke do?"_ she asked herself.

The thought of her boyfriend laying where she was, taking aim at someone filled her mind. He would most likely eliminate the biggest threat, that being Rika, but since she didn't have a good aim at her, she would have to take someone else out. Her eyes fell on Yasuke, who was just sitting on the counter top, looking at his phone. She smirked, changing her aim toward the Ultimate Neurologist.

"Say goodnight." she said to herself, a giggle passing through her lips. She pulled the trigger, a loud pop filling the air. Yasuke screamed in pain as the round entered his blood bag, making him fall to the floor. He clutched his side, tears falling down his face.

" _Yasuke Matsuda has been eliminated!"_

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"It was from up there, Rika quick!" Oliver cried, pointing at the high span.

She took aim, looking for the shooter, sadly she didn't see anyone. Sonia had already jumped down, hiding inside an abandoned closet, Glock in her hand. She needed to find a new spot and quick.

She suddenly heard loud footsteps walking toward her. She held her breath as Chizu came into her line of sight. He was looking around, trying to find a trace of the young woman. He knelt on the floor, grabbing a single golden hair from the floor.

"Sonia...guys she's nearby!" he cried. She walked out of the closet, pulling the trigger of her gun. She emptied the entire magazine into the man's chest, taking him out of the game. She dropped the magazine, and slide a new one into the handle.

"I love fully automatic guns." she said, only to have her Glock shot out of her hand. She looked up, the bright green hair of Rika greeting her. The girl smirked, cracking her neck.

"Ello puppet." she said, opening fire on her. Sonia ducked to the ground, quickly racing out of hr line of fire. She ducked around a corner, grabbing her M200 Inversion from around her shoulder. She ejected the spent shell and rose the gun up. She peeked around the corner, shooting at the Ultimate Marksman. The girl barely dodged it, the hot pink bullet striking the brick behind her.

"Come on Sonia, you can't win this. You are up against a professional!" Rika cried, ejecting the spent magazine. She placed a new one back into the gun, chambering a round. She tried to walk around the corner, only to be shot at again.

Sonia hissed as she dropped her magazine. She popped a new one back in place, slamming the handle bar down in time to shoot Rika. She had somehow dodged the bullet, opening fire on her. Sonia grit her teeth, slamming against the railing. She tried to run, but ended up slipping on broken glass, her rifle fell over the railing, clattering to the ground four stories below.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" Rika said.

"Are you just going to shoot me or just stand there gloating?" the blonde princess said. Rika tossed Sonia her Glock back, which she easily caught. She set her rifle down, pulling out her own Glock, taking the safety off.

"How's your footwork?" Rika asked, as she fired at the Princess's feet. Sonia rolled out of the way, dodging all of the bullets coming at her. She rose her gun, firing her entire magazine at Rika, who quickly flipped out of the way.

Sonia dropped her empty magazine, quickly replacing it. She ran at the Ultimate Marksman, throwing a punch at her face. Rika easily caught her hand, taking aim at Sonia's face. She ducked to the side, the bullet whizzing by her ear. She cringed from the loud sound, but she bit her cheek, ignoring it. She fired at the green haired girl, causing her to let out a cry. Sonia pushed her back, slamming her against the wall, firing at her again. Rika jumped away, aiming a kick to her leg.

They got into fist fight, both of them trying to shoot each other. Sonia bat Rika's gun away with her hand, firing at her, only for Rika to dodge the bullet. She aimed her gun at Sonia, pulling the trigger. Sonia hissed in pain, her gun locking up. Rika smirked as the princess dropped her gun.

"Well, looks like this is it. The Ultimate Princess's last rumble...any last words?" the green haired girl said. Sonia smirked, giving her a wink.

"Vaya con Dios!" _(Go With God)_

Rika looked at her oddly, a single gunshot ringing through the area. She looked at the hot pink round on the center of her chest, the blood bag oozing crimson paint. She looked past the princess, seeing Daisuke standing there, a firm look on his face. She chuckled, dropping her gun.

"I feel...cold." she said, as she dropped to the ground.

" _Rika Otonashi and Chizu Kaart have been Eliminated!"_

"Hell yeah baby, you were fucking excellent!" Daisuke said, picking the girl up, spinning around. He gave her a kiss on the lips, the blonde wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Sweetheart, if our class wins this...do you wanna...you know?" she asked, making him go wide eyed. He nodded, kissing her lips again.

" _Hunter Killer Drone inbound!"_

"What?" Daisuke screamed, seeing a drone flying toward them. He didn't even have time to react as the drone exploded, bathing the two in paint.

" _Daisuke Del Rio and Sonia Nevermind have been Eliminated!"_

The Ultimate Story Teller hissed as he placed his girlfriend on the ground. He looked over the railing, seeing Oliver with a tablet in his hand. The boy cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Eye for an eye!" he shouted.

"Ay jodete cabron!" _(Oh Fuck off you asshole!)_ he shouted, a look of disdain on his face.

Hiyoko grinned after hearing the latest announcement. Sure her boyfriend and girlfriend had been taken out of the competition, but with those three completely out, that meant Class 77A only had three people left. The entire squad was mobilizing, carrying the ammo crate with them toward the supposed base of Class 77A. They found a good spot at a store across from the Food Court. Having taken the back way, the three hadn't even seen them. Peko quickly did a sweep of the store, grabbing some shelves and placing them down to act as cover. Kazuichi opened the crate, pulling out an RPG and a rocket. He twisted it into place, handing it to Hiyoko.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Hell yeah, attack while the iron is hot! We lost our sniper, and one of our best shooters. We gotta take them out now, especially since Oliver is still in this fucker." she said.

"Hiyoko, do you know how to shoot one of those?" Mikan asked.

"Nope, but it's never too late to learn!" she said excitedly. The Ultimate Nurse dove behind what was once the front counter, hugging her knees to her chest. Peko and Fuyuhiko also remained clear of the young dancer took aim. She licked her lips, finger on the trigger.

"Yippe ki yay motherfucker!" she shouted, pulling the trigger. She screamed as the rocket fired forward, going through the glass window. It slammed into the wall above the food court, exploding on contact. Pink paint rained down over the entire court, screams of surprised filling their ears.

"Open Fire, Open Fire!" Kazuichi cried, taking aim.

Gunshots filled the air as Class 77B held their final stand. Hot pink paint could be seen flying in all directions. Ibuki was laughing her ass off as she unloaded her rifle on the enemy. Hiyoko rapidly stood up, grabbing another rocket from the crate. She twisted it into place and knelt down.

"I'm hot!" she cried, a signal telling them to back off. This time, she hit her mark, destroying the tables blocking their enemy. All of them took this chance to reload.

"Counter attack!" Oliver cried, throwing a smoke grenade into the store. It popped loudly, crimson smoke filling the entire showroom. Kazuichi pressed himself against the back wall, the sound of gunshots coming closer. He opened fire, hearing a soft thud.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He screamed in pain as he was taken down, the mechanic fell to the ground in pain. Ryoutaro smirked, peeking from around his door.

"Sorry man, but we're winning this shit." he said.

 _"_ _Kazuichi Souda, Ibuki Mioda and Peko Pekoyama have been eliminated!"_

"You motherfuckers!" Fuyuhiko cried, shooting Toshiro who had been busy scanning the store.

His weapons locked up, and Hiyoko took the finishing shot, knocking the boy out of the game. Ryoutaro dropped his door, pulling his side arm from behind his back. He shot Fuyuhiko on the side, just as he was reloading his gun. He took aim at Hiyoko, who quickly ducked to the ground.

" _Toshiro Syonusuke and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu have been eliminated!"_

"Oh Hiyoko, poor little Hiyoko...I'm surprised you made it this far. You got taken out early during your second game eh? Ozzy told us about it. And during your first one you were shot by your own gun, how does that feel?" Ryoutaro said, taking aim at the blonde dancer.

"If you think you can scare me then you can lick my ass. You guys ain't shit!" she cried out, blowing a raspberry at them.

"What the hell does Daisuke see in you? You are so rude!" Oliver said, shaking his head. Hiyoko hissed loudly, reaching for her shotgun, only for Ryoutaro to kick it away from her. She glared at the two young men shaking her head.

"You are lucky Daisuke and Sonia got taken out, they would destroy you in an instant!" she said.

"That's another thing, I'm curious to know how a trilationship works. Are you dating Daisuke and he's dating Sonia, or are all three of you dating each other? Do you and Sonia get kinky?" Ryoutaro asked curiously.

"Dude, I don't think now is the best time to ask that shit." Oliver said.

"Sorry sorry, I was just curious you know. I'm having trouble telling the girl I like that I like her. I was kinda hoping for some advice or something." he said with a shrug.

Hiyoko shook her head, her eyes drifting toward the counter. She saw Mikan, silently creeping out from behind it, walking toward the ammo crate for a the M-16 that had been left behind. The blonde traditional dancer smirked.

"Well, if you want dating advice then you have come to the right gal. Daisuke happens to be really good at hooking people up. If you spare me, I can let him know. You'll have that girl bouncing on your dick in no time." she said, giving him a wink.

"With or without a condom?" Ryoutaro asked curiously.

"What is wrong with you man? Just shoot her already, I got a limit on." Oliver said firmly.

"Sorry man, I'm just desperate alright. We're gonna be third years soon, then we'll be fourth years and then poof, high school is gone. I just want a memorable relationship before I go to collage." he said.

"I get that, but getting your dick wet shouldn't be priority number one. You should focus on finding the girl for you. She should be sweet, and kind, and slightly shy...and a whiz with computer programming!" he said.

"Uh...what?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Nothing...what I'm trying to say is.." he stopped for a second, taking the boy's gun to shot Hiyoko in the leg, causing her to scream in pain, her guns locking up. He handed the boy his gun back.

"As I was saying, what you need to do is find the girl for you. Is this girl the one you love?" he asked.

"I mean yeah, we hang out together, and she's sort of quirky. But I never know what she's thinking." Ryoutaro said. Oliver hummed to himself.

"Well, what does she like? Maybe that will work for you."

"Oh you know...she likes full frontal nudity, and high impact sexual violence." he replied. Someone cleared their throat behind them, making them turn around. Mikan smiled brightly, holding her rifle up.

"Get on your knees!" Ryoutaro screamed, taking aim at her. Mikan licked her lips, finger on the trigger.

"I'm not your mother last night!" she shouted, opening fire on the two.

She started laughing, the sounds of the shell casings on the tile floor was a weird sense of euphoria for her. The two teenagers dropped to the ground, fully bathed in paint. The girl didn't stop there, she dropped her rifle, pulling her .45 APC from behind her back. She kept on firing, not caring that the blood bags had already exploded.

"Mikan! They're already out, stop shooting them!" Hiyoko cried. The nurse gasped, letting go of her gun.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me."

" _Oliver Martin and Ryoutaro Matsujima have been eliminated. Blue Team Wins, Class 77B wins!"_

Hiyoko groaned as she fell onto her back side, glad that match was over. Oliver just sat there on the ground, eyes widened in shock. His chest hurt, and he was trying his hardest to formulate words. He just looked at the ceiling, his face completely pale.

"I...lost...for the first time in years...I lost...in paintball." he said.

"Ah, don't worry man...this was all about the fun of it right? As long as we all had fun, that's what matters." Ryoutaro said. The boy nodded, giving his friend a handshake.

"Yeah, that's true...I had fun. This was honestly the best match of my life...good game class 77B, good game indeed." he said.

Xxx

"We are standing here with the battered but not beaten Class 77B, who has just defeated the members of Class 77A in a paintball match! How are you all feeling?" the Ultimate Commentator asked, holding the microphone to Daisuke.

"Pain...there's horrendous pain all over my body. It's on my back, my side, my leg and my ass. I think there's some on my di..."

"Okay, let's move on to someone else...Hiyoko Saionji, you were confident at the end of the dodge-ball game that you would win. You won this match as well, so what will you be participating in next and with which class?" he asked.

"78A, Spelling Bee." she said simply.

"Spelling Bee?" the commentator asked.

"We want to formally challenge this class to a spelling contest. There's a catch though, we will be selecting all of the words, they can be actual words, expletives, anything really." Sonia said, elaborating a bit.

"Ah...that is rather interesting. You heard it here first folks. Class 78A is the next in line to get an ass whopping from Class 77B, will they win, or will this class continue to be unstoppable? We'll find out in three days won't we? Tune in for the gag-reel after these commercials." he said, giving the camera a grin.

"Hey."

The battered friends looked away from the cameraman, seeing all of Class 77A standing next to them. Oliver had a frown on his face, which slowly changed into a smile. He walked toward Daisuke, holding his hand out to him. The Story Teller shook it firmly, a smile of his own on his face.

"You did good, I didn't think you guys would adapt so well to this." He said.

"We can accomplish anything when we try. You gave us a run for our money though, I can tell you all are the greatest of friends." He said.

"We don't hangout as much as you guys do, but we enjoy our time together. We should hangout sometime, get to know each class a little better." Oliver suggested.

"Sure, say we're heading to my mom's restaurant/bakery for some after game snacks, you're all welcome to join." Daisuke said.

"What do you say guys? Wanna get some food?" Oliver asked.

"I require the purest of blood for my sustenance. You foolish humans don't supplied the hemoglobin I so desperately need to survive!" Mike said. Emma spun around, power driving her fist into the boy's solar plexus, knocking him out instantly. He fell to the ground, and she grabbed his leg, dragging him along.

"Well...shall we?" she asked, earning nods from everyone. Daisuke really didn't want to mess with that girl. She honestly terrified him.

xxx

Ryusuke frowned as he sipped on his coffee. He had been praying his son's class lost that silly game. He had been watching on his repaired television, seeing as each of his classmates took down their opponent. Their faces full of hope, joy and trust served only to annoy him. He had been expecting the boy to be shot in his face so he could see him suffer, but alas that didn't happen. He rose his cup again, taking a sip of the dark liquid as his door suddenly flew open.

Instantly, several S.A.T. officers made their way into the office. All of them had their rifles and shotguns aimed at the man, who just looked at them curiously. Rather than a senior officer, the one that walked through the crowd of S.A.T.'s was a teenage girl, a girl that he recognized as Jin Kirigiri's daughter. She stood in front of his desk, a folded sheet of paper in her hands.

"Ryusuke Fuji, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes you have committed." she said firmly.

"Crimes? You must be mistaken young lady, I am an honorable and respectable man. I have committed no crimes." he said. She smirked, opening the paper.

"Money Laundering, Conspiracy to take down rival businesses, Two counts of First Degree Murder, Conspiracy to commit First Degree murder, Second Degree murder, and we found the body in the incinerator, so trying to destroy evidence...among many other charges." she said, tossing the papers onto his desk. The man grit his teeth as his eyes landed on them.

"It was you wasn't it...he sent you to do this, didn't he?" the man asked.

"I haven't been sent by anyone. I have found this information of my own accord. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer, unlikely due to your riches, the city will provide you one." the girl said, cuffing the man. One of the S.A.T.'s grabbed a hold of him, dragging him out of the office.

"You won't get away with this Kirigiri, I'll get out of this. You have no proof against me!" the man shouted. The girl rolled her eyes, flicking her cellphone open. She dialed a number, pressing it against her ear.

"Hey, turn on Channel 5 news, you'll be completely surprised. Congratulations for winning by the way." she said, hanging up the call right after. She fixed her coat, knowing this was only the beginning of a long process for her.

xxx

Daisuke set his phone down, grabbing the remote off the counter. He turned the flat screen television on, dialing Channel 5. His eyes widened a bit as a live news report was being aired, in front of his father's company.

" _Breaking News, Stockholder and Trader Ryusuke Fuji under arrest for committing murder."_

"Holy shit, guys look at this!" He called out, grabbing the attention of his friends. Gasps could be heard among all of them, along with some muttering. Sonia took a hold of his arm, her eyes firmly on the screen.

"It's about time, the son of a bitch needed this." Hiyoko said, shoving some gummies in her mouth. Daisuke didn't say anything, just staring at the screen.

"First degree murder, second degree murder, money laundering, conspiracy to take down businesses, and disposal of a body. Christ this guy is a piece of shit." Oliver muttered, leaning against the counter.

"Yes, yes he is. His reign is finally over...won't be long until he's in jail and we can all breathe a little easier." he said, a smile on his face. The doors opened, a loud jingling filling the shop as Erika ran inside, Misa following along with her dog. She panted a bit, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Big brother, did you see? Our scum bag father got arrested!" she said.

"I know, we're watching it right now." Daisuke said, pointing to the television.

"Wait...that's your father?" Chizu asked.

"Yeah, he hired a hitman to kill a member of the Steering Committee, the guy who found out about my story telling talent." the Story Teller replied.

"I can't believe this...what a horrible disgusting man...no offense." Rika said. He shook his head.

"None taken...that bastard has committed too many things against me. Drove my step brother to suicide, killed innocent people, dumped me and my family onto the streets in the middle of winter...he needs to pay, and I hope he rots in jail for the rest of his life. And if he gets Death, even better. I'm gonna tell my mind, flip the sign for me would you?" he said, glancing at Erika, who gave him a nod.

He walked around the counter, passing through the doors the lead to the kitchen. Teruteru wasn't in there today, as he had already finished making food for everyone and was taking a break. He looked around, finding it surprisingly empty, even though they had been open up until a few minutes. He looked around, a frown on his face.

"Mom? Tami? You guys in here?" he called out. The kitchen was empty, but maybe the office wasn't. He walked toward the end of the hall, ducking between some shelves that seriously needed to be moved. He noticed the door was open a crack, and figured his mom was in there. He opened the door, a smile on his face.

"Hey mom, you won't guess what happened to my dad!" he said.

His eyes went wide, jaw dropping a bit at what he had run into. His mother and Tami-Lynn had been kissing each other. Not just a peck either, they had been making out. He rubbed his eyes, mouth opening and closing, trying to formulate words. Erika walked into the office a second later.

"What's wrong? You didn't come out here so I came to check on you." she said. He pointed to the two women, his mother letting out a sigh.

"Mom...Tami...sexy phase." he said simply.

"Huh? What do you mean by sexy phase? Why are you two so close to each other?" Erika asked curiously, seeing their ruffled clothing. Tami cleared her throat, fixing her shirt.

"Perhaps I should go run the counter for a bit...I'm sure you want to speak with them." She said.

"No no, I think we should do this together." Maria said, taking a hold of the woman's hand. Maria closed the door, pulling her long brown hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down her shoulders. She stood in front of the desk, hands at her hips.

"Well, no use beating around the bush. Daisuke, Erika...me and Tami-Lynn have decided to be in a relationship." she said.

"Oh my god, now I get why you said sexy phase...you guys are lezzing it up." Erika said.

"Christ, you are really uncouth when it comes to this aren't you?" Tami asked, a blush on her face.

"Blame the internet. Yes sweetheart, me and Tami are totally lezzing it up...but let me explain. It all started when she came here...after everything that she had been through, I told her she could come to me for anything." Maria started.

"She was sweet, kind and knew the pain I was going through. I lost one of my precious children, all because of that bastard Ryusuke. I guess I just lost myself. Maria was there to help me recover, and we...sort of fell in love." Tami said, smiling brightly, as Maria wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I know this is weird, and its a bit weird for me too. But I figured we've been fucked over by the same man, might as well try being with a woman, you know what I mean?" she asked.

"I...suppose so...but...who's the butch?" Daisuke asked.

"The...butch?" Tami questioned, earning a nod from Erika.

"Yeah you know, who's the man of the relationship. I mean you're both women, so one of you has to be more dominant." She said.

"We are not having this conversation...we just wanted to let you know that we're in a relationship and we love each other." Maria snapped angrily, earning a giggle from Tami.

"So...I guess I can call the two of you mom now...this is awesome! I got two moms and no scumbag father. Oh right, that asshole got arrested, its on the news right now!" Daisuke said.

"Really? This I have to see." Tami said, ducking out of the office, with Erika close behind. Maria smiled, hugging her son tightly.

"I'm so happy you understand sweetheart...I know this must be hard for you."

"What are you talking about? Yeah it was weird seeing my mom kissing another woman, but Tami is my mom too. If you two are happy, then I'm happy. Just don't have a baby with her, I don't think you can raise another one." he said, hugging the woman back.

"No worries, you and Erika are the only babies I need in my life. You've become such a wonderful young man. The sky is the limit, so never give up on your dreams." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I never have mom, and I never will." he said, taking her hand.

"Now let's go see Ryusuke get his ass tossed in a police car!" he said cheerfully.

xxx

Daisuke and Sonia finally made it back to their dorm, completely spent from their day. They didn't have as many welts as the others did, but the ones they did have hurt like all hell. Thankfully, they were on their arms as opposed to anywhere else. Hiyoko sadly had one on her leg, and she had been limping a bit as she walked, forcing Daisuke to carry her to her dorm. Mikan had turned in for the night, apparently having a migraine. He took his bag off, placing it in its special hook, followed by his vest which he hung on the coat rack. He took his boots off, placing them beside his dresser.

"Ugh...man today has been way longer than I thought it would be." he said, dropping onto his bed.

"Tell me about it. But it was nice, getting to have fun with our fellow classmates and witnessing the downfall of a scumbag. I was also quite surprised with Maria and Tami admitting their love for each other. It was so heartwarming!" Sonia said, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Yeah...it'll be a bit weird but...I'm happy that they found each other. Wonder how Megan and Cameron will take it though? Both of them are busy with entrance exams right now." he said.

Sonia nodded, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She ran her fingers through it, passing her brush through every strand, making sure it was free of knots. Once she had done that, she started unbuttoning her blazer, tossing it onto her bed. She hissed a bit, poking the two welts on her left arm, which were bright purple. She saw the scars of the others she had gotten.

"My skin isn't as beautiful as it was once...I have scars and welts now." she said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke. He stood up, kissing her neck, making her squirm a bit.

"Every inch of you is absolutely beautiful. Not even paintball welts is going to stop me from loving you." he said. She smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

Her mind was racing, remembering what she had said during their paintball game. She was a princess, and she had made a promise to herself that she would. They had won the tournament, so it was time for her to make good with her word. She gently pushed the boy back, making him fall onto the bed, something they had done many times before only this time it would be different. She started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly letting it fall around her.

"Sonia, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked curiously. She gave him a firm look.

"Of course! I have to make due with my word. I'm not Hiyoko so don't just ram it in." she said firmly.

"Alright then." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. His hands traveled down her sides, slowly caressing her smooth skin. He slowly reached behind her back, taking a hold of her bra clasp. The girl stiffened a bit, pulling away from the kiss. Her hand flew to her breasts, holding her bra in place.

"It's okay, we don't have to do this if you aren't ready." he said softly, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she let the garment fall to the floor, joining her shirt.

"I'm nervous...you and Hiyoko do this so much, I guess I would expect you to take over." she replied.

"Well, we're already used to it. She's the dominant one when we do it, but I guess I'll lead you this time." he said, cupping her face with his hands. He kissed her lips briefly, trailing down her neck to her collar bone, leaving a small bite mark.

He continued leaving small kisses on her skin, trailing down her body until he reached her breast. She gasped, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple was vastly different than she had been expecting. He took a hold of her right breast, kneading it softly. His tongue flicked over her nipple, causing her to moan lightly. She could feel his member hardening underneath her, and she grinded her hips against it, throwing her head back a bit. Her hands started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, slowly pulling it off of him.

She had seen him shirtless a few times before. His skin was a light brown in color, due to his Spanish heritage. It was free of blemishes, save for a few scars here and there. His chest was nicely toned, from all of the Kendo practices he did with Peko, and his daily excising with Nekumaru and Akane. He didn't have a six pack like she had been imagining, but it was still pretty nice. Daisuke released his hold on her nipple, moving back onto her neck.

His hands started caressing her thighs, squeezing them slightly. They slowed moved toward her rump, squeezing it a bit hard. She jumped a bit at the sudden action, but quickly settled into it, small moans passing through her lips. He reached under her skirt, hooking his fingers onto the hem of her lacy panties, which were drenched in her own juices. She pulled away from the kiss, standing up from his lap.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, reaching for the zipper on the side of her skirt, she let it fall, letting it bunch around her feet. She took the chance to slip out of her shoes, something she had completely forgotten. She bent down, about to take her stockings off when he took her hands.

"Leave them, stockings are my fetish." he said.

"Oh are they? Does that mean Hiyoko wears them too?" she asked curiously, her breasts bouncing slightly as she straightened up.

"No, she actually doesn't wear panties. It makes it a bit hard to be with her when the urge to play with her sacred jewel is on your mind. Do you know how hard it is sometimes having lunch with her, and she's always rubbing your thigh?" he asked.

"Yes, she's done it to me too. I never though she would be so promiscuous." Sonia said, a smirk on her face.

"I don't call it promiscuous, I call it addicted." he said, standing up. Her hands eagerly reached for his belt, as his traveled to the area between her legs. He started rubbing his fingers over her special area, causing her to moan slightly. He was about to reach inside when she slapped his hand away.

"I forgot to say um...I...you know.." she said, blushing brightly as she looked away.

"You don't shave?" he asked curiously.

"I do...I just...haven't in a few days. I was focusing on the paintball game." she said, biting her lip.

"It's fine, I don't really mind it you know...I'm not exactly a fan of cunnilingus." he said.

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head. He sighed.

"You know...eating out?"

"Oh...I've never heard that term before...where did you learn it?"

"Urban Dictionary...you tend to find some...rather interesting things on it. If you ever find something called, Kentucky Klondike Bar, don't click on it." he said firmly. She shrugged it off, her focus back on her prize. She pulled the boy's pants down with ease, his member springing out. She ran her hand over it, pumping it a few times.

"It's big." she said.

"Just above average. It isn't that big." he said.

"Now you're just being modest...do you think we could...skip this part?" she asked. He nodded firmly.

"If you don't feel comfortable just tell me okay?" he said, earning a nod from her.

She took a deep breath, finally pulling her panties down. She had finally bared it all in front of the man she loved. He just gave her a smile, capturing her in a kiss. He sat down, pulling the Princess on top of himself as he did. He was rubbing up against her precious jewel, causing her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away, panting a bit as she did so. Her heartbeat had quickened and she was breathing a bit roughly. He slipped his fingers inside her, rubbing the outer wall of her vagina.

"Hgn...it feels so good." she whispered, biting into his shoulder. He groaned a bit, knowing Hiyoko would ask him about that later. He rubbed her juices onto himself, lubing himself up enough for the actual act.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded, taking a hold of his throbbing member. She placed it in between her nether lips, closing her eyes as she impaled herself on it for the first time. She let out a cry of pain, her fingernails digging into his back. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back to soothe the pain. After a few minutes, she looked down, seeing they were still joined, a bit of blood seeping out.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be...you feel so warm inside me." she said, looking into his eyes.

"You feel nice around me too. Hang on tight, the ride is about to start." he said, kissing her nose. He took a firm hold of her rump, slowly setting a rhythm.

Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning loudly. Her mind had gone blank by the new feeling. The pain she had felt melted away, replaced with euphoria. Daisuke was literally rocking her world...her walls were pulsing around the boy's member, making him grit his teeth. He bit down on her collar bone, causing her to moan louder than before. His hands were traveling all over her body, he wanted to feel every inch of her smooth skin on his finger tips.

Sonia threw her head back a bit, panting loudly. She pushed Daisuke down, placing her hand on his chest as she started bouncing on his cock. This action surprised him quite a bit. Her hair was flying in all directions, her face one of pure pleasure. She was a bit different than Hiyoko, who liked hugging him tightly when they were intimate. She put an arm behind her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she kept on riding his dick, grinding her hips on it.

"You feel so damn good. It's throbbing inside me!" she cried.

"You feel amazing too, keep riding that dick, it's yours for the night. Go fucking wild!" he said, panting loudly.

She clutched her breast roughly, increasing her speed a bit, her fingernails digging into Daisuke's chest. She didn't seem to care about the scratches she was leaving behind, and he didn't either. He met each thrust, his balls slapping against her porcelain ass. She threw her head back, screaming a bit as she hit her first orgasm. She placed her hands on his chest, watching herself squirt all over the sheets.

"That was amazing...is this what an orgasm feels like?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a woman." he said, earning a cute scowl from her. He wrapped his arms around her body, flipping himself so he was on top of her. He spread her legs, and started pumping himself into her. Her screams of pleasure filled his ears, making him go a bit harder. She had the sheets in a white knuckle grip, almost tearing them from how hard she as clutching them. He felt his stomach tighten a bit, and slowed himself to a stop, catching his breath for a few seconds.

"I'm not ready for this to end yet." he said, taking a hold of Sonia's arm.

She seemed to be on auto pilot as she turned around and got on all fours, spreading her legs for her. He placed himself within, grabbing her arm as he started thrusting into her. She moaned loudly, pressing her face against a pillow to muffle it. He grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling it a bit, something that drove her insane.

"Fuck me harder, I'm a dirty little princess, teach me a lesson!" she cried out, her eyes looking into his own.

He let go of her arm, wrapping his hands around her waist as he thrusted harder, causing her to scream in pleasure. He familiar feeling struck him again, and he forced himself to stop, pulling out of the princess. He spun her around, capturing her lips into a sloppy kiss. He tugged on her lips, breathing roughly as he continued showing her his love for her.

"Yeah woo, hit her hard!"

The two screamed loudly, turning to face Sonia's empty bed. Hiyoko was leaning against the wall, a bag of chips in her hands. She had a soda in her hand, a bendy straw sticking out of it. Sonia hastily covered herself, a blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to watch. You are lucky all of our friends are at the arcade for the night, and Mikan is asleep. Hey, do reverse cowgirl, I wanna see it live." She said, shoving a chip in her mouth. Daisuke sighed, glancing at Sonia.

"Are you okay with her being here?" he asked.

"She is our girlfriend, I don't really mind...plus you haven't cum yet so I can't really call this night over until you do." she said.

"Hah, good luck, the bastard held on for an hour when we had sex the first time, and I don't mean in the Headmaster's office either." Hiyoko said, taking a long sip of her drink. Daisuke shrugged, laying back down on the bed.

"I've never done this one, I guess it'll be a first for the both of us." He said.

Sonia nodded, climbing on top of her boyfriend, facing away from him. He slipped himself inside her, the same feeling as before filling Sonia's mind. She spread her legs a bit as he started thrusting into her.

The feeling was entirely different, she felt more stimulation this time, something that made her mind go blank once more. She felt her arms grow a bit weak, but Daisuke had easily held her up. She moaned loudly as he sped up, his balls slapping against her labia. He reached around and started massaging her clit, driving her insane. Hiyoko bit her lip as she watched the blonde princess riding her man's dick.

" _No, this is her night, as much as it hurts, I'm not going to join in. Maybe tomorrow."_ she said. Cleaned her hand off with Sonia's bed sheets, her left hand traveling down to her own special area.

Both Daisuke and Sonia were at their limit, they were both panting hard and trying to hold on. The feeling in his stomach had gotten too strong. He wrapped his arms around the blonde princess, suckling her neck. She groaned, closing her eyes as she struggled to keep her legs spread.

"I'm about to cum." she whispered.

"Me too, I love you Sonia." he whispered, making her tear up a bit.

"I love you too." she replied.

The dam exploded, the blonde threw her head back as she orgasmed for the second time that night. She couldn't feel her limbs at all, her mind still being blanked from the overall experience. Daisuke came a second later, thick globs of cum shooting deep into her womb. He groaned a bit, his dick pulsing with every glob of cum that shot out. The two just lay on the bed, still joined together. Sonia turned her head, kissing the boy on the lips, tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing baby, thank you." she said softly.

"Thank you, for allowing me to be your first." he said, giving her a wink.

"Dais, sweetheart did you wear a condom?" Hiyoko cried out, standing up from the bed. She wiped her hand off on Sonia's bed sheet, glancing at the two naked teens.

"Um...that would be a no." he said, glancing at his already flaccid member. Sonia's vagina was dripping with her own juices and the sperm he had just injected into her. She swallowed hard, biting her lips.

"Uh oh...I'm not on the pill." she said.

"You guys are fucking retarded. The first thing they tell us in sex ed is to wrap it before sticking it in the oven. Are you ovulating?" the girl asked.

"Yes." the princess replied. She shook her head, digging her hand into her kimono sleeve. She pulled out her coin purse, zipping it open.

"I have enough for some Plan B, but for the love of god, wrap it up next time. Stay here while I come back, and open the window it smells like sex in here!" she said, heading toward the door. She pulled it open, and Mikan fell into the group, eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh my god, were you listening?" Sonia cried, using the sheets to cover herself up.

"I'm sorry!" the purplette cried.

"Get your ass up you perv, we're going to the pharmacy." she said, grabbing Daisuke's car keys. She slammed the door closed, making sure it was locked. Daisuke shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, lifting her into his arms.

"Let's take a shower babe, maybe we can go another round in there." he said, giving her a wink.

"I don't think I can stand, my legs are numb." she said.

"I'll sit on the edge of the tub." he said, earning a vigorous nod from her. The boy smiled, hoping the princess didn't become addicted to sex like their girlfriend had.

xxx

"Well guys, this is it. Two days from now, Class 78A will be facing off against us in a Spelling Bee. I've already selected four hundred words which will be picked at random. But I wanted you all to toss your own into the hat." Daisuke said, passing around Kazuichi's top had, which was filled with slips of paper. Fuyuhiko stood up, throwing twenty five slips into the hat.

"I got my own personal ones in there, I sifted through Urban Dictionary last night." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Christ, you didn't add Panamanian Petting Zoo in there did you?" the Story Teller asked, a disgusted look on his face. Fuyuhiko smirked, not exactly denying it. He shook his head.

"Anyone else?" Daisuke asked, shaking the hat. Takane and Ryouta stood up, placing more words into the hat. He mixed them up a bit, grabbing one at random.

"Cunnilingus?" he asked, causing most of the class to laugh out loud.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Hiyoko said, a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone!"

"Chiaki!"

The Ultimate Gamer slowly made her way into the room, almost immediately being hugged by her friends. She had made a full recovery and was ready to rejoin her class. Daisuke smiled, ruffling her hair.

"There's our rep, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Completely fine...I slept it off, the flu isn't going to keep me away. Good job with the events so far." she said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't the same without you. But now that you are back, we can be a class again!" Ibuki cried happily.

"Indeed, the fearsome dragon Chiaki has returned to us. With her returns our blessing." Tanaka said, his hamsters crying loudly.

"We're setting up the words for the spelling bee, so if you want to add any, feel free too." Daisuke said, giving her a smile. His phone started ringing, making him set the hat down. He walked toward the windows, checking the caller ID. His eyes widened a bit and he flicked it open, taking the call.

"Hello?"

" _Yes, am I speaking with Mr. Del Rio?"_ a woman asked.

"This is him, is something the matter?"

" _Well, we're calling about your submission to our publishing agency. The book titled, Distrust?"_

"Ahem, yes of course...um..is something wrong with it?" he asked.

" _Absolutely not! This book is wonderful, from the first word, I just couldn't put it down. It was forty two chapters of suspence, drama and mystery. The set up was fantastic and the ending was ambiguous, leading toward a potential sequel. We're calling you to let you know that the first edition books will be going on sale soon."_

"What...are you for real right now? Doesn't that have to go through some process?" he asked.

" _Normally yes, but we took your Ultimate Talent to consideration. On of our youngest novelists is also an Ultimate student, and spoke highly of your abilities. We were wondering if you would do a television appearance this Friday to advertise it."_ the woman said.

"F-Friday...oh...I can't I have an important event with my class." he said, glancing back at his classmates, who were all looking at him curiously.

" _Oh, I understand...how about tomorrow then? It will be at the local television studio. In fact, we've spoken with Headmaster Kirigiri, it will be hosted in Hope's Peak Academy's gymnasium and will be broadcast all over the country! We've already got our translators editing and printing the international copies. We have a feeling it will be a best seller...we even have the cover art ready."_ she said.

"Oh..wow..that's..okay...it's just too much right now." he said, leaning against the wall.

" _Hehe, we understand. We just wanted to give you the good news...we've been having some issues lately, but ever since that evil Ryusuke Fuji has been arrested, we got all of our stocks and funding back. We decided to publish your book first...as an apology for waiting so long."_

"Thank you so much for your consideration! It means a lot that you would put my book over everyone elses. So, tomorrow afternoon at the gymnasium?" he asked.

" _That's correct, we have already sent your requested first editions...they should be arriving soon. I suppose we'll meet in person tomorrow then."_

"Yes, yes we will...thank you so much!"

" _No problem...you have a nice day Mr. Del Rio."_

"You too ma'am...goodbye." he said, ending the call.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door, a tall man dressed in dark brown walked into the room, holding a big box in his hands.

"Mr. Del Rio? Package for you." he said. Daisuke closed the distance, signing his name hastily on the man's clipboard, taking the box from his hands. The man bowed formally before leaving. The boy set the box down on the large desk, reaching into his pocket for his switch blade.

"Alright, what's all this about, mysterious phone call? And a mysterious package too?" Kazuichi asked. The boy didn't answer, too busy slicing the tape off the box to care. He opened the flap, setting his eyes on the cover of his book for the first time.

The name of the book, Distrust, was written in neon letters on the center of the cover, being placed at an angle. There was a bullet underneath it, a sinister grin being on it. Behind the title was a bunch of neon paint splatters, blending into each other to create a sort of smokey mist. The bottom of it had his name, written in golden letters. He grabbed the book and turned it over, seeing the synopsis on the back, along with the seal of approval from the publishing company. Opening the back cover, he saw a black and white picture of himself that he submitted. He was giving the camera a grin, holding a peace sign to it, as he was clutching his precious messenger bag.

" _Daisuke Del Rio is a young novelist currently going to Hope's Peak Academy. He wrote this story when he was inspired by his time at the academy. All of the characters are based off of his personal friends and family members. He is currently in his second year of school and is aiming to be known as the world's greatest story teller."_

"Oh my god...this is real...this is fucking real." he said.

"What's real man? Stop fucking with us!" Fuyuhiko said. He pulled the book from inside the box, holding it up for them all to see. They all remained silent.

"Is that...your novel?" Sonia asked curiously. He gave her a nod.

"Yeah, and they're all personalized." he said, showing the spine of the book. The one he was holding was Peko's, her name having been written in cursive on the side.

"No way, I thought it would be awhile before they got published." Kazuichi said.

"Me too, they want me to advertise it tomorrow on national television...I'm honestly about to faint." he said. Sonia and Hiyoko hugged him tightly, followed by the rest of the class. Daisuke gasped in surprise, settling into the hug a second later. He was trying his hardest not to cry, but the tears came anyway. He was one step closer to achieving his dream, and not even his father was going to stop him.


	32. Spell Eating

**A/N: Here we go again!**

 **Here's Chapter 32 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy!**

 **I have been writing this story for awhile now, but I'm starting to run a little dry on ideas...I've also wanted to continue my Pokemon story since I've been ignoring it a lot. With the announcement of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, my curiosity skyrocketed...I am disappointed that we didn't get Diamond and Pearl remakes, but I am curious to see how these games work, here's to hoping they're sequels like Black 2 and White 2 were way back before X and Y.**

 **This chapter contains two events, Class 77B vs Class 78A and Class 77B vs Class 78B...the first event is a little short as it's the end of it, but the second event is actually the full event. You all also get something else to chew on during this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it..I received a lot of positive feedback for the last chapter, so I decided to use that feedback to add another little surprise to it..So I hope you all like it...wink wink...**

 **So yes, I may or may not take another break from this to work on Aloha Alola...I just have to figure out what to do with the plot, while working on this one. I am also trying to work on Fairy Tail, and at this point there are only Eight or so chapters left for that manga...while I am sad to see it end, I'm also glad..the Alvarez arc is total horse shit, and I am sick and tired of the fucking ass pulls they pull with characters. If you kill someone, for Christ sakes, keep them dead, bringing them back to life all the goddamn time serves to piss people off!**

 **Shoutouts to BloodyDemon666 and Lloyd's fics for their ocs...if you submit one and I didn't name you, just remember you also are included in this, I just can't remember who submit who at this point...so don't feel left out!**

 **Anyway, without further adoo, here's Chapter 32...not for the weak hearted...if you are squeamish...well..have a bucket handy, it may come in handy. As always, guess the references and win the virtual cookies!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 32

Spell Eating

"Hideyoshi, your word is Antidisestablishmentarianism." the judge said, making the boy pale faced.

He was seventeen years old, and belonged to Class 78A. He was a tall boy, standing at nearly six feet. He had a mop of black hair on his head, his eyes being a piercing blue. He was wearing a hoodie with a crimson B on it, the symbol for his favorite team, the Boston Red Sox, as he hailed from Boston Massachusetts. He was wearing blue denim jeans, with black sneakers. He took off his thin glasses, along with his Punisher baseball cap, wiping the sweat from his brow. He cleared his throat as he spoke into the microphone.

"May I have the definition please?" he asked, voice sounding a bit soft.

"Opposition to the withdrawal of the state support recognition from an established church. Especially the Anglican Church in 19th Century England. Antidisestablishmentarianism." the teacher said, placing her phone on the table. She actually had to look that one up due to it not being in the dictionary.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism." the boy said, licking his lips. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-N-I-S-M. Antidisestablishmentarianism." the boy said.

"That is correct, Daisuke Del Rio, you are next." the woman said. Hideyoshi sighed with relief as he walked over to his seat. There were only four students left in his class, while class 77B only had three. His friend, Ruruko Itsuka patted his shoulder, silently congratulating him.

He was a young man that stood only at five foot five. He had lengthy silver hair and bright blue eyes, much like his friend Hideyoshi. He was wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform, except he wore his hoodie underneath his blazer, instead of a formal shirt and tie. He was wearing jeans instead of the formal dress pants, as well as some plain sneakers. Around his waist was a leather belt which held various knives and kunai. He was known as the Ultimate Ninja, while his friend Hideyoshi was known as the Ultimate Vigilante.

Beside them was a girl their age, with messy brown hair kept in a lose bun. It was held together with two paint brushes. The girl had a soft complexion and bright brown eyes. She was wearing her school blazer over a black polka-dot camisole. She was wearing a black ruffled skirt, with a white hem. She was wearing a pair of knee length converse shoes, with bright pink laces. This was the Ultimate Painter, Kagura Endo.

Finally, next to her sat the last surviving member of the Spelling Bee, which had taken their other friends out. She was a young woman, hailing from Paris France. She had pale skin, with bright green eyes, and jet black hair, falling down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue parka, with a tube top shirt underneath, leaving her midriff fully exposed. She had a rose bloom tattoo over her navel, a blood red rose, the stem wrapping around her bellybutton. She was wearing what looked like a flight suit, though she had the arms of it tied around her waist, leaving only the bottoms on. It was bright blue in color, with the sides of the legs being yellow in color. She was wearing a pair of green high heels, which glistened a bit in the light. This young woman was Martinique Dubois, the Ultimate Skydiving Instructor.

Daisuke confidently strolled up to the microphone, before the woman could say his word, he glanced back at Hideyoshi, giving him a smile.

"Nice job man, that was a tough word and you got it correctly. That's an amazing accomplishment!" he said.

"Oh...thank you Daisuke, that means a lot!" the boy beamed. The Story Teller turned to face the judges, the woman having selected the word from the hat.

"Daisuke, your word is going to be...Iridocyclitis." the woman said. Daisuke looked at her oddly, he didn't remember adding that word into the hat. He shrugged it off, licking his lips.

"Iridocyclitis...I-R-I-D-O-C-Y-C-L-I-T-I-S...Iridocyclitis." he said.

"That is correct." the teacher said, the crowd started clapping. He shrugged and headed back to his seat, sitting next to Ibuki and Peko who had yet to be eliminated.

"Kagura, you're up next."

The painter sighed and stood up, walking toward the microphone. She swallowed hard, the sound echoing through the speakers. Everyone chuckled as the girl nervously stood in front of the microphone.

"Your word is Cunnilingus." the woman said, trying her hardest not to laugh. Kagura sighed, shaking her head.,

"Cunnilingus, C-U-N-I-L-I-N-G-U-S. Cunnilingus." she said.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. Miss Pekoyama."

Peko stood up wordlessly, before the woman could even say something, she had started spelling the word.

"Cunnilingus...C-U-N-N-I-L-I-N-G-U-S...Cunnilingus." she said.

"That is correct, Miss Endo you have been eliminated."

The girl stomped her foot on the wooden stage, making her way toward the empty chairs her class had been using. They had their own section in the bleachers to sit at. Martinique stood up, walking toward the microphone. She cleared her throat, her bright smile lighting up the room.

"Miss Dubois, you're word is...Panamanian Petting Zoo." she said.

"That's three words!" the girl said, her French accent rather thick. The woman shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't come up with these." she replied. Fuyuhiko started laughing loudly, slapping his knee. Everyone turned to glare at him, causing him to shut up. Martinique cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.

"Panamanian Petting Zoo...P-A-N-A-M-A-N-I-A-N P-E-T-T-I-N-G Z-O-O...Panamanian Petting Zoo." she said.

"That is correct. Miss Mioda, you're up next!"

"Whoo hoo! Ibuki's turn!" the girl cried, doing a cart wheel, landing in front of the microphone.

"Alright then, Miss Mioda, your word is...Pneumonia."

"Fuck...I mean...Pneumonia...N-U.."

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect."

"Fiddlesticks!" the girl cried, crossing her arms as Ruruko took the microphone.

"Same word Mr. Itsuka."

"Okay...Pneumonia...P-N-U.."

"That is also incorrect...Miss Mioda if you can spell this word, you will pass...Beefcake." the woman said.

"Beefcake...B-E-E-F-C-A-K-E...Beefcake." she said, fist pumping. Ruruko sighed, walking off the stage...that only left Class 78A with two people, while 77A had three. Hideyoshi walked toward the microphone, standing in front of it once more.

"Hideyoshi, your new word is...Palindrome."

"Palindrome...P-A-L-I-N-D-R-O-M-E...Palindrome."

"That is correct...Daisuke, your up next." the woman said.

Daisuke was honestly starting to get a little bored. He was surprised that he had made it all the way to the end of the Spelling Bee. He had to give credit to Hideyoshi and Martinique, who had stuck out the longest as well. They had gone through many tough words over the last four hours, but it was starting to wind down. There was a stack of already called out words next to the judge, and he could tell she was scraping the bottom of the hat, literally. She cleared her throat, fishing another word from within.

"Carpet Muncher...god where do you get these words?" she asked, earning a laugh from everyone. Daisuke stifled his own, licking his lips.

"Carpet Muncher...C-A-R-P-E-T M-U-N-C-H-E-R...Carpet Muncher." he said.

"That is correct...Martinique, your up next."

"I am ready!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Your word is Hose."

"Hose." Martinique began, loosing herself in thought. She cringed a bit, trying to spell it in her head. Once she had, she faced the microphone confidently.

"Hose...H-O-E-S...Hose."

"That is incorrect." the teacher said. The black haired girl gasped in shock, her head sinking a bit as she walked off the stage.

"Miss Pekoyama, same word."

"Hose...H-O-S-E...Hose."

"That is correct...Hideyoshi, this is it. You are the final person representing your class. If you misspell this word, it's game over...are you ready?" the woman said.

"Yeah...thanks for scaring me with that." he said as he walked toward the microphone.

"Your word is...Kumquat."

"God...okay...C-U.."

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect...with this I end the Hope's Peak Academy Spelling Bee, congratulations to Class 77B for winning!" the woman said, earning cheers from the crowd. Ibuki, Peko and Daisuke all bowed, happy to receive the cheers of their friends. Hideyoshi frowned, shaking his head.

"Hey man, good work. You got a tough word, trust me I had trouble spelling that one when I was growing up. You and your class did great, so as my treat you all can come with us to my mom's restaurant/bakery. You all deserve to win!" Daisuke said, a grin on his face.

"Really? Thanks man...you don't have to do this!" the black haired lad said. Daisuke chuckled, clapping the boys shoulder.

"No worries...actually I have to stay at the academy for awhile...my sister will take you there, she's in the crowd somewhere, just stick with my classmates and you'll be fine." he said.

"Oh...what are you sticking around for?" the boy asked curiously.

"My novel was just published and the publishers want me to advertise it. I'm going to be on national television for the first time, it's a bit nerve wracking to be honest." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll do fine...so if you don't mind my asking, what class are you challenging next? I'm sure everyone else wants to know." the boy said, pointing to the crowd. Daisuke walked up to the microphone, clearing his throat.

"Alright then, with this win...I formally challenge Class 78B to an eating contest. However we will be doing it Fear Factor style, so prepare for a gastric exorcism." he said, dropping the microphone to the floor.

"Dude are you serious? You know what type of nasty shit they eat on that?" Hideyoshi asked curiously, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Mhmm, but I'm confident they will prove themselves in battle. We won't give in either, because for once we aren't choosing the stuff we'll be eating, our friend Chisa Yukizome will. So, good luck guys." he said, giving his friends a wave. Both of them waved back, confident looks on their faces. Everyone started filing out of the gymnasium, leaving only Daisuke and some of the staff around.

"Hey, nice job."

"Hiyoko, what are you still doing here?" he asked. She had been wearing the kimono he had gotten for her. He had noticed she had grown a bit taller over the last few days, so much so that the garment didn't drag on the floor anymore.

"I can't stick around for my boyfriend's achievement? That isn't fair...I'm feeling a bit ignored, especially after you and Sonia..."

"Whoa, keep that to yourself...we're still working with those pills you know." he said, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Yes I know, it's too hot outside and there aren't any ants to squish, so I'm staying here with you." she said firmly.

He shrugged, walking toward the bleachers. He they sat down as the camera crew from the television show arrived, and started setting up in front of the stage. The crew was picking up all of the folding chairs and placing them on carts, wheeling them to the back room. He wrapped his arm around the girl, who leaned into his shoulder.

"I miss this...just the two of us...when was the last time we went on a proper date?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...never...we went to the Vampire cafe and you ran out because it was too Tanaka for you." he said. He reached into her kimono, grabbing a hold of the sweets she had hidden. She took a hold of his hand, yanking the bag before he could pull it out.

"Nuh uh, my candy." she said.

"I payed for it, give me at least a mint or something." he snapped angrily. She growled, shoving her hand in the pack. She pulled out three mints, shoving them in his hand. He sighed, unwrapping the first one.

"I fucking hate mints. You know what pisses me off, when people spend a lot of money on Halloween decorations, and then hand out mints." she said firmly.

"Aw god, don't remind me. I made a mental list of all the people that did that and went to egg them. That reminds me of the time we egged Sylvia's house. Makes me wonder where she'll live now that the old man is in the slammer." he said.

"Probably under a bridge where she belongs. Hey, I got a question, I got to chapter seven of your novel and got to the first class trial, I'm completely confused on how it works." she said. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his bag for a copy of his book. He flipped directly to the page she was referencing, reading some of what he had written.

"What don't you get?" he asked.

"Well..how exactly does it work? A case where everyone is guilty until proven innocent and they all deliberate at the same time?" she said.

"The Class trial court room is designed like a circle. That way everyone can stare at everyone else. They all throw in their evidence, try to dispute it to find the culprit. When the culprit is found, they vote and if they're correct, then that person is executed." Daisuke said, explaining all of the rules for the trial. She hummed to herself, a frown on her face.

"I just don't get it...maybe if I saw it happen I could understand it more."

"As if something would happen that could drive us to a class trial. This is all make believe after all." he said, chuckling a bit. Her brows furrowed, as she continued reading where she left off.

After handing out the first edition copies to everyone he promised one too, Daisuke had sat back, watching all of his friends devour page after page. So far, Hiyoko had made it the farthest in the story. She and Sonia had been discussing a lot of plot points among themselves. The Ultimate Story Teller had gotten quite a lot of praise from his friends and everyone else who had been lucky enough to score an early copy. Of course it wouldn't be long until the book officially went on sale and the rest of the country would be reading it as well.

"Where did you come up with this concept? It's amazing!" the girl said, earning a blush from the boy.

"Sorry Palomita, you'll have to wait until the broadcast for all of the answers." he said, giving her a wink.

"Aw, you're no fun." she said with a pout. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I love you sweetheart." he said softly. She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you more."

"Mr. Del Rio?"

Daisuke straightened up at the sound of his name. He looked at the one who had called him, a young woman in her early thirties. She had short brown hair tied up into a tight bun. She was wearing a pair of thin framed glasses on her face. The tight blue business suit she was wearing made her look quite sophisticated, but the look on her face was one of confidence, maybe even a hint of mischievousness. She was holding a clipboard in her hands, with some papers on it. The boy stood up, giving her a polite bow.

"Hello, you must be Miss Satonaka." he said.

"That is correct...I was the one that called you...I would like to apologize, in my excitement I forgot to give you my name." she said.

"It's alright...I was pretty excited myself." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiyoko stood up, slapping his ass rather hard, causing him to yelp.

"Excited, you started crying like a baby." she said.

"I did not!" he snapped back, glaring into her golden eyes.

"Oh, who is this?" the woman asked curiously.

"Huh? You didn't tell her about me? How rude! I bet you told her all about Princess Sonia didn't you?" Hiyoko cried out, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Princess Sonia?" the woman asked curiously.

"Okay I get it, I've been ignoring you and paying more attention to Sonia. Do you know how hard having two girlfriends is? We need to figure a schedule or some shit." he said.

"Two girlfriends?"

"Yes, let us make a schedule. No matter what, I loved you first so I get you for today and tomorrow!" she huffed.

"Actually Sonia admit her feelings to me first, you were still walking around with a stick shoved up your ass. It wasn't until Christmas that you told me how you felt!" he cried back.

"Excuse me, we're on a tight schedule here, perhaps you can save this for later?" Miss Satonaka said, causing the two to stop arguing. Daisuke brushed his hair back with his hand, adopting a smile on his face.

"My apologies, it seems my girlfriend was jealous that I didn't spend so much time with her. When do we start?" he asked, earning a glare from Hiyoko. The woman smiled, pointing to the set.

"In two minutes." she said.

The new set looked like one out of a morning talk show. There was a coffee table in the center of it, along with a rug. Two love seats had been placed at either side of a large arm chair. Most likely for the host, Miss Satonaka and himself. He shook his head, placing a hand on his bag to ease his nerves a bit. Hiyoko took a hold of his hand, making him look at her.

"Don't be nervous! You'll do just fine, you just have to answer some questions right? No biggie!"

"No biggie...right. I had hundreds of people watching me during a spelling bee, this is nothing!" he said confidently.

"There's my man, go get em!" she said, kissing his lips. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her giggle a bit.

xxx

Ryusuke growled angrily from his jail cell. He had been taken to the city jail until his trial was put together. His bond had been set at half a million yen, and no one wanted to bail him out. He called Takarou first, but the man had realized he wanted to bring him down. So he instead denied him, the second man had been his friend and lawyer, the one that had settled the divorce between him and Maria. The man also refused, saying he had some big case to work on. So now he sat, pressed up against the wall, glaring at the television the warden had on.

" _This is coming to you live from Hope's Peak Academy! The young author of the newest murder mystery novel, Distrust, is here with us. Give it up for Daisuke Del Rio!"_ the hose cried. Everyone started clapping as the camera panned over to the young man who waved confidently. He took a seat, clutching his bag tightly.

" _It's nice to meet you Miss Naoto...I used to watch your talk show all the time before I went to school."_ he said, earning a smile from the woman.

" _Now, let's all begin with a question from yours truly. I had one of the review copies for a few weeks, and I have to say the story was amazing. Where did the concept come from?"_ the woman asked curiously.

" _Well you see, the concept for this story is bonds. I was always lead to believe my talent was useless...growing up, I learned to love writing, and losing myself in another world. The students in this story are all based on my friends, all of them being Ultimate Students themselves. I wanted to show my loyalty and friendship to them...that's why all of the talents are based of the ones they have."_

" _So you are saying the concept came from your bond with your friends? How did you weave the story together so perfectly?"_ Naoto asked curiously.

" _Well...it wasn't so hard. The idea itself just came to me in a dream, I just worked on it every day, adding my own life experiences into it. The main character being a female reflects on how sometimes, women are stronger than men. Her personality is based off of someone very dear to me."_ he said, blushing a bit as he looked past the crowd.

" _That's another thing, I heard a few minutes ago that you had two girlfriends...I didn't think something like that would be possible. Tell us more!"_ Miss Satonaka said, the blush on Daisuke's face darkened.

" _Uh...yeah, I have two important girls in my life...Hiyoko and Sonia, they mean a lot to me and have helped me out during my lowest points. As you all know, I am related to Ryusuke Fuji, the man that was trying to take down A-2 Publishing. He learned that I had submitted my manuscript there and wanted them gone. He hates me for being accepted in Hope's Peak Academy. He's made my life hell."_

" _Ah yes, I would like to apologize again for taking so long to get back to you. We were dealing with a lot."_ the woman said, earning a head shake from the boy. Ryusuke grit his teeth, his eyes shifting toward the guards.

"Hey, do you mind shutting that off? It's giving me a headache." he said.

"Sure, hey John, turn it up. The baby has a headache!" the man said, earning a laugh from his co-worker who turned the television up louder. Ryusuke grit his teeth in anger, lowering his head.

" _So, what can our readers expect when picking up your book?"_ Naoto asked, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

 _"_ _They'll be in for a long ride. There are so many characters to bond with and get attached to. No one is safe when it comes to this deadly game. It's a story of murder, mystery, love, loyalty, and most of all hope. So if you like any of this, then Distrust is the book for you. And if not..well I am working on an audio book, so my soothing voice will lull you into a trance."_ he said, wiggling his brow a bit.

" _Well, this brings us to the end our program. Distrust is now on sale where ever books are sold. Trust me, you will love this book from the first second you read it!"_ Miss Satonaka said.

" _One more thing, I know your watching this Ryusuke...and I just wanted to say thank you. Because you always talked down on my talent, I finally realized who I truly was. I realized what I was capable of, you are a horrible man, and an even worse father. Truthfully, you're a piece of shit, and I hope you rot in hell...I can say that right? This isn't censored?"_ the boy asked, earning a laugh from the host. The show ended a second later, causing the man to growl. Oh, he would get his revenge, one of these days he would.

xxx

Three days had passed, and Class 77B along with Class 78B had found themselves in the cafeteria of Hope's Peak Academy, along with a camera crew. Only a few students had been present, as the cafeteria was too small for all of them to be inside. A medical team was standing by, along with the Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. The man was standing by, wanting to watch the challenge go down. He had expressed concern upon hearing the challenge, but both classes had agreed to it, and he couldn't stop them, even if they wanted to. Even his own daughter had chosen to participate, no matter how disgusted she was.

"Alright then, here we are live at the next event. This time Class 77B, the unstoppable monsters of the 77th class, are going up against our youngsters in Class 78B, the last remaining class to go head to head with them. After this, the only ones who remain are the ones in Class 76A, who are all patiently watching the results of this event. I am your host, Naomi Powers, the Ex-Ultimate Game Show host. I welcome you, to Eat off!" the woman said, earning applause from everyone.

Daisuke swallowed hard. For the first time he was rather nervous, the idea of letting Chisa play an active role in the next game had been Chiaki's. She wanted everyone to be involved, and that included their homeroom teacher. She had been the one who had chosen the stuff they would be eating. Naomi rose her hand, silencing the crowd.

"A brief explanation of the rules. Every member of each class will select either a red ball or a blue ball from these boxes, depending on their class. Each ball is numbered 1-16...that will be the number corresponding to the meal they'll have to consume. If they make it through the sixteen meals, they will select again, as everything will be replaced with something new. If you vomit, you are eliminated. Our food has been chosen by one of my former classmates, the Ex-Ultimate Housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome!" the woman said. The camera panned toward the auburn haired woman, who was flushing a bit.

"Good luck everyone, I made some very zesty choices!" she said, making everyone swallow hard.

"One final thing, our very own Headmaster will be spinning this wheel, which has the faces of every participant in this game. If it lands on you, you will come up here, select a ball and consume the meal. Remember, vomiting equals failure, so give it your all. Headmaster, you're on!" the woman said.

Jin walked up to the wheel, giving it a good spin. Each member of Class 77B and 78B watched the wheel spin, the arrow clicking on each rung. It started slowing down, the faces becoming more visible. It finally came to a stop, right on Peko's picture. The young woman stood up wordlessly, sticking her hand into the box of red balls. She pulled out one of the spheres from within, the number 14 being on it.

"Number fourteen, Chisa what will it be?" Naomi asked, earning a grin from the woman. She pulled out a blender, filled to the brim with cockroaches, crickets and worms.

"It will be a puree of these bugs. Don't worry all of them are completely harmless, and they contain vitamins and minerals." she said cheerfully. Peko didn't even bat an eye as she started blending it.

The room was filled with retching sounds as all of the bugs were pureed into a sloppy greenish brown slush. Chisa turned the blender off and grabbed an empty glass, about to pour the mixture in when Peko took a hold of the blender cup. She pulled the cap off and tilted it bag, drinking the mixture with no hesitation.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted!" Naomi cried.

Jin's face went pale as he looked away, unable to watch the young Swordswoman downing the drink. She set the cup down on the table, wiping her mouth off with her shirt. She went back to her seat and sat down, smirking at their competition. The headmaster spun the wheel again, this time paying close attention to it. The wheel slowed to a stop, landing on Hina's face. The girl shakily stood up, walking over to the box of blue balls.

"Um...this won't make me sick will it?" she asked, as she stuck her hand inside.

"Don't worry, this stuff is fresh...mostly." Chisa said, not reassuring the teenage swimmer. She grabbed a blue ball from within the box, pulling out a ball labeled ten.

"Number ten, Chisa...what'll it be?" Naomi asked, a bit to enthusiastically.

"Number ten is one of the most vile things I created. Jelly filled donuts." she said, placing a plate of donuts in front of Hina. She licked her lips, her eyes widening.

"What exactly makes them vile?" Makoto asked curiously.

"So glad you asked! I replaced the filling with Mayonnaise that's been sitting in the trunk of my car for three weeks. I mixed that with some tomato sauce, and added grass hopper guts to it!" she said happily. Hina's started crying, the thought of someone defiling donuts like that really upset her.

"Well, at least she got creative." Daisuke muttered, earning groans from his friends.

They all watched as Hina grabbed one of the donuts, taking a bite from it. She chewed slowly, her face twisting into a cringe as she tried to swallow. She dropped the donut to the floor, grabbing the nearby trash can. Loud retching sounds echoed thorough the room.

"Hina becomes our first eliminated candidate. It looks like its a good start for Class 77B. Let's see who's up next!" Naomi cried, as Hina stumbled toward the peanut gallery, an empty table near the kitchen entrance.

They all turned their attention to the wheel as it spun around and around. Hina's face had been removed, since she had been eliminated from the game. The wheel stopped, the marker being on Kazuichi's face. The boy yelped a bit, as he was pushed toward the box. He reached a hand inside, pulling a crimson ball from within. It had the number one on it.

"Nice choice Kazuichi, this one isn't so bad." Chisa said, entering the kitchen. She came back a second later, with a small tank in her hands. There were several Hissing Cockroaches inside, all of them moving around and hissing loudly. She placed them in front of the boy.

"Oh god, please don't tell me I have to eat this!" he said.

"You do, unless you want to forfeit." the woman said, a grin on her face. It was pretty much telling him that if he forfeit, she would be after him. The boy swallowed hard, grabbing the fattest cockroach of the bunch. He took a deep breath, shoving it in his mouth. He bit down on it, gagging instantly.

"Aw god, it's so crunchy!" he cried. Hiyoko felt faint almost falling out of her chair, though thankfully Sonia caught her. The princess was a little green in the face herself. He swallowed hard, shivering a bit as he sat back down.

"Way to take one for the team Kazuichi! So far we've only lost Aoi Asahina of Class 78B, giving Class 77B a head start. How many other disgusting foods will these teenagers be forced to eat?" Naomi cried. Jin spun the wheel again, everyone trailing it silently with their eyes.

"Mr. Best Seller, you're up next!" the woman cried, pointing to Daisuke. He silently did a prayer, letting go of Sonia and Hiyoko's hands. He reached into the box, grabbing onto a ball. He peeked at the ball through his hands, biting his lip.

"Number 9...Daisuke you are in for a rather delicious treat!" Chisa said, placing a can in front of the boy, along with a spoon. He looked at the can, which didn't have a tag.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This is Chunk Meat, a delicious blend of vitamins and minerals that will help you strengthen hooves!" the auburn haired woman said happily.

"Hooves? This is horse meat?" he cried out in shock.

"No no, this is horse food, not horse meat...I wouldn't feed you that!" the woman said, looking in all directions.

He sighed, grabbing the can opener she had given him. He started opening the large can, not at all looking forward to what was inside. He finally opened the can, looking at the brown soupy mixture inside. He dug his spoon into it, pulling out a chunk from it. It wasn't even liquid, it was stuck in between being a solid and a liquid, almost like a Frosty from Wendy's. He placed the spoon in his mouth, instantly gagging.

"Aw Christ, it tastes like ham." he said, speaking with his mouth full.

"Just eat it man, don't you dare fail me now!" Fuyuhiko cried out.

"Yeah Dais, you can do it!" Akane cried out.

"Eat it, eat it!" Ibuki cried, starting a chant. Daisuke dropped his spoon, grabbing the can with his hands, he tilted it back slowly chugging the brown mixture down.

"Oh god, this is horrible." Kiyotaka cried out. Mondo was trying his hardest not to vomit, and Makoto already looked green. Kyoko, though calm, had a look in her eye that was shouting at people.

Daisuke set the empty can down, letting out a loud burp as he wiped his mouth clean. He held his hand up victoriously as his class cheered him on. He sat back down, groaning a bit in pain.

As the game progressed, the food was getting worse and worse. The Peanut gallery was slowly filling up, as each member of the class was getting sicker. So far, the only people that were left in Class 77B was, Daisuke, Sonia, Hiyoko, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Nekumaru, Takane, Kazuichi and surprisingly enough, Chiaki. Six of them had already bit the dust. However, the ones left for Class 78B were Makoto, Mondo, Celeste, Sayaka, Leon, Kiyotaka, Sakura, Kyoko and Chihiro. They were one less than Class 77, and they were trying their hardest not to loose.

"This is starting to get good, both sides have taken heavy hits, but I think Mikan's vomit rocket was the best high light. Are you okay sweetheart?" Naomi asked, earning a thumbs up from the girl. She clenched her jaw, grabbing the nearby trashcan, upchucking into it.

"Now that only ten people remain on the red team, and nine on the blue team, we will move on to the main course. A nine course meal consisting of the most disgusting shit you can think of. If you need to vomit do so now, you'll definitely need the space. From now on, no one will get eliminated, those who refuse to eat what they are served, will instead lose a point. The team with the most points at the end wins!" Chisa said, clapping her hands. Daisuke stood up, vomiting into the nearby trash can. He clutched the side of it tightly, emptying his stomach.

"Fuck...you...Chisa." he muttered, glancing at the woman with a sick look. She just gave him a grin.

"Aw, I love you too Dais!" she said lovingly. He wiped his mouth, taking his seat next to Sonia, who was about ready to faint.

"Let's start out with some H'orderves." Naomi said, helping Chisa place the covered plates in front of each remaining student. They all looked at it oddly, pulling the cover off.

Sitting on the plate was something Daisuke hadn't been expecting. It was a medium sized, round object with blue lines going on it. He could tell it had been cooked and it was marinating in some sort of sauce. He saw Sonia poking at it with her finger, while the others looked at it in disgust.

"Well, our first dish is something called Rocky Mountain oysters...these babies were boiled for five hours, and marinated in a zesty garlic sauce...that was sitting out in the sun for at least four days." Chisa said.

"Wait...did you say Rocky Mountain oysters?" Daisuke cried out, earning a nod from the woman.

"You know what this shit is man?" Leon cried out, earning a wide eyed look from him.

"Yeah, this is a dish made in America...it's typically made with...Pig..and Bull...testicles." he said.

Everyone grew silent when he uttered that final words. Fuyuhiko pushed the plate away, crossing his arms.

"Hell no. I am not eating cojones, no way no fucking how!"

"I don't give a fucking shit what you want. We are winning this challenge and that means you have to eat these fucking balls. So stop being a baby back bitch and fucking eat!" Hiyoko shouted, slamming her fist against the table.

"They're already eating man, just do it!" Nekumaru said, grabbing one of the testicles in his hand. He took a huge bite from it, carefully chewing it. Daisuke followed suit, clutching his own in his hand.

"Oh man, you really do know how to make people suffer don't you?" Naomi asked, earning a shrug from Chisa.

"Hey, they asked me to come up with the dishes...if they can't eat it, then just leave." she said simply.

Makoto cringed as he took another bite of his first bull testicle, he still had four more sitting on the plate. He glanced over at the other guys, Leon, Mondo, Kiyotaka and Chihiro, who were all struggling to down the food. The girls were doing just fine, eating each testicle without a second thought.

"Come on guys, they're already half way done, we can't lose this, not know!" Makoto said.

"Yeah man, I get you but fuck...I can't eat balls...I'm sorry." Mondo said.

"Classmate Mondo is correct. Eating testicles is not appropriate in a lunchroom environment!" Kiyotaka shouted firmly.

"Oh just eat them, don't make me stuff them down your gullets you dumb fucks!" Celeste snapped angrily.

"Done!" Daisuke cried, slapping his empty plate onto the table. It was followed by a cacophony of metal plates, each hitting the table at the same time. Chisa smiled brightly.

"Class 77B gets the first point!" she said. Leon spat out the testicle he was eating, slamming his face onto the table. Sayaka frowned, rubbing the boys stomach.

"Wow, that was painful, and it was just the first challenge. Chisa, what's the next meal on the list?"

"Glad you asked Naomi, the first course for tonight is going to be this delicious plate of spaghetti!" the woman said, uncapping the plate.

"That's not spaghetti, those are fucking worms!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Ah yes, I call this spaghetti, but it is actually earth worms, served with a saute of moss and fresh herbs, along with a light garlic mint sauce."

"That's not food, it's a disgrace to humanity! How dare you!" Teruteru shouted, trying to jump at the plate, only for Ibuki to hold him down, along with Ryouta, he struggled to break free, suddenly feeling sick again.

Daisuke looked at his plate, seeing all of the worms moving on it. He glanced at Hiyoko who was staring at it wide eyed. She glanced at him, a firm look on his face.

"I swear to god, if we make it through this, you and I are hitting that mattress harder than the asteroid that hit the earth." she said firmly. He nodded, grabbing his fork. They both clinked them and stuck them into the worms, twisting them around.

"Gummy worms, gummy worms, gummy worms." he chanted, shoving the forkful into his mouth. It tasted nothing like he imagined. The worms were soft and crunchy, and really slimy. He shivered, clamping his mouth shut as he tried to swallow the food.

"Done!" Mondo cried, slurping up his last worm. Kiyotaka followed suit, along with the rest of the class.

"What a surprise...Class 78B has a point...both classes are tied now." Naomi cried, clapping for the winners.

Daisuke sighed, spitting out the last of the worms he had been chewing. He had to admit, his friends really put it down. He saw Sayaka grabbing a trash can, sticking her head inside it. He knew there would be way more of that as the challenged went on.

"Alright, you all hungry for the next course? How about a good old slice of pizza?" Chisa said, placing a single platter on the center of each table.

"Finally, something normal!" Akane said. Chisa grinned, pulling up the cover on the platter.

"This is a very special pizza, topped with live crickets, cockroaches and a bit of jelly fish for an extra kick!" she said. Daisuke didn't even wait for her to finish, grabbing a slice. He took a bite from it, pinching his nose. Seeing his determination, the rest of his teammates did the same, downing the thing in seconds.

"That's not fair! We didn't even get to eat ours!" Mondo cried angrily. Kyoko sighed, grateful that she didn't have to actually eat the horrid pizza. Chisa frowned.

"That was too fast, point for Class 77B...let's move on to Course number four. No nine course meal is complete, without some soup!" she said, pulling the cover from the soup she had brought out

"Jesus H!" Naomi cried, backing away from the bubbling soup.

"What the hell is in this?" Jin asked, peeking into the bowl.

"So glad you asked, tonight's soup is made with fresh toenails, along with some blue cheese for flavor, rotting onions and the pink fuzz from Yasuhiro Hagakure's bathroom floor!" she said.

"Oh, so that's where that fuzz went...I was looking for that bro...I wanted to show it to my friends." the clairvoyant said.

"I can't do this...my stomach is gonna need pumping after this." Sonia said, standing up from her seat. She stumbled toward the trash, emptying the contents of her stomach within.

"Hey sweetheart, I'll give you a thousand yen if you kiss her right now." Hiyoko said.

"Ew gross! I love her, but I'm not making out with her after she just puked!" he cried out.

"You ate bull testicles, downed some cricket pizza, and you are worried about tasting puke? You gotta figure out your priorities man!" Mondo said.

"Oh shut up man, eat your soup!" the story teller cried.

After struggling with the soup, Chisa brought out the fifth course, which had been the salad. Normally that would have been perfectly fine, but the salad was just a namesake. It contained nothing but mushy rotting vegetables. Daisuke threw up just from catching a whiff of it. No one took the challenge that time. The sixth course wasn't any better, apparently it had been sirloin steak, except it had been used as a toilet bowl brush before being thrown onto a broiler. After that it was seasoned with skin flakes from the bottom of Sakura's foot.

Class 77B, somehow managed to down the disgusting steak, earning them another point, leaving their opponents in the dust. Now they were all just sitting around, waiting for Chisa to come out with the next meal, the eighth course. Daisuke groaned, his stomach was begging for him to stop. He was pretty sure he had contracted malaria by now.

"Alright fells, here comes the eighth course! Lasagna anyone?" the woman asked, pulling the cover off the plate.

The lasagna, if you could fall it that, looked more like a piece of moldy bread. It was oozing orange sauce with white feta cheese on it. The noodles were completely green in color, and had what looked like moss on top of it. The sight of it was enough to make everyone throw up.

"Goddamn it! My School if full of Puke! Damn it! Shit!" the janitor shouted, trying to smack someone over the head with his mop.

"Jesus, I don't think I'll be able to eat lasagna again after this." Fuyuhiko said, staring at the food on his plate.

"Me...either!" Kazuichi muttered, trying to swallow his puke.

"We gotta...pull...through." Daisuke said, slamming his face into his plate. He started wolfing the lasagna down, his tongue had since then gone numb, so he couldn't taste a single thing. He shoveled it all into his face, hiccuping a bit. He finished the dish, holding his hand up in victory.

"What a trooper, this boy has eaten everything that's been thrown at him...but can he keep it down?" Naomi asked.

Both classes finished at the same time, so the game was still tied. Daisuke sat up, wiping the vomit and lasagna off his face. Everyone looked like hell, no one was happy with the outcome of the event, he screamed in paint, clutching his head.

"Gah...why did I pick this shit? Why? It could have been a rap battle!" he cried, clutching his hair.

"Don't...be a baby...Daisuke!" Akane muttered.

The young woman had somehow downed everything, having taken over for Nekumaru who took himself to the bathroom for the most painful shit of his life. The woman who loved food didn't look so good, she had been the only one not to barf all over the table.

"Alright then...here comes the final meal...is anyone hungry for a wiener?" Chisa asked, pulling the cover off a seemingly normal hotdog. Everyone sighed with relief as they were all passed down.

"Finally, something normal." Hiyoko said, about to eat it. Daisuke put his hand on it, shaking his head.

"This isn't a regular hotdog, what the hell is it made out of?" he asked.

"Glad you asked, while on the outside it looks pink and delicious, the inside is a mixture of bone marrow, shark and pork belly along with coagulated cow blood. The rich pink flavor is actually something we added in when all of the meat was passed through the grinder, developing hotdog slush!" she said happily.

"This bitch is trying to kill me." Fuyuhiko cried out, his eyes widened from the pain.

"Screw that shit, I am not eating this!" Leon said.

"Me too, all of this crap is going to give me the shits for weeks!" Sayaka added, tossing her soiled napkin onto the plate. Everyone followed suit, both teams bowing out of the game.

"Whoa...what do we do now, both teams are still tied?" Naomi asked. Chisa groaned, pulling out a thermos. She grabbed a tray of shot glasses from below it, placing it on the table.

"Fine, this is it. The one who can drink the most shot glasses filled to the brim with skunk urine, cow brain puree and dolphin chunks, wins the entire challenge." she said, pouring out each glass.

"Dolphin chunks?" Peko cried out.

"Skunk urine? Is that even safe to consume?" Sonia cried out. Daisuke stood up, slamming his hand onto the table.

"Christ, if I do this, will you stop torturing us?" he shouted angrily. The woman screamed.

"I didn't mean to upset you Dais, you're my favorite deputy!" Chisa said, giving him a smile. He sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her. Sayaka joined him, the only one willing to actually down the concoction. He gave her a smile, both of them green in the face. They clinked shot glasses, holding them to their lips.

"Bottoms up!" Daisuke said, pouring the mixture into his mouth.

He cringed a bit as it slid down his throat. He grabbed a second on, and then a third and a fourth. Sayaka matched his pace, her hand clutching her chest tightly, trying to steady her beading heart. She set the empty shot glass down, grabbing the nearby trash can to vomit into. Daisuke kept on drinking, chugging down the last seven shot glasses. He held his arms up in the air, falling to the floor.

"Class 77B wins, another victory for the unstoppable 77th Class!" Naomi cried. Daisuke clutched his stomach tightly, puking all over the floor. Sayaka groaned, following suit. It wasn't long before everyone, including the headmaster, emptied their stomachs onto the floor, causing the janitor to faint from shock.

xxx

After spending a week in the hospital detoxing his body, Daisuke was finally able to go home. Sonia was still in the hospital along with a few others of his friends, who were still getting antibiotics for everything they contracted. He sighed, entering his dorm, closing the door behind him.

His class had done it, he had bested all but one class in Hope's Peak Academy. The final showdown was going to happen, the morning of March 29th...two days before the April 1st concert. He just wanted this hell to be over, but he did admit, he was having fun. He fell onto his bed, kicking his boots off his body. He pulled his vest off, tossing it onto the floor.

"God, that was total hell." he muttered. The door opened a second later, and Hiyoko walked in, brushing her still soaking hair. She nudged the door closed with her rump, locking it right after. She walked over to the computer seat, sitting down on it.

"Hey, heard you got discharged today." she said.

"Mhmm...the rest of our friends will get out sometime this week. Let's never ask Chisa to do anything for us again...that bitch tried killing us." he said, earning a giggle from her.

"Yeah, thankfully nothing happened to anyone of us. But you're the real MVP, you drank fucking skunk piss. That makes you a king, or a very wealth janitor." she said.

"That reminds me, I should write a check to the janitor, that poor man not only cleaned up shit. But he also had to clean up copious amounts of puke from the cafeteria floor. I'm gonna avoid that place for awhile." he said, earning a nod from her.

She set Sonia's brush down, standing up in front of her boyfriend. She reached behind her back, tugging the excess parts of her sash until it became undone. She let it fall to the floor, slipping out of her kimono. Daisuke blushed a bit, seeing she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She walked over to him, reaching for his belt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sucking your dick, what does it look like?" she asked, giving him a firm look.

"No I mean, you just went for it, no hesitation." he said.

"I'm your girlfriend, and we've had sex how many times before? Besides, after the gastric pumping I had to go through, I need this. Besides you owe me for that night you impregnated Sonia."

"I didn't impregnate her...she took her pills just in time." he said. She shook her head, undoing his belt.

His erect cock sprung out of his pants, already throbbing with blood. Hiyoko wrapped her dainty fingers around it, her thumb brushing over the head. She smiled a bit, knowing her body alone was enough to make her boyfriend hard. She pumped his length a few times, kissing the tip of his head before taking him into her mouth.

"Ugn...Hiyoko.." he hissed in pleasure, gritting his teeth as the girl swirled her tongue on the tip of his dick.

She bobbed her head, slobbering all over his length. The scent of his body wash assaulted her nose, making her moan a bit. He grabbed a handful of her hair, not caring that she had just finished brushing it. He swept it all into a ponytail, as he helped her with her task. He could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat. He held her there for a few seconds, before she let him go, coughing a bit from lack of air. She breathed heavily, spreading the saliva all over his dick.

"I hate it when you do that!" she cried, panting a bit.

"But you fucking love my dick in your throat, or else you wouldn't let me do it." he said. She grabbed his pants and boxers, pulling them off his body.

She grabbed a hold of his dick again, pumping him a few times, making him groan. She wrapped her breasts around his length, squeezing her mounds over him. He panted hard as she used her breasts to pleasure him. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth, allowing some saliva to fall onto her chest, dousing the head of his penis entirely.

"My boobs finally grew enough for this...do you like it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I love it...you know how much I like your boobs." he said, giving her a grin.

He grabbed her arms, making her let go of her breasts. He brought her closer to him, capturing her lips in a kiss. They both moaned loudly, their tongues fighting for dominance. He was squeezing and kneading her rump, giving it a hard slap. His other hand traveled between her legs as he started rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly, pulling away from him. She grinded her hips a bit, his fingers doing deep into her pussy.

"Oh fuck...that feels nice." she said, literally fucking his hand. He increased his speed, pumping his dick at the same time.

She quickly stopped, pulling his hand out of her pussy. She turned around, spreading her legs over his face. She just gave him a sneer, her eyes half lidded as she bit her bottom lip. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her legs tightly as his tongue started running over her cunt.

He used his fingers spread her lips, using his tongue to lick the delicate pink folds that lay within. She moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into his thighs. She panted hard, her lips wrapping around the head of his dick. She bobbed her head rapidly, hoping to make him cum before she came herself.

Daisuke increased the speed of his licks, flicking his tongue over her clit. She moaned loudly, which drove him insane. He could feel his stomach tightening up a bit, the familiar filling feeling entering his mind. He increased his licks, making the young dancer shudder, a sign that she was at her limit. Hiyoko let go of his dick with a pop, moaning loudly as she orgasmed, squirting into his face. He did his best to lick everything up, but his girlfriend was a squirter, so it made it that much harder.

Hiyoko quickly turned around, clasping her lips over his own, using her tongue to lick up her juices. She started kissing his face and neck, using her tongue to lick every single drop off of him. Daisuke had also found out she had a fetish for her own cum, something that weirded him out at first, but he found totally hot the more he saw her do it. She sat on his chest, licking her lips clean, eyes full of ferocity.

"You seriously need to try your own cum...you won't stop eating it after you do." she said.

"For the last time, I'm not doing that. That shit is gross!" he cried, glancing at the wall.

She had tried talking him into do it every time they had sex, and she wasn't getting close to it. She would get him one day.

She grabbed onto his dick, rubbing it against her nether lips before she sat on it, moaning loudly. She started bouncing on it, grabbing onto Daisuke's shoulders tightly.

"Slap my ass, call me a whore!" she shouted, making him roll his eyes. He did as was told, causing her to moan even louder. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she grinded onto his pelvis, his dick being fully hilted. He spread her cheeks apart, thrusting as hard as he could while she bit onto his neck, marking him as her own for the night.

"Fuck...you feel so goddamn good baby." she whispered into his ear.

"So do you, I feel ready to explode." he whispered back. She immediately stopped, pulling herself off his body. She waited for a few seconds, rubbing the head of his dick with her thumb.

The girl lay down in front of him, laying onto her side. He grabbed a hold of her leg, lifting it up a bit as he slid himself in, a gasp escaping their lips. Once again joined together, the boy begun thrusting into her.

Hiyoko screamed loudly, her pussy dripping all over the bed. Daisuke bit into her earlobe, suckling it lightly. The extra lubrication was making him that much hornier. He increased his speed, almost letting go of her leg. Hiyoko was rubbing her clit hard, throwing her head back as she came again, squirting all over the bed. She pulled herself away from Daisuke, quickly pulling his dick into her mouth, cleaning herself off of him.

"You and that goddamn cum fetish." he said firmly.

"Wait until I get a taste of Sonia, I'm gonna driver her into the moon." she said, giving him a grin. She reached under neath the pillow, grabbing a square shaped foil from underneath. She pulled the content from within, placing it over his dick.

"We had fun unprotected, but I know you won't last long." she said, wiping some of the lube off her hands. She lowered herself onto it, gritting her teeth.

Daisuke grabbed a firm hold of her ass again, helping her bounce on his dick. She threw her head back, panting hard as he captured one of her nipples into his mouth. He stood up, turning around so that she was laying onto the bed, laying in a missionary position. He grabbed onto her legs and started thrusting into her, driving her absolutely wild. She was breathing hard, the same tingling sensation drifting through her body. She could see Daisuke clenching his eyes tightly.

"Come on, you can hold on a little longer you puss! Don't you dare come before me!" she cried.

"Wouldn't...dream of it." he said.

He quickened his pace again, the girl throwing her head back on the bed. She screamed loudly for the third time that night, squirting all over Daisuke's lap. He continued thrusting into her, ignoring the blank look on her face. He finally clamped down onto her waist, blowing his load into the condom. He let out a few grunts, as each thick glob pooled around the rubber casing. Hiyoko suddenly sat up, grabbing a hold of the condom still on his dick. She pulled it off, tilting it back letting all of the cum dribble into her mouth. She wrapped her mouth around his dick, cleaning the last of it off.

Daisuke could only watch as his girlfriend was cleaning him off. His mind was still buzzing from all of the pleasure. Hiyoko took a hold of his hand and pushed him onto the bed, pinning his arms above him, his eyes widened when she saw the sneer on her face.

"No wait...don't!" he cried, only for her to press her lips into his own. She used her tongue to shove all of the cum into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it all. She swirled her own tongue around his own, grinding her hips onto his lap. He pulled away, glaring at her.

"What the fuck!" he shouted.

"Told you I would get you!" she said, giving him a wink.

"You are fucking unbelievable." he said, grabbing a change of clothes for a shower.

"Ugh...fine, I'll let you put it in my butt as an apology." she said, grabbing another condom.

"I guess that works." he said, as the two entered the bathroom.

Xxx

Daisuke grinned happily as he walked into his classroom, his friends already present. Hiyoko gave him a happy smile, kissing his cheek. Sonia looked between the two of them, wondering just why she was so happy. Putting two and two together, she quickly understood what had happened. A few of their friends were still in the hospital, in the wake of their eating challenge. Daisuke gave Sonia a kiss, placing the paper on the desk.

"My book has already sold two million copies all over Japan. They were already shipped to North American and Europe...apparently, I'm a likely getting a New York Times best seller award." he said.

"That's wonderful baby, congratulations!" Sonia said happily.

"Yeah man, congrats!" Fuyuhiko said, earning a silent nod from Peko.

"Not just that, look at the headlines for todays paper." he said, opening the paper up, showing a picture of his father Ryusuke.

" _Local Stockholder and Stocktrader arrested for various crimes goes to trial today."_

"He's already on trial?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"The Ex-Ultimate Lawyer was able to build a case quick enough. Kyoko also pushed for an early trial date. They don't want him making bail before his trial. So they are putting his ass through the ringer this afternoon. Knowing Kyoko, she already has a game winning strategy." he said.

"Good, that bastard deserves prison life. We should totally head to the Court house and watch that go down. I can score us a rise." Fuyuhiko said.

"I myself would love to witness this. He was a horrible vile man, who convinced a sweet young person to commit suicide. I want to see him lose everything he loves." Takane said firmly.

"I agree, this will make for an interesting anime." Ryouta added.

"Ibuki wants to be there when the judge shouts "He dicho, Caso Cerrado!" she shouted.

"Ibuki, we've been over this, actual judges don't say that." Mahiru said, fixing the lens on her camera.

"Uwah...I know, but it just sounds so cool...I love Spanish television!" she said, crossing her arms, her twintails moving in all directions.

"Still we should go see this go down...I'll pay for ice cream!" Daisuke said.

"Alright, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ryouta said, shoving his tablet into his small bag. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He was just glad the man was finally getting his comeuppance. He would enjoy every single moment of it, for the rest of his life.


	33. Trial

**A/N: So at 46 pages and over 12,000 words, I decided to say fuck editing, I'm posting this shit now...yeah, this chapter is long, and I am sorry, but hey, it has a court case in it, so you all better enjoy it. Of course, this isn't a Class Trial, and I was only inside a court trial when I was five and we were dicussing my custody and all of that good shit, so I don't remember how it works. The only experiance with court that I have is in that Spanish show called, Caso Cerrado, which is a fucking awesome show, and a lot of funny shit goes on some times, if you are Boricua like me, you grew up watching this shit and you didn't miss an episode.**

 **So, excuse my lack of knowledge on the actual proceedings of a court case, as I am only used to writing Class Trials and not actual trials. I hope you enjoy it though, as it is rather emotional at times.**

 **So, for the final event of the Class duels, I have decided to base it off of a new show called Beat Shazam, I was thinking of doing Singing Bee instead, but it's the same premise. Basically, a song will be played and someone from either class will have to guess what song it is. If they guess correctly, they get a point, if not they get a penalty. The Class with the most points at the ends wins the title of Ultimate Class for the rest of the year. Then, we shall finally be able to see the concert, the finale for this arc where some shit happens. Pranks during the day, music at night. Then we move onto the Beach chapters, before finally reaching the beginning of the end.**

 **Yes, this story is quickly approaching Despair, and at this point we're approaching it rather fast, as half of the events in my timeline have already taken place, And with the release of Daisuke's book, it marks the beginning of Junko's actual plot to take down Hope's Peak Academy. It will be a long ride that I hope you are all ready for, or should I say Despair?**

 **I really wanna go to Akihabara at some point in my life, it is the Otaku capital of the world after all. That's why I decided to include it in this chapter, and I most likely will in future chapters...I was split between Akihabara, Shibuya, Ikebukuro and Ginza to be honest...I would have them go to Shinjuku, but that's the red light district, according to Persona 5 anyway.**

 **Anyway, I won't bore you with anymore drabble, this chapter is long enough as it is without my fucking rambling...so snap into a slim jim and eat some ABCs and 123s, with meatballs preferably. Guess the references!  
**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 33

Trial

Hisashi sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He was sitting in the car with his mother and his step sister. It was rather awkward when the two of them were sitting next to each other. Mostly because Kyoko refused to talk to him. The girl had been busy glancing out the window, a bored look on her face. She had just been discharged from the local hospital after a horrible eating contest she had been put through. She was doing fine on the outside, and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't show it. Kyoko Kirigiri was the equivalent to an enigma. You never knew what she was thinking, even if you asked her nicely. You were bound to get an answer that would leave you questioning yourself more than her. That's who she was.

His mother looked in the rear view mirror, a frown on her face. She was in her mid thirties, a few years younger than her husband. She had long lilac colored hair and piercing violet eyes, much like her son. She had light colored skin, with a bit of make up on on her face. She was dressed in a black business suit, a white blouse underneath it with a bolo tie, which had the crest of Hope's Peak Academy on it. She was wearing a matching skirt which reached past her knees, along with some black panty hose and some heels. Her name was Yuriko, and she was the vice principle of the Reserve Course academy.

It wasn't a secret that her step daughter disliked her. Up until a few years ago, she didn't know her husband had another child. She remembered meeting him a few years back, after he had become the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. A couple years later, she had Hisashi. He was always there for the boy, but was rather secretive when it came to it. She always wondered where he went for long periods of time. Sometimes, he would be gone for days, other times he would be around just as long. But it wasn't until Hisashi was seven years old that she was introduced to Kyoko. She had also found out that her mother had passed away.

According to Jin, his previous wife Mio has been diagnosed with a terminal decease. She had wanted everything out of life, and that included having a daughter. Thankfully, Kyoko hadn't been born with the same decease she had. The woman loved her daughter dearly, but her condition was beginning to worsen. She had told Jin to be happy, with whoever else he found. He refused, but eventually found Yuriko and had a child with her. He had told his wife about it, and she had wanted to meet the little boy, but her wish was never fulfilled. Kyoko resented her father because of that, and she hated Hisashi for robbing him of her mother. That's why she didn't speak to him.

She cleared her throat, adopting a smile on her face.

"Are you guys excited? You'll be having a little sister soon." she said.

"Pardon my lack of enthusiasm. Why would I be excited for getting another sibling? I have enough to deal with already, I don't need another sibling to deal with." Kyoko snapped. Hisashi grit his teeth.

"Christ, just welcome her into the family. She's been through hell already, we're the only ones who can take care of her. If you don't want to get to know her, or consider her family, there's the door. You can fucking leave if you want!" he cried angrily.

"I would if I could, but daddy dearest wants me to be here. As much as I hate it, I am obligated to be here. Be better hurry up too, I got an important case this afternoon." she replied, crossing her arms in a huff.

" _Well...that went over well."_ Yuriko thought to herself. She heard her son sighed, glancing at his sister.

"Kyoko...I had a proposition for you...if you are interested in listening that is." he said. The girl glanced at him, a curious look in her eye. She shrugged, giving him a nod.

"Alright, how about we drop this whole sibling bullshit. Let's just be friends until you are ready to acknowledge me as your brother. If you never do...that's fine too. I've already come to grips with that, so I won't call you sis ever again if that's your choice. What do you say?" he asked, holding his hand out. She looked at him, eyes narrowed. She reached a gloved hand over to him, shaking it firmly.

"Fine, let us be friends then."

"Excellent, I wanted you to have this...as a sign of friendship." he said, handing her a black case. She opened it, eyes widening a bit at what was within.

Inside the small case was a hair clip. It was a butterfly, the wings had been carefully cut out, and decorated with purple sparkles. She glanced back at the boy, who had a firm look on his face.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked.

"Does it matter? It's a gift for a friend...I figured your braid looked sort of pain, and butterflies are a sign of life." he said, glancing away from her. She took the clip from the box, placing it at the end of her braid. She looked at it, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, my mother loved butterflies...this means a lot to me."

"Aw, this is so cute, I'm glad you guys are finally getting along!" Yuriko said, earning a glare from the young detective.

"So, what case are you working on now?" Hisashi asked, making small talk. Kyoko let go of her braid, turning to face the young man.

"I'm currently working on the Fuji case. We've already gotten all of the proof together and built it up. There is nothing stopping us from closing this thing. He doesn't even have a good defense." she said.

"Damn, I don't feel bad for him at all. I read all of that stuff in the paper, two counts of first degree murder, second degree murder, money laundering, there's no way he'll get out of prison any time soon." he said firmly.

"He'll be joining Utsugi on Death Row, that's for sure." the girl said, a smile on her face.

The door suddenly opened, and their father Jin Kirigiri came in. He sat down before the wheel, closing the door after himself. He sighed, grasping the wheel tightly.

"Something wrong honey?" Yuriko asked.

"The Steering Committee is hiding something from me, but no one wants to come clean. We're getting ready to select the new Ultimate Lucky Student. We're still suffering from the loss of Takao Morita." the man said firmly.

"What do you think they're hiding from you?" Hisashi asked curiously. The man sighed, leaning back against his seat.

"I'm not sure myself, and even if I did it's all classified information. So don't go sticking your noses into it. I know how the two of you are." he said firmly, turning the car on. He pulled out of his spot, driving through the lot and into the street.

"Why would I bother searching the academy for something like that? It's obvious whatever it is, is being held in a very secret place. I believe it has to do with Hajime Hinata's disappearance." Kyoko said firmly.

"Hajime dropped out several months ago...why do you think he's involved?" Yuriko asked curiously. Kyoko shrugged.

"Call it a hunch."

"You're hunches usually turn out true though...perhaps you should let her investigate dad, just to be safe." Hisashi said, earning a frown from his father.

"I'll consider it." the man said, ending the conversation.

They all remained silent as the man kept driving. They were currently going to the office where Kotoko was being kept. The girl had been making progress, and had gotten used to seeing Hisashi. When he had asked her if she wanted to live with them, she readily agreed. Jin and Yuriko signed the adoption papers and she had been accepted into the family. Kyoko had been a little upset, but she had agreed to at least give the little girl a chance. Hisashi hoped that they're strained relationship didn't make the girl worse.

They finally pulled up to the place, which was a hospital for young children and teenagers who had PTSD. She had been referred there after what had happened to her. Hisashi got out of the car, stretching his limbs above his head, yawning a bit.

"I'm gonna go get her..you guys wait here." he said, earning a nod from his mother.

"No, I'll go too." Kyoko said, much to his surprise. He nodded, walking toward the building. They walked inside, heading toward the counter. The nurse sitting behind it looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Hisashi, you brought your sister with you this time." she said.

"Yes, she wanted to meet Kotoko formally. Is she ready? We wanna take her home with us." he said firmly.

"Let's see...yup, she's been approved to go home. You already know your way through here, so head on back." the woman said, handing him and Kyoko some visitors passes. She opened the door for them and they passed through them, heading down the hall.

The walls were painted with bright colors and various cartoon characters. There were toys everywhere, and the laughter of children could be heard coming from the rooms. They passed by a large play area, waving to some of the kids as they passed by. They continued walking, finally reaching a room with a bright pink door. He gave a few knocks on it and it opened up, the resident jumping into his arms.

"Big brother!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa...hey sweetie...I can see you're already used to our new situation." he said. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I get the bestest big brother ever!" she said. He kissed her cheek setting her down.

"Well, we're here to pick you up. This is our older sister Kyoko by the way...she wanted to meet you personally." he said. Kotoko looked at the girl, who had a firm look on her face.

"She looks like she has a stick up the butt." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Don't worry, she grows on you. Help me pack her stuff eh?" he asked, earning a nod from Kyoko. Kotoko walked back into the room, grabbing her blazer from the top of the bed.

She was wearing a light pink dress shirt, with dark pink straps and vertical stripes. The she was wearing a matching black skirt, with a bright pink hemline. She was wearing a pair of long pink stockings, the left one having hot pink stripes, while the right had crossing hot pink lines. She slipped the blazer on, hopping onto the bed.

"Where are we gonna go big brother? You promised we would go out for ice cream, I want so chestnuts too." she cried out, puffing her cheeks out.

"I know, I know...we're meeting up with Saya at the park. We just gotta get all your stuff back home...you'll be returning to school on Monday." he said.

"Sweet! I missed all my friend, I wonder how everyone is doing?" she said.

"They're all doing fine, especially Hoshiko...she keeps asking about you." the boy said, handing Kyoko some folded clothes, which she placed in the girl's pink suitcase. The last thing he grabbed was a framed picture, two girls were on it.

The first one was obviously Kotoko, who had her arm tightly wrapped around the other girl. She was a little shorter than Kotoko, but not by much. As opposed to her, who had bright pink hair, the other girl had a soft sky blue as her hair color. She also had bright blue eyes, and wore a small pair of glasses.

She was wearing a long sleeved navy blue blazer, over a white dress shirt. She was wearing a crimson colored tie, which had a few numbers and formulas on it. She wore a matching skirt, and long sky blue stockings, with matching black boots. She was Kotoko's cousin, Hoshiko Azayaka, the Lil' Ultimate Science. Her parents had thought of her as useless, even though she was an extremely brilliant child. Then again her mother was the sister of Kotoko's mother, and that woman turned into a fucked up monster. Hisashi understood why Hoshiko was unappreciated, but he always made sure to praise her, whenever he did see her. Since Kotoko's situation was delicate, he asked to deliberately leave the names of those involved out of it. He had also told her friends not to say the word Gentle around her. They didn't understand why, but he was sure Hoshiko and Nagisa got why.

"My cousin is so totally adorbs! I just wanna eat her up! I can't wait to play with her again, I learned so much cool stuff, like that one time at the park where I saw two squirrels running around." the girl said. Kyoko's brows furrowed, looking at the little girl.

"How are any of those things related to each other?" she asked.

"Don't...Kotoko is always like this. She'll start talking about one thing and end with another." he said, earning a nod from the girl. He grabbed her hair brushed and knelt down behind her, starting the long task of brushing her lengthy pink hair. He gave her some candy, which she instantly started unwrapping.

"I was watching the eating contest your school had. Big sis Kyoko made a funny puke face." she said, causing the young detective to blush brightly.

"I did not...that cheese was disgusting. We still lost in the end."

"A valiant effort young knight, but when going against Class 77B, one does not tread lightly." Hisashi said in a deep voice, making Kotoko laugh. He grabbed a handful of her hair, tying it up with one of the pink hair ties. He did the same for the rest of it, until both ponytails were even. He stood up, shoving the brush into the girl's suitcase.

"Alright, you're all ready to go. Are we missing anything?" he asked, glancing at Kyoko.

"We got her clothes, extra pairs of shoes, all of the scripts she had written while here, toys and books. That's all of it." she said, glancing at the suitcases beside.

"Carry me!" the girl cried, jumping into Hisashi's arms, he groaned a bit, making sure he had a tight hold on the girl.

"Let's go, we gotta get your stuff home and meet up with Saya...maybe you can join us Kyoko. When was the last time you went out?" he asked.

"I would, but remember I got a case to work on this afternoon. Perhaps next time." she said, a look of genuine disappointment on her face.

"I'll save you some ice cream then sis!" Kotoko replied, hugging Hisashi rather tightly.

"Mind letting me breathe sweetheart?" he said, his face turning a bit blue. Kotoko loosened her hold on the boy, finally letting him breathe.

After making sure everything at the front counter was signed, Hisashi and Kyoko walked outside. The mid morning sun was shining brightly, the scent of blooming flowers filling the air. It was a beautiful spring day. Kotoko had jumped out of Hisashi's hold, content with walking outside, for the first time in awhile. He lead her toward the car, where Jin and Yuriko where, waiting for them.

"Hey, about time you guys got outta there!" Yuriko said cheerfully. Kotoko hid behind Hisashi, grasping his arm rather tightly.

"Hey, don't be scared. This is Yuriko, my mother...and from today on, she'll be yours too." he said. The girl nodded, walking toward the woman. She knelt down before the girl, ruffling her hair.

"You're such a pretty girl. Look at all this hair, it makes you look like a blooming flower!" she said.

"Thank you...do you mind if I call you Yuri for now?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie, let's get you home." she said, opening the car for for her.

"Actually, we have to meet Sayaka at the park, think you could drop us off there dad?" Hisashi asked.

"Sure, I'll help Yuriko set up our daughter's room. Do you think you could help us Kyoko?" the man asked.

"I have some time." the young detective said.

It wasn't long before they were dropped off at the park. Hisashi bid farewell to his family, taking a hold of Kotoko's hand. It had been a few weeks since he had last set foot in this park. It had grown a lot more beautiful as the Spring season started setting in. The trees were lush and green and the grass was steadily growing. Blooming flowers could be seen in all directions, and the fountain for once wasn't frozen.

Sayaka had been waiting patiently by the fountain. She was wearing a white ruffled camisole, with flower prints on it. She was wearing a matching blue skirt, with a black stripe running across it. On her feet she wore a pair of white high heel wedges. She had a small purse around her shoulder, and was busy looking at her phone. She looked up briefly, smiling when she saw Hisashi and his new little sister.

"Hey you two, I was wondering when you would show up!" she said happily. Hisashi gave her a hug, briefly kissing her lips. The Pop star blushed a bit, as they had never done that in public.

"You two are dating?" Kotoko cried out, eyes widened.

"Yeah, announce it to the whole world. I already got angry fans after me." he said, causing the little girl to huff in annoyance.

"Now now, let's not get into a silly argument. My fans don't matter right now, they'll just have to suck it up. How about we take a walk? It's a lovely day!" Sayaka said, earning a nod from Kotoko. She took both of their hands, and started pulling them along.

xxx

"So I came up with the title of the final event." Daisuke said, catching the attention of his friends.

All of them had decided to take the train to Chiyoda, to where the case was being held. It was a lovely day and they didn't want to waste it in a court house. Sonia suggested they take a walk instead and they had all agreed. Ryouta of course had bought himself a bucket of chicken, while Ibuki was walking around with her guitar, strumming the strings rather hard. Thankfully she hadn't turned her amp on, so she wasn't bothering anyone at the moment.

"Oh, what would that be?" Peko asked curiously. She grabbed Hiyoko's arm, pulling her along. The girl had been busy crushing every ant she could lay her hands on. Mahiru was too busy taking pictures of her surroundings to pay attention to what she was doing.

"It's something I call Beat Shazam. Basically, they'll play a snippet of a song, and someone will hit a button. If they guess correctly, they get a point. First to twelve points win. If you get it wrong, you lose a point and get a penalty." he said.

"That sounds rather fun...and we don't have to eat nasty food." Chiaki said, for once not playing her game. Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement.

"All of us combined have heard a lot of music...all we have to do is select the songs and we'll win!" he said.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be fair would it? I decided to have someone select the songs, and no it isn't Chisa. I was thinking about asking Sayaka to not only select them but be the host." he said.

"She is the Ultimate Pop Sensation...it makes sense." Sonia said, nodding in agreement.

"It is a wonderful idea, nice job Daisuke!" Takane said, a smile on her face.

"It was nothing really...just hit me while I was vomiting blood into a bucket." he said, rubbing his neck. They all groaned, rubbing their stomachs at the same time.

"Let's not think about that...it's my first time in here, what is there to do?"

"Well...we're currently in Shibuya...we'll need to grab a connecting train by two o'clock if we wanna make it to the trial. We still got three hours...so what do you wanna do?"

"We're near Central Street, there's a Big Bang Burger over there. Oh, and there's the Gigolo Arcade too!" Chiaki said, grasping the straps of her bag.

"I was thinking about popping into Akihabara for a bit...it's been weeks since I checked out the land of anime goodness!" Daisuke said.

"I wanna go to Ginza! They have a new candy shop there!" Hiyoko said.

"Wait guys, clearly we have a problem...all of us want to go to different places...so why don't we just split into groups. Those that want to stay here in Shibuya join up." Peko said. Daisuke had to admit, she was thinking on her feet with this.

Chiaki, Ryouta, Fuyuhiko and Peko herself remained in that group. Daisuke was sure Ryouta wanted to head to Big Bang Burger, as he had mentioned the Cosmic Tower a few times before.

"Alright, who wants to head to Akihabara with Daisuke?"

Sonia and Ibuki got into his group. Takane looked a little split, but she joined his group as well. That left Mahiru and Hiyoko as the only ones to head to Ginza.

"Well then, this is it. We'll all meet up in Chiyoda station at two thirty, no later than that. If we're not there, just head to the court house." Daisuke said.

"Agreed, see ya later guys!" Fuyuhiko said, following Chiaki and Ryouta deeper into Shibuya. Everyone else head back to the train station.

"You're so mean Daisuke, you should come with me and big sis to Ginza!" Hiyoko cried, puffing her cheeks.

"So you can bleed me dry, not this time babe. Besides when was the last time you and Mahiru hung out together? You guys can take pictures and stuff." he said.

"I suppose that's true...come on then sis, I'll race ya to the ticket counter!" she cried, breaking into a sprint. Mahiru groaned, waving to her friends as she raced off after her friend.

Daisuke lead the other girls down into Shibuya station, looking at the time table for the next train to Akihabara. Luckily, they had made it in time for the next one. They each bought their tickets and walked down to the platform, seeing the large train pulling into the station.

"I haven't been to Akiba in forever! I wonder if the music shop has any new toys for me to play with!" Ibuki said.

"What about all the ones I bought you? Break them already?" Daisuke asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Absolutely not! I just wanna have every instrument in the world! Daisuzu started my collection, I want to continue it!" she said firmly. Surprisingly enough she hadn't been referring to herself in third person. She had said she only did that when she was truly comfortable around a person.

"Akihabara is the sacred land of all things anime! I hear there are maids all over the place, along with cosplayers, cat girls, the works!" Sonia said.

"My word, you get overly excited over everything don't you?" Takane asked curiously, earning a nod from Sonia. Daisuke chuckled.

"Trust me, she gets excited even for the littlest thing. I remember when we went to Asakusa, she practically dragged me through that whole damn park. It was a good time though." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I just wanted to have fun, and the ramen was delicious!" she said.

"Even though you ate a huge salad at the restaurant." he said, making her blush. The train came to a stop, the announcer calling all those to Akihabara. The four Ultimate students walked into the train, thankfully finding some empty seats.

"So Daisuke, are you going to purchase anything? Or just look around for your book to see if anyone is buying it?" Takane asked, shuffling her tarot deck, something she did to distract herself.

"I dunno, what do the stars say?" he asked curiously. She giggled, picking the top card from her deck.

"I got Hierophant, that usually means you aren't ready to challenge the status quo, it's a card of allegiance, and religion. I don't know how it fits into this situation." she said, placing the card back into the deck.

"Maybe the stars are trying to tell me that I finally got my revenge. I challenged the status quo when I wrote my novel, and it was a hit. I'm allied with all of you, who inspired the story in the first place. I got the last word without saying anything really." Daisuke said.

"That is a rather bold interpretation, with just a single card?" Sonia asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a fortune teller, so I couldn't exactly tell you. The stuff that I know is from reading one of Takane's fortune books." he said.

"I don't get any of this fortune mambo jumbo...I think it's just a yes or a no question!" Ibuki replied, focused on tuning one of her strings. She let out a yelp when one of them snapped.

"I guess that's karma for calling fortune telling mambo jumbo." Sonia said, holding back her giggles.

"Hardy har har." the Ultimate Musician replied, placing her guitar back in its case. She sighed, grabbing her phone from her stocking.

"Oh, there's a tattoo parlor in Akiba, I'm gonna go and get inked up. Come on Daisuzu, you said you wanted another one." she said.

"Hmm...I guess that would be alright. I can surprise the gang with some fresh ink. Alright let's go." he said.

"God, how can you two stand that? A needle digging into your skin repeatedly?" Takane said.

"Yes, I don't think I can deal with the pain." Sonia added, cringing at the thought.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, it's like getting tased." Daisuke said.

"You see, I would never want to get tased...why would anyone?" Takane asked curiously. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

They kept chatting quietly during the entire ride. After thirty minutes or so, the train arrived in Akihabara and they all got off. As soon as they left the station, they looked around, eyes wide. Or rather Takane and Sonia did.

All around them were signs, billboards, posters and everything dealing anime. There were people walking around dressed in full cosplay. Maids were running around, handing fliers to anyone who would take them. There were some people with stands, selling all measure of goods. Figurines, build it yourself models and various other things. It was truly an anime wonderland. Daisuke cleared his throat, standing in front of Sonia and Takane.

"Welcome ladies to Akihabara...we are currently in the Electric Town exit of the station. If we keep walking this way, we will reach the main part of the city. Better yet, we're in Chiyoda, so it isn't that far from the business district and the court house." he said, leading them further in.

"I've only seen pictures of this place. Look at it all, it's filled with so many cool things!" Sonia cried, her eyes glittering brightly.

"We need to check out GAMERS. I bet they have new manga on sale!" Ibuki cried.

"They have new manga every day of the week...alright it isn't that far from where we are." Daisuke said, leading them to the nearby store.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by a couple of maids, who were advertising for their cafe. Daisuke took out the handout, promising to check them out when they all had the time. They saw a large section filled with nothing but manga and anime. There was even a section that was selling his book, something that made him rather happy. He stood next to it, while Sonia took his picture.

"There you go, it might not be Mahiru level of good, but I think it's okay." she said, handing him the phone.

"Yeah, it's fine...goddamn it, we lost Ibuki." he said, glancing around the floor. Takane was standing at the front, her eyes glossing over some manga. Sonia was about to say something when a few girls walked up to him, all of them holding his book.

"Excuse me, you're the author right? Can you sign it for us?" the middle girl asked, holding the book to him.

"Um...alright I guess." he said, taking the book. He opened it and signed his name on the cover. He did the same with the other two. The third girl pulled out her phone, taking a selfie with him.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, glad you like it!" he said.

"That was random." Sonia said.

"Yeah, but it's alright...I'm sure there's a reason why Sayaka avoids this place though." he said with a chuckle. He turned around, seeing twenty more people, all with eager looks on their faces. He sighed, taking the first book.

"We're gonna be here for awhile." he said, handing the book back.

After around twenty minutes, and several signed books, Daisuke finally left the store, having picked up a copy of Pokemon X for his collection. Ibuki was grinning, looking at all of the stuff she had bought. Even Takane had found something, a vampire manga that had caught her interest. She had bought the entire series and was currently reading the first volume. Sonia however hadn't bought anything, too scared that she would buy everything in sight. With her wealth, she damn near would.

"Alright, our next stop is over here." Daisuke said, leading the girls throughout the area. Even though it had been awhile, he still remembered all of his favorite shops.

"This is all so amazing, and you back there were acting like a total star." Sonia said.

"I was not...I was just showing some appreciation, I mean, I wasn't expecting so many people to like my book. It isn't that good." he said.

"You're being modest, you're book is wonderful. You've got me and the rest of our friends completely hooked!" Takane said, glancing up from her manga.

"Daisuzu look, a tattoo shop...let's go get inked!" Ibuki cried, taking a hold of his hand. She yanked him hard, making him pull Sonia as well. Takane sighed, following her friends along. She didn't want to get lost after all.

It was a bit dark inside the shop. All around them were designs for every tattoo imaginable. There was one person currently getting a tattoo near the back of the shop. There was a neon sign in the likeness of the store name, hanging above the main counter. A woman looked up from her magazine, a curious look on her face. Daisuke instantly noticed all of the tattoos on her arms and neck.

"What are you kids doing here? Don't you have school or something?" she asked.

"Not right now, we're all from Hope's Peak Academy, so we don't need to be in class!" Ibuki replied, looking at all of the music themed tattoos.

"HPA huh, hey Buck, we got some HPA kids in the front!" the cried out, earning a grunt from the man in the back. She shook it off, standing a bit more erect.

"Normally we don't do this without a parent, but since you are the hope of our future, we can ink you up. I can see you already have one." she said, glancing at Daisuke's forearm.

"I got this one last year for my birthday. I've been wanting another one ever since." he said, a smile on his face.

"Yup, tattoos are like that kiddo...see anything you like?" she asked.

"I see a lot of stuff, maybe something musical themed." he said, glancing at some of the designs.

"I know what I want...a G clef on my waist, with a heart next to it." Ibuki said. The woman grabbed a piece of paper from the counter, along with a pen.

"Draw it out for me, make sure it's exactly what you want...I'll have one of my boys do it in in a few...are either of you getting one?" She asked, glancing at Takane and Sonia, both shaking their heads.

"They're too scared of the needle...I know what I want, I'm a Gemini, so I'll just have my zodiac symbol on my wrist. Except one side will have an angel wing, and the other side will have a demon wing." he said.

"Oh, nice idea...I'll sketch this one out personally." she said, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Are you okay Sonia? You don't look so good." Takane said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I want a tattoo!" she cried out, earning curious looks from everyone.

"Huh...I thought you didn't want one?" Daisuke asked.

"I changed my mind...if Daisuke is getting one, so will I. I am a loyal girlfriend after all." she said, placing her hand on her chest.

"She goes first." Daisuke said, earning a smirk from the owner.

"Sure thing, my name is Koyomi by the way, nice to meet you all." she said.

"What are you getting Sonia? You should get something big!" Ibuki said, capping the pen she had been given.

"Heavens no...I want something small...a swallow tail butterfly, on my wrist." she said, holding her right hand out. Koyomi nodded.

"I'll sketch one out, take a seat over there." she said. The blonde princess nodded, shakily heading toward an empty seat. She swallowed hard, looking at all of the inks and designs around her.

"Do you do piercings here?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am...looking to add to your collection?" the woman asked, gesturing to her ear.

"Maybe, I was thinking of getting my tongue pierced, but I heard it hurts like shit."

"Nah, we use anesthetics so you won't feel a thing." she said, giving her a wink. The woman handed Daisuke her sketch of his tattoo idea.

"I love it, this is definitely it, I wanna see Sonia go first though...it'll be fine sweetheart, it wont hurt at all!" he said, reassuring the girl. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"I've played paintball before and that hurt like hell, this will be nothing." she said, a firm look on her face.

"I promise you, it won't hurt a bit...I'll do it personally and if it does hurt, you'll have it done for free!" she said.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I've never had anyone cry in pain before...so if she does cry, then you have my word it will be free. Here's the design I'm thinking of." Koyomi said, handing him the paper.

The paper showed a beautiful butterfly, with thick black lines running from the wings. The inside of the wings was a light blue in color, getting a bit darker toward the body. There were two thin tails extending from the bottom of the wings, along with two thin antennae extending from the top of the head. Underneath the butterfly's wings was a bunch of stars, symbolizing glittering dust.

"It's so adorable!" Takane said, gushing over the design.

"I think so too, it suits you." Daisuke said.

"Alright, let's do it then!" Sonia said, holding her wrist out. Koyomi rolled her eyes, transferring the design over to some wax paper. She cleaned Sonia's wrist off with some alcohol, carefully placing the paper on it. She transferred the design onto her skin.

"Just so you know, we use brand new needles with everyone and we install them here so you can see. All of our inks are also safe to use on skin. You'll have bit of swelling around the area, but that's normal. Also after the tattoo is done, it will be an open wound that needs to heal. We'll give you some cream to keep the area moist. Also if it starts scabbing, then it's important not to pick at it, it will ruin the ink." the woman recited, most likely having said that to every one.

"I'll help her take care of it, I remember all of the shirts I ruined with mine." Daisuke said, chuckling a bit. Koyomi grabbed the ink gun and a brand new needle, putting it in place. She hummed to herself as she grabbed the black in, dabbing the needle into it.

Sonia closed her eyes as the woman pressed the needle into her skin. She felt a dull pain on her skin, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be. She decided to look away instead, not comfortable with seeing the process. Koyomi just focused on outlining the butterfly as perfectly as she could.

"So, what's your title sweetheart? I recognize your man from that book he just released. Kinda hard not to when his face is across the street from me." she said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke, who had been taken by another artist.

"I'm the Ultimate Princess, I hail from the country of Novoselic." Sonia said confidently.

"I'm tattooing a princess? What an honor, I'll make sure to give you the best tattoo this side of the world then." she said, giving Sonia a wink.

"What's wrong Takane? Have a change of heart?" Ibuki asked, watching the girl pour over the designs.

"I suppose you could say that. How would Kazuichi react if I got a tattoo on my bicep?" she asked curiously.

"Depends on what it is." Daisuke said, watching the artist slip the needle into the gun. He clenched his hand a few times placing it on the table for the man to start.

"I was thinking...maybe a telescope? I am the Ultimate Astronomer after all..so it would make sense." she said.

"No, do the Milky-way galaxy, that would leave an impact on anyone who sees it...you could also do a comet." the Ultimate Story Teller replied, earning a nod from Takane.

"Alright, I'll do a comet...there's supposed to be one passing into our galaxy in a few weeks, it can get it in commemoration of it." she said.

"I'll sketch one our for you right now, I just finished my customer Koyo."

"Alright Buck, go ahead and take her for me." the woman said, snapping her gum as she got started on the other half of Sonia's butterfly.

After a couple of hours, Daisuke and his friends all left that tattoo parlor, satisfied looks on their faces. He had payed for everyone's tattoos, and even gave Koyomi and her assistants a good tip. He glanced at his new tattoo, a grin on his face.

"Jared fucking killed it with this angel wing...making it all detailed and shit, I definitely love it!" he said. Takane nodded, looking at the one on her arm.

She had indeed gotten herself a comet. It was a medium sized rock, with a lot of detailed craters on it. Surrounding it was the tail of the comet, which extended from the main part, wrapping around her arm. It was colored a deep blue color, which faded into sky blue and then into a fiery orange. Around it was the vast darkness of space with a few twinkling stars around it. She had her sleeve rolled up to avoid getting ink on it. She had actually been looking for a bathroom so she could change into her sleeveless turtleneck sweater.

"I like mine too...I might get another one in the future." Sonia said, looking at the butterfly now adorned on her wrist.

"Aw, I can't look at mine...I gotta wear my shirt!" Ibuki said, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry about it, you can show it off at the beach next month." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the girl.

They arrived at the courthouse a few minutes later. He had texted his friends telling them all to meet up there instead of the station. Thankfully they were all there waiting for them. Fuyuhiko was about to say something when he caught sight of Takane's tattoo.

"Holy shit, you got inked up?" he asked.

"We all did." Daisuke said, showing off his new tattoo. Sonia did the same.

"Wow, even the Princess got inked, I wasn't expecting this...hey, will you pay for mine?" Hiyoko asked, earning a sigh from Daisuke.

"Sure, we can go sometime next week." he said.

"Sweet, let's go see your dad get his shit rocked." she said, taking a hold of his hand.

They passed through the usual body checks, something that annoyed Ibuki since she had piercings. Once they did, one of the workers directed them to the correct court room. They all walked in, seeing the pews were mostly filled. There was one near the front that had enough room for all of them. Ryouta was bit sad since he couldn't have food in the court room. He noticed Kyoko, along with another woman, standing next to the Plaintiff table. She looked up briefly, catching Daisuke's smile. She gave him a nod, a smile of her own on her face.

It wasn't long before the show got started. Ryusuke was brought into the court room, dressed in a fancy business suit. He was uncuffed, and directed toward the other empty table, the table for the defendants. The justice walked in, bowing formally. He hit the gavel three times, signifying the beginning of the session.

"Japan vs Ryusuke Fuji is hereby in session. I would like to thank the jury for being here today. I would also like to thank all of the ones present for being our witnesses." the man said, while the script was busy typing everything. He cleared his throat.

"Alright then, we'll start with the opening statement, Miss Feiji." the man said. Victoria Feiji stood up, bowing to everyone in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you're honor, it is a pleasure to be here. Thank all of you for being here. What does it take, to make a man? I myself believe, that in order to be a man, you must be strong, smart, loyal, romantic...maybe a little funny." she said, pausing when the crowd chuckled.

"Yes, these are all qualities of a man, but they could also be the qualities of anyone. Including a person hellbent on getting what he wants. Do we forgive a romantic fool, for breaking a woman's heart and causing her death? Do we forgive someone who took our loyalty and drove it into the ground? Do we forgive someone, who was heinous enough to not only commit murder twice, but also drove his son to the point of suicide? We do not forgive these crimes, and we will not stand for it. I hope you, the people of the jury help me make the right choice today. We cannot let this man go free, not when so many crimes have been committed, and not when more will be committed upon his freedom. Thank you everyone for listening." she said, walking toward her seat.

"Shit, that was pretty good." Fuyuhiko muttered, earning a nod from Daisuke. He glanced at his father, who had a mask of emotionless on his face. He could tell the man was burning on the inside.

"Mr. Fuji, you have the floor." the Judge said, earning a nod from Ryusuke. He stood up, walking in front of the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here. I am going to be my own lawyer for this case. I would like to first and foremost introduce myself. I am Ryusuke Fuji, loving father, and husband. I am a man who is a hard worker. I would never drive anyone to the point of suicide...and I would never rightly commit the crimes of which I am being accused of. I loved my ex-wife, but it wasn't my fault that her son passed away. That was his own accord, I am but a humble businessman, who will stop at nothing to ensure everything is right in the world. Thank you for listening." he said, heading back to his own table. Daisuke grit his teeth in anger. Sonia placed a hand on his own, calming him down a bit.

"Both sides have shared their opening statements...Miss Feiji, you may proceed with the case." the judge said firmly. She nodded and stood up, fixing her tie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. Do not be fooled by what his man has said, for he is nothing more than a liar. Days ago, I was pouring through the information about this case. I discovered he is in fact not a loving father as he so rightly claims. I discovered divorce records from his first marriage back in 2006. He divorced his previous wife, Maria Del Rio, not only that, but kicked her and her two children out of his home in the middle of winter. He had no remorse doing it either. He claims to be a loving father, and yet his own son calls him out on national television. This man is not a loving father, and we have the proof the refute it. Miss Kirigiri, if you would please." Victoria said, directing the case toward Kyoko.

"Thank you Victoria. I myself have proof of Ryusuke's vile behavior toward his own son, Daisuke Del Rio, and his daughter Erika Del Rio...when I interviewed them both, they had nothing but discontent toward their father. Not just that, here is a file containing the final conversation toward Ryuji Miyamoto, a young 21 year old who commit suicide. We recovered this recording from his cell phone." she said, handing a tape to one of the officers. He placed it in a casette player, pressing the play button.

" _Do you feel guilt Ryuji? Well you should, you took a father from his daughter, a son from his mother and father. His blood is on your hands, and you must pay for it with your life. Your life will not be free of sin until your debt is settled."_

" _But Dad, it wasn't my fault. Sure, I was drunk, I'll admit...but he was the one who ran the stop sign."_

" _It doesn't matter Ryuji. You were driving drunk, going 85 through an intersection. You took a hard working man from his family, his five year old daughter is never going to see him again. You thought she was an infant, she isn't..she is five years old. That little girl will never see her daddy again...you will burn in hell for all eternity...you deserve to feel every ounce of guilt in your heart."_

Footsteps were heard seconds later, along with the sound of a door closing. The officer was going to pause it, but Kyoko shook her head. The sound of scribbling could be heard, along with the sounds of crying. The sound of a drawer opening filled the tape, along with the sound of clinking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what everyone was listening too. After a minute of nothing but breathing, the sound of a gun being cocked filled the tape, followed by a loud gunshot that echoed through the room, the sound of the gun hitting the dull carpet below. The man finally paused the tape, letting it all sink in for the jury.

"What you all heard was Ryuji shooting himself. This was five minutes after this man left his home. It is my belief that he deliberately left the home, and left his supposedly locked cabinet open, giving the young man access to this gun. I don't know about you, but that screams murder to me. He did this so the boy would pay with his own life, a filthy vice for him to clear himself of sin." Kyoko said firmly.

Everyone started muttering, discussing things among himself. The judge slammed his gavel down, causing everyone to go silent.

"Mr. Fuji, how do you retort?" the man asked.

"I did not know the cabinet was unlocked. I keep a gun yes, but that is for my own personal defense. I have my permits and everything is up to date. If the boy was able to get to it, it isn't my fault. As for the conversation, I was just giving him some advice. I may have been wrong to say it in that matter, but I just wanted him to be even with God when it was his time. Of course, with the heinous crime he committed against that family, I doubt God forgave him." he said firmly.

"Asshole! You drove him to suicide, own that shit! Fucking own it!" Daisuke shouted, standing up from his seat. Ryusuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"Mind your own business boy, this has nothing to do with you." he said.

"Order in the court! Young man, I will not have you speak like that in my courthouse!"

"I'm sorry your honor, it won't happen again." he said, bowing formally, before sitting down.

"That reaction was enough proof wouldn't you say? If you must know, that is his son...matter of fact, do I have permission to call him as a witness?" Victoria asked.

"I'll allow it...young man, approach the stand." the judge said. Daisuke handed his bag to Sonia, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiyoko did the same as he passed through the wooden gates, taking the witness seat.

"Do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" an officer asked, holding a bible to the boy. He nodded, placing a hand on it.

"I do." he said firmly, taking his seat. Victoria walked over to him, a smile on her face.

"Chisa's told me a lot about you...I'm a fan of your work." she said.

"Thank you ma'am...I'll give you an autograph later on." he said, giving her a wink.

"Ahem...Mr. Del Rio, you are Mr. Fuji's only biological son correct?" she asked.

"Indeed I am, a huge resentment in my heart." he said firmly, sneering at his father.

"Okay, how would you describe your home life with your father before you were...ejected from his life?" she asked.

"My home life? It was total hell...my mother and him would always argue, over the dumbest possible thing ever. He would always yell at her, for wanting to follow her dreams. He wanted her to be a stay at home mom, who did nothing but cook and clean, like some damn robot." he said firmly.

"Hmm...how did he act toward you? And Erika?"

"Erika was too young to remember anything, she was only four...but he expected her to be a strong young woman. He wanted her to grow into a woman that could fulfill her duties to her husband. He treated her like a doll most of the time."

"Objection, that boy is lying. How can we take his testimony as something credible when he himself dislikes me?" Ryusuke cried out.

"Overruled, I want to listen to this young man." the judge said firmly. Daisuke inwardly sneered. Being the Ultimate Story Teller did have its advantages.

"Please Daisuke, continue." Victoria said.

"Ryusuke never loved us...let's put that out there. He didn't love Erika and he certainly didn't love me. I grew tired of the arguments, so I lost myself in a book...Moby Dick...it was a wonderful tale. I could always find solace in that beautiful story. I dreamed of being in that world, I wanted to be far away from him, I wanted my mom and sister to be happy. So I set out to make that story a reality. At the age of six, I wrote my first story, sure it was on the walls, and in crayon...but I was proud of it. My father however, didn't think so." he said firmly.

"Why not? Aren't fathers supposed to be supportive?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Pfft, maybe in Family Matters or some shit, not in my life. He detested the idea, he always told me I would amount to nothing as a story teller. He took my pens and crayons, and had my teachers scold me whenever I wrote anything in school. I was yelled at from bringing my copy of Tom Sawyer to show and tell. I was put through hell, talked down every goddamn day of my life. And finally, when my mother had enough, he tossed us out into the street. But that wasn't the end of it, me and my sister almost died of hypothermia, on Christmas Eve. My mother almost lost her limbs to frostbite, we were on the streets for weeks, no food, water, money, or clothes. He almost killed all of us." he said firmly.

"I gave your mother money, I don't know what she spent it on, but she left my house with money. I also didn't toss her out, she left of her own accord." Ryusuke said.

"What about the alimony then eh? You're supposed to be supporting our asses until we're adults, but no...you are hogging the money for yourself! Even after we returned to Japan, you never cared about us. You talked my talent down, every day of my life you told me I was useless, to work like a true man to make my living. Fairytales would take me nowhere...that's what you said. And guess what, my novel, the one you said I would never write, is going to be a New York Times best seller, I did that...all be, and I did it without your support, because you never believed in me. But I did, my mother and sister said, Kizakura did, all of my classmates, my girlfriends, my teacher...they all believed in me, even when I didn't. So did your friend Takao Morita...he was the one who found him, and you fucking killed him!" Daisuke shouted.

"Order, Mr. Del Rio please control yourself." the judge said firmly. Daisuke nodded, wiping his tears away. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat.

"Those are some...very powerful words Mr. Del Rio, I can tell you weren't lying, and you bring up another point. Takao Morita was one of the members on Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee, a close friend to Mr. Fuji, and the one who discovered your talent. Would you say this man, your father, hated your talent?"

"With a passion, he resented me for having talent, when he himself wasn't able to get into the academy at my age. He wanted me to fail, so much so that he would ruin my publisher, take down anyone associated with them, and bring down the Academy as well." Daisuke replied.

"Your Honor please, now he's accusing me of stuff that isn't real!" Ryusuke snapped.

"Order, Mr. Del Rio, please refrain from unneeded accusations." the judge said.

"It was an honest answer, my apologies your honor." he said.

"So...this man hates the academy for not being accepted, and was willing to kill a man for revenge. He made his step son kill himself...anything else you may want to add?" the woman asked.

"Aside from maybe paying for his new step daughter to be in the academy, I can't really say anything else. He made my life hell, but he's getting his, that's all I got to say." Daisuke said firmly.

"No further questions your honor...Ryusuke, the witness is yours." Victoria said. Ryusuke stood up, fixing his suit as he walked toward the stand.

"Mr. Del Rio, do you hate me?" the man asked.

"Does a ten pound bag of flour make a really big biscuit?" Daisuke replied, causing the man to hiss under his breath.

"Perhaps I should reiterate the question...Mr. Del Rio, you resent me for what I did, but I was trying to make you into a respectable man. Is that a wrong thing for a father to do?"

"Do Woodchucks chuck wood?" the boy reacted.

"Your Honor, he isn't taking this seriously."

"Mr. Del Rio please, answer him honestly."

"Alright, to answer your previous question sir, there is nothing wrong with a father teaching his son to be respectable. What is wrong is for said father to force him into something he doesn't like, to down talk him and to say his talent is useless. It was because of you that I skipped a year of Hope's Peak Academy, it was because of you that I got into a relationship with Sylvia. It was because of you that I almost killed myself when she left me, because you talked her into it. And it was because of you that I missed out on the chance to meet the some of the best people on this planet.

My classmates, my best friends, my loving girlfriends...I could have met them all last year. I could have been friends with them, but I wasn't...because you told me my talent was useless. Because you made me feel inadequate, and because you made me feel like the worst thing on this planet. No further questions your honor." Daisuke said, getting up off the stand.

"Thank you Mr. Del Rio, your testimony was eye opening." the judge said, as the boy walked back toward the pews. He stopped looking at his father.

"By the way Mr. Fuji, thank you for always talking me down. It made it that much better when I reached for the stars. And now that I'm here, I can watch as you burn in hell for the rest of your life." Daisuke said, giving him a grin. He took his seat back next to the girls.

"Ms. Feiji, do you have any other witnesses?"

"Yes your honor, I have one more witness. He accepted a plea deal so he couldn't be charged with involvement. I would like to call to the stand Ryusuke's best friend and fellow lawyer. Craft Lawrence."

The man's eyes widened as Craft made his way to the stand. He took the oath, sitting down where Daisuke was previously. Victoria walked over to him, giving him a smile.

"A pleasure to see you Mr. Lawrence."

"Indeed, it's always nice to see my granddaughter." he said, giving her a wink. She smiled, clearing her throat.

"Your honor, I object. Those two are related, they could be plotting against me!" Ryusuke said.

"Overruled, another objection and I will dismiss this case until further notice!" he cried, slamming his gavel down hard.

"Mr. Lawrence, you are Ryusuke's lawyer, why aren't you here defending him?" she asked curiously.

"Because he is a vile man...I couldn't align myself with him after what he did. We did discuss the murder of Takao Morita...but I wasn't a part of it. The one who crafted it all was him, during one of our poker games. I was inebriated of course, so what I was saying was just a joke, he took it seriously." he said firmly.

"So...he hired a hitman to do the job..can you name him?"

"I cannot...I don't know who did it exactly, but I know he called the hit. I walked into his office while he was having that conversation...he also admit it to me several days back." the man said firmly.

"Ah yes, we have that on tape, Kyoko if you would." she said. The purplette nodded, handing the tape over to the officer, who placed it in the tape recorder, pressing play.

" _Yes, that will work just nicely. No one will ever know that it was you who killed him...don't worry about it...payment is due in full, and you will get your check soon...of course, yes...the body...just toss it in the river, blame it on the Yakuza or something...they'll never be able to pin you down...of course, I'm Ryusuke Fuji after all."_

" _Ryusuke, we're going to be late."_

" _In a second Craft...yes, no one will know you killed him, or that I put the hit...I'll speak with you later."_

" _You...put out a hit? On who?"_

" _Doesn't matter, the job has been taken care of...that will teach the academy to mess with me."_

The recording ended, causing everyone to start muttering again. The judge immediately silenced them all.

"That's very compelling your honor...that is a confession. This man, put a hit on Takao Morita, and that hitman took care of it. Our records indicate that this man was payed Ten Million Yen for this hit...but we don't know who it is. He may have not pulled the trigger, but he still killed him. How long would you say he had been planning this Mr. Lawrence?"

"Awhile at least, ever since he had discovered the fact. The fact that Daisuke, his son, had been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy by him." Craft replied.

"No further questions...the witness is yours Ryusuke...although I doubt you'll be able to get anything worthwhile for your case." she said, walking back to her spot with Kyoko.

"Ryusuke, how will you proceed?" the judge asked.

"I have no questions for this...man." Ryusuke said.

"Indeed, you may leave the stand Mr. Lawrence." the judge said. Craft nodded, thanking the man before leaving the stand.

"Alright then, do either side have something else to add? If so, we shall wait after recess." the judge said.

"Let's end this already...it's merely a formality in this case." Ryusuke said confidently.

"Oh, you wish to end it early? Bite the bullet as they say? Even with the amount of evidance stacked against you? We haven't discussed the money laundering, the plot to take down the Togami Family, or Hope's Peak Academy." Victoria said.

"Like I said, I am not going to loose this case...I am confident in myself, I did not commit these crimes." he said.

"Well if you wish to end this, then please give your closing argument."

Victoria stood up, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she turned to face the jury.

"You've heard it all ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You've received a heartfelt statement from his son, you've received proof of his crimes, and his best friend turned on him. This man, is nothing more than a vile creature that needs to be punished to the full extent of the law. It is up to you, to make that decision...I rest my case." the woman said, heading back toward her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court...I must implore you, to make the right decision. I am innocent of these crimes, you know it, and I know it. I didn't commit any of these heinous acts...I would never kill anyone. That tape was most likely doctored by that young woman, the daughter of the Headmaster of Hope's Peak. That tape could have been fake, to put me in jail...come on, would I kill me?" he asked.

"We will now have a break for the jury to deliberate and decide on a verdict." The judge said.

"Actually, we all ready have a verdict, we don't even need to deliberate for this one." the head jurer said.

"Are you certain? Would you like time to discuss it?"

"No thanks your honor...we all are in agreement. We the jury, find the defendant, Ryusuke Fuji, Guilty of Two counts of First Degree Murder, one Count of Second Degree Murder, Money Laundering, Conspiracy to commit First Degree Murder, and Conspiracy to Take down a business." the woman said firmly.

"What? You can't be serious lady, I'm innocent!" Ryusuke cried.

"You are not innocent, you are nothing more than a snake. I myself have children and I would never treat them like you have. I already poured through his entire case, and have read up everything. We deliberated before hearing the case, but thought it would be better to listen to what you have to say. We will go with our original verdict...the jury has spoken!" she said firmly, taking her seat.

"Well, since the jury has made their verdict, I shall now decide the sentence. The defendant shall be sentenced to 75 years in prison for money laundering and conspiracy. He shall be sentanced to life in prison for two counts of first degree murder...of course this is all null and void after my next verdict. Ryusuke Fuji, you are here by sentanced to death, for the second degree murder of Ryuji Miyamoto. You wanted him to pay for his sins, but you will pay them for him. This court is adjourned." the man said, slamming his gavel onto the desk.

"No, you can't do this to me! It was you...you did this to me, you are horrible son, I hope you die in hell! I hope everything you love dies, so you can see the despair flowing everywhere around you. All of you are worthless, useless, I hope your children die before they are born!" he shouted, only to get tased by the guards. He was brought to the ground, and handcuffed, before he was dragged out of the court room.

"The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry." Daisuke said, walking toward the door of the courtroom.

"Daisuke, wait up...I would like to speak with you." Victoria said, causing him to stop. She caught up to him, giving him a hug.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For what that man put you through...I'm sorry you had to live so long with him in your life. I can honestly say this is why I do this, so that people like him don't walk the streets. I was also able to get you a deal...all of his assets and money go to you, we have already paid back every business that had money taken from them in the past." she said.

"You were that confident you would win?" he asked curiously.

"Indeed, when he said he would be handling his own case, we knew we had him. I'm the Ultimate Lawyer remember? Now, I need your bank account information to send all of these funds." she said.

"Funds? I don't want them." he said.

"Huh...but Daisuke, we're talking about Four billion yen." she said.

"Four billion yen, all of that belongs to you?" Hiyoko cried out. The Courtroom had been empty by now, save for them and Kyoko who had been watching the boy closely.

"Indeed, it's what's left after we repaid all of the assets Ryusuke stole. That money belongs to you and you deserve it." Victoria said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what to do with it...tell ya what...there is something we can do. I want you to donate two billion yen, to the local hospitals and orphanages, I want you to donate one billion to medical research, cancer, AIDS, all of that...the final billion yen...I want you to give it to the homeless. But before you do that...I want you to track down a woman named Rinka Hyoudo, she has two children named Irina and Ikki, I want you to give her 300 million yen." he said firmly. Victoria just looked at him oddly.

"Are...you serious? You want to donate all of this money, and keep none of it for yourself?" she asked, eyes widened.

"Mhmm...but I want priority to go to Rinka...she reminded me of my mother when we were kicked out. Her situation was pretty bad the last time I saw her...tell her it was a gift from her angel. We need to head back to the academy and prepare for the final challenge, Victoria, Kyoko...it's been a pleasure...thank you...from the bottom of my heart." he said, giving them a bow. He left the court house, a bright smile on his face.

"Four million yen...and he just donates it all...I can't believe it." Hiyoko said, shaking her head.

"That's our Dais, always thinking about others instead of him!" Ibuki cried out.

"I'm gonna rock his world tonight!" Sonia cried, following after the boy.

"Hey, it isn't your turn Princess, get back here!" Hiyoko cried out angrily, racing after the princess. Everyone just shook their heads.

"I can't even remember half of the things he mentioned." Victoria said.

"I did, I've already written it down." Kyoko said, handing the paper to the lawyer.

Xxx

It had been a few months since Rinka had felt so happy. The last time she had, it was when that mysterious boy handed her every dime he had for her and her children. She had used that money to get herself some food and fresh clothes, putting the last of it to an apartment in the city. It had been hard, but her life had turned around after the new year. She had gotten herself a job as a hair stylist and her kids were being put through school.

She was currently walking home from a long day at work, her long brown hair trailing behind her in the soft breeze. She was still wearing the apron with the salon's name on it, along with the tag. She had been living in Shibuya for awhile now, as it was where she had been living before. She knew where everything was so she didn't want to get herself lost. The elementary school her children went to was in Ikebukuro so it wasn't that long of a ride to take them on the train. She finally reached her apartment complex, sighing with relief. She walked over to her mailbox, placing her key into the slot.

"Bills, bills, bills...great, these things never end do they?" she muttered.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Hyoudo?"

The woman turned around, eyes locking with a young woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, dressed in business casual. She sighed, giving her a nod.

"Yes, are you a lawyer? If so I am not going to sign anything for my ex-husband. The bastard refuses to pay alimony because we technically aren't divorced yet." she said, crossing her arms.

"I am a lawyer ma'am but I am not here for your husband. I am here to give you this." she said, pulling an envelope from her briefcase. Rinka took a hold of it, tearing it open. She pulled the contents, seeing that it was a check. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount.

"Three _hundred million yen?_ This can't be real...this isn't real!" she said.

"Oh it is...this check was given to me by someone very special. He said to tell you, it's a gift from your angel." the young woman said. Rinka's breath hitched, her eyes tearing up.

"My angel...that boy from before...Daisuke...he did this?" she asked.

"Mhmm...we just won a big case, sent his father to jail for committing some crimes, he was left with four billion yen, and he donated it all...said he wanted to give 300 million to you."

"Oh my god...this is...I just..." she couldn't even speak from how unbelievable the story was.

"I couldn't believe it either...he's been through so much already. He could have easily spent that money for himself, but he wanted you to have a big share of it. So enjoy it, you deserve it after what's happened to you. And if you want to formally divorce your husband, I'll take your case Pro-Bono. I am the Ultimate Lawyer, after all." she said, giving her a wink.

"Wait...will you tell Daisuke I said thank you?" she asked.

"Of course, but I'm sure he already knows...he sends his regards to you and your children, and he hopes they are doing well." she said.

"They are...tell him that they're doing wonderfully." she said.

"I will, good afternoon Ms. Hyoudo." she said, walking off. Rinka smiled warmly, looking up at the sky, a hand on her wildly beating heart.

"You really aren't an angel, aren't you?"

Daisuke suddenly stopped walking, glancing over his shoulder. There were a bunch of people walking around him, as he was heading through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy. He thought he had heard something, but ended up shaking his head. He sighed, continuing to walk toward his classroom, not knowing that adventures his friends would lead him to.


	34. Shazam!

**A/N: And with this chapter, comes the end of the Class vs Class events. The final one is finally upon us!**

 **Before I say anything more, there is mention of suicide in this chapter...and as I always I will tell each and everyone of you to seek help if you are experiencing suicidal thoughts. Talk to anyone, your friends, neighbors, teachers, counselors, doctors...they are all willing to listen. So please please please seek help. Trust me, it isn't worth it.**

 **So I will say, there are some elements in this chapter that will pull us closer to the despair half of this story. If I could change it, I would definitely call this first half Kibou-Hen, as it is mostly Daisuke and his adventures with Class 77. It doesn't truly become Zetsubou-Hen until after Junko and Mukuro fuck shit up. Trust me, that will happen soon enough. I honestly wanted to skip right to the beach chapter, but I want to do the concert, so I can at least give this arc a true proper end. The Beach chapters will only be a few, probably one or two at most, not an entire arc. After that, we will be able to welcome Class 79 into Hope's Peak Academy and get on with good old fashioned despair...which means I must watch the later half of Danganronpa 3 so I can get everything correct. There are some plot points I haven't mentioned yet.**

 **Ryouta Mitarai is one of them...Daisuke is writing him a script, So he will interact with Daisuke a lot more. There are some other things that need to be fixed as well, as they go against the continuity of the saga. There is a part in The School Life of Mutual Killing, where the 267 Reserve Course students commit a mass suicide. That will still happen, but the event that happens during it, where Daisuke and Hisashi are discussing date ideas, will most likely be tweaked, as Daisuke and Hiyoko are in a relationship at this point, along with Sonia. However, I realized that Yuno's memories were fake in the first place, so it could be possible that entire conversation never happened, who knows what I can come up with.**

 **As for the tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy...I will be trying to figure out how to work everything out. I wanted to include Daisuke in there somehow, and I have gotten some ideas...I have also figured out who Kiriko will survive the entire thing...however she will have her memories tampered with, so they won't include Junko in them.**

 **I dunno exactly how this will end...well I do. It ends how it ends, but what I mean is what happens during the first year of the tragedy, while Class 78 is locked up tight within Hope's Peak Academy, how the Remnants of Hope get formed, and all of that stuff. I'm still working on all of that, and I'm also working on how Junko and Daisuke's final meeting will tie into the future arc...technically speaking, Class 78 has been locked in the academy for three years, but that will be fixed so it is instead two. What Monokuma refers to as three years would be the time that they all know each other.**

 **I have also omit the part where Hisashi and Junko meet up, because that part already happened. there's a reason why Junko is in Milan for as long as she is, and that's because she's hiding her pregnancy from everyone. Only Mukuro knows at this point, and it won't be long until she gives birth to baby Junko, just before she's due back at Hope's Peak to cause the Tragedy.**

 **Well, that's enough rambling for now...I shall continue doing what I do, best, so you continue reading my best and let me know how I can improve...as always, guess the references!**

 **The song used in the middle half of this chapter is called One in the Chamber, by Famous Last Words, I recommend listening to it and following along with the lyrics, so you can get the full message. All of the italics for that part represents the screams, as it is a Post Hardcore song. I was going to include the companion song, The End of the Beginning, but I didn't know how I could have worked it into the story...I hope you all enjoy this chapter...there will be more plot advancement to come along soon enough! Also, I would recommend you also look up Best Friend by Yelawolf featuring Eminem when you get to that part, imagine Natalie Hoover, the woman who voices Sonia Nevermind, singing that song, and you'll basically have that moment. Snap into a Slim Jim!**

 **Shout out to Hong Cong, all three of your ocs for Class 76A made it into this chapter, I forgot to give you a shoutout yesterday for Hoshiko as well, so consider this a massive shoutout for you!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 34

Shazam!

Daisuke was sitting in the classroom like normal. It had been a day since the trial that put his father in jail. His friends were still surprised that he had donated so much money away. He had told them, that he didn't want soiled money, and that he wanted to give it to those in need. All of them of course thought it was a very admirable thing, and of course Hiyoko had called him an idiot for at least not keeping a little bit of it. He was sitting on the railing before the teacher's desk, looking at his phone screen, as he had been messaging Junko.

Apparently, she had just received the book he had sent her, and had already finished it. Daisuke found it impressive that someone could finish 42 chapters in only a few days, but when she started talking about the intricacies of the plot, he remained silent. He hadn't been expecting an airhead like her to start talking about the finer details, it really surprised him. His friends were all chatting among themselves, while Chiaki was expression her dominion over the little people in a game of Mario Kart. She had bought herself a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and as much as he wanted to play it, he didn't want to punch someone.

Currently, she was playing against Takane, Kazuichi and Mahiru in a four player split screen race. Kazuichi had of course wanted to choose 200cc and was paying horribly for it. Takane had consistently stayed in Second place, passing Chiaki a few times, while Mahiru remained in fourth. Kazuichi himself was in last place, trying his hardest not to get eliminated. It was rather funny to watch.

The pink haired mechanic, along with the rest of their friends had been discharged from the hospital the night before. He was taken by complete surprise when his girlfriend walked into the room, in a tank top, showing off her tattoo. He had flipped out and asked if it was permanent, to which she answered yes. He had been a bit upset, but he had grown fond of it, and had been considering getting one to match hers. Fuyuhiko quickly talked him out of it. Sonia was still staring at hers, a smile on her face, apparently having made the right call. Ibuki however couldn't take not showing hers off, so she had come into class with a very questionable outfit.

She was wearing a black and pink tube top, with light colored straps. It had thin silvery lines and a ruffled black lining. She was wearing a pair of black and pink shoulder bands, with silver music notes on it. She also had two bracelets on her left wrist, and a choker with a heart tag on it, having a Tenor Clef on it. She was wearing a matching ruffled skirt, with black lining and silvery lines. She was wearing a bright pink belt with a pink bow on the back, resembling butterfly wings. The skirt had a pink frilled layer underneath, with a third layer being black. She was wearing long black and pink platform shoes, reaching up to her knees. It was a rather showy outfit, but she wanted everyone to see her tattoo, so she didn't really care. A lot of guys had been looking at her, but she hadn't been paying attention to any of them.

Daisuke finished his conversation with Junko, as she had to prepare for another fashion show. She had told him that once she was done her summer line, she would be heading back to Japan to be with her class. She had yet to meet any of them, but had told him her sister was among them, and that he should speak with her when he had the chance. He didn't know why she wanted him to speak with her, but he figured he could make friends with practically anyone.

"Hey howdy hey, I'm coming in!" a rather peppy voice called out.

Looking up from the phone, he noticed that the one that had just walked into the room was a member of Class 76A and one of his upperclassmen. She was a young woman that had tan colored skin, with a soft face and bright green eyes. Her dark red hair fell down her shoulders, stopping at around mid back. She was wearing a light gray sweater, along with a pair of black gloves on her hands. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and black boots. She was very curvaceous, something that Daisuke quickly noticed, especially since he couldn't help but stare at her Double D breasts. She walked further into the room, slight mechanical noises coming from her.

"Hey Akira, what's up?" Kazuichi asked, glancing over his shoulder after passing the finish line, getting himself in seventh place, despite his previous losses.

"Nothing much, just wanted to check on my underclassmen. Seeing as we all have a challenge in a day, I thought it would be nice to scope out the competition." She said, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, except we only chose the game. We have no idea what kind of playlist Sayaka is building for it." Hiyoko said, glancing up from her book. The cybernetic woman shrugged, turning to face Daisuke.

"Still, that was but one of my reasons. I am here for a completely different reason. Daisuke could I see your hand?" she asked. He nodded, allowing her to look at his hand. She hummed to herself as she looked over his finger, tracing the stump.

"Well...I can certainly say you'll like this...it'll hurt for a little bit though." she said, reaching into her pocket. She reached into her pocket for a glass case, where a mechanical digit was laying. It was black in color, the top of it being a bright silver. It was smooth and lacked a fingernail, but it still looked really cool.

"Whoa, is that my new finger?" he asked, earning a nod from it.

"This baby is state of the art. It will latch onto the stump, and will drill directly into your nervous system. It will only hurt for a few seconds though. After that it will work as a real finger. On top of that, I figured you had a lot of files on your lap top, so I made it part flash drive. It can store five hundred gigabytes of information. Tell me what you think?" she said, handing him the finger. He looked it over, a curious look on his face.

"Well, might as well plug it in." he said with a shrug, placing the finger onto his stump, making sure it was facing the right direction. He grit his teeth in pain as the device connected into his nervous system. His hand only hurt for a few seconds. He opened and closed his hand a few times, paying attention to the finger.

"Wow, it feels like the real deal...it even feels warm!" he said, looking at the black digit.

"It's made so it simulates body heat. In order for you to use it as a flash drive, you'll have to pull the top of it off and plug a transfer cable into it. Don't worry that won't hurt at all. It may feel like a real finger, but you won't experience pain if you stub it or something." she said.

"Thanks Akira, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you!" he said. The young woman blushed, shaking her head.

"No no, I'm the Ultimate Cybernetic Technician...it's my life work to make limbs for those who need them. This is merely practice, if you ever get your hand cut off, you know where to come!" she said, giving him a wink.

"I'm not gonna get my arm chopped off any time soon, but thanks Akira, this means a lot!" he said, giving her a smile. She blushed a bit, making some robotic sounds.

"I should go...got things to do, stuff to invent." she said, dashing out of the room. He rolled his eyes, glancing back at his hand.

"How exactly will this Beat Shazam thing work again? Will we have to sing too?" Akane asked, looking up from her arm wrestling match with Nekumaru.

"Not exactly, you have to listen to the song and guess it correctly. Everyone will rotate to keep it fair, you can finishing singing it if you want." Daisuke said with a shrug.

"So it can be any song, that means we all should pool our Epods together and listen to everything we got." Ibuki said, looking up from her music notebook.

"You think so?" Mahiru asked.

"Of course, we're going up against Class 76A, my girl Otoki is a DJ, that means she has heard hundreds if not thousands of songs. Her remixes are legendary, she can make a dull get together a full blown party. We got stiff competition." she said firmly.

"Wow, I've never seen Ibuki so serious...maybe we should do as she says." Sonia said.

"Right!" Daisuke said, clapping his hands. He looked at his friends, a smirk on his face.

"From we'll listen to every song we all have. So from now on, we'll rotate each others phones and Epods clockwise until each of us has heard every song we got. We got two days, and depending on how many songs we have, it may take more than that...so we all have to have a grasp on everything." He said. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his sky blue Epod Touch. He handed it to Ibuki, who was the closest one to him. He also took Sonia's in return.

"This is gonna be great...do you have Spanish songs on this Daisuzu?" Ibuki asked, sifting through his playlist.

"Yes ma'am. I like to stay well rounded, I got English songs too, the only English I know is from music. Hope you like what I got!" he said cheerfully. He grabbed his Bluetooth headset and synced it up to Sonia's phone, going straight to her playlist.

"Hiyoko what the fuck is this shit?" Fuyuhiko cried, glancing at the blonde dancer. She looked at him, a brow raised.

"Traditional music numb nuts. I have to practice my dancing so I downloaded a lot of stuff to dance too." she replied.

"Anything with words?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got some other stuff on there, just skip all of the traditional music, you uncultured fuck!" she cried.

"Why I aught to kick your ass you fucking shrew!" he shouted. Of course while this was going on, Daisuke was listening to the full version of the Pokemon Sun and Moon theme, so he completely missed Hiyoko tackling the young gangster to the ground.

He discovered Sonia had a lot of English music, some songs he had heard, and others he hadn't. She had a surprising amount of Eminem, which surprised him quite a bit. He didn't know his girlfriend had a taste for English rap. She only had two hundred songs though, so it wasn't hard to listen to all of them. Once he was done, he handed her phone over to Ibuki, who had just finished with his own. He waited for a few minutes, taking a Mahiru's phone from Sonia.

"What the hell happened to Fuyuhiko?" he asked, seeing the young man was holding an ice pack to his face.

"Your bitchy girlfriend just socked me in the face! Didn't you see her?" he asked.

"I was listening to _Alola_ by Rika Matsumoto, sorry!" he said, brushing him off. The gangster was about to retort, but a curt nod from Peko silenced him.

"I can certainly say Mahiru has acquired a taste for free form jazz." Daisuke said jokingly as he handed Ibuki the girl's phone, about half an our later.

"It's the saxophone, sue me." she replied.

"I agree, there's something about the saxophone that is just beautiful. Never Tear Us Apart is one of my favorite songs with the instrument." Takane said.

"I thought you said Witch Doctor was your favorite song with saxophone in it?" Kazuichi said, earning a wide eyed look from the white haired girl.

"Nonsense, I would like a song that childish." she said, shaking her head. He frowned.

"But you had it on repeat the last time we were doing homework." he said.

"Kazu sweetheart, you are confused...I do not like children's music." she said firmly.

"Taka it's alright, we're not going to judge you over your preference in music." Daisuke said.

"Yes we are, ha you like a kiddie song!" Hiyoko cried out, earning a slap to the head from Sonia, who was glaring at her.

"You're beautiful, I'm a loser alive...on a suicide mission to die! I love this song!" Mikan cried, clutching Daisuke's Epod in her hand. He rolled his eyes.

"Figured someone would like William Control out of all of us, wasn't expecting it to be her though." he said, taking a hold of Hiyoko's phone, which Sonia had been using minutes before.

They had spent several hours just listening to music, pouring over every song and memorizing parts of the lyrics in case they needed them. Most had grown rather bored of this task, but knew it needed to be done. Daisuke had finished with Chiaki's phone, noting that most of it was gaming music. He had taken a hold of Mikan's phone, sifting through her playlist. She had most of the same songs everyone else had, along with a few he hadn't heard yet. Then he stumbled upon an episode of Untold Stories of the E.R. Growing curious, he clicked on it, turning the phone onto its side to properly watch.

He sat back against the railing, completely enthralled in the episode he was watching. It had been a generic episode, some guy walked in with some broken fingers, another guy had a motorcycle accident, nothing to major. At least until a new patient was wheeled in with a metal pike through his neck. His jaw dropped as he looked at the screen, the blood was all over his neck, a bright pink in color. The doctor was stunned as well, looking the man over. He was still conscious and even texting his wife.

"Holy shit man...what the fuck?" he cried out, still engrossed in the show.

"What, something wrong?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Yeah babe, this guy fucking came to the hospital with a pipe through his neck." he said.

"No way, that's impossible." she replied, sitting down next to him. Her eyes widened when he rewinded the video, showing her from the beginning. Akane and Nekumaru had leaned over to watch is as well, eyes widening a bit.

"That guy is a total monster!" Nekumaru said, clutching his own neck.

"He's a beast, give him props for still being able to text with that thing." Akane added.

"Oh, are you guys watching that? I've seen that so many times I can recite it, if you think that's amazing, you should see the episode after it. There's a guy that has a crowbar through his brain." Hiyoko said.

"Yo, we should play this on the big screen, let me just sync it up." Daisuke said, syncing the video to the big screen television. It flickered a few times, as the episode came on. They all cringed at the sight of the pipe. That was how Class 77B spent the whole afternoon watching Mikan's medical show, all while the girl kept on listening to Daisuke's entire playlist, twice.

xxx

"Welcome back everyone, to Beat Shazam! I'm your hostess the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono! With me are the two remaining Classes in Hope's Peak Academy's battle of the classes. The reigning champs and my upperclassmen Class 77B!" the girl cried, pointing a gloved hand to where the 77th class was sitting. The crowd cheered loudly as they all showed their support for the winners.

"Their opponents are also my upperclassmen, and the juniors of the academy. Class 76A ladies and gentlemen!" She cried enthusiastically, pointing to her right where the 76th Class was sitting.

"I have to say, she looks really good in that." Daisuke muttered, earning a giggle from Sonia who was sitting next to him. He was of course referring to the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who was dressed in her idol get up.

She was wearing a light pink halter top, with a frilly hem. The area around the arm holes was light pink in color, blending in with the darker pink of the fabric. She wore a dark pink bow around her neck, with a bright blue jewel in the center. The top had a hole in the center, showing off a generous amount of her cleavage. The top left her midriff exposed, showing off her tone stomach. She was wearing a dark pink layered skirt, the top layer was light pink in color, while the other two layers we're white. She was wearing a pair of white leather boots, which had a slight heel on them. On her hands was a pair of white gloves, with frills on the edges. Her long blue hair was tied up into ponytails, with white hair ties. She sported a frilly pink bow on the right side of her head, and she was wearing her favorite Kitty Barrette on the left side of her head. She was owning the show, the camera belonged to her and no one would dare take it from her.

"So far, both teams are doing great! However Class 76 is ahead of the reigning champs by a single point. The scores are at nine and ten currently, and the competition has been fierce. First to twelve wins, let's have our next contestants come up." she said, the crowd breaking into applause.

Peko walked up to the buzzer, representing class 77, while Akira took the front for class 76. Sayaka stood between the two, glancing at the large screen that had been set in the center of the gymnasium.

"Alright, the battle begins now...guess that song!" Sayaka said, snapping her fingers. The beat picked up, the lyrics blasting through the speakers.

" _You know I know how, to make them stop and stare as I zone out!"_

Peko slammed her hand on the buzzer, before the lyrics could even finish. The flashing light on front of her lit up, bringing Sayaka's attention to her.

"Peko Pekoyama, what's the name of the song?"

"Club Can't Handle Me, by Flo Rida." she replied, earning a grin from Sayaka.

"That is correct! That brings Class 77's total to ten points, both classes are tied now. This is anyones game, so let's have our next contestants!" the idol cried. Fuyuhiko high fived Peko as he made his way down.

Class 76 sent down a short young woman. She was only four foot eleven, and had long dark purple hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing a pair black ninja pants, along with some sandals. Attached to her waist was a belt holding various weapons, throwing stars, kunai's and even had two ninjato sheathed to her back. Her breasts were covered with long gauze, some of it being frayed at the edges. She was wearing a matching black robe over it. She had a black belt wrapped around her waist, and shin guards on her legs. This young woman was Rumi Shimada, the Ultimate Kunoichi.

She was a rather quiet girl, being mostly invisible to everyone due to her quietness. She was ignored most of the time, and that's how she liked it. However she changed completely when she got to know someone, she was classified by some of the guys as adorable, and had a love of foxes and sweets. Even though she was nervous walking up to the buzzer, she knew her classmates had their faith in her, so she wouldn't let them down.

"Rumi, good to have you up here again, same to you Fuyuhiko...what are your chances of winning this battle today?" Sayaka asked, glancing at Rumi who licked her lips.

"Um...I suppose we have a good shot." she said nervously.

"Like hell you do, we've got this in the bag." Fuyuhiko said.

"I wouldn't be so confident, even a Five star chef burns his eggs!" Sayaka said firmly, causing the boy to mutter a swear under his breath. Sayaka snapped her fingers, the music starting up again.

" _I breathe you in with smoke, in the backyard lights...we used to laugh until we choked, until the wasted night...it was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, so don't don't wake me up. It was the best."_

The song was interrupted by both contestants hitting the button. However, Rumi's was faster due to her ninja quickness. Sayaka turned to face the girl, a smile on her face.

"I actually met the leader of this band...they're really sweet. So Rumi, what's your answer?" the blue haired girl asked, giving her an expectant look.

"Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil!" the replied, a loud ding filling the gym.

"That is correct, Class 76 moves to eleven points, one more and Class 77 will have to eat their words!" Sayaka said.

Akira cheered loudly, wrapping her arms around the young Kunoichi as she headed back to her seat. Fuyuhiko just sat next to Peko with a huff, letting Hiyoko take his spot. The next one up for Class 76 was another young woman.

She stood at five foot six inches with shoulder length brown hair. She had bright orange eyes and fair colored skin, with a rather motherly figure. She was wearing a white button up blouse, a dark navy blue skirt, black leggings and white work shoes. Her name was Asuka Komura, and she was the Ultimate Elementary School Teacher.

Despite being young, she had a knack for taking care of children. Often times she would teach at Hope's Peak Elementary, because she was so good with kids. She had started teaching those younger than her at the age of ten, but didn't start becoming a professional until the age of thirteen, not at the age of seventeen, she was well loved by children everywhere. She had even gotten recommendations from various schools and the best teacher of the year award.

"Asuka, Hiyoko...you two have been able to guess every song correctly so far...even pulled your teams out of the penalty, let's see who wins first. Play the song!" Sayaka cried, snapping her fingers.

" _I see the future and the fruit it brings.."_

"This town forgot it's sense of reasoning!" Hiyoko continued, slamming her hand on the button. Asuka sighed, blinking angrily at the girl.

"Hiyoko Saionji says?"

"The World, a cover of the second intro to Death Note sung by Jonathan Young." She replied.

"Correct! Sorry Asuka, maybe next time...the teams are still tied at eleven points a piece! What is going to happen next?" Sayaka asked, excitement in her voice.

Daisuke gave Sonia a kissed as she walked past him, taking Hiyoko's spot. The blonde dancer and the princess also shared a quick kiss, much to the surprise of a few people, including some of their class. The Princess wasn't very affectionate to her fellow blonde, not many knew if she was in a relationship with her or not. She took her spot at the buzzer, at the same time as another member of Class 76.

He was a young man that stood at six feet two inches. He had medium brown colored skin, and bright brown eyes. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, the bill facing backward. He was wearing a black shirt with a marijuana leaf on it. He wore a pair baggy pants, and some low top sneakers. Around his waist was a belt which wasn't going through his belt loops, rather it was hanging on to his waist. His name was Nehru Miyamoto, and he was the Ultimate Rapper.

"Ey yo sugar momma, mind passing me some skin?" the boy asked, earning a groan from Sayaka.

"I've told you once Nehru, I'm dating someone so I won't pass you some skin. Now then, both classes are tied at Eleven points, let's see who will be the grand champions of Beat Shazam! Let's play that song!" Sayaka cried, holding her hand high above her head. As soon as she heard the beat, Sonia slammed her hand on the button, but rather than answering, she continued singing, or rather rapping, much to everyones surprise.

 _God, please could you arm me with the armor  
_

 _To calm me when there's drama like Gandhi  
_

 _Could have gone the other way many times  
_

 _Could have turned Dalai with the lama  
_

 _But I squashed my beefs and things seem to be looking decent recently,  
But don't jinx it_

 _It's like Clint Eastwood looking for peace  
_

 _Though maybe not finna enta' the priesthood,  
_

 _But at least should make an attempt to show some remorse  
_

 _And to be some sorta repenter  
_

 _For the people I've been a menace ta'  
_

 _Not a preacher, but a shit starter and finisher  
_

 _Enta' the mind of a thick skinned, but a short temper  
_

 _This patience of mine is thinner  
_

 _Than twine is when I get attacked  
_

 _So I might say something back that might offend you  
_

 _So if you don't like when I rap  
_

 _Or what I have to say on the mic then you  
_

 _Might wanna act just like quarterbacks  
_

 _And take a fuckin' hike when I snap cause I'm a sinner  
_

 _(I got a best friend, best friend)  
_

 _Plus balls and intestines  
_

 _And they never been yes men  
_

 _They gon' tell me when I'm fuckin' up  
_

 _The minute I'm ever giving it less than  
_

 _I'm about to vomit and I can feel it coming  
_

 _Cause failure's something I can barely stomach  
_

 _And I only listen to my guts  
_

 _So unless you're my fuckin' belly button  
_

 _Don't tell me nothin'  
_

 _You ain't my (best friend, best friend)  
_

 _Who you think I'm talking 'bout?  
_

 _Lifts me up when I'm down and out  
_

 _Still look to him without a doubt  
_

 _Still got a (best friend, best friend)  
_

 _Shout it out like there's never been a louder mouth  
_

 _Should have never been allowed a mouth  
_

 _Now that I got a higher power  
_

 _Now when I black out power outage  
_

 _They powerless, but they crowd around  
_

 _They tend to flock like shepherds the black sheep  
_

 _But I'll be the worst thing that these motherfuckers ever herd  
_

 _When I'm counted out  
_

 _You be D.O.A., they'll announce  
_

 _But pronounce you dead when they sound it out  
_

 _So prepare for a rival with your arch enemy  
_

 _Surrounds you now  
_

 _He's all around you  
_

 _Not even the doctor's at the hospital  
_

 _Are gonna shigy-shock you back to life  
_

 _It's in piggy possible to revive you  
_

 _That's word to the digy doc  
_

 _Stigy stopping is not an option  
_

 _Something I'm not gonna do  
_

 _I'm the Iggy Pop of hip-hop when I walk in the booth  
_

 _Dawg, I'm the truth like Biggie rockin' with Tupac in the suit  
_

 _Talking to Proof dropping a deuce  
_

 _Fill up a syllable clip like a re-fillable script, cock it and shoot  
_

 _And who do you think's my Glock that I use  
_

 _That I pull from to get my strength up against these haters  
_

 _And he'll be waiting at the gate  
_

 _When you get sprayed up, sending you hoes straight up  
_

 _To deal with my (best friend, best friend)_

"That classifies and an answer yes? But just to be sure, Best Friend by Yelawolf and Eminem." the princess said. Nehru dropped the pencil in his hand, jaw hanging wide. He shook his head, stars in his eyes.

"Please, marry me...you can be the Chanel West Coast of Japan." he said, much to her annoyance.

"My apologies, but I already have a man and a woman in my life...why would I leave them for you? You have good talent, but you are rather rude and uncouth, not to mention you annoyed me every time you saw me last year." Sonia snapped, causing the boy to visibly cringe.

"And you'll deal with me if you keep hitting on her man." Daisuke said firmly.

"You hold him down, I'll crush his balls!" Hiyoko added.

"Let's move on, how about we all celebrate the amazing win of Class 77B. They have bested Class 76 and everyone else in Hope's Peak Academy. Every single one of us fell to your might, and now you will be known as the best class in the entire academy, immortalized many years to come! And you'll have bragging rights until the next time there's a head to head match!" Sayaka said. The crowd exploded in cheer, all of them clapping for class 77.

Daisuke looked around the gymnasium, seeing some of his friends from other classes waving to and fro, whistling and cheering loudly. Loud pops filled the area, as rainbow colored confetti rained around them all.

"There's confetti everywhere, damn it...shit!" the janitor shouted, pulling the cord of his leaf blower. That seemed to cut into everyones mood. Sayaka cleared her throat, turning to face the camera.

"Well, all of us lost to the might that is class 77B...while all of our bonds were strong, they could not defeat these sixteen students. Better yet, all of these events got the academy enough money to send Class 75 to their final trip in Hawaii, not only that...thanks to your donations, they'll even be able to get enough money for souvenirs!" Sayaka cried cheerfully. She walked over to Daisuke and Chiaki, who were in the front of the class, bright smiles on their faces.

"So, what do you two have to say for yourselves? You are the representatives for this class after all." she said, holding the microphone to Chiaki. She shook her head, passing it to Daisuke.

"All of these events, all of these wins was because of you. I was stuck in bed with the flu, but you were the ones who defeated the Student Council and Class 77A. You deserve to speak." she said.

"Seriously...oh um...I didn't exactly prepare a speech or anything...all I can say is...thanks for the memories. This was fun, and we should definitely do this more often...these years in high school, they're rather short. So let's all work together to make them the best years possible...and if you want to take us on in paintball, we're ready to smoke you anytime." he said, giving the camera a wink.

"Say, there was something else you wanted to do here right? You had me, Leon and Ibuki set up the instruments here earlier...what was that again?" Sayaka asked curiously.

"I was hoping you would help me with something. I know our concert is two days from now, but I wanted to do this right now...do you think you could join me on stage?" he asked, pointing to where the instruments were.

"Sure...I guess so." she said. He handed his bag to Sonia, pausing to remove a single note from within. Leon walked down from the bleachers, along with Ibuki who were both following him.

"You sure you wanna do this here and not at the concert? I mean we've all practiced our parts." he said.

"I'm fine, I trust you bro...you're good on guitar and drums, so be my drummer for the day. Ibuki your on guitar, Sayaka gets bass." he said.

They all nodded, walking up toward their respective instruments. He walked toward the computer he had set up with Leon earlier that day. The crowd was watching them all intently, while some were screaming about Sayaka potentially doing a song live for them. After everything was set, Daisuke walked toward the microphone in the center of the stage. He licked his lips, sighing loudly...which echoed through the speakers. At least they were operational.

"Well...I got up here because I wanted to talk about something rather serious. I wanna talk about suicide." he said, pausing a bit to gather his thoughts. His friends continued checking their instruments over, while Otoki wondered over to the computer. She had promised to handle all of the other instruments they couldn't do live. He cleared his throat, silencing the crowd.

"As you all know, my father went on trial yesterday, and was sentenced to death, a rather fair punishment. But I'm not up here to talk about that, I'm here to talk a bit about my brother Ryuji...I didn't know him that well, I'll admit. But what I did know about him, was that he was annoying, got arrested too much, asked for money every week, and loved drinking. He pissed me off quite a lot." he said, earning some chuckles from the crowd. He looked around, spotting Erika among the new students, only a few of them had actually shown up. He saw Cameron and Megan as well, as he had invited them specifically for this.

"But what I didn't know, was that behind that facade, was a troubled man. He was dealing with his mother's hospitals bills after she passed away. His home was being foreclosed and he was in debt, the money that I gave him, wasn't used for alcohol like I thought, but rather used to pay mortgage. He was at the end of his rope, and he ended up killing someone while driving drunk. My bastard father...he abused that fact..made him feel guilt...and that eventually lead to him killing himself.

I'm not a saint, I won't stand up here and tell you I haven't thought about it, because I have." he said, lowering is bracelets a bit. He showed everyone the scar just above his tattoo, and the one on his left wrist as well.

"I tried killing myself when my ex-girlfriend left me. Ryusuke Fuji told her to destroy me in the worst way possible...so she kept on leading me on, told me she loved me, only to sleep with my then best friend. She used me for my money, stole from me, and shattered my heart. I felt horrible, I wanted to die...so I did...it slit my wrists and got into a tub, waiting to die. My sister found me half dead and took me to the hospital...it was a horrible day.

It was then that I realized I had to live for. But my father still kept on destroying me, day in and day out...until the day Chisa Yukizome came to my house, with my class. She saved my life...she pulled me from the abyss of despair, the edge of life and death. I had been contemplating doing it for real, with a more effective method. This is something I'm admitting now, because I didn't have the balls to say it then. One of my dear friends has tried to kill herself in the past, but thankfully she was saved. Ryuji however...wasn't."

He paused, taking a sip from the water he had brought with him. His heart was beating hard in his chest, as he looked at the crowd in front of him. His agoraphobia was threatening to kick in, but this time he was going to push through it.

"My brother honestly felt that this was the way, he wanted to pay for his sins. A filthy life that my father told him. It was him that drove Ryuji to pull that trigger, he talked him into it, and I will never forgive him for it. I still blame myself, for not answering that phone call, for not speaking to him and talking him out of it. My mind is plagued by thoughts of what could have been, if he told one of us what was going on, we could have helped him...but he took his secrets to the grave. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I learned the truth about him.

I wrote this song, the song about his final thoughts, or my interpretations of it. Based on what my mother Tami-Lynn told me, and about all of the stuff plaguing his life. The thoughts of foreclosure, debt and bills...this is a song, telling a bit of his final day, the crime he accidentally commit, and how a single bullet ended it all." he said, bowing his head a bit. It was his cue for the music to start.

Ibuki started the song off, strumming the beginning notes on her guitar, while Leon and Sayaka joined in, adding the beat and baseline. Daisuke was banging his head to the beat, his hair flying wildly around him. He gripped the microphone tightly in his hand, lifting his head up to face the crowd.

"I was a living soul just like the rest of you

 _A normal guy working nine to five_

Keeping up with the bills because my mother was ill

I lost track of time

She lost her fucking mind

 _Eventually she died, I was broken and petrified_

So I drink the medicine tonight, bottoms up here's to my shitty life!

Where have all my morals gone?

Lost away with the bottle, how did this all go wrong _(It all went wrong)_

It wasn't my intention but there's no redemption

For those who take away the lives of the innocent

I'm inebriated, I'm dangerous I can't... _(I can't live on)_

So there's one in the chamber, just waiting for me to end it all!"

Daisuke took another deep breath, losing himself in the beat of the song. He closed his eyes, the images playing in his mind, like an old film.

" _I drank my sorrows down and poisoned my soul to the core_

 _I drove away that dreadful night, couldn't take life not anymore._

Behind, the wheel...the tunnel vision, I couldn't see him

85 through the intersection, my sick transgression, I fucking killed him!

 _I saw the blood, what had I done?_

Where have all my morals gone?

Lost away with the bottle, how did this all go wrong _(It all went wrong)_

It wasn't my intention but there's no redemption

For those who take away the lives of the innocent

I'm inebriated, I'm dangerous I can't... _(I can't live on)_

So there's one in the chamber, just waiting for me to end it all!"

"It's come to this, a pen and paper, a loaded gun.

I can't live on another day, with everything that I've done.

 _Dark, has taken all control_

 _The accident had consequence, I took a father from his girl_

 _And God can't even save my soul_

 _This life is barely living, hollow man I have no feelings_

 _Burn in fires down below_

 _It's just what I deserve, because I am evil and despicable_

 _One Shot, ready to let go, I put my finger on the trigger_

 _Life, I want mine to be over!_

Where have all my morals gone?

Lost away with the bottle, how did this all go wrong _(It all went wrong)_

It wasn't my intention but there's no redemption

For those who take away the lives of the innocent

I'm inebriated, I'm dangerous I can't... _(I can't live on)_

So there's one in the chamber, just waiting for me to end it all!"

Daisuke remained silent, catching his breath with his head bowed, tears rolling down his face. The song paused briefly, the sound of a gunshot echoing through the speakers.

" _There's one, in the chamber! Waiting for me just to end it all!_

 _End it all!"_ the boy screamed, reaching into his pocket. He unfolded the note, wiping his tears for a brief second.

"My mother is gone, so I guess I'll just leave this for whoever finds me. All I can say is I'm sorry. I can't live with myself with what I've done. I can't take the guilt, and the pain, the emptiness, it's all just too much. I'm hollow, I can't take life anymore."

The song wound done to the final notes, leaving a rather exhausted Daisuke. The adrenaline pumping through him was making him jittery. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, giving a grateful not to his friends for playing the song. He took another deep breath, turning to face the crowd.

"I want all of you to know, that there is always a choice. Don't ever thing that killing yourself is that choice, because it never is. You may feel at peace, but everyone else will never be. They will suffer your loss, for the rest of their lives. Please, if you feel like suicide is the option, talk to someone, your friends, family, councils, Christ talk to me if you have too...together we can stop this from happening. We don't need a tragedy like this...suicide is never the answer, so don't let it become yours. Thank you for listening." he said, bowing for the crowd.

Everyone broke into applause, there was no cheering or whistling, just the sounds of hands clapping. It was a rather moving song, and he could tell it had cleared a lot of doubt in anyone who was possibly thinking those thoughts. He noticed Megan and Cameron were hugging each other, thankful looks on their faces. He was sure his mother and Tami-Lynn had also been tuned into the show. Leon clapped his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"You were right, doing this song today made it more of an impact than during the concert." he said.

"Told you, I just wanted to get that story out there...with everything that's happened, I feel like Ryuji can finally be at peace." he said.

"He definitely will be, we're so ready for that concert...my sister is bringing our outfits so you'll need to be ready for that!" Sayaka said.

"Sweet, does that mean I get the sexy top? Just to let you know, my boobs aren't as big as yours so I might now fill it in." Daisuke said, earning a huff from Sayaka. Leon on the other hand broke into laughter, clutching his sides tightly.

"I hope you step on a lego." the idol said, walking away from the orange haired boy, who gasped audibly.

"You heathen! How dare you curse me like that?" he snapped, feigning anger. Daisuke shook his head, giving a final wave to the crowd before racing off after his friends.

xxx

Daisuke and the rest of his class were all outside, walking around the campus as a group. People were still rearing from the final event, and getting the campus ready for the concert two days from now. The Ultimate Story Teller had decided to lead his friends toward his mother's restaurant, to celebrate another win, and to speak with Cameron and Megan.

"You totally killed it with that song man, really hit me in the kokoro." Kazuichi said. The boy shook his head, brow raised.

"Did it now?" he asked.

"Course man, that it really gave me insight on Ryuji...it really sucks that he died because of Ryusuke." the teenager said.

"I know, a huge shame really...but now he's at peace so it's alright." Daisuke replied, a smile on his face.

"So, what do we do now? We won the title of Ultimate Class...do we get a trophy or something?" He asked.

"Hell if I know, I doubt they'll present us with an award or anything...but I've got to say, I had fun." Fuyuhiko said.

"Here here, the dodgeball tournament was great!" Akane said, a grin on her face.

"Paintball was better, I got to use my mini-gun without being shot at!" Nekumaru said.

"Please, if anything I have to say the spelling bee was the best. Even if we lost so many people, watching them squirm as they spelled all of our words was epic." Hiyoko said.

"Mhmm...it was totally epic...if only I was able to score some panties from it though, it would have made my day." Teruteru said, a perverted look on his face. Peko slammed her hand over his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Of course, we wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Daisuke, he was the one who came up with most of the events. He got us here!" Mahiru said with a grin.

"Sir Daisuke, the Dark Lord wishes for you to bequeath your sentiments to us." Tanaka said firmly, earning a curious look from everyone of their friends.

"I...have nothing to bequeath...we did this together...we put our friendship to the test, and we won. That's what truly matters in the end, all of us...we trust each other. I can say without a doubt, that you'll be my friends forever, and there's nothing in this world that will make me change my mind." he replied.

"That's so sweet of you...we don't deserve such an awesome friend!" Mikan cried, turning into a blubbering mess. Chiaki frowned, rubbing the girl's back to soothe her a bit.

"Aw sweetheart don't cry, there's plenty of me to go around." Daisuke said, causing Sonia and Hiyoko to huff. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around their waists.

"Of course I am taken at the moment, how's Makoto doing by the way? Heard you went on another date last night."

"He's super sweet, he wants me to meet his parents!" Mikan said.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Mahiru cried, hugging the nurse tightly.

Daisuke was about to say something when someone caught his eye.

It was a young woman, with short black hair and gray colored eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved tee shirt, a brown skirt with black combat boots. She had a firm look on her face, her mouth turned into a frown. His friends stopped, catching his line of sight.

"You know her?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously.

"No...give me a second alright? I'll catch up." he said, tightening his hold on his bag as he walked after the girl. They all watched him go, shrugging it off, though Sonia and Hiyoko decided to stick around just in case.

Daisuke tapped the girl's shoulder, causing her to instantly turn around, he felt cold steel at his throat, making him swallow hard. She locked eyes with him, cool blue meeting soft gray. She retracted her knife, placing it back into its sheath on her leg.

"May I help you?" she asked, an emotionless tone in her voice.

"I should apologize...I should have said something first. You must be Mukuro Ikusaba correct? Junko's sister?"

Her eyes lit up a bit at the sound of her younger sister. She gave him a nod, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Junko is my little sister...I remember her telling me to meet you, Mr. Del Rio was it?"

"Just Daisuke, or Dais...whatever you prefer. Junko's told me a lot about, good things...and some bad things...but I like to make judgment of a person by meeting them." he said.

"My apologies...I tend to upset my little sister quite a bit. She's in Milan right now and is in her words, "Like totally super bored". So she often texts her friends, most of the time telling them lies about myself." she replied.

"Aren't you the older sibling though? You should crack down on her a bit." he said firmly.

"It's alright, I'm only older by ten minutes...even then she's the dominant one of the two." she replied. His eyes widened at hearing that.

"You're twins? But you don't look at all alike!" he said.

"We're fraternal...she changed her last name when she became a model. Didn't want a connection with her icky big sister...I was sent to war shortly after so it's alright."

"Right, she said you were the Ultimate Soldier, a member of the now defunct Fenrir...must be tough being the sole survivor." he said.

"I'm fine...my comrades lay down their lives fighting for a good cause. I shall avenge them all in due time. However education is rather important as well, my sister was able to get us into the academy, but we've rarely spent more than a day here. She'll be back soon enough, and then our plans will begin." she said.

He tilted his head curiously, not really understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Plans? What plans?" he asked. Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked away, biting her lip.

"Nothing important...what I meant to say was our plans for tackling this school. We wish to receive the best education in the world after all...we are Ultimate Students for a short period of time, we have to make it count." she said firmly.

"Right...well Mukuro it was nice meeting you...maybe we could hang out some time? Before your crazy sister shows up again. Oh, and be sure to smile more, you look prettier with a smile." he said, giving her a wink. She flushed brightly, placing a hand on her lips.

"I do?" she said softly.

"Course, everyone looks good with a smile. You ever need help, just pop into Classroom 2-B, or better yet, text me...here's my number." he said, handing her a small card with his number on it. She nodded, gratefully accepting the card.

"Thank you Daisuke, I hope we can become great friends."

"Same here...see ya around Mukuro." he said, turning around. He ran off, catching up with Sonia and Hiyoko who were waiting for him. Mukuro watched him go, a genuine smile on her face.

"Perhaps...we could spare one." she muttered to herself, turning to face the academy of Hope. Thoughts of Despair were flowing through her mind, but she knew the time wasn't right. Only Junko knew when that time was, and she wasn't about to risk their plan, not yet.

xxx

Far below Hope's Peak Academy, was a large room. It was do deep underground, that no one would know it was there. There was only one way to reach it, and that would be via elevator, from a secret place within the main building of the academy. This room was entirely empty, save for a single pod in the center of the room. The floor was padded with bright lights, as was the ceiling. There was a large window on the far side of the room, which was made with one way glass. It was here that the members of the Steering Committee and some previously Ultimate Scientists and Neurologists were standing, conducting their research.

A young man was sitting on the bed, a firm look on his face. He had short spiky hair, with an ahoge on the top of his head. He was wearing nothing but a white hospital gown, several tubes hooked into his arms. One of the scientists walked over to him, along with a high member of the Steering Committee.

"Hello Mr. Hinata, are you prepared for the procedure?" the man asked.

"Of course, I spent the last few months getting batted with tests. It was rather hard to keep my parents from figuring it out." Hajime replied, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Worry not, your parents will be notified of this soon enough. You will be placed in his hyperbolic chamber for awhile. When you wake up, you will have no memory of your previous life, but you will be endowed with every talent imaginable. You will be the hope of the world...this is what you wanted, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes...I want talent, I want to be good at something, so that I can face her again. Even if I forget her, my heart will remember." He firmly replied.

"If that is what you believe...Hajime Hinata, just remember you will be known as the Ultimate Hope of the world. It is thanks to you that we are able to bestow your gifts to this daft world. When you wake up, a brand new hope will be waiting for you." the man said.

"Hope...sure." the boy said. He lifted his legs from the side of the pod, and lay back on it, settling into the bed. The scientist closed the pod, giving him a nod through the glass. Hajime blinked a few times, before closing his eyes for the last time.

An image of Chiaki Nanami filled his mind. She was happy, smiling and bright. She was with her friends, the 77th Class. Talent, a place where he could finally have talent, Hope's Peak Academy. He smiled as he started loosing consciousness.

" _Chiaki...when we next meet...I'll have talent, then I can finally...prove my self worth."_ he thought. It was the last thing he would think about as Hajime Hinata. The next moment he would wake, he would be a completely different person. The wheels of fate had begun turning, and sadly, it would lead to nothing but chaos, chaos...and blinding despair.


	35. Pranks! With a Vengeance!

**A/N: Here we go again people...**

 **Welcome to chapter 35 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and the final chapter in the Class vs Class arc. Yes, it is finally the night of the concert, but there will be no singing...yes I didn't want to drag this chapter along anymore than necessary. I just wanted to end this arc already, as I am trying to move the story along so It doesn't drag on for too long. Of course, the next couple of chapters will take place at the beach, as it is summer time. There will be a time skip after that to the first day of school, where we will welcome Class 79 as official alumni of Hope's Peak Academy. We are nearing the final arc of the story people, and after that I will be revising The School Life of Mutual Killing. I was thinking of taking it down for maintenance and re posting it as a single story, rather than two separate ones.**

 **This new version will have a lot of fixes that will go along with the continuity of the plot, but the chapters will remain mostly the same. I will just be adding things so that The Zetsubou-Hen part makes sense with the School Life of Mutual Killing, and then I will continue onward to Ultra Despair Sisters. Hopefully after I finish that, I will be able to continue on to the School Trip of Mutual Killing, in which we will return to Class 77 after The tragedy.**

 **As for the whole Remnants of Hope thing...I am going to be figuring everything out as I go along...I wanted to profile Sonia, Hiyoko and Daisuke as Ultimate Despair before they regain their senses. I will also be doing everything a bit differently...this is the hard thing about doing a Prequel after a Sequel...you mess up the continuity and then you have to go back and fix shit...it honestly pisses me off. But it will be done...how Class 77 falls to despair will also be a bit different, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Finally, in this chapter we get a major hint of what's to come and the Ultimate Story Teller's worry skyrockets, something that will affect him for awhile to come, at least until Junko returns from Milan and he settles into normal school life after the summer break. I don't know exactly when it was that the tragedy begun, but I feel that it's somewhere between August and September, as it was still summer and it was raining for a few days during the Parade. I also don't know if I will include Danganronpa Zero or not, as that also messes up the continuity...I guess I can alude to it, as the Parade does go one for a little while, weeks maybe...who knows.**

 **So, I will wrap this Author Note here for now. I got quite a bit of work ahead of me, so bare with me as I start setting up for the final days of Hope's Peak Academy. It will be despairingly sweet, I assure you...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 35

Pranks! With a Vengeance!

He hated waking up early, especially when his girlfriend was lying in nothing but panties next to him. But for the sake of the day, he had gotten up just a tad earlier. After all, it was a glorious day, and he had big plans for everyone that got within a square meter of him. Daisuke almost never took advantage of this day, but he was going to today. For alas, it was April 1st, the dreaded, April Fools day. It was a date that most of his friends had forgotten, mostly due to the fact that there was a concert that very night. But that didn't mean they were safe, not when Hiyoko Saionji was up, scheming, plotting.

He loved the traditional dancer to death, he truly did. But he knew this day was like Christmas to her, and he had to get ahead of the curve. So while she was currently sleeping in her and Mikan's dorm, he was going to get her before she even thought of getting him. He walked toward his bathroom, grabbing a bucket he had placed there, filling it with cold water. He walked back to Sonia's unused bed, and reached underneath it, pulling out a foam cooler. He heard the girl shift in her sleep, and stopped, turning to face her. She groaned, looking at him with half lidded eyes, the sheets bunched up around her waist. He swallowed hard.

"Sweetheart, it's four am, what are you doing up and dressed?" she asked.

"Oh uh...mom...needed help with inventory..stuff...and things." he said, biting his lips. She gave him a tired glare, laying back down on the bed.

"Why don't you have sleepy sex with me, that always tires you out." she said.

"Nah, I'll skip out this once okay. I don't want to be sore this early in the morning, we need to take a break, all of us." he said, firmly, referring to Hiyoko as well. She sighed, clamping the pillow around her ears.

"Sure...I'm going back to sleep, I'll be here if you want me." she said, blowing a kiss to him before lulling herself to sleep. He sighed with relief as he made his way to the bathroom. He silently opened the cooler, a smirk on his face.

"Show time." he whispered.

Quietly leaving his dorm, he looked around the dim hallway, noticing it was completely empty. He slowly walked across the hall, placing the bucket on the floor. He tested the door, a frown on his face. Hiyoko always left the door open, in case either her or Sonia wanted to share a bed with her. It was hard to do anything with Mikan in the room, so they mostly took it to Daisuke and Sonia's dorm. They had yet to have the threesome Hiyoko was dreaming about, but he was sure it would happen sooner or later. He pulled a hairpin he borrowed from Sonia, pulling it open. He twisted it until it snapped, making a bit of a bent edge on it. He stuck both pieces into the lock, and started wiggling it around.

"Ahem."

He froze, as he looked up meeting eyes with the tired janitor. He blushed brightly, taking the pin out of the door. He gave him a bow.

"Good morning sir."

The man shook his head, grabbing the key ring from his side. He looked at the room number and quickly found the corresponding key, placing it in the lock. He turned it, the lock clicking open.

"Next time you lock yourself out, just tell Kirigiri about it. Don't you dare puke up my floors boy." he said sternly, giving him a creepy glare before he left, walking down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ." he said softly, as he opened the door. He grabbed the bucket, a smirk on his face.

Walking into the quiet room, he noticed the television was on some medical show. Mikan was laying on her bed, the sheets all over the floor. Her night gown had ridden up, revealing most of her smooth legs and rump, her thumb was in her mouth and she was clutching a Makoto plush that Keiko had made her. While he found it adorable, he also found it quite disturbing. He glanced toward Hiyoko's bed, seeing she was still in bed, the covers over her head. He smirked, walking over to her bed, with the bucket in his hands.

"April Fools motherfucker!" he shouted, pouring the bucket over the bed.

Mikan shot up, screaming a bit before settling into the bed. Daisuke just stood there, looking at the soaked bed. He placed the bucket on the floor and pulled the covers off the bed, seeing a dummy had been placed there. Ironically enough, the dummy had a small tag that read _Dummy_ on the side of it. He turned to leave when a splash of cold water hit him. He was completely drenched in ice water. His teeth were clattering as he glared at Hiyoko.

"Thought you could get me asshole? Well think again! I'm the queen of April Fools, you'll never be able to get me. You and I may fuck every night, but today, we're enemies!" she cried.

"D-duly...n-noted." he said. He sloshed his way out of the room, suddenly looking forward to a hot shower.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked, clearly confused. Hiyoko tossed the bucket on the floor, pushing the girl back into her bed.

"We're going back to sleep, that's what. Good thing I had that baby monitor in his bathroom." she said, pulling the covers over herself. Mikan looked for an empty spot, sighing softly. Looks like she got the floor again.

After his shower, Daisuke decided to go for a walk around campus. The other students were currently asleep, and only the night staff were wondering around. It was nearing five am, and it wouldn't be long before the first students started waking up, so it was the perfect time to start setting up. He pressed himself against the tile wall outside of the bath house. He waited for the janitor to walk out, somehow completely missing him. Once he had disappeared down the hall, most likely toward the incinerator, he stepped into the bathhouse.

Honestly, he had never been in the room, save for a few times. He had wanted to use it, but Hiyoko told him not to. All of the other students of Hope's Peak Academy used that same bath house, and the water was changed nightly rather than every time someone used it. She said it was nasty, and would rather use a private bath instead. It didn't matter to him in the slightest, at least for now. He walked over to the steaming bath, a smirk on his face. He reached into his bag, pulling out one of Sonia's bubble baths. He turned it over, reading the instructions.

"Add one cap full to warm water. For best effects, use in a deep tub, and allow bubble bath to start foaming up. One cap full huh? Wonder what happens when you add a whole bottle?" he muttered.

He shrugged, tipping the bottle over the water. He watched as the honey colored soap fell into the water in huge globs. The smell of fresh flowers and strawberries started filling the room as the water started foaming up. He rinsed the bottle out and left the bath house, tossing the bottle into the janitors large trashcan.

"Okay, what's next? Ah right..the kitchen!" Daisuke said softly. He started creeping toward the cafeteria. He was humming the Pink Panther theme in his mind, too scared to do it out loud, he didn't want the janitor to catch him or else he would be blamed instantly.

He quickly raced toward the kitchen, seeing as the cafeteria was empty. He walked inside, looking around. There was an entire weeks supply of fresh fruits and vegetables for the students to use. Teruteru, along with a few others were responsible for making breakfast, lunch and dinner, something that the Ultimate Chef prided himself in. Daisuke knew the boy loved to use a specific set of cookware, and that made it the perfect victim.

He walked over to a beautiful set of pots and pans, a sneer on his face. He grabbed them down from the rack above one of the stations and placed them on the stove top. He grabbed some superglue and some glitter and started pouring it into the pots and pans. He knew the glue would set, making it impossible to use. Of course it could be washed off with glue remover, found in the art room, but he had hid it all the day before. Once he was done, he placed everything back, making sure to pour some glue into the silverware drawer, might as well mess with the entire school some more.

He tossed the empty glitter and glue bottles into the trash, heading out of the cafeteria. He noticed the janitors cart had gone missing, or rather it had moved. The gate leading to the academy proper was wide open, making the boy grin. He crept toward the gate, about to enter the academy.

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!"

He instantly turned around, seeing his girlfriend standing behind him. She wasn't wearing her kimono, in fact she had dressed down for the day. She was wearing one of Sayaka's old shirts, a light yellow camisole, with ruffles on it. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, and her white galoshes, for whatever reason. She had been tying her hair into a ponytail when she caught him. He straightened up, giving her a smirk.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She gave him a daft look, pulling the hair scrunchie from her wrist.

"Pranking people, duh." she said, tying her hair up.

"Oh...guess I am too."

"You call that ice bucket challenge shit a prank? Please I saw you hauling ice into you room last night...honestly thought you were coming up with something kinky for Sonia, but nope." she said.

"What was I supposed to do? Shove some ice in her...nevermind...don't get in my way, I know how you are." he said, spinning on his heel.

"I have a proposition for you...what if we...joined forces...we are dating after all, a match made in hell. With our powers combined, we can bring this academy of hope to its knees!" she said firmly. He turned around, a serious look on his face.

"To its knees you say?" he asked.

"Make it lick our feet, we'll watch them all squirm...and then I can go and squish some ants!" she said, holding her arms above her head.

"Hmm...you drive a soft bargain...fine, let us join forces for today. It is your turn with me today anyway." he said, shaking her hand.

"Awesome, wanna go have sex in the headmaster's office again?" she asked, giving him a grin.

"No...come on, I set up two pranks already, let's see what you got." he said, earning a nod from the blonde. She wiggled her hips a bit as she walked, giving him a half lidded look. He followed along, rolling his eyes.

They kept walking in silence, using the posts around them as hideouts whenever the janitor was walking around. He had gone into Classroom 3-C, giving them a chance to run across the hall. They came to a stop in front of classroom 1-B, which belonged to their underclassmen, and close friends, Class 78B. Hiyoko grinned as she slowly opened the door.

The room was completely neat and tidy. One could tell that they took a lot of time cleaning the room. Even the blackboard was completely clean of chalk marks. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer walked over to the black board, and grabbed some chalk, a smirk on her face. She drew a line across the board, ruining its pristine green glow. Daisuke sat back, just watching her closely. His eyes started widening a bit when he realized what she was drawing. After about five minutes, she set the chalk down, brushing the white dust from her hands.

"What do you think? Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"It's a huge dick." he said, completely unimpressed.

"Yes, but I drew it in your likeness, so you better be thankful!" she cried, giving him a pout.

"Great, even worse since now my dick is on this board...well that means I have to get even." he said, walking over toward the board. He walked over to the still blank side, and started his own drawing. Hiyoko's just watched him curiously, going wide eyed at what he was drawing. He wrote the words, April Fools Class 78 on the drawing, tossing the used chalk away.

"There, now there's a drawing of your pussy next to my dick...don't fuck with me." he said, turning to leave the room. Hiyoko grit her teeth, but said nothing as she followed him.

The next stop was of course the Gymnasium. It was a bit bigger than he had been anticipating, especially for the prank he had in mind. He walked over to the bleachers, and pulled a cart from underneath them. There were several rolls of toilet paper neatly stacked on it, he grabbed one and tossed it to Hiyoko, who easily caught it.

"You ever TP a house?" he asked.

"Hell no, this shit is expensive. I don't understand why people need this to wipe their asses, they should just take a shower like a normal person." she replied.

"No one wants to take a shower every time they shit! Come on baby girl, let's just do this." he said.

He unrolled the paper a bit and threw it across the gym, watching it unroll in mid air. Hiyoko did the same, throwing hers into the rafters, it went over one section, snagging on it and unrolling all the way. By the time they were done, paper was literally hanging all over the place as if they were streamers at a party. The high fived, leaving the gym before the janitor showed up. The last thing the two did was cover the trophy hall with silly string.

"You know what's funny? This shit is almost like a giant senior prank...except were the only ones having fun." Hiyoko said.

"I know, but the Ultimate Academy needs an Ultimate Prank, wouldn't you say?" he asked curiously. She gave him a firm kiss, pressing him against the wall in the stairwell. She drove his tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from him. She smirked inwardly, reaching for his waist. She grabbed a hold of his boxers, pulling them as hard as she could.

"Gah!"

"Wedgie Ride!" she cried.

"Fuck, I got underwear up my ass! Hiyoko!" he shouted, stumbling up the stairs, the girl's laugh echoing around him. He made it up the stairs, still fixing his underwear. He saw his girlfriend standing in front of the pool entrance. She swiped her school ID over the reader, accessing the pool. He quickly followed inside.

"What are we doing here exactly?" he asked.

"I came up with a really fucked up prank, I set up for it yesterday." she said, leading him toward the pool.

He had been to the pool many times for swim class. It was a huge, Olympic sized pool, where he and his friends often came to cool off, even during the winter. The crest of Hope's Peak Academy was painted onto the bottom of the pool, as well as onto the back wall as well. There was a large score screen as well, which was used when rival schools came to compete against them, or when they played water games. Hiyoko walked toward the seats, crawling behind the small opening. It was so small that only someone of Hiyoko's size could fit inside. She grabbed something and pulled with a grunt. She fell onto her butt, crying in pain as she yanked out a bag.

"You okay?"

"My ass hurts, but I'm fine. Here help me put this guy together." she said, grabbing an arm from inside.

He was shocked for a second, only realizing that it was a mannequin. They easily put the mannequin together, and dragged it toward the pool, setting it in the water face down. They tucked a bag into its swim trunks, that had a sign in it, reading April Fools. Daisuke smiled, watching the dummy float toward the middle of the pool.

"You know, someone's going to scream, and someone else is going to most likely call the cops." he said.

"That's the funny part...besides we got a life guard." she said, giving him a shrug. He nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning a bit as he kept kissing his girlfriend. He pulled away from her, a smirk on his face.

"Long live the king." he whispered, pushing her back as hard as he could. She let out a scream as she slammed into the water, a loud splash filling the empty pool room. He let out a laugh as he walked toward the exit.

"Daisuke, you son of a bitch!" she shouted angrily.

It took her a few minutes to get dressed again. Luckily she had some extra clothes in her assigned locker, and her galoshes were water proof, so all she had to do was dry them off. She once again tied her hair into a ponytail, having allowed it to dry for a bit.

"I'm gonna get you for that one asshole."

"Sure you are, there's nothing you can do to me...I got eyes like a..."

"Open chest!" she cried, punching Daisuke right in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for air as he writhed in agony. He forced himself to his feet, slowly following after the girl.

After he regained the air in his lungs, he walked into the library, seeing Hiyoko busy flipping the books over. She had already done one of the shelves, making it so the spines of the books were facing inward rather than outward. He locked the door, knowing this would take them awhile. He went over to the right shelf, and started on the very top shelf. He was able to do three of them in ten minutes.

"You know, this is going to piss so many people off." he said, glancing at his girlfriend.

"That's the idea...stay quiet and flips those books over." she snapped, earning a sigh from the boy. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearing six o'clock. He focused on his task, wanting to get out of there before someone came to the library.

It was around six fifteen when he finally finished. Hiyoko was still working on the middle shelves of her side. She had been grabbing three books at a time, instead of ten like he had. He had been used to shelving books, since he took quite a lot of them when he was in the library. He walked over to where his girlfriend was, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know...it would be really hot to have sex in a library. Surrounded by all of these books, empty tables...the possibility of being caught." he said. She squirmed a bit, placing one of the encyclopedias back.

"It would be. Maybe some other time." she said, focusing on her task. He smirked, having unbuttoned her shorts without her knowing. With a firm yank, he pulled them down, causing her to scream loudly. He ran toward the door, throwing it open with a slam before he raced out.

"Daisuke, you fucking prick!" Hiyoko shouted, pulling her pants back on. She was glad no one was in the library, or else everyone would have seen her bare ass.

Daisuke walked into his classroom, taking a deep breath. It was just as pristine as they had left it the day before. But that would change soon enough. He walked over to the Kizakura's desk, and opened the bottom drawer, pulling a file from inside. He walked over to the windows, pulling some tape from inside the bag. He pulled out one of the papers from inside the file and taped it to the glass, closing the shades right after. He did that for every single window, until every picture was put up. It had taken awhile to figure out the sizes to cover up each window, but he was glad he did. It would be hilarious when his friends fell victim to it.

"Hey asshole, you left my ass hanging out back there!" Hiyoko snapped angrily, leaning against the door.

"Not my fault you like going commando sweetheart. Then again, it makes quickies more fun." he said. She rolled her eyes, walking to Kizakura's desk.

She grabbed a bottle of Jack from inside it and opened it, taking a swig from it. She started coughing loudly, rubbing her throat with her hand. She shook her head, walking toward the window. She let out a scream as she pulled the shade up, almost dropping the bottle.

"Goddamn it, you should have told me!" she cried.

"Sorry babe, I just wanted the pleasure of seeing your reaction!" he said. She muttered a swear and opened the glass, pouring the alcohol out of the bottle. She took out bottle of iced tea, pouring that inside the Jack bottle. She capped it, putting it back in the desk.

"That'll teach that bastard to stop drinking in class."

"Yeah, no one is safe." Daisuke said firmly. Hiyoko smirked, driving her fist into his junk, causing him to scream in pain. He dropped to the ground, clutching his jewels.

"You're right, not even our unborn children are safe!" she said.

"You...bitch...you...swallow...anyway." he cried, tears running down his face.

Hiyoko walked over to her desk, pulling out several cans of silly string from inside. She uncapped them and shook them, shooting the rainbow string in all directions. She started laughing as she did, tossing the two empty cans aside, grabbing two more from her desk.

"You gonna lay there or are you gonna help?" she snapped. Daisuke hissed and stood up, grabbing the last two cans. He gave them a shake, and started shooting the string in all directions, making sure not to get any on himself or Hiyoko. He walked around the room, spreading it all over the place. He walked past Hiyoko, shooting the last of the string to the front of the room. He set the cans down and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing a hold of her boobs. She let out a scream as he pinched her nipples, as hard as he could.

"Dick, that hurts!" she cried, batting his arms away. She threw one of the cans at him, hitting him in the knee.

"Let's stop sexually harassing each other okay?" he asked, rubbing his knee.

"Agreed." Hiyoko said.

They continued their reign of terror into the third floor of the academy. They went to the Physics Room and changed around all of the bottles and tags, knowing that it could be potentially dangerous, they left a note labeling what was switched, along with some cute Chibi characters on the paper. They moved on toward the art room, walking inside.

"What can we mess up here?" Hiyoko asked.

"Just add plaster to everything...I'll go check the back room to see if there's anything we can use in there." he said. He walked toward the back room, opening the door, eyes widening.

Emma glanced away from her easel, a tired look on her face. She was sitting in front of a wall length mirror, completely naked. She stood up, giving Daisuke a smile.

"Hello, have you finally taken my offer?" she asked.

"Christ, put some clothes on!" he said, holding his hand over his eyes.

"Why? I am comfortable with my body...I am just making art." she said.

"Daisuke what's going on...oh hey Emma...hand me that saw over there." Hiyoko said. Emma nodded, handing her a Hack saw from the back wall. The traditional dancer walked back into the art room, and started sawing the legs on all of the chairs.

"I'm just gonna go...sorry for bothering you, don't tell anyone we were here." he said.

"Sure, I won't...if you change your mind, I'll be here." she replied, emotionless as always. She waved to him, and he just closed the door, not comfortable with seeing her jiggle.

"She has a nice body, I'm kinda jealous!"

"Don't...just don't." Daisuke said, grabbing some of the paints from the counter tops.

After they were done in the art room, they decided to go to the arcade and hide all of the chargers. They shut off some of the machines as well and reset some of the ones with high scores on them, leaving the ones Chiaki had worked hard for. They also took all of the guns for laser tag with them, placing them all in the Game room locker. They moved onto the fourth floor, looking around for another place to target.

"The music room?" Daisuke asked, earning a no from Hiyoko.

"That place was turned into a shit storm with your revenge prank on Smelvia...we shouldn't mess with the Chem Lab either...we can't exactly get in."

"Headmaster's office?"

"Headmaster's office." the girl replied, earning a smirk from the boy.

The two of them walked down the hall, walking past the Music room and heading toward the office. They quietly walked toward the doors, slowly opening them, only to stop when they heard voices.

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes father...the Steering Committee is doing some sort of experiment. I couldn't get into the elevator, so I don't know what is going on down there."_

" _Are you sure Kyoko?"_ Hisashi said.

"What's this?" Daisuke whispered quietly. Hiyoko shushed him silently, leaning into the door.

" _Do you doubt me? Come on Hisashi, I thought we were friends."_

" _You're teasing me? That's a first...it isn't that I doubt you...it's just...why would they do something like that?"_

" _Alright, I haven't been fully honest with you. While I don't know exactly what the committee is doing, they did propose something...It was called the Hope Cultivation Program."_

" _The Hope Cultivation Program?"_ Kyoko and Hisashi asked in unison.

" _Yes...It was something that was discussed several years back. The committee wanted to run an experiment. As you know, the staff of Hope's Peak Academy are not just teachers. They are scientists, working to nurture each and every one who walks into this school. They all came up with an idea, through years of study, they would collect data on all talents, and then place them all into one individual."_

" _My god...every talent?"_

" _Could you imagine that Kyoko? Someone who was a Private Investigator and a Detective? A person who was a Gambler, a Clairvoyant and abused their Ultimate Luck...that would be a rather dangerous person."_

" _You're right Hisashi...which is why I shut it down before it began. The school didn't have funding anyway. I believe they had exhausted funds building the machine they would be using. Without money, they wouldn't be able to do anything, but with the introduction of the Reserve Course..."_ Jin trailed off, earning a gasp from his son.

" _Jesus, the Reserve Course, the abnormally high fees...they have the money to fund this project. They're doing it right under everyone's noses...maybe Ryusuke Fuji knew about this...maybe this was one of the reasons why he wanted this academy shut down."_ Hisashi said.

" _Perhaps...Takao Morita was rather easy to get information out of, especially when drunk. We will never know if Ryusuke Fuji had information on this or not."_

" _Well...can't you stop them?"_

" _Are you serious Kyoko? If he could he would have...they're the Steering Committee, the ones who decide who comes and goes from this place. They hold more power than the Headmaster could ever hope to have. Dad can't do anything even if he tried...we just have to hope that the Hope Cultivation Project isn't a real thing."_

" _Do you suspect anyone dad?"_

" _Yes, a student by the name of Hajime Hinata dropped out of the Reserve Course back in December. It was rather abrupt as well, something Yuriko pointed out to me."_

" _Going by all of the proof, there is an underlying amount of information pointing toward it. I shall continue investigating and reporting to the both of you. However if that person is created, there is nothing we can do...they could be working on that right this moment."_ Kyoko said firmly. She turned around, walking toward the door. Daisuke and Hiyoko quickly stumbled away, racing away from the office. They quickly ran for the stairs, heading up toward the fifth floor of the academy.

"Shit, we weren't supposed to hear that!" Daisuke said.

"No shit, what we heard was super confidential shit...I mean Christ, the Reserve Course is funding something like that?" Hiyoko cried.

"They're...trying to build a superhuman...they collect information on our talents...and just...abuse them." the boy said, gritting his teeth.

"Suddenly, this academy isn't all it's cracked up to be." the blonde said, panting a bit.

"Let's just go...we can hang around here for a bit until it's time for class...I don't think I can continue pranking right now." he said.

"Let's keep going, keep our mind off what we just heard." she said. He sighed, giving her a nod.

Even while setting up for the pranks, Daisuke couldn't get his mind off of what he had heard. The fact that Hope's Peak Academy was hiding a scandal that big? It was rather alarming. It also scared him quite a bit, if they had the power to create a person with every talent in the world, what was stopping them from creating something else? The possibility of someone having a certain talent that could throw the world into chaos..it truly scared him. He grabbed a hold of Hiyoko's hand, causing her to stop. The two had been in the Botanical Garden, and had released all of the chickens from the coop, thirty-two in total. She looked at him, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...can't stop thinking about that. I was thinking about that person, what if they have a world ending talent? Like I dunno...Ultimate Despair?" he asked.

"Pfft, do you know how stupid you sound? Despair? What is this Elementary school? There is no way someone with Ultimate Despair could end the world." she said firmly.

"Yeah...yeah you're right...a single person can't do anything, they would need help. It would be impossible for a single person to end the world." he said.

"It's almost eight, let's clock out and go watch our shit kick in." Hiyoko said, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

xxx

"Are you fucking serious, which one of you little shits poured out my Jack?" Kizakura snapped, glaring at the gathered students. Daisuke was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I dunno, maybe it was the same asshole who did this to our room!" Fuyuhiko snapped back, pulling some silly string off his seat. He sat down, the chair falling apart almost instantly. Hiyoko burst into laughter, pointing at the gangster.

"It's alright everyone, a few pranks here and there are alright...I mean it is April Fools day...as long as nothing bad happens, it should be alright." Sonia said, walking over to the window. She pulled up the shade, letting out an ear piercing scream. The face of Pennywise the clown was staring back at her.

"That's fucked man, whoever did that one has a sick mind!" Kazuichi said, shivering at the sight of the clown.

"Well, I for one have to say kudos to whoever did this. I believe it has to be an upperclassmen...they just want to level the playing field." Takane said, grabbing a hold of the second shade. She let out a scream, the face of Micheal Myers staring at her. Daisuke burst out laughing, burying his face into his arms.

"Oh I get it...there's only two people I know who would do something like this." Fuyuhiko said, glaring at Daisuke and Hiyoko. The blonde feigned a look of hurt.

"Moi? I would never!" she said.

"You actually think I can pull this shit off?" Daisuke added. Mikan suddenly walked into the room, drenched from head to toe. She had a pissed off look on her face as she sloshed her way to her seat, not bothering to clean the silly string off. As soon as she sat down, her chair fell apart, making her scream in anger.

"Goddamn it! Which one of you fucks did this?" she shouted.

"Holy shit, pissed off nurse!" Kazuichi said, diving behind Kizakura's desk.

"What's eating you?" Mahiru asked, looking away from the pictures she was taking.

"Some fucker put a mannequin face down in the pool. So when Hina let out a scream, I ran to see what was going on. I jumped into the pool, swimming over to see if they were still breathing, when I found this attached to their swim shorts!" she said, holding up a bag with a paper inside. The words, April Fools Motherfuckers! was written on it.

"Did you see the gym? Don't even get me started on the library, someone was pissed off about that too!" Akane said.

"Hmm...there are some dark powers at work here, real dark powers. It seems the She-Devil has employed the help of someone rather important to all of us." Tanaka said, glaring at Hiyoko, who was sneering behind her hand.

"You actually think Hiyoko could pull shit shit off? I mean Christ, the bath house?" Kazuichi said, standing up from behind Kizakura's desk, the man had already drank half of the iced tea within his whiskey bottle.

"There was foam everywhere...I feel bad for that janitor." Nekumaru added.

"Someone poured superglue and glitter into my pots and pans, so I won't be able to cook anything today." Teruteru said, earning groans of disappointment from everyone.

"Aw come on guys, it's just a couple of harmless pranks...what's the worse that could happen?" Daisuke said with a shrug. His phone beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket, eyes widening a bit.

"What's that? A message?" Sonia asked.

"Sayaka wants me to head to her dorm so we can do some vocal exercises...we're gonna be doing all the singing after all. Catch you later guys, have fun." he said, giving them all a wink.

He paused briefly to kiss Hiyoko and Sonia before heading to the door. As soon as he slit open, someone slammed a pie into his face. The entire class burst out laughing, even Kizakura had joined in. He wiped some cream from his face, glaring at his friends.

"Fuck all of you." he said, leaving the room.

Thankfully, Daisuke had a hidden roll of toilet paper in his bag from when he was at the gym, so it was easy for him to clean up. Of course he ended up dropping all of the soiled paper on the floor, not really caring since the hall way had been turned into a disaster zone. He walked down to the first floor, heading toward the dormitories. Once he reached Sayaka's dorm, he gave a few knocks on the door, hoping the girl was dressed this time.

"Hey Daisuke...is that cream on your shirt?" the Ultimate Pop Sensation asked, earning a nod from the boy. He noticed she was wearing her idol outfit, or rather a different colored version of it. This one was a vibrant green color, instead of pink like the one she normally used.

"Some asshole hit me with it when I left my classroom." he replied.

"That's not so bad...someone drew some very profane things on our blackboard, Kiyotaka lost his mind, everyone else lost their shit." Sayaka said, allowing him entree into the room. She walked over to her closet, pulling out an outfit for him.

It was a bright green suit, with sparkling sequins on it. There was a light blue long sleeved shirt, with a bright green bow tie. There was also a matching pair of slacks, and a hat. She handed to him, a smile on her face.

"You're sister did well on this design, it matches mine really well. Leon and Ibuki will be matching each other rather than us." she said.

"I like it, she really worked hard on this...like a true Ultimate Fashion Designer should." he said, a proud smile on his face.

"What about your prank though?" she asked curiously. He gave her a look.

"Prank? How did you know I was going to do another prank?" he asked curiously. She giggled, giving him a smile.

"Because I'm psychic." she said firmly.

"Huh?" he cried, going wide eyed. She shook her head, stifling another giggle.

"Kidding, I just have really good intuition."

"You scare the shit out of me Sayaka, you truly do. Sadly, I don't think I'll be doing this prank anymore." he said, a frown on his face.

"Why not? Must be good if you considered doing it." she said.

"Oh it was, I was going to make some fake blood with some corn syrup and ketchup, pour it on myself and fake my death. But I got more pressing matters on my mind." he said.

Truthfully, ever since he had heard everything at the Headmaster's office, he hadn't been truly focused. He had lost all of his plans for the rest of the day. He just couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard, and the truth behind the academy of hope. He wanted to know more, but knew he wouldn't be able to find it. The only other option he had was speaking to his father, and he knew the man wouldn't answer anything. Sayaka put a hand on his shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"Something's wrong isn't it? I can see it on your face." she said firmly.

"No...nothing is wrong...or rather, I know not what is wrong. What I am certain of is that something fishy is going on in the academy, and I need to know what." he said firmly.

"Maybe you are putting to much into it Daisuke...just loosen up alright? Let's head up to the music room and start our last minute rehearsals. You can use my bathroom to change alright?" she asked. He nodded, taking the suit from her hand.

xxx

The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The concert was set to begin at eight, and it was only around six thirty. Daisuke had been mingling with the crowd, a frown on his face. He just didn't feel up to anything, but he had promised himself and everyone he would partake in the concert and he would. He had greeted a few people already, including his sisters and his mother Maria who had shown up for the show. Megan wasn't about to miss meeting Sayaka in person.

As he walked around, he started loosing himself in thought. The conversation he had heard earlier that day was still plaguing his mind. He felt someone take his hand, pulling him to a stop. He locked eyes with Hiyoko, who had a firm look on her face, her golden eyes filled with worry.

"What's up with you? You had a list of pranks you wanted to do and you just gave up?" she hissed. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not up for it right now babe, maybe later." he replied, about to leave.

"There is no later...dammit April Fools is today, we can't do them tomorrow!" she cried.

"I know, but I can't get that shit out of my mind...it keeps replaying over and over...I asked some of the Reserve Course staff about Hajime and they all said the same thing. He dropped out in December without saying anything to anyone! Not even Chisa knows about him."

"While it is a cause for concern, I'm sure Hajime is fine...now let's enjoy ourselves before it's show time." the girl said, pulling him toward the food stands.

"Ah, there you are!"

The two of them stopped, hearing the familiar voice. Hiyoko shivered, her eyes wide as saucers as she turned around, facing none other than her mother, along with her grandmother. Both women were dressed in similar kimonos, making them stand out quite a bit from the others around them. The Traditional Dancer grit her teeth, pulling Daisuke along.

"Let's go, right now." she said.

"Hold on there Hiyoko...where do you think you are going?" Shizuka snapped angrily.

"I have nothing to say to the two of you. I thought I told you I want nothing with either of you." she snapped angrily.

"Sweetheart, you can't disown yourself...that is a decision we must speak about as a family...without this slug near us." Akeno said.

"Hija de la gran puta, me cago en tu madre!" _(You Son of a bitch, I shit on your mother!)_ Daisuke shouted in anger, his hand clenched tightly.

"Daisuke, please...let's just go." Hiyoko said firmly. He gave her a nod, pulling her away.

"You can't leave Hiyoko...we've brought him here!" her mother said, causing the two to stop.

Appearing next to the two was a tall young man, dressed in a formal business suit. It was navy blue in color, and with black slacks. He wore polished leather shoes, and a bright crimson tie. He wore a pair of thin glasses, bright green eyes looking at the two of them. His brown hair was slicked back with gel, making him look more professional. He bowed formally, holding his hand out.

"Miss Saionji, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance...you're mother and grandmother have told me quite a lot about you. My name is Susano Morita." he said firmly.

"Morita?" Daisuke cried, eyes widening.

"Indeed, my father was found dead on this very campus...I belong to class 73 of Hope's Peak Academy, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." he said.

"We have...the same title?" Hiyoko said firmly.

"Quite impressive is he not? Better than that mongrel cur you hang onto now. The wedding has been set, three weeks from now you two will be wed, and you will leave this fine institution to take over the family studio." Shizuka said.

"Absolutely not! I am not getting married to anyone, I am fifteen, this bastard is four years older than I am!" She shouted angrily.

"Five, actually." the boy correct.

"Thanks for that asshat, I really don't need to know how much of a goddamn pedophile you are." Daisuke said, crossing his arms angrily.

"Silence you, this is not a matter that concerns you. Now run along before I call the authorities!" Shizuka said, a smirk on her face.

"Ay no me jodas, tu cres que la policia me arrestaran a mi? Mamen me el bicho!" _(Oh fuck, you think the cops will arrest me? You can suck my dick!)_ Daisuke cried out.

"See? How can we be comfortable with a man who don't speak Japanese? You need a strong Japanese man by your side. Susano is that man, he holds the same experience with Traditional dancing as you...it is a fine match." Akeno said.

"You don't understand! I don't love him like I love Daisuke, like I love Sonia...there is no love in an arranged marriage. All there is what you want, you don't care about me! All you care about is a goddamn name! Not anymore, if you care about the name so much then you can shove it!" Hiyoko shouted angrily. By now a crowed had gathered, listening to them argue. Sonia made her way through the crowd, holding a cup of soda in her hand.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Hiyoko's mother and grandmother are trying to wed her to this rapist." Daisuke said firmly. Sonia's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You can't do that! Arranged marriages are immoral...not only are they against most beliefs, but they go against the one thing that makes marriage beautiful. True love! You can't take that away from her!" Sonia cried angrily. Shizuka rose her hand, slapping the princess across the face, anger in her eyes.

"Silence broad, you don't speak to me like that." she said.

"And you shall not lay a hand on the daughter of Diana and Arthur Nevermind, King and Queen of Novoselic! Strike me again and witness my full power as the Ultimate Princess!" the blonde cried back, seething with anger.

"You have no power here." Akeno said firmly.

"Are you fucking shitting me? You did not just rip off a movie!" Daisuke cried, glaring at the woman.

"Just stop, please! Sonia, Daisuke stop arguing...let's face it..no matter what we do they'll never leave us alone. You two should be happy with each other, and leave me out of it." Hiyoko said firmly, earning surprised looks from the two.

"Absolutely not! I may not like girls, but I love you! I've grown fond of you Hiyoko and I can't let my feelings end here."

"I agree with Sonia, we've gone to far. You jump I jump remember?" he asked, earning a teary smile from the girl. His eyes widened in shock, a smirk on his face. He dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Calling in a favor...ah yes...is this the Don?"

" _It's been quite awhile Daisuke Del Rio, how are my children?"_ the man asked. Daisuke chuckled, smiling a bit.

"They're doing fine sir...we've become close friends."

" _Good, what is the reason for this call? Have you finally figured out what you want?"_

"Indeed I have." he said, walking a few feet away from the two girls, who were clutching each other tightly. He said something quietly into his phone, nodding a few times. After a second or two, he closed his phone, turning back to face the women.

"Well...I certainly didn't want to do this, not now at least...but it seems I've been driven into a corner, as it were. Sonia, Hiyoko...join me on stage would you?" he asked, gesturing to the stage where the big concert would be held.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Akeno shouted, following after her daughter.

Daisuke pushed her and Sonia in front of himself, so the two women wouldn't reach Hiyoko. The guards barred entrance to the stage, save for the Ultimate Students who instantly got onto it. They waited in silence for a few minutes, everyone wondering what was going on. Fuyuhiko finally appeared on stage, handing Daisuke a black case.

"What's this about man? One of my dad's men handed me this, said it was for you." Fuyuhiko said.

"Let's just say, I finally found what I wanted, so I cashed in my rain check." he said. The boy understood what he meant, shrugging it off. He walked over to the microphone, tapping it a few times.

"Hello everyone, students of Hope's Peak, faculty, guests...I would like to say welcome, to the April Fools day concert!" he cried, earning applause from everyone.

"This is the part where I tell you that this concert has been canceled, it as all an elaborate scheme planned by me, Sayaka, Leon and Ibuki." he continued, causing everyone to shout angrily. He held his laughter back, shaking his head.

"Come on, that was too easy guys...not this concert is legit, and I'm about to start it a little early, but before I do...there is something I would like to say." he said firmly.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked quietly, earning a smile from him.

"Just trust me okay?" he said softly, earning a sigh from the girl. He took Hiyoko's hand, pulling her closer to himself, the girl still very confused. Her mother and grandmother were still trying to get past the guard, to no avail.

"Well here it is, Hiyoko is being forced into a marriage she doesn't want...all because of her family name. I understand wanting stability for your child, but forcing them into something isn't a good idea. I would know, all my life my father wanted me to be something I'm not. And I am not letting her be with someone she doesn't love, and will not love. I'll stop that from happening, no matter the cost." he said, taking a hold of Hiyoko's hand. She had remained silent, watching him closely.

Daisuke took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had written stuff like this hundreds of times before, hell even in his latest novel he had written this down. He always thought of ways for this to go down, to make it outstanding, and memorable...but in the end, he just couldn't think of anything. So he just followed his gut, dropping down to his knee. Hiyoko backed away when he pulled the velvet box from his pocket, opening it with his thumb.

"Hiyoko Saionji, will you marry me?" he asked firmly. The entire crowd gasped, even Sonia was shocked, unable to process what was going on. The blonde girl shook a bit, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Is this for real? This isn't some joke is it?" she asked.

"Of course it isn't...I love you, and I know we've only been together a short time, but I know you are the one for me. My wife, and I'm sure Sonia agrees too." he said, glancing at the princess, who gave them a smile.

"You two are meant to be wed, and I shall be the one to do it. Under the flag of my country, I shall marry you in holy matrimony...but you owe me." she said, becoming a bit firm at the end.

Hiyoko finally gave the boy a nod, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a beautiful band, made out of sterling silver. There was a bright blue sapphire set in the center of it, rather than a diamond. Daisuke felt that diamonds were too cliché, and wanted to give her something meaningful. The band had smaller diamonds around it, making it glitter brightly. Daisuke stood up, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. Everyone started clapping, cheering loudly for the couple.

"You can't do this to us Hiyoko! If you marry that boy, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Fuck you, I can do whatever I want with my life. My daddy already agreed to me marrying the man that I love. Even if you deny it, he will win every time. So from now on, you refer to me as Hiyoko Del Rio, and if you can't, there's the gate, don't let it hit you where the good lord split you!" she cried, giving her a smirk.

"Let us go Akeno, that girl is too far gone...that half breed has poisoned her mind, body and soul." Shizuka said.

"Fine then, we shall go mother. Hiyoko, you may come home to get your stuff when you are available to. We want nothing to do with you, so don't you dare get close to our studio. We also want the fan back." Akeno said. Hiyoko smirked, tossing the woman a purple case, which she easily cought.

"Choke on it." she said with a hiss. The two women walked off, earning loud boos from the crowd. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Hiyoko, pulling Sonia in for a kiss.

"Hope you aren't jealous babe, but I can only marry one of you." he said.

"It's alright, if it means Hiyoko is free, then I'll be fine with being your mistress." she said, giving him a smile.

"Maybe we can get you a mistress ring or something." Hiyoko said, giving her a grin. Sayaka came up on stage a microphone in her hand.

"Well, this was certainly a surprise, congratulations to you two for your engagement, you better invite me to the wedding!" she said jokingly.

"Duh, you'll be one of my bridesmaids."

"Kazuichi, you better get yourself a fancy suit dude, cuz you're my best man. Fuyuhiko, Nekumaru, Ryouta, Tanaka, hell even Nagito if he shows up, will be my Groomsmen."

"How about we discuss this later eh? It's almost eight o'clock, and it's time for us to kick this show off. After all that's what the people came here for." Sayaka said, earning a nod from Daisuke. He hugged his girls tightly, both of them walking off stage. Leon and Ibuki took the stage, followed by Otoki who took her spot at her laptop, already setting everything up.

"Alright then, Sayaka start us off would you?" Daisuke said, grabbing a hold of the Rickenbacker bass guitar on the stage. The idol nodded, waiting for her sister Yukki to take the other microphone, as she had agreed to do vocals for the night.

"Let's start things off with a classic then, this is one is from my first album, you all know it as Paper Hearts...start me off boys!" she cried. Daisuke was about to start things off, when he strummed the strings, all of them snapping instantly, a dull sound drifting through the speakers. A familiar laugh filled his head, and he grit his teeth in anger.

"Hiyoko!"


	36. Road Trip

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 36 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **This will be the first chapter of the small beach mini arc that I will be working on. This arc will be around two or three chapters, maybe four depending on How I'm feeling. I'll only be covering a few events here and there but not a day to day event list. I am rather focused on the endgame of this story, so I just want to hurry and get to it, but I want to take my time developing everything as well as I can.**

 **This part of the story is of course the obligatory Beach arc, where the cast enjoys themselves at the beach, has some fun, play some fucked up games, get a bit tipsy and maybe score a little. I will be sure to include as many of the stereotypical stuff, like the Kings Game, maybe another round of Truth or Dare, some beach stuff, maybe even some kinky stuff if I'm up for it. But this is just a set up for the beginning of the end for the story. After this arc, we will begin going downhill toward inevitable despair, so I want to milk these days as much as I can as we begin to transition from Hope to Despair, or as Nagito would say, Kibou to Zetsubou...I should add more Kibou in there, but eh...who cares.**

 **So for now, enjoy this chapter as it does contain some funny situations. Also, there are references in this chapter to another popular video game series, and even a movie, so if you can guess them correctly, you will get a shoutout next chapter!**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 36 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **I wasn't going to do this, but the Song of the Day for today will be Hope Blooms, which is sung by Megumi Ota, the Japanese voice for Nagito Komaeda. This song is so fucking good, it is perfect and it truly does feel like Nagito is singing it. I understand about half of the lyrics, but you can tell that it is a Nagito Komaeda song just from how much emotion is put into it. Kibou is also said a lot, so it definitely suits his character...do give it a listen. This song is actually the ending to The End of Hope's Peak Academy Zetsubou-Hen, so you have heard it before. Just listen to the full version this time around.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 36

Road Trip

It had been over a month since Daisuke and Hiyoko's engagement, and the two couldn't be any happier. They had started discussing wedding plans already, but both had decided to hold off until after their graduation to get married. This was also in case they fell out of love with each other in the future. Of course both assured that wouldn't be the case. Sonia had been very happy for them as well, and had made arrangements to plan something in Novoselic as soon as they all graduated. The Ultimate Story Teller had gotten the Princess a silver locket, so she wouldn't be left out. She had been very grateful, and had showed her appreciation in a very sexy way.

It had been a few days after Class 75's graduation, ending the semester for the entire school. Most if not all the students had left for their summer vacations, the only ones sticking around being students who couldn't remotely go home or didn't live nearby. The academy was empty, but the faculty was as active as normal, something that made Daisuke rather worried. He had been keeping eyes and ears everywhere around the school, in case he heard information about the Hope Cultivation Program, sadly everyone was tight lipped. He had seen someone heading into an elevator that was hidden on the first floor. It was blocked by a pair of crimson double doors, but access was restrained to certain individuals. There was nothing he could do about it, nor could he get access to it, so he decided not to worry about it.

It was May 17, a beautiful sunny day, and it was rather early, around seven in the morning. Daisuke himself had been packing some clothes for their summer trip to the beach house. While they had received tickets for the nearby amusement park good for a week, they had all decided to stay for the entire summer. After all, it was a beach house that wasn't going to be used by the owner at all. They might as well take the chance.

He set down his duffle bag, grabbing all of his other necessities, shoving them into his messenger bag. He made sure his book was safely inside, along with his personal copy of Distrust. He placed his chargers and other things inside, having already packed his gaming system into his duffle bag. Chiaki had already decided to bring her own systems for them to use while they were there. It was going to be a fun time.

Sonia finally left the bathroom, after a few minutes of preparation. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing a white bikini top, with bright green markings on it. She wore a pair of dark green shorts and some high heel wedges. She checked over her bags for a few seconds, grabbing her sunglasses from her bed, along with her sun hat.

"You look ready for the beach." Daisuke said, eyeing his girlfriend hungrily. She smirked, spinning around.

"Do you like it? I picked it out just for you." she said, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes.

"I love anything you wear sweetheart." he said. He grabbed his button down plaid shirt and put it on, buttoning it up half way. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, shoving his phone in the pocket of his shorts, along with his keys.

"It took me forever to get that sunscreen on me, but we should be fine until we get to the beach. How are we getting there again?" Sonia asked.

"I'm borrowing Sayaka's tour bus and driving us all the way to the beach. We'll be leaving Tokyo entirely, since this place is in Yokosuka so it'll be a long drive. We're planning on stocking up while on the road so we don't have to buy stuff there." he replied, grabbing the bus keys from the top of his dresser.

"I forgot you got Sayaka to give us use of her bus...wait isn't she coming along?"

"With Hisashi and Kotoko as well, figured we could include them in our little trip. Chisa showed me pictures of this place, she called it a beach house, but it's more like a fucking mansion. It's big enough for all of us and few others as well...this Munakata guy must be fucking loaded." he said, a grin on his face.

"I've read so much about Yokosuka. Do you think we could visit the museum while we're there? Oh and the Naval Base?" she asked, a puppy look on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's on the schedule. We have one month of vacation time, so let's enjoy it alright? We have to be back here by July 4th in order to make it back before school starts." he said, grabbing a hold of his duffle bag.

He placed it on top of her suitcase, grabbing a hold of the handle. He was at least glad it had wheels on it. He walked toward the door, throwing the door open, just in time to see Hiyoko and Mikan leave their room.

"Oh hey, you guys all set?" Hiyoko asked, earning nods from the two.

"Mhmm, just about...we just gotta head to the bus and kick off our adventure." he said, glancing at the girl.

She was wearing a pale yellow bikini, hidden under a white tee shirt, though he could see the straps of it. She was wearing a loose white skirt and a pair of yellow sandals. She had a big pair of white sunglasses on her face, shielding her eyes entirely.

Mikan however was dressed rather differently. While she still had her bandages on, she hadn't been wearing anything, aside from her swimsuit, a crimson bikini, which was rather tight on her. She had a matching bikini bottom, hidden behind a see through wrap, which had bright hibiscus flowers printed on it. She like Hiyoko was wearing a pair of sandals. She had a large violet suitcase in her hands, along with a white medical bag.

"Both of you look nice." he said.

"Thank you Daisuke, you don't have to be so nice to me though." Mikan said bashfully.

"Yes I do, you look cute in that bikini. Let's head out, the others are already packing the bus up." he said, walking toward the stairs.

"Sweetheart, do you know how to drive a bus?" Sonia cried.

"Of course, it's like driving a really big Pinto." he replied, walking down the stairs.

They said their goodbyes to a few of their friends, before heading toward the front entrance of the academy. It would be a month and a few weeks before they would be seeing the academy once more. They cut across the east part of the campus, heading toward the parking lot where the Coach bus had been parked.

Sayaka had been nice enough to let them use one of her buses. She had a larger one for when she did tours all over Japan, but that one had her face and name on it, and she didn't want people to bother them while they were on vacation. The bus was parked near the back of the academy, and it was a bright silver color, with large tinted glass windows. It was 45 feet long and 102 inches wide. It had twelve beds, along with twelve additional seats, enough for all of them, though some would have to share beds. It had a fully functioning kitchen, bathroom, television and anything else six pop stars could need while on the road.

Nekumaru was standing on the side of it with a few of their friends, packing all of their luggage into the storage compartment. He was wearing nothing but his running pants, and a pair of wooden sandals. Kazuichi was standing next to him, a few oil marks on his hands. He was wearing his normal jump suit, and had a wrench in his hands. They looked up, greeting them all.

"What's up guys? Can't fit everything in?" Daisuke teased, placing his and Sonia's luggage into the empty space. He did the same with Mikan and Hiyoko's things, though the nurse kept a hold of her medical bag.

"Nah, we're just doing some checks. Figured I would take a look at the engine, change the oil, all that stuff. Everyone else is already inside, including Sayaka, Hisashi, Kotoko and surprisingly enough, Makoto." Kazuichi said.

"M-Makoto is here too?" Mikan said nervously. Upon confirmation from the Ultimate Mechanic, the nurse girl ran into the bus, wanting to be with her boyfriend.

"Boy, I feel bad for Makoto...she's the loving girlfriend, apparently." Hiyoko said.

"She has a plushie of him too. It's so cute...maybe I could get Keiko to make me one of Daisuke." Sonia said, earning a cringe look from Daisuke.

"No...that's creepy, and I don't want you having a voodoo doll of me." the boy said. The real possibility of Keiko making a voodoo doll was enough for him to refuse the idea. Nekumaru closed the storage compartment, while Kazuichi did a final check on the engine.

"How long will this trip actually take?" Nekumaru asked curiously.

"Seven hours at most, we gotta get out of Tokyo first...we'll be passing through Kawasaki so I want us to stock up on food and stuff there. I got enough money for a full list of groceries. Enough for 20 for the next week and a half."

"Alright, we'll hit up Junes then, I remember there being one in Kawasaki...my father was actually called there once to fix some AC units." Kazuichi said, closing the engine door. He wiped the oil off his hands, shoving the rag into his pocket.

"Okay then, I'll just set the GPS to Kawasaki's Junes and we'll stock up there. Maybe we could take a little road trip and see some hot spots or something, we'll be near Mount Fuji." Daisuke said.

"That sounds wonderful...we don't have to head to the beach house right away, I'll talk to the others and see what they think." Sonia said.

The four of them climbed into the bus, closing the door up tight. Daisuke got into the driver's seat, while Kazuichi took the passenger seat. There was a wall behind them, blocking out the living area from the driver's area. The bus had a door in the middle of it, giving the two teens a good look at the rest of the bus. It was really luxurious, with leather couches, flat screen television, granite counter tops, a wide sink and stove, microwave and a full size refrigerator. At the very back of the bus was a large bedroom, which was Sayaka's personal bed, as she was the owner of the bus. Daisuke took a deep breath, slipping the key in the ignition.

"Dude, are you sure you can drive this bus?" Kazuichi asked, his feet on the dashboard. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now get your fucking feet of the dash." he said, twisting the key.

The bus roared to life, shaking a bit as it did so. He put his seat belt on, checking everything over. Sayaka had told her driver to top the thing off, so they wouldn't have to worry about gas for awhile. He turned on the radio and the air conditioning, causing the two boys to sigh with relief, as it had been rather hot. Daisuke grabbed the radio, holding the side button.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking...uh the time is currently seven forty-five am in beautiful Hope's Peak Academy. The temperature is 75 degrees, with shining skies. Who's ready for this trip to start?" he said, shouting the end. Everyone in the back shouted loudly, clapping and cheering. Kazuichi snagged the radio from Daisuke, holding it close to his mouth.

"Well then, let's get this started. Take us Daisuke, to the great beyond!" he said loudly, hanging the radio up as they all cheered again. Daisuke shifted into gear and started driving, heading out of parking lot. He waited for all of the traffic to go through before getting onto the street.

"This is gonna be a long trip, but it'll so be worth it!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

Kazuichi high fived him, leaning back in his seat and putting his glasses on. He turned the GPS on, planning their route to Kawasaki. It wasn't long until one of their friends brought out their Ehome and started playing some music. Daisuke honked the horn loudly, whooping for joy as the trip was finally underway.

"Wonder how Nagito is doing, he didn't pick up his phone and he wasn't home either." Kazuichi said, a frown on his face.

"Knowing him, he's probably in some tropical paradise." Daisuke said, a smirk on his face.

xxx

Nagito groaned in pain, clutching his head as he looked around him. The first thing he noticed was the fact that his parents, who were sitting next to him on the plane, were gone. The next thing he noticed was that literally anyone and everyone on said plane, was dead. The front half of the fuselage had come to a rest, slightly tilted upward, while the back half of it had sunk into the sand. The sound of the jet turbines filled his mind for a few seconds, as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. He struggled with it for a few seconds, before the mechanism popped off the sides of the seat.

"My luck is quite amazing, the sole survivor of a plane crash? But, what a shame...the lights of hope within these travelers blinked out before they started shining." he muttered sadly. He looked around for any sign of his parents, but their seats had been completely ripped out. Looking up, he saw the bright shining sun above him, a huge hole in the ceiling of the plane.

"My you rest in peace mom and dad. My luck has destroyed your hopes for the future, for that I am sorry." he said, bowing his head a bit. He walked over to the door, trying to pry it open, but he was unsuccessful. The cupboard above him suddenly opened, and a leather bag fell out.

Inside the bag was something he hadn't been expecting. A Glock 17, along with a case of ammunition and spare magazines. There was also a police badge, and an identification that belonged to an Air Marshal. There was a satellite telephone, a flare gun and a few other things for survival. One thing that surprised him was the copy of Distrust that was tucked into the bag. He pulled it out, seeing his friend Daisuke's picture on the book. He smiled a bit, placing the book back into the bag, making a mental note to read it when he could. He grabbed the gun from the bag, looking at it closely. He rested his finger on the trigger, the gun going off much to his surprise. The bullet ricochet off the walls, striking several walls before hitting the emergency door, which flew open with a bang.

"It seems my luck hasn't run out yet." he said happily, grabbing the bag from the floor. He put the safety on and walked over to the door, sliding down the slide.

He turned around, looking at the destroyed air craft, a Boeing 747, which was bound back to Japan. Apparently they had hit a wave of turbulence and the plane had fallen onto a deserted island. He looked around, finding nothing but sand. The sound of water filled his ears, and he looked around, spotting an oasis not far from where he was. He smiled, heading toward it. It wasn't his idea of a summer vacation, but perhaps he would stay here for a bit. After all, he had high hopes for his little island.

xxx

Daisuke yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat back in his seat. As it turned out, getting out of Tokyo on a weekday had been much harder than he first thought. He had been able to get out of the central city rather easy, but all of the roads out of Tokyo itself were blocked with traffic. He had only moved a few feet in the last ten minutes and it was starting to get to him. He was starting to get some serious road rage, and if anyone did something stupid, he would lash them out. Spanish people were known for having Latin Meltdowns, and they were common on the road. He glanced at all of his mirrors, making sure to keep an eye on the drivers behind him, last thing he wanted was for one of them to slam into him.

"Fucking Christ, are we moving or what?" Hiyoko snapped, sticking her head into the drivers area. Daisuke glared at her through the mirror.

"We're stuck in morning traffic Hiyoko, so no we aren't fucking moving any time soon. And if you ask me again, I swear to god I'm spanking your ass until it turns red!" he snapped back.

"Whoa, you okay man?" Kazuichi said, tipping his sunhat back. The boy had taken a shower earlier, having changed out of his jumpsuit for a more summery outfit.

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with traffic." he said, clutching the wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart, I shouldn't keep bugging you." Hiyoko said, sitting between the two seats, next to the front console.

"You aren't bugging me, it's just...I was hoping to see open road soon...not fucking cars up the ass." he said. Thankfully he got a lucky break and finally started moving.

"Dude, I just found an alternate route, take the next exit." Kazuichi said, glancing up from the GPS.

"You sure about that? I don't wanna get us lost." he said.

"Trust me, I'm the navigator...just follow the route I set and we'll get out of this damn traffic. We'll be taking 357 south." he said.

"That'll take us all the way to Yokohama, we're trying to get to Kawasaki so he could go to Junes." Daisuke said.

"Yeah I know, but we can get off and head up 132 to get to the Kawasaki Prefecture."

"Ugh you idiots, just take the Metro Expressway K1, that will take us right through Kawasaki, the turn is coming up." Hiyoko said, pointing to the signs.

"That'll take too long though, we might get stuck in traffic." Kazuichi said.

"Fuck it, we can't afford going the other way, we'll just take the K1 for now." Daisuke said, flicking the turn signals on. He practically floored it when they were clear of cars, turning toward the exit.

It wasn't long before they were once again on open road, thankfully without traffic. Daisuke sighed in relief, relaxing a bit as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Alright, I'll give you some points Hiyoko, that was a good call." Kazuichi said.

"It always is." she said, her focus on her 3ds. The pink haired boy however had his focus on her engagement ring, which was glittering brightly in the light. He glanced away, taking a sip from the soda he had brought with him.

"Bro, I still can't believe you two are getting hitched. It's so surreal." he said.

"I know...I wasn't expecting having a fiancee this early in life...guess I got lucky. We're happy, so that's what matters." Daisuke said, a smile on his face.

"You're just jealous that you can't kneel for Takane yet." Hiyoko said, a smirk on her face.

"Fuck you...I can kneel for her if I want too!" the boy cried.

"Right, but when the time is right you'll need a ring, which sadly you don't have...besides it's too early for you two. Bet you aren't even getting head yet." the girl said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well of course! We've only been dating for four months...you guys have been dating much longer than us."

"Well yeah, but me and Sonia have been dating only a couple months less than me and Hiyoko. I would have married both of them if I could...but I can't...the fact of the matter is, when the two of you are ready for that step, then just...go for it." the Story Teller said with a shrug. He jerked the wheel to the right a bit as another motorist cut in front of him. He opened his window, sticking his head out of it.

"Who taught you how to drive Jackass? You fucking piece of shit!" he shouted, honking the horn loudly.

"There it is...I was waiting for the road rage to start." Hiyoko said.

"He's in his right though, that prick almost hit us." Kazuichi snapped angrily. Daisuke stuck his hand out of the window, holding his middle finger up. He quickly pulled it in when he saw some Troopers on the road. He settled into his seat, once again driving normally.

"Sweetheart, you might want to head back, in case we get pulled over." he said. She frowned, giving him a nod. She kissed his cheek, heading back with the others, the sounds of laughter could be heard.

"Chiaki brought Cards Against Humanity with her, that explains the laughter." Daisuke said, replying Kazuichi's silent question.

"Hey man, I got another question...man to man...are you and the girls...you know...in _that_ stage of the relationship." he asked. Daisuke blushed a bit, giving him a nod.

"Mhmm...we crossed that line weeks ago." he said.

"With both of them?" he asked.

"You aren't still in love with Sonia are you?" Daisuke asked, earning a head shake from the boy.

"No...I got over her when I got with Takane. It's just...how do you move onto that stage?" he asked curiously. Daisuke sighed, he really didn't want to give sex advice while his friends were in the other room...but he had to follow the Guy Code. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, setting his eyes back to the road.

"Listen man, that's all up to your girl. If she's up for it, and I mean really up for it, then you go right ahead. Don't ever force her into something she's uncomfortable for. Unless it's the day after her period ends, or she's mad horny, then don't do anything. It's her choice after all." he said firmly.

"That's a surprisingly mature reply. I was expecting you to say, hell man, go for it, or something like that."

"Pfft, who the hell do you think I am? I love my girls dearly. I wouldn't put them in anything they wouldn't want to do." he replied.

"You three a perfect for each other...I'm glad we met man, I think I would have pinned after Sonia until graduation, probably left bitter after failing. I probably wouldn't have met Takane either." he said.

"I'm happy we met too, we have Chisa to thank for that...she might be crazy, but she's like a big sister." he replied.

"A fucking crazy big sister, that makes all of her siblings eat shit." he said, shuddering a bit. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of the eating contest. But Daisuke shook it off, his focus on the road ahead of him.

After a couple more hours, they had left Tokyo behind, and were slowly but surely entering Kawasaki. The city was different than Tokyo of course, there was less hustle and bustle, but it was still a pretty big place. Following the directions on the GPS, Daisuke carefully drove through the streets of the foreign city, until he reached the place they were heading too.

Junes, or as he liked to call it, Japanese Wal-Mart. It was a large store that also doubled as a sort of mall. It had a rooftop cafeteria, with various food stands and other places where fresh food was served daily. The bottom floor served as the grocery store and general merchandise area. The entire front half of the store, and to the immediate left, was filled with grocery items, while the rest of the large and spacious first floor was filled with clothes, medicine, pet needs, housewares, toys, electronics, you name it, it was there. The second floor contained the gardening section, as well as the outdoor patio stuff and some outlet stores that ran under the Junes name brand. The sports shop was also there, selling things that the general store on the first floor didn't stock. If you wanted a canoe, that was the place to get it.

Daisuke carefully maneuvered to a mostly unused area of the superstore, and found himself a parking spot next to the west entrance of the store. He turned the engine off, sighing with relief as he stood up from his seat. He popped his back, moaning a bit.

"Four goddamn hours, and two of them were us in traffic...fucking bullshit." he said, opening the door. Before Kazuichi could get out, Kotoko raced past, jumping into Daisuke's arms, the boy almost stumbling back.

"Freedom!" she cried.

"Jesus, did you grow or did I get weaker?" he asked, struggling to hold her up. She giggled, jumping out of his arms.

"Don't be a meanie Mr. Daisuke, or I'll have Hisashi beat you up!" she cried. It had been the first time in awhile since he had seen Kotoko smiling so brightly. She had her hair down, surprisingly enough. She was wearing a light pink halter top, with a matching skirt and some shoes, very fitting for the hot climate.

"Hey kid, mind no barreling into me next time you feel the need to run outta here?" Kazuichi said, rubbing his chest a bit.

"Wussie!"

"Wha...Dais control her, she just called me a wussie!" the boy cried.

"Dude she's eleven, you ever try to control an eleven year old girl who looks like she drank crack water?" he asked.

"Yo Dais, me and Sayaka are going to stay here with Chiaki, Fuyuhiko and Peko. Mind keeping an eye on Kotoko for awhile?" Hisashi asked, earning a nod from the black haired boy.

"Yeah sure, as long as she behaves herself...we're here for groceries and other stuff we need, not for toys and candy." He said firmly.

"Aw, you're no fun!" she cried, looking away in a huff.

"Worry not! Ibuki will take care of her!" The Ultimate Musician cried, taking a hold of Kotoko's hand.

"We'll be back soon, keep a weather eye out!" Daisuke said, waving to those who remained behind, while the others headed toward the store entrance.

Walking inside, they all sighed with relief, the air conditioning was cranked, making them quite happy. Daisuke grabbed the first cart, followed by Mahiru.

"Alright then, let the search commence!" the boy cried, heading toward the grocery half of the store.

"I'm checking housewares really quick, I'm in need of a new drill." Kazuichi said, taking off by himself.

"Wait up, I'll go with you!" Takane cried, following after her boyfriend.

"Ibuki will get the beach stuff, come on Kotoko, I'll race ya!" she said, giving the pink haired girl a wink. The took off a second later, causing a few people to jolt to the side.

"Hey, goddamn it, Sonia will you keep an eye on them?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from her.

"I will do my utmost best to keep them in line." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She smirked as she walked away.

" _Yes! I can finally get myself an inflatable dolphin!"_

Daisuke had turned around, only to find Mahiru and Hiyoko with him. Everyone else had taken off, no idea where. He sighed, pinching his eyes as he continued onward.

"I hope those idiots don't do anything to piss the staff off." Mahiru said, looking at some of the pictures she had taken while on the road.

"I doubt anyone will do anything. I bet Mikan and Makoto are at the pharmacy, knowing her she's already sniffing the alcohol." Hiyoko said, a frown on her face.

"So, what's on the list? Any fresh fruits and stuff?" Mahiru asked curiously.

"Yeah, just grab whatever catches your eye, except cauliflower...I am deathly allergic to that shit." he said, shivering a bit.

"Did Teruteru want anything in specific? He's the one cooking this shit!" Hiyoko said.

"Nope, he said he would take care of the meats and asked us to grab the vegetables and stuff. I'm assuming he knows what he's doing." Daisuke said with a shrug. He grabbed a few bags of potatoes, along with some packs of carrots and onions.

"Sonia was talking about heading to Mount Fuji on this trip, but it's a bit far from here. We all suggested we visit it another time, maybe next year." Mahiru said.

"I guess that's fine, we can always go on road trip at a later date...I'm already having fun." Daisuke said.

"Hey Dais, catch!" Hiyoko cried, throwing a ripe tomato at the boy. He let out a yelp as he reached for the delicate fruit before it hit the ground. He glared at her, shoving it in a bag.

"Don't throw this shit, jeez." he said, grabbing a few more, placing them in the cart.

Hiyoko looked around for a few seconds, grabbing a large tomato from the top of the stack. She waited until Daisuke and Mahiru were distracted and threw it as hard as she could over the shelving units. She heard a scream four or five aisles down, making her laugh. While Daisuke and Mahiru weren't paying attention, she grabbed a bunch of other things, placing them underneath the stuff already in the cart. She would always turn back to her handheld, pretending to be paying attention to it. They didn't even notice.

xxx

"Come on Old man, you can do another rep!" Akane cried, sitting on the shelf above. Nekumaru had been laying on a weight lifting bench, having placed several weights on the bar. He had been benching them for a few minutes now, his muscles bulging with every pump.

"Nekumaru Nidai!" the man shouted, slamming the bar back into place. Akane clapped her hands loudly, a grin on her face. She grabbed an apple from behind her back, taking a bit from it.

"Nice job man, fifteen reps in fifteen minutes, didn't think you could pull it off." she said.

"Never underestimate the Ultimate Team Manager Akane!" the man said, laughing boisterously as he clapped her shoulder, making her swallow hard. She coughed loudly, tapping her chest as she felt the apple go down her throat. She let out a sigh.

"Don't do that, I could have choked!" she cried.

"Sorry, I didn't see you chewing. Hey look at this." the man said, walking over to the sport section.

There was a badminton set on sale, with everything they would need to play. Akane smirked inwardly, reaching for the set. She dumped it into the cart she had found, along with a few rackets and some extra shuttlecocks.

"I haven't played this shit since I was a little girl...it's gonna be fun." she said.

"Indeed it will, we will definitely defeat all of our friends at it!" the Ultimate Team Manager said, a firm look on his face. Akane grabbed a brand new football from the shelf, pulling it out of its packaging. She spin it on her finger for a second, handing it to Nekumaru.

"Hey, no balls you'll grab this foot ball and throw it as hard as you can."

"Are you insane? We're in a store." he said.

"Yeah but it's Junes, they don't give a shit what you do. Did you know there's a strict, no chase policy if you get caught stealing?" she asked.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"My cousin works at a Junes, says it's a shit job. But hey, it pays for her dumb ass hobby." she replied with a shrug.

"What is her hobby?" Nekumaru asked curiously. She took a bite from her apple, pulling the seeds from it.

"Button collecting...yeah it sounds stupid, and it fucking is...but she has millions of little buttons, all of them sitting in a neat little book. She's goddamn weird man." she said, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes...do you still want me to throw this?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, let her rip!" Akane cried, a grin. Nekumaru sighed, cracking his shoulders. He ran forward, throwing the football with all of his strength. It sailed all the way across the store, slamming into a shopping cart, or at least that's what they thought, since it sounded metallic.

"Maybe we should move along." the Ultimate Gymnast said, grabbing a hold of the cart. Nekumaru sighed, shaking his head.

xxx

Kazuichi was impressed with the amount of tools inside Junes. There was an entire section dedicated to power tools. He knew he was there just to get a drill, but he ended up grabbing a few other things. He was still grateful to his friend for the Christmas gift he had given him, but sometimes it was good to have extras. Takane looked a bit bored as she looked around, picking up a monkey wrench from the rack. She tested its weight, humming to herself.

"Uh...any reason why you are testing its weight?" Kazuichi asked, having seen the white haired girl out of the corner of his eye.

"No reason...you never know when zombies will attack." she said with a shrug.

"Zombies?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you know...living dead, love brains?" she asked, setting the wrench back. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I know what a zombie is...but do you know how unlikely that is? I mean there's too much stuff to mess with. It would be hard for some virus to magically turn the human race into brain dead eating machines." he said, placing a small tool set into his basket.

"Well yeah I know...it's just fun to think about. The end of the human race at the hands of a brain altering virus. Few people actually making it out alive, living my any means possible, even if it means killing."

"Takane, you are scaring me." the boy said jokingly, earning a smirk from the girl.

"Oh, like you wouldn't enjoy running around, doing whatever we wanted. Just the two of us." she replied.

"Well ideally, I wouldn't want it to be just the two of us. I would want all of our friends to be in it together...more chances of survival. I dunno what I would do if you ended up getting eaten by a zombie." he said.

"Aw, you really do care for me!" she cried, giving him a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, as he started kissing her back. They both pulled away when something sailed past them at a high velocity. They kept looking down the aisle, seeing it slam into a shopping cart, sending the stuff inside all over the place.

"What the fuck!" the person shouted angrily. Kazuichi cringed inwardly.

"I'm pretty sure I know who did that...let's keep looking around." he said, taking a hold of Takane's hand.

"Dawg, that's fresh tat lady, real talk"

"Why thank you so much!" Takane said, giving the little boy a smile. Kazuichi however wondered why the little boy talked like he was from the ghetto.

Xxx

"Who the fuck just throws a football? I mean look at this!" a man cried angrily, pointing at his cart. The manager of the store, along with some employees were picking the stuff off the floor. The football had pierced right through the cart, lodging itself in between the slats. Daisuke looked at the ball, a frown on his face.

"Nekumaru." he muttered under his breath.

He hurried along, trying not to stare for too long. His cart was filled with several items, including soft drinks, snacks, vegetables, and a few other things. Mahiru's was almost filled to the brim, with things ranging from toiletries to some necessities for grilling.

"Ha! What a loser!" Hiyoko cried loudly, laughing as she passed by the tipped over cart.

"Why don't you say that to my face you bimbo?" the man cried in anger.

"Hey asshole, talk to my girl like that again and I'll knock you on your ass." Daisuke cried in reflex, glancing at the man.

He wasn't much taller than him, most likely around five foot eleven or so. He was wearing a tee shirt, some sweat pants and some worn tennis shoes. He looked like he hadn't been out of his house in weeks.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should control your bitch then, before she gets hit." the man said, waving his fist at him.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared." Hiyoko taunted, causing the man to take a step forward.

"Hiyoko stop it, this isn't worth it. Let's just go." Mahiru said, taking a hold of Hiyoko's arm. Daisuke glared at the man, turning around.

"That's right, you better run, pussies!"

Hiyoko suddenly turned around, throwing a tomato right to the man's face. He fell to the ground stunned from the sudden attack. By the time he regained his bearings, the three teenagers were already gone. He grit his teeth in anger, fuming.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" the manager said. Truthfully he had, but the blonde had done the right thing, that man truly was a loser.

"Hiyoko, you can't throw shit at people. We could get sued, and or kicked out of here." Daisuke said.

"I agree with him, just keep your comments to yourself, or if you must...laugh after we've left the immediate area. Now come on, we have to grab some milk and some other dairy things." Mahiru said.

" _Attention Junes Customers, there's a sale on Dildos and Lube on Aisle 69. Hurry while sales last...everything is 100% free."_

"Goddamn it Ibuki!" Daisuke muttered under his breath. He wanted to go find the musician, but he was currently to busy to actually track them down.

Kotoko giggled as Ibuki hung the PA phone up. They quickly left the area, heading back toward the camping section of the store. Ibuki looked around for a few seconds, grabbing a tent for herself. The pink haired girl looked at her curiously.

"Why do you need a tent?"

"So Ibuki can sleep outside, camping sounds fun doesn't it?" she asked.

"I guess...but I don't want to sleep outside, it reminds me of the time I was locked out of my house in the rain. It was cold and wet, like sushi!" the girl said. Ibuki blinked a few times, shrugging it off.

As they kept walking, they ended up in the toy section of the store. Kotoko's eyes lit up as she saw all of the toys around her. She grabbed a doll from the shelf, hugging it tightly.

"I'm buying this." she said.

"Do you have money?" Ibuki asked curiously, earning a nod from the little girl.

"My daddy gave me money for this trip...I also took big brother Hisashi's credit card!" the girl said, holding the plastic card out for the musician to see.

"You are pretty cool, you know that?" Ibuki said, a grin on her face. Her eyes lit up as she saw another phone, she quietly made her way to it, unhooking it from the base. She dialed the number for the intercom, pressing it to her ear.

"Can I do it Miss Ibuki?" Kotoko asked, earning a shrug from the older girl, who took a hold of the phone.

" _Attention Junes customers...if you go outside right now and see a coach bus, it belongs to Sayaka Maizono. She's signing autographs right now! Hurry hurry!"_

"Dude, you just royally screwed us!" Ibuki cried, taking the phone from the little girl.

"Hehe, I just wanted to make it fun for everyone!" she said.

Ibuki sighed, she loved kids, but sometimes they could be a pain in the ass.

xxx

"Can I get some candy?" Hiyoko asked, earning a sigh from Daisuke.

"For the last time, I said no! I got money budgeted for this trip only. I can't afford to waste my money on frivolous things." the boy replied, placing another case of soda into his cart.

He had gotten five twelve packs of varying flavors, along with three cubes of Pepsi Cherry and Dr. Pepper Cherry for himself. He had been running out of space, so Mahiru volunteered to carry some of the extra drinks. Sayaka had wanted seltzer water, because it helped keep her voice firm during vocal practices, and Fuyuhiko had asked for a specific brand of Coke, which he was having trouble finding. On top of that, his fiancee kept begging him for candy every minute, like a little child at a candy store. He was growing rather pissed.

"Come on, don't be a dickhead, you're totally loaded from the book sales!" she snapped.

"Hiyoko, I am not going to waste money on candy alright? Maybe later kay?" he said, giving her a firm look.

"You are so mean to me...after I graciously gave you my hand in marriage you do this to me? Why can't you buy me a candy bar? It's only two hundred yen. You should at least cater to your pregnant fiancee!" she shouted, grabbing the attention of a few customers.

"Are you fucking serious? Cut the shit!" he hissed, glaring at the blonde. She sneered, turning around, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Woe is me, here I am, three months along and the cravings hit. I thought when you knelt for me it would be forever, that I would get what I wanted. If that's how it's going to be, I will leave you and take our baby with us." she said.

" _What an ass...he should buy her the chocolate!"_

" _Isn't she a little young to be pregnant? Must be arranged or something."_

" _That man is my hero, keep firm man, don't let her get what she wants!"_

" _Shut up Steven!"_

Daisuke groaned angrily, glaring at Hiyoko, who had a pout on her face.

"Fine, grab your goddamn candy bar and shut up." he said. She gave him a peck on the lips and ran off, heading back toward the candy section. He looked up, seeing all of the other customers looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he shouted angrily.

"Man, I can't believe you are having marital problems before the wedding. If it's like this, then I doubt it will last."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mahiru, it means a lot to me." Daisuke said, pushing the already heavy cart toward the checkout.

" _Attention Junes customers...if you go outside right now and see a coach bus, it belongs to Sayaka Maizono. She's signing autographs right now! Hurry hurry!"_

"Fucking shit, I thought Sonia was supposed to be watching them!" he shouted angrily.

xxx

"Look at this cute towel! I am so getting it!" Sonia cried, grabbing another beach towel.

Makoto and Mikan had been following the princess along for awhile now, watching as she loaded it with pool toys. Water guns, pool noodles, inflatables, three inflatable dolphins for some reason or another, bug spray, sun tanning lotion, sunscreen, anything you could need at the beach was in that cart. She stopped once more, reaching to a high shelf for a large beach umbrella. She pulled it off the shelf, struggling a bit to hold it.

"Let me help you." Makoto said, reaching for the other end of the box.

"I've got it Makoto, thank you. I'll need you to carry it though, as it is one of three that I'm getting." she said.

"Three? Miss Yukizome said that Mr. Munakata had more at his home...why do we need three?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Why did you grab all of those industrial sized bottles of Hydrogen Peroxide?" the princess countered, earning a huff from the nurse.

"In case we get hurt, or end up needing them...that's why."

"Well there's your answer. Besides I have a light skin tone, I need all the shade I could get. Now, does Junes sell wet suits? It's my first time in one." she said, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not...sure. The last time...I went to Junes...was when my sister...got into...middle school." Makoto replied, trying to balance the three umbrellas in his arms. Mikan took a hold of the other end, relieving some of the weight in his hands.

"Hmm...I suppose we'll have to look, although I feel like I'm forgetting something rather important." she said. It was a second later that a familiar voice was heard through the intercom.

" _Attention Junes customers...if you go outside right now and see a coach bus, it belongs to Sayaka Maizono. She's signing autographs right now! Hurry hurry!"_

"Oh right...I was supposed to keep an eye on Kotoko and Ibuki...damn." she said softly.

xxx

"Are you mad man?" Kazuichi asked, as Daisuke took another turn. It had been an hour and a half since leaving Junes and Daisuke hadn't said a word.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked curiously.

"You...haven't said anything since we left the store...that's why." he said. Daisuke pulled over on the road, putting on the emergency lights while shifting to neutral. He swerved his seat, turning to face the pink haired mechanic.

"I had to wait in fucking line, for twenty fucking minutes, because my fiancee thought it would fucking funny to load the cart with fucking shit we didn't fucking need. Then, Sonia bought more fucking things we didn't fucking need, Kotoko made that fucking announcement through the fucking intercom, hundreds of people gathered outside the fucking bus. On top of that, I was made a fool of by my fiancee inside the fucking store. A lot of people I don't know now think I am a fucker who can't take care of his pregnant fucking girlfriend. Oh and guess what, I almost got into a fucking fight with some asshole, because Nekumaru thought it would be fucking funny to through a fucking football in the fucking store. Now can you see why I'm so fucking angry?" he shouted.

"Fuck yeah." the boy replied. Daisuke groaned, slamming his head against the wheel, setting off the horn.

"You know what, fuck it, I'm not gonna say shit." he said. He shifted back into drive and drove off, once again hitting the road. They were only fifteen minutes away from Munakata's mansion.

"Um...Daisuke?"

He looked into the mirror, seeing Hiyoko and Sonia standing behind him, disappointed looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you." Sonia said, bowing her head.

"What are you talking about? I got a shitload of candy." Hiyoko said, earning an elbow to the ribs from the princess. She clutched her side in pain.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry alright, you want some road head or something?"

"Absolutely not, just sit your ass on that couch and don't say anything. No candy for a week, so fork that shit over." he said.

He held his hand out, while keeping his other hand on the wheel. The girl pouted, handing him the Junes bag filled to the brim with candy, which he put on his lap.

"This isn't fair...don't you love me?" she asked, giving him a puppy look.

"That shit won't work on me...not when I paid for it. If you behave yourself for the rest of the day, I may consider giving it back." he said. She gave him a frown, disappearing into the back.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her...you know how Hiyoko is." Sonia said firmly.

"Yes, but she fucking made an ass out of me in Junes, so no it isn't a harsh punishment at all." He replied.

"I suppose so...I guess I'll just go calm her down for now." she replied, ducking back into the living area. Daisuke smiled, grabbing a chocolate bar for himself.

"And the spoils of war go to the winner." he said, tossing one to Kazuichi who gratefully accepted it.

"Are you alright Hiyoko?" Sonia asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Not really, I messed up...I made Daisuke mad at me."

"He isn't mad, just let him cool off for a bit and he'll be back to normal. I got you something." she said, giving her a grin. She handed her a chocolate bar, making the girl light up.

"Oh Sonia, you're the best!" the girl said, giving her a kiss on the lips. The Ultimate Princess smiled, kissing the girl back.

"Oh yeah, keep kissing." Teruteru said, his nose gushing blood. Peko stood up, turning to face the chef, who instantly became terrified.

"You have nowhere to run Teruteru, so that means I can beat you up." she said, pulling her shinai from its case. The rest of the ride was will filled with violent screams, compliments of the Ultimate Chef.


	37. Beach

**A/N: Did somebody say Risque? Because the end of this chapter certainly borders the term.**

 **That's right, this chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy contains the awesomeness that is the King's Game, so I hope you all enjoy that section, because there's also a surprise for the next chapter. Sadly, that's all you get from me at this point, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow.**

 **So, the last chapter was about the road trip which would leave our lovable 77th Class to Yokosuka, where they will be spending their summer break. Shenanigans were of course unavoidable, and will continue being unavoidable as this little mini arc continues. Now, I know in the future arc I said Daisuke told everyone a Ghost story and then he and Hiyoko scared the piss out of everyone the next morning, but I honestly don't know if I will include that or not, because I don't know what kind of story I should tell them. I was just going to listen to some creepy pasta and maybe quote some of it, like I did with the Russian Sleep Experiment, but honestly I dunno...oh, I just thought...Maybe I'll tell Abandoned by Disney and scare the shit out of them that way...I'm sure Hiyoko could pull it off. Yes, that will be it.**

 **So yes, this chapter is borderline lemon at the end, and I hope you all enjoy it, because yes next chapter will be a lemon, but between who that will be a surprise *wink wink* So look forward to it, and have tissues at the ready in case you're...that type of person. Don't be ashamed, all of us do it...read fanfiction and cry, that's what I meant, not the other thing you sickos...**

 **Anyway, have fun with this chapter, shoutouts go top DatGuy355 for guessing the Speed reference and Linkonpark100 for guessing the Shaun of the Dead reference. Also shoutout to gundam09 for guessing the Persona 4 reference. You all get virtual cookies right out of my virtual cookie jar...so enjoy!**

 **Warning this chapter contains High Impact Sexual Violence, Reader Discretion is advised.**

 **Actually it doesn't, I just thought it would be funny to put that on there, cya later!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 37

Beach

Kyosuke Munakata was once the Ultimate Student Body President. When he graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, he decided to help the academy expand it's already growing network. He had decided to build the first international academy, where students from all over the world could go, without the need to transfer. Anyone with talent would be accepted into Hope's Peak International Academy and they would all build hope together. He had used his talents to amass a great deal of wealth, of course that meant he also had a fancy place to hang his hat when he wanted to take a break.

This was certainly not the place that the twenty students of Hope's Peak Academy, and one student of Hope's Peak Elementary were expecting.

The Munakata estate was a large mansion. It was surrounded by thirteen foot metal fences, with a large iron gate at the front. Once you got into the courtyard, you would follow a road to the front of the estate. It was a beautiful beach house, in a western style. The front was carved out of beautiful white marble, with large parlor windows at the front. There was a large yard off to the side, freshly mowed, with some artistic shrubs. Near the center of the courtyard was a large fountain, made entirely out of granite, which glittered brightly in the sunlight.

The sounds of the ocean could be heard, and seagulls were flying around. The house extended back, it was a large house, which was a beautiful white color, making the house look that much prettier in the bright sun.

Walking around the house, there was a path that lead to the backyard, or rather the back courtyard. There was a large patio, which would lead to a large outdoor heated pool, the waters glittering in the sun. There was a large wooden fence, which blocked off the path toward the private beach. The mansion had a second floor, which housed all of the fancy bedrooms and other places where they would be staying. It would also give everyone a look of the beach when they woke up in the morning. The master bedroom had it's own private deck, along with a private Jacuzzi, apart from the one on the bottom floor next to the pool.

Daisuke, still shocked by the size of the house, walked toward the front doors, slipping the key into the slot. He turned it and threw the doors open, his eyes almost bulging from his skull.

The foyer of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The first thing that people would lay eyes on was the large stairwell that lead upstairs to the second floor. The banister was a beautiful white color, made out of fine wood, the railing was made of iron, with flower designs on it, it was painted black. The marble stairs were polished to a shine. There was a large stained glass window on the second floor, the stairs splitting into the two hallways that contained the bedrooms. To the immediate right was the living room, filled with leather furniture and brand new electronics, while the right would lead toward the outdoor patio.

"This cannot be where we're staying for our vacation." Daisuke said.

"But it is...look at this place, it's absolutely beautiful!" Sonia cried, clasping her hands together.

"I've seen better." Hiyoko said, blowing a bubble with her gum. Where she got it, Daisuke didn't know.

"What are you talking about Hiyoko? This place is amazing, way better than my friend's house...and she loves to buy big places like this." Sayaka said, walking further into the mansion. Nekumaru walked in, thirty bags in his hands, all containing groceries.

"Second trips are for babies!" he cried, as he headed for the kitchen.

"Indeed, I shall use my magic to carry these items toward the kitchen." Tanaka added, pulling a wagon filled with other things. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's unpack everything, once we do we can all decide who gets what room." Daisuke said firmly.

Everyone nodded and went back outside, their focus on unpacking everything they had brought.

It was a long tedious task, especially when loading all of the food into the large refrigerator. However Teruteru and Peko took care of that, while everyone else helped with the luggage. Kotoko had been running around as well, exploring the house while Hisashi and Sayaka brought her things in. A large stack of luggage was now near the door, most of the owners sitting on the floor.

"Man, it feels great to be out of that bus!" Kazuichi said, stretching his arms above his head.

"I agree, my back kinda hurts from driving all the way here." Daisuke said, popping his back.

"So...what about the sleeping situation?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously, before anyone could say anything, Hiyoko spoke, taking the initiative.

"Dibbs on the master bedroom."

"What? Fuck you, I want the master bedroom!" Akane cried out.

"The master bedroom shall belong to the Dark Lord of Ice. He is the most powerful being in this dwelling, so he shall get the master bedroom." Tanaka said firmly.

"No no, the chef should get the master bedroom, after all he is the one cooking." Teruteru added.

"Um...maybe we should.."

"No, I think the master bedroom should go to the one who carried half of this stuff here!" Nekumaru cried, cutting Chiaki off, much to her annoyance.

"How about the driver? Christ my back kills, I deserve that goddamn bed too, especially with everything the Crown Princess of Hell fucking put me through!" Daisuke said, pointing to his fiancee, who just glared at him.

"Guys...maybe we should."

"If I may interject, I believe I should get the master bed. I am a master swordswoman you see, so it makes sense for me to get the master's bed." Peko replied.

"The master bedroom is big enough for all of my anime stuff, so I should get it. You're reasoning is pretty stupid Peko." Ryouta said, earning a wide eyed look from the silver haired girl.

"No! Ibuki says she gets the bedroom!"

"Um hello...I'm trying too."

"No no no, Sayaka should get the master bedroom, she's the pop idol, we got here on her bus after all!" Hisashi said, cutting Chiaki off.

"Please sweetheart, I'm fine sleeping in a small room. I'm trying not to be an idol on this trip alright?" the pop star said, shaking her hands.

"Then Kotoko gets the bed! This is so cool, the last time I slept in a huge bed was when I went to my uncles house. It reminds me of the time we all went to the amusement park and bought cotton candy!" the pink haired girl cried.

"No...we aren't giving the bed to a little girl!" Hiyoko cried, everyone, save for Makoto, Sayaka and Mikan started arguing over the bedroom. Chiaki clenched her hands together, growling in anger. She took a deep breath, covering her ears.

"Everyone shut up!" she shouted, causing everyone to look at her. She was panting a bit, her cheeks tinged red with anger.

"Whoa...what's eating you?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Please...we didn't come here to argue did we? We came to have fun, so we should fight over a dumb bedroom." she said quietly. Daisuke nodded, standing up from the floor.

"Chiaki is right, we're all here to have fun...which is why I invoke my power as the Vice Rep to hold a vote. All those for Chiaki getting the master bedroom?" he asked, holding his hand up, virtually everyone put their hands up.

"All opposed?" he asked again. Only Ibuki rose her hand, feeling a little sheepish. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, since it was unanimous, Chiaki gets the master bedroom...so go on up." he said, moving away from the steps.

"Oh...I couldn't...a large room all to myself?" she asked.

"Mhmm, you are the Class Rep, technically you need to keep us in line, you are the master of our class. It makes sense doesn't it?" he said.

"I suppose it does...alright, thank you everyone." she said, giving them a smile.

"Alright then, everyone else, pick a room and settle into it, if you wanna share, feel free too." Daisuke said, walking over to where his dufflebag was. He grabbed Sonia's suitcase as well, heading toward the stairs.

"Aren't you carrying my stuff too?" Hiyoko asked curiously. He sighed.

"In a minute." he replied, giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled a bit as he continued toward the top of the stairs, going toward the right rather than the left.

"You know, you should be nice and carry his things. He bought all of that candy for you and you made him feel shitty." Kazuichi said, as he walked past with his and Takane's things.

"Fine, I'll carry the rest of our stuff." she said, grabbing a hold of her own suitcase, along with the extra one Sonia had packed for some reason.

"I'm going to inflate my new friend! I wanna hit the pool!" Sonia said, grabbing one of her inflatable dolphins. She grabbed the air pump she bought with it and walked toward the patio, opening the glass door.

"I'll go with you, I'm already changed. Makoto would you mind taking everything to our room?" Mikan asked sweetly, earning a flushed nod from the boy. She walked off, heading toward the patio with Sonia.

"She's got you whipped boy." Fuyuhiko said, chuckling as he grabbed his and Peko's things. Their friends still didn't know the two were dating, but they were sure it was about to come out soon enough.

"I'll get started on the food then. Mr. Munakata has an outdoor kitchen and grill area, and I plan to make full use of it!" Teruteru said, dragging his wagon filled with his personal cooking utensils with him. He also wanted to spy on Mikan and Sonia while they were in the pool. He licked his lips, a sneer on his face.

"I shall go to the pool as well. I intend to keep watch for my friends." Peko replied. She took off her shirt, and her skirt, folding it over her arm. She had been wearing a gray bikini underneath her clothes, just in case they all decided to head to the beach. Teruteru frowned, but smiled inwardly.

" _Miss Pekoyama has a nice chest, if only she would put them on my face."_ he thought to himself, a bit of blood seeping from his nose.

Everyone was settled into their bedrooms soon enough. Daisuke had chosen the third biggest room in the house, which also had it's own private deck, though not as big as the master bedroom. The room was quite spacious, having a king sized bed pressed up against the back wall. There was a pair of night stands next to it, each having a black and gray lamp on it. The back wall was a soft gray color, matching the rest of the room. There was a tall bookshelf, next to the glass door that would lead to the patio. On the front of the room was a fifty inch flat screen television, hanging on the wall above a long black dresser. Off to the side of the room was their personal bathroom, along with a vanity mirror and a tall black dresser. The room honestly felt like a hotel suite.

He had already unpacked his own clothes, along with Sonia's and Hiyoko's. He had already seen their garments before, so he wasn't embarrassed about placing their clothes away. He had washed clothes for them many times before so it was normal now for him to see them. Of course he had to wonder why Hiyoko bothered to pack panties when she didn't wear them. He also noticed she had packed a Yukata for some reason, but didn't question it. The final thing he pulled out of it was her fan.

He had forgotten that she had made many copies of her fan. So when her mother asked for the precious heirloom back, she had given her a perfect replica, one she had made with the engravings on it. The woman would be none the wiser, and Hiyoko would still have the precious 400 year old fan. She planned to pass it on to her own daughter in the future, not that the Saionji name meant nothing to her. Even after everything that went down, her mother and grandmother kept begging her to reconsider, and she would always tell them to fuck off, in a typical Hiyoko fashion. It made both Daisuke and Sonia rather happy.

He walked over to the patio, taking a look outside. Sonia had already jumped into the pool, hugging her dolphin tightly. He honestly was a little mad that she wasted so much money on beach stuff, but he couldn't stay mad at her long. She looked absolutely adorable with that dolphin. He didn't see Hiyoko anywhere, so he figured she was lazing somewhere nearby. That is until he heard a loud cry behind him, and turned to see his girlfriend, rubbing her knee.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. She didn't say anything, rather, she brought the last of their luggage into the room with her, placing it on top of the bed.

"I thought you would want me to bring this stuff up. I wanted to say sorry, for what happened at the store...I just...well you know how I am." she said, crossing her arms with a huff. He shook his head, closing the distance between them.

"It's alright, I cooled off already...it's just...you saying that stuff, about being pregnant...it just hit me that we're engaged now. When we get out of school, we're getting married. The thought of having a baby with you settled in and...I guess I just got really pissed off instead of happy. Plus Kotoko caused four hundred people to crowd around our bus." he said.

"Were you really thinking about having a baby with me?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity. There was something else in them, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. He gave her a nod.

"Of course I would...why wouldn't I? I want to have babies with you and Sonia, and enrich my life. I want to have someone who will sit on my lap and listen to my stories...to tell me I'm the best dad in the world. To hold her arm as I walk her down the aisle on her wedding day." he said.

"You son of a bitch, why must you make me cry so much?" she asked, wiping some tears out of her eyes.

"I guess it's the story teller in me. Hey, maybe our daughter will have the talent of Ultimate Traditional Dancer/Story Teller." he said.

"Perhaps...maybe we can open up that studio I was talking about. We can train our own new dancers and geisha...all while you tell a story during the dance. It can be a traditional story telling studio!" she cried.

"And we can serve those cute tiny hot dogs, and some other fun stuff." he said.

"You mean cocktail wieners?" Hiyoko said, earning a vigorous nod from the boy.

"Yes, and we can watch as our children struggle to get used to everything, but become super talented. Maybe even follow in your footsteps, and become great traditional dancers." he said.

"Sure, but if we have a Son, I'm not teaching him to dance!" she said firmly, earning a chuckle from him.

"And if we have a daughter?" he asked curiously. She smiled.

"Then she'll be our little princess...a princess with an awesome dad, and two wonderful mothers." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. She kicked the door closed, simultaneously locking it. It wasn't long before the two of them started taking their clothes off.

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the classmates were settling into the house. Once everyone had put everything away, they had all gone to the large outdoor patio. Nekumaru and Akane were setting up their badminton net a ways away from the pool. Teruteru had already started cooking lunch for everyone. Tanaka had been by the bushes, speaking to some birds that were nesting within. Mahiru had been busy taking pictures of everyone, while Ryouta set up his anime stuff in the shade of the patio, muttering things about a beach episode.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" Fuyuhiko asked, from his spot next to one of the deck chairs.

Peko had been sitting nearby, her legs in the cool water of the pool. Sonia was floating in the water, her eyes on the sky above her. Makoto and Mikan were also in the water, playing with an inflatable ball.

"Oh oh, we have a private beach, so why don't we all take our clothes off and go skinny dipping!" Ibuki suggested, a grin on her face. She was wearing a black bikini, with large pink stars on it. She had taken her hair out of its twintails, leaving it down for the time being.

"How about no? You crazy music obsessed moron!" Kazuichi snapped.

"Aw, you're no fun!" the musician cried, leaning against one of the posts.

"I agree with Ibuki, we should all just let it go...be free and wild. We can only do this now, while we're on vacation!" Teruteru said, a perverted look on his face.

"Of course you would agree you fuckin perv! You just want to see the girls running around in the buff." Fuyuhiko snapped angrily.

"Perhaps we should avoid that kind of stuff, especially when we have a kid with us." Sayaka said firmly.

"It's alright big sis Saya, my daddy and mommy say fuck all the time. It's basically part of their vocabulary!" Kotoko replied, earning a groan from the pop star.

"Sweetheart, don't say that word okay? Well...say it all you want here but not back home, mom and dad will kill us." Hisashi said, arms crossed.

"Okay, Jin and Yuriko are better parents than mommy and daddy were anyway." she said, brushing it off. She sat down, her DS clutched in her hands as she was playing the new game he had got her.

"So, no naked stuff...uh maybe we could...I dunno, go surfing?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, we passed by a rental place on the way in. Plus the Seaside Park is nearby, so we can always go there." Nekumaru added.

"Right, how about we pop into that place tomorrow? We only got a week to use them, so we may as well get our money's worth. Besides the place is half water park, so we can mess around there too!" Kazuichi added.

"As long as I can wear my sexy bikini, that's fine with me!" Takane said, looking at her tattoo. It stood out quite a bit now that she was in her swimsuit. Her body was blemish free otherwise. She had yet to tell her parents that she had gotten it.

"Hey, where are Hiyoko and Daisuke? They haven't come down yet?" Mahiru said, glancing at everyone else. Sonia giggled, diving down into the water. She surfaced a second later, shaking some water out of her hair.

"Those two are most likely breaking the bed in...it's her turn anyway." she said.

"Goddamn it, are they seriously do that here?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"They're engaged, that means they can do it all the time they want. Jealous that you don't have a girl to fuck?" Kazuichi said, a sneer on his face.

"Don't fuck with me! I got a girl I can fuck any day of the week!" he shouted. Peko's eyes widened in shock at what the gangster had said. He shook his head, glaring at the mechanic.

"Tch...whatever, let's play a game or something." he said, grabbing one of the badminton rackets. No one asked what the boy was alluding too, and no one wanted to. He was suddenly hit in the head with a water balloon, making him fall into the pool.

"Open fire!" Daisuke cried, throwing another balloon down. Hiyoko loaded one into her sling shot, hitting Kazuichi in the face with it.

"Ah...fuck!" the mechanic cried, rubbing his nose.

"Return fire!" Takane cried, looking for something to throw.

"No fair you two, at least give us a chance to load up!" Sayaka cried out.

"Sorry Sayaka, but you had all the time to prepare!" Daisuke said, throwing a balloon at her. Hisashi pulled her out of the way, catching the balloon in his hand, he threw it back, slamming Daisuke right in the face, he fell back, Hiyoko bursting into laughter right after.

"That's what you get!" the Private Investigator cried out, high fiving his girlfriend.

"Dais you prick, you better watch your fucking back." Fuyuhiko cried out, glaring at the upstairs patio.

"Well, now that we're all soaked, why don't we open up the back gate so we can get a full view of the ocean?" Sonia suggested, jumping out of the pool. She wrung her hair out, a large puddle forming around her.

"I agree, let's open it up!" Akane said.

Nekumaru walked over to the panel on the back wall and opened it, flicking the switch to open the iron gate. It slowly but surely it opened up, revealing the beautiful golden sand of their private beach. The waves were lapping at the ocean, the sounds of the seagulls filtering through the area.

"This looks amazing!" Makoto cried, earning a nod from Mikan.

"Let's set up the tether ball over there, we can get started on our summer fun! I bought a volleyball set too!" Sonia said, pointing to all of the stuff she had bought. Kazuichi grabbed the volleyball net, following Sonia out toward the sand. Takane followed suit with one of the beach umbrellas.

"Talley ho!" Daisuke suddenly cried, vaulting over the veranda into the pool. He surfaced a second later, earning claps from his friends.

"You're lucky that pool is deep enough." Peko said firmly.

"It's alright Peko, I can't die. Tanaka cast an enchantment on all of us, protecting us from dark powers while we're here." he said, glancing at the Ultimate Breeder, who was leaning against the wall. The man smirked, his Devas peeking out of his muffler.

"Indeed, it seems you are getting more accustomed to my dark powers. When I take over this world, I shall give you a spot in my army, together we can conquer this puny planet." he said, a grin on his face.

Hiyoko made her way back downstairs, having left her tee shirt upstairs. She was still wearing her yellow bikini, along with some matching sandals, which she took off, running toward the sand.

"Dais, let's play some catch! I'm sure Nekumaru brought a football." the girl said, sifting through all of the stuff they had brought.

"I did, I had to pay for the one I threw in the store as well." the man said, a smirk on his face.

"Hey old man, how about a good old spar out on the sand? Bet you can't beat me!" Akane said, taking her shirt off, revealing her stripped bikini. The Ultimate Team Manager blushed a bit, but instead flexed his muscles, letting out a boisterous laugh.

"You're on Akane, let's fight!" the muscular man said, racing after the gymnast, who was doing all sorts of flips and spins on the sand.

"Come on Daisuke, don't be a pussy!" Hiyoko cried, throwing the ball at him. He caught it, hissing a bit at the strength behind it.

"I'm not being a pussy, and stop throwing it so hard!" he cried, throwing it back. She jumped into the air, easily catching the ball.

"But you're being a pussy though...this isn't hard at all." she cried, throwing it back. He ducked to the side, letting the ball sail past him, hitting Ryouta in the face, the poor boy ended up falling to the ground, wailing in pain.

"Ya see? That was too hard!" he said, grabbing the football from the ground. He made sure Ryouta was fine before heading back.

"Ugh...fine, throw one at me full strength, then you can get even." she said. He rolled his eyes, flexing his arm a bit.

"Alright then, go long!" he said, earning a grin from her. She took off running at the same time as him. His arm snapped forward, throwing the ball as hard as he could, while it wasn't Nekumaru strength, it was still a pretty good throw.

"I got it!" the girl cried, only to slam into a wooden fence. She fell back, the football sailing right over, it slamming into something on the other side.

Since they had their own private beach, the house next door also had their own. The fence extended a bit further than their own, but past the fence it wasn't marked, by anything other than some wooden posts and a chain, which only reached to a few feet before the water line. However the house next door had a bigger backyard than theres did, which was why the fence was there. Hiyoko jumped up, grabbing onto the top of the fence, pulling herself high enough to look over.

"Shit, you knocked over their grill, nice going asshole!" she said, looking back at her fiancee.

"I'm an asshole? You're the one who wanted me to throw it full force!" he shouted.

"What's the problem?" Kazuichi asked, standing next to Daisuke, with Takane next to him. Both had changed into their swimsuits, the boy was wearing a pair of black trunks with hot pink lightning bolts, while Takane was wearing a plain while bikini.

"I sorta threw the football over the fence." he said.

"Oh, we should ask the neighbors for it back then...we can walk around." the mechanic suggested.

"Screw that, they aren't even home, so let's just sneak in, fix their grill and get the ball." Hiyoko said, letting go of the fence.

"Are you sure, isn't that trespassing?" Takane asked.

"Pfft, only if you get caught. Give me a boost up bro." Daisuke said. Kazuichi nodded and linked his hands together, helping Daisuke up to the top of the fence. He held his hand out, helping the pink haired boy up as well, both dropping into the other yard.

It looked similar to their own, having a really big pool, which looked like it was heated. The pool and grilling area was barred off from the rest of the house with a large iron fence, so they couldn't see inside the house itself. Daisuke shrugged it off and walked over to where the grill was, picking it up. Kazuichi grabbed all of the spilled charcoal, shoving it in the bag it had come from.

"We got the ball, let's get out of here." Daisuke said, tossing the ball back over the fence. He jumped up, snagging the top of it, starting to pull himself over when the two heard the sound of the gate opening.

"Shit, the owners, go." Kazuichi said, pushing the boy up.

"Don't push me, I'm gonna...whoa!"

The Ultimate Story Teller fell back, landing on one of the shrubs, groaning in pain as the branches dug into his skin. Kazuichi, while trying not to laugh, helped him up. The two of them tried scrambling to the top of the fence.

"Daisuke? Kazuichi?"

The two of them stopped, glancing to toward their immediate right. Their eyes widened a bit when they realized who had called out to them. It was the Head of the Health Committee, part of Hope's Peak Academy's Student Council. One of their friends from school, Kiriko Nishizawa.

The girl had a look of surprise on her face, as she stood by the gate that lead into the pool yard. She was wearing a light pink bikini, with a floral wrap around her waist. She was also wearing a white sunhat, with a pair of white glasses on the brim. In her hands was a leather bag, with a few things sticking out of it, along with a towel. The two boys gave her a sheepish grin.

"Hi...Kiriko...is this your house?" Daisuke asked, shoving his hands in his pickets. The girl gave him a nod.

"This is my grandparent's summer villa. Me and my class are using it for the summer, I...wasn't expecting you here though." she said.

"We're next door...this idiot threw his football into your yard...we should have asked for it." Kazuichi said, rubbing his neck.

"Well we just got here...I mean...you could have waited." the girl said.

"Yes, that's true...we're just gonna go...feel free to hang out with us if you want." he said, giving her a wave. He jumped up to the fence and pulled himself over the fence, landing on the soft sand.

"Dude, you gonna help me over?" Kazuichi asked.

"Sorry bro, you're on your own!" the boy cried.

"Fuck you too." Kazuichi said with a groan.

"I'll just...take you around." Kiriko said, earning a nod from the mechanic. The rest of Class 76B was surprised when they saw him, but a quick explanation later, he was back at Munakata's mansion with his friends.

"So you just left him over there?" Hiyoko asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Yeah, sort of a dick move, but Kiriko will bring him over here. Kinda surprised they're here." he said.

"That means we can mess with them a bit! This summer vacation is going to be great!" Hiyoko said. Daisuke was about to say something when a water balloon struck him on the side of the face. He turned his face to face the assailant when another one struck him in the face.

"That's what you get for leaving me over there dick head!" Kazuichi cried out. Hiyoko broke into a giggling fit, clutching her sides.

"He got you good!"

"Shut up." the story teller snapped, wiping his face with his shirt.

xxx

After a long afternoon of playing on the beach, throwing water balloons, and watching Akane and Nekumaru tear each other apart, Class 77 was back in the pool yard, relaxing as the sun slowly slipped beneath the waves. Loud music was thumping from Ibuki's computer, and everyone was having a good time. The smell of freshly cooked food drifted through the entire yard, making even the seagulls hungry. Thankfully Daisuke had bought enough to satiate Akane's hunger for their stay at the beach house. Honestly, thanks to his book he had more money than he knew what to do with, so he was okay with spending more on his friends. After all, they were family.

"Alright, the alcohol has arrived!" Ibuki cried, walking into the yard with two bags filled to the brim with alcohol. None of them were of legal age, but Ibuki had somehow figured out a way to get them booze.

"Hehe yeah, now it's a party." Daisuke said, a grin on his face.

"You fuckin booze hound, I bet you paid for this shit didn't you?" Fuyuhiko said, earning a chuckle from the boy. He grabbed an Apple Ale from the six pack, popping the cap off.

"First, before I do anything else...I must pour one out for Nagito, who couldn't be here with us. May he pick up his phone soon, because goddamn it, I miss him." he said, pouring the entirety of the beer into the grass. He tossed the bottle, grabbing a second.

"This one goes to Mikan Tsumiki, because her birthday was a couple days back and we didn't have time to throw her a party. So Happy Birthday Mikan, I'll give you your gift later on." he said.

"Aw, thanks Daisuke, you're so nice to me!" the girl said, a smile on her face. Daisuke drank half of the bottle, taking a seat next to Sonia and Hiyoko, who already had some drinks in their hands. The blonde dancer was busy downing another burger, after having eaten nothing but a candy bar all day.

"Since we're all here, and Kotoko is busy playing a game inside...why don't we all play a game." Chiaki said.

"Sure I'm down, we playing Cards Against Humanity?" Nekumaru asked.

"Not enough cards man, she didn't buy the bigger blacker box. We would need like three of those for all of us." Kazuichi pointed out. Chiaki however pulled out a metal can, with twenty Popsicle sticks inside. She rattled it a bit, a smile on her face.

"I wanna play the Kings game." she said.

"Oh, I've heard of this...I saw it in an anime once. I'll explain the rules, basically, all of us have to draw a stick from the can, which is labeled 2-19, the one who gets the crown is the king. The kings rule is absolute, so he can make anyone do anything." Sonia said.

"Except he cant say names, only numbers, and whoever gets chosen has to do whatever the king does. If not, then he had to take a sip from the King's Chalice." Chiaki said, holding out a decorative Chalice she had bought before the trip.

"What exactly do we drink from said Chalice?" Mahiru asked.

The girl stood up, handing the can with the sticks to Daisuke. She walked over to the drink table and grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose, popping it open. She poured some into the chalice, along with some Captain Morgan, Hennessy and some Jack Daniels. She topped it off with some Peach Schnapps, giving it a little swirl. She set the cup on the floor, in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"Whoever refuses the king's rule has to take a drink from that cup, and it can't be a small one either. You have to take a big gulp from it." she said firmly.

"That's a fucking death mix...no way in hell I'm drinking that." Fuyuhiko said.

"Then you better do as the king says...everyone in?" Daisuke asked, placing the can down next to the chalice. Some of them reluctantly agreed, while others were eager to select their stick. Daisuke frowned when he saw his number.

"Haha yes! I am the king!" Teruteru said, a grin on his face.

"Christ, we're off to a great start." Kazuichi muttered, earning a chuckle from Tanaka.

"Alright then, it is my decree as king, that numbers 7,9 and 13 take them panties off!" he said, blood seeping from his nose.

Ibuki frowned as she stood up, reaching underneath her skirt. She pulled her bikini bottom off, tossing it to Teruteru who caught it, a grin on his face. This was followed by Akane, the only other one willing to take hers off, though she grabbed Sonia's discarded wrap, wrapping it around her waist.

"Damn, I'm always the unlucky one when it comes to this...I expect that back in my hand at the end of this game you perv." the gymnast said, earning a nod from the chef. Peko reached for the chalice, taking a huge gulp from it. She started coughing loudly, her cheeks tinging red.

"That...sucked." she said, breathing hard.

"Aw...you should have just handed me your panties!" Teruteru said.

"Alright, put the sticks back." Mahiru snapped angrily, placing her stick back. Once they were everyone reached for a new stick.

"I am king!" Kazuichi said loudly, earning groans from everyone else. He smirked, looking around the circle.

"Hehehe, number 14, swap tops with number 9." he said.

Daisuke gave him a smirk, as he started unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off his shoulders. However, he realized number 9 was Sayaka, and she wasn't wearing anything but her white bikini. She stood up, turning around.

"I'll do it, just give me your shirt first." she said. He tossed her the shirt, which she slipped over herself. She buttoned it up enough to cover her breasts, as she started undoing the lace holding it up. She handed the top to Daisuke, who struggled to put it on. Hiyoko decided to help him, all while holding back her laughter.

"This pleases me." Kazuichi said.

"Ha ha ha, you're just jealous because I look smashing in Sayaka's top. It brings out my eyes." he said, holding his hands under his chin, almost like Celeste did on a daily basis. Feeling creeped out, everyone placed the sticks back in the can, shaking them a bit so no one reached for the stick Kazuichi had placed back.

"What are the odds, the Princess becomes a king?" Sonia said, holding her stick in her hand, the golden crown glittering.

"Ugh...just say something." Hiyoko said, downing half of her Budlight.

"Fine, number 5 and number 13 swap underwear."

"Christ, you just really love fucking with me don't you?" Daisuke snapped, earning a chuckle from everyone. Hiyoko smirked as she reached under her skirt, pulling her yellow bikini bottom off, tossing it to Daisuke.

"I wanna see your cute ass in that." she said, giving him a wink.

"Fuck that shit, hand me the chalice." he said, taking the chalice from Ibuki's hands. He downed some of it, not at all feeling anything from it.

"If you want to sniff those you can." Hiyoko said, giving him a wink.

"Ew gross, do keep the pillow talk in the bedroom would you?" Takane asked, earning a chuckle from the two. Daisuke tossed the bottom back to its owner, though she didn't really feel like putting them back on.

"Next round!" Chiaki said, a smile on her face. Everyone reached for a stick, though this time, Nekumaru got luck.

"Haha, I win...I want numbers 2-9 to drink from the chalice."

"Thank you god, I'm not part of that batch." Daisuke silently prayed, watching as his friends all took turns, passing the chalice back and forth.

After awhile, the game started to get a little more serious, especially since everyone was getting more and more drunk. Daisuke had yet to get the king's crown, though Hiyoko had gotten it twice and had made him do some embarrassing things. He didn't even care that he was wearing Sayaka's top anymore. After Akane and Nekumaru's lap sitting challenge, everyone had started moving toward the risque stuff. Thankfully, Kotoko had gone to sleep early, so she wouldn't randomly walk out during them. Hiyoko grinned as she got the King's crown for the third time.

"Hehe, 3 and 4, I want you to grab each others private parts for the next ten minutes." she said firmly. Hisashi and Sayaka blushed brightly, as he took a hold of one of her breasts, while she reached into his pants.

"Well, looks like we're all drunk enough for that stage of the game." Daisuke announced, tossing his third empty bottle into the trash.

He was only a bit buzzed, while a few of his friends were past the tipsy stage. The only one not drinking was Tanaka, who had sworn away from the blood of Christ, even though there wasn't any wine present. They all reached for the cup, with Teruteru once again pulling the winning stick.

"Yes, number 8, show me them titties!" he cried out. Peko reached for the chalice, noticing it was empty.

"Shit, we forgot to refill it." she muttered angrily.

"Looks like you'll have to do the challenge!" the boy said. She glanced over to Fuyuhiko, who sighed, giving her a nod. She slowly lifted her shirt, showing off her breasts. Teruteru screamed loudly, blood gushing from his nose as he fell back, completely out of it.

"Wow those are huge." Kazuichi said, earning a slap from Takane, who glared at him angrily. The Swordswoman stood up, stumbling toward the table, as she started refilling the chalice.

"Don't worry Peko, he's probably too out of it to remember what your boobs look like. But I'm not, so I'll be there to remind him." Hiyoko said, earning a growl from the silver haired girl.

"Keep egging her on, she'll probably slice your head off with her sword." Fuyuhiko snapped, earning a giggle from the traditional dancer.

After Peko returned with the refilled King's Chalice, everyone once again selected, this time Ryouta got the lucky stick. He just looked at it, a frown on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Order anyone to do whatever you want!" Ibuki said, a grin on her face.

"Um...alright then, number 12, feed me." he said. Sayaka groaned as he stood up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Anything...everything." he said, stars in his eyes. The Ultimate Pop Sensation grabbed some of everything, sitting next to the boy. She grabbed one of the drumsticks, holding it to his mouth as he took a bite out of it.

"Sweet, now I can work on my anime and not get my stuff greasy!" he said, looking back at his tablet.

"Way to think outside of the box Ryouta!" Kazuichi said, giving the boy a thumbs up.

They replaced the sticks, all of them selecting again. Mikan got the stick this time. She was the most drunk out of everyone, her cheeks being tinged red, a far off look in her eyes. She had been leaning on Makoto most of the time, sharing drunken kisses with him, much to the boy's dismay and or enjoyment. Daisuke was still deciding.

"Yay...my...hic...turn. Number 4, I want you to give...number 5...head." she said, passing out right after. Daisuke and Sonia shared a look, both reaching for the chalice at the same time.

"Uh...so we take a stick out? She passed out." Chiaki said.

"No, leave it in, make it more interesting." Teruteru said, earning a glare from Makoto.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs, she's clearly had too much to drink." the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78 said.

"Have fun, I've never had drunken sex but I'm sure it's great!" Hiyoko said, earning a flush look from the boy as he picked up the sleeping nurse.

"Those two have a weird relationship." Sayaka said, holding a kebab to Ryouta who took a bite from it. Chiaki took out two sticks from the cup, leaving them at eighteen sticks and the king. She rattled the cup, placing it next to the chalice.

"This boring! Come on, let's start getting kinky!" Ibuki said.

"Hell no, I am not doing anything sexual in front of my friends." Daisuke snapped angrily.

"Why? We're all friends and we know you three smash on a regular basis. Sayaka and Hisashi have done it I'm sure, besides isn't sex in public on your bucket list or somethin?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, I mean we're all family so it's alright!" Akane said, taking a bite from her lamb chop, while on Nekumaru's lap. The Ultimate Team Manager had forgotten she was still on him, and suddenly flushed red. He grabbed his drink, quickly downing it.

"I agree with Daisuke...I feel that sort of stuff should be saved for later." Sonia said.

"Prude, I'm okay with being fucked in front of my friends." Hiyoko said, a grin on her face. Daisuke rolled his eyes, not really caring anymore.

"Fine, unanimous vote, all those who want risque stuff?" Chiaki asked, holding her hand up. She counted the votes, totaling at fourteen.

"All opposed?" she asked. Daisuke, Sonia, Sayaka and Hisashi rose their hands, in vain effort.

"Alright then, risque it is. Let's all select again." she said, reaching for the cup.

"I'm the king, so that means question time." Takane said, glancing around the circle of friends. She smirked inwardly.

"Number six, what is your wildest sexual fantasy?" she asked curiously. No one said anything, until Daisuke let out a groan, downing the last of his apple ale. He tossed the bottle aside, grabbing another one from the pack next to him.

"My wildest sexual fantasy huh? I guess it would be having sex in one of those glass elevators. You know the ones they have in those expensive ass hotels? I just wanna go in one, press one of my girls against it and just go at it like fucking monkeys." he said firmly.

"Oh my god, Jesus Christ." Mahiru said, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Hell yeah, we should find a hotel somewhere!" Hiyoko said, high fiving Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I didn't think those kinds of thoughts swam in your mind." Sonia said. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm a writer, I have to come up with some kinky shit for my stories. Whenever I think about it, my heart starts racing, and I just can't stop thinking about doing it." he said, a grin on his face.

"He's way passed drunk...maybe we should stop." Peko replied.

"Hell no, keep going I wanna take notes!" Teruteru said, jotting everything down. They all sighed, shaking their heads. During the next round, they all selected again. Daisuke was getting really pissed that he wasn't getting a fair chance at the King's Crown, even Mahiru had gotten it a few times, he was literally the only one who hadn't. But the game was random, so he couldn't complain about it. Chiaki grinned, licking her lips as she looked around at her friends.

"Number 2 and Number 17, I want you to make out for the next thirty seconds." she said.

"Yes, who's number 17?" Ibuki cried, Daisuke's hand slowly rose. Ibuki looked over to Sonia and Hiyoko who both gave her a nod.

She practically straddled the boy. She leaned down, capturing his lips with her own. The boy went wide eyed as the girl slipped her tongue into his mouth. Honestly, he didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds, he started kissing her back.

"He's going in...aren't you girls jealous of this?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Eh, not really. I'm getting hitched to him, so if he wants to kiss another girl, I don't really mind." Hiyoko replied.

"Same here, Daisuke loves me and Hiyoko...besides were friends here so it's alright." Sonia added.

"We are way to drunk for this." Fuyuhiko said, finishing the last of his beer, grabbing another one from the box beside Peko.

Daisuke finally pulled away from the black haired musician, a far off look on his face. Ibuki kept grinning like an idiot, snagging a sip from the boy's drink. She looked at Hiyoko, giving her a smile.

"Your man is a good kisser, I certainly missed out on this." she said.

"Let's j-just c-continue the game." the story teller said, reaching for another stick.

Everyone did the same, all of them frowning at the sticks they had gotten. Daisuke looked at his, seeing a blurry golden mark on it, his eyes widened in shock. He had finally gotten a hold of the winning stick. A stupid smirk appeared on his face.

"I want number fourteen eat out number twelve while number three kisses number twelve. I want thirteen to film it, and then eighteen has to masturbate to it, while the rest of us watch." he said.

Everyone's eyes widened when the boys request finally sank in. the ones in question all looked at each other, not exactly knowing what to do. Fuyuhiko crushed his can of beer in his hand, tossing it to the trash.

"Fuck it, Ibuki already made out with Dais, why the fuck should I hold back?" he asked.

"Fuyuhiko...are you sure about this?" Peko asked curiously.

"Course I am, they're our friends...might as well let them know right?" he asked.

"Let us know what?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Me and Peko have been a couple for awhile. Since the last paintball game, I dunno I guess I just fell in love with her...she's my childhood friend so I can't exactly deny her." he said with a shrug.

"Still, doing something of that magnitude? Are we drunk enough not to remember it?" Peko asked, Sayaka held her hand out, two fingers raised.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"Five." the girl replied.

"Yeah, you're drunk enough." she replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket, going to the video option. Once she was set to record, she gave her friends the go ahead. Fuyuhiko took a deep breath, pulling Peko's bikini bottom off.

"Whoa, you don't have to do this man, the chalice is right there. No pressure or anything." Daisuke said, he had been joking of course, he didn't think his friends were actually down to do it.

"The king's rule is absolute right?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but..."

"The kings rule is absolute! Let them do it!" Teruteru said, having already shoved a napkin in his nose to prevent the blood from seeping out.

Daisuke shrugged, drinking the last of his apple ale, tossing the bottle to the trash. By now he was drunk, and he could tell. He watched on, as Fuyuhiko begun his task, all while Takane started making out with Peko, the swordswoman moaning into her mouth. Kazuichi asked him something, but he just gave him a grin, shortly before passing out.


	38. Lucky

**A/N: Well it has happened, I've reached the peak of this story..at least in my opinion...this is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story, I would say for the entire Danganronpa saga I am working on, but the last chapter of The School Life of Mutual Killing was actually 65 pages long, and that's my record for the entire series...this one however has a little of everything, and a lot of something all men have a carnal desire for...you shall see when you reach the ending...well want one, you know it, and I know it.**

 **Anyway, last chapter was fun drunken stupid shit, this chapter is hungover teenagers living life to the fullest doing stupid shit and having stupid arguments. Next chapter, idk what it will be about, if I'm being honest...I'll just wing it, that seems to work for me often.**

 **Uh...this chapter will contain a lot of steamy stuff at the end, so be warned, it won't be like the last two chapters of the same nature.**

 **Also, DatGuy355, my man...this chapter is dedicated to you, because I was able to squeeze your request in...all I have to say is, I hope you like it, it may be a little different than you expect, but it will be good nonetheless.**

 **Guess the references as always, I have plenty in this chapter...I mean you can skip the obvious video game ones if you want, I have a few more hidden in there, deep within this story...so I hope you like it.**

 **Someone asked me for a Fuyu x Peko lemon, and honestly I was considering it, but I wouldn't know how to go about it, yeah me, who wrote a chapter about Hiyoko getting fucked on a desk...I digress, I will take it into consideration but the chances of this happening are slim to none, I may allude to it I guess.**

 **Uh...I guess that's it...read on, and I hope you like it...virtual cookies and or six packs for those who guess the references...have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon/some other time of day...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 38

Lucky

The first thing Daisuke realized when he roused from slumber, was that it was bright and hot. The second thing he realized was that instead of a soft mattress, he was laying on the cold hard ground. His eyes fluttered open, and he quickly closed them, a dull throb assaulting his brain. He grit his teeth as he sat up, completely sore. He glanced around, seeing all of the discarded beer cans and bottles around them. Half of his friends were gone, while a few others were asleep on the ground. He noticed Ibuki and Hiyoko were gone. Sonia was still outside, thankfully in the shade, clutching her inflatable dolphin, something he found cute. Teruteru was asleep, the napkins in his nose soaked pink with his own blood.

He grit his teeth as he stood up, stumbling a bit as he got his bearings. He felt a bit cold and looked down, realizing he was still wearing Sayaka's top. He stumbled over to where Sonia was laying and nudged her with his foot, causing her to sit up. She looked around, clutching her head in pain. The next thing she did was grab the nearby trash can, vomiting into it. He sighed, rubbing her back.

"There there, let it out." he said. Her retching got louder as she kept on puking.

"What time is it?" Peko asked, pulling herself to her feet. Daisuke shrugged, blushing a bit as he looked away.

"Uh...you're still naked." he said.

The girl looked eyes, eyes widening as she hastily covered herself. She spotted her shirt next to Fuyuhiko, who was laying on the ground in nothing but his swim trunks. She put the shirt on, and hurried inside, tripping over Akane who was hugging Nekumaru. She groaned, stretching her arms as she woke up.

"Morning, god I have a killer headache." she said.

"I think all of us do...any reason why Chiaki is sleeping with her ass in the air? With no underwear?" he asked, glancing at the gymnast. She tilted her head in thought.

"Oh right, I remember Hisashi saying something to her and Sayaka, but I passed out right after. Don't exactly know what it was." she said.

"That's very helpful." he said. Sonia finally pulled her face from the trash, not at all looking good.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she said, grabbing her dolphin as she went. Daisuke didn't feel like telling her she was lacking the rest of her bikini. She had already walked inside at that point.

"That's not a bad idea really, I think I'll go join her." he said, following after.

"Um, Daisuke could I have my top back?" Sayaka asked, looking at him, though her eyes were unfocused. He untied the white satin top from his body and tossed it to her, passing through the glass doors and walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Hiyoko, just this once! I won't ask for anything like this again." Kiriko said, earning a sigh from Hiyoko.

Apparently, her and the Student Council members had been listening to everything through their fence. They had been avidly paying attention to the King's Game and listening to everything they said. They were being rather obnoxious, so she understood. Besides she didn't really care if they listened or not. Apparently the Student Council was also playing their own drinking game, and had gotten drunk rather fast.

"Listen, last night was us having fun while drunk, but asking for something like that.." she said, not finishing the sentence.

"I know but...I just want to do something like this once in my life. After all it's summer, we should have fun!" the physician said.

"It's like this...honestly I don't really mind, it would really cool to do something like that once in life. Especially with one of my best friends, but it's Sonia's call, not mine." Hiyoko said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"So...if I get her approval?" Kiriko asked, a grin on her face. Hiyoko rolled her eyes, giving her a nod.

"Yes, then you can go ahead."

"Yeah, this is gonna be a great time! Thanks Hiyoko, you're my bestest friend for life!" she cried, hugging the dancer tightly. She groaned, clutching her head.

"I have hangover, can you not fucking shout?" the girl snapped.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." she said sheepishly.

"Ugh...please no more shouting." Daisuke said, as he stumbled past the girls. They just watched him stumble toward the front, grabbing onto the banister.

"You okay sweetie?" Hiyoko asked, earning a thumbs up from her fiancee.

"I'm fine...a little sick but fine...I'm gonna skip out on the water park today." he said.

"That's fine, some of the others are staying behind too...me, Kiriko and Ibuki are hanging out for the day anyway. So have fun with Sonia while we're gone." she said, giving him a wink. He gave her a salute, stumbling up the stairs.

He didn't know how he made it up the stairs without falling. He made his way toward his room, hearing the shower on already. He grabbed a change of clothes, laying it out next to Sonia's on the bed. He grabbed his own towel and shower gel, walking toward the bathroom.

"Sonia, sweetie...is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, you can help me with my hair." the girl cried back.

He sighed, knowing how hard it was to wash the princess's hair. She was a modern day Rapunzel, and it annoyed him most of the time. He took his swim trunks off, along with his underwear, dropping them into the clothes basket.

He walked into the bathroom for the first time, eyes widening a bit. It was a western style bathroom, with white tiled floors and walls. There was a large shower, which was surrounded by glass walls, and a glass door, which was partially open. There was a tub on the other side of the room, along with the Porcelain throne, which was a glossy white color. He made his way toward the shower, stepping inside. He wrapped his arms around Sonia, who settled into his embrace.

"Morning, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I got a fucking hangover, and now I got a boner from your hot body." he said, kissing her neck. She squirmed a bit, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"I can rectify that, it is my day...but I would rather shower first, and wait until this headache goes away." she said.

"That's fine, but I'm still rubbing your clit, whether you want me too or not." he said, licking her earlobe. She groaned, clenching her teeth in pleasure. She slapped his hand away, turning around to glare at him.

"We can do it tonight, but right now let's just shower." she said sternly.

"Fine, I guess that's reasonable." he said, grabbing her shampoo. He started the long process of washing the girl's hair, much to her happiness.

After finishing their shower and getting dressed, the two or rather Daisuke, begun the tedious task of brushing Sonia's hair. He had done it so many times it was just routine to him. Her long platinum blonde locks almost touched the floor from her long they had gotten. It was like a curtain, something the princess was really proud of. She had taken some strands of hair and braided them together, placing it over her head almost like a crown, pinning it down with a flower pin on the right side of her head. Once Daisuke had finished brushing her hair, she grabbed all of it, tying it into a high ponytail.

"There we are, Prim as a Rose." she said, winking at her reflection.

Daisuke really didn't say anything, rather he started to brush his own hair. It had become rather unruly as of late, falling down to his shoulders. Somehow the spikiness of it made it look even worse for him. He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair, trying to keep the top spikes down, only for them to fly up. Even with gel they wouldn't stay down. He sighed, grabbing some hair at the side of his hair, braiding it into a small braid, almost like the one Kazuichi had. He may as well call himself Kazuichi Two at this point.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Sonia asked, glancing at Daisuke through the reflection. He clutched his head, teeth grit in pain.

"Yeah, I feel like a naked mole rat is digging a tunnel through my fucking frontal lobe." he replied, earning a giggle from her.

"I am thankfully free from my hangover. All you have to do to rid yourself of a hangover is drink some Mylanta, trust me it will work."

"Like hell it will, Mylanta is used for stomach pain not hangovers...then again I'm willing to try anything." he said. She opened the drawer of her dresser, tossing him the blue bottle.

"Sweetie, I wanted to discuss some things about the wedding." she said.

"Go for it, I'm all ears." he said, downing a cupful of the blue liquid. He licked his lips, trying to get the horrible taste off them.

"You see, Hiyoko wanted to have a traditional Novoselician wedding. But in order for that to happen, you have to present to her a Golden Makango." she said.

"What the fuck is a Makango?" he asked, eyes widened in shock. She gasped, placing a hand to her chest.

"You don't know what a Makango is? Presenting one to the bride is one of the most important rituals in Novoselic! Even my father had to find and present one to my mother to be wed to him!" she said.

"Yeah, that would be ideal and all if I knew what a Makango is...is it a fruit or something?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! A Makango is an animal that lives deep within the jungles of Novoselic. The Groom must present the Bride a Golden Makango, so that they're wedding is blessed by the gods. Of course this is going to be a royal style wedding, so this must be presented."

"Shit, I just thought we could stroll up to the throne room and have you marry us. What's all this Mickey Mouse shit for?" he asked curiously. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's just tradition...additionally, in order to be considered an adult in my country, you must consume a Skong." she replied.

"First a Makango, and now a Skong, that sounds like a penis, if I'm being honest." he said.

"No no no, a Skong is a type of sea creature. Novoselic borders the Mediterranean, and there is a special reef that's in Novoselic's bay. The Skong is found deep in an underwater cavern. If you wish to be recognized as adults among my people, you must consume it. I did so when I was twelve years old, and am considered a full fledged adult." she said firmly.

"That explains why you could drink wine at such an early age." he muttered.

"Of course, those who consume a Skong have the same privilege as adults." the girl said, clapping her hands making him cringe a bit.

"So tell me this, if an eight year old eats a Skong and they are considered an adult, does that mean they can drink? Does that also mean they can engage in adult activities?" he asked curiously.

"Legal age of consent has been set for fourteen years of age, so no they cannot do adult things, the legal drinking age is twelve, even if you consume a Skong at an early age, you must abide by our laws." she said firmly.

"Huh...I guess that answers that. You know, I've known you for almost a year now and I never asked about your country...guess that makes me a shitty boyfriend." he said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Nonsense, we just got a bit distracted by our normal lives. What with Chiaki planning daily events, and the normal shenanigans we get into." she replied. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles off her tank top. She grabbed her sandals from under the bed and put them on, tying the straps around her legs.

"That is true...I don't really remember asking Hiyoko the true origin of her dances. I've seen her dance so many times, and understood the stories but...never really asked about her ancestors. Doubt she's willing to tell me now that her family pretty much disowned her." he said. He grabbed one of his spare Hawaiian shirts, placing it on over his wife beater. He was wearing his favorite pair of jean shorts and his converse.

"That's true...we should get to know each other a bit more. But if you plan to marry me, you must definitely be willing to find that Makango." she said.

"Sweetheart, I can't marry you legally here." he said firmly.

"But you can in Novoselic, it is common practice there among arranged marriages. Most families think about the welfare of their children, but if they do not fall in love with their spouses, they are able to seek other people. As long as the marriage isn't annulled, families can do whatever they wish." she said.

"Novoselic sounds like a pretty nice place to live. I can see why the people trust the royal family so much, you care about your people and it shows." he said. She blushed brightly, looking away from him.

"You know...one day, the two of us could be ruling it. We'll be responsible for the care of our people." she said.

"It's a daunting task, but as King I will decree Ice Cream Sundae's are free every Sunday for the rest of my life." he said firmly, causing her to burst into laughter.

"The thought of you using your authority as king to make that a law is hilarious. Come on, you have to be more practical!" she exclaimed.

"What? It's a crime that I have to pay 1,500 Yen everytime I want a triple fudge supreme!" he cried.

"I suppose so...I'm sure you'll be a handsome king...and our children will be revered through the land!" she said.

"Our little princes and princesses will definitely be revered, and they'll be just like their mother. Hopefully Hiyoko is willing to train our girls to dance. Imagine if Novoselic had their own Geisha, that would be epic." he said.

"Hmm...I'll ask her about that later. After all, she's going to have to agree to their education. Our elementary school system is rather tough but they teach children all sorts of military training. I was capable of driving a tank at the age of seven."

"Why?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Because tanks kick ass." she said with a shrug.

"So...what do you want to do today? I don't really feel like going to the amusement park right now...still a bit hungover." he said.

"Hmm...I wish you had brought your motorcycle, I wanted to look around Yokosuka while we are here." she said.

"I saw one in the garage. I doubt this Munakata fella will mind if we use it." he said. She clapped her hands.

"Is it a Harley Davidson? I want to feel that engine rumble beneath me." she said earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I don't think so, it's a Kawasaki Speed bike. Where exactly would you like to go?" he asked. She reached into her shirt and pulled a rolled up piece of paper from her bra, flicking her wrist. The note unrolled, dropping almost to the floor.

"Well then...I would like to visit..."

"Realistically." he said. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Mikasa Park."

"There you go, come on." he said, taking a hold of her hand.

They headed out of their room, walking toward the stairwell. As they walked down, they saw Kazuichi leaning against the railing, looking at his phone. He glanced up at them, far off look on his face.

"Hey you two...feeling better yet?" he asked.

"Nah, head still hurts...but other than that I'm good." Daisuke replied.

"I don't remember anything after Mikan passed out, I couldn't find my phone either so I had to borrow Takane's for a bit to track it down." he said.

"Where is Takane? She's usually up bright and early?"

"Wrestling with her hair. She doesn't want me to see her until she looks like a proper lady. I don't care about that bullshit, so long as I can see her, I'm happy. I don't really care about her looks." he said with a shrug.

"Aw, the single-most loving thing a woman can hear from a man. This one hasn't said anything yet." Sonia said, jabbing her thumb at Daisuke, who had a shocked look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I compliment you every day. I love every inch of you, with or without make up!" he cried out. She kissed him on the cheek, giving him a wink.

"I was kidding, you sang Just the Way you Are to me remember?" she asked. He flushed, giving her a nod.

"Fucking Bethesda...they're not remastering Oblivion, just Skyrim." Kazuichi snapped.

A loud thump was heard, and almost as fast as lightning, Chiaki had appeared before them. She had taken a shower and dressed up in some light clothes, not at all looking like she did that morning. She snagged the phone from Kazuichi's hand, looking at it.

"They're remastering Skyrim? No way...I've been dying to play this on the Playstation 4, the graphics would look amazing running at 60FPS." she said, literally about to explode.

"Xbox is better." Kazuichi said. The pink haired girl looked at him, a firm look on her face.

"I have lost all respect for you Kazuichi...everyone knows Playstation is better than Xbox, and the Wii is for little girls." she said firmly.

"No it isn't! The Xbox 360 has a great library of games. Did you forget games like Dead Rising can only be played on the Xbox? What about Saint's Row?" he asked.

"Only the first Saint's Row, all the others were released on Playstation 3 and were overall better." Daisuke said, earning a high five from Chiaki.

"See, even he agrees. Besides the Playstation has God of War, it has Lollipop Chainsaw, which runs better than the Xbox 360 version. We have Uncharted, and not to mention the coup de gras, Kingdom Hearts!" she said.

"Pfft, we have a lot of good games too, we have...Call of Duty."

"So does the Playstation." Sonia added, a bit bored from the conversation. It was obvious Kazuichi was loosing the argument.

"Oh well...we have...external hard drives, ha!"

"Even though internal ones are better. I bought a Ps3 from America to play English games, and never ran out of room on my hard drive. And when my Playstation decided to quit on me, I was able to pop the memory card out and place it in a new on. On top of that the Playstation 4 has the ability to expand it's memory, by using an external memory drive that extends it from 500 gigabytes to 3 terabytes." Daisuke said.

"And we have Gravity Rush." the Ultimate Gamer added, a smile on her face.

"Just give up Kazuichi, you aren't winning this argument." Sonia said, a smile on her face.

"I will...I will prove that the Xbox is better than the Playstation, just you see!" he said, standing up from the steps. He ran up the stairs, heading toward his room.

"He can try, but that will likely end in failure, just like the original Xbox back in 2000." Chiaki said, walking toward the kitchen.

"I actually liked the original Xbox, that goddamn opening screen gave me chills." Daisuke said, remembering the fondest times of his childhood.

"Can we go now, please?" Sonia asked, giving him an impatient look. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll grab breakfast on the road." he said.

"Where are you two going?" Chiaki asked curiously. She was busy unwrapping a hot pocket. She also had a bottle of Budlight in her hands.

"Uh...isn't it a little early to be drinking?" he asked.

"Not really...so where are you going?" she asked again.

"We're heading to Mikasa Park, I want to take pictures of the Japanese Destroyer Mikasa while we're here." Sonia said excitedly.

"It's been awhile since I've been there. They hold a curry festival around this time of year, should be starting soon. I hope you two have fun!" she said cheerfully.

"Aw, thanks Chiaki...we'll bring you back some souvenirs!" Daisuke said, leading Sonia toward the garage.

The garage was rather spacious, having enough space for several cars. Most of the space was empty, but it wasn't big enough to park their bus inside, so they left it outside. There were some ATV's near the back, covered in tarp. He walked over to one particular tarp and pulled it off, revealing what lay beneath.

It was a Kawasaki Ninja H2. It was one of the fastest bikes on the planet it, clocking in at 400 Kmph. This particular motorcycle was a beautiful green color. It had black tires, the inner walls being a florescent green. He snagged the keys from the rack, walking over to the beautiful motorcycle, running his hands over it.

"This thing is fucking beautiful." he said.

"You really like motorcycles don't you?" Sonia asked, leaning forward a bit, a cute smile on her face. He flushed, giving her a nod.

"Of course I do, if I could trade my regular dirt bike for something like this, I would in a heartbeat. I love hot rods too, you know how much I love Lucille." he said, referring to his car, which was currently being used by his sister. She had gotten her license not long ago, and had practically begged him to borrow the car. Since he was going away, he figured he would let her use it.

"That is true...I wish I knew how to drive it. Imagine how sexy I would look on it." she said.

"I...could teach you...not now of course, I would prefer we use my bike. I wouldn't want to wreck this one." he said, handing her a helmet. He grabbed one for himself, climbing onto the bike. He kicked the stand back, placing the key in the ignition. He turned it, the engine roaring to life. He revved it a few times, grinning like an idiot.

"Open the door for me sweetie!" he cried over the roar.

The girl gave him a thumbs up, pressing the button on the wall next to her. The garage door slowly opened, revealing the large stretch of road that would lead toward the front gates. Once he was outside of the garage, he waited for Sonia to get on before driving off.

xxx

"So I really ate her out?" Fuyuhiko asked, earning a nod from Hisashi, who was walking around the amusement park.

The Seaside Park was a large and beautiful park. The entire front of the park was filled with attractions. There was a large Ferris wheel, along with several food stands around it. There was a house of mirrors as well, and a go kart area nearby. The entrance lot was filled with nothing but food stands as far as the eye could see. The center of the park was where the bigger rides were. There was a large swinging carousel, along with a regular one. There was also a large rollercoaster, called the Fist of Pain. Loud screams could be heard coming from it. On the west end of the park were the more child appropriate rides. The East half of the park was the entrance to the even larger water park.

The water park itself had a large inner working of slides and water rides. The biggest attraction was something called the Fury Road, it was a large water slide, that started off at 400 meters above ground. You would ride down an inflatable inner tube, to something called the spinner, a large spinning pool that would take you to a whole in the middle. You would drop into another slide, carefully going through the tunnel, which would lead you to a white water rapid area. The ride would finish in a large pool.

There was also another large twisting water slide that went all around the outer perimeter of the water park, and would dump you in a fourteen foot pool. There was wake boarding, surfing, water polo, any water activity one could think of was there. It was the area that the two boys, plus a few of their friends were wondering around.

"You didn't eat her out man, you tossed her salad." Hisashi said, earning a wide eyed look from the gangster. He flushed, glancing at the pool, where Peko was standing. She made eye contact with him, her cheeks flushing brightly.

"No worries man, I asked the others and only Sayaka and Takane remember. Everyone else was too drunk." the Private Investigator replied, taking a sip of his drink. He tossed the empty cup into the trash beside him.

"Man, I still can't believe I did that shit...I mean I saw the video before Takane deleted it, but I just..."

"You really love her don't you?" Hisashi asked curiously.

"What kinda stupid ass question is that? I would die for her!" the boy shouted. He chuckled dryly when a few people looked at him.

"That's good...just admit your feelings truthfully to her. I can tell she cares for you too. I know you've been dating a couple months or so, so just take her somewhere fancy." he said.

"How do you know we were dating a couple months?" he asked curiously.

"One, you said it...and two...are you seriously asking the Ultimate Private Investigator that kind of question?" Hisashi replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"Touche...but...what exactly do I do now?" Fuyuhiko replied.

"Dude, your tongue danced the tango with her sweet spot. Just fuck her and get it over with, I mean foreplay is the first step...you've known each other since birth practically. You must know what she likes and doesn't like."

"That's the thing, Peko Pekoyama is an enigma to me. I know her and at the same time I don't. She went through rigorous training, becoming almost a mindless robot, I still get pissed off at my dad for what he did to her. Mother loves her like a daughter, and Natsumi seems to enjoy her company too." he said.

"Maybe Natsumi knows something, I mean if they are friends she could have an idea." the boy said.

"That is true...heads up, your sister just punched a little kid."

"Oh shit." the boy said, running to where Kotoko was.

The pink haired girl had tackled a boy her age to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face. The boy was trying to hit her back, but to no avail. Hisashi grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Go on, get outta here kid."

"Mommy!" the boy cried, running off his nose all bloody.

"You better run pussy!" Kotoko shouted.

"Hey, don't talk like that in public...what's wrong with you?" he snapped, earning a frown from the little girl.

She grabbed her long pink locks, tying them back into her long twin tails. She was still soaked, having jumped out of the pool. Even though he had wanted to dress her in a one piece swimsuit, she had begged him for a two piece, saying she wanted to look cute and not like a grandma. He loved his little sister, so of course he fell to her demands.

"He was being a fuckass...he kept saying that the show I had been in was garbage. Then he said he was glad it was canceled, and started saying _Gentle_ around me." she said. The older boy was honestly surprised the girl could actually utter that word after what had happened to her.

"First off, don't say fuckass...I don't even know what that is, what is that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I heard it on South Park." she said.

"Christ, I forgot to block those channels...anyway, you can't get into a fight in a water park like this. We could get kicked out!" he said. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I won't get into another stupid fight...but you owe me!" she cried.

She started walking back toward the pool, where Akane and Nekumaru were playing with some kids. The brolic man was being used as a launching pad for the kids, who were jumping into the deeper part of the pool. Akane however was wrestling with some of the other teenagers, hoping to knock her into the deep end, but were rapidly failing.

"I fucking wish Kyoko were here, she's so much better at keeping her in line." he said, as Fuyuhiko stood next to him.

"She's a little kid, what do you expect. Peko was the same way with me whenever I beat the shit out of someone." he replied.

"I don't remember if I got into fights as a kid or not...I was always a goodie two shoes. Kinda pissed me off really." Hisashi replied, looking around the park.

He spotted Hiyoko, Kiriko and Ibuki, the three had been together for most of their trip to the water park, speaking in hushed tones. No one knew exactly what they were talking about, since they immediately stopped when someone got near. Makoto and Mikan were somewhere else, and the only other person that had come with them was Sayaka, who was standing with Peko.

"Wanna go talk to the girls? Maybe we can go on the Love Love Slider." he said, pointing to the large lovers themed water slide. It even had large hearts painted over it.

"Yuck! Ugh...fine...let's go." the gangster said, walking over to where the two girls were standing. When they approached, they hastily ended their conversation. Even though Peko had an emotionless mask on her face, her cheeks were tinged red.

"Hey girls, we wanted to know if you want to ride the Love Love Slider with us." Hisashi said.

"Sure, I would love too!" Sayaka said, taking a hold of Hisashi's hand. She was wearing a sun hat, along with a pair of white sunglasses. Somehow no one had noticed she was a famous idol. Either that or they were too afraid to approach her due to Peko's constant glare. Even without her shinai she was a deadly woman.

"If it is alright with you Fuyuhiko, I would love to ride the slider with you." Peko said, a bashful look on her face. He took a hold of her hand, the foreign action feeling awkward to the two.

"There he is, his sister was the one that hit me!" a voice cried. Hisashi turned around, locking eyes with a rather pissed off mother.

"So, it was your sister that beat up my son?" she asked firmly.

"First of all, my sister was in her right. He insulted her and kept using a word that she doesn't like. You see, my sister has been abused by her real parents, in a way that I'm not going to explain. So when your son said that word, she started hitting him." he said.

"It doesn't matter, you should control your sister if that's the case. You shouldn't bring a mentally damaged child to a place like this."

"She isn't mentally damaged! She behaves like a normal girl, maybe you should tell your son not to instigate a fight. Besides she was kicking his ass, and I thought it was funny!" Hisashi snapped, earning a chuckle from Fuyuhiko.

"My, what an uncouth young man...I'm going to report you to park services to have you kicked out!" she said.

"Go ahead, see if I care. My sister was right, he is a fuckass, and so are you!" he said.

"Hisashi! I am so sorry ma'am...he doesn't mean that. I apologize for how Kotoko was behaving, it was my fault, I should have been paying more attention to her." Sayaka said, giving the woman a bow. The little boy gasped, recognizing her voice. He ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Momma, it's Sayaka Maizono! It's the real her!" the little boy cried. Sayaka cringed.

"That can't be her, Sayaka Maizono is taller, and has bigger breasts!" the woman said.

"I can assure you ma'am, I am 100% Sayaka Maizono...I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything. I'm on vacation with my friends...I apologize for my boyfriend's actions. I'll give you some autographs as compensation." she said.

"If you say so, my boy is a huge fan...he says he wants to be a singer like you." the woman said. She dug around her purse, finding a pen and a note pad, handing it to the idol.

"Well, always remember to practice whenever you can. The more singing you do, the better you'll become. You have to train your vocal cords to sing perfectly." she replied, giving the boy a smile. The woman handed Hisashi a camera, and he looked at it oddly.

"To take our picture." the woman said, he sighed turning the device on. Once Sayaka was done signing the note pad, both of them stood next to the idol, who reluctantly took off her hat and sunglasses. Hisashi took two pictures, handing the device to the woman.

"Thank you, I won't tell park services, just control that little girl." the woman said.

"Will do." Hisashi said, a scowl on his face.

"Wowie! I can't believe I got an autograph from _the_ Sayaka Maizono! I'll treasure this forever!" the little boy shouted. Almost instantly, everyone stopped to look in his direction, locking eyes with the idol.

"Figlio di puttana!" _(Son of a bitch!)_ Sayaka muttered dryly. All of her friends shared a look with her shortly before they were crowded.

Xxx

"This is heresy, heresy I say! These creatures should be liberated! Not treated like mongrel pups to the human race's enjoyment! The Dark Lord of Ice demands you release these creatures at once!" Tanaka shouted in anger. Mahiru sighed.

"Tanaka, they can't here you, we are behind four inch thick glass." she said.

The two of them had decided to visit the Zoo portion of the park. The Ultimate Photographer had gotten quite an amount of pictures for her summer album. She was walking around in a crimson swim suit, a matching wrap around her waist. She had tied her hair into a ponytail, as it had been growing quite a bit recently. Tanaka had decided to join her, and had been wearing his own swim trunks, along with his muffler which contained his Dark Devas of Destruction. He had been shouting like this for half an our now, earning curious looks from the others. The boy pressed his face against the glass.

"They must be using some sort of noise canceling mechanism. A spell of that magnitude needs time to recharge! Yes of course, they must have an area where they are practicing the dark arts. Come Photographer, we shall find where it is!" Tanaka said firmly, walking away from the Lion enclosure.

"Tanaka, I know how you feel about animals, but it isn't a good idea to just...scream at glass like that. Zoo's exist to keep certain types of animals from going extinct." she said.

"Animals wouldn't go extinct if humans didn't destroy their habitats. Did you know that over the weekend, the last Black Rhinoceros ended up dying? There will never be another Black Rhinoceros, ever again!" he exclaimed. Mahiru was honestly surprised to hear him speaking normally. She frowned, glancing at the floor.

"Yes, I know...I also know about the gorilla that was murdered in the Cincinnati Zoo."

"Our Prince Harambe, gone but never forgotten." he said, holding his hand to his forehead in a salute. His Devas did the same, causing the girl to giggle. She quickly snapped a picture, smiling to herself.

"I know this is hard Tanaka, but instead of getting angry with these people, you should work with them. Help them breed more animals, and return them to the wild. I could help you, we can take pictures of them and spread them throughout the world, together we can bring animals that are nearly extinct to manageable levels!" she said.

"Photographer, you mean to help this dark lord? You wish to help him succeed in his global take over?" he asked curiously.

"Well..sure...if it means helping the animals. It makes me a better photographer in the end." she said with a shrug. She turned toward the Monkey enclosure, taking a picture of a cute family that was watching the animals. The Dark Lord chuckled, nodding to himself.

"Very well, if you are to become my Dark Queen, you shall go through the same ritual as I. You must tame a creature of Cerberus without the Devil Dog earring. If you pass, then I shall grant you infinite power."

"Dark Queen? You know what...whatever...I'll help you tame a Cerberus...I guess." she said, still confused.

"Excellent, this partnership may benefit all of us in the end." he replied, earning chirps of agreement from his hamsters. Even after knowing him for a year, Mahiru Koizumi still didn't understand Gundam Tanaka, not single bit.

xxx

Sonia looked almost like a little girl in a candy store. She had been running all over the place, inspecting every little detail of Mikasa Park. Daisuke found it endearing, but he was also a bit embarrassed. He was holding their Takoyaki in his hand, since the girl had been more occupied running around. He placed his wallet inside his messenger bag, grabbing one of the flour balls from his plate.

"Daisuke do you see this? Look at the ship, it's so huge!" she cried, clinging onto the railing.

The Japanese Destroyer Mikasa was a ship commissioned by the Japanese Government in the 1890s, and launched in 1902. She was a pre-dreadnaught class battleship, the first and only one of her kind. She had been decommissioned in 1921, and had been refurbished in the 1950s and kept as a museum. They were located just outside of the museum, as he wanted to eat something before actually taking the tour. However his girlfriend had other plans in mind.

Setting their food and drinks down, Daisuke took out his tome, which had recently gotten a bit bigger. Sonia was rather good with leather binding, a talent that she had supposedly learned to preserve old documents kept in the Royal Palace. He had added hundreds of new pages for any new stories that struck him. He flipped to his horror section and flipped to the one he was currently trying to finish up. He had been working on it for weeks, just for this trip. He had even invited the Student Council over to a "Camp Out" just to have them listen to it. He smiled inwardly to himself as he dipped quill in his ink well, continuing where he left off.

"Sweetheart, babe, honey come on!" Sonia cried, stopping in front of him, looking like an impatient child. He looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Baby, sit down and eat your food." he said firmly.

"But the ship..." she said, pointing to the battleship behind them.

"Will still be anchored there when you finish." he said sternly. She sighed and sat beside him, crossing her legs as she took her food in her hands.

"You are so mean you know that?" she asked, shoving the Takoyaki in her mouth. He looked at her, lips pressed into a thin line.

"You look like you snorted four lines of crack and finished it off with a hit of acid. Calm down, we have plenty of time to explore." he said.

"I suppose you are right...I'm just so excited! I mean, our country has battleships, but not like this!" she said.

"Well, Pre-World War I battleships don't exist anymore...so I guess I can understand your excitement. I hear Pearl Harbor has some of the American Fleet still in their arsenal, deactivated of course. I honestly want to go see the U.S.S. Iowa." he said, pausing to dip his quill in the ink.

"We should all go...me you and Hiyoko, maybe our friends too..visit America and see all of the cool stuff over there."

"Yes, 16 white ass Japanese tourists running around America like Flamingos in a Floridian pond. That sounds like fun." he said, not at all excited.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure it will be a good time, you and Hiyoko could have a honeymoon there."

"Hehe, Las Vegas." the boy replied.

"A place that isn't filled with gambling, the last thing I want is you betting her precious fan away." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Celeste, I wouldn't just go to some casino and gamble...I would go to the gun range and go apeshit with the gun training...then again I'll get all of that when I move to Novoselic. And our paintball equipment is practically a step away from the real deal." he admitted.

"True...we should go paintballing again, I had fun last time." she said, leaning against his shoulder. He gave her a kiss, earning a cute giggle from her.

"We should, but not now...I'm still getting over my welts from the last game." he said, remembering the game against Class 77A.

"So, what are you working on?" she asked, peeking at his book. He pushed her face back, shaking his head.

"Nuh uh, not yet. This is my horror story masterpiece, and I am debuting it tomorrow night...so you'll have to wait." he said, giving her a wink.

"You're no fun...are you close to being done? I want to see Mikasa up close!" she said. He sighed, finishing his last paragraph.

"Let the ink dry for a few minutes, then we can go." he said, draining his quill. He put the cap back on it and the ink well, placing them in his bag. He finished the last of his Takoyaki and his drink, tossing the trash in the can.

"Um excuse me mister...are you the author if this book?"

He turned around, seeing a pair of kids standing in front of him, along with their parents. He gave them a nod, smiling brightly.

"You bought my book? I'm so happy you did!" he said.

"They won't put it down, even though the content is a little mature for their age. I'm glad you didn't include anything above swearing in your work, it was truly a magnificent story." the father said, earning a nod from the mother.

"Thank you, I am so honored to receive praise from my audience...now how about I sign those?" he asked, kneeling before the two little kids, a boy and a girl. He took the black marker from the little girl's hand.

"So, what's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

"Kurumi." she said.

"Alright Kurumi, here you go." he said, scrawling his signature on the inside cover, along with a small message.

"My name is Aiden!" the boy cried.

"Hello there Aiden, how did you like the story? Were you able to understand everything?" he asked curiously, while signing his name on the book.

"Of course! I thought the villain was amazing, and really well done...you are my idol, I want to be an author like you when I grow up." he said happily. Daisuke smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Well keep at it, don't let anyone tell you you can't do it. People will talk you down and criticize you every step of the way, but don't listen to them. Take their comments and better yourself, aim for the stars. Remember, Success if the Best Revenge." he said, giving him a wink.

"Thanks mister! I will definitely follow your advice!" he said, hugging the book closely to himself.

"No problem kiddo, who knows...maybe I could be your fan in the future." he said.

"Thank you so much for this Mr. Del Rio, it means a lot to them."

"It's not an issue ma'am...I'll do anything for my fans..especially cute ones like you two." he said.

Sonia smiled, watching the young family walk off, the two kids excitedly showing their parents the signatures on their books. She took a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You're going to be an amazing father...I just know it."

"Thanks babe, I guess we'll know that when our kids are born...which will be any day soon seeing as you prefer I go raw." he said, making her blush.

"I don't mind having a baby, but let's wait until we're married for that...so until then keep pulling out." she said.

"Yes honey, let's go see that ship, before I get mistaken for a cherry Jolly Rancher." he said, grabbing his bag from the bench.

xxx

Miura Beach was located a few kilometers south of Yokosuka. This was where we would find most of class 77A, as they had all decided on going on a class trip, much like Class 77B had. They had all saved up money to rent a cabin for the entire summer near the Beach Resort. They didn't exactly have a private beach, but it was still a beautiful area.

Emma was busy painting a scenic picture of the sunset, as all of her friends were standing around. Ryoutaro had been nearby, making sure she didn't randomly get naked while painting, a habit she had yet to break.

While Haley was teaching a few little girls how to do cart wheels, Oliver had been busy contemplating something. He was standing by the water, the waves lapping at his feet as he started at the setting sun. It was a beautiful image, one he had yet to get used to.

The thing he was thinking about how to confess to the one he loved. Ironically enough, the person he had a crush on was staying nearby. So when he had seen her, she had been overjoyed to have a friend to talk too. He frowned, watching Aquamarine chase Toshiro around with a sea cucumber.

"Is something wrong Oliver?"

He stiffened a bit when he heard her voice. He looked down, seeing the smiling face of Chihiro Fujisaki. She had been wearing a cute swimsuit, with a skirt, rather than a bikini. He gave her a smile, even though he was nervous on the inside.

"N-nothing is wrong Chihiro...nothing at all." he said.

"You seem nervous though...I guess I am too...most of my class split up for vacation, only one person came with me but she went swimming earlier." she replied.

"Oh...that's a shame...you know we're your friends too. You can hang out with us whenever you want!" he said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." she replied, turning to face the ocean. The sun was a little lower now, and the night sky was just starting to peek out. Toshiro let out a scream as Aquamarine pinned him to the ground, squeezing all of the sea cucumbers innards into his mouth.

"See you baby? It doesn't taste that bad!" she cried.

"It tastes like salted shit!" the street artist cried, spitting the guts into the water.

"Those two seem to be enjoying themselves." Chihiro said.

"Toshiro confessed to Aqua before we left Hope's Peak...apparently he was too shy to tell her out right, so he made a painting for her behind the school." he replied.

"Aw, that's adorable...what about you Oliver...is there someone you like?" she asked curiously. He gulped, giving her a nervous nod.

"Yes...she's...something special. She's sweet and kind, a little shy but really smart." he said.

"She must be really nice!" she replied, giving him a warm smile.

"Uh...well actually...she's here...but I haven't worked up the courage to tell her." he said, turning to face her.

"Oh...that's not good. You should let her know, before she gets in a relationship with someone else. You'll be a third year when we go back, High school will be ending soon." she said.

"Yeah I know...she's younger than me...in the 78th Class, actually."

"My class? That means I have to know her...is it Sakura? Or Hina?" she asked curiously.

"No, it isn't Touko either, and no one from Class 78A either." he replied.

"Hmm...but that doesn't leave any one else...anyone but..." she stopped, her cheeks flushing brightly.

"Yeah, I take it you realized it right?" he asked.

"Yes but...you truly have feelings for someone like me?" she asked.

"Of course! Did you miss what I said? You are sweet, kind and smart. Whenever you go into a tangent about programming, I can't stop listening, even if I find it boring. I figured, hey I may as well go for it, we're in high school." he said with a shrug.

"I know but...um well...not many people know about this but...I'm not really a girl." she said. Oliver's eyes widened a bit. He had suspected it, but now that he had confirmed it, it was a bit of a shock.

"See...someone like me doesn't deserve your kindness or your love." she replied, glancing at the sand. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like you...while it is a shock, it doesn't change my feelings does it? I don't care if you are a boy or a girl, love is love." he said.

"Really?"

"Mhmm...Chihiro Fujisaki, I love you. I truly do...so...would you go out with me sometime?" he asked. She smiled brightly, giving him a nod.

"Sure, I would love to!"

xxx

Daisuke and Sonia had finally made it back to the house, after a long day of wondering around. Thankfully his hangover had gone away during the day, so he and Sonia were able to enjoy themselves. The princess walked in, wearing a tank top she had bought at the museum, the name IJN Mikasa written on it in faded letters. She had several other bags in her hands, filled with souvenirs.

They're friends were all inside, most likely not wanting a repeat of last night's events. Teruteru was already busy with dinner, a delectable aroma drifting through the house. Akane was helping him as always, snagging some samples for herself. Chiaki and Kazuichi were in the living room, playing Mario Kart with Kotoko, who seemed to be beating the both of them. Hiyoko, who was sitting at the steps stood up, hugging the two of them.

"Hey, how was the battleship?" she asked.

"Fucking amazing! I got so much stuff at the gift shop, my parents are probably going to notice the influx of funds dwindling in my account. Here, I bought you a shirt!" the girl said, handing Hiyoko the pale yellow shirt she had gotten for her girlfriend.

"Thanks, sorry I couldn't go with you, I just...didn't feel like visiting a museum today." she said.

"It's fine, not like there was extra room on the bike anyway." Daisuke said, giving her a kiss.

"Sonia, there's something I want to talk to you, it's really important." Hiyoko said firmly, earning a curious look from the princess.

"Alright, I shall put my things away and meet you soon."

"I can do that for you sweetie, I can tell just from her body language that what Hiyoko wants to say is urgent." Daisuke said, taking a hold of Sonia's bags. She gave him a quick kiss, watching him disappear up the stairs. The Traditional Dancer took a hold of the Princess's hand, and pulled her down the hall, away from the rest of their friends. Once they were alone in the downstairs bathroom, she closed the door.

"So, what's this about Hiyoko?"

"Well...I actually am not the one who wants to talk to you...well I guess I am an affected party. Kiriko is the one that wants to talk." she said, gesturing behind her. Sonia was a bit surprised when she saw the Ultimate Physician leaning against the back wall.

She seemed nervous, well more nervous than normal. She was wearing a lowcut white camisole, with a satin white skirt, and some matching sandals. She had her hair in its usual style, but was wearing a sunhat. She also had a small white purse in her hands.

"Hey Sonia." the girl greeted.

"Hello Kiriko, what exactly do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well...you see it's like this..."

xxx _(Hehe Yeah Boy)  
_

Daisuke sighed as he threw himself onto his bed. He kicked his shoes off, relaxing into the mattress for the first time. Some of his friends had gone out after dinner, wanting to check out the town during the night. Sayaka and Hisashi had stayed in with Kotoko, apparently having been kicked out of the water park for having caused too much trouble. Hiyoko had gone out with Ibuki, wanting to check out a nightclub she had heard about, and surprisingly enough, even Ryouta had left with their friends, on the premise of wanting to have a vacation themed anime. That left only a few of his friends at the beach house.

As he was settling into the bed, he turned to face the veranda, the moon was out tonight. It had been awhile since he had actually seen the full moon. He got up from the bed and walked over to the glass doors, stepping through them to the balcony. He leaned against the railing, staring at the ocean waves below. After what had happened the night before, everyone agreed to stay off the alcohol for awhile. It was something that everyone agreed was for the best. He could heard some laughter next door, from their fellow students. He was still somewhat shocked that they had been next door.

"Hey, figured I would find you out here."

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of his girlfriends. Sonia was wearing her silk nightgown, which hugged her curves nicely. He could also tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. He blushed a bit, glancing back toward the ocean. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you on your tip toes again?" he asked, earning a giggle from her.

"It isn't my fault that you are nearly five inches taller than me." she huffed. He chuckled, turning around. He brushed some hair behind her ear, kissing her on the lips.

"It's alright, I like short girls...more like love them in fact. I don't think I could date a girl taller than me." he said.

"I understand, it's a bit weird. The moon is beautiful tonight." she said, glancing out into the sky.

"Mhmm, Takane said that there was supposed to be a meteor shower in a few days. She brought her telescope with her, she and Kazuichi were gonna go star gazing in a hill nearby." he said.

"We should do that, I wouldn't mind watching the stars...they're simply beautiful." she said. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against himself.

"So, what did you and Hiyoko discuss? Another change in the schedule?" he asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Actually no...interchanging days seem to be working well for us. It's her turn again tomorrow, and then I get her to myself after that." she said.

"So, what was the issue then?"

"Um...it's a bit of a surprise...we know your birthday is coming up, and we wanted to give you something special. We didn't know what though."

"Sweetheart, neither you nor Hiyoko have to get me something special. Being with the two of you is enough for me." he said.

"I know...but we still wanted to get you something. You're birthday isn't until June 1st so we figured we would give you one of your gifts early...there's someone who wants to...well." she stopped, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Wait...please tell me this isn't want I think it is?" he said.

"A threesome with two girls?"

"What? I thought you were going to say a box of Belgian chocolates...where the hell did you get threesome from?" he asked curiously.

"Oh uh...well...I guess I spoiled the surprise. Follow me." she said, taking his hand. She pulled him into the room, closing the glass door behind her. She ran toward the other door, locking it as well.

"Uh...how's Hiyoko supposed to get in?" he asked.

"She's bunking with Ibuki tonight...there's someone who wanted to give you something special too. Originally this was supposed to be me and Hiyoko, but she agreed to let her take her place." she said, glancing toward the bathroom.

"Wait...so I'm having a threesome with two girls, but not with my two girls?" he asked.

"That's about right." she said, ducking into the bathroom. She came out seconds later, pulling Kiriko with her. The pink haired girl gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um...hi Daisuke." she said softly.

"Uh...hi...Koko...Sonia what is this?" he asked.

"She was the one that proposed this...she saw your birthday was coming up, and since she wouldn't be able to see you due to our break, she had to give you something after we got back. But when she found out we were staying next door, she decided what to give you." the princess replied.

"And you're both okay with this?" he asked curiously.

"I am, you only live once right?" Sonia replied, a grin on her face.

"I'm okay with it too...I want you to be my first. You've been so nice to me, and I just want to show my appreciation, this was the only way I could." Kiriko replied.

"Not really, you're my friend Koko, and I wouldn't want to take something so special...but it isn't my choice I suppose. If you want this, then all I can do is comply." he said with a shrug.

"Excellent! Time to start then!" the princess said, reaching for Kiriko's shirt.

"Huh...I go first?" she asked.

"Well duh, you haven't had sex before, so we'll guide you along the way...and destroy your innocence." she said, whispering the last part in her ear.

She pulled the girl into a kiss, catching her by surprise. Sonia's hands moved at blinding speeds, quickly unbuttoning Kiriko's shirt. As the girl kissed back, Sonia took the shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

"I can't believe this is actually happening...I must be on crack." Daisuke muttered, pinching himself. He felt pain, so it was actually happening. He walked over to the glass doors, quickly pulling the shades, the last thing he wanted was someone somehow seeing what was about to happen.

"Dais, get over here already!" Sonia snapped, giving him a look of annoyance.

Kiriko had a far off look on her face, a stupid smile on her lips. The princess took this chance to pull her skirt down, leaving her in nothing but pale pink lingerie. Daisuke eagerly nodded, unbuttoning his own shirt, tossing it aside. He gave Kiriko a smile, capturing her lips with in his own. She eeped softly, moaning into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, all while Sonia was kneading her breasts from behind, slipping her hands under her bra. She was kissing the Ultimate Physician's neck, leaving behind little bite marks.

Daisuke pulled away for air, leaving a trail of kisses down the girl's neck. He kissed her breasts, biting her nipple through the cloth of her bra, making the girl gasp. Sonia smirked, slipping her hand into the girl's panties, rubbing her clit.

"My, she's already soaked...this reminds me of our first time." she said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"Hiyoko is worse than either of you, if I'm being honest." he said.

"This...feels surreal." Kiriko said softly, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, well it will feel even better soon." Sonia whispered.

She captured her lips in a kiss, slipping her fingers into her pussy. Kiriko moaned, legs buckling a bit from the sudden action. Daisuke reached around behind the girl's back, unhooking her bra, quickly pulling it off her body. Sonia took a hold of her arms, placing them behind her back, making her breasts perk up a bit.

"Go ahead sweetheart, they're all yours." Sonia said, giving him a wink.

Daisuke bit his lip as he looked at the pink haired girl's breasts for the first time. They were almost like Sonia's, nice and perky, and a little bigger than Hiyoko's. He cupped both of them with his hands, earning a gasp from the girl. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub of pink flesh. Sonia grabbed Kiriko's hand, slipping it into her own panties, using the girl's hand to pleasure herself. The Physician started rubbing the girl's clit, soft moans leaving the Princess's lips. Daisuke released his hold on her breast, kissing the girl roughly again before pulling away from her.

"Sonia, do you want to go first, or should she kneel first?" he asked.

"Hmm...that's a good question. She doesn't know how to properly do it, how about I show her?" she asked, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Show me what?" Kiriko asked, even though she knew the answer to the question.

"You're prize of course." Sonia said, reaching for Daisuke's belt. She quickly unfastened it, pulling the boy's pants down in a swift motion, his cock springing into the air. Sonia then forced Kiriko onto her knees, the girl stared at the boy's sexual organ, eyes widen.

"I've seen pictures in books but...this is my first time seeing one up close...it's so big." she said.

"I'm hung like a bull." Daisuke said, earning a chuckle from the princess. She knelt down next to Kiriko, taking a hold of Daisuke's rod with her hand.

"Here, let met show you how to do this." she said.

She gave the tip a kiss, slipping the head past her lips. Daisuke grit his teeth, his breath hitching as she started licking his dick. She bobbed her head on it, spreading some saliva over the shaft. She release it with a soft pop, pushing Kiriko's face closer to it. The girl licked her lips.

"I just...put in my mouth?" she asked.

"Yeah, and used your tongue to lick the underside." the girl advised.

She nodded, taking a hold of Daisuke's cock, pumping it a few times, clear precum started coming out of it. She licked it tentatively, before placing it in her mouth. Sonia stood up, taking Daisuke's lips in a kiss, literally shoving her tongue down his throat. This was something that drove him crazy, when Sonia became a bit more dominant and did things she wanted. While normally being submissive, he figured she had become a bit more dominant so that the submissive Kiriko could learn.

The pinkette seemed to be doing well, and quickly got the hang of what she was doing. Daisuke took a firm hold of her head and started thrusting into the girl's mouth, much to her surprise. She moaned loudly, using her tongue to lick the boy's head. He grit his teeth, panting a bit.

"I'm gonna cum." he said, much to Sonia's surprise.

He let out a mix of a growl and a moan, shooting a glob of cum into Kiriko's throat. She pulled his dick out of her mouth, a few spurts hitting her face. She coughed a bit, breathing raggedly.

"Christ, at least pull out before you do that!" she cried, giving him a glare. He honestly didn't take her seriously, especially with his cum on her face. Sonia took a hold of the girl's face and licked the cum off, pulling the girl into a French kiss, swirling the white liquid around.

"Jeez, that's the first time I've actually cummed during a blow job...Hiyoko's gonna have her work cut out for her." he said, a grin on his face.

"Yes she is...alright Kiriko, now it's your turn." Sonia said, helping the girl into the bed. Before she could even say something, her panties were yanked off, leaving her in nothing but her white sandals. The princess took off her nightgown, followed by her own panties.

"So, we're tag teaming or all at the same time?" Daisuke asked, taking his socks off.

"No, she's going to be doing me. I've already tried this with Hiyoko and she seemed to have fun." the princess said, giving him a wink. She climbed onto the bed, giving Kiriko a kiss.

"Um...what's going on now?" she asked. She was breathing a bit hard, her hand on her right breast as she played with one of her nipples.

"Daisuke is going to get you ready for the fun stuff. I want you to practice your kissing, are you attracted to girls as well?" Sonia asked.

"I don't have a preference, if I'm being honest." the physician admitted.

"Good, then I don't have to hold back...you better make me feel good, or I'll be really mad!" the princess replied.

She lowered herself a bit, allowing the pink haired girl to start licking her nether lips. Sonia started moaning loudly, gritting her teeth to make it less obvious what they were doing. At the same time, Daisuke had spread Kiriko's legs, eyeing her crown jewel. It was small and cute, just like the girl was. It was slightly open, some of her juices coming out. She had a small strip of hair above her entrance, which was neatly trimmed. He took a deep breath, Sonia's moans filling his head.

He lowered his face down, grabbing onto Kiriko's legs as he gave her lips a lick. He spread her pussy open a bit, slipping his tongue inside. The girl moaned loudly, making her stop what she was going with Sonia, though she continued a few seconds later. He slipped his finger in, though he had been able to only slip one in due to her hymen being intact. He continued licking her clit, suckling on it as he did. Kiriko dug her nails into Sonia's thighs, making her moan even louder.

"She's so good, even though it's her first time." Sonia said, eyes half lidded. Daisuke gave the girl's pussy a final lips, sucking up some of her juices as he did so. He grabbed Kiriko's hand, pulling her up. She looked at him in confusion before he kissed her, swirling the sweet juices into her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly, her hands traveling down his body.

"Hey, we're supposed to be sharing!" Sonia snapped.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Daisuke said, giving her a kiss, though by now Kiriko had already drank all of her own cum.

"She tastes like pineapples." Sonia said, licking her lips.

"I heard Pineapples makes your cum taste sweeter." the girl said, the blush on her face almost permanent.

"Before we go on, I have some condoms we can use...if you want we can use one." he said.

"It's alright, I want it to be natural...I trust you." Kiriko said.

She leaned back, Sonia was holding onto her knowing it was going to her. Daisuke lined himself up, using the head of his dick to spread her lips a part. He looked back at her, and she gave him a small nod. He grabbed onto her legs and thrust himself forward, tearing right through her hymen in a single fluid motion. Kiriko cried out in pain, only to be muffled by Sonia's perfectly timed kiss. Daisuke continued pushing forward until he was fully hilted, waiting for the pain to die down. He looked down, seeing her juices were intermingled with some blood.

"You..you can move now." she said, biting her lip. He took a firm hold of her legs and started thrusting into her, setting a slow rhythm.

"Does it feel good?" Sonia asked.

"Yes...oh god, faster!" the girl cried. Daisuke nodded to himself and sped himself up. Kiriko's moans started filling the room, most of them muffled by Sonia's constant kissing. The last thing they wanted was for Kotoko to wonder what was going up on the second floor.

"She's so fucking tight, it's amazing!" the story teller said, increasing his speed a bit.

After awhile, Daisuke ended up pulling out of the pinkette, much to her displeasure. He got onto the bed, pulling the girl onto his lap. She gasped, wrapping her arms around him as she lowered herself onto his dick. He grabbed a hold of her ass and started thrusting into her, causing her to moan loudly. She bit into his shoulder, making cry in both pain and pleasure. Daisuke reached next to him, rubbing Sonia's clit, making sure she wasn't left out of the game.

"I'm about to cum!" Kiriko cried.

Daisuke let go of Sonia, grabbing the pinkette's ass firmly. He started thrusting harder, the girl's back arcing as she entered her first orgasm. Sonia quickly got up, pulling the girl off her boyfriend's dick so she could lick the sweet liquid off his cock. Once she was done, she sat on his lip, using Kiriko's orgasm as lubrication. The physician sat up, looking a bit mystified from the spasm she had just gone through. Daisuke grabbed a hold of her, pulling her into a firm kiss.

"Dais, do her doggy style, I want her to lick me while you do!" the princess said, getting off the boy's dick. He sighed contently, as he had been close to his limit.

Sonia lay back on the bed, spreading her legs for the pink haired girl. All the while, Daisuke had gotten behind her, spreading her legs enough for him to enter her again. He grabbed her waist, slamming into her. She moaned loudly into Sonia's pussy, making the girl cry in pleasure. She had a handful of Kiriko's hair in her hand as she was driving her face deeper into her pussy, thrusting a bit as she did so. Daisuke reached around, grabbing a hold of Kiriko's breasts, tweaking and kneading the fleshy orbs as he thrusted her with all his might.

He took a hold of her leg, raising it up a bit until she was standing on a single leg, almost in a split. He hugged her leg tightly as he continued thrusting her. Kiriko cried out as she entered her second orgasm, which Sonia was quick to start lapping up, all while Daisuke kept thrusting into the physician's tight little cunt. He grit his teeth, slowly pulling out of the girl, panting a bit for breath.

"What's wrong sweetheart, can't handle two of us?" Sonia asked, licking her lips. He bent down, giving her a rough kiss on the lips, pulling and tugging on them softly. He let go of her, a smirk on his face.

"I can handle you two and Hiyoko if she were here." he said, stroking himself off a bit.

"I'll hold you to that...why don't you finish her off, she's practically asleep."

"I'm not..asleep." Kiriko said, sitting up, the same smile still on her face.

Daisuke got onto the bed behind her, lifting the girl onto himself with ease. She let out a bit of a surprised yelp, as he squeezed onto her breasts. Sonia grabbed a hold of his dick, slipping it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head. She let it go with a pop and spread Kiriko's lips apart, placing Daisuke's dick inside.

She moaned loudly as he started thrusting into her, all while Sonia spread her legs apart, resting her own pussy over Kiriko's. The quick thrusting of her boyfriend was enough to rub her clit sending her into a frenzy. Daisuke closed his eyes tightly, as he continued fucking the pinkette, giving it everything he had left.

"I'm...about to cum." he said, after a few minutes.

"I want it inside, and I want Sonia to eat it out of me." Kiriko said boldly.

"Well...I can do that!" the princess said, giving her a wink.

Daisuke continued thrusting into her, using his new found energy to rock the girl's world. Her mind had gone numb, along with her legs. All she could hear was the sound of skin slapping skin intermingled with her and Sonia's moans. She felt her stomach tightening, already knowing what that meant. She threw he head back, her back arcing as she came for the third time, into Sonia's waiting mouth.

"Here it...comes!" Daisuke said, slowing himself down a bit.

His load shot into Kiriko's pussy, making her moan. The sudden warmth she felt from his seed was enough to make her cum a fourth time, surprising Sonia quite a bit. Daisuke laid back, pulling himself out of her pussy. Sonia cleaned him off, her mouth clamping over Kiriko's pussy. She sucked the cum out of her jewel, licking around her folds to make sure she got all of it. Once she had collected it into her mouth, she kissed Kiriko, shoving it into hers.

"Fuck...this was the best birthday gift ever." Daisuke said, laying back on his bed, completely spent.

"I'm happy you liked it...thank you for being my first Daisuke...I can finally move on, now that I have something special." she said. Daisuke kissed her lips, ignoring the taste of his own cum on her lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you Kiriko...maybe in another world we're together...but I wouldn't mind doing this again, if the girl's are okay with it." he said.

"Sure, but next time it will be you and Hiyoko...she'll make her cum more times than we did." Sonia said, licking her lips.

"How about we all take a shower? We can continue in there." Daisuke said, standing up from the bed.

"I don't think my legs will move." Kiriko said.

"We can use the tub." Sonia and Daisuke said in unison, both breaking into laughter right after.

"I don't get the joke but...as long as you fuck me good, I don't care." she said, giving the two a loving smile. She truly was thankful to have friends like them.


	39. Scary

**A/N: Chocolate Rain! Some stay dry and others feel the pain, Chocolate Rain!**

 **Welcome to the newest installment of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. This chapter is filled with Spooky Scary Skeletons!**

 **Nah, not really...but you get some plot advancement at the least. This is the final chapter of the mini arc...after this...well it's The Beginning of the End...I can't believe we're at the final arc of the story already...just last year I had started this story for fun and now I've grown so attached to it. Class 77 is one of my favorites, the group has truly found a special place in my heart, more than even class 78...they are so special, mostly because of What they did, but how they lived too... we got to see them grow and become friends, only to fall into the depths of despair. I understand why the intro to Zetsubou-hen has the phrase, It will Break you on it, because Junko did just that...she broke them down, and used something horrible against them.**

 **But I am not here to discuss my emotions when dealing with the end of this series...It will be different, and yet it won't...of course It has to follow the continuity...but shit is going down, and it will go down in history.**

 **so, I hope you all like this chapter, sorry in advance if you piss yourselves, all though I say that jokingly..the scary story I have written isn't exactly scary, but for context sakes, just pretend it's Abandoned by Disney or something...i dunno...hope you all like it...**

 **Guess the references as always...I have sprinkled many of them throughout this one...so have fun playing I Spy and finding them all.**

 **Also Happy Birthday to Kotoko Utsugi, the Lil' Ultimate Drama, and one of my favorite characters in this series, she's honestly one of the funnest characters to write for, especially with that fight she had in the last chapter. I cant' wait to start writing Ultra Despair Girls, as she will be the secondary protagonist in that story.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 39

Scary

The morning after was indeed one of the best ones that Daisuke had in his life. Even though it wasn't his birthday, he felt like it was. It was his birthday and Christmas rolled up into one. When he woke up however, he found himself alone in his bed. He sat up, looking around with a curious look. He noticed a pink note stuck onto the mirror. Hopping out of bed, he walked over to the mirror, taking the note off, his eyes tracing over the words written on it.

" _I've gone out with Kiriko, see you tonight!"_

"Love Sonia, I love you two sweetheart." he whispered to himself. He placed the note down on the dresser, pulling out his change of clothes for the day. With that, he went to take a cold shower to wake himself up.

Once he was done, he dressed in his Mikasa tee shirt, along with a pair of black swim trunks, in case he felt like going to the beach. He put on his sneakers and grabbed his bag, slipping it around his shoulder. He grabbed his baseball cap and placed it on his head, the bill being off to the left rather than the front like it was meant to be. Nodding to himself, he headed out of the room, making a mental note to wash the bed spread when he had the time.

"Hey man, about time you woke up." Kazuichi said, clapping the boy's shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I had an interesting night." he said, alluding vaguely about what happened. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sure I know what happened. Anyway, Takane left with Sonia, Kiriko and Ibuki. Akane and Nekumaru are at the beach with Teruteru, Tanaka and Mahiru are hanging out by the sea, oddly enough, and everyone else is just chilling around." the boy said, informing him of what their housemates were doing. The Story Teller walked into the kitchen, snagging some food from the spread the Ultimate Chef had left for them.

"What's the plan for today?" the black haired boy asked, earning a shrug from his friend.

"I dunno, I haven't been to the amusement park yet, Chiaki was planning on heading there so I was gonna tag along. Maybe Hiyoko wants to tag along too?" he asked.

"I'll ask her, where is she?"

"Out back by the pool...she got stuck watching Kotoko while Sayaka and Hisashi are out." he replied.

He walked out to the back patio, plate in hand. He easily spotted his fiancee, sitting on a deck chair, a bored look on her face. He sat down on the chair next to her, causing her to look up, a smile on her face.

"Hey, did you like your birthday gift?" she asked, a devilish smirk on her face.

"I did, but I was a bit sad. You were left out."

"Meh, it's fine...we're getting married, so I'll have you for a lifetime. But it's my turn today, so we do whatever I say, you owe me that much!" she said, giving him a wink.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want." he said, turning back to the pool, taking a bite from his bacon. Kotoko grinned as she splashed Chiaki in the face, causing the girl to cough a bit.

"Come on big sis, splash me back!" the pink haired girl cried.

"In a second, I have to power up my water type moves first." the gamer replied.

"I feel so bad for Chiaki, that little girl is such a devil. She beat some kid up at the park yesterday." Hiyoko said, snagging one of Daisuke's bacon strips. He shrugged it off, not glancing at the pink hared girl.

"She's got a lot of pent up aggression, a side effect of what happened to her. She's just coping." he replied.

"Still, it was pretty funny to see her wailing on that kid. He shouldn't have told her that her show sucked." the girl replied with a shrug. He rolled his eyes, focusing on finishing his breakfast.

"Did you tell the others about my camp out idea? I've been working really hard on this scary story and I want you all to hear it." he said.

"Peko and Fuyuhiko are gathering wood for the fire pit...we're going to host it in the middle of the beach. I think Akane and Nekumaru are going to make some sand seats or something." the girl replied.

"Well, it's gonna be good. I have to put the finishing touches on it, but I'm sure you will like it. You all liked my book, so this will be nothing compared to that." he said, a grin on his face.

"You really love blowing your own horn don't you?"

"Ah, don't give me that shit. You do too Miss Traditional Dancer, you've been dancing on your own the entire time we were here. Even our friends gave you praise and you just ate it up!"

"What can I say? Everything I say and do oozes out wonder." she said, sitting back in her chair. A water balloon slammed into her chest, causing her to cry out in pain. Kotoko's laugh echoed through the area.

"Direct hit, now Wartortle, use water gun!" she cried. Chiaki rose from the water, aiming a water blaster at the blonde, emptying its contents onto her. Hiyoko let out a scream, standing up from her chair, soaking wet.

"Alright you little shits, I'm going to twist you both into pretzels. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish for mercy!" the blonde cried, taking her soaked shirt off.

"Damn, Wartortle hurry and counter with Water Pulse!"

"I need more balloons for that, call another attack!" Chiaki replied.

"Uh...use Withdraw, quick!" she cried, the gamer sunk into the water, just as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer dove into the water. Kotoko backed away, just as the blonde surfaced, holding Chiaki in a full nelson, a grin on her face.

"HA! I got you now." she cried.

"Quick, return Wartortle before you get hurt!" Kotoko cried. Chiaki let out a cry as Hiyoko started squeezing her, placing her arms behind her back. She let out a groan, her head drooping a bit.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Hiyoko wins, this battle goes to the challenger!" Daisuke cried out, earning a groan from Kotoko.

"I shouldn't have stopped Wartortle from evolving. I should have let her evolve into Blastoise, that way I can mega evolve her!" she said. Hiyoko tossed Chiaki aside, the girl clinging onto one of Sonia's inflatables to stay afloat. The blonde cracked her knuckles, giving the little girl a bright grin.

"Alright then, I'm going to teach you a lesson little girl." she said.

"No please, it was just a Pokemon battle!" the girl cried, only to be slammed with a huge wave of water. The two started wrestling in the water, splashing each other with all their might.

"Well...that peopled twicely." Daisuke muttered, standing up from his chair. He grabbed the paper plate beside him and tossed it into the trash bin, wiping his mouth with the inside of his shirt.

"Hey baby, I'll be waiting inside. I'm sure you want to change into some dry clothes." he said.

"Alright, just let me finish with the squirt here." she replied, grabbing onto Kotoko's leg, the girl having tried to get out of the pool.

"Help me Mr. Daisuke, please!" she cried, reaching out for him.

"Sorry sweetie, you got into that mess, you get out of it." he said, walking through the glass doors.

"Asshole!" she cried, just before she was pulled back.

As he walked inside, he caught sight of Hisashi and Sayaka, the two of them speaking in hushed tones. He didn't say anything, since they were too focused on what they were talking about. He sat down at the living room, pulling out his book. He started sifting through all of the pages, smiling a bit at all of the titles and stories he was passing. He reached the middle of the book however, seeing a white piece of paper, tucked into it. He pulled it out, taking a peek at it's contents.

" _The Hope Cultivation Program, what I know so Far."_ was written on the top.

His eyes widened a bit. He had almost forgotten about this. He remembered having written down the entire exchange between Hisashi, Kyoko and their headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. Being a story teller allowed him to write down virtually anything he read or heard. It was a story for him, so he had written it all down. He had reviewed the information countless times, but hadn't discovered anything new, except that the staff was keeping everything hush hush. He folded the paper, tucking it back in his story book.

" _Damn, I really didn't want to start thinking about this shit again. I wanted this vacation to help me forget it, not remind me. Why do I feel so paranoid...Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't do something like this. It's all probably just a rumor, a rumor that needs to be squashed."_ he thought to himself.

"So, how much do you know about the project."

His eyes widened as he looked up at Hisashi. The boy had silently approached him, and he hadn't even noticed him. Sayaka wasn't next to him, so he figured she must have gone to check on Kotoko. He sighed, looking away from the Private Investigator.

"I know nothing...what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know you know what I am talking about. I'm psychic you know."

"Huh? Goddamn it, she taught you that didn't she?" he snapped, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"She did, let's talk about this in private, I don't want anyone else to know about this." he said. Daisuke nodded, following the boy down the hall toward him and Sayaka's shared bedroom.

The room was rather plain looking, but it had a bit of Sayaka's flare in it. The bed was perfectly made, and the dresser was chock full of perfumes, make ups and various other girly things. The scent of blueberry perfume was wafting through the room, and he scrounged his nose a bit.

"Aw god, what is that? It's awful."

"Sayaka's perfume...I don't know why but she fucking loves that shit. Personally, I don't mind the vanilla scented one, but I hate the blueberry one. She is such a girl."

"I wish Hiyoko was like that..she hates perfume, but she still wears the usual flower scented deodorant. She says if she were to use anything other than that, she would look more like a girl and that's something she didn't want. She can be a real tomboy, even dressing in fancy Kimonos all the time." he said.

"I can tell, but I didn't bring you here for idle chitchat...what do you know of the project?" the boy asked. Daisuke leaned against the wall, eyes firmly shut.

"I know as much as you and Kyoko. I heard that discussion you and your father had a couple weeks ago. I grew a bit paranoid and started sniffing around the academy for answers." he said.

"Heh, a real sleuth you are eh? However, I have to ask you to stop. This stuff is dangerous, and if it gets leaked, I dunno what the trustees could do." the boy said.

"Why, what do you know?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Me and Kyoko made a few discoveries in the school. The electrical bill for the entire campus has increased. Normally, the academy uses it's own generators, since the school building has solar panels on the roof, but they started using the grid not long after one of the students was expelled."

"Expelled, it wasn't Nagito Komaeda was it?" he asked.

"No, but it seems all of this begun with his expulsion. Ruruka Ando, Sunosuke Izayoi and Seiko Kimura, all three of them were expelled after the explosion in the gymnasium. But they used that chance to build an extra addition to the school, a room located four stories underneath the Main Course building."

"That must be the room I saw on the first floor. I saw some scientists coming out of it, but when I tried getting in, it asked for an ID card and a password. It seems only those with clearance can get in." Daisuke said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I see, I have yet to find this room. I'm sure my sister has already found it, she sacrificed her summer break to skulk around the academy. With a lack of students, the staff will be free to work in peace...making it that much easier that they would slip up." Hisashi said.

"Poor Kyoko...she's been working so hard lately. Right after the court case with my father, she jumped onto something else." he said with a frown.

"That's just who she is...she's a workaholic, but only because she wants to make the world a better place. Our father wasn't kind to her when she was growing up...she came to the academy to tell him that she didn't want him in her life. But when she stumbled across this, she decided to stick around."

"That's just like her...oh right, there was another thing I wanted to ask. Takao Morita, was he involved in the Hope Cultivation Project? If so what are the odds that my father knows something about it?"

"According to the files I found in the faculty office, Takao Morita was working closely with Ryusuke Fuji. Your father was funding half of this project, I can only surmise he wanted it to succeed, so that he could expose it and bring down Hope's Peak Academy, and the entire organization." he replied.

"Sounds just like him...that means he knows something, and if he sits on Death Row, he isn't going to share it. He'll die with that information...that means I'll have to speak with him, as much as I hate him." the boy said.

"Whoa...who said I'm going to allow you to get in on this? Me and Kyoko are already risking ourselves enough, if we stick our asses out any farther, we'll get shot. I don't want to bring you into this." the purple haired boy said, earning a chuckle from Daisuke.

"I'm already involved, I don't care what it takes, but I will find out this information. You're father doesn't know that I know, and I'm sure you already have the staff looking out for you. You need my talent, the ability to craft a story out of thin air, a lie...out of thin air." Daisuke said, looking at him firmly. He had changed the tone of his voice a bit, sounding more confident. He wanted his friend to accept his offer. Thankfully, the boy did.

"Aye, it seems we do...but how will you do it?"

"Easy, when we get back to the academy, we're going to be welcoming Class 79 into the fold. There's a celebration to inaugurate the New School building the day after that. Security will be lowered, making it easy to poke around. I'll handle the Reserve Course, I'm sure there's information there that we need." he said.

"The Reserve Course? What could you find there?"

"A record of tuition fees and where all of that money gets transferred, as a start. I want to know more about Hajime Hinata...you said a Reserve Course student was expelled correct? I was told by someone that he dropped out...nothing makes sense." he said.

"That's true...well if you are going to join our little crew then we'll need a secure line for you to use. I wouldn't want you contacting us on a regular phone, that would make it hard to keep this between us." the boy said.

"Don't worry, I'll go buy myself a new phone...I'm sure the Ultimate Programmer can make an encryption application for it when we get back...we have three days before the new class is set to come to school, that's when we'll put our plan into motion."

"Daisuke...I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm glad you overheard us. You'll definitely be a massive help in this investigation...but keep it down low, does anyone else know?"

"Hiyoko does, but I intend to keep her out of it. If something does happen to me, I don't want her nor Sonia to be involved." he replied. Hisashi nodded, holding his hand out. Daisuke took a hold of it, shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to the fold, Ultimate Story Teller." he said, giving the boy a wink.

xxx

"Jeez, you kept me waiting." Hiyoko said, arms crossed as she caught sight of her boyfriend.

She was wearing the tank top Sonia had gotten her at the Mikasa Museum. She was wearing a light pink skirt, with black ruffles on the edges. She was wearing a pair of white stockings, reaching up to her thighs, along with some pale yellow slippers. She had a small purse slung across her shoulder, and her hair was down, as opposed to her normal style. She flushed a bit when she caught him staring.

"Well don't just look, say something!" she snapped.

"Oh uh...you look nice." he said. She smiled a bit, perking up.

"So, what were you and Hisashi doing? Comparing dick sizes?"

"Not exactly...we were just trading back date ideas...he wanted to know a good place to take Sayaka." he said.

"That's boring...yawn! Let's go do something! I heard from Ibuki that there's a candy store in town, that's where I want to go!" she said, taking a hold of his hand.

"Ow, don't pull me." he cried back, falling into pace with the girl.

Thankfully it wasn't blistering hot like the day before. It was a cool 70 degrees, with a light breeze and slight chance of rain. He had actually been waiting for it to rain, so he could splash around in it like he used to as a kid.

The road to Yokosuka's central city wasn't that long. The road ran parallel with the beach, so you you see and feel the ocean as you walked. The loud cheers and cries of the beach goers could be heard all over, along with the sounds of cars. There was a boardwalk not far from where they were. By seeing Hiyoko's reaction, he could tell that's where they were going.

"This place is nice...I wouldn't mind living here." Daisuke said, trying to make conversation.

"I suppose, I do like the beach...it would be a good place to raise a family." she said.

"Well well, Hiyoko Saionji talking about family? That's an odd thing."

"Fuck you! Don't assume that I'll just stop talking about family because of what happened to me." she said.

"That wasn't it...it's just you seem to tense up when I mention babies. Sonia seems to love the idea." he said. She sighed, glancing at the cement wall separating the street from the beach.

"It isn't that I don't like the idea, I do. It's just...I'm scared, sex is fun and all, but one little mistake could take me down that path. I mean what if I do get pregnant? I'll get all annoying and fat and my boobs will hurt. Don't even get me started on the childbirth part, I don't think my poor body can take it!" she replied.

"Sweetheart you are blowing it out of proportion. All women are capable of bearing children, they have for millions of years and they will continue bearing them. If you don't want to have a baby vaginally, you can deliver it through a C-section."

"Then I'll have an ugly scar...not to mention stretch marks. Can we adopt instead? I suddenly have the urge to get my tubes tied."

"Absolutely not...Hiyoko you are no picnic, but we will have our own children. Weren't you the one that wanted thirteen little girls?" he asked.

"I changed my mind, Sonia can have the babies, we can adopt." she said, clapping her hands loudly.

"Ugh...let's talk about this when we're married, just keep taking your pills like normal so we don't disgrace ourselves this early on in life." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder.

They continued onward, entering the boardwalk. The left side of the large wooden pier was filled with stores, all the way until the end of it, where there were a couple amusement park rides. The boardwalk was overloaded with hundreds of people, man, women and children, all running around happily. The waves underneath the boardwalk were slamming into the wooden post rather hard, the foaming maws of the ocean were bubbling a bit. There were a few stores that caught Daisuke's interest, but he stopped at a book store, a smile on his face.

"Wow, look at this...a specialty book store. I want to see what they have on sale." he said.

"Dais come on, you can look at books later!" Hiyoko said.

"I'll buy you a pound of gummies if you let me look around." he replied. She gave him a nod, instantly shutting up. They passed through the doors, feeling the coolness of the air conditioner. He walked over toward the mystery section, a smile on his face.

"Wow, they actually wrote a second part to this book?" he muttered, looking at the cover.

"What book would that be?" his fiancee asked curiously.

"It's a mystery about a lost treasure. It's called Damnation on Oak Island. The first book anyway, this one is called, Secrets of Oak Island. It looks like a direct sequel...this person is amazingly talented." he said, looking at the authors name. Kaby Tomska...it was a pen-name, and not the name of the actual author. To this date no one knew who wrote it.

"That one is a popular sell, the author released it shortly before Distrust hit the shelves. It's a good read." the man at the counter said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Do you have a copy of this at home babe?" Hiyoko asked, earning a no from the boy.

"Nope, Sylvia tore it up when we broke up...this was all about three months before we all met. As if she hadn't ruined my life enough...but I can pick up these copies now." he said, grabbing the new book and the prequel to it.

"I guess I'll grab it when I finish reading your masterpiece." the girl said with a grin. He walked over to the counter, seeing the man lower his newspaper, his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh shit, Daisuke Rel Rio, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on vacation with my fiancee and some friends...this is a nice store you got here." he said.

"I'm not the owner, just a part timer. The names Natsuno...would you do me a solid and sign my book man? I really love it." he said.

"Sure thing, I don't mind at all...maybe I can leave you some autographed copies so you can con people out of their hard earned cash." he said, giving him a wink. He took the book opening the cover, he scrawled his name on the cover, adding a bit of a swirl to his name.

"My boss would kill me for that, but since you are one of the best authors out there, except for maybe Touko Fukawa, I'll let those two books you grabbed go with you for free."

"Seriously?" Hiyoko asked.

"Course little lady, your fiancee saved our store from going bankrupt. Not only did his book increase sales, but we were able to get a lot of new people in here. Our book sales on every genre increased by 10% of what it used to be. We can spare a couple books." he said.

"Thanks man, just for that I'll autograph every Distrust book you have. I really appreciate this man." Daisuke said happily.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, it's really nothing."

"Nah, I don't mind, I don't have anywhere I have to be anyway." he said. He grabbed a stack of books and started signing the inside covers. Hiyoko sighed, knowing they would be there for awhile.

After a half hour, Daisuke and Hiyoko finally left the bookstore. The boy had been overall happy with his purchase, even though he didn't actually buy anything. Hiyoko was rather annoyed, and was fanning herself a bit due to the heat. They stopped in front of the candy store a few minutes later, seeing the large cardboard cutouts on the windows.

"Fucking finally, flower candies here I come!" she said, racing into the store.

He ducked into the store, following after the blonde girl. He looked around, seeing shelves upon shelves stacked with different types of candy. There was a kiosk near the front with a large selection of hard candies. There was also a bunch of glass containers filled with gummies of different shapes and sizes. The more expensive stuff was near the back of the store. There were a few kids in the store, as well as a few other couples. He quickly found Hiyoko, who was standing in front of a shelf containing decorative Japanese candies. It wasn't a secret to anyone that she absolutely adored them.

There were some pink hard candies in the shape of flowers. There were some decorative chocolates as well, in some fancy boxes. He also spotted some Belgian chocolate. He licked his lips, instantly reaching for the box.

"When did you start liking Belgian chocolate?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Since Sayaka's dad sent her some chocolates from Belgium the last time he was there. They're fucking amazing." he said.

"Yeah they are...you still owe me that bag of gummies, hold my flowers." she said, handing him the pink flower box. He rolled his eyes, walking after the girl.

She grabbed a bag, along with one of the scoops and started scooping gummies into the bag. He watched as she took a scoop of literally every bin until the bag was filled with different gummies. Gummy bears, gummy worms, even some gummy sharks and some gummy rings. The girl grinned as she tied the bag up, placing it on the weight.

"Sweetheart, that's five pounds, not one." Daisuke said.

"Same difference, come on!" she said, dragging him to the counter. It seemed like his bank account was going to suffer a hit from Hurricane Hiyoko today.

Xxx

The sun had already started going down, and the students of Class 76B and 77B were all hanging out at the Munakata Estates private beach. Peko and Fuyuhiko had created a large fire in the center of the fire pit they had dug up. Akane and Nekumaru had also made a sort of circle around it too, working the sand into a sort of bench, placing some towels over it. The fire itself was on a raised circle of sand, burning brightly. There was a lifeguard style chair facing the ocean, where Daisuke was sitting, rereading his masterpiece.

Akane and Nekumaru were both busy digging a hole into the sand, making it deep enough for their cooler. Once down, Kazuichi and Teruteru dropped it in, filling it with ice shortly after. They topped it with water, soda, juice and some beer. Daisuke smiled as he dotted his last sentence, allowing the ink to dry. He blew on it, trying to speed the process.

"Well, I've never seen you smiling so much. Is that story really the shit?" Soshun asked, earning a chuckle from Daiki.

"You dumb? That kid is a best seller, don't they want you in New York next month?" the pudgy teen asked, earning a nod from the story teller.

"Yeah, it was all so sudden, I got the call a few days before the trip. I haven't told me friends, wanted to surprise them." he said.

"Well, Distrust was a great novel, and I'm honestly waiting for a sequel, don't keep us waiting." Asukasei said, earning an eager nod from Tsubasa. Sonia clapped her hands, a smile on her face.

"Alright everyone, grab a seat and a drink...I'm sure Daisuke wants to get this party started!" she said, sitting down next to Hiyoko. She had a Budlight Platinum in her hand, already having drank half of it.

"Why the fuck are you drinking wine?" Fuyuhiko asked, glancing at Kazuichi. Takane tipped her glass back, taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Because wine is sophisticated you uncultured fuck." the mechanic cried, causing Hiyoko to burst into laughter.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you piece of shit. I'm gonna shove your monkey wrench so far up your ass, you'll look like a goddamn jack hammer when I'm done with you." The gangster snapped, only to stop when he felt Peko's hand on his shoulder.

"Alright settle down, we can talk about Fuyuhiko's lack of culture later."

"Fuck you!"

"Now then, this story is one that I wrote specifically for this little trip. I would like to thank our student council for joining us. Even though you weren't part of the original plan, I'm glad you stayed next door...makes our time here more memorable." Daisuke said.

"Thank you for the invite Dais, as the Ultimate Student Council President, I would like to thank you for the amazing work you do. Not just for your class but for all of Hope's Peak Academy. Thanks to those tournaments, I feel like we all grew closer together." Soshun said, earning a flushed look from the story teller.

"Okay then...this is a story that I like to call, Five Nights at Freddy's." he said, clearing his throat. He could tell just by the title that everyone had grown tense, he smiled inwardly, clearing his throat.

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was one of the staple places of the Eighties. It was a place where all kids wanted to have their parties, a modern day Chuck E Cheese, except without a guy dressed like an ugly rat. No, this place was way better. It featured state of the art animatronic animals. The mascot was a large brown bear that could sing, aptly named, Freddy Fazbear._

 _The bear stood tall, watching over the crowd with glowing lifeless eyes. It was singing the same song on repeat, driving the parents insane. Of course the children didn't at all mind this. The animatronics on this particular bear were state of the art at the time. Within the suit was a metal endoskeleton, powered by some very powerful computers. It was way more powerful than any computer at the time. Imagine the Terminator from those Arnold Schwarzenegger movies, and you got what was inside that suit._

 _It would move around the stage on a programmed axis, making the same movements, singing the same song. Eventually, the kids got tired of Freddy, so the company that owned the Pizzeria decided to add a new cast of friends._

 _Bonnie the guitar playing Bunny was the second animatronic, followed by the lovable waitress Chika the Chicken, and her cupcake Frosting. There was also Foxy the Pirate, a Fox that lived in Pirates cove. The kids absolutely adored them, and the company was sitting in style. That was however before the Bite of 87._

 _Now, you must be wondering what that exactly is...well, you would be correct. You must be thinking, oh some kid bit someone else, and someone sued the company...well you would be half right._

 _The Bite of 87 was actually an accident involving one of the Animatronics. I myself don't know which one it was, but all I remember was that it was all over the news. I'm surprised a person could live without their frontal lobe. The boy was completely fine, despite his lack of emotions and thought processes. He had gotten a labotamy from one of the animatronics, of course he wouldn't be fine. The news report stated that his head was crushed by the mechanical jaws. Blood had been spurting all over the floor, causing a massive panic._

 _The restaurant was closed for business, until further notice. In the mean time, the Animatronics had to go into a testing phase. All of them were stripped to their exoskeletons and everything was checked. The builder and one who ran maintenance had said they passed, and were put back onto the stage. The pizzeria however would remain closed for awhile longer._

 _In order for the animatronics to continue serving as they would, they were put in a state of wonder. That means they were allowed to roam the restaurant, on an endless cycle into the morning. There was nothing wrong with them, but the security guards found it a bit weird that they moved around. One night, one of them thought Foxy was about to attack them, so they ended up beating it with a metal bat. The Fox pirate was placed back in Pirate's Cove, the attraction closed due to maintenance issues._

 _Eventually the restaurant opened back up, and everything was right as rain. At least until December 4_ _th_ _1992._

 _You see, there was a report of five missing children going around the town. They had all been at a party within Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but their parents weren't able to find them. That was only the beginning. As the days went by, and the Christmas season rolled around, people started to notice the animatronics were starting to smell. And it wasn't the typical smell of something needing to be washed. It was the smell of corpses...the rotting flesh of a decaying body. One concerned parent called the authorities when they saw one of the animatronics, Chika, oozing blood from her beak. The macabre scene was all over the news._

 _Five Children found deceased, and stuffed into the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It was all over the news, the world even. The company backlash ended up closing the store for good."_

Daisuke paused to take a drink, flipping the page. He smiled a bit, knowing he had everyone's full attention. He was so into reading it out loud that he had forgotten it was a story. He licked his lips, looking back down at the page.

" _Yes, the store did close, and it stopped functioning as an eatery. Everyone was disappointed, and the kids wouldn't stop begging for them to open up again. But the crime was too great, they had to hold an investigation to find who had done it. Sadly none of the staff were held responsible for it, and the case went cold soon after._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria fell into legend. As a place of fun turned into a place murder zone. In order to keep watch on the place, the company started hiring security guards. They didn't want someone to get into the store, and mess around with the animatronics. You would think that they took the things and disposed of them...but now the company was trying to re brand itself, pulling away from their roots as a Pizzeria, that's why the animatronics remained._

 _That's where I come in, I was hired a few days ago as a night time security guard. The store is pretty boring during the day, but the guy before me moved up, earning me a good spot. The pay was decent at least, four bucks an hour isn't bad. The thing is, the place is weird. It hasn't been used in years, so posters and party favors still hung around. A light funk hung around the place too, from the rotting corpses no doubt. My job was to sit in the office and keep an eye on all the cameras. But that's where everything started going bad._

 _Day one was alright, nothing out of the ordinary...but during the second night was where it all started to go to hell._

 _Freddy Fazbear had remained on the stage the entire night. However Bonnie and Chika had been wondering around. Remember how earlier I mentioned that Wonder mode? Well that was nothing like this. I thought that was it at first, until Bonnie looked directly at the camera._

 _It wasn't a dead glare either, like an animatronic would normally have. That...thing...it was looking, directly at me. It's eyes just moved slowly, as it stared directly at the camera for the course of a minute._

 _I blinked a few times, suddenly hearing a scratching sound beside him. I turned to look to the right, letting out a scream as I saw Chika peeking into the window. I immediately shut the door, holding my hand over the button. I peeked at the corresponding monitor, seeing the Chicken just standing there. I licked my lips as I glanced down the other hall, hoping nothing else would surprise me. That's when the alarm went off, signaling the end of my shift._

 _Night three was worse. This was where Freddy became more...active. While dodging the stares of Bonnie and keeping an eye on Chika, I had to ensure that Freddy wasn't doing anything. I had heard some rumbling from one of the cameras, and turned my attention to them. The kitchen camera had gone out awhile back, an no one had bothered fixing it. I could tell that bear was looking for something. I became paranoid, imagining it reaching for a knife._

 _I remembered my superior saying to keep an eye on Foxy. I remember coming here when I was a kid and liking the Fox pirate. But now that I a stared at it's face, the furry fox head falling apart around it, it's broken maw hanging open, jaws threatening to bite my flesh, I tended to look away. Suddenly the Bite of 87 made sense...the broken animatronic had probably done it._

 _I heard a slight tumble down the hall and peeked outside, seeing Freddy making his way to my office. I quickly shut the door, turning to face the other window, Chika was standing there again. I had no idea where Bonnie was but I didn't care. I closed my eyes, the air becoming tight for a few seconds. Once I opened my eyes I let out a scream._

 _In front of me was Freddy Fazbear, only It wasn't him. This one was golden, it seemed almost like a shadow. The suit was on the ground, looking like a rotting animal rather than a bear. I blinked and it disappeared a second later, glancing at the cameras I knew they were gone too. Six o'clock rolled around, and I raced out of the store not looking back."_

He paused again, moving his shoulders as he turned the page, simultaneously taking a sip of his drink. Nekumaru started poking the fire, a tall plume of flame towering to the sky, only for it to rapidly die down. It had gotten rather dark by now, but almost no one had noticed.

" _You must be wondering why the hell I went back...it was summer and there was nothing to do. I needed the cash, simple as that. The Fourth Night, it was way worse than the previous one. I don't know how the hell I made it out of there alive._

 _It had started out like normal...avoiding the glare Bonnie gave me, the scratching on the window, compliments of Chika, and Freddy trying to stab me in my gut. But this time, I had been paying attention to Foxy. The day guard had noticed something weird with him. He had been twitching a lot lately. During the day, they all went through the normal routines, as if the restaurant was still operational. But Foxy didn't. They had been talking about replacing him entirely, but the company wanted to salvage his exoskeleton and fix it up. My boss had told me to keep an eye out on him during the night, in case something happened._

 _And happen it did, the curtain had opened up a bit, and the tip of his snout was visible. I kept an eye on the others, but they had backed away, enough for me to actually open my office door and let some air in. I took my eyes away from him for a second, to check on the others. Freddy was in the kitchen again, and Bonnie was in the cafeteria. Chika had been in the west hallway, doing a dance routine for some reason._

 _That's when I heard it, loud footsteps. I turned back to Pirate's cove, eyes widening when I noticed Foxy was gone. I shifted my view to the east hallway, screaming loudly. Foxy was running right at me, straight up running. I slammed my button on the door button and it snapped shut. The thing slammed into the door and started pounding on it, trying to get in. out of precaution, I closed the other door as well. I huddled in my chair for the rest of the night, keeping an eye on the generators in case they ran out. If they did I would be fucked for the rest of the night. I didn't even wait for the bell to ring this time around, I literally dove through the doors to get free._

 _I had been convinced to do a fifth shift. I don't know why I came back, especially with all that had been happening. Rumors had started filtering out, about some voodoo hex shit happening inside that place. I would have said it was bullshit, if I hadn't been living it._

 _Time went by painfully slow, I wanted to hurry and get out of there, but time wasn't working with me. Somehow I made it through the night without much trouble...however, my boss who normally called me and left me a message, hadn't left me one this time. Last night's message was him saying he was sorry. There had been some pounding on the door, which I can only surmise was due to Foxy. The call ended before I could get my answer._

 _This time however, I had come prepared with a flashlight and my gun. I wanted to know...I wanted to know what was going on here. Being alone didn't help me, but Christ up above I wanted to put an end to it._

 _It was day time, so the animatronics were back in their proper places. I took this chance to look around. The backroom was a mess, spare parts and costumes were thrown all over the place. I shined my light all over the room, hoping to find something to go on._

 _I saw a pink stain on the ground, kneeling down I traced my finger over it. It felt sticky and viscous...my eyes widened as I realized what it was._

 _It was blood, dried coagulated blood. The blood of a child, which was stuffed into an animatronic. He gagged a bit, wiping my finger off on my pants. He held my hand over my nose, wanting to get out of there. I soft giggle filled my ears and I turned around, aiming my gun behind me._

 _I sighed, this place was really getting to me. I walked back to the cafeteria, looking around at the discarded party hats. I reached for one of them, picking it up from the table. I chuckled to myself, feeling a slight breeze behind me. I spun on my heel, and I swore I saw a kid. I blinked a few times, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared._

" _An apparition." I muttered to myself, as if someone could hear me._

 _As I spun back around, I locked eyes with Bonnie, who had been standing behind me. I didn't know how the hell he got behind me without me hearing him, but he did. I let out a scream, running as fast as I could. The creature kept up with me, an inhuman shriek leaving his mouth as it sped up. I ducked through the office, closing the door. I quickly left through the west door, as Bonnie kept pounding on the door._

 _I made my way to Pirate's Cove, my gun held tightly in my hands. This hallway was really dark, but I could see dry blood on the ground. Drag marks, form there the children were dragged. Images flooded my mind, the thoughts, screams of pain and crying of these kids, it made me want to scream in anger._

 _I wondered into into Pirate's Cove, the unbearable odor of death becoming obvious. The entire stage had been destroyed, along with the children's play area. I looked toward the wall, seeing large scratch marks all over the place. Looking closer, I noticed the scratch marks were actually names. Five names, ones I recognized from the paper. Molly, Francis, Daniel, Jenny and Steven...the names of the five children. It all suddenly made sense to me._

 _Four of the animatronics were moving, and acting as on their own...four bodies had been found stuffed into the suits. The spirits of these children were bringing these suits alive. They were haunting this hellhole of a place. The animatronics...they were possessed. I suddenly felt bad for Foxy, who had been destroyed by the day staff. I turned around, letting out a scream as the Pirate Fox stood behind me, jaws ready to snap. I raced out of Pirate's Cove, a loud screech filling the room. Foxy was running after me now, and it was much faster than Bonnie could ever me. He grit his my teeth, shooting behind me, the bullets didn't even slow it down. I ducked into the office, shutting the door behind me._

 _I wanted out, I wanted out right now. But with Foxy pounding the door behind me, and Bonnie still guarding the other door, I had no way out. No way to escape, nothing to do but wait."_

Daisuke flipped to the final page of his story, finishing off his beer. He glanced at his watch, seeing around half an hour had passed since he begun telling this story. He took a deep breath, biting his lower lip a bit as his eyes hovered over the words.

" _I must have been hallucinating, because I looked around me, and I saw the walls oozing blood. The sounds of laughter started drifting through the office, along with crying. Tears of pain, cries of agony, I could hear the sound of a saw cutting through flesh, the squelch of a body being stuffed in a suit. It was sickening, maddening...It almost made me want to kill myself out of sadness._

 _My eyes drifted over to the wall, seeing a large air vent. I reached for it, pulling it off the wall...at the same time, the battery on the generators ran out, the doors to the office slowly opening. I scurried into the vent, just as Foxy and Bonnie came into the room, reaching for my legs. The lights had shut off at the loss of power, so the only light I had was from my flashlight. I kept on crawling, scurrying to the vent._

 _My shirt became stuck to my body, as sweat started to drip around me. Without the central air, the place became hot. The scent of rotting flesh filled my nose and mouth, drowning me in its presence. I felt something sticky on my hands, and looked down seeing more dried blood. It then occurred to me, that one of the children was never found. As I kept crawling, I found the last thing I wanted to find._

 _In the center of the vent, where four other vents connected, was a small rotting corpse. There was dried blood pooled around it, the flesh had dried up and stuck to the bones. The boy, at least I could see it as a boy, had a blue shirt, drenched in blood, a large gaping hole in the area where the abdomen would be. He was wearing khaki shorts and sneakers. There was still a party favor in his hands._

 _I let go of my flashlight, letting out an inhuman scream. I felt bile rising up my throat and out my mouth. I felt my stomach empty out on the vent in front of me. Tears fell down my face as I stared at the body._

 _This place was a fucking nightmare. If I had known all of this, I wouldn't have dared set foot in this hellhole. I needed to get out...I grabbed my flashlight and my gun and crawled around my body. I wanted to get the fuck out of here, I needed to tell the cops about the body. I continued shimmying my way down the vents, finally finding an access point. I kicked the grate, sending it flying through the empty room. I was in the cafeteria...the front doors were down the hall, where Bonnie and Chika were most likely at...waiting for me._

 _It had then occurred to me, that I hadn't seen Freddy at all. I had seen the three others, and had my screams. But the restaurants mascot had yet to make his appearance. I heard something coming from the kitchen, and aimed my gun in that direction. I don't know why, but I started wondering over there...I just needed to know what that sound was._

 _I pushed the doors in slowly, taking a peek into the kitchen. The pots were all over the place, along with utensils, plates and rotting chunks of food. I heard the sound of a hacksaw, slicing through something that I hoped wasn't what I thought it was. Wondering further in, I finally laid eyes on it._

 _Freddy Fazbear, was holding a saw in his hand, and on the kitchen counter, was the body of my boss. Or rather what was left of it. The legs had been sawed off, and one of the arms was hanging from a meat hook. I could tell the bear was completely entertained by it. The child inhibiting that body...it most likely had been chopped up in his manner too. The bear suddenly looked up, turning to face me. I shook in place as it's eyes lit up, jaw dropping._

 _It started playing a jingle...it almost sounded like a music box...it took me a second to realize it was fucking Toreador's March. I dropped my flashlight and spun on my heel, running like a bat out of hell. I needed to find that fucking door._

 _I raced down the hall, the jingle only getting louder and louder as I ran for my life. I could hear the kids screaming again, all of their voices mingling into one. They all flashed in front of me, begging to be free, asking me why they had paid the price, why they had to die._

" _I don't know...I can't help you, get out!" I shouted, tears steaming down my face. I finally reached the front doors, trying to pull them open. But they were locked, the man that was supposed to let me out was dead._

 _I turned around, facing the four animatronics all of them slowly walking toward me. Blood dripping from their faces, flesh hanging from their arms and legs. He held my gun up shakily, in a threatening manner. They didn't even flinch. I saw Freddy walking ahead of them, that goddamn jingle playing over the loud speakers. He still had the saw in his hand._

" _Why did he kill us?"_

" _Why couldn't you help us?"_

" _Would you die in our place?"_

" _Set us free!"_

" _We're only kids who lost our way, help us...let us go!"_

" _Take our Place!"_

 _I was terrified...here I was, twenty one years old, working in a goddamn pizzeria as a fucking night guard, and I was going to die. Freddy stood in front of me, glaring into my soul with his glowing eyes. The song finally stopped, and for a second, so did the animatronics. I turned around, shooting the glass, racing out of the restaurant. I ran toward my car, only to realize my keys were in the office. No way in hell would I go back there. I ran toward the open street, hoping to flag someone down._

 _But that's when I realized, the plaza I was in was abandoned, I was the only one there. There was no one driving by here yet, as it was still early in the morning. I couldn't signal for help, there wasn't a phone nearby to call the police...I was utterly alone. My legs wobbled, as I tried to run. I felt breathing behind me and I turned around, Foxy was standing behind me. I let out a scream, trying to get away from the creature...but I wasn't able too. It grabbed my arm, and started yanking me back toward the restaurant._

" _Leaving is a big no no!"_

 _A girls voice...Molly...Jenny? I didn't know...but Foxy wasn't stopping. I shot its arm with my gun, the bullet did nothing but it was able to let me go. I tried scurrying away only for something to piece my shoulder._

 _Foxy's hooked hand, it was a real meat hook. It glistened with my own pink blood, as I screamed in agony. I dropped my gun to the ground, reaching for the arm to dislodge the hook. That only pissed the thing off even more, as he literally started dragging me back by my shoulder._

 _I was thrown back into the restaurant, and grabbed by Bonnie, who had a grin on his face. I could hear all of the children laughing, as if this was all a fucking game. Freddy grabbed me by my neck, and started dragging me back toward the kitchen._

 _Freddy picked me up effortlessly, slamming me onto a meat hook, letting my body dangle over the kitchen floor. I screamed in agony, as blood dripped to the floor. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my breathing was ragged, I could tell that hook had punctured my lung._

 _Freddy walked over to the corpse of my body, which was just a torso now, the head having gone missing. He grabbed the saw and moved toward me, a sneer present on his face. I started crying again, pleading for them to stop._

 _They didn't...they didn't stopped...I watched as the cut my limbs off, one by one. I don't know how I was still alive through it, my blood rapidly gushing out of me. Freddy tossed my legs into an ice bucket, grabbing my remaining arm, saw it off ever so slowly. It was then that I breathed my last, and left this world._

 _But, how can I be telling you this? Well, today is the inauguration of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A brand new restaurant with all new animatronics in the likeness of toys. All of the old animatronics had been scrapped and replaced with new ones. But if you look closely, there's a brand new animatronic, one that was named Wolfie the Space Wolf...it is now my turn to haunt the halls that I once guarded. I have joined the cause, to make sure this horrible place never opens it's doors. So if you want to take a job as a security guard, be warned, you might just loose your limbs."_

Daisuke smiled as he finished his story, leaning back in his seat. He looked around at his friends, seeing the horrified expressions on their faces. They were all shivering, some of the girls crying, and a few others disgusted at some of the gory parts. He placed his hand on Hiyoko's shoulder and she screamed, jumping into Sonia's arms.

"Whoa, sorry, I just wanted a drink." he said.

"Fuck you asshole, Jesus you scared the piss out of me." she cried.

"She really did, it's all over my lap." Sonia said, , grimacing a bit.

"Sorry...not sorry." the girl said, holding back a giggle.

"I must say...I believe that...I too...have soiled myself." Tomohiko said.

"Me too." Tsubasa added, earning a disgusted look from her boyfriend.

"Well...I didn't write this to make people piss themselves...maybe I should change the tone of my voice...would you like to hear it again?"

"No!"

"M-Mr. D-Daisuke...d-do you hate us?" Kotoko asked, shivering a bit. Hisashi had wrapped his arms around her half way through the story, since she had been crying in fear.

"No...I don't hate you, why would a hate you?"

"Because you scared the shit out of all of us!" she cried.

"That little girl is right...but I suppose this is the fun of a scary story...it's to instill fear in all of us...I say it's a job well done...jolly good show." Jennifer cried, clapping her hands loudly. This was followed by a chorus of applause, making the story teller smile.

"Well, as long as you liked some of it, I guess it's a success. Don't worry, I'm not publishing this one...I don't think I am ready for that kinda exposure. Can't really have a story that makes people piss themselves out on the shelves right?" he asked.

"Hehe, right!" Sonia replied.

"Well, the night is young and we got plenty of booze, so let's have a party!" Ibuki cried, hopping to her feet, not at all affected by the story. Everyone chuckled at her antics.

"I must go inside and change first...but I shall join you again soon." Sonia said.

"Ugh...me too..can't walk around with soaked panties." Hiyoko said, following after Sonia.

"I think I'll do the same, Kiriko, Aiko care to join me?" Tsubasa asked, earning nods from the two girls.

"Hehe, yeah." Teruteru said, a familiar smirk on his face. Peko rapidly stood up, following after her friends.

"I shall go with you...I will defend our panties from thieves."

"Damn you Peko, why must you cock block me at every turn?" Teruteru snapped, earning a smirk from the silver haired swordswoman.

"Honestly speaking, I think you deserve to fail so much, pervert. You'll never get a girlfriend if you don't cut the shit!" Mahiru snapped, sifting through the pictures she had taken. Horrified faces started back at her, making her giggle.

"Maybe I should up the ante then...they say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach. I shall make some delectable sweets for them all." he said.

"Did you forget there are girls sitting right here?" Karen asked, glancing at the chef.

"Heh heh heh...indeed, perhaps you can be the first to sample my stuffed clams." he said, a sneer on his face.

And for the rest of the night, Daisuke watched in amusement as the Ultimate Student Council Secretary beat the hell out of the Ultimate Chef, much to his chagrin.


	40. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Well guys, this is it...welcome to the final arc of The End of Hope's Peak Academy. It has been a long and hopeful ride, but we all knew that this was going to end soon. There is nothing but despair on the horizon, and we will all get to see how Daisuke deals with his world rapidly falling apart around him. While some chapters may be filled with hope, there is nothing save despair ahead of him and class 77B. With the official arrival of Junko Enoshima, there is no more time...the final arc is here, and it will be a hard one to read and write.**

 **I'm not beating around the bush this time, normally I would tall you out with some stuff on the notes, but not tonight...you can all read this without my usual banter...so I hope you all enjoy it. I wanted to also say, In The School Life of Mutual Killing, I said that Class 79 had 32 students, I actually changed it to just Sixteen, I didn't feel like adding a class A or B, so it's just Class 79.  
**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 40

The Beginning of the End

" _ **Hey look, there's the smelly kid!"**_

" _ **Quick, throw him in the trash!"**_

 _Growing up, I didn't exactly have the best childhood. I would always get beat up, because of my frail nature. I was shy, and antisocial...I didn't feel like speaking with anyone._

" _ **He came home from school again, those kids beat him up."**_

" _ **He'll be fine, kids bounce back easily."**_

" _ **You can't keep saying that! What if he stops going to school all together, Christ all he does is sit in front of that damn tv all the time!"**_

" _ **Like it's my fault that our son is antisocial, maybe he gets it from you!"**_

 _My parents would always argue...but I would tune them out...the only thing that made me feel better was anime. I could lose myself in my favorite series, and completely forget about everything._

Ryouta blinked a few times, as he replayed the sequence had just finished. He grit his teeth in anger as he started tracing the lines again. His eyes were dark, from lack of sleep. He didn't even remember the last time he actually laid down on his bed. His room was a mess again, littered with papers, ideas for episodes that weren't ready yet.

"I have to make this the best anime ever. It needs to inspire hope." he said quietly, grinding his teeth as he drew the scene over. He heard a sigh behind him, but didn't turn around. He already knew who it was.

"Mitarai...have you been sitting here since I left?" the Impostor asked.

"Of course not! I've slept."

"Could have fooled me...I've only been back for a day, but I can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself. Here, at least take a food break." the chubby boy said, placing some fresh food on the desk.

"In a minute, just a few more frames." he replied.

"Sure...I may not want to search through his browser history, but Teruteru makes excellent food. There are only two things that can make a man truly happy in this life, food, and carbs...they'll always be there to support you." the teen said, walking toward the room. He paused, looking back at the Ultimate Animator, a frown on his face.

It had been two days since Class 77 had returned home from their summer trip. The days seemed to melt away as they had fun together. Soon enough, they had to go back home, as it was time to welcome the new class of students. The Ultimate Impostor looked up at the sky, as he lost himself in thought.

"Mitarai...is anime truly superior to everything? Wouldn't you want to make some real friends?" the boy asked, a frown on his face.

Xxx

"Here you go miss, this is your stop."

"Thanks buddy, you can keep the change!"

"Wow, thanks so much!"

The girl smirked as she got out of the cab, leaving her purse behind. She walked through the crowd, listening to the taxi drive off. She stopped walking when the car exploded a few seconds later, an entire crowd gathering, all of them screaming and shouting in panic.

This young woman was considered one of the most beautiful in the world. She was famous for being a rather popular fashion model. She had long strawberry blonde hair, tied up into messy ponytails, one with a red and white bow, and the other with a white bear pin. She was wearing a leopard print coat, with a fur collar. She wore a matching leopard print skirt, and some open toed heels. She had a pair of sunglasses on her face, her face split into a grin.

"What's up bitches! Junko Enoshima has finally arrived!" she cried, as if to get the attention of the people around her. Everyone ignored her however, as she kept on walking into the airport.

" _And just like that, one of the two girls that would plunge the world into despair had arrived. Soon enough, the entire would be driven into chaos...the first, a beautiful young woman, with a bright personality. The second, brash, stupid, smelly, and an all around idiot..she was the beautiful young woman's older twin sister...Mukuro Ikusaba, the second half of the Ultimate Despair."_

"Um...Junko what are you doing?" Mukuro said, looking up at her sister. She was sitting on a stack of suitcases, jotting down something on her notepad. She looked the girl over, lowering her sunglasses.

"Like gross, why did you come here dressed in camo?"

"Um...I wasn't exactly at the academy...I was called by some friends...so I had too..."

"Okay seriously stop, have you heard of Tic Tacs? God you're breath reeks!" Junko cried, jumping down from the stack of suitcases.

"I'm sorry, I did brush my teeth before I arrived...so what were you doing just now?"

"Oh that? I was narrating, I do that now." Junko replied.

" _The young warrior, tactless, brainless just stood there, unable to comprehend what her beautiful sister was doing. She had no emotion on her face, almost like a rat that's being eaten by a snake."_

"Yawn, that's enough of that. So, like did you get information on the academy?" the girl asked. She held her hand out, flagging down a limousine that was driving around the airport.

"I've found plenty...are the modifications to that manuscript complete?" Mukuro asked.

"Of course, changing a few things here and there was childsplay...there were some...nifty ideas in there...some that we can put into practice." Junko said, a look of excitement on her face.

"Miss Enoshima, I wasn't expecting you to be here." the driver said. He was familiar with the young woman, as he had been her personal driver before she had left for Milan.

"Hello, like can you take me and my ugly ass sister to Hope's Peak Academy? Both of us are students there now!" she said, earning a nod from the man.

"Please, it would be an honor." the man replied. Junko wordlessly got into the limousine, followed by her sister who took the seat directly beside her.

It wasn't long before they had left the airport, enroute to their new playing ground. The two of them were busy downing some of the champagne that had been provided for them. Junko set her glass down, glancing at her sister.

"Like, did you get more freckles on your face?"

"Huh? I don't think so." Mukuro replied.

"You totally did, stop lying to me dumbass." the fashionista cried, grabbing the ice pick beside her. She started jabbing her sister with it, the girl easily redirecting each attempt.

"You are so boring, and a fucking liar too...don't you know that lying to me is useless? Then again you are a disgusting trollop!"

" _Wow, Junko is trying to stab me with an Ice pick...she really does want to fill me with despair."_

"How are your reflexes?" the blonde suddenly asked, pulling a grenade from her pocket. She pulled the pin, tossing it to Mukuro who still had a smile on her face. She easily caught the grenade, tossing it out the window, causing the car behind them to blow up. Growing tired, Junko finally sat down, crossing her legs once more.

"Anyway, did you find anything worthwhile at the academy while I was gone? You better have, you have no fucking idea how hard it is to hide the shit that I did."

"I did find something, how's my niece by the way? Is she doing fine?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"She's with a nanny, for now at least...anyway spill the beans. Like tell me what you found!"

"It was something called the Izuru Kamukura Project...everyone in Hope's Peak Academy is a bit wary. All of the staff were followed by security while the school was empty for the summer. I wasn't able to find much, only the trustees know the details." Mukuro said.

"The trustees huh? Upupupu, looks like we have our targets then...when we get to the academy, let's do what we do best eh?" she asked, earning a nod from her sister.

" _And so, the tragedy that would bone the entire world, the Most Despair Inducing Event in all of Human History was set in motion. And no one would know, that two girls were the start of it."_

"Sis...not to interrupt your narrating but...what about Hisashi? Does he know about your daughter?" Mukuro asked, earning a growl from her sister.

"Hell to the no! That is our little secret, besides he like totally forgot everything...our friend Yasuke took care of it!" she said, giving her sister a wink.

"Alright...I just don't like leaving loose ends."

"Neither do I...one of these days I'm going to kill you." Junko said, earning a giggle from her sister.

"Oh Junko, I love you too!"

xxx

"Are you sure she's coming back today?"

"Kizakura has been telling us this entire week hasn't he?" Sonia said.

"Well yeah but how reliable is he? He was drunk when he let us know." Fuyuhiko replied, earning a sigh from the princess.

"Yes, but he does know what's going on around here. We were gone for the entire summer, obviously he's the best source of information!" She said.

"Like it or not, he's the only source of information we got! Let's just focus on setting up!" Kazuichi said, helping Teruteru with the food.

Chisa Yukizome their homeroom teacher finally had her suspension annulled. That meant that she was able to come back as their homeroom teacher. Aside from the few events they had as a class, she hadn't seen them at all. The Ex-Ultimate Housekeeper was dying to see her kids again, so Chiaki and Daisuke planned a welcome back party.

The desks had been placed together near the back and covered in a white cloth. Upon it were several dishes, including some requested by the students themselves. Teruteru had been working hard with Akane in the kitchen, who had provided some of the meat from her Meats from Around the World subscription. Ibuki had gathered some spare streamers and party favors from the Valentine's day ball and had teamed up with Nekumaru to decorate the room. It was honestly looking like a small house party, which is exactly the feel that they all wanted.

"This is coming along great, wait...where the shit is Hiyoko?" Daisuke asked, looking up from his phone screen.

"Oh, she went to take a piss, said she would be back in a few minutes." Akane said, taking a bit from one of her steaks.

"Goddamn it, I told her not to drink all of that sweet tea, but does she listen no? Fucking hell." he muttered, sitting on the railing of the teachers desk.

"Don't worry, Chisa probably has to talk to the headmaster, so she'll be awhile...it'll be fine." Chiaki reassured, earning a smile from Daisuke.

"Thanks Chi, I'm glad that you're our Representative...I don't think I could handle all of this pressure." he said, giving her a grin. She giggled, shaking her head.

"It isn't hard, I planned all of those events in the past, besides you did my job better than I did." she replied.

"Only because we both have the same thought process...sort of." he said. His phone started ringing, causing him to frown. He dug his hand in his bag and pulled it out.

"I gotta take this, give me a second." he said, walking to the other side of the room. He flicked it open, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey asshole, you finally back in town, because I wanna talk to ya!"_

"Christ, what the hell do you want Jonas?" he snapped angrily.

 _"_ _You know what I want, compensation! Your stupid book is a mockery of my person, so I want money."_

"You can kiss my ass...no one in my novel is based around you or your faggot ass mustache, so stop fucking asking me for money!" the boy snapped, hanging up the phone. He sighed, gritting his teeth.

Ever since he had published his book, Jonas had gotten a hold of his phone number. He had been claiming that one of the characters in Distrust had been based around him and he felt insulted. He was once one of Daisuke's closest friends, along with Sylvia, but the two of them stabbed him in the back, leading him toward suicide. He had finally brushed the two of them out of his life, and now he came rearing back.

"You okay Dais? Anything wrong?" Kazuichi asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself over...just something personal." he said.

"Right, I forgot...isn't the Entrance Ceremony for Class 79 today?" Ibuki asked.

"That's right, I'm going to take pictures, especially because Erika is in that class. It's been so long since I've spoken with her." Mahiru said, a look of excitement on her face.

"My sister was excited too. She wanted to hang out with all of us as soon as she got through those doors. I guess she'll be part of our shenanigans now." Daisuke said.

"Same here, Natsumi has been counting down the minutes until today. She keeps telling everyone she's the Ultimate Little Sister though." Fuyuhiko said, earning a chuckle from Peko.

"Sir Daisuke's blood relative has quite the power. She alone has enough to lead an entire army, she shall need to prove herself to this dark lord." Tanaka said, smirking beneath his muffler.

"Damn Hiyoko, this is the longest piss ever...did she fall in?" Ibuki cried, glancing at the clock. The girl had been glancing at the clock every so often.

"Maybe she had to take a shit!" Nekumaru cried, earning a groan from everyone.

"Girls do not shit." Sonia said.

"Uh...yes they do." Kazuichi said.

"No they do not!" Sonia replied.

"Yes they do, every body shits, didn't you read that book when you were being potty trained?" he asked.

"With all due respect Kazuichi, I am a princess...I wasn't potty trained by anyone. I learned it all by myself." Sonia said proudly.

"I'm a big kid now!" Daisuke sung, earning a laugh from Fuyuhiko, the two sharing a fist bump.

"Whatever the case, I must say that ladies do not simply shit." Sonia said, a firm look on her face.

"While I wish to concur with Sonia, I must deny your claim...we all shit, it is unavoidable." Takane said.

"How eloquent of you...you could have said something else." Peko added.

"Guys are we seriously talking about shit? Can we please not talk about that anymore!" Daisuke said.

"Um...If I may, I can give you all a second opinion...perhaps we should review how the human digestive system works?" Mikan said.

"No!" they all cried, making her eep in fear. Daisuke's phone rung again, making him groan angrily.

xxx

"You wanted to see me sir?" Chisa asked, facing the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri. The man smiled warmly.

"Indeed, I wanted to welcome you back to the main course. I have lifted your suspension, so you are free to take over your class once more." he said.

"I can teach my first group of kids again?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Yup, they're all yours...honestly I should have taken the heat for that bomb thing. But now that this is all over, I can hand the keys over to you. Class 77B is all yours." Koichi Kizakura said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Huh? Are you serious?" Chisa asked.

"Indeed, Chisa Yukizome, you are now Class 77B's homeroom teacher, from now until they graduate. Effective immediately!" Jin said.

"Oh thank you so much sir, this means so much to me...can I please go see them? I'll come straight back if you need me." she said, giving him a pleading look.

"Go on, I'm sure they've missed you too." the man said.

"Oh thank you!" she cried, practically racing out of the room. Koichi smirked, shaking his head.

"You've made her day boss man...now I can focus on scouting full time." he said.

"Yes, you did an excellent job this year, except we only have one Class for the 79th year." Jin said.

"Give me a break, I wasted all of my efforts with finding Class 78 last year, you won't mind a few missing seats. Besides, this years batch is quite interesting." Koichi said. Jin nodded, looking over the files of the incoming students. Two of them stuck out, Erika Del Rio, and Sylvia Amane Fuji.

"How exactly was it that you found these two particular candidates?" he asked, holding the files to the Scout. He chuckled, taking a sip of his flask.

"I didn't exactly discover Sylvia, my old buddy Ryusuke made it worth my while. I was already tracking her down when he offered me several million yen to take her in. I readily accepted, and of course bought you that new boat you asked for." he said, giving him a wink.

"And Miss Del Rio?"

"Erika had natural born talent. Her brother told me she was always designing clothes, so I had to see it for myself. This fine suit I have on was tailor made, all by her. In a single night might I add...befitting of the Ultimate Fashion Designer." he said, giving the man a smirk.

"I see...we truly do have an excellent talent scout then." Jin said, leaning back in his seat. Koichi smirked, pulling out another file.

This was the file of a girl from France. She had long flowing brown hair, that reached down to her waist. She had a fair skin tone, with bright blue eyes. She had a bright smile on her face. In the picture she was wearing a red tank top, with the word Amour written on it. He looked at the title, eyes widening.

"Ultimate Lucky Student...I thought you weren't drawing this year."

"Yeah well, let's just say her title was hand delivered to me." he said.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"I'll explain."

 _(Flashback)_

Jin Kirigiri was walking back to his office, after having gone to another meeting. It seemed the trustees were getting ready for the new year, but most of them seemed rather tense. Especially since Jin was there, he figured it had to do something with that secret project, but decided not to say anything.

As he reached his office, and went to unlock it, a measure he had implemented after the incident that happened. He stopped and turned around, having heard someone calling out to him. He adopted a curious look as the Ultimate Story Teller ran up to him, a bit out of breath.

"Headmaster, I've been trying to catch up to you for awhile now."

"Daisuke, is something wrong? I wasn't aware you and your friends were back."

"Yeah, we got back just last night. We've been settling into our normal lives, when you passed by me earlier, you dropped this envelope. It looked important so I decided to follow you." he said.

The boy held the envelope out to him, which had been stamped with the seal of Hope's Peak Academy. Jin knew exactly what it was...he smiled, handing the envelope back to the young man.

"Why don't you open it and read the contents for me." he said.

"Sir?"

"Trust me."

Shrugging, Daisuke tore the seal on the flap, opening the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of folded paper, looking it over. His eyes widened a bit at what it was...it was a profile, a student profile. He looked at the information on it, finally spotting the name.

"Vanessa Larousse...Ultimate Lucky Student?"

"Indeed, you see this letter is part of the lottery we hold here. But after what happened with Nagito Komaeda, we decided not to hold one this year. However, it seems that this one ended up coming with me. You could say, she got extremely lucky." he said, giving the boy a wink.

"No way...I helped select a new student! That means she'll be in my sister's class, she'll be friends with Erika, and everyone else in the academy. I'll be sure to show her around Headmaster, count on it!" he said.

"I know you will...now let me have that letter, I need to contact this girl. She lives all the way in France, so it will be a long flight for her to get here. She's going to be rather excited."

 _(Flashback ends)_

"Heh, you let Daisuke pick a new student? That is so like you." Koichi said.

"What can I say, I've grown fond of the boy and his talents. No one has the gull to have sex with his girlfriend inside my office. We were all dumb teenagers once, that's why I gave them extracurricular suspension, and yet they still went to the ball." the man said.

"Are you sure Daisuke isn't secretly the Ultimate Lucky Student? Because he has immense luck to not be caught like that."

"Nah, I believe he has another secret talent, aside from being the Ultimate Story Teller and the Ultimate Vocalist...at least we were able to convince him to come here. If he graduates with his class, I can gladly say, it was an effort well spent. Well, you should get going, we need to prepare for their welcoming ceremony."

"Ah, I hate this part of the year. Oh yeah, I got a call from Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, both have returned to Japan and plan to rejoin their class." he said.

"Excellent, I can tell this is going to be a very productive year." Jin said happily, though in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think about the Izuru Kamukura Project, and the other things the Trustees weren't telling him.

Xxx

"Oh, am I really able to walk right in? What if they forgot me?" Chisa muttered to herself. She had been pacing in front of Class 2-B for awhile now. She was nervous, nervous that her kids wouldn't remember her. She smiled, thinking back on the eating challenge.

"Then again, I gave them a gastric exorcism...I doubt they would forget me that easily...but I'm so nervous!" she said.

She sighed, slapping her cheeks rather rough. She reached behind her back, tightening her apron, something she hadn't worn in a long time, due to the uniforms of the Reserve Course.

"Screw it, it's time to bite the bullet, no way in hell they would forget me." she said firmly, taking a hold of the door, she slid it open, her eyes closed.

"Hey everyone, remember me?" she cried, only to yelp in surprise. Loud pops filled the room, confetti flying in all directions. She opened her eyes, her kids were looking at her, bright smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back Miss Yukizome, welcome home!" they all cried in unison.

"Oh my...I really am home." she said.

"Come on teach, you actually think we would forget you? Just grab a plate and chow down." Akane said, already on her third steak. Chisa smiled warmly.

"I will, I've missed you all so much...it's been so long." she said.

"Not really, we still remember your assassination attempt." Daisuke deadpanned, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I'm sorry about that, it was all in good fun."

"Tell that to Ryouta, the poor bastard had to get his stomach pumped...twice." Fuyuhiko said.

"It's quite alright, I enjoyed it...I got free ice cream!" the boy said.

"It was alright though, those events gave Chiaki plenty of ideas...we wanted to bring you back, but we gave up hope. We knew we couldn't do anything about it, except wait." Mahiru said, a small frown on her face.

"But Chiaki here was able to keep up morale, whenever we were all feeling down, she would plan something for us to do. Game tournaments, picnics, anything to cheer us up. And when she wasn't able to pick up the slack, Daisuke took over for her. We had an amazing time at the beach." Peko said, wrapping her arm around Chiaki's waist.

"It was nothing, I just wanted us to smile more. It was easy with Daisuke by our side, he was our driver most of the time." She said.

"Yeah, more like chauffeur...I could only take two of you at a time...that was horrible for my mileage." the boy replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you all value your friendships so much...hey wait, where's Hiyoko? I haven't seen her yet." Chisa said.

"She's in the can, it's been twenty minutes though." Ibuki said.

"Nah, she texted me, she said she had to go to the fourth floor because the ones down here were busted. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to throw a Cherry bomb into one of the urinals in the boys bathroom." Daisuke said.

"How the hell does that?" Kazuichi said.

"A very evil man who hates urinals!" Sonia said, earning chuckles from her friends. Daisuke was about to say something when his phone rang. He growled angrily, clenching his hand on the device. He sighed, flicking it open.

"I gotta take this, feel free to start would ya?" he said, pressing the phone against his ear.

"What's that about? Is something wrong?" Chisa asked, earning shrugs from her students.

"We don't know, Sonia you're his girlfriend, do you know?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"Not exactly. He's been getting a lot of calls since we arrived from Yokosuka. He hasn't said who calls or what they are about, but he does get rather angry." she said.

"Whoa, I know you start dating Daisuke, but you have to tell me the details, how did it happen?" Chisa asked, earning a blush from the Ultimate Princess.

"I would like to tell you, but I would rather do it privately...were you there for the concert back in April?"

"No, I was out of town visiting my parents...why did something happen?" the auburn haired woman asked, earning smirks from everyone. The door slid open, an in walked the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

"Oh hey, Miss Yukizome is back."

"Oh, you must be Hiyoko's sister, right?"

"No silly, I don't have a sister...we saw each other back in March...I haven't changed much." she said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're way taller and more bustier than before!" the woman cried.

"Yeah, her growth spurt was legendary." Mahiru said.

"With my new long limbs, I can turn Mikan into a pretzel!"

"I haven't done anything yet!" Mikan cried, earning a chuckle from the dancer.

"Aw, I was only kidding...maybe."

"Well, it's the same Hiyoko on the inside at least...wait...may I see your hand?" the girl asked. Hiyoko smiled brightly, holding her left hand out. The woman practically dislodged her arm.

"Ow, don't pull so hard!"

"What is this...what the hell is this?" she asked, pointing to the ring on her finger.

"That's my engagement ring of course...do you like it?" she asked.

"Who proposed? And why am I not a bridesmaid? You are an awful person for not telling me!" the woman cried.

"You wouldn't pick up your damn phone...and if you must know, he's right over there!" Hiyoko said, pointing to the other end of the room.

"No no no, for the last fucking time. I am not giving you any goddamn money, I didn't make any of my characters in your likeness. No! You're fucking pissing me off asshole, so you can take your fucking issues, write them on a piece of paper, and shove them up your fucking ass! Go ahead and sue me fuck face, I'll just get Victoria Feiji to handle my case...ah fuck you!" the Ultimate Story Teller cried, ending the call. He let out a shout of anger, kicking the nearby trash can. The metal bin flew straight through the window, breaking the glass. A dull thud filled the area, along with some surprised screams.

"Maldita sea la madre, me cago en Jonas y en el caborn que lo pario!" _(Goddamn it it all, fuck that son of a bitch Jonas and the bitch that birthed him!)_ Daisuke shouted in anger, clenching his phone tightly. He sighed, taking a deep breath as he opened his phone, hitting the number two. A number was quick dialed and he placed the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me...I need another window...yeah same dimensions...just take it out of my bank account...bye." he said, ending the call.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I got something I have to handle, I'll be back before the Entrance Ceremony...Chisa, I'm glad your back, I truly did miss you. We all did." he said, pausing to hug the woman. She hugged him back, a smile on her face.

"You better explain what all of this is about though...and you better invite me to your wedding."

"Don't worry, you're on the guest list, just let Teru handle the food alright?" he asked, earning a laugh from everyone. He stepped out into the hall a second later.

"I'll go see if he's alright." Sonia said, only for Hiyoko to take her hand.

"Don't, I can tell he wants to be on his own. He'll be fine, let's just give Chisa a warm welcome like we planned, okay?" she asked, the princess sighed, giving her a nod. Chisa smiled, seeing how close the two had gotten in the months she was gone. Her kids really did plant the seeds of hope, and took her message to heart.

xxx

"Well, I might as well check on Ryouta, tell him I finished his script." Daisuke muttered to himself.

Jonas was really starting to get to him. So much so that he had shut his phone off. Of course he still had his encrypted phone, but he didn't want to use that one as much. That one was reserved for an important mission.

He reached into his bag, pulling out the file from within. He looked at the stapled papers within, a smile on his face. He remembered the first episode Ryouta's anime. It had been beautiful, even if it was just trace work. He could tell the boy had put everything into it, so he wanted to write him the best damn script he could. It took him awhile, but he had finally found a way to make everything flow perfectly. This was forty pages of lines, along with a general story. He was sure the boy would love it. He placed it back in his bag, as to not lose it as he made his way to the old dormitories.

"OMG, is that who I think it is?"

The boy stopped at the sound of the voice. It wasn't long before his face was buried in someones chest. The person who had done it was hugging him rather tightly. He did his best to unhook their arms from around himself, allowing him to breathe. His eyes locked with the one who did it, his face turning into a smile.

"Oh my god, Junko...I didn't think you would be here." he said, this time hugging her properly.

"I flew in today, I'm so done with that fashion junk for awhile. But look at you, all fashionable yourself!" she exclaimed looking him over.

"This is my normal uniform though...well I did have my sister make me the vest." he said, glancing at the black leather vest he was wearing. It had his name on the front of it, along with his class number on it.

"You look totes adorable...oh right, I can't flirt with you...you're getting married right?" she asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"Yes I am, how did you know that?"

"Mukuro told me, remember? My ugly fat stupid sister?" she asked, pointing to the black haired girl standing next to them.

"Aw don't say that...I'm sure Mukuro has a lot of redeeming qualities. She seems nice at least." he said, earning a smile from the black haired girl.

"Yawn, don't bore me Dais...so come on come on, we should totally hang out for a bit. We're all being forced to watch that boring ceremony later...so it'll be fun to chill out until then." Junko said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I would love to hang out, but I have something I have to do...maybe tomorrow? Besides my sister is joining the alumni, she's a huge fan by the way. She said you are her big inspiration." he said.

"Aw how adorable! I can't wait to meet the little tyke...well if you don't want to hang out, we can meet up later...come on Mukuro." Junko said, pulling her sister along.

"Bye Junko, glad to see you back in school." he said, walking off toward the dorms. Junko smirked, pulling her notepad from her pocket.

" _The boy so filled with hope, and the girl oozing with despair, this re-encounter was just what the world needed. His prideful book, had been turned into an instrument of despair, the likes of which would break the entire world, and his soul."_

"Junko, you're doing it again."

"Shut the fuck up Mukuro, god you are so annoying!" the blonde snapped, causing the soldier to shrink back. Junko smiled, the despair on her sister's face was utterly satisfying.

After his brief meeting with Junko, Daisuke finally made it to the dorms. He walked down the empty path, looking at all of the old buildings. Some of them were still being used, but most of them were vacant. He quickly found Ryouta's dorm and walked toward the door, knocking on it a few times.

"Ryouta, are you in here? I'm coming in." he said, walking into the dorm. The curtains had been drawn, and there were bags full of trash everywhere. He could hear muttering coming from the other side of the door, along with scribbles.

"I have to get this done...I have to make this inspire people...it must have hope."

"Ryouta?"

"Huh...oh hello Daisuke...I wasn't expecting you." the boy said, not even turning around. The Ultimate Story Teller sighed, standing next to the boy.

"Christ look at you, you are worse than the last time I saw you. Has the Impostor brought you food yet?" he asked.

"He did, but I ate it already...I hadn't eaten anything in four days, so I ate it all In one sitting. It put me back by a few hours."

"Ryouta, you need to pace yourself man...I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Look at you, you barely have any muscle on your body, your cheeks are caved in. You need to eat, matter of fact here, Sonia made me this bento earlier, but I didn't eat it. You can have it." he said, handing him the small wooden box.

"I'll eat that in a minute, let me finish this frame first." he said.

Daisuke sighed, reaching over to his hand, grabbing the stylus out of it. He let out a cry, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He handed him back a pair of chopsticks, along with the bento.

"Eat, then you can draw." he said firmly.

The boy reluctantly nodded, taking the box from his hands. Once he had started to eat, Daisuke calmed down, taking a seat at the corner of the bed. He glanced around the room, seeing the massive collection of anime the boy had.

He had shelves stacked with different animes, complete series and even some limited edition boxes. He even spotted some seasons of Pokemon, and all of the movies.

"You have nice collection...it's unlike anything I have, but still pretty good." he said.

"Thank you...I had to work hard to earn enough money for that. Thankfully, the academy provides enough funding for all of the materials I need, including anime." he said.

"This school certainly is something interesting...something..that inspires hope." he said.

"Daisuke...is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Not at all, by the way, I finished that script." he said. Ryouta's eyes lit up.

"You did? May I see it?"

"Did you finish eating?"

"I did look, it was amazing! Sonia really is a good cook." he said. Daisuke smiled, handing the boy the script he had worked on.

"I didn't know if you had given your anime a title, but I got one from Sayaka. I called it Paper Hearts." he said.

"Paper Hearts...I like it, I could even incorporate some new elements into it...and judging by this script, I can tell it'll be great. I'm almost done with the pilot episode."

"Huh? I thought you were done the pilot episode...I was getting ready to record my lines and everything." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry, but I ended up redoing the entire series...what I had wasn't good enough...but now I have a script I can work around. It will be much easier this time around...would you like to see what I have so far?" he asked.

"Sure, I would love too...oh right, did you get that copy of Distrust that I sent you?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course, I'm glad you sent me an audio book. It made working on my anime and listening to it so much easier." he said. He set everything up, standing out of his seat to let Daisuke on. The boy pressed the play button, leaning forward a bit.

It wasn't that long of a video, thirteen minutes at most because it was incomplete, but those thirteen minutes were the best ones Daisuke had spent. Even though it was line work, everything had flowed perfectly. Just by watching it, he felt so much joy and hope in one single emotion. He could tell Ryouta had spent quite a lot of time working on it to make it that good. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, turning to face the boy.

"You out did yourself. If I may be so bold, I say this is your finest work." he said, earning a smile from the animator.

"Thank you Daisuke, it means a lot to me to hear your praise...but it's still a work in progress..nothing more than outlines." he said.

"Even still, the emotion behind it, the unbridled hope I felt? It truly is a masterpiece, and I'm so honored to be voicing one of the characters...truly I am."

"You flatter me, you wrote the script after all. It's the least I can do..now I have to get back to work on it. I'm sure you have more things to do than hang around here." he said.

"I got some time before I'm due back...you know...I've been thinking, maybe the others should meet you...I want you to at least have some memories with all of us. I'm sure the Impostor would like that too." he said.

"Oh...I dunno...I don't think I'm ready for that yet." the boy said.

"That's cool, whenever you want to..just let me know...you have my number." he said.

"Thanks again Daisuke, for your script...and..."

"Huh? Ryouta...are you alright?" the Ultimate Story Teller asked, looking the boy over.

"I feel dizzy...and a little faint." he replied. The boy suddenly collapsed, falling back, though Daisuke caught his arm before he fell. He carefully lowered him down to the ground, so he wouldn't get hurt. He placed a hand on his forehead, eyes widening.

"Christ, you're worse than I thought. When was the last time you went to the doctor? How long have you been like this?" he asked.

"Kiriko...gave me an exam...told me I was fine...I can't...I need to work on my anime." the boy said softly, shortly before passing out. Daisuke sighed, lifting the unconscious boy off the ground, placing him in the bed. He reached for his phone, turning it back one. Once it had powered on, he dialed the Impostor, holding the phone to his ear.

" _Hey, this is Ryouta speaking.."_

"Impostor, something happened to Ryouta...he collapsed, I need you to bring Mikan now." he said sternly.

" _I understand, I'll be there in twenty minutes."_ he said.

"Understood, I'll call Kiriko as well." he said, ending the call right after. He sifted through his contacts, quickly finding the one that belonged to the Ultimate Physician. He looked over to Ryouta, the boy groaning a bit in his sleep. Was anime truly worth it, if it killed you in the end?

Xxx

"Now without further adieu, we welcome the students that will be joining us for the 79th Year...Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy. As always, I will start by naming the new students and presenting them with their official ehandbooks. The first student is Misa Nishimori, the Ultimate Animal Whisperer." Jin said, earning a round of applause from the crowd.

The blonde girl walked up the steps onto the stage, her dog loyally following behind her. She was wearing a plain blue tee shirt, with paw prints on the hem of it. She was wearing a matching skirt and some heeled boots. She stood next to the headmaster, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak young lady...here's your handbook."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how happy I am to be here. Can I please give my dog the title of Ultimate Dog? Even if it's unofficial?"

"I suppose, you are enrolled now so the trustees can't do anything."

"Eee! Did you hear that Rex, you have an Ultimate title like me now!"

"Bouf!" the dog cried, licking his owners face.

"Moving right along, the next one up is a young man who has traveled here from Spain. His name is Ricardo Vasquez, the Ultimate Ventriloquist!"

A fifteen year old young boy walked up to the stage. He had buzz cut black hair, and was wearing a crimson shirt, with matching black pants. He wore a pair of worn shoes, along with a leather belt around his waist. He had a dummy in his hand, dressed like a sharp business man.

"Hello everyone...say hi Ricky." the boy said.

"Screw you all, I woke up before nine for this crap?" the dummy snapped, earning laughs from everyone. The boy gave them a sheepish smile.

"My apologies, he's a bit cranky, jet lag." he said, accepting his handbook.

"Next is the relative of one of our other students. I would like to present to you all, the Ultimate Manga Creator, Natsumi Kuzuryuu!"

The blonde girl made her way toward the stage, loud cheers from the 77th Class going her way. She was dressed in a plain tee shirt, and a navy skirt, with matching black shoes. She adopted a firm look, grabbing the microphone from Jin's hand.

"Listen here you bastards, I may be a good manga artist, but that isn't my title. I am the Ultimate Little Sister, memorize it well. Hi big brother!" she said, waving to Fuyuhiko, who flushed brightly.

"Alright then, the next person is a young man who has a world record. He was able to preform three life changing surgeries all at the same time. He has the title of Ultimate Surgeon, let us welcome Akihiko Shouji!"

A young man of sixteen made his way onto the stage. He had short neck length black hair, and a pair of glasses on his face. He had bright green eyes, filled with sadness. He was wearing a white doctors coat, over a bright green turtleneck sweater. He wore a pair of matching brown pants with a leather belt, and some matching shoes.

"Welcome to the academy, would you like to introduce yourself?" Jin asked.

"I'm all set, thank you." he said, accepting his handbook. He sat down next to Natsumi, who had a firm look on her face. She whispered something to him, but he just ignored her. Jin decided to continue before she got pissed off.

"Our next student also has a sibling in our academy. She is quite well know in the Fanfiction community, her handle being SpiritShippergirl231. Let's have a hand for the Ultimate Fanfiction Shipper, Tsubaki Yamada!"

A beautiful black haired girl made her way toward the stage. She had her hair styled into two long twin tails, that almost touched the ground. She was wearing a black blazer, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, a bolo tie around her neck. She was wearing a white pleated skirt, with long black tights and high heeled boots. The blazer had several pins on the lapel, including one she had bought commemorating the 79th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. She had bright blue eyes, hidden behind a thin pair of glasses. She stood next to the Headmaster, a grin on her face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tsubaki, and I have written over four thousand stories on my Bo3 profile. If you have any pairings that you consider OTP's then you are shit out of luck. Yaoi, Yuri, Crack-fics, you name it, I've written it. So kiss that happy ending goodbye, because I'm here to ruin it for you. Oh and just so you know Big brother Hifumi, you're ass is mine when I get off this stage...you broke my laptop!" she said.

"I did not, I do not bother with objects that are 3D, my love is in the 2D world." the fat teenager cried.

"I don't give a shit, you broke my laptop and I'm kicking your ass, whether you want me too or not!" she said.

"Why don't you have a seat for now Miss Yamada?"

"Alright Headmaster." the girl said, her smile returning to her face. She sat next to Akihiko, leaning back into her seat, blowing a large bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"Now then, we welcome a young man who has the Guinness World Record for having the largest Retro Game Collection in the world. At 7,403 games, this young man becomes the sole owner of every Retro Game in the world, dating back as far as the 1960s. Give it up for Kazuto Itachi!"

A black haired young man made his way toward the stage. He was holding a Sega Game Gear in his hands, playing a Sonic game. He was wearing a light red shirt, with some Space Invaders on it. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans, and some sneakers. He stood next to the headmaster, accepting his ehandbook without uttering a word. He sat down next to Tsubaki, who just stared at him oddly.

"Quite...now let us welcome the next student, who also happens to have a talent with video games. This young woman is known as the Ultimate Beta Tester, having been in over four thousand different beta tests of very famous games. She is quite well known in the gaming community for her Twitch Channel, FoxyPrincess901...give it up for Kurumi Noire, the Ultimate Beta Tester!"

A beautiful young woman walked onto the stage, having long black hair almost as long as Tsubaki's. She was wearing a black shirt, with some white letters on it, over it she wore a long black trench coat. She was wearing a belt around her waist that had a small square buckle on it, which was glowing violet. She wore a pair of black pants, that reached down to her calves. She finished her outfit with a pair of combat boots.

"Hey guys, Foxy here...I just want to say thank you for allowing me to be part of the 79th class. I truly appreciate this chance, and will still work to bring quality content to my channel. I hope we can all become friends." she said, a smile on her face.

She took the handbook from the headmaster, taking a seat next to Kazuto who kept on playing his game.

Over the next half hour, several students had been introduced, including Sonia's brother Ashton, the Ultimate Prince, Asuka Nishimuraya, the Ultimate Librarian, who honestly looked quite out of place, and surprisingly enough, Tanaka's little brother, Otonashi, who held the title of Ultimate Veterinarian. The younger Tanaka however was not like his older brother at all, and actually spoke clearly. He also had his own dark deva though, which he named Shou-P, a rather odd name, if Daisuke had to guess. He also got to see Vanessa Larousse as well, the girl he had selected. He made a mental note to meet her in person later. They were down to the final three, all of them girls. Apparently, the ratio of boys and girls for Class 79 was leaning more toward girls, something that made the boys quite embarrassed.

"Well, we've had an interesting class so far...but now let us welcome another young lady. She has become known as the best Capriola fighter in the world. She is able to best even professionals who have been training for years. This young woman has trained hard her entire life, let us welcome Shizu Himura, the Ultimate Capriola!" Jin said, the crowd clapping loudly.

This girl stood at five foot eight inches tall, and had a very slender body. She was fifteen years of age, being born in Tokyo Japan. She had long blue hair reaching down to her mid back, and tied into a lose ponytail. She was wearing a yellow jacket, with a light colored shirt underneath, and black satin skirt. She was wearing a pair of light yellow sandals on her feet, in her arms she was clutching a stuffed Pikachu plushie. She gave crowd a shy smile.

"Hello, I'm Shizu and I want to be the best Capriola in the world. My favorite song is Eye of the Tiger, but I'm not a Karate Kid." she said, earning few groans from the other students. She accepted her handbook, and went to the back row, taking the seat next to Ashton.

"Now then, our next student is quite the mathematician. She is able to solve large formulas in her head without breaking a sweat. She's a graduate of Hope's Peak Elementary school, and had a high chance of earning her way here. She is well known for creating an equation that divides the number Googol into equal parts, and keeps the equation balanced. Let us welcome Sylvia Amane Fuji, the Ultimate Mathematician!"

This young woman was seventeen years old, with long flowing pink hair that reached down to her mid back, and was being held back with a black ribbon. She had ivory skin, and bright green eyes, a small nose and small lips, colored with crimson lipstick. She was wearing a strapless halter top, which was black in color, and accented her chest quite nicely. She wore a matching black skirt, with light orange netting over it. She wore long white stockings, and a pair of high heeled leather boots. Daisuke narrowed his eyes as soon as he made eye contact with her. She didn't scowl however, as he had been expecting her too. She just gave him a warm smile, something that really put him off.

"Um...hello...my name is Sylvia Amane, I would like you to drop Fuji from my last name if you could. That evil man is rotting in jail after breaking my mother's heart...I realized too late that I was a means to an end..and it made me realize just how insignificant I was to him. I've never felt this way though, at least not with number. In math, no number is insignificant, even a number as seemingly useless as Zero can be turned into a great number like 1 Quintilian. I hope we can all be friends." she said politely.

Daisuke was rather impressed with that little speech. No one had been saying anything, not even about her slip up during the ball. Then again, not a lot of people knew her and they didn't see her face without a mask. So she was safe from ridicule, for now at least.

"Next comes a very energetic young woman. She happens to be the younger sister of the Ultimate Story Teller, Daisuke Del Rio, who has made our academy rather famous with his book. Let us welcome, the Ultimate Fashion Designer, Erika Del Rio!"

"Yeheah!" Daisuke cried, standing up from his seat. He and the rest of his classmates started cheering loudly. Kazuichi had even brought an airhorn, blowing it loudly.

Erika was blushing a bit as she made her way onto the stage. Her skin had gotten a bit darker from the summer sun. Her long chocolate brown hair was left down, falling behind her like a curtain.

She was wearing a long white and black shirt, with long sleeves. The shirt was white in color, with black stripes running across it. Each stripe had a musical note sown onto it, including the Clefs. It made a rather unique pattern. She was wearing a matching beanie on her head, having pinned it down to her hair so it wouldn't fall off. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants, and some tan colored boots. She had a bag in her hand, which had her initials on it, in cursive letters.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad to finally be here. I've admired this academy for a long time. When I heard my brother was part of the alumni here, I almost lost it. He had kept it a secret from me and my mom for a long time. But his teacher finally gave him the kick in the ass he needed to come here. I started working hard and what do you know, I was chosen too...now I can be with my brother, and we can help each other improve on our talents. So if you want me to design and make clothes for you, I will gladly do it. I've actually made something just for you Headmaster." the girl said, pulling out a tie from her bag.

It was a silky purple tie, made out of the softest materials. It had the crest of Hope's Peak Academy stitched into it, along with a black butterfly underneath. Above it, it had a pen and an inkwell, black thread representing in trailing down to the name of the academy. He took the tie, eyes widening a bit.

"This is amazing...you made this yourself?" he asked.

"Mhmm, I had some extra silk laying around and put it to good use. I want to see you wearing it, I worked super hard on it. You wouldn't want me to cry would you?" she said, becoming stern at the end. He chuckled dryly.

"No we wouldn't...I'll treasure it always...here you go Erika." he said, handing off her ehandbook. She walked to her seat, reluctantly sitting down next to Sylvia. She glared at the pinkette, who only had a frown on her face.

"Last but not least, comes my own son. He has been working rather hard lately, and managed to attract the attention of one of our scouts. It is with great pride that I present to you, the Ultimate Private Investigator, Hisashi Kirigiri!"

The boy walked up to the stage, dressed in his usual outfit. However, he had a pin on his lapel, similar to the one Tsubaki had gotten for herself. He stood in front of his father, giving him a handshake as he turned to face the crowd.

"It is with great honor that I join all of you here. I have been waiting for a long time to finally join this academy. I have made a great many friends during my time here, but now that I am an official student, I wish to aim higher. I want to help people, and will go to the ends of the Earth to do it. If you have a case that needs investigating, I'm your man...thank you dad." Hisashi said, accepting his ehandbook from his father. He sat down next to Erika, who gave him a bright smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy, give them all a hand!"

Everyone stood up, clapping loudly for the incoming class. Everyone was cheering and whooping for joy, smiles on their faces. In the very back of the room, sitting next to her class, Junko smiled, looking around at all of the Ultimate Students. She had a bright look in her eyes, as she looked all over the place.

" _The Ultimate Hope of the world, the Students of Hope's Peak Academy, all full of hope. Even the incoming class was oozing it, a disgusting feeling that needed to be eradicated. Despair is everlasting, there is no end to it. Hope can be squashed easily by Despair...they didn't know it, but this academy would soon become it's breeding ground, and they didn't even know it yet."_

"Upupupupu!" the girl laughed, earning curious looks from her classmates. She ignored them, already coming with a plan of action. She would bring this school to it's knees, and she would use it's own students against it.

Deep below, underneath the main course building of Hope's Peak Academy, Izuru Kamukura woke up for the first time. His crimson eyes bore no emotion, no emotion other than boredom.


	41. Plotting

**A/N: Well everyone here I bring you Chapter 41 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...this story is rapidly coming to a close, in about ten or so chapters this story will have reached its end. I'm not sure if I will include snippets of the first year under the new despair world, but if I decide too, it will most likely be cut scenes, after all I have to show how Sonia, Hiyoko and Daisuke started the Remnants of Hope and how all three of them fell to despair.**

 **I am actually writing Chapter 44 right now, and let me tell you, it is literally breaking me. I am putting these characters through a lot of shit, but with my OC, it gets rather personal...You have to take someone as upbeat as Daisuke and break him down into he's nothing but a worthless person, and at the end of it all, he gets broken into insanity. I am not looking forward to reaching the end of this story, because of the sad ending it will have. I also rewatched the last five episodes of Zetsubou-Hen last night, and I fucking cried when I saw Chiaki's execution, it will always get me, because she's my favorite character out of this entire series, and seeing her getting stabbed by those spears is just so heart breaking...it will be even more heartbreaking when I write it.**

 **So instead of filling you with the despair of reading all of this, I will fill you with the despair of reading my story, and getting despair from it all...I hope you like it.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 41

Plotting

The sound of fireworks could be heard all over the city. The academy was lit up, large search lights shining brightly into the sky. The New School Building had been turned on for the first time, a gleaming tower of hope, shining brightly above the city. New Hope's Peak Academy was finally open to it's student body, who would all be settling in during the next few days. The courtyard was overflowing with people, along with The Four classes, including the incoming Class 79. It was a large block party being held for Hope's Peak Academy students and staff only. It made it the perfect time to slip away, and that's exactly what he had done.

Sneaking into the Faculty building had been hard, getting his hands on an ID card had been even harder, but he had done it. Now, he silently moved through the night, using the fireworks to his advantage. He reached the Reserve Course building a few minutes later, easily scaling the large iron gates. He raced toward one of the trees, using it as cover in case someone came by. Thankfully, the Reserve Course had little to no security, and the ones that did were at the party. The building was mostly left abandoned, even so, Daisuke was careful.

He reached for his belt, his M1911 was still secured to his hip. He had asked Ozzy for some special tranquilizer darts, in case he ran into some trouble. The Ultimate Gunner had looked at him questioningly, but handed him all of the necessary ammunition anyway. He had been looking for a way to test the new anesthetic rounds he had developed with Akira, so he would be the one using them.

He silently walked toward the main doors of the Reserve Course building. He tested the doors, seeing they were firmly locked. Looking around, he saw a card reader on the opposite wall. He reached for his back pocket and pulled out the clear ID he had stolen. It was the size of a credit card, completely clear with the academy crest on it. He swiped it, the red light blinking to green as the doors opened. He quickly stepped into the building.

Now that it was night time, the building seemed more lifeless than before. Normally, the academy was filled with students, Reserve Course students. They were considered normal by every day people...those that lacked true talent. The school for them was entirely plain, but now at night, it made him realize just how little they mattered in the grand scheme of things. The only thing they were here for was for their money, and the Trustees were sugar coating everything. Shaking his head, Daisuke continued walking down the halls, looking for the Reserve Course Faculty Office.

He heard the sounds of footsteps and quickly ducked into a classroom, closing the door softly. He pressed his ear against the door, his gun raised up in case he needed it.

" _Man, check out the festivities."_

" _Tell me about it, leave it to Hope's Peak Academy to throw a massive party. It's just a new school building, nothing new. This hellhole didn't get inaugurated."_ a second voice said. The first chuckled.

" _The Reserve Course doesn't matter dumbass. Of course they wouldn't make a big fuss over it, you actually think cracking a bottle of Dom Perignon for this place would be worth it?"_

" _This is true...whatever, maybe we should sneak over there...get some fucking food."_

" _Yeah, let's get outta here...it's not like someone will break into this boring ass place."_

The two guards walked off, their voices becoming faint as they walked further away. Daisuke waited a couple more seconds before leaving the classroom. He continued walking down the hall, taking a right rather than a left. He started seeing more offices instead of classrooms, so he was heading in the right direction. After a few more minutes of walking he found a door with a card reader on it. He made his way toward it, and snuck a peek into the room. Thankfully it was empty, making it much easier to actually get in. He swiped the card and walked through the door, softly closing in behind him.

"Jackpot." he muttered, pulling out the small flashlight from his pocket. He walked over to the desk, seeing the name Yuriko Kirigiri on the desk top. He walked over to the large filing cabinets in the back of the room and opened it. The first drawer was filled with student profiles. He started sifting through them all, quickly finding Hinata's file. He pulled it out of the drawer, opening it.

"Hajime Hinata, 16 years of age, completely normal by all means...expelled. So he truly didn't drop out." he muttered. Daisuke took a picture of the profile, saving it into his encrypted phone. He placed the file back and closed the drawer.

He continued sifting through it, but didn't find anything. He checked the other cabinet as well, pausing to check the hallway. He didn't find any files of interest, making him grow distressed. He finally turned to the computer, taking a seat in front of it. He wiggled the mouse, pulling it from sleep mode. He tried accessing it, but he quickly found a password window. He bit his lip, looking around the desk.

"Alright Mrs. Kirigiri, what's your password?" he muttered to himself.

He looked around the desk, unable to find anything. He spotted a picture of the woman, her arms wrapped around a seven year old Hisashi, with a nine year old Kyoko standing next to her, an annoyed look on her face. He chuckled at the picture, taking a hold of it. He pulled the frame apart, finding some words written on the photograph itself. He typed the words into the box, gaining access to the system. He put the picture back together, placing it at the desk.

He sifted through the files on the computer, finding quite a bit of interesting information. There were some test scores and some other things as well. He looked up Hajime Hinata's file, eyes widening a bit.

" _Hajime Hinata was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy for progressively getting into trouble. He has lacked the gumption to take up exams and has been skipping class periodically. Furthermore, he refuses to pay the tuition fees, I have no choice but to expel the boy from the Reserve Course, this action will be effective immediately."_

"That's odd, Hinata never struck me as a trouble maker...he was soft spoken, sure he lacked a lot of confidence..but that was probably because of his obsession with this place. Goddamn it, this academy can truly be a hellhole to some people can't it?" he muttered. He put a flash drive into the computer, dragging the file into it. He closed out of it, opening another file.

"Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course Tuition Fees...looks like I found what I was looking for." he muttered.

He clicked the file open, seeing information regarding the tuition fees. His eyes widened a bit when he saw some of the numbers. The students weren't being charged a single unified amount, depending on the family, they were charged more or less. He saw Natsumi Kuzuryuu had been paying nearly three million yen for her yearly tuition cost. It was an outlandish number, even by tuition standards. He transferred the information as well, finding something else.

"A bank account, connected to Takao Morita...was he the manager of the funds for this place?" he muttered dryly.

He opened the account file, seeing all of the deposits...nearly every deposit made was directly to Hope's Peak Academy. How much money was undisclosed, but this was a phenomenal find. He copied that onto the drive as well, closing out of the system. He did a final sweep of everything, shutting the computer down once he was done.

"Now for the Principle's office." he said, quickly leaving Yuriko's office. He walked down the office, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He tried getting into the faculty office, but it was firmly locked, without a card reader. He didn't want to risk being caught picking a lock, so he ignored it. Finally after twenty minutes, he found the office he was looking for. He swiped the card, instantly getting access.

Compared to Jin Kirigiri's office, this one was lackluster. It was plain and boring, even the desk was boring. There were two flags behind the desk, bearing the crest of the academy and the Reserve Course. He instantly walked over to the filing cabinets, pulling them open. The Principle had different files inside, unlike Yuriko who had student profiles.

He laid eyes on several files of interest. He grabbed one file, looking it over. It was one detailing a search he had been doing, candidates for something that wasn't disclosed. He took a picture of it, replacing it and taking out another file. His eyes widened when he saw the words written on it.

"The Izuru Kamukura Project...why would something like this be left unlocked? Then again, getting one of these ID cards isn't exactly easy." he muttered to himself. He looked down, reading the contents of the paper.

" _My search for the perfect candidate continues. I have found several potential students, but none have agreed. Only two students have shown an interest in it. Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Hajime Hinata. Both have expressed their love of the Main Course and their wish to join it...we shall see if they pass the preliminary examinations._

 _Update: Natsumi Kuzuryuu has moved up to the Main Course, leaving only Hajime Hinata as our sole candidate. The boy still hasn't given us a choice, but we have enlisted Kazuo Tengan to convince him. The boy shows promise._

 _Update 2: Hinata has given us his answer, it seems he has made his choice. I have no choice but to keep this under wraps, one if the faculty members has been skulking around, that Main Course transfer teacher. I will continue to push funding for this project toward Hope's Peak Academy's Trustees._

 _Update 3: The Project has begun, I eagerly await its results. The subject has been doing fine training each day. Soon he will be imbued with every talent known to man, a paragon, a superhuman by name alone. He shall be our Ultimate Hope, and leader of the future."_

"That was the final update...that was back in...April...that means by now...whoever that is must have been, has most likely finished the project." he muttered. He took a picture of this file as well, quickly replacing it in the cabinet.

Having found a sufficient amount of information, he decided it was time for him to leave. It had been half an hour since he had left from the party and people would be asking questions. So he quickly made his way out of the Reserve Course building, using a pair of scissors to cut the ID card up into small pieces. Once he was outside, he shoved them all into the storm drain, taking his gloves off as well. He took off his ski mask, dumping it in the trash, fixing himself up before heading toward the Main Course. He would pretend like nothing was wrong, until he could next meet with Hisashi.

xxx

"Ugh man...this moving shit is total hell." Ibuki muttered, as she looked around the room. Everyone was in the same state, moving all of their things into packing boxes. They would be heading toward their new classroom on the seventh floor of the New School Building.

"Tell me about it, but at least we get new state of the art stuff, right?" Kazuichi asked, a smile on his face.

"Are we all gonna ignore the fact that Tanaka brought a fucking bear to class?" Daisuke asked, earning a chorus of yes from his friends. He sighed, stuffing some books into a box. Once they were safely inside, he sealed the box, placing it by the others.

"I'm going to leave this right here." Hiyoko said, placing a beautiful white orchid on top of a desk. They all looked at her oddly.

"Um...what is that for exactly?" Takane asked curiously.

"It's for Nagito of course. It's been a whole year since he died!" she said.

"First off, he's not dead, and second it hasn't been a year since he left." Daisuke said, earning a huff from the girl.

"Leave it to you to ruin my sentiment..then again I sort of am curious about what he's doing." She said, glancing at the ceiling.

"Knowing him, he probably got himself stranded on some island." Kazuichi said jokingly.

"You...don't honestly think that's what happened to him right? He hasn't been answering his phone, and he hasn't been home in awhile." Sonia said.

"I don't think so sweetheart, Nagito wouldn't die that easily. He's the Ultimate Lucky Student, that guy is legendary." Daisuke replied, a smirk on his face.

"Does anybody know where Ryouta and Mikan ran off too? We need all the help we can get to move this stuff!" Akane said, dropping a stack of boxes onto the ground.

"I'm not sure, but the two of them did leave together." Mahiru replied, taking a few pictures of the room. It would be the last time they would be in there.

"You don't think...those two are having a scandalous relationship? Imagine, Mikan Tsumiki and Ryouta Mitarai, the two of them doing naughty things. All behind Makoto's back!" Teruteru said.

"Mikan isn't a second rate whore, and I doubt Ryouta would do something like that." Hiyoko replied, surprising everyone.

"But still, I can just imagine...I'll give you an example, here Kazuichi take this donut!" the chef said, handing the pink frosted donut to the mechanic.

"Uh...the hell do I need this for?"

"Because man, I'm about to get real practical with you. Imagine those two scurrying around the new school building, Mikan's bouncy bits all over Ryouta's face. It won't be long until his banana finds its way into her donut hole. The poor girl will be torn between her two loves!" he said, the banana slowly nearing the donut. Peko slammed her fist over the boy's head, causing him to cry loudly.

"You best watch yourself pervert. Mikan loves Makoto dearly and she would never do something like that too him."

"Oh Peko, you love me so much don't you?" the boy asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ew, when did you become so bold?" she asked, pinching the boy's earlobe. He let out a moan, dropping to the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck...was that a secret knockout technique?" Hiyoko asked excitedly.

"Indeed, by pinching the nerves behind the earlobe with the right amount of pressure, it is possible to knock someone out cold." she said.

"Huh...I'll need to learn how to do that." she said, a sneer on her face.

"Hell no, you make our lives a living hell already, we don't need you to knock us out cold too!" Fuyuhiko said, making the girl huff.

"I mean, we should totally use that against the Freshies! I mean we haven't given them a proper welcome into the academy yet!" she said.

"I'm going to make this abundantly clear to you and everyone. Hiyoko, I love you, I truly do...but you lay a finger on my sister, and I will break your leg...so don't even think of fucking doing anything against her." Daisuke said firmly, glaring at Hiyoko. She shivered a bit, giving him a firm nod.

"Damn, you pulled her leash really hard...I'm proud of you." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, male dominance!" Nekumaru shouted, flexing his muscles.

"Ugh...men." Sonia muttered, earning a giggle from Chiaki.

"Wonder where Chisa is, she hasn't popping yet." Akane muttered, grabbing a bag of chips from her desk.

"Knowing her she's probably dealing with some more school crap. She's getting our dorm reassignments and class schedules ready, after all." Chiaki said.

"I'll go look for her, maybe I can get some revenge on her for that bullshit eating contest." Daisuke said, walking out of the classroom. He let out a scream as Sergeant Sprinkles dove down at him.

"Tanaka! Get this fucking eagle out of here!" the boy shouted.

"Sir Daisuke, I shall wrangle this vile phoenix soon. I cannot have it defeating my captains this early on in my take over...come Dark Queen, we must work together to defeat this foe!" the animal breeder said, earning a groan from Mahiru.

Xxx

A white haired young man was looking out into the sea. He was currently supervising the construction of Hope's Peak International Academy. He was a bright young man of twenty, with white hair styled in a bowl cut. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a white shirt underneath and matching slacks. He was wearing a pressed tie, bearing the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. This young man was Kyosuke Munakata, and he was the Ex-Ultimate Student Body President. Currently, he was speaking with his close friend, Chisa Yukizome. He smiled a bit, hearing the excitement in her voice.

"I'm glad that you are able to return to your kids...how did they enjoy the beach house by the way?"

" _Daisuke let me know everything last night. They all had a wonderful time, they even ran into the Student Council, and they had loads of fun. He even refilled the fuel on all of your ATVs and your motorcycle."_ she replied. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Somehow, I knew he would start riding it. I don't mind, I haven't ridden it in quite awhile, since I'm overseas and all. But we can talk about your kids later, what did you find while you were at the Reserve Course?" he asked firmly. He heard a sigh on the other line.

" _Not much I'm afraid. Everything that I could find was hidden away in the Principle's office...they installed a security system after the Christmas break. I did find something of interest though, it's called the Izuru Kamukura Project."_

"Izuru Kamukura?" Kyosuke asked, confusion written in on his face.

" _Yes, Izuru Kamukura refers to the Academy's Founder, Izuru Kamukura. The Academy wouldn't slap his name on it if it wasn't something important. It doesn't seem like something festive to me."_

"Hmm...alright then, continue searching for information...if you find anything significant, let me know. Give my regards to Juzo."

xxx

"I sure will, talk to you soon!" Chisa said happily, ending the call. She placed the phone in her pocket, spinning around only to stop when he saw Daisuke standing in front of her. He had a firm look on his face, arms crossed.

"So...what secrets are you hiding from me Chisa Yukizome?" he asked.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

"The Izuru Kamukura Project...how long have you known?" he asked.

"How long have I...how long have you known?" she countered, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Awhile...let's just say I have insider information...stuff you couldn't get access too." he said.

"Daisuke, I don't think you and I should be discussing this in the open...we shouldn't be discussing this at all...so let's drop the subject and head to class." she said, walking past him.

"The Tuition fees for the Reserve Course are being transferred straight into the academy's bank account. The one who managed it was Takao Morita, the man my father had killed. Subsequently, he also funded the project, in hopes to use it to bring down the academy. Reserve Course students were being tested for this project, but I don't know exactly what the project itself entails." he said, causing her to stop.

"How...how did you find that out?" she asked, glancing at the Ultimate Story Teller.

"Do you like swans?" he asked, earning a curious look from her. Her rolled his eyes, taking a hold of her hand.

They walked in silence for most of the time, as he lead her out of the academy's main building. He ended up taking her to a spot on the other side of the campus, a large pond where some water dwelling critters could be found. There was a small family of ducks swimming around, along with two beautiful swans. There was even a Crane swimming around as well.

"Me and Hiyoko like to come here for some alone time. She likes feeding the ducks." he said, tossing some crackers into the water. The ducks eagerly swam to it, picking up the bits of soggy flour.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked curiously.

"Because the world you and I stepped in, is a dark one. I don't know exactly what this academy is doing, but I do know what that project does. They're taking a person, a normal person, and injecting every talent into their brain. I don't know how it's done, but that's the gist of it."

"Are you serious...that's human experimentation! Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't do that!" she cried.

"The Reserve Course springing up out of the blue, the high tuition fees, the academy that's entirely solar powered connecting to the grid, expelling students as a cover up for new building plans, and the coup de gras, Hajime Hinata's expulsion. I don't know about you, but he's the epicenter of all this...and if we don't find the facts, and act accordingly, something big will happen." he replied.

"This can't be true...Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't do something like this...they're supposed to breed hope."

"Sweet words whispered through prison bars lose their charm. This academy isn't what it seems, and I plan on getting to the bottom of it. For now, I'll keep you informed on anything I end up finding. Give me your phone." he said.

"Huh? What for?"

"Just do it." he said.

She nodded, handing him her cellphone. He pulled out the one he had bought in Yokosuka, a vibrant blue flip phone. He activated the encryption application that Chihiro had made for him, and transferred it to her phone. Once he had set it up, he handed it back to her.

"I downloaded a custom app onto your phone, I'll be calling you with new information when I find it. The encryption will kick in automatically, so we can share data without being compromised. For now just act normal, trust no one, heh...I wouldn't even trust me." he said.

"Don't say that, you are precious student, and one of my friends...I'll never doubt you're words." she said, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you Chisa, I truly did...I hope we can uncover this...before something bad happens to the academy."

"I hope so too, let's go back. The others must be wondering where we are by now." she said, walking back toward the academy. Daisuke tossed the last of his crackers into the water, running after his teacher.

xxx

"How is he doing?"

"He's fine, just a bit malnourished...he needs some IV fluids daily to keep him healthy." Mikan replied, looking up at Ryouta...or rather the Ultimate Impostor. Kiriko was standing beside them, listening to the boy's heart.

"He's doing better than yesterday...once he wakes up, we need to take him to the campus hospital and get him started on those fluids." she said, placing her stethoscope around her neck.

"Damn it, I told him to pace himself...now this shit happens...Mitarai what were you thinking?" The Impostor asked, earning a curious look from Mikan.

"Um...if you don't mind, I would like an explanation...you have been pushing it off for two days now, and I'm rather confused." the Ultimate Nurse said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Alright, it's the least I can do for your help...you see it started like this..."

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was scouted for this academy for my specific talent. It was rather amazing to be honest. I was born without an identity, no family, no name...I didn't truly exist. And yet here I was, in Hope's Peak Academy._

 _One night, I heard noises coming from the room beside mine...I opened the door a crack, and found a boy collapsed on the ground...so I brought him into my room, and took care of him until he woke...I still remember our conversation._

" _Who are you?" he asked, shyly looking at me._

" _I'm no one, I haven't a name nor an identity...I am who fits the situation. I have however done my research on you, Ryouta Mitarai. Lover of anime, antisocial, workaholic, barely eats or sleeps, it is a miracle you are still alive."_

" _Why...why are you here?" the boy asked curiously. I just shook my head, a smirk on my face.  
_

 _"For the same reason as you...I was scouted by this academy for my talents. I can blend into a crowd, become anyone and no one would notice the difference. This time around, I tried becoming a wealthy individual, however this identity has an expiration date, and I am in need of a new one."_

" _A new identity, all I want is to create anime...I can't help you." he said.  
_

 _"But you can, I can take old Ryouta Mitarai for a spin, leave you here to work on your anime. You would get time, and I would get an identity, the both of us win in the end."_

 _The boy gave me a weary look, finally giving me a nod._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"In the end, I took over as Mitarai, and joined the 77th Class. But I would always return here, to make sure nothing happened to him." The Impostor said, finishing his tale.

"You really do care for you friend don't you? Well alright, I have to make sure he gets all the help he needs. He's my friend too!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Same here, I can't let himself get like this again, I'll carry him if I have too." Kiriko added.

"Thank you girls, I really appreciate this...just remember to keep it on the down low for now." The Impostor said, earning nods from the two girls.

xxx

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Hisashi asked, looking at the information on Daisuke's phone. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Duh, I got this a couple nights ago...it was a bit hard but thanks to Kyoko's handy work, I was able to get in and out in a flash."

"At least you were able to procure these, if you failed I would have been rather mad at you." Kyoko replied, a smile on her face.

The three of them had found themselves in one of the old dorm buildings. It had been closed down years prior, and had been left unused. It had been the perfect place for them all to meet up and discuss the information they had found. Initially, Kyoko had been peeved that Hisashi had brought Daisuke into the investigation. However when the boy explained to her that he had found everything out of his own accord, she had let him explain themselves. He had been able to convince her not only to let him join, but also to find him a Hope's Peak ID card.

"This information will take us a long way, what else did you recover?" Hisashi asked. The boy handed him a flash drive, which he had hung around his neck.

"This file contains profiles of students that were being watched. They wanted to see if they had what it took to be part of this project. I copied some stuff regarding tuition fees and some extended profiles on expelled students, including Hajime Hinata. There's one more thing however, that I feel the two of you should know." he said firmly.

"Well...go ahead." Kyoko said, not at all wanting to beat around the bush. She preferred if she got the facts straight to her face rather than some half assed explanation. He sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I found the tuition information and student profiles in Yuriko Kirigiri's personal computer. It was password protected, so I have reason to believe she was hiding this stuff from prying eyes." he said.

"No...she wouldn't do that." Hisashi said.

"I found the password written on the back of a picture, one that had the two of you on it." he said, crossing his arms. Kyoko sighed, placing a hand on Hisashi's shoulder.

"I don't know why she would hide this, but perhaps she was being forced to do it. The Principle of the Reserve Course is part of the Board of Trustees, so it makes absolute sense." she said firmly. Daisuke's secure line started ringing, something he found odd since almost no one had that number. He narrowed his eyes, accepting the call.

"Hello?"

" _Daisuke, thank god you answered."_

"Is something wrong Chisa?" he asked curiously.

" _Yes, I was speaking with Juzo...he's told me one of the Trustees has gone missing."_

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, eyes widening a bit.

" _Would I lie to you? He's been missing since yesterday, apparently he was supposed to head to a meeting and never showed up. I don't know much about him I'm afraid...I've asked Juzo to find me an ID card, I believe I can find some information inside the New Administration Building."_

"Alright, thanks for letting me know this, I'll keep you posted if I find anything on my end." he said, ending the call. He looked at the siblings, a frown on his face.

"One of the Trustees has gone missing, my friend is going to investigate the New Admin building for information. I think I'll investigate that place as well, and see if I can find some information regarding this project." he said.

"Daisuke, please be careful...we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Hisashi said, adopting a concerned look. Kyoko nodded.

"Indeed, you are one of our best assets in all of this. We will relay this information to our father, but we will omit the part of our mother being involved. If he doesn't suspect it already, I wouldn't want him to know." Kyoko said firmly.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon." Daisuke said, walking out of the old dorm, he quickly found himself outside, racing toward the old school building.

xxx

He awoke, to the smell of curry. It was a scent he had grown to love, as his wife made him this meal every other night. However this time, it was different. He moved his arms, which were numb for some reason. He felt some bindings at his wrists, the culprits of his numbness. He cried to move his legs as well, but found himself bound as well. That's when he realized he couldn't exactly moved. He looked around the room, finding only a single light being turned on. He was in his on campus apartment. He remembered now, he had answered the door, and found himself knocked out the next second. He didn't know had done it.

He tried to speak, but found his mouth had been gagged and taped shut. He tried to scream, but only muffled noises left his mouth. The person behind the stove turned around, a bright smile on her face.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. A beautiful young woman, dressed in a fashionable school uniform, her hair tied into a single ponytail, bright blue eyes glittering in the low lighting.

"Well well, you finally woke up sleepyhead? That's good, I hope your hungry, because I made your favorite!" she said.

He shivered a bit, the voice making him shake in fear. He tried closing his eyes, but only one was able to close, he realized one had been taped open. He realized it had long since dried out, and it stung every time he moved it. He felt something around his head too, as if he had been stuffed into one of those faceless cardboard cut outs, which was exactly the case.

"Well Mr. Trustee, you've been hiding secrets from everyone in this school. But you couldn't hide them from me, I know everything!" she said, focusing on her cooking. The Curry had finally thickened enough to be served. She spooned some into a small dish, tasting it.

"Yum! This is absolutely delicious...too bad you're not going to be having any." she said, pouring some curry over a serving of rice. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started eating, a smile on her face. She walked over to the man, a grin on her face.

"You wanna know something, every single day we handle so many items. How many of them do you think can be turned into weapons? Pens, pencils, books, cups, ashtrays...why even this spoon here. That's the beauty of it, an instrument of torture being made out of an everyday object...the despair of it is delicious." she said, shoving another spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Ah, but you must be wondering, but Miss Enoshima, what could you possibly be talking about? Well, you're half right...you see, I want to infect this world with sweet tasting despair...Hope is boring, it leaves something to be desired, but Despair is...despair is like Pandora's Box. One little flick and you can destroy the world with never ending pestilence!" she said.

"Mhmmph!"

"I can't say I agree...I mean, if a single bullet can change the course of a single event, and plunge the entire planet into a war, then despair can do the same. Wouldn't you say it's a gamble worth finding? You have the perfect little tool, one Izuru Kamukura...where's he being kept?" she asked, kneeing before the man. She ripped the tape off his mouth, causing him to scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

"Ah ah, that's not what I asked!" she cried, shoving the spoon into his mouth, gagging him a bit.

"Now, tell me where Izuru Kamukura is being kept...and I'll make this a whole lot less painful...I know...you need some motivation." she said, setting her plate down. The man choked on the spoon, trying to spit it out of his mouth. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a single picture, holding it before the man.

"You have a beautiful wife, and a sweet looking young boy...It would be a shame if something happened to them, wouldn't you say?" she asked, holding a lighter under the picture. The man screamed loudly as she set the pictures on fire, tossing them onto the ground. She yanked the spoon out of his mouth, a bit of blood flying to the floor.

"Kamukura...he's being kept...in the New School Building...bottom floor." the man wheezed. Junko smiled, shoveling more curry into her mouth, ignoring the fact the spoon had been covered in spit and blood.

"Thanks for being so kind as to share that with me...maybe you'd like a reward? I can show you my boobs if you want."

"Fuck you...you psychotic bitch!" the man shouted, causing her to laugh.

"Aw, I'm flattered, but sadly I do not engage with old icky men..." she said, sealing the man's mouth with tape once more. She turned around, holding the spoon over the open flame, causing him to swallow hard.

"You wanna know something...fire is a really mystifying thing. Back in the olden days, you would have to rub to sticks together to get a spark, or wait for lightning to strike the ground...but now with a flick of a button, you get fire. It makes it most gratifying, especially when it can be used as an instrument of despair." she said, blowing on the spoon a bit. She walked over to the man, smiling brightly.

"I already knew where Kamukura was being kept, I just needed your confirmation...well that and your eye...those pesky retinal scanners, amirite?" she asked, lowering the spoon in her hand. The man let out a muffled scream as the glowing spoon got closer to his eye.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot...let the despair consume you, let it fill your mind as I take your eye...you know what they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul...but your eye is going to be a door, a door to despair." she said, scooping the man's eye out of his skull. He screamed in pain, steam rising from his face as the hot spoon burned the socket. Junko easily gauged the eye out, taking a hold of it with her dainty fingers. She gave it a tug, severing the tendon holding it in place.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked, looking at the man, who was crying in pain. His remaining eye was filled with tears and despair. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Ugh...fine, I'll put an end to this." she said, walking back toward the stove. She pulled out a plastic funnel from the drawer. She grabbed a steaming tea kettle, which had started whistling only seconds before. She walked over to the man, a grin on her face.

"Fancy a spot of tea?" she asked, in a perfect British accent.

The man cried as she jabbed the funnel through the tape and into his gullet. She flicked the tip of the kettle open and poured the boiling hot water down the man's throat, his screams of agony filling her mind. She could only giggle as the man's throat literally melted from the boiling water. It wasn't long before he finally passed out from the pain, dying shortly after. She groaned, throwing the kettle aside.

"Mukuro, get your disgusting trollop ass in here!" she shouted. The Ultimate Soldier raced into the room, standing at attention.

"Yes Junko? May I help you?"

"Get rid of that will you? I'm trying to enjoy my dinner." she said, turning to the boiling oil. She had made some Takoyaki earlier and had been eager to fry it up.

"Alright, where should I take him?"

"Him? Oh right the sack of flesh...chop it up and flush it down the toilet, I dunno...oh, you should do one of those tribal skull shrinking things and send the head to his wife...that'll fill her with despair."

"I don't know any tribal rituals, but if you'd like I can hang his body from a tree in front of his house."

"Hmm...alright that works out perfectly. Keep making suggestions like that and you'll have 45% power...but do that later, we have somewhere else to be." she said, earning a nod from her sister.

xxx

Juzo's words echoed through her mind as she made her way through the New School Building. Ever since it's inauguration, the Security had been rather tight around the lower areas. She didn't know why, but she suspected it had something to do with the project. Now that one of the Trustees, who was also the Principle of the Reserve Course, had gone missing, it made it that much more pressing. She pressed herself against the wall, knelt down on the floor.

"Did you hear, that Takuto guy went missing."

"Yeah, the Reserve Course Principle...man shit is sailing down fast. First Morita and now him...who's next, Kirigiri?"

"Don't even joke about that, he kicks the bucket and we don't get paid. Come on, let's go to the higher floors, there's nothing here." the man said.

"Security is supposedly tight, but that's just a Skeleton Crew...then again I can't very much complain." Chisa thought to herself, as she walked through the empty halls. She had yet to find her way around this building, but she could navigate it well enough.

She finally reached the place she had been looking for, an office that was located at the farthest end of the building. She pulled the card Juzo had given her from her bra and swiped it, gaining access to the room.

"Hello, housekeeping." she said quietly. Noticing the office was empty, she closed the door, walking further inside. Everything was being packed into boxes, so it was obvious the owner was leaving the place. She walked over to the computer, finding a stack of binders within a box.

"I can't go through all of this...it's just too much...oh well, looks like I'll have to put my multitasking to the test." she said, sitting in front of the computer. She grabbed one of the files, pulling it open.

Her eyes drifted back and forth, between the computer and the files she was reading. She hadn't found anything conclusive, nothing at all. She set the files aside, focusing solely on the computer. It wasn't long before she found a password box. She sighed, leaning back against the chair. She noticed a post it stuck to the side, with the words Curry Rice written on it.

"No...that can't be it...oh well, worth a try." she said, typing the words in. A large box reading, Access Granted, flashed onto the screen, making her smile brightly.

Her smile diminished when she saw what had opened up. It was a personal journal, or rather a progress report. She scrolled to the top of it, eyes widening.

" _The Izuru Kamukura Project, Progress Report...what is this?" she muttered, scrolling down a bit. She sifted through some useless entrees, finally finding one of interest._

" _Funding for this project had begun with the construction of the Reserve Course, where most of our money came from. Izuru Kamukura refers to a young student who has agreed to be part of this experiment. Studies have shown that talent isn't something genetic. The scientists have been gathering data for years that we can finally use._

 _The Izuru Kamukura Project begins by taking the subject and placing them in a comatose state. During this period, they are injected with every talent researched at the academy. By reconstituting certain aspects of the brain, those that create an individual's personality, this state can be achieved. We have finally been able to put it into practice._

 _The subject has already awakened and has been cleared to enter the testing phase. We eagerly await the results of this experiment, this young man will become the Ultimate Hope of the academy, and of this world."_

"This is awful...is the academy really a front for human experimentation? This can't be...I refuse to believe it!" she snapped.

Everything Chisa had believed about the academy was starting to crumble around her. She didn't want to accept it, but the facts were right in front of her, the Steering Committee was conducting inhumane experiments, with students no less. The abnormally high tuition fees, the expelling of students to use it as a front to expand, it all suddenly made sense.

"I need to copy this, Kyosuke needs to see this." the woman said, fishing a flash drive from her pocket. She plugged it into the computer, copying the files onto the small device. Once she was done, she returned everything to the way she had found it, leaving the office as fast as she had arrived.

Xxx

Mukuro had an emotionless look on her face as she took down another guard. The man gurgled as he choked on his own blood, falling to the ground, lifeless. His blood filled from the gash in his neck, bathing the floor in a wave of pink.

"You dumb shit, don't you realize you are making more work for yourself?"

"Sis?" She asked, looking at Junko. She had a small basket with some Takoyaki on it, and had been munching on it for the last few minutes.

"You killed all these idiots and messed up this hallway...now you have to get rid of the bodies. I swear, if I get blood on these heels I will definitely murder your ass." the fashionista said, stepping over the pooling blood.

"I guess I'll take care of this right away." Mukuro said.

"Later, we got shit to do." her sister replied, shoving another Takoyaki ball in her mouth. Mukuro nodded, and followed after her sister, carefully avoiding the blood pools.

"I've got to say, this academy's got its own head shoved so far up its ass, that it makes it almost too easy. I mean really, you lack security, hide documents in plain sight, and let the students do as they want...I'm surprised this place lasted this long." Junko said, looking around the linear hallway.

"It won't last any longer, especially with your beautiful plan." Mukuro said, giving her sister a smile.

"Ugh...stop kissing my ass alright, jeez you are so goddamn useless!"

Those insults only made Mukuro flush with happiness and despair. The two continued down the hallway, reaching a set of double doors. Junko stopped in front of it, poking another Takoyaki ball with her tooth pick, placing it in her mouth. Mukuro examined the door, a frown on her face.

"This is a retinal scanner...we won't be able to advance any further."

"Like...don't even worry...I found someone who lent be theres, we'll be inside in no time." she said, poking another ball. She held it to the scanner, a glowing bright blue eye staring back at it. The door beeped loudly, and started opening.

"Open sesame! Let momma in!" the blonde cried, tossing the food in her hands to the floor, along with the eye. Mukuro swallowed hard as she watched the eye roll away, the pick still stuck inside it.

Inside the room, was nothing more than a single bed. On said bed sat a young man, dressed in a black suit. He was wearing a pressed black blazer, over a long sleeved white shirt, and matching black slacks, he wore a pair of black loafers. His long black hair fell all around him, his glowing crimson eyes seemingly the only bright thin in the room. Junko grinned, flashing him a peace sign.

"Yo Kamukura, what's up? Don't you know it's rude to just sit around and do nothing?" she asked.

"You should leave, people aren't authorized in this sector of the academy." he replied, not at all caring about the girl or her presence.

"Aw don't be like that, at least throw caution to the wind. Don't you think it's a shame that they have you locked up in this place? All of that talent going to waste?" she asked. The boy remained silent as she approached him, looking him over. She reached behind her back, reaching for the handle of her ice pick.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you took a stroll? Well then again, if you died, the Ultimate Hope would leave the world, and that would bring this academy great Despair!" she cried, running at the young man. She aimed the pick at his face, only for him to pin her to the ground with ease.

"Junko!" Mukuro cried, aiming at his throat with a knife. The boy back-handed her, sending her flying to the wall. He ground his food into Junko's back, causing her to groan in pain.

"You see...what's the fun in all of this? Predicting the outcome of everything, smart people like you and me are destined to suffer. What's fun about Hope, when everything is so predictable. You need to satiate your boredom don't you? Then join me, and spread Despair. There is nothing more unpredictable than the chaos Despair can truly cause."

"Despair is a truly useless emotion, it's illogical for me to care much for it." Izuru replied, looking at the blonde.

"That's the beauty of it...the illogical becomes logical when you add a pinch of despair. You never know what can happen, a single bullet can start a war, a single man can end the world...there is nothing you need but the never ending delectable taste of despair!"

Alarms started ringing, the hallway flashing red. Mukuro grit her teeth, getting up to her knees, clutching her arm in pain.

"Junko, they've found us...we need to go!" she said.

"Come on Izuru, join me so you can see a world of never ending Despair. We can spread it to every corner of the globe, make it divine and beautiful, a world in where talent doesn't matter. Despair is what you need, let it fill your soul and warp your mind and body!"

Izuru grew bored of the girl, and slammed his foot into her head, knocking her out cold. Mukuro let out a cry, as she stumbled over to her sister. She took a hold of her, relieved to see she was still alive.

"You, give her a message for when she next wakes...tell her that I'll be waiting."

Mukuro nodded, and quickly stood up, grabbing a hold of her sister's unconscious form. She ran out of the area as fast as she could, making sure not to leave a trace of herself behind.

Xxx

Junko let out a groan, her eyes fluttering open. She didn't know where she was, or why her heard hurt. She looked to her right, seeing the smiling face of her sister. Instantly she scowled, forcing herself up.

"Where am I?"

"The school's infirmary. Don't worry, I covered for you, I told them you fell down some stairs. With those heels, you were a liability waiting to happen." she said.

"Hmm...nice work I suppose...did her say anything after he conked me?"

"Indeed, he said he will be waiting for you."

"Step one complete...now the fun part." Junko said, getting up off the bed. She put her boots back on, not bothering to buckle them up.

"You aren't supposed to be walking yet, the doctor didn't clear you."

"Pfft, so what? Despair is way better when it surprises you...now did you get me the information for the plan?" she asked.

"Yes, The files on the Student Council members have been placed in our secret meeting place. All of the secrets, motives, and weapons are ready." Mukuro said, handing her a faculty ehandbook. Junko smiled as she sifted through the Student Council records, eyes widening a bit.

"Hello, what is this, Daisuke is part of the council?" she asked.

"Well no, he's a Vice Representative for Class 77B, Chiaki is the main Representative for the same class. I didn't know if you wanted them involved or not."

"Nah, no Representatives, I have something better for them...just core members...we need to work on this a little more, and get the messages ready, ugh it's gonna take days of planning." she muttered.

"I'll help you, we'll have to wait until the Main Course building has been completely emptied. There are still students moving stuff to the new building, it's been three days since we met with him." Mukuro said.

"Three days huh...damn that bastard is good, it fills me so much despair."

The hospital doors slid open, and she walked outside for the first time in a few days. The sun was shining, and the skies were blue. There were streaks of white clouds, made by high flying jets...it honestly made her a little sick. She kept smiling as she walked, brushing past another student. She came to a full stop, grabbing the boy by the hand, forcing him to spin around.

"Gah...is something wrong? May I help you?" the boy asked.

"What's your name?" she asked, a dimwitted look on her face. The boy shook a bit, licking his lips.

"Ryouta Mitarai...I'm the Ultimate Animator." he said. Junko's lips turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Have we met? Isn't it strange to hug someone you've never met?" he cried.

"No it isn't, because you and I are already friends! You can call this...a Despairingly Fateful Encounter!"


	42. The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **We're finally at the climax of the final arc...tonight is the chapter that will set us on a course toward despair. I speak of course of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **After finishing this chapter, I realized just how close I am to the end of this story. I am already covering the events of Episode Eight of Zetsubou-Hen, so I am literally a few chapters from the finale. It's been a wild ride...and I am not looking forward to when I reach the end of Episode Ten.**

 **After the finale of this story, I was thinking of adding a five chapter Interlude, called Chronicles of Despair, which would be a five chapter story, focused on the First year of the Tragedy. It would cover everything that happens while Class 78 finds themselves inside Hope's Peak Academy. It would also tie some loose ends, what happened to Yamada, and Hagakure and how Junko took Kotoko out of the academy and replaced her with Mikan, and generally the entire set up for The School Life of Mutual Killing. I don't know exactly who will be the main characters, but Daisuke, Sonia and Hiyoko will not start the Remnants of Hope until Chapter Four. I also wanted to use this interlude to explain just how those three break out of despair. So if you want this, let me know, I'll most likely write it anyway.**

 **This arc is being so fucking hard on me...I'm having to do things to my oc that I never thought would happen...but I knew what I got myself into when I wrote this story. We all watched Daisuke's journey, and how he was able to tame Hiyoko's heart, and win Sonia's with kindness, so I suppose we have to watch as his world breaks apart around him, and he finds himself in the epicenter of it all. It isn't going to be a good ending, at least for me...it's going to be an ending of Despair...or rather the end of the beginning.**

 **So, without further stalling, I shall give you what you ask for...here is Chapter 42 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 42

The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy

Daisuke frowned as he looked out the window. It was raining today, the clouds swirling high in the sky, were dumping their sorrows on the world below. It would be raining for the next few hours, clearing up in the late afternoon. He didn't mind it though, it was early late July, and it rained quite a lot. A few days had passed since Class 79's Entrance Ceremony, and the new students had settled into the academy. His sister had hung out a lot with his classmates, but had wanted to hang out with her new friends more. Apparently, she had struck an odd friendship with Sonia's brother Ashton, aside from Misa. She had also been talking to Tsubaki and Takashi, who had also joined the academy. He was happy to see she was making friends.

But no matter how happy he seemed on the outside, he wasn't on the inside. Everything was swirling around him, becoming a large mass of uncertainty. He had been pondering everything Chisa had told him about the Project. She had given him a flash drive with information on it, meant to be taken to Hisashi and Kyoko, of course he ended up accessing said information, seeing the results of the Izuru Kamukura Project. The fact that the project had entered its testing phase didn't really ease his mind. He had been discussing a lot of things with the Kirigiri Siblings, but they had come to a standstill. They hadn't found any more information, making them all grow a bit worried. They didn't know what was going on within the academy, and the staff hadn't let anything slip. Security had been getting a bit tighter too, making it almost impossible to sneak around. In fact, Kyoko had told him and Hisashi to stop searching around, in case they were to get caught. None of them knew what the Steering Committee would to to them should they get caught. This was something that the Headmaster himself had ordered, so that was the end of that.

Of course that didn't stop Daisuke from wondering around and "accidentally" stumbling into something. He had only found out one bit of information, the Trustee that had gone missing, had been found by his wife. According to the report, his throat and stomach had been melted with boiling water, and his eye had been gauged out with a burning spoon. Aside from that, no one knew who killed him or for what reason. But it didn't take a scientist to figure out why he was killed.

It had all been revolving around that project, and he truthfully didn't know what the future held. His friends were acting the same as normal, so he couldn't really do anything. He made his best to act like he normally did, but it was hard to fool people. Sonia and Hiyoko had been suspecting something and Chiaki outright asked him what was wrong. It was hard when he spent so much time with those three. He placed his head in his hand, staring out the window. Since the seventh floor was where his homeroom was located, it gave him a good view of the surrounding area. It had been the first time he had seen Hope's Peak Academy's campus from high up. He could see people scurrying to get to and from the old building. Even though the new building was where core classes were being held, classes like Chemistry, Biology and Botany were still being held in the old building. The Physics Lab was also not ready, forcing the students to head back to the old building for that class as well. He had seen Emma in the new Art room, but she had said that it lacked the finesse the old one had, so she kept going back.

His eyes focused on the small droplets striking the glass. He could count each one that rolled down the glass as well, along with all of the little dots. He just wanted to busy himself, but his mind was racing. He sighed, placing his head on the desk.

"What is this...why can't I get an answer...why did that Trustee get murdered, and for what? Is he connected to the information Chisa recovered? He must have been if he was murdered and had his eye gauged out. I can only surmise Kamukura is being kept in a place with a retinal scanner. Does that mean that he's on campus, and if so is he truly Hajime Hinata?"

He looked up briefly, noticing all of his friends were staring at him. He flushed a bit and sat up, acting like nothing had happened. He leaned back in his seat, trying to play it off.

"Something wrong guys?"

"You tell me, you've been acting unlike yourself these past few days." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah man, what's the matter? That Jonas guy still nipping you in the butt?" Kazuichi asked.

"How did you find out about Jonas?" he asked curiously.

"You were shouting angrily, you kicked a trash can through a window, and I heard you talking to Victoria Feiji." Sonia said, listing several things.

"Alright, I've been dealing with a bit of backlash, namely one of my old friends from Ridgeway. His name is Jonas, he is also the one that fucked Sylvia and stabbed me in the back." he said.

"Oh, I remember Sylvia mentioning him back at that Thanksgiving party...what does the douche bag want?" Akane asked.

"Compensation, apparently I based one of my characters in Distrust on him. He felt insulted and has been hounding me for money ever since...he filed a lawsuit, which is why I was talking to Victoria. She assured me that there was no likeness of him within my work and he's being questioned for extortion. I might have to go to court." he said.

"How drab! I cannot believe someone so uncouth could do something as petty as that. They see someone succeed and instantly want a piece of it." Takane said, a pissed look on her face.

"You speaking from experience Stargirl?" Nekumaru asked, arms crossed as he glanced at the white haired girl.

"Indeed, when my parents handed me the keys to the Planetarium, my former friends wanted in on my work. They knew nothing of the stars, and wanted me to teach them. Apparently that was a front so that they could weasel their way into my parents hearts, so that they would disown me. Mind you I was fourteen at the time, those little trollops, worthless every single one of them." she said. Kazuichi wrapped his arm around her waist, making her calm down instantly.

"We have something in common then. One of my families rival studios started stealing our dances. They wanted their geisha to be the best in all of Japan, without having to do the work...they went as far as hiring a double agent, so they could learn our dances and teach their girls. However they couldn't copy my Ultimate talent, and eventually my father shut them down. It was still a very trying time for me." Hiyoko said, surprising her friends.

"I guess we all deal with that from time to time...I can name a few people who wanted to take credit for my pictures." Mahiru added.

"A byproduct of Hades himself, has tried repeatedly in the past to hijack my very accurate encyclopedia. He uses methods unknown to me on the World Wide Web, but I have cracked down on it and increased my magic powers into cyberspace, he has not made an attempt since." Tanaka replied, earning an eyeroll from his friends.

"Whatever the case, know that we are with you Daisuke. You wrote that book yourself, we saw you do it, so we know you wouldn't steal or base anyone off of real life." Sonia said.

"I know...all of the characters have personality traits from my dearest friends, and that I made obvious. Those characters mean a lot, because all of them evolved from my interactions with all of you. The sole fact that someone would claim I insulted their person through my work is an audacious claim in itself!" he said firmly.

"Huh? You used big words man dumb it down."

"Ugh, he said that the fact that someone had the balls to say that shit is surprising. Read a damn dictionary once in awhile!" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"Wow, you still read my flash cards? I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Don't start with me man, my DS is busted and I got nothing better to do. I've read your book four times already, one can get bored rather easily." she said, brushing him off.

"I dunno if I should feel happy or insulted." Daisuke said, pursing his lips.

"It's your fiancee man, take it at face value!" Kazuichi said, earning a sigh from the story teller.

"Still, I believe we should all do something together! We have really done anything since we moved into this building." Sonia said, clapping her hands.

"Yes, the board is holographic and has HDMI ports, so we can watch something...how about a movie?" Chiaki suggested.

"The Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy!" Kazuichi shouted, arms high in the air.

"Hell no, Titanic." Daisuke said.

"Yes, please we have to watch that movie." Sonia said.

"Me too, I haven't it in years!" Takane added.

"I'm down with watching Titanic, I feel like crying anyway." Ibuki said.

"Yes, it is quite sad, but Bill Paxton passed away earlier this year...it made his role in the movie a bigger impact to me...I'll go get it, I have a few copies in my dorm." Daisuke said, grabbing his new bag from the floor beside him.

This messenger bag was a gift to him from Sonia and Hiyoko for his birthday. They had forgotten to give it to him the day of, but instead made it sort of a new school gift. It was a new semester, a new school building, so he needed a new bag. It was a light blue in color, and much bigger than his last one. It had the crest of Hope's Peak Academy sown onto the front flap. On top of it, it had his name with his ultimate title and class number on it. The bag was big enough to hold his ever growing tome, some spare inkwells, quills, pens and various other things. It was even big enough to hide his Shinai, something they still didn't understand.

He politely excused himself, leaving the classroom. He looked both ways for a few seconds before turning down the right hallway. He was still exploring the new building, and it was easier to get lost in. Sadly, the elevators he had really wanted were strictly for staff members only. It seemed the Steering Committee really wanted its students to suffer the hell that was the stairwell. Thankfully, each level wasn't so painstakingly challenging to navigate. Taking a single stairwell was simple enough. The third floor of the new building was Class 77B's designated dormitory area. The entire floor held eighteen rooms, enough for every student and two to spare. It also had a large common area outside of the dorms, which served as a class hangout. They had their own personal kitchen area, which was stocked by the staff at the end of the week. It had apparently been designed after the Plaza in the old building, and it was a design that worked perfectly.

The First floor of the academy dormitories was the only one that had been altered. It had also been built with Eighteen dorm rooms, but two of them had to be shared...Class 79 had 22 Students total in a single class. Apparently they hadn't found enough students to split the class up, so five students were shoved into that class, in stead of being placed in Class 80 which hadn't been selected yet. Thankfully they had some spare desks laying around for their homeroom, something that Erika was quick to point out.

As he was walking down the stairs though, he had gotten a bit lost in thought. He didn't see where he was going until it was too late. He ended up bumping into someone, sending their things flying to the ground. Daisuke cringed, glancing at the young man before him.

He had light tanned skin, with short brown hair. He was a few inches taller than her, most likely around five feet nine inches in height. He was wearing a yellow hard hat, and had a pencil tucked behind his ear. He was wearing a light blue plaid shirt, with a breast pocket, that had two pens sticking out of it, a red one and a blue one. He wore a matching pair of khaki pants, dotted with paint. He wore a pair of yellow work boots, also dotted with paint. His hazel eyes flashed with sheer anger.

"Mind watching where you are going asshole?" the boy snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry man, I've had a lot on my mind...here let me get that for you."

"Don't you bother...you damn third years think you own the place because you are above us...but don't think you are above me!" the young man snapped, picking up all of the rolled up blue print on the floor. Daisuke glanced at him in annoyance, a look of familiarity flashing on his face.

He had seen this young man at the Entrance Ceremony. He was a transfer student from America, Morning Hope Academy in Nebraska. He was known as the Ultimate Architect, Bryce Kotenok. The boy was one of the rude students, his sister had already told him about it. The boy apparently had Russian roots but was born in America. He was held in high regard because he had designed monuments in the past. Rumor had it that he had been the one to design New Hope's Peak Academy from top to bottom. The results showed, and if it was true, then he truly was a great architect.

"Are you going to keep staring at me asshat? If not then move out of my way."

"Hey man, I have no idea what bit you in the ass, but don't think you can get away with talking like that to me. I heard from my sister that you insulted her and her friends...so back the fuck off." Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah, that so? Did you know your sister is a total slut? She walks around shaking her ass, practically begging all the guys to fuck her. One of these days it might be me."

Daisuke reacted before he even knew what happened. All he saw was Bryce's head snapping back as he had rapidly punched him. Droplets of blood fell to the ground as the boy slammed into the wall. Before he could react he threw another punch at him, slamming his fist into his left cheek. He pulled his fist back, about to throw another punch when someone caught his fist. He glanced behind him, seeing his homeroom teacher had been the one to stop him, and she didn't look happy.

"Is there a reason why you have hit this young man?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, this piece of shit was insulting my sister. He called her a slut and outright said he wanted to fuck her. I am not letting that shit slide!" he said firmly.

"While I do agree that he was in the wrong, we do not solve our problems with violence. We need to spread hope, not cause pain and misery." Chisa said firmly, kneeling before the boy.

"Are you alright? I could take you to the nurse if you'd like."

"No thanks, I can walk my damn self there...don't associate with me, that goes for both of you. Nice tits by the way." Bryce said, walking down the hall. Chisa sighed, clenching her fist tightly.

"I take everything I said back, I hope he gets Bird Flu!"

"There's my Chisa...anyway, I was heading to my dorm to grab a movie, wanna tag along?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"I would love too, if I may, I would like to join all of you!"

"Sweet, I'll tell Teruteru to make more food." he said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He shot off a quick text to the Ultimate Chef, earning a perverted face emoji back. He was used to getting this from the Ultimate Chef, it was commonplace now.

He pulled his keys out once they had reached the dormitories. He saw the name plates for all of his friends gleaming in the light. He also saw one for Nagito should he ever show up. Even though Hiyoko and Sonia had their own dorms, they had started bunking in Daisuke's seeing as they were in a relationship. The boy had been forced into dragging Sonia's entire bed to his room, to give them enough room to sleep on. Thankfully there were some spare king sized sheets for them to use.

Once inside the dorm, the boy walked over to his movie shelf. The bigger dorms meant there was more space for stuff. Each dorm also came with a large screen television mounted on the wall, making it so much better for when they wanted to watch something. The entertainment center was where all of his video games, movies and anime collections were, but he had used one of the spare shelves to bring his extended collection from home, along with the rest of his games, something that made Chiaki very happy. He walked over to his BluRay collection, searching for the movie.

"Daisuke, there is a reason why I decided to come with you, rather than heading up to the classroom." Chisa said, earning a curious look from the boy. He grabbed the movie case from its designated spot and placed it in his bag, turning to face his teacher.

"So what's up? Does this have to do with our ongoing investigation?" he asked curiously. She gave him a nod.

"I spoke with Juzo earlier today...you've noticed the tightness in security recently correct?" she asked.

"I have...what's going on? You're scaring me." he said, clutching his bag strap.

"He's told me something rather pressing...twenty five staff members have gone missing...all of them part of the security. He's also told me they found another Trustee crucified behind the Reserve Course building." she said.

"Jesus Christ." he cried, eyes widening a bit.

"It's taking so much out of me right now. There's nothing I can personally do, and I don't know what is going on. Someone is doing something, they're trying to get at Kamukura...but right now I have no idea if it he even exists."

"He does, that's certain...if security guards are going missing, that means someone is wondering around campus. Someone is killing them and hiding their bodies, all so they can leave the path to Kamukura open. Knowing the Trustees, they wouldn't make him easy to get, that means the one responsible has some sort of key that they are using." he said, losing himself in thought.

"I was hoping you would summarize our findings so far...I have to tell Munakata about it. He has to know what is going on."

"I already am...do you think you could cover for me while I go see Hisashi? This is something rather important that I have to share with him." he said, handing Chisa the movie.

"Of course...but what do I tell the kids?" she asked.

"I dunno...tell them my sister lost her bluebottle bonnet or something, I dunno." he said.

"I suppose...be careful!"

"I always am." he said, ducking out of the dorm room. Now he was on an entirely different mission, to find Hisashi and relay him the news.

Xxx

"So...did you like it?" Ryouta asked, turning to face the Ultimate Fashionista. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, bursting into tears right after.

"This was so moving, you truly are an artist! No other anime is going to satisfy me ever again!" she cried.

"I'm...glad you liked it...it's only an outline though...nothing out of the ordinary...gah what's wrong with your sister?" he cried, backing away from Mukuro, who was also crying.

"It seems your anime moved her too...by the way I'm about to do you a favor, so better be glad...all of this other crap has to go!" she cried, slamming her baseball bat into his anime shelf. He let out a scream as she stomped on each box set.

"My anime! What are you doing?"

"All of this low tier trash doesn't deserve to be here! This is all garbage compared to your creation!" she said.

"But...I spent so much on that collection." the boy said softly.

"Please, just listen to my sister, she knows what she's doing!" Mukuro said. She suddenly cried in pain as she was struck on the head by Junko's bat, causing Ryouta to let out another scream.

"Ignore her, she got shot twice in the middle east, kept on riding home...but she's right. You have to finish this masterpiece! But you have to tell me your secret, you put a little something something into it, amirite?"

"Good heavens no...I just used the available techniques I had picked up. You saw it right? The small minute changes in every frame?"

"I did...it make me feel so many emotions!" she cried.

"That's because of the techniques I employ...by using subtle changes in color, I can trick the visual cortex to make them see different things. The music is also made so to enrich the memories. Then of course comes the characters themselves...I want to make them feel real, so that my audience can connect with them emotionally." he said.

"So...you're messing with people's brains, but in a way that no one really knows?" Junko asked curiously.

"I supposed so...technically you could call these techniques brain washing, but I doubt anyone will know. It's like gunpowder, you can make a bomb, or a beautiful firework. I want to change the world with my anime"

Junko remained silent, a sneer working its way onto her face. She placed her hand on Ryouta's shoulder, giving him a grin.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking about changing the world too. You need to work on this full time. We need you to crank this out, put it on every television screen and monitor on this planet!" she said.

"I would but...I don't have any extra room...I try to work as efficiently as I can...my computers are outdated too...if I had some new hardware, I could do so much more." he said, a look of joy on his face.

"Hmm...okay, well me and my sister have to go...you keep on working on your stuff." she said.

"Um...alright, maybe the next time we meet I can show you a more complete version!" he said.

"Sure, okay...see you later sweetheart!" Junko said, kissing his cheek as she left the room. Mukuro groaned, dragging herself after her sister, at least it had stopped raining.

xxx

"Muku, have you amassed the files yet?" Junko asked, calmly eating her fruit salad. She was in the New building cafeteria, at a table away from everyone else. She could see various students from many classes intermingled, all of them chatting amiably.

"Indeed I have, they are in the secret room, as I said before." she said firmly.

"Oh right, I must have forgotten...it's been rather taxing these last few days...but I think we can set this plan in motion...I want you to start packing Ryouta Mitarai's things for him. I want him to start working right away, ease him into it." she said, standing up from her seat.

"Are you sure about this sis? You wish to do this now?" she asked.

"Of course goddamn it, we've been working on this for the last three days. It is the time to act, besides he's already moved into the new room." she hissed. She smiled brightly, tightening her grasp on her shoulder.

"Get it done, or I will end you...okay bye!" she said, skipping out of the lunchroom, earning the stares of everyone.

As Junko was walking out of the new building, she couldn't help but notice the bright sun outside. She had been enjoying the rain, watching the despair on people's faces when she accidentally tripped them into a puddle. It was the most fun she had in awhile. But now that it had been sunny, the puddles were starting to dry up. She started walking toward the old dormitory building, a firm look on her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar head of black hair among the crowd.

"Hey Dais, over here!"

Daisuke looked up from his phone, quickly closing it when he spotted Junko. He gave her a bright smile, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Junko, I haven't seen you in a few days...heard from Sayaka that you had an accident. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm like totally fine...I'm a fast healer and junk...what about you? Rumor has it that you got sued by someone."

"Christ, how is it that this shit flies around so damn fast?" he asked, crossing his arms in disdain.

"You know, people talk about shit that doesn't involve them...so what are you doing? I'm actually going to meet a friend and help get him into a new dwelling...wanna tag along?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah sure, I got some time to kill." he said, earning a giggle from her.

"Excellent...say I got a question about your book...I was reading it over and noticed a few things, especially with the class trials. How exactly does the voting work?" she asked.

"Well...it's all based on user input. Everyone is deliberating at the same time, once the argument has been made, and all of the evidence presented, someone has to put it together. Then they just hold a vote...if one side votes correctly, the killer gets executed, if they vote incorrectly, they get executed. Of course Kurokawa is the impartial judge, once everyones votes have been tallied up, he gets to make the final choice." he said.

"Okay...and would you say that everyone is feeling despair?" she asked, earning a look from the boy. His brows had knit together, confusion in his eyes.

"Feeling despair? I suppose so. I mean they're all watching their friends get executed, all of them driven to kill in order to get free. But there's hope in the end, before the final trial the remaining ten people managed to figure out who the culprit was. They were all set free from that horrible game of life and death." he said, a smile on his face.

"What if...hypothetically speaking of course, they got out and found the world had changed...what if they left the school and nothing was the same." she asked.

"What exactly do you mean Junko?" he asked curiously.

"Just think about it for a second, this could be a potential story idea! What if something like this was broadcasted to the world and the remaining human population was watching them kill each other? What if that caused them all to want to kill too?" she said, a grin on her face.

"It would be horrible...although I doubt the entire world would just want to kill each other. Just because they're watching Sixteen kids massacre each other inside a school?" he asked.

"Yes, but it does have potential doesn't it? It could be a lovely dream." she said, adopting a rather pleasurable look on her face. Daisuke just stared at her, not exactly knowing how to react.

"You're a rather weird person Junko."

"Eh, not exactly..we just have different views my friend...maybe you could see the world in the same way I do. One day...maybe it's closer than you think." she said poking his nose.

He realized a few seconds later that they had been walking toward the old dormitory building. He was a bit confused, especially when she ran off, heading toward the building Ryouta Mitarai was staying at. He ran behind her, hoping to stop her before she opened the door, only it was too late.

"Junko, I don't think we should be here."

"Don't be silly, this is where my friend lives!" she said, pushing Mitarai's door open. The boy glanced over his shoulder, smiling a bit when Junko walked in. He was a bit surprised when he saw Daisuke following after her.

"Daisuke, I wasn't aware you knew Junko." he said.

"I wasn't aware you knew her too...when exactly did you meet?" Daisuke asked curiously, noticing the destroyed anime disks on the floor. He frowned a bit.

"We met at the hospital...I was going in for a check up when she literally grabbed my arm. She wanted to be my friend, I couldn't exactly deny her." he said.

"Me and Ryouta here are the bestest of friends! I couldn't not be when he has this cute widdle face!" she said, pinching his cheeks.

"Ow." he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"I...guess that's a good thing then. Meeting friends enriches our lives, and Junko is a good start. She's energetic and rather random, but she's a good person at heart...I'm glad the two of you became friends!" he said happily.

"So am I, trust me Dais...it was a Fateful Encounter!" the fashionista said, giving him a wink. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He sighed, reaching into his bag. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Kiriko's number.

"I have to take this, I'll be seeing you alright? Don't miss treat him Junko, he's still new to friendship!"

"Will do Dais, thanks for hanging out with me!" she said, earning a nod from the boy. He exited the building, stepping out into the outside world.

"Hey Kiriko, is something wrong? It's odd for you to call me."

"Can we please meet up? It's really important."

"Sure sweetheart, I was supposed to head back to class, but I can make some time...when do you want to meet up?"

"Right now, please it's really important."

"Does the central plaza work? I'm nearby."

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you there...see you."

"That as odd." Daisuke muttered to himself, seeing the time stamp on his phone.

He shrugged it off, and started walking toward the plaza, exchanging a few words with some students from Class 77A who had been wondering around the old dorms. Since the area was virtually abandoned, it made it a good place to do illicit stuff on campus. While he trusted his friends weren't doing anything illegal, he couldn't exactly deny he hadn't partaken in stuff of that sort. As long as they weren't being idiots, or at risk of death, he was okay with whatever they did.

"Hey Daisuke, wait up for a bit!"

The boy stopped, glancing over his shoulder, seeing Oliver running up to him. Chihiro was with him for some reason, she looked a bit out of breath, and was holding onto one of the school issued laptops in her hands.

"What's up you guys?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much man, I just wanted to know if you had any date suggestions. Since you seem to be rather lucky with the ladies and all." he said.

"That stuff is still going around? I guess I am, though I only helped some friends, nothing more thing less. Besides who are you dating?" he asked curiously.

"Um...we are...we wanted your opinion on a couple places we have in mind." Chihiro said, opening her laptop.

"Alright what? Pull the train back into the station! When did you took hook up?" he asked.

"During the summer...my class and I ended up going to Miura Beach. As it turns out, Chihiro and her father were there for some programming expo. We hung out at the beach a couple times and I just...confessed to her." Oliver said, a smile on his face.

"We know you helped Kazuichi and Mikan out, as well as Leon and Hisashi, we just need a few suggestions, that's all." Chihiro said, a bright smile on her face.

"Hmm...well Oliver likes paintball, and Chihiro likes programming...how about you two head to the Gigolo Arcade in Akihabara? They got laser tag there, it isn't a substitute for paintball, but it's still fun. And there's a lot of technology there for Chihiro to sink her teeth in. You both win!" he said.

"That's not a bad suggestion, and we can get there in thirty minutes...if we make it to the Shibuya Line, we can get there before three."

"Okay, let's go...thank you so much Daisuke, this means a lot to us." Chihiro said, a smile on her face.

"Hey no problem...have fun, and don't anything I wouldn't do." he said, giving them a wink, as he continued onward to the Central Plaza.

He made it to the central plaza a few minutes later, sitting down on the edge of it. He only waited a few minutes, before the Ultimate Physician showed up.

She looked nervous, unlike her normal self. She was more upbeat, especially after the summer trip they had taken. She had been quite happy after that, and had even become a bit bolder during Council meetings, or so he had heard...but the Kiriko he saw now, was the one he had met all those months ago. She looked scared, as if someone had directly threatened her life. He was instantly on his feet, a firm look on his face.

"What's wrong, tell me...did someone attack you? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No...I'm fine...it's just...I'm scared." she said.

"Why, did something happen?" he asked. She nodded, digging her hand into her purse.

She pulled out a folded envelope, handing it to him. When he unfolded it, he saw her name written on it, in the fanciest calligraphic letters he had ever seen. They had even put his own letters to shame. It was as if they had been done by a professional Calligraphic Artist. He opened the envelope, pulling the paper that was inside.

"Come to the Student Council Room tonight at Nine PM. If you don't show up, we will kill your parents...and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"The fuck.." he muttered.

The note had been made with news paper clippings, like in one of those television shows. He looked all throughout the note, but he didn't find anything out of the ordinary with it. Whoever had made it, had done a meticulous job.

"Who gave you this?" he asked.

"No one, I found it in my dorm...I don't know why, but I got this picture right after I read that note...they're being serious." she said, handing him her pink smart phone. The picture on it depicted two hooded people, tied to a couple of chairs. The woman in the picture, though she had her face covered, had long pink hair, the same shade as Kiriko. He could tell that was her mother.

"Did you call the police? They have to see this!" he said.

"I can't...I'm not allowed to call them...I got a call too, and I heard their voices and screams of fear...the person said if I told the police that they would die...I don't know what to do...I'm scared, I don't want them to die too." she said, bursting into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"They aren't going to die sweetheart. The first thing we need to do is figure out who is doing this...we've already touched the paper, so getting prints from it is impossible. However this has to be a student, who that is, I don't know."

"Okay...but what will I do? If I don't show up surely they'll die!" Kiriko said. Daisuke sighed, realizing she had a point. He wasn't sure if they were being held for ransom or not, since the perpetrator hadn't called Kiriko asking for money. He nodded to himself, looking the girl right in the eyes.

"Fine, I'm part of the Student Council too, maybe not a full fledged member, but as Vice Representative of Class 77B, I have to be there when Chiaki can't. That means I get a free pass to whatever this shit is...so we'll go together." he said.

"Are you sure about this? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, you're a precious friend." she said.

"I know, but it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe. You're my friend, and we've had more than our fair share of moments. If something happened to you, I think my heart would break." he said. She teared up a bit, hugging him tightly.

"Okay...but at the first sign of danger, I want you to run...if anyone is getting hurt, it will be me...I'll be your shield." she said, a smile on her face.

"I'm not letting you do that..."

"It's okay...I'd gladly die for you." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened a bit at the sudden action, but before he could react, she pulled away, licking her lips.

"Well...I can see you got your confidence back...alright let's get this done." he said.

"We need to head back to class, and not make this obvious." she said. He nodded, handing her the note back.

"Keep that, I'll need it as evidence for when we nab this guy...I'll keep you posted." he said, ruffling her hair. She giggled a bit, walking off to class.

Daisuke however headed back toward the New School Building, heading toward the Fourth Floor. He had to speak with someone, about this entire thing. He pinched his eyes as he entered the building, a pissed off look on his face. Everything around him was falling apart...the Izuru Kamukura Project, people going missing, two Trustees had turned up dead, and Hajime Hinata being the epicenter of it all. He slammed his fist against the wall, with enough force to crack the tile. He surprised himself a bit, but remembered he trained with Nekumaru every morning. He shook it off, walking toward the stairs.

"Goddamn it...what is going on? Nothing is making sense anymore, on top of everything this fucking note is tossed into the crock pot. Could this be the same person that's been offing the Trustees? If so does that mean they know about Kamukura? That's a stupid question, it's obvious they do...I need to be ready, for anything that may happen."

He reached the forth floor, walking straight into Class 76's dorm area. The first half had been reserved solely for the Student Council of the academy, so decorative plates could be seen on every door he passed. He walked down the hall, looking at all of the plates until he found the one he was looking for. He rung the bell a few times, hearing a thump on the other side of the door. He heard someone fumbling around, before the door opened a crack. The sleepy face of Ozzy was staring back at him.

"Dais my man...what are you doing here?" he said, voice sounding tired.

"I need a favor...how fast can you get me a gun?" he asked.

"You want a paintball gun? I can get you one easily, I have some stashed under my bed."

"No...not a marking gun, the real deal." he said. The boy's eyes widened...he opened the door fully, pulling him inside. He locked the door behind him, turning to face the younger man.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you, but you can't just ask me for a gun. You know I could get busted easily."

"Can you get me a gun, or can you not? It's a matter of life and death...I need it." Daisuke said firmly. Ozzy sighed, giving him a nod.

"Yes, I can get you a gun...what exactly do you need it for?"

"There's something going on in the academy...someone is offing Trustees, and I don't feel safe. I know that if I get a loaned weapon from someone who's talent involves that weapon, then I will be absolved of any crime I commit with that evidence. And if it's in self defense, the weapon won't even be brought into question...so I need a loan, for my personal safety." he said firmly.

Ozzy sighed, walking over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a book and opened it, pulling a pistol from it.

It was a Beretta 92fs, which had a chrome colored barrel, and a wooden handle. He pulled the slide back, locking it into place. He pulled out another book, pulling out three magazines, all loaded with 9mm parabellum rounds. He handed the times to Daisuke, who took it into his hand.

Holding a real gun for the first time seemed surreal to him. He was used to holding a marking gun, which weighed significantly less than the real deal. He took one of the magazines and loaded it into the handle, hitting the switch on the side. He checked the chamber, seeing the bullet resting within. He put the safety on, placing it in his bag. He took the two magazines from Ozzy, placing them inside his boot. The boy handed him two more magazines, which he placed inside his right boot.

"Are you sure about this man? Are you truly sure that this person is on campus?"

"Yes, keep this to yourself...but 25 security guards have gone missing...thing is, they're actually dead. Someone killed them..two Trustees were also brutally murdered. I don't know who it is, but it's someone who goes here, a new student." he said.

"You mean...someone from the incoming class?" Ozzy asked.

"I dunno...I haven't put it all together...keep this between us alright? Thanks...I owe you big time." he said, leaving the Gunner's room. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Something big is going to happen soon isn't it? I just hope he isn't in the middle of it."

xxx

It was already dark when Junko made her way through the empty academy building. She hummed to herself as she kept on walking, heading toward the other end of the hallway. The door was already open, something that she found odd, but instantly put off. She knocked loudly on the door, walking into the room.

"Wakey wakey Kamukura, how are ya doing?" she asked, hands at her hips.

"I've been waiting for you Junko Enoshima. You say Despair is something that will curve my boredom...I want to see if this is true."

"Excellent, well I got just the thing...my sister and I have set up a little demonstration for you, so...how would you like to go on a date?" she asked.

The young man followed the bubbly girl as they walked out of the building. It hadn't been the first time he had seen these hallways. He remembered being lead here by some scientists after waking up in that pod.

They had easily made their way to the Old School building of Hope's Peak Academy. Mukuro had easily dispatched the guards rather easily, not bothering to pull them aside.

"I hope you have a good reason for dragging me out here tonight." Izuru said, glancing at the blonde girl.

"I totally do silly. This is the place where I'm going to show you delicious despair!" she cried.

Izuru looked away from her, glancing back to the building in front of him. The crest of Hope's Peak Academy, he recognized it, from all of the badges he had seen during his time underground. His crimson eyes focused on the doors, instantly moving toward them.

"You had my curiosity, but now you've got my full attention." the boy said, earning a grin from the girl.

They continued walking toward the school, passing through the entrance hall with ease. All of the guards had gone outside, and had been easily dispatched. They walked up the stairs, walking through the empty hallways until they reached Room 5-C, the student council room. Mukuro grabbed the bag she had hidden in the dojo and walked toward the doors, only for Junko to stop her.

"Daisuke's here." she said softly.

"What do you want me to do? He isn't part of the plan...if he sees either of us, it'll be the end...should we do it?" Mukuro asked, reaching for a gun.

"No...you don't touch him...you don't look at him, you don't even breathe the same air as him. Class 77B is not to be harmed, you got that bitch?" Junko snapped angrily, earning a nod from her sister.

"I've grown rather bored...if this is all you wished to show me, then I will be going."

"No no...don't leave...I'll get this show on the road." Junko said, reaching into her pocket. It was a note, one she had created in case something like this ended up happening.

"Plan Beta, go for it and don't disappoint me, or you'll get killed here." the girl said. Mukuro pressed herself against the wall, as her sister walked into the room, earning surprised looks from everyone. She closed the door after herself.

"Junko...what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked curiously. He was extremely perplexed, especially with what was going on. He was rather weary, especially because of everything that was going on. He got off the railing, closing the distance between himself and the girl.

"These awful people, they kidnapped my sister and are holding her hostage. They said if I didn't show up here at nine that they would kill her." she said, bursting into tears.

"Just like the rest of us...what is this? Who's doing this?" Tomohiko snapped.

"Calm down Tomo...there's no reason for anyone to believe what they are saying...no matter how real the photos may be." Soshun replied.

"That's easy for you to say asshole, your parents aren't even in the country, why are you even here?" Asukasei snapped angrily.

"Stay calm everyone, if we start freaking out now we won't be able to do anything when they do show up." Kotomi said, calming everyone down.

"I'm scared...they threatened my little sister." Aiko added, shivering in her seat.

"This may seem sudden, but all of us out number this person right? It's obvious one person is responsible for this...so we should like, band together to overpower him." Junko suggested.

"That's a good idea, except, what if they had weapons?" Shoji asked.

"That's a good point, they could have rifles, sub-machine guns, anything that could mow us down easily." Jennifer said, earning nods of agreement.

"Actually, we aren't unarmed." Daisuke said, reaching behind his back. He pulled out his gun, shocking everyone in the room.

"Daisuke...why did you bring a gun?" Kiriko asked.

"To kill the fucker of course...he's threatening all of your families, if we take him out, then he can't do shit. If we can get to the art room, we can get some crowbars and stuff from the back room, arm ourselves in case they do show up. Tomohiko, Taro...mind keeping guard?"

"Of course...we can do that." Tomohiko said.

"Wait...why don't we all go? Safety in numbers and all." Daiki said, shivering a bit.

"No, that's what the guy wants! If we all go, then you become a liability. If you all had guns it would be a different story...I'll go alone, I can move faster on my own." Daisuke said.

"Don't...let me go with you at least?" Kiriko said, earning a smile from the Story Teller.

"You're safer here, with your friends...I'll be back. Besides even without a gun, I know how to defend myself." he said, giving her a wink.

"He's right, he battled against Peko Pekoyama and ended up defeating her...and he stood his own against Akane." Soshun said.

"You fail to mention the fact that Peko beat him fifty five times in a row before he finally got a head strike." Ryota said, earning a groan from Daisuke.

"Seriously, you had to remind me of that? You'll never let me live it down will you squirt?" he asked jokingly. He shook his head, walking toward the door.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call my girls and tell them I love them...also if you could go to my dorm and burn the stash of porn underneath my bed, I would appreciate it." he said, earning chuckles from everyone. He stepped into the hall, disappearing from sight. Junko followed after him, walking half way down the hall, when she heard his footsteps fade away, she smiled brightly, turning around.

"Commence...operation Despair." she said, giggling quietly.

Izuru narrowed his eyes, as he looked on into the room. He looked at everyone inside, memorizing their faces and their voices. They had yet to see him, due to his Ultimate Spy Talent. He wouldn't be able to be seen unless he made his presence known, something that would aid him quite a bit.

"Will he truly be alright?" Soshun asked, earning a shrug from Junko as she leaned against the board.

She snagged one of the pieces of chalk, breaking the end of it off. She walked toward the other end of the room, toward a large decorative wall scroll. She flipped it over, biting the tip of her finger, which started oozing pink blood. She smirked as she started writing a phrase in her own blood.

"An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind, wouldn't you say?" she asked, giving them all a grin. Mukuro walked into the room, setting the large bag on top of the desk.

"Are you the mastermind behind all this? Talk, why did you send Daisuke away?" Soshun asked firmly. Everyone started murmuring, asking each other the same questions, all of them scared and confused.

"Let's just say...he's a liability..he bought it all hook line and sinker...and so did all of you." Junko said, giggling to herself.

"Student Council members of Hope's Peak Academy. In accordance to our will, you will now kill each other." Mukuro said firmly.

"Are you insane? Kill each other...what reason would we all have to kill each other?" Kotomi shouted, slamming her fist against the desk.

"Calm down, we can't all start freaking out...if we do then they'll just..."

A single gunshot filled the room, echoing throughout the entire area. A slight splash of blood struck Soshun's cheek as he saw Kotomi's body fall to the ground. There was a hole right between her eyes, blood rapidly pouring out of it. The Ultimate Student Council President just stood there, stunned at what happened. Kiriko let out a scream, returning him to the real world.

"You have two options, you could either kill each other, or end up like your friend there." Mukuro said firmly, glaring at the gathered students.

"And just to spice things up a bit, I brought you all a little something, motivation if you will." Junko said, pushing a cart into the room.

"That the hell is that?" Tomohiko asked angrily.

"This, this is a gathering of all of your deepest darkest secrets. You'll be wishing you'd be dead when I expose these puppies." the girl replied, popping the case open.

"This is what you've won, go ahead, take a look. Embarrassing pictures, home videos, web browser history, Sex life, lack of sex life...an amazing one night stand with two other people...it's all here for the world to see!" Junko said, giving them all a wink.

"Interestingly enough, I got one for everyone gathered here! God it would be a shame if they all got out." She said, giving them a firm look. Mukuro emptied the bag onto the floor, revealing a whole mass of weapons. Shovels, knives, spears, blunt weapons, even guns. All of them fell to the floor. There was even a chainsaw among the bunch.

"You...you want us to use these?" Kiriko asked, kneeing before the weapons. She eyed the pistol on the ground, almost wanting to grab it. She knew her friends better than anyone, but she was also scared for her life.

"Guys remain calm...we would never kill each other. We're all friends, and friends stick together through thick and thin." Soshun said, earning a nod from Suzuko.

"Yes, Soshun is right...we just have to stick together...we've made memories, and became close friends! We need to make it out of here alive, to avenge Kotomi!" she cried out.

"Heh, you say you'll stick through thick and thin, but in a minute you'll be killing the everloving shit out of each other. And don't think you can call Daisuke either, because if you do...he will take the downfall for all of this." she said, glaring at Kiriko who had her phone in her hand. She dropped it to the ground, nodding in fear.

Junko smirked, turning around to hand Mukuro a song book, already opened to a song called Give me Wings. She looked at the sheet music oddly, glancing at her sister.

"You want me to sing this?" she asked.

"With feeling!" she said. The girl shrugged, and started singing the song, her voice becoming light and airy, the song not fitting the mood at all.

"What if we run? Sure they may kill three or four of us...but the rest of us can get to safety!" Daiki said. Ryota however didn't agree with his friend, and reached for the shotgun that was on the ground, holding it tightly in his hand.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Shoji asked.

"Those two girls need to die! We need to avenge Kotomi's murder...we make enough noise, and Daisuke will come back!" he said.

"Easy man...just put down the gun." Shoji said, grabbing onto the shotgun.

"Let go! Don't you trust me?"

"Hey, cut it out the both of you!" Soshun shouted. Shoji let go of the gun, a fearful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." he said. Ryota took a step back, tripping on a pick axe, as he fell back, a sword pierced right through his body. He let of the shotgun, which clattered to the ground. He looked at the blade, seeing his own pink blood smeared on it.

"Oh my god, what have you done?" Soshun shouted, watching as Karen kicked the boy off the sword. She rose it above her head, stabbing it right through his head, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry, they have my mom...you're all my friends, but I'll fucking kill all of you!" she shouted, slashing the sword at Soshun who easily dodged it. The sword lodged itself in the wooden desk, causing the girl to growl in anger.

Shoji knelt down, grabbing the bladed spear that was on the ground. Kiriko did the same, taking a hold of the pistol that she was eyeing before. Her hands shook as she flicked the safety off..she didn't even bother checking it, already knowing it was loaded. Taro took a hold of the MP5, shooting it wildly to the back of the room, bullets tearing holes through the walls.

"Stop it, stop it! I don't want to die!" Aiko cried, clutching her frying pan tightly in her hands. Tomohiko smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you...I promise." he said, earning a teary smile from the girl. Her heterochromatic eyes glistening with tears. She felt a sudden stab to her chest and looked down, seeing the muscular teenager's hand covered in her blood. He had plunged a knife right through her body. He picked her up with ease, using her as a shield to block the bullets coming from Taro's gun. He sprung forward, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

"Asshole, you made me do this...fuck you!" he cried, squeezing the boy's throat. He kept on squeezing until he heard a snap, the boy fell limp, having died instantly. Soshun tackled the large man off of the already deceased boy, slashing his throat with a hunting knife.

"You son of a bitch! Die, die die die!" he shouted, stabbing the body over and over again.

Junko smirked as she walked down to the Data Processing room, the cameras installed around the academy showing her the live feed of the game currently going on. She turned her attention to the Dormitories, seeing Daisuke struggling to open the gate. He was pounding on it, trying to get through it. She let out a giggle, closing her eyes.

 _"Why bother with hope, when everything is so repetitive...sink into despair. Only despair is everlasting, the chaos and unpredictability is what makes it fun. You all will be my gate way to the world I want to create, a sacrifice that will be paid in blood."_ she thought to herself.

Kiriko covered her mouth, trying not to breathe so hard. She was hiding behind one of the posts on the third floor. She had tried running all the way down stairs, but had been stabbed in the leg by Daiki. She started crying, remembering the gunshot she had given the boy, right in the eye, killing him instantly. Her hand shook as she looked at the gun, smeared in pink blood, blood that belonged to her friend. She glanced to the right, seeing a gleam in the light. She instantly ducked down, just as a spear struck the place where her head was.

"You...stop fucking running!" Shoji shouted, pulling the spear free. The girl clutched her wounded leg, holding her gun upright.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot you." she said.

"Do it you bitch...you don't have the balls." he said. Kiriko pulled the trigger nailing him in the shoulder. He howled in pain, dropping his spear, clutching the new wound on his arm.

"Why...why did you do it? I loved you...I've been in love with you since we met...but you had to fall in love with him...that bastard Story Teller!" he shouted.

"This isn't Daisuke's fault...none of this is anyones fault...please, we don't have to kill each other. We can all live." she said.

"Tell that to the rest of our friends you cunt...you killed them...you killed them. You are nothing but a second rate whore, a useless rag that can't even wash God's Ball sack! You need to die, you bitch!"

"Shoji, you don't mean any of this...you don't mean anything you're saying...please just stop it!" she cried. The boy took a step forward, only to stop when he heard the sound of a chainsaw. He howled in pain as he felt the blade sawing through his spine. His legs wobbled as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

 _"Despair is filling their minds...they fall deeper and deeper into it, rooted into their psyche. It takes over their carnal animal mind, and rewrites it into something more...able. Hope can heal wounds, by Despair and turn them into something else...the scars of war cause veterans despair for years...that's the same feeling I want to give to the world."_

"Karen...what have you done?" Kiriko snapped, seeing her dead friend bleeding all over the floor. The Ultimate Student Council Secretary smirked, as she pulled a knife from her skirt.

"I'm sorry Kiriko...you are my closest friend...but for my family, I'll commit even this atrocious sin." she said, running at the pinkette.

She let out a scream, shooting the girl in the knee. This didn't slow her down, as she plunged the knife deep into her abdomen. She cried in pain, blood bursting from her mouth. Karen fell to the ground, yanking the knife with her. Kiriko clutched the stab wound, making sure to apply pressure to it. She slid to the ground on her own blood, crying in pain.

"It hurts...why does it hurt...Daisuke please...you need to hurry back." she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She noticed Karen, making her way to her, pulling herself to her working knee. She grabbed the knife from the ground, holding it above her head. Kiriko let out a scream, emptying the entire magazine into Karen's body. The girl fell back to the ground, blood bursting from her neck and chest. She grabbed the knife from her hand, plunging it right through her brain, giving it a twist as she did so.

"Please, forgive me...for everything." the girl said, falling back. She groaned in pain, slipping into unconsciousness.

 _"Even during their last moments, they see nothing but hope. But all they get is darkness, the never ending despair of death. A darkness that will smother the soul in the great beyond, erasing the life that it had once held, forever."_

"If we must die, then let us die together!" Tsubasa said.

"I love you babe...I always have, and I always will." Asukasei replied. He placed his gun underneath the blonde's chin, the girl going the same. They both closed their eyes, about to pull the trigger. Tsubasa suddenly pushed the boy back, making him fall to the ground. His eyes widened in shock as she aimed her gun at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't die...I'm pregnant, and it's yours...I have to survive...for our baby." she said.

"What...are you really pregnant?" he asked. She tossed a pink pregnancy test at him, which hit him in the chest. He took it in his hand eyes widening as he saw the Plus sign on it. He let out an anguished cry, placing the gun to his temple.

"I will not let you soil your life...be free to live, just the two of you." he said, and with that he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains all over the floor.

Tsubasa screamed falling to her knees. She slammed her fists to the ground, crying in anger. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, making her scream, her voice echoing through the halls. She grit her teeth in pain, reaching into her skirt. Her eyes widened when she saw blood on her fingers. She noticed her skirt was soaked in it, the pain got worse and worse, more blood gushing out from inside her. The pain subsided seconds later, and she realized what had happened. The shock of watching her boyfriend died had made her lose her baby. She let out an anguished scream, grabbing the gun next to her.

"I'll join you soon my love...I don't have a reason to live anymore." she whispered, shooting herself in the head. The bullet sailed through her frontal lobe and she fell back, convulsing in pain. Her eyes were wide open as the blood gushed out of her head. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Sosuke stood above her, a smile on his face.

"Tsubasa, you truly were one of the hottest babes in this school...even as you are dying, you are still extremely hot...now that Asukasei is gone, I can have a little fun, and if I'm quick enough, your body will still be warm." he said with a grin. He cried in pain as five gunshots filled the hall. Jennifer kicked the boy in the face, firing a final round straight through his head. She leaned over Tsubasa's body, cradling the girl's head.

"I'm sorry this happened...I'm sorry it had to come down to this. I will make this as painless as possible...when you next wake, you will be with your beloved, and all of those who have fallen on this night."

The girl just closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything else. The final thing she saw, was the smiling faces of her classmates, and the loving look on Asukasei's face, only for it all to go black a second later.

Jennifer placed the girls body down, tossing her gun aside as she took hold of the discarded pistols beside he deceased friends. She walked back toward the student council room, clutching both pistols tightly in her hands. She didn't see the two girls anywhere, but had made it just in time to witness Susuko's death at the hands of Soshun. He immediately rose his gun, taking aim at the Ultimate Historian. They stood at a stand still, both sides having weapons drawn.

"Don't make me do this Moxie...I've had to kill too many people tonight...I am making it out of here alive! I will avenge our friends!"

"How will you do that? You don't even know their names...no one will believe Junko Enoshima did this." she shouted.

 _"The world is filled with two kinds of people. Those that follow, and those that lead...only the strong people lead. In order for the sheep to do as their master wishes, the leader has to step up to the plate. If the Leader is filled with despair, then the sheep will fall in line, and spread the same message as the leader. I shall become their messiah."_

"We don't have to do this...Daisuke is still here, he knows Junko...and I'm sure he knows the other girl as well. If we act now, and go and find him, we will be able to do something about this." she said.

She noticed Soshun about to say something only for his eyes to grow wide. She suddenly felt like she was falling. Her eyes blinked a few times as she hit the ground, trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw her own body, still standing, blood gushing from her neck like a fountain. It fell to the ground a second later, more blood pooling around her. Jennifer's mind raced, as her life flashed before her eyes...she only saw white for five seconds, before everything went dark.

"Who are you...are you with them?" Soshun asked, aiming his gun at the tall dark haired man. He dropped the katana in his hand, staring around the room.

"Even though you are armed, you will not survive...I will not hurt you." he said firmly.

"You decapitated my friend! Of course you'll hurt me!" he shouted.

"I detected a 99% chance of her betraying you. She wanted you to lower your gun so she could strike. You would be deceased without my help...I shall be going now." he said, turning around.

Soshun let out a ferocious cry, running at the man with his gun drawn. Izuru turned around in time to dodge the bullet, which sailed by his face, slicing his cheek open. He quickly knelt down, slamming his palms into the boy's chest, sending him flying back into the wall. His head struck the wall, an audible crack filling the room. Soshun Murasame fell to the ground, the final victim of the Killing Game, finally subdued.

"So...how did you like the game?" Junko asked, a smirk on her face.

Izuru wiped his face, seeing a streak of pink on his knuckles. Junko zoomed in, making sure to record Izuru's face completely...the screen beside her showed her the roster for Class 76B, all of them had red crosses over their faces, save for two students that had somehow survived. Soshun Murasame and Kiriko Nishizawa, both clinging to life.

"Upupupupu! Despair is a wonderful thing isn't it? The next time you and I go out, you will be so impressed, that it will blow this little game out of the water. Nothing awaits this world, nothing except never ending despair."

xxx

As he was about to give up hope of ever opening the gate, it suddenly flew open with a bang. He quickly ran out into the hall, aiming his gun in all directions. He didn't see anyone, not a single soul in sight. Daisuke raced toward the stairs, the familiar hallways blending into nothing but white noise as he ran up the stairs.

He cut across the second floor, racing by the pool and the bathrooms, heading up to the third floor. He slowed down, holding his gun tightly in his hands as he kept slowly walking...he passed the art room, the smell of smoke filling the air. As he continued walking toward the other end of the third floor, his eyes widened. He saw pink, all over the place...on the walls, on the floors and on the windows. He slowly started approaching the pool, eyes widening.

Karen was laying on the ground, a knife sticking out of her eye socket, several bullet holes in her body. Kiriko was laying beside her, a large gash on her side, gun still clutched in her hand. Shoji was laying on the ground beside them, his body had been sliced in half. It seemed as if the chainsaw was the weapon of choice...the Ultimate Reporter's blood was all over the floor, his entrails trailing all over the place. Daisuke grit his teeth, unable to hold back the vomit. Loud retching sounds filled the area, as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"This...this is a nightmare...this can't be happening." he muttered.

Somehow, he made his way onto his feet, as he stumbled toward the stairs. He walked across the forth floor, seeing Daiki laying on the ground, a single bullet hole through his head. He held his hand over his mouth as he continued walking forward, heading up the stairs. He made it back to the fifth floor, making his way toward the Student Council room.

He let out a scream of agony as he walked through those doors. There was blood everywhere. It was drenching the floor, the desks, the board, the windows...every single inch of that room was soaked in blood. The bodies of the Student Council lay prone everywhere. Tomohiko had been stabbed to death, Kotomi had a single gunshot through her forehead. Ryota had a stab wound through the head, Jennifer had been decapitated. He felt more bile working its way up, and he puked all over the floor, thankfully not on anyones body. He started shaking as he dropped to his knees.

"This can't be happening...who did this...why? Why would you do this?" he shouted in anger.

He heard a groan, and suddenly stood up. He made his way across the room, slipping on the floor. He caught himself before he fell to the ground, hovering over Soshun. He noticed the blood around his scalp, and felt around his head, noticing his skull was cracked. The broken window had been enough for him to figure out what happened.

"Soshun, speak to me...you can't die too!" he said.

"Dais...run...they'll...kill...you..." the boy struggled to say.

"Who...who was it that did this? Who killed all of you?" he cried.

"We...each other...kill...Junko..." he said.

"What happened to Junko? Is she dead too, don't you can't leave me alone! You can't die on me!" Daisuke shouted, tears falling down his face as the boy fell limp in his arms. His hand quickly flew to his neck, easily finding a pulse. It was weak but the boy was still alive. His eyes widened a bit and he stood up, running out of the room, grabbing his discarded gun.

He made his way back down to the third floor, quickly finding Kiriko's body. He pressed his fingers against he neck, eyes widening as he found a pulse. He quickly took his shirt off, lifting her own and pressing it against the wound, causing her to groan in pain. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He dialed 110, pressing the phone to his ear.

"110 What is your emergency?"

"I need an Ambulance at Hope's Peak Academy right now. There are two students that are dying...one's got a stab wound to the side...the other has got a broken skull, hurry up they're dying."

 _"Whoa whoa whoa...are you a student there?"_

"Does it matter, send fucking help! There are fourteen dead students, if you don't get here now the last survivors will die!"

 _"If this is a prank kid, you are going to be in big trouble."_

"Just send someone already...the girl's name is Kiriko Nishizawa, she's seventeen years of age, and has no known allergies...she's rapidly loosing blood, I'm already applying pressure to the wound but it was pretty deep." he said.

 _"Just calm down, we'll get someone there in a few minutes, stay on the line until the Police Arrive."_

Daisuke's voice kept shaking as he told the operator everything that had happened. It wasn't long before the Police had shown up, wide eyed at the scene in front of them. One officer grabbed Daisuke and pinned him to the ground, placing his hands behind his back. Blood was smeared on his face and shirt, the blood of his friends.

"What are you doing? I didn't do this! They killed themselves, they were forced to do it!" he shouted.

"Stop shouting you piece of shit. Look at this, this is the work of a psychotic person hell bent on murder."

"Please, it wasn't me...I was trapped in the dormitories the entire time...the Data Processing Room is where the cameras are, I'll take you there, we can review the tapes...just please save my friends." he said. He was quickly hefted to his feet, and pushed forward.

"Alright then, walk."

"Soshun Murasame is the only other survivor, he's on the fifth floor, classroom 5-C, he's bleeding from the back of his head, please help him!" he cried.

Daisuke realized a second later that he was being lead out of the academy, rather than to the Data Processing Room. As he was being dragged out of the academy, he could only cry. At least he had taken the time to wipe his prints off the gun he had left behind and had tossed the magazines as well. It wasn't long before he was chained up inside a Police Transport, and was taken to the local precinct the blood of his friends still smeared over his body.


	43. The True Face of Junko Enoshima

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 43 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...**

 **So, as I am posting this chapter, I am writing up the finale...Chapter 46 is the magic number here folks, so this story is coming to an end in just a few chapters. I would honestly like to say thank you for sticking with me this long, we're over the hump now, so now we're going downhill into a waterfall of Despair. So sit back, relax, grab a martini, or some other strong alcoholic drink, preferably Vodka or something that will burn your insides, because we are going to watch Class 77 fall into madness!**

 **This chapter will be the after math of the Tragedy of Hope's Peak, and already blood and gruesome scene, made even worse by me, for your viewing pleasure. God shit, I'm sounding like Junko, I think she's broken me, just like she's breaking down Daisuke and his friends...you all get to watch as he slowly falls into despair, and it isn't pretty. I just finished writing Chiaki's execution, and goddamn, it, let me tell you...it was not fun. I watched this episode four times to memorize the dialogue so I could have something to build upon, and it just made me want to die every time...each one was another stab to the heart, and I honestly hate seeing my waifu die over and over again, same with Hiyoko and Sonia, I don't like watching them suffer.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to go ahead and go with my Chronicles of Despair idea, which will serve as a bridge between The End of Hope's Peak Academy and The School Life of Mutual Killing. It will show what happens during those first two years of despair, as we watch the world slowly fall into madness! of course it will only be five chapters long, so there will be a lot of exposition and they will be long as all fucking hell. Each chapter will be set in a different time, Chapter 1 will obviously be the first few days, then Chapter two will be a few weeks after the fall, so on and so forth, so look forward to it.**

 **And now, without further adoo, I give you another despair filled chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy!**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 43

The Truth Face of Junko Enoshima

"What...that is outrageous...what the hell do you mean, fourteen students are dead and you just...fuck all of you!" Jin shouted as he slammed the phone into the receiver. Kazuo Tengan, the previous Headmaster of the Academy sighed, shaking his head.

"Let me guess, the Trustees are brushing this under the rug?"

"As always...they don't even care that thirteen kids died, and that two are in critical condition. They want me to deal with it while they cower in their little offices. Fuck! Of all things to happen why now?" the man asked.

"Perhaps this is for the best...I understand that this is a major scandal...but if word that murder has taken place in the academy were to get out...it would truly be the end of Hope's Peak Academy." the man said.

"So what do you want me to do about it? Just sit here and swallow it? Because I'm not! One of my students is being held in a goddamn prison cell when we all know he is innocent! And I am not letting him take the fall for this." he said firmly.

"I agree, I've already told Kizakura to collect the boy, I wish to hear his version of it. Perhaps when the survivors awaken they can fill in the blanks that were left behind." he said.

"Yeah man, I'll go get him as soon as we're done here...you need to calm down." Koichi said, handing the man a drink. Jin sighed, looking at the cup in his hand.

"What of Junko Enoshima? Daisuke mentioned her being there, yet the cameras show that she was absent from this all."

"Perhaps the cameras didn't get her...it was pretty dark after all..whatever the case may be, you are now the Headmaster of this Academy. You have to make the calls around here, but I would advise you that you keep this under wraps. We wouldn't want the students to be worrying over this...they're already asking questions."

"What do we do then? Tell Daisuke not to tell? Seal off the Old School building until the bodies are lifted off the ground?" Jin snapped.

"You have to do whatever you have to do. I have stuff to do myself, I may not be headmaster anymore, but I still got things to do. There is something I must check upon. I've already prepared my resignation, unofficially, I will do whatever I can."

"I saw him...Izuru Kamukura...what exactly are you working on old man, and why haven't you told me about it?" Jin asked curiously.

"That is classified information I'm afraid...I'll be seeing you Jin, do take it easy would you?" Kazuo said, leaving the office. He grit his teeth, grabbing a hold of his whiskey bottle, taking a swig from it. He looked at it, a frown on his face.

"Everything will be just fine...it doesn't sit well with me, but right now we have to bury this." Koichi said, taking a swig from his flask. Jin looked over to his desk, seeing the pictures of his children, both smiling brightly. He looked out the window, red and blue lights filling his vision.

"Koichi...if something were to happen...I want you to look out for my kids." he said. The man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I guess if I have too...then I'll marry Kyoko." he said. Jin chuckled, looking at his glass.

"Well, looks like I've got to live forever."

xxx

"I've already fucking told you...Kiriko got a note from someone she didn't know. It said to meet at the Student Council room at 9'clock PM. I decided to tag along just in case, since her parents were being threatened. When I got there, everyone else was there as well, Junko walked in, showing the same note. We made a plan to find some weapons to overpower the one responsible, but as I made my way into the dormitories, the automatic gate closed behind me and I was locked inside." Daisuke said firmly.

"What about the gun in your hand, where did you get it?" the man asked.

"I got it from a friend, it was a marking gun, it only shot paint bullets...I thought it best to use it as a scare tactic." the boy replied.

"That coincides with the gun we found...it was different from the other weapons at least." the officer said.

"Don't worry son, we aren't keeping you detained or anything. We just wanted to get your version of the events. Three people were found alive and two of them are in critical condition. One of your teachers has come to pick you up." the officer said. Daisuke let out a sigh, shaking a bit in his seat.

"Please...let me wash this blood off." he pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Take him to the bathroom, we've got some spare clothes for you to put on. Sorry about keeping you here for so long...it was just a precaution." the officer said.

Daisuke didn't bother answering...he just stood up, following the other officer out of the room. After a few minutes he was taken to the bathroom in the precinct and left alone. He pressed himself against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground. His shoulders shook, and he started sobbing.

"They're all dead...all my friends are dead." he said shakily to himself. He couldn't believe it.

Just fifteen minutes, that was all that it took for everything to go to hell. He hadn't found anything in the Art room, and had decided to head to the kitchen for some knives. But as soon as he entered the Hotel Plaza, the automatic gates had closed behind him. He had at least brought along the parts to convert his pistol into a marking gun in case something happened. The gunshots was what tipped him off, but he wasn't expecting it to end the way it did.

Fourteen dead, two in critical condition and no sign of Junko...was she alright, or was she lying dead in another part of the academy? He didn't know, and the police refused to tell him. At least he had been cleared of all suspicion, and that made him breathe a little easier. He shakily got up, and started taking his bloody clothes off. He tossed them into the spare bag he had been given, sealing it shut. He just wanted to incinerate it. He turned the water on, and started rubbing the dried blood off his body.

He didn't do anything, he just scrubbed his body until his skin was red. He wanted it all to be gone, all traces of his involvement, of the screaming, the pain and suffering. But he knew he would never be able to forget something so horrible. He truly was feeling despair, and he didn't know how to find a way around it. There was one silver lining, and that was Kiriko and Soshun, both of them had survived, however Soshun had been in a coma due to his shattered skull. Kiriko had been taken to a hospital in Tokyo and placed under surveillance. She was in the ICU, having gone into a surgery to seal the stab wound she had gotten. Not just that, there was damage done to her digestive system, and would have to go through several surgeries. The doctors had said she had a low chance of making it through the night.

He could only pray, pray and hope that she pulled through. If anyone survived it had to be her. But after three days of being locked up with no contact with the outside, he didn't exactly know what to do. All he could do was hope, at least the grueling part was over. No more questions to be asked, he could just go home.

Home...to Hope's Peak Academy, to face his friends. He started breathing hard, grabbing onto the tiled walls around him. He didn't know what to do, what to say to them. How could he face them knowing that fourteen of their friends had virtually murdered each other. He didn't know how to tell him that he had been swimming in their blood, running around like a madman trying to find who did it. He shut the water off, and grabbed the towel, drying himself off. He grabbed the clothes he had been given, placing them on.

Daisuke had been taken to a waiting area, completely cut off from everyone and everything. He had been given some food, but he had barely touched it. He didn't want to eat, all he wanted was to go home and be with his friends, to forget the nightmare that he lived. He was just staring at the black coffee, not even hearing the door open. He looked up after a minute of prodding, staring back at Koichi Kizakura.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the Ultimate Story Teller. His eyes had dark rings around them, blue eyes once filled with hope were devoid of all emotion. Is skin, while pale had a light red tinge to it. He didn't even look like himself, he looked like some random boy in a tee shirt and jeans. He wordlessly stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Koichi placed a green cellphone in his hand, his phone, and he just grabbed it wordlessly.

"Sorry about the wait...we had some shit to deal with back at the academy. You're classmates...they've been suffering without you. Hiyoko practically tackled Jin, asking where the hell you were, but we couldn't say anything."

"That sounds like her." Daisuke said, voice completely dead. He looked through his phone, seeing he had several text messages and missed calls. One of them was actually from Junko, the day after the incident. He mentally sighed with relief, knowing that she was completely fine.

"When we get back to the academy, I want you to keep what happened under wraps. The faculty has been informed but we can't have students spreading it around. If it were to get out, Hope's Peak would..."

"Fuck you."

"Listen, I know what you are going through..."

"No, no you fucking don't! You can't possibly know what I am feeling, seeing your friends happy and alive one moment and dead the next. All of them are fucking dead, Tsubasa, Tomohiko, Aiko, Suzuko, Karen, Kotomi, Asukasei, Shoji, Jennifer, Daiki, Taro, Ryota, Sosuke...all of them are fucking dead. Memorize those names, because they will follow you and this academy for the rest of eternity...and I will not let the Steering Committee brush it under the rug like they intend to...this was all their fault, them and fucking Izuru Kamukura! When that project started, everything when to shit!" he shouted.

"How do you know about that? That's sensitive information!" Koichi snapped.

"Fuck how I know that, but what I do know is that he is involved in all of this. He's the epicenter, and he will be the one to take the fall for this...my friends will be avenged, I promise you that!" he snapped angrily, brushing past the man. Koichi sighed as he followed after the Ultimate Story Teller...there was no telling what could happen if he were left alone for too long.

xxx

"I've got to say, this is all going down smoothly...I'm having quite a lot of fun." Junko said, a smile on her face.

She placed down another puzzle piece in place. The image was of the last supper, only it was warped and distorted, with the face of a monochrome bear on everyone at the table. Izuru leaned back against the wall, his crimson eyes staring at the girl, a look of interest on his face. He also noticed the violet haired girl who was currently massaging her leg.

He had seen her before, but she had been a little less submissive. Now however she hung on Junko's every word. It was as if she had warped her mind, driven her into insanity. It all started with that phone call...all he knew was that some boy had broken up with the girl, in a rather violent manner...and that had been the first sign of her falling into insanity.

"Can you just leave? I'm trying to work here...what do you get from that puzzle anyway?" Ryouta asked, glancing over his shoulder. He had been trying to work on his anime in peace, but the girl kept constantly coming back, and with someone different every time.

"It's nothing silly. You see, this is my favorite part, you work so hard putting together this puzzle. You put all of the pieces together, making a picture of perfect order when suddenly..." she paused, flipping the table over. The pieces went flying in all directions. Ryouta just stared at her, as all of the pieces fell all over the floor.

"Entropy! Despair comes and makes everything chaos, the unpredictability of it is simply alluring. Order, Hope, it doesn't hold a candle to despair." she said. Izuru stared at the pictures laying on the ground, of Class 77B. His eyes fell on Daisuke Del Rio, the boy from three nights ago. He knelt down before the picture, picking it up off the ground.

"What of the boy? He was the sole survivor...what shall you do with him?"

"Oh, so you do talk? The boy as you refer to him as will bend to my will too, just like his little friend here. He will be but one of my tools of the trade!" Junko said, reaching into her bag.

She pulled out black and white book. The book was in a monochrome design, much like the bear she was so fond of. There was a read, lightning like mark across it, the the name _Danganronpa_ written on it.

"I've been working on this little project since January, and it's finally been completed...my beautiful little black book. And he will read it to everyone...Izuru, gather my sister, let her know that 267 is the magic number."

"I shall do as you ask...but I will not continue being your guinea pig." the boy said, walking off.

"Oh Kamukura-kun, you are so damn adorable!" Junko said. Ryouta sighed, turning back to his anime, for now he would just focus as best as he could.

xxx

"Where the hell is he? I'm so fucking scared!" Sonia cried, clutching her cellphone in anger. It was raining again, as it had been for the last few days. Apparently there were signs of a monsoon, and it would be raining for another few days. Hiyoko placed a hand on the glass, string down at the academy courtyard.

"Something isn't right...those flashing lights a few days ago...that was definitely the Police, and I swore I saw some ambulances too." she said.

"Well whatever is happening has to be big right? Maybe Daisuke saw something." Kazuichi said.

"That would be the case, if he is a witness to whatever happened, then he would have to make his statement." Takane said, a look of worry on her face. She shivered a bit, and the pink haired boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This isn't like him though, he would at least answer his phone." Peko muttered, staring at her own cellphone.

"I sent some of my boys by his house, his mothers haven't seen him. Erika is getting a bit distraught too...then we've got Mikan...she hasn't shown up in days." Fuyuhiko said, glancing at the empty desk. The Impostor sighed, as he glanced at the note in his hand.

" _Gone to take care of Mitarai, don't worry about me!"_

"Now you've gone missing too...just what the hell is going on here?" he muttered softly to himself.

The door suddenly opened and everyone turned around, hopeful looks on their faces. When Chisa entered the room, their faces dropped. The woman looked around at her students, a frown on her face.

"Now now, why are you all sad?" she asked.

"Two of our friends are missing, do you really want us to be sugar drops and rainbows?" Ibuki snapped, cringing a bit.

"Sorry teach, I didn't mean it...I'm just on edge you know?"

"I understand Ibuki, but you don't have to worry...I'm sure Mikan and Daisuke are fine...they'll be here soon enough." she said, giving them a smile.

"Chisa is right, we need to smile...we wouldn't want to disappoint them when they do come back right?" Chiaki asked, earning nods from everyone.

"By the gods, our vivacious leader is correct...we must all channel our magic power, and link our energies together. Only then can we be truly happy." Tanaka said.

"There you go with that crap again...did you get that eagle by the way?" Mahiru asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"It seems the mighty phoenix continues to elude me. I have tried employing every means available, even hired the one who talks to animals to my aid, but she has yet to succeed." he replied.

"Great, that means we got to avoid us getting our eyes pecked out." Teruteru said, shivering a bit.

"Let's hope he does catch it soon, I wanna fry it up, and baste it with barbecue sauce!" Akane said.

"You can't eat eagles Akane, it's against the law." Nekumaru said. She shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of her turkey leg.

"Law shmaw, no one will know if we keep it secret." she said, giving him a wink.

"Jeez Akane, that is so horrible...eagles are beautiful creatures, not to mention close to extinction?" Sonia said, emphasizing the last word.

"Come on kids, let's all just settle down and enjoy our day off. We should all focus on.."

The auburn haired woman almost screamed when the door to the room opened with a bang. They all just stared at the doorway, seeing a soaking wet Daisuke standing there. They all remained silent as he walked into the room. He just stood there, looking at the ground, panting a bit as he did so. Feeling worried, Chisa thought it best to check on him, and when she did, he latched onto her, hugging her tightly.

"They're all dead." he said softly.

"Huh...what are you talking about?" she asked. She had already known his involvement in the Incident, but she had been told to pretend like she didn't know. They didn't want the students finding out. He looked into her eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, blending into the rain water dripping from his hair.

"Tell them...or I will." he said through grit teeth. Chisa swallowed hard, turning to face her class, all of them filled with confusion. Hiyoko and Sonia were quickly at Daisuke's side, asking him a bunch of questions, but he didn't say anything, he just hugged them tightly. The Ultimate Housekeeper bowed her head, her grip on the clipboard loosening a bit.

"Three nights ago, Class 76B was found murdered inside the Old School Building...of the fifteen students, only two survived, one is in a coma, the other going through several surgeries...they aren't looking very good." she said.

"What are you talking about teach? Is that why all of those sirens were blaring?" Akane asked.

"They're all dead...the Student Council?" Mahiru asked.

"No way...that can't be real...that can't be real!" Sonia said.

"I was there...trust me when I say it...it was a fucking bloodbath...I don't know who did it, or for what reason. But they all...killed each other. Junko was there with us, they lured all of them in with notes, threatening their parents. I don't know if she's doing fine or not."

"Junko Enoshima? She was doing just fine...are you sure you didn't imagine her being there? She said she wasn't anywhere near that place." Chisa said.

"That's total bullshit. She was there, threatened like all of them...the only two people who could attest to this are fighting for their lives right now...not even the cops could prove it. I'm not lying damn it." Daisuke snapped.

"Sweetheart please calm down! I'm sure you went through some traumatizing shit, but you can't flip out like this. Your sister is worried sick, did you talk to her?" Hiyoko asked.

"No...I haven't...I haven't talked to anyone...I just..."

"Maybe I should take him to his dorm, he needs rest." Sonia said.

"That would be for the best...you need to keep this under wraps, don't tell anyone about it alright? Can I trust you to do that?" Chisa asked.

"That's a tough sell teach, not telling anyone that our friends are dead?" Fuyuhiko said.

"We'll keep it secret, it shall not leave this room." Peko said, earning nods from everyone. Hiyoko and Sonia ushered Daisuke out of the room, taking him down toward his dorm.

He didn't know how long it had been, he just lay in bed crying. He vaguely remembered Sonia and Hiyoko coming in to check on him. He just didn't want to do anything. A few days had passed, but to him it felt like weeks. He had just woken up to another rainy day, or rather Hiyoko pulled him up and slapped him across the face really hard. She looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"Are you gonna stop being a bitch or will I have to drag your ass out of bed?" she shouted.

"Don't yell at me...please."

"Come on, I know you are suffering, we all are. Our friends are dead and the academy is shoveling it under the rug, as if it was soiled cat litter. But we can't just mope the fuck around all the time. We have to man the fuck up and do something about it!" she said.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Fucking fight, speak...ask the Committee what the fuck they're doing and who the hell is responsible. You said Junko was there, then let's fucking find her and do something."

"I don't feel like it, just let me be." he said. She slapped him again, this time with her ring hand. He cried in pain as the gem scratched his cheek, a bit of blood dribbling from the cut.

"If you say something like that again, I will slap you harder...fine, if you don't want to find Junko...then at least help us find Mikan...she's gone missing."

"What...since when?" He asked, jumping out of the bed.

"A couple days, give or take. Her stuff is in her dorm, but she hasn't been there at all...we've tried looking for her around campus, but classes have been suspended until further notice. This place is falling apart, and we need all of us together, not separated." she said. He sighed, walking over to his dresser.

"Alright, let me take a shower and we can go out to look for her...maybe you can join me?"

"I think I'll pass, I have to tell the others to wait for you."

"Please...help me forget what happened...just the two of us." he said softly. She sighed, reaching behind her back.

"Fine...I guess it has been a while since our last shower." she said, earning a heartwarming smile from her fiancee.

xxx

An alarm blared loudly through the otherwise dark environment, rousing a single person from the throws of sleep. The young man groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, shutting it off. He yawned, pulling the covers off of himself and making his way toward the windows. He threw the curtains open, frowning at the sight of rain. He yawned again, stretching his tired limbs as he grabbed his uniform and headed into the bathroom.

Once done with his shower, he fully dressed himself in his uniform, a sharp pressed white shirt, with a red tie, a brown blazer over it and matching black slacks. He put on his boots, lacing them carefully. The final thing he did was adorn his collar with his special commemorative pin. Nodding to himself, Hisashi was ready to start the day. He grabbed his room key and eHandbook and headed out the door, locking the door behind him.

It had only been a few weeks since his enrollment into Hope's Peak Academy, the institute that bred hope, or so people said. He had admired the academy ever since he was little, and to him it was an honor to even be walking down it's halls. He had been very well acquainted with the campus, as he had spent a lot of time exploring before the Ceremony.

He passed by a few familiar faces and several unknown ones as he made his way into the cafeteria. He didn't spot any of his classmates has he made his way into the breakfast line. He did however spot the familiar face of the perverted Ultimate Chef. His perverted grin brought displeasure to all of the ladies in the line. He felt really bad for those that had to stomach his pick up lines and not his food. He grabbed his usual breakfast and quickly headed to his usual table.

It wasn't long until one of his classmates finally showed up, sitting herself across from him, a laptop tucked under her arm and a tray in the other. She sat down, making sure not to spill any of her precious food. Wordlessly, she handed Hisashi her computer charger, and he simply plugged it into the wall behind him.

This young woman is fairly tall, being 5' 11'' in height. She has a nice slim figure, with Double D breasts, and has long black hair, which she usually tied up into twin tails. She has a cute rounded face, with a small button nose and full pink lips. She also wears a pair of glasses, which have a thin black frame. She has piercing blue eyes, and is always grinning no matter the atmosphere.

She wears a black blazer over a long sleeved white shirt, with a light blue tie, the blazer bearing the Hope's Peak Academy crest. She also wears a short navy blue pleated skirt, which reaches to just above her mid thigh, and she wears a pair of dark blue leggings, though they often look black. She also wears a pair of black heeled boots, that reach to just above her ankles and have thin sharp heels. Her blazer is always unbuttoned, exposing her chest which leaves most other girls her age feeling jealous. She has a light sun kissed skin tone. She was wearing some dark mascara, but had otherwise refrained from using any other type of make up.

Her name was Tsubaki Yamada, known in the fanfiction community by the pen name SpiritShipperGirl231, but to Hisashi she was known as the Ultimate Fanfiction Shipper. She wrote various stories, paring unlikely characters, whether it was a television show, an anime, a book or a movie, if it existed, she would write about it. To further distance herself from her older brother, she had become a dedicated author that would take two people, however unlikely and would pair them together in a romantic relationship. He had personally read a few of her fanfictions and he had to admit, they were amazing, if you ignored the detailed steamy sex scenes that is.

She said she loved writing that part the most in her stories, and yet she hadn't had an intimate relationship of her own. She did admit to him that she watched a lot of porn for "research purposes" and had even said she had several naughty films stashed away in her dorm.

Due to this she was singled out as the nerdy disgusting fanfiction writer, who often times had nothing better to do than make shipping wars happen. Most of their classmates were none the wiser, but those who had read some of her works were actually quite pissed with her, especially at the situations the characters were actually put through.

She hadn't been able to make a single friend during the first day, but Hisashi had stepped up to the plate and offered him her friendship, something that he wasn't sure if to be happy at or regretted wholeheartedly. Regardless, the cute fanfiction author had rapidly taken a liking to him and spent most of her free time stepping on his metaphorical coat tails. Though most of that free time was spent beating up her perverted older brother who was in the 78th class. She took a sip of her coffee, glancing over the top of her screen at the quiet archer.

"So, how's your morning going?" she asked curiously.

"Eh, could be better. I'm just not really looking forward to today." he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Why not?" she asked curiously. She took another sip of her coffee, this time licking her lips sensually as she set the mug down. She gave him a playful smirk.

"I haven't said anything and you are already smirking, jeez what runs through your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know, lots and lots of hot sex." she said, giving him a wink.

"You disgust me." he said, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Sure...whatever. So let's change the topic, I just logged into my doujin account and I got 30,000 views on that one shot I posted last night. Isn't that great?" she asked excitedly.

"Who did you make a crack pairing of this time?" he asked, tone filled with disdain. She grinned, flipping the screen over to him. He read the summery of the story, eyes widening when he saw the characters.

"Dude really?" he asked.

"Yup! Isn't it great?" she asked.

"No...it is not great. You cannot merely pair Ash Ketchum and Pokemon Trainer Red in a sexual relationship. That fucks with the continuity, they're not even in the same universe." he said firmly.

"You just say that because you hate Yaoi." she said, rolling her eyes. She returned to her reviews, reading all of the flames she had gotten overnight.

"No, I am not saying that because I hate Yaoi. I don't hate it, it's just not my cup of tea, too many Sora and Riku fanfictions, half of it being written by you. It's just something that's inexplicable to me, but the site does say _Unleash your Imagination_ , so I'll let it slide, even if your imagination is morally fucked up." he said.

"It is not. You seemed to absolutely _looooove_ my Yuri fics, especially the one I wrote about Ino and Hinata getting on." she said. Hisashi blushed brightly, looking away.

"I did not like that." he said.

"Sure you did, after all you did leave me a nice review Mr. Celestial Sky Dragon." she said with wink.

"You...you can't prove that. Besides I don't have a doujin account...never have never will." he said, hurriedly stuffing his face with his breakfast. Tsubaki let out a hearty laugh, she rolled her cerulean colored eyes, returning her vision to the screen in front of her.

"Anyway, why is it that you today going to be good?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know it's just...well...you know how things are currently going. The rumors being spread through the campus." he said.

He knew he could get in trouble for even mentioning this, but the staff was already talking. Some of the students had also been wondering what was going in the academy. It wouldn't be long until a line of protesters gathered up outside the gates, asking for answers. She looked up from her screen, seeing the serious look on her face.

"You mean...the truth behind what the Steering Committee is using the Reserve Course money for?" she asked, earning a nod.

"They're getting a bit antsy as of late, and a few of the students have started rioting outside of the main school building. I have a few friends in the Reserve Course that say it's getting even worse within. A few teachers even quit their jobs. I don't know what is truly going on here, but it's something dark." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

He was surprised that Tsubaki had known about the tuition fees. It wasn't exactly a hidden secret that all of the Reserve Course students were paying outrageous prices. He figured a few staff members let it slip and she was just at the right place to hear it all.

"Whatever it is, it isn't our concern. We are here as Ultimate Students of Hope's Peak Academy, who cares what the immature Reserve course does? So long as it doesn't interfere with us, I could really care less what they do." she said.

"But still..." he trailed off, glancing at the outdoor part of the cafeteria. He saw the familiar face of the Ultimate Lucky Student playing with a large German Shepard, which belonged to the Ultimate Animal Whisperer. The girl gave him a friendly wave, which he returned.

"You know, you worry about not going to class, but it's not even mandatory. I was planning on sifting through all of these reviews at the library. You could join me if you'd like...besides I have to return a few books, or else the Ultimate Librarian will have my ass again." she said.

"I..suppose I could do that." he said, rubbing his neck. Tsubaki giggled a bit, remembering what their teacher had put them through for skipping class.

"So...how's Kotoko doing?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"She's doing fine...she just had a bit of a relapse though...I've tried talking to her, but she's out of it. I was thinking of bringing Misa and Rex along to cheer her up. Would you like to come along?" he asked.

"Sure, you know how much I love the little bundle of joy. It's a shame what happened to her, and I am so glad someone is getting killed for it, the sick fucks." She hissed angrily.

"Alright dick-weeds, I need to borrow your homework." a new voice said.

Both students looked to their right, seeing the Ultimate Little Sister slam her food tray onto the table. Natsumi Kuzuryuu wasn't a model student, far from it actually but she was actually trying to become a better person. Of course getting scolded by her older brother also did the trick, no one messes with a Yakuza after all.

"I didn't do my homework Natsu and please don't call me a dick weed, It only serves to annoy the fuck out of me." Tsubaki replied, looking back at her computer screen. The clicks of her keyboard filling their ears. Natsumi then looked at Hisashi, who had a far off look on his face. She snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him back to reality.

"What about you, homework?" she asked.

"Sorry Natsumi, I forgot to do mine too. It's not even mandatory you know." he said with a shrug.

"Goddamn it. You two are useless, you know something, even if this academy is filled with slackers, it will look good on college applications if you actually have a passing grade." she snapped.

"Anyone who graduates from Hope's Peak Academy will be granted into any college of their choosing. Who gives a shit about the grade?" the Ultimate Fanfiction Shipper said, still feverishly typing away.

"That isn't the point. The point is, that it would look better if you actually did your work." she said.

"Since when have you been this adamant about getting high scores? You didn't care about them two weeks ago." Hisashi said. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm...trying to avoid ending up in the family business. You know how my father is, especially with something like his little gang. I wanna make sure to get the best grades so I can get out of here, move to America or Europe." she said firmly.

"You wouldn't make it in America, Blondie." Tsubaki muttered.

"Tsk...how would you know you fat nerd? All you ever do is stare into that damn computer screen. Have you bothered to clean up your room recently? It smells like Doritos and Mountain Dew...how you can survive on that crap is beyond me." the blonde girl snapped.

"First off, I'm not fat, second it all goes to the girls, which are much bigger and rounder than yours." Tsubaki said with a grin, pushing her glasses back up her nose. Natsumi grit her teeth and slammed her hand onto the table, attracting a bit of attention to them.

"Don't make me get Peko over here to cut you a new one. Maybe I can get her to give you a hair cut." she said.

"Touch my hair and you'll be meeting the broad side of a bus in the middle of rush hour." the author snapped back.

"Ladies please, could you just forget about all of this? Just give me the damn worksheet and I'll finish it for you." Hisashi said, holding his hand out. Sighing, Natsumi pulled her homework from her pack and handed it to the Ultimate Private Investigator, along with a freshly sharpened pencil. He looked it over, and immediately started answering the questions written on it. Natsumi looked at the ground, a blush on her face.

"Um...thanks Hisashi." she muttered.

"Sure thing Natsumi. Just to clear things up, if you ever need help on your homework, we would be glad to help you." he said with a bright smile. He looked at Tsubaki who didn't bother replying, growing annoyed, he kicked her shin, making her yelp in pain. She glared at him, the light from her screen shielding her eyes.

"We'll be happy to help her with her homework right?" he asked forcefully. She grit her teeth, looking at the blonde.

"Yes." she hissed.

"Good...I'll be finished in a few minutes." he said.

"So...um...have either of you heard any of the rumors going around campus?" she asked, shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Not really, we just know the Steering Committee is doing shady stuff with the Reserve Course money." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, that is a factor, but it's much much worse." she said. This seemed to garner their attention, both teens looked at the blonde curiously. She swallowed her food, leaning a bit forward.

"I heard, that a few people got murdered and now their covering it up." she said.

"What? That's preposterous." Hisashi said, his eyes still on the paper. The two girls looked at him, frowns on their faces.

"It isn't...come on, you're the Ultimate Private Investigator, your sister is the Ultimate Detective...you've got to know something." Natsumi asked.

"I don't know anything, it's impossible for someone to get killed here." he said firmly, glancing up at the two.

"No...it's entirely possible." Tsubaki said, her voice becoming serious. Hisashi looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it, if something like that happened here in Hope's Peak, it would look bad on the school. Especially since this is a government funded school, something as bad as murder would blemish that reputation. So the logical thing to do _is_ to cover it up...if that is truly what is going on here, then that means something worse is going on behind the scenes."

"Not only that, there are rumors going around that its spreading outside of Hope's Peak Academy. My friend back in Blackroot Junior High told me that a few of her classmates went missing, around the same time that unknown serial killer was going around. They traced him back to one of the old apartment buildings on campus but they never found his hiding spot." Natsumi said.

"How come that wasn't on the news then?" Hisashi asked, finding it completely odd that no one had covered that story. Natsumi shrugged, giving him a grin.

"I have friends in high places. Give a man a stack of cash and he'll do anything you want. Whatever the case, you best start looking out for yourself, lest you be killed off by this random serial killer." she said with a grin, the bell rung loudly, and she stood up, taking her finished homework from Hisashi. She grabbed her tray, giving him a wink.

"Thanks for the homework, I'll pay you for it later." she said, heading toward the trash cans.

Once she cleared her tray, she handed it to one of the busboys and left the cafeteria. Hisashi looked back at Tsubaki, who had watched their blonde friend leave the cafeteria with her older brother. She seemed lost in thought, he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"You don't really believe that murder crap right?" he asked. He was trying to make himself less obvious, but he knew Tsubaki was smarter than she let on. She shrugged, looking into his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it. If something like that were to actually happen, the Headmaster would take care of it, you of all people should know that much." she said.

"Yeah but..."

"Unless, you are just mounting up a front and making it seem like you don't know anything. Is that the way of it? Big daddy told you not to spill the beans?" she asked curiously.

"Can't fool you can't I?" he asked.

"You might be able to fool the Yakuza, but not me. I've only just met you, but you are an open book to me. Oh if only you weren't dating Sayaka...I would totally make you my own." she said, licking her lips.

"I don't think I want a perverted horn dog as my girlfriend." he said, shaking his head.

"But seriously, what do you know?" she asked, looking up from her laptop. She went as far as closing it, a sign that she was giving him her full attention. He sighed looking around the room, thankfully most of the students had already left.

"The Student Council...they're all dead." he said softly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"The headmaster said they were all called abroad...are you serious?" she asked.

"Indeed, thirteen of them were tricked into killing each other. Two of them are in the hospital under surveillance...we don't know much of anything that's going on." he said.

"Oh my god...maybe it's good that classes were suspended...I think I'm going home." she said.

"No don't...people aren't supposed to know about this...you leaving will just bring more attention to you. They think one of the new students did it, but I inspected the files and cleared everyone of suspicion...we just need to find out who truly did do it." he said, looking at the table.

"Alright...so it's a new students...were there any later additions to Class 77 or 78?" she asked.

"No...not that I know of...everyone in those classes check out...well...except for one. Junko Enoshima...she was in Milan for most of this year, and when she arrived, all of this stuff started happening. Thing is she has a solid alibi for the night. Then again, Daisuke did say he saw her there."

"Methinks Enoshima is lying...I would find her if I were you, before anything bad happens." She said.

"Something bad...like what?" he asked curiously.

"You'd be surprised...Hope and Despair are in a constant balance...but if the scale tips too far to one side...it could spell the end of the world as we know it. Heed my words Hisashi...she's the root of this." Tsubaki said firmly. She gathered her stuff, stuffing her laptop in her carry case.

"Tsubaki, don't do that...it scares me." he said. She bent over the table, giving him a kiss on the cheek, something that surprised him quite a bit.

"Hisashi, you are the first person that's ever cared about me...everyone always ignored me because of my talent. I would hate to see something bad happen to you, or Sayaka...if I were you, I would leave, before shit hits the fan. I'll see if I can get my brother out of here." she said, heading out of the cafeteria. Hisashi frowned, glancing out the window, toward the Old School Building. He frowned, shaking his head.

"Nothing is going to happen...but maybe I should go and speak with Kotoko's doctors...just in case." he said, standing up from his seat, a look of worry on his face.

xxx

"Are you sure she's out here? It's pouring buckets!" Akane said, looking around the courtyard.

"She could be anywhere, just keep looking!" Chiaki said, holding onto her Pikachu umbrella rather tightly. Daisuke was walking around in just his sweater, not caring about getting wet.

"What are the odds she would even be out here?" He asked.

"Well...I just spoke with Makoto, he said that she randomly broke up with him. When he tried asking her what was wrong she just started crying and ran off, acting as if he had been the one to do it. This was all last week, the day before Class 76B's massacre." Sonia said, looking at her phone screen.

"This can't be a coincidence! Something must have happened to make her do this!" Takane said, a look of worry on her face.

"Let's split up, we search the entire campus, but stay away from the old building. I doubt she would go there...we'll meet at the courtyard in half an hour, whether or not you find her." Daisuke said, earning nods from everyone...with that they all split up.

"Dais, can we come along?" Sonia asked, earning a nod from Hiyoko, who was struggling not to get her feet wet. He had to wonder why she bothered wearing sandals if it was raining outside.

"Just stick together alright girls? I move faster on my own."

"No! We want to go with you!" Hiyoko snapped, he hugged the two of them tightly, giving both of them a passionate kiss. Be brushed their hair out of their eyes, a smile on his face.

"I'll be fine...the way I'm feeling, nothing can stop me!" he said.

"Leave him be Hiyoko...you know he never changes his mind when he has an idea running through it." Sonia said.

"Fine, but you better hurry back, we haven't had sex in three days and I'm hungry for more." she said, giving him a firm kiss. She pulled away before he could even do anything, giving him a wink. Sonia sighed, taking her hand and pulling her along.

Daisuke smiled a bit as he walked away, heading toward the East Plaza. He ran around for a few seconds, coming to a stop, almost slipping on a puddle. He looked back at the New School Building, a frown on his face. He could see a few students facing the windows, some of the students from other classes. He spotted the classroom his sister was in, but she wasn't near the windows. He also spotted Yasuke Matsuda, who was looking directly at him. He didn't know why, but he didn't let that bother him. He continued looking around, a frown on his face.

"Mikan?! Are you out here?" he called out, hoping to hear her voice.

He didn't know what had gotten into the Ultimate Nurse lately, but he needed to get to the bottom of it. He was finally together with his class, and he didn't want them to be apart ever again. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, a cold blade pressed against his throat. He narrowed his eyes, not daring to make a move. He could feel the persons breath on his neck, making him shiver a bit.

"I take it you are the one who orchestrated Class 76B's demise?" he said calmly. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"You could say that it was a team effort."

His eyes widened a bit, recognizing the voice. He tried looking back, but the knife was only pressed against this throat a bit harder.

"Walk...we're taking a little journey, you and I." she said.

"Whatever you say Ikusaba." he said, earning a gasp from the girl. She pushed him forward, pressing a gun to his back. He didn't dare say anything, any false moves and he would have a bullet in his body, and that's the last thing he wanted.

The two remained silent as she lead him toward a statue...a statue of the founder of Hope's Peak Academy, Izuru Kamukura. He narrowed his eyes as he was pushed against the statue. Mukuro activated a mechanism, causing the floor to drop open, several steps dropping down. She pushed the boy forward, forcing him to walk down them. She hit a button at the bottom of the stairs, closing the door behind them.

He looked around the hallway, surprised that something like this was kept secret. He figured this was the place where those illegal experiments were being conducted. He had seen a lack of emotion from some of the construction workers, as if they had been brainwashed or something. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, finally reaching a wooden door. She gave three knocks on it, before pushing the boy inside, tossing him to the floor. He groaned, clutching his head in pain. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw a long haired young man leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I am known by Izuru Kamukura...I know all about you Ultimate Story Teller...that's a talent I myself have, didn't you know?" the boy said. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock.

"H-Hinata...it really is you isn't it?"

"I don't know of any Hinata. The previous personality found within this body was purged in order to create this one. At least, that's what my doctors said."

"Alright, enough introductions! It's time to get this shit show started!"

Daisuke forced himself to his feet, staring at Junko Enoshima.

She was completely unharmed, just like he thought. He wanted to ask her if she was fine, but the smile on her face put him off. She was grinning, but it wasn't a grin of happiness, it was a grin of something else. He shivered a bit, backing away only to feel the barrel of a gun behind his back. He held his arms up, glancing over his shoulder, seeing the cold look on Mukuro's face.

"What's this about Junko...what are you doing here? How did you get away from the killers?"

"Yeah, I have to tell you something...I lied...me being there because of my sister would be totally lame. Besides my sister is useless so I would let her die regardless." She said, looking away from him.

"How could you say that? She's your own flesh and blood, isn't family sacred to you?" he snapped angrily.

"That's the beauty of it. Despair doesn't have anything to do with family! If Mukuro died in front of me, it would fill me with so much despair, it would make it feel so deliciously amazing!" she said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Eh, you wouldn't understand...not yet at least...let's just say I've been working on a little something. Something special, a little thing that I like to call, Junko's Black Book of Despair!" she said, holding a monochrome above her head. He looked at it oddly, head tilted.

"You wrote a book? You dragged me all the way here because you wrote a book?"

"No no no silly, you wrote a book...I just did some last minute modifications. Remember when we were in Spain and that book was stolen from you? That was my older sister Muku, who did me the favor. She even severed your finger as an added bonus!" she said, her voice sounding a bit cute. The girl turned around, grabbing a jar from the table top. She held it out to the boy, shaking it a bit.

"See, I even kept it as a reminder...because everything that's going to happen, is because of you!" she said.

"What...so it was you that cut my finger off...and you kept it? You sick fuck...what is wrong with you?" Daisuke cried, clearly disgusted.

"Aw, that's the expression I wanted to see...well enough of that!" she cried, tossing the jar behind her. It broke against the wall, the finger that was inside falling onto the ground.

"Now then bub, I'm going to tell you the truth about who I am and what I do. You see, my name is Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair, and what I want to do is crack open Pandora's Box. I want this beautiful world coated in despair, and you are going to help me do it!"

"Hell no, I am not going to help you with anything...what's going on, and what happened to you during that massacre?" he asked.

"Junko was the one who planned it...you weren't supposed to be a part of it, but it worked in our favor. It helped cover her tracks." Mukuro said, causing the boy to gasp. He grit his teeth in anger throwing a punch at the girl, who easily dodged it.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked hitting women...as if that would bring your friends back. Sorry dorry, but your friends killed themselves...I just gave them a light push in the right direction. Now then, here's how it's going to work. There's an area in Hope's Peak Academy filled with 267 Reserve Course students, I want you to read them this book and turn them into mindless puppets, kay?"

"Fuck you! I am not going to help you, and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind!" the boy said, pushing Mukuro out of the way.

"Oh...what about Hiyoko? It would be a shame if something happened to her...if she was strung up by her tendons perhaps? What about Sonia...what if something horrible befell the princess, and her Knight wasn't there to save her? I hear your little sister is huge fan of me...what would happen if her idol showed up to her class and just stabbed her in the chest?"

"Don't you dare hurt them...I'll kill you myself if you do!" he snapped angrily. She snapped her fingers, and Mukuro grabbed him, holding him tightly. He tried to move but couldn't even feel his arms. Junko walked up to him, grabbing a hold of his face.

"You'll do exactly what I ask...if not then you'll find your fiancee's head on a pike outside the New School Building. If you don't want that to happen, you'll read this book to those students." she said firmly, holding the book out to him.

"I won't...I tell stories filled with hope, not disgusting creations of despair!"

"That's the thing sweetheart, you are the author of this book. You wrote every single word in it...I just added my own personal touch to it. After all, every author has to read they're own story. It just so happens that your story was hijacked, and in order for you and your girls to make it to the Epilogue, you'll have to do as I say." she said, giving him a grin.

He didn't know why, but in that moment, he felt fear...the worst kind of fear imaginable. He could feel nothing but despair...if he didn't do what she wanted, his girls would pay the price for it. He thought back on the deaths of Class 76B and realized that she wasn't messing around. She had been there and outright lied about it. She had been the one responsible, he felt it in his gut.

"Don't cry...it will be quick...just read it cover to cover and you should be fine. Oh, and as a last minute tidbit, if you tell anyone your entire class dies, starting with this one right here!" she said, snapping her fingers. Two Reserve Course students walked into the room, tossing a gagged and bound Mikan to the ground. She let out a muffled cry, her eyes focusing on Daisuke.

"Mikan!" he cried, reaching for her.

"Oo, that's a no no...you can't touch her or even speak to her...you didn't know so it's okay...but if you do it again, I'll slice her finger off. How about we start with her ring finger eh?" she asked, earning a hiss from Daisuke. His shoulders shook as he glared at the ground. Junko forced his head back up, making him look right into her eyes.

"So...do we have an agreement? Or will I have to spill some blood today?"

"F-fine...but don't hurt them, or my girls...please." he said softly.

"Okie dokie! I wouldn't dare hurt them, they're all squishy cinnamon rolls after all. Now, you'll want to follow this hallway all the way to the end. Chop chop!" she said, handing him the book. He looked at the cover, a frown on his face.

"Danganronpa?" he asked.

"It's a work in progress title...by the by, don't take these earplugs off, I wouldn't want you falling to your own book now would we?" she asked, shoving the two orange buds into his ear. The door to their left opened up and Mukuro tossed him inside.

He shivered as he walked, the only source of light being the lightbulbs above him, all of them swinging slightly. He kept on walking, seeing a red velvet door at the end of the hallway. When opened it, a bright light cutting into his eyes. He continued walking, finding himself on a stage, standing in front of a podium. 267 Reserve Course students were sitting in front of him, neatly in rows of seven. They all looked at him, muttering things to each other, of course, he didn't hear any of it.

He glanced to his right, and saw a camera pointed right at him. There was a monitor above the entire room, showing an image of the room he had just been at. Junko was holding a knife to Mikan's throat, a look of despair on the girl's face. She gave him a sneer and a nod, making him place the book on the podium. He opened the cover, flipping to the first written page. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the words written on it. He read the first paragraph, eyes widening with each sentence. He grit his teeth, tears dripping down his face.

"Chapter 1, the True Despair and Entropy of Junko Enoshima." he said.

xxx

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Sonia cried, looking up at the Old School building.

"What are you talking about, I don't see anything." Hiyoko said.

"I do, look...there are people on the roof." Peko said, pointing toward the top floor of the academy. The three girls raced forward, running around the bend toward the old building. They cut right through the tape, not at all caring that it was off limits. Reaching the front courtyard, they all stopped to look up, seeing several kids all facing the abyss.

Several security guards had gathered outside, along with Juzo who had a pissed off look on his face. Several students were standing at the edge of the building, looking down at the ground with crazed looks on their faces. Several girls were already screaming and crying, while a few others were filming the whole thing. Hisashi turned to the nearest student, getting their attention.

"Get my father, and someone call the police!" he shouted angrily. The student nodded and raced off, to find Hisashi's father. The head security guard, Juzo Sakakura, looked up, a mega phone in his hands.

"Stop what you are doing. Reserve Course students aren't allowed on the Main Course campus. Come down from where you are and you will be dealt with accordingly!" he screamed. All he got as a loud laugh.

"You can't tell us what to do, Ultimate Boxer! We pay your salary, our money goes to this hellhole that we admired so much! You don't have the right to order us around." the young man cried, it seemed as if he was their leader.

"Why you little shit. Don't make me get my ass up there!"

"Juzo, for fuck sakes man. Don't tempt them to do anything. Matter of fact, give me that." Hisashi said, pulling the megaphone from the older man's grasp. He saw a familiar head of blue hair beside him, hands clenched together.

"Hisashi..what's happening?" Sayaka asked, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know sweetie, I was about to check on Kotoko when I heard screaming. Hey! If you don't get down you'll hurt yourself. Please, just come down here already, we can talk about this!"

"Screw you! You don't give a shit about us, all you care about is your precious main course. We have to pay to get in, while you got in on a stupid talent, Ultimate Private Investigator my ass." the teen cried. Hisashi grit his teeth, about to reply when he felt a gloved hand on his own. He looked to his right, seeing his sister Kyoko, standing beside him, a frown on her face. She took the megaphone from him, looking straight at the leader.

"Reserve Course Students, please get down from there...we don't want anyone to get hurt!" she cried.

"Oh yeah? You don't want anyone to get hurt, then what about the Student Council? 13 kids died three days ago, and you fuckers are trying to cover it up!" one shouted angrily.

"What?" Sayaka cried, glancing at Hisashi. His face remained calm as he took a breath, brushing his wet locks from his face.

"I do not know where you learned this information, but it isn't true. The School Council is currently out of the country, studying abroad! Please get down from there, I promise nothing will happen to you." Kyoko said firmly.

"You liar!"

"Tell us outright you bastards, you're hiding this!"

The leader of the group threw something down, which fluttered in the wind as it fell. It slammed to the ground, sliding a few feet from the impact. Several glossy pictures fell from within the book, which actually turned out to be a binder. One of the girls knelt down and picked it up, eyes widening.

"What is this...oh my god, they truly are dead!"

"No, those have to be fakes...they can't be real."

"I don't think you can fake someone's decapitation asshole!"

The crowd of security guards and Ultimate students started bickering back and forth, arguing about the pictures. Sonia knelt down and grabbed one that had fallen to the floor, almost throwing up when she saw it.

"Kiriko...Karen...Oh my god." she said, placing a hand on her throat.

"This is terrible." Peko whispered, tearing her eyes away from the pictures.

"Daisuke...he was suffering because he saw this...he saw this in person...and those fucks are trying to hide it!" Hiyoko snapped angrily. Hisashi shook a bit as he took back the bullhorn. He glanced at Juzo, who had a sad look on his face.

"I don't know where you got a hold of this, but I must ask you to keep it to yourselves. If the people found out about this..."

"That's the idea asshole, we're sick and tired of being second rate...we're going to send a message not just to this pathetic academy, but to the entire goddamn world. We will not fall beneath those with talent, we will fight, even if we have to give up our lives for it!"

With that, the boy jumped. Several people screamed as his body struck the ground, exploding with pink blood. Several more people cried, loud pops and sickening crunches filled the area as all of the students jumped off the building. They all screamed, but not in fear, it looked like they were enjoying themselves. The looks on their faces were of pure glee, their eyes crimson and filled with nothing but despair. Hisashi closed his eyes, dropping to his knees, trying to cover the sound.

"Stop it, stop it please!" he shouted, tears running down his face. But they didn't stop, one by one, all 267 students jumped off of the Main Course building, their bodies littered the entire courtyard, large splotches of blood ran down the drains, mixing with the rainwater.

Not far from there, stood Junko Enoshima, leaning underneath a tree, a smirk on her face. She had been filming the whole thing on her phone. She turned to face Daisuke, who had look of despair in one his face. She traced a finger under his jawline, causing him to look at her.

"You see...in the end hope is nothing but second rate. Despair is the true fate of this world...and you helped me achieve it...pat yourself on the back." she said.

"You disgust me...you were never like this...what happened to the airhead Junko I met in Barcelona?" he snapped angrily.

"Oh that...she didn't exist...you see that was all a front. That is the truth of who I am...the Ultimate Despair...I'm going to bring this world to its knees, and if you say something about it, your girls will pay the price...and if you get rid of that book, your entire family dies. Now run along, and don't say anything to anyone!" she said, pushing him forward. His shoulders shook a bit as he walked, clutching his bag tightly in his hands.

He glanced behind his shoulder, only to see Junko was gone. He shook his head and kept on walking, staring at all of the bodies before him. He was the cause of it, 267 students died, influenced by the book that Junko had forced him to read. A twisted version of the book he had written. He saw it, the words written on it were woven in such a way that would inspire hope, but all of the editing and other additions, had turned his wonderful store of hope, into nothing more than despair. He wanted to tear it to shreds, but he knew he couldn't...he couldn't do anything about it. He wrapped his arms around Hiyoko and Sonia, the girls jumping a bit.

"Hey girls." he said.

"Jesus, Shit! You scared the piss out of me!" Sonia cried, hugging him tightly. Her face was soaked in tears, much like everyone elses...it wasn't long before the police showed up, their jaws aslack as they saw all of the bodies on the ground. Jin Kirigiri walked over to the chief of police. For the first since they had met, he had seen the Headmaster of the Academy cry.

" _Junko did this...she's doing all of this...I have to put a stop to it...I need to put an end to her plan. But I can't risk myself, she could easily kill me."_

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and let go of the girls hands. He reached into his pocket and flicked it open, reading the message, eyes widening a bit.

" _Now that you've successfully proved yourself useful, I want you to do something else for me. There are a couple of kids from Class 79 that have my interest...I want you to conform them...refusal results in the death of your girls...tick tock Ultimate Story Teller." ~Junko_

"Something wrong?" Hiyoko asked, earning a soft no from the boy.

"No...nothing at all." he said, closing his phone.

Xxx

Junko was grinning, feverishly typing on the computer she had borrowed from the deceased trustee. There was a small basket of Takoyaki beside her, all of them still steaming hot. She slammed her ice pick into the flour ball, shoving it into her mouth, licking her lips.

"Alright, it's time for everyone to know what's going on here at Hope's Peak Academy. After this, everyone is going to be super pissed, but everyone has the right to know...and send!" she cried, slamming the ice pick into the enter key. The screen blinked twice as the message was sent, to the entire Reserve Course Student Body. She grinned, eyes scanning over the words.

" _Hope's Peak Academy is supposedly a school that breeds hope...but what you all don't know is what's going on behind the scenes. A few days ago, The Student Council was found murdered in the main course building, victims of a vicious attack. The Board of Trustees decided that it would be best to sweep it under the rug and forget all about it. The students that represent hope were killed by another student._

 _The Reserve Course was set up to suck the money out of those who were interested in the academy. That money was used to fund a project that took one of you poor saps and sucked the life out of him. After the horrifying human experimentation was complete, the boy was set loose in the academy._

 _Who's the culprit behind these gruesome murders against the students? Why none other than the guinea pig used in those experiments, Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope. A Reserve Course student who had his brain experimented on, all of it funded by the money obtained from your parents salaries. He killed 13 students, so that makes all of you who funded his creation, accomplices to murder._

 _Furthermore, 267 Reserve Course students found out the secrets behind this experience and were so horrified that they jumped off the Main Course Building...what did they do? They hid it of course. The Trustees don't care about you, Hope's Peak Academy doesn't care about you, all you are to them, are guinea pigs, guinea pigs without an ounce of smarts or talents. Now that you know about this, what will you do about it? Will you stand there and suck it up, or will you fight for the right to be an Ultimate Student? Why not take a look at the attached video file, none of it is fake, all of it is footage taken from the cameras within the Main Course building, that horrible night three days ago._

 _Hope's Peak Academy isn't a breeding ground for hope...it's an academy of despair. An academy that condones human experimentation and pseudo-science, funded from your parents pockets right to the government itself. A corrupt school system that needs to be brought to its knees...but all of your are useless Reserve Course students, you couldn't possibly do anything about it...or can you?"_

"Upupupupupu, now it's time to find a seat and wait for the shit storm to start." She said.

"Sister, preparations have been made for the experiment." Mukuro said.

"Experiment? What experiment?" she asked, tilting her head.

"The Ryouko Otonashi experiment...you wished to see if the mind wiping software that Yasuke created was complete or not." she replied.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot...boo...I wanted to watch this go down...I guess you'll have to do it for me sis...have fun!" she said, running toward the door...she paused, turning to look at her sister.

"Do not let anyone see that ZV Test video before I am back...this will only be a three day experiment, so don't you dare touch it...and make sure Daisuke is a good boy and keeps his end of the bargain, kay?"

"Yes of course, I will dress like you just like you asked."

"Perfect, ciao!" the girl said, giving her sister a wink.

" _I cannot keep Ryouta Mitarai and Mikan Tsumiki tranquilized for long. They will need to eat soon...I suppose I can grab some medicines from the hospital...if I set up an IV for them they don't need external sources of food...yes that shall do nicely."_

Mukuro walked over to the secret door in the room, walking down the hallway. The next few days were going to be rather interesting, and she knew her sister would want a front row seat to it...so she had to do her best to take care of everything, so she could relay the despair right back to her.


	44. Broken

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 44 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...**

 **So it is with great sadness that I bring you some bad news...well...I guess it's good news...anyway, I have finally finished the finale of The End of Hope's Peak Academy Zetsubou-Hen. The finally is going to be a bit shorter than this and Chapter 45, for various reasons. One being that Chronicles of Despair will be a five chapter interlude covering a lot of information. So those chapters will be wicked long, to cover a lot of stuff, and there will be a lot of Point of View switching. It will be going from character to character, covering everything outside Hope's Peak Academy, inside and around the world.**

 **Also, for my Guest Reviewer, could you please get yourself an account? It would be much better if I could talk to you directly rather than making stuff in my authors notes to answer your questions. Sometimes those answers have spoilers and I don't want to spoil anyone. For now your question doesn't spoil anything so I will answer it...everything I have said about Class 79 in The School Life of Mutual Killing, disregard all of it. Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy consists of 22 Students, not 16. It is the biggest class in the history of the academy because it wasn't split in half. The School Life of Mutual Killing will be revised to match all of the information presented in Zetsubou-Hen.**

 **That's the thing about writing a prequel after you've established a cast. It's hard to make everything fall in line correctly. So that's why It's getting revised, because a lot of things that have been said in Zetsubou-Hen don't line up at all with The School Life of Mutual Killing. So that story will be going through a major overhaul, and I will be taking down part two, because half of the problems that the story has are from the later chapters, including Hiyoko's side story. I have to edit things to make Sonia act more loving toward Hiyoko and Daisuke, as they are all in a relationship with each other. I also have to fix Kiriko's name, and add various other things. Overall the story will remain the same, but it will get some stuff added into it, along with various other editing fixes. It will take a long time to correct everything, but I will get it done. Thankfully this one is easier to do since it's already written out for me, all I have to do is open the files up and edit everything. I will of course be letting everyone know when these stories will be edited so that all of you can read the new content.**

 **Acts one through three will all be posted and edited at the same time, so I will be able to just export each chapter, add the fixed one and replace it, when I take down Part II, the Prologue of that story will become an interlude act with Hiyoko's side story, to bridge the gap between part one and two without much confusion. So I hope you all look forward to that.**

 **So...without further ado, the semi-last chapter of this story shall be posted now. I was thinking of doing a double post, so add more despair to the fire...but I think I'll hold off, so you can all feel maximum despair.**

 **Here you are, Chapter 44 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy, I hope you all like it...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 44

Broken

Daisuke walked into the bathroom inside the new school building, locking the door behind himself. He grabbed a nearby trash can and vomited inside it. He clutched his stomach, as the little food he had eaten and bile just burst from within. He dropped the trashcan and sat down on the ground, tears steaming down his face. His heart was racing, his mind completely scarred. So many people had died in such a short period of time, and now he was responsible for it. He let out a scream, slamming his fists against the walls. He stood up, opening the faucet to rinse his mouth out. Once he looked at his face in the mirror, he felt nothing but anger. He let out another scream, punching the mirror as hard as he could, shattering it instantly.

Streams of pink burst from his knuckles as the reflective glass stuck out of his hand. He clenched his hand tightly, not caring that blood was pouring into the sink. He held it under the water, the stinging pain waking his mind back up. He watched as streams of diluted pink blood ran down the train. He took a shaky breath, wrapping some napkins over his knuckles, holding it tightly until the blood slowed to a trickle.

" _Kanade Izayoi is known as the Ultimate Tabloid Reporter...she will be the one who shares this information world wide. Despair has to spread unhinged for the whole world to fall. Ricardo Vazquez is the Ultimate Ventriloquist, a young man capable of turning anyone into his puppets. He will help take down the leaders of this world, bring them to their knees...finally Akihiko Shouji, the Ultimate Surgeon, currently working to save Kiriko Nishizawa's life. If you don't want her to accidentally die in her sleep, you'll turn him into my personal surgeon...you've got three days."_

Those words rung in his mind. They tore him apart as he continued replaying that message in his mind. Students had begun gathering outside the main course gates, and picketing had overtaken the entire academy. He didn't know what was going on anymore, but Junko was definitely capable. She had turned the entire academy on its head in a few days, he didn't dare imagine what she could do to the whole world. He needed to put a stop to it, but he knew he couldn't...not when his friends and family was being held hostage. He sighed, looking at his blackened eyes. He hadn't slept well in days, and he doubted he could sleep soundly ever again. He sighed, walking toward the door, exiting the bathroom.

It was already late in the day...everyone had just disconnected after the gruesome death of those Reserve Course students. The Trustees had tried to keep it under wraps, but a massive email message had been sent to everyone in the Reserve Course, and now half if not all of them were picketing at the front gates. Security around the entire academy had increased, but new areas were being left unguarded, it made everything that much harder to deal with. Still he walked, knowing if he didn't do as he was told, more people would die.

Before they had gone to watch the students kill themselves, Mukuro had shoved something in his bag. He didn't know what it was, but now that he was able to look, he noticed that it was a tape recorder. He popped it open, seeing the tape inside. It had a white strip of masking tape on it, the name Danganronpa written on it. He figured Junko had made an audio book, an audio book of the twisted copy of Distrust she had gotten. He wanted to break it, but every time he tried, he saw images of his friends, all being killed in front of him. He shoved it back in his back, his hands brushing against something else.

He pulled it out, seeing it was an oval shaped black case. Looking inside it, he found that it was a charm bracelet. One that he had bought for his homeroom teacher Chisa. It had been a late birthday present from the entire class. He bought the bracelet itself, along with a book charm on it, while everyone else bought their own charms. He said Ibuki's guitar, Peko's sword, Akane's drumstick, Nekumaru's barbell, Teruteru's Chef hat...and various other charms. All of them were engraved with the initials of the ones who got them. He closed the case, placing it back in his bag.

" _I'm sorry Chisa...you've taught me to have hope, and that everything always has a silver lining. But I don't find the silver lining this time around...if I fall to despair in the name of hope, everyone will die. And if I hope for despair, the whole world will end...there is nothing to do...no story to tell, and no alternate ending. My fate is mine alone."_ he thought to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, his face devoid of emotion as he continued into the dormitories. A sign with a bright 79 was placed outside of the common area. He walked down the empty halls, his eyes scanning each door plate until he came across Kanade Izayoi's dorm. As it turned out, she had been the little sister of Sunosuke Izayoi, the Ex-Ultimate Blacksmith. He hadn't seen that boy since his expulsion the year before...he missed those times, where everything was filled with hope and not tainted with despair. He shook his head, ringing the bell.

Almost instantly, the door opened to reveal a young woman.

This young woman had short green hair, styled in a bowl cut. She had a bright red bow attached on the side of her head. She had soft features, a button nose and bright red lips. Her eyes once a shade of bright gold, were now nothing more than a horrifying crimson. The girl was wearing a black tee shirt, with Rob Zombie's face on it. In her hand was a high tech looking camera, along with a microphone.

"Hello, may I help you?" Kanade asked curiously, looking the boy over.

"Yes, I heard you were the Ultimate Tabloid Reporter...let's just say I have something that is really interesting." he said.

"Oh really? Do come in, I would like to know more about this." she said, giving him a grin. He stepped into the room, looking around.

It was a typical girls room, except every wall was covered with cork board. There were several pictures pinned to it, strings marking their locations on a large map of Japan. He even spotted Sayaka's picture on one of the walls, with a blue string that was pinned right over Hope's Peak Academy's location on the map of Tokyo. The girl set her camera down, grabbing a notepad and a pen.

"So, what's this about? Does it have to do with the sirens I heard earlier?" she asked. He didn't say anything, rather he handed her a picture. On it were some of the 267 students that had jumped off the Main Course building. Her eyes widened.

"This is real right? These people are really dead?" she asked, looking at him.

"They all jumped off the Main Course building around two hours ago. The Reserve Course has begun protesting outside the main gates...I felt the need to tell you, since you are so famous in that Paparazzi world." he said.

"Well thanks for this...this is going to make the top news for sure!" she said, turning around to face her computer. He grit his teeth, pulling the headset from his bag. He wrapped his arm around her neck, causing her to gasp.

"What are you doing?" she croaked, struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me." he whispered, as he placed the headset on her head. He pressed play on the tape, forcing her to listen to the words coming from the despair tape.

He was glad the new rooms were soundproof, because her screams of agony would have definitely brought the attention of someone. She had stopped struggling after a few minutes, clutching the headset and pressing them hard against her head. She had started panting a bit, her eyes becoming unfocused as the words seeped deep into the recesses of her mind. The tape finally stopped, causing him to look at the girl, who fell to her knees, almost in a catatonic state.

"Kanade?" he asked, pulling the headset from the girl. She started laughing, grasping her hair tightly in her hands.

"That was a beautiful story...please let me hear it again...I have to hear it again, let me hear it again!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his shirt. There was a desperate look on her face, her eyes becoming nothing more than black swirling masses of despair. He snapped his fingers, causing her to stop.

"Kanade Izayoi, you are now part of Ultimate Despair, an organization created to breed despair. Now that you have joined us, you must do your best to let everyone know the news of the current world. Your mission is to go around this world, and spread the wonderful news of our leader throughout this entire planet. Do you agree?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I agree...I will spread my amazing news all over this planet..I have too. I want everyone to feel this great beautiful feeling. It's the only way I can do it!" she said. Daisuke felt like crying, but he held his tears back, keeping his look firm.

"Then you can start by publishing these photographs on every news outlet in the world." he said, handing her the binder of pictures. It contained graphic photographs of the Reserve Course suicides and Class 76B's massacre. She grinned, walking over to her computer.

"I'm so glad I bought this scanner, I'll have these up lickity split...thanks so much for this Senpai, I will never forget it." she said happily.

He walked out of the room, leaving the girl to her own devices...he mentally crossed her off, heading toward Ricardo Vazquez's room, to start the whole thing all over again.

xxx

"You bastards, you guys are all lying sacks of shit!"

"You took our parents to the cleaners you fucks!"

"We deserve to be part of the main course too!"

Hisashi bit his lip as he stood outside next to Juzo. It was sunny, for the first time that week. It was day three of The Parade, as the faculty had been calling it. Somehow, a video of everything that had happened had surfaced and the Reserve Course was starting to get pissed. They had all stood outside in a protest, holding picket signs displaying their displeasure with Hope's Peak Academy. The Ultimate Boxer was keeping a firm look on the gates. Several students had climbed the gate already and had been taken down by him and the other guards.

"This is madness...everyone please just return to your dormitories! We are working hard to make sure all of this is dealt with accordingly!" Hisashi said.

"Shut the hell up!" one student cried. Hisashi dodged the punch thrown at him, driving his fist into the boy's gut. He spun on his leg, delivering a firm kick to his side, taking him down with ease.

"Well, the police do teach you neat stuff." Juzo said, pushing a student back into the gate, knocking him out instantly.

"Of course, I know a lot of other neat things too." he said. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a few of his friends walking up to him.

The first was a beautiful young woman, of fifteen years of age. She had waist length white hair. She had crimson colored eyes and light pale colored skin. She was wearing a black business suit, a white blouse underneath a black blazer. She wore a matching black skirt that reached to her mid thigh, along with black stockings and matching heels. This young woman was Musashi Togami, the Ultimate Accountant.

She was one of the Togami Family's heirs...or at least used to be. Apparently her older brother Byakuya had proven himself above all the others in the family, and she had been disowned. Taking her talents with accounting, she had gotten herself a career at the age of seven, and became famous for managing some of the biggest transactions in the world. She had been scouted by Koichi Kizakura, all the way in Russia.

The second was a tall young man, with blond colored hair. He was wearing a pressed white shirt, which was tucked into his black slacks. The shirt itself wasn't anything fancy, having only a breast pocket, which held a ball point pen. He was wearing a pressed blue tie, which had Hope's Peak Academy's crest on it, near the bottom of the tie. The collar was folded down, and he wore a glittering pin, which was silver in color and displayed his status among the 79th class. The pin itself was round, and had the crest of Hope's Peak Academy centered on it.

Under it was a small chain, holding a little number 79 on it, below it, was a smaller little plaque with the word class on it. Instead of formal shoes, he was wearing a pair of black leather boots, that reached to his calves. He didn't like wearing formal shoes often. He also wore his violet archery glove on his left hand, which he had deemed his lucky glove, do to how many competitions he had won with it. Slung across his back was a violet quiver, filled arrows, the fletchlings of which were orange in color. They were only practice arrows, so he had to leave the orange fletchlings on. He had a rounded face, with tiny freckles around his nose, and a mole below his left eye. This young man was Yunosuke Nagahama, the Ultimate Archer.

The boy had apparently been found by the Olympic scout, who had been looking for archers for the next Olympic games. But he had also been found by Kizakura. With both offers on the table, the boy had let his talent decide for him. He took both files and put them on targets at 2000 yards and shot a single arrow. It flew straight and true, going through the target that had Hope's Peak Academy's crest on it. Since then, he had been at the academy.

Both of them had frowns on their faces when they saw the students picketing. Seeing two more Ultimate students seemed to egg them on, causing their shouting and protesting to become more defined. They had even through out rather derogatory things to Musashi, but she didn't let words bother her easily. She took a deep breath, turning to face Hisashi.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news...Kanade and Ricardo have dropped out of the academy." she said.

"What? When?" he asked. Yunosuke gave him a small nod, gesturing fort him to follow. They begun walking a few feet away from the guards, and away from the Reserve Course students.

"Our homeroom teacher told us this morning. You've been dealing with this Parade for the past three days. Apparently after they saw those 267 kids dying, some students started to leave. Ricardo didn't say anything, but Kanade kept saying she wanted to spread wonderful tabloid news throughout the world." He said.

"Furthermore, some pictures have surfaced online. It's all over Facebook, Youtube, Instagram...everything...they depict the horrible mutilation of the Student Council...apparently they were all posted by Kanade Izayoi. Her brother has come to pick her up, but she's nowhere to be found." Musashi cried.

"My god...what is going on here? Everything was fine a few weeks ago and now...the whole damn world is falling apart. We need to hold a class meeting, where's Ashton? He's our rep after all." Hisashi said.

"He's been speaking with his sister, apparently her boyfriend has been acting strange for the last few days. There's also something I would like to ask you, have you heard and or met a girl named Ryouko Otonashi?" Musashi asked curiously.

"Not at all...wait...I believe she's part of Class 77A...is something wrong with her?"

"No...but apparently your sister saw her skulking around the academy last night. She was supposed to meet one of the Trustees to ask him some questions, but someone threw a desk from the top floor of the academy, killing him instantly. Yuta Kamishiro was found dead in the basement floor of the new building." she said.

"Christ...we're dropping like flies. I'll see if I can speak with my father, this has gone on long enough. He needs to make an announcement to the student body about what's happening here."

A loud scream tore through the area, causing everyone to grow silent. It was followed by several more screams. A single security guard came running from around the old building, clutching his neck, hand covered in blood. Juzo immediately ran to his side, catching him before he fell.

"Speak to me, who did this?" he asked.

"Reserve...course...breach...East plaza."

Hisashi reached behind his back, pulling his gun out as he ran. Yunosuke did the same, reaching behind his back for his bow, and an arrow. Musashi followed along, though was a bit worried since she didn't have a weapon. Juzo did the same, telling the other guards to hold the fort while he was gone.

They rounded the corner, and saw at least forty Reserve Course students standing in front of a tree. They crowd was big enough to block the entire view of it, but Hisashi could see some of them had stakes in their hands. A few others were throwing rocks at something as well. One of the students raised a stake high above their head, bright pink blood smeared on it. He held his gun up, firing a single shot into the air. All of the students stopped, turning around to face them.

"Hey look, more Ultimate students...we should take them out...if they die we could take their slots." one said.

"Let's teach them a lesson, like we did to this bitch...this is what she gets for defending them!" a girl snapped angrily.

"What are you doing...disperse immediately!" Juzo snapped angrily, tossing aside his blazer, squaring up to fight. One single student walked out from the crowd. Hisashi, Musashi and Yunosuke all gasped when they saw that it was Ricardo. His once pristine uniform was now covered in blood splotches. His eyes were crimson in color, and he had a sneer on his face.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't my friends from Class 79...how are you doing guys?" he asked happily.

"Ricardo, what are you doing? And where's Ricky?" Musashi asked curiously.

"Oh that lame puppet? Yeah I gave him up, I found an even better puppet, this one is nice and fresh too. Nothing beats a living breathing human puppet after all!" he said. He snapped his fingers and the crowd gathered around the tree moved.

Hisashi's eyes widened in shock as he clasped his mouth with his hand. He tried his hardest to contain himself, but he let out a scream anyway. His shoulders shook in anger and sadness, as he looked at the scene before him.

Yuriko Kirigiri, his mother, had been hung from the tree by her neck. She had been stripped of her clothing and stabbed repeatedly in the chest. The tendons in her arms and legs had been tied to two wooden plans, to act as puppet strings. Someone had slashed open her abdomen, her entrails hanging from the gash. Her arms and legs were soaked in pink, as her blood pooled around her body. He grit his teeth in anger, letting out a cry as he took aim at the nearest Reserve Course member, pulling the trigger of his gun.

The result was instantaneous. The boy's body dropped to the ground, lifeless as the others just stood there screaming. He let out another round before Juzo took him down, kicking the gun out of his hand. That however didn't stop Yunosuke from moving forward. Faster than lightning, he pulled out an arrow, letting it fly across the lot. It struck a girl right in the eye. He grabbed three more and set them up, letting them fly. Ricardo laughed loudly as he dodged all of the arrows, running as fast as he could. Yunosuke kept on shooting, injuring or killing all the Reserve Course students in front of him. Hisashi and Musashi could only watch.

"Someone stop him!" Juzo shouted, earning nods from the security guards.

"Stand down, don't fire!" Hisashi cried, only to be grabbed by Juzo again.

"Don't move dumbass...what the hell are you thinking? You can't kill just because you feel like it."

"My mother was mutilated in front of me, I have the right to take down the ones that did it! Now let me go, so I can hunt down Ricardo and kill him!" he shouted.

"Hisashi calm down, nothing will come of this. Yunosuke stop it this instant!" the white haired accountant shouted, causing the blonde archer to stop. A single gunshot rung through the area, striking the young archer in the side of the neck, his blood bathing the white haired girl as his body landed on her. She let out a scream, falling to the ground, her friend's blood seeping onto her body.

"Jesus Christ!" Hisashi shouted. Juzo let the boy go, standing up to look around. He however didn't see anyone in the area, but did notice Hisashi's gun had been taken.

xxx

"Excuse me, do you think I could see someone?" Daisuke asked, earning a curious look from the nurse behind the counter.

"Sure, what's the patients name?"

"Kiriko Nishizawa...I heard she was out of surgery late last night." he said. The woman nodded, humming to herself.

"You're in luck, she woke up a few hours earlier. We're lucky to have the Ultimate Surgeon and the Ex-Ultimate Pharmacist working with her. Here, take this ID card to the third floor of the ICU. She's in room 343." the woman said, handing him the card.

"Thank you miss." he said, giving her a bow. He walked over to the elevators and pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open. He walked inside and pressed the button, watching the doors slowly close.

" _Christ...I turned another one...what is wrong with me...why do I have to keep doing this?"_ he thought to himself, slamming his fist against the side wall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the ding.

He walked out of the elevator and looked around, quickly finding the right way to go. He presented his ID toward the posted officers, who allowed him to continue. He arrived at the correct room, swiping the card, gaining entree into the room.

Kiriko was sitting up right in her bed, hooked up to various machines. She was just staring at the wall, a far off look in her eyes. When he walked into the room, she didn't move. Ever so slowly, she shifted her gaze toward him, her eyes widening a bit. Daisuke took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She looked dead...even while hooked up to all of those machines she was gone. He didn't expect her to look the same, not after everything that's happened. He slowly approached the bed taking a hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze. He mustered a smile, hoping to cheer her up a bit, even though he knew that would be impossible.

"Heard from Akihiko your surgery was a success, you'll make a full recovery soon." he said.

"I suppose." she said softly. He sighed, glancing out the window, seeing the swirling mass of clouds. It was getting ready to rain again, and that honestly disappointed him. He heard the small ticks of rain hitting the glass.

"Why must it rain after a tragedy? It happens all the time, when someone dies, it rains...in movies, in real life...in books...it's all the same." she said.

"Well sweetheart, I don't know why it rains after people die. But my interpretation of it is this...the world is sad that so many people died, so it's trying to help us wash away the pain. It doesn't want us to suffer anymore, but it will mourn with us. When the sun comes out again, it's a sign that we can move on, and that the world keeps spinning. They will be missed, but they will never die."

"Does the Ultimate Story Teller always have a story for the right occasion?" she asked curiously, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Not every occasion...but this is a story that needs to be told. This is a story that can still change. Our story begins with the choices we make, and if we want to get to the happy ending, then we have to reach the climax and take the villain down. Only then will we reach our conclusion."

She remained silent, letting what he said sink in. She looked out the window, feeling tears around her eyes. She clutched the sheets tightly in her hands, allowing them to fall.

"Alright, then I have to get better. I need to get to the bottom of this and expose this story for what it is. I need to make sure that they didn't die in vain. I have to tell their story, the story of my friends. We've been through so much already, but as the sole survivor of Class 76B, I have to make sure they live on with me!" she said firmly.

"Sole survivor? But Soshun made it out too." he said, turning to face her. She shook her head, looking at the floor.

"His parents flew from Europe when they heard he had supposedly left. They dug up the truth from the authorities and came to see me. They told me that he had passed away this morning...he had internal brain damage from his skull fracture."

"I'm so sorry...I wasn't told." he said. She forced a smile onto her face, brushing her locks out of her eyes.

"You've been dealing with a lot of stuff at the academy. I heard about your arrest too...but I also heard what you did for me. Akihiko said that the pressure you applied to my wound was what ultimately saved me. I would have bleed out by the time emergency services got there. So I have to thank you, for saving my life...in the end it was you who became my shield." she said, giving him a bright smile.

"No...I should thank you Kiriko...because you taught me a lesson. No matter how bleak the outcome is, there is always some hope at the end of the tunnel. The world isn't black and white, it isn't Hope and Despair, at least, it isn't...if you don't let it become that." he said, frowning a bit.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." she said.

"No...I'm alright, just a bit stressed out with everything that's going on...I have to go back to the academy...I need to tell my friends that you're okay." he said.

"Alright...visit me soon okay? With Seiko's help, I should be walking in no time!" she said happily. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"Don't lose hope, and never let despair work its way into your mind...it will warp you and change you, make you do things you don't want. Live on for them, they're watching you from above." he said, giving her a wink. He left the room, before she could ask him what he meant.

xxx

"I don't like the looks of this you guys." Ibuki said, looking down at the crowd in front of the academy gates.

"Tell me about it, it's a really pressing matter." Takane added.

"Do you think they'll actually get in here?" Teruteru said, hugging Kazuichi tightly. While normally he would push the boy away, he too was also scared of what was going on.

"They have the right to protest, I suppose." Sonia added.

"When people invoke the right to protest here, It's called a Parade...even in my eyes, all I see are a bunch of pissed off kids with picket signs." Peko said, clutching her shinai tightly.

"How can you say something like that?" Hiyoko snapped.

"Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just saying what the faculty told us." the swordswoman replied.

"They can call it a bookfair for all I care, those shits can't get in here." Fuyuhiko added.

"Still...we can't just sit here either...Mikan hasn't shown up yet...there isn't anything else we can do. I'm honestly sick of waiting!" Mahiru said.

"What exactly will we do? We looked for her and couldn't find her, what makes you so sure that we'll find her now?" Daisuke snapped, glancing up from his book. He was sitting at the front of the class, a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey, don't yell at me. This is our friend we're talking about, so act like you give a shit and help us do something!" the photographer snapped. Daisuke snapped his book closed, shoving it in his bag. He stood up firmly, glaring at the redhead.

"Do you not see what is going on outside? People are fucking dying left and right, others are going missing. Security can't do shit about it, the faculty is scared shitless and the Trustees...hell, I should say _Trustee_ because there's only one left on Campus...all of the people who could do something are dead. Worse yet, someone posted this shit online and now the entire world is talking about it." he said.

"Are you...saying all of this is connected?" Chiaki asked. He sighed, pinching his eyes together.

"I haven't exactly been truthful with all of you. Earlier this year, me and Hiyoko were going to prank the Headmaster. We ended up hearing a conversation between him, Kyoko and Hisashi. They were talking about a project, the Hope Cultivation Project, which was later renamed the Izuru Kamukura Project. This project was funded by the Reserve Course's high tuition fees. One of those students agreed to be a part of that experiment. They injected his brain with every one of our talents and all the other talents researched at this academy." he said firmly.

"Where did you get this information from?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't know this much before...what have you been doing?" Hiyoko asked curiously. He glanced away, seeing the swirling mass of clouds starting to return. It seemed as if the rain had come back, blocking their brief sunlight.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that this information was sent out to the Reserve Course students. I heard snippets of rumors from some of the faculty members...there's a video...one of the Student Council massacre." he said.

"A video...and this was sent to them?" Nekumaru asked.

"It seems some dark magic is at work here. They're riling up the forces, and pinning them against us." Tanaka said firmly, a grim look on his face.

"Guys, I know that this is all interesting information and stuff, but that doesn't help us with Mikan. We have to find her, before someone does something to her." Chiaki said.

"If they haven't done anything to her yet...I saw some Reserve Course students hopping the back gate not long ago." Fuyuhiko said, looking up from his chair.

" _Attention Students and Faculty of Hope's Peak Academy. The Campus is now on Lockdown, I repeat the Campus is now on Lockdown. All students are required to present themselves at their assigned Homerooms and remain there until further notice."_

"It's starting to fall apart, if we want to find Mikan we have to do it now." Daisuke said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The door suddenly opened, making everyone gasp.

"Ugh finally, you had us worried...where were you girl?" Hiyoko cried, the smile on her face disappeared when the person walked in. It actually turned out to be Nagito Komaeda.

"Nope, I'm still a guy." he replied.

"Goddamn it, you had us thinking it was someone else!" Mahiru snapped.

"Why are you all so disappointed? I thought my presence would fill you all with hope. I brought souvenirs from my island resort!" he said.

"We don't have time for your shit...if you haven't noticed one of us is missing." Hiyoko snapped.

"Uh who are you?" he asked.

"Nevermind, we have to find Mikan right now." Ibuki said, walking away from the window.

"Yeah, for all we know she could be lying in a puddle, face down with her entrails all over the..."

"Hiyoko shut the fuck up! Heaven forbid that actually happened to her!" Sonia screamed, causing the blonde to clam up.

"Oh...if it's Mikan Tsumiki you want to find, then don't worry. I saw her in the West Plaza not long ago. She seemed to be in a hurry, didn't even wave when I called out to her." Nagito said. Everyone remained silent, looking directly at him.

"What...are you serious?" Daisuke cried. Kazuichi took a hold of the boy's shirt, lifting him off the ground a bit, a pissed off look on his face.

"Are you telling us the truth? Or do you want me to show you what real hope feels like?"

"P-please...I'm telling you the utmost truth." he said.

"What would she even be doing at the West Plaza?" Teruteru asked. Daisuke's eyes widened a bit as he turned around, facing the board.

" _She must be getting stuff for Ryouta...she hasn't said anything to anyone. Junko must have done the same thing I did to Kanade and Ricardo and Akihiko...Christ, I can't believe this...my own book used against my friends!"_

"Is something wrong Daisuke? You're looking a little sick." the Impostor asked, still keeping up his guise as the Ultimate Animator. He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Sorry, I just had a horrible flashback of that night...it's over now...I say we should all split up and search for Mikan." he said. Lightning boomed outside, as rain started pouring down on the campus once more.

"I agree, let's go before Miss Yukizome shows up...you know once she does she'll ground us here until this Lockdown is over." Akane said.

"I'll leave her a note at least, it wouldn't be right just leaving." Sonia said, grabbing a sheet of paper from the desk.

Once she had written the note, everyone started filing out of the room. Daisuke sighed, taking the black box from his bag. He had wrapped a red ribbon on it, making it look more presentable. He placed it on top of the desk, following after his friends.

"Excuse me, Miss Pekoyama...do you think we could talk?" Nagito asked, causing Peko to stop.

"Alright, but we haven't gotten much time."

xxx

Daisuke and his classmates were once again outside. All of them were wondering around the empty campus, umbrellas in hand. Nekumaru was holding two to keep his massive body from getting wet. Tanaka was walking around without one, much like the Story Teller himself.

"Mikan, where are you?" Mahiru cried out, hoping to grab the girl's attention.

"Come on, do you want me to twist you into a pretzel?" Hiyoko cried.

"Why the hell would she reply to that?" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Hey, where's Peko? I haven't seen her looking around with us yet." Akane said, causing all of them to stop.

"That's a good question, maybe she's with Nagito...I haven't seen him either." Ibuki replied. They continued walking, entering the West Plaza through the west entrance.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way, last time we searched all over the East Plaza, but this time let's focus on everything here." Daisuke said.

"Are you sure about that, with all of the Reserves walking around like they own the place?" Sonia asked. He reached into his bag, pulling out the M1911 he had borrowed from Ozzy. He handed it to her, with several spare magazines.

"I'm sure you know how to use that...you keep Hiyoko safe, I work faster alone." he said, walking into the plaza.

"Daisuke stop!" Hiyoko said...the boy kept walking, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I swear to Christ, take another step and you and I are through!" he cried. He stopped, looking up at the sky in anger.

"What?" he snapped, glancing at her.

"What's wrong with you? It's like you are actively trying to avoid us...something happened didn't it? After that massacre you've been acting differently." she said.

"Well how the fuck do you expect me to act? Thirteen of our friends fucking killed each other. 267 others jumped to their death in front of my eyes...how the shit am I supposed to react?" he snapped angrily.

"I know it's tearing you apart, but this isn't the time to go all lone wolf on us. I am your fiancee, I am supposed to be there to share in your pain. I saw those pictures too, I saw those kids killing themselves, I have been through it with you. And as much as it is tearing me apart, I am moving on! So buck and do the same, or our engagement is over." she said sternly.

"Fine...whatever, you wanna tag the fuck along, then be my goddamn guest." he said, spinning on his heel. He headed off into the east plaza, gritting his teeth in anger.

" _Damn you Junko Enoshima...damn your soul to the pits of hell!"_

xxx

Ryouta sighed as he finished the last frame of the pilot episode of his anime. It had been a long grueling week, but with encouragement from his friends, he had been able to finish it rather quickly. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes focusing on Mikan, who was kneeling on the floor, picking up all of the pieces of the puzzle Junko had spilled. He remembered having fallen asleep for about twenty minutes, but the girl had apparently been at it longer than that. He glanced back at his computer, a frown on his face.

" _Something is wrong with Mikan...she's hanging onto her every word. It's like Junko brainwashed her. She's up to something, but what is it."_

He opened the files of his computer, seeing all of the files that had been made on it, files he didn't remember adding.

" _Movie Production, Key Animation, Inbetweens, Finishing, ZV Test, Retake Materials...this looks like a brand new animation...what's this ZV Test?"_ he thought to himself. He gulped as he double clicked it with his stylus.

A video started playing, the background being bright red. It counted down from zero, fading to red as the video started. Ryouta gasped audibly, biting his lip as he saw the images before him.

Several scenes depicting the graphic murder of Class 76B. All of them were shooting, stabbing, killing each other. There was blood flying in all directions, screaming and shouting. Pained filled shrieks filled his ears, the music was eerie, making him shiver in fear. Tears fell from his eyes.

" _What is this...these people, they're killing each other. It isn't CG...this is real."_

He flew out of his seat, vomiting into the nearby trash can, clutching it tightly in his arms. He glanced over his shoulders, eyes firmly on the video.

" _Oh my god...they're actually dying."_

"I see you clicked on the file."

"Gah!"

He backed away from Mikan, who had knelt in front of him, panting a bit. She slowly approached him, a grin on her face.

"You shouldn't have don't that silly. You have to respect the artists process."

"Wait...you're saying Enoshima did this?" he asked, earning a giggle from the girl. She was almost on top of him, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Who else could have done it? That was just a trial run, they were the first victims. Mutual killing videos take a lot of work, there's still so much to do."

"Mutual Killing videos? What does that mean?"

"Oh right, everyone in that class is dead now...they massacred each other while Enoshima filmed."

He just stared at her, a shocked look on his face. She was drooling a bit, the grin on her face was one of pleasure. She was enjoying this, both the video and his reaction was making her entire body tingle. He grit his teeth, clenching his hands in anger.

"Who would want to watch something like that? That's sick!" he shouted. She giggled, kneeling down before him.

"Yes it is." she said in a sing song voice. He shuddered in fear, backing away from the girl as she approached him, licking her lips. She was panting again, almost as if she was in heat. She whispered something into his ear, before pressing her lips to his own.

"Get away from me, this is wrong!" he cried, pushing her back. She licked her lips, sliding her finger across his chest.

"What's wrong? We're just helping people, you'll help us too right? Or are you referring to something else. Is your mind wondering to other things? I'm sure we can do those things if you wanted too."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ryouta cried out in shock, watching the nurse fly back into the table. She had been kicked in the face by Junko,who had walked into the room from the secret door. She had a pissed off look on her face, her hands at her hips.

"I was gone for a whole five minutes and you turn into a bitch in heat?" she snapped.

"Wah...you yelled at me...I am so unworthy...thank you thank you thank you...what's even worse is that you're right. I am a bitch in heat, I don't deserve your praise!" Mikan cried loudly. Junko smiled, watching as the girl fell to her own delusions, dropping to the ground, a grin on her face.

"Well, looks like we've lost one!"

"You...you did this...you drove her mad!" Ryouta cried.

"Heads up, I'm about to learn you some information!" she cried, rapidly tying her hair up into a single ponytail, placing a pair of glasses onto her face.

"We need to present the current specs of our project." She said firmly. Mukuro came out from hiding, pulling down a projector screen, handing her sister a remote.

"To begin, the mutual killing video you have seen is indeed the cause for Tsumiki's fall into insanity. However, the current scope of its impact, let's just say it's insufficient. My brainwashing skills leave a lot to be desired, this is where you come in. The keyword here is synergy...I propose a merger in our work, applying both of our skills. Together we can craft an even better despair video. It will cover a larger demographic, something that neither of us could achieve on our own. This video will not only increase the market, but will cause a major paradigm shift."

Ryouta grit his teeth, looking away from the screen as he scrambled onto his feet. He tried running away, but Mikan grabbed onto his foot, holding him down to the ground. Junko smiled, moving closer toward him, a hand on her glasses.

"I need your magic Michelangelo. Do it for the sake of art, you saw that poor ratchet excuse of repartee. Help me, help you, help me."

"What's your endgame, what do you want?" he shouted, eyes wide with fear. She took off her glasses, tossing them onto Mikan's back.

"This might sound dumb, but I want to plunge the world into a maelstrom of despair." she said firmly. Ryouta grit his teeth, kicking Mikan in the face.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"If you want to run don't let me stop you. Just know that if you run, I'll be forced into using your chums, as the stars of my next mutual killing video."

"Don't please...they're innocent!" he cried.

"Actually, they aren't...one of your friends has been turning people to my side behind the scenes. The look on his face is so despairingly delicious...he's breaking himself down. All thanks to his own work of art, he thinks that not listening to his own words will save him. But the only salvation he has is endless despair." Junko said, a grin on her face.

xxx

Chisa sighed to herself, as she walked down the hall toward her classroom. She knew everything outside was starting to get worse. The lockdown proved it. Jin had been steps away from breaking apart while giving that announcement. His poor wife, strung up on a tree horribly disfigured.

She tried not to think about it, but it was rather hard when you were watching it happen. She hadn't gotten there in time to do anything, and by the time she had made it outside, the lockdown had been called. She stood in front of her classroom.

" _I know it's rough...but together we'll be fine."_ she thought happily to herself. She opened the door, a grin on her face.

"Hey class, how is everyone..."

She stopped when she saw the room was empty. She looked around for a few seconds, seeing a note taped onto the wall. Walking toward it, she read the words on it, eyes widening.

"Those idiots! I told them not to go outside!" she snapped, eyes drifting toward her desk. She walked over to it, seeing the black box that had been left behind. She noticed the little tag with her name on it. She untied the ribbon, slowly opening it. Her eyes traced over the bracelet within, as she slowly pulled it from the box. She noticed another note inside it.

"From your loving class, happy birthday...aw those beautiful cinnamon rolls! I need to find them and thank them for this beautiful gift!" she said, wrapping the bracelet around her wrist. She made her way into the hall, running downstairs as fast as she possibly could.

xxx

"Mikan! Are you out here, say something!" Sonia cried, earning no response from the girl. She sighed, looking at the wet ground. The rain had gotten harder over the last hour. They had yet to find their friend, and it was starting to get late. Daisuke pressed himself against the wall, glancing around the corner. He held his hand up, causing the two girls behind him to stop.

"What's up?" Hiyoko whispered.

"Reserves, two groups of twenty with picket signs and about thirty with bats and shovels." he said.

"We can't go this way...if they find us we could get severely hurt." Sonia said, a look of worry on her face.

"Not if we shoot them. We have enough bullets for all of them."

"That's a last resort Hiyoko, I'm sick of seeing people die this week." Daisuke spat.

" _Over there, I heard voices!"_

" _Come out you main course fucks, let me rearrange your faces!"_

"Go, I've got this." he said.

"Are you insane, they'll kill you."

"No they wont, I'm the Ultimate Story Teller, they have to listen to everything I say." he said firmly.

"He's right...let's just clear the area until he's done." Hiyoko said, pulling the princess away.

Daisuke frowned as they want off, turning the corner back toward the main square. He grabbed his ear plugs and put them on, grabbing the Despair Book Junko had given him.

He didn't know why, but he felt a massive rush when he reached for it. He was almost excited to use it, and it was starting to scare him. He had already killed 267 students with it, and warped the minds of three Ultimates, who had all fallen into insanity right away. He felt bad for those students, and the guilt was eating him alive, but at this moment, he didn't care. To save his girls, he would fall into despair, and he would use it as his only hope. The Reserve Course students stopped in front of him, one of the bat wielding boys walking forward.

"Well well if it isn't Mr. Author himself, what's good Del Rio, remember me? The kid you beat the hell out of four months ago?" he cried, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Chapter one, the Despair and Entropy of Junko Enoshima." he said, causing the boy to stop.

"It was a bright and sunny morning in the city of Tokyo Japan. The skies were crimson red and oozing nothing but despair. The delicious feeling of death filled my veins as I walked toward my new home. An academy that would breed hope. Hope's Peak Academy, filled with my new play things. Entropy was a wonderful thing, a beauty the world needed to know. I would tear this world apart with it, and I would turn it on its head.

The useless Reserve Course stuck out like a sore thumb. All of those useless labrats would be screaming soon enough. I knew they would be the perfect play things for my life altering plan...but that wouldn't be it, before I drove the world into despair, I would make sure to break every single person that opposed me. And I would do it using their greatest tool against them, like the Achilles tendon, I would use their Ultimate Talents against them. Such is the fate of Hope, in a battle of Hope and Despair, nothing stands a chance of winning."

He was only three pages into chapter one and already the Reserve Course students had stopped to listen to the entire thing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tape player, pressing play. The leader hungrily reached for it, turning the volume to max as he started listening to the audio book. Daisuke closed his eyes, pressing his hands over his ears as he tried his best to block the sounds coming from the recorder

" _This is wrong...I shouldn't be doing this!"_

" _ **Oh but that's the fun part...despair works its way into your deepest animal minds. It warps and corrupts you until you are left begging for more. You want to spread it, you want to make every single life you see feel it. Loved ones and friends will all bend to your will, all because of the book you have created. This was all your fault...if you had watched where you were going that day in Spain, you wouldn't have met me. Your manuscript wouldn't have been stolen, and you wouldn't be standing here watching as everyone around you fall to despair.**_

 _ **This is all your fault Daisuke Del Rio, you are the cause of so many deaths in this academy. But that is only the beginning, your book combined with my talents, will help this entire world fall to despair. So sit back and enjoy yourself, because you've got a front row seat to the end of days...Pandora's Box has just opened, and you my friend, were the one with the key."**_

"I was the key...I didn't want anything else than to spread hope with my stories. I didn't want any of this, I don't want people to kill themselves, I don't despair...despair...no, is isn't it hope? That story that I've written is filled with it." he said, a grin on his face. His eyes were a swirling mass of black, as he clutched his hair tightly in his hands.

"Yes of course...that has to be it...I wrote that story filled with hope, so I'm not spreading despair with it. I shouldn't have to hold back when I use it...I can share it with the world, the same way that I did with Distrust." he said.

" _What's happening to me...this isn't me...it's her handiwork...I can't fall to the depths of despair."_

Daisuke shook his head, placing a hand on his head. He was shaking visibly, the horrible thoughts finally melting away. He stared at the Reserve Course students who were all fighting each other for the tape. He turned around and ran off, dropping the book in his hands. He let out a scream tripping on his own feet as he slammed to the ground.

"Daisuke!"

It wasn't long before his girls were in front of him, both looking at him with looks of worry. He jumped up, grabbing the two of them, hugging them tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill them...It was all her fault...I didn't mean to do it!" he cried, breaking into a sob. They shared a look, eyes wide with shock.

"Kill who? You haven't killed anyone, I can still hear those Reserve Course students." Sonia said.

"What's going on Daisuke, you're starting to scare me." Hiyoko said, concern written on her face.

"They all jumped and it was my fault...she made me do it, please I don't want anyone else to die." he cried, hugging them tighter.

"I don't know what he's trying to get at, we need to get him back to the classroom." Sonia said firmly, earning a nod from Hiyoko.

Both of them took a hold of his hands and helped him back. He just kept muttering the same two words as he walked. I'm Sorry. Neither girl knew what to do, but both of them were truly broken hearted at the state their lover was in.

xxx

"Do you think she could be over here?" Chiaki asked, earning a shrug from Nagito. The boy had been lucky enough to find the girl after he had left the room. The two of them had teamed up, knowing it would make the search go a bit easier.

"Maybe...wait a minute." he said, looking toward the statue.

"Nagito...is something over there?" she asked curiously.

"Why would they put a statue in a place like this?" he asked, climbing onto it. There was a nameplate on it, the name Izuru Kamukura written on it. He reached up for it, pressing a secret switch. He stumbled back, stepping into a loosened stone. Chiaki let out a gasp as the door opened, revealing a stone stairwell.

"Nagito look!" she exclaimed. The boy looked at the new entrance, a look of wonder on his face.

"We've stumbled across a secret passageway." he said.

"Wait, you didn't know this was here?"

"Not a clue...just got lucky I guess."

The two of them walked down the stone steps, finding another long passage below the statue. Chiaki pulled her student handbook from her pocket, clicking on the flashlight application on it, the bright light shined down into the darkened hallways, providing a bit of visibility.

"Why would the academy build a place like this?" she asked curiously, glancing at Nagito. He shrugged.

"Probably because they're hiding something, and they don't want anyone to find it."

"What would the academy try to hide?" she asked, earning another shrug from the boy.

"I dunno...human experimentation perhaps?"

She remained silent, finding his answer to be rather far fetched. Then again with everything that was happening, and all of the people that had died, she had started to believe it. It wasn't long before they reached the end of the hallway, finding a single wooden door. Nagito opened it, stepping into the room. It was rather bright inside, but that was because of the three computer monitors on the other side of the room. The person behind them turned around, eyes widening a bit.

"Mitarai, is that you? You've lost weight."

"I did mean to do it...I didn't want anyone to die!" he exclaimed.

"What...you aren't making sense." Chiaki said, clearly confused.

"Please...you have to believe me, I'm just an animator! This was her fault, not mine!" he cried out.

"Hey yo, how's my bestest buddy doing?" Junko asked, entering the room.

"Who might you be?" Nagito asked, causing the blonde to look at him. She tilted her head curiously.

"I could ask you the same question, how did you get access to this secret room?" she asked.

"That's the luck of the draw I'm afraid." he said.

"Luck huh?"

"Indeed, I happen to have Ultimate Luck you know." Nagito said, Chiaki remained silent, her eyes firmly on the girl in front of her. It was Junko Enoshima, the famous model she had seen a lot in the news. She had so many questions for her, but didn't have the courage to them.

"Oh, I getcha...but after this, you won't have your Ultimate Luck to save you. You will not be able to tell anyone what you found here." she said, a smirk on her face. Nagito had one of his own.

"If you are expecting backup from Mukuro Ikusaba, then you are sadly mistaken...I've already taken care of her."

"That so...this is so cool...I've never felt this kind of despair before...keep talking ghost boy, tell me more." the blonde said, a grin on her face.

"I know exactly what you are...you think you can taint this world with despair. But despair is only a stepping stone for hope, there is nothing you can do that will break that balance. But you've tested my patience." he said, reaching inside his blazer. He pulled a gun from within, taking aim at the fashionista.

"What are you doing? You can't kill people, that's wrong!" Chiaki exclaimed. Nagito frowned, turning to face her.

"Sometimes, you have to do what is wrong for the sake of hope. She's the embodiment of despair, a person who may plunge our world deep into it. I wanted to test my luck, see if I have what it takes to kill you. In the end, you are just a stepping stone for hope."

"Well, I haven't met a bigger hope fanboy than you. It's actually a shame."

"I'm surprised you've been active this long under the radar. This was a pretty damn big gamble, but I'm sure it will be the right thing to do. If you get lucky, I'll graze you and you get out of this alive, but I never miss." he said, about to pull the trigger. He suddenly turned around, facing Izuru Kamukura. He clutched his gun tightly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You have Ultimate Luck?" the boy asked. Nagito pulled the trigger, eyes widening.

"Damn, why you gotta jam now?" he snapped, trying to get the gun to work. Izuru moved blindingly fast, taking a hold of the boy's gun.

"Fortune is fickle thing, it seems you lose this time." he said, pulling the trigger. Nagito cried in pain, falling to the ground.

"Nagito no! Say with me, you can't die." Chiaki cried, dropping to her knees. Ryouta let out a scream, racing out of the room, Junko was too enthralled with what was happening to even stop him.

"Good fortune graces this boy, he's lucky to have survived." Izuru said, tossing the gun aside. Chiaki looked at him curiously, before sticking her hand in Nagito's pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw the student handbook, with the bullet stuck inside.

"The Student handbook, it saved your life." she said. The boy merely chuckled, reaching up with his left hand, passing out shortly after.

Xxx

" _Why am I running, I need to go back and do something about Junko...but I'm to scared to do anything."_ Ryouta thought to himself. He turned the corner, slapping into Chisa who had been looking for her class for the last half hour. He fell to the ground, landing in a big puddle.

"Ryouta? Is that you? My you've lost weight." she said.

"Please, you've got to help me! They're going to kill Nanami!" he cried.

"Huh, you aren't making any sense." the girl replied, keeping her look firmly on the boy.

"I didn't mean to kill anyone, I'm just an animator...all I want to do is make anime, but now Nanami is going to die. I don't want anyone else to die!" he screamed.

"Shh, calm down...none of this is your fault alright? Just tell me where to go...and when I get back, I want you to show me your anime." she said, wiping his tears away. He nodded, pointing behind him.

"The Izuru Kamukura statue, there's a room underneath it. Nanami and Komaeda are there, Komaeda got shot! Please you have to hurry." he cried. Chisa nodded, handing the boy her umbrella.

"Stay out of the rain, I don't want one of my precious kids getting sick on me." she said, breaking off into a sprint. Ryouta watched her go, tears steaming down his face.

" _This must be my lucky break...I'm in the right place at the right time too often. I can't let my kids die...but what exactly can I do...I'm just an Ultimate Housekeeper."_

Chisa slid to a stop in front of the statue, looking into the darkness down below. Thunder boomed high above her, lighting the darkened hallway a tiny bit. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and as she was going to reach for it, she looked at her bracelet, a smile on her face.

" _I have to do something about this...I'm sorry Kyosuke, please forgive me."_ she thought to herself, as she made her way down the stairs.

xxx

"You are amazing, good going Kamukura, you surely showed him!" Junko said, praising the long haired boy. His gaze was still firmly on Chiaki, who had been staring back at him. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Hinata...is that really you?"

"Hinata? Was that who I was before? I don't believe I remember...the previous personality was purged from this body, and I awoke within." he replied.

"It can't be...you sound like him, and look like him too...you are Hinata...what have they done to you?" she asked.

"News flash class rep, your buddy was turned into a guinea pig by your so called academy of hope. He had his brain poked with a needle and got a total blue screen shutdown. What you see here is the results of millions of yen and many years of experimental Pseudo-Science." Junko replied, causing the girl to look at her.

"What are you saying, they wouldn't do something like this?" she cried.

"Sure, and they wouldn't hide the graphic murder of sixteen students now would they? FYI, Soshun Murasame checked out this morning. He's playing President with the big man in the sky. The other bitch is slowly dying, at least I hope she is...ha see what I did there?"

"You're horrible. How can you get so much pleasure from people dying?"

"Sweetheart, don't you know who I am? I'm fuckmothering Junko Enoshima! Ultimate Despair and destroyer of this world...I have the power to bend worms to my will. Despair is everlasting, divine and loving, and you are about to get your dose of it. Would you like to watch a video? It promise it won't hurt!"

"Chiaki get down!"

The Ultimate Gamer ducked down as a fire extinguisher flew across the room, almost hitting Junko. It slammed into the other end of the room, sending foam in all directions.

"Goddamn! Couldn't you be like other teachers and give me detention?" the girl snapped.

"Miss Yukizome?"

"Take Nagito and get out of here, I'll deal with our enemies." Chisa said firmly.

"But I can't leave you here." she cried. The woman turned to face her, placing a hand on her face. Chiaki heard the jingling of a charm bracelet, and looked at her wrist, seeing her wearing their class's gift.

"You can and you will, it's my job to protect you not the other way around. Round up your friends and wait for me, we'll all watch a movie, and play games and eat junk food, and all of those other fun things...go...I'll join you shortly." she said, turning to face Junko and Izuru. Chiaki grit her teeth, hauling Nagito up. She glanced back at Chisa, the woman not bothering to look back. She disappeared through the doors, leaving their teacher with the Ultimate Despair.

xxx

"I am telling you Erika, something is wrong here." Daisuke snapped, as he looked at his sister.

His classmates had gathered back at their homeroom, everyone but Mikan, Chiaki, Nagito and Peko had been there. He had called his sister, and she had come along with Misa, Natsumi, Tsubaki and Hisashi, who hadn't said a word. Sayaka was next to him, her hand clasped over his own. Erika glared at her brother, hands on her hips.

"What is wrong? You aren't telling me anything...why should all of us leave? With no information?" she asked. Daisuke sighed, slamming his fist against the board, his soaking shirt leaving an imprint on it.

"Listen to me goddamn it. People are fucking dying left and right on this campus, Yunosuke Nagahama is dead, Yuta Kamishiro is dead, Hisashi's mother was murdered outside by Reserve Students for Christ sakes, I myself was almost killed by a group of them. You have got to get out." he said.

"And leave you behind? Why should I? You're my brother and I am not letting you stay here." she said firmly.

"Maybe we should listen to him Erika." Misa said, placing a hand on her dog's snout. He whimpered loudly, rubbing his head against her leg.

"I agree, this campus isn't safe anymore. Reserve Course students are running rampant all over the place. Photos of murder are posted on every medium online, and three of our classmates have mysteriously vanished without a trace. I believe it's for the best that we evacuate this place, and cut our losses." Tsubaki said firmly.

"Cut our losses? Do you hear yourself? Those losses are our friends! I am not fucking leaving this place without them!" Natsumi snapped angrily. Fuyuhiko chuckled, shaking his head.

"When did you get so sentimental?" he asked, earning a glare from her.

"The same moment you started attending your class parties. Come on big brother, you agree right? Peko isn't back, and three of your friends are missing too. We have to wait for our classes to be fully assembled before doing anything."

"Guys, I need help!" Chiaki cried, walking into the room with an unconscious Nagito. They all gasped, with Daisuke taking a hold of the boy. He sat him down on the floor, checking him over.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Kazuichi cried.

"He was shot by Izuru Kamukura...you were right Daisuke, he truly does exist, and Junko Enoshima is involved. Miss Yukizome stayed behind to stop them, we have to go back for her." She exclaimed.

"Damn it...that bitch has been alive far too long. I am going to put a bullet in her skull if it's the last thing I do." Daisuke snapped, reaching behind his back, loading a magazine into his gun.

"Whoa man, you can't just up and kill someone like that...sure people have died, but that isn't reason to start shooting people." Fuyuhiko said.

"Don't you get it, ever since that bitch showed up, everything has been going to hell. She came into school with Class 79, but is part of 78, no one would notice her doing shit behind the Trustees back. Days after she arrived, that Trustee vanished, 25 security guards disappeared, Class 76B brutally murdered each other, and 267 Reserve Course students commit suicide. She's the root of all this, and if we end her, everything will stop. It will fill the world with delicious despair!" he cried, a grin on his face.

"Do you hear yourself speak? Look at you, you are happy at the thought of murder...just what happened to you?" Sonia cried out. Hiyoko remained silent, a look of fear on her face. She was staring at a completely different man, the one she had fallen in love with had changed, and she didn't know into what.

"I do hear myself speak, you wanna know what changed me? It was a book...I read a goddamn book and poof, I realized what I had to do. In order for hope to prevail, we need to kill despair...only then will we get out of this home free." he said firmly.

"I...agree with him." Nagito said, causing Chiaki too look at him.

"You want to kill her too?" she asked.

"You saw what she did...she's going to kill...Miss Yukizome...we need to go to her...but the enemy is too strong." he said.

"Everyone, Miss Yukizome is in trouble!"

Mikan stumbled into the classroom, her arm wrapped around Peko's waist. The girl was severely fatigued, her arm was bleeding a bit, pink blood smeared onto her blouse.

"Peko, what happened to you?" Fuyuhiko cried, taking a hold of the girl.

"I'm sorry master...but I have failed." she said.

"It seems, the scales are tipping toward despair...but if we all team up, we'll create a big hope...one that will destroy Junko Enoshima." Nagito said.

"Erika, this is it...take your friends and get out of here...I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want you here when it does." he said.

"Fine...I'll leave...but you better not die _Cabron_ , I mean it!" she said. She gave him a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I love you baby sis...always remember that." he said. She nodded, breaking the hug.

"I'll stay here...I need to find the ones that killed my mother and avenge her." Hisashi said firmly, earning a nod from Erika.

"Vaya Con Dios, y buena suerte!" _(Go with God, and Good Luck)_ she said. She looked at her friends, all of them following her lead out of the room. Hisashi and Sayaka shared a kiss, before she let go of his hand.

"I'll go gather up my friends...we're going to stay in the Old School Building until this blows over. I want you to meet us there when you can alright?"

"Alright...before you go, I want you to take this with you." Hisashi said, handing her a silver engagement ring. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the gem. It was a blue amethyst, in the shape of a butterfly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"In case something happens, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I'm willing to be with you forever." he said. She bit her lip, forcing herself to hold back the tears.

"I love you too...please be safe!" she said, running out of the room. Hisashi sighed, turning to face his friends.

"Chisa Yukizome is in trouble, it is my understanding that you want to rescue her correct?"

"Yes but...Junko Enoshima sounds scary man...I don't want her to kill us." Teruteru said.

"Maybe we should follow Tsubaki's advice." Takane added, her arm tightly wrapped around Kazuichi's waist.

"It's looking grim, the enemy is stronger than us...we should go now." Peko said.

"We can't...Chisa wouldn't abandon us! She brought us all together, and now you all want to abandon her? Well I won't let that happen...she saved my life!" Chiaki cried.

"She saved all of our lives...she brought us together...I'm with Chiaki...I am not letting Junko win this." Daisuke said firmly.

"I agree with Daisuke...but before anything else, I must reveal my true self." Ryouta said, reaching around his neck, pulling his face off. The one underneath was that of a young man, who was still rather chubby. He had slick black hair, and black colored eyes. He looked rather plain as well. Kazuichi screamed loudly, pointing at him.

"He took his face off...he took his fucking face off!" he shouted.

"I just wanted to be myself for this...of course I cannot be myself because I don't have a self...I was pretending to be Ryouta Mitarai, but now I am going to be free of his identity."

"What's going on, who are you?" Ibuki cried, eyes widened in shock.

"He doesn't have a name, but I just call him Impostor...he's been taking care of the real Ryouta Mitarai for awhile now...oh right...we have to find him too...he's part of our class, and he was with Junko the last time I saw him!" Daisuke said.

"He took off, running in fear when Nagito was shot...but I agree...all of us need to be together...so let's go find our teacher. We can't be Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy without her!"

"Right!" everyone cried out. Hisashi gave them a nod.

"Follow me then, I will take you as far as the secret underground below the Kamukura Statue, but you will be own your own after that. I have my own mission to follow." he said. Daisuke smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hisashi looked at him curiously, he swore he saw the boy's eyes flash red for a brief second.

"Thank you Hisashi...we appreciate your help...let's go get our teacher back." he said, grabbing a hold of his messenger bag.

With that, the students of Class 77B raced out of their classroom, walking down the halls of New Hope's Peak Academy together, for the last time of their lives.

xxx

"Yukizome isn't responding, this isn't like her." Juzo muttered, looking at the time stamp on his phone. He glanced at his friend, Kyosuke Munakata, who had arrived at the school shortly before the breach. He had the entrance files for Class 78 in his hands, looking at a specific profile.

"Something must have come up, but we don't have time to figure out what. All of the evidence I've gathered in the academy points toward Junko Enoshima, aside from Daisuke Rel Rio, she was one of the witnesses of this massacre." he said, glancing at her file.

"So, you think she's involved with all of this?" Juzo asked curiously.

"Indeed, and if she is...she's going to pay with her life for what she's done to my students, and my academy!" he said, snapping the file closed. Juzo chuckled, slamming his fists together.

"Alright then, I'll go round the bitch up, let her know you got words with her." he said.

"Do be careful, we do not know the scope of what this enemy can do. If she has taken control of Kamukura, assume she can take control of anyone."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to beat her up so much. She may have a swollen face, but I'm sure her mouth will still work." the man said, walking out of the room. Kyosuke sighed, glancing at the window, his mind drifting to his beloved.

"Chisa...please be safe."


	45. Despair

**A/N: Well guys, this is it...the chapter before the finale...this is where shit goes down south and this is where everything changes. I can honestly say that I have had a blast with this story. Getting to know these characters and fleshing them out, making them a family...It was fun. But now that this story is coming to an end, we get to see them all go down as a family...and it's sad...it truly is sad that Daisuke is going through all of this shit...but it is what it is...so I can honestly say, you will feel despair, but it won't be Ultimate, not until the next chapter at least...so no more bullshit, this is it, chapter 45 of The End of Hope's Peak Academy, I hope you all like it...**

 **Also to my guest, you said you wanted to see a bit of Classes during the Tragedy, along with Daisuke's family...but no one pointed out the one thing that Junko told him not to do...A thing that was told to him firmly, he only had one rule and he broke it...And now you'll get to see what happens when you break Junko's rules.**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 45

Despair

Rain battered the outside world, lightning streaking across the sky. Still this didn't deter Erika or her friends. They had all been in their classroom, their teacher nowhere to be found. She and Misa had been discussing many things, but they had arrived the the same universal decision. As much as it pained her, she had to leave. She sighed walking toward the front of the room, clapping her hands to get everyones attention. All of her friends looked at her, looks of curiosity on their faces.

"Everyone, I'm not gonna beat around the bush anymore. Shit is going down and we need to get out of here while we can." She said.

"Leave? You want us to leave and go where exactly?" Sylvia asked, arms crossed.

"I agree with her, why should we leave?" Asuka added. She was a young woman of sixteen, with long black hair and a pair of thin glasses. She was wearing the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy, and was holding a clipboard in her hand, checking out all of the books that had been taken from the library.

"We should leave because people are dying. This entire week has seen a drop in the student body. Class 76B is dead, 267 Reserve Course students commit suicide, and two people from 77A were found dead in the Neuroscience Lab yesterday afternoon. The Trustees aren't handling this correctly, and the whole world is reacting poorly to this situation. Furthermore, Yunosuke was murdered this morning...there is no reason for us to stay in a dangerous environment." Tsubaki said firmly.

"What about your brother, has he said anything about leaving?" Marie Rose asked, looking at the Ultimate Fanfiction Shipper.

She was a blonde young woman with bright blue eyes, hailing from Switzerland. She was dressed in a sleeveless, black maid outfit. It had a white halter, and frills around the edges. She was wearing detached black sleeves with white ribbons on the sides. She was wearing a pair of fishnet stockings and heeled platform shoes. She was known as the Ultimate Servant, but liked to call herself the Ultimate Maid most of the time.

"Hifumi went messing earlier this morning...I heard from one of his friends that he was seen reading some book and he just freaked out. I tried calling him but he hasn't been answering me. I love him dearly but I am ready to leave him behind if I have to."

"You fucking bitch! That's your own flesh and blood you are talking about, how could you say something so horrible?" Natsumi snapped.

"Tch...like you aren't thinking the same fucking thing. Honestly you wouldn't be here if you weren't thinking of jumping ship." Bryce added, earning a glare from Nick.

"Let us calm down, we must discuss these things thoroughly. The information we have and the results of everything are stacking against us." Ashton said, a firm look on his face.

"I honestly have to follow my brother's advice in something like this. He would always make mentions of dark magic and stuff. Honestly, I think some dark shit is going around this academy." Otonashi Tanaka said firmly.

He was completely different from his older brother, dressing mostly like a normal person. He had dark black hair, with a single white stripe running across it. He had pale colored skin and bright silver eyes. He was wearing a white doctor's coat over his Hope's Peak Academy uniform, having replaced his shoes with boots. He also had a muffler around his neck, with his own Dark Deva sleeping within. He was the Ultimate Veterinarian.

"Honestly, I'm not liking the look of it either...if you all want to leave this academy, then you have to be prepared for anything. I don't think this shit will be swept away as easily as the staff make it seem. I'm prepared for such a scenario. I've got a bunker prepared, it will allow me to live comfortably for the rest of my life. But it is well fortified for all of us. I have weapons, food, water, Geiger counter, solar panels, anything to help us survive." Ezekiel Morales, the Ultimate Doomsday Prepper said.

"Jesus Christ, you sound like you're preparing for World War 3!" Natsumi snapped.

"At this right, we may as well call it that...I'm leaving before shit hits the fan...those who want to come with me are welcome to." He said, standing from his seat. Vanessa stood up from her seat, following him along. It wasn't long before the room emptied out, leaving only a few people behind.

"As much as I would love to leave the academy, I can't...my girlfriend came by for a meeting with the Headmaster, so I'm going to the Old School Building to check on her." Nick said firmly.

"You all think this is gonna end so easily...well let me tell you, I am not going to fall to whatever this shit is. I am the smart one here, with my knowledge, I can build myself a fortress, and none of you will be invited."

"Fuck you Bryce, honestly go kill yourself!" Sylvia snapped angrily. The boy chuckled, grabbing his blueprints.

"I hope you all die." he said, shortly before leaving.

"Erika, we must go...this is what your brother wanted. Perhaps we can pick up your mom while we're at it." Musashi said, earning a from from the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, I'll call her and let her know what's going on. Hopefully my brother returns soon, we have a meeting place set up already." she said.

"Yes, I want to speak with him as well." Sylvia said, earning a curious look from Erika.

"What reason do you have to speak with him? He made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with you." she said firmly. The pink haired girl sighed, glancing at the ground.

"Yes I know...but after finding out what Ryusuke did, the suffering he put him through I...I'm sorry...I truly am. I know I fucked up, I know I almost make him kill himself, and that I shouldn't deserve his forgiveness...but I truly want to apologize to him. Even if he doesn't want to listen, even if he pushes me away...I just want to talk to him just this once."

"Whether or not he wants to speak with you will be up to him. I don't know exactly what your situation is, but you are either with us, or you aren't." Tsubaki said, earning a firm look from Sylvia.

"I'm staying behind, I'll wait for him with Class 78...if something goes bad, just tell him that I'm sorry, okay Erika?" she asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I owe you that much I guess...truthfully...I hope he does listen to you. You seem sincere, and you finally understand what we all went through with that evil man." She said.

"Yes, and I have learned my lesson...go, I'll keep you posted if anything goes down in the academy." she said. The girl nodded, leaving the room...Tsubaki and Natsumi followed suit, leaving Nick and Sylvia behind. The brown haired baker sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Be honest with me, do you actually think nothing will happen here? Because the way I see it, were spiraling downward into Despair." he said.

"I'm not sure what the future holds...but Junko Enoshima is a powerful foe...that one video was able to turn the Reserve Course on their heads, but that was the fault of the academy. They shouldn't have created Izuru Kamukura, and they shouldn't have tried to hide the massacre. Such a shame, the 79th class didn't even get to enjoy their first year of hope." she said.

"It isn't always black and white I'm afraid...sometimes you have to look at the entire color spectrum...if you want to see the whole story. I'm gonna go find Ruruka...wanna tag along?" he asked, pulling his cellphone from his pocket.

"Sure, and Nick...thanks...you've opened my eyes a bit." Sylvia said, a genuine smile on her face. He gave her a grin, pulling a cupcake practically from thin air.

"I'm glad I was able to, Happy birthday by the way...I wanted to give you a bigger cake than this but...you know how that went." he said, handing her the pink frosted cupcake. She giggled, a smile on her face.

"This is fine, honestly I'm sick of extravagant parties, cotillions and giant cakes...this is more humble in my opinion." she replied.

"Let's go then." he said, allowing the girl to leave the room first. It would be the final time Class 79 saw their classroom.

xxx

"What's your angle in all this? Why go through the trouble of killing so many people?" Chisa asked firmly, earning a giggle from Junko.

"Why the peppy attitude? You speak as if you already didn't know...but if you truly don't, then I'll just let you know. I want one thing, never ending despair!" she said.

"Well...you young lady clearly have deep rooted psychological issues. You are just a rotten orange!" she cried firmly.

"Eh? You aren't making any sense lady...but here's a proposition for you! How about you sit down on that cute little butt of yours and watch our little video?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely not! You've turned so many people into mindless monsters with it, and I will not allow myself to fall into despair!" she cried.

"What are you talking about? I haven't debuted this puppy yet, well...only to one person, but that was a lot of underlying results! You must be referring to the mass suicide of the Reserve Course three days ago right?" she asked.

"What else am I speaking about? You forced those kids to kill each other, and you will pay for those crimes!" Chisa snapped angrily.

"Hehehe, she's clueless? Do you like that Izuru? The dumb teacher hasn't figured it out yet...she doesn't know that her own student was responsible for killing those kids!" she said, wrapping her arm around Izuru's shoulders. He didn't move, simply stared at Chisa, a firm look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well, it just so happens that your precious student, one Daisuke Del Rio brainwashed all of those students with his book! Of course I did give him a push in that direction, but that's beside the point. I want you to see what we do here at this lovely apartment." Junko said, snapping her fingers.

Chisa turned her attention to the door that opened up beside her, watching a terrified Reserve Course student walk out. He was crying and looked visibly shaken. She looked at his hand, seeing the hacksaw he was holding.

"Be a dear and show Yukizome here what Despair is all about!" she said. The boy rose the saw to his neck, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Please...don't make me do this...I don't want to do this!" he cried, pulling the saw back and forth. The teeth dug into his flesh, causing him to cry in pain.

"Oh my god, please stop this! Don't keep hurting yourself!" Chisa cried, reaching toward him. Mukuro appeared behind her back, holding her in place.

"Look at me, I'm killing myself...it hurts like hell, but I'm doing it!" the boy cried. He continued to saw into his neck, speeding his cutting up until he hit his jugular. Pink blood burst from his neck in a torrent, as he dropped to his knees, bleeding out almost instantly.

"Do you see now? Despair takes control of people, makes them behave differently, do things they wouldn't do. That boy was merely an example, I want to spread this feeling throughout our world...and your class is going to help me do it!" she said.

"Don't you dare touch them! You leave them out of this!" she cried, trying to kick the girl. Junko giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that...you see they love their teacher so much, that they would go through the ends of the earth for you. They will come to get you, and when they do...I will turn them into Ultimate Despair...after all, Daisuke is already half way there, and Mikan joined this morning...by the time I'm done, they will be ready to reshape our world, and you will help me do it." she said.

"They'll never agree to this, and neither will I."

"Funny how you think you have a choice. This boy felt plenty of despair, but what your class will feel will be even worse. They will be able to mutilate their bodies at the snap of my fingers. They'll kill everyone they love without a second thought, friends, family, lovers, the whole damn world. They will become my Super Highschool Level Despairs and you will not have a choice!"

"Screw you! Kyosuke and Juzo won't let you get away with this, they know all about you, when they find you, they'll realize the truth!" she shouted. Mukuro pushed her forward, forcing her into a chair. Junko giggled as she strapped her in, making sure she wasn't able to escape.

"I've got something for the Ultimate Boxer...aw look at this cute little bracelet, did your kids give it to you? Normally I would take this, but it will be such a good remainder after you conform!" she said. She walked over to the computer, hitting play on the video, and putting it on loop.

"Sister, she's closing her eyes." Mukuro said. Junko grinned handing her sister a pair of tongs.

"I'm sure you know what to do with those...I have to go find little Ryouta, before he spills the beans on our location...have fun!" Junko said, grinning as she left the room. It wasn't long before Chisa's screams filled the room.

"How pedestrian." Izuru muttered, closing his eyes. He didn't wish to see the young teacher succumb to her fate.

xxx

"This is it, are you sure you guys really wanna do this?" Hisashi asked, turning to his upperclassmen. All of them gave him a nod.

"We want to rescue our teacher, and take down Junko Enoshima." Daisuke said firmly.

"We've come this far, we need to go all the way!" Chiaki added.

"Okay then, best of luck...I'm going on my own." he said.

"Where will you go? I mean what exactly is your plan?" Sonia asked curiously. He sighed, glancing at the sky.

"I want to avenge my mother, but I realized that the Reserve Course isn't at fault...for now I'll just get Kotoko and meet with my sister in the main course building. Once you get Miss Yukizome back, meet us there alright?" he asked.

"We will, thanks Hisashi, for everything...good luck." Daisuke said, shaking the younger boy's hand.

He gave a nod to his friends, all of them disappearing into the underground walkway. Hisashi watched them go, their footsteps fading into white noise. He turned around, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he broke into a sprint. He jingled the keys Daisuke had just give him, heading toward the Parking lot.

" _I don't know what is going to happen, but if they can spearhead into obscurity to rescue their teacher, then I can do the same with the future. Don't worry Kotoko, I won't let this world hurt you anymore."_

"This is a pretty long hallway." Sonia muttered dryly, taking a hold of Daisuke's hand. The boy had his arm wrapped tightly around Hiyoko, keeping her close to himself.

"Honestly, I'm a little frightened...long hallways don't usually lead to good places." he said.

"Ugh...why can't I set this guy down? He's really heavy!" Kazuichi muttered, fixing his hold on Nagito.

"Just wait until Nekumaru comes back you baby, he'll take over for you!" Akane said, munching on some cookies. Daisuke honestly wanted to know where she stored her food.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Chiaki?" Fuyuhiko asked curiously, keeping his hold on Peko firm. The girl was limping, but otherwise looked fine.

"I'm pretty sure...I remember Nagito and me going down some stairs. The room is at the end of the hall." she said.

"I'm growing really scared you guys...what if we do end up dying?" Ibuki muttered, shivering a bit.

"We're already down here, not like we have a choice anymore. I ain't turning tail." Fuyuhiko said.

"Besides, Chisa saved all of us...alone we're powerless but together we can change the world." Daisuke said, a smile on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean, that's rather cryptic if I do say so myself." Peko said.

"Eh, it's a figure of speech. After this is over, I want everyone to know our story, the story of how we all persevered through despair." he said.

As they kept walking down the opposite hallway, Mikan came to a stop, grabbing a hold of Chiaki's hand. The two of them watched their friends continued down the hallway, until they were just out of ear shot.

"Is something wrong Mikan?" Chiaki asked, earning a frown from Mikan.

"I just wanted to say thank you...because of you we all became friends, a real family."

"Oh, it was nothing...after all it was because of Miss Yukizome that I got this far. Without her, we wouldn't be so tight nit...I guess I have to thank Daisuke too, for being there when I couldn't." she said, giving her a smile.

"That's the reason why...he will become our leader...we appreciate everything you've done for us Chiaki...we all love you dearly."

"Uh...what are you talking about?" the girl asked, only to be shoved back into the wall. She let out a scream as she flew through it.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan cried, watching as the wall stopped spinning, sealing Chiaki inside.

xxx

"Please, leave me alone!" Ryouta cried, as he raced through the courtyard. There was a group of Reserve Course students running after him, all holding various weapons onhand. He let out a scream, tripping over his own feet, sliding across the cobblestone. They all surrounded him, grinning like animals.

"Please, leave me alone!" he cried again, hoping to deter them. They all suddenly stopped, the sound of high heels clacking on the floor.

"Way to leave me behind Mitarai!" Junko cried, stopping in front of the boy.

"What did you expect, I was scared!" he cried back, sitting up onto his knees. He stared at the blonde girl, who was being kept dry by a couple Reserve Course students, who were holding umbrellas for her. They all had the same look Mikan did several hours ago. She giggled, kneeling down before him.

"I guess it's time for us to say our goodbyes." she said.

"And after goodbye?" he asked, shivering in fear. She looked at him oddly, a grin splitting her face.

"Oh, you think I mean it figuratively, as if I was going to murder you. Yeah no, if I wanted to cut your face off, I so would have done it already. Seriously, I owe you one...thanks to you, my plan is chugging along way smoother than I could have ever hoped for."

"W-what plan was that?" Ryouta asked curiously.

"Duh, to spruce up that video I brought in. Way to knock it out of the park Mitarai. In fact, I'm gonna make your whole class watch it, from start to finish. Just think of it, our collaboration will change the very wiring of their brains. Despair is gonna cut through their brains like a hot knife through butter! They'll turn into creatures who want to spread despair all over the world!" she cried happily. Ryouta cringed in fear, tears running down his face. She knelt before him, looking right into his eyes.

"Can you dig it?" she asked. She stood up, holding her hands high into the air.

"Let's hear it for Mitarai! The one who's going to bring his classmates to their knees!" she said cheerfully.

"No, I was going to use those techniques to bring about hope not despair. Using them for the sake of despair is terrible."

"Oh please, you can cry all you want, but you were totally the President of the Junko Fan club like twenty minutes ago."

"You were holding my friends hostage, I did it so they wouldn't get hurt." he cried.

"And they won't, unless I give them the order to start hacking off body parts, they will remain completely unharmed. I can't say the same for the people they kill though...such a shame...not really."

"You can't...I haven't done anything...I was being held hostage!"

"Oh, and because you were a hostage completely allows you to roll with what I said. You aren't responsible for anything you do...you could run off this campus and not look back...well go ahead coward, run, I'm not stopping you...that's a despair that you yourself will have to live with!" Junko said firmly, glaring into his eyes. Ryouta let out a scream, breaking off into a sprint, heading toward the woods.

He kept on running, cutting through the woods, not caring about anything but getting away. He had to get away from her, from the one who would destroy his class. He pulled himself to a stop, slipping on the mud. He let out a scream as he fell into the river, slamming with great force. Air bubbles flew from his mouth as he sunk deeper into the water, and into his own despair.

" _I can't...I have to do something. I can't just let my friends turn into monsters! I truly thought I could change the world with my anime...because of me...because of my love for anime...they're..."_

Images filled his minds, the small amount of time he spent with Daisuke, all of the stories the Impostor told him about. The pictures Mahiru had taken, the food Teruteru had cooked him, even the concert he didn't attend but was forced to listen to anyway...it was all because of his friends. He grit his teeth and swam to the surface, taking a huge breath of air when he breached the water. He pulled himself out of the river, trying to climb up the hill. He slipped on the mud, being unable to move.

"Damn it Ryouta...you're so weak...why are you so weak? You could have stopped her, now you're friends are going to die!"

" _Well go ahead coward, run, I'm not stopping you...that's a despair that you yourself will have to live with!"_

"Damn you Junko Enoshima, damn you, damn you, damn you!" he howled, screaming to the heavens.

Junko smirked, watching the spot the Ultimate Animator had just been in. The look of absolute despair on his face was delicious. She was relishing in it, the boy blamed her for everything, when he himself was the one that made the video. That was what made the despair even better. She heard a thump behind her, and looked back, seeing two of her lackeys drop to the ground. She turned around, facing Juzo Sakakura, who was completely drenched. He had a pissed off look on his face.

"Headmaster's office, now!" he said sternly.

"So, you're the one responsible?"

"Mhmm, guilty as charged!" she said, not at all denying what she had done. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Munakata had your number, he was right all along. You we're the one who had students killing each other."

"Wow, just figure that out? Give the man a cigar!"

"You've got a smart mouth, and in a few seconds it will have a few less teeth." Juzo snapped, tossing his blazer aside. He squared up to fight, earning a grin from the girl.

xxx

"Chiaki wake up, are you alright?"

"Huh?" the girl cried, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Her vision was a bit blurry, but when it cleared, she saw the smiling face of her teacher. She immediately sat up.

"Miss Yukizome, what are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, after you left that long haired boy let me go. I don't think he's our enemy...why are you here, all alone no less?"

"Huh? But I'm not alone. The whole class came to find you, I was speaking with Mikan, and she pushed me through a wall...but they're all here." she said. Chisa stood up, a firm look on her face.

"They're all in trouble...that means it's up to us to help them." she said, holding her hand out. Chiaki noticed the bracelet around her wrist, making her smile a bit. She took the woman's hand, a smile on her face.

"That's right...we need to save them this time."

xxx

"Do you think Hope's Peak Academy and Junko Enoshima are in cahoots? I mean, going through all of this trouble?" Teruteru asked curiously.

"I don't think so man. It's as Dais said, she's doing this on her own...I agree the academy messed up with the Kamukura project, but..."

"Messed up? Sweetheart were talking about a human being. He had his brain messed with and turned into a mindless monster!" Takane snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Hey, cut the mechanic some slack eh? I'm sure he was trying to find a better way to word it. It still makes no sense to me." Fuyuhiko said.

"As to me...human experimentation is just wrong." Peko added.

"Hey, where's Chiaki?" Daisuke asked, coming to a stop. They all turned around, seeing Mikan running up to them. She stopped, panting a bit.

"Chiaki's just fine, she twisted her ankle on the stairs so I took her to a spare room. She'll be with us in a few minutes." She said.

"Well...you are the Ultimate Nurse, so whatever you say goes!" Akane said.

"A spare room, why the hell do I still gotta carry this guy then?" Kazuichi said, earning a chuckle from his friends. Nagito let out a groan.

"Sorry...for the inconvenience...I think I can walk now." he said, getting off the boy's back, though he rested most of his weight on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Mikan? Even with a twisted ankle, Chiaki would follow behind us." Daisuke said firmly, glaring at the nurse. She just gave him a smile.

"She'll be fine silly...you wouldn't her to do anything would you?" she asked firmly, earning a hiss from the boy.

"No...let's go guys." he said, taking the lead for their class. Sonia and Hiyoko shared a look.

"I'm not liking this, not a single bit." the blonde dancer whispered.

"Me either, let's just get our teacher and get out of here."

xxx

Juzo panted, staring at the clouds above him. The rain stung on his eyes as he lay on the cold hard ground. Bodies of defeated students surrounded him, but they had proved to be a formidable force. He grit his teeth in anger.

"I can't believe this..."

"Aw man, look at you! You are so squishy!" Junko cried, a look of glee on her face.

"You psychotic little..."

"Aw, don't make that face...I didn't even get a chance to exploit your Achilles heel!" she said.

"What do you mean?" he growled. Junko walked up to him, hands pressed against her chest.

"Alas the world is cruel...mighty Juzo fell to one of the most powerful feelings on the planet...that was love...love he held for his closest friend. A forbidden love that he couldn't share with anyone. The heart wants what the heart wants, yet the can't have it for himself!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Still, he continues on denying the love he has for his friend. It is a love that society won't let him have! Why must love be such torture? Surely it's better to have not loved at all."

He just looked at her in confusion, anger flowing through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to stand up, to snap the girl's neck and be done with it. But he was curious at what she was getting at. She stood in front of him, a grin on her face.

"I wish we could, but we can't talk ourselves out of desire!"

"You got something to say to me, then fucking say it you bitch!" he exclaimed, earning a giggle from Junko.

"The forbidden love you have is for none other than Chisa Yukizome! Ha, just kidding, the love you have is for Kyosuke Munakata!" she said, making the boy growl. She knelt before him, patting his face.

"For future reference, you might wanna pay more attention to your surroundings. You are supposed to be the head of security, and yet I took candid pictures of you in your very own room." she cried, showing him the picture she had taken from his room. It showed him staring at a picture of Munakata, however she had edited the picture, adding an obvious blush, cute anime eyes and various flowers and rainbows on it.

"What's this? His bestest friend in the whole wide world?" she asked, giving her voice a country accent. The Reserve Course students started laughing, all at his expense. He growled in anger.

"So, like...what do you think Munakata would do if he saw these pictures?"

"No, you can't do this!"

"Oh, I can't can't I? Reality check son, you've got no idea what I can do. But if you were to ask nicely, I might just keep this little secret to myself." she said, a smile on her face.

"Don't show him those pictures. I'm begging you." he said, through grit teeth.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, don't show him those pictures."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure! I'll keep this between us, but next time, maybe you should keep your secrets in the closet, instead of out in the open, where people can see them. Let's go guys, the show's about to start!"

xxx

"This hallway is fucking long man...I mean honestly!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"You wanna know something, this hallway looks really familiar for some reason...I'm trying to fucking figure out where I've seen it before." Daisuke said, looking around.

"Are you sure Dais, we've never been here before!" Hiyoko said. He sighed, taking a hold of her hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't go...sweetheart I don't know what it is, but I got this really bad feeling. Like something will happen to us...I don't want you or anyone else to die." he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, we're gonna be fine...we'll get out of here, get out of this fucking hellhole, get married and have kids."

"Don't leave me out of this! I want to have kids too!" Sonia cried, earning groans from their friends.

"Jeez, all three off you are fucking horn dogs. You have a threesome yet?" Akane asked.

"Maybe...maybe we didn't!" Hiyoko said.

"We didn't, at least not with Hiyoko." Sonia said, giving them a wink.

"Oh, damn my wiener is getting hard...you should let me watch next time." Teruteru said.

"Ew, you're so damn gross! As I would let you stare at my precious flower!" Hiyoko cried.

"We'll give him a censored copy, making him use his imagination!" Daisuke said.

"Now that's just cruel." Teruteru said, a frown on his face.

"Do you think we can all head to the beach again? This whole thing really has me on edge." Ibuki said.

"I'm down for that, we can borrow Sayaka's bus again!" Mahiru added.

Sonia suddenly let out a scream as the wall beside them opened up, revealing Nekumaru and Tanaka, both of them soaking wet. Akane grinned, giving the Team Manager a hug.

"Hey old man, thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

"Was there ever a doubt Akane? Come on!" he said, laughing boisterously. She rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making the brolic man blush.

"Whoa, you guys a thing now? What's going on here, it's like all of us were hit by cupid's arrow at the same damn time!" Kazuichi cried out.

"Hey, what's wrong with a kiss, that doesn't mean I love him!" the brunette cried, earning sighs from everyone.

"Are you alright? How were you able to find us?" Sonia asked curiously.

"It was thanks to Mikan, she kept us posted on everything." Nekumaru replied, holding up his student handbook.

"Well...I dunno is this is a good thing or not, but there's a slight decline up ahead, we may be at the end of this!" Daisuke said, giving them all a smile.

"Let us go, our mentor shall be rescued by her great disciples! Only then can we rule this world together!" Tanaka said, his hamsters chirping loudly.

Meanwhile, Chiaki and Chisa were walking down a similar hallway. The Ultimate Gamer hadn't said a thing since running into her teacher. She was a bit nervous, mostly because the Ultimate Housekeeper was always talking. But she hadn't said a single thing either, aside from some reassuring words. They finally arrived a set of double doors. They were a bright red velvet color. Chiaki swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at the doors with morbid curiosity.

"Miss Yukizome, are you sure it's this way?"

"Would you prefer to go back?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm our classes Representative...everyone is waiting for me, so I have to be here for them." she replied. Chisa smiled brightly.

"That's what I thought you would say! Shall we then?" she asked, earning a nod from the young gamer. She pushed the doors open, entering the room that lay within. Chiaki looked around in confusion, hearing the ding of an old style elevator.

"Where are we?" she asked. Chisa wrapped her arms around the girl, a smile on her face. It was a smile that put off the Ultimate Gamer...she didn't know why, but she had a feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen.

"We've been through a lot huh? You and me, side by side, soldiering on together. You and I have done quite a lot to keep the class together, to make the most of every situation, and become friends. At first, the only common ground anyone had was raw talent, but now they have so much more." she said, pausing a bit. Chiaki looked at her, choosing to remain silent.

"I just...wanted to thank you, for everything you've done. When I was transferred, I thought the class would fall apart...but you kept them together, even Daisuke joined you. You two are my greatest hopes for our class...so thank you Chiaki, for everything." she said.

The woman suddenly pushed her into the elevator, the girl slamming against the back wall, falling to the ground. She looked up at her teacher, watching as she closed the gates on the elevator. She had a grin on her face, her eyes swirling with despair.

"Miss Yukizome?"

"So of course, you were the obvious choice!" she said, pressing the button. The girl gasped in fear, watching as she slowly fell to the darkness. The elevator stopped after a few minutes, having reached the bottom floor. The doors slowly opened, revealing nothing but darkness. A monitor suddenly lit up, and she got to her feet, staring at the person on the screen.

"Now, you might be wondering, why would my loving teacher do something like this to me? Well it wasn't so hard, I made her watch a video! I haven't decided on the title, but for now let's just call it the Despair Video!"

"I dunno what you are talking about?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't heard! A class ended up dying, Mitarai edited it, you watch it you cave, simple as that. So now there's a fifteen car pile up, right up Miss Yukizome's alley. We're still working on it, but the final product is right around the corner!" Junko said cheerfully.

"What...what do you mean? Why would you do something like this?"

"Yawn, you already know that answer girlfriend, you've barked up that tree before. I want nothing but despair, and you'll be the last pinch of salt that my video truly needs! And who's going to be the headlining act watching my beautiful creation? Ding ding ding, that's right, Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Chiaki's eyes widened in shock. She tightened her fists, clenching her teeth in anger.

"Don't you dare do this to them. They don't deserve this!" Chiaki screamed. Several lights turned on in the room, causing to block her eyes. Junko gave her a sneer, her eyes glittering with despair.

"I never intended to give them a choice...but you make it out of this room alive, and they're all yours for the taking...you know...fucked up despair loving creatures, but yours all the same...so get to it!" she said, pressing a button.

Chiaki screamed as an arrow shot right through her arm. She clutched it in pain, watching streams of pink fall to the floor. She took off running, avoiding another stream of arrows.

The elevator dinged, the doors slowly opening. Class 77B poured out of it, walking into the room. They all looked around curiously, greatly confused. The room they had been taken too was huge. In the middle were eighteen wooden stands, all of them arranged in a neat circle. Red caprets extended from each one, all of them leading towards the outer edges of the room. The walls were a bright marble blue, with large flags bearing the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy on them. There were also large screens positioned on every wall. Daisuke rubbed his eyes, letting out a gasp.

"No...no...this can't be...it's a trap." he said.

"What...what are you talking about?" Sonia cried.

"This...this is why that hallway felt so familiar...it's the Class Trial Courtroom...the one from my book...the one where everyone is subjected to watching an execution!" he cried.

" _Ding ding ding! We have a winner! What's good kiddos welcome to what I like to call, a lesson in despair! Let's get started shall we?"_

"It's coming from up there!" Mikan cried, pointing to the screens. Daisuke growled in anger, glaring right at Junko Enoshima.

"What is this? Where's Chiaki!" he shouted.

"Upupupupu, now now sweetheart, don't be like that. Are you forgetting the fact that you turned three students to despair and made a bunch of them commit suicide? You don't have the right to ask questions. By the by, you broke the rule to our agreement, you dumped the book...so I had to keep my end of the bargain...take a look at this!"

On screen was a rather morbid scene. It depicted the bodies of two women, who had been crucified to a stone wall. Their faces were completely mutilated, several knives being stabbed into their chests. Their hands had been nailed to the wall together, a symbol of their relationship. There were several people taking pictures of them, laughing out loud and throwing knives at their bodies. Tears streamed down Daisuke's face as he let out a scream. He dropped to his knees, slamming his fists against the ground.

" _Aw look at that, he's completely lost it! I wanted his book to be the reason behind it, but he held on for so long...but you know what they say, once you get over the hump, everything flows down smoothly. But we aren't over the hump yet kiddies, we're about to fucking break it."_

"What is the meaning of this...why are you doing this!" Takane cried, having recognized the bodies, she immediately knew what Daisuke was going through. Everyone was much in the same state, shock written on their faces.

" _Upupupu, every show needs a headlining act...so let's get on with it...iiiiiiiitttt's Punishment Time!"_ she cried, slamming her hand on a red button. A crimson screen appeared before them, showing an Eight bit game, with Junko and Chiaki no it. The words, Punishment Time were written across it. They all watched in horror as Chiaki was slowly dragged off the screen.

Eight bit music drifted through the speakers, as Chiaki made her way onto the screen. She was bleeding from her arm, and dragging her right leg. She was gritting her teeth in pain as she made her way down the hallway.

" _Alrighty then, she's already made her way to the center of the maze...I sort of had her start early...but whatever the effect will be the same."_

She suddenly broke into a sprint, not caring about the pain in her ankle. She had to get out of that dungeon, and make it back to her friends. She let out a cry as she activated another trap, a large spike stabbed right through the bottom of her foot, making her howl in pain. She grabbed a hold of her leg, yanking it off the spike. Blood started pooling around it, but still she continued to run.

" _Look at that, the Super Highschool Level Gamer truly is a tough woman. She's already exhausted all of her extra lives though, so if she falls into a pit, she's done for!"_

"I can make it, I have to make it!" she cried, biting back the pain.

" _Oh and she soldiers on. You know I've heard stories, you're the metaphorical glue that holds your class together. Before you met, all of you were rebels, not caring about anyone but yourselves! But now you are all chums...it makes me sick!"_

Chiaki grit her teeth as she turned the corner, stepping on another trap. She jumped to the side, a single arrow stabbing through her left leg. She howled in pain, dropping to the floor. She grabbed a hold of it and yanked it out, tossing it aside. She forced herself to her feet, avoiding the axes that had started swinging above her.

"Why are we watching this...please make it stop!" Daisuke cried out.

"We have to find her...we have to get her out of there!" Fuyuhiko cried out.

"I would but...I can't move!" Sonia added. All of them could only watch in horror as their best friend and class representative shuffled along, her blood smearing all over the floor.

" _Chiaki you should see your friends, they're all just eating this up! It's really precious!"_

"Screw...you...I'll make it..I'll be fine...we'll all go to the beach together! And play video games, get drunk and all that fun stuff!" she cried.

She stopped, hearing something tumble behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a huge boulder. She tried her best to run, not looking back a single time. She made it around the corner, in time to avoid it. She pressed herself against the wall, looking down the hall. Her mind was on fire, all of the nerve endings on her body were screaming in agony...but she knew she couldn't lay down and die. She took another step forward, continuing down the hall. She stepped on another trap, cannon balls flying at her. One of them graced her head, and she clutched her face in pain.

"Nice try, but you aren't going to beat me. Me, and my class, and Miss Yukizome will get out of here! We're going to kick your ass, this game is stupid!" she cried.

" _There's that unbreakable hope I was looking for. Come on, give me more of that! When all of that hope is gone, you'll have nothing more to live for. The death of Hope is the best way to bring about Despair! So get going missy! You're burning daylight!"_

Chiaki just glared at the screen, pouring every ounce of hatred into it. She grit her teeth as she continued walking, her face was bleeding, must like her arms and legs, but she wasn't going to give up. All she could see was pink, and darkness. She hopped from side to side, avoiding the large saw blades trying to slice her in half.

" _Come on, the faster you perish, the faster this video can be flipped on the Despair Realestate! Oops, I mean good luck!"_

"I thought you said you were going to save her, was that all talk?" Kazuichi cried, glaring at Nekumaru.

"I can't move...I'm trying but I just can't!" the Ultimate Team Manager cried.

"We need to find her, come on...something needs to happen. Someone fucking do something!" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"It's the video...it's keeping us grounded...it must be Mitarai's work!" The Impostor replied, causing them all to gasp in shock.

As Chiaki turned the corner, a large boomerang flew at her. She ducked in time to miss it, only for her hood to get pinned to the wall. She grit her teeth, pulling on the cloth until it ripped.

"I don't care what you do to me, but I'm not giving up!"

" _As a reward for that undying perseverence, it's lucky wheel time. I'm told the power of friendship works miracles...I'll give you a ten second head start...ten...nine...eight.."_

Chiaki broke into a sprint, feverishly trying to get away. She let out a scream as another spear was driven through her leg.

" _Whoops, I guess I miss counted! That only proves my point, Despair is a fickle little bitch. Just give it up, you're friends aren't coming to the rescue, but they will watch you die though. They will watch with glee as you get torn apart, limb by limb...as your blood coats the floor and the hope drains from their eyes. They will conform to iron fist of despair!"_

"Chiaki...please you have to stop this!"

"I don't wanna watch this!"

"You've got to let us go...so help me I will tear you apart!"

"So much pain, so much love...it's so amazing!"

Daisuke grit his teeth as he listened to his friends slowly falling into despair. He could feel every single ounce of hope draining from his mind, as he continued to watch Chiaki's execution. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He was breaking apart at the seams, completely at the mercy of Junko Enoshima. His eyes were swirling with despair, as he clenched his hands tightly.

"This is my fault...I created this game, I'm the one who wrote it, I designed it. Please Junko, leave Chiaki out of this...kill me, do what you want with me, but leave her and my friends out of this. It's me that you want, I'm the puppet that didn't listen, you have to let her go!" he shouted.

" _Chiaki Nanami, trusted, beloved, you're untimely demise will scar your friends for life! Despair will make their way down to their bones!"_

"I will make it...I won't loose, I'll be with my friends again, we won't lose, not for someone like you! They will come for me, I know in my heart they will! This is not how I die!" Chiaki cried, clutching her side, hoping to stop the bleeding.

She kept shambling up the hall, her hand smearing her own blood on the screen, Junko kept on laughing, watching as the girl kept on fighting. She saw a door in front of her, with the golden letters spelling the word Goal on them. Her breath hitched as she quickened her pace, reaching for the door knob. She opened the door, gasping as she saw the image of her friends before her. She crossed the threshold stepping into the room.

"Everyone...I.."

Her sentence was cut short by seventeen spears, all being driven right through her body. She let out a cry of pain as the spears suspended her in the air, her blood slowly dripping down each spike. The names of every single one of her friends was written on each spear, but the one that had Daisuke's name on it was driven right through her heart. Junko let out a laugh, throwing her head back in glee.

"No...Chiaki!" Daisuke cried, tears falling down his face.

The golden letters spelling his name made him want to scream. It was his fault that she was like this, it was his fault that Junko had made this game. It was his fault that he was becoming and Ultimate Despair. It was his fault that his friends were put through this hell, and it was his fault for blindingly trusting Junko, instead of standing up to her.

"You're a monster...what you've done to Chiaki is unforgivable...she was our greatest hope...this sight is more than I can bare. It's like something inside me is breaking its chains. I've been released to despair." Nagito said. They all continued to cry, falling deeper and deeper into despair.

"Oh Chiaki, your death will be our stepping stone to hope!"

"Congratulations for passing the entrance exam! You will now think like Moi! This delicious despair will run through your veins...nothing will satiate it anymore. The only thing you want is to see the whole world burn with the same feeling!" Junko cried.

The spears holding Chiaki suspended were suddenly pulled back, her body dropping to the floor with a wet thump. Everyone of her friends watched in abject horror as their memories slowly burned away, nothing was left but a black empty void, a black empty void filled with despair.

"Say Adieu to your late cheerleader...because all of you live for despair now. I look forward to working with you." Junko said firmly, the video feed cutting to black.

xxx

The only thing running through Chiaki's mind was pain...pain and agony...but still she fought. She was barely clinging to life, but she wasn't about to give up. She could feel her blood slowly seeping out of her body. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they wouldn't respond. She heard footsteps, and looked up, her eye locking with a familiar crimson, that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Hinata...is that you?" she asked, her voice was soft and loving. The boy frowned, looking at the girl.

"Is that my name? Is that who owns this body?" he asked.

"You really don't remember...anything? Not even...who you used to be?"

"I'm afraid not. All vestiges of the former entity have been erased to make way for me." he replied.

"Sure..maybe so..but anything is possible...for you...sure...if you dig deep enough." she paused, turning around. She grit her teeth in pain, as she forced herself up.

"Come on, you can do it...I know you can." she said. She cried in pain, slipping on her own blood. Izuru continued watching, a frown on his face was the girl continued struggling.

"Oh god...this is it, I wanted to help you...I really did...I'm sorry...I."

"With death so close at hand, you would dedicate yourself to saving others?" Izuru asked. She gave him a nod, her breathing was a bit labored now, and she was struggling to cling on.

"That's...just who I am...my classmates...are my life...I...I love them all."

She started crying again, tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't feel her body anymore, just inhibiting cold. The darkness was ebbing at her mind, but she wouldn't allow it. She had to cling on, she wasn't going to die in vain, become the despair that would drive her friends into madness. She tried to stand up again, only to fail and slip again. She let out another cry, her finger tips numb.

"Oh god..this is it...I don't want to go...I have so much left to do, my friends needs someone to protect them. So many things left unsaid, so many adventures I wanted to have...Please, all I'm asking for is another life! One more battle, one more round! Please, you have to...save them!" she said, her head falling limp. With that, Chiaki Nanami breathed her last.

Izuru Kamukura just stood there, watching the unmoving Ultimate Gamer, drenched in her own blood. He noticed the hair pin on the ground, and knelt down to pick it up. He looked at hit, seeing that it was an eight bit space ship...one that he recognized. His vision blurred as tears started falling down his face. He didn't know what they were, or why he was crying...but he knew the girl was responsible. He knelt before her, placing a hand on her face. His eyes were firm, the same as always.

"If it's one more round you want, then it's shall be done."


	46. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the Finale of The End of Hope's Peak Academy!**

 **So, the last chapter is finally upon us, and you all get to witness The End of Hope's Peak Academy at the hands of Class 77 as well as the Reserve Course. Not just that, you all get to see just how they all act as Ultimate Despair, something that the game nor the anime actually shows, other than some snippets at the beginning of Mirai-Hen, but I hope you all like this...**

 **Honestly, I am sad and broken at how this story has ended...I have said this before, but Class 77 for me is the most important class of Hope's Peak Academy, and the one that touched my heart the most. I started this story because I saw some comments hating on Hiyoko...honestly I was sad at this, because she was one of the most interesting characters in the game. I saw people bashing on her, and pairing her up with Mahiru just because she saw her as a big sister. I was also sad that she was killed off in Chapter 3 of Super Danganronpa, just because...I mean you don't even find Hiyoko's murder weapon at all..I just wanted to give her a chance to shine...and that birthed this.**

 **I connected a lot with Daisuke, I mean he's my oc...but he has a lot of my life experiences in him. How he felt out of place in Spain because he was raised in Japan, how he almost died after slitting his wrists, and how he acts toward suicide in general..those are things that I myself dealt with, and the best way for me to share that is through him...sure he is from Spain and sometimes its awkward when he speaks Spanish because I'm from Puerto Rico and we speak a different dialect...but that's beside the point.**

 **I wanted him to make an impact in the overall story, sort of like Yuno did in The School Life of Mutual Killing. I honestly look at that story and find it lackluster to this one...Yuno/Hisashi is a good character, but he isn't like Daisuke...then again we don't see how he acts normally in that story at all, since they're in a different setting, instead of a normal school...all I can say is, that it's gonna be interesting to return to these characters during the School Trip of Mutual Killing...because that's when it gets more tragic for them.**

 **Chiaki's death is something that I hate talking about...she died twice in this series, but her first death is the most impactful to me. It was horrible having to twist that knife deeper and deeper as I wrote that. The names on the spears was a last minute thing. She loved her class, and would die for them, evidenced by each and everyone of their names on each one. Daisuke's piercing her heart references the betrayal he commit against her and his class by listening to Junko and turning 267 Reserve Course normies into puppets. It was extremely hard and I found myself crying when i reread that...and I made one of my readers cry too, and for that I am sorry.**

 **But sadly she is deceased and will not be coming back...so Daisuke has to keep his class together, even in despair...and he will do just that.**

 **So, with this speech, I leave you with the final chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...I am going to be posting Chapter 1 of Chronicles of Hope within an hour so I can let all of you digest this chapter and get ready to see what the Ultimate Despairs are doing...I assure you, the end of this chapter is really really powerful and rather gory, but of course you've been through the massacre of Class 76B so you should all be ready...get tissues ready if you need them, trust me you will.**

 **The Song used during this chapter is called MNSTR by Crown the Empire, I suggest you listen to this song and read along to it, as it will make a bigger impact when you do...it's just my preference...so once again everyone, thank you for helping me make this story the best it could be, and for joining me on this Train ride to hell...I truly do appreciate it...**

The End of Hope's Peak Academy

Zetsubou-Hen

Chapter 46

The End of the Beginning

Kyosuke Munakata sat back in his seat, a firm look on his face as he pressed his phone to his ear. It had been a call from the Board of Trustees, the ones that ran Hope's Peak Academy. The firm voice on the other line had said a lot of things revolving around the school, but overall it only pointed to one thing. He listened to the man with bated breath, as he continued speaking.

" _Due to this, Hope's Peak Academy will cease functioning as an official school. This tragedy is too big for us to hide, the government has stepped in. The over seas expansion is also canceled."_

"Canceled? This is the first I'm hearing of this!"

" _I'm afraid the matter is non-negotiable."_ he said, ending the call. The white haired man looked at his phone, watching the time stamp blinking rapidly.

"Damn, has the enemy infiltrated upper management?" he muttered to himself. He heard the door open and looked up, turning to face Juzo who had just entered the room. He placed his blazer on the back of a chair, allowing it to dry up a bit.

"Learn anything useful?" he asked. Juzo remained silent, making the man narrow his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No...nothing's wrong...Junko Enoshima...she's innocent. There's a lot of circumstantial evidence, but he has a rock solid alibi...she's not our gal." Juzo said. This made Kyosuke a little weary...however he knew Juzo was a good sleuth, almost as good as Chisa...he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Really? She's been my favorite suspect since the word go. Shit...then who is it? We've run out of suspects." he muttered dryly.

"So you regret putting me on the case or what?" Juzo asked. Kyosuke shook his head.

"Of course not, if that was your finding, then it's alright with me." he said, a small smile on his face.

Juzo excused himself, heading toward the bathroom. He closed the door, and started slamming his fists into the wall, his knuckles bleeding from the force.

" _Damn it, stupid conniving bitch! When this is over, that bitch is dead!"_ he shouted in his head, as he continued to pound his fists against the wall.

Meanwhile back at the office, Kyosuke looked out the window, a firm look on his face. Junko Enoshima was innocent, and he had no other suspects. Who else could it be? These thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Chisa strolled into the room. She ran to his side, practically falling on her knees.

"Oh Kyosuke...I'm so sorry...I would have been here sooner but I was sidetracked. I thought you were killed!" she said.

"No...it's alright."

"Really, I truly am sorry."

"It's fine...but be honest with me...is Junko Enoshima truly innocent, Juzo said it was all circumstantial, is that true?" he asked curiously. She reached into her pocket, searching through her small book, coming to a page with no writing on it. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Yup, that jives with what I got...she's squeaky clean!"

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"No...it's just...I thought she was the suspect behind all this." he said. The woman hugged him tightly, a smirk on her face.

xxx

"Haha! Tonight is the End of Hope's Peak Academy!" Junko cried happily.

"You seem happy? And of course, why wouldn't you be? You're plan has come to fruition." Izuru said, clutching Chiaki's pin in his hand.

"Well of course I'm happy, and this is where everything will go down!" she cried, opening the curtains, looking down at the campus of the academy of hope.

All around, Reserve Course students were running around. Some had pick axes, and were destroying the fountains, while others were breaking windows.

"Can you hear it? A mighty wind has blown by, are you ready to knock it down? With mighty despair?" she asked, giving the boy a grin, the window behind her literally exploding.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. With a few key strokes, she had sent the video she had just made out to everyone in the Reserve Course. She watched with glee as they all stared at their phones, the crimson red light of despair, pulling them deeply into a world of darkness.

xxx

Class 77 was once again in their classroom, everyone sitting in their seats, smiles on their faces. Someone had placed a vase filled with flowers on Chiaki's desk, a sentiment for their fallen class rep. Chisa Yukizome stood at the front of the class, watching her students with a smile on her face.

"We've been through so much together haven't we? Oh, I'm trying my hardest not to cry!"

"Aw come on teach, you don't have to cry for us!" Kazuichi said.

"Come on, have you ever heard of being tact?" Takane snapped, causing her boyfriend to frown at her.

"No no, he's right...I can't break down on you now. Today is special though, so I've written you all a letter!" she said excitedly, pulling her book from her pocket. She flipped toward the end of it, a smile on her face.

"Great, I bet it's lame!" Fuyuhiko said.

"It might be, but for all intents and purposes, this is goodbye!" she said cheerfully. From the nearby building, Junko watched on, binoculars pressed against her face.

"They'll act for despair, their story has come to its conclusion." Izuru said.

"Ha, imagine this gaggle of losers going through despair. Imagine the world's crème de la crème turning sour, it will be amazing. They have become my poisoned proxies, ready to be unleashed. Ready to spread despair like a virus, ready to infect everything!" Junko cried happily.

"A virus?" Mukuro asked curiously. Junko growled, turning to face her sister.

"God, it's a metaphor, it isn't so hard to understand you dumbass."

"No no, I we just haven't had this talk." she said. Junko threw her binoculars at her, striking her in the head. The Ultimate Soldier fell to the ground, her face falling into a puddle.

"Whore, why do you have to interrupt my super villain monologue?" she said.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me sister dearest!" Mukuro cried, as Junko continued grinding her heel into her back.

"This school is a scared beacon of hope...a sun that is always shining in the darkness...when it goes out, the world goes out." She continued, earning a smirk from Izuru.

"Despair in mimetic waves." he said.

"Bingo! Everything is a virus, the food we eat, the shows we watch, the fashion we like, anime, books, manga, movies, social media hash-tags, all of it."

"Ideas, philosophy, art, culture...they all die by the means."

"Exactly, and your classmates are going to be the ones to start this fashion trend! They're gonna make despair the next big thing! Imagine, the world ending with one final trend, the trend to end all trends, beautiful delicious despair! It's going to be like a wonderful plague!"

Down below, the Reserve Course students started to kill the security guards, finally getting access to the main course. Junko watched gleefully as they poured into the Main Course in waves, all running toward the New School Building. The sounds of windows breaking filled their ears, followed by the pained screams of the Ultimate Students, as the all started being killed.

"Pity, the 79th class left before everything went down, 78B is in the other building, and my little proxies are ready to go...it won't be long until every Ultimate student dies, and when that does...this world will end." Junko said, a smirk on her face.

xxx

"What the hell is going on?" Haley cried, eyes widening when she saw bodies flying down below.

"I dunno, but something's coming up the steps!" Ryoutaro cried, racing into the room, followed by Ozzy of Class 76A. He shut the door behind himself, locking it for good measure. He placed a bag on the desk, grabbing a gun from inside. He tossed it to Oliver, who looked it oddly.

"What the hell...is this a real gun?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you know how to use it, right?" he asked, quickly assembling a rifle for himself. Rika opened the filing shelf behind her, pulling out a black case. She placed it on the desk and opened it, pulling out her rifle from within. She grabbed her fanny pack, preloaded with ammunition and placed it around her waist, snapping it tightly on. She grabbed a magazine, slamming it into the receiver.

"So, this is the war we've been thrust in?" she asked, pulling the slide back.

"Yes, brainwashed Reserve Course students...I saw them watching some video, and they're killing Ultimate students. Half of my class is dead." he said, handing one of the guns to Ryoutaro, who gulped when he looked at it.

"What are you talking about? They're just killing for the hell of it?" Carly cried, taking the gun the man handed her.

"Indeed, Class 78 is nowhere to be found, and I got a message from my friend Zeke telling me that Class 79 was gone...I think Class 77B is still on campus somewhere, but I don't know where." he said, handing off another gun.

The room's walls shattered, one Reserve Course student bursting into the room. He let out a howl as he lifted a pick axe over his head, slamming it right into Mike's head, he was killed instantly. Rika let out a scream, unloading her entire magazine into the boy. She quickly replaced it, unsheathing the bayonet she had attached to the end of the barrel.

"Toshiro, I'm scared!" Aquamarine cried. He shook his head, cocking his shotgun.

"I'm not letting you die...I'll kill all of those fuckers dead!" he cried.

"No, you all go, there's too many of them...I'll hold them back!" Chizu said, loading his machine gun with ammunition.

"No big man, you got a kid, you need to get out of here!" Rika cried out. Another girl burst into the room, and he quickly grabbed her, snapping her neck instantly.

"I'm the Ultimate Bartender goddamn it, but I can be a bouncer too...so come at me you fucks!" he shouted, racing into the hallway. He let out a scream as he started mowing down the Reserve Course students. Ryoutaro grabbed a hold of Emma's hand, the young artist looking terrified.

"Let's go...he's giving us a chance to live...let's not waste it!"

"But...he's our friend...we can't leave him!" she cried. They all heard a scream and looked behind them, seeing a knife sticking right out of Carly's neck, she tripped over a desk, falling back into the window, which shattered on impact. The brunette fell out, a loud crunching noise filling their ears.

"We need to go now, me and Chizu will hold them off, you guys take off...there's an escape tunnel on near the East Plaza, that will take you into the sewers, you'll be safe there, hurry!" Ozzy cried. The remaining students of Class 77A said their goodbyes to the Ultimate Gunner, watching as he joined the fray, mowing down their enemies.

xxx

"So, are you gonna read that letter or what? Unless you want the Ultimate Story Teller to read it for you!" Daisuke said cheerfully, earning a giggle from Chisa.

"Nope, this is my letter and I will read it to all of you. Well, here goes.." she said, opening to the pages she had written. She took a deep breath, her eyes firmly on her class.

" _As we all arrive at the final moments of our school life together, it makes me remember all of the good times we've had. No matter where you all go in this world, what you become, or what you do in life, always remember. Friendship is a magical thing, it can turn even the most anti-social person into a wonderful human being. You all have shown me so many great things, and made so many memories in this school. So now that we arrive at our graduation, all I've got to say is, don't lose sight of each other. Remain together, and always remember the good times we've all had. I love all of you dearly, my precious students...congratulations on graduating! I hope we all see each other again soon! Love, you're homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome."_

She glanced up at the sixteen students before her, the smile on her face only widening. It wasn't long before they all started clapping and cheering loudly. The sounds of glass breaking and screaming could be heard echoing through the walls. Fire was running rampant through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, along with the blood of its Ultimate students. The skies, once blue with the light of hope, were now crimson with the skies of despair. Smoke was billowing into the skies, as despair was spreading outside of the academy and into the city below.

"I can't believe we've all finally graduated! It's a dream come true!" Takane said, a smile on her face, her eyes much like the rest of the class were swirling with despair.

"We can all finally begin sharing our talents with the world!" Mahiru cried out, clutching her camera tightly in her hands.

"Indeed, I shall show my country everything I have learned in Japan!" Sonia added.

"I'll teach the world how beautiful my traditional dances truly are!" Hiyoko cried.

"I can be who I truly want to be!" Impostor cried, hugging his bucket of chicken.

"I'm going to share my talents with the world. Nutritional food will be my priority for everyone on this planet!" Teruteru cried, hugging a pile of potato chip bags.

"I'm going to build eco-friendly machines. I want to clean this world of it's pollution! I hope you'll be there to help my sweetie!" Kazuichi said, earning a nod from Takane.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the world, my handsome mechanic!" she said, causing the boy to blush.

"You all know the plan correct?" Chisa asked curiously, earning groans from her students.

"Of course, you don't have to keep reminding us Miss!" Hiyoko said firmly.

"If Hope's Peak plans to survive the night, then Despairs can't be on the team!" Nekumaru added, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmm...what about you Daisuke, why are you so silent?" Hiyoko asked curiously, looking at her fiancee. He glanced out the window, looking toward the other building. Junko Enoshima was standing at the edge, giving him a bright grin and a wave. He stood up from his seat, clutching his bag tightly.

"I'm going to make sure this world learns about my talent. This is a story that must be shared with every person that breathes. But my main mission, will be to share the story of Junko Enoshima, and how I will disembowel her, and tear her limb from limb." he said firmly.

The swirling in his eyes finally disappeared, and with a blink, a bright crimson had overtaken his normally cerulean colored eyes. Looking around the room, he noticed everyone's eyes were the same.

"Now then, officially you will all have perished here due to the invasion. That way you'll be taken of the academy's watch list...so go on, and share your talents with the world!" Chisa said happily. Daisuke smiled, taking a hold of Hiyoko and Sonia's hands, giving them both a loving look.

"We've finally reached the end of this story, it's time for us to start writing the sequel...thank you Miss Yukizome, for finding us...and for teaching us what it means to truly become friends!" he said. She smiled, withdrawing a remote from her bra.

"See you soon class, I wish you the best of luck!" she said, pressing the button. The entire room exploded, fire and smoke billowing from the windows. Class 77B took their chance, racing out of the room, using the confusion to get out unharmed.

xxx

"A woman of your word I see." Izuru said, watching as the new school building was set ablaze. Explosions rocked the entire structure, the buildings beside it falling in a plume of dust and debris.

"So, why did you want me to erase their memories of you?" Junko asked curiously, glancing up at the long haired teen. He didn't bother looking at her, rather his focus was on the now destroyed 77th class's homeroom.

"I will meet them again, and in the not so distant future. When that happens, any knowledge of them will render them predictable. Ergo boring, so I'll be deleting my memories of them as well."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Indeed, I must know which of them is stronger. Hope or Despair? Which of them will be the next undiscovered country? It's possible that simple sentiment will out live your work and spare them, in which case hope is the true wild card. Despite what you might think, anarchy might be another type of order." he said. Junko sighed, placing a hand on her face.

"Yeah whateves, how many pages are we gonna waste with my philosophy? Hope is harmony and friendship and shit, and despair is the unknown. So despair is where it's at."

Izuru turned around, heading toward the exit, his hand clutched tightly on Chiaki's hair pin. He closed his eyes as he walked, fearing that emotion he had felt hours before. He didn't want the Queen of Despair to see him in that state, so he would remove himself before she did.

"Come on, where are you going? At least have the goddamn common courtesy to argue your point. Come on, hit me with something out of left field!" she cried.

"May we meet again." he said simply, disappearing through the door.

"Hmm, it's a date big guy...I wish I could quit you, but you are just too useful!"

xxx

Koichi sighed as he pulled his flask away from his lips, leaning back against a table. They had been using them to block the doors, preventing anyone from entering the office. Jin stood by the window staring out at the world below. Everywhere he looked, Reserve Course students were killing Ultimates. Not just them, but anyone associated with the Hope's Peak faculty. He had seen literally all of his staff reduced to nothing but piles of bodies outside of each school building. Class 76A had run away, or rather he had seen four girls from said class running away. Class 77A was nowhere to be found, and he had seen the explosion that had come from 77B's homeroom. He just didn't know what to do anymore. The Scout of the academy chuckled, glancing up from his flask.

"Funny how it all goes to shit so fast...everyone but the 78th and 79th classes is gone." He said.

"What of the outside, beyond the gates?" Kazuo asked, earning a frown from Koichi.

"It's total chaos...it's spreading everywhere. The city is...it's...I dunno if we'll survive this." he said, staring at the news feed on his phone.

"It all feels so coordinated, as if...someone is pulling the strings." Jin said.

"Is that a joke? Do you really think someone devised all of this shit?" Koichi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but this doesn't look like something normal folks would do." he said.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" Kazuo asked.

"My apologies...I was trying to channel my daughter's detective skills." he said, glancing away from the man. Kazuo chuckled, facing the back wall, a frown on his face.

"I had forgotten your little girl was the Ultimate Detective...surely she has an answer to all of this." he said.

"We were already working on it behind the scenes, but the Trustees were too damn guarded. It can't be a coincidence that Izuru Kamukura was seen on that video...but I digress, that isn't the matter now." Jin said firmly.

"If it's all the same to you gentlemen, I would rather focus on the present, I think an escape is in order."

"I agree with Kazuo, the two of you should leave." Jin said, standing up from where he was sitting. Koichi did the same, a frown on his face.

"What the hell man, what will you do?" he asked.

"A Headmaster has to do his best for his students. I will take the Old School Building and turn it into a shelter. Hope's Peak will become a safe house, for any and all students that wish to stay. My son is already focusing on gathering materials." he said firmly.

"And the students?" Kazuo asked curiously. He sighed, glancing at the window.

"They've given unanimous consent...they are cleaning up as we speak and gathering all of the supplies they can. Thankfully, the main course building only has one entrance and it is easily guarded with weapons." he said.

"I see." he replied.

"The hope of this generation must be protected. If the world is to be given a second chance, the kids are it. That's the purpose of this institution, isn't it?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the Ex-Headmaster of the Academy.

"Isn't it ironic? Only when the world is falling apart and we're on our knees, do we realize what we should have been fighting for. Carry on as you see fit, as of this moment I leave the school and its operation to you."

"Thank you." Jin replied, earning a nod from the man.

"Protect and nurture hope from the inside, I will continue to do everything I can from outside. And where will you stand in all this Kizakura?"

"Ugh...it's better if I take my chances outside too. It's not my style to come between a father and his kids. I'm sure gonna miss those scary looks from you though." he said jokingly.

"Listen, if the shelter plan goes awry..."

"Hey, don't get all morbid on me. I already know what you are gonna say, I promise to protect your kids with my life...so stay calm kay?" the man said, handing his friend his flask. He took a gulp from it, giving him a nod.

xxx

"Jesus Christ, this is all over the place." Hisashi muttered.

He floored the gas pedal, tightening his grasp on the steering wheel. Kotoko was sitting beside him, all of her things in her lap. She had been crying, hugging one of her plushies tightly in her hands. Everywhere he looked he saw people killing each other, kids killing their parents, teenagers running for their lives. He had seen so many academy students getting brutally murdered, it was just making everything worse.

"Big brother...what's going on? I wanna see my mommy!" she cried. He grit his teeth, jerking the wheel to the side to avoid crashing into a truck. Although he was sitting inside an 18 wheeler filled to the brim with iron plates, tools, food and various other things.

"I know sweetheart, I wanna see mommy too...but she's gone...she was murdered by Reserve Course students this morning. There's nothing we can do!" he said, causing the girl to burst into tears.

He knew he could had sugar coated it, but the way the world was falling apart...he didn't feel the need to do so. Hope was rapidly dwindling, all of it becoming despair. The skies were crimson, and fires raged throughout Tokyo...not just Tokyo...but the entire world.

He floored it when he saw the academy, slamming into a few Reserve Course students who were running at him. He didn't care anymore, they were the cause of all of this. He slammed into the gates, knocking them right off their hinges. He continued driving, slamming the brakes just outside of the main course building's door. He quickly hit the reverse, and slammed the trailer into the doors, blocking most of the entrance. He jumped out of the truck, racing around to get Kotoko from within.

"Big brother, what are we doing at Hope's Peak?" she asked.

"We're turning it into a shelter...Class 77 and 78 are going to be with us. The other classes...they're all gone okay? We can't waste time." he said, grabbing a hold of all of her clothes and things.

He didn't know exactly when she would be getting new stuff, or if there would be new stuff to get. The little girl tripped on her own feet, falling to the ground, just as an explosion rocked the entire campus. Hisashi picked her up, grabbing her suitcase as well. He ducked underneath the truck, appearing in the entrance hall.

"Go find daddy okay? He should be in his office." Hisashi said, earning a nod from the little girl, who raced past Mondo and Sakura.

"Yo, what the hell is all the racket for? What's with the truck?" the Ultimate Biker asked. Hisashi jumped onto the edge of it, throwing the hatch off, lifting the door open.

Inside were stacks upon stacks of iron plates, thick screws and nuts. There were wrenches inside as well as welding tools and various pallets of food, even though the cafeteria was stocked for the next three years.

"This truck holds everything we'll need to seal up the school. We can't have the Ultimate Despairs getting inside and killing us too. This is all part of my father's plan. Is class 77 around? I think we might need their help." he said.

"Hisashi...I have some bad news...it seems Class 77B...they didn't make it." Sakura said firmly. His eyes widened in shock. He looked down and the floor, holding back his tears.

"I see...no need to worry then. Let's start sealing this place up then...is the rest of the 78th class here then?"

"With some guys from your class, Nick and Bryce...they're willing to help us." Mondo said.

"Excellent, I may think Bryce is a total douche, but his architectural expertise will definitely be of some help." he said firmly.

"We'll get started with the front windows." Sakura said climbing onto the truck. She effortlessly lifted up a stack of iron plates, screws and bolts, walking into the academy. Mondo did the same, struggling a bit but clearly not showing it.

"Goddamn Ultimate Despair...when this is over, I'm going to find and kill each and every one of you." Hisashi muttered angrily, glaring out the window.

xxx

"Well, I think they've done a wonderful job, wouldn't you say sis?" Junko asked, her eyes scanning the New School Building. She had been watching with glee as they destroyed the academy they all admired.

"I think so...but what will you do?" Mukuro asked. Junko shrugged.

"I'll give them a final hurrah." she said, pulling out her cellphone, she rapidly typed up a message.

"Good job, way to go, you've done wonderfully." she said, sending the message, along with an attached video file.

She watched as all of the Reserve Course students checked their messages. They all watched the attached video file, their focus solely on their screens. They all dropped their phones, walking toward the nearest window. Without a second thought, they all jumped to their deaths. Loud pops filled the area, as the blood of the Reserve Course students ran throughout the entire academy.

Koichi and Kazuo made it out of the academy proper, stopping in front of the main plaza. They both looked toward the New School Building, watching in horror as all of the students kept jumping outside.

"Why are they doing this?" Kazuo cried, his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't recommend wrapping your head around it. You stare into the abyss, and it stares right back." Koichi muttered dryly.

He turned away, running off in the opposite direction. Students raced past the two men, running straight into the flaming buildings. They stabbed each other, cut their limbs off and even drowned themselves in the large fountains around the academy. He almost let out a howl of anger as he saw one teen slamming a sledge hammer on the head of an Ultimate student, one who he had scouted years ago.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, and when I do, the one responsible will pay." He muttered angrily.

"Sure they were trash." Junko said, looking down at all of the fresh corpses that now littered the courtyard. She grinned, hugging herself tightly.  
"But you don't see that many people kill themselves at the same time and feel nothing!"

"Yes but...why did you have them kill themselves? They could have been useful." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, they could have...and it would have been fun to reform them in my image..but they've outlived their usefulness. Well...at least half of them, I think this academy needs its students to spread despair as well. My proxies need foot soldiers after all." she said gleefully.

"I suppose that's true...it makes sense."

"You know...they say blood is thicker than water...but that's just a tip for me to keep my knife clean!" she said, flicking her switch blade between her fingers.

"Y-yeah...I agree!"

Junko stood up, jumping off the edge of the building, landing where her sister was standing. She shoved her cellphone into her pocket, making sure to keep it hidden.

"Well, It's time we be off. Class is about to start, don't wanna be late!"

They both headed back downstairs, entering the main course building. They quickly headed down to the first floor, acting like they had been hiding in the bathrooms the entire time. The headmaster explained everything that had been going on, handing them wrenches so they could start mounting the plates onto the windows.

"Are you sure this will keep them out?" Hina asked, earning a nod from Hisashi.

"I'm sure...this iron is three inches thick, and we're double stacking them from the outside. No way in hell they'll get in." The Ultimate Private Investigator replied.

"Still, it is rather bothersome that we've been reduced to sitting ducks." Celeste said, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, it is a shame...I had so many things I wanted to do on the outside...but I would rather stay here. As long as I'm with my fiancee, and my sister is safe...everything will be fine." he said, wrapping his arm around Sayaka's waist.

"I still can't believe it man, Class 77B is dead...all of our friends." Leon said, pulling his wrench away from the bolt he had been tightening. Ishimaru frowned, grabbing another Iron plate, moving toward the next window.

"It is a shame that our classmates have perished, but we shall live on, and make sure their memories aren't forgotten!" he said.

"That is very welcome in a school environment!" Nick said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Everything is working sis, just like you planned." Mukuro said softly.

"Yes, but the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry." the fashionista muttered. She quickly turned around, throwing her wrench right at Makoto. He slipped on a piece of paper, falling to the ground rather hard, just in time to avoid the wrench flying toward his head.

"Whoa, Makoto are you alright?" Hisashi asked. Sayaka knelt down, holding her hand out for him.

"Yeah, that was close...I'm sorry about that!" Junko replied.

"No worries Junko, it was an accident." he said, taking a hold of Sayaka's hand, the girl pulling him to his feet.

"You have to be more careful, I don't think medicine will be easy to come by now." the Ultimate Pop Sensation said.

"Let's go to the Nurse's office...I just want to check on our supplies, just in case." Hisashi said, taking a hold of Sayaka's hand. They walked away, all three of them chatting amiably.

"Makoto Naegi, the proverbial fly in the ointment." Junko muttered darkly.

"Why worry about him? He's a total loser!" Mukuro cried, reaching up for the wrench.

"Yes, but he's got luck...and it isn't anything like Komaeda's...his luck comes and goes." she said.

"So, should I take care of him?"

"Absolutely not! Even the slightest chance of my plan failing will give me so much despair. He lives...but..I think we need to do something about Hisashi...he may unravel everything faster than we wish." she said.

"So...we just wipe his memories."

"No...I got a plan just for him...I'm going to need the files for class 79...I think I'll give his mind a completely new personality...something at random...something unpredictable...so that I can pit it against my despair!" she said cheerfully.

xxx

Chisa groaned as she stood up, clutching her head in pain. She looked around seeing her classroom was completely destroyed. Fire ravaged what was left, all of the desks were destroyed and the windows were broken, the frames twisted outward from the explosion. She smiled warmly, looking at the bracelet still around her wrist.

"Good luck students, I'm sure you'll accomplish great things." she said softly.

"Chisa!"

The girl's head snapped toward the door. There was her beloved, Kyosuke Munakata. She started sobbing, covering her face with her hands as he stepped into the room, avoiding the fire around them.

"My students...they're all dead." she said. The man sighed, clenching his eyes shut.

"I was too late...we've got to get out of here." he said. She nodded, taking a hold of his hand. As she did however, she dropped her notebook. She let out a cry, reaching for it, only for her to stop.

"You don't need it?" Kyosuke asked, earning a no from the girl.

"Nothing I can't live without." she said, leaving the room in a hurry.

Ever so slightly, the back door of the room opened, and a single student walked out, one that hadn't been with his class when they left. Daisuke Del Rio walked toward the front of the room, seeing Chisa's notebook, her most precious possession laying on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up, just in time to salvage the pictures that were about to get burned. He turned to the first page, seeing the picture they had all taken during the Christmas season. Sixteen faces were staring back at him, all happy and filled with hope. He let out a laugh, placing the book into his messenger bag.

"Oh, I may have fallen to despair, but that doesn't mean I won't take the reigns. It's my duty as the Vice Representative after all." he said, letting out a chuckle.

He walked down the halls of the academy, ignoring all of the dangers. Fires blazed around him, blood literally boiled on the ground. Still he walked, the hands of surviving Reserve Course students reaching for him. He stopped every few seconds, stomping on their heads until they were all dead. He felt glee as their blood smeared over his favorite boots. It was their fault that he was like this, their fault that Junko Enoshima had made them into her puppets. Oh he knew, he knew that he was brainwashed, but in order for him to get his revenge, he would act in the name of despair, and make sure his class did the same.

He made it outside, spotting his friends not far from where he was. He joined them a second later, standing next to Hiyoko and Sonia. They all shared the same smile, both girls kissing him on the cheek.

Looking around, the world that he had once come to know was definitely gone. The skies were a blood red, the smoke clouds climbed higher and higher, and the ground cracked. It was as if the world itself was starting to grow mad. He looked at my friends, all sixteen of them were standing in front of what remained of New Hope's Peak Academy, the bodies of the Reserve Course students littered the area. He couldn't help but grin, his crimson eyes glanced at one of the moving bodies, which was twitching on the ground. He smirked, walking over to it.

"Sweetheart, get away from that disgusting pig!" Hiyoko cried out, glancing at me. He chuckled, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"What are you talking about babe? I just want to give myself an extra dose of despair, after all...this is gonna be a great story to tell, and who better to tell it than the Ultimate Story Teller?" he asked, slamming his boot onto his face. His skull caved under the weight of my boot, blood and brain matter literally exploded everywhere, covering his pant leg in a viscous pink liquid.

"Well said Daisuke, you know...there are few people you wanted to take care of, If you'd like you can borrow my services." Peko said. He chuckled, tilting his head, a grin splitting his face.

"The fuck do I need you for? You aren't anything but a useless tool...now go fulfill your mission, make sure everyone in the Prime Minister's Diet is taken care of. And if I see you anywhere near here, I will personally rip you a new one!" He shouted.

Peko nodded and raced off, Fuyuhiko following after her. He grabbed the gun that he had stolen from one of the Hope's Peak Security guards, licking the side of the barrel with glee. His other friends looked at him, similar smiles on their faces, crimson eyes boring into his own.

"We are gonna have so much fun. This story isn't over yet, it's merely beginning, and it's gonna be despairingly delicious!" he exclaimed, breaking into a laugh as he headed out of the campus. Hope's Peak Academy was dead, and so were the ones who wronged him.

xxx

"Erika, we can't stick around much longer, get in the damn truck!" Tsubaki snapped, taking a hold of the girl's hand.

"I can't! I have to find my brother...I have to let him know that...our moms are..."

"Listen, I know you want to be with him, but if you don't leave now, you will die. That will destroy him more than you abandoning him. Besides, there's a higher chance that he's been killed." the Ultimate Fanfiction Shipper said.

"What are you talking about? My brother can't be dead!" she screamed angrily. Tsubaki growled, slapping the girl across her face. She grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her a bit.

"He's still in the academy, those robotic bear things just showed up out of nowhere. I saw my brother killing Reserve Course students, a look of glee on his face, before one of those _things_ killed him. We are not safe here, so let us not stick around!" she said, shoving the girl into the back of the truck. She let out a groan, clutching her head, eyes widening.

"Wait...he's right there...Daisuke!" she cried out, grabbing her brother's attention.

Tsubaki looked on, as the Ultimate Story Teller was slowly approaching them. Instead of the usual warm smile she had come to know, there was another one on his face. It was a look of despair...his crimson eyes were staring back at them, filling them with fear. Another student that had survived everything ran past him, only for him to shoot her right in the head, her body toppling over like a sack of potatoes. Tsubaki grabbed the iron chain, rapidly closing the door.

"What are you doing? We can't leave him!" Erika cried.

"That's not your brother anymore! That's an Ultimate Despair now...he's fallen to deep into it...we can't stick around much longer! Zeke, Oliver let's go!" she cried. The engine roared to life, the truck speeding out of the academy. Erika could only cry in anger and anguish as she was forced to leave her brother behind.

xxx _(Three Weeks Later)_

It had been a couple of weeks since the world went to shit. It had been obvious that the Ultimate students of Hope's Peak Academy were behind it. Mostly because she had seen them. They had all split up during that first day, and had been wrecking havoc across the world. She had heard about the Ultimate Princess, destroying her own country and killing her parents in public, the Ultimate Photographer taking pictures of it all.

The Ultimate Gangster and the Ultimate Swordswoman had teamed up to topple the government, leaving the country in the rule of anarchy. The Ultimate Lucky Student had been using his luck to take down every organization around the planet, the first being the Togami Conglomerate. The Ultimate Gymnast was beating people to death, along with the Ultimate Team Manager, both using their skills to spread despair across the world. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer and the Ultimate Musician had teamed up, spreading their dances and music all throughout the planet, forcing people to kill themselves just from a single glance.

But the one who had been calling the shots, planning everything and making sure it went smoothly was the Ultimate Story Teller himself. He would go to survivor camps, and pretend he was an injured person. Once he was let in, the sneer on his face became apparent. He would read his twisted book to the people, turning them into his mindless puppets. She had seen survivor camps tearing each other apart, all while he stood by, watching it all go down.

For Sylvia, the world had ended the moment she stepped into his line of sight. It was something that she would regret for the end of her days. She groaned as she woke up, finding herself strapped to a chair. She looked around, seeing that she was actually in a police station. She remembered, having come here when she heard the police had made a camp and were well armed. Gunshots filled the room, making her scream. The lights above her flicked on and off, foot steps filling the room. She opened her eyes, in time to see the glowing crimson eyes of the Ultimate Despair.

"So glad you're awake dear, wouldn't want you to be asleep for the festivities."

"D-Daisuke?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the boy as he stepped into the light.

It hadn't been long, but the boy had definitely changed. His hair was mattered, his face covered with cuts. He had blood smeared on his leather vest, the uniform of the academy still clinging onto his body. His messenger bag was also coated with dried blood. If it bothered him, he didn't show it. He stopped before the girl, tracing his finger over her jawline.

"How is it that you've avoided my sight for so long? It's only been three weeks or so...are you enjoying it? The seeds of despair that we're sowing for the world?" he asked.

"This isn't like you...what happened, you were fine the last time I saw you, but now...you turned into this!" she snapped.

"Ah, a simple change of character for little old me. I'm sick of stories that end in happy endings. In this story, everyone is going to feel a massive dose of despair, men, women, children...everyone will feel the feeling that we felt. The feeling that we felt when she ripped her out of our lives." he grit, clenching his hand tightly.

Sylvia noticed the necklace around his neck for the first time. The charm was a glossy eight bit spaceship, one that looked like the ship from the game Gala Omega. She remembered, seeing that same spaceship on one of his friends. She suddenly understood what had turned him so violent.

"It was her right? Chiaki Nanami was killed, and you and your class were forced to watch it. That's what turned you into Despair!" she said.

"Hehe, it seems you've read the summary then? That is true...Chiaki Nanami was killed before us. But we didn't change, rather..we were liberated. Now we can do what we want...I'm spreading my wonderful stories around the world, no need to publish them. The people seem to be loving them, they love them so much the end up killing themselves!" he said gleefully.

She swallowed hard, not exactly knowing how to react. The boy before her was so much different than the one she had met. He used to be her best friend, the person that she couldn't live with out. And she didn't learn to appreciate him when she had the chance. All because of Ryusuke Fuji, she had listened to him blindly, and had caused him so much despair. All of it had rooted deeply in his psyche, and now that he had turned to it, she was scared for her own life. The boy tilted his head, a curious look in his crimson eyes.

"Something wrong sweetie? You look scared." he said.

"Something is wrong...and it's the way your acting. I wanted to find you, I should have found you before all of this...Daisuke, I'm sorry. I was such a bitch to you...all because your father forced me to do it. I shouldn't have done those things. I shouldn't have driven you to almost suicide, I shouldn't have caused you despair! I'm sorry." she said.

"Hmm...this wasn't in the rough draft...oh, you think apologizing to me will erase what you've done in the past. Sweetheart I remember everything, even before falling to despair! I know what you did to me, and what he has done to me." he said.

"Um...okay." she said.

"I just want you to know something, I am the ghost in the shadows, I am the fear of the dark, I am the murderer of apathy, an angel that's fallen, I am the psycho the sinner, I am what you can't escape, I am the splinter underneath your skin, I am a monster!" he sung gleefully, drawing a knife from his pocket.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" she cried, as he walked toward her. He sliced the zip ties holding her in place, giving her a smirk as he shoved the knife into her hand.

"Of course I won't, you will! Babygirl, bring the fucker in would you?" he cried out.

The door opened with a bang as Hiyoko Saionji walked into the room. She was pushing someone, a person who had a sack over their heads. She kicked him into the chair, stomping on his groin with her wooden sandals, causing him to scream. Daisuke strapped him to the chair, punching him across the face, sending the sack flying off his head. Sylvia's eyes widened, as she had come face to face with a badly bruised Ryusuke Fuji.

The man looked up, his lips bleeding as he caught the sight of his son and his fiancee. He shivered in fear, their grins boring into his mind. Crimson eyes glowing brightly as they just continued to stare.

"S-son...l-let's talk about this...l-let's not do anything hasty here." he said softly. The Ultimate Story Teller through a haymaker to his face, his head snapping back. Daisuke took a hold of Hiyoko's face, forcing her to face him.

"Do you hear that baby? That sweet despair coming out his mouth? He's scared shitless, scared because of what we're going to do to him. Actually, what your precious pawn will do to you." the boy said, pressing his lips onto Hiyoko's. She moaned gleefully, the taste of blood on his lips was driving her insane.

"What I will do to him? What do you want me to do?" Sylvia asked.

"That's simple you dumb bitch...you're going to stab the fuck out of him! If you want to survive, you'll have to kill daddy dearest. But you have to do it slowly, I want to see the despair on his face!" Hiyoko said firmly.

"No..this isn't something I want to do...this isn't like you two. You guys were in love, you guys were getting married!" Sylvia cried.

"News flash bitch, not every story has a happy ending. We had something precious to us stolen right before our eyes. Why shouldn't we spread the same feeling across this planet? They all need to know, not to fuck with me, not to fuck with our friends! Junko Enoshima signed her own death warrant. When she leaves Hope's Peak Academy, I will be there to cut her fucking head off...so if you don't want me to cut yours off, you'll do what I tell you." he said, pulling a hacksaw from his bag.

"Sylvia don't do it...don't you dare kill me. I was your father once, and I still am!" Ryusuke shouted. The girl grit her teeth in anger.

"No you weren't! You used my mother as a tool, so that you could spread your misery everywhere. When you found out she had gotten half of my father's stocks, all you saw was money signs. It was all good business right? Well this will be just good business too!" she said, flicking the knife out of its sheathe.

"No wait...you can't do this...do you want to become a useless tool like Daisuke? Look at him, he's just Junko Enoshima's tool. She planned it all and yet look at them, her proxies!" he shouted. Sylvia paused, looking at Daisuke and Hiyoko, who were both watching her expectantly, looks of amusement on their faces.

"True, they are Junko Enoshima's proxies, but I would rather be an Ultimate Despair, instead of someone who fell victim _to_ Despair. Besides, he's the one who has the hack saw, and I value my life too much to die at their hands. So sorry...not sorry." she said, driving the knife into his abdomen. He let out a scream of agony, as she repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest. With every knife pull, more blood struck her face, bathed her hand, and made her feel alive.

"Sylvia...please...stop." the man begged, pain written on his face. The girl's pink eyes glittered brightly as she walked behind the man, placing the blade at his throat.

"Sorry daddy, but it's high time you pay for your crimes with death. Vaya con Dios." she said, slashing the knife across his chest The man let out a cry as his own blood drained from the cut, falling around his body in a pool.

"Excellent, now step aside!" Daisuke said, grabbing a baseball bat from beside him.

Ryusuke blinked once, as he saw his son spin the bat in his hand. The last thing he felt was a hard strike on his head. He let out a cry, as Daisuke rested the bat on his shoulder.

"Son...I'm...sorry." he said, a hazy look on his face. Daisuke leaned forward, holding a hand to his ear.

"Buddy you still there? You're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit!"

"Daisuke...please stop!" Sylvia cried.

"Hmm, you know that isn't in my vocabulary...at least not anymore. Back to it!" the boy said, slamming his bat over the man's head again, a sickening crunch filling the room.

He lined the bat up again before taking a third hit, with all of his force. The man's head sailed across the room, striking the back wall with so much force it stuck into it. Blood poured from the man's neck like a fountain, making Daisuke relish in it. He continued to beat the body with his bat, sending blood in all directions. Sylvia just watched in horror at what he had done. She looked at her own hands, stained pink with blood. She let out a scream, dropping the knife.

"Christ, what did I do? What did you make me do?" she cried.

"I didn't make you do anything. You were free right? You could have walked out of here...I would have killed him regardless. But you weaved your own story, with that dinky little knife." Daisuke said, a proud smirk on his face.

"I think she did a good job, wanna have sex with her? We can make her our slave." Hiyoko suggested, earning a curious look from her fiancee.

"While she would make the best toy, I think we should ask Sonia first, alas she's currently bombing her country, and anyone who opposes her really. That sounds like fun actually, hopefully the rockets Takane designed are actually of use."

"Rockets...what the hell do you want rockers for?" Sylvia asked curiously, ignoring the fact that the two wanted to fornicate with her.

"We wanna blow up the moon! Sending chunks of space rocks all over the world would be amazing. Not to mention all of the despair a world without a moon could cause, there would be no tides, the oceans would swell and world wide flooding could occur!" Hiyoko said cheerfully.

"Jesus Christ you guys are insane!" Sylvia cried.

"Insane? Not really...the despair of watching her rockets fail should be enough...besides I wouldn't want her to actually blow up the moon. Blow a chunk of it out yes, not entirely." Daisuke said. He turned around, walking toward the door.

"By the way Sylvia, you've got about thirteen seconds before this place blows up, have fun finding an exit." the boy said, closing the doors after he and his fiancee left. The Ultimate Mathematician let out a scream as she ran toward the nearest window, diving through it, just as the building exploded.

She let out a groan, feeling a long shard of glass in her chest. She pulled it out, her blouse being soaked with her own blood. She looked up in time to see Daisuke, Hiyoko and Ibuki run off, leaving no trace of their presence anywhere. The building behind her exploded again, making her shoot to her feet. She stumbled around, loosing her bearings from the loss of blood. She fell down to the ground, the feeling in her arms going numb.

"God, is this how I go? A shard in my chest? I deserve it...for being such a huge bitch...they're in their right...the Ultimate Despair were robbed of their freedom. Junko Enoshima has to pay for this." she said softly to herself.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, feeling weightless. When she awoke again, she saw nothing but black, or rather darkness. The skies were still crimson, and the sounds of screaming could still be heard. That was something that would haunt her for as long as she lived. There was never night in this new world of despair. The skies only darkened slightly, the sunlight was red, the skies were red, the clouds were red, there was nothing about the old sky in this new one. She groaned as she sat up, noticing she was in an old office building. She looked around, seeing more people around her, survivors.

"Don't move, you lost quite a bit of blood." a familiar voice said. She looked up, her eyes widening a bit.

"Kiriko Nishizawa...I thought you were dead." she said. The girl shook her head.

"He saved my life, before he turned to despair...it's been so hard living through this...but it doesn't seem to be ending soon. I've been helping other people here, in secret...but it doesn't seem like the Ultimate Despair are outright attacking people."

"They're not? But I saw them killing people not long ago." Sylvia said softly.

"Yes, but it's more like they influence them with their talents. I was watching Daisuke when he entered the middle school. He just read them a book, and they all killed themselves. Regardless, you have to take it easy." she said, handing her a bottle of water and a can of food.

"Excuse me, Doctor Nishizawa, can you look at my leg again?" one of the adults asked.

The young woman nodded, standing up. She clutched her side in pain, making her way toward the man. Sylvia noticed they were all adults, with small children...she spotted one Reserve Course student among them, but they didn't look tainted like the other ones. She decided not to say anything as she started eating, for the first time in days.

xxx

"This world is slowly coming to an end...and it's been an honor to watch this go down." Junko said, pressing her face against the glass.

Her so called friends had sealed off the Botanical Garden, and had been painting it blue to resemble the sky, a mere memento of the previous world. There were only a few windows left to cover up, all of them being in Classroom 5-C. It seemed as if Akira Tetsujima had sealed off her laboratory with blocks, preventing anyone from entering it.

She looked around at the now dried and bloody crime scene. The bodies of the student council members had been removed, and hidden in the Biology Lab, as a means to keep it all a secret, but now that they had been sealing up the school, they had been forced to bury them in the back courtyard, in unmarked graves. The Reserve Course students were running rampant, and Sakura and Mondo had been forced to kill a few, allowing the rest of them to finish the burial.

"Sister, we are preparing to seal up this room as well. Headmaster Kirigiri wants to block this room off. He doesn't want us to see this area." Mukuro said.

"Alrighty, hand me your knife would you?" Junko said, earning a curious look from the girl. She tossed her survival knife to her sister, and she stabbed it into the desk at the front of the room, with so much force that no one would be able to remove it, no one but herself or Mukuro.

"I believe this knife will become rather useful in the future. If despair wasn't already a thing, I think I would fall in love with its creation! Preparations haven't begun yet, is the elevator to the Class Trial Courtroom operational?" she asked.

"Indeed, but there was another thing that was odd. It seems the body of Chiaki Nanami was removed, by the time I had gotten there, not even a speck of blood was left behind."

"Huh? Are you serious? She couldn't have just walked her ass out of there...bitch was dead...unless...oh...so that's what he meant. He wanted to see if her hope was stronger than our despair...Izuru Kamukura is going to test us in the future, just thinking about what he's planning makes me giddy!" she said.

"Christ, so this is where that shit went down?" Mondo asked, walking in with several iron plates in his hands. Junko shook her head, adopting a frown on her face.

"Yeah I know, it's so sad, but all of those kids died here. Their souls will forever haunt this academy...I hope you all are prepared for that." She said.

"Shut the fuck up! The last thing I need to hear about is fucking ghosts...let's just get this shit done...Ikusaba grab one of these." he said.

"Right away Mondo." the soldier said, taking a hold of one of the iron plates. Junko smiled as she placed a hand on the glass, watching her glorious world, for the last time.

" _The world I fought so hard to create, I will not be able to set foot on it again for awhile. The despair of never seeing it again is so delicious...but I have better fish to fry. Thanks to you Daisuke Del Rio, the real Despair is going to start flowing. I'm going to put the 78_ _th_ _Class through their own Mutual Killing Game, and it's going to be despairingly delicious. You best turn on that television, or set that DVR, because this is something the world won't be able to miss!"_

"Upupupupupu!"

 _ **The End of Hope's Peak Academy End**_

 _ **Chronicles of Despair Begin**_

 _ **Omake:**_

Daisuke smirked as he walked up to the microphone. Before him inside Tokyo's biggest arena, were hundreds of survivors of the Tragedy. This stage had been reserved for Sayaka Maizono's summer concert, but her sister had been kidnapped by some Reserve Course students earlier, leaving the stage and all of the instruments ready to be used. The crowd wasn't looking forward to any performances, seeing as the world had technically ended, but he had convinced everyone to tune into his performance. After all, it would be enlightening to all of them.

Ibuki had taken the reigns, having already mixed a song and taken the lead guitar. Kazuichi had taken over the drums, surprising them all with his skills behind it. Akane had taken over the bass guitar, with Sonia handling the keyboard. Near the stage, Teruteru was handing out some food to all of the people that had gathered...none of them were ready for what was about to happen.

They all blinked a single time, their eyes flashing crimson as Ibuki started the music. Hiyoko flicked her wrist opening her blood soaked fan, a smirk on her face she started moving toward the music, her dance enthralling everyone present. Daisuke took a hold of the microphone, a grin on his face.

" _I am the ghost in the shadows_

 _I am the fear of the dark_

 _I am the murderer of apathy_

 _an angel that's fallen_

 _I am the psycho of the sinner_

 _I am what you can't escape_

 _I am the splinter underneath your skin_

 _I AM A MONSTER!"_

Kazuichi started his drumming, the speakers thumping loudly as the entire crowd tuned into the song. They're eyes were focused on the teenagers as they started their song. Daisuke smirked as he let himself go, and started the next verse of his song.

" _With a Bang_

 _I feel my heart start to separate_

 _The Enemy within_

 _Can no longer be contained_

 _I'm running from myself!_

 _There's something inside me_

 _And it's ripping a hole through my chest!_

 _I spit the fire from my lungs,_

 _The creature I buried_

 _Is now the beast that I've become_

 _We pretended that we can be somebody else_

 _But heaven's judgments nothing when_

 _You're already in Hell!"_

Ibuki leaned forward, allowing Daisuke to take the next part of the guitar line so she could sing the chorus, by now the crowd had started falling for the song. Kazuichi cleared his throat, as he would be acting as her back up.

" _So take these broken wings!_

 _They'll just slow me down_

 _(I'll Never Be The Same! I'll Never Be the Same)_

 _And take my fragile heart_

 _They'll just tear it out_

 _(This is the end of broken me!)_

 _They call me to the lights!"_

Daisuke grabbed hold of the microphone once more, this time preparing to sing the hook with all of the anger flowing through him. Images of Chiaki's murder filled his mind, as he left himself feel the anger and anguish he had felt weeks ago. The images of his dead mothers joined Chiaki, as he finally exploded, his eyes glowing a bright crimson.

" _I am the ghost in the shadows_

 _I am the fear of the dark_

 _I am the murderer of apathy_

 _an angel that's fallen_

 _I am the psycho of the sinner_

 _I am what you can't escape_

 _I am the splinter underneath your skin_

 _I AM A MONSTER!"_

The boy panted a bit, but continued to sing, not caring that his voice was getting strained from the screaming he had done. It didn't matter as the crowd was cheering now, all of them slowly putting on the Monokuma Helmets Junko had left out for them to use.

" _I feel so goddamn tired_

 _And I can't escape the things I've done_

 _The cycle repeats and repeats_

 _And I can't turn the_ _ **Fucking**_ _Power off_

 _I hate the things that I've done_

 _And I am sick of how this has to end_

 _I tried to reason with you_

 _But now you're all fucking dead!"_

" _GAAAAAAAH"  
_

They all started singing now, even Hiyoko who had been dancing the entire time, turned to face the crowd, the rest of their classmates intermingling with the crowd. They'd all been given microphones, so their voices could reverberate throughout the entire stadium.

" _We are the living dead_

 _We are the living dead_

 _We walk through hell alone_

 _And none of you can save us now!"_

" _So take these broken wings,_

 _They'll just slow me down_

 _(I'll never be the same, I'll never be the same)_

 _Take my fractured heart_

 _She'll just tear it out_

 _(This is the end of broken me)_

All together they came, to sing the final verse of the song, tears running down the sides of their faces. With this, Class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy, had finally accepted their fate as Ultimate Despair.

" _She calls us to the light_

 _Her voice just like thunder_

 _She calls us to the light_

 _But we are already gone, what has she done?"_

" _I am the ghost in the shadows_

 _I am the fear of the dark_

 _I am the murderer of apathy_

 _an angel that's fallen_

 _I am the psycho of the sinner_

 _I am what you can't escape_

 _I am the splinter underneath your skin_

 _I AM A MONSTER!"_

As Daisuke finished the song off, and the final notes hung in the air, the crowd started clapping. All of the survivors had turned into Despairites, those who would worship them and follow every order without fail. Now that they had foot soldiers, the true plan to spread despair could begin. Daisuke reached into his messenger bag, pulling a bundle out of it. He took his bag off, taking off his Hope's Peak Academy blazer, tossing it aside. He put on the jacket he had brought out, one he had salvaged from Chiaki's dorm before the building caught fire. It was a bit small on him, but he didn't care. He pulled one of her hair clips from his pocket, clipping it to the braid on the right side of his face. He clenched his hand, gritting his teeth in anger.

" _Daisuke, it's okay...I understand that you feel betrayed...it is up to you to protect them now. Don't let them fall too far into it, I know you can do it."_

"I'm sorry Chiaki, but this world needs to know my story...the story of how I will end Junko Enoshima's existence...she has to pay for taking you away from us...and what better way to do that, then to plunge this world to despair. So that when she comes outside to enjoy it, she can witness its destruction at our hands, and then she will meet her end."

" _Upupupupupupupupu!"_

 ** _To be continued in...Chronicles of Despair..._**


End file.
